Reha 'Nista' squadron story
by UwU OwO UmU
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan bernuansa Random' dari sebuah squad yang di ketuai oleh seorang pria yang ternyata seorang fudan akut bersama setengah anggotanya yang sableng Dan Para Karakter Fandom yang 'Terculyck' ke squad Ini dan juga Eastter Egg yang bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1 : Derita anak baru

Disclaimer : I dont own lost saga or anything else inside of it.

* * *

 **chapter 1 :** **Derita anak baru.**

* * *

 **1\. kepleset** "

bang ketua, lagi apa~" Ucap seorang gadis Maid dari belakang Nivan.

"Ini loh, kita inikan dapet anggota baru kamu taukan Mia."

Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari time gate dan terjatuh di depan kaki Nivan. "L..Lu kan!"

"Engh... Hah? Uoh! ada Reha disini."

"Alex '1' ! Kenapa lu yang kesini sih!?"

"Abis lu bilangkan lu bakal ajak gue ke squardon lu. Jadi, yaudah gue daftar jadi anggota baru aje- Aw! aw! aw!" Cubitan tak terhindarkan dari Nivan yang mengarah langsung ke muka Alex.

"Gue nyuruh kunjungan, bukan ikut jadi squardon gue, Bakalex!"

"Huhah herhanjur Ref... hepasin Hakit Nih! Aww!"

Akhirnya Nivan melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Alex. Alex hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang ke sakitan akibat ditarik sama Nivan. Mia datengin dia dan ngelus pipi dia.

"Udah yuk, kita ke markas squardon *2*. Ngomong - ngomong aku Mia Duster. Maidnya Nivan-sama, salam kenal ya."

"I..iya."

"bang Niv, udah yuk kita ke markas aja."

"Okeh, kita pergi."

"Ayo!"

* * *

Mereka bertiga masuk lagi ke time gate dan teleport ke Home base dan keluar dengan tidak selamat (hanya untuk Alex yang jatoh kepleset pas keluar dari time gate.).

"Jatoh mulu sih lu!'

"Namanya juga baru!

"Eh! pas orang baru dateng kesini tuh, rata-rata mereka itu nggak jatoh kepleset kayak lu, biasa aja kali!"

"Udahlah, ayo kita ke markas aja. berantem mulu sih."

Kemudian, mereka disambut oleh seorang pria yang lagi nyapu halaman markas.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. emm... dia anggota baru itu ya ketua?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Iya yu, dia anggota barunya. Sstt.. Alex, beri salam sama dia!"

"Ah.. aku Alex, salam kenal."

"Aku Yuki, aku Red hoodnya Nivans, salam kenal ya. kamu masuk dulu sana, yang lain sudah menunggu."

* * *

 **2\. Red dan Revan.**

Mereka pergi lagi ke dalam Markas. dan tepat di dalam markas, ada seseorang yang ngelempar Pie ke arah mereka. Untuk Nivan sama Mia sih nggak kena karena sempet nunduk, tapi nggak buat Alex yang telat nyadarnya.

"Anjir! siapa yang lempar nih!?"

"Wah, kena Anak baru ya. bagus deh! WOI ANAK BARUNYA UDAH DATENG!"

"Bahahaha! muka lu belepotan banget lex! Bagus Red, gue suka gaya lo! Hahahaha!"

"Ah parah lu Reha, tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa yang lempar? Red? kok kayak-."

"Yo, gue Red bloodrone, ngomong-ngomong itu nama julukan gue kalo nam asli gue nggak bakal pernah ngasih tau siapun itu. gue dark monknya Master Nivans, salam kenal. Awalnya gue mau ngenain Master sih, eh malah kena lu, sorry ya." kata Red sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Nivans? kok kaya-" belom selesai ngomong Nivan udah nari tangan Alex dan nunjukin kamar dia.

"Nih kamar lu selama lu tinggal disini, senjata sama armor ada, sekarang lu ganti baju dan nggak usah ambil senjatanya. Ngerti!" kata Nivan sambil dorong Alex ke kamar dia.

"Ta-"

Pintu udah dibanting sama Nivan dan Alex ngeliatin kamar dia. kecil sih, tapi lengkap isinya.

"CEPET NANTI GUE TINGGALIN LU!" teriak Nivan dari balik pintu.

"SABAR DIKIT NAPA!"

Alex keluar dari kamarnya dan udah make armor yang dikasih sama Nivan.

* * *

"Udahkan? Sekarang, yok ikut gue ke Halaman belakang bentar." kata Nivan sambil jalan. Alex cuma ngedumel aja di belakang Nivan, dia baru dateng ke squadonnya Reha aja udah kena sial 3x dalam sehari. *kayak makan aja :v

Pas mereka jalan ke taman. Alex tabrakan sama seseorang dan melihat ke orang tersebut, mereka tatap-tatapan dan kemudian mereka jadian seketika (drama ngibul parah). Kejadian yang sebenernya :

* * *

"Woi! jalan liat liat apa!" omel orang tersebut.

Alex nengok ke orang itu dan cengo nganga ngeliatin orang tersebut.

"Kapten? kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Alex ketika melihat pria berambut coklat jambul tajam didepannya mengingatkannya kepada kaptennya. *3*

"Kapten? maksud lu, gue? gue ini bukan kapten lu bodoh! gue bahkan nggak kenal siapa lu!?" omel orang tersebut yang membuat Alex kaget. "Masa Kap-."

"Stop Lex! Van, sorry dia nih anak baru itu. ya mungkin agak kaget dia karena liat lu mirip sama orang yang dia panggil 'kapten'." jelas Nivan buat ngeredam si Revan.

"Oh... yaudah, kenalin gue Revan Sharps. Infantrymannya Kapten Nivan. Salam kenal." Revan menjulurukan tanganya dan Alex langsung menjabat tangannya. Tapi, Revan langsung meremas tangan Alex sekuat tenaga kuda lumping(?) "Ini balasan buat nabrak gue tadi, prajurit!"."Alah! Ah! Ah! Aww! iya! iya! lepasin dong!"

"Yaudah gue duluan, dah!" kata Revan dan pergi ninggalin mereka berdua.

* * *

"Astogeh, nyeplak, perih pula." kata Alex sambil melihat tangannya yang diremukin sama Revan.

"Empat kali aja ya Lex, derita anak baru tuh. hahaha!" tawa Nivan.

"udahlah bodo amat, anak baru emang biasa kalo dikerjain. Ahh!" rintih Alex yang masih memegang tangannya yang remuk. "Tapi, kenapa semua orang disini manggil lu itu, pake nama Nivans? padahalkan nama lu it-"

"Ntar gue jelasin, sekarang lu diem aja deh." potong Nivan.

"Sama satu lagi, kayaknya yang baik sama lembut itu cuma Yuki doang deh sama Mia, abis itu yang laen agak sarap semua. Termasuk lu." kata Alex.

"Ya, gue mah kejam cuma buat lu!"

"Kampretos!"

* * *

 **3\. Chaotic Lunch Moment**

"Betewe mas, lu udah makan blom? laper banget gue nih." tanya Nivan yang udah keroncongan karena belom makan dari pagi.

"Blom, ada tempat makannya emangnya disini- Aduh!" sekilas Alex mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya dari Nivan pake Sikutnya *4*."bego, ngapain gue buat markas kalo nggak ada tempat buat makannya! mikir apa!"

"Kan nanya doang Reha, Alah! pala gue pecah dah nih!"

"Gue Laper Parah kampret!"

"Nih makan, Lu rese kalo lagi laper!" kata Alex sambil mengeluarkan sebuah coklat batangan dan langsung diambil sama Nivan. Nivan membuka bungkus coklat tersebut dan langsung memakannya (?)

"Mendingan?" Nivan hanya mengangguk dan menghabiskan coklat tersebut. *5*

* * *

Akhirnya, Alex sama Nivan ke ruang makan ngecek ada makanan apa nggak, kalo nggak ada berarti di dapur makanannya. pas di cek ternyata nggak ada, yaudah mereka ke dapur. baru di depan dapur, mereka udah mencium bau masakan yang mengoda hidung mereka.

"Ohhh miii gad, enak parah nih baunya."

kata Nivan yang udah ngiler nggak karuan pas cium bau masakannya.

"Skuy dah, liat apa yang di masak." kata Alex, Lalu mereka masuk ke dapur dan melihat Yuki baru selesai masak makan siang buat mereka.

"Ahh... kalian, boleh tolong bantu aku bawain ini semua dulu ke meja makan, kalo sudah kalian boleh makan. Hati-hati panas." kata Yuki yang mulai merapikah piring.

"Siap, Yuki!" kata Alex dan Nivan langsung membawa mengambul tampah dan menaruh salah satu mangkok di atasnya. Awalnya berjalan dengan lancar sampai suara gedoran pintu mulai terdengar dengan kesar dan selimuti oleh Aura hitam pekat. Suara orang-orang yang kelaparan dan marah juga mulai terdengar dari balik pintu.

"BIARKAN KAMI MASUK!"

"MAKAN...MAKAN...!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU PINTU INI KAMI HANCURKAN!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!"

"NGGAK MAU PULANG, MAUNYA MEMAKAN(!?)"

"JUNG-KUN MULAI NGACO!"

"MULAI LAPAR, MULAI LAPAR!"

"S.T.A.R.S (!?) *6*"

'Lex, cepet! ambil tempat ntar lu mau makan di lante.' kata Nivan dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di paling pojooooookkkkkk kanan. Sementara, Yuki mulai membukakan pintunya. "Baiklah semua kalian boleh masuk dan makan. dan jangan berebutan ya."

"YEEEEEY!"

Alex hanya bisa melihat tampang horor dari squardonnya Reha yang kelaperan dan langsung makan di tempat ereka tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi. di melihat ke sebelah kanannya ada Red yang lagi makan. sementara, sebelah kirinya ada Nivan yang juga lagi makan. Dia melihat ke arah piringnya tapi ada yang aneh... 'Ayam, Sayur, Nasi. nggak ada yang salah... Wait a sec!' Ayam goreng tepung di tinggal setengah dari yang awalnya 10 (dia baru makan 4 dari 14 potong) sekarang tinggal 7 !

"Woi Reha, lu ngambil Ayam gue ya!"

"Apaan, Enak banget lu nuduh gue!" sanggah Nivan, Alex balik ke piringnya dan sekarang ayamnya tinggal 6.

"REEEEDDD, _You Bastrad!"_

"Apaan dah, berani banget lu nuduh gue, Alex!" bentak Red, Alex makin jengkel setelah dia melihat ke piringnya dan Ayamnya sekarang tinggal 5. Dia mempercepat makannya dan menyisakan 1 butir ayam di piringnya.

Dia menengok kebelakang dan langsung menengok ke depan dan menangkap 2 buah garpu menusuk ayamnya di bagian ujung siap untuk membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Haa! Ketauan kalian!" Dengan sekejap ayam tersebut terbelah jadi dua, satu lolos ke mulut Red, yang satu jadi bahan pertarungan antara Alex sama Nivan.

"Aku tak akan kalah! HEAHH!" Ayam tersebut berhasil lepas dari garpu Nivan, tapi Alex meleset saat mau diambil dan jatoh ke lantai.

 _Krik, Krik, Krik..._

"SIALANNN!"

* * *

 **4\. Flashbacnya Alex *7***

"Lex, ngomong-ngomong kok lu bisa nyungsep ke squardon kita?" Tanya Red yang lagi mangku anjing husky punya dia yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Yah, hmmm... bisa di bilang kayak..."

* * *

 **~Flash back~**

"Hah!? Kau mau ngambil libur dulu?" tanya Piers yang lagi makan di depannya.

"Yah, begitulah... aku perlu libur. kau ingatkan kita habis terjebak di masa lalu dan harus mengulang hari terburuk kita lagi." kata Alex.*8*

"Sepertinya kau benar, mungkin aku juga harus mengambil libur dulu. Aku perlu waktu bareng sama Chris juga."

"Haha... Semoga waktu kalian menyenangkan."

-malamnya-

"Ada e-mail." Alex membuka e-mail tersebut dan ternyata dari Reha.

"Yo, lama nggak jumpa.

Gue denger sekarang lu jadi Letnan, selamat ya. sama gue dapet gosip kalo lu abis terjebak di masa lalu. Gimana rasanya? seru nggak?

Emm... balik ke topik. gini gue mau nunjukin lu squardon gue. gue lagi free besok doang masalahnya, jadi ya kalo bisa besok pagi lu kesini trus lusanya pulang.

oh, ini link buat daftar masuknya. dah! Isinya beaok pagi aja jangan malem!"

Alex langaung mengklik link tersebut dan tidak kenghiraukan larangan Reha untuk mengisinyaa di pagi hari. 'Sekarang aja daripada ribet.'

* * *

"Dan begitulah, kenapa gue bisa masuk squardon ini." kata Alex yang bikin Red sweatdrop pas dengernya. 'Dia ini bego apa pinter sih jadinya.'

* * *

 **5**. **Malam yang Apes.**

"Minna, karaokean yuk!" teriak Sandra seorang gadis Iron knight di ruang markas squardon yang ada beberapa anggota lainnya yang lagi malas-malasan.

"Oke, daripada gabut. Alex yang bayar!" kata Jung yang langsung dapet tatapan horror dari Alex.

"Patungan aja, tapi Alex yang lebih banyaknya." saran Maya."Tu-".

"Okeh, ayo kita pergi!"

"Huapaahh!"

* * *

Akhirnya mereka berdelapan (Alex, Amelia, Jung, Mia, Red, Revan, Sandra, Maya, Silica, Cathrine, Letrco *Itu bersebelas tong 'dilemparin granat sama Revan) nyari karaoke di luar markas. Dan nemu satu tempat di deket sebuah toko Baju di tengah kota 'kayaknya jauh deh'.

"Eh, udah bilang ke Ibu blom? ntar dia marah lagi kayak terakhir kita nonton bareng malem di luar sampe jam 11 baru pulang." Kata Cathrine yang keingetan sesuatu.

"Udah kok Trine, tadi sebelom gue ngajak kalian gue bilang dulu ke Ibu *9*." jawab Sandra. kemudian orang yang bersangkutan bersin pas lagi cuci piring di markas.

Kemudian, mereka pesan ruangan yang setengah dari biaya yang ditanggung adalah duitnya Alex. 'duit gue, oh masih banyaklah untung'

mereka masuk ke ruangan dan mulai berebutan siapa yand duluan nyanyi.

"Hompimpa aja deh!" kata Silica yang juga udah kebelet nyanyi.

"Puter botol aja! lebih seru!" sanggah Sandra yang udah nunjukin botol bekas yang dia bawa.

"pake kar-" Blom selesai ngomong orang yang bersangkutan di setrum sama Lectro. "Lu gila ya!? make gangxi card *10 yang ada kekurung semua yang megang kecuali lu!"

"Udahlah kalian ini." kata Amelia yang lagi ngecek lagu pertamanya... dan yang keluar adalah lagu yang pernah Mia kasih dan itu sedih banget.

Amelia balik ke meja dan putusin untuk muter botol plastik aja dan botol itu berhenti di... Red.

"Oke gue duluan." kata Red dan langsung ke depan ambil mik.

'Mampus dah!'

"Eh semuanya, tau nggak apa yang bakal dimyanyiin sama Red." kata Amelia yang udah syok duluan pas Red maju.

"Mang apaan Mel?" tanya Maya penasaran.

"Inget lagu yang dikasih Mia yang sedih banget itu?"

"Apa!? Seriusan!?" Tanya Mia dan Amelia ngangguk dan bikin semua orang kecuali Alex, Syok berat.

"Eh, kayak biasa ya! yang pertama kali baper beliin makan!" kata Revan.

"Oke."

Red mulai nyanyi *11 :

* * *

 _fuyu o tsugeru_

 _kaze no koe ni_

 _mimi o katamuke furueru karada_

 _tonari ni iru anata no iki_

 _shiroku natte san sou_

* * *

Mia, Sandra, Lectro mulai gelisah

* * *

 _kotoshi mo mata inochi wa kare hate_

 _yagate kuru haru o machi wa biru_

 _inochi no rensa o kiki nagara_

 _mebuite yuku hikari no naka de_

 _kuchi de yuku sadame to_

 _wakatte nao tsuyoku_

 _iki shite ita iyo_

 _utatte itai_

 _watashi ni mo nani ka_

 _nokoseru to ii na_

 _watashi ga ikita_

 _inochi no akashi o..._

* * *

Alex, Revan, Amelia mulai gelisah

* * *

 _kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo_

 _nee onegai_

 _ima kono toki dake wa_

 _waratte itai yo_

 _anata no yoko de_

 _yasashii uta wo_

 _utatte itai_

* * *

Cathrine mulai gelisah

* * *

 _ikudo me ka no fuyu o koete_

 _yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa_

 _tsugeru koto wa deki nakatta kedo_

 _kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatte ita yo ne_

 _kurakute mienai yo..._

 _nani mo kikoe nai yo..._

 _kowai yo..._

 _kurushii yo..._

 _sabishii yo..._

 _nani mo kamo subete ga_

 _kiete yuku naka de_

 _anata no egao dake ga_

 _…ima kienai..._

* * *

Jung mulai gelisah

* * *

 _yasashii uta wo utatte ite ne_

 _kodoku na sekai ni tsutsumarete mo_

 _zutto soba ni iru yo_

 _wasurenaide ne_

 _anata wa itsumo_

 _hitori ja nai yo_

* * *

Part penyiksaan bakal dimulai, Maya dan Silica mulai gelisah.

* * *

 _sabishiku nai yo_

 _anata ga iru_

 _dakishimete kureru_

 _atatakai te de_

 _kikoe nai keredo_

 _tsutawatte iru yo_

 _fureta yubisaki kara_

 _aishiteru...tte_

* * *

Semua orang (termasuk Red) mulai baper.

* * *

 _kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo_

 _nee onegai_

 _ima kono toki dake wa_

 _waratte itai yo_

 _anata to tomo ni_

 _yasashii uta wo_

 _utatte itai_

 _anata ni sasagetai_

 _sekibetsu no uta_

 _saigo ni tsutaetai yo_

 _…arigatou…_

* * *

Semuanya Nangis bareng kecuali Red yang cuma baper parah doang.

* * *

"Okeh, fix semuanya beli makanan sendiri pada nangis semua." kata Mia yang lagi ngusap air matanya.

"ini kita mau karaoke ato bikin orang baper sih!" kata Alex yang nggak bisa nahan air matanya.

"Baru mulai udah nangis." Kata Maya yang ngambil tisu di meja.

"Lanjut!" kata Lectro dan Red muter botolnya dan berhenti di... Mia.

"Yey! sekarang aku." Kata Mia dan ngambil mik di depan. "Lagunya apa ya?"Kemudian, intro lagu terdengar.

"Yes, aku tau ini." Mia mulai nyanyi lagu yang betsangkutan *12

* * *

 _tsuigeki mousou tsuiraku shinshin soushitsu tousou_

 _nounai busshitsu seisei kanjou kyou kyuu kanjou_

 _jinkaku shinshoku yokusei moumako kannou genkaku_

 _sonzai kakushin saigi seigyo funou rikai funou_

 _zanshin hankyou kyouran shoudou bunretsu genkai_

 _gouman anyaku suiron seishin houkai taijou_

 _seizon kankaku boukyaku rettou bouuei kyouzetsu_

 _kakushin koutei manshin kaimei funou shihai funou_

 _kishita mirai kara kaabu o egaku_

 _boku wa pappapparanoia_

 _saichattanda_

 _kesshite ayashii monode wa arimasen_

 _sentakushi o machigaeta kodokuna dokusai-sha_

 _gamen o koete niji no mukou e_

 _baka ga waita toppunyuusu_

 _shinapusu tsunaide ai ni iku_

 _keiken chibusoku dennou yuugi_

 _rinku tadotte mousou otte_

 _baka ga waita rensa hannou_

 _manen shite iru byoumei: Ni-Jigen doriimu fiibaa_

 _kikai shikake no karasu ga naita_

 _zenmai kirete kanjinna tokoro de_

 _kawaita waita nani ga waita ka_

 _henshoku-ka no serifu mane shita_

 _datte matte no pareedo sanretsu_

 _kagefumi attara inai ko dareda_

 _koukai shokei no supamu-darake de_

 _gyaku saisei no majikkushou_

 _shiroi me furimuku sennou_

 _hyouteki sadame rentai-kai_

 _itai itai no wa chotto matte_

 _wasuremasho mou wasuremasho_

 _ni juu ni to ichi dake no ronri o kazasu_

 _boku wa pappapparanoia_

 _saichattanda_

 _konna boku o torinokoshite mawarunda_

 _sentakushi o kime rareta awarena dokuzen-sha_

 _gamen o koete niji no mukou e_

 _kitto kimi mo yorokobunjan_

 _ano hi no mama tomatta riaru_

 _nigekonda saki wa dennou yuugi_

 _rinku tadotte ai ni iku yo_

 _kitto kimi ni tsunagatte irunjan_

 _manen shite iru byoumei: ni-jigen doriimu fiibaa_

* * *

"Wih, Mia jago!" (Alex)

"Ratu nyanyi!" (Lectro)

"Hebat-hebat! (Para perempuan)

* * *

mereka tetep karaokean sampe nggak nyadar kalo jam udah sampe setengah sebelas malem.

"Wei, pulang yuk! kalo kemaleman bisa di marahin ibu kita." kata Mia.

"Iya nih, mending kalo ibu doang kalo sama Ayah, abis kita semua." kata Red yang mulai gelisah juga.

"Dah yuk, Lex bayar semuanya ntar kita ganti." perintah Lectro yang bikin kaget Alex.

"Huapaah!?"

* * *

Sehabis keluar dari tempat karaoke mereka bersebelas langsung lari ke markas dan langsung menutup pintu markas.

"Untung belo-" belom selesai ngomong tiba-tiba ada aura hitam pekat dari belakang mereka dan mereka udah takut buat nengok kebelakang. 'Semuanya jangan nengok ke belakang.' bisik Maya.

mereka jalan pelan tapi nyamping dan tetap melihat ke arah tembok. jika mereka melihat ke arah belakang mereka bakal tau akibatnya.

"uwah.." nggak sengaja Silica kesandung kakinya Revan dan mereka jatuh beruntun.

"KALIANNN! KESINI SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak seorang Pria dari belakang mereka.

"baik... Ayah..." akhirnya mereka dimarahin habis-habisan dan jitak satu persatu oleh seorang Dark knight yang mereka panggil 'Ayah' itu.

"Ada apa ya? Oh, kalian baru pulang." kata Yuki yang baru muncul dari lorong.

"Ini loh mereka baru pulang jam segini! padahal kau bilangkan harus jam 10 udah di markas!" kata 'ayah'.

"Ya itu sih kesalahan mereka. kenapa baru pulang? sudah jam 11 baru di markas. Hukum saja, Takano." kata Yuki.

"Yah, inilah yang mereka perlukan." kata Takano dan memasang death glare ke arah para makhluk nista yang lagi di hukum.

"Maafkan kami... kami janji nggak ulangin lagi." kata para makhlu nista tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Ingat itu! atau kalian akan aku hukum lebih parah lagi." bentak Takano.

"Iya Ayah..."

* * *

 **Author note :**

* * *

 **Akhirnya jadi juga fic lost saga gue, setelah harus nyari ide yang kelibetan. TwT**

* * *

 **Extra** **note** **:**

 **1.** Alex, tokohnya gue seret langsung dari fic Resident evil gue. Kalo di Ls dia itu Cowboy, tapi Ultimate evolution.

 **2.** Anggap saya punya Home base.

 **3**. di fic Re, Alex itu anak buahnya Piers 'mungkin tau kalo udah maen Re 6'

 **4.** Hero yang gue pake adalah muay thai.

 **5.** kok De Javu yak :v

 **6.** Nemesis nyasar.

 **7.** Diambil dari beberapa bulan setelah chapter terakhir fic Re yang masih ongoing 'Awas Sopiler masih panas.

 **8.** Disini Alex masih dalam keadaan normal * kagak penting banget woi! di setrum Lectro sama Piers.

 **9.** Itu panggilannya si Yuki dari para makhluk nista tersebut.

 **10.** mungkin anda tau seberapa besar efeknya kalo gang xi card udah meledak.

 **11.** lagu yang bersangkutan adalah Proof of life.

 **12.** lagu yang bersangkutan adalah Niijigen dream fever.

* * *

 **Character's note :**

1\. Alex, Alexander Andreson, hero Cowboy (Evolution). Seorang yang 'hampir' setiap saat ketimpa sial mulai dari yang ringan sampai dengan kelas berat.

2\. Red, Red Bloodrone, hero Dark monk. Nama aslinya masih rahasia sampai sekarang hanya Yuki, Takano dan Nivan (Reha) yang tau nama asli dia. Umur aspi dia juga masih di pertanyakan, kalo ditanya pasti bakal jawab ' nggak lebih tua dari Takano, tapi lebih tua dari Yuki'.

3\. Revan, Revan Sharps, hero Infantryman. Super Tsundere Soldier (apalagi sama Red). Diem-diem dia ngefans atau suka sama Red, hal ini masih di menjadi misteri.

4\. Mia, Mia Duster, hero Maid. Maid yang bisa dibilang agak ceroboh tapi cepet dalam ngelakuin benerapa hal dalam bersih-bersih.

5\. Yuki, Yuki Kisaragi, hero Red hood. Biarpun dia pria, para anak-anak lebih sering manggil di 'Ibu' katrna sikap yang selalu murah hati dan nganggap semua orang di squad itu anaknya. Dia ngangkat anak angkat sama Takano yaitu, Red. Umur dia 35 tahun.

6\. Takano, Takano Kamiyama, hero Dark Knight. Pria ini mempunyai pendirian yang sangatlah keras dan tak pandang bulu ke siapapun. Dia dipanggil ' Ayah' oleh anak-anak di squad. Umur dia ini 150 tahun.


	2. Chapter 2 : Compilation

Up Chapter dua cuy, wkwkek :v

 **Chapter 2 :** **Compilation.**

 **Review : girl-chan 2.**

 **Yah... Begitu deh, yang adegan rebutan makanan sebenernya mau dibikin lebih hiperbolis lagi biar lebih greget. Untuk karakter ku dimasukin ke cerita kamu gak apa-apa kok, Alex dan Revan juga boleh dikerjain or dilaknatin disana kok :v ( kabur orangnya karena denger suara tembakan dari belakang.) "Woi, sinilu Author laknat!"**

 **Lectro : Ergh.. Aku benci Tao dan Templar Evo jika jadi satu, sabet terus hajar pakai palu, apalagi kalau kaburan aku paling benci itu. -,-**

 **Alex : kalau trapper sih... Itu suka diabisin sama Lectro duluan, udah tugas dia banget buat nyetum orang :v**

 **Lectro : lu mau gue setrum juga hah! *lempar petir ke Alex**

 **Alex : Ampuni Hamba, Tuan!**

 **Makasih untuk Reviewnya /**

 **Review end**

 **1.** **Kegep.**

"Udahan, aku mandi ya sekarang." kata Red yang masuk kamar mandi ke Revan.

"Yaudah, kenapa lu harus bilang-bilang gue sih? mandi-mandi aja." omel 'Tsundere' Revan keluar.

Red cuman senyum-senyum aja pas ngeliat Revan yang sifat Tsunderenya keluar dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Kemudian, pas Red udah kedengeran lagi gebyar-gebyur. Revan mulai ngeliatin bajunya Red yang ngegeletak di tempat baju kotor. Dia mulai kehilangan akalnya, tapi ditahan dan kemudian kedua bantinnya mulai bicara.

'Jangan Van, Lu bisa tahan! kalo Red tau bisa-bisa dia benci dan jijay sama lu' kata batin baiknya. Revan cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

'Minggir lu, bentar doang lagi pula nggaj ada yang liat ini.' kata batin buruknya yang nendang batin baiknya.

Tapi, kayak Revan terpengaruh sama batin buruknya jadi dia ngambil baju Red dan mulai nyiumin bau dari tuh baju.

'Baunya Red, emang enak diciumnya.' pikirnya yang mulai ketagihan mengendus bau dari bajunya Red. Sampe nggak sadar kalo...

"Rev? kamu ngapain ya, kok bajuku diciumin?" kata Red yang baru keluar kamar mandi.

"I..ini... Umm.." kata Revan yang kegep karena ketauan Nyiumin bajunya Red.

'Mampus, gue kudu bilang apaan nih!? kegep parah gue! Kusooo!' Pikir Revan yang susah nyari Alesan.

"Rev? kamu nggak-"

"Ini penting soalnya..."

"Hah?"

"INI DEMI LU, KALO SUATU HARI LU NGILANG DAN GUE BISA NYARI LU DENGAN GAMPANG KARENA UDAH TAU BAU LU ITU KAYAK GIMANA!" Teriak Revan ngeles biar nggak ketauan Red alesan sebenernya dia nyiumin baju Red.

Red kebingungan lalu dia nepok punggung Revan sampe Revan nyembur darah dari mulutnya(!?)"O..Oh gitu! Bagus deh! Aku kira kamu demen nyiumin baju orang."

"Nggak mungkin aku.. eh.. Gue kayak gitu dong Red!" sanggah Revan yang ngebersihin mulutnya dari sisa darah yang keluar dan tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya aku tau kok, kalau begitu aku berterima kasih deh sama kamu yang perhatian sama aku." kata Red dan menadahkan tangannya (maksudnya buat minta bajunya lagi.)

"Iya dong, ak.. eh.. Gue mah bakal selalu perhatian sama orang yang gue su.. eh.. banggain!" kata Revan dan memberikan baju yang habis dia ciumin itu.

"Ntar makan di luar yuk, aku yang bayarin"

"Iyei, makasih Red!"

sementara itu, di belakang Revan. Banyak anak cowok yang ngintipin kalakuan mereka berdua sweatdrop bareng.

"Revan ngelesnya bisa banget.." (Eudo)

"Ceh, Ngibul parah si Ka.. eh.. Revan." (Alex)

"Red, kok lu mau aja di kibulin sama Revan..." (Eris)

"Revan lagi kambuh tuh.." (Lectro)

"Revan Alesan tingkat dewa..." (Jung)

"Ngibul, Ngibul, Ngibul, alaram orang ngibul bunyi nih..." (Ethan)

 **2** **. Mimpi**

Akibat dari insiden Red yang tidur di ruang tamu. Revan nggak bisa tidur, tapi akhirnya tidur juga setelah melek sampe jam 2 pagi. kemudian, dia bermimpi dia hanya memakai Apron masak, tapi telanjang trus Red dateng dan mereka Yaoi-an dengan Revan sebagai Uke-nya Red.'Woi mesum! di lempar bomb sama Revan.'

 **Yang bener :**

Revan di dapur lagi nyiapin makan buat sarapan. Tiba-tiba Red dateng dan meluk dia dari belakang dan ju dia dari belakang. Revan bisa ngerasain badannya Red dan dia nengok ke belakang dan ngelihat Red yang senyum-senyum ke arah dia.

"Rev..."

"Ya... ada apa Red?" Tanya Revan dengan muka memerah.

"Aku udah nggak sabaran nih." kata Red yang senyum ke arah dia

"Apaan?"

"Anak pertama kita dong, Revanku."

"HUAPAAHH!?"

Revan langsung bangun karena kaget sama mimpi dia dan ngeliat sekeliling dan udah pagi. "Gila, Gue Mimpi apaan barusan yak, serem amat."

 **3** **. Hadiah.**

"Red, i... ini maksudnya !?" kata Revan yang memegang boneka yang mirip sama dia.

"Oh, aku yang mesen sebulan yang lalu, gimana su... mmfffftttt." tiba-tiba mulut Red disumpel make roti yang entah dari mana dapetnya.

"Red Bego! nggak butuh hadiah apapun dari ka..lu!" Teriak Revan sekenceng terompet(?) dan lari sekenceng burung elang (?) ninggalin Red yang sibuk nguyah roti yang nyumpel mulut dia sambil bawa boneka yang dikasih Red.

"Dek, lu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Rei pas ngeliat adek tirinya yang disumpel roti sama Revan.

"Hentar! Huah... Gue nggak apa-apa kok, Aniki." jawab Red setelah nelen roti yang nyumpel mulut dia.

"Masih ngejar tuh anak 'Tsundere'?"

"Selalu kak, ampe dapet pokoknya."

 **4\. HandPhone**

"Reha! minjem Hp dah! teriak Alex yang masuk kamarnya Reha tanpa ketok pintu dulu. Sontak dia mendapatkan lemparan HP kertas password HPnya Reha di kepalanya.

"Berisik tau nggak! gara-gara lu project gue jadi ke coret!" bentak Reha yang langsung nendang Alex keluar kamarnya.

"Gimana dapet?" tanya Maya yang menghampiri Alex.

"Wis iya dong, yok kita bongkar isi HP-nya Reha!"

"Ayo!"

Setengah jam berlalu dan Alex tak kunjung mengembalikan HP-nya. Reha jadi punya firasat buruk. Dia nyari Alex dan ketemu di ruang tengah dan nemu banyak orang-orang udah ngeliatin HP-nya Reha. 'Asem... jangan-jangan.' Reha segera ngerebut HP-nya dari Alex dan lari ke kamarnya lagi.

ini yang terjadi di ruang tengah...

Alex, Maya, Amelia, Lectro Nosebleed berjamaah sambil ketawa-tiwi, Jung pingsan, Red ngebopong Revan pergi, Rei Speechless, Eudo yang nosebleed nutipin mata Silica "Eh... kak kenapa mataku ditutup?", Ethan kabur, Eris sama Mia Blushing.

Memangnya apa yang mereka liat...

Awalnya hanya koleksi foto dirinya Reha, Namun makin kebawah ternyata dia nyimpen Yaoi R-18 yang sontak bikin semuanya kaget. (Kok ngerasa Buka Aib ya, soal foto diri itu hanya perumpamaan. :v)

 **5.** **masakan**

Bagian dapur squardon suasananya lagi tegang gara-gara...

"Gue nggak percaya kalo ini itu masakan lu, karena biasanya kalo lu masak pasti gosong lah, kemanisan lah, keasinan lah!" Teriak Eudo yang ngeliat masakannya Alex yang terpampang rapi dan mewah di meja makan.

"Yeee, itu karena gue belom tau bumbu yang ditaro aja dan kalo gosong itu karena gue lupa!" bentak Alex membalas bentakan Eudo.

"Alah, boong aja lu! bilang aja ngeles!" Teriak Eudo sambil muter mata dia.

"Nggak percaya, oke, gue buktiin!" kemudian, Alex narik Red ke dapur.

"Ada apa sih? kok gue ditarik kesini!"

"Red! Cobain Masakan Gue! Gue jamin yang ini enak!" kata Alex yang nyodorin salah satu masakan dia yang paling mewah, Lobster dengan Foie gras plus Caviar kualitas tinggi dan juga Pudding roti plus es krim dengan saus coklat diatasnya sebagai dessert (kok gue ngiler ya :v).

"Astogeh! Lex ini lu yang buat?!" Tanya Red yang kaget ngeliat masakan yang bisa dibilang kelas atas tersebut.

"Yaiyalah! Udah lu cobain aja! semuanya Handmade kok."

"Oke, gue coba..." Red nyomot lobsternya dan masukin tuh makanan ke mulut. Tiba-tiba dia diem..

"Gimana!?" tanya Eudo sama Alex yang mau tau Reaksinya Red.

"I...in...ini..." Red nutup mulutnya pake tangan, tapi dan nangis... "Enuak banget... gue nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi... fix ini enak banget.." kata Red yang bikin Eudo cengo dan nyomot masakannya Alex dan langsung dilahap.

"Anjirr! Enak parah!" teriak Eudo yang pundung dihadapan Alex

"Kan apa gue bilang! lu kalah Do!"

 **Film**

Di markas, para Anak 'Nista' lagi pada nyoba buat film. Tapi nggak semulus apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Bagian 1 :

BRAKK

"Pergilah! Gue nggak kenal siapa lu dan Organisasi macam apalah itu yang lu bilang!" Teriak Red sambil gebrak meja.

"Oh, begitukah!? mungkin ini bisa membantu lu inget lagi, Red!" bales Revan yang kemudian dia ngutak-ngatik Hp dia dan...

"Nih, mungkin lu bakal inget setelah ngeliat mereka!"

Red cuma cengo dan...

"Pfffttt, Hahahahahahahah! Anjirt, kenapa yang muncul foto muka lu pas lagi didandanin itu dah! Hahahaha!" Tawa Red yang ngeliat foto kejadian pas Revan didandanin jadi Cewek sambil gebrak-gebrak meja.

Revan yang panik langsung ngeliat Hp dia dan bener aja. Muka dia langsung merah padam.

"AAALLLEEEXXX! lu nuker filenya ya!" teriak Revan yang langsung ngejar Alex yang udah kabur sambil ketawa.

"Hahahhaaha... Makan tuh Revan!"

Bagian 2 :

"Pokoknya, kalian harus... B..Bbbb...Bi..BBIISSHA!" Kata Red yang kepotong karena bersin.

"Pppppffffftttty, hahahaha! Ulang-ulang, bersinya manly banget si Red, hahahaha!"

 **7\. Daftar**

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Ethan, dia duduk dibangku meja kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari selipan buku tulisnya. dia mencoret-coret kertas itu dan tidur. Apa isi kertas itu, kita cek sekarang juga...

1\. ganti persediaan Pelurunya Alex dengan batu... cek

2\. tuangin sambel ke jusnya Sandra... cek

3\. ganti isi sampo dikamar mandi cowo dengan minyak goreng... cek.

4\. Ganti Gangxi cardnya Jung sama kartu Remi... double cek.

5\. Naro 'properti dewasa', dilokernya Revan...cek.

6\. Masukin petasan di toilet laki... tripel cek

7\. ngasih obat perangsang ke minumannyaa Red.. godly cek.

EHH... WHAAT THE-!?

Sekarang, kita cek orang yang kena jebakan maut tersebut.

"ANJIRR! SIAPA YANG GANTI PELURU GUE SAMA BATU!" (Alex lagi latihan nembak)

"Woi, pedes amat nih jus, jus cabe ya!" (Sandra yang lagi minum jus yang dia simpen)

"Hadohh! Siapa yang ganti sampo sama minyak goreng di kamar mandi cowo!" (Eudo yang mau keramas)

"Astogeh! kenapa jadi kartu remi sih!" (Jung pas lagi ngelempar gangxi cardnya)

"... Benda ini..." (Revan Blushing dan Speechless sambil megang benda tersebut.)

"What the hell! Siapa yang masang petasan di toilet!" (Rei baru masuk toilet)

"Engh... kenapa... badan... gue.. jadi Aneh... gue... butuh... Revan... sekarang..." (Red abis minum dan udah sempoyongan)

 **8\. Perasaan.v**

"Lex, sekarang ini ada yang lu mau liat nggak?" tanya Rei.

"Gue... mau liat Kapten gue nikah." jawab Alex.

Sementara itu di dunia Resident Evil..

"HUUACHI!"

"Piers? kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pria disampingnya.

"Kayaknya, Alex lagi ngomongin diriku."

back to Alex..

"Kalau kau Rei? apa ada yang ingin kau lihat?" tanya Alex.

"Aku... ingin lihat Adek gue atau orang lain mukulin Batu gede digunung."

Sementara itu, Red yang lagi bantuin anak perempuan belanja, ngerasa mau menghajar seseorang. 'Entah.. tapi rasanya aku mau menghajar Alex dan kakakku nanti pas pulang.'

Dan hal itu juga tersambung ke dunia Resident Evil..

"Entah tapi Rasanya aku ingin menghajar Alex nanti.." kata Chris yang lagi makan sama Piers.

 **9\. resume**

"Kalian, selaku wakilku tolong bantu aku menyorti dan mengisi Resume ini. ya." kata Reha yang menyerahkan setumpuk formulir pendaftaran murid baru(?) ke Alex dan Silica.

"Baik ketua."

Alex yang duduk dimeja paling kiri dan menaruh selembar kertas formulir di mejanya. "Baiklah kita mulai." kemudian, dia mengambil pensil mekanik dan memutar pensil tersebut ditangannya. karena dia tidak melihat kalau ujung pensilnya yang mengarah ke jarinya. Jadinya ketika dia mau memencet pensil tersebut, malah membuat jarinya tertusuk...

Jleb...

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Teriakannya begitu keras sampai membuat laser yang membuat lubang di atap ruang kerja Reha, terua ke atas sampai menembus awan, bumi, planet mars, jupiter, satelit buatan, sampai jakarta (?). 'Hiperbolis banget woi!'

Sebenarnya sih nggak sampai begitu juga, dia cuma ngeringis kesakitan doang. "Asem... sakit anjir!"

Akhirnya kerjaan mereka baru selesai 4 jam kemudian dan mereka cuma nerima satu orang dari 150 orang yang daftar. 'What'

Dan itupun, orangnya adalah...

Dopplegangeranya Red. tampang beda dimata, tapi biodata sama semua.

Note :

1\. Red cuma make 'aku-kamu' ke Revan sama Ayah-ibunya doang.

2\. Untuk bagian buat Film.. Dapet ide dari part awal Resident evil 6 story Chris Redfield.

3\. Boulder Punching. Mungkin yang maen Re5 pasti tau. :v

Red, sama semua ciri-cirinya kayak Red kecuali mata. Red make mata Black Red eye, sementara Dopplegaangerannya makme mata Hazel.

5\. Soal bagian teriak... Ide dari Nichijou sama iklan UC news yang baru itu. Sumpah koplak parah tuh iklan.


	3. Chapter 3 : Red dan Rone

Up,up,up chaper 3 di update...

* * *

 **Balas Review..**

 **girl-chan2 :**

 **Wkwkwkw, gue sempet mikir apa yang bakal terjadi jika Revan sama Thundy saling adu ke'Tsundere'-an mereka di depan Red sama Emy.. mungkin,** **dunia bakalan tercengang dan dewa Tsundere bakalan turun ke dunia :v 'dibomb Revan'**

 **Revan : Jangan Samakan Gue dengan Lightning Mage Itu! Gue nggak Tsundere sama Red! 'Ceh ngibul aja lu tong bilang aja demen :v'**

 **"Ngambek nih yee :v"**

 **Set laler ya (pala zoro, sayap phoniex, baju arca, spd gede)... gue juga make sih :v, tapi buat Muay thai doang wkwkww. dan set itu bisa diatasi dengan penangkap.. eh.. maksud gue Takano-san. (Dibelakang Takano udah megang leher gue dark aura dengan senyuman jahat)**

 **Takano : Tadi lu bilang gue apa... penangkep laler.. minta di patahin ya lehernya..**

 **"Nggak kok Takano-san."**

 **Soal defends team tanyakan ke Maya or Amelia, mereka defendernya team gue.**

 **Maya : ketua jadiin gue defender karena bisa def lama dan bisa diarahin, trus bisa buat hindar serangan juga. tapi ati-ati jatoh ke jurang. ya karena job gue Gladiator jatoh, itu andalannya Eudo.** **"b( 'w' "b)**

 **Amelia : ketua jadiin gue defender karena Efek buffnya job gue sebagai Arthur yang bikin badan tambah kuat dan biarpun up defnya masih 50 pas =w=.**

 **Mau temenan... oke oce aja kok. Pascebok gue Pandu Pandai. semoga langgeng -w-.**

 **Thanks for review :3**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Red dan Rone.

* * *

"Eh semuanya katanya ada gosip loh, kalo ntar kita bakal ada anggota baru lagi." kata Eris yang menghampiri para makhluk 'nista' yang lagi santai di ruang tengah markas milik Reha.

"Seriusan? kita dapet anak baru lagi." tanya Sandra kaget.

"Laki? Perempuan?" sambung Mia.

"Cowo dan seumuran sama Ibu katanya." jawab Eris.

"Wah... gue harap dia itu ganteng kayak pangeran yang ngejemput gue pake kuda warna putih." kata Sandra ngayalin kalo dia di jemput sama seorang pangeran yang naek kuda warna putih.

* * *

Khayalan Sandra :

"Tuan putri, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ucap sang pangeran yang membantu Sandra naik kuda.

"Iya pangeranku." kata Sandra dan naek ke kuda putih tersebut dan pergi bersama sang pangeran.

"Woi, sadar woi, ngayal amat sih di jemput pangeran sama dipanggil tuan putri. Yang ada tuh pa geran keracunan duluan kalo tau lu jadi putrinya" kata Jung yang menampar pelan pipi kanan Sandra, yang membuat Sandra kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya kali dong Jung, tau aja jadi kenyataan." balas Sandra.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, pintu markas di ketuk dari luar oleh seseorang. "Permisi... apa disini markas squadnya Reha?"

"Biarku bukakan.." kata Eudo yang ad dideket pintu. Pas dia buka pintunya dia melihat orang yang nggak asing bagi dia, tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda. Pria yang memakai baju tentara dan tampangnya itu...

"RED! KAPAN MATALU KORNEANYA JADI WARNA PUTIHHHH!" teriak Eudo yang bikin semua orang di ruang tengah kaget.

"A...Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah Kornea mataku memang putih? dan bagaimana kau tau namaku!?" tanya Pria itu yang juga bernama Red.

"Eh... apa maksud lu Red!? lu jangan bercan-"

"Loh... lu lagi pada ngapain kok.. kayaknya lagi tegang amat?" Ucap Red yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Pria tersebut keringetan tanpa memakai baju (hanya celana pake celana doang bukan bugil ya). Tiba-tiba, semua anak 'nista' tersebut langsung cengo di tempat dan mikir sejenak...

* * *

Krik, Krik, Krik...

Napas, masih ada..

Mata, nggak buta...

Kuping, masih bisa denger...

Dicubit, berasa...

Stok gila, masih terisi...

Stok Tereak, masih sisa banyak...

Otak, ok.. agak stuck.. tapi, lumayanlah...

Krik, Krik, Krik...

"Kok diem?" Tanya Red yang kebingungan melihat para temannya yang diem tanpa bergerak sekilaspun.

"Gyaaaaaaa! Doppleganger!" Teriak para anak 'nista' tersebut yang membuat seluruh gedung bergoyang seperti goyang ngebor, goyang ngecor, goyang itik (?) dan langsung pingsan di tempat. Red masih kebingungan dan ngeliat ke muka orang yang ada di depan dia dan kemudian...

"Eh... kita mirip. ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa? Anak baru itu ya? tanya Red yang mengulurkan tangannya ke Pria tersebut.

"Kenalin... gue Red Bloodrone, umur 35 tahun, Ultah gue tanggal 6 juli, ya gue anak baru disini, senang berkenalan dengan lu." kata Red yang buat Red yang satunya kaget.

"Eh... kok sama kayak gue sih kayak gue. Nama gue Juga Red Bloodrone, umur 35, Ultah 6 juli!" kata Red yang membuat dirinya yang lain ikut kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ki...kita jadi... maksudku kau itu Dopplegangerku." kata Red yang satunya lagi.

"Udahlah lebih baik, kita ketemu sama ketua dulu..." kata Red yang langsung menarik dirinya yang lain. "Soal umurku... tolong rahasiakan ya... mereka belom pada tau soalnya." tambah Red yang masih menarik dirinya ke ruangannya Reha.

* * *

Pas mereka sampe ke ruangnya Reha. Mereka liat ada si Revan yang lagi ngobrol sama Reha di dalem ruangan, Red langsung nyelonong masuk sambil teriak... "Ketua! A..Apa ini maksudnya!"

Revan yang kaget langsung menengoke kebelakang dan dia langsung nosebleed dan Pingsang di lante setelah ngeliat Red masuk ke ruangan nggak pake baju dan keringetan. "Re...Revan, a... Aku lupa..." kata Red tepok jidatnya sendiri.

Kemudian, Red ceritain semuanya ke Reha dan narik dirinya yang satunya lagi ke dalem ruangnya si Reha.

"Wah... Kau sudah datang rupanya..."

"Reha! jawab gue dulu!"

"Sabar Red... Emm... sori ya, baru ngasih tau... sebenarnya anggota baru itu adalah dopplegangeran lu Red, jadi ya maapin ya baru ngasih tau.." jawab Reha sambil mengusap kepala belakang dirinya.

Red yang kesel megang kepala Reha dan ngebanting kepala dia di meja. "Makan tuh Kertas, Laknat! Bilang kek dari kemaren ato tadi!"

"Ampun Red..."

* * *

Tiba-tiba, Yuki masuk ke ruangan sama seseorang disamping dia. tapi, dia bingung kok ada dua 'Red' di ruangan Reha...

"Emm... kenapa Red jadi 2 ya?" Tanya Yuki yang kebingungan.

"Ibuu~ Ketua masa nggak ngasih tau kalo anggot baru kita itu juga diriku bu~" ucap Red yang menghampiri Yuki dan memeluk Yuki.

"Hee... jadi, ada 2 Red... hmm... kalau seperti itu.. aku akan memanggil dirimu yang lain... Rone. Red kamu mandi dan ganti baju sana... badanmu keringetan dan lengket." perintah Yuki dan mendorong keluar Red dari ruangan. dan Rone tiba-tiba jalan keluar pintu, tapi di cegah Yuki.

"Rone.. kamu kau kemana? kita belum selesai bicara. Setelah ini temui aku di Ruang tengah ya... dan tolong angkat si Revan ini ke ruang farmasi markas ya.."

kemudian Rone menggotong Revan keluar ruangan, tapikan dia nggak tau dimana ruang farmasi markas barunya. terpaks dia muter-muter buat nyari tuh ruang deh. Akhirnya, ketemu juga setelah muter-muter setengah jam dimarkas barunya. (Set Revan pingsan lama amat.) Tapi, sayangnya dia apes karena ketemu orang yang kenal sama Red, tapi belom tau kalo dia itu Rone.

* * *

"Yo, Red... bukannya tadi lu lagi latihan di taman depan ya." kata Rei yang menepuk pundak Red 'padahal itu Rone'

"Eh... iya.. tadi.. udahan dan... gue disuruh nolongin nih orang karena pingsan di ruang ketua..." kata Rone agak gugup pasalnya dia belom kenal nih orang didepan dia siapanya Red.

"Yaelah, kok lu gugup amat ngomong didepan kakak lu sendiri.. lu boong ya."

'Oh dia itu kakaknya Red... bentar deh Red manggil kakaknya sendiri apa ya?'."Apaan sih kak, orang udah tau nih anak emang pingsan di ruang ketua tadi!" bantah Rone setelah mikir sejenak, tapi tetep salah karena Red manggil Rei itu 'Aniki' bukan 'Kakak' atau 'Abang' bahkan 'Mas' atau lebih parahnya 'Om' :v (dipatahin lehernya sama Rone, dan dibuang jiwanya sama Rei.)

"Kakak? tumben manggil gue kakak, biasnya Aniki..." ucap Rei yang mulai p

curiga dengan tingkah Rone. Rone yang kaget langsung buka pintu tuang farmasi, tapi kerah baju dia udah di tarik duluan sama Rei. "Oi! Lu bukan Adek gue ! Siapa Lu? Beraninya Lu Niru Tampang Adek Gue!" dia Ngamuk.

* * *

Untungnya, Red is Kam bek to da reskiu :v 'Najong lu! *Dilempar bata sama Red'

"Stop Aniki, jangan!" teriak Red, tapi telat, Rone udah ketonjok duluan sama Rei dan jatoh ke dalem ruang farmasi.

"Red, minggir... gue mau buang jiwa si pen-" belom selesai ngomong Rei udah di tendang sama Red duluan.

"Bego! ada Revan lagi ditolong, malah lu tonjok, Bakaniki! gue berdua sama dia ini sama, Bakaniki! jadi, gue sama dia ini Doppleganger, bodoh!" bentak Red yang nolongin Rone diri lagi dan naro Revan di kasur ruang farmasi.

"What! lu bilang apa!? Doppleganger!? Anjir... Eh, dek, ayah... belom taukan... kalo dia dopplegangeran lu?" tanya Rei panik pas tau kalo Adeknya punya doppleganger dan orang yang dia tonjok barusan adalah...

* * *

Doppleganger adek dia sendiri, berarti dia sama aja nonjok adek dia sendiri.

* * *

"D...Dek, ja... jangan bilangin... ayah ya... please... jangan... deh... gue bisa dicekek bolak-balik sama Ayah nanti.."

"Sayangnya ntar dia harus perkenalan diri didepan anak markas dan ayah pasti tau dari Ibu, kalo gue ada doppleganger. dan Ayahkan bisa tau mana bekas tangan lu sama gue, kalo abis nonjok seseorang." potong Red sambil ngolesin obat ke pipinya Rone dan nyumpel hidung Revan yang mimisan.

Rei pas denger itu langsung lemes seketika dan pergi dari ruang farmasi markas sambil merantapi apa yang bakal terjadi dengan nasibnya nanti malam. "Gue bakal mati, ntar malem."

* * *

Malemnya...

* * *

"Hahaha, jadi kayak gitu... Van, van, kok lu malah pingsan sih pas ngeliat Red nggak pake baju doang." tawa Lectro sambil baca doujin di ruang tengah markas.

"Suka-suka gue lah mau pingsan ato nggak!" bentak Revan.

"Ceh, ngeles mulu lu, kapan nembak!? ntar keburu di ambil orang lu- Ahh Rev, udah!" kata Lectro yang dicubit pinggangnya sama Revan.

"Tau bacot nggak mas! jaga tuh mulut, gue... b..bukannya... suka sama Red... tapi... ya... emang sih... gue... suka dia... dikit doang... kok." kata Revan sambil blushing di depan Lectro, tapi lectro mah udah tau kalo Revan emang udah suka sama Red dari hati dia cuman sifat 'Tsundere'-nya Revan terlalu Cetar membahana, luar binasa, Ulala (?) dihadapan Red, jadinya dia nggak bisa nembak Red.

"Eh, lu berdua... yok makan malem, Si Alex masak hari ini buat makan malem." kata Amelia yang tiba-tiba lewat didepan mereka.

"Ogah, lu tau sendiri, Alex mana bisa masak..." kata Revan.

"Eh... lu belom liat masakannya si Alex... Mantab jiwa uy! Eudo aja yang paling sering berantem sama Alex sampe bilang kalo Alex bisa masak." kata Amelia yang langsung jalan ninggalin mereka berdua.

"Penasaran?" tanya Lectro.

Revan ngangguk-ngangguk dan langsung diri dan jalan ke ruang makan.

"Oi, tungguin!"

* * *

Pas mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang makan. Mereka ketemu Red sama Rone yang baru keluar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Red... dan lu.. em..."

"Rone."

"Oh iya... lu abis makan ya, senyam-senyum aja." tanya Lectro.

"Iya dan Fix kalo kalian nggak nyobain makanannya si Pria Cowboy itu, mungkin bakal nyesel." kata Rone.

"Wah, berarti enak banget gitu. yaudah, yuk Tro kita makan." kata Revan yang narik tangan Lectro ke ruang makan. tapi, sebelum masuk ruang makan Red narik tangan Revan dan...

Chu~

satu ciuman mendarat di bibir Revan. sontak semua orang yang ngeliat kejadian tersebut langsung kaget.

Gyaaaa, mantav jiwa! (Maya)

Red... harusnya itu sampe frech kiss! (Amelia)

Speechless aja deh (Jung)

Uoh, kak Red Cium kak Revan! (Sandra)

Red tembak Revan dong! (Ethan)

Mantav Jiwa, Revan kapan nembak Red! (Eudo)

Udah besok gue siapin aja deh, foto pra-weddingnya (Eris)

pasti ntar malem ada suara, ikkeh ikkeh kimochi Ah.. Yamete, Red. (Alex)

Dek, Ntar lu malam pertama ya (Rei)

Breaking news, Red sudah berstatus Resmi berpacaran dengan Revan (Catherine)

Red dan Revan semoga langgeng ya (Mia dan Silica)

Kemudian, Revan yang menjadi korban ciuman Red langsung dorong Red dan lari keliling lapangan depan markas dan umpatan dalam berbagai bahasa melayang dari mulut Revan. Sementar, Red sama Rone cuman ngeliatin kelakuan Revan dari jendela depan markas.

"Tadi... lu seriusan tuh nyium dia.. Red?"

"Iyalah, mana mungkin gue bercanda dalam hal yang membuat Revan bisa kayak gitu."

"Kasian amat, anak orang lu kerjain."

"Nggak gue kerjain, gue hanya narik sifat Tsundere dia biar keluar."

"Terus, kenapa lu suka narik sifat Tsundere dia?"

"Dia itu imut kayak Anak Anjing, kalo sifat Tsundere dia keluar."

"Iya sih... emang imut dia kalo sifat itunya keluar."

* * *

omake :

* * *

"Ah.. Red, perlahan sedikit..." kata Revan yang kesakitan.

"Rev... aku sudah paling pelan mungkin karena kamunya saja yang..."

"Nghh!" tiba-tiba, Revan terengah ketika Red menyetuh suatu titik.

"Oh... disini rupanya, tenang ya... nanti pasti akan terasa lebih baik." bisik Red di telinga Revan yang membuat Revan merinding. Red kemudian tetap menyentuh titik tersebut, biarpun Revan sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tetapi Red tetap menyentuhnya.

"Red... Ah... Stop... nanti... gue..."

"Rev, kalau seperti itu nanti kapan kau bisa jalan lagi, kalau dari tadi kau mengeluh kakimu sakit dan menerimaku untuk memijitmu." Kata Red yang menekan kaki Revan dan seketika juga Revan terengah.

"Lagian, suruh siapa lari lapangan 30x malem-malem, abis itu langsung mandi pula." keluh Red sambil memijit kaki Revan.

* * *

Note : Yak, siapa yang mesum duluan pas baca Omakenya :v

Note extra (joss) :

1\. Rone ini sebenernya masih prototype hero contest yang gue bikin jadi emang blom ada di Lost saga tapi worth it lah masukin ke squad.

2\. Yang bagian Alex masak ada di Chapter 2 kemaren.

Note Characther :

1\. Ethan Goldwind, umur 20 tahun, Treasure hunter, tinggi 178 cm, ultah 12 januari. Anggota yang paling jail diantara semua anggota lainnya.

2\. Rei Kamiyama, umur 40 tahun, Hades, tinggi 185 cm, ultah 21 September. Kakak angkat Red, agak protective sama adek angkatnya, tapi masih bisa terbilang normal di bandingkan Anggota 'nista' lainnya. Nganggep Lectro sebagai Rival.

3\. Eudo Elford Mayer, umur 25 tahun, D'Artnand, tinggi 180 cm, ultah 10 April. Kakaknya Silica, kerja sampingan sebagai Polisi di Kota. Sering berantem sama Alex dalam berbagai hal.

4\. Silica Almira Mayer, umur 18 tahun, Medic, tinggi 160 cm, ultah 9 maret. Adeknya Eudo, Anggota paling muda, diem-diem suka sama Alex biarpun kakaknya sering berantem sama Alex.

5\. Lectro Electron, umur 35 tahun, Zeus, tinggi 185 cm, ultah 21 maret. Tukang listrik Squad kalo misalnya ada jebakan ditanah atau musuh terlalu jauh buat diserang, bahkan bisa dibilang dia sering ngetroll orang pas lagi battle. Nganggep Rei sebagai Rival, diem-diem Fudanshi.


	4. Chapter 4 : Tamu Sepe'sial'

Chapter 4 Update... Part 1 :v

 **Balas Review :**

 **girl-chan 2** :

 **Ya gitu deh, ngomong-ngomong ntar di chap ini Revan sama Thundy bakal diperes ke Tsundere-an mereka bareng.** :v

 **Ya, sebenernya Rone make prototype hero contest tahun lalu yang mauku daftarin tapi nggak jadi :v 'ditembak pake SE-RT01-nya Rone. Tapi, bukan berarti dia bekas loh. Sebenernya, aku ada HerCon lagi cewe tapi blom sempet ngasih nama dan masukin ke daftaran squad -w-**

 **kalau Red dateng pas aku MJ1 k3, dan dalam sekejap dia biarpun level kecil udah disuruh maju sbg tim inti -w-**

 **Mungkin memang ngeselin dengan meta orang indo yang pikirannya "menang itu penting, dan segala cara agar menang adalah halal' dan 'menang itu belakangan yang penting mulut'. kedua hal itu adalah hal yg palingku benci, apalagi yg kedua berasa kayak 'kata kebon binatang kalo dia menang, kata berkah kalo dia kalah (balik)' :v**

 **kalo anggota yg belom permanen atau masih harus dibeli ada 2 :**

 **1\. Rentarou, Kamiyama, 170thn, 187 cm, Lucifer, Ultah 31 Oktober. kakaknya Takano, bisa dibilang ini Omnya si Red sama Rei. Lebih galak adeknya daripada kakaknya. (Sebenernya hari ini baru dapet sih :v 'Dicekek bolak-balik)**

 **2\. Jake, Alberto, 21thn, Kusa. Kyo, 190 cm, Ultah 23 Desember. keanggotaan dia dapet karena dia nggak sengaja nolongin Red yang sekarat di jalan gara-gara jatoh dari lante 5. Sayangnya dia suka berantem sama Revan.**

 **Review end.**

 **Happy Reading (/'_')/**

 **Chapter 4 : Tamu sepe'sial' Part. 1**

"Yo, Semua gue dapet kabar dari ketua nih!" Teriak Rone dari belakang teman-temannya yang lagi nonton film di TV.

"Apaan Red.. eh, Rone?" tanya seorang Pria Jumper yang lagi makan popcorn, biarpun masih sering salah bedain Red sama Rone (padahal udah 2 minggu lebih Rone masuk squad!)

"Nih, ketua bilang kita bakal kedatangan tamu spesial. Jadi, kalo bisa kita semua bersikap se-normal mungkin..." jelas Rone sambil membaca surat perintah yang diberikan ke dirinya oleh Reha.

"Spesialnya gimana? dateng-dateng kita harus dandan formal gitu? Apa dari squad laen?" tanya Maya yang masih serius nonton film.

"Kita bakal kedatangan tamu dari Squadnya Garuchan..."

Sontak semuanya pun kaget dan latah pas denger hal tersebut.

"Blbha... Anjir, seriusan besok!?" tanya Sandra yang keselek popcorn.

"Iye... dan kita kudu buat mereka betah." sambung Rone.

"Ok... gue harus bangun pagi dan masak besok!" Kata Alex yang langsung kabur ke kamar dan matiin lampu kamar dia.

"Cepet amat..." kata semua Anggota dan sweardrop bareng.

"Ah... sebaiknya kita udahin dulu aja. mungkin mereka bakal dateng pagi." perintah Eris yang langsung matiin Tv dan beresin ruang tengah yang agak berantakan.

Sementara, para anak-anak lainnya langsung cabut ke kamar masing-masing dan bobo Syantik dengan cepat.

Paginya...

Suasanan di dapur agak ricuh karena Alex masak buat para tamu yang akan datang dan buat para anak-anak squad, karena Yuki sama Takano lagi pergi buat nyelesain misi Crusade lantai 60 berdua.

"Emm... semua sorry ye, gue cuman bisa masakin lu Pancake doang." kata Alex yang masih sibuk nata meja makan.

"It's ok Alex... Kita tau kok kamu lagi sibuk. Kamu nggak makan dulu aja." Jawab Silica yang ngambil piring di meja.

"Thanks, tapi gue masih banyak hal yang harus dilakuin." kata sang Koboi dan langsung lari ke dapur lagi.

Setelah sarapan para anak squad langsung beres-beres markas dan rapihin diri sendiri. memang agak lama karena markas agak berantakan diberapa sisi dan ada kejadian rebutan kamar mandi laki.

"Woi, gue dulu yang mandi!"(Eris)

"Apaan sih, gue dulu!"(Eudo)

"Yaelah, gue dulu aja, gue cepet nih mandinya!" (Ethan)

Sementara tiga bocah itu berantem, Revan nyelonong masuk kamar mandi tanpa diketahui sama tiga bocah tersebut.

"Kuamprettt! Woi, Revan Sialan lu maen masuk aja!" teriak tiga bocah tersebut.

Akhirnya, semua hal udah beres. Tinggal nunggu para tamu datang. Sampai jam setengah sembilan para tamu belom datang sama sekali, Alex agak khawatir kalo makanan yang dia buat bakalan sia-sia. Tapi, kemudian...

"GYAAAHH! Jauhkan dia Dariku!"

"Woof! Woof!"

Eh... kayaknya ini suara teriakan dari...

"Teiron! Turun woi! jangan Naek ke pohon markas orang, disangka maling abis lu!"

"Usir Dia dulu! Baru Gue bakalan Turun!'

Mia segera bukain pintu buat ngecek keadaan dan dia ngeliat para tamu sudah tiba (Abaikan yang gelayutan di pohon itu). Dan teriak ke arah dalem markas. "Temen-temen... Mereka udah Dateng!"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya para anak 'nista' teraebut langsung lari kedepan buat memberikan sambit.. eh.. sambutan buat para tamu 'Digebukin sama anak cowok Squad Reha. Pas mereka keluar mereka malah ngeliat satu orang gelayutan di pohon apel markas dan Hato-kun lagi ngeliatin tuh orang yang gelayutan. Sontak semua orang jadi facepalm diri mereka masing-masing.

Red keluar dan manggil Hato-kun buat ke dirinya. "Hato! Sini sayang!"

"Woof!"

Hato nengok ke arah Red dan lari ke arah dia dan nabrak Red sekaligus jilatin mukanya Red. "Hahaha... udah, kamu ke taman belakang sana disini bakalan ada tamu."

"Woof!" dengan santai Hato-kun pergi ke taman belakang dan maen disana.

"Tuhkan, Turun! diliatin banyak orang jadinya, bikin malu aja lu!" kata Seorang yang berambut beige.

"Iye, iye.. yang penting tuh Anjing pergi dah!" kata orang yang berambut merah dan berkacamata yang gelayutan di pohon apel barusan. sementara, Para anggota Squad Reha yang lain pada cengo semua dan kemudian mereka inget sesuatu dan...

Tar...

"Selamat datang di Squad kami! Semoga betah!" Teriak semua anak 'nista' dan narik konfeti.

"Iya... makasih!"

"Oh iya, untung yang punya pohon nggak ada kalo ada mungkin... Dia bisa dalam masalah besar..." sambung Para Anak 'Nista' datar dan tersenyum kecil, sementara para Squad Garuchan nengok ke arah Teiron. "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Udah yuk, masuk ke dalam, gue udah masak buat kalian." kata Alex yang maju ke depan.

"Uoh! lu yang kemaren lempar bol-"

DUAK!

kata Rendy tapi dia langsung mendapat tendangan keras dibadannya yang menyebabkan dia mental tinggi di udara.

"JANGAN BAHAS ITU LAGI HAH!" teriak Alex yang nendang Rendy karena berusaha mengingatkan dia lagi soal 'baseball'. 'Alex masih benci dengan kejadian itu... mungkin...'

 **1\. 24/7 Cupcake alret**

"Uwah! hebat! lu yang masak ini?" tanya Salem yang tercengang merhatiin masakannya Alex yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Iye... gue masak sendiri, karena Orang yang biasa masaknya lagi ada misi jadinya nggak bisa masak." jelas Alex yang duduk di bangku tengah meja makan. Semua orang tercengang dengan masakannya Alex yang mewah dan enak.

"Anjir... baru kali ini gue makan makanan mewah homemade, enak pula." kata Lucy yang menyuap makanannya Alex.

"Oh iya, gue lupa ngeluarin kuenya dari pemanas, bentar ya." kata Alex yang langsung meninggalkan para tamu dan pergi ke dapur.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, kuenya apaan ya? gue harap 'low calori'.." kata Elemy yang penasaran.

"Buset dah, masih mikirin diet lu!?" tanya Thundy.

"Iya dongs, biar Syantik dihadapan kamu." goda Elemy, tapi dikacangin sama Thundy.

Tiba-tiba, Alex datang dari dapur sambil membawa kue yang sepertinya agak mereka kenal... itu Cupcake!

Alex Siaga satu!

Siaga dua!

Awas!

NGEEENG! CIIITTTT! SYUUTTT! BRUAK! TOWEWEWEW (!?)

Teiron terbang ke arah Alex dan ngambil 4 cupcake sekaligus.

"Wadohh, nih orang kenapa?" tanya Alex yang kebingungan dengan Teiron.

"Seharusnya jangan lu bawa kesini." kata Alpha yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah Teiron yang langsung terbang ke Alex dan ngambil 4 cupcake sekaligus.

"Dia suka dengan yang namanya Cupcake Lex." sambung Tumam.

"Apapun itu, buat makan pagi, siang, sore, cemilan. Apa aja deh, pokoknya kalo ada Cupcake itu di emang gitu." sambung Ikyo.

Sementara, Alex hanya Sweatdrop dan mikir... '24/7 Cupcake alret.'

 **2\. Mirip**

"Thun-kun~ jalan-jalan keliling markasnya mereka yuk, mungkin ada tempat yang bagus~" ajak Elemy sambil menarik tangan Thundy yang sibuk baca buku.

"Sendiri aja sana! nggak liat lagi sibuk nih!?" bentak Thundy.

Elemy akhirnya jalan sendiri sambil ngedumel, tapi di tengah perjalanan dia ngeliat Red lagi narik tangan Revan. Elemy sembunyi di sudut koridor terdekat sambil ngeliatin mereka dari jauh.

"Rev, Ayolah~ sekali doang kok... nggak ada yang liat ini~" gumam Red yang narik tangan Revan.

"Yaelah! Ogah! banyak orang juga! bikin malu tau kalo ada yang liat!" usir Revan dan Red pergi sambil ngedumel, nggak sengaja dia ngeliat Elemy yang ngumpet di pojok koridor. Akhirnya mereka bedua jalan bareng.

"Kalian kok mesra amat sih, Red!" tanya Elemy.

"Dia tuh pacar gue, Mi. C-" jawab Red tapi dipotong Emy. "Huapah!? Serius!? OMG! Red, U Da Real MVP!"

"Yee, nggak percaya... dia emang pacar gue kok... Cuman dia Superrrrrr Tsundere, jadinya agak ribet ngajak dia ngapa-ngapain.." kata Red serius.

"Mirip Thundy, yang Tsunderenya parah jelotot banget."

"Eh... lu juga?"

"Yah... Thun-kun emang Tsundere dan susah buat di ajak ngapa-ngapain kalo sama gue" jawab Elemy sambil menghelakan nafas.

Tiba-tiba, Red dapet ide iseng dan ngasih tau ide itu ke Elemy. Elemy seratus persen setuju dan ngikutin Red ke gudang sebentar. Kemudian, Red bawa Syal warna ijo dan Elemy bawa boneka.

Hmmm... apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya.

Mereka nemu Thundy sama Revan lagi baca buku bareng di perpustakaan.

"Panjang umur.." gumam Red.

"Thun-kun~"."Revan~" panggil Red dan Elemy barengan.

"Paan? mau apa lu berdua!?" tanya Revan dan Thundy barengan.

Red kemudian ngalungin Revan pake syal ijo baru yang dia simpen di gudang, sementara Elemy ngasih Thundy boneka beruang. Sontak kedua Pria tersebut langsung bangun dengan wajah memerah.

"BBBBego!? G...Gue... Nggak Butuh... ini... Lu... ber.. dua pasti ngerencain buat ngerjain kitakan!?" bentak Revan dan Thundy barengan sambul blushing. Red sama Elemy cuma senyum-senyum aja ngeliat kekasih mereka mau tapi malu.

"Be..bener, lu berdua ngerencanain ini! Bego dasar lu! ng .. kita nggak butuh apa-apa dari lu berdua!" kata Thundy dan Revan yang niggalin Elemy sama Red di perpustakaan yang masih senyum-senyum.

"Imutnya mereka kalo dijadiin satu."

 **3\. ToD greget ala' mode.**

"Moncong-Moncong, disini lagi pada demen maen apaan ya?" Tanya Vience ke Eris. Eris senyum-senyum ke Vience lalu dia ngambil nafas dan...

"Woi Semua! ToD!"

Alhasil Vience nutup kuping dia yang pengeng dengerin teriakan kerasnya si Eris.

"Hah!? ToD!"

"ToD!?"

"Ikuttt!"

Dalam 10 detik semua anggota squad Reha udah ngumpul di ruang tengah dan duduk di lantai ngebentuk lingkaran. Eris ngeluarin sebuah botol beling bekas dari lemari dan naro itu botol di tengah lingkaran.

"Squad lu kau ikut ndak, Viencchi?" Tanya Eris.

"Entahlah..."

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Syutttt! Citttt! Bruk! Brak! Duar! Crot(?!)

semua anak dari Garuchan squad ikutan ngumpul di ruang tengah ikut maen ToD. Vience cuman bisa sweatdrop pas ngeliat hal yang terjadi barusan.

"Yaudah, kita mulai ToDnya!" Teriak Eris dan muter botolnya mana botolnya nggak berenti muter lagi.

"Oh iye, sebelumnya gue lupa ngasih tau peraturan ToD ala' mode Squad kita. baiklah, ini cuman ada 7 ronde, jadi lu ada 3x Truth sama 4x Dare ato sebaliknya. kalo misalnya lu hindarin Dare ato Boong Di Truth. Lu harus bisa summon Hero Unique permanen ato selesaiin CSD dari lante 1 - 60 telanjang nggak pake equipment samsek! abis itu di yell bilang 'Saya jujur, kalau saya tiap hari nonton Hentai di NekoP*i sambil f*pf*p dan Pico adalah waifu sehidup-semati gue." ujar Eris dengan evil smile.

"Huapah!?"

"Memang gitu sih, tapi jadinya nggak ada yang mau menghindar dari Dare ato boong di TRUTH." kata Red datar.

 **Ronde 1 : Eudo.**

"Eudo, T o D!?" tanya Eris.

"Dare"

Eris menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebutir coklat dari kantongnya. Eudo seketika panik. "Jangan coba-coba-"

Hap!

Sebutir coklat masuk ke mulut dia, seketika dia pingsan. semua Garuchan squad melongo liat kejadian itu, tapi itu belom selesai...

"Sekarang, gue nantang semua Garuchan squad harus bisa bertahan hidup dari ini!" kata Eudo dan kabur dari ruangan di ikutin sama anggota squad Reha yang lain.

"Heh, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Thundy, tiba-tiba, Eudo bangun dan...

Chu~

Sekilas info, Thundy Shocka dicium oleh Eudo Elford Mayer yang sedang mabuk karena coklat beralkohol yang dimakan oleh dia. Kondisi korban sekarang sedang kritis, diduga korban mengalami shock berat dan dilarikan ke ruang farmasi markas Squad Reha untuk perawatan. Terima kasih.

Cring!

"Hyahahaha! Gue nyium Thundy! Hyahahaha!" tawa Sang D'Artagnan histeris dan loncat-loncat kayak orang gila.

"What the Denmark!? Ini Kudu gimana!?" Tanya Alisa Panik.

"Menekedele, mana pintunya di kunci lagi!" jawab Ikyo juga panik.

"Dobrak Aja! Aduh!" Kata Vience yang juga panik, tapi digetok sama Alpha.

"Oi, ini markas orang! pintunya rusak mau lu ganti apa!?"omel Alpha, tapi tiba-tiba. "Alpha~"

Chuuuuuu~

Sekarang, Alpha yang dicium Eudo dan seketika pula orang yang bersangkutan pingsan karena Shock berat.

"Mampus, sekarang Alpha yang kena, siapa neh selanjutnya!?" gumam Adelia.

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka dan Revan masuk bawa air se-ember dan ketika dia mau nyiram Eudo yang mabok, dia meleset dan Eudo loncat langsung ke arah dia. "Hyaaaa! Eudo, _Nein!_ Red! To- mmpphh!"

Kali ini Red masuk dan ngeliat... Revan dicium sama Eudo yang mabok.

"EUDOOOOOOO! TEMEEEEE!" teriak sang Dark monk yang mengamuk dan ngeluarin dark aura karena liat Revan dicium Eudo.

Red kemudian memegang kaki Eudo dan muterin sang D'Artagnan sekencang mungkin sampai Eudo dilempar jauh sampai keluar jendela markas. Semua squad Garuchan langsung merinding ngeliat Red yang ngamuk.

Ronde 1 end.

 **Ronde 2 : Ikyo.**

"Oke diputer botolnya... Eudo." kata Eris yang masih ngeliatin Eudo yang basah kuyup karena dia mendarat di aer mancur. "Ok."

Botol diputer dan berhenti diiiiiii... Ikyo.

"Ikyo, ToD?"

"Dare aje dah!"

"Ok, Lu gendong Adel bridal style sambil keliling lapangan 3x dan pas turunin dia bilang kalo lu bakal bawa dia ke pelaminan." Kata Eudo sambil nyeringai licik ke Ikyo yang langsung dikasih deathglare sama dia.

Dia langsung nyamperin Adelia (walaupun ogah-ogahan sih, tapi harus karena hukumannya adalah Hal paling berat yang pernah ada :v) dan langsung gendong bridal style sambil bawa keliling lapangan 3x kemudian balik ke ruang tengah dan bilang ke Adelia.

"Gue janji bakal bawa lu sampe kita nikah Del." kata Ikyo.

"Cut! Bagus! bisa dikasih tau ke Ketua nih!" kata Lisa yang cekikikan sambil ngerekam semuanya dari awal.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

"Huwaaaaa! Kenapa gue lakuin itu!" teriak Ikyo sambil jedotin kepalanya ke tembol. Sementara, Adelia cuman ngeblush dibuatnya.

Ronde 2 End.

 **Ronde 3 : Rone.**

"Oke, gue puter ya.." kata Ikyo dan botol kembali di puter dan jatoh keeee... Rone.

"Red, ToD?" kata Ikyo yang langsung diketawain semua orang satu ruangan.

"Loh? apa yang salah!? dia Red kan!?" protes Ikyo.

"Itukan Rone bukan Red, pppfffttt!" kata Alisa sambil nahan ketawa dia.

"Heh!? Seriusan Lu Rone!? bukannya Lu Red!?" tanya Ikyo Protes, Red nepuk pundaknya Ikyo sambil nahan ketawa.

"Woi, Gue yang Red. Dia itu Dopplegangeran gue, Rone. pfftt hahahaha!" kata Red.

"Huapah!? Doppleganger!?"

"Iye, dan gue nge Dare aje dah!"

"Yaudah kalo gitu, Rone Cosplay jadi Red, Sama layak Rendy pas dia Cosplay jadi Thundy!" Kata Ikyo yang langsung dapet deathglare dari 'kembarannya Thundy' tersebut. 'Ditebas orangnya.

Rone bisik-bisik sesuatu Red dan Red kayaknya Setuju, mereka pergi ke ruang ganti dan beberapa menit kemudian...

Ada 2 Red yang sama.

"Coba tebak mana Red mana Rone?" tanya Rone.

semuanya kaget karena mereka berdua bener-bener sama (Warna mata, badan, muka, rambut, sampai ekspresinya sama).

"Yang kiri yang Rone!" kata Rendy.

"Salah! Gue yang Dikanan!" kata Rone di sebelah kanan Red.

"Jiahahahaha! makanya Rendy! punya orang kembaran kompakan!" Ujar Maurice yang langsung di lempar keluar sama Rendy.

Ronde 3 end.

 **Ronde 4 : Teiron.**

"Ok, gue puter..." kata Rone 'yang masih kosplay jadi Red' dan dia muter botolnya dan berhenti diiii... Teiron.

"Tei, ToD!?"

"Truth!"

"Ok, Lu maunya milih yang mana. nggak ada cupcake, tapi kalo lu makan satu Cupcake langsung keracunan atau Selesain lante 1 - 40 no gold coin tapi cuman skill aktif lu cumam senjatanya, sementara sisanya ada Skill pasif yang kurang berguna di CSD." kata Rone datar.

"Emm... gue milih.. yang kedua deh. kalo yang pertama mana gue kuat nahan Cupcake." kata Teiron.

"WOI SEMUA! BREAKING NEWS, BESOK TEIRON SOLO 1 - 40 NO TOKEN, AKTIF CUMAN SENJATA, SISANYA PASIH YANG NGGAK BERGUNA." teriak Edgar pake Toa di ruang tengah markas squad Reha yang sukses mengundang amarah Teiron.

"Antlion Hell!"

Ronde 4 end.

 **Ronde 5 : Elemy.**

"Emy, ToD?" kata Teiron setelah muter botol dan jatohnya di Elemy..

"Truth aja."

"Pilih Thundy apa Red?" tanya Teiron.

"Thund-kun lah, Red itu cuman Sahabat sepikiran doang, jangan-jangan lu mikir kalo gue selingkuh gitu dari Thund-kun!?" tanya Elemy Curiga.

"Nggak Emy, gue nanya doang, abis tadi gue liat lu jalan bareng berdua, duduk bareng berdua, ketawa-tiwi bareng berdua dan-"

"Time Space!" dengan seketika Teiron diteleport entah kemana.

Ronde 5 End.

 **Ronde 6 : Revan.**

"Nah, ini nih Jagoan kita, Revan ToD!?" kata Elemy setelah muter botol dan lena di Revan..

"Truth aja, kalo Dare pasti dikasih yang aneh-aneh!" kata Revan.

"Ok, diantara para Anak cowo kedua squad disini. Mana yang lu mau jadiin Suami, orang yang ngerape lu, Lu bunuh, lu jadiin temen, lu jadiin kakak, dan lu rape." tanya Elemy yang langsung dapet deathglare dari semua Anak cowok yang ada di ruang tengah.

"pPppppPpPppPErtanyaan macam apa iiiiitu... G..Gue bakal ngerape Teiron sama Ethan, Jadiin Em... Red sama Rone sebagai Suami gue, dan Alex sama Vience adalah orang yang ngerape gue. Orang yang mau gue bunuh adalah Alpha sama Eris, Jadiin Thundy sama Eudo temen, dan nganggep Rendy sama Rei kakak." kata Revan yang dikasih deathglare sama Alpha dan Eris dan dicium pipinya sana Red dan Rone. Sementara, Teiron yang baru balik setelah di teleport Elemy dan nyusruk di pohon luar sama Ethan jaga jarak dari Revan dan Alex sama Vience masang muka mesum ala Om-om hidung garis Zebra dan Pedofil tingkat akut ke Revan.Diseruduk naga 'Diangakat pake skill eclipse

Ronde 6 end.

 **Last Round : Red.**

"Red! ToD!?" kata Revan dan Red memilihhhh...

"Dare aja deh, Revanku." kata Red sambil senyum kearah Revan, sementara Revan hanya tersipu.

"Ahhmm... gini, bagi lu... Ah bukan! Aku tau! Nama Asli lu! Beri tau kami siapa nama Asli lu Red!" Teriak Revan Histeris.

"Ih~ Rev, Kok kamu kejam sih..." kata Red dan masang puppy eyes ke Revan. Awalnya Revan hampir terpengaruh, tapi dia tetep teguh pendirian buat memecahkan misteri nama asli Red.

"Ok, asal kamu..." Red bisikin sesuatu ke Revan yang bikin dia ngeblush.

"o..Ok, T...T..Tapi, kasih tau nama asli lu Ok." kata Revan.

"Ok, Revan-chan."

"Hoi semua, gue bakal jujur tentang nama asli gue, nih!" sekerika suasana jadi tegang kemudian tiba-tiba ada yang mengeras kemudian jadi loyo.

Crot! (Eh?)

"Baiklah, Nama Asli gue adalah Jin Bloodrone. Dah itu aja kok." kata Red datar.

 _Badum, tss!_

"Eh... seriusan lu, nama depanlu doang yang beda, boong kali." kata Jung nggak percaya.

"Ehm... gue sebagai pemilik nama mana mungkin bohong, kalo masih ngeyel ntar tanya aja ibu atau Ayah." kata Red Datar dan ninggalin ruangan.

ToD end dengan Gajenya. :v

 **4\. Tebakan gaje.**

"Eh Salem, gue punya tebak-tebakan nih..." kata Ethan.

"Coba apa tebakannya."

"Nih ya, Ujian apa yang paling ditakutin sama Anak-anak?"

"Hmm... Matematika?"

"Salah!"

"Fisika?"

"Masih salah!"

"Kimia kah?"

"tiga kali salah!"

"Trus apaan dong?!"

"Ujian Deres banget plus petir nyamber-nyamber!"

"Kayaknya itu Ujan deh, nihh. anak pernah keselek batu bata nggak sih!"

"Masih ada lagi nih! Mobil bannya ada berapa?" kata Ethan.

"4 lah, anak TK juga tau kale!"

"Salah yang bener 8!"

"What The-!?"

"Coba itung, depan berapa?"

"2"

"Samping kanan?"

"2"

"Samping kiri?"

"2"

"Belakang?"

"2"

"TOTALNYA JADI?"

"8"

"Gue benerkan?" kata Ethan sambil cekikian.

"Iya juga ya."

"Tunggu bentar mas, gue masih ada satu lagi. Lagu apa yang sering nipu orang?"

"Apaan tuh, gue nggak pernah denger dah lagu buat nipu orang?"

"Balonku!"

"Kok bisa?!"

"nih ya, Balonku ada lima~ Rupa-rupa warnanya~ merah, kuning, kelabu, merah muda, dan biru~ meletus balon hijau, Dor!" hatiku sangat kacau. Balonku tinggal empat~ ku pegang erat-erat. Kan nipu tadi nggak ada ijonya tiba-tiba ada." kata Ethan setelah nyanyi 'Balonku'.

"Iye juga ya, eh... Wait a Second! Woi, lu yang sa-!" Kata Salem setelah ngeliat Ethan udah kabur duluan sebelum diamuk sama dia. Sepertinya lagu barusan emang berhasil nipu dia.

"Hahahaha! Cie Ketipu!"

"Woi! Sini lu"

 **5\. Bad luck Squad**

Suasana di Markas squad Reha jadi Ricuh setelah Lucy dkk. mulai menyanyi dengan Absurdnya. (kok perasaan gue ndak ena ya.)

"Cio, cio, cio, Cio werwekewer, Cio, Cio, Cio, Cio werwekewer. Aku anak indonesia, sehat dan kuat. Karena mama memberi, Batu batre ABC. Sehat, Kuat, Rajin Bergadang, Setiap, malam, Mencuri ayam. Ssttt.. Ayam jago Pak RT~"

"Uwo, Uwo, Ayam Jago Pak RT." (Vivi)

"Asem, lagu macam apa ini!?" (Rei)

"Warbyazah" (Alpha)

"Lucy, mulai nyanyi lagi." (Vience)

"Cio, Cio, Cio, Cio werwekewer, Cio, Cio, Cio, Cio werwekewer. Pok.. Ame, Ame. Belalang, Kupu-kupu, Siang makan nasi. Kalo malam minum Ciu~"

"Minum Ciu~"(Vivi)

"What the hell?!" (Alex)

"Biadab nih lagu!" (Maya)

"Au ah!" (Catherine)

"Oh Ibu dan Ayah Selamat malam~ ku pergi begadang sampai tahun depan~ selamat begadang nak penuh semangat, rajin lah begadang agar engkau jadi Bastard~ bohongi gurumu, tampolin temanmu~ itulah namanya kau murid bajingan!"

"Uwo, Uwo, kau murid bajingan!" (vivi)

"Hadeh! gue nyerah dah!" (Elemy)

"Bodo amat!" (Alisa)

"Warbyadab dasar!" (Rendy)

Tiba-tiba...

"Kami pul-!" kata Yuki sambil buka pintu dan ngeliat Keadaan squad yang berantakan kayak kapal pecah dan konser dadakan dari Lucy dkk. Tiba-tiba, Rilen muncul entah dari mana, jewer Lucy turun dari meja (tempat yang dijadikan panggung dadakan). Yuki buka pintu yang sebelah dan langsung kabur sama Rilen...

"KALIAN SEMUA! BERESKAN SEKARANG JUGA! AYAH TAK MAU TAU!" Teriak Takano (Ditambah dengan dark aura) dari Pintu yang dibukakan Yuki barusan.

Semuanya (Termasuk Garuchan Squad) langsung kelabakan beresin ruang tengah yang berantakan kayak kapal pecah. Sementara, Takano ngeliatin mereka sambil ngeluarin death aura dan make topi tentara yang entah dapet dari mana dan...

BRAK!

"CEPET! JANGAN KELAMAAN! HEH! JANGAN KELELAT-KELELET AJA, YANG BENER KERJANYA!"

"Siap, Pak!"

Mampus, dia ngamuk! dan sifat Mandornya udah keluar (bad luck anak squad)

 **6\. Om Rentarou?!**

"Yuki, tadi itu Suami kamu beneran ngamuk?" Tanya Rilen yang kecapean karena lari keluar gedung Abis ngeliat Takano ngamuk dan ditarik Yuki keluar.

"Iya, dan kalau dia sudah ngamuk. Lebih baik kita keluar aja. kalo di dalem ntar takutnya kena juga." jelas Yuki yang mendapat kata -oh- dari Rilen.

"Maaf, disini Squad Reha, kan?" tiba-tiba seorang pria yang menepu pundaknya dan berpakaian hanya memakai celana berwarna hitam dan putih untuk kovernya.

"K...Kamukan!?"

 **Back to the inside...**

"Huahh!! Capek!!" kata Teiron yang ambruk di sofa setelah ikut bersihin ruang tengah squad Reha gara-gara ketauan berantakan.

Mereka tadi itu bersihin ruang tengah bukan hanya diberesin doang, tapi sampe disapu, dipel, dilap, dicelupin (!?) ruangannya sampai bersih bening sperti tanpa kaca (Dejavu again) di bawah pengawasan mandor terganas yang keganasannya melebihin anak perempuan yang lagi PMS. 'Dipatahin Leher orangnya.

"Capeekkk!!" kata Silica yang ikut tiduran di lantai.

"Lain kali, jangan diulangi lagi, paham!" kata Takano sambil minum teh yang disiapin sama Mia.

"Paham!"

Tok! Tok!

"Siapa?" ujar Takano sambil membuka pintu dan kemudian seorang pria memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aduh Adikku! Kakak kangen sama kamu!!" ucap Pria tersebut bahagia.

"A...Aniki!?" kata Takano kaget ketika tau kalau itu kakaknya.

"Gimana kabar lu Dek! duh, gue kangen banget sama lo!" tanya Pria itu yang masih memeluk Takano.

"Baik, Dan please deh Aniki! Lepasin! disini banyak tamu tau nggak!!" bentak Takano sambil mendorong kakaknya dari pelukannya. "Aduh, Adek gue nggak berubah sama sekali. masih galak banget sama siapa aja. Hehe."

"Kagak lucu tau nggak!"

"Huah! Capek!" Kata Red dan Rone yang merosot ke lante dan tiduran disitu.

"Ah! Red! lama nggak ketemu!" kata Pria itu menghampiri Red dan Rone yang tiduran di lante.

"Siapa ya?" kata Red yang ngebuat pria tersebut ada panah yang nusuk dada dia.

"Masa kamu lupa sih, aku inikan paman kamu." ucap Pria Tersebut.

"Pa...man? Ohhh!!! Om Rentarou!!" Teriak Red yang cukup keras sampai semua orang diruangan kaget dan ngeliat ke arah mereka.

"Om Rentarou Balik Oy!" (Rei)

"Paman Tarou!" (Amelia, Silica, Mia, Catherine)

"Om Renta!" (Jung, Maya)

"Paman Rentarou!!" (Revan, Sandra)

"Om Tarou!!" (Eris, Eudo, Lectro)

"Hahaha, kalian semua kangen ya sama Paman!" kata Rentarou pas semua anak 'nista' tersebut datengin dia dan meluk dia satu-satu. "Iya dong!"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Thundy yang baru masuk ke ruang tengah setelah bobo cantik di ruang farmasi markas (baca : pingsan karena syok.) ke Takano.

"Dia itu Pamannya Rei sama Red, Shocka... Oh, kau dari mana? aku baru melihatmu." kata Takano.

"Ruang Farmasi, aku pingsan karena syok berat pas maen ToD tadi."

Takano hanya ber-oh- ria mendengarnya.

"Hmm... Siapa dia Alex?" tanya Tumam pas ngeliat anak squad Reha pada ngerubutin seorang pria kecuali Alex.

"Entah! gue juga baru liat tuh orang.." kata Alex datar.

"Dia itu, Omnya Rei sama Red." Kata Thundy yang kembali bergabung dengan grupnya.

"Thund-kun udah bangun." kata Elemy yang mendekati Thundy, tapi Thundy langsung menghidar serangan mendadak tersebut.

"Thun, gimana keadaan lu?" tanya Edgar.

" _mir geht es gut,_ _Aber ich bin immer noch traumatisiert mit dem, was vorher passiert ist._ (Gue baik-baik aja, cuman masih trauma sama yang barusan.)" kata Thundy merindng mikirin hal yang sebelumnya terjadi sama dia. Tiba-tiba Silica datengin mereka..

"Kalian ikut yuk, jalan-jalan ke Osennya Keluarganya si Red sama Rei. Gratis kok!! Semua biaya ditanggung sama Paman Tarou." kata Silica yang bikin semuanya Heboh.

"Demi Dewa... Silica!? Seriusan Gratis dan biaya ditanggung sama Omnya Red!?" tanya Alpha heboh.

"Iya beneran!!"

"Ok, Ikutttt!!!!"

 **Tubercolosis eh.. To be Continue part.2 :v**

Note :

1\. Eudo bakal mabok kalo makan coklat tertentu, terutama Dark Chocolate atau Sesuatu yang mengandung Alkohol lebih dari 10 persen. Dan kalau udah mabok dia bakal ciumin siapa aja, nggak peduli laki atau perempuan dan harus di siram pake air dingin atau dibikin pingsan kalau mau sadar.

2\. Baju yang dipake sama Rentarou barusan adalah silver Arthur.

3\. _Ultimate mystery revealed,_ Nama Aslinya Red sama Rone emang Jin Bloodrone. (kalo ditulis jadinya _Ketsueki Jin_. Jadi, jangan bingung ya kalo ntar misalnya Takano atau Yuki manggil Rei, Red, atau Rone pake _Ketsueki)_

4\. Mulai Dejavu lagi :v

Character Note :

1\. Maya De Senorita, Gladiator, 22 tahun, 168 cm, 19 Mei. Anggota Perempuan yang suka ngerayu cogan-cogan dari squad lain. Keisengannya agak hebat tapi masih normal.

2\. Sandra Knightheart, Iron knight, 19 tahun, 155 cm, 20 April. Jangan ditanya yang satu ini, dia anggota biarpun perempuan tapi nggak punya malu dan suka bikin orang malu.

3\. Amelia Knightheart, Arthur, 22 tahun, 160 cm, 21 April. Kakaknya Sandra, Sifat dia itu kebalik dari adeknya.

4\. Cathrine Limesand, Sapper, 20 tahun, 166 cm, 15 November. Dia sikapnya Agak judes ke siapa aja, tapi temenan baik sama Silica, Mia, sama Amelia.

5\. Jung Ji Han, Shadow Assassin, 23 tahun, 175 cm, 15 Agustus. Dia terobsesi dengan apa yang namanya kartu dan suka mengoleksi kartu dari berbagai hal.


	5. Chapter 5 : Onsentos Kampretos

Up Part.2

 **Balas Review :**

 **girl-chan 2**

 **Ups, maap. gue emang sering typo dan salah grammar kalo nulis cerita.** **jadi maklumi aja ya.** **Makasih buat infonya /**

 **Oh really, but i'll give you something great happend here :v**

 **Sisa anggota bakal tampil di Part ini jadi bersiaplah oke -w-**

 **Thanks for Review.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Chapter 5 : Onsentos Kampretos.

"Semua udah ada!!" teriak Rentarou yang berdiri didepan para anak squad Reha dan Garuchan. "Ya!!"

"Absen! Jin!!"

"Ada!!" (Red sama Rone)

"Alexander!!"

"Ada!!" (Alex)

Sementara bagian squad Reha lagi dicek. Bagian squad Garuchan pada asil ngobrol semua.

"Menurut gue, pasti dia nggak ikut lagi." ujar Ikyo.

"Mana mungkin dia ikut, diakan mukanya masih belom mau di umbar di publik." kata Maurice.

Jangan tanya, mereka lagi ngomongin siapa. Sampai akhirnya dibarisan Akhir Garuchan squad.

"Tumma! Ada orangnya!?"

'Udahlah mana mungkin dia ikut' gumam semua anggota yang ada, tapi tiba-tiba...

"ADA!!"

Krik, Krik, Krik...

"EEEHHHH!!!"

Sekilas Info, dikabarkan bahwa ada satu hal yang dapat menimbulkan kekacauan massal di onsen yaitu, ikutnya Tumma dalam perjalanan ke osen nanti. diduga Tumma juga mengaku ingin sekali-kali ke osen. Terima kasih.

Tralalala~

"Seriusan lu ikut!" ucap Mathias kaget setelah latah barusan.

"Sekali-kali aja, tapi palingan ntar nggak masuk ke onsennya. cuman, palingan dikamar doang kok." kata Tumma datar.

"OH MI GAD! OMIGAD! Bisa jadi berita heboh nih!" kata Elemy sambil Update status di Facebooknya dengan judul 'Heboh, orang bertopeng misterius ikut sebuah rombongan anak muda ke Pemandian Air Panas!".

"Sudahlah kalian, ayo kita berangkat!" perintah Rentarou sambil berdiri didalam kereta. "Ya!"

Dikereta suasananya biasa saja sampai nggak sengaja Ashley muncul entah darimana.

"Hai semua.."

"Gyaaaa!! Hantu!!" teriak Alpha sama Ikyo yang duduk sebelahan tempat Ashley muncul dan kabur dari tempat duduk dan ngumpet di toilet (?!)

"Loh kok kabur?"

"Kayaknya kamu ngagetin mereka deh..." kata Lectro sambil sweatdrop.

"Ah... em, kamu Lectro ya?" tanya Ashley.

"Iya, kamu Ashley, kan? salam kenal ya." kata Lectro sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan Ashley.

"Iya, emm.. job kamu, ghost juga?" tanya Ashley pas ngeliat Lectro kaki lectro agak melayang diudara.

"bukan, aku ini jobnya Zeus.."

"Oh, maaf aku kira-"

"Tak apa."

Tiba-tiba dari jauh ada yang neriakin mereka berdua...

"Cieee, lagi PDKT ya!! Lectro Co Cwit!" teriak Monika sama Ethan dari jauh. Alhasil, mereka dihadiahi lemparan petir sama Lectro dari jauh. "Makan tuh petir!"

Sementara itu disiai lain kereta...

Eudo, Eris, Mathias, Alex, Maurice, Edgar, Rendy, sama Jung lagi ngerencanain sesuatu buat ntar di onsen. Kira-kira apa itu ya..

"Jadi gini... pas dia lagi nggak sadar, kita lepasin diem-diem tuh topengnya.." bisik Mathias, sepertinya mereka lagi bikin rencana buat lepasin topengnya si Tumma.

"Tapikan... dia make topeng tambahan.." kata Edgar sambil ngelirik Tumma yang kebetulan satu gerbong sama mereka.

"Em.. Gue, Alex, Eris bakal nahan dia." kata Mathias dengan evil smilenya.

"Ok... ada Rencana B-nya?" tanya Jung.

"Blom ada, tapi lagi dipikirkan." kata Mathias.

"Oke."

Sementara itu,

"Kayaknya mereka lagi bikin rencana buat ngelepasin topeng gue deh." gumam Tumma sambil ngeliatin teman-temannya yang lagi asik berdiskusi dan sekali-kali menengok ke dirinya.

Kita pindah gerbong lagi...

kali ini ada dua Tsundere plus para kekasihnya dan dua orang polos.

"Lebih baik kamu manggil aku Jin~ Revanku~" kata Red sambil meluk Revan.

"Lepasin ah!" bentak Revan dan ngelepasin pelukannya Red. Red ngedumel, tapi kemudian dia baca sebuah buku buat ngelepasin ambekan dia. Nggak sengaja Revan liat seauatu yang jatoh dikakinya Red.

"Red, ada ya-" Revan cengo pas ngeliat kalo yang jatoh adalah Kondom (#Fiestayangbukannuggetayam. :v) dengan seketika Revan langsung ambil dan buka jendela kereta dan buang tuh benda keluar yang jauh.

"Wan-chan~ kenapa dibuang~ itukan buat malem-" kata Red tapi kemudian dia dikasih hadiah jiplak tangan di pipi (baca : tampar) sama Revan.

"JIINN MESUUUMM!!!" Teriak Revan dan lari ke toilet dan nangis disitu.

"Revan, buka, A...aku bisa Jelasin..." kata Red sambil ketok-ketok pintu toilet, ngebujuk Revan buat keluar. "Nggak Mau!!"

"Thun-kun~ Bagi dong makanannya~ " kata Elemy sambil ngeguselin Thundy yang sebenernya lagi makan bareng Revan. Dan Thundy bukannya ngasih Elemy makanan dia tapi malah ngasih bungkusan butter cookies yang entah dapet dari mana dan nyumpel mulut Elemy make gituan.

"Ahh~ Thun-kun~ Aku maunya bekel kamu satu suap aja, bukannya butter cookies~" kata Elemy setelah melepas bungkusan kue yang nyumpel mulutnya barusan dan ditaro dikursi dia.

"Nggak! Tuh makan aja Butter Cookiesnya!"

Silica sama Rina nyamperin mereka.

"Emy, kuenya nggak dimakan? buat kita boleh?" tanya Rina sambil megang bukusan yang dia ambil di bangkunya Elemy.

"Buat kalian aja, aku nggak mau itu soalnya." kata Elemy dan fokus lagi sama Thundy.

"Yee... Kak Silica kita dapet kue." kata Rina sambil nunjukin bungkusan kie tersebut ke Silica. "Makan bareng ya, aku juga laper.."

Digerbong selanjutnya (lagi)..

"Elwa, ikutan nggak, si Rei bawa kartu Uno." ajak Maya.

"Emm... Ok, aku ikutan." kata Elwa dan pindah tempat duduk yang sidah diatur sama Rei.

Semuanya lancar adem anyem aja sampai Sandra mulai ngeluarin kartu yang sisa satu dan...

"UNO!!" teriak semuanya bersamaan (termasuk Sandra) dan bertepatan pas keretanya ngerem dan goyang-goyang.

"Ini kita yang kekencengan apa keretanya yang ngerem?!" tanya Luthias sambil tepok jidat.

"Kayaknya keretanya ngerem!" kata Rone.

Akhirnya setelah 4 jam perjalanan mereka sampai juga di Onsennya dan nggak ada kejadian orang yamg mabok naek kereta sama sekali.

"Uahh!! enaknya udah sampe!" kata Teiron yang dari awal sampe mau sampe tidur dikereta.

"Ok, semuanya tunggu sebentar ya. Aku bilang ke stafnya dulu." Kata Rentarou masuk ke Onsen dan bicara ke stafnya langsung sementara, anak-anak lainnya ngobrol tentang apa yang terjadi di perjalanan tadi. Kecuali Red karena dia masih minta maaf ke Revan yang dari tadi ngambek.

"Rev, Please, maafin aku. aku nggak bermaksud buat itu..."

"Nggak! Nggak gue maafin!!"

"Ahhh~ maafin dong~"

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!" kata Revan sambil mendorong Red yang meluk dia.

"Revan... Udah maafin aja, kalo kamu nolak terus ntar makin parah loh dia ngerayu kamu." kata Yuki yang melerai dua orang tersebut.

Revan menghela nafas dan nyerah, lebih baik dia hentiin Red sekarang dari pada ada rayuan atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk bakal terjadi. "Baiklah, gue maafin."

"Tapiiiiiii!!! Jangan ada hal-hal yang aneh-aneh!! kalo kamu lakuin satu hal yang aneh-aneh! I have no choise, we're breaking up!!" ancam Revan.

Red hanya bisa terima-terima aja. Itu lebih baik daripada harus putus dari ayangmbebterimuttertsunderedankalolagingambekmiripsamaanakanjingrevan

(baca aja ya kalo bisa, kalo nggak bisa jangan dipaksakan :v)

"Ok... Emm... Rev, kalo Cuman peluk, pegangan tangan, sama usap kepala ok ok aja nggak?"

"Itu... nggak apa apa sih... Yang penting jangan Cium!"

"Ok, my precious~" kata Red yang huat Revan mukanya langsung memerah.

Sorenya...

"Semuanya... Kita berendem yuk!" Ajak Alex.

"Ok, Lex!" teriak semuanya kecuali Tumma. "a...Gue..."

Tiba-tiba, Rentarou bisikin dia sesuatu dan Tumma tiba-tiba jadi seneng. "Makasih Rentarou!"

"Panggil aku, paman saja." kata Rentarou sambil tersenyum.Sementara, anggota yang lainnya malah high five satu persatu karena rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar. (tapi, Rentarou nggak tau loh tentang rencana mereka...) Tapi, ternyata semua rencana itu jadi sia-sia karena si Tumma malah lurus bukannya belok ke kanan, kayak anak cowok lainnya.

"Emm... kata Paman, gue disuruh lurus aja, dan bye!" kata Tumma sambil lari ninggalin para anggota nista lainnya.

Alex yang penasaran ngeluarin kekeran sniper (karena binocular udah mainstream :v) yang dia comot dari sniper punya dia dan disembunyiin didalem anduk dia. Dia pake kekeran itu dan ngeliat alesan Tumma malah lurus dan dia hanya bisa pasang muka datar

"Eh.. semuanya liat deh.." kata Alex, kemudian kekeran dia diambil Ethan dan dioper-oper sampe Mathias yang paling terakhir dan ngeliat kalo...

Tumma itu masuk kedalem pemandian khusus buat orang yang memakai topeng.

Krik,krik,krik

Rencana membuka identitas diri Tumma gatot a.k.a Gagal total!

Setelah masuk ke pemandian pria dan buka baju, akhirnya mereka berendam juga.

"Ahh... enak banget~" kata Alex yang pertama kali nyebur.

"Iya, iya... badan yang lelah setelah perjalanan jadi entengan.." kata Salem disebelah Alex sambil senderan dibatu.

"Iyah~" kata Alpha yang baru nyebur.

"Uah... Fyuhh... enaknya." kata Rone.

"Emmh... huah... Enaknya... ngomong-ngomong.. dimana Revan ya, Rone?" tanya Red yang celingak-celinguk nyari Revan.

"Iya juga, dia dimana?" kata Rone yang ikutan celingak-celinguk.

Sebenarnya, Revam hanya dibalik batu besar dipojok kiri sana. Ini dia lakulan demi dirinya, karena dia bisa nosebleed kalo ngeliat Rone atau Red telanjang.

"Wah... sepertinya disini agak ramai." kata seorang pria dari belakang pintu masul ke Onsen.

Alex langsung ngedrop setelah ngedenger suara pria tersebut, dan dia otomatis kabur buat nyari tempat ngumpet. Dan dia malah ikutan ngumpet dibelakang batu besar dipojok kiri yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Revan dari semua orang. "Lu!!"

"Awas!! Gue kudu ngumpet nih!!"

"Apaan sih lu!! gue yang pertama disini!!"

"Gue lebih penting!!"

"Gue lebih penting lagi!!"

"Gue!!"

"Gue!!"

Mereka nggak tau kalo mereka berantem tapi teriak-riak sampe kedengeran orang diluar ruangan. Alhasil, Red sama Rone berhasil nyeret Revan ke tengah mereka berdua dan nggak dilepasin sama sekali. "Mau kemana Re-chan? kamu sekarang udah diantara kita berdua."

"I.i..iya"

Sementara, Alex dapet hal yang lebih buruk...

"Oh, jadi kau kesini juga rupanya... ALEX!!!" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum kecil, aura hitam dibelakangnya, dan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan listrik.

"I.i.maafkan aku!!" kata Alex sambil bersipuh didepan orang itu.

"Haha, tak ada kata maaf untukmu!!!" bentak orang itu dan listrik ditangan kanannya makin besar. Dan semua orang sedang evakuasi diri menjauh 10 meter dari TKP.

"Ada yang bawa sunglasses." kata Thundy, tiba-tiba Luthias ngasih dia sunglasses ang entah dapet dari mana.

"T...tolong maafkan aku. Kapten!!" teriak Alex.

"Nggakk!!!"

"Jangan sentrum diriku!!"

"Bodo amat!!"

"Kumohon Piers!!"

"Ah!! Udah banyak omong kau!! Lightning bolt!!" Teriak Piers sambil menyetrum Alex.

Semua orang tepuk tangan. Tapi selain itu.Rendy malah makan Dango. Eudo bawa popcorn entah dari mana. Teiron ngeliati sambil makan Cupcake yang dia bawa (baca : nyomot dimarkas dan diumpetin dikotak bekel). Lectro sama Alpha maen Catur. Jung malah sibuk foto kejadian tersebut. Mathias, Ethan, Vience malah selfie. Red, Rone, Revan ahh... mereka diskip aja.

"apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Rentarou yang baru masuk.

"Alex disetrum..." kata Thundy datar.

"Hah? Sama?"

Para anak 'nista' nunjuk seseorang yang pas diliat agak mirip Revan (yang dulu) tapi, lebih proposional badannya. dan warna tanya beda sebelah.

"Hah... apa yang terjadi? kok jadi ngeliatin diriku." kata Piers setelah melihat orang-orang melihat kearah dia.

"Emm... maaf, tapi kau siapanya Alex?" tanya Rone datar.

"Oh... kalian temannya ya?"

"Iya..."

"Kenalkan aku Piers Nivans, aku kaptennya Alex. aku sedang mencari dia karena dia pergi tanpa ngasih tau siapa-siapa dan udah skip tugas sebanyak 2x!" jelas Piers, yang buat semua orang sweatdrop.

'Parah amat skip tugas dua kali' gumam Rone sambil melihat Alex yang pingsan di lantai.

Setelah itu, ada kejadian lain yang nggak kalah anehnya. Eudo mabok lagi dan bikin Thundy pingsan lagi. Piers sama Revan pingsan bareng karena kelamaan berendem. Maurice disetrum Lectro karena saat mau ngelempar ember kayu ke Edgar sama Salem malah kena Lectro.

Itu kejadian di Onsen bagian cowo yang gaje dan nista. dan Bagian cewe juga nggak kalah parahnya. Kenapa?

Coba bayangin aja, ada yang arisan cuy! iye Para anak Cewe malah ngadain Arisan disitu!

"Udah Emy, Kocok lah siapa yang dapet nih!!" kata Vivi sambil makan asinan bengkoang.

"Sabar Vi, Ini kertasnya dimasukin dulu ke gelasnya." kata Elemy sambil memasukan gulungan kertas kecil ke dalem gelas yang dia bawa. Dan

KOCOKAN ARISAN DIMULAI!

Siapa yang dapet!! semuanya jadi tegang dan sebuah kertas kecil keluar dan orang yang beruntung aaaadaaaallah...

"Jeng Elwa menang!" kata Elemy ala ibu-ibu Arisan.

"Hyaaa!!! Selamat ya Jeng!!" kata semua anak cewe dengan nada yang sama.

"Ihh... makasih semuanya, moga-moga kalian makin cantik!" kata Elwa sambil jalan ala model di catwalk dan ngambil duit arisan sebesar 200.000 peso.

"Duit mau dibuat apaan Elwa?" tanya Mia.

"Shopping oleh-oleh, baju, dll" kata Elwa yang buat semua cewe semangat.

"NTAR IKUT YA!!"

"OK, KITA Pulang langsung shopping!"

"Yee!!"

Ya begitulah cerita mereka di Onsen dan... Au ah :v

Extra :

Red First night!?

"Hmmh..."

Red bangun dari kasur dia dan celingak-celinguk kamar dia, oh iya, fia nggak pake baju karena kepanasan semalem. Tapi, dia males bangun, tiba-tiba pintu kamar dia dibuka...

"Dek... bangun udah pagi, kalo nggak ntar ndak kebagian sarapan." kata Rei. "iya... A..aniki...Huammm.."

"Revan mana? kayaknya dia itu sekamar sama lu dah." tanya Rei pas ngeliat Adek tirinya cuman sendiri di kamar dia.

"Toilet kali...Hm?" tiba-tiba ada yang grusak-grusuk di selimut dia dan Revan muncul dari dalam selimut dengan muka ngantuk dan baju agak lepas.

"Pagi... huam... Jin.. makasih udah mau nemenin semalem... biarpun aku takut tapi karena dirimu, aku jadi agak mendingan..." kata Revan sambil membenarkan bajunya dengan aura bunga-bungan.

"Re..Revan..." kata Red yang agak shock karena Revan nggak tau kalo dibelakang dia, Rei ngeliatin mereka berdua dengan tampang yang ikutan shock juga.

"Hmm..." Revan kembali ngegusel didadanya Red.

"DdddddddDdDddeededeededekkkk... llllllu aaabbbisss... iiittu ya sama dia semalem..." kata Rei diantara Skeptis sama Shock berat.

"C..chi...chigau... bukan. itu... ka..Aniki.. lu.. jangan... salah sanggkaa.." kata Red yang shock juga.

"Gggguee... bbbbilanggg kekekekeke aaayah iiibuu ddddulu ddddddDdaaaahhhh!!!" Kata Rei dan balik badan tapi malah nabrak Takano

"Aaaaayyaahh!!" kata Rei.

"Hei, mana Jin?" tanya Takano.

"Itu yah..." kata Rei kemudian dia pingsan. Takano cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliatnya dan dia ngeliat Red (yang nggak pake baju.) sama Revan yang lagi ngegusel didada dia.

"Aaaaaayahh!! ini salah pahan yah!!" kata Red yang panik pas tau Takano masuk kamar dia.

Takano diem aja tapi kemudian dia pingsan juga. 'Anak gue... udah begituan...'

"Hyaaa!! gimana nih!!" teriak Red yang sukses bangunin Revan.

"Eh... mmh... Jin... GYAAAHHH!!" teriak Revan setelah tau dia tiduran didadanya Red dengan baju yang agak kebuka dan Red nggak pake baju.

"Rev, ini-"

Plak!

"J...RED LU MAU RAPE AK- mmnnh..." tiba-tiba Red nyumpel mulut Revan dengan ciuman.

"Huah... Red lepasin gue... gue nangis nih!" kata Revan yang udah ketakutan.

"makanya lu diem dulu... biar gue jelasin semuanya."

"hiks..O..Ok."

Akhirnya Red ngejelasin semua dan Revan cuman bisa cengo doang.

"Oh..m.. maaf udah salah sangka ya Jin.."

"Iya.." kata Red sambil meluk Revan, kemudian dia nyium leher Revan.

"ehm... inget."

"Oh iya maaf"

Oh satu lagi, mereka nggak sadar kalo mereka difoto dan fotonya disebar ke FB sama Elemy dengan judul 'Couple of the year. #Onsen keluarga kamiyama #Vacation gratis.

 **The end dengan asemnya.**

 **note :**

1\. Revan itu make model baru sekarang, soalnya model lama dia mirip Piers. Red juga ada sih model lama sama barunya.

2\. Eudo mabok gara-gara dicekokin sake sama Rentarou, karena Eudo nolak buat minum sake sendirian.

3\. Soal Piers... yah... biarkan aja, kalo soal dia nyetrum Alex, bagi yang lom tau silahkan liat gimana dia dapet kekuatan listriknya di Youtube dan search Resident evil 6 Chris final boss pasti nemu :v

4\. Revan emang susah dibangunin orangnya.

5\. Jangan salah sangka loh mereka bukan abis Na enakan loh :v, itu karena pas malemnya Revan mimpi buruk. (Tapi, entah kenapa mimpi buruk dia malah ketuker samam mimpi buruknya Piers :'v)


	6. Chapter 6 : Special day dan Tragedi OOC

Up faster than usual... Chapter 6

 **Balas reveiew :**

 **girl-chan** **2 :**

 **Ya begitulah,** **Namanya juga agak somplak agak gila dikit oke-oke aja, tapi untungnya nggak lebih heboh kalo misalnya, ada yang bakar Rumah :v**

 **Rentarou : Aku memang senang untuk menjaga keprivasian seseorang dari muka umum jadinya itu hal wajar bagiku.**

 **Eudo : Ya, gue minta maaf ke Thundy karena lu jadi korban tumbal mabok gue dua kali. lagian, kenapa sih! gue pasti dikerjainnya selalu dengan hal-hal berbau alkohol udah tau gue nggaak kuat!**

 **Eris : Situ laki!? kok nggak kuat Alkohol!**

 **Eudo : Bacot! 'hajar Eris pake Cyclone punch**

Chapter 6 : Eudo special day dan tragedi OOC.

 **1.** **Eudo Special Day**

Rei lagi dalam perjalanan pulang dari kota, buat beli beberapa barang yang dua perluin. Tapi, sayangnya tiba-tiba turun hujan deras. Padahal dia lagi ditengah perjalanan, mana dia nggak bawa payung terpaksa lari deh.

Sampai didepan gerbang markas dia ngeliat seorang yang make jas hujan warna biru sambil tongkat petir dipunggungnya. Anak itu melihat kearah pintu gerbang markas dan menengok keatas. "Sepertinya ini tempatnya..."

"Hei! kamu mau apa?" tanya Rei sambil menepuk pundak anak itu.

"Ah.. Anu... Apa disini markas Squad Reha?" tanya Anak itu.

"Ya... ada apa ya?"

"Begini aku ingin mencari-"

"Sepertinya ceritanya nanti aja deh, aku udah keujanan dari tadi masalahnya. Ayo masuk dulu!" kata Rei sambil menarik tangan anak itu.

"Uwah! kamu anggota sini?" tanya Anak itu kaget karena ditarik sama Rei masuk ke markas.

"Iya, udah ayo!!"

Rei buka pintu markas dan disambut sama Yuki yang lagi bersih-bersih markas.

"Ah... Rei, kamu kenapa hujan-hujanan nanti sakitloh. Dan ini siapa Rei?" ucap Yuki yang ngeliat anaknya itu basah kuyup dan dia juga bawa seseorang dari luar.

"Entahlah, dia tadi berdiri didepan markas sendirian. Dia bilang mau nyari seseorang." Jelas Rei.

"Oh... udahlah, Rei kamu cepet bilasan, nanti sakit, handuk udah ada dikamar mandi." perintah Yuki. "Baik ibu..."

"Nah.. kamu namanya siapa? dan kamu mencari siapa disini?" tanya Yuki ke anak tersebut.

"Namaku Mita, aku nyari kedua kakakku." ucap Mita sambil melepas jas hujannya.

"Baik Mita, siapa kedua kakakku itu?"

"Eudo Elford Mayer dan Silica Almira Mayer..." kata Mita.

"Eh... kamu anak termuda dikeluarga Mayer? kenapa memangnya dengan kedua kakakmu?"

"Iya, karena kak Silica bilang dia sudah menemukan kak Eu yang kabur dari rumah, tapi dia juga bilang kak Eu nggak mau pulang karena dia males dirumah karena ayah maksa kak Eu buat jadi Tentara, tapi kak Eu nggak mau jadinya dia kabur." jelas Mita.

"Oh... yasudah. kamu tunggu mereka aja ya, Kakak kamu Eudo lagi kerja dan Silica lagi pergi sama teman-temannya belanja di mall." ucap Yuki sambil mengelus kepala Mita.

"i...Iya terima kasih..." kata Mita, tiba-tiba..

GRUUYUKK!!

Mita hanya bisa blushing karena perut dia bunyi didepan orang. (maklum belom makan dari pagi trus keujanan.)

"Hihi... yaudah ayo makan dulu, jam makan siang bentar lagi."

"N...Hm.."

Diruang makan piring-piring sudah tersaji tapi belum ada makanannya. (ya percuma dong kecuali kalo emang buat makan acara formal sih oke oce aja -.-)

Mereka ke dapur dan ada seorang yang lagi masak disitu.

"Yuki, dia siapa?" tanya Takano yang nengok kebelakang.

"Adiknya Eudo sama Silica, Takano." ucap Yuki.

"Hoo... begitu, selamat datang di markas kami ya." kata Takano sambil mengusap kepala Mita. "Emm... iya."

Tiba-tiba, ada yang masuk ke dapur lagi..

"Hai ibu, ayah... Loh ini siapa?" tanya Red yang baru masuk dan ngeliat Mita.

"Adiknya Eudo sama Silica, Jin." kata Yuki.

"Eh.. jadi mereka punya adik.. Selamat datang di markas kita ya." kata Red sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti Takano. "Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya hari ini jadwalnya Ibu yang masak ya?"

"Hari ini ayah lagi mau masak ya jadi bilang ibu aja tadi." ucap Takano

"Revan mana? tumben kamu nggak ngerayu dia sambil seret dia kesini?" Tanya Yuki.

"Dia lagi di ruang farmasi, entah kenapa tadi aku liat dia pingsan." kata Red.

"Sudahlah, ini kalian berdua makan dulu. Ajak yang lain juga kalau bisa, bilang makan siang sudah siap." perintah Takano setelah mengecek rasa masakannya sudah siap. "Baik, ayah.."

"Nah, Mita kamu duduk duluan aja terserah dimana." kata Yuki sambil tersenyum. "Baik."

Mita duduk ditengah karena dia ngerasa nyaman disitu, tiba-tiba seorang pria yang memakai baju tentara masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk disamping dia. Diikuti sama dua orang wanita yang memakai armor besi, tak lama kemudian seorang pria yang memakai baju sekolah berwarna merah masuk ke ruang makan. Tak terasa lama-lama ruang makan menjadi ramai.

"Hei kamu siapa?" tanya Amelia.

"Baru ya?" tanya Sandra.

"Bisa dibilang.. iya, aku baru karena lagi nyari kakakku yang katanya ada disini." jawab Mita.

Amelia dan Aandra hanya menjawabnya dengan -oh-

"Nama kakaknya siapa dek?" tanya Ethan yang duduk disamping Mita.

"Eudo Elford mayer sama Silica Almira Mayer." jawab Mita yang bikin semuanya kaget.

"Seriusan! Eudo punya adek laen, selaen Silica!" kata Rone kaget.

"Emangnya dia nggak pernah bilang?"

semua orang geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang lagi gele (?)

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan dibuka seorang berbaju putih dengan garis hitam. Mita merasa kenal orang itu dan dia ingat kalau itu...

"KAK EU!!" teriak Mita sambil lari nyamperin Eudo.

"Mi..Mita!?"

"Kakak.. kakak kemana aja aku nyariin kakak, aku kangen kalian bersua soalnya kalo dirumah cuman sendirian." kata Mita sambil meluk Eudo.

"Yah, kakak juga kangen sama kamu. Tapi, buat apa kamu kesini?! nyariin!? apa disuruh orang itu buat nyeret kakak pulang!? kita masih males buat ketemu dia Mit! kak Silica sama Kak Eu nggak bakal pulang karena Dia udah hampir ngehancurin kehidupan kedua kakakmu ini!!" kata Eudo yang makin lama makin keras.

"Tenang kak, aku sebenernya juga sama kayak kakak, udah males sama Ayah karena dia maksaain aku jadi knight padahal aku lebih suka jadi lightning mage!" kata Mita buat ngeyakanin kakaknya kalau mereka sepikiran.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita bertiga sama." Ucap Eudo sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

Sementara, dari belakang Mita yang laennya ngeliatin mereka sambil makan.

"Drama non-fiksinya bagus, Eudo." kata Jung yang ada dipojok.

"Kampret lu!"

"Oh iya kak, aku... loh mana?"

"kenapa dek?" tanya Eudo.

"Hadiah buat kakak ilang... maafin ya, kak Eu aku ilangin hadiah Ultah kakak..." kata Mita yang bikin semua orang diem.

"Astogeh! Lupa! hari inikan Eudo Ultah ya!! Sori ya Eudo, kita semua lupa Ultah lu!!" kata Red.

"Iya nggak apa-apa, yang penting kalian udah nerima adek gue kesini udah bahagia gue."

"Eudo~"

Eudo nengok kebelakang dan seseorang lempar kue kemuka dia.

"Aff-- woi-- Ah!"

"Selamat Ulang tahun! Our D'artagnan!" kata Para perempuan yang baru pulang belanja sambil bawa amunisi kue pie krim buat dilemparin ke Eudo.

"Semuanya sini!! ayo serang Eudo!!" kata Maya sambil bawa kue pie.

"Stop!! woi!" kata Eudo yang udah kabur duluan.

Takano sama Yuki yang ngeliat kejadian itu hanya ketawa aja. mereka ngebiarin para anak 'nista' itu perang kue pie yang amat seimbang 8 vs 1 (kagak seimbang woi!! 'dibanting Eudo.) Tapi, ya belakangnya sih Takano pasti nyuruh bersihin juga koridor yang belepotan krim dimana-mana.

"Nah, bagus... berisihin yang bener ya." kata Takano sambil tersenyum puas plus dark aura melihat anak-anak labil itu dihukum bebenah markas.

 **2.** **OOCness Red.**

"Jadi, dia ini adikmu, Eudo?" tanya Reha sambil melihat kearah Mita.

"Ya begitulah, dia juga kabur seperti kami berdua.." kata Eudo.

"Hmm... begitu. menarik!"

tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Reha dibuka (baca : banting) sama Rone.

"Ketua... kita dalam masalah."

"Apa itu Rone?"

"Red... dia jadi OOC!!"

Krik,Krik,Krik..

"Mampus dah, dia OOC gimana... Jadi Ukenya Revan!? bakal runyam kalo gitu nih cerita!" kata Reha panik kalo ada satu anggota jadi OOC.

"Lebih parah! udah ayo!!" kata Rone sambil menarik Reha ke tempat Red.

Ditempat itu Red lagi mojokin Revan ala kabedon. Revan yang berusaha lepas tapi, ditahan Red.

"Red... Udah! jangan gitu ah!" kata Revan panik.

"Hmm... kalau begitu kamu nanti kabur dong... " kata Red dengan nada orang sadis.

"Mampus dah!! dia jadi sadis!" kata Reha sambil tepok jidat.

" J..Jin.. a..aku!" kata Revan tapi, tiba-tiba Red bisikin sesuatu ke kupingnya Revan dan...

Revan ngiler, mata kosong, pikiran ngestuk dan lebih parahnya lagi...

"Red... Tolong! Hukum aku aja! aku siap! aku perlu kamu sekarang!!" teriak Revan yang ikutan OOC.

"Mampus Revan ikutan Rusak!! dia jadi Maso!!" kata Reha.

"Red... Stoooppp!!!"

Rei yang ngeliat kejadian itu langsung narik kerah Adeknya dan ngelempar adeknya keluar markas yang lagi Ujian deres banget (?) dan buat Revan pingsan dan dibopong orangnya.

"Well... Sekarang. sudah selesai. pertama, Revan harus dibenerin dulu baru Adek gue. kalo Revan nggak dibenerin ntar pastinya dia bakal ngedeketin adek gue terus dan pasti ntar malem bakalan heboh." kata Rei sambil ngebopong Rehan ke Ruang farmasi markas.

Sekarang kita diskusi dulu...

"Jadi, Apa yang buat masalah OOC?" tanya Reha, Rone angkat tangan.

"Gue tau, ketua!"

"ceritain ke kita kejadian sebelum itu Rone?" tanya Reha.

"Gini..."

 **-Flashback-**

"Red.. lu mau kemana?" tanya Rone.

"keluar bentar, mau maen ke markas Garuchan." jawab Red.

"Lu bukan mau selingkuhka- le.. lepasin Red!" kata Rone yang dicekek sama Red yang kayaknya udah muak karena semua orang bilang dia selingkuh dari Revan ke Elemy. (bahkan yang sebaliknya juga sama. 'diteleport Elemy, ditendang Red)

"Udah berapa kali gue bilang hah! dia temen gue, dan dia juga udah punya kekasih tau nggak!" bentak Red sambil ngebanting Rone ke lantai dan ninggalin Rone sambil ngedumel.

"Agh.. iya sorry, huff... cekekan Red emang parah! sampe bebekas pula." kata Rone yang ngeraba leher dia.

"Jin... lu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Revan yang nyamperin dia.

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa... tadi, cuman abis bikin Red marah doang soalnya." jawab Rone.

"Hehm... makanya jangan kebiasaan apa. Lu berduakan sama." ujar Revan sambil menghelakan nafas. "Red mana?"

"Pergi, mau maen ke squad Garuchan dia..."

"Oh.. yaudah, nanya doang." kata Revan datar.

"Nyariin ya, kangen diperhatiin dia kamu?" goda Rone dan meluk Revan dari belakang.

"ihh.. apaan sih! Eh! Lepasin ih! Rone!"

Rone pura-pura nggak denger dan buka syal sama seragamnya Revan. Revan tambah panik dan ngeronta-ronta minta Rone lepasin pelukan dia. Tapi, tenaga dia kurang kuat buat ngalahin Rone. Rone sendiri udah siap buat mangsa Revan tinggal penghabisannya doang. Untung aja, Revan inget sesuatu buat ngalahin Rone...

"Rone!! Gue udah buat janji sama Red! kalo misalnya lu berdua kebablasan ngh... ntar lu berdua gue putusin! dan ini serius!!" teriak Revan yang sebenernya agak telat katena Rone udah gigit leher dia duluan.

Dengan sekejap Rone langsung benerin baju Revan dan minta maaf ke dia. Karena Rone nggak mau putus dari...

'Kayaknya nggak perlu diulang udah taukan ini bakalan sama kayak di chapter 5 kemaren :v'

"Emm... Van, kita.. jalan-jalan aja yuk. Makan diluar." kata Rone.

"Lu yang bayar, kalo kau gue maafin!"

"Iya, iya!"

beberapa menit kemudian...

"Gimana? udah kenyang?" tanya Rone.

"Iya, makasih ya udah ngajak makan.." kata Revan sambil senyum ke Rone.

Wait! What! Hold on! Revan senyum!!

"R..Rev.. lu!?"

"Uah! Lupakan itu! BakaJin!" teriak Revan dan banting pintu markas.

"Oh! Red... lu udah pulang?" tanya Rone yang ngeliat Red lagi jalan di koridor markas, tapi dia kok diem aja.

Rone sama Revan entah tiba-tiba punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Dan dalam sekejap Red dorong Rone dan Mojokin Revan sambil ketawa ala psikopat(?)

"Red... lu kenapa?!" tanya Revan panik.

"Hmm... menurut kamu?" balas Red dengan nada orang sadis.

Rone mau nolong Revan langsung berhenti karena Revan ngasih sebuah kode lewat tangan dia.

'Rone... Cepet lapor ke Ketua! bilang Red jadi OOC!'

Dengan segera Rone lari ke ruangan Reha.

 **-Flashback end-**

"Itu kejadian sebelumnya Rone! bukan penyebab!" omel Eudo sambil getok pala Rone.

"Oh salah ya..."

Tiba-tiba, Red masuk dengan badan yang basah kuyup.

"Dih! kenapa gue tiba-tiba dimarkas. Padahal tadi lagi maen bareng para anak squad Garu!" kata Red sambil meres baju dia.

"Red... lu bisa jelasin kenapa lu tadi tiba-tiba jadi OOC?" tanya Reha sambil ngasih handuk.

"Mana gue tau! Orang gue aja nggak inget samsek!" kata Red sambil handukan.

"Bukan... maksud gue lu tadi ngapain aja disana?"

"Oh.. tadi gue.."

 **-Felesbek lagi bok(?)-**

"Yo semua!" Ucap Red pas dateng ke squadnya Garu.

"Woi Red! Sendirian aja nih.." kata Mathias.

"Hooh.. kalo ngajak yang laen ntar heboh jadinya."

"Padahal kalo rame kayaknya lebih seru deh..." Sambung Monika.

"Abis yang laen sebenernya masih pada sibuk. Rone lagi ngedate sama Revan, Alex masih kerja pulang minggu depan, Eudo lagi ada adek bungsunya baru dateng ke squad, Jung ogah keluar kamar, Ethan pergi ke hutan, Para anak perempuan... halah, mereka demen sama yang namanya pergi ke mall kalo lagi liburan." jelas Red.

Mathias sama Monika hanya Ber-oh- ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong? lu ngapain naek Roadroller?" tanya Red.

"Iseng-iseng aja.. cuman numpang naek doang kok sama nyalain mesin." kata Monika.

"Oh yaudah.. gue mau nyetel lagu dulu deh.." kata Red dan mencet layar HP dia. Dia buka Aplikasi musik dan setel lagu. Tapi, sayangnya dia nyetel lagu yang sebenernya dilarang didengerin buat Monika...

 _Saisoku no genkai o koete watashi wa kita nda yo.._

 _burēki tsuitenaikedo son'na no kankei nee.._

 _gia o hayaku toppu ni irete yo..._

 _dō shita no hyaku kiiro ja manzoku dekinai... kimi no koto!!_

Tiba-tiba, muka Monika jadi muka abang-abang yang ada di Initial D dan sekarang diganti jadi Intial M. Dan macu Roadroller dengan kecepatan mobil balap.

"Mampus!! Monika!! Stop woi!!" Kata Red yang panik, takut ada kejadian hampir ketabrak bis lagi gara-gara Monika denger lagu dengan tema Initial D.

Didepan mereka tiba-tiba ada beberapa anak cowo Garu squad dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya. Dengan segera Mathias langsung tereakin yang didepan.

"Woi! Awas Monika kambuh lagi!!" teriak Mathias yang bikin semua yang didepan kabur takut dilindes Roadroller.

"Gyaaa!! awas Monika kambuh!!" teriak Teiron, Alpha, Vience, Lucy.

Dengan cepet Red ganti lagu dan nyanyi..

 _seijaku ga machi o tsutsumu yoru ni furi sosogu shiro, kazashita te no hira ni_

 _fureta shunkan ni toketeku hakanai hito kakera..._

 _oto mo naku tsumoru hikari o atsumete, kimi wa warau..._

 _ima donna oto?_

 _kotae tatte kimi wa mou nani mo.._

 _kikoenai..._

Dan Ajaibnya Monika langsung ngerem dan Nangis ditempat, bahkan Mathias yang disebelah Red ikutan Nangis. Dan yang dikejar malah baper semua. (Yalah orang Red muter lagunya dikencengin dan dia nyanyinya agak tereak biar kedengeran!)

"Red! lu lagunya bikin baper aja sih!!" keluh Mathias yang disebelah Red.

"Ya gimana lagi! kalo nggak ntar mereka bisa jadi 'Garuchan Squad sandwich' dong!" balas Red sambil Turun.

Iya juga sih.." gumam Mathias.

"Dah ya! Gue mau ke dalem dulu dah!"

Red masuk ke Markasnya Garu dan dia nabrak seseorang..

"Aduh!! Oh Red.. Tumben sendirian? yang laen mana?" tanya Rina.

"Sibuk sendiri.."

Rina hanya menjawabnya dengan -oh-

"Eh.. Ada Red, Tumben maen.." sapa Lisa.

"Ya lagi mau maen aja."

"Untung.. kirain mau selingkuh.." goda Lisa.

"Argh!! kenapa semua orang bilang gue sama Emy itu saling selingkuh!! kita berdua udah punya pacar Oi!! Jangan sampe gue ngamuk disini!" bentak Red yang udah muak banget dengan hal itu.

"Wo.. wo.. wo mas.. B aja mas... b aja!" kata Lisa yang ngeredam amarah Red.

"Ehh... emangnya mereka kenapa Lisa?" tanya Rina.

"Mending kamu nggak usah tau Rin..." kata Lisa datar.

"Yaudah... Red mau maen sama gue nggak!! kita maen sesuatu yang lagi gue demen nih!!" ajak Rina.

"Apaan?"

"Feather Blocking!"

Krik, krik, krik...

"Badminton Rina, Bukan Feather blocking.." kata Red sambil facepalm.

"Nih anak, udah dijelasin nggak ngerti-ngerti juga.." ujar Lisa sambil tepok jidat.

Rina ketawa kecil dan ngasih Red Bat ping-pong dan ngajak Red ke meja ping-pong yang ada diluar markas (?) Red sama Lisa gregetan ngeliat Rina yang udah salah dua kali.

"Ini kita maen apa sih! Tenis meja atau bulu tangkis!" kata Red yang udah nggak kuat.

"Bulu tangkis..." kata Rina.

"Ini Bat ping-pong Rina!! buat maen tenis meja bukannya Badminton!!" Ucap Lisa yang ikut gregetan.

"Eh.. beda ya?"

"Yaiylah!! Hadeh!!!" kata Red sama Lisa barengan dan jedotin pala ke meja ping-pong.

"Ehehe... Maap yaudah ayuk maen!" kata Rina dan Red cuman menghelakan Nafas karena baru kali ini dia hadepin orang yang kelewat bodoh atau polos entahlah... kayak Rina, yang lebih parah dari Jung atau Sandra.

Beberapa Menit kemudian...

"Red menang 21-10" kata Lisa yang jadi wasit.

"Red jago ternyata." kata Rina.

"Udah biasa gue maen ping-pong... lawan terberat gue si Rone." kata Red sambil muter-muter bat ping-pong di tangan dia.

"Lawan diri sendiri?" tanya Rina.

"Bisa dibilang gitu, dah ya gue mau keliling lagi dah."

Red keliling lagi dan ketemu beberapa orang..

"Eh! Red! sini! mau ikutan nggak!" panggil Luthias, Red nyamperin mereka dan ada beberapa orang.

"Hai Red! tumben maen.." sapa seseorang yang agak asing bagi Red, tapi suaranya nggak asing bagi dia.

"Ini... em... Tumma ya? Tumben nggak pake kostum." tanya Red.

"I..iya ketua suruh aku, biar terbiasa aja.." jawab Tumma.

"Oh.. yaudah, semangat biar kuat ya.." kata Red sambil nepuk punggung Tumma.

"Jadi, kita maen apa?"

"kita maen King game!"

"Oh, ya gue tau, kalo yang dapet sumpit dengan lambang khusus, jadi Raja dan harus ngelakui apa yang diperintah sang Raja." kata Red dan semuanya ngaguk-ngaguk.

"Ok, Ayo ambil sumpitnya!"

 **Round 1 :**

"Gue Raja!!" teriak Ikyo

"Dan sekarang gue merintah nomor 1 buat buka bajunya!" perintah Ikyo. Tapi, kok kayaknya Adelia ngeblushing... Jangan-jangan..

"Del? Lu nomer 1 ya?" tanya Alisa.

"I..Iya."

Entah mau bilang jackpot atau Zonk buat Ikyo, bingung hayati :v

"Ciwiw, Kyo dapet Jackpot nih yee!!" teriak Maurice.

"Speechless dah..." kata Ikyo datar pas ngeliat Adelia buka baju didepan dia.

"Ok lanjut!"

 **Ronde 2 :**

"Gue raja!!" Teriak Edgar.

"Sekarang gue nyuruh nomer 4 buat jungkir balik dari jendela lante dua, sambil teriak WOW!!" perintah Edgar.

ngedenger perintah itu, Maurice jadi agak panik tapi berusaha tenang. "Ok, ayo direkam aja sekalian."

Yang laennya keluar sementara, Maurice ke lantai dua dan berdiri diluar jendela. Kemudian, dia loncat dan muter-muter sambil bilang "WOW!!!!" tapi, mendarat dengan laknat karena muka duluan.

"Ahh... Pasti sakit!"

 **Ronde 3 :** "Gue raja!!" teriak Salem.

"Gue merintah nomer 2 buat jadi korban praktek klinik Tongseng nomer 3!! denagn cara Di pentung kepalanya" perintah Salem.

"Baiklah gue korbannya.." kata Red.

"Dan gue dokternya.." kata Edgar.

Entah tapi, pas tau Edgar jadi dokternya semuanya punya firasat buruk..

"Siap ya Red..."

"Iya... !?"

Kepala Red Di Fentung pake Fentungan Kayu..

 **-Felesbeknya abis bok(?)-**

"Abis itu gue nggak inget samsek.." jelas Red.

"Kayaknya lu ke pentung deh kepalanya yang bikin lu jadi kacau." kata Reha sehabis mendengar ceritanya Red sambil sweatdrop.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar. Sudahlah, gue kau ganti baju dulu! dah!" kata Red sambil ninggalin mereka berdua.

 **The end dengan gajenya :v**

Note :

1\. Adeknya Eudo sama Silica biodata lengkapnya adalah :

Mita Hostma Mayer, umur 15 tahun, 165 cm, lightning mage, Ultah 15 Juli.

2\. Awalny sih Red maunya gue bikin Psikopat, tapi demu keamanan telnis jadi dibioin sadis aja. Biarpu. si Revannya nggak aman karena dia jadi Masokis.

3\. Lagu yang bersangkutan adalah Bucchigiri ni shiteageru, sumpah itu koplak lagunya XD.

4\. Lagu yang dinyanyiin itu Soundless voice, emang bikin baper dari awal sampe akhir tuh lagu ( _b -.-)_b


	7. Chapter 7a : Biohazard

Up Chapter 7a.. Digabung dengan Story dari Resident Evil :v

 **Balas Review :**

 **girl-chan 2,**

 **Tau dah mau bilang Zonk buat dia salah, mau bilang Jackpot juga takut salah. Ah sudahlah hayati tambah bingung :'v**

 **Eudo : Emm.. yah, memang gue nggak kuat alkohol, gue juga masih seneng kalo diajak minum bir doang, tapi nggak banyak-banyak!**

 **Red : Yah, Setidaknya ada kakak gue. Yang siap lempar gue keluar rumah atau jedotin pala gue kalo jadi OOC. Dan Untuk masalah Selingkuh, Gue Setubu.. eh.. setuju sama Emy yang nggak bakal selingkuh dari Thundy -w-**

 **Rone : Ya kali lu bakal selingkuh Red, orang Revan aja udah jadi orang tertjinta kita.**

 **Revan : Speechless aja** deh ._.

 **CHAPTER 7a : Biohazard** **-enter the nightmare-** (Alex : kok judulnya kayaknya gue kenal, Jangan bilang kalo. Me : Iye, kita bakal gabungin Fic LS kita sama Story Resident Evil 1 :v, Alex : Laknat kau RehAAAAA!)

"Woi! Semua kata ketua kita harus bikin cerita tambahan nih!" kata Alex yang baru keluar dari ruangannya Reha.

"Cerita apaan, Lex?" Tanya Maya.

"Biohazard.." kata Alex datar.

"Kok kayaknya gue pernah... denger tuh nama Judul jangan-jangan?!" kata Eudo.

"Iye, itu seri Resident Evil, Dunia asal gue." jawab Alex datar.

"Waduh, trus kita harus hadap-hadapan sama zombie dong, aku nggak ikut dah." kata Mia yang udah ketakutan, karena ada nama karakter Resident evil yang sama namanya kayak dia.

"Tenang Mia, Ntar kita ngacak masalahnya. Jadi, belom tentu kamu dapet peran." kata Alex buat ngebujuk Mia.

"Oh, yaudah.. tapi, aku nggak mau jadi tokoh antagonis pokoknya!" Ucap Mia.

"Iya tau.." kata Alex.

"Yaudah, kapan mulainya. Ntar keburu Ketua marah loh." ucap Red.

"Sabar! gue ngajak anak-anak dari Garu squad soalnya!" Kata Alex sambil melihat ke Hpnya.

Sekarang kita mulai ceritanya...

1998/07/24 : Gunung Arklay, Kota Raccoon.

"Siapa yang jadi naratornya woi!" teriak Rone yang udah siap dari tadi.

"Ups maaf, Aku lupa kalo udah mulai." kata Ashley.

"Cepet ah!"

"Tim Alpha terbang di sekitar kawasan hutan, terletak di barat laut Kota Racoon, dimana mereka sedang mencari helikopter dari rekan-rekan mereka, Tim Bravo, yang tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius selama pertengahan misi mereka..."

"Well... Dia bagus juga baca Narasinya." kata Alex dari jauh.

"kasus pembunuhan aneh baru-baru ini terjadi di Kota Raccoon. Ada laporan aneh dari keluarga diserang oleh sekelompok sekitar 10 orang. Korban mengalami luka serius seperti habis dipukuli dan digigit. Bravo Tim pergi ke tempat persembunyian kelompok, dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak..." sambung Ashley.

"Ok.. kita mulai adegan pertamanya..." kata Maya yang mulai duduk ngeliatin layar tivi UHD.

"Hey, Bagaimana? menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi pentunjuk?" tanya Rone.

"Entahlah... tapi, aku punya firasat buruk tentang hutan ini.." jawab Lucy.

Lucy jalan sendiri misah dari grupnya dan nggak sengaja dia denger suara teriakan didekatnya. Dia menghampiri sumber suara itu dan ternyata sumbernya adalah...

"Ih! ada Kecoa dibangku gue!" teriak Alisa yang bikin semuanya panik.

Eh? Oh maaf ini lagi diluar kendali di dunia aslinya, bukan didunia Resident evilnya :v

"Hyaattt! geplakan sendal Killer!" teriak Revan dan berhasil membunuh kecoa tersebut.

"Fyuh~ ok lanjut~" kata Alisa yang sukses membuat Semuanya sweatdrop.

Lanjut!

Ternyata suara Teriakan itu berasal dari seorang pria yang dimakan pleh Anjing-anjing yang sudah berubah menjadi Zombie.. Eh, bentar anjing zombie!?

"GYAAAHHH! CEPETIN KEK GUE NGGAK TAHAN LIAT MEREKA! MEREKA LEBIH SEREM DARI CERBERUSNYA ADEL YANG PERNAH LEPAS!" Teriak Teiron yang ketakutan sambil jejerit ala perempuan arena ngeliat Anjing zombie tersebut yang sukses membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"Ok... kita skip dikit." kata Alex.

"Ayo, Cepat!" kata Rone yang membatu Lucy berdiri.

Rone melihat sebuah helikopter dilangit. Tunggu, itukan!?

"Woi! Vience! Buset! Dia mau kemana!"

Mereka berempat terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran anjing zombie yang mengejar mereka. Tak sengaja ada seekor yang melompat ke arah Rone. Rone yang belum siap hampir tergigit anjing tersebut, tiba-tiba Rendy menembak anjing tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Yah, ayo kita lari dari sini." kata Rone dan narik tangannya Rendy.

"Hei! Ada rumah! mungkin kita bisa berlindung disana!" kata Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah.

"Ya, ayo!"

Layar tiba-tiba gelap dan ada tulisan -Enter the Survival Horor-

"Wah, apakah kalian yakin mereka bakal bertahan dari itu..." tanya Alisa sambil makan popcorn.

"Entahlah, kita itung aja Ded berapa kali sama ngesave berapa kali." kata Ikyo yang nyomot popcorn punya Alisa.

"Emangnya ini Gameplay mas!" kata Alpha yang ngegeplak palanya Ikyo pake Stik(?)

"Udah ah! Lu pada Bersisik amat sih! Tuh sih Lucy udah mulai baca Narator lagi!" Bentak Maya.

Back to Story..

"Sekarang, Anggota kami sisa bertiga, Kapten Rendy, Aku, Dan Eris. Kami tak tau dimana Rone sekarang..."

"Oh kasian.. Rone, Ded duluan ya?" tanya Rina.

"Ntar liat aja!" kata Alex.

"Semuanya ada?" tanya Rendy.

"Eh.. Dimana Rone?" Tanya Lucy.

Tiba-tiba sura tembakan senjata terdengar dari jauh..

"Itu.. Rone bukan?" tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin saja... Nah, Ris, Lucy coba kalian cek, aku akan mengecek bagian lainnya." kata Rendy.

Sementara itu dibagian lainnya..

"Ah! Sialan mereka mengunciku dari dalem!" kata Rone setelah manjat pager rumah tersebut. kalo mendaratnya dihalaman sih ok ok aja, lah dia mendaratnya di tempat yang lebih bisa disebut kuburan karena ada batu nisan disitu.

"Aww... Itu kurang beruntung buat Rone." kata Red yang nonton dia.

"Loh.. Ini.. Oh, Red. Kirain Rone..." kata Alpha yang ngeliat Red make baju yang sama kayak Rone.

"Masih salah aje lu, padahal udah beberapa kali kali gue maen ke markas lu." ucap Red sewot.

"Hehe.. Maap bang."

"Hm.. Ruang makan. terlihat Rapi... Alamakjang! apaan tuh!" teriak Eris kaget karena petir tiba-tiba nyamber.

Lucy agak ketawa ngedenernya "Cuman Petir mas! kaget amat sih!"

"Alah! Bodo amat dah! Lanjut! Eh... Inikan.. Lucy sini deh!" teriak Eris.

Lucy yang lagi ngeliatin serius Jam dinding tua langsung nyamperin Eris yang lagi jongkok dan ngecek darah yang ada dilantai.

"Itu... Darah Mens siapa Ris?" Tanya Lucy yang sukses dapet getokan pistol dari Eris.

"Buset dah ini bukan darah mens woi! ini darah beneran!" sembur Eris sambil jitak kepala Lucy.

"Bercanda mas! Ginian jangan dibawa serius napa, Ntar yang nonton tegang semua." sanggah Lucy yang buat semua yang nonton tepok jidat semua.

"Lucy, bikin aneh-aneh aja deh." kata Alex sambil makan Popcorn.

"Yaudah! Lu ngecek tempat laen aja! Biar gue yang ngecek nih tempat!" kata Eris sewot dan kembali jongkok.

"Yayaya, ntar kalo ada apa-apa gue kesini lagi, bye!" kata Lucy sambil buka pintu terdekat.

Lucy agak bingung mau belok kanan apa kiri. Karena kiri keliatannya lebih meyakinkan, dia akhirnya belok kiri. Tapi, pas belok kiri dia malah kedapetan zombie lagi makan Teiron... Tunggu bentar trus yang tadi tereak gara-gara anjing zombie itu siapa!?

"Serius!! itu cuman properti film! gue nggak ikutan!" sanggah Teiron yang diliatin dengan skeptis dari semua orang yang nonton.

"Halah! yaudah next!"

"Eris! awas diblakang lu ada zombie!!" teriak Lucy sambil menunjuk seorang zombie diblakang Eris.

"Tenang! biar gue urus!"

Eris menembak zombie itu tiga kali dan zombie itu akhirnya mati.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita beritau Rendy apa yang terjadi." kata Eris dan narik Lucy keluar ruangan.

Sementara itu...

"Well... mungkin gue harus ngecek bagian dalemnya." gumam Rone saat melihat lubang dengan tangga menuju kebawah lubang tersebut.

Rone masuk kedalam lubang tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ruangan. Saat dia masuk keruangan tersebut pintunya tiba-tiba tertutup dan terkunci dejgan rapat. Sebuah peti mati besi terjatuh dari atas dan seorang zombie bangkit dari peti mati tersebut.

"Sial, peluru gue abis, tinggal piso doang pula... ah, bododah! saatnya Hidup Seperti Larry!!" teriak Rone.

"Kyaaa!! Awas kak Rone!!" teriak Sandra.

"Rone lu pasti bisa!!" teriak Lectro.

"R.O.N.E! Rone pasti menang!!" kata Amelia, Catherine sama Mia dengan gaya ala cheerleader

"Kita hebohin juga! Ayo Rone!! Semangat!!" teriak Alpha.

"Semangka! Semangat kaka!!" teriak Ikyo.

"Cemungut Rone!!" Teriak Adelia.

"Rone Semangat jangan mati duluan!" kata Ashley.

"Wah dia greget! walaupun beberapa kali kecakar dan darah dia mulai sekarat..." kata Alex datar sambil ngeliatin infonya Rone lewat alat pemantau.

Akhirnya, setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan Rone menang melawat zombie super tersebut dan berhasil keluar dari ruangan tersebut. biarpun sekarang darah dia udah bisaa dibilang dibawah 25 persen... (Njir, masih idup aja biarpun udah dicakarin berkali-kali sama Crimson Head.. Hebat, hebat)

"Nah.. Aw! sekarang saatnya gue masuk ke rumah itu." kata Rone dan jalan pelan-pelan karena dia masih luka parah.

Back to Lucy

"Well... Lucy, sekarang mereka berdua hilang, Rendy dan Rone. Sepertinya, bagaimana jika kita berpencar aja. kayaknya lebih strategis deh.." kata Erus pas tau Rendy ikutan ilang.

"Mungkin, lu bener juga... yaudah lu ngecek tempat tadi. Gue ngecek yang satunya." kata Lucy.

"Oh iye, nih... Penjepit rambut. Lu kan Maling profesional.. eh... maksud gue. Lu kan pembuka kunci profesional mungkin ini bakal berguna bagi lo." kata Eris sambil nyerahin Penjepit Rambu ke Lucy.

"Ok... Makasih. Tapi, kalo lu bilang gue maling lagi.. jangan harap gue bakal lepasin lu dari kekeran pistol gue ngerti!" ancam Lucy.

"Iye mba! Slow aje.. yaudah dah!"

Lucy pergi kearah lainnya, pas dia masuk dan jalan disebuah koridor. Tiba-tiba...

Brak!!

"Astogeh! Apaan Tuh!!" Teriak Lucy yang langsung lari ke pintu terdekat, bareng dengan para penonton yang juga ikutan kaget karena kaca kedobrak barusan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Anjir gue kaget sama yang barusan!" kata Elemy yang keselek popcorn.

"Sama anjir! Bikin kaget aja!" sambung Amelia yang keselek soda.

"Woi! bantuin gue nolongin Jung! dia nelen baso bulet-bulet gara-gara kaget!" Teriak Ethan.

Rone baru masuk ke rumah dan kondisi dia udah baik-baik aja karena dia make semprotan penyembuh yang dia bawa.

"Rendy! Eris! Lucy... mereka dimana ya? Hmm... itukan!?" Kata Rone dan nggak sengaja dia melihat sebuah pistol cadangan milik Lucy yang tergeletak dengan manisnya menunggu sang tuan untul mengambilnya lagi.

"Ini... punya Lucy, oh well... gue ambil aja deh. mumpung orangnya nggak ada." kata Rone sambil membawa pistol tersebut dan naik ke lantai dua.Saat dia mengecek sebuah ruangan dia nggak sengaja bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dia cari.

"Silica, ini lu kan?"

"Rone! akhirnya bantuan dateng." kata Silica sambil menyenderkan Maurice ke tembok.

"Rice, lu kenapa!?" tanya Rone pas ngeliat Maurice sekarat dan luka bekas gigitan besar di tubuhnya.

"Rone... Hati-hati dirumah ini banyak monster-monster aneh!" kata Maurice dengan susah payah. "Tenang Rice, kamu sedang luka parah."

"Silica, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Rone panik.

"Kayaknya, Maurice digigit sama Uler beracun. tapi, dilihat dari gigitan uler tersebut ukuranya agak mustahal untuk Maurice hidup."

"Yaudah!! Sebaiknya kita cari tempat berlindung dulu! baru kita bicarakan semua ini dengan serius ok!" kata Rone yang langsung membopong Maurice.

"Mungkin, kau benar... aku tau tempat aman yang ada obat-obatannya. Ada di bagian barat rumah ini." jelas Silica.

"Yaudah! Ayo kita kesana!" kata Rone.

 **Tubercolosis dibagian 2...**

Extra story about lost weapon...

"Hato-kun!! Sini! Lihat Aku bawa apa!!" kata Red yang bawa Frisbe 'lupa nulisnya gimana :v

"Woof!" Hato-kun langaung bangun dari tidurnya dan deketin Red.

"Nah, Sekarang... Tangkep!!" teriak Red yang ngelempar Friesbe itu dan langsung dikejar sama Hato-kun. Nggak lama, Hato-kun balik bawa Friesbe yang dilempar sama Red.

"Anak Pintar... Nah... Eh, Itu apa ya?" gumam Red pas ngeliat sebuah benda yang muncul sedikit ditanah taman belakang markas. Red deketin benda itu, dan nyuruh Hato-kun buat gali lubang dibenda itu.

Saat lubang sudah tergali, Red merasa tidak asing dengan benda tersebut. Benda itu mirip dengan...

"I..Inikan!!"

"Rev, lu tumben lagi nggak dideketin sama Red atau Rone hari ini." tanya Ethan. "Lagi marahan ya?"

"Apaan sih lu! nggak liat tadi pagi gue abis dipojokin dua manusia bego itu!" jawab Revan sewot.

"Jeh, biasa aja dong mas, nggak usah ngomel!" kata Ethan. "Eh... itu Red, Dah Revan!"

Ethan ngedorong Revan buat deket-deket sementara, dirinya kabur dari halaman belakang. "Dih! Najong dah lu Than!"

Revan ngedeketin Red yang lagi jongkok ditanah ngeliatin sesuatu, semut kali diliatin...

"Jin... lu ngapain ngeliatin tanah?" tanya Revan. "Van... akhirnya..."

"Akhirnya apaan?"

"Akhirnya!! Senjata Lamaku ketemu!!" kata Red girang sambil meluk senjata semprotan tersebut.

"Senjata lama lu?" tanya Revan yang galham.

"Ini... senjata lama aku, aku ni awalnya make semprotan ini. Eh... terus nggak tau kemana hilang dan sekarang akhirnya ketemu lagi!!" kata Red sambil meluk senjata lama dia.

"masih bisa nggak tuh?" tanya Revan. (lagi)

Red mencet tombol on dan senjata itu langsung nyala dan masih bekerja seperti biasa.

"Yeah!! masih cakep dan bisa!!" ucap Red girang.

"Selamatnya, senjata lamanya udah ketemu." kata Revan yang dikacangin sama Red yang pergi sambil bawa senjata lama dia.

"Sekarang... gue bisa nerusin hobi eksperimen gue!" kata Red girang.

Sudah beberapa hari... Red nggak ngerayu ataupun ngedeketin Revan sama sekali, dia sibuk ngemodif senjata dia sama nerusin hobi dia eksperimen dengan bahan kimia di basment markas. Awalnya Revan sih, seneng-seneng aja, karena nggak ada yang ngeganggu hari dia. Tapi, lama kelamaan, dia mulai ngerasa kangen sama kesepian karena Red nggak ngedeketin dia bahkan belom ngomong sepatah katapun palingan hanya 'hai' dan 'bagaimana keadaanmu', sisanya dia dikacangin sama Red yang makin hari, makin ngacangin dia. Kalau Rone, dia belom pulang, dia masih kerja ngikut Alex yang juga masih kerja dan kemungkinan pulangnya agak lama, paling bentarnya Sebulanan.

"Rev, makin hari entah lu makin cemberut aja... padahal pas pertama-tama lu masih seneng-seneng aja? ada apa nih?" tanya Lectro yang masyk ke kamar Revan karena liat Revan cuman diem aja dan duduk dikasur sambil selimutan.

"Entahlah... gue lagi nggak mau bahas masalah apapun itu..." kata Revan lemes yang duduk sambil meluk kedua lutut dia .

"Lu marahan sama Red?" tanya Lectro.

"Nggak kok... gue nggak marahan sama Red." kata Revan agak pelan.

"Trus kenapa?" tanya Lectro.

Revan diem aja... kemudian, dia nangis "Gue... nggak... kenapa... napa! mending lu... pergi dulu aja... gue... lagi mau... sendiri!!" Usir Revan dan banting pintu kamar dia.

"Re..Rev!" Lectro cuman bisa diem pas denger sahabatnya Nangis dikamar.

"Apa ya, penyebab Revan nangis?" gumam Lectro sambil melayang nelusurin koridor markas, nggak sengaja dia ketemu Red yang lagi naro senjata lama dia di koridor.

"Red.. Woi!" panggil Lectro.

"Oh! hai, Tro! lagi ngapain?" tanya Red.

"Gue abis diusir dari kamarnya Revan... dan ngedenger dia nangis kejer-kejer dikamar dia..." kata Lectro datar yang bikin Red shock berat.

"Se... serius lu... di.. dia nangis kejer-kejer!?" tanya Red panik.

"Emm... iya, emangnya kenapa ya? kok dia bisa nangis kejer-kejer gitu.." kata Lectro.

"Ini... salah gue... gue terlalu sibuk dan udah ngacangin dia... emm... sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"31..."

"Mampus! gue ngacangin dia satu bulan, pantesan dia nangis kejer-kejer!" kata Red sambil tepok jidat. "Gue harus gimana nih..."

"Terus terang aja... lagi pula inilan kesalahan lu." kata Lectro datar.

"Mungkin... lu benar yaudah gue minta maaf dulu ke dia." kata Red yang langsung lari ke kamarnya Revan. Lectro ngekor juga, tapi pas sampe didepan kamarnya Revan dia nyusupin sebuah alat perekam suara dipintunya kamar Revan, jadi dia tau apa masalah mereka berdua.

Malem-malemnya...

Lectro ambil lagi alat perekam itu dan ngecek suara hasil rekaman dikamar dia. Awalnya sih, kayak perselisihan biasa antar pasangan. Tapi, entah makin ke ujung kayaknya makin parah. pas deket-deket bagian akhir rekaman, Lectro harus nahan diri karena ada suara desahan dari Revan sama Red...

"Jangan-jangan mereka..." pikir Lectro sambil menahan cairan merah yang sudah keluar dati hidungnya dan imajinasi liar yang siap menghabisi pikiran logisnya..

Note :

Hayo, tebak mereka ngapain! kirimkan jawaban anda ke 14045 atau ke 14042 :v

Job Awal buat Red itu Chemmical Soldier yang kebetulan tadi siang dapet dari RPHS event mightysix :v (biarpun gue ngarepnya Soul master buat Yuki, EM buat Mita, Matador buat Eudo, Predator buat Karakter pendatang baru, Atau Power buat Takano.)

review nista diharapkan datang :v

Ciaobella...


	8. Chapter 7b : Puzzle Kampret

Up... Chapter 7b Extra 'bodrex' eh.. chapternya :v.

 **Balas Review :**

 **girl-chan 2**

 **Begitulah cerita... Aku kehabisan ide mak :'v**

 **Alex : Kenapa nggak bilang kalo lu bisanya daging doang = Kalo gitukan gue bisa masakin lu ayam, ikan, atau daging, IKYOOO!!**

 **Selamat membaca :D**

 **Chapter 7b : Biohazard -Puzzle Kampret-** (Me : Lex, lu kan udah pernah ke masa lalu, trus ketemu Kapten lu dimasa lalu pas 1998. Nah, Entar nggak usah dikasih tau, Ok!, Alex : Emangnya napa kalo gue kasih tau?, Me : Mata kanan lu mau gue colok pake garpu apa piso, atau mending lu gue seret ke Piers lagi, tinggal milih aja... Alex : O..O..Ok Reha ._.)

"Yeyeye, Dapet Shotgun cuy!!" ucap Alisa sambil nari aserehe dengan lagu ievan polka. 'kagak nyambuk nyak!' Eh... Kenapa Jadi Alisa yang maen!? Gini...

-Flashback-

"Eh... Ganti Chapter gantian yang maen dungs!" kata Lucy yang keluar dari TV UHD, Setelah dia berhasil muntah karena nginjek kepala zombie sampe pecah.

"Oh... Trus mau siapa?" tanya Alex.

"Gini... Pake Gambreng aja!" sambung Rina.

"Ok! Rone, Eris, Silica, Rendy, ama Maurice mau ganti nggak?" tanya Alex.

"Nggak usah Lex!!"

"Ok, Lucy doang ya. Yaudah para Cewe silahkan gambreng."

"Ok, Lex!"

"Hompipah alaium gambreng, si Rendy make baju Thundy!"

"Woi! gue denger loh!" celetuk Rendy.

"Alisa yang dapet!" Kata Elemy.

"Ok... Harap-harap aja, gue selamat ya."

-flashback end-

Alisa nggak tau fungsi dari shotgun itu apa dan langsung nyerocos keluar dari ruangan dia ngambil shotgun tersebut, kemudian pintu keluar dia kekunci dua-duanya dan langit-langit ruangan mulai turun mau mejretin dia.

"Aduh!! Siapa aja!! Tolongin gue!! Gue nggak mau jadi Kertas disini!!" teriak Alisa panik karena dia kekunci diruangan tersebut.

"Mampus! baru maen udah mau mati.." ucap Edgar.

"Lu bukannya hibur, malah bikin tambah panik!" cerocos Alisa.

"Alisa! Lu didalem!?" Teriak Eris dari luar.

"Ris!! Tolongin gue! Pintunya kekunci, Atapnya juga mau mejretin gue! Cepet!" Kata Alisa sambil gedor-gedor pintu.

"Mundur! Gue tendang dulu pintunya!" Eris Nendang pintu sampe jebol dan Alisa lari keluar ruangan tersebut, tepat saat atapnya sampe lantai."

"Fyuh~ makasih ya, Eris!" kata Alisa sambil bersihin baju dia.

"Yayaya, Nanti lagi ati-ati, jangan asal ambil barang, kalo misalnya agak mencurigakan lebih baik lu liat sekeliling dulu, atau nggak kejadiannya kayak tadi." Ucap Eris.

"Oke, Makasih Ris. Laen kali, gue ngecek-cek dulu suara atau keadaan tempat lain." kata Alisa.

"Eh, tadi bukannya lu kudu ke Ruang makan dulu ya? kok tiba-tiba lu disini?" tanya Alisa.

"Gimana ya... rasanya gue mau ke sekitar sini aja... dan oh... iye, nih gue kasih peluru racun. Mungkin ini bakal berguna buat lu dan em... mungkin segitu aje dan.. Bye!" kata Eris yang langsung ninggalin Alisa sendirian lagi.

"Alibinya ketara jelas ya mas." kata Ethan.

"Emm... ya gitu deh..."

Alisa masuk ke pintu lainmya dan nemu dua zombie disitu. Dia awalnya agak panik karena liat zombie itu jalan ke dia, tapi dia inget punya handgun yang dikasih sama Lucy tadi.

"Mati kalian!!" Sembur Alisa.

"Merekakan Udah mati mba!" celetuk Alpha.

"Berisik!" bentak Alisa sambil nembakin pala zombie yang ngedeketin dia.

"Oi, Alisa abis ini lu masuk ke keruangan yang make pintu besi itu dulu baru yang pintu kayu disebelah lu." Kata Alex... Ehm... Sp1 buat Alex.

"Ok Alex! Makasih!" kata Alisa sambil lari ke ruang lukisan.

"Alex ini gimana lagi?" tanya Alisa.

"Pencet tombol yang dibawah lukisannya, tapi urutin dari baru lahir sampe mati!!" kata Alex, tiba-tiba Red nepuk pundak dia.

"Alex... nih ada yang nyariin lu." kata Red sambil ngasih HP dia ke Alex.

"Siapa Red?" tanya Alex. "Lu... cek sendiri aje."

Alex deketin tuh Hp ke Kuping dia dan dia hanya denger suara... Reha!!

"Alex!!! Kesempatan hidup mata kanan lu tinggal 1 kali lagi!!" teriak Reha dari telepon.

"A...Am..Ampuni diriku!! jangan cabut mata kananku!!" teriak Alex panik sambil nutupin mata kanan dia.

"Sekali lagi lu ngasih tau! Gue bakal congkel mata kanan lu make sendok!! Ngerti!!" Ancam Reha.

"S..Si..Siap Reha!!"

Klik...

"Yey! Dapet medal! Alex ini gimana lagi?" tanya Alisa.

"S..Sorry, Alisa, gue nggak boleh ngasih tau lu lagi... Gue masih sayang sama anggota tubuh gue, terutama mata kanan gue." kata Alex gemetaran.

"Oh.. Ok.." Alisa keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke pintu lainnya.

"Ali-chan, mungkin kamu bakal tersesat." Gumam Amelia.

Sekarang kita ke Rone...

"Rone, gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Silica setelah ngobatin Rone.

"Ungh... Pala gue masih keliyengan." keluh Rone sambil megangin pala dia.

"Pelan-pelan, kamu baru aku berikan obatnya dan jangan gega-"

"Yaya, gue tau apa yang gue harus ingat. Tapi, terima kasih udah nolongin gue. Dah ya, gue pergi dulu." kata Rone dan ninggalin Silica sendiri di tempat di pingsan tadi. "Emm... Rone, bentar!"

Rone balik arah dan Silica nyamperin dia. Dia ngasih Rone sebuah Radio.

"Tuh, Radio komunikasi. Tadi, aku dapet sinyal dari Vience, tapi kayaknya dia nggak denger apa yang aku ucapkan. Mungkin, ini bakal lebih baik sama kamu." jelas Silica.

"Yah... Makasih ya. Dah ya, kamu ke tempatnya Maurice aja. Biar sisanya gue yang selesaiin."

"Hati-hati.." Rone ngacungin jempol dia ke Silica dan pergi ke tempat lain.

Rone pergi ke ruang musik di rumah tersebut dan melihat sebuah piano. Dia nyoba maenin pianonya, tapi sayangnya dia nggak bisa baca buku musik yang profesional, yang ada kedengerannya malah ngaco semua.

Breng!

"Ups, kelihatannya tadi masih salah." ujar Rone sambil ngusap kepala belakangnya.

"Wah, kalau aku sih No!" kata Maya.

"Aku juga No!" Sambung Lisa.

"Saya juga ngambilnya No!" Timpal Elwa.

"Yah, mas Rone. Anda gagal untuk menuju babak penyisihan 100 besar di Lost saga Got Talent. Semoga beruntung tahun depan." timpal Teiron.

Tiba-tiba Silica masuk ke ruang musik juga.

"Hai Rone." sapa Silica.

"Hai..."

"Serius amat... eh... Ini.. aku tau lagu ini." kata Silica

"Bisa maeninnya?" tanya Rone.

"Biar ku coba..." Silica maenin lagu di piano tersebut dengan lancar sampai akhir lagu.

"Wah, kalau ini aku sih Yes!" celetuk Elwa.

"Aku juga Yes!" sambung Maya.

"Sama saya juga Yes!" sambung Lisa.

"Selamat Mba Silica! Anda berhasil masuk ke babak berikutnya di Lost Saga Got Talent! Nanti, silahkan ambil Golden Ticketnya!" Celetuk Teiron.

Emangnya ini Indonesi mencari bakat atau Indonesian Idol apa! sudahlah yang penting sehat! (Kagak nyambung nyak!) ='

Ada ruangan tersembunyi yang terbuka dan Rone masuk kesitu dia nemu sebuah medal diruangan itu.

"Apa itu Rone?" tanya Silica.

"Entahlah... mungkin bakal berfungsi di sebuah tempat lain." kata Rone sambil ngantongin medal tersebut di saku baju dia.

"Baiklah... hati-hati ya, aku bakal ke tempat aman lagi. Dan satu lagi, mungkin medalnya berfungsi disebuah pintu yang terkunci. Aku sempat kesitu ada di belakang rumah ini." jelas Silica.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi tauku Silica. Bye.." ucap Rone ninggalin Silica di ruangan musik.

Rone ketempat yang dibilangin SilicaSilica dan dia ngeliat ada dua medal yang udah terpasang disitu.

"Mungkin Silica yang masang..." gumam Rone dan masang dua medal yang dia dapet dilubang sisa lainnya. Dia nggak tau kalau sebenarnya Lisa sama Eris yang masang medal tersebut.

 **To be Continue... part 3 (kok panjang ya :v)**

 **Alex Come Back Story!**

Seorang berpakaian Tentara lengkap dan memakai penutup mata dibagian kanannya masuk ke perkarangan Markas Reha Squad. Sepertinya, dia anggota baru tapi kenapa dia datengnya pas tengah malem ya, jangan-jangan dia pencyuri.

"Akhirnya Gue balik ke markas juga!!" ucap pria tersebut sambil rebahan dilantai pintu depan markas.

"Setidaknya semua tugas kampret gue selesai dan tugas lapangan untung cuman investigasi doang!" gumam pria tersebut sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pada kemana ya? kok sepi amat... biasanya jam 11-an gini masih rame sama anak laki.." ujar pria tersebut. Dia nggak tau kalau anak-anak lakinya lagi pada nginep di markas Garuchan.

"KYAAAA!! ADA MALING!" teriak seorang perempuan dari belakang dia.

"EH!! MANA MALING!!" kata Pria tersebut sambil celingak-celinguk.

"MANA MALINGNYA!! OHH ITU DIA!! HAJAR!!" teriak anak perempuan yang lainnya.

"HE...HEI GUE BUKAN MALING!!" sanggah Pria tersebut sambil lari dari kejaran para wanita.

"HEI JANGAN LARI KAU!! KAMU TERCYDUK!!" teriak salah satu anak perempuan.

"KETANGKAP KAMU!!"

"Huaaaa!!! Han... Eh... Ashley! Lepasin!" ronta Pria tersebut entah kenapa dia mengenal Ashley.

"Eh... Ahh!! Semuanya Cepet sini dia udah ketangkep!!" seru Ashley.

"Beraninya kamu maling di markas orang!! dasar Pencyury!!" bentak salah satu anak perempuan itu sambil memukul sang pria dengan tongkat kayu.

"IYA!! NIH MAKAN NIH SUNTIK!!"

"KU BEKUIN MATI KAU!!"

"KITA APAAIN NIH!?"

"BAKAR AJA!"

"HUKUM PANCUNG!!"

"SUNTIK MATI!"

"BANNED DARI SERVER AJA!"

"BUGILIN!"

"BULLY!!"

"JADIIN LALAPAN! ADUH!"

"LU MAU JADI KANIBAL YA!"

"HEI KALIAN MALAM-MALAM BERISIK AJA!! GANGGU ORANG TIDUR TAU!!"

Seketika suasana jadi hening karena Takano keluar kamar pake full armor dan aura hitam merah diseluruh badan dia.

"AYAH!! ADA YANG MAU MALING!!" teriak salah satu anak perempuan.

"HAH!! BERANINYA KAU!!"

"T..TU..TUNGGU DULU AYAH!! AKU INI ALEX!! AKU BARU PULANG KERJA!!" cegah Alex yang bikin semua orang kicep.

"Eh... Ini kamu Alex!?" tanya Salah satu anak perempuan tersebut.

"Demi otot redfield tulang besi. Serius, ini gue baru pulang kerja!" kata Alex.

"Ya ampun! maafin kita ya!! kita nggak tau kalau itu lu!" ujar semua Anak perempuan itu bersamaan.

"Moncong-moncong, Lex... Bukannya lu nggak pake penutup mata ya?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan tersebut.

"Mata kanan gue lagi sakit... makanya, gue make penutup mata Lucy!" kata Alex.

dan Lucy hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Alex coba sini.. Ayah cek dulu... kalian jangan ada yang liat ya." ujar Takano sambil balikin badan Alex dan buka penutup mata dia. "Obatnya... Abis ya?"

"Iya yah. karena kemaren kapten make sisa terakhir jadinya abis deh.."

"Hm... yaudah ntar ayah ambilin dan langsung pake!" perintah Takano.

"Siap Yah!"

"Kok kalian diem aja... lagi pada tidurkan barusan?" tanya Alex.

"Loh!? kok lu tau kita tadi udah pada tidur!!" tanya Maya.

"Rahasia dong." kata Alex dan pergi ninggalin semua anak perempuan itu.

Besoknya...

"Yo, loh lu semua darimana?" tanya Alex.

"Nginep.." Jawab Ethan.

"Ah! Goddammit! kenapa gue nggak diajak!!" bentak Alex.

"Kan lu masih kerja." celetuk Rone.

"Tugas sialannnnn!!!!!"

"Dan lu blom liat wujud aslinya Tumma, yakan!!" goda Rei.

"Emang lu semua udahan!?"

"UDAH DONGZ!!!" semuanya (kec. Alex) serentak.

"ARGH!! GUE NYESEL NGGAK IKUTT!!"

Poor Alex -w-


	9. Chaptet 7c : Ambigu Moment

Up Chapter 7c... Udah ah besok masuk special chapter dulu baru chapter 7d :'v

 **Balas Review :**

 **girl-chan 2 :**

 **Alex : Ya makasih, ntar kapan-kapan aku dateng... emangnya kayak gimana ya mukanya Tumma.**

 **Red : Lu cek aja sendiri... asal jangan bawa pistol, anti-material sniper, granat, bom, piso, apapun yang membahayakan.**

 **Alex : Ye kali, gue bawa senjata perang gue -.-**

 **Rone : ya buat jaga-jaga aja, takutnya lu malah nganggep dia B.O.W lagi nanti.**

 **Alex : Emangnya dia monster apa =**.=

 **Takano : Sama jangan buka penutup matamu, ntar yang ada disana orangnya kabur semua.**

 **Alex : Iya, iya... tau.**

 **Chapter 7c : Biohazard -Ambigu** **moment-** (Revan : kok gue punya firasat buruk ya sama judulnya -_-)

Monika side (ganti lagi)

Monika yang baru masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah kecil di taman. sepertinya rumah itu tidak mencurigakan, tapi ketika dia mau membuka sebuah pintu dia mendengar percakapan orang lain. Tapi ada yang lebih anehnya lagi pembicaraan orang diruangan itu agak ambigu buat didengar.

"Eh.. gimana? mau dilanjutin nggak!?" tanya seorang pria yang suaranya mirip Rei.

"Ya, mungkin lanjutin aja. Tapi, gue agak nggak yakin sih..." ucap seorang pria yang suaranya mirip Alpha.

"Udahlah.. lanjutin aja!"

"Pelan-pelan kek! gue masih agak nggak yakin soalnya!"

"Tapi, setidaknya lu udah siapkan?"

"Tau dah... ya dikit doang sih."

"Ya ampun... Mereka ngapain sih!" gumam Monika sambil nempelin kupingnya dipintu.

"Yaelah! Udah lanjut mah, lanjut lanjut aja nggak usah takut!"

"Ya tapi, gue masih khawatir tau nggak!"

"Tenang mereka bakal baik-baik saja kok."

"Tapi, kenapa kau harus menghancurkan S.T.A.R.S?"

"Eh... kayaknya menarik nih!" gumam Monika.

"Ini memang sudah menjadi tujuan gue, gue harus menarik mereka kesini dan ninggalin mereka disini."

"Dan keluarga gue gimana?"

"Kan udah gue bilangin mereka bakal baik-baik aja, udahlah lanjuti tugas lu gue pergi dulu!"

"Yauda-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Kalian ngapain!?" teriak Monika sambil ngedobrak pintu yang dia mau buka barusan.

Tapi, diruangan itu cuma ada Alpha doang sendirian nggak ada orang lain selain dia.

"Alpha! lu tadu ngomong sama siapa!?" tanya Monika curiga.

"Apa... nggak! gue ngomong sendiri kok!" sanggah Alpha.

"Terus tadi apaan!?"

"Udah dibilangin, gue ngomong sendiri!"

"Berati lu gila dong!" celetuk Monika.

"Gue nggak gila! Mungkin... Dikit sih iya."

"Udahlah, gila mah! ngaku aje nggak usah ngeles kayak Revan ngeles Red!" celetuk Monika yang sukses dilempar sepatu sama Revan dan sebelum Revan ngamuk dia udah ditahan sama Rone duluan.

"Lepasin gue!! gue mau hajar tuh cewe!!" bentak Revan.

"Sabar Van! Sabar Van!" kata Rone sambil nahan Revan.

"Iket dia!!" seru Salem.

Akhirnya Revan diiket dibangku sambil ngeronta minta dilepasin.

"Lepasin gue!!"

"Kayaknya nggak ada cara lain.." kata Edgar ngeluarin balok kayu entah darimana dan mukul kepala Rone. Rone seketika pingsan dan bangun lagi, kemudian deketin Revan.

"Revan... Nggak boleh gitu atau kamu aku hukum." kata Rone dengan nada Sadis.

"Ro..Rone.. Jangan ggggitu!" kata Revan mulai ngerasa nggak yakin.

"Hmm... benarkah." kata Rone sambil nyium Revan.

"R..Rone." Mata kosong, Mulut ngiler, Otak ngestuk. Revan jadi Maso lagi dan semuanya ngeliatin Revan dengan tatapan Horor.

"Gar, cepet ketok Rone lagi.." bisik Salem.

"Okeh.."

"Tu...Tunggu, Gar jangan berbuat yang gega-"

Edgar yang mau ngetok pala Rone malah dilempar sama Rone keluar markas.

"Bah..."

"Ini harus gimana?" tanya Adelia panik.

"Siram mereka pake air dingin." kata Eris.

Dengan segera Adelia ngambil seember air dingin dan nyiram Rone pake air dingin, seketika Rone sadar.

"Revan, lu? bbbrrr!"

"Rone... Hukum aku Rone..." pinta Revan sambil liatin Rone dengan tatapan kosong.

krik, krik, krik...

"Okeh!! Aku Akan Menghukum Dirimu!!" teriak Rone dengan cairan mmerah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Et dah! Rone Stop!" cegah Alex sambil supplex Rone.

"Udahlah! kapan kita balik nonton lagi!" sanggah Mia.

"Eh, iya. Kita malah nge OOT dari tadi."

"Lanjut!"

Red side...

Red masuk keruangan yang ada tanamannya, tapi tanaman itu berukuran luar biasa besarnya dan salah satu tentakel dari tanaman itu mengikat Red.

"Uwahh!!"

Elemy yang kebetulan juga ada di rumah kecil tersebut, ngedenger teriakan Red segera masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Red!!"

"Emy!! Woah!!"

Emy ngarahin pistol dia ke tanaman itu.

"Itu percuma lu harus!! Woah!! Buat Racun buat Tanaman ini!!"

"Gimana caranya!!?"

"Nih ambil! Bukunya buat ngasih tau cara buat Racunnya!! Siram ke akarnya! Akarnya ada di- woah!! Dibasement!"

"Okok.. Eh!! Cara masuk basementnya gimana!!" seru Elemy

"Lu Masuk Wah!! Kamar No.02 trus kalo ada tangga tinggal turun aja dan cari pintu besi!! Cepet!!"

"Ok Red! Jangan Mati duluan ya!! Sama jangan ada genre Tentakel kalo ada!!" Teriak Elemy yang sukses membuat semua orang (termasuk Red) sweatdrop.

Elemy masuk ke ruang kimia dan nemu berbagai bahan kimia, tapi entah dia agak bingung karena dia agak kurang ngerti soal kimia. Tapi, dia dapet hint dari tulisan yang ada di tembok. dia dengan cepet nyaet semuanya

"Air 1, merah 2, ungu 3, hijau 4."

"1 2 = 3, 2 4 = 6, 4 3 = 7, 6 7 = 13, 13 3 = 16."

"Bentar, coba gue baca bukunya dulu." gumam Elemy sambip membuka buku yang dikasih Red barusan. "Oh... 16 itu terakhir!! Ok!"

Dengan cepet Elemy nyampurin semua bahan kimia yang dia liat. Yah biarpun ada sedikit kesalahan juga.

"Mana Ungunya!?"

"Aduh! Kelebihan!"

"Ups! Salah Campur!!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aduh Bau banget!"

"Thun! Bantuin tuh pacar lu!" kata Jung.

"Biarin aje! Biar dia Usaha!" sanggah Thundy tidak peduli.

"Akhirnya! Jadi!" seru Elemy lari keluar ruangan sambil bawa Obat Kimia buat Taneman tersebut. Dia lari dari ruangan sambil nutup hidung dia karena bau obatnya busuk banget.

Dia masuk kedalam ruangan yang dibilang Red dan ngeliat akar taneman tersebut.

"Nah... Taneman Jelek! Mati kamu!" gumam Elemy sambil nyipratin obat kimia ke akar tanaman tersebut. Tanaman itu mengecil, tapi bau obatnya makin nyengat dan hampir buat Elemy muntah. "Ih! Bau banget dah!"

Elemy langsung keluar ruangan dan lari sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangan dia. "Itu terakhir kalinya gue bakalan ngeramu obat kimia. Bau banget!"

Kembali ke Red...

"Aduh!" Red dibanting tanaman tersebut setelah tanaman tersebut menyusut ukurannya.

Red langsung bangun dan lari ke perapian dan ngambil kunci lainnya sebelum tanaman itu kembali keukuran semulanya. Diluar ruangan dia kbali bertemu dengan Elemy yang baru balik dari basement.

"Red! Gimana? Lu nggak apa-apakan? sama tadi nggak ada kejadian dengan genre 'tentakel'-kan?" tanya Elemy yang nuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"Entah kenapa tuh pertanyaan agak ambigu banget ya..." ujar Lectro sambil minum jus jeruk.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, dan lu nanyain gituan agak ambigudah Emy.." kata Red.

"Yaudah... Asal lu Ok, ok aja, udah lebih baik kok. Oh ya... Em.. Gue balik ke markas duluan ya. Perlu ngecek si Maurice, apa dia udah bangun apa blom.." kata Elemy dan ninggalin Red di ruangan itu.

"Hati-hati ya.."

"Yah.."

"Wih! RedEle bakal he- Aaahhh!!" Sontak Rendy disetrum Thundy dari belakang.

"Entah kenapa gue mau nyetrum lu tadi.." kata Thundy setelah nyetrum Rendy sampe kejang-kejang.

Revan yang udah sadar dan lepas dari iketan langsung nendang Rendy. "Beraninya lu ngomong kayak gitu hah!!" bentak Revan sambil nginjek-nginjek badan Rendy.

"Ampun!"

 **To be Continue... Part 7d**

 **Minggu depan special Chapter mungkin agak sedikit ngaco-ngaco dikit sih :** D


	10. Chapter 8 : Comicon day

Up Chapter... 8 :v

 **balas review :**

 **girl-chan 2**

 **Iya, emang kasian si Alex hampie semuanya dia kehilangan tapi, dia tetep senang dan bahagia biarpun ditinggal sama kedua orang tua dan kedua saudara tertjintahnya :')**

 **Alex : Yah... Terima kasih sudah prihatin kepadaku. /**

 **Soal obat perangsang hati-hati kalo bisa jangan dibahas ntar ada yang ngamok!**

 **Boom!**

 **Revan : Mana Mathias! mau gue bomb, gue jadiin boneka latihan tembak dia!! mana!**

 **Tuhkan ngamok dianya :v** **'cabut make set laler dan spd diatas 100**

 **Thx buat revievv dan infonya :v b**

 **Happy Family eh.. Happy Reading :D**

Chapter 8 : Comicon Story

"Besok... Acaranya." kata Red datar sambil liat tanggalan di kalender.

"Rone... Besok acaranya dan lu udah nyiapin amunisi blom?" tanya Red.

"Udahlah... Acara gituan mana mungkin nggak siapin amunisi duluan." jawab Rone santai sambil baca komik dan ngemil snack.

Red ngeliatin amunisi persediaan mereka... Air, Makanan Ringan, Handuk kecil, Baju ganti, Masker, Kaca mata, Topi, pulpen, duit masih banyak, dan yang paling penting adalah... Kantong gede.

"Well.. yang penting nggak bakal ada yang aneh-aneh disana." gumam Red dan naik ke tempat tidur dia dan nyelimutin dirinya.

"Red lu tidur duluan?" tanya Rone.

"Iye, gue nggak mau kesiangan atau bakalan penuh keretanya dan bakalan lama ngantrinya." Jawab Red dan segera nutup mata dia.

Rone hanya melihat Red dengan tampang datar dan fokus ke bukunya lagi. Tapi, kemudian dia mulai merasa ngantuk berat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

Paginya...

"Ibu~ masakanya udah jadi blom~ ki harus berangkat pagi soalnya~" ucap Red ke Yuki yang lagi masak sarapan mereka.

"Sabar, ini sudah matang. Jangan terburu-buru nanti tersedak." kata Yuki dan melanjutkan masaknya didapur.

Red dan Rone akhirnya makan sarapan mereka walaupun sedikit terburu-buru karena mengejar waktu demi acara tahunan yang jika telat sedikit mereka bisa mengantre dari pagi sampai siang mana lagi mereka juga harus membantu seseorang disana. Nggak sengaja ketika mereka selesai makan, mereka bersenggolan dengan Revan yang entah mengapa juga berpakaian rapi.

"Re-chan, kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Rone.

"Menurut lu!"

"Aah~ kasih tau kita dong Re-chann~" kata Red sambil memeluk Revan.

"Lepasin ah! oh iya! cepet sana ntar lu berdua telat!" kata Revan yang berusaha mengalihkan Red dan Rone.

"Oh iya! Ayo Rone! Kita Jalan!" Ajak Red.

"Iya! Kita Pergi dulu ya.. Revan~" ucap Rone dan langsung nyosor pipi Revan.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit kemudian...

"Akhirnya nyampe biarpun Udah Rame parah!" kata Red yang berhasil masuk setelah perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan melawan teriknya matahari musim panas bareng sama Rone.

"Kalo boleh buka baju mah... gue udah buka baju duluan dari tadi." gumam Rone.

"Boleh aja asal lu ngecosplay!" goda Red.

"Bodo amat dah Red!" ujar Rone sedikit sebal.

"Udah Yuk! gue kenalin dulu lu sama orang yang kita cari." kata Red sambil menarik tangan Rone.

Red masih ingat jelas dimana tempatnya, dan ditempat itu seorang wanita sedang menunggu dirinya disela-sela buku-buku doujin yang dia buat.

"Iris!" panggil Red.

"Jin-sensei!" jawab Iris.

"Uwah! sudah lama nggak ketemu ya! gimana kaedaanmu?" tanya Red sambil tersenyum ke gadis tersebut.

"Hihi.. Baik-baik aja kok.. loh kok Jin-sensei ada dua ya? yang satu co-"

"Aku kembarannya... kau boleh panggil aku... Rone." potong Rone denganuka watados.

Iris hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Ris? gimana? udah kejual laku blom?" tanya Red.

"Baru aku buka Stannya ya masih belom laku lah! masa langsung ada yang mau beli pas baru dibuka!" jawab Iris.

"Iya, mba."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Rone? kamu ini... um... ngerti hal beginian? nggak jijay gitu pas tau kalo saudara kembarmu itu jualan komik hu-"

"kagak jijay... malah aku suka tuker-tukeran ide sama dia tentang hal itu." potong Rone datar sambil mengankat bahunya.

"Serius! Wah! saudara kembar laki-laki dan suka sama Yaoi! kyaaa! kerennya!" seru Iris yang agak gregetan dan Rone langsung sweatdrop.

'Setidaknya.. dia belom tau kalo kami berdua punya pacar laki-laki.' batinnya tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal dibelakangnya...

"Lectro! ngapain lu ngajak gue kalo misalnya cuman jualan! gue kira kita bakalan keliling!" bentak Revam yang kecapean bawa tas berat yang isinya doujin buatan Lectro semua.

"Ntr juga keliling kok! Sabar dikit napa! Bantuin gue jualan dulu baru ntar kita keliling!" balas Lectro yang juga kecapean.

Red dan Rone langsung panik denger suara Revan yang ternyata dateng ke acara Comicon juga.

"Sensei? Rone? kalian kok kayaknya langsung ngedrop ada apa ya?" tanya Iris.

"Ris! kalo misalnya ada pria yang rambutnya berjambul coklat dateng kesini jangan sebut nama Rone, Jin, atau Red! Panggilnya Sensei aja!" biaik Red yang panik tau ada Revan dideket mereka.

"Emangnya kenapa? maksudnya pria berjambul tajem disanakan? emangnya dia kenapa? Musuh?" tanya Iris penasaran.

Red dan Rone menghela nafas dan terpaksa jujur ke Iris soal hubungan dia sama Revan.

"Ris... Pria yang disana itu.. Pacar ku dan Rone... kami berdua sudah jadian sama dia beberapa bulan yang lalu." jawab Red sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"Demi apah? Sensei udah punya pacar? Laki pula?" Tanya Iris yang semakin geregetan.

"Demi ketsunderean Revan yang tingakat ketsundereannya diberkahin sama Dewa Ris, Dia itu seriusan pacar kami berdua." jawab Rone sambil facepalm.

"Kyaaa!! Dua Seme Satu Uke!! Jin-Sensei dan Kembrannya Dan Pacarnya! OMG harus update nih! Aduh! Aduh! Aduh!" Tiba-tiba pipi Iris ditarik sama Red yang kesal dengan dirinya yang teriak-teriak.

"Udah dibilangin masih aja ngeyel!" sembur Red yang sebal dengan temannya itu.

"Hehe.. iya maap-maap." ucap Iris.

Sementara itu...

"Rev.." panggil Lectro.

"Apaan!?" Tanya Revan yang sedikit sebal karena biasanya kalau Lectro manggil pasti dia disuruh kerja lagi.

"Liat deh apa yang diupload sama temen gue.." jawab Lectro datar.

Revan mengambil Hp Lectro dan mengecek Grup messanggernya Lectro..

 **Airisuisu**

Kabar Heboh semua!! Jin-Sensei dateng bawa saudara kembarnya dan dia bilang mereka pacaran sama satu orang! Jadi mereka itu Dua Seme Satu Uke (=w=)

 **Tofu Master.**

Serius Iris! Dia sama kembarannya Macarin satu orang!? O.o

 **Airisuisu**

Empat Ratus Rius bahkan Lira! Dia bilang sendiri ke gue!! -w-b

 **Terryakki is food**

OmG! Makasih buat Infonya Iris! Sekarang gue dapet ide buat bikin doujin mereka!! :v

 **Airisuisu**

No Problem, Tery :v b'

 **Yuyumimirara**

Iris! Nama pacarnya Jin-Sensei siapa!? Kasih Tau sekarang atau nanti tempat lu gue demo sampai berkali-kali!

 **RaikamiKira**

Ini lagi ngomongin pacarnya Jin-Sensei ya? Gue Tau nama orangnya! -.-

 **yuyumimirara**

Cepet Kasih tau atau lu yang gue demo Rai!!

 **RaikamiKira**

Revan Shaprs nama orangnya. Sering dipanggil Revan atau nggak Re-chan sama Jin-Sensei karena gue kebetulan satu Squad sama Mereka be3 :3

Nih sekalian foto orangnya.

[Foto Revan lagi tidur]

[Abis mandi]

[Lagi dirangkul sama Red Rone]

 **Airisuisu**

OMG! Makasih Rai! We Love You!

 **Terryakki is good**

OMG! Makasih Rai! We Love You! (2)

 **yuyumimirara**

OMG! Makasih Rai-Sensei =w=b"

 **RaikamiKira**

No Prob! :v b"

"Leeeeectroooo!!!" teriak Revan geram dengan sahabatnya yang nyebar foto-foto dirinya ke grup yang isinya penyuka genre Yaoi.

"Rev! I..gue bisa jelasin!" cegah Lectro sebelum dia diobrak-abrik sama Revan.

"Argh!!!"

Balik ke Red...

"Red liat deh mereka berdua..." ujar Rone sambil nunjuk ke stannya Lectro sama Revan yang lagi diobrak-abrik sama Revan.

"Apa kita harus redain dia?" tanya Red sambil sweatdrop.

"Menurut lu gimana?" tanya Rone balik.

"Mungkin enggak usah..." jawab Red sambil sweatdrop dan ngalihin pandangan dia ke pengunjung yang mau beli doujin lainnya.

"Oh iye, ntar Jin-sensei nge-cos nggak?" tanya Iris sambil mencatat di buku penjualan.

"Iyalah, dan tahun ini aku bakal nge-cos Ori dulu." jawab Red.

"Kayak gimana? Oh, kalau Rone ikut cosplay bareng Jin nggak?" tanya Iris ke Rone yang sibuk sama Hp-nya.

"Iya, sama Ori juga." jawab Rone datar.

"Wah~ kalian sebagai kembar kompak juga." kata Iris sambil ngeliatin Rone dan Red.

"Begitulah.. Rone ayo kita ganti baju dulu!" Ajak Red sambil menarik tangan Rone dan membawa sebuah tas berisi baju Cosplay dia dan Rone.

"Yaudah, tapi nggak usah narik tangan gue apa!" terka Rone yang ditarik Red.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Revan menghelakan nafasnya karena dia harus ikutan Cosplay, tapi, yang cosplay-in itu adalah kaptennya Alex. Baju tentara dengan syal coklat kehijauan dan Anti-Material Sniper (ini punya Alex dan ini sniper beneran tapi pelurunya udah dikosongin sama Alex buat latihan tembah semalam.) untuk urusan wig dan warna mata... Mereka berdua itu udah sama persis semuanya mulai dari warna rambut, bentuk rambut, sampe warna matanya juga sama.

Revan keliling sebentar, mungkin dia bisa nemu orang yang sama Cosplaynya biarpun... Agak nggak mungkin sih. Tiba-tiba dia ngeliat kerumunan orang yang ngerumunin sesuatu. Karena penasaran dia coba nanya seseorang yang paling belakang.

"Maaf, ini ada apa ya?" Tanya Revan.

"Wih! Keren juga Cosplaymu!" seru orang itu.

"m..Makasih... Tapi, itu ada apa ya?" tanya Revan lagi.

"Oh... Itu ada orang Cosplaynya keren banget dan katanya mereka itu kembarloh!" kata orang itu semangat.

"Anak Kembar Cosplay? Kayakanya menarik..." gumam Revan dan mulai menyerobot kerumunan orang sampai akhirnya dia dan melihat si 'Kembar Cosplay' tersebut dan itu ternyata adalah...

'Ungh! Aku harus kembali kebelakang sebelum mereka melihatku.." ujar batin Revan ketika tau kalau yang Cosplay yang tidak lain adalah... Red sana Rone.

Red ngecosplay Jin Sasinmu tapi make baju silver arthur dan ikat pinggang Striker. Sementara, Rone Cosplay Mephisto dengan armor Hades satu set. Revan dengan cepat mutar badan dan berusaha nerobos kerumunan lagi, tapi...

"Kamu mau kemana? Re-chan~" Tanya Red sambip memegang syalnya Revan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Em... Nggak kemana-mana kok cuman keluar kerumunan a- a- a- ajah.." jawab Revan gugup, tapi dia malah ditarik ketengah kerumunan yang dari tadi ngeliatin dan fotoin Red dan Rone.

"Ayo kita bertiga foto bareng Re-chan~" ucap Rone sambil ngerangkul Revan.

"I..i..iya Rone..."

Sementara itu batin Revan pas ngeliatin Rone sama Red yang nggak make baju dan badannya nyentuh dia. 'Astogeh! Badan lu berdua bagus banget sih! Dan kenapa gue musti deg-degan pas salah satu bagian tubuh gue nyentuu badan lu berdua! Argh! Hayati di surga Mak!'

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Huff~ Capeknya~" gumam Revan yang duduk dibangku taman belakang gedung utama yang agak ramai dengan Cosplayer. Tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng yang dingin ditempelkan ke pipi dia.

"Nih! Kita berdua beliin kamu makanan sama minum." ucap Red dan Rone bareng sambil menyerahkan barang yang mereka belikan buat Revan. "Makasih..."

Revan membuka bungkusan makanan itu yang isinya adalah nasi goreng tapi pake udang. Revan mencoba sesuap..

"Rev.. Gimana? Enak nggak?" tanya Red.

Revan menjawabnya dengan anggukan, kemudian Red senyum dan ngusap kepala Revan.

"Nah! Habiskan ya..." ucap Red.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, mereka istirahat sebentar dibangku itu. Tapi, Revan langsung mau pergi ke stannya Lectro lagi.

"Terima kasih ya.. Kalian ydah neraktirim gue makan sama minum." ucap Revan sambil Tersenyum manis, senyum pepsodent (?) kearah Red dan Rone.

Wait! Tunggu sebentar!! Kamera mana! Karung mana! Bedo Bedo Moshi Moshi keisatsu des!! Revan Senyum!!!!

Red dan Rone langsung cengo nganga sambil ngeblush liat Revan senyum dan seketika mereka langsung teriak karena nggak bawa kamera buat foto kejadian langka tersebut.

"Argh!! Tolong diulang! Tolong diulang kembali!!" (Red)

"Apaan tuh! Kok rasanya gue mau liat terus!" (Rone)

"BbbbbbBAKAJIN!! Kalian bikin gue malu aja dah!!" sahut Revan dan langsung kabur ke gedung lagi.

"Re.Revan! Tungguin!"

Mereka bertiga nggak tau kalau mereka bertiga dari tadi difoto dan divideoin sama orang yang tidak diundang...

"Ris! Gimana lu dapet nggak fotonya?" (Lectro)

"Dapet dong! Ntar kita sebar digrup!" (Iris)

"Capcus~"

Malamnya..

"Jadi gimana acaranya seru nggak?" tanya Amelia sambil nadahin tangan buat minta doujin yang dia titip.

"Seru sih... Ya, biarpun sempet ngeliat hal-hal aneh." jawab Rone sambil memberi doujin titipan Amelia. "Kayak gimana mas?"

"Emm... Revan ngobrak-ngabrik stannya Lectro gara-gara foto dia disebar ke grup, trus Revan senyum, trusnya Iris nggak sengaja ngerobek doujin titipan ketua tapi sempet ditempel lagi..."

"Argh! Kenapa bagian R-18-nya Sobek!!" Teriak Reha dari ruangan dia.

"Tuhkan.. Baru diomongin." ucap Rone datar.

"Oh iya, tadi lu bilang Revan senyum? Ada fotonya nggak, ntar malah hoax lagi! Tuh orang mana mungkin senyum.." Tanya Amelia, tapi Rone malah geleng-geleng.

"Yah, Hoa-"

"Amelia! Udah liat foto Revan senyum blom!?" sahut Silica.

"Eh!? Sama siapa Sil?"

"Sama Lectro, dia ada fotonya tuh!!" seru Silica kemudian Amelia sama Rone langsung lari ke Lectro dan dia udah dikerubutin orang yang penasaran liat Revan senyum. Amelia sama Rone langsung nyerobot antrean dan..

"Seriusan itu Revan!?"

"Omagama!! Revan imut!!"

"Ciyus itu Revan!!"

"Omigad! Omigad! Lectro minta dongz fotonya!! Mau gue sebar ke Facebook!"

"Gue juga, demi IG gue!!"

Sementara, Revannya sekarang lagi ngeblush parah karena dia ke foto pas lagi senyum tadi siang sambil dirangkul sama Red.

"Red bawa gue pergi sekarang gue nggak tahan ngeliatnya!" kata Revan sambil narik tangan Red.

"Oke, Re-chan~"

"Eh, Tunggu gue mau ikut Red, Re-chan~"

 **Misteri hilangnya barang-barang pribadi di markas**

"Ada yang liat topiku nggak?" tanya Mita.

"Nggak Mit.." jawab Maya datar.

"Ada yang liat syal gue nggak?" tanya Revan sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Nggak tau Rev.." jawab Maya datar.

"Ada yang liat topi buluku nggak?" tanya Silica sambil celingak-celinguk mencari topi bulunya.

Revan, Mita, Maya hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ada yang liat jaket gue nggak! Kata Eudo yang cuman make kaos putihnya.

Silica, Mita, Maya, Revan hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ada yang liat Yukata merah gue nggak?" tanya Red.

"Kok kayaknya kita sering kehilangan barang-barang pribadi dah, emangnya ada maling ya?" celetuk Mita.

"Kalo ada maling sih juga nggak mungkin nyolongnya baju, Mita." jawab Eudo datar.

"Palingan ada yang iseng doang, tapi kalo Ethan juga nggak bakalan berani nyembunyiin baju atau topi orang." ucap Revan datar.

Sementara itu, orang yang bersangkutan lagi baca buku diperpustakaan langsung bersin.

"Ada yang liat penutup mata gue nggak?" tanya Alex yang bikin semuanya kecap (Red : kicep keles).

"Alex!! Matalu kenapa!?" cerocos Revan.

"Kebeset besi doang." jawab Alex datar.

"Boong! sini gue liat dulu!" kata Red dan muter badan Alex dan langsung buka paksa mata kanan Alex. "Jangan Red!"

"Astogeh! Kaget gue..." ucap Red yang tangannya kerasa kayak kebakar.

"Kan gue bilang apa!"

"Bentar, mending kita semua rapat mendadak dulu aja! Dari pada nanti rusuh." usul Amelia.

"Ya, kau benar..."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi, kita ngumpul karena mau ngebahas barang-barang yang sering hilang secara misterius?" tanya Jung datar.

"Iye mas. Lu juga ilangkan maskerlu." ucap Red. "Iya sih."

"Menurut kalian siapa yang mungkin ngambil barang-barang kita selama ini, soalnya gue juga denger kalau mahkota ayah hilang, kaos kaki Rei yang baru dicuci ilang, baju Eris juga ilang, Maya ilang kover pisaunya, Lectro ilang iket kepala, Ibu kehilangan ikat pinggangnya satu." kata Rone serius.

"Lu nggak ilang apa-apaan Rone?" tanya Eris curiga.

"Gue kehilangan sarung tangan gue." kata Rone.

Red mangut-mangut tiba-tiba dia ngeliat Hato-kun baru pulang dari luar sambil membawa sebuah Topi Earth Mage dimulutnya.

"Oh iya, bentar gue mau ngasih makan Hato-kun dulu. Dia dari tadi ilang sekarang baru pulang." kata Red yang langsung pergi ke dapur buat nyiapin makannya Hato-kun.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan aja. Jadi menurut kalian siapa yang mengambil barang-barang kita." kata Rone serius.

"Entahlah... Tapi, gue nunjuknya Ethan yang paling jail soalnya." kata Maya.

"Enak aja lu! Gue aja juga kehilangan sarung kamera gue!" bantah Ethan.

"Baiklah Ethan juga kahilangan berarti hampir nggak mungkin dari kelompok kita. Berati orang luar dong." kata Rone.

"Tapi, buat apa juga orang luar nyolong pakean kita kalo dia juga punya pakean." sanggah Amelia.

"Bener jug sih!"

Tiba-tiba, Red masuk ke ruangan sambil ngosh-ngoshan.

"Woi.. Gue berhasil nemu siapa pelaku... Yang ngambil... Barang-barang.. Kita.."

"Siapa, Red?" Tanya Jung.

"Hato-kun... tadi gue ngecek rumah dia dan nemu banyak barang-barang yang hilang itu." jawab Red.

Semuanya langsung ngacir ke kandangnya Hato-kun dan bener aja, semuanya langsung nemu barang-barang mereka.

"Jadi selama ini kamu yang ngambil ya?" ucap Red sambil mengelus kepala Hato-kun.

"Woof!"

"Berarti masalahnya udah selesa-"

"Belom selesai! Kenapa Ada dua topi Earth Mage setau gue yang punya topi Earth Mage cuman Mita doang!" sanggah Eudo yang ngeliat kalau ada dua topi Earth Mage.

"Trus ini punya siapa ?" tanya Silica.

Mita nyoba skillnya dan yang keluar ada skill Earth Mage yang Ultimate Evolution..

"Kayaknya gue tau, itu punya siapa.." batin semuanya setelah melihat skill Earth Mage tersebut.

"Hato-kun kamu balikin ya topinya, ntar orangnya Nyariin loh." ucap Red sambil memakaikan Topi itu ke Hato-kun.

"Woof!" kemudian Hato-kun langsung lari keluar markas dan pergi untuk mengembalikan topi tersebut kepemiliknya.

"Red... Lu yakin, kan orang itu takut anjing.." kata Eris datar.

"Biarin aja, gue sengaja kok." balas Red sambil menahan tertawanya, semuanya hanya sweatdrop melihat kejailan Red.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"GYAAAHHH!! KENAPA TOPI GUE HARUS DIBALIKINNYA SAMA LU BUKANNYA PEMILIKNYA AJA!!"

"Woof!"

"WOI! INI TOPI LU UDAH DIBALIKIN AMBILAH!"

"AMBILIN DAN URUSIN TUH ANJING! BALIKIN KE RED SAMA RONE SEKARANG!!"

poor guy :v (kabur atut diamuk sama dia.)

 **The end dengan Gajenya :v**


	11. Chapter 9 : Ultah Revan

Up Chapter 9..

 **Balas** **Review :**

 **girl-chan 2**

 **aku juga nggak pernah ke comicon juga sih, palingan denger dari temen yang kebetulan Cosplayer sama rajin ke event aja -w-**

 **Buat Chapter Biohazardnya agak ke stuck dari kemaren karena lagi seru maen Resident evilnya ngespeed play jadi sering lupa storynya, biarpun nyelesain waktunya sekitar 2 jam-an sih -w-**

 **Maya : Biarpun kau lagi maen yang hardkan? :3**

 **Me : Iya sih... tapi, yang hard itu bikin mikir jadinya susah dibuat maen-maen -w-**

 **Eudo : Kenapa? 'sambil masang muka anak yang ada diiklan bis*kuat**

 **Me : Nyari bendanya susah, sama kalo keserang Zombie atau monster laennya sakit banget mas.**

 **Eudo : Oooooohhh!**

 **Mia : Thundy emangnya nggak pernah senyum ya?**

 **Red : Nggak tau deh Mia...**

 **Silica : Tanya aja Mi sama si Emy, mungkin dia sebagai pacarnya dia tau.**

 **Mia : Yaudah, kapan-kapan anterin maen aku nggak mau jalan sendiri -w-**

 **Silica : Oke, Mia -w-b'**

 **Red : Hati-hati jangan sampai kaget liat Tumma ya..**

 **Mia, Silica : Ok.**

Chapter 9 : Revan Kabur.

Pagi hari sekitar jam setengah lima, keadaan markas Reha squad masih dalam keadaan tentram. Alex masih tidur dengan tentran tanpa adanya suara sedikitpun. Dia masih mengelana di mimpinya, sampai...

Jreengg!! Breengg! Dreet! Dreet! Dret, Dret! Bruummmm! (Maksudnya ini suara Sfxnya Taunt Chemical)

"Ergh!! What The Hell!! Who's playing some Sh1t (sensor dipaksakan) this early!" Umpat Alex yang kaget mendengar suara yang keras yang tiba-tiba muncul mengganggu waktu 'Sleeping Beauty'-nya *plak

Alex menengok keluar sambil membawa sepatu tentaranya dan melihat keluar jendela, dia melihat Red sedang mengetes senjatanya diluar sepagi ini!!

Alex yang kesal tanpa sepatah kata langsung melempar sepatu itu ke arah Red dan...

Duak!!

Sebuah Sepatu tentara tepat mengenai pipi Red yang lengah dan Red hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Makan Tuh Sepatu! Tau Masih Jam Setengah Lima Nggak! Ganggu Aja Lu!!" Teriak Alex dari kamarnya dan dia langsung nutup jendela kamar dia.

Skip sampai jam delapan...

"Pagi semua... loh? Red pipimu kenapa?" Tanya Yuki yang melihat pipi Red diperban.

"Dilempar sepatu sama Alex.. gara-gara dia kebrisikan pagi-pagi." jawab Red datar, Yuki hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban anak angkatnya itu. Tapi, dia bersyukur tadi pagi Takano nggak terganggu dengan suara keras itu. Kalau iya... Mungkin Red bisa babak belur dihajar Takano.

"Oh iya, kamu nggak lupakan? hari i-"

"Nggak dong, hari inikan.. hari special buat dia." potong Red sambi tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kamu ajak dia keluar dulu." kata Yuki sambil membawakan Red sebuah roti.

"Nggak usah.. aku tau harus apa bu." balas Red santai sambil mengecek HP-nya. Yuki punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

'Pasti dikerjain lagi deh..' batin Yuki sambil mengingat kejadian tahun kemarin saat Revan ulang tahun, Revan kabur dari markas dan baru balik 4 jam kemudian karena Red ngerjain dia sampe nangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang markas sambil membawa peta.

"Yap, ini dia tempatnya.." ujar gadis itu sambil meraih gagang pintu gerbang, secara bersamaan orang lain juga memegang gagang pintu tersebut.

"Uwah! maaf! si..silahkan duluan." kata pria yang matanya diperban tersebut.

"Emm... ya terima kasih, maaf, kau buta ya?" tanya gadis itu karena melihat pria itu ditutup matanya.

"I..iya, tapi aku masih bisa 'melihat' kok." jawab pria tersebut.

"Kau mau masuk? ayo, aku sudah bukakan pintunya." ucap gadis itu sambil membuka pintu gerbangnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

Duak!!

Seseorang menabraknya, dia ingin memarahinya tapi orang itu sudah pergi duluan.

"Hei! Ah? ada apa ya?" tanya seorang Pria berambut coklat tua yang memakai penutup mata dimata kanannya.

"A..Aku mau menjadi anggota!" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, kau tinggal ketemu sama ketua aja.. Masuk dari sini, biasanya kamu disambut seseorang. Dia bakal nunjukin tempat ketua, atau kamu masuk markas, belok kiri, lurus terus, belok kanan, pintu ke dua." jelas Pria itu.

"Itu langsung ruangan ketua?"

"Bukan, itu kamar mandi laki-laki!"

"Ish! yang benerlah!"

"iye, iye! itu ruangan ketua! udah sana masuk aja!"

Gadis itu langsung masuk dan ngacir ke ruangan Reha.

"Kak Alex, mata kanan kakak kenapa?" tanya Pria buta itu yang mengejutkan Alex.

"A..Andre!? ka..kamu sendirian kesini!?" tanya Alex balik, dan Andre hanya mengangguk.

"Andre!! Kak Alex sama Kak Ars udah bilang apa!? Kalau mau kunjungan ke markas bilang-bilang dulu! dan pasti kamu tadi nyelonong aja nggak bilang kak Ars dulu!!" sanggah Alex, kemudian Andre hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Abisnya... kalau bilang kak Ars pasti dia bakal ngan- Aduh!" sebuah jitakan keras langsung dihantamkan kekepala Andre.

"You Idiot, if you're in trouble or danger on the way to come here! No one can help you! you fool!" omel Alex menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"I'm So..sorry Big Brother.."

"hee... 'kay, i'll call him first, and you, now! go to the inside the building!"

Didalem markas anak-anak yang laen lagi mempersiapkan sesuatu, sepertinya bakalan ada pesta disini.

"permisi, maaf, ini mau ada apa ya?" tanya Andre.

"Iya, emm... kamu adeknya Alex ya?" tanya Mita.

"iya, aku datang untuk berkunjung. Dan kenapa ada pria yang lari keluar markas ya tadi?" jawab Andre.

"Lagi ngambek, biarin aja." kata Red sambil menepuk pundaknya Andre.

Andre kurang yakin kalau ptia yang dia tabram itu ngambek, malah lebih mirip kalau pria itu kecewa, marah, dan sedih... sangatlah sedih.

"Emm.. kak Red ini ya?"

"iya."

"Kak.. aku rasa kakak agak keliru deh.. karena tadi dia itu sangatlah kecewa dan sangat sedih.. bahkan... dia bilng dia nggak mau pulang lagi kesini..."

Krik, krik, krik..

"Dek.. lu tau nggak, gaya ngomong lu itu.. mirip sama nyari gejala penyakit di mbah google.."

"kenapa? bermanfaat ya?"

Duak!

"Yang ada bikin panik Geblek!!" bentak Red sambil ngejitak kepala Andre.

"Eh? emangnya kayak gitu kalau di internet ya?" Tanya Andre dengan muka polosnya.

'Sabar Red, ngadepin orang polos kayak dia harus sabar! biarpun geregetan sama pas kayak lu ngejelasin kalo 'tenis meja' itu beda sama badminton'

"Udahlah sana duduk di sofa aja!" kata Alex yang nyamperin adeknya yang digetok sama Red.

Andre langsung ke sofa dengan tenang, biarpun menghasilkan kecelakaan kecil berupa kesandung tali sepatu dia yang lepas dan menyebabkan semua hiasan yang dipasang anak laki-laki lepas semua.

"ANDREE!!" Alex terpaksa turun tangan dan nyeret adiknya ke kamarnya dan dikunciin.

"KAK ALEX!! JANGAN DIKUNCIIN! ANDRE TAKUT TEMPAT SEMPIT DAN DIKUNCI KAK!!" teriak Andre sambil gedar-gedor pintu kamar Alex karena dia Claustrophobia.

"Iya, iya! tapi jangan keluar kamar sampe kakak samperin lagi!"

"oke kak!"

oh ya, sementara mereka lagi sibuk kita ke Revan dulu sejenak...

Tok, Tok, Tok, Gubrak! Gubrak! Gubrak! (Eh?)

"Siapa?" seorang pria berambut biru membukakan pintu dan langsung di peluk sama Revan. Dan pria itu langsung kaget karena dipeluk sana pria yang terbilang lebih tinggi (emangnya tinggi dia berapa ya? tinggi Revan aja cuma 177 cm. :V) "Mein gott!! Revan!"

"Thundy!! gue mau curhat sama lu!! Huwaaa!!" ucap Revan sambil nangis.

Kita mulai curhat antar anak Tsundere!

"Lu mau curhat apaan?" tanya Thundy.

"Jadi gini.. enak juga kuenya.." kata Revan sambil makan kue buatan Thundy.

"Telen dulu mas kuenya, baru ngomong!" sanggah Thundy.

"Iya, kek!"

"jangan manggil gue kakek apa! emang gue udah tua! tapikan, gue masih muda keleus!"

"iya deh! mas Thundy!"

"Jadi gimana? lu mau curcol apaan?" tanya Thundy.

"Gini... gue.. putus.." ujar Revan.

"Apa!? Serius!? Nggak mungkin lah! masa lu putus sih sama tuh orang!" terka Thundy.

"Ta.. Tapi, dia bilang sendiri ke gue tadi pagi.. kalau dia mutusin gue Ndy!!" sanggah Revan.

 **-flashback-**

"Revan... kita.. mau ngomong sama kamu.." ucap Red sama Rone.

"Apaan?"

"Kita Putus ya..."

Jlebb

"Oh.. coba muka kalian kesini sekua deh..."

"Ngapa-"

Plakkk!!!

Sebuah cap tangan merah berbekas di pipi Red sama Rone.

"BakaJin! Gue harap Gue nggak pernah ketemu lu berdua lagi!! Gue Benci Lu Berdua!! Huwaaa!!"

 **-flashback end-**

"Gitu deh... dia mutusinnya tiba-tiba.." ucap Revan dan matanya mulai basah.

"Yaelah mas! gitu doang! sama lu nyadar nggak sekarang tanggal berapa sih!" tanya Thundy.

"1 Mei... eh.. bentar.. hari inikan.. Ahh!! gue lupa!! Sialan gue dikerjain lagi!" teriak Revan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"HBD mas, hahahaha!!"

"Ish! oh iya, lu mau disergap tuh sama cewe lu." kata Revan sambil nunjuk Elemy yang lari dari ujung koridor.

Thundy langsung menangkap Elemy dan terjadilah German Supplex dengan efek spesial petir yang menyebabkan efek kesetrum. Revan yang ngeliat itu langsung ngeluarin papan bertuliskan Perfecto!

"Njir! kampret kau mas."

"Iya kakek."

"Eh, semuanya gue punya kabar penting nih!" tiba-tiba, Salem muncul entah dari mana.

"Apaan!?" tanya duo Tsundere.

"Gini sebelumnya gue minta maaf bangetttt karena udah nyita waktu kalian buat dengerin gue, sebenernya gue mau ngasih tau ada berita penting kalau..."

"Yaudah apaan!!"

"Kalau tiga buah permen milkita setara dengan segelas susu."

Krik, krik, krik...

"Thundy.. udah siap blom.." kata Revan yang mulai ngeluarin aura hitam.

"Iya Van... Gue udah siap.."

"Eh? kalian gak apa-apa?" tanya Salem sambil ngacir dari kedua duo Tsundere itu.

"Summon!! Sieeryuuu!!" (Thundy make skill baju Jin sasinmu)

"Air Support!" (Revan make Skill weapon Strider)

"Ampun!!" (Salem sambil ngacir)

"Jangan harap lu bisa kabur!" (Thundy sambil naik sieryu)

"Eh!! Jumrah!! Sini lu! gue timpukin pake roket modar lu!" (Revan sambil numpang sieryu summonan Thundy.)

Adegan berikutnya sangatlah lulus sensor.

Sekarang gimana keadaan Salem, sangat mengenaskan, ditabrak pake sieryu, dibomb Revan, ditembak pake roket Strider.. pokok e ngenes deh!

"Oh iya... gue udah terlanjur kabur dari markas... gimana nih Thun?" Tanya Revan setelah puas ngebully Salem.

"Pulang sore aja..." jawab Thundy datar.

"oh.. oke. ngomong-ngomong lok markas lu agak berantakan ya?"

"iye, kemaren Vience ultah"

"Oh..."

Sorenya...

'Duh.. mereka pasti nyariin karena aku kabur lagi... aku bisa dimarahin ayah kalau kabur dari markas nih.' batin Revan agak khawatir, mengingat sebelumnya dia pernah kabur dari markas dan pulang ke markas dengan berakhir tidur digudang seharian, karena yang laen nggak kepikiran buat ngecek gudang.

Pelan-pelab dia masuk ke markas yang agak gelap dan jalan ke kamar dia...

"Supries, Selamat Ulang tahun Revam!!" tiba-tiba lampu dinyalain dan semuanya kelihatan.

"Eh!? A..Apa!?"

"Haha, dia kaget rupanya~" ucap Red sama Rone sambil bawa kue ulang tahunnya Revan.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya, dan maaf ya udah ngerjain kamu lagi. Kamu pasti sedih ya." kata Rone sambil mengusap kepala Revan, sontak Revan langsung ngeblush. "Ka..kagak.. gue kagak sedih! Ka..kalo ema..ng g..gue pu..putus sa..sama e..elu berdua! gue.. ok-ok aja k..kok! B..baka!"

"Kak Revan emang belom berubah ya." tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang muncul sambil membawa kado. "Marisa!?"

"Iya kak, selamat Ulang tahun ya~ mulai hari ini kita bakal berdua lagi~" ucap Marisa sambil memberikan kado darinya ke Revan.

"Tu..Tunggu!? Apa!? Jangan bilang kalau kau!"

"Yap~ Dia udah jadi anggota disquad kita hari ini!" tiba-tiba Reha muncul entah dari mana.

"Ke..ketua!? Tapi, makasih lah udah masukin adek gue ke squad." ucap Revan sambil menutup mukanya karena takut ketauan blushing.

"Oh iya, Dek.. lu tolong bawain dia minum dulu, nih."

"Ok, kak."

Alex ngeliat Andre ngebawain minumnya Revan pake gelas plastik, dan ceretnya tapi kemudian dia menatap horor sepatu adiknya itu karena talinya lepas.

"Andre!! Stop!!"

"Kak Revan, ini air- Uwah!!"

Byurr!!

"Telat ya mas." kata Eudo sambil menepuk pundak Alex.

"Iye."

Gimana keadaan Revan sekarang...

"Uwah! cepet ganti bajunya!" sontak Marisa panik dan segera lari ke kamarnya Revan buat ngambilin baju kakaknya. Sementara, Reha ngelindungin Revan dari dua serigala lapar yang hampir menerkam dirinya.

"Revan, Ayo Lari ke kamar mandi!!"

Kata Reha dan langsung ngegendong Revan yang juga panik karena mereka dikejar-kejar sama dua serigala Revan.

"Hei! Jangan Lari! Kembalikan Revan!"

"Ogah! Lu berdua Mau Nerkam dia! Disini Masih dilarang buat ngelakuin tindakan R-18!!"

Mungkin, jangan ditanya siapa serigalanya...

 **Bonus :**

"Oi Rev! Lu udah nyoba buka kadonya?" tanya Eris yang duduk disamping Revan.

"Belom sih... Mungkin, gue bakal buka sekarang.." jawab Revan agak ragu.

"Bukalah! Nih, dari Adek lu dulu!" kata Eris yang menyodorkan kadp dari Marisa.

Revan ngerobek pembungkusnya dan menemukan sebuah buku Novel dektetif yang dia mau. "Yah.. lumayan lah."

"Nih dari Pacar mu noh!"

Kemudian, Revan membuka kado dari Red dan Rone dan dia mendapatka. sebuah syal hijau tua dan syal coklat tua. "Lumayan sih..."

"Hoo... eh ada yang jatoh.." Eris mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya ternyata sebuah cincin perak. "Van, Ada tambahannya nih, cincin... Entah tapi, gue kok ngerasa ada yang aneh ya ama nih cincin.."

"Idem, tapi biarkan lah.."

"Terusnya dari Lectro.. tipis juga hadiahnya.."

Kemudian, Revan ngebuka hadiahnya dan nendapatkan... sebuah 3 buah doujin R-18 RedRoneRev dan didalamnya ada... foto pas kemaren dia cosplay.

"Mending dibuang aja! besoknya gue bakal hajar tuh anak!"

"Dibuang kekamar lu di lemari bukunya, ya kan?"

"Bodo dah!"

"Yaudah nih, buka yang dari Tiga bersaudara itu."

Revan ngebuka bungkusan dari Eudo, Mita, sama Silica.Tapi, pas dia sobek didalamnya ada bungkusan lagi, dia sobek lagi ada bungkusan lagi. sampe tujuh kali dan secarik kertas bergambar troll meme bertuliskan 'U MAD BRO, Problem!' dan sebuah daging sapi kualitas bagus.

"Demi Dewa, Ini pasti ulah Tapa- eh Eudo!" (Revan)

"Lu laki demen nonton Uttaran ye? kenapa nggak sekalian aja Shiva, trus Gopphi, dll" (Eris)

"Kagak! gue cumana ikut-ikut kayak yang ada di internet aje." (Revan)

Kemudian, Revan coba buka kado dari Ethan yang berukuran paling kecil dibandingkan yang lainnya. Pas dia membukanya dia mendapatkan dua buah benda...

"Anjirt! Ethan!!"

"Bazeng! dikasih obat perangsang sama kondom!"

"Buang Ris! Buang! Bakar aja kalo bisa! Sekarang! Dua-duanya!"

"Ok... wait, Van! ini katanya obatnya bakal tetep bereaksi biarpun menguap!"

"Yaudah! Buang dimana kek gitu!"

Sementara Eris lagi pergi. Revan buka kadonya yang laen sendirian dan sisanya ternyata terbilang lebih normal daripada yang lain. kayak dari Alex dia dapet sepatu baru, Yuki sama Takano dia dapet buku Novel Dektetif lagi namun, yang limited Edition cover, Dari Maya Sebonquet Bunga beraneka ragam, dari Jung di dapet jaket baru, dari Amelia dan Sandra dia dapet Action Figure yang baru keluar, dan dari Eris dia dapet baju bari sama kacamata Renang. Pas ketika Eris kembali, dia selesai membuka kadonya.

"Dimana lu buangnya?"

"Rahasia dech~"

"Hmm..."

'Sebenernya gue, taro kondomnya dikamar dia dilaci. Dan obat perangsangnya gue campurin dililin Aroma terapi dikamar Red sama Rone.' batin Eris.

Malamnya Revan yang lagi nyari kacamata dia dilaci kamar dia, nggak sengaja megang sesuatu yang asing dan mirip kotak dan pas ditari adalah...

"What the!? Inikan Kondom yang tadi!"

Sementara itu dikamarnya Red sama Rone..

Gubrak!

"Red O..oi.. Rngh! kenapa gue jadi lemes ya? jangan-jangan lilinnya bikin orang jadi lemes." Kata Rone, padahal dia lagi asik baca buku novel misteri.


	12. Chapter 10 : Doggy story

Up Chapter 10... tentang seseorang atau seekor, bingung :v

 **Balas Revievv :**

 **Kapan-kapan ku lanjutin kok... Mungkin bakalku bikin cerita sendiri aja. (Mungkin)**

 **Revan : Maap ye kalau gue manggil lu Kakek, kebiasaan manggil kalau orang berumur lebih dari 50 tahun pale kakek sih. ._.**

 **Red, Rone : Berarti kalau kami berdua udah 50 tahun... Nggak bakal dipanggil kakekkan?**

 **Revan : Hah?**

 **Red : panggilnya 'Ayah' aja ya -w-**

 **Rone : Atau nggak 'Suami-ku' aja. -w-**

 **Revan : ewh, ewh, ewh! Najong dah! lu udah bikin orang meledak juga nggak punya rasa jera!**

 **Red : Ah~ kan aku ndak tau -w-**

 **Still Secret~ tapi, nanti lihat aja kalau nggak sabtu ya jum'at lihat siapa yang datang ke squad :v**

 **terima kasih sudah merivievv..**

 **Happy holy kids eh.. happy reading**!

Chapter 10 : Our Husky became human.

'Hoammm... hngh! enaknya tidur semalam dikamar master..." gumam seorang pria berambut silver sambil meregangkan badannya.

Dia melihat ke arah cermin dan melihat sesosok pria tinggi, berbadan tegap, berambut wolf berwarna perak, bemata amethys, kuping anjing dikepalanya dan memakai kalung untuk anjing dilehernya. Sontak dia kaget dan langsung menggeram kearah cermin itu, tapi pria itu malah mengikuti semua gerakannya.

"Siapa Kau! Beraninya masuk ke kamar master! Dan pakai menuru gerakanku segala pula!"

Red dan Rone yang sedang tidur langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat seorang pria didepannya sedang melihat kearah cermin dikamarnya.

"Uwah! Siapa kau!?"

"Ah! Master sudah bangun~"

"Oi! Apa yang-!" Sontak Red kaget ketika pria itu melompat kearahnya dan dan langsung mengeluskan kepalanya dibadan Red.

"Hentikan itu! Jangan kau ganggu dia! Dia sudah punya Pacar!" terka Rone yang risih dengan pria itu.

"Ye~ Master Rone juga sudah bangun!" Pria itu turun dari tempat ridur Red dan langsung ke tempat tidurnya Rone.

"Uwah! Jangan mendekat!"

"Kenapa aku nggak boleh mende- hegh! Pria itu terasa tercekik dengan kalungnya seperti ditarik dari belakang. Dia menengok kebelakang dan Red menatapnya dengan tampang yang memberi syarat 'Diem nggak lu! Gue perlu bicara sama lu!' Akhirnya pria hanya diam ditempat dan duduk dilantai.

"Well.. Kita harus membicarakan ini dulu..." kata Rone sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"Hmm.."

"Jadi, tadi malam lu nggak ada dikamar ini, kok tiba-tiba lu ada dikamar ini? trus bangun-bangun malah manggil gue sama Rone 'Master', kita aja nggak kenal lu!?" tanya Red skeptis.

"Nggak kok! Aku sudah didalam kamar kalian sejak malam hujan itu! kalian membawaku masuk kekamar karena melihat diriku kebasahan diluar!" jawab pria itu.

"Hei! Apa maksud lu!? Orang yang kemaren yang kita masukin itu anjing bukan manusia!" bantah Rone.

"Tapi! Aku ini Anjing!"

"Kau Gila ya! Kau ini Manusia!"

"Aku ini Anjing!"

"Lihat Kaca!"

Pria itu melihat cermin lagi, jadi selama ini dia menggeram ke bayangannya sendiri. Dia langsung pundung dan melihat kearah Red dan Rone lagi.

"Kalian benar.. aku ini manusia.. tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku berubah jadi manusia " ucap pria itu dan matanya mulai basah dengan air mata.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Red.

"Aku masih ingat kejadian sebelumnya seperti mengambil setiap barang untuk menghangatkan rumahku, mengembalikan topi anak Earth Mage itu tapi dia malah ketakutan melihatku, lalu kemarin kalian memasukanku ke kamar karena melihatku kebasahan karena kehujanan diluar." ucap Pria itu yang membuat Red dan Rone terdiam.

"Jangan bilang... lu.. Hato!" tanya Rone.

"Apa master baru menyadarinya? makanya ketika kalian menganggapku manusia aku langsung kaget." tanya Hato.

Red dan Rone mengangguk dan berdiskusi sebentar, kemudian...

"Baiklah Hato-kun.. sepertinya kami akan membawamu ke seseorang dulu." kata Red.

"Siapa?" tanya Hato sedikut risih

"Tenang, hanya ayah dan ibu kami kok." kata Rone.

Kemudian didapur..

"Pagi Red, Rone... eh? ini siapa?" tanya Yuki ketika melihat seorang pria yang ditarik kedua anak angkatnya.

"Bu.. ini Hato-kun." kata Red datar.

"Eh! Serius? kenapa bisa?" tanya Takano yang lagi baca koran sambil minum teh.

Red dan Rone hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hoam! pagi semua! Hmm~ eh? ini siapa ya?" tanya Rei yang baru masuk ke dapur.

"Itu Hato-kun." jawab Takano datar.

"Eh~ kenapa bisa jadi manusia?" tanya Red sambil mengelus kepala Hato-kun dan juga memainkan telinganya. "Hnn! Master Rei! Woof!"

"Entahlah.." jawab Red dan Rone sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, mungkin hanya sebentar doang kok berubah jadi manusianya." kata Yuki sambil menaruh sebuah piring berisikan roti didepan Red dan Rone, sementara untuk Hato-kun dia dikasih daging untuk sarapan.

"Memangnya kemungkinan berapa lama?" tanya Hato-kun.

"Kalau nggak sehari, ya seminggu, atau sebulan, mungkin juga setahun... tapi, kemungkinan kecil ya.. maaf, kau nggak bakal bisa kembali jadi anjing lagi tapi, hanya memiliki telinga anjing mu dan Ekornya saja yang tetap muncul." jawab Yuki.

"Eh! selamanya?" sontak Hato-kun langsung kaget dan sedih.

"Hanya kemungkinan kecil Hato." hibur Takano

"Tapi, kalau begitu hanya aku sendiri yang punya ekor dan telinga." ujar Hato.

"Nggak kok, aku juga ada kok." kata Yuki kemudian aksen rubahnya keluar.

Takano diam saja kemudian..

poof!

Telinga serigala dan ekornya juga keluar. Red juga sama seperti Takano hanya saja dia berwarna putih sepertu Yuki.

"Emm... Master Rei dan Rone nggak ada?" tanya Hato, kemudian..

Poof!

Rei keluar telinga ekor rubah warna hitam sementara, Rone serigala warna abu-abu.

"Yah, aku sudah nggak merasa canggung memiliki ekor dan telinga sekarang terima kasih." kata Hato.

Yuki mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum ke Hato.

"Oh ya, sekarang setidaknya kamu harus belajar sebagai manusia sedikit saja."

"Eh?"

Sekarang kita mulai cerita Hato-kun sebagai manusianya..

 **~Tahan~** "Wah! Ada Kupu-kupu!" teriak Hato-kun saat diajak ke halaman belakang sama Red.

"Hato! Jangan! Sebagai Manusia kau harus bisa menahan hasrat Anjingmu!" Perintah Red.

Hato hanya diam dan menahan hasratnya untuk TIDAK! mengejar kupu-kupu bahkan seekor capung yang nggak sengaja lewat didepan mukanya.

"memang menyiksa tapi, kau harus bisa!" kata Red. "Sebentar aku tinggal dulu. Mau ke toilet."

Red ninggallin dia sendiri dihalaman belakang ditambah dengan banyaknya serangga cantik yang terbang dihadapannya. Ini merupakan perintah yang agak menyiksa baginya kemudian, nggak sengaja dia melihat ada dua orang pria yang sedang bermain... Frisbee!

"Uwah! Nggak Tahan lagi!"

Syung! Krauk! Gubrak!

"Aduhh! Beratt!"

Red yang baru kembali dari toilet langsung cengo dan tepok jidat.

"Ini bakal berlangsung lama.." batinnya ketika melihat Andre dan Mita ditiban Hato-kun yang badannya terbilang lebih besar dari mereka berdua.

 **~Pakaian~**

"Hato, sepertinya kamu harus mencoba untuk memakai pakaian manusia." ujar Yuki sambil mengompres mata Revan dan menutup lubang hidungnya karena sempat mimisan karena melihat Hato-kun nggak pake baju.

"Umm... baiklah.."

Kemudian, Yuki mengambil sebuah baju dilemari bajunya Red, mungkin ada bajunya Red yang muat dengan Hato.

"Ini, pakailah."

Hato memakainya dan melihat dirinya dicermin.

"Yah, lumayanlah. biarpun agak nggak nyaman dibadanku." kata Hato-kun dan ekspresi mukanya mulai kacau.

"Tahanlah.. nanti kamu juga terbiasa kok." kata Yuki sambil mengusap kepala Hato-kun. "Sudah ya, nanti aku kembali lagi."

beberapa saat kemudian...

"Nii No! Ni No! Ni No! Ni No! awas awas dokter lewat~"

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yuki yang kebetulan lewat.

"Revan pingsan lagi~" ucap Silica.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Dia ngeliat Hato-kun nggak pake baju lagi~ Ayo bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan Ni no! Ni No! Ni no!"

"Eh?" Yuki langsung sweatdrop dan mikir keras. 'bakal susah nih..'

 **~Menjilat~**

Hato-kun merasa aneh jika tidak menjilat salah satu bagian tubuhnya biarpun sudah menjadi manusia, akhirnya dia hany bisa nenjilati tangannya saja. Biarpun dia ingin menjilati wajah seseorang sejarang juga.

"Hato! jangan menjilati tubuhmu!" perintah Takano.

"Tapi, aku ingin menjilat sesekali saja.." ucap Hato sambil menatap Takano denfan puppy eyesnya.

"Tahan! atau aku bakal sita semua koleksi tulang yang kau kubur dihalaman!"

Jleb!

Sebuah panah 'Tercyduk' langsung tertancap dibadannya..

"B..Baiklah Master..." ucap Hato-kun yang langsung menahan rasa ingin menjilatnya biarpun badannya berasa aneh jika nggak menjilat tapi, ini demi koleksi tulang yang dia sudah koleksi bertahun-tahun.

 **~Jalan-jalan~** "Master Rei~ ayo jalan-jalan~" ucap Hato-kun sambil memegang sebuah tali yang disangkutkan di kalungnya.

"Kamu sendiri saja, cobalah untuk keluar rumah sendiri." kata Rei sambil melepaskan tali yang dipasangkan di kalung Hato-kun. Hato-kun hanya menghela nafas tapi, Rei benar juga akhirnya dia keluar sendirian.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Kok dia belum pulang ya? padahal sudah sore begini.." batin Rei yang mulai khawatir, tiba-tiba Hato-kun muncul sambil membawa sebuah topi... Lagi!

"Ka..kamu! i-itukan topinya!" kata Rei panik melihat topi itu.

"Ini topi si anak kucing merah berkacamata itu, aku tadi aku main ke markas dia terus aku nggak sengaja liat dia, dia bingung melihatku lalu, aku menghampirinya sambil beteriak "Hai, kucing berkacamata! aku senang melihatmu! Ayo main!" , dia kemudian panik dan langsung nibrung di pohon lagi kayak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku nggak sadar kalau topinya jatuh ke kepalaku saat pulang." jelas Hato-kun dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin, besok aja dibalikinnya.. sudah mau malam soalnya." kata Rei datar.

 **~Mandi~** "Ada yang liat Hato-kun?" tanya Rone. Semuanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Coba dicek di- tuh!" kata Ethan yang nunjuk sebuah ekor anjing dibawah meja yang ditutupi taplak.

"Hayo! Mau kemana lagi! Ayo Mandi!" teriak Rone sambil memeluk Hato-kun.

"Nggak Mau! Aku Nggak Mau Mandi!" balas Hato sambil meronta-ronta.

"Ayo! Oi Tolongin bawain dia ke kamar mandi!"

"Ok, Ok!"

"Nggak Mau mandi!"

setelah perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan yang memerlukan 4 orang buat nyeret Hato ke kamar mandi. Dikamar mandi Hato hanya bisa ngedumel karena dia nggak suka mandi.

"Ayolah! kau harus bisa mandi, atau kau nggak bisa hidup sebagai manusia juga." kata Rone sambil menyampo rambut Hato.

"Hmmgh!"

'Dasar, kebiasaan kalo mandi harus diseret dulu gini.'

"Ah! Woi, woi, woi, woi stop!" tiba-tiba Hato ngegoyangin kepalanya seperti, biasanya setelah disampoin jadinya Rone basah kuyup sekarang.

"Tau stop nggak.." Rone mulai menatap tajam Hato dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dibelakangnya.

"I-iya."

"Nah! Sekarang diem aja! Nanti aku keringin pake hairdryer." Hato hanya diem aja karena dia sudah membuat marah Rone.

Karena kalau Red, Rone, Rei, Takano sudah marah... mungkin seluruh koleksi dan simpanannya bakal dibakar dan dibuang kemana seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Besoknya...

'Hoam~ eh?... aku.. belum kembali..' gumam Hato setelah melihat cermin dikamar Red dan Rone. 'karena dia tidur dilantai yang dikasih selimut.

Dia keluar kamar dan nggak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Takano.

"Hei, belum berubah juga?" tanya Takano.

Hato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pundung dihadapan Takano.

"Tenang saja, mungkin kau suatu hari bakal berubah lagi. Jadi, tetaplah semangat dan juga jangan putus asa ya." kata Takano sambil mengusap kepala Hato-kun. Hato baru kali ini melihat Takano yang biasanya dia lihat galak, datar, dan selalu memerintah tanpa ampun, menjadi seorang yang berhati lembut, senyumannya hangat, dan bijak.

"udah yuk, makan duluan aja.." ucap Takano.

"Ok, ok."

Biografi :

1\. begini biografinya Hato saat jadi manusia...

Hatori, 185 cm, 80 kg, jobnya (pake kuis aja ya :v)

1\. aku sering bawa alat gali lubang.

2\. kadang lubangnya bisa bikin pusing bahkan beracun, dan juga ngurung orang.

3.sekalinya seseorang masuk jebakanku orang itu biasanya langsung digebukin satu RT.

4.jebakanku bisa dimana saja bahkan bisa tiba-tiba muncul.

Siapakah aku? :v

2\. Kalo bionya Andre begini..

Andreas Andreson, 22 tahun, 175 cm, jobnya (Secret, awalnya maunya project K tapi, nggak jadi. Jadi tebak aja ya, 81311518, silahkan :v) 31 desember. Polos bangett, biarpun udah 22 tahun.

3\. Biografinya marisa..

Marisa Sharps, 18 tahun, 155 cm, jobnya Necromancer 11 Januari, adeknya Revan, agak jail ke kakaknya, dan agak pemalu ke orang-orang baru.


	13. Season Special Chapter

Up Special Chapter about seasonal holiday in Reha Squad..

 **Balas Review :**

 **girl-chan 2**

 **Rone : Eh.. Emangnya gue ngeOOC ya? kok gue nggal inget samsek..**

 **Revan : Lu ngeOOC karena difentung sama Edgar pake balok kayu! Dan lu sama kayak Red pas ngeOOC!**

 **Rone : Aduh~ Maafin aku ya Ren-chan /**

 **Iya sih, hal-hal yang berbau tentakel agak menjerumus ke hal yang berbau 'Ah sudahlah nggak usah dibahas pasti udah tau kok :v' tapi, gue jijay sih liatnya.**

 **Red : Sepertinya... Ada seseorang orang yang ingin aku hajar besok. kuhuhuhu 'kletek kletek**

 **Me : R..Red? lu ok?**

 **Red : Ya.. dan gue rasanya mau menghajar seseorang tentang 'RedEle' itu...**

 **Rone : Sama... kuhuhuhu..**

 **Me : R..Rone?**

 **Mamvus mereka ngamuk.. cabut ah~**

 **Selamat membaca /**

Special Chapter : Seasonal Absurd Story.

 **~Spring~**

~Alex Re:Life~

"Ah~ musim semi dah tiba.." gumam Alex saat membuka jendela kamarnya.

Dan dia melihat sekeliling markas dari jendela kamar dia yang kebetulan dilantai paling atas dan pas ditengah gedung. Dia melihat ada beberapa perempuan di taman sedang mengobrol dibawah pohon. Ada yang sedang asik bermain dengan Hato-kun. Ada yang sedang manjat pohon. Bahkan, ada yang lagi ngeker dia pake ketapel yang pelurunya diganti kue pie...

Wait...

Kue Pie...

Siaga satu! Siaga dua!

Prett!

Untung saja Alex yang melihat itu langsung menutup jendela kamar dia dan Kue Pie langsung menabrak kaca jendela kamarnya. "So Close..."

Sementara itu dibawah..

"Yah, Ethan... Masa Nggak kena.." keluh Mita.

"Mungkin kita kelamaan ngeker Alex yang lincahnya kayak apaan tau itu." ujar Ethan.

Kita balik ke Alex...

Alex mengambil sebuah lap dan mengelap kaca jendelanya sampai bersih menglilat lagi. Dan ketika jendelanya sudah bersih dia duduk dibangku meja belajar dikamarnya sambil melihat-lihat foto yang dia simpan.

"Hmmh... Aku harap kalian masih ada..." gumamnya sambil melihat foto dengan 3 orang didalamnya.

"Kak Ars... Andre... Aku harap kau tenang disana, aku merindukan kalian." ujarnya sambil mengusap foto tersebut.

Tak disangka Matanya mulai basah karena mengingat kejadian yang menimpa kakak laki-laki dan Adik laki-lakinya itu. Alex mulai merasa kosong karena dia mengingat semuanya dari awal lagi memori yang dia sangat sukai, mulai masa kecilnya hingga masa sekolahnya dulu. Tapi, ditengah itu ada penderitaan karena dia kehilangan semuanya karena insident mengerikan disekolah saat dia SMA. semuanya mati demi menyelamatkan dirinya, rasa bersalah menyelimutinya sekarang. Entah sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini. Tak disangla seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Alex? kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Ah ibu... ya, aku nggak apa-apa.." jawab Alex sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"Kamu menangis?"

"Nggak... mungkin, iya."

"Mereka siapa?" Yuki sambil menunjuk foto yang dipegang Alex.

"Ah... Baiklah, Mereka ini Kakak dan Adik laki-lakiku." jawab Alex tersenyum tipis.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

"Sangat..."

"Kenapa tidak mengunjungi mereka saja?"

"Mereka..." Alex mulai agak gugup untul memberitau Yuki soal kakak dan Adiknya itu.

"Kenapa Alex? Beritau Ibu saja. Ibu aka simpan itu sebagai rahasia kamu kok." kata Yuki sambul mengelus punggung Alex.

"Baiklah, Hiks... Mereka... Sudah lama Mati.." Alex mulai menangis karena dia merindukan kedua saudaranya itu.

"Oh.. maafkan ibu memaksamu untuk memberitau ibu tentang itu."

"tak apa... aku perlu seseorang untuk tau tentang itu kok." kata Alex sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menceritakannya ke ibu semuanya.. itu hanya kau mau Alex.. Ibu tidak memaksakannya." hibur Yuki.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya ke Ibu, aku perlu itu."

"Baiklah Ibu akan mendengarkannya."

"Aku dilahirkan sebagai anak kedua di keluargaku... Yang pertama Kakak laki-lakiku, Ars Andreson dan Adik laki-lakiku, Andreas Andreson..."

Alex menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir tentang keluarganya, bagaimana dia bahagia bersama saudaranya, dan bagaimana saudaranya mati.

"Semua itu... Salahku.. Hiks... Aku.. Yang.. Membunuh mereka! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati!" ucap Alex disela tangisannya.

"Tidak Alex, kau tidak membunuh mereka... mereka mengorbankan dirinya untuk kamu. Itu berbeda dengan membunuh." sanggah Yuki.

"T..T..Tapi, mereka... semua.." Yuki mengusap kepala Alex.

"Alex... Ibu tau.. kamu merasa bersalah... Tapi, semua itu mereka lakukan demi kamu agar kamu tetap hidup dan bahagia, kematian mereka harusnya kamu anggap awal dari jalan menuju kebahagian terbaikmu. Mungkin, memang sangatlah pahit. Tapi, kalau saja mereka tidak seperti itu kau sudah mati atau kau tidak mungkin menjadi seperti sekarang." jelas Yuki.

Alex hanya diam dan menunduk. "Alex... Ibu hanya minta maaf. tapi, ini memang kenyataannya Alex. kau harus kuat seperti yang lain. Mereka semua juga memiliki pengalaman pahit yang berbeda." hibur Yuki sambil mengangkat kepala Alex.

Alex menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Yah... mungkin Ibu benar..."

"Nah, bagus... sekarang keluarlah, pergi ke teman-temanmu dibawah, mereka akan selalu menghibur dirimu."

"Iya."

Baru keluar kamar, Alex udah kejatuhan ember yang full dengan air dingin plus es batu didalamnya. "Uwah! Siapa yang nnnnaro jebakan emmmmbbber iiiitu?!"

"Aduh... Lex, cepat ganti baju nanti masuk angin." perintah Yuki.

"Iiiiiiya... bbbrrrr!"

Di sisi lainnya.

"Rone... kayaknya jebakan kita berhasil." bisik Red dari sudut ujung koridor.

"Iye Red." kata Rone sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Ternyata kerjaan mereka berdua toh -_-

 **~Summer~**

~Beach Party Time (with GaruSquad)~

"Pannnnasss~" ucap Red didepan pintu markas setelah pulang latihan.

"Rasanya gue mau duduk didepan kulkas sampe sore dah.." kata Rone yang bareng Red.

"Gue maunya berenang bareng Re-chan~"

"Ya... asal dianya mau dan nggak ngumpet dari kita berdua." ujar Rone sambil buka Baju dia.

"Bener juga sih... Ah! Gue nggak tahan!" teriak Red sambil buka baju dia juga.

"Kami pulang~"

Pas didalam markas banyak anak Laki-laki yang udah nggak pake baju sekua karena kepanasan. Alex tiduran sambil nutupin matanya pake kain lap dingin, Eudo duduk dengan 3 kipas ke arah dia, Jung sama Ethan ngompres kepala pake Es batu yang dibungkus plastik, Lectro sama Rei berendem di kolam buatan, Mita (dia make kaos kutang) hanya tidur didepan kipas, Eris makan Es krim sambil kipasan. Yang nggak keliatan hanya Revan...

"Loh? Revan mana?" tanya Red.

"Tuh Bocah nggak bakal keluar kamar sampe semuanya make baju." kata Alex.

"Mau ampe kamarnya pengap dia juga nggak bakal keluar." sambung Eris.

"Kalo anak cewe? pada kemana?" tantanya Rone.

"Cabut ke mall semua... biasalah perempuan." jawab Eudo.

Red dan Rone hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Fuah! Eudo bagi kipasnya satu doang dong.." kata Red sambil muter satu kipasnya Eudo.

"Yaudah tuh!"

Tiba-tiba Yuki masuk sambil bawa semangka dua empat piring (Wah, dia hebat)

"Semuanya, ini semangka buat kalian."

"yeay!"

"Loh? Revan mana?"

"Dikamar."

"Dia nggak mungkin keluat biarpun nyengat banget gini bu."

"Haduh~ yaudah satu lagi buat dia ya." kata Yuki sambil membawa salah satu piring semangka ke kamarnya Revan.

 _BbbbBaka! Ahondayou! BakaYaro! ReddoBaka! BakkaJin!_ "WTF! Red itu suara Revan jadiin Ringtone HP lu!?" tanya Jung sweatdrop pas ngedenger Ringtonenya Red.

"Gue juga kok.." kata Rone datar.

"Lu berdua kayaknya nempel banget sama pasangan..." ucap Ethan sweatdrop.

"Iya dong, diakan Imut banget~ bikin gemes juga pula~" ucap Red dan Rone berbarengan yang sukses membuat semuanya mikir keras.

"Oh ya bentar, gue ditelpon lagi."

Kita ke Revan sebentar...

"Revan ada semangka... Ya ampun.. Revan!" ucap Yuki kaget ketika melihat ada dua AC full blast, Kulkas dibuka lebar dan dua kipas angin dikamarnya Revan dan berantakan kayak kapal jungkir balik (?)

"Acnya satu saja! Tutup kulkasnya! Pake kipasnya satu saja!" perintah Yuki dan Revan langsung nurut karena Yuki sudah berbicara dengan nada marah.

"I..iya Bu..."

"Kamarnya juga dibereskan! kalau dilihat ayah nanti diomelin kamu!"

"I..iya Bu..."

"Revan!" teriak Red yang lari ke kamar dia nggak pake baju.

"Red? E..Ehm.. t..tolong bajunya dipake dulu.." kata Revan sambil memalingkan mukanya untuk menutupi diri kalau dia blushing.

"Oh... iya"

"A...Apa mau lu?" tanya Revan.

"Gini... squad Garu ngajakin ke pantai bareng... ikut ya Re-chan~" Ajak Red.

"Nggak!" tolak Revan.

"Ayolah~"

"Nggak mau!"

"Ahh~ Revan, ntar aku bawa aja ya~"

"Ih! nggak mau!"

"Mwehehehe! ok kamu ikut!" goda Red.

"Argh!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, Nah Revan bereskan kamarmu lagi. Red mending kamu bantu dia beresin kamar." kata Yuki.

"Siap Ibu~"

"Tidakkkk! Biarkan gue sendiriii!"

Besoknya...

"Akhirnya, kita ke pantai!" seru Eria yang paling semangat kalau udah urusan pantai (bukan karena dia mesum loh, tapi dia seneng berenang)

"Yey, bebas dari bosen!" seru Sandra.

"Yaudah! Ayo kita jalan! Mereka udah nunggu!" kata Red sambil seret Revan.

Semuanya cuman bisa Sweatdrop ketika melihat Red yang membawa Revan dipundaknya kayak karung beras yang diangkat sama kuli 'dilempar botol kaca sama Red.

Pas diperjalanan, semuanya berjalan agak lama, bukan karena macet tapi memang kecepatannya agak lambat dan jaraknya agak jauh.

"Ini kapan bakal sampenya?" keluh Eris yang udah nggak sabar.

"Sabar aja lah Ris, ntar juga nyampe kok." ucap Edgar yang ditempel sama Edward dari awal perjalanan.

"Itu adek lu udah kayak Red, Rone sama Revan aja." kata Jung yang duduk disebelah Edgar.

"Au nih! Lepasin kek!" protes Edgar.

"Nggak mau!" ucap Edward.

Coba kita Lihat Revan...

"Lepasin kek kalian berdua, panas nih!" protes Revan yang dirangkul sama Red dan Rone.

"Nggak Mau!" ucap Red dan Rone.

Sama Saja...

Red ngelepasin rangkulan dia dan maju ke arah tempat Luthias.

"Masih jauh mas?" tanya Red.

"Dikit lagi sih. Cuman masih perlu 5 km lagi." jawab Luthias.

"Oh.. eh.. yang nyupir siapa?" tanya Red.

"Monika."

Red tersenyum iseng dan melihat ke arah Luthias.

"Luthy, pinjem Hp lu dah.." kata Red sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Oh..Ok" kata Luthias yang tau kode dari Red.

Red dapet Hp Luthias dan jalan ke tempatnya Monika.

"Monika Coba denger deh lagunya~"

Red menyetel lagunya dan...

 _DE JAVU!_ _i've just been in this place before!_

Klik..

Red langsung lari kebelakang dan ngembalin HPnya Luthias lagi.

"Makasih Luthy."

"No prob..."

"Semuanya Pegangan!" Teriak Red dan Luthias.

Kemudian, Bus yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan cepat bahkan sempat melakukan perfect drift ditikungan tajam.

"Red! Lu apain si Monika!?" tanya Revan panik karena busnya melaju dengan cepat tiba-tiba.

"Ada deh..." jawab Red dengan santai.

15 menit kemudian...

"Haa~ akhirnya sampe~" ucap Eris yang baru keluar dari bus.

"Akhirnya sampe~" kata Luthias, Red, dan Rone.

Sementara itu semua orang yang ada didalam bus masih dalam keadaan shock berat akibat kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

 **Catatan : Harap kalau Red sudah mulai iseng atau tidak sabar harap diketok langsung menggunakan ketokan tangan jangan yang laen selain itu atau dia bakalan jadi OOC.**

Kita skip sampai ke adegan pantainya..

"Eh! Ayo kita maen aer!" ajak Lisa yang udah lari ke laut duluan.

"Tungguin, Lisa-chan!" seru Mia.

"Loh? Anak laki mana?" tanya Ashley.

"Entahlah... Eh! Itu mereka!" tunjuk Maya.

Ketika para Anak laki-laki dateng semua anak perempuan jejeritan nggak karuan, loncat sambil pegangan tangan karena mereka nggak pake baju hanya celana renang doang. Terutama yang paling rame ditereakin itu Red, Rone, Eris, Rei, Mathias, Luthias, Ikyo, sama Eudo.

"Kyaaaa! Red ouji-sama, Rone ouji-sama !"

"OMG! Eris-kun, Mathy-Kun!"

"Adel! Pacarmu Noh!"

"Yaampun~ Surga dunia!"

"Akhirnya aku bisa mati dengan tenang~"

"Cogan semua Coy!"

"Lumayan Cuci mata Gratis!"

"Aduh~ kok malah gatel ya tangan gue pengen megang mereka satu-satu!"

"Alamak! Bodynya bagus-bagus amat sih!"

"Tisu dong gue mau mimisan nih!"

"Idem!"

"OMIGAD OMIGAD! MEREKA GANTENG SEMUA! AF!"

"IYA! APALAGI SI EUDO SAMA ERIS!"

"Hai semua.." kata Red dan semua anak perempuan langsung tumbang seketika. "KYAAAAA! Surga Musim Panas ada dipantai ini~"

Bruk!

"Fatality~" celetuk Edgar.

"Mass Kill~" celetuk Salem.

Anak laki-laki yang lain cuman bisa ngakak nggak karuan ngeliat anak perempuan pingsan semua.

"Yaudahlah biarkan mereka berkhayal dulu. Ayo kita berenang!" seru Eris.

"Yok!"

Mereka mulai melakukan hal-hal yang sering dilakukan ketika ada dipantai misalnya memcahkan semangka, tapi kali ini lebih greget karena pemukul yang digunakan adalah... Koran Bekas. (Emang bisa ya buat hancurin semangka -_-)

"Seriusan nih? Masa gue sih yang harus mukul semangkanya make Koran bekas?" Tanya Rendy yang dapet giliran buat mukul semangkanya.

"Iye, Dah cepetlah! Gue tutup ya!" Kata Sandra dan menutup maya Rendy memakai sapu tangan bekas.

"OK Rendy! Maju lima langkah kedepan dan belok kiri dua langkah!" perintah Sandra setelah muter-muter Rendy dengan kencang.

Rendt hanya bisa mengandalkan Perkataan orang disekitarnya karena matanya ditutup rapat menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Rendy muter kekanan 50 derajat trus jalan aja 5 langkah kedepan!" Seru Red.

'Aduh, gue harus ngikutin yang mana!?' gumam Rendy adak bingung. "Udahlah Ngasal aja..."

'Hmm.. mungkin saja...'

"HYAAAATTTT! Genom Slash"

BUGH!

Saat Rendy membuka penutup matanya dia memukul...

Semangkanya terbelah menjadi dua hanya dengan koran bekas!

"WTF Rendy!" Seru Rone Kaget melihat Semangka yang kebelah dua sempurna.

"Ehh... gue kena ya?"

"Nggak lu meleset!" sembur Salem gregetan.

"Eh... Trus itu apa?"

"Bodo amat dah!"

"Eh.. Semuanya, kita makan siang dulu yuk!" Ajak Silica sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

Biarpun ada yang nggak enaknya juga sih.

1\. CPR

"Minggir-minggir!" teriak Red sambil gendong Revan gaya bridal.

"Red! Dia kenapa!?" tanya Alex panik.

"Dia hampir tenggelam! untung gue sempet ngeliat!" seru Red yang juga panik.

"Lu bisa CPR?" tanya Alex.

"Gue bisa!" seru Rone sambil mengangkat tangan dan deketin Revan.

"Yaudah! Cepet Rone!"

Rone mulai memompa dada Revan dan memberikan nafas buatan ke Revan. Ternyata, Rone ahli buat melakukan CPR. Sampai beberapa kali dan...

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Huah!"

"Yee! Dia selamat!" sontak semuanya (Red dan Rone terutama) meluk Revan.

"Eh? tadi kenapa ya?" tanya Revan.

"Lu hampir tenggelam dan untungnya Red nyelamatin lu dan Rone langsung CPR ke lu." kata Alex datar.

"C...C..C..CPR!!!" teriak Revan kaget dan langsung hard blushing.

"Mmmmmmmakasih ya Red,Rone." kata Revan.

"Sama-sama Re-chan~" ucap Red dan Rone berbarengan dengan mencium pipi Revan.

2\. Tragedi Obat perangsang.

"Wei, nih kita beliin Es serut." kata Mathias yang membagi-bagikan Es serut yang dia beli bareng Luthias.

"Makasih Mathy, Luthy!"

"Sama-sama!"

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai tiba-tiba Silica ngerasa badannya jadi aneh.

"Oi, Silica kau..."

"A..Alex.. Jangan sentuh aku dulu." ucap Silica dikala mukanya blush didepan Alex. Alex yang ngeliat kejadian itu juga ikutan blushing da. tatap-tatapan sama Silica.

"S..Sialan kk..kau A..Alex!" Seru Eudo yang menyeret badannya ke Alex karena dia juga ngerasa badannya jadi Aneh.

"Eu~ Do~" ucao Eris yang meluk Eudo dari belakang.

"Tolong bantu aku melepaskan hasrat ini dong~ dengan tubuhmu itu~" goda Eris sambil ngusap badanya Eudo.

"Menjauh dari gue!"

"Ah! jangan bukan seperti itu, itu kurang bagus." kata Alisa yang memfoto dadanya sendiri.

"Thun-kun~ Ayo kita itu~" goda Elemy.

"Ish! Pakai Bikini mu yang benar!" onel Thundy yang maksain badannya buat ngedeketin Elemy yang mulai membuka bikininya, nggak sengaja dia terpeleset didepan Elemy dan mendarat didadanya.

"Kyaa! Thun-kun No Ecchi! Nnh~"

"Kak Edgar~ aku mau sama kakak sekarang~" goda edward yang duduk dipahanya Edgar.

"lepasin! menjauh dari gue lu!" bentak Edgar yang mendorong Adiknya yang Insect itu.

"Re-chan~ Ini untuk! Eh~ jangan ditahan~ inikan buat kamu~" goda Red yang mau membuka boxernya malah ditahan sama Revan. (Ini nih yang paling frontal!)

"B...BBaka Jin! kita ini didepan umum tau nggak!" bentak Revan sambil nahan boxernya Red. nggak taunya dia juga dapet serangan dari belakang.

"Re-chan~ kamuh~ kelihatannya Enak dan siap disantap bersama aku dan Red~" goda Rone yang meluk Revan dari belakang sambil ngusapin badan Revan dan tangannya mulai masuk ke area sensitive Revan.

Luthias yang juga kena efek dari es serut itu protes ke Mathias.

"Oi! Mathy... kau... Masukan... Obat.. perangsang.. ke... es serutnya... ya?" tanya Luthias sambil nyeret badan ke Mathias yang duduk sambil makan Es serut dia.

" _ja, du har ret!_ (Yap, Kau benar!)"

"Sialan kau!"

Yah, Biarpun dari semua kejadian aneh di tersebut yang penting mereka senang dengan musim panas dipantai tersebut.

 **~Fall~**

~Family Reunion~

"Semuanya udah siap! nanti kita kedatangan banyak tamu!" Seru Takano yang memegang gagang sapu buat bersih-bersih markas untu acara Thanksgiving di markas squad Reha.

"Ya! Siap Pak!" teriak semuanya.

"Bagus ayo kita mulai bersih-bersihnya!" komando Takano yang langsung menyapu koridor markas.

"Ok!" semua anak laki-laki langsung berpencar ke pos mereka masing-masing ada yang bersihin jendela, ada yang ngebersihin kamar mandi, ada yang bersihin ruang tengah, ada yang ngepel lantai, bahkan ada yang nata meja makan di ruang makan dengan gaya klasik.

Sementara anak laki-laki bersihin markas. Anak perempuan masak makanan yang bakalan disajikan ke para tamu.

"Nah! Semuanya sudah siap?" seru Yuki yang memimpin.

"Siap Bu!"

"Ok! kita mulai masaknya!" perintah Yuki.

Tak terasa mereka selesai total ketika bel dipintu markas berbunyi. Takano membukakan pintu dan seorang memeluknya.

"Hai Dek! kakak Dateng pertama!" ucap Rentarou sambil memeluk Takano.

"Ungh! Lepaskan Aniki!" bentak Takano yang mendorong kakaknya itu.

"Hahaha! oh ya nanti Ayah dateng loh!" sambung Rentarou.

"Se..Serius Demi apa!?" tanya Takano panik.

"Demi Laler ijo yang berterbangan dek! mungkin dia bakalan dateng-"

Ting! Tong!

"Sebentar kak."

"Ya- AA...ayah!" sontak Takano kaget melihat seorang pria mephisto didepan markas squad.

"Yo! Takano! Lama tak bertemu!" sapa Harada yang merupakan Ayah dari Takano dan Rentarou. (Dan juga dia ini kakeknya Rei, Red, dan Rone.)

"Iya, yah... lama nggak bertemu." balas Takano.

"Mana cucuku Rei dan Jin?" Tanya Harada.

 **Note : Kakeknya Rei, Red, dan Rone nggak biasa manggil Red dan Rone pake nama selain nama asli mereka.**

"Wah!! Ada Kakek!" seru Red yang baru selesai ganti baju.

"Uwah! Jin! sudah lama kakek nggak liat kamu!" Seru Harada yang langsung memeluk Red tapi...

"Emm... kakek... aku yang disebelah kanan kek... yang kakek peluk itu Rone." kata Red sambil menyolek punggung kakeknya.

"Eh! Hah! kenapa ada dua Jin!?" tanya Harada pas tau Cucunya Red ada dua orang.

"Emm... susah untuk diceritakan kek..." kata Rone datar sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hemmmh!! ini membuatku bingung.. sudahlah mana Kakak kalian?" tanya Harada.

"Masih mandi Kakek~" ucap Red dan Rone berbarengan.

Harada pun hanya ber -oh- ria.

"Paman juga baru dateng ya?" tanya Red dan Rone.

"Iya dong. tapi, paman lebih cepat beberap detik sebelum kakek. karena kakekkan sudah- aduh! aduh!" sontak pipi Rentarou ditarik sama Harada.

"Aku tau kau mau bilang aku sudah tuakan? Hei, Umurku baru 456 tahun dan aku masih bisa berlari dengan cepat!" sanggah Harada setelah menyubit Anak pertamanya itu.

"Oh iya, kakek aku ingin kau mengenal seseorang.." kata Red yang langsung pergi dan membawa seorang pria.

"Eh! lu mau nyeret gue kemana! Uwah! ada Mephisto disini!" teriak Revan yang kaget melihat Harada.

"Nah... kakek ini Revan~ dia ini calon is- Aduh! Aduh! Duh!" Sontak Pipi Red ditarik sama Revan.

"BakaJin! jangan harap gue jadi calon istri lu!" bentak Revan yang agak blushing.

"Ahh~ kamu Yakin nggak mau jadi calon istri kami?" goda Rone yang memegang dagu Revan.

"Yah... Em... Gimana ya?"

"Gimana kek? dia imut nggak?" tanya Red.

"Woi! ih!"

"Lumayan sih... dia imut sebagai laki-laki. Tapi, dia nggak mau tapi kok kamu-"

Rentarou bisikin sesuatu ke telinga ayahnya itu dan Harada langsung mangut-mangut.

"Ohhh~ yaudah selamat ya!" ucap Harada setengah terkekeh dengan kelakuan cucunya itu.

Sementara itu, Rentarou sama Takano ngakak nggak karuan. Dan Revan pergi dengan muka dikembungin kayak ikam buntel. (Entah gue ngakak bayanginnya :v 'dilempar kotak peluru)

"Yah~ calbinnya ngambek!" goda Harada.

"Biarin aja~ ntar juga balik lagi~" kata Red santai.

kita ke Tiga Mayer bersaudara sekarang...

"Kak! ntar menurut kak Eu siapa yang bakal dateng?" tanya Mita sambil membawa kopi untuk Eudo.

"Palingan ibu doang, tuh orang mana kau dateng kesini!" jawab Eudo setengah geram mengingat keluarga mereka akan datang ke markas.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak.." kata Silica sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku rasa sih... kemungkinan besar dia nggak bakal dateng!" ujar Eudo.

Kemudian Takano menghampiri mereka...

"Eu, Silica, Mita orang tua kalian mencari kalian tuh!" ucap Takano.

mereka bertiga berjalan ke pintu, Eudo yang paling belakang karena dia yang paling malas ketemu orang tuanya terutama ayahnya (kec. ibunya sendiri).

"Elford! Almira! Mita!" panggil seorang wanita fire mage diruang tengah markas menghapiri mereka bertiga.

"I..Ibu!" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Yaampun, aku merindukan kalian bertiga terutama Elford dan Almira! Mita kamu juga nggak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Ibunya sambil memeluk mereka bertiga.

"Ya Ibu, aku mau sama kakak saja.." jawab Mita.

"Elford, Almira gimana kalian sudah menjadi apa yang kalian mau?" tanya Ibunya.

"iya Bu... Kami sudah mencapai keinginan kami.." jawab mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah... yang penting kalian senang."

Eudo setengah tersenyum nggak sengaja dia melihat seorang pria membawa buku biru sedang duduk di jendela markas. Eudo langsung memasang muka marahnya karena melihat seseorang yang dia tidak senangi datang ke markas... Ayahnya.

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Eudo geram melihat ayahnya datang.

"Menurut anak yang seenaknya kabur dari rumah.." jawab ayahnya nggak peduli.

"KAU!!!"

"Elford! sudahlah, hiraukan saja dia..." lerai ibunya sebelum ada perang dunia ke sepuluh (?) antara anak dengan ayah.

"Baiklah!" bentak Eudo yang langsung pergi dan membanting pintu ruang tengah markas.

"Kak Eu tunggu!" ucap Mita menghampiri kakaknya yang marah.

Kita lihat keluarga Jung sekarang...

dua orang perempuan berambut pink dan coklat dan tiba di depan markas squad dengan menggunakan pakaian tradisional korea.

"Yon Ji, yang ini kan tempatnya?" tanya sang gadis HGD. (yang rambut pink)

"Mungkin, tanya aja nanti.." jawab sang gadis JWC datar sambil ngeliatin pintu depan markas.

"annyeonghaseyo (selamat pagi)"

Mereka ngetok pintu markas dan Takano ngebukain pintunya.

"Ya.. mencari siapa?" tanya Takano.

" _na-ege samchon-eul yongseo_ (permisi paman)... disini ada yang namanya Han nggak?" tanya sang gadis HGD.

Takano mikir keras, Han... Han... Han... kemudian inget.

"Jung! Ada yang nyariin!" seru Takano.

"Sebentar!"

Jung jalan ke pintu sambil benerin baju dia dan kemudian dia disambut sama kedua gadis yang mencari dia.

"Oppa Han!!" seru kedua gadis tersebut sambil lari ke Jung.

"Uwah! Yon Ji! Yong Ji!" sontak Jung kaget disambut kedua adik perempuannya itu.

" _Oppa! ulineun dangsin-eul geuliwo Oppa!_ (kakak! kami merindukanmu kak!) " kata Yon ji dan Yong ji bersamaan sambil melihat ke Alex dengan puppy eyes.

"Em.. yah, aku juga merindukan kalian... tapi, pakai bahasa yang biasa aja jangan pake bahasa korea. Ntar Oppa doang yang ngerti." ucap Jung sambil mengusap kepala kedua adik perempuannya itu.

"Siap Oppa!"

"Wah! Jung punya dua adek cewe ya?" tanya Ethan yang lagi bawa Hato-kun ke ruang tengah.

"Oppa dia teman Oppa?" tanya Yong ji.

"Ya, dia namanya Ethan. Dan Anjing yang dia bawa itu Hato." jawab Jung.

" _man na seo ban gap seum ni da_ (senang berkenalan denganmu), _nan Yong Ji Han imnida._ (Aku Yong ji han)."

" _nan Yon Ji Han imnida_ (Aku Yon Ji Han)."

" _gwiyeoun gang-aji_ (Anjingnya Lucu)"

Ethan hanya garuk kepala dengerin bahasa korea yang dipake sama adeknya Jung.

"Yong Ji, Yon ji... Oppa tadi bilang apa barusan?" hela Jung.

"Oh iya, _joesonghabnida_ _Oppa_ (maaf kak) tehe~" kata Yong ji dan Yon ji sambil menjelurkan lidahnya keluar sambul garuk-garuk kepala.

"Udah yuk, masuk dulu aja..." ujar Jung.

"Ok Oppa."

Kita ke bagian Yuki sekarang...

"Alex... kamu nggak keluar?" tanya Yuki yang masuk ke kamar Alex.

"Ah! Ibu... yah, nanti saja..." kata alex sambil menghapus air matanya ketika melihat foto kedua saudaranya itu.

"Lex, udahlah... kamu harus kuat nak... ntar mereka juga sedih kalau kamu sedih juga." hibur Yuki.

"Mungkin, ibu benar. Aku keruang tengah dulu..." ucap Alex meninggalkan kamarnya.

saat Yuki keluar dia hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang...

"Wah... Ayah, sudah datang rupanya." ucap Yuki kaget melihat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yah... Ayah cuman mau melihat gadis kesayangan ayah doang kok.." kata Hikari sambil mencubit pipi Yuki.

"Lepaskan yah! dan aku juga bukan perempuan lagi!" sanggah Yuki.

"Iya Ayah tau, tapi kamu tetaplah perempuan dimata ayah."

"Sudahlah... kakek mana?" tanya Yuki.

"Dihalaman belakang kok.." jawab Hikari datar.

"Emm... kan dihalaman belakang ada..."

Krik, krik, krik...

"Harada-san..." ujar Hikari.

Kita liat Harada dulu...

"Yaampun.. Hikaru~ kamu kenapa imut banget dan juga manis banget sih~" batin Harada yang melihat pria seorang JSS yang berambut putih sedang duduk dibangku dibawah pohon sambil memberi makan burung dibalik tiang dan mimisan ngeliatnya.

Sementara itu Red dan Rone lagi ngeliatin Revan yang lagi ngobrol dengan adik perempuannya dari balik pintu sambil mimisan. (Kayaknya mereka berdua ngewarisin sifat stalker kakek mereka =w=")

Kita ke Alex sekarang...

"Hai.. Apa disini markas squad Reha?" tanya seorang pria berpakaian knight serba oranye dan juga bersayap api. (Uriel bisa dibilangnya -w-)

"Ya... Anda mencari siapa tuan?" tanya Alex.

"Aku mencari Amelia dan Sandra KnightHeart." jawab pria itu.

"anda Ayahnya?"

"Ya.."

"Sebetar... Amelia!! Sandra!! Ayahnya Nyariin Nih!!" Teriak Alex dari pintu depan.

"Lex, kayaknya nggak perlu tereak deh.. orang gue ada di- Wah! Ayah sudah sampai!" protes Amelia namun terpotong karena melihat ayahnya sudah datang.

"Hai Nak! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ayahnya Amelia.

"Baik yah! Ayah masuk dulu aja.. ntar aku yang kasih tau adek kalo ayah sudah datang. Makasih ya Lex udah ngasih tau!" kata Amelia dan ninggalin Alex sendirian.

Alex hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menghelakan nafasnya. Karena semuanya keluarganya datang ke acara reuni keluarga hanya dia yang nggak ada sama sekali. nggak sengaja dia mendengar bel markas berbunyi, dia menghampirinya dengan malas dan juga agak bingung.

'Memangnya siapa lagi yang belom dateng?' batinnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang... Ada yang ku bisa bantu?" tanya Alex ketika melihat dua orang pria yang satu robot tempur dan yang satu seorang project K yang matanya diperban dua-duanya (baca : buta).

"Mencari siapa ya? kalau tidak ada ak- hei!" kata Alex panik ketika dia dipeluk sama sang pria robot tersebut.

"Akhirnya... aku kira aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu..." ucap pria robot tersebut sambil memeluk Alex erat-erat.

"Ka..Kau siapa!? Aku tak mengenalmu!? Lepaskan!?" ronta Alex panik.

Pria robot itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan memencet tombol dilehernya, seketika pula helm pria robot itu terbuka dan seorang pria dengan luka diwajah kirinya, berambut jabrik beige namun menutupi wajah kirinya, mata merah. pria itu tersenyum ke Alex seketika Alex lepas dari pelukannya dan mundur perlahan. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Hahaha... ini pasti hanya ilusi belaka... aku n-"

"Kak Alex? suara Itu beneran kak alex kan?" tanya Sang pria Project K buta itu sambil mencoba berjalan kedepan. Air mata Alex hampir tidak bisa terbendung ketika mendengar suara sang pria buta itu. Akhirnya Alex menangis sangat keras sampai terdengar kepenjuru markas. Apa lagi saat sang pria buta itu memeluknya dan Alex langsung memeluk balik pria itu.

"Kak Alex? ini kak Alex kan?" tanya Sang pria buta itu yang juga menangis ketika berhasil memeluk Alex.

"Iya, Ini kak Alex! Andre!" ucap Alex yang memeluk Andre, adiknya yang sebenarnya sudah mati namun, entah kenapa dia hidup lagi.

"Kita bertiga Lengkap lagi..." kata Sang pria Robot yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Alex dan Andre, Ars Andreson sambil mengusap kepala kedua adiknya itu dan menangis terharu.

Sementara itu dipintu terdekat, para anggota lainnya lagi ngeliatin mereka bertiga sambil nangis kejer-kejer.

"Huweeeee!! sedih banget sih!!" (Sandra)

"Entah, kayaknya gue mau nagis seharian abis liatin Alex ketemu saudaranya." (Maya)

"Tisu dong, gue mau nangis nih.." (Mia)

"Duh~ kenapa berasa nonton drama sih." (Lectro)

"...Huaaaa!!" (Ethan)

"Kak Eu!! Kakak jangan tinggalin Mita lagi ya Hueee!!." (Mita)

"Iya kok... Hiks.. kakak nggak bakal... hiks... ninggalin kamu lagi!" (Eudo)

"Huaaa!! kenapa gue ngerasa sedih parah sih!!" (Revan)

"Re-chan jangan nangis dong~ kita berdua jadi nangis juga nih." (Red dan Rone)

 **Winter**

~Snowy day Activity~

"Yiipii~ salju!!" seru semua anggota squad Reha.

Mereka melakukan berbagai hal yang biasa dilakukan disaat musim salju dan salju sudah tebal. Seperti :

 **1\. Boneka Manusia Salju.** "Eh! liat nih~ manusia saljuku imut loh~" kata Mia sambil memperlihatkan boneka saljunya yang berbentuk beruang ke teman perempuannya.

"Punyaku lebih bagus nih~" kata Maya sambil memperlihatkan boneka saljunya yang berbentuk Bunga mawar.

"Punyaku lebih bagus!" sanggah Sandra yang membuat boneka salju berbentuk Rumah.

"Halah! kalian ini coba liat punya Red sama Rone tuh!" Tunjuk Amelia yang menunjuk manusia salju buatan Red dan Rone yang berbentuk seperti...

Revan yang memakai kostum kucing dengan baju kemeja kebesaran dan nggak pake celana panjang.

"Demi Dewa!" sontak semua anak perempuan langsung ngakak nggak karuan ditempat.

 **2\. Malaikat Salju.** "Malaikat Salju!" seru Jung dan telentang ditanah.

Pas dia bangun dan ngeliat hasilnya.

"Kok jadinya malah bulet ya?" batin Jung keherenan Sementara anak-anak yang lain hanya nahan ketawa.

 **3\. perang bola salju!** Prett!

Sebuah bola salju melayang ke arah muka Eudo dan tepat mengenai mukanya. saat dia membersihkan mukanya dari salju dia segera membalas orang yang melempar dirinya dengan bola salju yang tidak lain adalah... Alex

"Makan nih salju!"

Brugh!

sebuah bola salju tepat mengarah ke muka Alex, Alex langsung membalas lemparan Eudo tapi sempat dihindari mengenai... Red.

Akhirnya setelah 2 menit timpuk-timpukan bola salju terjadilah perang dunia ke empat dengan senjata bola salju nggak laki, nggak perempuan ikut semua. Sampai sebuah lemparan bola meleset mengarah ke dalam markas dan...

"Aduh!!"

semua orang langsung kicep setelah mendengar teriakan seseorang yang terkena bola salju meleset tadi...

"Mampus, kena Ayah loh!" seru Red Panik.

"Kita harus gimana nih!?" tanya Rei panik.

"Tenang gue punya satu cara." kata Jung santai.

Tiba-tiba pintu halaman belakang dibanting sama Takano yang udah masang dark aura plus pedangnya siap buat gorok leher.

"Siapa tadi yang lempar!!" bentak Takano.

Semua orang ngikutin gaya Jung yang ngakat satu kaki dia kedepan dan ngikutin gaya orang lagi taekwondo..

"Kita Lagi Latihan Ayah~" ucap semuanya bersamaan.

Takano langsung reda dan ninggalin mereka semua. Setelah situasi aman mereka langsung ngacir lewat pintu samping dan ngedekep didapur sambil minum coklat panas, teh, dan kopi.

"Setidaknya kita selamat." ucap Eris sambil nyeruput coklat panas dia.

 **The end dengan anehnya :v**


	14. Chapter 11 : AGC

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Hato : Em.. Aku nggak terlalu tau sih, abisnya topiku sempat lepas pas nymperin dia terusnya ekorku juga sempat keluar dari baju. Pas aku samperin lagi, dia malah langsung naek pohon dan aku hanya diem dibawah dia dan masuk kemarkas aja. Tapi, dimarkas kayaknya aku selalu diperhatiin sama dia terus dari jauh. Apa dia trauma sama aku ya, woof? -w-a**

 **Me : Biarpun agak aneh, tapi dimaklumi aja lah Hatori -w-**

 **Jawaban Tebakan kemaren :**

 **1\. Trapper! (Cek bagian pengurung dan racun)**

 **2\. Hacker (Ganti setiap angka jadi huruf, 8,1,3,11,5,18)**

 **Mau masukin mereka karena lagi di dis 80 persen nih! :v**

 **Thx!**

 **Happy birthday eh.. Happy Reading**

Chapter 11 : Another Gajeness Compilation.

 **~Usapan~ (Lectro, Hatori dan Iris)**

"Lectrwoof!" panggil Hato

"Apa Hato-kun?" tanya Lectro yang lagi baca doujin.

"Boleh usap kepalaku nggak?" pinta Hato.

"Ok.." Lectro ngusap kepalanya Hato.

Hato ngerasa keenakan karena diusapin kepalanya sampai dia lepas kendali dan..

"Woof! Woof!"

"Aduh! Oi, hentikan!" seketika pula Hato langsung ngejilatin muka Lectro.

Sementara itu dari jauh, ada seseorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memotret kejadian itu...

"Wah, kayaknya bakal ada gosip baru nih, hihihi."

"Woi Iris, ngapain disitu?"

 **~Tebakan Tenis meja Resident Evil~ (Andre, Red, Jung, Alex)**

Alex, Jung dan Red lagi ngegabut diruang tengah markas tiba-tiba andre datang..

"Hai semua! Main ini yuk!" Ajak Andre sambil membawa empat buah bet ping-pong.

"Ok, sebentar. Ini nama maen apa Andre?" tanya Red iseng.

"Fur Blocking."

Krik, krik, krik, Plak..

"Anjirt! Huahahahaha!!" sontak ketiga orang tersebut ngakak guling-guling.

"Eh? apa yang lucu ya?"

"Ini namanya.. Ping-pong pfft! Bukan Badminton kuhuhu!" jelas Alex, yang berusaha buat nahan ngakak.

"Pasti dikasih tau Rina atau Salem dan nih." kata Red.

"Iya.."

"Pfft! Hahahaha! Aduh! Perkumpulan orang polos dasar!" tawa Jung sambil guling-guling dilantai diikuti dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Oh.. Gitu.. Yaudah, ayo main.. Tebakan sambil ping-pong!"

"Ok, ok!"

Skip..

"Nah, pertinyiinnyi.." Seketika pula Alex digeplak Jung.

"Pertanyaannya! gele!"

"Iye, iye! Sebutkan nama Virus" Alex mulai service ke Red.

"T-Virus!"

"G-Virus!"

"C-Virus!"

"Las plagas!"

Krik, krik, krik..

"Beda geblek! Itu parasit!" bentak Red sambil menjitak kepala Jung.

"Oh iye, lupa.. Tehe."

"Ok, petinyiin kedua! Sebutkan Boss terakhir di series Resident Evil!" Alex service ke Red lagi.

"Eveline!"

"Haos!"

"Albert Wesker!"

"Alex!"

Krik, krik, krik..

"Maksud gue Alex wesker!" timpal Jung.

"Makanya bilangnya lengkapan gitu kek!" sembur Alex yang agak kaget karena nama dia disebut boss terakhir. "Gue yang nggak enak nih!"

Skip..

"Pertinyiin ketiga! Sebutkan Nama Tokoh Protagonis di serial Resident Evil yang nostalgia!"

"Chris Redfield!"

"Claire Redfield!"

"Oh.. Jill valentine!"

"Eh.. Em.. Oh Barry Burton!"

"Telat mas!" kata Red sambil menunjuk bola yang sudah tergeletak disamping kaki jung.

"Heeh.. Yaudah! Pertinyiin terakhir! Sebutkan tempat kejadian digame Resident evil!"

"Racoon city!"

"Edonia~"

"Loisiana!"

"Arkhaly mountain!"

Krik, krik, krik..

"Spencer mansion mas!" sanggah Alex.

"Ah! Udahlah maen ping-pong yang biasa aja! Daripada gini!" terka Red.

"Sebelumnya jung mending dihukum dulu!"

"Hukumannya apa ya?"

"Oh iya, jung pinjem gangxi card lu deh.." kata Red.

Jung langsung menyerahkannya tanpa tau tujuan utamanya Red. "makasih.."

Brak! Bruk!

"woi! nggak dilempar ke gue juga kali!" omel Jung ketika dia dikurung dipeti gangxi.

 **~Stalker~ (AlexSili, Revan, Sandra, Eris)**

"Emm... Alex, Boleh bantuin aku belanja nggak?" tanya Silica gugup.

"Emm... Baiklah.."

Disisi lain...

"Hmm... Kayaknya ada tugas deh." gumam Revan yang padahal lagi dipojokin sama Rone. "Minggir Lu!"

"Panggilan Alam sudah datang!" ujar Sandra.

"Kamera paparazi bakal menyala." gumam Eris sambil menyalakan kamera SLR-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hei.. Em.. Lebih baik yang ini? Apa yang ini?" tanya Silica sambil memegang dua buah sabun mandi yang berbeda.

"Em.. Yang kanan aja.. Kayaknya lebih bagus yang itu... Mungkin.." jawab Alex agak gugup.

"Mungkin kita harus menambahkan ini ke note kita." kata Eris sambil mengambil sampo dari sebuah rak yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Ditempat lain...

Rrrrr!

"Eh.. Kata Eris, Alex sifatnya berubah jika dideketin Silica. Dari, Aktif, jadi pemalu." kata Revan ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Eris.

Sandra langsung mencatatnya ke sebuah note yang dia keluarkan dari sakunya. "Hmm.. Menarik"

"Hei... Nanti malam akukan masak mau masak.. Ayam atau Steak?" tanya Alex.

"Steak aja deh.." jawab Silica.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang laki-laki datang kearah Silica dan menggodanya, Alex langsung menolongnya dengan menatap tajam orang itu. Sontak pria itu kaget dan langsung pergi dengan temannya.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya, em... Terima kasih ya.."

"Yah..." mereka berdua hanya blushing dan menatap arah lain.

Rrrrrr!

"Hei! Jangan pernah gangguin Silica kalau Alex ada disekitar dia." Kata Eris membaca pesan dari Revan.

Sandra langsung mencatat itu. "Baiklah.. Saatnya giliranku."

Silica dan Alex melewati sebuah etalase baju dan jaket, tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah jaket yang menarik perhatiannya. Alex yang jalan duluan langsung menyadari kalau Silica masuk kedalam sebuah toko baju.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Alex.

"Ah.. Ini.. Nggak.. Aku.. aku.. Aku hanya melihat sebuah jaket yang sepertinya.. Menarik perhatianku saja..." jawab Silica gugup.

"Oh.. Kau mau.. Aku belikan.." Kata Alex.

"Eh.. Nggak usah.. Tapi, terserah kamu sih.." ucap Silica gugup.

"Baiklah.. Sebentar.. aku belikan ya.." Alex langsung mengambil jaket itu dan menunggu antrean kasir toko baju tersebut.

Rrrrr!!

"Kata Sandra, Alex bakal menuhin permintaannya Silica biarpun Silica udah menolaknya." kata Revan.

Eris mencatatnya dinote "yaya... Menarik"

"Udah yuk pulang." kata Eris.

"Bentar, kata Sandra. Kalau kau pulang duluan aja, dia nemu baju-baju bagus dan masih mau keliling di mall." kata Revan sweatdrop pas baca pesan dari Sandra.

"Hadeh.. Ampe sore dah tuh, udahlah biarin aja!"

 **~Mata merah~ (Ethan, Mita, Maya)**

Ethan keluar kamar matanya merah dan begitu pula dengan Mita dibelakangnya yang matanya jiga memerah.

"Kalian abis ngapain?" tanya Maya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Nyimeng bareng dong!" jawab Ethan.

"Beneran Mit?" tanya Maya Curiga.

"Emm... Gimana ya?"

"Bohong, pasti kalian abis nangis karena nonton 'Shigatsu LA ver.' udah tau kemaren aku sempet nonton bareng sama anak-anak di ruang tengah, pas kalian lagi maen diluar. Trus katanya Lectro FD-nya dipinjem sama kalian semalem." kata Maya.

"Duck! Ketauan..." gumam Ethan.

 **~Keramas~ (marisa)**

Marisa main kerumah temannya yang ada didekat markas, kebetulan ibunya lumayan baik jadinya dia lumayan betah.

Tok, Tok, Tok..

"Eh.. Ada marisa." sapa seorang wanita yang membukakan pintunya.

"Hai Bu! Ada Sellanya nggak?" tanya Marisa.

"Sellanya lagi.. Keramas.." tiba-tiba ibu itu langsung mutar balik badan dan rambut panjangnya langsung berkibar yang membuat Marisa terdiam.

"Kok berasa iklan sampo ya?" batin Marisa.

 **~Pertanyaan~ (Mita, Takano)**

Takano lagi mengecek sebuah potongan kayu yang dia temukan di sungai. Tiba-tiba, Mita nongol dari belakang dirinya..

"Ayah, aku mau nanya sesuatu boleh nggak?" tanya Mita.

"Baiklah apa itu?"

"Rape itu apa ya? Sama apa perkosa itu sama kayak Rape?" tanya Mita dengan polosnya.

Brak!

Prang! (Kayaknya ini suara dari orang luar yang jatohin gelas)

"Ka..kamu kenapa nanyain gituan?" tanya Takano setengah kaget.

"Ya.. Penasaraan aja sama kata itu, aku tanya ke kak Eu juga nggak dijawab" kata Mita polos. "Sebentar ya ayah pikirkan dulu.."

'Aduh! Apa yang harus kukatakan ke dia!!' batin Takano panik tujuh keliling.

 **~Kucing~ (Hatori Tsuchi-tan)**

"Woof! Ada kucing woof!" ucap Hato menghampiri seekor kucing disebuah jalan.

"Yang punya siapa ya? Apa dia kucing liar ya?" batin Hato yang kemudian mengangkat kucing itu dan melihat sebuah kalung.

"Hem.. Tsu- Tsuchi... Oh, namamu Tsuchi ya. Hehe.. Apa kau sedang jalan-jalan sendirian?"

"Nyaww~"

"Baiklah~ silahkan tidur dipangkuanku." kemudian, Tsuchi-tan turun dan melingkar dipangkuan Hato.

"Uwah! Aku harap aku masih jadi anjing dan berteman dengannya." gumam Hato semangat, sementara dari jauh sana diujung langit.. (?)

"Duh, gimana nih! Mau manggil Tsuchi-tan malah tidur dipangkuan orang.. Masalahnya pangkuan Anjing itu!" batin Pria itu risih.

 **~Coklat~ (JinRev, Lectro)**

"Revan~ mau coklatnya nggak?" tanya Red kemudian, dia memeluk Revan dari belakang.

"Nggak! Udah terkontaminasi sama tangan lu sih gue jijay banget ewh!" pinta Revan sambil memutar matanya dan Red hanya ngedumel tapi, tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide cermelang.

"Rone, sergap dia dari depan!"

"Yoi!"

"Eh!? Apa yang!?" mmnh!" sebuah Ciuman langsung terarah ke mulut Revan dan juga ada sebuah benda lain yang masuk selain coklat, kedalam mulutnya.

"Uah! Red, Rone! Mnnh.." lama-lama, Rone dan Red mengangkat tubuhnya Revan dan dibawa ke kamar mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman sama sekali dan pintunya dikunciin.

Prak!

"Cerita Macam Apa ini!! Jijay!" Teriak Revan ketika membaca doujin buatan Lectro.

"Tapi, asikkan?"

"Ndasmu Asik!"

 **~Cucian~ (Yuki Rei)**

"Wah, sepertinya hujannya tambah deras saja..."

"Aku pulang!"

Yuki menghampiri suara itu dab ternyatitu Rei yang baru pulang dan kebasahan karena hujan deras.

"Rei, ibu sudah bilang berapa kali! Kalau hujan jangan langsung terobos nanti sakit awas saja!" ucap Yuki sedikit kesal dengan anak pertamanya ini.

"Yaa maaf bu, oh ya, ibu cuciannya kehujanan tuh diluar." kata Rei datar.

"Aduh! Aku lupa lagi menjemur! Yah basah semua deh.."

 **~More Absurd Karaoke~ (Semuanya kec. Takano, Yuki, Reha, Hatori)**

"Semuanya karaoke lagi yuk!" Ajak Red.

"Ayo!" Tapi, ketika mereka mau keluar Takano langsung memasang death glare ke arah meraka dan memberi kode untuk tidak keluar markas untuk karaoke. Akhirnya semuanya terpaksa Karaoke dirumah.

"Siapa dolo!" sahut Jung.

"Undilah kayak biasa!" timpal Rone.

"Ok!"

Kemudian, mereka memutar sebuah botol dan berhenti di... Red.

"Ok, gue duluan!" kata Red kemudian dia mengambil mic dan segera milih lagu. Dia melihat sebuah lagu yang sangatlah sedih, kemudian dia tersenyum iseng dan memilih lagu itu.

"Ok, gue bakal nyanyi lagu.."

Suara musiknya mulai keluar dan semuanya langsung kelabakan nyari earplug tapi nggak ketemu..

"Anjirt!"

Red mulai nyanyi dan semuanya bersiap untuk baper..

 _Seijaku ga machi wo tsutsumu yoru ni_

 _Furisosogu shiro_

 _Kazashita tenohira ni_

 _Fureta shunkan ni toketeku_

 _Hakanai hitokakera_

 _Oto mo naku tsumoru_

 _Hikari wo atsumete kimi wa warau_

 _Ima donna oto?_

 _Kotaetatte kimi wa_

 _Mou nani mo kikoenai_

 _Kurushii tte itte kure yo_

 _Samishii tte itte kure yo_

 _Mukae ni iku donna tokoro e mo..._

 _Ikanai de yo doko e mo_

 _Oitekanai de..._

 _Bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darou...?_

 _Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni_

 _Kiete yuku kimi wo_

 _Dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo_

 _Kanau nara mou ichido dake_

 _Kimi no koe ga kikitai_

 _MOU ICHIDO TADA ICHIDO DAKE..._

 _YONDE YO..._

 _AISHITEIRU tada sore sae Ienai mama towa ni Tozasarete yuku Kimi to no sekai_

 _Sakende mo todokanai yo Kimi no koe wa mou... INAI_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Furitsumoru yuki yo_

 _Douka furitsuzukete zutto_

 _Kono mama subete ubaisatte yo_

 _Hakanai koe no inochigoto_

 _Kakikeshite subete_

 _Shiroku._

Red selesai nyanyi dan semuanya malah nangis kejer, kecuali Red yang tertawa puas.

 **Note :** **Lain kali ! Jangan biarkan Red memilih sendiri lagu saat dia maju pertama!**

Putaran kedua dan jatuhnya ke.. Revan,

"ok. Gue masuk ya.."

Revan baru mendengar kata awal dilagunya kemudian dia langsung stop nyanyi..

"Gue butuh pendamping nih!"

"Emangnya lagunya apaan?" tanya Maya.

Revan menjawabnya dengan muka datar.. "Suki, Kirai..."

Brak!

"Rone! Gue duluan yang ambil micnya buka elu!"

"Apaan? Lu udah nyanyi juga jangan maruk napa!"

Tiba-tiba acara nyanyinya diganti dengan acara ribut antar seorang pria dengan dopplegangernya..

"Udahlah, Red ngalah aja! Lu udah nyanyi juga!" relai Eudo.

"Cih! Iya, iya!"

 _(Revan) sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai_

 _(Rone) sukida igai arienai sukida!_

 _(Both) suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai... suki kirai_

 _(Revan) mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu_

 _atama no naka guruguru to mawaru_

 _suki kirai mannaka wa aruno?_

 _semarareru ni taku_

 _(Rone) mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa_

 _"Wedding" sou bijon_ (VISION) _wa kanpeki!_

 _souda, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina_

 _kodomo wa san nin kanaa_

 _(Revan) datte matte nande ?_

 _datte juuyon sai desu-! ... desuyo?_

 _"tsukiau toka ..." (Rone) "sukida" (Revan) "hanashi kiite baka !"_

 _NOOGAADO_ (NO GUARD) _daze suki ga ooi no_

 _(Revan) koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to_

 _hage no supiichi_ (SPEECH) _ni sumairu (SMILE)_

 _miruku (MILK) to panda wa shirokuma de_

 _sekai gahazumuno_

 _suki to kirai wakannai_

 _kirai demo suki ?_

 _(Rone)"hoi !!"_

 _(revan)"ee!?"_

 _(Rone) reinbookuootsu (RAINBOW QUARTZ) kaerimichi hoshi gattetayatsu_

 _nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita_

 _tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide_

 _(Revan) teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu (TYPE)_

 _yueni hmm.. handou deshouka_

 _"sokka, kyuuni yasashi kunantesaretakara" gura tsuite douyou_

 _(Rone) tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninattemitemo_

 _machigai inaku! (Revan) "inakuu?" (Rone) rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _noopuroburemu (NO PROBLEM) boku wo shinji te_

 _kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yurayurato_

 _hou ete HAIGU (HIGH) ninaru pairomania (PYROMANIA)_

 _"aishiteirunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo_

 _osoraku seikai_

 _(Revan)yadana someraresou_

 _shitte shimata yasashisa_

 _(Both)tokini hentai demo (Revan)suki ni somerareteku ..._

 _(Revan)koishite mitaiwa giragira to_

 _panda ga nete cha tsumaranai_

 _itoshite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no_

 _(Both)butsukaru futari to doujino suki karami au furomaaju_

 _kirai sae, uraomote, bokura ima, koishiteru_

 _(Revan)sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo_

 _(Rone)sukida igai arienai sukida_

 _(Both)suki to kirai owaranai.. Lalalalala~_

 _su, ki, ki, rai~_

Krik!

"Yosh! Good, and perfect! Kita dapet foto sama videonya Rone sama Revan nyanyi duet 'suki kirai'" celetuk Eris. Sontak Revan langsung kaget dan ngibrit keluar ruangan sambil mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

"Udahlah, yang ketiga siapa?" tanya Red dengan muka betenya.

Wah, dia ngambek karena nggak dapet duet sama Revan *dilempar botol legendary elixir

"Aku! Ok aku naek ya.." kemudian, Silica maju, tapi pas dia maju..

"Butuh satu orang siapa yang mau?" Kemudian, Eudo berdiri tapi, anak-anak lainnya malah ngelempar Alex ke depan dan nyuruh Eudo duduk.

"Cih! Iye, iye!" ucap Eudo dengan nada kesal.

"Lagunya apaan?" tanya Alex.

"Ai dee.."

"Oh.. Ok, aku yang Luka neenya, tapi di bahasa inggris semuanya aja."

 _(Silica) kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

 _kanaeru kara, wasurenai de ai Dee (ID)._

 _(Rap by Alex) Yeah, it's happening right now!_

 _L to the U to the K to the A, I'm burning up the floor with this STYLE_

 _Boo-Boom-Ba-Boom_

 _Just keep up the beat, Now just show me your I.D.!_

 _(Silica)HEY LONELY BOY, RIARU (REAL) na jibun wa_

 _Chippoke nanka janai_

 _HEY LONELY GIRL, RIARU (REAL) no kodoku wa_

 _kimi wo tsuyokusuru kara_

 _Ima wa odori na yo ALL NIGHT LONG_

 _(Rap by Alex) KICK THE DOOR, HEAT THE FLOOR, MAGICAL WORDS (GROOVY)_

 _"SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALADOCIOUS" OH!_

 _(Silica) HEY LONELY BOY, dare ni mo fusageru_

 _Kimi dake no ikiru michi_

 _HEY LONELY GIRL, dare ni mo wakararu_

 _asu no iro osorenai de_

 _(Alex) NON STOP (Silica) nara mou mayowanai_

 _sekai wa itsudatte_

 _kongaragatterukara_

 _Ugokanakucha_

 _HAATO (HEART)sabitsuichau ne_

 _Kimi no oku ni nemuru_

 _Kioku wa tooi yume_

 _kanaerukara wasurenaide ai DEE (ID)_

 _Saegiru BUURU (BLUE) no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze_

 _Saa koko kara tori modosou ai DEE (ID)_

 _"ALEX!!"_

 _(Rap by Alex) ADD THE COLORS TO THE BIG SIGHT,_

 _BEFORE THE WORLD TURNS BLACK AND WHITE,_

 _DON'T LET UNITY CAUSE MONOTONY,_

 _CHANTE AVEC MOI BRING THE SYMPHONY,_

 _Wapapapapapapapapa_

 _Pupudupupudupupu_

 _NOW HIT THE DANCE FLOOR,_

 _STRIKE YOUR POSE, SO SAVE YOUR ID SHOW IT GO!_

 _UNO DOS TRES QUARTO, SING AND THINK OKAY?_

"Gue Akuin.. Alex ternyata lebih jago ngerapnya." batin Eudo.

 _(Silica) Kimi no oku ni nemuru_

 _(Alex) (KEEP YOUR STYLE)_

 _(Silica) Kioku wa tooi yume_

 _(Alex) (KEEP A TRUE SMILE)_

 _(Silica) Kanaeterukara_

 _(Alex) (AH AH YEAH!)_

 _(Silica) Wasurenaide ai DEE (ID)_

 _(Alex) (ID PARTY SHOW AND PARTY)_

 _(Silica) Saegiru BUURU (BLUE) no kabe_

 _Fukitogasu oto no kaze_

 _Saa koko kara tori modosou ai DEE (ID)_

 _(Alex) ID, ID YEAH, Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume.._

 _(Silica) Uhouo.. Nananananananaana~ Yea, Yea.._

 _(Both)Natsukashii kyou no te_

 _Kanjita mahou no hane_

 _Sono omoi ga_

 _(Silica) kimi dake no ai DEE (ID) Yeah..._

"Keren! Keren!" (Ethan)

"Duetnya Keren banget!" (Sandra)

"Serasi Oi!" (Eris)

"Makasih, Siapa selanjutnya.. Dapetnya solo.." kata Silica.

"Lagunya apa?"

"Emm... Oh ini dia, Tsumi No Namae (The Name of Sin)." sontak pada berebutan semua mau nyoba nyanyinya katena itu lagu baru.

"Undi! Undi!"

Botol diputar dan jatohnya ke... Eudo!

"Yes! Ok gue naek ya!" ujar Eudo dengan nada senang sementara yang lain hanya bisa manyun karenaa nggak sempet nyoba lagu baru.

 _Unmei no megamisama ga me wo tometa_

 _"Nante kawaii akanbo da koto_

 _Sou da wa! ano ko ni mahou wo kakete asobimashou"_

 _Kubonda ryoume yasegisu na karada_

 _Watashi wo mireba dare mo ga iu no desu_

 _"Bakemono! Omae wa onaji ningen ja nai n da yo" to_

 _Kanashii nante omowanai datte_

 _Omoeba hora mata namida ga afurete kuru wa_

 _Moshimo negai ga hitotsu kanau nara_

 _Sekai de tatta hitori dake no tomodachi wo_

 _Ikiru koto wa subarashii koto_

 _Sonna fuu ni watashi mo omotte mitai_

 _"Nezumi wa nande kirawareru no deshou?"_

 _Karera wa waratte "kitanai kara darou"_

 _Sore nara kotaete, me no mienai boku no tame ni_

 _"Mite minu furi ni rifujin na sabetsu_

 _Sore tte nezumi to dotchi ga kitanai?"_

 _Atozusaru karera ni tsuzukete iu n da_

 _"Nidoto suru na!"_

 _Ureshii no ni naze deshou ka datte_

 _Namida hora yappari afurete kuru no desu_

 _Moshimo naritai mono ni nareru nara_

 _Anata no mae de wa futsuu no onnanoko ni_

 _Omou hodo ni mune ga kurushii_

 _Doushite watashi wa watashi na no desu ka?_

 _Kimi wa yasashii onnanoko_

 _Na noni itsumo jibun wo semeru_

 _Nagusamete agetai kimi o_

 _Sou da koko ni saita hana wo kimi ni ageyou_

 _Sore wa migoto na shiroi yuri no hana_

 _Sotto kimi no chikaku ni oite iku yo_

 _Unmei no megamisama wa ijiwaru da_

 _"Minikui ano ko wo mitara donna kao_

 _Suru n deshou, mimono ne"_

 _Me yo naore to mahou wo kakeru_

 _Hana wa kuroku yami no you ni somaru_

 _Sore wa fukitsu na kuroi yuri no hana_

 _"Omae ni kare kara okurimono da sora hiroinasai"_

 _Aa kore wa kitto batsu desu datte_

 _watashi ga mi no hodo shirazu ni koi wo shita kara_

 _Isso shinde shimaeba ii no deshou_

 _Anata wa sakebu_

 _"Nakanai de, boku ga zutto shinu made soba ni iru. dakara sa_

 _Kyou kara kimi wa futsuu no onnanoko sa"_

 _Sore ni mi na yo?_

 _Akumu no you na mahou wa hora_

 _Toketa mitai_

"Entahlah.. Tapi, lagu ini kayaknya lebih pantes dinyanyiin sama Ibu gue atau kakek dari ibu gue deh.." gumam Rei datar.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Eudo yang selesai nyanyi. "Oh iye, itu siapa yang mau nyanyi! Gue pilihin lagunya 'Stranger'."

"Ya.. Abisnyakan.. Ayah ibu gue terus kakek ayah dan kakek ibu gue itukan.. Hitam, Putih."

Eudo hanya ber-oh- ria.

 **~Foto~ (Sandra, Amelia)**

"Dek, Dek! Tolong bilang ke tukang foto buat nge-print nih foto jadi 3x4." kata Amelia sambil menunjukan sebuah foro ke Sandra.

"3x4 ya? Ok kak!" kemudian, Sandra langsung ngacir keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Duh! Kok dia ngeprint foto lama amat sih!" gumam Amelia.

"Halo kak! Maaf lama, ini fotonya!"

"Waduh!!"

Kemudian, Amelia nyungsep dengan tidak Elitenya dilantai ditabrak sama Foto dirinya yang berukuran 3x4 meter.

"Gimana ka?"

"Aduh! Maksud kakak itu ukuran pas foto bukan 3x4 meter!"

 **~Lampu~ (Marisa, Revan)**

"Marisa! Lampu kamar kita mati! Tolong ambilin persediaan lampu digudang dong!" perintah Revan.

"Tapi, kak! Persediaan lampunya lagi kosong! Harus tunggu besok dulu!"

"Ah! Udah! Pokoknya apaan aja mau ada kek, harus beli kek, yang penting lampu dan kamar kita terang lagi." terka Revan sambil mendorong adiknya keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Gimana kak! Udah puaskan, terang pula!"

"Iya sih, tapi nggak gini juga kalee!"

Sebuah lampu penerang jalanan menerobos jendela dikamar Revan dan marisa..

"Yang penting lampukan?"

"Iya sih! Cuman jangan sampe jebolin kamar kita pake lampu penerang jalanan juga!"

 **~Maling~ (Alex, Hato feat Vience, Rilen dan Teiron.)**

"Hmm.. Baunya enak, ku taruh dijendela dulu deh biar agak ademan ntar tinggal dimasukin kulkas deh biar tambah mantep." gumam Alex setelah selesai memanggang cupcake dan dikasih krim dan topping diatasnya.

Dia menaruh kue itu di Jendela tanpa tau akibat dari jika menaruh kue tersebut di jendela yang terbuka lebar. Kemudian, seseorang muncul dan mengintip dari jauh.

"Enak banget bau cupcakenya buatan Alex, comot ah mumpung orangnya pergi.. Hehe." ujar Teiron (yang kebetulan lewat) sambil mengendap-endap dan mengambil tiga dari delapan cupcake buatan Alex dan dibawa kabur ke markas dia.

"Loh! Kok tinggal lima! Hm.. Siapa yang ngambil ya.. Hato nggak mungkin dia nggak suka kue, semuanya lagi sibuk sendiri, pasti ada orang yang lewat dan ngambil nih." gumam Alex, kemudian dia memanggil Hatori yang kebetulan lagi tidur di dapur dengan selimutnya dilantai.

"Hato! Sini sebentar!"

"Hnn.. Hoam! Apa woof!"

"Kamu boleh cium ini dulu nggak ada yang ngambil soalnya." kata Alex sambol menyodorkan nampan cupcakenya.

"Boleh, asal kasih aku tulang ya nanti.."

"Iya, iya.."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Alex tumben dan... Lu bawa si Hato!" kata Vience ketika melihat Alex dan Hatori datang ke markas Garuchan Squad bawa sebutir cupcake.

Alex membisikan sesuatu ke telingan Vience dan Hato bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Teiron! Sini deh!" panggil Vience.

"Ada apa?"

"Nih! Alex pengen ngasih lu cupcake, pasti lu bakal suka." kata Vience, tapi Teiron malah menolaknya. "Maaf.. Gue udah kenyang."

"Tumben.. Biasanya biarpun udah makan biarpun ngeliat cupcapke langsung nyamperin.. Hmm.. Oh iya, kamu tau rasa cupcake gue ini apa?" goda Alex, Teiron malah makin panik dan ngucurin keringat sederas air terjun (banjir oi) "Ngg..Nggak.. tau.. Kok!"

"Oh.. Hoho, Vience.. Iket dia!"

"Oke Lex.."

Brak! Bletak! Syunngg! Krauk! Gompryang!

"Ada apa ini? Kok Teiron diiket?" tanya Bibi Rilen yang tiba-tiba datang dan melihat keponakannya diiket di bangku.

"Jadi gini, dia ini habis mencuri tiga buah cupcakeku, trus aku introgasi dia dan ternyata memang dia yang mengambil dan ada buktinya karena Hato-kun mencium bau dia di nampan kueku." jelas Alex.

"Yaampun.. Teiron! Siapa yang ngajarin kamu mencuri! Itu tidak baik!" ucap Bibi Rilen sembari menjewer telinga kanan Teiron.

"Aduh! Maafkan aku! Aku janji nggak bakal mencuri lagi."

"Sebagai hukumannya, kamu nggak boleh makan cupcake satu bulan! Stok punyamu juga bibi buang semua!"

"Ahh! Jangan!"

Tiba-tiba mata Teiron ditutup oleh seseorang dari belakang..

"Nah! Sebagai hadiah kamu telah jujur, coba tebak siapa dibelakangmu itu." kata Bibi Rilen.

"Hmm.. Siapa ya? Emm.. Mita bukan?"

"Salah.."

"Lisa?"

"Salah!"

"Andre?"

"Masih salah~"

"Teira?".

"Sekalian aja semua orang dari fic sebelah lu sebutin!" kata Vience sebal.

"Lah terus siapa nih!?"

Mata dia dibuka dan dia malah dipeluk dari belakang, dan orangnya adalah...

"Akhirnya, bisa meluk Teiron, woof!"

"HYAAAAAAAAHHH!! LEPASIN!"

"Nah sebagai hadiahnya kamu harus maen sama Hato satu hari, besok." ucap Bibi Rilen sambil tersenyum kearah Teiron dan Hatori.

"Yee~ Teiron besok kita maen bareng~"

"Nggak! Nggak mau!"

The end dengan absurdnya =w="

Fun Fact :

1\. Hitam, Putih... maksudnya gini.. Takano sama Harada itu kekuatannya rata-rata dark sementara, Yuki sama Hikaru kekuatannya rata-rata Cahaya.

2\. Alex emang jago ngerap, bukan rape ya :v *dibakar

3\. Arkhaly Mountain, itu bagian dari Raccoon city. Sementara, spener mansion itu tempat kejadian di Resident evil 1. (memang juga di Arkhaly mountain sih, tapi si Red udah nyebut Raccon city duluan.)

4.Las plagas itu parasit bukan virus.

5.Revan jadi malu karena pas adegan terakhir dia sama Rone ngebentuk hati pas lyric terakhir pake salah satu tangan mereka kemudian disatuin dan jadi bentuk hati. kemudian, Si Rone juga sempet meluk Revan pas lagi bentuk Hati.

6\. Last Boss yang namanya Alex wesker adalah Resident evil Revelation 2, dan itu perempuan :v

7\. Alex sama Silica saling suka, cuman malu-malu kucing jika dideketin.


	15. Chapter 12 : Big Bro

Up Chapter 12

 **balas Revievv :**

 **Padahal itu aku nulis juga nggak kepikiran loh iseng-iseng aja.**

 **Red : Untung Hato itu anjing jenis Husky yang gampang berteman dengan siapa saja, kalau bukan mungkin dia bisa galak banget ke semua orang. -w-'**

 **Marisa : Oh iya, Hato mana? kok ilang.**

 **Red : Mungkin jangan dibahas dulu, dia belum mau pulang jika blom bisa maen sama Teiron.**

 **Marisa : Kasihan.. ._.**

 **Thx!**

 **Happy Tree Friends eh.. happy Reading :v/**

Chapter 12 : Everybody Big Brother story

 **~Jung : Balada Roti Sobek~**

Jung baru pulang dari supermarket beli cemilan buat kedua adik perempuannya yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke markas dengan alesan kangen.

"Hei, ini.. Oppa belikan camilan buat kalian berdua." kemdian, Jung mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam snack mulai dari susu kotak, makanan ringan, keripik, dan sebuah roti sobek untuk kedua adiknya itu. "yeay! Terima kasih Oppa!"

selanjutnya mereka hanya menonton dramaa korea saja, tapi kemudian Yon Jo pergi ke toilet sebentar dan saat sudah kembali dari toilet entah kenapa dia jadi bersemangat sekali.

"Yong Ji! Cepet ikut aku!"

" _mwoya?_ _(Ada Apa?)"_

"Roti Sobek! ayo cepet ntar keburu selesai orangnya?"

"Ok! Oppa tunggu sebentar ya!"

Kemudian kedua adiknya keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buruterburu-buru, yang membuat Jung penasaran adalah kenapa sebuah roti sobek dapat membuat kedua adiknya begitu gembira. Akhirnya dia mengikuti kedua adiknya dengan skill Stealth-nya dan sampai di..

"Inikan... tempat latihannya keluarga Kamiyama.. apa hubungannya dengan roti sobek." batinnya kemudian, dia melihat kedua adiknya sedang mengintip dari pintu sambil bebisik...

"Ih iya! keren banget!"

"Ahh~ keren banget sih!"

"Hmm..." kemudian Jung ikutan ngintip dan melihat...

"Oi Red! ngomong-ngomong ntar lu mau ngedate sana Revan ya?" tanya Rone yang kebetulan bajunya sedang dilepas dan ditaruh pinggang.

"Iya, lu mau ikut, ikut aja.. lu mah masih gue izinin karena lu itu adalah gue." jawab Red yang sama nggak pake baju juga.

"Ok, ntar abis bilasan langsung skuy~"

"Anjirt! jadi maksud mereka 'Roti sobek' itu badan Sixpack toh.." batin Jung baru ngeh sekarang.

 **~Ars : Problematika senjata laser strider.~**

"Kak Ars! pinjem senjata lasernya aku mau cobain." pinta Andre sambil memohon dengan puppy eyes.

"Nggak! ini bahaya tau!" tolak Ars ketika dia sedang mengelap senjata lasernya itu. "Sebentar, kakak mau ke toilet dulu."

Andre hanya bisa ngedumel tapi kemudian dia diam-diam mengambil senjata kakaknya itu dan dibawa keluar markas. "hihi.. kak Ars pinjem sebentar ya."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Loh! mana senjataku! wah, sialan Andre mengambilnya saat aku ke toilet." batin Ars, tak lama dia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. "Kak Ars! Huwaaa! Tolong!!"

"Suara itu-!" Ars segera lari keluar dan menemukan Andre hampir terjatuh dilubang bekas tembakan mesin itu.

Ars sontak menolong adiknya itu, tapi saat berhasil diselamatkan Andre selain mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Ara juga mendapatkan sebuh jitakan keras dikepalanya.

"YOU LIL' BAST*RD! LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"

"I'm sorry, i'll not do that again."

"HMPH! 'KAY, BUT IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN! I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE GARAGE! YA' HEAR ME!"

"Yes, Big Bro.."

"Hei, apa yang- Huwaaaa!!!" (kayaknya ini suara orang yang jatoh ke drop zone deh -w-a)

 **~Rei : Stalking Brother~**

Cerita ini adalah pengalaman saat Red belom sempet ketemu Rone, masih PDKT-in Revan (sebenernya sih mau ditembak hari ini juga :v), Hato masih jadi Anjing.

5 oktober tahun xxxx

"Hey.. Rev, kamu.. mau jalan-jalan nggak sama aku?" tanya Red.

"Hmm.. karena gue lagi nggabut ok deh, mau kemana emangnya."

"Hmm... Kebun Binatang mau nggak?"

"BonBin? Bukan, Warnetkan?" tanya Revan.

"Hah? Warnet? Maksudnya?" tanya balik Red.

"Em... lupakan.."

"Yaudah, jalan yuk. Dan juga aku harus bawa si Hato jalan-jalan nih." kata Red sambil mengeluarkan tali penuntut punya Hato.

Mungkin anda tau hubungan antara Warnet dan kebon binatang, kalau saya sih tau :v

"Eh.. mereka mau jalan-jalan..."

seseorang ngintipin mereka berdua lagi ngobrol.

"Hmm... ikutin ah, siapa tau bisa dapet kabar bagus nih." batin Rei kemudian, dia mengenakan pakaian lain untuk menyamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hey~ kamu jangan kecepetan dong jalannya, Hato." kata Red sambil menahan Hato yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Woof! Woof!"

"haha, sepertinya dia terlalu bersemangat Red."

"Woof! Woof!"

Sementara seratus meter dari tempat mereka...

"hmm... hanya berjalan-jalan toh. Kayaknya nggak ada yang spesial, tapi gue tetep penasaran..." batin Rei yang mengikuti adiknya dari belakang.

Rei terus mengikuti adiknya itu mulai dari makan siang, foto bareng hewan, bahkan nunggu-in dia selesai keluar dati toilet. 'ini sih namanya berlebihan! *dibuang pake rantai

Sampai akhirnya dia ngikutin mereka duduk di tempat makan lagi buat ngemil...

"Rev, gimana udah nggak gabutkan?" tanya Red.

"Nggak kok, makasih ya udah ngajak gue kesini." ucap Revan sedikit blushing.

Red menggenggam tangan Revan dan mencium tangannya. Revan sedikit kaget dengan itu, begitu juga sama Rei yang kebetulan di meja sebelah mereka 'anehnya mereka berdua nggak sadar sama sekali.

"Rev.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu saama kamu.."

'Jangan bilang kalau-'

"Mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku?"

Krak!

Rei nggak sengaja matahin sendok buat nyendok es krim dia karena kaget setengah sekarat pas tau adeknya nembak laki-laki.

Biarpun dia udah tau sih kalau Red suka sama Revan, tapi awalnya dia kira itu bercanda ternyata beneran coeg. Dan sekarang dia bukan hanya ngintilin adeknya jalan-jalan, melainkan dengerin adeknya nembak coy!

"Iya... Tapi, bukan berarti gue su.. suka sama lu ya, Hmph!"

"Iya kok, aku juga sayang sama kamu."

Udah! dia perlu pulang sekarang daripada jadi obat nyamuk adeknya. Pas dia muter balik dia ngeliat...

Red ciuman sama Revan!! Seketika dia langsung ambruk ditempat.

"Hoi! Eh... Aniki! bangun!!" Teriak Red pas tau orang yang pingsan adalah Rei.

 **~Revan : My Big Brother Diary~**

 **(Marisa P.O.V)**

"Jadi aku harus sekamar sama kakak nih?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat kamar kakakku yang sebenarnya nggak terlalu luas, tapi muat untuk dua orang.

"Yap, dan jangan diberantakin ya, oh ya... sebentar ada urusan sama bocah gede ngeselin itu!" kemudian, dia keluar tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Aku hanya menghelakan nafas saja, baru dateng ke tempat kakak udah dikasih hal-hal yang aneh aja. Kayak tadi, ketemu pria buta, terus kakak kabur dari markas karena dikerjain sama orang yang namanya Red sama Rone itu.

Emangnya, mereka siapa sih! kok bisa bikin kakakku kayak gitu. Terus kok kakak kayaknya malah deket sama mereka ya aneh.

Aku merapihkan bajuku dan memasukannya ke lemari yang ada. Sembari menunggu kakak aku melihat-lihat mejanya. Ada beberapa foto diriku, ayah, dan ibu juga, tapi entah kenapa ada foto si Red dan Rone juga bersama dirinya. Apa mereka spesial bagi kakakku? Tapikan mereka malah bikin kakak nangis tadi Heeh~

Aku melihat sebuah buku nota kecil dilacinya, sepertinya ini catatan dia. Karena penasaran aku membukanya dan membacanya, ternyata ini buku hariannya... Hmm~

 _Tanggal 4 oktober tahun X_

 _Hee~, capeknya hari ini, apalagi setelah latihan menembak di tempat biasa, rasanya aku ingin beristirahat full besok tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Bahkan dari si ngeselin itu._

 _Tanggal 5 Oktober Tahun X_

 _Ok, ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku, selain dia mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini dia juga melakukan hal yang terduga. Dia mengungkapkan perasaanya dia hadapanku dan aku menerimanya biarpun sifat dalamku keluar seperti biasa kalau dia merayuku, bukan cuman itu saja dia juga menciumku! Ah~ hatiku senang sekali, tapi kejadian tidak terduga terjadi karena kakaknya Red, Rei. Tiba-tiba pingsan di belakang kami, sepertinya dia mengikuti kami berdua sampai sore itu hehe..._

"Se.. seriusan! jadi Red itu.. Pacar kakakku!?" sontak aku kaget setengah hidup. Aku langsung mencari halaman lainnya dan membacanya.

 _Tanggal 30 Maret Tahun X_

 _Wah, ada peristiwa tidak biasa hari ini. Seseorang datang ke markas sebagai anggota baru, terlihat biasa, memang. Tapi, yang tidak biasanya itu adalah dia itu dopplegangger Red! iya! Kembaran dirinya! Untung Ibu memberi tau untuk kami semua memanggilnya Rone, karena nama mereka berdua benar-benar sama. Malamnya, setelah makan malam, mereka berdua melakukan hal yang mengejutkan... mereka menciumku bergantian di depan semua orang! Sontak aku kaget dan lari keliling lapangan sambil berteriak!_

"Marisa, kau harus- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIMPAN ITU!!" Kakak tiba-tiba muncul tanpa mengetok pintu sama sekali, aku kaget dan dia langsung berteriak karena aku ketahuan membaca Diary miliknya.

"A.. maaf kak! aku hanya penasaran melihat sebuah buku dilacimuakak tiba-tiba muncul tanpa mengetok pintu sama sekali, aku kaget dan dia langsung berteriak karena aku ketahuan membaca Diary miliknya.

"Cepat Taruh Balik!"

 **~Rentarou : Kulkas~**

"Ahh! Panas banget hari ini!!" sahut Takano sambil mengkipasi kepalanya.

"Ya, hari ini memang yang terpanas dari hari yang lain." kata Yuki. "Aku mau berendam saja, buluku bisa kering banget."

"Aku rasa aku mau masuk ke kulkas dan nyejukin diri didalamnya." celetuk Takano.

"Emm... Yah, soal kulkas."

"Ada apa emangnya?" tanya Takano.

"Buka saja.." jawab Yuki datar.

Takano membuka kulkas itu dan menemukan...

"Ya ampun! Lu ngapain didalem kulkas gue Bakaniki! Keluar!" perintah Takano ketika menemukan kakaknya sedang berdiam diri didalam kulkas.

"Ogah Panas!"

 **~Eudo : Polos~**

"Kak Eu aku mau nanya sesuatu.." tanya Mita.

"Apa Mita?" kata Eudo yang sedang istirahat minum kopi.

"Rape itu apa ya?"

Bruhh!!

suasana jadi hening seketika karena Eudo menyeburkan kopi panasnya dari mulut ke gelasnya lagi.

"Hah!? Panas! Aduh! Mit, tolong tanya orang lain aja deh." kata Eudo sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Owh, baiklah kak.."

'Adek gue kesurupan apaan ya?'

Kemudian, Eudo bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kopinya, dia bermaksud menaruh kopinya dicucian piring sampai...

"Ayah, Apa Rape itu? Apa rape sama perkosa itu sama ya?"

Krak!

Prang!

'Anjrit dia nanya ke ayah!!'

 **~Romi : Phobia~**

Romi sedang melihat adik perempuannya menyapu ruang tengah markas, dia melihat gitar adiknya tersender manis di tembok dekat sofa. Dia mengambilnya dan mencoba memainkannya.

'Hmm... main lagu apa ya?' pikirnya.

"Nii-chan, Calc dong." kata Mia yang bersender disamping sofa.

"Mia, udah selesai nyapunya?" tanya Romi.

"Oh iya, tapi nanti nyanyi ya Nii-chan."

Mia kembali menyapu lantai markas sementra Romi mengatur tuning gitarnya. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa ada yang melingkar di kakinya, dia melihat kebawah dan..

"Uwah! jangan melingkar di kakiku!"

"Ahh~ Romi, aku mau tidur di kaki mu, woof!" ujar Hato, kemudian tidur selonjor dengan kepalanya di paha Romi.

"Emm... baiklah." kata Romi sedikit merinding melihat Hato karena dia baru pulang rehabilitasi Cynophobianya (CMIIW)

"Romi, cobalah usap kepalanya... " bisik Yuki.

"B.. baiklah..."

Romi mengusap kepala Hato yang tidur di paha dia pelan-pelan. "Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk."

"Benarkan, coba usap bagian belakang telingan anjingnya."

Romi mengusap telingan Hato-kun dan sepertinya dia tambah keenakan. "Teruskan woof!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"woof! teruskan disitu!"

Romi terus memainkan telinga Hato-kun sampai...

"Woof! Woof!"

"Uwah! Hentikan!!"

Sebuah Jilatan wajah langsung disodorkan oleh Hato ke Romi. Bagaimana dengan Romi?

Tenang dia hanya pingsan karena kaget kok :V

The End dengan gajenya :v

Bonus :

"Hnn.. Eh?" gumam Lectro ketika dia bangun dan melihat seseorang tidur dikasurnya.

Dia mencoba bangun tapi, pinggangnya sakit sekali. Kemudian, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukan dirinya semalam karena dirinya agak mabuk.

"Hmm... Coba ku ingat dulu... Aku mabuk ditolong Hato dan..."

 _"Iya, Hato teruskan.. uwah!"_ "Anjirt! nggak mungkinkan!?" batinnya.

Dia mengambil bajunya tapi, ketika dia ingin memakainya...

Srut..

"Hmm... mau kemana Woof?"

"Pa.. pagi Hato.."

"Pagi, Lectwoof!"

"Le.. lepaskan aku, aku mau keluar dulu ya..."

"Nggak.. kita akan menghabiskan hari ini diranjang seharian.."

"Uwah! Hat- Mmph"

Sreeeekkk!!!

"Ehh! Rai-Sensei kenapa di sobek?" tanya Iris dengan muka polosnya.

"Iris! Sialan kau!"

"Ehh!! apa salahku ya, hahaha!!" kata Iris kabur menghindari amukan dan Lemparan petir Lectro yang ditujukan ke dia.

"Hei! Jangan Lari kau! dasar Fujo Lucknut! Beraninya ngepairing orang!!" Teriak Lectro, yang sudah jadi korban Pairing Iris sebanyak tiga kali.

Note :

Soal Romi, dia hanya gantiin Mia yang sekarang jadi ditaro di job Rockstar doang kok :v

Bio :

Romiandro Nootoo, 24 tahun, 183 cm, 75 kg, Butler (Maid Ver. lakinya maksudnya :v), ultah 20 april. Kakak Tirinya Mia, masih dalam masa penyembuhan cynophobia akut tapi sekarang sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan anjing, kecuali dikejar dan dijilat jadi jangan harap suruh main 'lempar tangkap' sama dia.

Soal lectro hadi korban Iris tiga kali ini dia Pairnya :v

1\. Eris

2\. Eudo

3\. Hato


	16. Chapter 13 : phobia

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Hmm... sepertinya seseorang sedang kehabisan ide nih :V**

 **Mia : Setidaknya Nii-chan phobianya nggak terlalu kayak freak banget sama anjing.**

 **Romi : yah, tapi masih bikin jantunga- anjir menjauh dari gue!**

 **Bugh!**

 **Hato : Ternyata Rowoof nggak sama aku hueee!!**

 **Eudo : Rom.. sepertinya lu harus cepet minta maaf ke Hato sekarang juga.**

 **Romi : kenapa?**

 **Red : MANA YANG NAMANYA ROMI HAH!! SINI LU, GUE BACOK KARENA BERANI BIKIN HATO SEDIH!!**

 **Eudo : Buruan cabut sana! Save your Soul!**

 **Thx!**

 **Happy rendang eh.. happy reading :v**

Chapter 13 : Phobia 'nggak semuanya sih karena Takano sama Yuki hampir nggak takut apa apa :v

 **~Red dan Rone :** **Coulrophobia 'takut badut'~**

Suatu hari, para anggota squad sedang berlibur di taman bermain, mereka asik bermain dan foto-foto. Terutama, sama badut taman bermainnya. Kecuali dua orang yang nggak foto sama sekali.. Red sama Rone.

Saat mereka pulang dari taman bermain dan mencetak foto dan keluar hasilnya..

"Red? Rone? tumben biasanya lu kalau di ajak foto malah seneng, tapi ini lu di ajak foto sama badut nggak mau?" tanya Eris ketika melihat beberapa foto mereka.

"E.. Ya suka-suka kita dong.. mau foto apa nggak sama badutnya.." jawab Red agak gugup.

"Iya, e.. emangnya masalah gitu!" ucap Rone sewot.

"Yakin.. ah.." ujar Eris dengan tampang skeptis.

"Oi Red, Rone... Di belakang lu ada badut tuh! bawa piso pula!" Teriak Eris sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"HYAAA!! MANA! eh... Sialan lu!"

"Beraninya nipu kita berdua!"

Tiba-tiba, pundak mereka berdua di tepuk dari belakang dan ketika mereka menengok kebelakamg ada seseorang yang memakai kostum badut di belakang mereka.

1 detik..

"GYAAAAAAHHH!! MENJAUH DARI GUE!!"

Alhasil mereka berdua langsung ngibrit ke kamar mereka. Dan pintunya dibanting sama mereka berdua...

"Sekarang kita tau, kelemahan Red sama Rone setelah Revan..." gumam Eris dan Ethan yang memakai kostum badut barusan.

 **~Revan : Ceraunophobia 'takut guntur'~**

ketika suasana sedang hujan di luar, biasanya anak-anak menyusun kegiatan lain misalnya, main kotak pos, ToD, dll

kecuali jika hujan di luar markas terbilang sangat lah deras dan juga ada petir yang menyambar di tambah suara gunturnya yang keras, pasti satu markas bakal kelabakan nyariin satu orang karena...

"Revan! Revan! kamu jangan ngumpet dong yank!" panggil Red yang lagi nyariin Revan karena dia tau kalau Revan itu takut sama suara gunturnya setiap hujan deras.

"Revan? Where're you!?" Teriak Alex.

"Kak Revan!! kakak dimana?" teriak Marisa.

kalau sudah begini mereka pasti bakal kelabakan nyariin Revan sampe ketemu, anehnya pas hujan berhenti Revan muncul entah dari mana..

"Re-chan! kamu kemana aja? aku khawatir nih!" kata Red sambil meluk Revan.

"Kasih tau nggak ye!"

'Sebenernya sih... gue abis ngumpet dibelakang kloset terus pergi ke basment deh biar nggak kedengeran.' batin Revan.

yang jadi pertanyaan adalah...

Kenapa Revan bisa temenan bahkan sohib-an sama Thundy yang elementnya Petir dan dia juga nggak takut sama Mita yang berelemen petir... Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

 **~Andre : Claustrophobia 'takut tempat tertutup~**

"Andre, tolong ambilkan kakak, sebuah mur di gudang!" perintah Alex ketika dia sedang membetulkan sebuah alat yang dia rancang.

"Baik kak..."

Andre masuk ke gudang dan mencari sebuah mur di kotak perkakas, sementara itu di luar ruangan...

"Hemmh... pasti kebiasaan Alex deh, lupa nutup dan ngunci gudangnya lagi..." gumam Yuki yang melihat pintu gudang lebar menganga.

"Kalau ada pencuri awas saja dia.." kemudian dia menutup rapat pintu gudang dan juga dikunci dari luar, dia nggak tau kalau di dalam gudang sedang ada Andre.

Brak!

"Eh! kok! aduh ada yang ngunciin dari luar nih!" batin Andre panik ketika dia melihat pintu gudang di tutup dan ketika dia ingin membuka pintunya ternyata di kunci dari luar... Dan kunci Alex itu tadi nyantel di luar.

"HUEEE!! SIAPA SAJA!! BUKAIN!! HUEEEE!!" Andre mulai nggak ngerasa nyaman dan nangis ketika nggak ada jawaban sama sekali. Di tambah tiba-tiba mati lampu satu markas... Hayoloh.

Sementara itu...

"Heeh... kemana bocah itu masa udah hampir setengah jam nggak balik dari gudang, di tambah mati lampu lagi." keluh Alex, ketika dia membuka pintu dia melihat Yuki sedang membawakan sesuatu.

"Alex! Ibu sudah berapa kali bilang! Jangan ninggalin kunci di pintu gudang, dan juga pintu gudang juga jangan di buka lebar-lebar!" ucap Yuki.

Alex langsung kicep ketika melihat kunci yang dipengang sama Yuki.

"I.. ibu ngunci gudang ya?"

"Iyalah!"

"IBU! DI GUDANG ADA ANDRE!!"

"Ya amapun, serius? Alex.. Ibu minta maaf."

"Sudah nanti saja, yang penting dia harus keluar dulu! Dia pasti udah nangis kejer-kejer sekarang."

Kemudian, mereka lari ke gudang dan bukain pintunya. Tentu saja, dengan Andre yang sudah menangis keras-keras kayak balita kalo di isengin sampe nangis. 'Jujur itu bikin kagak enak banget dengerin tangisan anak balita (-_- ") *pengalaman di KLR kalo pulang sekolah

 **~Romi : Cynophobia 'takut anjing.**

Seorang pria berambut purang tiba di markas squad Reha menggunakan mobil, dia keluar mobil itu dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang... yah... em.. keren.(?)

Dia masuk ke markas, tapi naas wajahnya langsung mendapat siraman air dingin dari Amelia yang bermaksud menyiram Adiknya karena kesal di gangguin.

"Aduh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

"ya tak apa kok." ucao pria tersebut dan melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Hehe kak, nggak ke- Romi! Lu udah balik!" teriak Sandra.

"Yap, gue udah balik, karena masa Rehabilitasi gue udah selesai dan gue udah agak mendingan sekarang." ucap Romi sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Kenapa nggak ngasih kabar! kita jadinya nggak bisa buat pesta penyambutan buat lu!?" Tanya Amelia.

"Hehe, biar supries dong."

"Wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang baru pulang nih." kata Eudo, di ikuti sama Lectro, dan di templok sama Mita.

"Nyo ai! eh, ini yang nemplokin elo siapa do?" tanya Romi yang melihat Mita di belakang Eudo.

"Oh, ini adek gue, Mita."

"Eeh~ ternyata lu punya adek lagi toh, kenalin nama kakak, Romi. Senang melihatmu." kata Romi.

"Emm... Ya, salam kenal." balas Mita agak sedikit gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tro, disini ada anggota baru lagi nggak?" tanya Romi.

"Ada, pertama kita ada dua bersudara lagi Alex sama Andre, trus ada adek cewennya Revan, dan ada yang baru lagi sih... cuman kayaknya lu blom bisa ketemu dia, alesannya bakal panjang kalo di jelasin." jawab Lectro.

Romi pun hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Yo, semua! Wah, sepertinya ada yang sudah pulang nih!" ucap Red dan Rone bersamaan dan merangkul Romi dari belakang.

"Ya begitulah, eh... lu gimana kabarnya Red?" tanya Romi dan menengok ke samping.

"Baik, kok mas." jawab Rone.

"Loh, kenapa ada dua Red ya?"

"Hehe, kenalin gue doppleganggernya Red, panggil gue Rone." kata Rone.

Romi hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan rangkulan dua orang tersebut.

"Well, yang lebih pentingnya lagi lu udah nggak di tempel sama hehhh! anak anjing itu!" ujar Romi yang agak merinding.

"Yah, karena dia sudah terlatih sekarang dan juga... pastinya sudah besar." kata Red dan melipat kedua tangannya itu.

"Hiih! masih ada dia dimarkas ini!" ucap Romi yang agak merinding.

"Yah, dan sekarang kamu coba ke halaman belakang kosong kok nggak ada dia." ujar Sandra.

Romi nyoba ke halaman belakang dan kosong nggam ada apa-apa bahkan rumah anjing milik Hato pun sudah nggak ada.

"Aneh, bukannya Red bilang masih di rawat tapi kok nggak ada sama sekali ya?" batinnya ketika melihat halaman belakang yang kosong.

Tiba-tiba dia dipeluk dari belakang sontak dia kaget, dan menengok siapa yang memeluknya.

"Hnn... Romi, sudah pulang ternyata, aku senang sekali."

"Oi! Siapa kau! dan kenapa kau tau namaku! lepaskan aku!" bentaknya ketika dia dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pria berambut silver yang dia tidak kenal sama sekali.

"Romu, apa kamu melupakan ku woof!" Entah kenapa setelah pria itu menyalak ke dirinya dia jadi merinding disko...

"J...J...Jangan bilang kalau... kau.. itu... H..H..H.Hhaaatttto!"

"Woof! Benar! Ternyata kamu masih ingat aku, Woof!" ucap Hato, kemudian menjilat pipi kanan Romi.

"HIII!! MENJAUH DARIKU!! ARGH!! BERANINYA KAU MENJILATKU!!" Teriak Romi, kemudian dia menyikut perut Hato dan memukul mukanya..

Bugh! Bugh!

"Hiks, Ternyata Rowoof masih membenciku! Huaaa! Sakit! Huaa!!" ujar Hato, kemudian dia lari entah kemana keluar markas.

"His! Sialan! Masih berani menjilat!" grutu Romi, tapu sepertinya dia merasakan sebuah tusukan bertubi-tubi dari punggungnya.

Dia menengok kebelakang dan langsung panik karena melihat...

Dia sendirian dan Red dan Rone menatap tajam kearah dirinya disertain dengan aura hitam gelap nan pekat dari belakang diri mereka...

"ROOOOMMMIIII! TEEMEERAA!!"

"RRRRREEEDDD, RRRRRROOOONNNEEE!? HUWAAA!! MAAFIN GUE!"

"KAU HARUS MATI..."

"MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI..." kata Red sambil menyeret Senjatanya dan Rone menyeret tubuh Romi yang di ikat dengan nada yang berat.

Romi langsung panik dan meminta tolong ke siapapun, sementara itu, para anggota yang lainnya hanya bisa menjauh sambil mengangkat papan yang bertuliskan berjuanglah, semoga masih hidup. Bahkan ketika dia melihat Revan. Revan hanya bisa ngibrit ketakutan melihat Red sama Rone lagi mode ngamuknya. Terpaksa dia hanya pasrah, ketika mencapai bagian dalama kamar Red dan pintunya di tutup.

Dan adegan selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor karena yang bersangkutan sedang di eksekusi sama Red dan Rone.

 **Note :**

 **Jangan sekali-kali menyakiti Hato jika nggak mau di eksekusi sama Red.**

Di ruang Farmasi...

"Haduh.. makanya kak, kan udah pernah kejadian harusnya jangan di ulang lagi." kata Mia yang melihat kakaknya diperban kayak mumi setelah di eksekusi sama Red dan Rone sampai bonyok kayak kue (?)

"Ya tapi Mi... Eh... Enggak." balas Romi tapi, terpotong karena dia masih diawasi sama Red dan Rone yang bawa sebuah boneka kutukan yang di tempelin foto dia, bahkan ada yang udah nyantel disebelah, diatas, disamping, dibawah, didepan, bahkan sampai di seluruh kamar dia.

 **~Amelia : Acrophobia 'takut ketinggian.~**

Ketuka para anak perempuan ke mall buat belanja 'keperluan penting' mereka selalu bercanda-canda, kecuali saat ingin naik ke lantai berikutnya...

"Ayo, ke _food court_ laper nih!" Ajal Maya.

"Ok, naek lift ya." kata Amelia.

"Eskalator aja, cuman 5 lantai doang kok nggak kayak di citadel, yang sampai 60 lantai" sanggah Marisa.

"itukan pake magic circle soalnya, jadikan tinggal terbang doang." balas Sandra.

"Udahlah ayo, cepetan lapar nih!" kata Mia, yang sudah kelaparan setelah belanja bareng.

Mereka langsung ke lift mall sayangnya ternyata liftnya sedang diperbaiki jadinya terpaksa naik eskalator. Setelah selesai makan mereka langsung beranjak pergi tapi ada hal yang menghalangi..

"Kalian duluan aja, gue paling belakang." kata Amelia agak gemetar ketika kau turun lewat eskalator.

"Oh Ok, ati-ati ya ntar kesandung trus jatoh dari atas Syyuutttt! Brak Mati dibawah!"

Buak!

Sebuah Tas belanja langsung dihantam ke muka Maya. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan setelah dihantam tas belanja yang berisi... dus sepatu.

"Bisa nggak nakutin gue nggak! gue lagi 'dapet' bawaannya mau marah nih!" bentak Amelia.

"Maaf mba, ok pegangan ya."

Akhirnya mereka turun pake eskalator biarpun selalu diselingin sama ucapan yang sama terus-menerus dari Amelia.

"Jangan liat kebawah, jangan liat kesamping..."

 **~Arachnophobia : Silica 'takut laba-laba~** (Sebenernya Mia juga, tapi ini lebih fokus ke Silica aja)

"Hei kalian berdua, lihat video ini!" seru Eudo yang menunjuka sebuah video yang belum diputar ke Mia dan Silica yang sedang asik baca buku. 'Wah, video apaan tuh v*kep ya :v *di basoka sama Eudo.

"Video apaan ka?" tanya Silica.

"Udah liat aja."

kemudian, Eudo memulai video tersebut. Awalnya hanya ada orang sedang memotret sebuah jam dinding saja sampai...

"Kyaaaaaaa!! Apaan Itu! Gede banget Laba-labanya!! Udah ah kak Eu stop videonya! serem tau!" Kata Siluca yang panik ketika melihat seekor laba-laba raksasa dan mempunyai kaki panjang sedang nangkrik di jam dinding itu.

"Ayo dong, tonton sampe abis." goda Eudo.

"Nggak akan Ihhh!!"

Silica langsung lati ke pintu dan nggak sengaja nabrak Alex yang baru masuk ke ruang baca...

 **~Melissophobia : Eudo 'takut lebah** (Sambungan dari yang sebelumnya.)

"Ah.. Maaf Lex, Ih! kak Eu Udahan ih!" kata Silica dan langsung ngunpet di belakang Alex.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Akex bingung.

"Kepo lu!"

"Kak Eu nunjukin video _'clock spider'_ ke aku, trus nyuruh aku nonton sampe abis." ungkap Silica yang ngumpet di belakanf Alex.

"Eudo! Lu kejam amat sih jadi kakak!"

bentak Alex.

"Emang apa Urusannya sama lu hah!!" balas Eudo.

Yah, mulai dah nih...

"Ya gue sebagai orang yang udah jadi kakak juga pengertian lah sama Adek! Lah lu malah dijailin!"

"Emang gue nggak pernah liat lu ngurung adek lu apa!!"

"Setidaknya setelah dia minta maaf gue lepasin!! Lah lu malah nyuruh nonton sampe abis nggak kasihan apa lu!!"

"Ngajak Gue Gelut Ya!!"

"Ok Siapa Takut!!" Alex langsung nunjukin sebuah foto lebah ke Eudo dan Eudo langsung diem...

1 detik..

3 detik...

5 detik...

"HYAAAA!! KENAPA HARUS ADA MAHLUK MACAM ITU SIH!!" Teriak Eudo yang menggelegar.

"Hah, makan nih foto lebah!" terka Alex yang ngedeketin foto tersebut ke muka Eudo.

Eudo yang kesal langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke muka Alex.

"Makan tuh!"

"Oh.. Jadi kayak gitu..."

Adu Jotos tak dapat dihindari lagi sampai..

"KALIAN KALAU BERANTEM JANGAN DIDALAN MARKAS MENDING DIDALAM MIMPI KALIAN AJAAAA!!!"

BUGH!

DHHUAK!

Kepala Alex dan Eudo dibenturi lalu di banting ke lantai sama Takano yang kesal melihat kedua makhluk tersebut gelut di ruang baca. Alhasil mereka berdua pingsan dengan tidak elitenya.

 **~Dentophobia : Mita 'takut ke dokter gigi~**

"Ada yang melihat Mita?" tanya Eudo.

"Entahlah, kenapa Do?" tanya Eris.

"Dia harus pemeriksaan gigi 6 bulan sekali, dan terakhir dia pemeriksaan katanya ada lubang di gigi gerahamnya." jawab Eudo.

"Ok, gue bantuin."

Mereka berdua langsung nyari ke seluruh penjuru markas, tapu nggak ketemu sama sekali Mitanya.

"Heeeh~ Tuh anak kemana sih!" batin Eudo.

Eris mengangguk sampai dia menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat sebuah kardus yang bergerak mencurigakan. Dia mendekati kardus itu dan membukanya..

"Eudo!! Ketemu nih Mita!!"

"Nah Hayo Mau Kemana! Ayo Sekarang Ke Dokter Gigi!" perintah Eudo sambil menyeret adiknya itu yang meronta-ronta.

"Nggak Mau! Mita Takut Dokter Gigi!" ronta Mita yang ditahan kakaknya supaya nggak lari lagi.

"Kau ini sudah 15 tahun juga! Eris bukain portal ke rumah sakit!" perintah Eudo.

"Ok Do."

Udah Segitu aja Deh :v

 **Note :**

 **Buat yang sisanya gini...**

 **Maya : katak**

 **Ethan : Disuntik**

 **Eris : Philiophobia (cari sendiri kalau udah tau yah... diemin aja)**

 **Lectro : Hemathophobia (Dia ndak kuat liat darah soalnya)**

 **Sandra : cacing**

 **Jung : Trypophobia (Silahkan cari di google image, dijamin merinding disko :v)**

 **Tapi, satu hal yang hampir ditakuti hampur seluruh orang di markas yaitu... 8#2-9@;8#-(2628#;73;$, 'please stand by**

 **Hal ini bakal dibahas di chapter selaanjutnya LOL :v**


	17. chapter 14 : Yamagi

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan 2 : Sepertinta kau benar aku merasakan hal buruk dengan kondisi Teiron nanti... -.-

Revan : hmmm... 'Ngopi tapi cangkir kopinya diangkat pake jari kaki' ternyata ada yang lebih aneh dari gue... -_-

Thx!

Happy Reading..

Chapter 14 : Yamagi ?

Musim penghujan sedang menerpa markas squad Reha yang mengakibatkan semua hewan bahkan serangga-serangga banyak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Terutama, musuh utama para anggota squad, yaitu...

"Hmm... Tinggal sedikit lagi dan.. Hyaaa!! Kecoa!" teriak Andre dari dalam kamarnya.

Yap, entah kenapa sedang banyak kecoa di markas menyebabkan banyak orang menjadi jijik dengan kehadiran mahkluk tersebut. Padahal mereka ini sering membersihkan markas dengan teratur loh! Apa karena udara lembab jadi penyebabnya...

"Andre, kamu lagi ngapain? Main yuk." Ajak Mita.

"Mita awas ada kecoa!!" Seru Andre sambil menunjuk seekor kecoa yang mendekati kaki Mita.

"Hii! Kecoa!" sontak Mita langsung nagkring di kasur sama Andre.

"M..Mit, Setrum dong kecoanya." bisik Andre.

"Mending.. Kamu teleport aja, Ndre.. Aku juga takut deketinnya." balas Mita.

"Ta... Tapi, kalau dalam keadaan panik aku sering salah pakai teleport, bukannya menjauh malah mendeket."

"Lalu, ini gimana don- Hyaaa! Kecoanya naik ke kasur!!" teriak Mita yang menunjuk seekor kecoa yang ada di kaki kasur tersebut.

"Hyaaa!! Kakak tolong!"

Plak!

R.I.P Mr. Cockroach..

"Huff... Kalian nggak apa-apa?" tanya Alex.

"Iya, makasih ya kak sudah menolong kami." ucap Andre sambil memeluk Alex.

"Iya, iya, udah sana maen di luar! Kakak mau istirahat dulu"

"Ok, dah kak."

Sementara itu, di luar markas seseorang pria berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa eh... Sebuah.. Bunket bunga (?)

Ting tong..

"Siapa?" Reha membukakan pintu kemudian, dia langsung di sodorkan bunket bunga tadi oleh pria itu. "Untukmu, aku minta maaf soal kejadian beberapa bulan kemarin."

"Ngapain lu balik lagi!! Udah sekarang lagaknya orang nyesel! Lu nggak puas apa udah bikin gue sakit hati!" omel Reha kepada pria itu.

"Tolong maafin aku, mungkin aku dulu posesif banget soal yah.. Kesukaanmu itu, cuman akhirnya aku ngerti tentang itu. Tolong maafin aku yah." ucap pria itu dengan nada menyesal sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Heeh! Yaudah sana masuk tapi, lu blom bisa ngapa-ngapain soal maju ke arena karena job lu masih gue tahan sampe waktu yang blom bisa di tentukan!" kata Reha ketus sambil memutar matanya dan bersender di pintu.

"Ok, makasih Teddy-ku." ucap Pria itu dan mencium tangan Reha, tapi dia juga mendapat sebuah gamparan di mukanya. "Jangan berharap kita bakal kayak dulu lagi, jijay gue sama kelakuan lu!"

"Galaknya teddy-ku ini, hmm.." kata pria itu sambil mencubit pipi Reha.

"Lepasin!"

Duag!

Bugh!

Sebuah serangan lutut mengenai tubuh sang pria itu kemudian seranagan hantman kepala dengan lutut di lancarkan Reha yanga menyebabkan sang pria itu mimisan.

"Umu~ hey.. Ruang farmasi masih-"

"Cari sendiri! Ogah gue ngasih tau lu! Biarpun lu sampe nyogok gue pake apapun gue ngga bakal semudah itu maafin lu!"

Pria itu sekarang diam saja dan pergi ke arah ruang farmasi. Sementara itu, Reha hanya menghelakan nafasnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Dia kembali ya, Reha?" tanya Yuki yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Uwah! Ibu... Ya, dia kembali.."

"Mungkin, kau harus mencoba memaafkannya."

"Entahlah... Tapi, aku masih kesal dengan dirinya."

Tiba-tiba Red nongol dengan handuk di kepalanya "Hei, sepertinya tadi aku melihat orang yang mirip sama Yamagi? Kemana dia?"

"Itu memang Yamagi, Red.. Dia balik lagi. Sekarang paling dia lagi di ruang farmasi karena tadi gue jedotin dia pake lutut." jawab Reha.

"Owh- yaudah gue nyamperin dia dulu ya."

"Red, kamu abis dari mana? Tadi kok menghilang nggak bilang siapa-siapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Abis dari markas Garu, ngasih hadiah buat Teiron karena sudah mau jagain Hato." jawab Red datar dan memasang senyum palsu.

Nggak yakin soal ngasih hadiah ke Teiron, pasti hal lain..

"Oh, jarimu sepertinya terluka, sini sama ibu ke ruang farmasi sekalian liat Yamagi-kun." Ajak Yuki.

Red mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah.."

Sebuah kertas jatuh dari saku celana Red. Reha mengambil kertas tersebut, tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk tebtang kertas tersebut. Dia memberanikan untuk membacanya dan yang dia temukan adalah...

List Daftar yang harus dilakukan ketika sedang berkunjung di markas Garuchan terhadap Teiron...

1\. Paku semua boneka dia di kamar dia.. Cek

2\. Ganti seprai kasurnya dengan motif anjing.. Cek.

3\. Ganti tongkat berjalan dia dengan yang rapuh.. Cek.

4\. Ubah semua foto simpanan dia dengan foto anjing.. Cek

5\. Tuker semua film dengan 'kartun anjing' ke folder filmnya Teiron.. Cek.

6\. Pasang Poster 'Anjing' ke kamar dia.. Cek

7\. Semprotkan pengharum ruangan aroma anjing ke kamar dia... Cek

8\. 'Maaf hal ini disensor untuk kenyamanan jiwa anda'... Cek

Sekejap kemudian Reha langsung merobek kertas itu dan membakarnya di dapur dan mencuci tangan dia dengan sabun, kemudian minum yang banyak dan tetesin mata dia dengan 'air suci' (soal 'holy water' hanya bercanda).

"Ketua? Lu ngapain?" tanya Lectro.

"Abis lihat daftar eksekusi batinnya Red!!" kata Reha yang merinding disko.

"Ahh!! Kuping gue, tercemar mendengar benda terlarang itu!!" teriak Lectro kemudian dia langsung mengguyur kepalanya di westafel dapur.

Yah.. Daftar eksekusi Red adalah benda yang paliiiiiinggggg!! Dilarang disebut di markas, sekalinya ada yang menyebut maka semuanya bakal kalang kabut ngumpet, mandi wajib, membasuh semua tubuhnya, dll asal mereka dapat terhindar dari benda tersebut.

"Oh iya, dia balik ke markas..." ujar Reha datar.

"Siapa?"

"Bakagi! Dia dengan enaknya minta balikan sama gue! Argh, gue mau bejek kayak cucian tuh anak!" ucap Reha geram.

"Hou, sekarang dia kemana?" tanya Lectro. "Farmasi!"

"Ok makasih, mau liat dia dulu." ucap Lectro kemudian meninggalkan Reha sendiri di dapur.

Ting tong..

"Hah.. Siapa lagi yang datang.." gumam Reha malas dan membukakan pintu markas dan yang muncul adalah..

"Hai Reha, ada Iris-channya nggak?" tanya Elemy.

"Eh? Ada.. Mau ngapain? Jangan-jangan mau latihan buat doujin sama di-"

"Wah udah dateng! Ayo masuk, tunggu aja di kamarku!" kata Iris yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Ok, dah Reha."

"Duh, itu pasti bakal seharian deh.." gumam Reha sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba dia merasa di peluk dari belakang dan sekejap dia langsung refleks dengan menyikut orang di belakangnya.

"Umu... Baru juga di pukul badannya, udah di sikut aja sekarang." ucap Yamagi setengah meringis kesakitan.

"Bego! Suruh siapa meluk gue dari belakang bego! Udah ah, gue mau istirahat aja daripada ngeladenin lu!" bentak Reha dan duduk di sofa dan mulai streaming yusup (?) eh.. Youtube.

Yamagi duduk disamping Reha dan menatapnya dengan mata merahnya itu, sementara Reha tampaknya tidak peduli dengan itu, "Reha, aku mau sebentar ngomong sama kamu dulu, boleh?"

"Nggak! Ngapain juga gue ngeladenin orang kayak lu! Ewh No, sana pergi jangan balik lagi ke hadapan gue kalo bisa!" usir Reha.

Yamagi hanya tersenyum miris dan membuka tudung kepalanya, "Kamu benci aku ya?".

"Banget! Udah ah lu ganggu gue mulu! Pergi dari hadapan gue! Gue nggak mau liat lu lagi!" usir Reha.

Sekarang Yamagi jadi manyun dan berdiri kemudian, mengusap kepala Reha, "owh, yaudah gak apa-apa." dia kemudian, meninggalkan Reha sendirian.

Sementara itu, di sudut lain markas...

"Lu udah ngeliat Yamagi?" tanya Eris yang duduk disamping Rone.

"Oh, si YSS yang katanya dimasukin ke squad dulu dan dipersonitifikasiin kayak 'Yamabushi Kunihiro' trus dia katanya di usir dari squad sama Reha karena dia dengan sengaja mengerusak semua koleksi Action Figure, manga, sama sebuah koleksi limited edition nendoroidnya Reha yang udah disimpen dengan baik di depan muka Reha ya?" jawab Rone panjang lebar.

"Iye, sekarang dia udah balik lagi kesini, tapi Reha masih ogah nerima dia dan katanya dia bakal di tahan jobnya sampai dapat persetujuan sama Reha buat ngebalikin job dia yang di tahan." jelas Eris.

"Emangnya kenapa dia ngerusak semua koleksi Reha ya?" tanya Rone.

"Nggak tau juga, menurut anak squad sih.. Karena dia jijay ngeliat Reha demennya Yaoi terus dia ngobrak-ngabrik kamar Reha, ada juga yang bilang si Yamagi salah paham ke Reha.." jelas Eris sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh iye, lu udah pernah nonton ini blom?" tanya Rone sambil menyodorkan HPnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah film.

"Oh blom, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Eris.

"Katanya sih bagus, tapi gue juga blom nonton sih, mau nonton di Internet... Password wifi diganti beberapa hari yang lalu sama ketua.." jawab Rone.

"Owh, yaudah ayo tanya." ajak Eris.

Mereka menemuin Reha yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah yang sedang menonton y'ah sudahalah' R-18, sambil cengar-cengir sendiri. Tone memasang muka 'WTH, really?' dan Eris merinding disko di tempat. Mereka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Reha, password wifi barunya apaan? Tanya Rone.

"Bodo amat nggak tau gue kalian cari aja sendiri." jawab Reha sedikit kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu.

"Kok kzl ya!" gumam Eris dan Rone.

"Reha! Bagi passwordnya aja susah amat sih! Lagi PMS ya!" seketika pula sebuah cap tangan di hasilkan di pipi kanan Rone.

"Jaga Omongan lu!" bentak Reha. Rone hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Haduh gimana ni." bisik Eris.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Alex yang baru datang.

"Iniloh, dia nggak mau ngasih password wifi yang barunya loh!" ucap Eris.

Alex menghela nafas, "Entahlah, gue mau aja bantu kalian tapi mungkin kalian harus mencoba dengan cara lain karena gue mau ada urusan sama kapten gue bentar, dah." kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan markas.

"Lalu, harus kita apakan dia?" tanya Rone yang mulai kesal.

"Hmm.. Kalian ada apa?" tanya Eudo yang baru datang bersama dengan Jung dan Lectro.

"Ini password wifi baru tapi, dia nggak mau ngasih tau.." ucap Rone datar.

"Owh, lebih baik gini caranya.." kemudian Eudo sama Jung ngedeketin Reha yang sedang asik baca manga 'ah sudahlah'.

"Serahkan pada profesional!"

"Ketua... Boleh kami minta password wifi barunya?" tanya Eudo sambil meluk Reha dari belakang.

"E.. Eudo, le.. Lepasin.." ronta Reha yang mulai blushing.

"He.. Hei Lectro bukanka-"

"Ssstt!! Sudah dia aja dulu!"

"Ketua, kami akan lepasin jika kamu mau memberikan password wifinya.." goda Jung sambil mendekati Reha dari depan. "J.. Jung.."

"Iya Ketua, beri tau kami.. Oh iya, aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu." Lectro mengeluarkan sebuah doujin yang Reha suka. "Ini untukmu, jika ketua mau memberikan password wifi nya."

"Baiklah, baiklah, emm... Passwordnya.. 'cari aja sendiri'." ucap Reha dan Lectro langsung memberikannya sebuah doujin yang dia pegang. Eris mencoba password nya dan masih salah..

"Apa password nya sudah benar ketua, kok kami coba belum bisa ya. apa ketua mau membohongi kami?" tanya Jung yang mulai memegang dagu Reha dari belakang. "Tidak! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu beritau kami password yang benarnya, oh iya, jika ketua jujur.. Mungkin aku bisa menemani ketua nanti malam tentu saja tanpa sehelai benang di tubuh atasku." goda Eudo yang makin seduktif.

"... Baiklah, untuk nanti malam... C-nya besar, aja-nya ganti 'saja', sudah itu saja." ucap Reha yang mulai stuck otaknya.

Eris mencobanya dan bisa. "Yes! Bisa!"

"Wah, wah ternyata ketua anak baik ya, aku senang dengan itu." kemudian, langkah penghabisan akan dimulai. "Kami bertiga akan melahapmu.."

Sontak Reha langsung mimisan dan pingsan di tempat juga dengan muka yang bahagia terpasang di mukanya seperti mengatakan 'ahh~ surga dunia~"

"Ap.. Apa kalian nggak terlalu berlebihan sampai seperti itu?" tanya Rone sweardrop.

"Emang harus seperti itu, Ketua kalau dimintain apa-apa harus seduktif mungkin" ucap Eudo datar. "ya... Tapi, harus dengan timing yang tepat dan nggak semua orang hisa melakukannya."

"Emangnya siapa aja yang bisa?" tanya Rone.

"Gue, Jung, Lectro, Yamagi, sama Red. Udah segitu doang, oh Ayah kalau mau bisa sih.. Cuman caranya menjalar ke sadistik dan dia juga udah punya istri." jawab Eudo datar.

"Anak cewek nggak bisa?"

"Nggak, ketua cuma bakal terpengaruh sama yaoi doang." ucap Lectro sambil mengangkat salag satu alisnya

Di sudut lain markas...

"Em.. Ini perasaanku aja sih, cuman aku dapet ide buat doujin Eudo x Reha deh." ujar Iris.

"Mungkin... Patut dicoba.." balas Elemy.

Sekarang kitabke Yamagi..

Yamagi menghela nafasnya dan duduk di bangku taman. Entah kenapa dia merasa kurang biarpun sudah masuk ke markas lagi, biarpun.. Dia belom bisa ngapa-ngapain karena surat job dia masih ditahan sama Reha sampai waktu yang belum di tentukan, kemungkinan sih sampai dia dan Reha dapat berbaikan lagi. Tapi, melihat kondisi hatinya Reha, mungkin bakal memakan waktu yang sangattt! Lama untuk menerimanya lagi. (Gimana enggak! Orang baru masuk aja udah di tendang, di sikut, di elblow drop sama Reha) dia nggak sengaja melihat sebuah lubang di dekatnya. Dia mendekati lubang tersebut dan seorang pria kepalanya menyembul dari lubang tersebut sambil menggigit semua tulang.

"Wauf! Hiapa kau?" tanya Hato yang masih menggigit tulangnya.…,

Hato melepas tulang dari mulutnya, "aku Hato woof! Dan aku memang anjing woof!"

Yamagi teringat sesuatu, "Hei! Aku pernah melihatmu, kau itu anjing Siberian Husky-nya Red kan?" tanya Yamagi.

Hato menganguk dan keluar lubang dan mengigit tulangnya itu.

"Hei, kau... Em.. Lupakan.." Hato hanya memiringkan kepalanya, lalu pergi lagi. Yamagi menghelakan nafas, dia bingung ingin melakukan apa dulu.

"Hai Yamagi, udah lama nggak ketemu." ucap Revan yang muncul dari pohon dibelakang Yamagi.

"Nyaahh! Revan! Bikin kaget aja!"

"Hehe, gimana kabarnya? Kok tiba-tiba pulang, kata Reha lu minggat dari markas." tanya Revan dan duduk di sebelah Yamagi.

"Yah.. Baik, umu~ yang bener malahan dia yang ngusir gue dari markas." sanggah Yamagi.

Revan hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Oh iya, Van.. Lu bisa nggak bantuin gue nggak balikan sama Reha.."

"Entahlah... Agak susah sih karena Reha orangnya selalu inget apapun yang sudah bikin dia marah besar." ujar Revan.

"Hemmmgh.. Yaudah, gini aja, lu mau nggak... Gantiin posisi Reha di hati gue?" tanya Yamagi.

Sepertinya... Anda sudah telat lamaaaaa! Banget mas.

"Lu nembak gue ya? Hmm.. Maaf udah nggak bisa Gi, gue udah pacaran sama seseorang eh.. Bukan dua orang di markas ini deh... Jadi, kita temenan aja ya." jawab Revan.

Jegerr!!

Sebuah panah raksasa menghujam punggung Yamagi dengan tulisan 'Friendzone', 'Ditikung dua orang', 'Telat'.

"Oh... Yaudah, emangnya kamu udah macarin siapa?" tanya Yamagi berusaha nyembunyiin manyunnya.

"Oi, Re-chan, lagi ngapain?" tiba-tiba Red nongol dan langsung meluk dia.

Bugh!

"Abaikan si Idiot ini!" ucap Revan setelah memukul muka Red.

"Maaf ya, Yamagi.. Lu udah telat 7 bulan sama kita berdua.", ucap Rone yang bersandar di pohon sambil membaca buku.

"Hee~ baiklah maaf menggangu." Yamagi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan langkah gontai.

Skip...

Yamagi hanya berdiam diri di ruang baca sambil memeluk lututnya. Bagaimana enggak sehari udah sial tiga kali. (Di Friendzone, di elbowdrop, di omelin) Reha yang melihat hal tersebut agak merasa kasihan tapi masih agak kesal dengan dirinya.

"Oi! Sini gue mau ngomong!"

Yamagi melihat Reha dan menghampirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Soal itu gue minta maaf..." ucap Reha.

"Uwahhh~ makasih Reha!" ujar Yamagi ingin memeluk Reha tapi, ditahan. "Ya tapi, belum berarti kita balikan maksudnya gue masih kesel sama lu!"

"Umu... Ya udahlah, yang penting gue bisa maju ke battle lagi deh."

"Soal itu..."

"Ada apa?"

Reha menceritakan semuanya setelah Yamagi diusir dari markas.

"Apa!? Kau membakar suratnya!?" ucap Yamagi kaget.

Reha mengangguk pelan dan tak berani melihat kearah Yamagi, "I..iya... Maaf itu sudah lama sekali.."

Reha mengintip sedikit ke arah Yamagi dan...

"REEEEHAAAA!!" Reha kaget dan langsung berenjak untuk lari tapi kerah bajunya dipegang sama Yamagi...

"Jangan Harap bisa lari soal ini!!"

"Uwah! Maafkan aku!"

Bonus :

"Wah! ternyata Iris-chan rak bukunya banyak doujin ya.." ucap Elemy saat melihat dua buah rak buku besar Iris yang isinya Doujin semua.

"Hehe, iya dong.. Biarpun ada beberapa genre yang nggak ku punya sih.."

Tiba-tiba Elemy merasa melihat dua buah boneka yang sedang bersender di rak kedua. Boneka itu mirip seperti seseorang kemudian dia baru ngeh kalau yang pertama adalah Revan dan yang kedua langsung bikin dia ngelunjak.

"Kyaaa!! Boneka Thun-kun!! Iris-chan kamu dapet dari mana!?" tanya Elemy kegirangan kayak ibu-ibu abis arisan. 'Diteleprot ke pohon terdekat.

"Oh itu... Itu buatan Jin buat lomba buat kerajinan tangan berapa bulan yang lalu." jawab Iris.

"Ah mau! Boleh aku bawa nggak bonekanya?"

"Silahkan... Habisnya Jin-sensei buatnya juga banyak kok." Iris membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi boneka Revan dan Thundy berbagai ukuran dari yang besar sampai kecil, gantungan kunci, pin, dll.

"Kyaaa!! Mau satu dong!!"

Sementara itu...

"Mein Gott! Kenapa gue merinding mendadak ya?" gumam Thundy yang mendadak merindig disko.

"Hei, Thundy lu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Revan.

"Entahlah, tapu gue merasakan bakal ada hal ngeselin nanti pas pulang." ucap Thundy datar.

"Hey, Sorry am i make you wait for long time?" tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut putih menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nah, just five minutes it's okay.." jawab Revan.

"Owh, thank god.. Hey, who's is he? Is he your lil' bro?" tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk Thundy.

Jleb!

Sebuah panah 'adek' menancap punggung Thundy.

"N.. No, he's my bestfriend, his name is Thundy Shocka. He's really fluent when speaking Jermany Language." ucap Revan sedikit menahan tertawanya. Thundy hanya bis manyun.

"Ow, sorry... Because he's smaller than Donnie so i immediately calling him your lil' brother, sorry lil' guy... I mean Thundy." ucal Pria itu sambil mengusap kepala Thundy.

Jleb!

Sebuah panah 'bontet' menusuk punggung Thundy.

"Stop it!" Thundy menepis tangan pria tersebut.

"Oh iya, Thun, ini temen SMA gue namanya Michael, kenalan dulu gih." ujar Revan.

"Hi, Thundy, Revan's best friend..." ucap Thundy.

"Hi, I'm Michael, Revan high school friend, hey.. Um.. Are you singel?"

"Nah, i already have an indiotic girl friend ya know.."

"Owh, and you Revan?"

"Meh... I already have two boyfriend's." jawab Revan datar.

Michael hanya mangut-mangut dan ngeliat sebuah troli belanja kosong tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Dia membisikan Revan sesuatu, Revan mangut-mangut dan mereka berua melihat ke arah Thundy.

"Napa?" tanya Thundy yang punya perasaan nggak enak.

Skip...

"Iris-chan makasih ya udah nemenin dan ngajarin buat doujin." ucap Elemy sambil membawa sebuah kotak.

"Yah, mau ku tolong kayaknya utu berat?"

"Nggak usah, mungkin.."

"Awas yang didepan!"

"Heh?" mereka berdua melihat ke belakang dan melihat..

"Huaa! Awas!" Sebuah Troli belanja yang melaju dengan cepat dan Thundy berada di dalam troli itu berpegangan di kedua sisinya. Sementara Revan naik di belakangnya.


	18. Chapter 15 : Baper kayak Wafer

**balas revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 : BONTET!! :V *kabur takut di sengat**

 **Sebenernya itu terjadi karena Revan sama temennya udah masuk face dewasa dan berukuran 170 lebih. Sementara, Thundy udah di fase tua dan tingginya udah mentok di 168 cm. Ya itulah, alasan kenapa dia dipanggil Bontet sama Temennya Revan yang tingginya 190cm. :V**

 **soal daftar terakhir... lebih baik tak usah dibahas ntar markasmu bisa jadi tempat eksekusi... HUWALAGUMBA!! 'nyebur ke kolem renang terdekat**

 **tau sih Teiron sama Rice itu lebih pendek dari pada Thundy (apalagi Teiron huff.. bukan bontet lagi, bocil ada kali :V 'ngebuat Hato jadi tameng)**

 **Revan : Ngomong-ngomong, serukan Thun, naek Trolinya pfft~**

 **Red : Re-chan, udah liat bonekanya blom?**

 **Revan : Boneka Apaan!?Red : Nih! 'ngasih boneka Revan ke Revan '(yodawg)**

 **Revan : Oh.. Makasih! 'Buang bonekanya yang jauh**

 **THX!**

Happy Reading..

Chapter 15 : Baper Story.

(Nanti ada P.O.V untuk Red)

Hai Woof! kenalkan aku Hato, mungkin beberapa minggu ini aku sudah berubah jadi manusia. Ternyata jadi manusia itu susah woof! harus bisa makan pakai sendok, garpu, pisau. lalu, nggak bisa tidur disembarang tempat lagi, hanya bisa di beberapa tempat seperti dapur, kamar master Red dan Rone, kamar master Yuki dan Takano, ruang tengah disofa, dikamar para anggota lainnya. Terus, yang paling menyebalkan adalah aku harus mandi setiap hari dua kali atau aku bakal dimarahin sama master Takano. Tapi, apa kalian mengira aku menyesal jadi manusia?

Tidak Woof! Aku senang menjadi manusia!

Aku lebih bebas sekarang, biarpun masih mendapat pengawasan ketat dalam sikap, woof!

Oh iya, hampir lupa... Aku ingin menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku sebelum dan sesudah tiba di rumah baruku ini. silahkan woof!

 **~2 tahun sebelumnya~**

Aku dulunya hanya seekor anak anjing yang ditelantarkan oleh majikan awalku. Aku sangatlah bingung dan terus memanggilnya karena aku dipisahkan dari ibu dan ayahku tiba-tiba.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tidak ada yang mau mengambilku juga, aku mulai kelaparan dan kehausan. Dan hari berikutnya hujan turun dengan deras membasahi tubuhku yang lemah ini.

 _"aku rasa aku akan mati, tapi memang inilah takdirku.. Ibu, Ayah.. aku merindukan kalian."_ pikirku pasrah.

Tanpa aku sadarin. Lengkihan lemahku mempertemukan diriku dengan seseorang. seorang pria besar, dia melihat kearahku. Aku mencoba berdiri tapi apadaya tenagaku sudah tidak ada sama sekali. Aku lapar dan haus, hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku.

"Kasihannya... sini, aku tolong."

Akhirnya setelah seminggu lebih, ada yang mau mengambilku juga. Aku dibawa ke sebuah rumah besar, mungkin ini adalah rumah baruku. Oh iya, selama aku dipelukannya aku selalu dielus dikepala dan itu membuatku tertidur.

Saat aku bangun, aku sedang berada dipangkuannya dia mengelapku sampai kering, aku mulai merasa hangat sekarang. Ahh~ aku merindukan kehangatan ini woof!

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang pria lain yang berambut hitam dengan mata biru seperti batu safir tapi, entahlah atau seperti biru langit tapi, itu sangatlah indah.

"Dia tak apa-apa kok, hanya memerlukan kehangatan dan mungkin makan dan minum." jawab sang penolong itu, sepertinya mereka saling kenal.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Ibu akan ambilkan sepotong daging dan susu untuknya."

Apa!? p..pr..pria itu ibunya!? sontak aku kaget mendengarnya, mana mungkin seorang pria menjadi ibu!? Ahh~ mungkin dia ini suaminya woof!

"Terima kasih bu!"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria lainnya yang berpakaian kain gelap dan agak memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya dibagian kanan. Tapi, matanya sungguh mengerikan. Apa dia jahat?

"Hei, kau dapat dia darimana?" tanya pria itu dan mengelus diriku.

"Di gang kecil dekat kota, dia dibuang pemiliknya."

"Cih, kejamnya. Hei kawan, kau beruntung Red menolongmu." ucap Pria itu.

Oh, jadi nama penolongku ini Red toh. 'iya, aku sungguh tertolong terima kasih.'

"Ibu mana?" tanya pria itu.

Sang pria 'ibu' itu kembali dejgan membawa sebuah daging yang audah direbus dan susu. kemudian, dia menaruh daging dan susu tersebut dilantai.

"Ayo kawan, makan dan minumlah, kami tau kau kelaparan dan kehausan." ucap Master Red.

aku akhirnya memakan daging itu dengan lahap, ahhh! enak banget rasanya dan juga susunya juga enak woof!

"emm.. ayah ngomong-ngomong... lebih baik kita berikan nama untunknya siapa ya?" tanya master Red ke sang pria berbaju gelap itu. Owh, jadi dia itu ayahnya pantas mirip.

"Hmm.. Harakiri?"

"Takano-kun! itukan artinya bunuh diri!" sanggah sang pria 'ibu' itu.

"bercanda, Yuki.. hmm.. bagaiman kalau Hatori?"

"lebih bagus sepertinya yakan? Hato-kun?"

 _"Ya!"_ salakku.

Mulai hari itu akhirnya aku dirawat oleh keluarga baruku, dan oh iya master Red punya kakak namanya Rei, dan mereka nggak beda jauh tampangnya. hanya saja, aku agak gemetar setiap melihat ke arah mata mereka bertiga yang seram sekali. Karena mata mereka bertiga itu hitam diluar sementara merah di tengah. Hii! aku agak ngeri melihatnya woof!

Sekarang aku akan menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku setelah menjadi bagian dari keluarga baruku ini woof!

 ** _~Master Red~_**

Master Red, dia orangnya sangatlah baik. Agak jail juga sih terkadang, tapi dia adalah orang yang penyayang terhadap orang lain. Tapi, untuk diriku sepertinya dia agak overprotectif karena pernah saat itu tak sengaja seorang temannya memukul diriku, dan itu membuat master Red mengamuk. Dia langsung menyeret temannya itu ke kamarnya dan entahlah apa yang terjadi setelah itu agak... eh.. sangatlah mengerikan untuk dibahas, woof!

 ** _~Master Father~_**

Soal Master Takano, Dia orangnya sangatlah baik dan suka mengelus diriku ini dari kecil sampai sekarang, senyumannya juga sangatlah hangat jika dilihat. Uwah, aku senang sekali woof!

Tapi, kalau disedang serius atau marah... Aku nggak bakal berani dekat dengan master, seperti waktu itu, aku nggak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah vas bunga karena melihat sebuah kupu-kupu yang menarik perhatianku.

"Hmmm... kenapa vas ini bisa pecah ya?"

Aku hanya pergi diam-diam tanpa, menoleh kebelakang sama sekali. Aku tau karena jika berbuat nakal bakal mendapat hukuman dari dia.

"Hato? Mau kemana?"

Aku mulai merasakan aura yang tidak enak dan segera lari sekencang mungkin, dan bersembunyi di gudang. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang mengangkat diriku.

"Ketemu kau! Bocah Nakal!"

 _"Uwah! Maafkan aku! kupu-kupu itu terlalu menarik!"_ ucapku.

Dan akhirnya semua koleksi tulangku disita sama dia, Oh kejamnya dirinya...

 ** _~Master Red Friends~_**

Di rumah itu juga ada teman-temannya master Red yang bermacam-macam...

yang pertama ada, Master Revan.

Dia orangnya Tampan, kemudian agak tinggi, badannya nggak terlalu kekar seperti kaster Red tapi, bisa dibilang langsing (?)

Oh iya, soal dia... aku tau kalau master Red itu suka sama dia biarpun ucapan dari Master Revan itu agak sarkas sama master Red.

"Revan, aku mau ketemu sama temanmu boleh nggak?"

"Nggak! lu terlalu frontal soalnya!

"Ahhh~ Mau ikut!"

"Nggak!

"Ikut!"

"Nggak!"

"Ikut!"

"Nggak!"

 _"gitu aja terus sampai besok.." pikirku sweatdrop._ Master Red hanya manyun, kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Oh kalau begitu.. yaudah... selamat jalan, nanti aku nggak usah ajak ke pasar swalayan, buat beli belanja makan malam hari ini." ucap Master Red sementara master Revan hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Huh! emangnya gue pikirin mau masak apa!" sanggah Master Revan, aku tau sebenarnya dia mulai khawatir.

"Owh, kalau begitu.. aku nggak jadu beli daging steak deh. Sebenernya malam ini mau masak itu, cuman kamunya nggak mau yau-"

"JANGAN BERANINYA MENGHAPUS DAFTAR MENU STEAK BUAT MAKAN MALAM HARI INI!" bentak master Revan, seperti yang selalu terjadi.

"Haha, ok.. aku nggak akan hapus jika-"

"Iya! Iya! Yaudah Cepet!"

Biarpun mereka seperti itu, aku tau kok mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Lalu, ada juga Master Eudo.

Dia orangnya agak kasar, biarpun aku tau dia itu sangat baik, apalagi dengan kedua adiknya. Dia juga seorang pria yang menurutku Tampan dan Berani (Me : Kok jadi inget squidward ya :V, Eudo : Kenapa gue disamain sama tuh cumu-cumi ya -.-') Badannya bagus, dan tinggi. Meskipun, kadang dia agak aneh dalam beberapa hal misalnya kayak beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sedang enak bersantai di ruangan master Reha.

"Oi, Ketua! Kau kemanakan diorama yang baru selesai ku buat?" tanya Master Eudo.

"Mana gue tau!" ucap master Reha, sang ketua squad.

"Hmm... oh begitu." dia menyeringai kemudian mendekati master Reha, entah perasaanku agak nggak enak setelah ini. "E.. Eudo!"

"Katakan dimana diorama yang baru selesai ku buat kemarin?" ucap Master Eudo yang memojokan master Reha.

 _"aku rasa, aku harus keluar setelah ini..." pikirku saat melihat mereka seperti itu._

"Emm.. nggak tau deh. Aku aja juga baru liatnya tadi diruang tengah."

"Bohong.."

"Eu.. Mnh-"

Chup~

Heeh~ aku harus keluar dari ruangan itu. Karena pasti ujung-ujungnya master Reha pasti bakal teriak-teriak hal aneh deh nanti saat aku melewati kamarnya. Aku juga bingung sih.. Apa Master Eudo itu suka sama Master Reha? Entahlah, tapi pemikiran itu selalu terlintas dikepalaku ketila melihat mereka seperti itu.

Kemudian, ada master Alex dan Andre.

Bisa dibilang mereka adalah kakak, adik yang tidak bisa dipisahkan sama sekali. Karena katanya mereka sudah terpisah dua tahun, dan juga sudah dianggap mati sama master Alex. seperti waktu acara Thanksgiving kemarin...

"Kak Ars... Aku merindukan kakak!" isak tangis master Alex tak dapat dibendung ketika bertemu sengan kedua saudaranya.

"Kak Alex... Andre kangen kakak." ucap master Andre, oh iya saat aku pertama kali melihat master Andre, dia itu buta ternyata. Namun, setelah beberapa saat aku tau kalau dia hanya bisa melihat sekitarnya hanya 20 persen saja, jadi semuanya buram dimatanya. Biarpun seperti itu dia tetap bahagia kok sebagai anggota kami.

"Ya, yang penting kita ini sudah lengkap lagi. Aku, Alex, dan kau Andre. Kita harua saling mengisi sekarang, jangan sampai kosong satu sama lain."

 _"Hei, apa aku boleh ikutan?"_ tanyaku."Oh hei, siapa anjing ini Alex?" tanya paman Ars.

"Ini Hato, nah Hato beri salam kepada mereka."

Aku hanya menyalak saja, kemudian mereka mengusap kepalaku. aku membalasnya dengan jilatan dimuka mereka.

Setelah itu ada juga Master Eris, dia orangnya agak jahil hanya saja dia juga sering serius dalam teledor hal, seperti saat aku sedang santai di pangkuan master Lectro mendengarkan percakapan dirinya dengan Master Jung dan Master Lectro.

"Nee~ gimana kalau kita kesini saja?" tanya Master Jung dan menunjuk sebuah tempat di sebuah kertas brosur.

"Nggak ah mahal, mending kesini aja." sanggah master Eris.

"Mending kesini aja, lebih bagus sama murah loh." ucap Master Lectro.

selanjutnya aku pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga karena aku melihat seekor capung besar di halaman belakang markas woof!

Ada juga master Mita dan Master Ethan. Untuk master Ethan dia adalah orang yang paling jahil, karena dia hampir pernah ngerjain semua orang di markas bahkan sampai ketua squad dikerjai, hanya saja dia nggak berani untuk ngerjai Master Yuki atau master Takano. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin dia takut...

Soal Master Mita.. dia kadang naik dipunggungku karena aku lebih besar dari dirinya. Pernah ketika dia disuruh membawa diriku jalan-jalan diluar, dan berakhir dia naik ke punggungku sampai rumah lagi. berat? nggak! master Mita itu enteng banget woof!

sebenarnya masih ada lagi seperti untuk para wanita hanya saja, aku bisa menari kesimpulan bahwa squad atau keluargaku sekarang memiliki sifat yang sangat lah beragam dari Normal sampai yang aneh bin ajaib.

 **~ _Another Squad Friends and First Cat Friend~_**

Selain para anggota markas aku iuga punya teman dari squad lain. seperti Garucham squad, aku paling senang kesana. Entah kenapa tapi aku senang sekali apalagi karena disana ada seseorang yang mirip dengan kucing woof! Aku selalu ingin berteman dengan kucing!

Pernah sesekali mereka datang ke squad untuk bermain. Aku mau menyambut mereka didepan markas.

 _"Selamat datang di squad ku!"_ ucapku sambil menghampiri mereka.

Entah kenapa salah satu dari mereka malah meloncat ke pohon milik master Takano, untung saja dia sedang tidak dirumah atau... mungkin dia bisa diomelin habis-habisan.

kadang aku sesekali main ke markas mereka, dan aku selalu disambut baik oleh mereka kecuali sang pria yang memegang dua buah glaive. Dia selalu menatap tajam ke arah diriku, yang berakhir aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang seseorang ketika dia menatapku dengan tajam. apa dia membenciku Woof?

Kemudian, aku bisa berkenalan dengan kucing peliharaan mereka woof! Namanya Tsuchi. Dan dia tidak membenciku woof! padahal setiap kucing yang ku temui, mereka langsung mengerang kepadaku. Aku pernah bertanya kepadanya apa yang disukai oleh 'Ayah'nya itu. Oh iya, entah kenapa ketika sedang dekat dengannya aku merasa seperti dekat dengan seorang anak kecil laki-laki woof..

 _"Ada apa?"_ tanya dirinya ketika melihatku memperhatikannya.

"Kamu tidak takut denganku?" aku mencoba mengelus punggungnya, tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa mengelus kepala seseorang.

 _"Takut? Kenapa Memangnya?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Pemilikmu takut padaku..."

 _"Lalu?"_ Dia semakin penasaran.

"Aku dulunya ini anjing, yah... kalau boleh tau, pemilikmu itu sukanya apa saja?" tanya diriku.

 _"Kesukaan Papa? oh, papa sangatlah suka dengan kue mangkuk!"_ jelasnya.

"Terima kasih..."

Aku senang mempunyai teman seekor kucing seperti dia, jarang-jarang aku bisa berbincang dengan makhluk itu, sampai aku ditendang sama Teiwoof keluar jendela dan nyusruk di kolam terdekat. Aku harap Master Red tidak tau soal ini, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan jiwa Teiwoof... (Red : Tenang Hato, aku sudah membalasnya kok 'evil smile)

 ** _~Bathie Time~_**

Mandi... Adalah hal yang paling aku benci sebagai seekor binatang, bahkan kebencianku terhadap sesuatu yang disebut mandi masih ada sampai aku berubah menjadi manusia.

Waktu itu aku pernah bersembunyi di lubang galian buatanku yang tersenyembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Tapi, dimanapun aku bersembunyi aku selalu berhasil ditemukan.

"Ha! Ketemu kau Hato! Ayo Mandi!" perintah master Rone.

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau mandi!"

"Mandi atau aku laporin ke Ayah nanti." seelah dia bilang itu, selalu aku langsung menuruti perintahnya untuk mandi, biarpun sambil ngedumel sih.

 ** _~Dumped~_** 'setel lagu spongebob yang episode 'dumped' (Warning : Baper mode On!)

Aku.. mungkin inilah hal yang paling aku tidak mau ingat sama sekali.. pernah aku kabur dari rumah seminggu lebih karena aku dimarahi sama master Red habis-habisan karena aku merobek sebuah benda penting untuk dia ikut perlombaan. Aku sangat menyesal melakukannya aku mau minta maaf.. Tapi, apa yang ku dapatkan adalah perlakuan buruk dari master Red seperti di tendang, di pukul moncongku, di tarik Buluku sampai rontok. Aku sangatlah kesakitan sampai kemudian dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang amat menusuk hatiku.

"AKU HARAP AKU TAK PERNAH MENGAMBILMU ANJING PUNGUT SIALAN! SANA MATI SAJA DILUAR AKU NGGAK PEDULI SAMA SEKALI!!!" Bentaknya kemudian dia melemparku keluar markas, rasanya sakit sekali.

aku sedih sampai aku menangis sepanjang hari, 'Tak ada yang menyukaiku sama sekali..' pikirku. Kemudian, saat itu pula pikiranku buntu dan aku menjadi tak terkendali dan berubah menjadi anjing liar.

(Red P.O.V)

Sungguh, hal itu adalah memori terburuk dalan diriku setelah pengusiran diriku dari kampung halamanku sendiri karena dianggap anak iblis. Aku yang termakan oleh amarahku karena Hato tak sengaja menyobek kertas untuk mengikuti lomba yang sudah lama ku ingin ikuti di hari H.

Pada hari itu, aku sangatlah kesal sampai melakukan hal yang sebenarnya sudah melanggar janjiku yang ku ucapkan 2 tahun lalu ketika mengambil Hato dari jalan tersebut.

2 Tahun lalu, aku mengambil Hato yang terbujur lemah, kedinginan, kelaparan, kehausan, dan tidak berdaya di sebuah gang sempit dikota. Hari itu sedang hujan deras dan aku tak sengaja mendengarkan lengkingan lemah dari Hato yang masih kecil. Kemudian, aku mengadopsinya sebagai anjing peliharaanku.

Hari demi hari, Hato tumbuh menjadi anjing dewasa yang bahagia tanpa ada luka di hatinya sama sekali soal kejadian masa lalunya. Aku yang melihat perkemangannya mengucapkan janjiku di depan Hato sendiri setelah selesai melatihnya semua hal yang perlu dilakukan.

"Hato... Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melindungimu, tak ada lagi luka ataupun kesedihan seperti dimasa lalu."

"Woof!"

Namun, hari itu dimana yang harusnya seminggu sebelum dua tahun Hato tiba sebagai keluargaku. Aku mengusirnya, menyakitinya tanpa ada rasa ampun sama sekali. Hatiku telah dibutakan oleh amarahku sendiri, karena ketika aku mencoba menelpon panitia lomba tersebut aku mendapat sebuah kabar yang membuatku merasa sangatlah bersalah...

"jadi tuan.. sebenarnya formulir itu hanya optional, jika anda mau mendaftarkan diri lewan internet atau memberitau panitia. Sekarang, Anda sudah resmi terdaftar dan lombanya diundur 2 minggu karena kesalahan teknis di servernya sekarang." ucap seseorang diujung telepon sana.

Aku melihat keluar markas.. tak ada tanda dari Hato. Aku mencarinya sekuat tenagaku, dan hasilnya nihil aku telah membuang Hato. Aku melanggar janjiku terhadap dirinya. Aku hanya bisa memohon sekarang, untuk Hato.. Aku perlu dia kembali, aku mau minta maaf kepadanya karena sudah menyakitinya.

Hari berikutnya setelah Hato pergi dari markas, aku mencoba meletakan makanan kesukaannya dan air di mangkuknya dan menunggunya di teras markas. Semuanya selalu menghiburku untuk tetap kuat dan membiarkan Hato diluar sana, tapi aku tetap berisikeras untuk menunggu Hato kembali, karena dia itu Temanku, teman terbaiku!

Hari kedua aku menunggu, aku melihat Hato kembali ke markas, aku sangatlah senang. aku menghampirinya sambil membawa mangkuknya tapi, yang dia lakukan malah menggeram kerahku dan aku bisa melihat kebencian dimatanya.

"HHHato, ini aku kau ingatkan.."

"GRRRRRRR!!"

Kemudian, dia lari dari markas lagi, aku mengejarnya tapi, hal yang kudapatkan adalah aku mematahkan kaki kananku karena jatuh ditangga taman.

Hari berikutnya, kaki kananku diperban dan aku masih menunggu Hato untuk kembali. namun Nihil.

Hari keempat, tidak ada hasil dan aku sudah tidak tidur selama 3 hari.

Hari kelima, tidak ada hasil lagi.

Hari keenam, masih tidak ada hasil lagi dan aku sudah tidak tidur selama 5 hari. kondisi badanku juga menurun karena aku hanya istirahat sebentar dan juga kurang makan.

Minggu pertama setelah Hato kabur dan juga dua tahun dimana Hato menjadi keluargaku dan hari ini juga hujan. Hato kembali ke markas, aku mencoba mendekatinya lagi, aku memaksakan badanku yang mulai rapuh ini dan juga kakiku yang masih rapuh untu mendekatinya walaupun aku menjadi kebahasan, aku tidak peduli dengan itu aku hanya ingin minta maaf kepadanya, aku ingin dia kembali kehadapanku lagi. Aku memerlukannya.

"Hato..."

"Grrrrrrr!!"

"Aku tau kau membenciku sekarang... aku tau kau sedih, aku tau kau kesepian, aku menyesal telah mengusirmu Hato! Aku menyesal! Tolong kembalilah! Aku mohon kembalilah! Aku mohon ya kawan.. kembali, kita jadi keluarga lagi seperti dulu."

Dia masih menggeram dan kemudian lari keluar markas lagi. Aku hanya bisa pundung dan menangis, karena kepergian kawan terbaikku itu

"Selamat Tinggal Hato.. Aku-"

Saat itu juga, pengelihatanku kenjadi gelap, kepalaku terasa ringan, dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

(Hato P.O.V)

Malam harinya.. Aku teringat sesuatu, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dijadikan keluarga oleh master Red. Namun, pemikiran liarku masih mendominasi diriku, aku hanya ingat tubuh orang tersebut yang memberiku kehangatan keluarga tapi, aku tak bisa ingat wajahnya atau suaranya sama sekali. Aku mencoba untuk tidur dan aku bermimpi melihat seorang pria berambut silver dan bermata amethys, dia menatapku dan tersenyum. aku mendengar panggilan seseorang, seseorang yang ku kenal. Master Red, aku ingat itu, ini suara dirinya dia memanggil diriku. aku ingin menghampirinya hanya saja tidak bisa, aku seperti berjalan dalam lingkaran, kemudian pria itu bangun dan mendekati master Red, dia berhasil mendekat dan kepalanya diusap.

 _"Anak pintar!"_ ucap Master Red.

 _"Master Red ayo main! woof!"_

 _"Ok, ayo kamu mau main apa dulu Hato?"_

Aku terbangun karena kaget melihat mimpiku, aku jadi manusia. Ah! lupakan hal itu dulu.. aku mau kembali, aku mau bertemu master Red lagi! woof!

Aku lari menerjang hujan tanpa mengubris sebasah apapun diriku ini, aku hanya mau bertemu dengan masterku lagi. Saat aku sampai ke markas. Syukurlah, semuanya masih bangun dan pintu gerbang belum di kunci, aku masuk ke pintu depan dan melolong disitu, aku tau kalau yang mengerti diriku hanyalah beberapa orang di markas.

Kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu dan itu adalah master Takano. Dia terkejut melihatku dan langsung memelukku.

"Kamu darimana... ayah menghawatirkanmu?"

 _"Ayah.. aku minta maaf sudah kabur dari rumah!"_ ucapku.

"Ya, Ayah mengerti... masuklah kami selalu terbuka untukmu Hato."

Aku masuk ke markas dan semua orang menyambutku dengan sukacita. Semuanya ada kecuali master Red dia tidak ada. Aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku mencoba lari ke kamarnya dan aku hanya melihat dia tidak sadarkan siri di kasurnya, tergolek lemas disitu.

"H...hn.. Ha.. to ke..kem.. bali... jan.. jangan... per.. pergi.." gumamnya.

Aku mendekat ke wajahnya dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan kaki depanku, dia agak tenangan sekarang, kemudian aku menjilat pipinya beberapa kali.

Kali ini jilatan itu menunjukan ada reaksi dan dia membuka matanya. Aku sangatlah gembira sekaligus terharu melihatnya.

"H..Hato.. kamu.. kembali..." lirihnya pelan.

 _"master... maafkan aku, aku telah membuat master menderita karena aku."_ ucapku.

"Hmm.. Tak.. apa.. Aku.. senang.. kamu.. kembali.."

 _"aku.. khawatir tentang master..."_

"Tak usah... khawa.. tir.. a.. aku.. akan... sembuh.. kok.. dua ha... ri... habis.. itu.. kita.. main.. lagi.."

 _"Aku tak yakin dengan itu... master, istirahatlah.. tolong, cepat sembuh."_ ucapku. Kemudian, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali tidur, aku memutuskan untuk tidur disampingnya sampai pagi.

Paginya aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengelus punggungku. Aku membuka mataku dan itu adalah master Red, dia sudah bangun. Dia juga tersenyum kearahku, aku sangatlah bahagia bisa bersamanya.

Mungkin sampai disitu dulu ya ceritaku, selamat tinggal woof!

-Hato

 **Another special chapter.. Valentine story.**

Bagaimana keadaan markas squad Reha saat valentine tiba, silahkan disimak sebelum saya berikan ulangan mendadak (?)

Tanggal 14 Febuari..

Eudo menghelakan nafasnya karena dia belum juga mendapatkan seorang pasangan sama sekali di hari valentine tahun ini. Emang sih dia udah pernah pacaran cuman... Udah lama Putus. 'Kasihan oh Kasihan 'dibasoka Eudo.

'Hee~ tahun ini aku sendiri belom punya pacar padahal udah 20 tahunan.' batinnya.

Loh, gimana dengan Mita atau Andre? Mita masih terlalu polos sama kayak Andre yang masih polos. Nggak ngerti kalau disuruh pacaran.

Dia berkeliling markas dan melihat Silica membawa sebuah bungkusan coklat.

"Oi! Silica, bawa apaan tuh?"

"Ah... Um... Hai, kak... Bawa coklat kok."

"Buat siapa?" biarpun dalam pikiran Eudo dia tau kalau Silica bakal ngasih tuh coklat ke si cowboy sialan itu a.k.a Alex.

"Emm... Buat.. Alex-kun."

"Heeeh! Yaudah sana kasih coklatnya ke koboi atau tentara apalah itu namanya." ucap Eudo sewot.

"Hmm... kak Eu, kakak- em.. oh maaf lupa kalau kak Eu kan udah putus sama Tere-chan." kata Silica.

Jleb!

Sebuah panah 'Jones' menancap dipunggu Eudo.

"Silica..." Eudo hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya itu biarpun diselingi aura gelap dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ah! Maaf kak, yaudah aku... kasih ini dulu ke Alex ya Dah!"

Eudo hanya mengendus kesal dan pergi ke taman belakang, disana suasananya... Em... Bisa dibilang agak berbahaya karena bisa menghancurkan jiwa raga, plus! Mengubah Rate fic jadi M.

Loh kok bisa? Iyalah orang yang pacaran aja kayak gitu..

"Nyahh! Red.. hentikan.."

"Hmm... tapi kamu menyukainya, kan? Re-chan. Lagi pula kita disini hanya berdua kok."

"Ta... Tapi... Ahn! Uwah, Ja.. Jangan.. Lakukan.. Hal.. Itu.. Ahh! Di.. Sini..."

'Anjir! Mereka ngapain!?'

Eudo yang mendengar kelaluan temannya dari semak-semak (Gyaaa! Semak-semak ati-ati ada mbak Louken :V) ketika dia menengok keatas dia melihat seseorang disana.

'What the- Iris! hadeh dia lagi ngerekam Red sama Revan.'

kemudian dia menengok kearah pohon disebelahnya dan ada seseorang disana.

'Lectro! Lu malah ikutan!'

Sementara itu, adegan makin memanas antara dua kubu yang sedang 'bercinta' (?) tersebut. sampai-sampai Eudo merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah (iykwim :V) dan juga hidung mulai mengeluarkan darah.

'Ahhh! Udah nggak tahan!' kemudian dia berdiri dan melihat Revan sedang menutup mukanya yang merah padam, sementara, Red dia sedang menjilat sesuatu ditangannya.

"I.. I.. Itukan-"

Eudo kemudian pingsan dan tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya ditanah.

kita sekarang ke Eris sebentar, ketika Eudo sesang pingsan dengan tidak elit lnya itu diluar.

Eris membawa sebuah karangan bunga yang agak besar menuju keluar markas, kemudian dia bertemu dengan Amelia yang baru pulang dari toko.

"Ah, Eris-kun... pasti kau mau ke dia."

Eris hanya tersenyum ke Amelia, "Yah kau benar, oh iya.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu itu?" tanya Eris.

"Aku dengan Zefron masih lancar kok, yah biarpun LDR tapi, kami tetep saling komunikasi satu sama lain." ucap Amelia.

Yah, para perempuan emang suka ngeLDR dengan pasangannya, kayak Maya sama Eduardo, Mia sama Doumura, (bonus satu laki-laki) Romi dengan Hilda.

"Udah ya, aku ke dia dulu, dah!"

Eris berjalan ke Citadel Cemtery, dia terus berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah batu nisan yang terukir sebuah helm lancer diatasnya. Eris menatap ke batu nisan itu yang bertuliskan nama 'Alfredo Lanceford' kemudian tersenyum kecil

"Hei.. lama tak jumpa." sapanya.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang squad yang sekarang." Eris menceritakan semuanya bagaimana keadaan squad sekarang. "Yah, begitulah... Aku berharap kau masih ada, ataupun kau bisa hidup kembali seperti kedua saudara Alex, Alfred."

Eris menghela nafas dan berdiri sejenak, "Aku harus pergi, kapan-kapan aku akan datang lagi... Selamat tinggal, aku akan merindukanmu."

ketika dia memutar badannya dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikannya sesuatu.

 _"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, tetap bahagialah biarpun aku tak disisimu, Eris._ " a

"Ya aku tau..." tak terasa matanya mulai basah dan setitik air mata mengalir dipipinya. ketika dia merasa sudah tidak dipeluk lagi. Eris langsung bergegas pergi, ketika dia keluat dari pemakaman itu, dia mencoba menengok kebelakang. Dia melihat sebuah bayangan tipis seorang pria berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Eris membalasnya dengan senyuman dan melambaikan tangan juga, ketika pria itu menghilang Eris menatap ke langit.

"Selamat Tinggal Alfred.. Semoga kau bahagia disana."

 **The End dengan bapernya :'v** a

Entah kenapa chapter kali ini full denfan cerita baper semua. Bahkan, gue yang nulispun sampe nangis pas nulisnya.n


	19. Chapter 16 : Nyasarcom

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Arifuki123 : Hoho, Salam Kenal juga -w-/**

 **Sepertinya kau harus mencoba DL Apk FFN di playstore karena kebetulan aku juga ke block, jadinya hanya bisa di Apk doang -w-'**

 **Satu lagi! Review di App FFN nggak ada spacenya sama sekali jadi ati-ati**

 **girl-chan2 : Ku tunggu ceritanya**

 **Hato : Tsuchi! Kakak Datang Woof!**

 **Red : apa!? Hato Jadi Kakak!? ke Tsuchi!? Selamat Ya, kawan!**

 **Hato : Makasih woof!**

 **Thx!**

 **Happy Reading..**

Chapter 16 : Fandom Nyasar.

Sedang ada keributan di markas Reha squad karena para anak laki-laki sedang perang lempar kertas, yah mereka sedikit beruntung karena Takano sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan ikut mereka perang-perangan.

"Terima ini!" Rei melempar sebuah gulungan kertas ke arah Lectro.

"Ha! Revenge!" seru Lectro.

Jung tersenyum licik dan meremas sebuah gangxi card dan melihat kearah Ethan.

"Ethan~ Yuhuuu!" panggil Jung.

Ethan menatap horor Jung karena dia melihat Jung yang bersiap melempar sebuah remasan Gangxi Card ke arahnya. Dengan cepat di kabur bersembunyi di balik sofa terdekat.

"Kena Kau! Balasan yang kemarin!" setu Eudo yang melempar sebuah gulungan kertas besar ke kepala Alex. Oh iya, isi gulungan itu sebenarnya sebuah... batu bata.

"Damn! I want Revenge!" Alex melempar sebuah kertas yang diisi sebuah krim kue ke arah Eudo. Eudo dengan sigap menghindari lemparan itu.

"Haha! Nggak Kena!"

"Hei-"

Crott!

Kertas krim itu mengenai seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu. Alex menatap Horor pria itu karena...

"Hadoh! ini siapa yang lempar!!!!" teriak Pria itu.

Semuanya menunjuk kearah Alex yang sedang merinding disko melihat pria itu.

"Tuh, si Alex yang lempar!" seru semuanya kompak.

Pria itu menatap Alex dengan deathglare dan sebuah percikan listrik keluar dari tangan kanannya. Sepertinya, dia marah bung!

"AAAALLLEEXXXX!!!"

"Huaaaaa Maafkan Aku Kapten!!"

Jegeerr!!

Semoga Alex diterima disisinya... Amin.

Skip...

"Heeeh~ baru juga masuk udah kena hal aneh.." ucap Piers sambil mengelap mukanya yang belepotan krim kue.

Bagaimana keadaan Alex? Tenang dia hanya kejang-kejang disetrum sama kaptennya kok.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Ngapain kesini? Mau ngambil Alex lagi?" tanya Takano sambil menyeruput teh yang dibawakan Mia. (Mia itu tetep berperan sebagai Maid, tapi kalau heronya udah diganti jadi Romi -w-')

"Nggak sih... Aku hanya tersesat saja, eh ketemu tempat ini. Kebetulan aku ingat kalau ada Alex disini." jawab Piers.

'Hee~ Nyasar toh...' batin Mia.

"Owh, ku kira seperti biasa, kalau kau kesini pasti mau ngambil Alex." ucap Mia.

"Oh iya, kamu... katanya-"

Ting tong...

"Siapa?" Romi membukakan pintu dan melihat seorang pria berbadan besar dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"Maaf? Anda mencari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kami boleh bertemu dengan Alex sebentar."

"Mari saya antarkan ke ruang tamunya dulu. Kebetulan Alex sedang disana." Wow! ternyata Romi bisa bahasa sopan! 'dilempar sapu.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Romi ke ruang tengah. Sampai diruang tengah mereka melihat Alex dan seseorang lainnya.

"Yo Alex!" panggil pria itu.

"Ah! Kapten Redfield, kapten Valentine... Ada kabar apa nih?" tanya Alex.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Alex.. Oh, siapa pria dibelakangmu itu?" tanya Jill.

Alex melihat kebelakang, "Oh kenalkan ini Adik bungsuku, Andreas Andreson, nah Andre beri salam ke Kaptenku." ucap Alex.

"H.. Hai, aku Andre.. Salam Kenal.." ucapnya gugup.

"Kenapa kamu memakai gelang berwarna hijau itu? Ada apa gerangang?" tanya Chris.

"A.. Ah, ini alat bantu melihatku, karena aku buta total. Aku dengan benda ini dapat melihat sekitar diriku."

"Hebat, Alex yang buat?"

"Bukan, kak Ars, dia kakak pertama kami."

Chris dan Jill mangut-mangut dan ber-oh- ria. Biarpun agak kasihan dengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Revan nongol dari pintu belakang sambil dirangkul sama Red.

"Ayolah, Re-chan.. kita jalan-jalan, ngedate dong sekali-kali." rengek Red.

"Nggak ah males!" tolak Revan.

"Ahh~ Ayo Kita ngedate diluar! Aku yang bayarin! terserah kamu mau apa!"

"Hmph! Terserah deh asal gue yang ngatur mau beli apa ntar!"

"Iya, iya. Asal kita keluar berdua aja alu udah senang." ucap Red sambil nyium kening Revan.

"B.. Bego, Uwah!" Sontak, Revan dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajak kencan ke orang yang sudah punya pacar!" bentak Chris yang memeluk Revan yang notabene badannya lebih kecil daripada dia, sambil memberikan deathglare ke Red.

"Heh! Kau gila ya! Dia itu pacar gue! Jangan asal tuduh aja deh!" Balas Red yang menarik Revan kepelukan dia.

"Kau yang gila! sudah jelas-jelas dia itu pacarku! Mata Hitam Merah!"

"Apa kau bilang Pak Tua!"

Kayaknya perang dunia 'beruang' bakal terjadi deh. Dan Revan kasian banget yang jadi bahan tarik-tarikan. 'somebody please help, gue nggak mau jadi bahan perang.'

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, dan kap-"

"DIAM!!"

"BACOT!!"

Alex langsung ciut dan mundur lima langkah dari tempat kejadian perang dunia 'beruang' itu. Bahkan sekarang sudah jadi adu jotos antar dua beruang liar itu. Sementara, para penonton (Alex, Jill, Romi "Andre nggak termasuk karena 'matanya terlalu suci untuk melihat perkelahian dua beruang itu' ditutupin sama Alex") hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Apakah kita harus membiarkan ini?" bisik Jill.

"Nggak bisa diberhentiin, mereka malah bakal ngelawan nanti." ujar Alex sweatdrop.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Takano.

"Red sama Kapten Redfield berantem yah." jawab Romi.

Takano menghela nafas dan mendekati dua makhluk nista itu. Kemudian..

BUGH! PLAK! DUAGH! GEDEBUGH! DUAR! SRING! ZRAT! TOWEWEWEW!

"KALIAN BISA NGGAK BERANTEM NGGAK! ATAU AKU LEMPAR KALIAN KE LAVA NANTI!" Ancam Takano.

Oh iya, bagaimana kondisi dua beruang itu?

Red kepalanya dijitak, dipukul, dijedotin ke tembok, dibanting, dan ditendang sampe bonyok.

Chris dijitak tiga kali, digebughikin, disupplex, ditendang, dan dibanting.

"Maafkan kami.."

"Hei, kau mencari diakan? Dia ada di ruang farmasi!" ucap Takano yang menggendong Revan yang pingsan karena dipentung pake pentungan kepalanya.

Sementara itu...

"Hei Jung, lagi nonton ap-" tiba-tiba, Lectro langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa karena ngeliat Jung yang lagi F4p-F4p sambil liat B0K3P 'dilempar gangxi card (Jung : Yang bener oi!)

Hehe, bercanda sebenernya Jung lagi liat anime Gore kok... (ingat Lectro nggak kuat liat darah.)

End bagian Lectro dan Jung (SPJ amat ye :v)

Skip..

"Hai, Um.. kamu siapa ya?" tanya Iris yang kebetulan lagi di ruang farmasi.

"Aku mencari seseorang disini.. katanya dia ada disini."

"Oh, sebentar.." Iris mendorong seseorang yang mirip dengan Revan dari dalam ruang farmasi.

"Diakan orangnya?" tanya Iris.

"Ya, benar!"

"Uwah! Kau kesini juga Chris?" tanya Piers.

"Yaiyalah! Suruh siapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba! Lalu, aku menjadi cemas tau nggak!"

"Maaf.."

'Wah, saling kencemaskan, bagus jih buat pairing doujin.' batin Iris yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei, Umm.. terima kasih ya sudah memberiku obat sakit kepala." ucap Piers ke Iris.

"Nggak masalah kok, um..."

"Piers, Piers Nivans..."

"Yap, nggak masalah kok Piers." ujar Iris dan tersenyum tipis. 'sebentar lagi dan pria dibelakangmu itu akan menjadi bahan doujinku Muehehehe'

Dasar Fujo akut -_- 'disedot patung death angel.

"Oh iya, kau um.. kenapa memegang sebuah kuas besar?" tanya Chris.

"Oh ini Senjataku.. Aku memang memegang kuas raksasa untuk bertarung." kata Iris.

"Hmm... bisa untuk menyerang? apa bisa menembus cangkang keras?"

"Bisa kok, Tuan.. Em.. Beruang. Eh, Ups Maaf.."

Biarpun Jleb! Tapi itu sudah biasa kalau Chris dipanggil beruang.

"Yaya, tak apa.."

"Pfft~ Beruang! Aduh-duh-duh!" Pipi Piers ditarik sama Chris.

"Jaga ucapanmu ya!"

"Maaf Kapten.."

'Udahlah, mending kalau maaf-maafan kalian dikasur aja sana berdua trus adegan panas antara Kapten dan anak buah, dan sang anak buah mendesah dengan kuat dan memohon ampun ke kaptennya pasti seru." batin Iris.

Yaelah mba! Pikiran benerin kek sehari aja. -_-

Nggak sengaja Iris mikirin gituan sampe terbawa suasana dan sebuah aliran air liur di bibir sampingnya. Piers dan Chris hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya, 'Ada yang salah dengan pikirannya sebaiknya kita pergi saja.'

Skip..

Ting tong..

'Siapa lagi ya? ini sudah yang ketiga loh.' batin Romi yang sedang duduk dipintu depan. "Ya.."

Ketika melihat orang dibalik pintu adalah seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir dibagian belakangnya dan memakai sebuah jaket merah. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencari seseorang disini.."

"Mencari siapa? Alex?"

"Ya, kau benar.."

'Wow, sudah tiga kali Alex dicariin dalam sehari.' "Baiklah.. Ikut saya."

Mereka keruang tengah dan Ada Alex disitu sedang diskusi denga Jill.

"Alex maaf memotong. Ada yang ingin betemu denganmu, Lagi!"

Alex menengok ke belakang, "Claire? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Hanya mau mengunjungimu Alex, oh, kau disini juga Jill."

"Ya.."

"Hei, siapa pria yang ditutup matanya ini?" tanya Claire yang menunjuk andre.

"Adikku, Andre." jawab Alex datar.

"Oh, hei.. lupakan.." Sebenarnya, dia tau bahwa adiknya Alex sudah lama mati karena infeksi virus. Tapi, entah kenapa adiknya hidup lagi, ini membuatnya bingung. Alex hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria menerobos dari pintu belakang dan orang yang melihat hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hei, siapapun kalian.. tolong sembunyikan aku dari-"

"NII-SAAANN!! KAMU DIMANA!?"

"Sialan! Sembunyikan aku cepat!"

Kemudian, seorang pria berambut pirang masuk ke markas sambil menatap tajam kearah pengunjung. "Kalian kemanakan kakakku!"

"Menekedel! Emangnya kami tau apa!!" batah Alex.

"Kau Beraninya membantahku!" balas Pria itu.

"Hei yang ada kau yang kutang ajar! Dengan seenaknya masuk kerumah orang mendobrak pintu! Mana sekarang malah seenaknya lagi!" bentak Alex.

"KAU, BERISIK! YUKIANESA!" Pria itu mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan udara dingin langsung menyelimuti ruang tengah. Tapi, ada juga udara panas.. Tu- tunggu Yukianesa-kan udara dingin sama es, kok ada udara panas.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGACAUKAN RUANG TENGAH RUMAHKU!!"

Sepertinya, Takano mengamuk deh.. dan dia juga memegang pedang plus aura hitam dan petir merahnya sekarang.

Semuanya menunjuk kearah pria yang mencabut pedangnya itu. "KISAMA!!"

Duagh!! Bruagh!!

Takano menendang pria itu samping kepalanya menembus lantai dua, sementara pedangnya disegel sama Takano. Udara diruang tengah kembali normal seperti biasa dan pria yang bersembunyi dibalik sofa langsung menyembul keluar lagi.

"Haa! Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku."

"Ya, tak apa..." ucap Takano

"Ngomong-ngomong... mana dia?" Semuanya menunjuk keatas dan seseorang 'yang kebetulan tadi menjadi korban tendangan Takano-san tersebut' nyangkut disana, sang pria berbut putih itu hanya bisa melongo ngeliatnya. "Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Ku tendang sekuatnya dan langaung nyangkut dia." kata Takano datar.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Aduh, kalian cepat sekali lari, aku lelah mengejar kalian." ucap wanita itu, sementara si pria berambut putih menatapnya dengan skeptis.

"Kau.. masih mengikuti saja dari tadi?" tanya pria itu skeptis.

"Ya, ahh.. aku lelah."

"Ini air, kau lelahkan." ucap Romi sambil menyodorkan segelas air ke perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih. ngomong-ngomong, mana dia?"

Semuanya menunjuk ke pria yang sedang nyangkut dilangit-langit ruang tengah tersebut dan perempuan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Haa~ aku harus menariknya sekarang dan kita harus pdrgi dari sini.. Sekarang juga!" ucap pria tu dan menarik pria yang nyangkut itu.

"Hmm.. baiklah.." kemudian, mereka keluar dari markas dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tadi itu.. sering ya?" tanya Jill watados.

"Nggak kok, baru kali ini terjadi." jawab Alex.

Di ruang baca..

"Hmm.. sepertinya disitu bukunya." gumam Eris yang sedang mencari buku diruang baca.

"Tinggi banget, gue perlu tangga."

1 tangga kemudian..

"Nah, dapet juga akhirnya." ujarnya ketika meraih buku tersebut, tapi saat menuruni tangganya lagi dia terpeleset menyebabkan dia terjatuh. Untung saja, dia ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"Fyuh~ untung aja aku tepat waktu." ucap Alfred yang kebetulan lagi diruang baca. Eris langsung menutupi mukanya dengan buku takut ketauan blushing.

"M.. Makasih ya.. Um... Alfred.."

"Ya, sama-sama." ucapnya kemudian, Eris langsung pergi dari ruang baca tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi.

 **Bonus :**

Red lagi membaca sebuah buku yang dia pinjam (baca : nyolong) dari kamarnya Reha.

"Baca apaan Red?" tanya Ethan yang menghampirinya.

Red tidak menjawabnya malah masih serius dengan bukunya (kacang mahal seperti hero unique ya mas :V) sampai Red mulai membuka halaman tengah tiba-tiba dia nyengir dan langsung tutup buku.

'Aneh, abis tutup buku langsung pergi dia.' batin Ethan yang melihat Red pergi membawa sebuah kertas gulungan keluar ruangan.

Ethan yang penasaran segera mengecek buku itu dan dihalaman tengahnya adalah... "Gunakan Semua Gear Unique yang telah diupdate." Ethan langsung tutup buku dan merinding disko.

"Kayaknya gue tau ini buat apa deh." ujarnya sambil lari keluar ruangan Reha dan ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu dengan Red..

"Kakek, pinjam skillnya dong.."

"Kakek~ Pinjem skill dong~"

"Ars, gue pinjem skill dong!"

"Tuan Drud! Saya pinjam skill anda sebentar dong!"

OO.. kayaknya dia habis mengunjungi para empat unique deh.


	20. Chapter 17 : Doujin Iris

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 : Cobalah untuk melihat-lihat atau mempelajari sedikit tentang RE nanti juga ngerti kok.. 'LSK' apa ya, hayati nggak ngerti :'V**

 **Takano : Lagian Suruh siapa maen bekuin rumah orang segala ya ku tendang aja sampe nyangkut biar tau rasa!**

 **Yah.. Doakan dia agar bsa selamat dari terjangan 5 skill unique nanti, amin.**

 **Thx!**

 **Happy holy kids? Eh.. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 17 : Doujin nista Iris.

Iris dari tadi sedang mondar-mandir keliling markas, ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi? Lectro yang melihat sahabat 'nista'nya itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Ris? Kenapa lu? Ada yang hilang?" tanya Lectro.

"Duh, Rai.. Gue nggak bisa nemuin enskripsi Doujin gue yang nggak sengaja kehisap patung telepoter gue tadi." jawab Iris khawatir.

Lectro agak khawatir juga sih, karena doujin buatan Iris adalah doujin Yaoi dan itupun bisa dianggap nggak normal sama orang lain. Apalagi, dia udah nyariin kemana-mana dari tadi.

"Baiklah.. Kayaknya kita kudu nyarinya diluar markas deh.. Karena gur liat dari tadi lu udah mondar-mandir di markas aja." ajak Lectro.

Iris mengangguk dan berjalan keluar markas diikuti oleh Lectro.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

Seorang pria yang sedang tidur-tiduran di rumput. Tiba-tiba, perutnya seperti tertimpa sesuatu dari atas.

"Uhoo!! Apaan yang nimpuk gue!" ujar pria itu kemudian dia mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas yang menimpanya dari atas.

"Apaan nih? Enskripsi doujin.. Hmm.. Punya siapa ya?" gumamnya, kemudian dia celingak-celinguk untuk melihat isi doujin tersebut.

Enskripsi Doujin : My Lovely lil' Brother (R-18) (3some content)

'Wew! Threesome! Dan R-18 pula!' batinnya ketika melihat judul Enskripsi tersebut. Dia membalik ke halaman berikutnya dan melihat sebuah catatan.

Hau, haw, akhirnya setelah nggak ada ide yang bagus, aku menemukan sebuah ide yang sebenernya sih agak aneh dan gila ya. Abisnya sesekali aku mau mencoba pasangan insect dulu aja, dan ide itu mengalir ketika aku mendapat informasi dari temanku, Emy-chan, bahwa temannya yang bernama Vience mempunyai dua orang adik laki-laki. Agak aneh memang aku terinspirasi dari hal tersebut namun, ini hanyalah hal iseng saja palingan bakal disimpan doang nggak bakal dipublish buat acara comicon tahun depan. Tapi, aku harap aku nggak terlalu bersemangat menyabut comicon tahun depan, karena bisa saja aku keterusan dan mempublish doujin ini. Maaf untuk mu ya, Vien-kun XD

Iris Lisabeth, 'Nanairo Hikari'

Vience diem dan cengo membaca catatan yang ditulis Iris tersebut, 'Gue harap ini nggak dipublish.' batinnya.

Dia penasaran dan membuka halaman secara acak. Kemudian, Vience langsung kaget setengah sekarat karena dia membuka di halaman yang menunjukan dia sedang memperkaos (?) kedua adiknya secara bersamaan.

"Ahn! Vie-nii damee!" (Saphire dengan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan hal. 20)

"Njiiiiir! Mata gue pedes! Tolong berikan gue air suci cepat!" Teriak Vience sambil guling-gulingan di rumput.

Iris dan Lectro yang baru sampai langsung melongo liat Vience yang guling-gulingan di rumput sambil menggangin enskripsi doujin Iris.

"Ris, cepet bantu dia..." ucap Lectro datar.

Iris segera menghampiru Vience yang guling-gulingan dan meneteskan obat mata ke mata Vience. "Udah mendingan?"

"Ok.. Makasih ya, Iris. Nih! Mentahan lu, kaget gue bacanya!" ucap Vience datar sambil memberikan Iris mentahan doujinnya.

"Makasih! Lectro! Ketemu satu!" seru Iris dan menghampiri Lectro.

"Hmm.. Mungkin ada yang tersebar dimarkas ini.. Ayo kita cari!"

"Yok!"

Disisi lain..

Ikyo sedang bersantai diatas pohon, kemudian dia melihat sebuah patung yang mirip dengan kepala dilangit mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya kemudian hilang. Dia menghampiri benda tersebut, kemudian mengambilnya dari tanah.

"apaan nih? Enskripsi Doujin..." Ikyo yang kepo langsung membuka ke halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan sebuah catatan.

Enskripsi Doujin : Until be family. (Non-H) (normal pairing)

Hmm.. Aku sering melihat mereka bersama-sama walaupun kadang Ikyo-kun sendiri sepertinya ogah mendekati Adel-chan, tapi sebenarnya aku tau kalau Ikyo-kun itu mencintai Adel-chan, jadinya aku buatkan mereka doujin non-H untuk jaga-jaga. Semoga langgeng ya, Ikyo-kun aku doakan agar bisa berkeluarga sama Adel-chan. 'w'b

Iris Lisabeth 'Nanairo Hikari'

Entah, perasaan Ikyo agak kecampur aduk sekarang. Antara kesel sama seneng jadi satu kemudian, dicampurkan hingga menjadi permen nanonano (?)

"Entahlah dengan doujin ini... Coba gue ce-"

Ikyo membalik halaman sebelum halaman terakhir dan dia menemukan sebuah gambar... Adelia dan dia mempunyai anak kembar coy!

"Ikyo, lagi liat ap-" Adelia yang baru datang langsung blushing melihat gambat tersebut.

"Maaf, gue ambil ya..." ucap Iris dan langsung mengambil doujin itu dari tangan Ikyo dan kabur.

Di dalam markas Garu squad (ruang tengah)...

Teiron sedang asik nonton Tv sambil ngemil makanan ringan, tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh tepat didepan dirinya.

"Hmm... Apaan nih? Enskripsi doujin... Punya siapa ya?" gumamnya.

Dia membalik halaman berikutnya..

Ini adalah doujin yang amat rahasia dan hanya beberapa orang temanku yang mengetahui tentang doujin ini. Doujin ini adalah doujin yang mengandung Hato-kun sebagai seorang Seme ke Tei-chan. Ini memang ide gilaku yang kesembilan kalinua tapi, entah kenapa doujin ini bisa sangatlah laris dikalangan fansku :3

Iris Lisabeth, 'Nanairo Hikari'

Teiron membalik halaman berikutnya dan menemukan suatu hal yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"Argh!! Iris!" teriak Teiron geram dan terjadi gempa bumi lokal.

"Unstable field!" seketika pula Teiron berubah jadi batu.

"Maaf ya, gue ambil lagi bukunya." ucap Lectro setelah mengubah Teiron menjadi batu dan mengambil buku tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lectro.

"Yah.. Lumayan, aku udah dapet beberapa doang." jawab Iris dan memperlihatkan hasilnya.

"Sama, gue cuman dapet 3 doang." balas Lectro.

"Aneh, kemana lagi ya.. Kayaknya lebih banyak dari ini deh. Masih 3 lagi kalau nggak salah..." ujar Iris sambi melipat tangannya.

"Coba ingat, kau menulis pairingnya siapa aja.." tanya Lectro.

Iris mencoba mengingat kembali, 'hmm.. Teiron, Edgar, Ikyo, Mathy, Vience, Tumma, Elwa..." tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu dan langsung panik.

"Astogeh! Sisanya itukan!" Iris langsung menarik tangan Lectro kembali ke markas.

Di markas squad..

"Hmmgh... Iris kemana ya? Kok tiba-tiba ilang." gumam Reha di ruangannya. Kemudian, dia melihat patung milik Iris dilangit-langit dan menjatuhkan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Enskripsi doujin.. Punya Iris nih.. Lihat ah~" ujar Reha kemudian, dia membaca doujin tersebut.

"Hmm.. Lumayan sih.. Hanya saja, kenapa gue sama... Yaudahlah it's ok." gumam Reha yang melihat doujin dia dan Yamagi (R-18)

"Ketua/Reha!" Seru Iris dan Lectro bersamaan.

"Uwah! Ketok pintu dulu lah.. Kalian pasti nyari ini?" tanya Reha.

"Bisa dibalikin dulu nggak?" tanya Iris.

"Nih, lumayan bagus sih." kata Reha datar sambil menyerahkan doujin Iris.

"Nggak marah?" tanya Lectro.

"Ngapain marah.. Kan emang udah terjadi kok." ucap Reha mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Iris dan Lectro menghelakan nafas, "Ris, siapa lagi? Inget nggak?"

"Eu-kun, sama Emm... Oh... Alfred-san." ucap Iris sambil menarik tangan Lectro lagi.

"Sabar kek, jangan tarik tangan gue napa!" celetuk Lectro.

 **Bonus :**

Dimana ada Eris pasti dibelakangnya ada Alfredo yang selalu ngikutin dia. Entah apa alasannya, setelah Alfred dihidupkan lagi sebagai seorang 'hantu'. Dia selalu mengikuti Eris kemanapun dan dimanapun tanpa peduli apa yang sedang Eris lakukan (kecuali kalau orang yang bersangkutan lagi mau 'hajatan' pasti Alfred hanya akan berjaga diluar saja)

Hal ini menimbulkan pertanyaan serius bagi seluruh anggota. Siapakah Alfred ini? Kenapa Eris menyebutnya hanya 'mantan'? Apakah dia pacarannya Eris?

Sebagian orang yang terkenal keponya (Sandra, Revan, Mita) diduga melakukan introgasi ke anggota mereka (yang terkenal kepo juga) sendiri.

"kasih tau kami! siapa Alfred itu bagi lu!" tanya Sandra.

"Udah gue bilang Alfred itu mantan gue!" bentak Eris.

"Eh! mantan itu banyak artinya! bisa aja mantan pacar lu! bisa aja mantan kakak lu! bisa aja mantan Ayah lu!" terka Revan.

Setelah perjuangan introgasi yang ketat (kurang lebih 2 jam) akhirnya Eris mengakui sesuatu.

"Alfred itu Kakak tiri gue! Gue suka sama dia juga dan dia juga suka sama gue! Puaskan!" bentak Eris kemudian teleport keluar ruang intrograsi.

Ketiga orang itu hanya Cengo dan menganga setelah mengetahui rahasia Eris.

"setidaknya kita bertiga doang yang tau.." gumam Revan sweatdrop.

 **The end dengan Gajenya...**

Absurd ya chapternya :V

oh ya, sekalian promosi Fic baru nih, Hero Gaku no Nichi (silahkan Revievv dan cek)


	21. Ghost Lancer Daily life

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 : Oh.. Babang Leon toh :V**

 **Maklum lah, kalo nama orang disingkat jadi ndak ngeh.**

 **Lectro : Udah diatas kata nista bahkan.. Ada yang nggak normal banget. ._.**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 18 : The Daily life of Ghost Lancer.

~Awaken as a binded soul~

Citadel Cemetery

"Ketua.. Kita ngapain ke kuburan sih?" tanya Marisa.

"Ikut gue dulu dong.. Lagi pula lu bisa make skill buat mengikat jiwa orang yang udah mati, kan?" tanya Reha.

"Iya sih.. Cuman ngapain dipake kalo misalnya nggak ada yang kenal orangnya!" jawab Marisa.

"Ish! Tenang, gue hanya kau lu hidupin seseorang kok!" ucap Reha sambil menarik tangan Marisa ke sebuah makam yang terukir nama 'Alfredo Lanceford'.

"Nah, hidupin jiwa dia, Marisa!" perintah Reha sambil menunjuk ke arah makam tersebut (jan lupa gigit jari ya *plak).

"Dia siapa memangnya?" tanya Marisa penasaran.

"Udah hidupin aja dulu, ntar gue ceritain." sanggah Reha.

Marisa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mulutnya mulai komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra pengikat jiwa, "Uvuv WeVewevade 'blablablabla' " (males dilanjutin)

Kemudian, sebuah asap mengepul dari makam tersebut dan muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut merah muda dan bekas jahitan di lehernya.

"Siapa yang summon gue barusan?" tanya Alfredo bingung.

"Hai, Alfredo.. Lama nggak bertemu." sapa Reha.

"Oh kau rupanya.. Apa kau yang summon gue tadi?" tanya Alfredo.

Reha geleng-geleng kemudian menunjuk kearah Marisa. Alfred menatap tajam ke arah Marisa denfan wajah super datarnya (yang bener yang mana).

"Mau apa kalian summon gue! Gue bukan alat perang dan pesuruh!" ucap Alfredo geram.

"Nggak kok, gue hanya mau lu balik ke seseorang." ucap Reha.

"Hah!?"

Reha menunjukan foto Eris ke Alfredo dan dia hanya diam saja. "Jadi, gue bakalan..."

"Yap, jiwa lu bakal keiket sama Adek tiri lu! Sampe dia mati." ucap Reha sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah.. aku senang apa sedih mendengarnya tapi terima kasih." balas Alfredo.

"Nggak masalah.. Ayo kita pulang Marisa."

"Ok, Ketua."

'Jadi, dia itu kakak tirinya, kak Eris toh..' batin Marisa.

Di markas Squad...

"Eris! Eris Maen Yok!" Teriak Reha sambil menggedor pintu kamar Eris dengan brutal.

"Brisik lu! Kayak bocah manggil temennya aja!" bentak Eris dan membukakan pintunya.

Ketika dia membuka pintunya, Eris kaget dengan seseorang di belakang Reha yang tinggi banget dan Reha hanya sebahu dirinya.

"A.. Al.. Alfred!" kata Eris yang shock melihat Alfredo dibelakang Reha dan tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.

"Hai.. Apa kau merindukan diriku?" tanya Alfred dipelukannya.

"Ya.. Aku merindukanmu- tu.. Tunggu sebentar!! Bagaimana bisa kau kesini!" celetuk Eris yang baru ngeh kalau Alfred tiba-tiba lepas dari batu makamnya sendiri, kemudian dia menatap tajam ke Reha.

"Ehehe... Ketauan ya.." ucapa Reha sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Reha! Kau menggunakan dark magic 'soul binding' ya!?" tanya Eris dan dia mengeluarkan aura gelap daari belakang punggungnya.

"Iya.. Tehe.."

"AAAAARGH!! RASAKAN INI!! BAKAICHOU!!" Summon portal dibawah kaki Reha yang meneleport dia ke drop zone.

~Muka Datar~

Setelah Alfred kembali bersama sang 'adik tiri', dia merasa bahagia tapi itu hanya tercermin dihatinya dan senyuman tipisnya karena setelah diketahui bahwa Alfred memiliki ekspresi muka yang sangat datar (bahkan bisa dibilang melebihi ekspresi datar dari Rone.)

"Oi, Eris adu tatap yuk! Yang kedip duluan kalah!" tantang Ethan.

"Sama Alfred dulu aja baru gue!" balas Eris.

"Ok, siapa takut!"

Pertandingan tatap menatap antar Ethan dan Alfred dimulai.

'Gue pasti bisa menang!' pikir Ethan serius menatap Alfred yang memiliki muka datar.

'Gue nggak tau, gue ngapain..' batin Alfred.

10 detik.. Tak ada efek..

15 detik... Ethan mulai gelisah...

25 detik.. Ethan kalah..

"Anjrit!! Gue kagak nahan liat muka Alfred!! Datar banget!!" seru Ethan sambil mengucek matanya. Sementara, Alfred baru berkedip dan kebingungan dengan sikap teman adik tirinya itu.

"Tadi, gue ngapain ya? Kok ngerasa aneh sih..." gumam Alfred dengan muka datarnya. (What the- kacang!)

~Kujungan~

"Ris, bawa Alfred jalan-jalan ke markas Garuchan sana!" perintah Reha.

"Hmm.. Ok.. Alfred, jalan yok." pinta Eris, alfred hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka pergi keluar bersama-sama.

Takano menjitak pelan kepala Reha, "hei, kau pasti mempunyai suatu rencana kan, membawa Alfred ke markas Garu?" tanya Takano skeptis.

"Iya.. Tapi, Rahasia~" jawab Reha.

Di markas Garu squad..

"Jadi, ini tempatnya, Eris?" tanya Alfred yang kebetulan (atau memang itu yang dikenakan) hanya memakai Kaos V-neck tanpa lengan, Celana Jeans, dan kalung.

"Memang ini tempatnya Fred.." kemudian, Eris memencet bel di pintu depan markas.

Ting Tong!

Kemudian, seseorang yang mengenakan kostum 'ThunderBird' membukakan pintunya.

"Hei Tum, lu kenapa masih pake kostum?" tanya Eris bingung.

"Yah, aku hanya takut ada orang asing yang ketakutan melihatku nanti, misalnya dia..." Tumma menunjuk Alfred yang dibelakang Eris.

Eris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "udahlah, nggak usah malu! Dia nggak bakal takut kok!"

"Hmm, Baiklah.." Tumma membuka topengnya sambil menunduk karena takut menunggu reaksi dari Alfred.

Alfred sedikit tersentak ketika melihat rupa dari Tumma, tapi dia merasa tidak enak jika menyinggungnya, "Penampilanmu, tidak buruk kok!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm, Terima kasih..." balas Tumma sambil tersenyum tipis, "Ayo masuk!"

Di ruang tengah semuanya kaget melihat Eris datang bersama seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Wah, Eris! Eh, Siapa yang dibelakangmu itu?" tanya Alpha sambil menunjuk Alfred.

"Err.. Ini, 'Mantan' gue.." jelas Eris agak risih.

"Salam Kenal! Aku Alfredo Lanceford, panggil aku Alfred!"

"Kukira Revan doang yang pacarnya cowok..." celetuk Vience sambil menahan tawa.

"Kok lu nyebutnya 'Mantan' sih, Ris?" tanya Mathias.

"Err.. Soalnya.."

Alfred melihat ke arah seorang pria yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. 'Apa yang dia perhatikan dari diriku ya' gumam Alfred.

Entah tiba-tiba pria itu shock dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat kakinya yang melayang.

"HANTUUUUUUUU!" jeritnya sambil kabur tunggang-langgang.

"Lho kok, Thundy yang kabur? Bukannya yang takut hantu itu Rendy?" tanya Eris bingung.

"Itu emang Rendy, dia lagi cosplay jadi Thundy..." jawab Mathias watados.

"Ooh..." Eris langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Oh iye, tadi gue nanya kenapa dia dipanggilnya 'mantan', Ris?" tanya Mathias.

"Sebenernya sih... Dia ini Mantan gue sebagai Kakak Tiri, cuman yah.. Biasalah Ketua Gebleg emang begitu. Jawab Eris watados.

"Ooh..." Mathias hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kalian lagi ngobrolin apa nih?" tanya Eris.

"Kita sebenernya mau ngestalk kakaknya Salem sama si Edgar besok.." bisik Alpha.

"Ooh... Sini gue kasih tips, biar lancar ngestalknya." Eris mulai membisikan sesuatu ke pria 'Nista' tersebut. "Ahh! alfred kau boleh keliling sendiri dulu!" ucap Eris, Alfred hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

~That Ghost Girl..~

Alfred berkeliling markas Garu sendirian tanpa arah (karena di sendiri bingung mau kemana.) Kemudian, dia sampai ke ruang baca. Mungkin, disitu dia bisa menemukan buku yang menarik perhatian dirinya.

Sampai dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai kostum set prajurit lancer disitu, "Emm.. Permisi, apa kau salah satu anggota markas ini?" tanya Alfred ke pria itu.

Pria itu membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah Alfred. Awalnya tampangnya biasa saja, tapu saat melihat kearah kakinya Alfred dia langsung shock berat.

"HYAAAA!!! HANTUUUU!!" Pekuk pria itu sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

Alfred kebingungan dan menetap di ruang baca saja sampai dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut plum. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat gadis itu di pemakaman.

"Emm... Maaf, apa kau salah satu dari anggota squad ini?" tanya Alfred sambil menepu pundak gadis itu.

"Ahh! Owh.. Yah, aku salah satu anggota sini.. Err... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku tidak merasa asing dengan mukamu." jawab gadis itu sambil melihat kearah kuka Alfred.

"Aku Alfredo Lanceford! Penghuni dari salah satu makam di Blok G.."

"Aku Ashley Yudori.. Aku lupa tentang beberapa info yang lain.. Tapi, kau dari blok G, berarti kau salah satu orang yang berasal dari anggota kerajaan ya?" tanya Ashley.

Alfred hanya mengangguk.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa? Yang aku tau, hantu tidak bisa lepas dari ikatan makamnya kecuali ada yang memerlukan dirinya atau di summon dengan dark magic.." tanya Ashley.

"Aku bersama dengan adik tiriku, dia salah satu anggota squad juga soalnya." jawab Alfred datar.

"Owh.. Siapa orangnya?"

Eris kemudian nongol disebelah Alfred, "Alfred.. Disini kau rupanya, oh ada Ashley rupanya.. Hai!"

"Hai, Eris-kun! Sepertinya kalian saling mengenal ya."

"Dia ini adik tiriku..." jawab Alfred watados.

Ashley hanya ber-oh-ria saja.

"Sudah ya.. Aku mau pergi dulu. Dah!" ucap Ashley dan melayang pergi.

~Benang di leher~

"Yah... Terima kasih sudah mengunjungu kami ya." ucap Luthias sambil menyerahkan sebuah makanan ke Eris.

"Yah sama-sama..." balas Eris yang sweatdrop karena melihat Salem dan Rendy yang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

Alisa melihat sebuat benang terjuntai di leher Alfred, dia penasaran dan ingin menarik benang itu, "ini benang apa?"

Alfred dan Eris langsung panik ketika melihat Alisa menarik benang dileher Alfred, "Alisa!! Jangan tarik!!"

Syuutt!

Plukk!!

"GYAAAAA!!! KEPALA BUNTUNG!!"

Apa yang terjadi?

Kepalanya Alfred terlepas dari badannya dan menggelinding di lantai yang menyebabkan kepanikan masal.

Rendy dan Salem pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, Alisa bengong di tempat, Mathias Kayang dilantai, Teiron jejerit ala perempuan dengan suara cemprengnya, Alpha merayap ke pintu terdekat, Luthias udah jantungan duluan, Edgar nutupin mata suci Edward sama mata dia juga, Vience nyakar-nyakarin tembok terdekat, Thundy jungkir balik, Rina nangis di tempat, Lucy kejang-kejang, Maurice udah pingsang sambil kejang-kejang duluan, Sementara, sisanya hanya teriak dan sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Lain kali... akan aku suruh Alfred memakai jaket saja.." batin Eris sambil membawa kepala Alfred dan sweatdrop.

~Belanja bersama~

"Alfred.. Temenin belanja yuk..." ajak Eris.

Alfred hanya mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Eris ke pasar swalayan.

Beberapa saat kemudian di pasar swalayan...

"Hei, Alfred kau nanti kau apa? Sarden atau Makarel." tanya Eris sambil memegang dua buah ikan kalengan.

"Sarden saja..."

"Baiklah.. Hei, itu mereka berdua." kata Alfred yang menunjuk Edgar dan Naya tidak jauh dari mereka.

Eris memutar badannya dan melihat mereka berdua, "persis Alex sama Silica ya Mereka." gumam Eris.

Berapa saat kemudian..

"Yah.. Kita sudah mendapatkan semua barang yang diperlukan dan kita masih punya banyak waktu juga." Ucap Eris sambil melihat ke daftar belanja yang dia bawa.

Kruuyuukk!

"Kau lapar?" tanya Alfred ketika mendengar suara perutnya Eris.

Eris hanya blushing ketila seseorang mendengar suara perutnya karena kelaparan, "yah... Mungkin kita makan dulu sebelum pulang."

Mereka mencari sebuah tempat makan di pasar tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba Eris merasa ingin buang air kecil dulu sebelum pergi ke restoran tersebut.

"Maaf, kau tunggu sebentar dulu ya.. aku mau ke toilet." ucapnya dan langsung pergi ke toilet.

Alfred menunggu di luar toilet dengan muka datarnya, entah kenapa setiap orang yang melewati dirinya memperhatikan dirinya ketika lewat depan dirinya, terutama perempuan. Tak lama kemudian, Eris keluar dari toilet.

"Apa aku lama?" tanya Eris dan Alfred hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang perempuan menghampiri mereka.

"Emm.. Maaf, apa kami boleh meminta foto kalian?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah.. Kau tak apa kan? Alfred?" tanya Eris dan Alfred hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa foto kemudian...

"Terima kasih, sudah mau membagi waktu kalian.." ucap salah satu dari mereka dan pergi.

Alfred hanya tersenyum tipis dan membawa Eris pergi, "well... Seperti ya mereka sudah pergi.. Ayo jalan!"

"Ish! Sabar dong!"

Di Restocafé..

"Kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Eris sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Hmm... Caramel Cocoa Cluster Frappucinno yang Blended Coffee dan makanannya tolong cinnamon roll." Ucap Alfred.

"Pastideh.. Selalu kalau makan ke Restoran atau Café pasti selalu ngambil yang mahal." ujar Eris sambil menutup daftar menunya.

Alfred seakan tidak peduli dengan perkataan adiknya dan memanggil pelayan.

"Hmm..." Eris melihat seorang yang dia kenal bersama dengan seorang perempuan buta dibelakangnya.

'Itu merek berdua...' batinnya.

Tapi, dibelakangnya lagi terdapat dua pria berjubah yang bisa dibilang... Menarik perhatian pelanggan satu Restoran. Eris yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa facepalm sendiri.

'Hadehh! Udah dibilangin penyamarannya jangan yang mencolok orang banyak!' gumamnya ketika melihat kearah Alpha dan Salem yang memakai jubah panjang tersebut.

Sementara, Alfred hanya bisa kebingungan melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba facepalm tersebut. 'Dia kenapa?'

~Nightmare~

Eris tertidur di kamarnya, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya dia memasang muka tidak nyaman karena sesuatu.

(Eris P.O.V)

Siang hari, ketika itu aku memakai sebuah jubah kumuh berwarna coklat tua. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin ke kota yang menganggap keluargaku itu musuh tersebut, kabarnya mereka bakal melakukan acara pengeksekusian tahanan mereka, aku penasaran dan menghampiri kota tersebut dengan penyamaran seadanya. Ketika mencapai alun-alun kota, aku melihat kerumunan orang berkumpul di depan eksekutor dan pisau pemenggal raksasanya (lupa namanya). Mungkin, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat pengeksekusian orang.

Tapi, aku tertegun ketika melihat orang yang akan dieksekusi adalah.. Kak alfred...

Tidak! aku tidak percaya ini! Aku tak mau dia dieksekusi!

Aku ingin berteriak namun tak bisa karena mulutlu seperti tertahan sesuatu dan juga jika aku berteriak pasti orang-orang akan tau siapa diriku.

Alu melihat kak Alfred menengok kearah penonton dan sepertinya dia melihatku diantara para orang-orang ini. Dia tersenyum tipis, kemudian pisau itu terjatuh dan..

(Normal P.O.V)

Eris terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang kadang terulang itu, dia meringkuk kedua kakinya dan menangis ketakutan.

Alfred baru masuk ke kamar Eris dan melihat Eris menangis di atas kasurnya.

"Eris.. Ada apa?"

"Kak.. Aku takut.. Kak!"

"Mimpi buruk?"

Eris mengangguk dan memeluk Alfred.

"Sudah, sudah.. Sini kakak temani dulu kamu.." ucap alfred kemudian dia mencium kening adiknya itu.

Alfred ikut tidur di kasur Eris dengan Eris yang memeluknya seerat mungkin. "Makasih ya... Kak.."

"Ya.. Sama-sama."

Bonus :

Suasana Markas squad sedang tenang bin normal sekarang sampai sebuah kejadian terjadi..

"ANDRE NGGAK MAU PAKE INI LAGI!!" seru Andre sambil melempar alat bantu melihatnya dan seketika itu pula matanya langsung buram lagi.

"Andre kenapa, Lex?" tanya Red bingung yang melihat Andre tiba-tiba ngelempar alat bantu melihatnya dan ngurung diri di kamar.

Alex hanya menghelakan nafasnya, "Anak itu tersinggung soal matanya yang buram dari pada buta soalnya."

"Trus apa hubungannya?" tanya Red bingung.

"Entahlah, orang seperti dia memang sulit dikasih tau. Sekalinya ngambek, bisa ribet banget, biarpun udah manggil kakak gue." jawab Alex sambil menunjuk Ars yang baru dateng.

"Mana Andre?" tanya Ars.

"Ngambek, ngunciin diri di kamar." jawab Alex datar.

Ars hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengetuk kamar Alex, (karena Andre sekamar sama dia. "Andre... Ini kakak.. Buka pintunya."

"Nggak mau! Hiks... Andre nggak mau keluar!!" jawab Andre dari dalam kamar dengan terisak.

"Andre... Tolong buka pintunya... Biarkan kakak masuk, kakal mau ngomong sama kamu." ucap Ars sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Nggak! Andre nggak mau ngeliat kak Ars lagi! Kak Ars jahat, Hueeee!" suara tangis Andre makin kencang dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Takano yang baru datang.

"Andre ngambek dan nggak mau keluar kamar." jawab Red datar.

"Oh.. Biar ayah yang tenangin..." Takano mengetuk pintu dan membujuk Andre agar membiarkan dirinya masuk. Akhirnya, Andre mengijinkan Takano masuk dan membukakan kunci pintunya.

Takano masuk ke ruanga dan menemukan Andre yang sedang menangis di kasur sambil selimutan.

"Andre... Jelaskan kenapa kau sedih?" tanya Takano sambil mengelus pelan rambut Andre.

"Andre.. Iri, yah."

"Iri? Dengan siapa? Dan kenapa kamu bisa iri?" tanya Takano lembut.

"Andre iri dengan kak Naya, karena dia bisa bahagia biarpun tetap buta. Sementar, Andre sendiri baru bisa bahagia setelah dikasih alat bantu pengelihatan dari kak Ars." jelas Andre.

"Nggak begitu dong, kamu harusnya yang lebih bangga karena punya kakak yang sudah mau nolongin kamu buatin alat itu." ucap Takano sambil mengusap kepala Andre.

"Tapi yah-"

"Sshhtt, begini Andre... Kakakmu Ars dan Alex sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka demi kamu agar kamu bisa senang, mereka rela mengorbankan waktu mereka demi kamu. Coba kalau Ars lebih kejam, pasti dia nggak bakal buatin kamu alat bantu ini sekuat tenaganya, coba pikirkan kalau Alex lebih cuek ke kamu, pasti dia juga nggak akan peduli kamu ngambek atau menangis seperti tadi, paham?" jelas Takano sambil memakaikan alat bantu melihat Andre ke tangannya lagi.

Andre mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Takano kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Nah, sekarang minta maaf ke mereka berdua. Pasti mereka menerima permintaan maafmu." ucap Takano.

Note :

Biografi Alfred dan Eris:

Alfredo Lanceford, Lancer, 28 tahun (sekarang)/23 tahun (mati), 94 kg, 203 cm (jangkuk bet!), ultah 18 Oktober.

Eris Lanceford, Jumper, 23 tahun, 180 cm, 74 kg, ultah 19 september.

Fun fact :

1\. Alfred memiliki muka terdatar di squad, bahkan yang bisa baca ekspresi dia hanya Eris.

2\. Alfred mati karena jadi tawanan dan di eksekusi penggal dan Eris ngeliat semua itu.

3\. Eris hanya anak angkat keluarga Lanceford. Dan kenapa dia bisa seperti itu masih misteri.


	22. Hato New Little brother

**balas revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 :** Nyahaha, ya begitu deh :V

Eris : *Melipat tangan* hee.. jadi begitu toh, sepertinya harus dipikir ulang deh.

Red : Sepertinya, kau harus mengajarkan dirinya untuk tata cara berbahasa deh agar tidak menyakiti orang.

Andre : Makasih kaka... :')

THX!

Chapter 19 : Hato new little brother.

Sore hari di markas squad..

Hato seperti biasanya bersembunyi di lubang galiannya dari kejaran para majikannya untuk mandi sore. Yah, biarpun dia sudah lama menjadi manusia tapi tetap saja dia masih memiliki insting anjingnya untuk membenci yang namanya mandi.

"Fyuuh~ dengan ini aku aman woof!" ujar Hato.

Sementara itu diluar lubang..

"Hmm... Sepertinya kita harus mencari sebuah lubang ya?" ucap Rone sambil melirik kearah Rei dengan seringai liciknya.

"Yap, kau benar~" balas Rei kemudian berjalan ke semak-semak dan melirik kearah sebuah lubang di sekitarnya yang terdapat seorang berambut silver didalamnya.

"Wah! Coba lihat~ aku menemukan sebuah tulang besar yang masih harum ini~" goda Rone sambil memegang sebuah tulang bekas gigitan Hato (diduga tulang itu adalah tulang koleksi berharga Hato.) "Mungkin, kita buang enak nih!"

"Wah! Ide bagus tuh! Ayo kita buang aja~" timpal Rei.

Syuung! Hap! Gubrak!

"Ketangkap kau!" ucap Rone yang sempat melempar tulang itu ke udara sebelum di gigit Hato dan menangkap Hato dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ergh! Lepaskan aku! Woof! Aku nggak mau mandi!" ronta Hato yang dibawa Rone dengan cara dihempit disekitar pinggangnya.

"Mandi atau disita semua tulangmu Hato!" ucap Rei.

Dan Hato hanya bisa ngedumel selama proses mandinya seperti biasa.

"Yo, Takano!" ucap Harada yang tiba-tiba nongol di ruang tengah markas sambil duduk di sofa dengan seenak pantatnya.

"Oi! Oyaji (Pak Tua)! Seenaknya saja kau masuk ke rumah orang tanpa memberi tau siapa-siapa!" bentak Takano sambil melipat tangannya ketika melihat ayahnya itu masuk ke markas dengan seenak pantatnya saja.

Pria Mephisto itu hanya terkekeh kemudian menyandarkan kedua tangannya di sofa, "heh, seperti biasa.. Kau selalu galak ke siapapun yang dianggap menyebalkan, Takano." ucap Harada. "Dan selalu memanggilku 'Pak Tua' padahal kau juga sudah 100 tahun lebih."

"Yang ada kau yang tidak sopan sama sekali, Pak Tua! Kau juga diam-diam mengintilin kakek dari Yuki-"

Sring!

"Jaga Ucapanmu, Anak muda.. Dan jangan pernah memberi tau siapapun jika aku menstalking kakek istrimu itu.. Atau aku akan mensummon 'neffirit flame' (CMIIW 'skill AD mephisto') dari neraka langsung disini.." ujar Harada sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura gelap (dan juga pedangnya) kearah Takano.

Takano hanya menelan ludah dan gemetar kalau mendengar atau melihat ayahnya marah, "O.. ok..m.. Maaf, ayah..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Jin dan Rone?" tanya Harada.

"Jin sedang keluar sebentar, entah tuh bocah ngapain daritadi sambil bawa gulungan kertas skill Unique, lalu Rone dia lagi mandiin Hato-kun."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taiga?" tanya Harada lagi, namun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Takano langsung menabok muka ayahnya dengan keras, "Jika kau mau Insect dengan Anak pertamaku! Akan ku tendang keluar kau dari sini sekarang!" semburnya setelah menabok ayahnya.

"Aww~ Takano, ayah hanya bercan-" sebuah sikut dari Takano menghantam perut Harada.

"Bercanda hah!? Aku nggak akan termakan trikmu lagi! Terakhir kau bilang seperti itu, Rei kau rape saat kami semua lengah!" sembur Takano yang mengingat semua kejadian itu.

"Udah! Udah! Ayah janji nggak bakal insect lagi!" rintih Harada setelah digebukin sama Takano.

Takano memutar matanya, "baiklah, tapi jika kau melanggar akan aku tendang kau setiap muncul di rumah ini. Paham!" ancam Takano.

"Aku pulang... Ayah? Kakek? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Red yang baru pulang kebingungan melihat kakeknya yang memegangi perutnya dari tadi.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok..." jawab Takano. "Oh, Red siapa di belakangmu itu?"

Red melihat kebelakang, tidak ada apa-apa. Kemudian, dia melihat kebawah dan melihat seekor anjing Shiba Inu coklat muda bermata hijau sedang menatap kearah matanya. "Hei, kau mengikuti ya?"

"Arf! Arf!"

Anjing kecil itu melingkarin kaki Red kemudian mengusapkan kepalanya di kaki Red.

'Imutnya~" batin semua orang yang melihat anjing tersebut.

"Hei kawan.. Kau mau tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Takano.

"Arf!" Anjing itu langsung melompat ke pangkuan Takano dan menjilati mukanya.

"Ahaha! Hentikan, sepertinya kau senang mendapat sebuah keluarga baru ya."

"Arf!"

"Woof! Dia siapa, Master?" tanya Hato yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Oi, Hato! Pakai baju dulu!" panggil Rone dari belakangnya yang juga hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya.

Takano menatap horor kedua orang tersebut, kemudian melirik kearah Harada yang kelihatannya (atau bahkan udah nggak tahan) tertarik dengan suasanan ini dan menjilat bibirnya bawahnya. Takano segera menabok ayahnya di kepalanya sampai pingsan kemudian mendorong kedua pria itu ke kamar mereka. "Tadi itu hampir saja.." gumamnya lega.

"Hah? Tadi kenapa yah?" tanya Red yang nggak ngeh dengan kejadian barusan yang terjadi.

"Nggak apa-apa... Oh, iya kembali ke topiknya saja sekarang.." jawab Takano datar.

Red mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya, "Ayah... Sepertinya ayah hanya menabok bayangan kakek, soalnya kakek baru saja muncul didepan pintu kamar." kata Red.

Takano dengan cepat berbalik arah dan...

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERBUAT INSECT KE ANAK ANGKATKU BAKAOYAJIIII!!!"

Duagh!

Sebuah tendangan kuat menghantam muka Harada dan kali ini empunya sudah pingsan dengan tidak elitenya dilantai dengan bekas hantaman kaki di mukanya.

"Nah, sampai mana kita tadi? Oh, ya kau mau memberinya nama siapa? Dia jantan, iyakan?" tanya Takano.

Red hanya sweatdrop melihat apa yang terjadi barusan, kemudian di membalik anjing itu dan menemukan bukti bahwa dia jantan (nggak usah dijelasin, pasti tau apa yang dimaksud kalau jantan :V).

"Yah... Dia jantan.. Bagaimana kalau..." Red melihat kearah anjing itu.

Mata Hijau, bulu coklat muda, dan ada sesuatu yang mirip jambul dikepalanya. Semuanya mengingatkan dia ke seseorang...

"Bagaimana kalau... Revan?" ujar Red.

"Sepertinya jangan... Dia pasti nggak bakal seneng kalau nama dia dipake buat namain anjing." balas Takano sweatdrop.

Sementara itu...

"Ya, sepert... Hatchiii!"

"Kenapa Van?"

"Entahlah, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue deh, Thun.."

"Owh.."

Balik ke Red...

"Jadi, siapa yang lebih baik ya..." gumam Red.

"Hmm... Piaazu?" ujar Takano.

"Kok, ngingetin aku ke seseorang ya.." balas Red.

Sementara itu...

"Ha.. Hatchiiim!!"

Dor!

"Bujug! Bersin-bersin tetep bisa Headshot, Kapten gak apa-apa?"

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin diriku deh, Lex!"

"Heee..."

Balik ke Red...

"Lalu... Siapa yang pas ya..." gumam mereka berdua sambil berfikir di sofa.

Red mengangkat anjing itu ke pangkuannya, anjing itu terus menatap kearah Red dengan mata hijaunya. "Entahlah... Apa aku harus menamaimu Revan No.2" ujarnya ketika melihat anjing tersebut melingkar dipangkuannya.

"Sudahlah.. Ayah masih ada kerjaan dulu. Soal nama kau kasih saja sendiri, Red." ucap Takano sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Red sendirian bersama anjing kecil itu.

Red menghela nafas dan mengusap anjing kecil itu, "Apa nama yang pas untukmu ya... Sepertinya 'Nigou' itu pas untukmu karena kau mirip Re-chan dan kaptennya Alex.." gumam Red.

"Arf!" Anjing kecil itu menyalak ke Red di pangkuannya dan menguap kemudian tidur kembali.

"Aku anggap itu ya..."

"Woof! Master dia siapa ya?" tanya Hato yang nyender di bahu Red.

"Hmm.. Dia 'Nigou', anggota baru kita." jawab Red sambil mengusap kepala Hato.

"Anjing lain... Apa Master Red sudah mulai bosan dengan diriku? woof!" tanya Hato manyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak bosan dengan dirimu Hato.. Kau ini sahabat terbaikku, dia ini hanya akan menjadi adikmu saja kok." jawab Red.

"Adik? Aku akan punya adik?"

"Yap, kau punya adik sekarang. Kau juga menjadi kakak dari seorang anjing sekarang. Dan inilah adikmu itu." ucap Red sambil mengusap kepala Hato.

"Hnn.. Master Red, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik woof!" balas Hato kemudian menjilat pipi Red.

"Haha... Sudah-sudah, mulai besok belajarlah menjadi kakak ya. Ingat, jaga adikmu dengan benar." ucap Red.

"Baik woof!"

~Lari Pagi~

"Woof! Nigou-kun! Ayo bangun! Waktunya lari pagi!" ajak Hato sambil meyentuh-nyentuh perut Nigou.

"Tapi kak, masih ngantuk... Nanti saja deh..." ucap Nigou kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Hmm... Nigou, ayo bangun! Kalau master Red lihat kamu belum bangun, nanti kamu nggak di beri sarapan loh sama dia." pinta Hato, kemudian Nigou bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Nah begitu dong, ayo kita lari pagi! Woof!" ajak Hato.

"Hnnn... Baiklah... Kak... Hoaammm.. Ngantuk..." kemudian Nigou berjalan ke pintu dengan perlahan.

Hato yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian dia menggendong Nigou ke kamar mandi dan...

Byuuuurrr!

"Uwah! apa yang barusan terjadi!" pekik Nigou ketika mukanya disiram air.

"Nah, udah nggak ngantukkan? Woof!" tanya Hato sedikit terkekeh.

"Ih kakak mah gitu deh!" gerutu Nigou.

"Hehe.. Yaudah ayo kita lari pagi!"

"Iya, iya"

Diluar..

"Baiklah Nigou.. Sudah siap?" tanya Hato.

"Sudah kak."

"Ayo kita lari pagi woof!"

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Kemana mereka, hampir waktunya sarapan belum pulang juga.." ujar Red khawatir.

"Woof! Master kami pulang!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Akhi- ya tuhan! Hato! Nigou! Kenapa kalian kotor sekali hah!?" tanya Red kesal melihat dua anjingnya yang pulang baru pulang lari pagi dengan badan yang sangatlah kotor.

"Ehehe.. Aku mengajarkan Nigou beberapa hal soalnya, benarkan Nigou?"

"Arf!"

"Kaliann... Ayo mandi sekarang juga! Rone! Bantu gue!" Red menjetikan jarinya kemudian Rone datang untuk membantu Red membawa Nigou ke kamar mandi. Sementara Rone yang membawa Hato.

"Unggyaaa! Jangan mandi woof!"

"Hnn! Hnn! Hnn! (Master! Lepasin! Aku nggak mau mandi!)"

"Kalian harus mandi!"

"Kakak adik sama saja kalian!"

~Main~

"Sudah siap?" tanya Hato yang mulai menggali lubang dibalik semak-semak.

"Ya kakak..."

"Ayo kita main ke rumah mereka! Nanti ku kenalkan dengan mereka woof!" Hato menggendong Nigou dan masuk kedalam lubang tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Syuutt~

"Kita sampai woof!" ucap Hato ketika sampai di halaman squad Garu di tempat yang sama saat dia kesini dan menurunkan Nigou dari gendongannya.

"Kak Hato, nyaw!" sapa Tsuchi sambil menghampiri Hato.

"Tsuchi! Kakak datang untuk bermain dengan kamuu~ woof!" balas Hato kemudian memeluk Tsuchi dengan erat.

"Aduh! Kakak jangan peluk terlalu kencang sesak!"

"Hehe.. Maaf."

"Emm.. Kak Hato.. Dia siapa kak?" tanya Nigou yang melihat Hato memeluk seorang anak laki-laki. "Kok, dia mirip kucing?"

"Unyaa! Ada anjing lainnya! Siapa kamu!?" kenapa memanggil kak Hato dengan sebutan 'kakak' !?" tanya Tsuchi geram melihat Nigou.

"Sudah, sudah.. Tsuchi, kenalkan dia adikku, woof!" kata Hato sambil menggendong Nigou.

"Salam kenal! Aku Nigou!"

"Hmm... Salam kenal! Aku Tsuchi-tan! Kamu jangan jahat ke kak Hato ya, atau kamu aku anggap musuh!" ucap Tsuchi skeptis.

"Mana mungkin aku jahat ke kakakku sendiri!" sanggah Nigou.

"Yakin?" tanya Tsuchi makin skeptis.

"Yaiyalah masa iya iya dong! Master Revan aja disayang, masa dibedong!" balas Nigou. (Revan : woi, siapa yang ngajarin dia begituan!?)

Tsuchi memutar matanya, "Baiklah.. Aku percaya, ngomong-ngomong.. Kak Hato mana?"

Mereka berdua celingak-celinguk mencari Hato yang tiba-tiba hilang dari sisi mereka berdua sampai terdengar suara teriakan seseorang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"AAAAAARGH! NGAPAIN LU KESINI LAGI!"

"Woof! Woof! Teiron, woof! Ayo sini aku kenalkan ke Adikku! Woof!"

"OGAH! PASTI ADEK LU ANJING JUGA!"

"Yap, kau benar woof!"

"NGGAK! NGGAK! NGGAK MAU! LEPASIN GUE SEKARANG!"

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanya Nigou sweatdrop.

"Selalu, ketika kak Hato bertemu papa pasti selalu begitu..." jawab Tsuchi yang ikutan sweardrop melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Kemudian didalam...

"Halo semua!" ucap Hato diruang tengah.

"Hai Hato.. Itu siapa di kaki kamu?" tanya Rina.

"Ooh.. Kenalkan ini adikku, namanya Nigou (No.2). Woof!" ucap Hato kemudian menggendong Nigou.

"Arf! Arf! (Aku Nigou! Salam Kenal!)"

"Kyaaa! Lucunya/imutnya!" seru semua anak perempuan berbarengan mendekati Nigou kemudian mencubit pipinya.

"Tuh kan Nigou~ kakak bilang apa, mereka itu baik semua kok." ucap Hato.

"Hmmnn.. Arf!" (yah.. Biarpun aku jadi bahan cubitan pipi..)"

"Apa katanya Hato?" tanya Lisa yang mencubit pipi kanan Nigou.

"Yah... Aku jadi bahan cubitan pipi.., itu katanya." jelas Hato.

"Kyaahhh! Imut banget kamu~" (Lisa)

"Sini kami cubit lagi pipinya~" (Rina)

"Kakaknya ganteng, adiknya imut banget, cocok ya~" (Emy)

"Iya, nih.. Kakaknya anjing ganteng, adiknya anjing imut~" (Adelia)

"Ahh~ Coba Otou-chan imut kayak kamu, pasti juga jadi bahan cubit pipi juga~" (Lucy)

"Hey, ada apa ini?" tanya Mathias tiba-tina nimbrung.

"Mathiwoof, kenalkan ini adikku, Nigou." ucap Hato sambil memperlihatkan Nigou ke Mathias.

"Arf! (Hai!)"

"Ya ampun! Imutnya!" seru Mathias kemudian para anak laki-laki langsung nimbrung semua (kec. Teiron dan Edgar)

"Uwah~ imutnya!" (Edward)

"Mau gendong dong Hato~" (Tumma)

"Aku anak anjing kayak kamu~" (Vience)

"Sini, sini sama kak Maurice~" (Maurice)

"Udahlah, mending sini sama paman Alpha~" (Alpha)

"Arf! Arf! Hnnn! Arf! (Kak, pulang yuk, lapar nih..)"

"Emm.. Semuanya maaf, kami mau pulang dulu ya, Nigou kelaparan soalnya." ucap Hato.

"Yah~ jangan dulu dong~" (Vivi)

"Udah kalian makan disini aja dulu~" (Luthias)

"Hmm... Baiklah, Nigou ayo kita makan disini saja."

"Arf! (Baiklah)"

~Syal~

"Hmm... Aneh, gue rasa gue nyimpen syal hijau gue disini deh..." gumam Revan saat melihat lokernya tempat menyimpan syalnya kosong.

"Etto.. Jung! Lu liat syal gue nggak?" tanya Revan.

"Entahlah... Coba tanya pacarmu sono. Biasanya diakan yang sering ngambil barang-barang lu." ucap Jung.

'Bener juga'-"Ok, makasih Jung!"

Revan mencari Red di halaman belakang dan dia melihat Red sedang duduk di dekat rumah anjing.

"Oi, Red lu li-" ucapan Revan terpotong ketika melihat Red sedang memakaikan sebuah syal hijau miliknya ke leher Nigou.

"REEEEDDD! SYAL GUE JANGAN BUAT MAENAN!" sembur Revan kemudian mengejar Red yang kabur melihat dia.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah...

"Haaa~ aku pulang~"

"Ahh~ selamat datang, Alex-kun. Sepertinya kau membawa kaptenmu kesini." sapa Yuki.

"Yah, aku numpang ikut Alex sebentar bolehkan?"

"Boleh kok, nggak usah sungkan."

Pria itu mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan sepatu bootnya.

"ARGH! RED! BALIKIN SYAL KESAYANGAN GUE!!" sahut Revan sambil mengejar Red yang menggendong Nigou.

"Nggak mau, biar dia mirip sama kamu dan kaptennya Alex." balas Red.

Jleb!

Sebuah panah bertuliskan 'anak anjing' menusuk punggung kaptennya Alex.

"Ppffffftt~ anak anjing nih yee!" goda Alex yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari kaptennya. "Ups, maaf kapten."

Bonus :

Ting Tong

"Sebentar!" Takano membukakan pintu markas dan melihat seorang pria berambut wolf putih sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya? Kalau tak ada yang diperlukan.. Saya-"

"Tuan besar, biarkan saya melayani anda!" seru pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Takano.

"He!? Tuan Besar!? Hei, Um.. Kau kenapa ya? Dan kau itu juga..." Takani melihat pedang pria tersebut dan langsung terbalak melihatnya, "Kau... Kau itu.. Blood Knight, knight langka yang muncul 100 tahun Sekali, yang katanya jika menemukan seorang dark knight akan... Menjadikan dark knight itu seorang majikannya."

"Sepertinya anda sudah mengetahuinya, maka dari itu saya mau menjadi pelayan setia anda, Tuanku." ucap Pria itu dengan hormat.

"Takano-kun ada siap- akh!" Pria itu mencekik Yuki dengan kencang sampai Yuki susah bernafas. "Musuh utama dari kerajaan gelap, seorang ommyouji, harus mati!"

"Taka.. Ah.. No..k..kun..Tttt..to..long."

"HEI!! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU, BUNUH ISTRIKU, BIADAB!!" Bentak Takano kemudian menendang pria itu sampai dia melepaskan Yuki dari cengkramannya.

"Akh.. Maafkan saya, tapi Tuan.. Bukankah kau tidak boleh.."

"Itu Tidak berlaku bagi diriku! Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengacaukan kehidupanku di rumah ini dan jangan pernah kau membunuh salah satu orang di rumah ini atau kau akanku laporkan ke-"

"Tidak perlu lakukan itu, Takano... Aku sudah melihat semuanya dari awal." potong Harada yang nimbrung di jendela markas dengan seenak pantatnya sambil memainkan sebuah bola api kecil di tangannya.

"Cih! Selalu saja kau masuk dengan seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang! Bakayaji!" sembur Takano.

"Huu~ galaknya nggak pernah hilang deh, oh hai Yu-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Harada.

Yuki hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Tu.. Tuan Mephisto, maafkan kelancangan saya menyakiti keluarga anda, saya benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali soalnya." ujar pria itu dengan ketakutan melihat Harada berjalan kearahnya dan tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah.. Asal kau mau memenuhi satu permintaanku.." pinta Harada dengan seringai liciknya, Takani memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini dan ingin segera menabok muka ayahnya yang kelewat mesum (baca : gila) itu.

"Apa pun itu tuan, tolong beri hamba perintah agar hamba dimaafkan."

Harada tambah berseringai, kemudian mendekati pria yang menyembahnya itu dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan menyentuhkan jarinya dengan dagu pria itu.

"Kau kelihatannya lumayan, nanti malam-"

DUAGH!

Sebuah tonjokan keras menghantam pipu kiri Harada yang menyebabkan dirinya terkapar dengan tidak elitenya dilantai markas.

"Tu.. Tuan-"

"Sudahlah, hiraukan pria mesum itu." kata Takano sambil melipat tangannya dengan datar.

"Ta.. Tapi-"

"Kau sudah dimaafkan, dan hal itu sering terjadi kok disini, maka dari itu terbiasalah dengan suasana baru nanti." potong Takano.

"B.. Baiklah.. Saya mohon maaf mengganggu anda."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa ya?" tanya Yuki lembut.

"Nama saya Alucardo Dante Inferno, salam kenal, dan anda siapa ya?"

"Namaku Yuki Kisaragi, senang berkenalan dengan dirimu, kalau yang ini Takano Kamiyama, sementara sang mephisto itu adalah Harada kamiyama, mereka berdua itu ayah-anak." jelas Yuki dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya yang membuat anda hampir terbunuh barusan, saya berhak menerima hukuman atas kelakuan saya." ucap Alucard dengan sopan.

"Emm.. Tak usah, aku mengerti kok.. Kau tak mendapat hukuman sama sekali."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Yuki."

"Ehh.. Tak usah terlalu formal."

Haaa~ Satu lagi, Hero original on development (setelah Rone) hal ini terjadi karena... Hanya iseng aja kok :V


	23. Alucard Story

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan 2 : Owh.. Makasih pembenarannya, soalnya kebiasaan nulisnya insect sih :V

Andre : Makasih kak, aku memang kadang harus dapat menceritakan sesuatu ke orang lain karena kak Alex sama kak Ars sering sibuk /

Ars : coba lah sesekali gelangnya, mungkin akan sedikit membantu karena aku tak tahan melihatmu buta.. ._.

Hato : Hehe.. Makasih woof! -w-/

Red : Tei, ngapain ngumpet! Ini penganglah si Nigou! :V *ngendong Nigou sambil lari.

Thx!

Chapter 20 : A Day With Alucardo.

~Mirip~

Hari pertama Alucardo di markas Reha squad, terbilang cukup kacau karena setelah dia diterima tadi malam...

-felesbek 'bok (?)-

"Temui dulu ketua kami, dia yang memimpin squad ini." ucap Yuki yang sedang berbenah rumah.

"Apa.. Jadi bukan tuan Yuki ataupun Tuan Takano?" tanya Alucardo kebingungan.

"Bukan kami, melaikan anak muda itu, sini aku antarkan ke ruangan dia." ajak Yuki.

"Terima kasih..."

Sementara itu di ruangan Reha..

"Ris, gimana OC barunya?" tanya Reha sambil memperlihatkan gambarnya ke Iris.

"Lumayan ganteng sih... Kaichou-kun buat Hero contest lagi ya, kan eventnya udah habis?"

"Iseng aja kok, kalau ada lagi mau di masukin aja." jawab Reha watados.

Irispun hanya ber -oh- ria.

"Namanya siapa dia?" tanya Iris.

"Alucardo Dante Inferno, job Blood Knight."

Tok, tok, tok..

"Ketua, ada yang mau menemui mu." kata Yuki yang baru masuk ruangan Reha.

"Ah, baiklah.. Mana dia?" tanya Reha.

Kemudian, Alucardo masuk ke ruangan Reha yang sukses membuat Reha dan Iris bengong sebentar. Kemudian, mereka melihat kearah gambar OC Reha yang dia buat kemudian melihat ke Alucardo berulang-ulang.

"Njir, mirip coy/coeg!" ucap Reha dan Iris bersamaan sambil masang muka Yao ming.

"Umm... Boleh perkenalkan namamu?" tanya Reha.

'Jangan sampe sama seratus persen deh..' batin Iris dan Reha.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Alucardo Dante Inferno, saya seorang Blood Knight! Salam kenal, dan saya siap mengabdi kepada anda pemimpin besar.."

"Anjay, mirip seratus persen!" seru Iris dan Reha berbarengan dengan muka yao ming.

"Hah?"

-felesbeknya abis 'bok-

Sekarang, dia malah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan adiknya yang sudah mati, Eris.

"Hei, um... Ada apa ya? Kok gue diliatin mulu..." tanya Eris ketika dia memergoki Alucardo memperhatikannya daritadi.

"Kau... Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Alucardo.

"Hah!? Apa dah, Gaje lu?" bentak Eris yang sedikit ngeri dan pergi meninggalkan Alucardo sendirian.

"Mirip..." gumam Alucardo.

~Musuh~

Pancara Aura mengerikan terpancar dari ruang baca markas squad sampai menyebar keseluruh markas. (Bahkan diketahui sampai menyebar keluar markas karena saking dahsyat cetar membahana badai bagaikan jambul khatulistiwa sahroni (?) auranya)

Ternyata aura itu berasal dari dua orang yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, Alucardo dan Alfred o. (Iris : Nggak ada adegan ciumannya nih! *Lempar orang yang bersangkutan)

"Kau.. Sedang apa disini? Aku kira kau sudah mati, oh memang kau sudah mati kok!" ucap Alucardo dengan nada sakras.

"Yang ada, kenapa kau disini? Kau taukan, kau itu hanyalah seorang knight yang nggak tau tuannya!" balas Alfred tidak kalah sakrasnya.

"Ris, mereka kenapa?" tanya Lectro yang baru muncul di ruang baca sweatdrop melihat kedua makhluk itu sedang beradu tatap satu sama lain.

"Au dah, gue kesini bareng Alfred trus ketemu dia Alfrednya langsung ngeluarin aura gitu.." jelas Eris datar.

TRAANG!

Adu senjata mulai terjadi coeg!

Alfred dengan senjata Lancenya dan Alucardo dengan pedangnya coy!

Eris dan Lectro langsung kabur dari ruang baca sementara para petarung sudah mulai meresahkan dan berakhir dengan...

"KALIAN KALAU BERTARUNG JANGAN DI RUANG BACA HAAAA!!!"

JEDUGH! DUAGH!

Pingsannya mereka berdua dengan tidak elitnya setelah dibenturkan kepalanya satu sama lain oleh Takano.

~Nembak~

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Alucardo ketika melihat seorang pria berambut biru panjang dengan temannya yang berambut coklat jambul.

Ketika dia melihat pria berambut biru panjang itu dia seperti tertarik dengan dirinya, tapi dia selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mempunyai perasaan ke siapapun setelah kejadian yang menimpa adiknya yang mati karena perang yang sudah terjadi sangatlah lama lalu. (Emy : kok aku punya firasat buruk ya..)

Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menemui pria tersebut ketika sedang mengunjungi markas sekedar bermain dengan temannya.

"Hei..."

"Hei.. Siapa ya?" tanya Pria itu.

"Saya..." Alucard mulai gugup menatap pria itu.

Ayo Alucard, perlihatkan dirimu sebagai seorang knight terhormat.

"Perlihatkan- apa?" Alucard menatap kearah langit.

Ups, maaf sepertinya ini bukan saatnya untuk Fourth wall breaker, jadi berjuanglah, Babbai~

Alucard langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar itu. "Barusan apa ya?"

"Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya pria itu khawatir (atau bahkan nyumpahin *di thunderbolt)

"Sudahlah, perkenalkan saya Alucardo Dante Inferno. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." ucap Alucard dengan formal.

"Saya Thundy Shocka, senang berkenalan dengan anda." balas Thundy ikutan formal. ('Me :Cie, formal! :V' ; Thundy : Urusai! *Lightning zap ; Me : *gosong)

"Hei.. Umm... Saya mau berbicara sesuatu ke anda.." ujar Alucard mulai gugup.

"Apa itu?"

"Oi, Thundy ayo kita ja... lan..." tiba-tiba, Revan shock ketika mendengar sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan sama Alucard. Bahkan, rasanya dia ingin membantu Thundy dengan cara menabok Alucard sampai bonyok kalau bisa.

"Saya.. Suka sama anda.. Maukah anda menjadi pendamping hidup saya?" tanya Alucard. (Emy : My Thun-kun! NOOOO!!)

Ok fix, Thundy, Revan, sepertinya kalian harus menabok (bahkan menyetrum) Alucard sekeras mungkin karena otaknya kayaknya agak somplak deh...

"Ma.. Maaf tolong ulang sekali lagi..." pinta Thundy dengan muka shock berat.

"Aku suka dengan dirimu.. Apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" ulang Alucard watados.

"Maaf aku pikirkan dulu..." Kemudian, Thundy langsung pingsan mendadak setelah mendengar dua kali kalau dia barusan ditembak sama Alucard. Bahkan, Revan yang ngedengerin aja sampe ikutan pingsan karena shock berat. Sementara itu, Alucard hanya memasang tampang bodohnya. (Emy : AWAS KAU ALUCARD AKAN KU MFPPFTT- ; Lucy : *bekep mulut Emy Emy itu ide buruk, lu mau di dimesion slash sama dia ya!? ; Vivi : Iya, Lu mau di battle howl sama dia!? ; Vivi, Lucy : PAKE CARA YANG BENER KEK JANGAN SAMPE BUAT THUNDY SEDIH KARENA KEHILANGAN LU!!! *nonjok Emy sampe mental jadi bintang dilangit)

Ok, sepertinya lain kali.. Revan saja yang nyamperin Thundy ke markasnya untuk mencegah terjadinya hal ini. Dan juga, JANGAN BIARKAN ALUCARD TAU DIMANA LETAK MARKAS GARUCHAN SQUAD!! (Harap dicamkan ini untuk mencegah terjadinya penghacuran masal oleh Alucard!)

~Anjing kecil~

Alucard menatap kearah bawah dan dia melihat seekor anjing kecil sedang mengusap kepalanya dikakinya. Dia ingin menendang anjing itu dari kakinya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak untuk melakukan hal itu. Akhirnya, dia hanya mendorong anjing itu dengan kakiknya, anehnya anjing itu malah mendekatinya lagi, bahkan sampai berulang-ulang kali. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan duduk di sofa dan menaruh anjing itu dipangkuannya.

"Kau.. Tidak takut dengan diriku ini?" tanya Alucard.

"Arf! Arf!" Anjing kecil itu malah naik ke wajahnya dan menjilatinya.

"Oi! Oi! Hentikan itu!" terka Alucard yang risih mukanya dijilat anjing tersebut.

Anjing kecil itu berhenti menjilat dan memperhatikan Alucard dengan mata hijau bulatnya terus-menerus, sementara Alucard hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi, entah kenapa sepertinya dia termakan oleh tatapan anjing kecil itu dan mulai mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadilah anak anjing yang baik ya.." ucapnya.

Anjing kecil itu kemudian melingkar dipangkuan Alucard dan tertidur dengan pulas disitu. Alucard yang melihat itu teringat sesuatu kalau adiknya selalu ingin mempunyai seekor anjing.

"Aku harap.. Kau melihat ini.. Kau pasti akan senang..." gumamnya pelan.

~Diner time~

Hal-hal yang terjadi saat makan malam di squad sangatlah beragam. Mulai dari yang mengobrol hangat antar keluarga, bercanda-canda, berembutan makanan, makan dengan alaynya (karena makanannya difoto doeloe.) pokoknya serasa nyaman deh. Kecuali.. Untuk satu sisi yang tiba-tiba menjadi amatlah suram bahkan nggak ada yang berani deket-deket karena saking jahatnya aura yang dikeluarkan disisi itu.

Disisi tersebut hanya terisikan oleh dua orang yaitu.. Alfred dan Alucard yang merupakan sepasang musuh abadi.

~Memori masa lalu~

Alucard hanya bisaa berbaring di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang membahas sebuah hal tentang keluarga. Entah kenapa dia membaca buku itu sebentar kemudian menutupnya dan menghela nafas.

Alucard menutup matanya dan memikirkan hal-hal tentang keluarga. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasakan hal-hal menyedihkan soal keluarga jika terus memikirkannya. Apa karena dia selalu hidup sendirian dan semua orang yang menganggap atau dia anggap sebagai keluarganya pasti akan mati dihadapannya.

'Apa... Aku ini tidak pantas mempunyai keluarga ya?'

Terakhir kali dia mempunyai seorang keluarga hanyalah adik kandungnya sendiri, biarpun berakhir tragis juga.

Saat itu musim dingin, dia baru kembali ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat perang yang sudah cukup lama.

Di rumahnya hanya ada adik bungsunya seorang saja, sementara seluruh keluarganya sudah terbantai habis akibat perang di masa lalu oleh musuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lirih melihat adik bungsunya yang terkenak sudah penyakitan sejak kecil.

"Agak mendingan.. hanya saja masih sangat lemah untuk beberapa hal." jawab adiknya itu.

"Adakah yang kau inginkan, mumpung aku sedang di rumah sekarang..." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku ingin keluar sesekali saja, biarpun hanya sebentar saja." pinta adiknya sambil tersenyum.

Dia memberikan adiknya sebuah syal biru dan baju hangat kemudian membantu adiknya berdiri. "Jangan paksakan diri jika kau sudah tidak kuat ya.."

Mereka pergi keluar rumah, kemudian sang adik sepertinya merasa senang dengan hal ini karena dia selalu dilarang keluar saat musim dingin.

"Kakak! Terima kasih ya..." ucap adiknya kemudian memeluknya.

"Ya, sama-sama.."

Adiknya kemudian mendekati sebuah pohon yang daunnya sudah hilang semua. Kemudian, dia berbalik untuk melihat Alucard.

"Kak, aku selalu melihat pohon ini tumbuh dan layu, apakah aku seperti pohon ini?" tanya Adiknya.

Alucard agak tersentuh ketika kendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu, tapi.. Dia tidak mungkin untuk menyakiti perasaan adiknya terpakasa dia sedikit berbohong untuk adiknya. "Tidak, jika kau menjadi pohon kau pasti akan menjadi pohon yang selalu hijau apapun musimnya."

Adiknya tersenyum kearahnya, "terima kasih ya kak, sudah mendukungku."

"Ya... Ah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam." ucap Alucard sedikit khawatir.

Adiknya mengangguk kemudian menghampirinya. Namun, kemudian adiknya terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri sama sekali yang membuat Alucard panik. "Culleeeen!!!"

Hari demi hari, kondisi tubuh adiknya makin menurun bahkan adiknya mulai tak bisa merasakan apapun sama sekali. Alucard juga mendapat panggilan untu kembali ke medan perang, entah ini membuatnya bingung antara memilih untuk kembali atau menetap.

Hari terakhir sebelum pilihannya untuk kembali ke medan perang hilang, akhirnya dia memilih untuk kembali ke medan perang dan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian lagi. Dia tau ini salah, tapi dia juga perlu kembali memimpin pasukannya.

"Kakak minta maaf, kakak harus kembali ke medan perang besok!" ucap Alucard yang mulai terisak.

Adiknya hanya diam saja, tapi dia mengerti kalau kakaknya perlu kembali ke medan perang, biarpun pilihannya sangatlah berat. Tapi, dia tau ini yang terbaik untuk kakaknya, lagi pula tubuhnya juga sudah rapuh, dia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya menangis karena melihat dia mati dihadapannya.

Malam harinya...

Alucard hanya bisa menangis dengan kecang didampingi beberapa prajuritnya yang mencoba menghiburnya ketika mengetahui bahwa adiknya sudah terbujur kaku di kamarnya, tersenyum. Adiknya sudah tenang dan terbebas dari penyakit yang sudah dia lama menderita.

Tak terasa, pagi sudah menyingsing dan sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya melewati jendela. Dia duduk dipinggir kasurnya dan memijit keningnya. Kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah pagi, kau sudah bangun." ucap Yuki.

Alucard hanya mengangguk dan diam sejenak.

"Ada apa? Apa kau habis bermimpi tentang sesuatu seperti masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan?" tanya Yuki yang sepertinya menebak pikiran Alucard.

"Yah.. Begitulah Tuan Yuki..."

"Hei, bagaimana, kau sudah satu hari disini.. Apa kau merasa nyaman?" tanya Yuki.

Alucard hanya mengangguk, "Kalau boleh tau.. Siapa pria yang selalu bersama Alfred itu?" tanya Alucard.

"Oh, itu Eris, dia adik tiri dari Alfred. Ada apa dengan dirinya?"

"Entahlah... Dia mirip dengan seseorang diingatanku."

Bonus Story with Iris : (Oh No!)

Iris sedang iseng-iseng mengecek Facebooknya kemudian dia mendapat sebuah notification dari Mathias. Saat dia membukannya ternyata sebuah daftar pertanyaan dan dia di-tag disitu.

"Ya amapun, kurang kerjaan dah nih..." gumamnya.

"Ikutan isi aja deh.." (Lah!? PREET!!)

1\. Siapa Nama Inisial kamu?

IL, NH, YSM

2\. Kalau bangun jam berapa?

Jam 6 udah bangun dibangunin sama Ibu (Yuki).

3\. Kamu itu, Sekolah, Kerja, atau Nganggur?

Kerja

4\. Hobinya ngapain?

Bikin doujin Yaoi, Buka FFN rate M yang yaoi, buka Situs Yaoi, dll (anjir yaoi semua -_-)

5\. Buku yang kamu suka apa?

Doujin Yaoi, Novel Yaoi (nih anak mabok Yaoi kayaknya.)

6\. Film yang terakhir kamu nonton apaan?

Hmm, oh iya, A silent voice.

7\. Musik Favorit kamu?

Pop, mungkin..

8\. Jika bebas memilih, mau tinggal dimana ?

Nggak tau deh..

9\. Apa tipe pasangan kamu?

Yang Tsundere imut kayak Revan dan yang pastinya Yaoi (Entah Revan langsung jungkir balik tiba-tiba)

10\. Benda apa yang kamu selalu dibawa pergi?

Kuas ajaibku sama catetan kecil, Hp, Kamera dll.

11\. Makanan yang nggak kamu sukai?

Pete, Jengkol, dan masakan buatan kakakku yang gagal dibuat (tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut hitam bersin)

12\. Angka yang kamu suka?

Entahlah~

13\. Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?

Nggak tau~

14\. Pakaian yang paling memalukan yang pernah kau pakai?

Pakaian Renang terutama bikini yang terlalu terbuka.

15\. Hal yang paling kamu nggak suka?

Haters, Yuri, dan tentakel.

16\. Hal yang kamu suka?

Yaoi lah!

17\. Hari apa yang kamu suka?

Apa aja asal bisa ngeliat Jin-sensei atau Rone-sensei lagi mojokin Revan-kun. (Tiba-tiba Revan langsung merinding disko sementara, Red sama Rone mau 'anu' sama Revan)

18\. Warna yang kamu benci?

Nggak ada!

19\. Dimana kamu lahir ?

Korea

20\. Apa warna rambutmu?

Hitam.

21\. Apa olahraga yang sering kamu tonton?

Renang, terus basket.

22\. Ada orang yang istimewa buat kamu?

Ada

23\. Siapa?

Jin-sensei, bukan karena suka, melaikan karena dukung dia pacaran sama Revan-kun. Kalau bisa aku bahkan dukung dia bawa Re-kun ke pelaminan.

24\. Punya Hewan peliharaan?

Punya, Hato si Anjing Semenya Teiron. (Entah kenapa Teiron langsung ingin meng-earth rage Iris)

25\. Zodiakmu apa?

Hmm... Leo? Oh.. Gemini

26\. Pas kecil mau jadi apa?

Jadi perawat~

27\. Tempat yang kamu suka dimana?

Rahasia~

28\. Pakaian terbaik kamu waktu kecil apa?

Entahlah, mungkin gaun..

29\. Berapa tinggi kamu?

Pokoknya lebih tinggi dari Teiron tapi, lebih pendek dari Thundy. (Entah kenapa Teiron merasa tertohok oleh sebuah panah yang bertuliskan 'kalah sama cewek' dipunggungnya)

30\. Hewan yang kamu benci?

Kecoa evo Ultimate, Laler Ijo, Naga Hijau, Perkawinan silang antara Naga hijau dengan Laler.

31\. Kata yang sering kamu ucapkan?

Nggak tau deh~

32\. Kalau bosen ngapain?

Baca Yaoi atau nggak, ngintilin Revan sama Thundy atau nggak, ngeliatin Eudo (atau Jin-sensei) yang kadang sering nggak pake baju siang-siang abisnya bodinya mantab gan! Eudo itu diperutnya delapan dan seksi gitu deh gan, trus ada tato di lengannya, kalau Jin-sensei Bodinya perfect banget bentuknya gan! (Entah kenapa, Eudo langsung merinding disko pas lagi kerja sambil megangin perut dia.)

33\. Jam berapa kamu tidur malam ?

Jam sembilan atau sepuluhan.

34\. Kalau udah besar mau jadi apa?

Mau jadi pengantar pengantinnya Jin-sensei alias pengantarnya Revan-kun di pernikahan dia. (Entah Revan tiba-tiba keselek pilus)

35\. Hal yang sering kamu bayangin?

Revan-kun lagi diperkaos (?) sama Jin-sensei, trus Eudo diraep sama temen kerjanya atau nggak dia ngeraep ketua *Woi!, sama Tei-kun Diraep sama Hato-kun. (Entah Kenapa Teiron langsung pingsan mendadak pas makan cupcake.)

36\. Bagian tubuhmu yang kamu suka?

Rambut, ingat rambut itu mahkota wanita. Jadi, jangan marah kalau kami mandi lama karena sampoan dan luluran kulit biar alus.

37\. Menurut temanmu, kamu itu tipe orang kayak apa?

Fujo perusuh.

38\. Kamu tidur sama siapa?

Sendiri

39\. Banyakan makan, minum, atau jajan?

Makan.

40\. Paling gak suka disuruh apa? Siapa yang nyuruh?

Disuruh stop buat doujin Yaoi sama Elwa karena nggak sengaja waktu itu dia nemu doujin Yaoi buatan gue di markas dia. (Disisi lain, Elwa ingin sekali membakar kamarnya Iris ampe rata dengan tanah.)

41\. Pernah ciuman? Kalau pernah sama siapa?

Nggak pernah.

42\. Paling ilfeel liat orang lagi ngapain?

Liat Doujin Yuri yang R-18, pernah nemu di comicon tahun lalu, terus liat Elwa meledak karena baca Doujin gue. Ngadepin Maya yang lagi marah-marah pas PMS. (Elwa OTW ke kamarnya Iris. 'Gue rasa itu ide buruk Elwania..')

43\. Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?

Entahlah..

44\. Musim favoritmu?

Musim panas, lumayan kadang ngeliat semua cowok satu squad nggak pake baju semua. Terutama badannnya Jin-sensei, Rone-sensei, Eudo-kun, Alexander-kun (ah, maaf dia udah punya pacar. *Woi!), Eris-kun.. Pokoknya hampir semua deh kece badai kecuali Mita sama Andre! Mereka tuh, cowo unyu-unyu yang bikin hati gemes apalagi Mita kalo pake baju sekolah yang warna biru muda trus ada aksesoris bebek diatasnya. OMG itu unyu banget!! Bahkan pernah Eudo sampe nosebleed ngeliat Mita dipakein baju itu. (EuMit kah? :V *dibasoka Eudo)

45\. Kamu benci sama siapa?

Nggak ada~

46\. Bedcover kamu gambar apa?

Bunga-bunga.

47\. Kalau bantalnya?

Entah motif apa itu..

48\. Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan?

Nggak tau..

49\. Baju yang suka kamu kenakan saat keluar rumah?

Kaos biasa, celana pendek, sama sepatu biasa. Kadang, make baju gaun hitam berserta topi tinggi hitam juga.

50\. Sebelum tidur ngapain?

Baca Yaoi.

51\. Yang terakhir SMS kamu siapa?

RaiKami-kun

52\. Dia siapa?

Temen.

53\. Apa isinya?

Lu dimana? Revan sama Thundy ngedumel tentang lu dari tadi. -.-'

54\. Balesnya?

Cie, perhatian nih. Bilangin ntar gue ketemu mereka. *

55\. Dia balesnya ?

Nggak gitu juga kali mba! Najes tau nggak! -_-"

56\. Mau udahan nggak?

Yaudah..

57\. Udahan sekarang boleh?

Yaudah silahkan..

58\. Oke, Udahan

Dahh~

Kemudian, Iris meng-tag beberapa orang temannya dan send..

Ketika baru selesai mengirim ke facebooknya, pintu kamar dia didobrak seseorang.

BRAK!

Pelakunya adalah Elwa yang baru dateng.

"Elwa-chan mau ngapain?" tanya Iris.

"Gue ma-" entah kenala Elwa langsung diem ketika nggak sengaja nengok ke arah rak bukunya Iris dan ngeliat koleksi Yaoinya dan juga poster Yaoi yang terpampang di tembok. Juga, dakikamura (CMIIW) Iris yang bergambarkan laki-laki seksi.

DUAAARRR!!

"Elwa-chan meledak!!" teriak Iris sambil berseringai.

"NINO, NINO, NINO, NINO~", "BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO~"

"Awas petugas rumah sakit/pemadam kebakaran datang!" ucap Silica, Adelia, Rina, Amelia, Marisa, dan Lisa bersamaan. Silica membawa kotak obat, Amelia membawa tandu, Marisa bawa dua HP pengganti Lampu Sirine Ambulan di tambah suara ambulan. Adelia bawa selang air, Rina bawa tongkat buat ngepel lantai, Lisa bawa dua HP pengganti Lampu sirine.

"Iris-chan minggir!" kata Adelia kemudian air keluar dari selang dan menyemprot Elwa yang barusan meledak.

BRUUUUUSH!

"Aduh Hei! Hentikan!" sahut Elwa baru sadar.

"Misi pemadam selesai!" seru Rina.

"Misi petugas ambulan mau lewat!" Silica membuka kotak obatnya dan melempar sebuah handuk ke Elwa. Kemudian, Elwa dianggkat pake Tandu keluar kamar.

"Misi Selesai! Ayo kita Kabur!" seru Amelia.

"NINO, NINO, NINO, NINO~/ BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO~" senandung mereka berenam sambil membawa (baca : seret) Elwa keluar kamar Iris.

"Akhirnya bebas, sekarang tinggal bersih-bersih kamar deh~" gumam Iris yang memegang tongkat pel yang dikasih sama Rina.

"Ya ampun! Iris kenapa kamarmu basah?" tanya Yuki yang kebetulan lewat. "Dan kayaknya Ibu barusan keliht Elwa diseret sama anak-anak ada apa ya?"

"Hehe, Elwa barusan meledak di kamarku bu~"

"Hah? Meledak?"

More bonus with Ars :

Ars datang ke markas untu mengecek adiknya, Andre. Ketika sedang mendatangi kamarnya tak sengaja dia melihat seorang perempuan yang dituntun oleh seorang pria. Ars melihat wanita itu diperban matanya dan dia teringat akan adiknya ketika masih diperban kedua matanya.

"Ah, permisi.. Apakah kamu Naya dan Salem?" tanya Ars.

"Ah.. Iya, kau siapa ya?" tanya Salem.

"Aku Ars, kakaknya Andre.. Sepertinya Andre benar soal keadaan kakakmu yang buta itu.." jawab Ars.

"Yah.. Kakakku memang buta..."

"Emm.. Bolehkah kami menemui Andre, Ars?" tanya Naya.

"Silahkan.. Sini ku antar." ucap Ars kemudian dia memasangkan sesuatu ke tangan kanan Naya sebuah gelang namun, tidak ada yang sadar.

Di kamar Andre.

"Andre.. Kau didalam?" tanya Ars.

"Ya.. Sialahkan masuk..."

Andre membukakakn pintu kamarnya.

"Hai.. Kak Ars, kak Naya dan kak Salem..." sapa Andre dan mengusap Air matanya.

"Kau menangis lagi ya?" tanya Ars.

"Ya.. Sedikit sebentar doang kok..."

"Andre kenapa menangis? Kan kakak juga sudah bilang nggak usah sedih.." ucap Naya sambil meraba muka Andre.

"Aku nggak menangis soal itu.. Aku barusaan menonton film sedih kak." balas Andre. "Oh iya, sejak kapan kak Naya memakai gelang itu dikedu tangan kakak?"

"Gelang?" Salem melihat tangan Naya dan melihat dua buah gelang dipergelangan tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Ars? Kapan kau memakaikannya?" tanya Salem curiga.

"Haa~ aku nggak tau juga kok~" jawab Ars pura-pura nggak tau padahal dia yang memakaikannya.

"Hei, Umm.. Naya kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Ars tersenyum kecil dan berdiri didepan Naya.

"Yah.. Aku merasakan sesuatu.. Ah.. Aku seperti melihat seseorang berambut coklat muda dan bermata merah.. Walaupun masih buram.. Eh... Lama-lama sudah jelas.. Ada apa ini?" tanya Naya bingung.

"Sepertinya mulai berkerja.." jawab Ars.

"Hah?"

"Yah.. Gelang itu berkerja dengan benar... Kau bisa melihat lagi, namun belum sempurna.." jawab Ars.

"Maksudnya?" Naya makin kebingungan diantara rasa terharunya.

"Aku memasangkan alat yang kubuat diam-diam untuk mu.. Memang kau sepertinya mau menolak, tapi itu hadiah dariku karena mau menolong Andre." jawab Ars.

"Jadi maksudnya kakakku bisa melihat lagi?" tanya Salem.

"Yah.. Biarpun belum sempurna.."

The end dengan absurdnya :V

A/N : Gimana chapter kali ini? Absurd ya bonusnya, sana gantung yang kedua :V

Sengaja ngambil dari chapter 34, GSS karena ngeliat Mathy ngirimin begituan jadi anggap aja balasannya tapi Versi Irisnya. :V

Note :

Iris Lisabeth 'Nanairo Hikari', 18 tahun, 163 cm (cie, Teiron kalah sama cewe :V *ditimpuk batu bata), 12 Juni. Punya nama Asli korea sebelum jadi Iris Lisabeth karena diadopsi sama keluarga di Inggris. 'Young Seon Mi' dan hanya Jung yang tau nama koreanya Iris karena mereka sebenernya pernah ketemu pas masih kecil tapi lupa tampang aja. (JungIris kah? :V *disedot patung death angel, *dilempar Gangxi card)

Beberapa hari ini aku lagi sakit jadi jarang buka FFN dan nggak ada data juga jadi mungkin yang berikutnya bakal agak telat /


	24. Puasa Moment

Chapter 21 : Puasa Drabble (Up Roket karena pake Wifi sekolah, maksaain masuk sekolah soalnya biarpun masih sakit.)

Apa Kegiatan para anggota Reha squad ketika mereka puasa?

Mari kita simak dengan aneh dan gevlek, sebelum saya beri ulangan mendadak (?)

~Sahur~

Jam 3.45 pagi...

GOOOOONG!!!

"BUJUG! KENAPA ADA SUARA GONG PAGI-PAGI BEGINI!?"

"Ayo semuanya, SAHUUUURR!!" Seru Red sebelum mendapat lemparan helm besi dari Takano.

"Bisa pake cara yang normalan dikit nggak!?" bentak Takano dengan Aura gelap dipunggungnya.

"Hehe.. Maaf ayah.."

Di ruang makan..

"Sudah semuakan?" tanya Yukim

"Sudah~" jawab Red, Rone, Rei, Revan, Lectro, Eris, Ethan, Takano, Amelia, Sandra, Marisa, Iris dan Jung. (Min. Eudo, Mita, Silica, Alex, Andre, Hato, Alucard.)

"Maya mana?" tanya Amelia yang mengambil ayam dimeja.

"Dia PMS.." jawab Iris datar.

Sementara, orang yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba nongol karena kelaperan.

"Ikut makan ya.. Laper.."

~PMS~

"Mita? Kenapa makan... Kamu puasakan!?" tanya Eudo yang ngeliat Mita makan diem-diem di bawah meja.

"Kata Kak Maya, kalo lagi PMS boleh nggak puasa.." jawab Mita dengan polosnya.

Sementara itu..

"Huff~ sedikit lagi.." ucap Alex yang menyusun menara kartu dibantu Andre.

"KAMU ITU LAKI-LAKI MITAA! JADI NGGAK ADA PMS!!"

GUBRAKK!

Menara kartu yang dibuat Alex langsung hancur seketika.

"Emm... Ka.. Alex..."

"EEEUUUDDDOOO!!"

~Buka Kapan?~

"Masih lama?" tanya Marisa lesu.

"Masih dong, ini aja masih jam 1 siang. Nanti bukanya jam 6 sore, Marisa." jawab Yuki sambil mengelus kepala Marisa.

Marisa hanya manyun dan menatap jam, "aku harap bisa majuin waktu.." gumamnya sambil membuat lingkaran diudara.

~Tahan~

Revan bingung melihat Red dan Rone yang nggak ngegodain dia satu harian ini. Bahkan, dia malah sering ngeliatin foto-foto anjing dari pada godain dia.

"Tumben tuh bocah nggak godain gue?" ujar Revan.

"Kangen mas?" goda Iris.

"Apa sih! Oh iye, lu nggak baca Yaoi tumben?" tanya Revan.

"Emm..."

-Flashback-

"Besok puasa ya..." gumam Iris dikamarnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Harus disingkirin dulu deh poster, dakikamura, Manga, File, Film, Anime, Foto, Gambar, Video, (buset banyak amat) dan Komik Yaoi gue." ujar Iris sambil menghelakan nafas.

Kemudian dia mulai membereskan kamarnya dan menyimpan semua hal-hal Yaoinya di loteng.

"Yosh, sudah- eh hampir aja lupa." Iris membuka Forumnya dan menulislkan sesuatu.

Airisuisu

Minna, mumpung puasa, aku hiatus dulu ya...

Emy Cutie (Emy anggota baru Forumnya Iris.)

Yah, Iris-chan hiatus dulu nih..

Terryaki is food.

Kita pada Hiatus semua Emy-chan, nggak boleh buat sesuatu yang ngelenceng selama puasa.

Emy Cutie

Forum sepi dong kalo gitu.

Yuyumimirara

Tetep rame kok, biasanya abis buka puasa doang.

Fujodanshi-kun

Dasar ITMJ (Ibadah tetep, Maksiat Jalan)!!

Airisuisu

Pintar..

Mikamichan1

Pintar (2)

Emy Cutie

Pintar.. (69)

Yuyumimirara

Muehehehe, tumben Alexia-kun muncul biasanya di forum musuh :V

Fujodanshi-kun

Udah sepi Coeg! Coba ngecek sini aja..

Iris menutup Laptopnya dan pergi tidur.

-Felesbek end bok-

"Ya.. Gitu deh.." ujar Iris sambil tersenyum miris.

~Bosen~

"Tumben, -si Kapten Anak Anjing- nggak ngonggong kayak biasanya." ucap Eris yang kebetulan lewat pas Revan lagi maen Laptopnya.

"Gara-gara Red atau Rone nggak godain dia.." celetuk Lectro yang kebetulan lewat.

"Owh.. Oh iya, tuh berdua juga nggak godain dia."

"Gara-gara mereka dilarang sama Ayah.." ucap Lectro datar.

Sementara itu..

"Huff~ kenapa gue ngerasa kosong nggak digodain ya.." gumam Revan bosen.

~Takjil~

Ethan kebagian jatah kerja buat beliin takjil buat anak satu squad. Ketika dia sedang berada di jalan dia melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Revan

To : Ethan

Than, gue nitip Es Cendol sebungkus dong. Oh iye, sekalian adek gue nitip Risol lima biji, jangan lupa minta sambel juga.

"Haa.. Banyak banget yang nitip yak, Red sama Rone mau kolek, Eudo sama Mita mau Lontong, Alex sama Andre minta Kue apaan aja 15 biji, Ibu sama Ayah minta Es kelapa muda, para perempuan maunya es buah, Eris minta es pisang ijo, Jung minta bubur kacang ijo, lah Lectro minta Bakwan Jagung 20 potong emang kuat ya.." keluh Ethan yang udah nenteng banyak banget kantong plastik.

~Buka!~

"Buka puasa akhirnya..." ucap Reha lemes ketika mendengar azan dari masjid terdekat dan hari sudah agak gelap.

"Ketua! Ngapain Makan ini masih jam 4!" seru Takano sambil merebut makanan yang belum semlat tergigit.

"Haa.. Trus itu aza- ah.. Masih Ashar!!" ucap Reha yang baru ngeh.

~Request~

"Halo dengan Ben.FM 101.05 ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Halo mba, saya boleh request nggak?" tanya Andre.

"Request lagu apa mas?"

"Adzan magrin dong." ucap Andre watados

Tut tut tut..

"Hee.. Laper~" keluh Andre.

Kemudian..

Breaking News

Heboh, seorang anak laki-laki berumur kurang lebih 15 tahun. Nekat adzan sendiri dirumahnya. Diketahui bahwa anak itu tidak kuat menahan lapar dan haus aaat puasa. Terima Gaji..

"Berita macam apa ini!?" keluh Amelia.

~Makan~

Mita sedang jalan di koridor tiba-tiba dia ngeliat Alfred sama Alucard lagi makan di dapur.

"Kok Kalian Makan?" sahut Mita yang menyebabkan mereka berdua keselek.

"Mi.. Mita, uhuk, uhuk, ingat aku udah mati.." ucap Alfred.

"Kalau aku memang nggak puasa.. Uhuk, uhuk!" ucap Alucard watados.

"Uhh.. I- aduh!"

"Ish! Mita nggak boleh kesini! Maaf ya ganggu Fred sama Lucard." kata Eudo sambil menyeret Mita keluar.

~Buka (Akhirnya)~

"Yeee! Bukaaa!" teriak semuanya (min. Yuki dan Takano) dengan brutalnya mereka langsung lari ke meja makan buat menyantap takjil yang tersedia.

"Aduh! Jangan lari-lari, pelan-pelan semuanya." ucap Yuki yang melihat semua berebutan tempat dan mengambil takjilnya.

"Bukanya dengan yang manis duluan ya. Ini teh manis hangat." kata Takano sambil menyodorkan teh manis hangat.

"Apa melihat senyuman Silica termasuk?"

Bruuhh!!

Semuanya langsung menatap ke Alex, Anak cowok pada melongo, anak perempuan ketawa-tiwi, Mita dan Andre kebingungan, Reha ngakak, Takano sama Yuki sweatdrop, Silica Blushing, Eudo menciptakan air terjun dari teh manis barusan dari mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap dari belakangnya dan menatap Alex dengan tatapan Horornya. Sementara Alex, nutup mulutnya kemudian blushsing sambil teriak..

"UWAH! LUPAKAN ITU SEMUA!!!"

Alexander Andreson, kau salah tanggal barusan..


	25. Horor Sleepover party

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 :**

 **Red : Oh Ayolah, pegang dia sebentar saja. :V *masih mengejar Teiron dengan menggendong Nigou.**

 **Nigou : Arf.. (Sudahlah..) *sweatdrop.**

 **Revan : apapun itu.. Cepat Tolak si Alucard, jangan sampe dia ganggu waktu kita mau main berdua terus kezel ea. -_- /**

 **Alucard : Biarpun ditolak... aku akan tetap mengejarmu sampai dapat... Tuan Thundy. *berlutut kemudian cium tangan.**

 **All : Hayoloh, Thundy berjuanglah... Semoga sukses. *nari pake pom-pom**

 **Alucard : tapi sebelumnya, Emy itu siapa ya?**

 **Me : Maaf, itu rahasia.. 'Nggak mungkin gue ngasih tau kalau Emy itu pacarnya Thundy, bisa di dimension slash nanti ama Alucard.'**

 **Alucard : Hmm... *Curiga**

 **Ethan, Alex : Yah.. Kita senasib *pundung sambil garuk tanah. -_-"**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 22 : Horor Sleepover party.

"Huff~ Nanti malem inget, kalau mereka bakalan datang ke markas." ucap Red ditengah para anak cowok yang lagi sibuk sendiri.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa kalau mereka kesini nanti." balas Ethan menghelakan nafas sambil melihat keluar dari jendela.

"Memangnya siapa yang bakalan datang?" tanya Alfred bingung.

Oh, sampai lupa kalau Alfred itukan anggota baru dan juga Alucard. Jadi, mereka berdua nggak tau kebiasaan para anak cowok yang kadang-kadang suka main nginep di markas Garuchan (bahkan sebaliknya juga.)

"Yasudahlah, ayo kita beres-beres dulu." ujar Lectro kemudian mengambil sapu.

Beberapa (puluh) menit kemudian..

"Akhirnya selesai beres-beres." seru semuanya (min. Alfred dan Alucard).

"Sofa udah dipindahin?" tanya Rone.

"Udah dong, bahkan udah diteleport ke gudang barusan." jawab Eris yang baru balik dari gudang.

"Pintar.." gumam Rone.

"Oh iya, sebelumnya kasih tau mereka tentang acara tambahannya." ujar Red.

Lectro merenggangkan badannya." oh, soal festival itu ya? Nanti malamkan?"

"Yap.. Makannya suruh pada bersiap nan-"

Ting Tong..

"Sepertinya itu mereka.." Romi berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya dan para kerumunan anak laki-laki sudah didepan pintu. Entah, tiba-tiba karena iseng atau apa Ikyo membuat Romi eneg..

"Hai Sayang... Huwaaaaa!" Ikyo langsung ditonjok sama Teiron yang sukses membuat Romi double sweatdrop.

"Rubah Kampret! Gininih keseringan nonton Spongebob yang episode coklat!" gerutu Teiron kesal. "Hoho... Hee... Silahkan masuk."

Mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam dan duduk diruang tengah markas yang agak luas karena sofa sudah dipindahkan ke gudang.

"Moncong-moncong, para cewek kemana?" tanya Vience.

"Mereka lagi enak-enakan berlibur di pulau yang sudah diam-diam mereka rencanakan dari beberapa bulan yang lalu.." jawab Jung watados.

"Selain itu.. Bukannya ada Ayah dan Ibu kalian ya?" tanya Teiron.

"Ayah dan Ibu... Mereka lagi pergi berdua, setidaknya mereka perlu waktu berduaan beberapa hari ini." jawab Rei datar.

Teiron mangut-mangut kemudian dia melihat Alucard yang dari tadi bersender di tembok dan menatap tajam kearah kerumunan mereka. Teiron sebenarnya agak nggak enak diperhatiin sama dia karena matanya itu setajam singlet (?) 'kok jadi ingat acara gosip di RCTI ya :v

"Hei, umm.. Dia siapa ya?" Teiron mulai risih dengan keberadaan Alucard.

Red menengok kebelakang dan kemudian tersenyum tipis setelah melihat ke Alucard dan berbalik ke arah Teiron lagi, "Dia Anggota baru, Alucard.. Sisanya jangan ditanya, dia emang begitu ke orang banyak." jawab Red sweatdrop.

"Tumma mana?" Eris yang dari tadi celingak-celinguk nyariin Tumma.

"Dia di- loh? Kemana dia?" ujar Rendy yang juga celingak-celinguk nyariin Tumma.

"HYAAAAA!! KAK ALEX TOLONG!! ADA 'ITU' KAK!!"

Oh iya, sepertinya mereka lupa soal Andre yang belom pernah melihat wujud Tumma secara langsung...

Alex yang mendengar teriakan adiknya langsung lari ke kamar buat mengambil Sniper dia dan segera ke toilet cowok. Begitu dia mendobrak pintu toilet dia malah menurunkan senjatanya ketika melihat Tumma sama Andre yang nangis dipojokan kamar mandi.

"Damn! Aku lupa bilang." ujar Alex sambil faceplam.

Beberapa penjelasan kemudian...

"Oh.. Maaf ya, aku nggak tau kalau kamu seperti itu." ucap Andre sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Yah, terima kasih..."

"Ada ala nih?" tanya Lectro yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Biasalah.. Baru pertama kali liat Tumma pasti tau." ucap Alex miris.

Lectro ber-oh- ria sambil ngangg-ngangguk.

Kembali ke ruang tengah..

"Yang tadi itu ada apa ya?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"You know lah.. Kalo baru liat Tumma gimana.." jawab Alex sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Mathias hanya ber-oh- ria mendengarnya.

Untuk meluangkan waktu senggang mereka ada beberapa kegiatan yang dilakukan para anak cowok itu, misalnya..

~Tepok nyamuk~

"Ron, gue denger lu raja tepok nyamuk.. Coba yuk lawan gue!" tantang Red dengan semangat.

"Ok lah.. Jabanin deh." balas Teiron menantang.

"Ok, satu, dua, ti-"

PRAK!

"ga.." Red tersenyum licik setelah berhasil menahan serangan Teiron di pipi kanannya.

Tak sengaja apa yang mereka lakukan langsung menarik perhatian banyak orang terutama dari kelompok Garuchan, karena belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Teiron dalan pertandingan tepok nyamuk.

"ANJRIT! TEIRON KE TAHAN SERANGANYA!" (Alpha)

"WEW! SEMANGAT RED!" (Maurice)

Kemudian pertandingan menjadi sangatlah sengit karena kedua belah pihak masih bertahan satu sama lain. Tapi, tiba-tiba nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan. Nigou malah dengan santainya ngelewatin mereka berdua lewat bawah Red yang sukses membuat Teiron kaget setengah sekarat.

"Arf Arf? (Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?)"

"GYAAAAAA-"

PLAAAKK!!

Kita ulang dengan adegan Slow Motion :V *ditimpuk batu bata

"GGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAA-"

Plak, Plak, Plak, Plak, Plak.. (SFXnya ceritanya :V)

Sebuah gamparan sadis dari Red yang mengenai pipi kanan Teiron sampau menyebabkan orangnya terpental ke samping dan pingsan.

"HOREE!! JUARA BERTAHAN TEIRON SUDAH PECAHH!!" Sahut para anak cowok sambil ngelempar Red ketas berulang-ulang.

"Oi, bangun jangan pingsan.." Rone menoel-noel pipi Teiron yang berbekas merah akibat gamparan sadis Red.

~Buntutin~

"Kak Edgar, beliin es krim dong.." ucap Edward sambil mengikuti kakaknya dari tadi.

"Nggak! Kita entar juga ke festival tau nggak!" tolak Edgar dengan tegas.

"Tapi maunya sekarang..."

Di sisi lain..

"Haha.. Dia dibuntutin terus sama adiknya dari tadi." kata Mathias sambil ketawa garing.

"Aah.. Diamah masih mending.." balas Revan sweatdrop.

"Emangnya ada yang lebih parah?" tanya Mathias skeptis.

"Mau lihat.. Tuh!" Revan menunjuk kearah Thundy yang di buntutin sama Alucrad yang barusan lewat di samping mereka.

"Nggak, maaf! Gue nggak bisa jadi pacar lu!" tolak Thundy sambil pergi meninggalkan Alucard.

"Ayolah.. Jadilah milikku.." ucap Alucard yang masih mengikuti Thundy. 'Belom nyerah dia, hebrat ya *plak'

"Asal lu tau Mat... Dia udah kayak gitu setengah jam loh." ucap Revan sambil tersenyum miris.

"Hee..." Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"LEPASIN IH! JANGAN SEENAKNYA AJA!" bentak Thundy yang dipeluk sama Alucard.

"Imutnya~" gumam Alucard.

~Ketok~

"Eris, gue pinjem laptop... Hegh!" Salem langsung pingsan, mulutnya berbusa, dirinya juga mengalami kejang-kejang serius, bahkan matanya memutih karena...

"Duh.. Salem, Salem. Makanya kalau mau buka kamar gue diketok dulu, jangan asal buka, udah tau lu nggak kuat liat kakak gue pas kepalanya dilepas." Eris langsung geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat Salem pingsan karena melihat dirinya sedang mencari jarum dan benang untuk menjahit kepala Alfred yang benang dilehernya kendor. Sementara, Alfred sedang memangku kepalanya dipahanya dan menatap Salem dengan muka datarnya.

~Cosplay~

"Oke, sekarang saatnya mendandanimu Rendy~" Vience tersenyum jahil ketik melihat Rendy yang baru saja diiket sama Ikyo dan Ethan di bangku kecil.

"NGGAK! JANGAAANN!!"

beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hoi semuanya.. Coba tebak, ini siapa?" sahut Vience yang membawa 'thundy kw' dan Thundy asli ke ruang tengah. 'Ditebas orangnya

"Loh, itukan kak Thundy.." jawab Andre watados.

"Gitu aja kok repot! Mau tau jawabannya gampang kok!" sahut Jung yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Hah? Gimana?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Pake dia aja.." jawab Jung tersenyum jahil, "dia tau mana Thundy yang asli kok."

Mau tau siapa yang dia barusan seret itu..

SYUUUTT!!

"Biarpun kau berusaha menipuku karena mempunyai seorang kembaran, itu tidaklah mempan untuk seorang knight berpengalaman seperti diriku.. Tuan Shocka.." ucap Alucard sambil mencium tangan Thundy yang asli. Sementara Jung, orangnya udah ngilang duluan.

"Ba.. Bakayaro! Jung!" teriak Thundy sambil mengejar Jung dengan ganasnya. Plus, ngetsundere didepan Alucard.

Di tempat lain..

"Yuhu~ Salem..." panggil Red.

Salem yang baru sadar dan keluar dari ruang farmasi menengok kearah Red.

"Tebak! Mana Red mana Rone?" ucap Red dan Rone berbarengan dan kebetulan memakai baju yang sama.

Salem langsung mengebul kepalanya dan pingsan lagi. Sementara itu Red dan Rone malah ngakak guling-guling dilantai.

~Festival~

Jam 7.15 malam..

"Huwah! Ramainya festival ini.." gumam Teiron yang agak berdesakan dengan pengunjung lainnya.

"Ya, namanya juga festival musim panas cuy!" sahut Red.

"Ya.. Setidaknya nggak ada kejadian seperti waktu itu.. Yakan Thundy.." ujar Ikyo yang teringat kejadian di masa lalu. "Iya..."

"Emangnya ada apa dengan festival yang lalu?" tanya Lectro penasaran.

"Emm..."

-flashback-

"What the-!!"

Mereka menemukan sang pelaku mabuk-mabukan itu sedang berdansa ditengah lapangan yang seharusnya menjadi arena sumo sambil menyanyikan lagu yang tidak jelas liriknya.

"Boku wa aruku, oretachi no nichijou, watashi mo kyou, kimi o aishite~"

-Flashback end-

"Hii! Pokoknya itu parah deh!" jawab Teiron merinding.

"Bikin malu banget pokoknya!" sambung Alpha.

"Ooh..." Lectro hanya bis sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hei itukan!?" Eria menunjuk seseorang yang nggak asing dimata mereka bersama dengan pria berambut biru.

"Ketua! Yamagi!" panggil mereka, orang yang dipanggil langsung menengok kebelakang. "Wah! Kalian datang juga dan sepertinya kalian semua ikut juga.."

"Hooh! Kita dia ajak sama mereka kesini."

"Sudah yuk, lebih baik kita nikmati festival ini, yakan Teddy-ku." ucap Yamagi sambil merakap Reha.

"Ish! Bisa nggak sih, nggak kaya gitu.." terka Reha.

Setelah mengobrol mereka semua berpencar mencari kenyamanan masing-masing.

"Hei, enaknya beli apa dulu ya?" tanya Maurice.

"Gue mau Yakisoba dulu aja.." kata Lectro yang berjalan menuju stan Yakisoba.

"Gue mau permen apel karamelnya dulu deh.." kata Teiron yang menuju stan yang lain.

"Takoyaki~" ucap Red sambil menuju stan Takoyaki.

"Emm.. Gue juga mau deh.." ucap Revan yang ngekor Red.

Sementara itu di penjuru lain..

"Hmm... Kena!" seru Jung yang menangkap sebuah ikan besar dari menangkap ikan.

"Gue nggak bakal kalah! Hyaa!" seru Ikyo yang mencoba menangkap ikan yang agak besar.

"Sepertinya mereka sengit ya.." gumam Luthias yang melihat dua orang itu sedang sengit bertanding.

"Oi, Greeny, ayo main ini!" panggil Mathias yang memegang sebuah senapan.

"Baiklah..."

Dan dipenjuru lainnya..

"Entahlah... Aku mau meminumnya apa nggak.." gumam Eudo sambil melihat gelas yang berisi sake yang dia pegang.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa.. Enak kok!" ucap Alex yang baru saja meneguk satu gelas sake.

"Hmm... Baiklah.." Eudo meneguk sake itu dan kepalanya agak pusing sekarang.

"Masa baru satu gelas dah nggak kuat, ayo tambah!" seru Alex sambil menuangkan sake ke gelas Eudo.

"Entahlah Lex.. Gue.."

"Minumlah! Situ laki!? Nggak kuat Alkohol!?" goda Alex.

"Ergh! Jangan meremehkan gue ya!" sembur Eudo yang langsung meneguk sake digelasnya dan langsung menyodorkan gelasnya ke Alex.

"Tamabahin Cepet!!" perintah Eudo.

"Wuish! Sabar mas!"

Beberala gelas kemudian..

"Eheheheheheheeh... Ayo tambah lagi!" pinta Eudo yang udah mabuk berat.

"Seriously, lu baru 7 gelas aja udah mabok berat.. Padahal..." Alex melihat ke kemasan sake itu dan melihat kalau kadar Alkoholnya hanyalah 5 persen saja.

"Ayolah!! Cepet tambahin Lagi!! Argh!! LAMA LU, SINI BOTOLNYA!!" seru Eudo dan merebut botol sake dari tangan Alex dan langsung meneguknya dari botol.

"Ok fix, lu harus stop sekarang. Gue bakal nganterin lu pulang."

Sementara itu..

Tring!!

"Sebentar.." Red mengeluarkan Hpnya dan mendapat SMS dari Alex.

"Eudo Mabok berat.. Gue balik duluan nganterin nih anak balik dari pada ada acara ciuman masal karena dia mabok berat."

Red langsung sweatdrop membaca pesan itu.

Sekarang bagian utamanya :V

"Huah! Capeknya!" gumam Edgar yang baru saja tiduran di kasur yang di letakan di ruang tengah.

"Yang penting udah puaskan ke festival." ujar Tumma yang nggak ikut ke featival karena nggak pake kostum.

"Iyap, dan sekarang maunya sih tidur sampe pagi yang pules." gumam Andre yang meringuk di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal.

"Udah semuakan? Gue matiin lampunya.." ujar Jung yang mematikan lampu.

Klik..

Suasana ruang tengah sunyi senyap sekarang tanpa adanya suara. Beberapa orang sudah tertidur pulas, tapi semuanya terganggu karena adanya suara orang ketawa cekikikan.

"Hnn! Siapa yang ketawa?" tanya Eris yang terganggu.

"Ahh! Berisik woi!" gerutu Edgar.

"Ya ampun! Siapa yang cekikikan malem-malem begini!?" gerutu Rendy sebal.

Red yang bangun kemudian mengangkat Lectro dan langsung disupplex sambil berteriak..

"BERISIK COEG!! STOP KETAWANYA!!" Bentak Red yang kesel sama Lectro sang pelaku ketawa barusan.

"Yaudahkan! Tidur lagi!" gerutu Rei yang terbangun.

Suasana kembali sunyi..

"Hemh! Kenapa kayaknya ada yang masuk ke kasur gue deh..." gumam Teiron yang merasakan sesuatu masuk ke kasurnya.

Dia membuka selimutnya dan..

"Woof.. Hnn.. Hff.." Hato ketiduran didalem selimut dia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

BRAK! GUBRAK! DOR! SRING! BRUAK! DUAK! DESH! KRETEK! KRAUK! AHH! IKEH IKEH KIMOCHI! CROT! (Eh?)

Adegan tadi jangan ditanya Teiron lagi diapain ya.. Pokoknya dia berakhir mengenaskan deh..

"Nih anak minta dibunuh ya.. Malem-malem tereak kenceng banget.." ucap Rone geram dan mengokang pistolnya dan bersiap menembak Teiron dengan itu namun, ditahan Red.

"Tau tuh..." ujar Alpha yang ikut keganggu.

"Udah! Tidur lu Semua! Bangsat!" umpat Edgar yang paling keganggu karena dia sebelah Teiron.

BRAK!!

Pintu ruang tengah tiba-tiba dibuka (baca : banting) dengan keras oleh Eudo yang masih membawa sebuah botol sake ditangannya dan pandangan mata yang nggak fokus.

Semuanya langsung kicep memdadak dan menatap horor ke Eudo yang seolah baru saja diperkaos (?) bukan melaikan baru saja mabuk berat.

"Hai, semua.. Ayo kita minum... Tapi... Sebelumnya.. Aku ingin... Mecicipi.. Bibir kalian dulu..." ucap Eudo sambil bergerak mendekat kearah para anak nista tersebut dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kecuali Andre, Mita, Edward, dan Hato yang kalo udah pules nggak peduli sama apapun.

"KABUURRRR!!" semuanya langsung melakukan apa yang harus dilakulan yaitu, ngacir dari tempat itu. Biarpun memakan satu korban...

"Woi, Lepasin gue Eudo! Tidak! Jang- mnh!" Edgar menjadi korban pertama Eudo. Setelah bibirnya dilumat, Eudo dengan (tidak) sengaja memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Edgar. Entah, pikiran edgar koso- (Lectro : Udeh! Stop Lu Bakaichou! *disetrum)

Poor Edgar..

Dan mereka yang selamat hanya bisa bersembunyi di kamar-kamar terdekat. Kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di ruang baca, dapur, ruang makan, toilet, bahkan gudang.

Di ruang baca, ada Salem sedirian yang ngumpet disitu. Emang sih agak ketakutan tapi, demi bertahan hidup dari serangan maut ciuman Eudo seperti saat pertama kali dia kesini. Tak sengaja ada suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekati ke arah persembunyiannya.

"Saleeemmm~ kamu disinikan?" Mampus kau Salem.. Eudo dateng.

'Haduh... Gimana nih, kalau dia kesini bisa abis gue..' batin Salem yang makin panik mendengar suara Eudo makin dekat dengan tempatnya.

Entah dengan ajaibnya (atau karena ruangannya gelap) Eudo ngelewatin Salem begitu aja tanpa curiga.

'Bagus, dia nggak liat saatnya keluar.." ucap Salem pelan kemudian berjinjit kearah pintu keluar. Tapi..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Alfred yang muncul tiba-tiba didepan Salem.

"HYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Ketemu kau Salem~"

"Tidak! Eudo! Mnh!" Salem berusaha berontak tapi energinya serasa disedot Eudo dan akhirnya... Pingsan.

Rrrrrr!

Para anak yang masih selamat melihat sebuah notice kalau Salem telah menjadi korban kedua Eudo dari Alfred yang sering keliling kalau malem-malem.

Di dapur...

"Hmm... Mumpung ketemu makanan makan ahh~" batin Teiron yang memakan kue yang dia ambil dari kulkas.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara derap kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearah persembunyiannya.

"Hee~ siapa disini ya~ hm.. Kenapa baunya kayak kue deh~"

Eudo is Coming!!

Teiron dengan pelan-pelan menggigit kue yang dia temukan barusan dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Nggak sengaja dia memotek kue kering itu yang menimbulkan suara.

"Si.. Sial gimana nih?" ucapnya panik.

"Hmm.. Siapa dibawah ya? Bersiaplah~" Eudo mulai membuka kabin tempat Teiron bersembunyi.

Dengan cepat Teiron melemparkan sebuah kue keluar dan mendarat dibawah meja.

"Kuee~" Eudo malah mangambil kue tersebut dan memakannya. Teiron yang melihat itu langsung mengambil langkah untuk kabur dari dapur secepatnya.

Setelah agak jauh dari dapur dia berhenti dan mengambil nafas karena kecapean.

"Hampir saja..." kemudian dia berjalan kedepan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, ma- mnh!!"

Jangan tanya yang dia tabrak barusan siapa...

Di Toilet..

"Haah~ Toilet lagi, toilet lagi..." keluh Thundy yang ngumpet di toilet laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan Thundy langsung gelagapan mana dia lupa tongkat dia yang dia tinggalin di ruang tengah.

"Ah.. Ma.. Maaf, Tuan Thundy. Saya tidak tahu anda didalam.." ucap Alucard yang blushing melihat Thundy.

"Udah gak apa-apa, gue kira Eudo.." balas Thundy lega.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah bayangan dan melihat Eudo dikejauhan melihat dia dan langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Hiii!"

Brak!!

"Hei, apa yang!?"

"Ssttt! A.. Aku sedang bersembunyi disini jadi jangan bersik!" bisik Thundy setelah menutup pintu.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"Thundy~ buka pintunya~" ucap Eudo dari sisi lain dari pintu.

"Em.. Tuan Thundy, Tuan Eudo mau masuk, jadi menyingkirlah dari pintu." Ujar Alucard.

'HADUHGIMANANIHKALOMISALNYAGUEBUKAGUEPASTIBAKALJADIKORBANCIUMANSIEUDOBEGOITUTAPIMASALAHNYAALUCARDBEGOITUJUGAMALAHNYARANINGUEBUKAINPINTUNYAMALAHSEKARANGEUDOBEGOITUPAKEACARADOBRAKANSEGALALAGI... JADI HARUS GIMANA GUE!!!!??' Sembur Batin Thundy panjang lebar yang panik kayak orang kumur-kumur.

"Thundy~ bukain pintunya~"

"Tuan Thundy, menyingkirlah dari pintu."

"Ah.. Em.. Um.. Ha.. Argh! Maafin gue Alucard, Emy!"

BRAK!

Eudo malah dengan bodohnya langsung pergi dari toilet ketika melihat..

Thundy dengan (tidak) sengaja mencium bibir Alucard demi nyelamatin dirinya.

"Huah... Emm... Tadi itu barusan..." Alucard mulai blushing mengingat Thundy menciumnya.

Thundy dengan tsunderenya malah ikutan blushing parah dan memalingkan mukanya, "Hmph! I.. Itu hanyalah sebuah... Cara untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari.. Eudo Bego itu... Bego..."

"Hee.. Hei, boleh cium aku lagi..." pinta Alucard.

"Nggak! Lu bego! Thunderbolt!!" Alucard berakhir disetrum Thundy sampai gosong.

Di gudang...

"Entahlah.. Apa gue bakalan aman disini apa nggak.." gumam Maurice yang ngumpet didalam kotak kardus yang dia ambil dari tumpukan kotak kardus digudang. Tiba-tiba, dia ngedenger ada orang yang mendekat kearah tempat dia.

"Apa ada orang digudang~"

"I.. I.. Itu dia.."

Oh no! Eudo is coming!!

Maurice makin gelagapan ketika Eudo mulai berkeliling di gudang sambil mencari seseorang secara detail di setiap sudut gudang, dari kotak perkakas, lubang semut (emang bisa ya -_-), sampai akhirnya.

"Cih, nggak ada yang ini!"

Duagh!

Eudo mulai kesal dan bertindak brutal terhadap kardus-kardus yang kosong. Maurice yang panik ketika mendengar kalau Eudo mulai menendang kardus - kardus yang lain. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari tempt persembunyiannya dan lari secepat mungkin dari kejaran Eudo.

"Kembali kau!!"

"Hiii!"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Maurice kesandung kaki dia sendiri dan terjatuh ke lantai dan Eudo mencengkram kakinya. Nggak sengaja dia melihat Thundy lagi lari mencari tempat persembunyian lain di depan dia.

"Thundy! Tolongin gue!" pinta Maurice yang masih meronta-ronta dari pegangan tangan Eudo di kakinya.

Thundy malah menatap horor Eudo dan langsung mempercepat larinya meninggalkan Maurice.

"Tidak! Thundy! Jangan pergi! Tolongin gue! TIIIIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!" Maurice ditarik sama Eudo gaya film horor orang ditarik sama pembunuhnya.

Di sebuah kamar...

"Untung aja, sempet ngumpet di kamar ini.. Tapi, kenapa gue sendiri doang yang ngumpet disini ya?" gumam Rendy yang tiduran di kasur kamar itu.

Sepertinya dia tidak tau kamar siap itu...

Kriet..

Rendy menatap pintu yang terbuka, kemudian panik setengah mati karena yang membukaknya adalah..

"Rendy~ ketemu kau~"

Eudo... Karena yang tempat yang Rendy jadiin tempat ngumpet adalah kamar Eudo.

"E.. E.. Eudo! Le.. Lepasin gue.. Jangan- mnh!!"

Sejauh ini, hanya Rendy yang menjadi korban tercepat Eudo.

Paginya...

"Hmmh! Loh, mereka pada kemana ya?" gumam Edward yang melihat ruang tengah sepi, hanya ada dia, Andre, Mita, Hato, dan kakaknya.

Sementara itu, para anak-anak cowok yang selamat (Ikyo, Alpha, Red, Rone, Revan, Thundy, Lectro, Jung, Ethan, Eris, Rei, Vience, Mathias, Luthias, Tumma, Romi dan Alex.) masih tertidur dikamar mereka masing-masing.

Bagaimana kondisi para korban...

Salem tergeletak mengenaskan di Ruang baca. Teiron pingsan di dekat pintu belakang, Maurice terbujur kaku di toilet, Edgar malah pingsan di kasurnya, Rendy malah paling ngenes karena dia ngumpet di kamar Eudo.

The End dengan Nistanya :V


	26. The Other Side

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 : Tahan dia jangan sampe ngamuk!!**

 **Jung : Red urusin sono seling- Argh!! *dicekek Red.**

 **Red : Bilang apa barusan? Mau gue lempar ke lava ya... *nyekek sambil senyum pisikopat.**

 **Jung : Ampun! Ampuni Hamba!**

 **Me : Sudahlah... *sweatdrop.**

 **Okay, makasih udah ngasih tau soal permainan itu, karena aku kira pas ngedenger tepok nyamuk kepikirannya itu tampar pipi. -w-"**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 23 : Sisi lain dari Alucard.

"Lalala~ mau nyeduh teh ah.." senandung Yamagi sambil mengeluarkan sekotak teh hijau dari rak dapur.

"Mau ngeteh ya? Ntar bagi dong..." ujar Jung yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tapi.. Aku mau minum teh nggak banyak dulu.. Jadi, maaf ya.." ucap Yamagi kemudian pergi dari dapur.

Jung hanya diam, "Bilangnya sih sedikit.. Cuman... Sebenernya..." Jung berjalan ke ruang tengah dan melihat Yamagi...

"Dia itu ngeteh, tapi nyeduhnya sebaskom..." batin Jung sweatdrop yang melihat Yamagi sedang nyeduh teh dibaskom kecil.

Red sedang melewati kamar Iris kemudian dia nggak sengaja melihat Iris dan Reha keluar kamar sambil menangis.

"Lu berdua kenapa?" tanya Red bingung.

"Udah Hilang sudah..." gumam Reha lirih.

"Hah?"

"Husbando kami berdua sudah Hilang! HUEEEEEEE!!" sontak, mereka berdua langsung nangis kejer sambil lari ke ruang tengah.

Red mencoba masuk ke kamar Iris dan melihat..

"Pantesan.. Mereka lagi nyetel endingnya 'Blazblue Central Fiction' sih.." gumamnya ketika melihat Laptop Iris.

Diruang tengah...

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Yuki yang kebetulan lewat ruang tengah dan melihat Reha dan Iris pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram.

"Entahlah... Aku juga baru lihat... Rehaa~ Jangan Sedih dong~ Aww!" Yamagi mulai memeluk Reha, kemudian dia mendapat tonjokan di dagunya. "Hiks.. Bacot!"

"Red... Mereka berdua kenapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Mereka baru saja kehilangan tokoh favorit mereka.. Tak ku sangka bisa sampai separah ini. Padahal biasanya..."

-Flashback-

"Hiks... Kenapa dia harus pergi! Hueee!!" jerit Reha dan Iris dari kamar Reha.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Red.

"Husbando kami pergi ninggalin temen-temennya. Hueee!" ucap Iris sambil nangis kejer-kejer.

"Ya ampun.. Gitu doang.. Yang sabar ya.." balas Red sambil mengusap kepala Iris dan pergi keluar ruangan.

Besoknya..

"Oh my god! Otp! Otp!" pekik Reha semangat.

"Pecahkan saja kokoroku mas!" pekik Iris semangat.

"Mereka ini aneh ya, cepet amat lupanya..." batin Red yang melihat Reha dan Iris sedang nonton Anime berduaan sambil gigit bantal.

-Flashback end-

"Karena yang ini beda!!" jerit Reha.

"Dia ini Kakak terbaik soalnya!!" sambung Iris dan mereka berdua nangis lagi.

"Heeeh.. Kalau begitu kenapa nggak minta seseorang buat cosplay dia aja, sih.. Jangan gue! Bola mata gue bukan warna putih." ucap Red sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"IDE BAGUS!!" Seru Reha yang membuat Red dan Iris malah ber-gubrak- ria di lantai.

"Ya.. Yaudah, cepet tentuin siapa yang pantes jadi dia..." ujar Red yang kaget setengah sekarat.

"Mata heterochromia iridum merah sama Ijo permata, rambut putih jabrik, tinggi 180 senti-an, galak, sayang adek, kalo ngamuk ganas..." Reha melihat daftar biografi para anggota markas diikuti Iris.

"Gimana?"

"Ada beberapa orang yang sesuai... Alfred sama.. Ehh.. Alucard dan... Eudo."

"Kalau Alfred nggak ketinggian tuh.." gumam Iris.

"Iya sih.. Dan dia juga udah mati..."

"Kalau Alucard.. Kayaknya pas, cuman tinggal makein soft lens warna ijo aja..."

"Yaudah! Dia aja! Capcus~" Iris menarik tangan Reha untuk mencari Alucard. "Bisa nggak usah pake acara tarik tangan segala nggak!?"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Nah~ Alucard.. Sekarang kami meminta mu untuk menjadi seseorang." pinta Reha sambil menyodorkan sebuah baju dan sepatu ke Alucard.

"Hmm... Baiklah, Tuan.." Alucard kemudian pergi ke kloset untuk ganti baju.

"Menurut lu.. Cocok nggak sama dia nanti.." tanya Reha penasaran.

"Entahlah... Lihat sadja nanti."

"Aku sudah selesai.. Boleh keluarkan?" tanya Alucard dari dalam kloset.

"Ya! Keluarlah!" seru Reha biarpun didalam hatinya dia bilang -cepet amat ya-

Kemudian Alucard keluar dari kloset dengan wajah agak masam dan tatapan super tajam dari matanya. Reha dan Iris yang melihat itu langsung cengo mendadak dan...

"KYAAAA!! MIRIP BANGET!!" pekik Iris yang melihat Alucard.

"Berisik kau! Iris!" bentak Alucard (eh? Tumben dia...)

"Alucard, itu cocok denganmu serius deh!" ujar Reha sambil memegang jaket merah yang dikenakan Alucard.

"Oh... Terima kasih." Alucard entah kenapa berubah sikapnya yang awalnya sopan dan selalu hormat ke siapapun. Menjadi seorang yang kasar dan tidak peduli-an.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Reha khawatir.

"Bukan Urusanmu, Bakaichou!" ucap Alucard ketus.

"Hmm... Kau sepertinya berbeda dari Alucard yang kami kenal.." ujar Iris curiga dengan perubahan sikap Alucard. "Apa yang terjadi dengan diri Alucard yang sebelumnya sopan dan terhormat itu?"

"Haaa! Urusai! Bukan urusanmu, Young Seon Mi." Alucard memutar matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap ke Iris.

"Young Seon Mi? Iris itu.."

"Dari mana kau tau nama asliku! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Alucard yang aku kenal berwibawa itu!?" bentak Iris sewot. (uwohh! Iris marah!)

"Haaa, Asal kalian tau, itu adalah sisi sebaliknya dari diriku. Ini adalah sisi sebenarnya dari diriku." ucap Alucard yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"J.. Jadi kau mempunyai kepribadian ganda?" tanya Reha.

"Yak, kau benar.. Aku hanya akan keluar jika aku melepas softlens di mata kiriku dan tidak merapihkan rambutku seperti yang sebelumnya kalian lihat itu." jelas Alucard. "Sudahlah.. Ini membosankan. Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar dulu."

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar! Biarkan kami berfoto dulu denganmu! Baru kau boleh jalan-jalan.." sahut Iris sambil memegang kamera di tangannya.

"Baiklah.. Jika itu mau mu.."

Beberapa foto kemudian..

"Sudah yah! aku mau keluar dulu dah!!" seru Alucard dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

"Hei, menurut mu apa ada orang yang kenal sama dia?" tanya Reha.

"Kayaknya nggak deh.." jawab Iris datar.

"Sepertinya musti kita ikutin dia..."

Iris menangguk dan keluar kamar diam-diam.

Bener aja, ketika Alucard keluar kamar dan nggak sengaja ketemu Alfred yang kebetulan lewat mukanya biasa-biasa aja, nggak ada tatap-tatapan dengan aura suram nan luar binasa (?) Bahkan, Alfred sendiri ngga nyadar kalau itu Alucard dan dengan datarnya dia..

"Kau siapa ya? Baru lihat, anggota baru kah?" tanyanya datar.

"Oi, Hantu ini aku, Alucard! Dan menyingkirlah dari jalanku!" jawab Alucard dengan nada rendah.

Dalam sekejap Alfred langsung mengeluarkan aura suramnya, "harusnya kau yang menyingkir, knight tak bertuan.." ucapnya datar tapi sakras.

"APA KAU BILANG!! HANTU MUKA DATAR!!" Bentak Alucard geram.

"Ahaha... Maaf, maaf, nah Alucard udah ya jangan dibahas lagi, maaf ya Alfred-kun." ucap Iris yang memisahkan kedua orang itu sebelum terjadinya perang antar dua dunia dan mendorong Alucard ke ruang tengah.

"Cih!"

"Hei, Alucard sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan keluar saja, yuk!" Ajak Iris sweatdrop.

"Baiklah!!" Alucard mengendus kesal dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dia ruang tengah sedang ada tamu yaitu..

"Rev, ayo dong cepet! Kalau ada tuh orang bisa brabe ntar!"

Thundy...

Namun, kali ini Alucard tidak menunjukan sama sekali reaksi ketika melihat Thundy malah dia hanya bersikap biasa saja dan pergi keluar. Thundy yang melihat dirinya hanya kebingungan melihatnya.

"Sorry! Yok, Jalan! Keburu ada ai Ntuh!" Ajak Revan.

"Emm... Rev, lu kenal pria yang rambutnya putih jabrik, pake jaket merah, kaos item, pake hakama hitam, sama matanya ODD merah hijau nggak?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Nggak, emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya tadi dia lewat depan gue, tapi rasanya nggak begitu asing liat mukanya..." jawab Thundy watados.

Tiba-tiba Iris ikut nimbrung, "ada yang liat cowok pake jaket merah, sama rambut putih jabrik nggak?" tanya Iris.

"Gue liat, emang dia siapa?"

"Itu.. Alucard..."

"HUAPAH!! Itu Alucard!!" pekik Elemy yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalem pot (?).

"Oi, Emy Bego! Ngapain lu ngumpet di pot! Dan lu ngintilin gue ya barusan!" bentak Thundy sambil menarik Elemy keluar dari pot.

"Nggak tau! Emang nih Author laknat! Padahal tadi aku diluar bukan di pot!" balas Elemy yang sukses buat ketiga orang barusan sweatdrop. "Kok dia make baju laen ya, bukanya biasanya..."

"Dia lagi gue suruh cosplay.. Eh nggak taunya gone wrong banget.." ucap Irus datar.

"Maksudnya?" pinta ketiga orang lainnya bersamaan dan langsung duduk manis di sofa.

"Gini.. Emm.. Yang kalian lihat itu kan.. Alucard cuman... Dia itu.. Yah.. Punya kepribadian lain... Dan Thundy, dia nggak ngerayu lu kan tadi?" jelas Iris.

"Nggak, dia cuman ngeliat doang, trus pergi." jawab Thundy watados. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada dangdutan yang di meriahkan oleh Emy sambil goyang itik, dan diikutin sama Iris yang goyang dombret.

"Lu berdua kenapa!?" tanya Revan doble sweatdrop.

"Merayakan kemenangan, karena Alucard nggak ngerayu Thundy lagi." jawab Emy watados sambil serius goyang itik.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba semua anak squad langsung nongol (min. Alfred dan Alucard) dan langsung ikutan dangdutan semua. Eris, Rei, sama Lectro malah break dance, Maya sama Ethan malah goyang ngebor, Amelia sama Sandra malah goyang gergaji, Red, Rone, sama Ethan malah nari tap, Jung, Eudo, Alex malah nari salsa, Silica sama Mia malah nari balet, Andre, Mita, sama Romi malah goyang sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya keatas, Revan sama Thundy malah ikut nimbrung dan tari piring. Hal ini diperparah karena tiba-tiba Emy dan Iris nyanyi..

"Hai kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut sukanya bilang~"

"Buka sikit Jos!"

Takano dan Yuki yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa double sweatdrop.

Ting tong...

"Yaa.. Uwah! Kalian semua kenapa kesini!?" tanya Takano kaget ketika kerumunan anak Garu squad didepan pintu.

"Mau Ikut dangdutan, Ayah~" kemudian semuanya masuk dan ikut-ikutan dangdutan di tangah markas.

Pokoknya perayaan kemenangan kali ini bener-bener diluar dugaan deh. Tarik mang~

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian..

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Alucard yang baru balik dan melihat sebuah spanduk di ruang tengah 'Merayakan kemenangan Alucard nggak coretngerapecoret ngerayu Thundy lagi' dan dangdutan masal di tengah ruang tengah markas.

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI, KU COBA MENYAPAMU!!"

"ASTUTIIIIII!!"

"Demi dewa! Pada ngapain dangdutan disini!?" ujar Alucard sambil facepalm tapi dikacangin sama semua orang.

"Sabar ya mas, kacang mahal kayak hero unique." hibur Mathias.

"Iye, gue tau.. Kambing.."

CIITTTT!! SYUUTT!! GUBRAAKK!! TOWEWEWEW (!?)

Semuanya langsung kicep sama apa yang diucapkan Alucard. Nggak biasanya Alucard ngomong kayak gitu.

"Alucard.. Tadi lu ngomong apa ke Mathias?" tanya Alpha pake Mic dengan suara 0 oktaf (?) dan berjalan ke Alucard dengan masih membawa micnya.

"Hah? Kenapa? 'Gue' hanya ngomong ' **Kambing** ' kok ke dia." jawab Alucard Watados, tapi entah kenala pas dia ngomong 'Kambing' dengan sengaja alpha mendekatkan micnya ke Alucard.

"Kambing!? Alucard ngomong Kambing!? Ke Mathias!?"

"Ayo Sini nyanyi Bareng!!" Ajak semuanya sambil menyeret Alucard keatas panggung dan musik disetel.

"Tu.. Wa.. Ga!!" komando Alpha dan Teiron.

"POTONG BEBEK ANGSA MASAK DIKUALI! MATHIAS ITU **KAMBING**! MINTA DISEMBELIH! POTONG DISINI! POTONG DISANA! LALALALALALALALALA~ **KAMBING**!!" nyanyi semuanya bersamaan dan membuat penekanan pada bagian Kambingnya sambil nari gaje.

Mathias yang nedengerin itu hanya bisa pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram.

"I know what you feel, bro." hibur Alfred yang tiba-tiba nongol dibelakangnya.

Bonus :

"Akhirnya sampai juga!!" ucap Romi yang menyetir mobilnya ke kolam renang di kota. Maklum, hari panas begini para anak 'laknat' itu pada maunya berenang semua. "Nah, silahkan turun~"

Semua anak telah turun kecuali..

"Woi, bangun! Ris! Udah sampe!"

"Jung! Bangun! Dah sampe nih!"

Rupanya Iris dan Jung masih ketiduran di mobil.

"Gimana cara bangunin mereka?" tanya Amelia bingung.

"Gampang aja~" ucap Lectro dan Ethan bersamaan.

"Woi! Ris! Ada yang lagi 'Anu' tuh! Dua-duanya cowo lagi!" (Lectro)

"Jung! Gangxi card lu gue lempar ke lu ya kalo nggak bangun dalam 5 detik!" (Ethan)

"Hah Mana!?" (Iris lansung bangun Dengan memegang kameranya.)

"Jangan!!!" Jung langsung bangun karena panik dan kejungkal dan nyusruk ditanah.

"Benerkan~ bangun~" ucap Lectro dan Ethan berbarengan tapi mendapat hadiah sebuah lemparan gangxi card yang sukses mengurung mereka berdua.

"Berisik lu berdua!!"

Red hanya menahan rasa tertawanya kemudian dia melihat seorang pria ice mage berambut hitam yang dia kenal tidak jauh dari mereka, "Oi, Frost!!"

Frost menengok kebelakang dan melihat Red menghampirinya, "Yo, Red! Lama tak jumpa!"

"Tumben Renang, biasanya lu ogah kalo disuruh keluar rumah atau apa itu kalo musim panas." ucap Red sambil menepuk pundak Frost.

"Lagi males aja, lagi pula AC dirumah gue mati, sementara kalo gur bekuin ruangan juga takut dilabrak sama sepupu gue si Pyro." jelas Frost.

Red hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Red! Ayo masuk!" panggil Jung.

Akhirnya semuanya masuk ke tempat kolam renang itu.

Di dalam setelah mengganti bajunya. (Setelah bayar tiket juga lah!) mereka melihat beberapa kolam renang dengan perosotan, kolam arus, dan kolam ombak.

"Udah ya! Kita ganti baju dulu!" ucap anak cewek yang masuk ke kamar ganti baju wanita.

Sementara, anak laki-laki berjalan kearah ruang ganti baju pria.

Setelah ganti baju..

"Ris, lu ngapain bawa kamera?" tanya Sandra bingung.

"You know lah, potret cogan-cogan atau yang unyu-unyu, apalagi kalo badannya bagus." jawab Iris dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Eh, tuh anak cowok, bersiaplah~"

Yang keluar adalah Mita dan Andre sambil bawa ban berenang. Mita mengenakan sebuah pakaian renang biru dengan aksesoris bebek, sementara Andre warna Kuning dengan askesoris yang sama.

Jepret!

"Kan, dapet yang unyu." ucap Iris sambil tersenyum puas.

Di sisi lain, di perosotan yang tinggi..

"Entahlah, May.. Ini tinggi banget tau.." ucap Amelia agak ketakutan pas dia mau meluncur kebawahan karena dia lagi tiduran diperosotan itu.

"Udahlah Mel.. Nikmatin aja, sini aku bantu." Maya dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh Amelia yang menyebabkan dia meluncur kebawah dengan cepat.

"AYAAAAAAHH! AKU TAKUT!" teriaknya dalam hati ketika meluncur dari perosotan.

Di sisi lain, kolam yang tenang..

Frost dengan santainya mengambang di aur dengan pelampungnya. Sampai..

"BOLA MERIAM!"

BYUUUUUUURR!!

Frost langsung terbalik dan nyebut ke kolam renang katena ombak yang diciptakan Lectro barusan..

"Than! Giliran lu!"

Ethan mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari kemudian melompat ke kolam renang, tapi..

Krek! Gubrak!

"BISA NGGAK MASUK KE KOLEMNYA NORMALAN DIKIT GITU!!" Sembur Frost selaku biang kerok bekunya kolam renang.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Frost.. Pacar gue jangan lu bekuin juga kali..." ucap Red sambil menunjuk Revan yang terperangkap disekitar kolam es. "To- tolong! Di- dingin!"

Frost hanya nyengir dan menghilangkan seluruh es di kolam renang hingga menjadi normal lagi.

Di sebuah semak-semak (awas ada mbak loren mengintai dan siap mencari korban :V)...

Iris mengarahkan kameranya ke kerumunan pria yang berbadan bagus (Ea :V) dan dia diam-diam memotretnya..

"Hihihi~ cakep. Dapet koleksi nih." gumamnya sambil berseringai.

Nggak sengaja dia mendengar teriakan banyak perempuan dari sisi sebelah kanannya dan dia segeran mengarahkan kameranya kearah itu dan...

"Alfred? Lah, dia ngapain kesi- OMG!! Alucard!!!" pekik Iris dalam hatinya ketika melihat kedua cowok itu diikuti kerumunan anak perempuan. (Tumben damai...)

Alfred menenakan sebuah pakaian renang biru, jaket tembus pandang, sunshades, dan sendal biru. Sementara, Alucard mengenakan jaket merah, celana renang oranye, dan sendal merah hit. Dan bentuk badan mereka terpampang jelas karena Alfred jaketnya tembus landang samentar Alucard jaketnya kebuka ditengahnya.

"OMG!! OMG!! Kokoroku dipecahkan kalian!! Ganteng!! Mantab gan badannya!! Delapan!!" pekik batin Iris yang terus memotret kejadian itu.

The End dengan Kampretnya :V

A/N : Soal Husbando ilang itu... karena Ragna ilang di ending Blazblue CentralFiction dan nggak ada yang inget dia sama sekali. Gye yang ngeliat sampe terharu~ Hueee!!


	27. Unseen moment

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 : Cie, Yang Bad Mood! :V *nari gaje dan kabur takut di lempar kapak.**

 **Red : Serius, gue ngakak pas alucard bilang kambing. sampe yang dangdutan pada ngerem sampe tiban-tibanan satu sama laen. :V**

 **thx!**

 **ini Bigfoot 2nd kan abisnya nulisnya yang dulu pernah maen LS? : Wuis, sabar mas. sabar... tahan jangan marah ingat lagi puasa.**

 **Alucard hanya OC disini bukan termasuk dari game ML ya, karena gue tau kalo di ML ada Alucard juga karena maen. tampangnya juga beda jauh kok, disini matanya Heterochromia Iridum (baca : ODD eyes dan CMIIW) -w-'.**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 24 : Unseen Moment

1\. Ketika Red meng'dekorasi' kamar Teiron. (Beberapa hari setelah kejadian 'balada Cynophobia')

Ting tong.

"Permisi!" ucap Red setelah memenet bel pintu.

"Ya..." sorang wanita berambut merah membukakan pintu untuk Red. "Wah, Red tumben kemari."

"Iya, bibi Rilen, aku hanya mau memberikan hadiah ke Teiron karena dia sudah mau menjaga Hato saat kesini." kata Red sambil tersenyum, tapi punya arti lain di senyumannya itu.

"Ooh, yaudah.. Silahkan masuk saja, tapi Teironnya lagi keluar mau nunggu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

Red mengangguk dan bibi Rilen malah memberinya jalan masuk ke markas. Red dengan senang hati masuk dan pergi kedalam.

"Emm... Kamarnya dimana ya? Biar aku tunggu dikamar aja deh." ucap Red watados.

"Oh, yaudah sini, bibi tunjukan." kemudian Red mengikuti bibi Rilen ke kamarnya Teiron dan membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Red. Padahal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Jika kau mau pulang saja atau apa tolong dikunci lagi pintunya, ya." kata Bibi Rilen sambil menyerahkan kuncinya ke Red. "Terima kasih."

Pintu ditutup dan Red sendirian di kamar Teiron. Red kemudian membuka box yang dia bawa daritadi dan langsung berseringai jahat dan ketawa pisikopatnya keluar.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! Kau akan menerima balasanku!!" Red mulai mendekorasi kamar Teiron dengan kejamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir dan yak! Beres!" Red tersenyum puas disela senyuman jahatnya. Kemudian, dia keluar kamar Teiron dan menguncinya lagi.

"Are? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Bibi Rilen di ruang tengah.

"Iya, dianya kelamaan soalnya jadinya aaku pulang duluan saja. Terima kasih ya, Bibi." Red kemudian pergi keluar markas dan kembali ke squad.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Kami pulang!" ucap beberapa anggota yang baru pulang keluar markas.

"Selamat datang.."

Teiron langsung pergi ke kamarnya tapi, ketika dia mau membula pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa saat dia kau memegang knop pintu kamar dia merasakan aura jahat yang sangat jahat dari pintu itu.

"Kenapa Ron?" tanya Ikyo yang melihat Teiron hanya diam saja.

"Lu ngerasainnya nggak kalau pintu kamar gue auranya jahat banget." ucap Teiron datar.

Ikyo mencoba mendekati pintu kamar Teiron dan memegang knop pintunya dan..

"Anjirt! Hii! Suram bener!" pekik Ikuo ketika memegang knop pintu kamar Teiron.

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Thundy sama Alpha yang baru nongol.

"Aura kamar Teiron suram banget!" kata Ikyo agak merinding.

"Yakin? Coba gue bu- Anjrit! Suram banget!" jerit Alpha yang memegang knop pintu kamar Teiron.

"Coba ya, gue buka.." Thundy mencoba membuka kamar Teiron dan mengabaikan aura suramnya. Tapi, saat dia berhasil mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! KALIAN MENGGANGGU KETENANGANKU AKAN KU HANTUI KALIAN SETIAP SAAT SAMPAI MATI!! HIDUP LUCIFER RAJA KAMI!!" Jerit Thundy dengan mata putih semua yang menandakan..

Dia kesurupan!!

"THUNDY KESURUPAN!!" Jerit Trio (Baka) Golden Rare itu sambil kabur tunggang-langgang yang sukses membuat heboh satu markas.

(Me : seriously, Red. Ini level 5 apa 10 sih? -.- ; Red : level sepuluh lah! Level lima mah kekecilan!!)

2\. Beberapa moment dengan keluarga yang terlewatkan saat Thanksgiving.

~Maya~

Maya sedang mengurus kebun bunganya, biarpun dia hanya menanam bunga mawar tapi, setidaknya itu bervariasi jenis mawarnya, mulai dari biru, merah, putih, kunging sampai pink.

"Yak, sudah sele-" saat dia berbalik dia meliahat seorang perempuan Musketer berbaju merah dengan rambut belakang diikat tinggi keatas.

"Mama!"

"Maya, anak cantikku!" ucap Melissa sambil memeluk Maya.

"Papa mana?" tanya Maya.

"Anak ku cantik, ayah disini!" seprang pria zoro melompat dari atap markas ke bawah tapi sayang dia malah nyusruk di semak-semak yang sukses membuat mereka berdua sweatdrop.

"Ngenes amat sih..." batin Maya dan Ibunya bersamaan.

"Maya~" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, Maya sepertinya senang mendengarnya. "Eduardo!"

~Ethan~

Ethan sedang mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Hato untuk tidak bertingkah yang aneh-aneh selama acara Thanksgiving berlangsung di halaman belakang.

"Nah! Kamu jangan jadi Anjing nakal ya! Nanti Master marah besar loh!" ucap Ethan sambil mengelus kepala Hato. "Woof!"

Tiba-tiba, punggungnya sepertinya ditepuk seseorang dan dia menengok kebelakang.

"Hai Nak! Apa kabar mu?" seorang pria Sapper berambut Hitam menyapanya.

"Ayah! Sudah datang rupannya!" Kata Ethan sambil memeluk Ayahnya.

"Iya dong, oh ya.. Apa Sunny sudah kesini?" tanya Marth.

"Belum sih ta- Uwah! Sunny!" Etahn langsung dipeluk sama sepupunya dari belakang dan nyusruk direrumputan.

"Halo Sepupu! Lama tak jumpa!" sapa Sunny.

"Hmmh.. Lepasin kek! Oh iya, aku dapet tugas buat jagain anjing temanku jadi tu- HATO!!" Ethan langsung berteriak ketika melihat Hato mulai menggali lubang di dekat pohon dan kabur ketika melihat Ethan menghampirinya. "Jangan gali-gali dulu! Nanti!"

"Well, sepertinya dia bakalan sibuk ya... Paman.." ucap Sunny sambil nyengir.

~Mia~

Mia sedang merapihkan beberapa barang diruang tengah dengan senang hati, tiba-tiba Yuki nongol. "Mia-chan, keluargamu datang tuh."

"Iya, Ibu~" Mia menghampiri seorang pria berambut aquamarine bersama seorang perempuan berambut kuning di ruang tengah. "Tou-San, Kaa-san!" Mia langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Halo Mia, sudah lama kami tak bertemu denganmu!" ucap Kamura.

"Mana kakakmu? Apa masih sibuk.." tanya Yayoi.

"Emm.. Maaf, Tou-san, Kaa-san... Nii-chan masuk Rehabilitasi karena phobia Anjingnya kambuh dan hampir membunuh Anjing squad kami waktu itu." jelas Mia murung.

"Owh.. Kasian si Romi.. Yah, mungkin itu memang sudah jalannya. Tou-san dulu juga mau seperti itu, hanya saja nggak tega.." ucap Kamura sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Mia.

"Sudahlah, tak usah sedih. Mending kita seperti biasa saja, main alat musik dan bersenang-senang dulu, ok!" hibur Yayoi dan mengeluarkan sebuah suling dari kantongnya.

"Iya, ayo kita memainkan sebuah lagu!" ucap Kamura yang mengeluarkan sebuah harmonika dari kantongnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku ambil gitar-ku dulu." Mia berlari kecil ke kamarnya untul mengambil sebuah gitar akustik.

~Revan~

Revan masih kesel karena dikerjain sama Red dan kakeknya Red dengan muka masih dikembungin kayak ikan buntel. (Kok, geli ya bayanginnya :V *dilempar kotak peluru)

Tiba-tiba, tangannya ditarik seseorang dari belakang, seketika Revanpun kaget. "Uwah! Siapa!"

"Hei! Ini Ayah tau! Kenapa kaget!" ucap Ayahnya sewot.

"Ayah! Jangan bikin kaget bisa nggak!" balas Revan sambil mengelus dadanya.

Ayahnya kemudian malah ikutan ngembungin mukanya kayak ikan kembung. (Ayah anak sama aja ya :V *dilempar granat *ditembak pesawatnya predator)

"Sudahlah yah.. Revan bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ibunya.

"Baik, oh iya.. Mana Barie sama Marisa?" tanya Revan.

"Lagi ke toilet, ntar juga balik." ucap Ayahnya dengan Tsunderenya juga.

"Nggak usah pake nada itu juga dong yah..." ujar Revan sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, dibelakangmu itu siapa ya?" tanya Ibunya penasaran, Revan menengok kebelakang dan berakhir dipeluk sama Red.

"Kenapa pergi? padahal aku lagi ngenalin kamu sama keluargaku barusan." tanya Red manyun.

"Ish! Lepasin gue! Ada Ayah sama Ibu gue masalahnya jangan gitu napa!" bentak Revan sambil mendorong Red yang memeluknya.

Ayah dan Ibunya hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu. "Dia pacarmu?" tanya Ayahnya penasaran.

"Iya, saya pacar Anak anda berdua. Pasti anda adalah ayah dan ibunya Revan." jawab Red yang tetep meluk Revan.

Ibunya Revan menatap Revan dengan tatapan 'Serius! Kamu pacaran sama dia!?', Revan membalasnya dengan tatapan, 'I.. Iya, dia pacarku..' ibunya membalas lagi 'Ciyus? Miapah?' Revan langsung memutar matanya 'Serius! Dan jangan mulai ngalay deh bu..'

"Baiklah.. Jika, itu bisa membuat anakku bahagia, kau boleh menjadi pacarnya. Tapiiiiii!! Jika kau membuatnya Sedih.. Pesawat predator akan langsung datang membawa bom nukril kesini! Paham!" jelas Ayahnya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Saya paham Tuan Sharps, saya akan membuat Revan bahagia." balas Red dan Revan hanya bisa blushing mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Red, dan ingat itu baik-baik ya. Karena pisau dapur tidak selamanya akan akan memotong sayuran atau bahan makanan loh." jelas Ibunya Revan sambil tersenyum dengan maksud mengancam.

"Iya, saya tau..." balas Red sweatdrop karena tau maksudnya.

~Setelah Alex ketemu Andre dan Ars~

"Oh iya, Andre, kau itu buta total?" tanya Alex penasaran.

"Nggak total banget sih... aku hanya bisa melihat 15 sampai 20 persen saja.. Sisanya burem. Bahkan kak Alex aja yang sedeket ini nggak keliatan sama sekali burem banget deh." Jelas Andre sambil meraba-raba muka Alex.

"Sudahlah Ndre.. Yang penting kita kan udah ngumpul lagi, yah memang sementara doang sih. Karena aku nggak bisa lama-lama disini." ucap Ars sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Ya... Tapi, aku masih mau sama kak Alex, kak Ars-kan sering sibuk kerja.." ujar Andre manyun.

"Kak Alex juga sama Andre.. Sering sibuk kerja- Apaan!" Alex menyadati kalau Eudo menepuk pundaknya barusan.

"Orang tua gue mau ketemu sama lu, cepet sebelum ayah gue ngomel nggak jelas!" kata Eudo sewot.

Alex berdecak dan bangun dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menemuin kedua orang tuanya Eudo. Ketika dia sampai ke ruang makan dia melihat kedua orang tuanya Eudo sedang mengobrol dengan Silica dan Mita, hanya saja sepertinya itu lebih mirip perdebatan jika didengar.

"Hei, ini aku bawakan Alex yang Silica bilang." ucal Eudo sambil melipat tangan.

"Eudo! Sikapmu kurang sopan!" ucap Ayahnya sewot.

Eudo hanya memutar matanya dan pergi, "Terserah..." tapi, sebelumnya dia sudah membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Alex. "Hati-hati, Ayah gue Tiran banget. Salah ucap, maka Hubungan lu sama Adek gue nggak akan direstuin sama sekali sama dia. Berjuanglah.."

Alex duduk (di tengah Silica dan Mita) dengan tenang biarpun ada ke gugupan karena salah sedikit maka habislah hubungan dia sama Silica.

"Jadi, ini pangerannya Silica?" tanya pria Stranger itu dengan muka datar. "Lumayan... Tapi, apa dia termasuk orang hebat." komentarnya.

"Ayah, jangan itunya dulu.. Alexander, apa kau mencintai Almira dari lubuk hatimu?" tanya Ibunya dengan senuman lembut.

"Iya, saya mencintai anak perempuan anda dari lubuk hati saya." jawab Alex serius.

"Oh.. Sepertinya, dia merupakan orang yang baik yah.. Bagaimana denganmu Mita, apakah Alexander adalah orang yang baik?" tany Ibunya ke Mita.

"Kak Alex.. Dia baik kok ke kak Ailica, nggak pernah berantem, selalu ngelindungin dia, selalu memenuhi permintaan kak Silica juga biarpun kak Silica nggak memaksa." jawab Mita agak gugup.

"Apakah benar itu? Almira?" tanya Ayahnya penasaran.

Silica kaget dan langsung menjawabnya dengan gugup. "I.. Iya, Ayah.. Dia memang seperti itu.."

Ayahnya segera menatap ke Alex, Alex sekarang yang gugup karena selalu inget kata Eudo agar tidak salah ucap..

"Apa pekerjaan anda Tuan Alexander?" tanya Ayahnya Eudo.

"Ehh... Saya berkerja sebagai seorang Wakil Komandan pemberantas Bio-teroris saya bertempatkan di pasukan utama sebagai penembak jarak jauh, dan Komandan pasukan saya adalah seorang Legenda karena berhasil menyelamatkan dunia. Juga dia itu pernah menjadi hal yang sama seperti saya." jawab Alex agak gemetar.

Ayahnya Eudo hanya diam dan menghelakan nafas kemudian dia menatap tajam ke Alex, 'Mampus, gue salah ucap nih!' pikirnya panik.

"Mengecewakan..." ujar Ayahnya Eudo yang sukses membuat Alex dan Silica drop. 'Hubungan kami kandas ditengah jalan...'

"Tapi.. Anda tetap saya terima hubungan anda dengan Silica, karena posisi anda di pasukan utama dan sebagai anak buah dari seorang legenda itu yang menyelamatkan diri anda, biarpun saya menginginkan anda adalah seorang komandan pasukan anda." komentar Ayahnya Eudo.

"Be... Benarkah itu! Tuan..."

"Drud, dan tolong sikapmu. Tuan Alexander." jawab Drud.

"Maaf..."

"Jadi, hubungan aku dengan Alex, diterima?" tanya Silica.

"Ya, diterima.." jawab Drud seadanya dan mulai membaca bukunya lagi.

"Selamat ya! Almira!" ucap Ibunya yang terharu sambil memeluk Silica.

"Iya, Terima kasih bu!" balas Silica yang juga memeluk Ibunya.

Alex hanya tersenyum dan keluar ruangan.

"Ayah, jika tadi ayah nggak menerima kak Alex, siapa yang mungkin ayah terima dari markas ini?" tanya Mita dengan polosnya ke Drud.

Drud menengok kearah Mita dan tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Mita. "Yah, mungkin saja.. Seorang bernama Eris itu dan Pria Red atau Rone atau Taiga itu." jawab Drud.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm... Ada suatu alasan untuk Eris, kalau untuk Red, Rone, dan Taiga.. Karena mereka keluarga Kamiyama. Ayah kenal betul dengan pemimpin keluarganya, karena kebetulan dia itu ayah pernah melawan dia dan dia sangatlah kuat sampai ayah sendiri tidak bisa membaca gerakannya dan hampir tewas karena dia. Tapi, dia mengampuni Ayah dan menyembuhkan ayah, sejak saat itu ayah sendiri tidak berani macam-macam dengan keluarga mereka. Jika, mereka sudah berkata, maka ayah akan menuruti mereka." jelas Drud sambil memangku Mita.

"Alasan untuk Eris?" tiba-tiba Silica dan ibunya ikutan nimbrung dan penasaran.

"Hmmh.. Baiklah, dia adalah.. Orang terakhir yang masih hidup dari kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kerajaan Lanceford yang sudah hilang."

3\. Pas Alucard sama Alfred di Kolam Renang (The Other Side yang bonusnya)

"Hei... Untuk satu ini apa kau sependapat dengan diriku?" bisik Alucard.

"Yah.. Kau benar, aku sependapat denganmu..." balas Alfred.

"Ayo kita lari dari sini..." kemudian mereka langsung ngacir dari tempat itu pasalnya.

"KEJAR MEREKA!!"

Mereka diikutin para Perempuan yang ada di tempat kolam renang umum itu, biarpun nggak semuanya sih.

"Silica-chan! Naek perostan yuk!" ajak Sandra.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua hanya nggak dikejar-kejar sama perempuan satu squad doang.

4\. More Red Execution.

"Hai-hai semua!" sapa Red di markas squad Garu. Tapi, saat dia baru datang dia mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan Vience sedang disiksa sama ketua sqaud pake motor. Red hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya dan mengeluarkan tatapan -WTF-

"Oh, Red tumbenan kesini..." balas Luthias yang lagi ngeliatin kejadian itu.

"Nggak apa-apa maen aja kok... Oh iya, itu motor dapet dari mana?" tanya Red.

"Ada yang ngasih.." jawab Tumma disebelah Red.

Red mangut-mangut, "eh.. Ntar pinjem lapangannya b-"

Bruk!

"Aww, pasti sakit." gumam Red sambil menutup salah satu matanya karena ngilu.

"Oh Red ada apa?" tanya sang ketua squad yang baru selesai menyiksa Vience.

"Minjem lapangannya ya~" ucap Red.

"Buat apa?"

Red membisikan sesuatu ke ketua squad itu dan doa hanya mangut-mangut dan kemudian berseringai, karena kebetulan dia mau lihat 'itu'.

"Oh~ Tei-kun~ kesini deh~" panggil girl-chan yang udah nyiapin pentungan yang dapet entah dari mana.

"Ada ap-"

Duak!!

"Nah, sisanya urusanmu~"

"Makasih~"

Teiron tebangun dengan badan sudah terikat disebuah pasung yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Dan dia langsung panik tingkat dewa, "A- Ada apa ini? Kenapa gue yang kena!?"

"Halo, Teiron..."

Tak jauh dari dia ada Red yang berseringai jahat sambil memegang sebuah gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"Makasih ya, udah nimpukin Hato make snack, dan juga... Kaleng ikan sarden di super market pas lu lagi ngestalking Edgar sama Naya waktu itu... Sekarang dia memar di tangan sama badannya... Ngehehe.."

"Ma.. Maafin gue!!"

Kemudian, Red menutup matanya dan membuka gulungan itu, "hmmh.. Ini adalah hari yang indah, ya... Bungan-bungan bermekaran, burung-burung berkicau.. Orang seperti dirimu itu..." Ucapan Red terpotong kemudian, gulungannya bersinar. Dia membuka matanya lagi dan sekarang matanya hanya merah keputihan tanpa Iris.

"...harus habis ditanganku.."

Dan Bad Time pun terjadi.

Adegan selanjutnya disensor, karena Teiron sedang dihabisi sama Red habis-habis dengan skill 5 Unique.

Sementara orang yang menonton hanya cengo seketika.

 **Udah kan? Yaudah Udah :V**


	28. Three New Member

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 :**

 **Red : Ok, Ok gue juga tanggung jawab.. Bentar, gue manggil temen Exorcist gue, Dorny dulu kesini. *summon orangnya.**

 **Dorny : Apaan?**

 **Red : Ada temen gue yang kesurupan tuh! Lu bisa kan?**

 **Dorny : ok, tapi biayanya nggak murah.**

 **Red : iye, iye gue tau. Sekalian sama Ibu juga deh, lagi pula dia itu Omyouji..**

 **Thx!**

 **Chapter 25 : Tiga Orang baru yang ternistakan.**

Pagi hari di ruang makan squad..

"Selamat Makan!!"

"Mana Red?" Tanya Yuki yang melihat salah satu bangku yang biasa ditempati Red kosong. Semuanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku.. Disini.."

Red tiba-tiba muncul dengan..

Telinga dan ekor serigala...

Krik, krik, krik...

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Yuki tetap tenang biarpun sebenarnya agak kaget dengan Red.

"Red? Emangnya lu itu Werewolf!?" tanya Ethan panik.

"Nggak tau dan gue bukan Werewolf!" jawab Red agak kesal.

"Red buka mulutmu coba.." kata Yuki. Red membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan giginya. Yuki agak tersentak ketika melihat semua gigi taring Red tumbuh lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Red... Sepertinya, mode 'itu' mu mencoba untuk... Yah, kau tau.. Kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa, tanpa penggunan sihir ataupun senjata." jelas Yuki datar.

Red menghela nafasnya dan duduk dibangku, "hooh.. Kukira bakal terjadi hal-hal yang aneh." ucapnya kemudian mengambil sepotong roti di piringnya.

"Red! Jangan makan i-"

Telat, dia sudah menelan rotinyan duluan dan..

"Tu..."

"Ungh!" Red langsung lari ke westafel biarpun menghasilkan kecelakaan kecil karena dia nabrak Lectro sampe terkapar dilantai dengan tidak elite orangnya.

"HOOOOOEEEKKK!!"

Dan suara absurd pun terdengar sampai penjuru markas. Sementara sang pembuat suara hanya bisa muntah dengan indahnya di wastafel dapur *ditimpuk botol kaca.

"Ok, itu adalah pertama kalinya gue liat Red muntah karena makanan..." gumam Eris yang baru selesai makan.

"Ergh! Itu rasa terburuk yang pernah gue makan selama hidup gue!" gerutu Red setelah kumur-kumur air kran.

"Sudah ibu bilang jangan dimakan, perutmu sedang nggak kuat makan-makan manusia biasa, ini daging untukmu!" ucap Yuki sambil menyodorkan sebuah daging yang sudah direbus.

Red langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan lahap tanpa dia sadari sepiring daging itu sudah habis...

"Kenyang~"

"Oh iya, apa ada perasaan lain didirimu, Red?" tanya Rei sambil menyeringai iseng dan sepertinya Red tau maksud kakaknya itu.

"Mau ng'anu' sama Re-chan."

BRRRUUUUUUHHH

"Oi! Jangan siram ke gue juga kale!" gerutu Ethan yang menjadi korban siraman air 'rohani' (?) dari Revan. "Maap..."

"Sudahlah, dipikirkannya nanti aja, ntar ribet jadinya." Takano menghelakan nafasnya dan mengajak Red keluar sebentar.

Seorang pria berambut Beige, pirang, dan Merah datang ke markas secara bersamaan. (Itu bertiga Coeg! *diinfinity spear).

"Apakah ini tempatnya?" tanya sang pria berambut merah yang merupakan seorang mutant.

"Ya, kalau lihat dipeta sih.. Begitu.." jawab pria berambut beige sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dan tombaknya dipunggungnya.

"Udahlah, kita masuk aja.. Siapa tau ntar bakalan ketemu ketuanya." ucap sang pria berambut pirang dengan santai.

Mereka membuka gerbang markas dan menutupnya lagi, tapi kemudian mereka mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang absurd.

"Oi! Turun dari situ Red!!" teriak Takank yang melihat Red nimbrung diatas genteng.

Sontak, ketiga pria itu sweatdrop berjamaah dan bergubrak ria.

"Maaf, kalian siapa ya? Kalau tidak ada keperluan dengan siapapun jangan asal sembarang masuk." tanya Takano dengan skeptisnya melihat ketiga pria yang tiduran ditanah.

"Ah, kami ingin menemui ketua squad ini, kami mau bergabung!" ucap si pria berambut beige itu yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ketua sedang pergi, sekarang kalian harus menemui wakilnya." balas Takano.

"Siapa wakilnya?" Takano menunjuk Red yang lagi turun dari atap markas. "Dia wakil utamanya, sisanya ada didalam."

"Apa!? Pria aneh itu!?" tanya sang pria berambut merah kaget.

"Iya, hanya saja dia sedang mengalami keadaan serius sekarang, jadi susah untuk diajak berkompromi dengan orang baru, tuh.. Lihat dia langsung menggeram kearah kalian." Takano menunjuk Red yang sudah ditanah dan menggeram kearah ketiga pria itu.

Sontak, sang pria berambut beige loncat karena ketakutan dan dibopong bridal style sama temannya yang berambur pirang. "Oh, Ayolah! Berat Coeg!"

"Red! Hentikan! Mereka bukan ancaman, dan sadarlah!" Takano memukul kepala Red dan sekejap pula Red kembali normal.

"Hah- hei, siapa kalian?" tanya Red.

"Sudah ya, aku tinggal dulu!" ucap Takano kemudian masuk ke markas.

"Kami ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota baru.." ucap si pria berambut merah watados.

"Baiklah, sebutkan nama kalian.."

"Jefforn Noir lance, Black Spear, 25 tahun, 179 cm, tanggal lahir 31 desember. Benci dengan tempat kotor."

"Karasuma Raven, Crow, 24 tahun, 185 cm, tanggal lahir. 4 febuari. Apapun itu, aku nggak akan permasalahkan asal nggak mengganggu tidurku."

"Edderkop Gumo, Mutant, 23 tahun, 180 cm, tanggal lahir 16 Agustus. Kerja sebagai polisi."

"Wait- tadi lu bilang polisi? Kenal Eudo?" ganya Red.

"Ya, dia itu senpai-ku. Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya (balik) Gumo.

Tiba-tiba, Eudo nongol dari semak-semak sekitar mereka. "Ada yang manggil gue?" sontak, semuanya langsung sweatdrop melihatnya. "Se- Senpai!? Kau disini?"

"Hah? Oh, Edder, apa kabar? Yah aku memang squad sini." ucap Eudo, tapi tiba-tiba Red langsung gusel di dada dia.

"Oi! Red! Sadar!" bentak Eudo yang menghadiahkan Red sebuah jitakan dikepalanya.

"Auh! Sorry mas, sikap itu gue kadang minta diperhatiin.." balas Red sambil menghelakan nafas.

"Senpai?"

"Ya?"

"Dia pacar mu?" sebuah Aura hitam pekat keluar dari balik tubuh Eudo yang sedang tersenyun kejam kearah Gumo, banyak perempatan yang muncul dikepala Eudo, dia mulai mendekati Gumo dan Gumo malah mundur. "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Uwah! Maafkan aku senpai!" jerit Gumo sambil mundur tapi dia malah ditahan sama kedua temannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

"Maaf, entah kenapa aura itu menyuruh kami menahanmu.." bisik Jeff yang merinding disko melihat Eudo. "EEEEEHHHHHH!!!"

"Edderrrr!!!" teriak Eudo dan mulai mendekat kearah Gumo, dan mengsummon buku sihir simpanan dia (yang merupakan buku turun menurun dari ayahnya dan kebetulan hanya dia yang bisa pake tuh buku) dan mengsummon lima bola sihir dibelakangnya dan rambutnya bertambah panjang dan berubah jadi pirang.

"Huuaaa!! Maafkan aku!!" jerit Gumo.

"Tak ada ampun!! Mass Missle! Laser! Seal! Floating balon!!"

Jangan ditanya kejadian berikutnya yak! Pokoknya mengenaskan!

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Dia ini temanku! Jangan Asal sembarang ngomong kau!" Sembur Eudo setelah menghabisi 'Kouhai'-nya itu dengan skill simpanan dia. "Argh! Mana ini rambut kalau meu kembali kesemula itu lama banget lagi!"

Eudo mulai menarik tubuh 'Kouhai'-nya itu kedalam dalam keadaan yang masih bersungut-sungut tanpa mengubris pertanyaan dari beberapa anggota yang melewati dirinya.

"Eudo!? Lu kenapa!?" tanya Sandra kaget melihat Eudo tampangnya jadi berbeda dari sebelumnya, tapi malah mendapat sebuah kacang dari Eudo yang masih menueret tubuh 'Kouhai'-nya ke ruang farmasi.

~Karasu~

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ketua, habis dari mana?" tanya Yuki yang sedang menyapu ruang tengah.

"Toko buku, yang laen kemana Yuki?" jawab Reha.

"Tuh, lagi pada main kartu.." ucap Yuki sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang yang sedang bermain kartu... UNO.

"Ok, gue jalan..." Red menggantungkan ucapannya dan kemudian, "maafin banget ye, Lectro.. Skip 3 kali dan juga i win." ucap Red yang mengeluarkan seluruh kartunya.

"Jiah!" Lectro menaruh kartunya yang sisa tiga dimeja. "Berikan gue Dare."

"Pocky game sama Eris sono!" ucap Red datar sambil menggaruk ekornya. "Nggak mau tau ya, inget peraturan seperti biasa."

Dengan terpaksa dia melakulannya, "sori, Ris.."

"Iye, gue tau.."

1 cm..

Muka Eris mulai memerah dan Lectro juga ikutan memerah karena tak kuat jika mereka harus ciuman.

"Ayo! Ayo!" sorak Iris yang sudah siap dengan kameranya. Sementara, Alfred udah aura suram duluan. (Ea Brocon nih :V *lempar tombak)

0,5 cm..

1 milimeter dan...

Tuk!

Mereka dengan pinternya hanya menyentuhkan giginya bro!!

"Yah! Nggak seru nih!!" protes Iris manyun. Sementara Alfred langsung menarik Eris dan..

Chu~

Mencium Eris!

Semuanya (bahkan 3 orang lucknut Jeff, Gumo, Karasu) langsung jawdrop melihat kejadian itu. Kecuali, you know lah... Fujo lucknut siapa.

"Adek gue itu punya gue!! Nggak ada yang boleh kayak gitu lagi!!" protes Alfred setelah melepas ciumannya dari Eris.

'Ok, sekarang kecurigaan kami udah benar kalau Alfred itu ngebet sama Eris..' batin semua orang sweatdrop. "Yaudahlah, lanjut!"

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Argh! Gue kalah!" keluh Karasuma sambil menaruh kartunya yang sisa enam. "Berikan gue Truth... Buat jaga-jaga."

Iris nyengir, "menurut lu, lu itu pantesnya jadi Seme apa Uke?" tanya Iris sambil nyengir jahil dan langsung diberi tatapan -WTF- sama orang-orang yang main.

"Apa bisa yang lain?" tanya Karasu gugup.

Red memberika Karasu sebuah kertas untul dibaca, 'Jika menghindari Dare atau Truth atau bohong di Truth, maka hukuman yang harus diterima orang itu adalah Summon hero Unique permanen atau CSD 1-60 hanya dengan gear full dexterity (pala Rugby, tameng Viking, baju Sapper) kemudian teriak di yell, 'saya tiap hari menonton KucingPoi sambil F*p-F*p dan juga saya mengakui bahwa Pico adalah waifu saya.'

Sekian, Anak Squad Reha.

"Wut!!" Pekik Karasu kaget setelah baca itu.

"Yaudah makanya cepet jawab, awas boong!" perintah Red sambil menggaruk kupingnya.

Karasu menelan ludah dan mulai menjawabnya, "M... Mu... Engh!"

"Apa!"

"G.. GU.. GUE!!"

'LU KENAPA!?"

"GU.. GUE, S.. SE.. ME!"

"YANG JELAS!"

"GUE, SE. ME!"

"Nah, bagus.. Sekarang tinggal ngecek badan lu gimana.." kemudian, Anak laki-laki mulai ngerumunin Karasu dengan seringai ganasnya buat nelanjangin dia. "Eh! Jangan!"

Dan kemudian..

"Suit, Suit! Cie yang bukan triplek badannya!" goda Jung.

"Cie, Uhuk, Cie!" timpal Ethan yang pura-pura batuk.

"Ergh! Ini agak memalukan..." gumam Karasu sambil menutup mukanya.

"Yaelah! Biasa aje kali! Orang disini anak cowo biasa digituin!"

Lanjut..

"Ahh! Gue kalah!" keluh Revan sambil menaruh kartunya yang sisa empat dimeja. "NgeDare aje, tapi kasih yang normalan dikit!"

"Ok, ini gue kasih yang gampang..." Ethan membisikan sesuatu le kuping Revan dan berakhir diberi tatapan horor sana Revan. "Lu. Serius!?"

"Emangnya apa salahnya sih? dua kata doang." batah Ethan sambil berseringai.

"Emangnya dia lu suruh ngomong apa sih?" tanya Rone.

Ethan langsung membisikannya ke Rone, dan dia langsung diberi jitakan keras dari Rone. "LU GILA YA!!? KEHIDUPAN MANUSIA BISA TERANCAM OI!!"

"Engh! Uhh!..."

"apa?"

"K-kh.. E.. Emy..." semuanya langsung menatap horor ke Revan.

"Revan Jangan!" teriak Red.

"E.. Emy, C... Can, tik..."

"TIDAK, JANGAN KATAKAN ITU!!" Jerit anak perempuan yang mulai kabur pontang-panting.

"Emy, Can-Tik!"

"KABUUUUURRRR!!!"

Terereret, tereret (?)

Semuanya melihat ke langit dan meteor segede bogem (?) jatuh dari langit.

SYUUUUUUUTTTT!!

JEGEEEEERRRR!!

"Huwa- maafkan aku umat manusia! Salahkan Ethan yang suruh gue!"

ToD End...

~Jeff~

Kemudian, Jeff ngerasa mau 'Kondangan' di kamar mandi. Tapi, yang ada dia malah menemukan sebuah pemandangan aneh di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"OI! CEPET MANDINYA!! JANGAN SEMEDI-AN DI DALEM!!" teriak Jung sambil gedar-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"OI KAMBING! LU MANDI APA NGE-SPA SEH!" timpal Eris yang nggak kalah hebohnya.

"LU MANDI! APA LAGI NGELIATIN KEONG JALAN HAH!? LAMA BANGET!?" sahut Rei nggak kalah hebohnya.

"CEPETAN! GUE MAU PERGI NIH!!" bentak Alex.

"CANGCIMEN!?" timpal Eudo yang bikin tambah heboh.

"SABAR APA!? TAU SABAR NGGAK SIH! GUE LAGI PAKE BAJU NIH!!" teriak Lectro selaku biang kerok masalah tersebut.

"HAH!? EMANGNYA LU BISA PALE BAJU!?" timpal Eudo.

"KASIH TAU GUE! KAPAN LU MAKE BAJU HAH!? Protes Jung.

"HALAH, NGGAK USAH PAKE BAJU LU, BIASANYA KE TOKO AJA MAKE CELANA DOANG!?" Sahut Rei.

"EMANGNYA LU PUNYA BAJU!?" benyak Eris.

"SETAU GUE NIH, GUE BARUSAN NGEBAKAR BAJU LU DEH!!" teriak Alex.

'Sial' batin Lectro yang nyesel punya temen satu squad yang membuat dia ingin meminum shampo dan body wash.

Apa dia perlu melakukannya sekarang yak?

"BURUAN KELUAR! JANGAN BEAUTY CARE! UDAH TAU LU COWOK!" bentak Eris yang mulai gondog.

"LU KONDANGAN YA DIDALEM!?" Sahut Rei yang memperburuk suasana.

"UDAH DISIRAM BLOM!?" timpal Jung.

"ISH, AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI! NAJIS GUE MANDI SAMA BEKAS HAJATAN ORANG!!" timpal Alex.

"KAPAN BISA DAPET CEWE LU! OH IYE KAN ADA SI IRIS!" teriak Eudo.

Di kamarnya Iris langsung mencoret gambarnya dengan tinta hitam. "NOOOO!! MY MASTERPIECE!!!"

"IYE, IYE! NIH LU MAU MANDIKAN! SILAHKAN MASUK!!" terka Lectro saat keluar kamar mandi yang kemudian dia ditatap intens sama semua orang. "Apa gue Ganteng!?"

"NAJES!" pekik Eudo sambil memasang muka jijik.

"EWH! NO WAY, YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF SH*T!" timpal Alex.

"Kebanyakan makan micin ya gini gejalanya!" sahut Eris jijik.

"Muka kayak Bokong Lauren gitu dibilang ganteng!" timpal Jung kesal.

"Dasar Tydac mendydyc, keseringan OD mecin dari bubuk mesiu ya gini!" kata Rei jijik.

'Kampret!' batin Lectro kemudian pergi.

"Ok, gue yang make ya!"

"Apaan lu! Gue udah dari tadi!

"Gue udah booking duluan!"

"Gue udah dari zaman apaan tau cuk!"

"Dasar Bodoh..." gumam Jeff kemudian dia masuk dengan seenak pantatnya ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan kelima orang yang sedang berantem itu.

~Gumo~

Gumo mempunyai kebiasaan untuk gelayutan di langit-langit markas tanpa ada yang tau sama sekali. Tapi, Yuki sendiri kesal karena Gumo nggak pernah membersihkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Gumo! Kalau habis tiduran dilangit-langit bersihkan!" perintah Yuki sambil memberikan sebuah sapu ke Gumo.

Sejak dia diomelin sama Yuki akhirnya dia memilih untuk tiduran di luar di taman. Tapi, ada satu hal yang buat dia kapok tidur di luar..

Suatu Sore..

Suasana marlas sedang masa damai-damainya sampai sebuah teriakan yang terbilang ambigu terdengar dari ruang farmasi squad.

"Ah, Aaahh!! Ittai~"

"Njir.. Suara siapa tuh?" tanya Ethan yang lagi mengelap meja merasa risih dengan teriakan yang kadar keambiguannya tinggi.

"Tau dah! Cek yuk!" ajak Jung.

Kemudian, mereka segera ke ruang farmasi markas tapi, didepan ruangan itu sudah ada Iris dan Lectro yang sudah siap sedia dengan alat perekam mereka dan tisu.

"Hei ad-"

"Ssshhttt!!!" Potong Lectro kemudian mereka kembali mereka itu.

"Se.. Senpai! Stop! Sakit!"

"Yee! Namanya juga 'itu' ya sakitlah!"

Ethan dan Jung yang mendengarkan percakapan itu langsung memikirkan hal yang sama. "Kok ambigu ya?"

"Pe.. Pelan-pelan! Aaah!"

"Kalau pelan-pelan malah tambah sakit tau!"

Mereka langsung memasang muka -WTF- mendengar hal ambigu itu.

"Aduh! Aahh! Jangan tiba-tiba juga, Senpai!"

"Oh, maaf!"

'Positive thinking!' batin mereka agar nggak menjerumus ke hal berbau 'IYKWIM'

"Aah! Ittai!"

"Sstt! Pelan-pelan jangan tereak-tereak nanti pada salah pikirannya!"

"Ta.. Tapi Sakit! Ahn!"

"Ya tahan dong!"

"Ahn! Ngh! Uwah! Tu.. Tunggu, aku nggak kuat!"

"Sabarlah, sedikit lagi kok."

"Mmnnh! Se.. Sen- mnh!"

"Diam! Gigit bantalnya jika nggak tahan!"

"Mmnh!"

"Huff~ Udah selesai! Makannya lain kali kalau mau duduk ditanah liat-liat dulu, taunya lu malah dudu dilandak yang lewat barusan.."

"Iya- aku tau..."

Sontak, mereka berempat langsung hening seketika...

"Jadi, tadi Gumo nggak sengaja dudukin landak dan lu tadi itu nyabutin duri-duri landaknya Eudo?" tanya Lectro pas memastikan keadaan itu. Eudo mengangguk sematara, Gumo hanya bisa nungging di kasur dengan ngenesnya.

"TAPI, BISA NGGAK DENGAN CARA YANG BIASA AJA!! JANGAN YANG AMBIGU!!" Bentak Jung emosi.

Mungkin, bakalan segera terbit EudoxGumo sebentat lagi karena ada Iris disebelah Lectro.

 **Dahkan? Yaudah. :V**

A/N : Jangan Tanya Gue nyummon tiga orang itu gimana yak, Rahasia Jalur Gelap LS soalnya :V


	29. Empat mage Absurd Day

**Balas Revievv :** **girl-chan 2 : Ya, makasih.. mudah-mudahan hari rabu nanti nggak kecyduk sama Mastah :V**

 **Jeff : Memangnya disana ada apa? kok sampai salah satu anggotanya seperti itu?**

 **Me : Liat aja, kalian bertiga pasti nanti juga ngerti kok.**

 **Karasu : Siapa juga yang mau nanya.. -_-"**

 **me : Ya kali aja, kalian tiba-tiba asal nyeplos kayak si itu. *Nunjuk Gumo.**

 **Gumo : Emangnya gue gitu yak?**

 **Me : Lu mau Eudo ngamuk lagi karena bilang kalo si Red itu pacarnya ternyata bukan?**

 **Gumo : *merinding. Nggak mau! Senpai serem kalo ngamuk...**

 **Me : Yaudah, sana kalian pergi aja! Kenalan sama squad sebelah! dan jangan sakitin hewan mereka yak! dan jaga mulut si Gumo kalo bisa jangan sampe keceplosan**

 **J,K,G : Buat apa kami terusik sama hewan!**

 **THX!**

 **Happy Reading...**

Chapter 26 : 4 Mage Absurd Day Drabble

1\. Tamu

"Disinikan bener tempatnya?" tanya seorang Lightning mage berambut biru muda.

"Yak, kalau tidak salah baca memang disini." jawab seorang fire mage berambut Pirang sambil membuka gerbang markas.

"Yakin? Gue agak kurang percaya sama lu, karena lu sering nyasar biarpun udah dikasih peta." tanya seorang ice mage berambut putih skeptis.

"Udahlah, tanya dulu aja.. Kalo salah tinggal minta maaf terus keluar kemudian gebukin dia." ucap seorang earthmage berambut merah (bukan si 'entuh' ya) watados dan mendapat sebuah jitakan dari si fire mage.

Kemudian mereka berempat masuk dan menekan bel di pintu masuk markas. Romi kemudian membukakan pintunya dan langsung sweatdrop karena..

"I Love You.. Huwaaaaa!"

Kejadian (yang persis) rubah kampret ditonjok terulang lagi dihadapan dia. *dicakar yang bersangkutan.

"EM kampret! Gini nih keseringan nonton spongebob yang episode coklat tapi versi bahasa inggrisnya!" sembur si Lightning mage setelah menonjok si Earth mage dan korbannya mendarat dengan ngenes dibelakang mereka.

"Ka.. Ehm.. Kalian mencari siapa?" tanya Romi.

"Oh, kami mau berkunjung saja. Mengunjungi teman kami Red, ngomong-ngomong ini Reha squad kan?" tanya si Fire Mage yang tukang nyasar itu. *dibakar

"Ya, ini Reha squad. Mencari Red, silahkan masuk karena dia sedang pergi sebentar." ucap Romi kemudian mempersilahkan mereka berempat masuk.

Mereka semua langsung dituntun Romi ke ruang tengah dan ketika sampai di ruang tengah mereka langaung disuguhi teh sama Romi dan duduk di sofa.

"Hoya? Ada tamu toh?" Iris baru keluar dari kamarnya membawa sebuah bungkusan kertas agak tebal dipelukannya.

"I.. Iya, kami temannya Red." ucal si Ice mage agak blushing liat Iris. (Me : Cie, demen yak :v ; IM : diem lu *bekuin ; Me : *Beku)

"Oh, temennya Jin-sensei toh..." Iris langsung mangut-mangut.

"Jin-sensei? Itu siapa?" tanya si Lightning mage bingung.

"Itu nama Aslinya Red, Jin.." ucap Iris datar. "Udah ya aku mau pergi dulu dah!" Iris langsung keluar sambil membawa tumpukan kertas itu keluar markas dan menuju ke.. You know lah, Perkumpulan Fujo dan Fudan rahasia.

"Dia cantik ya.." gumam si Ice Mage, yang membuat semua orang kaget.

"Aje Gile, lu baru kesini udah ngebet orang aja!" sembur si Earth mage.

"Eh! Si Cyntia mau lu kemanain!" timpal si Fire mage sambil menoyol si Ice mage.

"Oh iya! Hampir aja gue kebablasan."

"Woof! Ada tamu, woof! Ungyaaa! Teiron~" Hato yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka sambil membawa Nigou digendongannya, langsung menaruh Nigou di lantai dan memeluk si Earth mage itu dengan erat.

"Hei, Stop! A.. Sesak!" rintih si Earth mage sambil mendorong Hato yang memeluknya. "Maaf, woof!"

"Huff~ hei, emm... Sepertinya kau salah orang.. Namaku bukan Teiron.." ucap si Earth mage.

"Hah!? Siapa kau!? Beraninya meniru Teiwoof!" bentak Hato sambil menarik kunciran kecil si Earth mage itu. "A.. Aduh! Sakit!"

"Hato! Hentikan, mereka temanku!" teriak Red sambil menepis tangan Hato yang menarik rambut si Earth mage. "Kau tak apa?"

"Ya..."

"Tapi Master! Dia telah meniru-!"

"Biarku Jelaskan dulu! Dia ini bukan Teiron, memang mirip hanya saja namanya Moku!" ucap Red sambil melipat tangannya. "Moku?"

"Ya, namaku Mokudanshi MahouTsuchi, salam kenal. Umurku masih 15 tahun." ucap Moku.

"Oh, maaf ya, Mowoof.. Aku kira kamu Teiron, habisnya mirip sih.." ucap Hato dengan perasaan menyesal. "Tak apa.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa setiap berbicara, kau hampir menggunakan suffix, woof! Ya?" tanya si Ice mage penasaran.

"Karena dia ini sebenarnya anjingku.. Frost." jawab Red datar.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!!! Dia Anjing!?" teriak keempat orang itu kaget.

"Beneran, iya kan? Hato? Dan.. Nigou?"

"Nigou?" tanya si Fire Mage kebingungan.

"Tuh!" Red menunjuk seekor anjing kecil di kaki si Fire mage yang sedang berusaha masuk ke jubahnya. "Arf!"

"Omagama! Ngapain dia masuk ke jubah gue!?" teriak si Fire mage yang kaget melihat Nigou masuk ke jubahnya.

"Anget kali, mueheheh!" timpal si Lightning mage.

"Ish! Jangan masuk jubah gue kek!" ucap si Fire mage sambil menarik Nigou keluar tapi Nigou malah enggan untuk keluar dari jubahnya.

"Lu salah caranya, gini nih.. Nigou! Ayo sini waktunya makan siang!"

SYUUTTT!!

"Arf! Arf!" Nigou memperhatikan Red dengan senang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Sebentar ya Nigou, oh iya, kalian silahkan keliling dulu. Ntar gue kenalin ke squad ini sama satu lagi. Moku, lu mau liat 'kembaran' lu itu?" kata Red sambil berseringai.

"Ok, yaudah nanti aja ya, kita juga baru nyampe ini jadi bawaannya cape." ucap Frost sambil bersantai di sofa.

"Ok, tunggu yak."

2\. Perkumpulan Fujo

"Yo, semua!" sapa Iris ketika sampai di rumah temannya, si Terri seorang Terra yang memiliki id 'Terryaki ia food'.

"Ahoy, Iris-chan, bawa bahannya nggak?" tanya seorang gadis Anubis bernama Lira, ('Tofu Master').

"Bawalah~ nih! Pasti harus dibawa dong alat tempur mah!" Iris menunjukan tumpukan kertas yang dia bawa barusan dari kamarnya.

"Ngiming-ngiming, Rai sama Jin-sensei nggak ikut?" tanya Yukari, si gadis Robin Hood penasaran. (Cek 'yuyumimirara')

"Lectro dia lagi sibuk, entah ngapain mungkin lagi pengen sendiri kali. Kalo Jin-sensei, dia ada temen dateng jadinya nggak bisa ikut." jawab Iris watados.

"Kalo si Emy-chan gimana? Bukannya lu temen deketnya dia?" tanya Mikami, si gadis Dragon Rider. (Mikamichan1)

"Entah-" tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka dengan keras (baca : dibanting) sama orang yang sedang dibicarakan. "Panjang umur~"

"Maap telat semuanya, abis memohon gue sama do'i gue soalnya biar diijinin kesini." ucap Emy yang baru datang dengan nafas terengah-engah, karena dia juga membawa seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Oi! Kenapa gue dibawa kesini sih!" bentak Alexia yang dibawa dikarung sama Emy.

"Katanya mau ketemu Sensei kerja! Yaudah ini, lu gue bawa ke rumah temen gue karena kita butuh bantuan lagi dari tenaga ahli (baca : kuli) karena Lectro sama Red ora iso dateng!" jawab Emy dengan seringai di mukanya.

"Yakin, ini kalian mau ngerjain doujin semua?" tanya Alexia kurang percaya.

"Iye beneran! Makany kita butuh bantuan lu, tapi pertama-tama lu harua pake sebuah baju yang diperlukan dulu!" ucap Terri sambil mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian.

Alexia menatap horor pakaian itu, pasalnya itu adalah...

"Nah pakailah~" Terri memberika Alexia sebuah pakaian maid berwarna pink ke Alexia. Iya serius! Pakaian Maid berwarna Pink ke Alexia!

"A.. Apa nggak ada yang lain!?" tanya Alexia agak ketakutan melihat pakaian itu di tangan Terri.

Terri mengobrak-abrik lemarinya lagi dan menemukan sebuah pakian seragam sekolah berwarna kuning dengan bebek diatasnya dan juga sebuah pakian kucing (for F) berwarna kuning. "Pilih salah satu, jika tidak kau akan dipakaikan paksa dengan pakaian maid pink itu!"

"Emm... Yang mana ya.."

"10 detik dari sekarang! 9..."

"Hah!?"

"8..."

"Yang mana ya!?"

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"Yang.. Emm..."

"4... 3..."

"Kucing! Eh, sekolah aja!!" pekik Alexia terpaksa karena itu lebih baik daripada memakaikan sebuah kostum maid pink ke dirinya, dan dia akan di bilang crossdress sama orang banyak.

"Bagus! Ini pakai lah~" ucal Terri sambil menyodorkan pakaian sekolah bebek itu ke Alexia.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Aih~ Imutnya! Sini foto dulu~" ucap Yukari sambil menarik tangan Alexia dan foto bareng.

"Gue juga!"

"Idem!"

"Mau dong!"

"Udah rame-rame aja! Katakan kejuuuuu!"

Diantara semua foto itu, ekspresi Alexia hanya satu. Manyun, karena jadi korban Fujo lucknut. :v

3\. Sepupu

"Etto, Hubungan kalian semua ini apa ya?" tanya Amelia yang sedang duduk disamping Frost.

"Kami ini sepupu kok..." jawab Frost seadaanya.

"Oh, sepupu toh. Berarti Pyro, Moku, sama Rai itu sepupumu ya."

"Bukan seperti itu, Amelia..." timpal Pyro.

"Hah? Trus gimana?" tanya Amelia bingung.

"Gini, Pyro itukan sepupu gue, nah si Pyro ini punya sepupu namanya Moku, nah Moku ini punya sepupu juga namanya si Rai." jelas Frost datar.

"Kalau begitu kalian berempat ini.. Orang yang punya sepupu, kemudian sepupunya ini punya sepupu juga, trusnya sepupunya juga punya sepupu, nah trua sepupunya sepupu itu punya sepupu lagi." kemudian mereka berlima berakhir dengan muka 'yo dawg' sambil ngakak.

4\. Pertama kali berkunjung.

"Nih tempatnya, inget-inget peraturan itu, jangan sampe terpelatuk kalian apalagi kau Gumo.." Reha menatap intes ke Gumo karena dia sering keceplosan soal beberapa hal. "O.. Oke."

"Udah ya, dah!"

Mereka bertiga masuk ke gerbang Garu squad dan memencet tombol bel di pintu depannya.

"Inget, peraturan pertama jangan ketakutan melihat salah satu anggotanya... Emangnya ada apa ya dengan anggotanya?" gumam Jeff penasran.

Ting Tong!

Seseorang membukakan pintunya dan, "Ya..."

GEDEBUGH!

"Jeff! Oi! Jangan Pingsan!" Jeff pingsan karena kaget melihat Tumma, sementara Karasu hanya kaget melihat Tumma dan latah. "Kadal, eh, kadal! Anjrit kaget gue!"

"Hiks.. Maaf, kalian takut ya.. Melihat diriku?" tanya Tumma dengan mata mulai tergenang air.

"Ahh! Bukan-bukan, aku biasa aja kok, nggak apa-apa." hibur Gumo sambil memnyadarkan Jeff dengan cara menamparnya berkali-kali. "Oi! Bangun!"

"Aku hanya kaget saja melihatmu..." jawab Karasu datar. "Ya, kecuali dia.. Dia dari sananya emang udah panikan, jadi panik banget dia bakalan pingsan."

"Oh.. Yaudah, kalian mau masuk? Silahkan.."

"Permisi.. Maaf, merepotkan.."

5\. Teiron dan Moku.

"Yak, sudah sampai woof!" ucap Hato ketika keluar lubang buatannya bersama dengan keempat mage yang berkunjung itu.

"Jadi ini tempatnya? Lumayan.." komentar Rai sambil mengangguk dan melihat sekeliling.

"Nyaw, Nyaw!"

"Tsuchiii~" Hato kemudian langsung memeluk Tsuchi dengan Erat.

"Nyaaaaaaa!!" jerit Tsuchi yang sesak karena dipeluk Hato. "Maaf.."

Tsuchi menatap ke Moku dengan bingung pasalanya, dia seperti melihat 'Papa' nya nggak ketakutan melihat Hato bahkan malah bersikap biasa saja. "Nyaw, Nyaw nyaw nyaw?"

"Ee.. Dia ngomong apa? Kok kayak ngeong sih?" tanya Moku yang agak risih.

"Dia bilang 'papa, kok tidak seperti biasanya?'." ucap Hato yang masih memeluk Tsuchi dari belakang tapi, pelan-pelan.

"Papa? Emm... Maaf nak, sepertinya kau salah orang deh..." balas Moku. "Tapi, kenapa Pa-"

"Tsuchi, ada ap-"

Krik, Krik, Krik..

"Teiron~" Hato mulai mendekati Teiron dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"GYAAAAA!! LEPASIN GUE! KENAPA LU KESINI LAGI SIH! DAN KENAPA ADA GUE JUGA DISITU!?"

"Teiwoof, kenalkan merek temannya Master Red. Yang mirip kamu itu namanya Moku."

"HOI! TOLONGIN GUE DONG LEPAS DARI MAKHLUK INI! GYAAA!!"

"Maap, tapi gue nggak yakin sih. Tapi coba deh.." Moku mendekat kearah Hato dan mengusap bagian belakang telinga Anjing Hato dan ternyata berhasil.

"Woof! Hnn.. Teruskan, woof! Ah~ ya disitu woof!" pinta Hato yang tiduran di tanah sambil menggeliat keenakan karena bagian sensitifnya diusap.

"Ok, huff.. Makasih ya udah nolongin gue dari dia." ucap Teiron.

"Sama-sama." balas Moku sambil tersenyum dan membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Miaw!" tiba-tiba Flore muncul dibawah kakinya Moku. Dan sekejap itu pula Moku loncat ke pohon kepala terdekat.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Frost yang baru sampai langsung sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Pyro, jangan bilang dia kambuh lagi?" tanya Frost yang sweatdrop melihat Moku nangkring di pohon kepala yang tinggi.

"Iye.. Lagi, karena kucing kecil ini." jawab Pyro sambil menunjuk Flore dikakinya.

"The Heck... Oi! Moku Turun kucingnya udah diurusin tuh!" sahut Frost.

"G.. Gue nggak biaa turunnya nih! Bantuin dong!" balas Moku yang masih nangkring diatas pohon kelapa itu.

'Ternyata ada yang sama kayak gue, cuman berbanding terbalik..' batin Teiron, kemudian dia merasakan ada yang ngegusel dikakinya dan itu adalah...

"Arf!"

Nigou...

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dan dia malah ikutan nimbrung di pohon kelapa sama Moku. (Wew, hebrat ya pohon kelapanya :V *ditimpuk batu bata 2x)

"Darimana dia muncul?" ujar Frost yang melihat Nigou muncul tiba-tiba di bawah kaki Teiron.

Dan tak jauh dari situ terdengar suara teriakan beberapa orang dan suara ledakan dan tembakan.

"EH! KAMBING BALIK LU KESINI! JANGAN LARI!!"

"HUWAAAA!! MAAFIN GUE RED! RONE!! GUE HANYA KEBAWA EMOSI!!"

"NGGAK ADA AMPUN!!! LU HARUS JADI BONEKA LATIHAN TEMBAK GUE DI MARKAS!! BALIK SINI LU KAMBING!!"

"Ada apa dengan mereka.." gumam semuanya yang melihat dengan double sweatdrop.

"Udahlah, yang penting turunin dulu tuh dua botjah." ucap Pyro sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"ya tapi, gimana caranya?" tanya Rai.

"Eh, buset! Itu kenapa ada dua Teiron nemplok di pohon kelapa? Dan siapa kalian?" tanya Alpha sweatdrop melihat ada dua Teiron yang nyangkut di pohon kelapa.

"Al! Bantuin gue sama temen gue turun dong!" sahut Teiron dari atas pohon.

"Emangnya kenap- oh.." Alpha melihat Nigou menengok keatas pohon kelapa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ada Nigou toh~"

"Udahlah, cepet tolongin gue kek!' seru Teiron yang udah nggak sabaran.

"Kayak Waktu itu aja yak! Tapi, Mathiasnya lagi diamuk sama Red dan Rone." Ucap Alpha yang mendapatkan sebuah timpukan batu bata dari Teiron.

"Normalan dikit kek!" semburnya.

"Emangnya waktu itu lu diturunin caranya gimana?" tanya Moku penasaran.

"Di.. Dijatohin.." jawab Teiron datar.

"Di-Dijatohin!?" Moku menancapkan kukunya makin dalam, persetan dengan kukunya rusak. "Nggak ada cara yang lebih bagus apa!?"

Teiron hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Au tuh, si kambing geblek emang gitu."

Meanwhile..

GUBRAK!

Mathias menabrak sebuah pintu yang baru saja dibuka sama Maurice sampai meninggalkan sebuah ceplak merah dimukanya. "Aduh! Sakit!"

"Oh, sorry nggak tau ada lu.." ucap Maurice tapi dia tiba-tiba kabur dari tempat itu juga.

"Aura gelap macam ap- Hegh!"

"Akhirnya ketangkep juga lu Kambing!!" ucap Red dengan nada rendah dan Aura gelap disekitarnya dan menarik kerah Mathias.

"Lu kira.. Lu bisa kabur dari kami berdua hah!?" ucap Rone sambil berseringai jahat ke Mathias.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! Tidakkkk!!" Mathias akhirnya diseret sama Red dan Rone ke halaman depan buat you know lah..

"Greeny! Tolongin gue!" teriak Mathias ketika melihat Luthias didepannya. Tapi, Luthias malah kabur karena ketakutan melihat Red dan Rone lagi ngamuk. "Tidak! Greeny, jangan pergi! Tidak Greeny! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Kembali ke dua EM di pohon kelapa...

"Denger teriakan?" tanya Ikyo yang ikutan ngeliatin dua EM diatas pohon kelapa sambil bawa matras.

"Nggak tuh." jawab Alpha.

"Udah siapkan? Gue telepon temen gue dulu.." Rai menelepon seseorang temannya yang merupakan ahli.. Bahan peledak!

" _Halo_?" jawab seseorang dibalik telepon.

"Ah~ Riri, boleh lempar bomb lu kesini?" tanya Rai.

" _Buat apa?_ "

"You knowlah, ada yang nyangkut di pohon kelapa dan nggak bisa turun." jawab Rai datar.

" _Ok, pasang GPS lu biar gue tau tempatnya. Dan bombnya bisa langsung ke lu. Dadah, Rai!_ "

Klik..

"Tadi temen?" tanya Alpha.

"Hooh, dia kebetulan ahli bahan peledak kok." jawab Rai watados.

"Hah!? Jangan bilang lu tadi nelpon Riri!" pekik Moku makin panik.

"Emang dia siapa?" tanya Teiron penasaran.

"Cewek temen, jobnya Hook..." jawab Moku seadanya.

"Emangnya kena- anjrit jangan bilang kalo-"

"Ah, ada bomb terbang!" seru Pyro ketika melihat bomb di langit sedang menuju ke pohon kelapa itu.

SYUUUTT!!

JEGEEEEER!!

Pohon kelapa itu berguncang dengan hebatnya dan akhirnya mereka berdua kehilangan pegangan dan jatuh.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Alpha dan Ikyo segera menghampiri keduanya dan menatmruh matras ditanah.

Pluk!

Moku berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, tapi mana Teiron.

"Teiron berhasil aku selamatkan Woof!"

Sepertinya Hato menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum mencapai matras. "Peluk!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!! KENAPA HARUS LU LAGI SIH!!" Jerit Teiron ketika dipeluk sama Hato dengan erat.

Satu pelukan kemudian..

"Makan yuk, laper nih~" ajak Moku sambil memegang perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Ok, tapi bibiku lagi pergi dan belum masak sisanya hanya ada Roti." ucap Teiron datar.

"Yaudah apaan aja asal makan deh!"

Kemudian diruang makan..

"Hei! Ini Roti dengan selai ka- huwa! Moku! Teiron!" teriak Rai panik ketila Moku dan Teiron melompat kearahnya karena dia membawa sebuah piring berisikan roti selai kacang dan kue mangkuk.

6\. Bakar-Bakaran.

"lagi ngapain?" tanya Reha yang melihat Pyro sedang berdiri didepan api.

"Bakar-bakaran." Pyro menyadari kalau apinya makin kecil dan mulai meredup. "Apa ada bahan bakar untukku?'

"Bentar ya kuambilin dulu.." kata Reha kemudian masuk kedalam markas.

Beberala saat kemudian..

"Nih! Ku taro langsung aja ya." ucap Reha sambil melempar kertas-kertas yang dia ambil dari ruangannya. Tak sengaja, Pyro melihat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan.. 'Aku Sayang kamu~'

"Emm.. Ini dapet dari mana yak?" tanya Pyro penasaran.

"Meja gue.. Udah dibakar aja semuanya nggak penting ini kok." ucap Reha

"REEHAAAAAAAAAA!! KENAPA KAU MEMBAKAR SURAT DARIKU!!"

jangan tanya deh siapa yang teriak..

7\. Menghilang.

Frost adalah orang yang nggak gampang gemuk padahal banyak makannya padahal setiap makan dia bisa menghabiskan 4 buah porsi piring sekaligus memangnya apa rahasianya ya.

"Emm.. Gue kalau makan serasa aneh gitu deh.." ucap Frost datar.

"Oh.. Alamakjang! Lu udah ngabisih satu toples kacang aja!" ucap Jung kaget karena melihat satu toples kacang yang kocong tanpa sisa.

"Kan gue bilang, tiba-tiba makan itu pas gue makan serasa menguap dan langsung masuk ke perut gue..." jawab Frost gugup.

"Coba Lihat!?" Eris mengeluar sebuah kamera dan kue.

Frost memotong kue itu dan memakannya dan benar saja. Sebuah kue di garpu itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap tanpa sisa sedikitpun yang membuat Eris dan Jung kebingungan.

8\. Kopi problem.

"Ngomong-ngomong, disini ada kopi nggak? Tadi soalnya Rai ke dapur mau buat kopi.." ucap Moku datar.

"Oh, lagi habis.." jawab Lectro datar.

"Lebih baik kau segera hentikan dia.." ucap Frost datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eudo penasaran.

"Gini-"

"PREKELEEEEEEE!!" Sebuah teriakan dari dapur oleh seseorang. Dan juga sebuah tendangan oleh rak-rak meja dan juga suara orang dibanting.

"Tumben, tapi kok kayaknya tadi gue denger suara orang dibanting ya?" tanya Pyro.

"Palingan itu Takano-san, karena dia paling gampang terusik jika ada yang ngobrak-ngabrik rumahnya." jawab Eudo watados.

9\. Secret Technique

Saat ini sedang dilakukan beres-beres markas dibantu dengan empat mage Nista itu. Semuanya berbagi tugas masing-masing ada yang membersihkan lantai, ada yang mengelap jendela, membersihkan meja, dll.

Moku yang sedang asik-asiknya mengepel lantai entah harus mendapatlan sebuah kejadian nggak enak pasalnya..

"Nyehehehe! Kutangkis seranganmu!" ujar Eris yang memainkan tongkat pelnya bagaikan pedang.

"Ohh! Tidak semudah itu!" balas Jung yang ikut-ikutan maenin tongkat pelnya.

Nggak sengaja Eris kepleset lantai yang lincin dan mundur berberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya jatuh dilantai. Tapi, sayangnya ujung tongkat pelnya mengenai (baca : menusuk) pantat Moku tepat ditengah sampai menimbulkan suara yang absurd yang kelewat tinggi.

Jlebb~

"Ah, AAAAAhn!"

Sekarang kondisi Moku sangatlah sehat walafiat karena dia sedang nungging dilantai.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Moku berniat untuk membalaskan dendamnya karena sudah di tusbol sama Eris. Ketika Eris sedang berjalan dikoridor tanpa ada tau si Moku. Moku mengendap-endap berjalan ke Eris dan membentuk tangannya seperti pistol dan..

"MOKU SECRET TECHNIQUE!! HEYAAA- AH! AAAAHN!"

Jleb~

"Kurang cepet!" ucap Eris setelah teleport kebelakang Moku dan melakukan hal yang mau Moku lakukan.

Bonus :

"Heeee!!! Bikin squad baru!?" pekik semuanya bersamaan.

"Hooh.. Gue bikin squad baru. Yaj, untuk jaga-jaga sih." jawab Reha datar.

"Siapa wakilnya?" tanya Yuki.

Reha menarik tangan seseorang. "Alucard.." ucap Reha datar.

"Heee!? Dia si anggota baru itu!?" tanya Jeff.

"Yaiyalah, kalo baru bikin pasti dapetnya Hero vampire, dan satu lagi..." Reha menarik saru orang lagi.

"Hai..." seorang breseker pria berambut coklat menghampiri mereka.

"Hai.. Namanya siapa?" tanya Red.

"Tantrum Fernades... Salam kenal." ucap Tantrum sambil membungkuk.

"Hai! Kamu ganteng ya!" ucap Iris sambil memegang tangan Tantrum dengan senang. "Ma.. Makasih."

"Oh iya.. Satu lagi, daftar orang yang bakal lu pindahin. Buat nanti, dan juga ada anggota baru nantinya." ucap Reha sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

Daftar orang pindahan..

1\. Silica

2\. Eudo

3\. Jung

4\. Yamagi

5\. Iris

6\. Ethan (khusus lu, lu jadi space trooper)

7\. Mita

8\. Sandra

"Wait, trus hubungan gu- ah.. Keceplosan!" ujar Alex sambil blushing.

"Ya elah, tenanglah, ini hanya squad cadangan kalau misalnya squad kita meledak baru kalian pindah nanti." ucap Reha datar.

"Hish, yaudah, ngomong-ngomong. Sub squadnya nanti mau dikasih nama apa?"

"Entahlah, nanti juga gue kasih tau kok. Dan lagi pula, kalo soal hubungan squad kita sama Garusquad tetep bakalan terjaga ini. Makanya ini gue mau kasih tau dulu ke kalian ntar baru ke dia." ucap Reha datar.

Semuanya pun ber-oh- ria.

"Ok, saatnya beres-beres dan cari gedung baru buat kalian bersebelas." ucap Reha watados.

Takano mengangkat Alisnya, "Sebelas?"

"Ah.. Maaf aku ketinggalan." seorang pria Geomje berambut hijau muncul. "Doumura!?"

"Nah, dia ikut juga. Dan ayo cari gedung baru dulu. Ntar susah nyarinya kalo kemaleman." ajak Reha. "Semuanya kami pergi dulu ya!"

"Dah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, anda tetap ngurusin squad lama kitakan?" tanya Alucard.

"Yalah, hanya saja.. Mungkin akan agak jarang karena fokus ke squad baru kita dulu." jawab Reha datar.

"Oh... Eh.. Kita sepertinya diikutin."

"Hemm.."

"Ketua! Ini untuk kalian makanlah." ucap Yuki sambil memberikan sebuah keranjang makanan.

"Ok, makasih Yuki..."

"Tetap ingat kami semuanya yak, aku tau kamu 'itu' kok." ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Hiks.. Makasih Yuki."

Tak lama kemudian..

Mereka kemudian menemukan sebuah gedung markas kecil. "Sepertinya disini bagus."

"Ya, dan juga tidak jauh dari tempat awal kita." ucap Eudo.

"Nah, ayo kita beres-beres dulu." ajak Reha.

 **Udahkan.. Yaudah! Dahh! :v**

A/N : Sebuah langkah pencegahan jika char ke cyduk mastah nanti makanya bikin dua squad, lama dan baru. tapi, kalau soal cerita tetep bakalan make dua squad ini lah. Mereka tuh udah kayak 'orang terpecaya' aku akan mulai dari awal lagi karena ingat bikin baru = bebek :v -w-/

Nick : *akan ku bahas di chapter selanjutnya atau liat FB aja nanti kok. -w-/ ke mungkinan si bakala 'Bearfield',tapi entahlah *digebukim Chris Redfield


	30. New Squad Side

**Balas Revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 : Mungkin kau benar! :V *dilempar batu bata.**

 **Moku : Eh! gue nggak suka kucing tau nggak! gue lebih suka Anjing! lah, sementara diakan kayak gue tapi, berbanding terbalik soal apa yang dibenci!**

 **Iris : Muehehe! begitulah kalau laki-laki pendek, cantik, imut dll masuk ke kawasan Fujo. pasti bakal disuruh crossdress atau nggak pake baju yang imut-imut XD**

 **Poor Kambing, semoga enak dijadiin gulai kambingnya sama Red dan Rone. *kabur atut di lempar kapak.**

 **Soal Char lama tadi ku cek.. ternyata Kena Cyduk sama Mastah cuy! karena Bug bingo, tapi kocaknya sekarang bug bingo malah di cap halal sama Mastah (cek berita Up tadi) kan kampret! :v**

 **sedih sedikit.. tapi, emang aku mau bikin char baru dari dulu karena lawannya itu loh. Kalo nggak insta kill, laler, ngecheat, Bintang, predator, dll sampe gedeg kadang rasainnya, Ergh! -_-**

 **Ok, gpp karena tadi juga baru bikin ini jadinya kau belom tau aku maklumin. FL ya kalau udah sempet XD.**

 **Nick : ArfArf (Terinspirasi dari suara gonggongan.. Nigou :V)**

 **Red : Bahkan Id yang barunya terinspirasi dari suara gonggongannya Hato -_-**

 **Thx!**

Chaper 27 : Our New Squad.

"Huff~ sampe juga." ucap Reha sambil membuka gerbang squad baru dan masuk kedalam ruang tengah.

"Yah, lumayanlah, kita mulai dari yang kecil terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, menjadikan squad baru ini menjadi squad besar lagi." ucap Alucard sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Haduh! Cape! Kenapa nggak bilang kalau suruh jalan kaki sih! Gue kira naek mobil gitu!" keluh Eudo sambil berbaring di lantai.

"Kak Eu, ini air untukmu.." ucap Mita sambil memberikan sebotol air ke Eudo. "Makasih."

"Jadi, gue bakalan satu squad sama kalian nih?" tanya Doumura penasaran.

"Iyo mas, lu bakalan jadi satu squad sama kita." jawab Trantum sambil membawa tasnya ke sofa.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Ruangannya, ada berapa ya?" tanya Sandra penasaran.

"12, 1 ruangan 2 orang, laki-laki sama perempuan dipisah. Jadi, 6 ruangan untuk laki-laki, 6 ruangan untul perempuan." jawab Reha datar.

"Oh, tapi kita masih bersebelas apa bakalan ada orang lain yang masuk sub-squad ini. Biasanya mereka hanya mau masuk squad utama." tanya Silica bingung.

"Tenang, aku punya cara jitu melakulannya." ucap Reha sambil berseringai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yamagi penasaran.

"Iris! Tugas untukmu~"

"Ok, akan aku bikin poster yang bagus." ucap Iris sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang bakalan mereka rencanakan ya?" bisik Jung ke Ethan.

"Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu yang aneh." jawab Ethan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Besoknya..

Tok, Tok, Tok..

"Ya?" Silica membukakan pintunya dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan menutupi mata kirinya didepan pintu.

"Maaf, apakah ini squad baru itu? alu perlu squad untuk bekerja." tanya Pria itu.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan..."

Pria itu masuk tanpa curiga sama sekali dengan keadaan sekitarnya bahkan bisa dibilang bodo amat. Tak lama dia masuk, pintu di ketuk sama seseorang lagi. Kali ini seorang pria berambut hijau, bermata hijau dan juga ada angin yang berhembus disekitarnya.

"Salam, nyonya muda. Namaku Kazegami, apakah ini squad baru yang dituliskan diposter ini?" tanya Pria itu sambil memperlihatkan poster yang dia pegang ditangannya. Silica melihat poster itu dan cengo.

"I.. Iya, kami belum punya nama squad soalnya. Makanya kami hanya merekrut saja dulu." ucap Silica gugup.

"Baiklah, aku ikut squad ini sepertinya menarik." ucap Kaze sambil memasuki pintu squad.

'Iris-chan ada ada saja ya.' batin Silica ketika mengambil poster itu dari tangan kaze diam-diam.

1\. Para Anggota baru.

"Halo semua! Kenalkan namaku Kazegami, aku seorang dewa angin. Salam kenal!" ucap Kaze didepan para anggota squad lama.

"Yosh! Salam kenal, aku Mitsumu TsukiOokami, 24 tahun, aku seorang-"

"Werewolf, melihat dari pakaianmu kami sudah tau dari bajumu." ucap Alucard datar.

"Kami punya teman yang juga seorang werewolf dan habis mengidap Half Wolf Syndrom jadinya tau." sambung Eudo datar.

"Eh? Dia terkena Sindrom itu toh.. Berapa lama dia terkena itu?" tanya Mitsumu penasaran.

"Entahlah, seminggu sampai sebulannya kami kurang tau." jawab Reha datar.

"Oh, karena terakhir kali aku terkena itu.. Aku ketika berumur 16 tahun dan 19 tahun. Dan harus dikarantina selama 4 bulan."

'Lama juga ya..' batin semua bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita masih ada 4 anggota lagi, tapi kalian pasti udah tau siapa mereka, ya kecuali kalian berdua ya..." ucap Reha sambil tersenyum miris.

"Siapa?"

"Hai, Minna!" sapa 4 elemental mage.

"Oh, kalian masuk sini toh. Yaudah, Ayo kita BULLY!" teriak Eudo sambil melempar sebuah kue pie ke arah empat mae tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

2\. Merasa kenal..

"Oi! Lagi ngapain kalian?" tanya Mitsumu sambil menghampiri Reha dan Iris yang sedang mojok berduaan.

"Nyari Doujin.. Ris, coba cari yang seruan... Dari tadi AmrikXIngg mulu nih ketemunya." jawab Reha sambil melihat Iris sedang scrolling.

"Sabar atuh, aku juga lagi nyari yang laen." balas Iris.

Mitsumu melihat Doujin apa yang mereka cari dan ternyata itu Doujin Hetalia Men! Iye Hetalia!

"Penasaran aja, mungkin ada yang bagusan dikit." ucap Reha datar.

Mitsumu hanya mangut-mangut, "Cari yang, GerXIta.. Biasanya sih bagus." ucapnya watados.

"Eh, lu pernah baca doujin Yaoi!?" teriak Iris kaget mendengarnya.

"Pernah, tapi hanya nyari yang doramanya bagus sama Romancenya nyampe ke pikiran gue aja." jawab Mitsumu datar

"Bukan tipe lu Ris, yang maunya ada adegan 'nganu' mulu." goda Reha sambil menyikut punggung Iris. "Eh.. Wait!! Scroll keatas lagi.. STOOOOOPP!!"

"Ada apa? Itukan hanya Doujin RomComnya Si-mmpphh!!" Mulut Mitsumu langsung disumpel sama Reha dan Iris yang serius melihat doujin yang tidak sengaja mereka temukan. "Cek, Ris.."

"Ok..."

Satu Doujin-pun terbuka dan Reha serta Iris melihat OTP Doujin itu dengan muka skeptis. Kemudian, mereka berdua memasang muka Yao Ming.

"Dia jadi 'Uke' coy!" seru Iris.

"Apa kita harus beri tau dia?" tanya Reha.

"Jangan deh, ntar runyam, kalo dia udah tau sih it's ok lah, kalo dia belom tau kita rahasia-in." jawab Iris sambil menahan tawa.

'Ada apa sih.. Kok mereka malah gitu ya tentang doujin '-piip- x -piiiip-' itu.' batin Mitsumu sweatdrop.

"Kasih tau Red aja deh.." ucap Iris.

Klik..

"Moshi, Moshi!"

"Jin-Sensei! Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Coba cek Web tempat biasa kita buka doujin, dan cari doujin Hetalia cek bagian page 4." ucap Iris sambil ketawa.

"Sebentar..."

Red membuka hal yang dikasih unjuk sama Iris, ketika dia menemukannya dia berseringai jahat. 'Omae wa tsukamaeta, BakaYagi..'

Note : Red adalah tukang blackmailing handal harap camkan ini. Dan berhati-hatilah kepada korban yang akan diblack mail sama Red

3\. Role play Nista.

"Semoga kalian betah ya, di squad kami." ucap para anggota lama ke Mitsumu dan Kaze. "Iya, terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, disini marka utamanya ya, besar juga." gumam Mitsumu sambil menyuap sepotong daging panggang ke mulutnya.

"Yap, disini markas utamanya. Jika ada masalah besar di squad baru datanglah kemari." ucap Takano sambil menegak segelas teh.

"Setelah makan malam, kalian mau ikut maen sama kami nggak?" tanya Red.

"Maen apa?" tanya Mitsumu balik.

"Bukan maen doang sih, bisa dibilang sambil Role play karakter juga, soalnya disini sering bagono." balas Rone.

"Ok, kami ikut!" ucap Kaze dan Mitsumu bersamaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ok, kita hanya perlu membuat 150 kombo saja, tinggal sedikit lagi jadi berhati-hatilah!" ucap Red sambil mengokang shotgunnya.

"Ok, Red."

"Mereka kompak ya." gumam Beberapa orang yang melihat hal itu.

"Ah! Revan dibelakangmu!" teriak Red ketika melihat monster dibelakang Revan. Tapi, Revan baru menyadarinya ketika monster itu berhasil menggigitnya.

"Argh! Red! Tolong!" pinta Revan sambil berusaha melepaskan monster itu, tapi..

"Heeee..." Red malah bengong, ngiler, dan berseringai mesum ke Revan. "A.. APA YANG LU LAKUKAN BODOH! " Mulai deh nge-OOC Role playnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya..."

Red mulai nosebleed dan menutup mulutnya. "Melihat kau yang selalu memarahiku, kemudian sifat Tsundere itu. Kemudian, tak sengaja kau tergigit dan menderita itu sangatlah imut~" ada yang ngaco dari pikiran Red kayaknya nih, sementara Revan hanya bisa bengong. Sementara para penonton hanya bisa memasang muka -WTF-

"Aku begitu menikmati pemandangan itu, kalau boleh.. Coba diulang." ucap Red sambi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil dan juga menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuk. Kemudian, perempatan muncul dikepala Revan dan mukanya langsung merah padam.

"BAKAYARO!!"

BOOM!!

Red dibasoka sama Revan yang kesal, dan sebuah tulisan 'your partner is dead' muncul. "Ba.. Bakayaro, na.. Hmph!"

Pergantian partner..

"Ayo Revan! Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi kita bisa mencapai 150 kombo!" ujar Rone sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. "Ok, Rone."

"Lebih baik..." gumam para penonton.

"Revan! Awas dibelakang!" teriak Rone ketika melihat monster dibelakang Revan, tapi seperti tadi.

"Gyaah! Rone tolongin!"

"Hmm... apa perlu?" tanya Rone sambil memasang muka sinis ke Revan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Revan.

"Aku memperhatikanmu menderita dan itu sangatlah manis dimataku Revan." ucap Rone sambil berseringai dan mendekati Revan. Nih, Anak malah ikutan OOC!

"Hah- apa yang- Nyaah Rone tanganmu jangan seenaknya memegang itu!"

Adegan berikutnya disensor demi menjaga rating T :v

Bagaimana reaksi para penonton?

Kaze sama Mitsumu, malah engas *digigit Mitsumu mode serigala, yang enggaklah mereka hanya jawdrop, Alex dan Eudo buru-buru mendorong Mita, Silica dan Andre ke kamar mereka demi menjaga kepolosan mereka bertiga. Jung pingsan, Ethan lari ke toilet, Iris jejerit sambil mengambil tisu di box, Amelia sama Sandra merem sambil tutup kuping, Maya cengir-cengir doang, Lectro video-in, Red.. Malah ikutan adegan engas sama mereka berdua. (Me : Udah puaskan lu berdua gue bikin lagi 'itu' sama Revan ; Red, Rone : Iye..)

3\. Karaoke (Lagi!?)

"Karaoke yuk! Bosen nih!" pinta Amelia.

"Okelah!" seru Red.

"Undi! Undi!" seru Lectro.

Kemudian, pengundian orang dan ternyata Kaze yang terpilih, dia memilih lagu dan..

"Butuh dua orang lagi!" sahutnya sambil memegang mic.

"Emang lagunya apa?" tanya Maya.

"Amazing dolce."

"Lagu apa tuh?" tanya Sandra.

"Prequel dari Zecchou pattisier.."

"Ok, gue mau dong, kebetulan gue tau lagunya." ucap Lectro.

"Idem!" timpal Iris.

"Ok, sama kalian berdua.."

 _(kaze) shizuka na mori no yoru_

 _majo wa motomeru… kyuukyoku no mahou wo…_

 _dare mo kadowakashi, tobikiri Amazing ni izanau…_

 _(Iris, Lectro)…Sweets ga, tabetai no!!_

 _(Kaze) amai kaori shitagawasete_

 _ueta gokan, yobisamase_

 _tsuyameku iro Ah, misetsukete Sexy!_

 _(Iris, Lectro) Magical Cooking, hajimaru yo~_

 _(Lectro) amai dake ja… (Iris) tsumaranai desho?_

 _(I, L) tekido na nigasa mo hitsuyou!_

 _(Lectro) nee, hoshii nara, (Iris) kawaiku nedatte…?_

 _(Both I, L) saa, issho ni torokemashou_

 _(Kaze) kirei ni kazaritsuke, ohirome_

 _sonna ni jirasanaidettara… mou!_

 _(Both I, L) Oh, Sorry!_

 _(Kaze) junbi wa yoroshikute?_

 _saikou no (Both K, L) Sweets (Both K, I) Magic, (Both) miseteageru!_

 _(Kaze) torokeru you ni kuchizukete…_

 _kokoro yuku, (Iris) yuku, (Kaze) made, (Lectro) Made… (Both)omeshiagare!_

 _(Kaze) kami mo maou mo madowaseru_

 _gokujou no Honey!! (Both) Sweets ga!! tabetai no_

 _(Iris) nigai! (Lectro) katai! (Iris) bechabecha! (Lectro) kogesugi!_

 _(Both I, L) kyou mo antei, daakumataa!_

 _hitokuchi kameba Go to hell?_

 _meshimazu Cooking, mata shippai~!!_

 _(Kaze)kunan no michi… Magical Cooking_

 _jiman no mahou mo kikanai_

 _mou, oteage!_

 _nante fukouna Ending…!!_

 _(Both I, L)akirameru no wa, mada hayai!_

 _(Lectro kantanna koto wa… (Iris) tsumaranai deshou?_

 _(Both I, L) patchiserie no michi wa chou~~~kewashii!_

 _(Lectro) soredemo, sukinaraba... (Iris) ichiryuu mezashite_

 _(Both I, L)saa, issho ni ganbarimashou_

 _(Lectro) yasashiku… naderu youna tetsuki de…!_

 _(Iris) sonna ni ranbou ni shicha dame yo_

 _(Kaze) Oh, Sorry!_

 _(Lectro) hanji wa, nukarinaku…_

 _(Iris) hontou no Sweets, (Kaze) Sweets, (Iris) Magic, (Kaze) Magic, (Both) miseteageru!_

 _(Lectro) torokeru youna Sweets no_

 _(Iris) oaji wa Beauty…? Sexy…?_

 _(Both) amai amai amai!_

 _(Iris) kami mo maou mo unaraseru_

 _(Lectro) gokujou no Honey (both) Sweets o, meshiagare!_

 _(Iris) miru no hi mo hitoba kara…_

 _(Kaze) …ichimai zutsu, kasanete?_

 _(Lectro) gokan wo kushishite_

 _(Kaze) …kansei wo togisumase_

 _(Iris) dakyou wa yurusanai…_

 _(Lectro) chouriba wa senjou da ze?_

 _(both) saa, pishi! pashi! to ikimashou_

 _(Lectro) kibishii shugyou no hibi wo koete_

 _(Iris) kansei! Cool Brilliant! na Sweets…_

 _(Kaze) So Beauty!!_

 _(Lectro) tashika na, aijou to…_

 _(Iris) tayumanu doryoku to… kurou no_

 _(Kaze) tsumikasane… (Both I, L) Yes!!_

 _(Kaze) …sore de wa, It's show time!!_

 _(Lectro) torokeru you na suiitsu wo_

 _(Iris) kokoro yuku made…_

 _(Both) omeshiagare!_

 _(Kaze) shiage hako no Spice de_

 _mahou wo kakemashou… (both) saa!_

 _"oishiku naare, moe moe kyun "_

Entah tapi pas di lirik ini, orang yang menonton pada eneg semua karena aura Lectro sama Kaze nggak cocok sama sekali. Sementara, Iris bisa cocokin auranya.

 _(Kaze) torokeru you na kuchidoke wa…_

 _hao chi?_

 _Buono? (Both I, L) Rico?_

 _(Kaze) Excellent? (Both I, L) Delicious?_

 _(Both) umai umai umai???_

 _(Kaze) kami mo maou mo madowaseru_

 _(Lectro) gokujou no (Iris) Honey (Kaze) Sweets wo…_

 _(Lectro) Sweets wo.._

 _(Iris) Sweets wo.._

 _(Kaze) tarafuku, meshiagare_

"Entah, setelah nyanyi lagu ini gue jadi mau masak kue.. Ada yang mau coba nanti?" tanya Kaze dan semuanya angkat tangan. "Oke, nanti gue bikinin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu selanjutnya apa?" tanya Amelia.

Maya melihat lagu yang akan ditampilkan. "Roku chounen to ichiya monogatari. Deskripsinya.. Em.. Cerita tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki keturunan iblis, yang mendapat siksaan terus menerus dari semua orang."

Red langsung diem sebentar, kemudian maju. "Biar gue yang nyanyi.. Gue ngerasa lagu ini cocok buat gue..."

"Ok, silahkan lagi pula ini bukan lagu sedih." ucap Maya sambil tersenyum.

 _na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no na mo nai osanai shounen no..._

 _daremo shiranai_

 _otogibanashi_

 _umaretsuita toki kara, imiko oni no ko toshite.._

 _sono mi ni amaru_

 _batsu o uketa_

 _kanashii koto wa_

 _nanimo nai kedo_

 _yuuyake koyake te o hikarete sa_

 _shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai, shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo_

 _ameagari no te no nukumori mo_

 _demo hontou wa_

 _hontou wa_

 _hontou wa_

 _hontou ni samuinda_

 _shinanai shinanai boku wa nande shinanai？_

 _yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni_

 _daremo shiranai otogibanashi wa_

 _yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta_

 _hakidasu you na bouryoku to, sagesunda me no mainichi ni.._

 _kimi wa itsu shika, soko ni tatteta_

 _hanashi kakecha dame nano ni, "kimi no namae ga shiritai na"_

 _gomen ne namae mo shita mo nainda..._

 _boku no ibasho wa..._

 _doko ni mo nai no ni..._

 _"issho ni kaerou" te o hikarete sa._

 _shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai, kimi wa mou kodomo janai koto mo_

 _narenai hito no te no nukumori wa_

 _tada hontou ni_

 _hontou ni_

 _hontou ni_

 _hontou no koto nanda_

 _yamenai yamenai kimi wa nande yamenai? mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni_

 _ameagari ni imiko ga futari_

 _yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta_

 _hi ga kurete yo ga akete, asobitsukarete tsukamatte_

 _konna sekai boku to kimi igai..._

 _minna inaku nareba ii no ni na.._

 _minna inaku nareba ii no ni na!!!!!!_

 _shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa_

 _boku to kimi igai no zen-jinrui_

 _aragau ma mo naku te o hikarete sa_

 _yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta_

 _shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai, kore kara no koto mo kimi no na mo_

 _ima wa ima wa kore de iin dato..._

 _tada hontou ni_

 _hontou ni_

 _hontou ni_

 _hontou ni omounda_

 _shiranai shiranai ano miminari wa_

 _yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta_

"Ok, gue udah selesai.. Udah puas sekarang gue."

Ngomong-ngomong, Red tadi nyanyi nggak sadar kalau dia udah ngeluarin aura hitam pekat yang amat dahsyat sampe yang laen pada meringuk dipojokan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Red dengan polosnya.

"Bego! Lu nyanyi apa ngamuk!? Aura oi, biasa aja kek!" bentak Eris yang dipeluk Alfred.

"Ma.. Maaf, gue kalo lagu itu bikin emosi gue nggak terkendali." ucap Red menyesal.

"Udalah, inj lagu berikutnya perlu dua orang!" potong Maya.

"Judulnya apa?" Tanya Mitsumu.

"Okochama Sensou."

"Gue mau dong!" ucap Alex.

"Gue juga!" timpal Eudo.

'Ini bukan nyanyi, bakal jadi adu bacot kayaknya, tapi mereka pas sih..' batin para penonton.

 _(Alex) mukashi mukashi no sono mata mukashi, toaru kizoku no nakayoshi na kyoudai._

 _ika ryakushou!_

 _(Eudo) "chanto yare!"_

 _jiiya ga yobu seki ni tsuke (Alex) yooi don!_

 _(Eudo) naifu to fooku de ousen itashimasu no_

 _(Alex) datte bokura wa burujoa no rippa na rippa na kizoku-sama nan desu desu no_

 _hirefuse gumin kimi to no chigai o vaivaisuroi miseteyaru ze_

 _(Eudo) oi! mate mate! mata katte ni sonna_

 _minukeru you na hattari kamashite!_

 _(Alex) haai haai hai hai, oniiue no oose no mama ni. (LOL)_

 _(Eudo) aa mukatsuku ze! maaji mukatsuku ze! ani ni taishite namaiki na taido!_

 _toki no koe gongu o narase, kenka boppatsu de sensen fukoku._

 _(Alex) itazura shite, waru nori shite._

 _hora hora aotte ku sutairu de!_

 _"ooyasuuri" kacchattara, maido arigatou de kimi no make!_

"sshyaa!" Alex berseringai licik ke Eudo, dan Eudo membalasnya dengan skeptis.

 _(Eudo) tsutanai hikidashi to, aoriai no kakehiki de kimeru, ani no igen miseru tame ame to ame, Hibana chiru chiru ryousha no me to me, ore o dare da to omotteru, kurae! ore-sama ga ruuru bukku._

 _hetare ja nai! hiyotte nai!_

 _chotto yuuki ga tarinai dake!_

 _(Alex) saa saa mina-san o-te o haishaku, atarimae daro yoyuu shaku shaku, umarenagara ni shite chiito, yabee kirameku jinsei ga sutaato, touzen desu mite mina yuisho wa gachi zei._

 _hai ronpa! hai ronpa! hai ronpa!_

 _moratteku ze V sain, yei! (ｖ―)_

 _(Eudo) haai haii hai hai, hanamaru yoku dekimachita!_

 _(Alex) aa mukatsuku ze! maaji mukatsuku ze! boku ni mukatte herazuguchi nan za!_

 _totteoki o kimi ni mimae, houfuku! seisai! chouhatsu shichatte!_

 _(Eudo) ijiwaru shite ichi mai ue, chansu wa moratteku sutansu de!_

 _tsuukon misu! acchacchaa_

 _o-ainiku-sama da ne kimi no make!_

"Yes!" Kali ini Eudo yang berseringai licik ke Alex, dan sepertinya Alex sudah menumbuhkan tanduk kepalanya. sementara, Eudo juga.

 _(Eudo) dakedo kimi kimi dake ga!_

"sei yaa too yaa uu uu yaa haa!" Ok, Kali ini mereka mulai dengan adu jotos.

 _(Alex) Ore ni niai no raibaru_

"sei yaa too yaa u too yaa ha!"

 _(Eudo) ochiru no mo hekonden no mo_

"u ha sei yaa yaa sei ha!"

 _(Alex) choushi kuruwa sareru kara..._

 _(Both) koyoi mo TEMEE to yai yai yai yai!_

Adu Bacot akan dimulai dalam.. 3.. 2.. 1..

 _(Alex Side) daitai ani-ue ga itsumo sou yatte nayonayo shiteru kara ore a ani-ue no bun made sekkyokuteki ni natte yatteru n da yo mou sukoshi kansha shite hoshii ne toshiue no kuse ni zenzen tayori ni naranai oniisama toka na bakari da yo mou kyou kara ore ga ani ne kore kettei! hai kettei_

 _(Eudo Side) omae ga itsumo hitori de bousou suru kara ore ga shirinugui sezaru o enaku naru n darou ga ato ore wa betsu ni hetare ja nai shinchou na dake da meido tachi mo jiiya mo itteta zo honto mou sukoshi ochitsuite kurette aa mou! urusee~_

ngomong-ngomong, itu mereka adu bacot tanpa titik sama koma loh..

 _(Eudo) aa mukatsuku ze! maaji mukatsuku ze! nikumareguchi wa okuchi o chakku_

 _toki no koe gongu o narasu jisedai enparaa wa kono (Both) "ore da!"_

 _(Alex) itazura shite waru nori shite, hora hora aotte ku sutairu de.._

 _ichi kara hyakuu itadaki masu_

 _maido arigatou de kimi no m..._

 _(Eudo) masaka no hi, (Both) hikiwake!?_

 _EH!_

Dan semua penontop sweatdrop berjamaag ketika Alex dan Eudo keluar ruangan dan terdengar suara adu bacot dan baku hantam yang terdengar intens.

'Mereka nyanyi kebawa seriusnya...' Gumam Mitsumu sweatdrop.

Karaoke end :v

 **4\. Kue Buatan Kaze.**

"Silahkan dinikmati!" seru Kaze sambil menghidangkan sekumpulan kue buatannya.

"Wah! kelihatannya enak. selamat makan!" gumam Ethan.

haup!

"Ungh!"

'rasa macam apa ini!? tampilannya sangatlah menggoda selera makan tapi rasanya adalah pembunuh sekaligus penyiksa lidah!'

'Kuenya pait!'

'Krimnya keaseman!'

'Kayaknya dia memasukan putih telurnya deh!'

'Kok Asin yak!'

'ini dia bikin kue spons apa sayur pare sih!'

'Kagak enak!' batin semua orang yang memakan kue buatan.

BRAAAAK!

"Oi! Revan bangun!"

Revan pingsan setelah makan kue buatan Kaze. "Hei! Kaze! kau berniat meracuni kami semua ya!"

"Eh, Apa tidak kok! gue hanya mau-"

"Nih Makan kue lu sendiri!" perintah Red sambil menyodorkan kuenya Kaze.

"Memangnya apa salahnya- Urgh! sepertinya aku salah memasukan bahan deh..."

"Bodo Amat! Lu harus tanggung jawab! buatin penawar racun ke ini baru gue maafin lu!" perintah Rone nggak pake rem lagi.

"o.. o.. ok, Rone-sama."

 **Bonus :**

"Ini mau kita kemanakan?" tanya Yuki sambil melihat tumpukan kue racun buatan Kaze di tumpukan piring. "dibuang mubazir loh."

"hm.. kayaknya, bagus dibuang aja deh.. lagi pula itu memang tidak bisa dimakan lagi, kalau ada pastinya udah tewas duluan yang makan." jawab Takano sambil meminum tehnya.

"ah.. aku mau ambil satu dulu. bukan buat dimakan sih, hanya saja..."

"Mau dikirim ke siapa Red?" tanya Takano skeptis.

"hm... rahasia.." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"BakaYagi! AhoNeko! Omae-tachi wa Shinedarou!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum keji ke bingkisan itu dan mengirimnya langsung ke tempat yang dituju.

Note : Jangan Tanya siapa yang dia kirimin ya :v

 **Udahkan! Mohon maaf lahir dan bantin ay!**


	31. Eight Unique Daily Life

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan 2 : Oh, begitu toh.. Ngomong-ngomong, lu mantenginnya doujin apa FF, gue sih doujin. :V

Mitsumu : Enaknya kalau sebentar doang.. ._.

Silahkan dicoba ke anak buah anda.. Bagaimana Reaksi mereka nanti, muntah, mual, pusing, pingsan, mabok, apa tewas? :V

Thx!

Special Chapter : Eight Unique daily life. (Mia : kok delapan? Bukannya lima ya, Kaichou? ; Me : Delapan mi, soalnya ini ditambah yang masih set gear. Omen, Azazel, sama Midnight. ; Mia : Oh~)

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong.. Nanti kita kedatangan Striderkan?" tanya si pria Jin sasinmu sambil mengudek-ngudek minumannya.

"Hooh.. Dan kok aneh ya.. Dia itukan hero Unique No. 1 kok datengnya paling belakangan ya?" ujar si pria Omen sambil Jungkir balik di meja. *disetrum listrik Omen

"Iya juga sih.. Tapi, lu ngapain Des? Gabut?" tanya si Pria Uriel sweatdrop.

"Au dah! Biasalah Author lucknut, bikin hal-hal gaje mulu!" gerutu Destra (Omen).

"Udahlah, yang penting kita harus tau gimana nanti tampang si Strider baru itu.." ucap sang pria Mephisto sambil menepuk pundak Destra.

"Tapi, masalahnya kapan dia datengnya itu pada belom tau." ujar si Pria Azazel yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Brak!

"Oh ayolah! Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit!" gerutu si pria stranger sambil membanting bukunya di meja.

"Yee! Pak kalo mau baca yang tenang jangan disini, di ruang baca sono!" Ucap si pria Midnight sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang baca. Si pria Stranger pun pergi sambil mengendus kesal dan membanting pintu ruang tengah.

"Tuh orang Tiran banget dah!" keluh si pria Jin sasinmu sambil memutar matanya.

"Au tuh, ngomong-ngomong, katanya dia itu punya anak tiga trus anaknya dipaksain milih job sesuai kehendak dia bukan kesukaan anaknya." bisik Destra.

"Ish! Jangan suzon! Belum tentu benar loh kalo gosip!" bantah si pria Uriel.

"Nggak ini beneran, Wal! Orang anaknya sendiri dari Fic sebelah kok yang ngaku!" terka Destra.

Eudo : Ergh! Kenapa gue ikut terseret sih! Padahal gue nggak pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa!

Me : oAo" sabar Eudo!

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hei! Lihat ada sesuatu dilangit!" seru si Pria Azazel.

"Apa itu?" gumam para penonton kejadiam itu.

"Itu menuju kesini! Awas!" seru si Midnight sambil kabur ke batu terdekat untuk bersembunyi. Kemudian, yang lain ikutan ngacir ke tempat persembunyian terdekat dan..

BUUUUUUUM!

Mereka semua keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan melihat seorang pria muda berambut wild bob cut (CMIIW) beige, bermata merah, berjas, membawa pedangnya di tangan kanannya dan bengong tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Hei, sepertinya dia si strider itu.. Muda juga dia." ucap si pria Jss sambil menghampiri si strider itu.

"Yap, dia kelihatnya sangat muda." gumam Destra.

"Instalasi data, sembilan puluh persen. Selesai.." ucap pria strider itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hei, dia masih instalasi data, apakah dia akan menyerang?" tanya si Stranger skeptis. "Apa lagi, matanya itu mulai bersinar."

"Entahlah, coba dicek dulu..."

Si Jin sasinmu maju perlahan-lahan mendekati Strider itu dan menyentuh pipinya. "Aku rasa dia tidak menyerang..."

"Instalasi data selesai, mode battle, tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh, mode relax, pengenalan diri, S-Fly Type Alpha-02, Ars Andreson." Ars langsung mengacungkan pedangnya ke si Jin sasinmu dan membuat semua orang kaget dan mempersiapkan senjatanya. (Kecuali, 3 set gear karena mereka belum ada heronya :V)

Ars berkedip dan kembali normal. "Ah, maaf.. Aku membuat kalian kaget ya? Tenang aku tidak menyerang kalian kok."

"Hmm.. Ya, tak apa.. Ku kira kau bakalan menyerang kami." ucap si Mephisto sambil menghelakan nafas.

Kemudian..

"Jadi, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Ars.

"Yap.."

"Terima kasih.. Kalau boleh tau, nama kalian siapa saja?" tanyanya Lagi.

"Kazuma Aokiryu, Jin sasinmu, umur 254 tahun. Salam kenal!" ucap Kazuma, yang udah jengotan dan kumisan, biarpun kumisnya agak tipis sih. Dan juga lengan bajunya disobek jadi tinggal sebahu doang. *digaplok pake byakko.

"Harada Kamiyama, umur 456 tahun, Mephisto, salam kenal!" ucap Harada.

"Walrus Knightheart, Uriel, umur masih 47 tahun, salam kenal!"

"Drud Orbing Mayer, Stranger, umurku 50 tahun, salam kenal."

"Destra Electrifiedtor, umur 75 tahun, Omen, salam kenal!"

"Azerio Midorijima, Azazel, umur 101 tahun, salam kenal!"

"Ferdinad Midnightclawer, Midnight, umur 70 tahun, salam kenal!"

"Ternyata, kalian sudah tua semua ya.. Berarti aku yang termuda diantara kalian semua..." ucap Ars sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanya Azerio penasaran.

"Aku baru saja menginjak 29 tahun..." jawab Ars datar.

"Huapah!? Lu lebih muda dari cucu gue berarti!" pekik Harada sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Ars.

Red : Oh, ayolah kakek.. Ars mang masih muda. Orang si Alex aja masih 23 tahun dan Andre aja masih 17 tahun.

Harada : Ya, kan kakek kaget, Jin...

"Udahlah, yang penting kita taukan ciri-ciri dari Strider yang datang. Jadi, biasa saja lah." ucap Drud sambil membaca bukunya.

"Huh! Lu kan memang bodo amat orangnya! Mana mau mengupas kehidupan orang lain." celetuk Walrus yang langsung mendapat bogeman buku tebal dari Drud.

Nah, sekarang kita akan mengupas kehidupan 'Nista' kedelapan Unique tersebut ketika mereka disatukan. :V

1\. Horor story telling.

"Cerita serem yuk!" ajak Destra.

"Ikut! Cuy! Gambreng siapa duluan!" Usul Harada.

"Ok..."

"Hompipah alaium gambreng! Nek ijah pake baju rombeng! Kazu mati kejepit pintu!"

"Ewaw! Gue nggak terima Woi!" protes Kazuma yang merasa di laknati.

"Ok, Har.. Duluan.." ucap Walrus.

"Hm.. Ok.." Harada memulai ceritanya.

"Oi! Tunggu dulu gue mau protes!"

"Jadi, waktu itu.. Gue pernah maen ke squad Anak gue."

"Oi! Jangan kacangin gue!"

"Nah, di squad anak gue tuh ada cerita kalau ninggalin minuman beralkohol di sebuah gelas plastik warna biru di malam hari, nanti bakal ada sebuah kejadian mengerikan di markas itu."

"KACANG! KACANG! KACANG MAHAL OI!"

"Karena gue penasaran gue mencoba melakukan hal itu, gue tinggalin segelas sake kualitas tinggi di gelas plastik itu dan kemudian gue ngumpet di balik korden."

"Argh!"

"Kasian amat si Kazuma.." batin Azerio sweatdrop yang melihat Kazuma dikacangin sama yang laen.

"Trus apa yang terjadi?" tanya Walrus penasaran.

"Gue mendengar langkah kaki seseorang masuk ke dapur. Dan membuka kulkas." sambung Harada.

"Kok, nggak serem.."

"Orang itu ngeliat gelas dia udah penuh dan meminumnya sampai habis."

"Kehausan dia." celetuk Drud.

"Hanya mau minum kali." Celetuk Destra.

"Tapi, kemudian dia menjatuhkan gelasnya dan langsung berteriak dan ketawa gila."

"Mabok tingkat redah.." celetuk Kazuma.

"Kemudian, dia keluar dapur dan tidak terlihat lagi."

"Cih, nggak serem.." celetuk Ferdinand.

"Belom selesai sampai disitu.. Kemudian, gue mengecek gelas yang tadi.. Dan itu abis kosong tanpa sisa sedikitpun."

"Nggak serem! Udahan aja deh!"

"Belom selesai! Kemudian gue mandi di kamar mandi squad itu." lanjut Harada.

"Awalnya terang, tiba-tiba mati lampu! Dan semuanya nggak kelihatan sama sekali!"

Suasana menjadi diam sejenak dan menegang.

"Kemudian, ada yang masuk ke kamar mandi dan itu mendekat kerah gue."

"Te.. Terus.."

"Makin dekat, dia makin dekat, makin dekat dan..."

Suasana makin intens dan para pendengar sudah ketakutan aja.

"Dia memegang gagang pintu dan!?"

"Dan Apa!" pekik Azerio yang udah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Dan... Huwaaaaa!"

Bagaimana reaksi para pendengar sekalian..

Kazuma pingsan, Drud kejang-kejang, Walrus nangis di tempat, Ars jungkir balik, Destra merayap ke pintu terdekat, Azerio Jantungan, Ferdinand dia malah kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

Dan setelah kejadian itu.. Harada di gaplok sama Kazuma pake Byakko.

2\. Kazuma itu Uke? (Me : Iris!? ; Iris : Ada apa? aku hanya ingin melihat Yaoi versi para pria tua itu :V)

"Halo, semua~" sapa Iris sambil tersenyum.

Me : Oi! Tarik dia balik!

Iris : No way! Gue mau ketemu kakek gue dulu!

"Halo, kau si-" perkataan Destra langsung terpotong karena dia didorong (baca : Hantam) sama Kazuma yang ngibrit dibelakang dia sampai dia tergeletak dengan tidak elitenya dilantai.

"Jii-chan!"

"Seon Mi!"

Note : Kebiasaan para Kakek manggil cucu-nya pake nama Asli bukanya yang baru.

Sungguh pertemuan yang dramatis apalagi jika dilakukan di pantai dengan scene matahari terbenam dan juga adegan slow motion, pasti tambah mantav. :v *dibakar pake Suzaku.

"Ada apa ini? Oh, ada Iris-chan toh.." gumam Harada yang baru muncul.

"Eh? Harada kau tau dari mana soal cucu perempuan-ku?" tanya Kazuma penasaran.

"Hei, cucu-mu itu satu squad dengan cucu-ku juga bodoh! Dan aku penasaran.. Nama-mu itu orang jepang, sementara cucu-mu itu orang korea, bagaimana bisa!?" celetuk Harada.

"Ehm.. Ayah Seon Mi ini orang korea, sementara ibunya orang Jepang, jadi, kau mengertikan sekarang.." jawab Kazuma skeptis dan Harada hanya mangut-mangut.

"Jii-chan~" panggil Iris. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Jii-chan makin tua kok makin keker ya, sama kayaknya Jii-chan mulai menumbuhkan jenggot dan kumis, padahal Jii-chan itukan udah ku cap sebagai 'Uke' apa Jii-chan mulai maju untul menjadi seorang 'Seme'?" komentar Iris sambil nyetuh badan Kazuma.

Kazuma hanya cengo dengerin komentaran cucu-nya, sementara Harada kaget ketika mendengar kalau Kazuma itu adalah seorang 'Uke'.

"Tu.. Tunggu, Seon Mi ja.. Jangan asal tuduh deh!" sahut Kazuma tapi pipinya blushing.

"Ah~ Jii-chan nggak usah malu-malu. Kan emang udah ketahuan kalau Jii-chan itu 'Uke' soalnya waktu itu.." ucapan Iris terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap sama Kazuma. "Huwaaa! Jangan ngomongin soal itu!!!"

"Hmm.. Memangnya apa? Ka. zu. ma. kun..." Harada membuka kerah baju Kazuma dan mengigitnya. Kazuma kaget dan tak sengaja kelepasan. "Nnh..."

"Menjauhlah dari gue!" Kazuma sontak menyikut perut Harada sampai empunya pingsan.

"Tuhkan Jii-chan itukan 'Uke'." celetuk Iris sambil menahan tawanya.

Harada malah manyun dan ninggalin Iris dengan Harada yang pingsan dengan posisi tidak elite (baca : nungging) di lantai. "Be.. Berisik."

Malamnya... (Berhubung Iris lagi nginep di tempat kakeknya.)

Iris mau ke toilet buat pipis, nggak sengaja dia mendengar suara Absurd yang datang dari kamar kakeknya sendiri.

"Ah, ngh, Uah!"

'Hmmm?' Iris yang masih ngantuk penasaran dan mengecek asal suara itu. Kemudian, dia mengitip ke kamar kakeknya dan...

"Ah, Hara.. Ah! Hentikan!"

"Hmph! Tidak akan.."

Kakeknya dengan Kakeknya Red sedang nganu! Iya sedang nganu!

Untung saja Iris masih ngantuk berat dan ninggalin tempat itu kemudian ke toilet dan kembali tidur di kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan adegan 'panas' itu.

Paginya..

"Seon Mi, bangun nak!" ucap Kazuma sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Iris. "Waktunya sarapan.."

Kemudian di ruang makan..

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kazuma sambil tersenyum.

"Lumayan, oh iya.. Jii-chan, masa tadi malam aku mimpi aneh." ucap Iris.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Em.. Tadi malam, aku mimpi melihat Jii-chan dan Harada-san sedang nganu.."

"Eh?"

BRUUUUUUUUUH!!

"Oi Harada! Nyemburnya jangan ke gue juga kali, buku gue jadi basah nih!" gerutu Drud yang menjadi korban semburan teh-nya Harada. "Ma- Maaf.."

Kazuma ketawa garing dan tersenyum miris sambil mengusap kepala Iris. "Mimpi yang aneh ya.."

'Sialan, hampir aja ketauan kalo gue abis 'itu' sama Harada.' batin Kazuma.

3\. Listrik.

Destra paling benci yang namanya mati lampu karena itu membuatnya lelah, letih, lesu, dan mati bosen. Kenapa? Karena..

"Destra! Cepet ke ruang bawah tanah dan nyalain generatornya! Sekalian lu ngedekep disana!" perintah para penghuni lainnya.

Pssalnya dia mempunyai kekuatan listrik yang lumayan besar dan bisa menghidupkan tempat para Unique tinggal selama 3 jam. Dan juga, dia juga sering dipake buat ngechas batre Laptop, Hp, bahkan sampe ngechas Ars selama 2 jam langsung penuh.

"Oh, kuatkan hamba ya rab!" keluhnya ketika mati listrik.

4\. Belanja makanan.

Kazuma, Azerio, Drud, dan Ferdinand sedang belanja keperluan untuk menuh-menuhin kulkas di awal bulan. Maklum, kalau akhir bulan biasanya mereka agak kesusahan.

"Udahankan? gue udahan nih!" ajak Azerio sambil menenteng tas belanjaannya.

"Iya, gue juga udah selesai." balas Ferdinand yang berjalan ke kasir.

Mereka segera berjalan le kasir dan membayar belanjaan mereka. Sembari menunggu belanjaan mereka selesai dibayar. Mereka mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kabar Update tentang gear lu?" tanya Azerio penasaran.

"Entahlah, blom ada komfirmasi tentang gear gue yang baru, ada yang ngegosip sih gue bakalan dapet sayap." jawab Ferdinand sambil membawa tas belanjaannya. "Eh? Si Kazuma mana ya?"

"Tuh!" sahut Drud dengan cueknya menunjuk kearah Kazuma yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas penyimpanan minuman yang terbuka bak orang baru kenal kulkas. "Kaz, cepetan kita semua udah selesai nih!"

"Cepetab milihnya, kita udah pada selesai!" seru Azerio.

"Jangan kelamaan! Cepet pilihnya kita udah pada selesai!" timpal Ferdinand sambil membawa tas belanjaannya.

"Eh? Lu pada udah selesai." sahut Kazuma yang menengok kearah para Unique yang sudah selesai belanja. "Yaudah, gue juga udah selesai, kulkasnya adem banget coy!"

Krik, Krik..

"MUKE GILEEEEEEEE!!" teriak Ferdinand dan sang penjaga kasir bersamaan.

Sementara, Kazuma hanya bisa cengir-cengir nggak ada dosa ketuka Drud menatap taham kearahnya. Sementara Azerio?

Dia malah pingsan.

Dan kemudian, Kazuma mendapatkan gaplokan buku dari Drud dan juga Gaplokan sepatu dari Ferdinand.

Bonus :

Drud berjalan santai sambil membawa buku dan juga sebuah cangkir teh hangat ke kamarnya. "Ah, akhirnya malam yang ku tunggu."

Dia berkata seperti itu karena satu hal. "Tak ada makhluk Absurd yang mengganggu, karena mereka sedang pergi kemping."

Dengan semangat dia tiduran dikasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. "Malam yang tenang ini aku harap akan berjalan sangatlah lama tanpa adanya teriakan makhluk absurd itu."

Baru membuka bukunya dan membaca beberapa halaman dia nggak sengaja mendengar cekikikan seseorang yang dia kenal. Dia segera berlari keluar dan..

"Hahaha! Koplak videonya!" seru Destra yang menyetel sebuah video lucu di HP-nya.

"Oi! Bukannya kalian ini pergi kemping ya!?" tanya Drud yang menyadari bahwa para makhluk absurd yang dia maksud masih ada di sekitar markas.

"Kita emang kemping kok." balas Azerio sambil membaca bukunya.

"Hei! Bukan kemping namanya jika itu hanya berjarak 10 meter dari rumah!" timpal Drud sewot.

"Yang pentingkan diluar dan menikmati alam bebas. Ketika semua orang menikmati tidurnya di kasur yang empuk disana. " celetuk Harada sambil menuangkan sake ke gelas Kazuma.

"Ayolah, Drud ikut aja." ucap Ferdinand yang membuat api unggun di pertengah kemah mereka.

"Nggak! Males sama kalian!" tolak Drud sewot.

"Dasar payah! Bilang aja ogah yang ribet-ribet!" ejek Kazuma.

"Apa lu bilang!?" Drud lari ke dalem markas dan mengambil perlengkapan kemahnya. "Akan gue tunjukan kalau gue juga bisa kemping kayak kalian!"

"Baiklah tunjukan satu hal.. Membangun tenda!" tantang Walrus yang udah nyengir sinis.

Drud mulai membangun tendanya dengan bantuan sihirnya, tapi Ars langsung menimpuknya dengan sebuah batu di kepalanya. "Hei!"

"Maaf, tapu kami tidak menggunakan sihir atau apapun disini hanya skill kerajinan tangan kami yang dipakai." jelas Ars dengan muka datar.

'Cih, baiklah kalau begitu!" Drud membangun tendanya sambil mengeluh, namun keseringan gagal. Semua orang yang melihat tingkahnya menahan tawa, tapi ketika Drud menengok kearah mereka, mereka malah memalingkan muka sambil bersiul.

Sepuluh percobaan kemudian..

"Akhirnya berhasil.." gumam Drud setelah 20 kali percobaan. (Eh buset!? 20 kali!?)

"Dah yok nih! Makan cemilan dulu deket api unggunnya!" ajak Destra yang sedang membakar marshmallow.

"Nggak usah, gue ba- aduh!" Ars kembali menimpuk Drud dengan batu ketika dia mau mengeluarkan sebuah makanan kaleng.

"Makanan kaleng hanya buat cadangan!" ucap Ars datar.

"Pfft! Payah!" celetuk Kazuma.

"Baiklah! Gue ikut kalian!" keluh Drud kemudian dia menancapkan marshmallolwnya ke ranting pohon. Acara bakar-bakarannya berjalan lacar sampai Azerio nggak sengaja ngehangusin narshmallownya dan entah karena kekencengan niupnya atau ada angin lewat kenceng banget. Marshmallow-nya terbang dan mengenai muka Kazuma yang baru balik dari toilet. (Diluar juga ada toilet kok.)

"AAAAAAARGHHH!! PANAS!!" jerit Kazuma sambil lari ke westafel terdekt dan menyiram mukanya dengan air dingin.

Dan Azerio berakhir dengan digebukin pake Byakko Rage dengan mode immortal-nya Kazuma.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ah, habis bakar-bakaran enaknya nyanyi nih." ucap Harada sambil meneluarkan gitarnya. "Ini lagu namanya lagu 'Camfire Song'."

Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along...

"Lagunya enteng juga didenger..." komentar Drud sambil tersenyum.

(Destra, Kazuma, Azerio, Ferdinand, Warlus) Bum, Bum, Bum...

"Kok, gue punya firasat buruk ya..." gumam Drud.

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!

"Demi Dewa! Jadi heboh!" ucap Drud sambil pasang muka Yao Ming.

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along...

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! Kazu!" Harada menunjuk Kazuma yang heboh bersama ketiga orang lainnya.

Kazuma malah menyanyikannya dengan ngaco. "SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E.."

"Ars!"

Krik, Krik, Krik...

"Bagus!" maklumlah, Ars bukan orang yang suka banyak ngomong soalnya...

Lagunya makin tambah heboh karena entah dari mana Kazuma dapet drum, Azerio dapet bass, Ferdinand dapet gitar listrik, dan Destra dapet Ukulele. Walrus denga. Efek apinya. Bahkan, sempat ada panggung dadakan.

It'll help... it'll help... if you just sing along!

Harada langsung membanting gitarnya diikuti para unique lainnya yang ikuti-ikutan banting alat musiknya. Terakhir, Kazuma malah banting Drumnya ke Harada dan jebol sampe bawah.

"OH YEAAAAAAH!!!" teriak Drud dan Ars bersamaan.

"Wait- kenapa gue jadi ikutan sih!?" gumam Drud sebal.

Kemudian..

"Haa... Sekarang enaknya apa ya?" tanya Ferdinand.

"Cerita serem aja.. Lagi pula inikan di depan api unggun enaknya cerita serem kok." usul Harada.

"Ok, siapa duluan..."

"Gue dong!" seru Drud.

"Ok, silahkan."

"Hm.. Oh iya, gue mau cerita tentang The Hash Slinging Slasher." Drud memulai ceritanya.

"Hah? The Sash bringing shaser?" tanya Destra.

"The Hash Slinging Slasher!" komentar Drud.

"The Trash Singing Slasher?" celetuk Ferdinand.

"The Hash Slinging Slasher!!"

"The Crash dingding Shaser?"

"Terserah..." Keluh Drud sambil memutar matanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang juru masak yang sangat ceroboh yang mengalami sebuah kesialan beruntun."

"Iya, terus.."

"Kesialan itu yang pertama adalah, dia ketika memotong sayuran didapurnya tak sengaja dia melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal."

"Apa itu!?" tanya Walrus yang dah merinding.

"Dia menotong tangannya sendiri!"

Suara jeritan perempuan terdengar, sukses membuat semua orang panik. "Ah maaf, hanya muter rekaman suara tereak aja." ucap Ars datar.

"Ok, gue lanjut.. Jadi, setelah dia memotong tangannya itu... Dia mengganti tangannya dengan spatula karatan yang membuatnya gila. Kemudian, dia berlari keluar dan tertabrak oleh bis. Duak! Crat!"

Hening...

"Kemudian, saat pemakamannya bosnya malah memecatnya dan dia kembali ke dunia untuk balas dendam!"

"U.. Udah.. Udahkan?" tanya Destra

"Belom.. Ada tiga hal penanda bahwa dia akan datang.. Satu, lampu berkedip menyala-mati-menyala-mati. Kedua, telefon berdering tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Yang terakhir.. Ada sebuah bis yang menurunkan penumpang dan keluarlah The Hash Slinging Slasher dari bis itu dan berjalan ke pintu masuk."

"Trus apa!?"

"Dia membuka pintu itu dengan tangan spatulanya.. Ciiiiiiiiiiit! Kemudian dia masuk dan korban-pun berjatuhan."

"Lanjutin..."

"Mau tau korbannya diapain?"

"Iye!"

"Yakin?"

"Yaudah, kasih tau kita, korbannya diapain!?"

"Korbannya diiiiii... Bakekok!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Meanwhile...

"Ada yang dengar teriakan?" tanya Yuki.

"Entahlah.. Aku rasa hanya seperti gelombang saja." ucap Takano.

Kita kembali ke kemah..

"Hahahahahaha! Makan tuh kaget!" seru Drud yang ngakak guling-guling di tanah.

"DRUUUUUUUUUD!!"

Drud pun berakhir diamuk massa sampai bonyok, biarpun dia tetep puas karena udab berhasil meng-troll semua temannya. 'Troll Success.'

 **Udahkan? Yaudah Udahan :v**


	32. Tsundere, Psycho, and Gunner

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 : Yup, memang ini referensi spongebob. Karena masih demen sama spongebob biarpun udah gede :V**

 **Aku sih ada link doujin.. Tapi, susah dibuka kalo pake data. Enakan pake Wifi dan Dns Changer dan juga.. Entah apa kau tau link itu apa nggaknya 'soalnya itu tempat tongkrongan doujin Yaoi yang masih fresh semua' :V**

 **Thx!**

 **Chapter 28 : Tsundere, Pisikopat, dan Gunner. (Dari judulnya udah taulah siapa itu... Kecuali si Gunner :V)**

Sebelum ke cerita utama mari ke sebuah cerita sampingan.

"Engh! Gatal!" keluh Mitsumu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mitsu? Kenapa? Kutuan ya!?" tanya Eudo yang melihat Mitsumu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kagak! Gue kagak kutuan! Gue dari pagi udah nggak ngerasa nyaman aja dari pinggang ke bawah sama gatel di kepala!" sembur Mitsumu yang kesal.

"Iye, iye.. Mau gue bantuin garuk." Eudo mendekati Mitsumu dan menggaruk kepalanya pelan-pelan. "Mendingan?"

"Hmm..."

"Eh? Apa ini?" Eudo tak sengaja memegang sesuatu di kepala Mitsumu dan dia terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Mitsu.. Kok, ada kuping hewan sih di kepala lu!?" tanya Eudo.

"Hah? Kuping hewan?" Mitsumu memegang kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya. "Anjrit! Jangan bilang kalau!?"

Mitsumu mengendorkan celananya dan menarik bagian belakangnya dan..

"Ekor!? Lu punya Ekor!?" tanya Eudo yang makin histeris.

"Pantesan perasaan gue nggak enak! HWS gue k'mb'h- ungh! G.. Gue.. Nggak tahan.." Mitsumu mentapa ke Eudo. "E.. U.. DO..."

"Oi! Mitsu! Jangan Pingsan! Duh! Gue harus bawa dia ke Reha sekarang!"

Meanwhile..

"Hmm? Siapa?" Reha membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria berambut Hitam.

"Maaf, apa ada seseorang bernama Mitsumu disini? Aku dengar dia masuk ke Reha squad." ucap Pria itu.

"Ah, dia ada di gedung yang satunya lagi. Mari ku antar-"

"Reha! Gawat! Mitsumu!" Eudo masuk dari gerbang sambil menggendong Mitsumu di punngungnya.

"Ada apa dengan dia!?" tanya Reha panik.

"Oh, ya tuhan! Mitsumu!" Pria itu mengambil Mitsumu di punggung Eudo dan menaruhnya. Mitsumu membuka matanya. "A.. Yah..."

"Katakan berapa ini?" pria itu membentuk jarinya menjadi V.

"D.. Dua.."

"Syukurlah.."

"Kau ayahnya?" tanya Reha.

"Iya, kenalkan namaku Mutsuki TsukiOokami, ayahnya Mitsumu." ucap Mutsuki.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Mitsumu? Apa kau tau?" tanya Eudo penasaran.

"Half Wolf Syndrom, jarang terjadi di kalangan Werewolf tapi cukup berbahaya jika terjadi karena bisa memakan korban jiwa." jelas Mutsuki.

"Maksudnya? Mitsumu bakalan-"

"Dia tidak akan mati, melainkan.. Mitsumu bisa membunuh seseorang jika malam hari sedang bulan purnama karena dia akan mengamuk jika bulan purnama." jelas Mutsuki.

"A.. Ayah, nanti malam bulan purnama... Aku.. Takut yah.." ucap Mitsumu merinding. "Aku takut.. Kejadian itu terulang.."

"Tenang, ayah akan menjagamu anakku.. Tak akan ayah lepaskan perhatian ayah saat bulan purnama terjadi.. Paham.." Mitsumu mengangguk dan tertidur.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bawa ke ruang farmasi dulu.. Karena ini gawat!" ajak Reha.

Udah ya, cerita sampingannya. Sekarang kita ke topik utamanya aja, masa nge-OOT mulu.

Punya pacar, mungkin adalah hal yang biasa dirasakan "Hampir" setiap orang. Tapi, bagaimana jika mempunyai pacar yang Tsundere? Tsundere adalah istilah untuk merujuk ke sifat seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang galak diluar, tetapi mempunyai sifat yang lembut dibalik dari sifat galak itu. Sebagian sifat ini di tunjuk kearah para perempuan dari pada laki-laki. Tapi, bagaimana jika sifat ini dimiliki oleh seorang pria? (Wait, kok jadi kayak latar belakang penelitian sih -_-)

Hal ini dialami oleh kembar Bloodrone. Mereka memiliki seorang kekasih pria Tsundere bernama Revan Sharps.

Revan, seorang infatriman atau lebih mudahnya seorang tentara. Memiliki tampang bermata Hazel, rambut jambul spiky coklat (kadang dilurusin), kemudian, memiliki duaa buah tahi lalat di pipi kirinya.

Dia miliki sebuah julukan, atau bisa dibilang beberapa julukan. Mulai dari, "anak anjing", "Piers kw", "Kapten No.2" (yang dua tadi khusus Alex, 'ditampol sama Piers yang asli pake tangan bio-electricnya.), bahkan sampai "Singa Tsundere".

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kembar Bloodrone itu?

Yang pertama, Red Bloodrone.. Si Dark monk yang memiliki darah campuran iblis di dalam tubuhnya.

Yang kedua, juga sama namanya.. Red bloodrone, hanya saja dia dipanggil Rone, yang juga memiliki darah campurang dengan iblis di tubuhnya.

Kenapa mereka disebut mereka campuran?

Karena Red adalah manusia setengah iblis dan Rone hanya seperempat. Biarpun begitu, mereka berdua tetap dikenal beringas jika mengamuk bahkan akan tertawa dan tersenyum licik kearah orang, jika mereka berhasil menyiksa orang tersebut. Karena hal itu, mereka dijuluki "kembar pisikopat.", untuk Red dijuluki "Monk Pisikopat" sementara untuk Rone dijuluki "Gunner pisikopat"

Lalu, bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang terbilang 'unik' itu ?

Simak dengan baik!

 **1\. Tingkat kebuasan.**

Untuk tipikal seorang Tsundere, mungkin mereka hanya akan ngomel-ngomel dengan orang tertentu. Tapi, menurut studi kasus saya (halah, emangnya penelitian!) Revan termasuk diatas kata mengomel, melainkan dia sudah masuk ketingkat buas terhadap kekasihnya.

Coba bayangkan.. Red atau Rone (Paling sering sih Red) dibanting, dilempar kotak peluru kosong, dijejelin granat, dipukul, disikut, didudukin *IYKWIM, bahkan ditendang dengan bringasnya sama Revan.

Mungkin, kalau sebagian orang udah mutusin dia kali kalau seperti itu. Tapi, dengan Red atau Rone itu beda. Karena Red dan Rone malah menikmati setiap siksaannya Revan, mereka bilang kalau itu adalah tanda 'Sayang dan khawatir' dari Revan. Emang Masokis mereka.

Hal ini sempat menjadi pertanyaan, bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua bisa bertahan dengan keberingasan Revan itu?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Monk dan Gunner itu yang tau.

Lain Ladang, lain juga ilalangnya. Red dan Rone juga termasuk kedalam kategori buas dalam hal percintaan. Bukan karena mereka buas diranjang ya. Hanya orang pikiran mesum bak Fujo akut yang berpikiran seperti itu. (Iris : Jleb banget ih!)

Melainkan, buas dalam menjaga apa yang sudah mereka cintai, misalnya saja anjing mereka Hato. Sekali saja Hato disakiti, maka melayanglah nyawa korban mereka. Contohnya, Teiron yang sering kena siksa Jahanam-nya Red, atau yang baru-baru ini Mathias yang kena siksa Jahanam-nya Red dan Rone.

Bukan tanggung-tanggung (terutama Teiron), mereka terkena siksa yang amat pedih. Bayangkan saja, Teiron pernah disiksa dengan cara Red mengsummon seluruh skill Hero Unique yang terkenal parah. Sementara Mathias, dia digiles bolak-balik pake Road Roller sama Red dan Rone yang ketawa jahat.

Masalahnya sih mungkin untuk Mathias agak sepele, karena Jitakin Revan. Namun, untuk Teiron dia udah dicap keterlaluan sama mereka berdua karena nyakitin Hato.

Untuk kesimpulannya, jangan pernah macam-macam terutama soal cinta dengan mereka berdua karena bukan macam-macam lagi siksaannya.

 **2\. Latihan keras.**

Red dan Rone adalah orang yang peduli dengan kemampuan diri mereka, karena itu mereka selalu latihan setiap hari dengan giat untuk membangun fisik mereka dan juga menjaga stamina tubuh mereka. Tapi, hal ini sebenarnya agak menimbulkan efek khawatir ke Revan karena mereka..

"Revan, apa menurmut aku sudah sangatlah kuat?"

"Kalian ini udah OP banget bahkan! Tapi, sama aja sih kalau kalian.."

"Kuat dan Tampan?"

"Bukan, sama-sama nggak punya otak tau nggak kalau udah latihan."

Red dan Rone hanya manyun mendengar omongan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, Revan punya maksud lain hal itu pasalnya ketika sudah latihan, Red dan Rone bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai 8 hingga 10 jam di tempat latihan mereka. Hal itu membuat Revan menjadi risih.

'Aku nggak mau kalian sakit karena, kalian terlalu memasakan diri akibat latihan. Kalian udah kuat banget kok.. Bodoh..'

 **3\. Kacamata.**

"Revan? Bagaimana penampilan kami?" tanya Red.

"Nggak! bahkan kelihatan kayak orang Freak dan Nerd tau nggak!"

Red dan Rone tersenyum, Rone melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasangkannya di wajah Revan.

"Menurutku, kau terlihat lebih manis dengan kacamata."

PLAK!

"Begooo!"

Revan langsung kabur dengan cepat setelah meninggalkan sebuah ceplak tangan di muka Rone. Sementara itu, Rone hanya tersenyum puas.

 **4\. Revan Bad Memories.**

Semua orang pasti memiliki sebuah pengalaman buruk tentang dirinya yang melibatkan orang lain. Revan memiliki sebuah memori buruk tentang dirinya di masa lalu karena dia selalu dikucilkan oleh orang tuanya, dan sifat irinya terhadap kedua adiknya yang lebih diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya. Pernah dia mendapat sebuah penghargaan tapi, tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat dari keluarganya (hanya adiknya yang memberikan selamat) kecuali teman-temannya.

Sementara, Adiknya ketika mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan malah diucapkan selamat oleh semua orang dikeluarganya. Semenjak itu, Revan tidak pernah tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Biarpun kedua orang tuanya memberinya selamat saat masuk ke militer, dia sudah tidak bisa tersenyum ke mereka lagi. Begitu pula saat dia diterima hubungannya dengan Red dan Rone saat Thanksgiving dan orang tuanya meminta maaf karena tak pernah perhatian dengannya sebelum pulang, dia hanya menjawab dengan muka datar.

"Maafkan Ayah dan Ibu ya kak.. Kami menyesal tak memperhatikan dirimu dulu. Sekarang, kami baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Aku.. Memaafkan kalian, namun.. Ini sudah terlambat... aku sudah tak bisa membuat senyum ke kalian lagi. Kalau saja kalian bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kalian berdua di hari-hari yang lalu.. Mungkin aku masih bisa tersenyum untuk kalian."

 **5\. Red Nightmare**

Begitu juga dengan Red (tidak terjadi dengan Rone), dia memiliki masa-masa pahit ketika dia masih kecil, bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa ingat seperti apa dia dulu. Dia hanya mengingat kalau dia di usir dari kampung halamannya karena dia anak Iblis, bahkan kedua orang tuanya ikut camput mengusirnya dari kampung halamannya. Hal yang dia ingat juga adalah ciri-ciri orang tua kandungnya.

'S.. A.. Ay.. Ay... Ah.. I.. Bu...' dia melihat seorang pria berambut merah berantakan namun tak bisa melihat mukanya dan juga seprang perempuan berambu Coklat panjang.

'ja.. Jangan!' pria berambut merah mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke dada Red.

'Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!!' jeritnya ketika melihat pria itu mulai menujamkan pedang ke dadanya dan dia otomatis terbangum dari tidurnya.

Red langsung menangis dan meringuk lututnya.

"Woof, mimpi buruk lagi master?" tanya Hato yang melihat Red menangis di kasurnya.

 **Note : Hato selalu tidur dikamarnya Red.**

"Hato.. Aku.. Hiks!" Hato mengusap kepala majikannya dan menjilat pipinya. "Sudahlah, tak usah sedih.. aku akan sedih jika master sedih."

"Mungkin, kau benar.. Terima kasih kawan.."

 **6\. Nyanko! (Rada NSFW)**

"Untuk apa kita make ini?" tanya Revan yang risih karena dia dipakaikan kostum kucing warna Hitam dan juga ekor dan telinga kucing hitam dengan wajah merah merona.

"Adanya tinggal itu doang yaudah pake-pake aja sih!" balas Reha sambil nyengir dan ninggalin Revan sendirian.

"Hemh, apa sih.. Eh? Lepasin!" Revan meronta-ronta ketika Red memeluknya dari belakang.

"Wah-wah, lihat siapa ini.. Kucing kecil kita, Re-chan." ucap Red dengan tatapan menggodanya.

Rone datang ikut-ikutan meluk Revan dari depan dengan tatapan mata yang sama, ditambah dengan senyuman mendominasinya. "Hmm.. Apa kau berniat menarik perhatian dengan berpakaian seperti itu? Re-chan."

Revan dicium kemudian dibawa ke kamar mereka. "Miliki kami berdua!"

Pintu dikunci dan suara ambigu tingkat dewa bisa terdengar dari kamar Red.

7\. Jealous

Siapa saja bisa cemburu, bahkan Revan bisa cemburu.

Ketika Red dibilang (baca : gosipin) selingkuh sama Emy. Revan hampir patah hati, sampai Red bilang terang-terangan didepan semua orang ketika sedang berkumpul. Atau, ketika Rone jalan-jalan dengan seorang perempuan berduaan, sampai Revan nangis-nangis karena dikira dia diselingkuhin sama Rone (iyalah, orang dia dengerin sendiri ketika Rone ditembak sama tuh cewe). Sampai akhirnya Rone nolak tuh cewe depan komok Revan juga.

Tapi, ketika ditanya Alasannya Revan selalu jawab.

"Cih! Mana mungkin gue cemburu! Jangan GR ya, Hellloooow! Najis tau nggak!"

Padahal tadi abis, nangis-nangis karena pacarnya dikira selingkuh. Pusing hayati!

8\. Soft side

Biarpun begitu, Revan tetaplah memiliki sebuah hati yang lembut ke kedua kekasihnya itu. Misalnya saja.

Waktu itu Red jatuh sakit karena stress ditinggalin Hato (ingat chapter tentang Hato yang kedua), Revan rela nungguin Red dikamarnya. Bawain makanan, gantiin bajunya, selimutin dia, pokoknya perhatian sangat deh.

Atau karena Rone yang kelelahan setelah keluar rumah dan ketiduran di sofa ruang tengah. Ketika lampu dimatikan, Revan diam-diam menyelinuti Rone dengan selimutnya.

Pokoknya, Hal lembut itu hanya dilakukan oleh Revan ketika dua kekasihnya itu tidak melihat dirinya yang melakukannya.

Bonus :

Red terbangun dengan tubuh yang keringatan, nafas terengah-engah, dan perasaan tidak nyaman. Akibat dari pengaruh mimpi buruknya yang terulang-ulang sepanjang hari.

Yuki kebetulan baru mau membangunkan Red, masuk ke kamarnya dan kebingungan melihat Red yang menangis dikasurnya.

"Red? Ada apa anakku?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Ibu.. Kenapa aku memiliki darah keturunan Kamiyama? Padahal aku bukan asli keluarga Kamiyama!" tanya Red.

"Ibu juga belum tau Red.. Ada kemungkinan ada hubungan darah dari kedua orang tua lamamu.."

"Tapi, jika mereka memiliki darah keturunan seperti diriku, mereka tak akan mungkin mengusirku dari kampung halamanku!"

"Maaf Red... Ibu juga tidak tau masalah itu..."

Red memeluk Yuki dengan erat dan menangis dipundak Yuki. Yuki hanya bisa diam sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Red untuk menghiburnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Ting Tong!

Red berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintunya. "Ya, bisa ka-"

"Red... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu..."

Red terjatuh kebelakang dan menatap seorang pria Gwimusa berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya. Ketika pria itu maju, Red merangkak mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Apa-"

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Red terus mundur dengan gemetar sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Tatapannya makin ketakutan ketika pria berambut merah itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Red... T-"

"PERGI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

"RED TU-"

"PERGI!"

Pria itu menggenggam tangan Red dengan erat ketika Red hendak kabur. Red hendak memukul pria itu dengan tangannya yang lain, tapi ditahan.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau kemari? apa kau ingin menghancurkan diriku lagi, hah!"

"Bukan... A.. Aku kesini mau minta maaf..."

Red tertawa, "Minta maaf... Hahahahaha! Tak mungkin aku memaafkan dirimu! Lagi pula ucapanmu juga semua bohong!"

"Aku serius Red! aku mau minta maaf!"

"Ada apa-" Takano menghampiri mereka berdua dan melepaskan Red dari pria itu. "APA KAU BELUM PUAS MENYAKITI ANAK KANDUNGMU HAH!! BERANINYA KAU KEMARI!!"

"Aku mau minta maaf ke anakku apa tidak boleh!?"

"MINTA MAAF! MINTA MAAF! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU! KAU HANYA SEORANG AYAH YANG TAK TAU DIRI, ANAKMU KAU BUANG! BEBERAPA TAHUN LALU DIA MENCOBA MENEMUIMU SAAT SUDAH BESAR TAPI KAU MALAH SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGUSIRNYA! ORANG TUA MACAM APA KAU INI HAH!" sembur Takano ke pria itu.

"Ta-"

"APA HAH!? TAPI APA? PERCUMA SAJA KAU MAU MINTA MAAF! RED SUDAH TRAUMA BERAT KEPADA DIRIMU YANG BUSUK ITU! SEKARANG BAGAIMANA RASANYA KETIKA KAU KU CEMOOH HABIS-HABISAN DAN KU RENDAHKAN DIRIMU ITU! TIDAK ENAKAN!"

"... Tolong berikan aku sekali kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan anakku." ucap Pria itu menyesal.

"HAH! TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU YAKIN! MAU MEMPERBAIKI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN ANAU ITU! SANGATLAH TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Takano-kun, hentikan itu... Berikan saja dia sekali kesempatan. Kita lihat apa dia berhasil berubah apa tidak, jika tidak ya... Terserah kau mau diapain deh." ucap Yuki yang memeluk Red yang menangis dipundaknya.

"Ide bagus.. Baiklah, kami berdua akan memberimu kesempatan ke dua.. Jika kau berhasil! Kau boleh tinggal disini! Tapi! Jika kau gagal... Kau akan aku berikan kutukan untuk menderita selamanya dan tidak tenang sama sekali jiwamu! Aku tak akan peduli jika kau menjadi gila atau apa! Waktumu seminggu dari sekarang!" Ancam Takano dan pergi.

"Berjuanglah." bisil Yuki.

Pria itu tersenyum dan melihat keanaknya yang dinempel di pundak Yuki. "Maafkan ayah.. Jin."

Bonus someone Birthday Edition :

6 juli, mungkin terlihat seperti hari biasa untu sebagian orang. Tapi, sebenarnya ini adalah hari Spesial untuk seseorang atau mungkin bisa dibilang dua orang. Sebut saja bunga dan Mawar. *Di gebukin sama yang bersangkutan. 1231) : Lu kira gue korban permekosaan apa!? ; Me : Ampun!

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka berdua bangun dan berlatih untuk menjaga stamina mereka. Sepertinya mereka lupa hari ini tanggal berapa, karena ketika mereka selesai latihan mereka berdua melihat keadaan markas yang kosong melompong.

"Hah? Kemana semuanya pergi?"

"Entahlah, coba cek seluruh markas."

Mereka mengecek seluruh penjuru markas tapi, tak menemukan hasil sama sekali.

"Aneh, kemana mereka perginya?"

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendapat sebuah pesan entah dari nomor siapa.

Hei kalian, pasti mengenal diakan? Nah, dia kami sandera dan juga kami minta tebusannya sebesar 10jt peso! Hari ini juga atau nyawanya akan melayang! Temui kami di alamat ini.

"Sialan mereka!" mereka berdua langsung lari ke alamat yang di cantumkan dengan amarah yang sudah terbilang berbahaya untuk didekati orang biasa.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka langsung menendang pintu gedung itu dan masuk kedalam. Tapi, mereka berdua seperti tersandung sesuatu. Kemudian, diguyur dengan air dingin. Saat mereka bangun muka mereka dilempar dengan kue pie krim.

"Apa Siapa itu!?"

Lampu dinyalakan dan semuanya terlihat jelas, "HBD/Selamat Ulang tahun Red/Jin-sensei dan Rone/Rone-kun!"

"Hah apa?" Red dan Rone kebingungan.

"Ingat dong, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Yuki yang membawa kue ulang tahunnya Red.

"OOHH!" Red dan Rone langsung blushing. "Makasih..."

"Sshht! Sana kasih" bisik Marisa yang mendorong kakaknya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Emm... Ah, R.. red.. Rone! Ini Untuk kalian berdua!" ucap Revan yang memberikan Red dan Rone sebungket bunga.

"Ciee! Perhatian nih!" goda yang lain.

"Urusai!"

"Makasih Re-chan."

"Udah dong! Kapan kuenya nih!" keluh Eris yang kepengen sama kuenya. "Sabar dong dek!"

"Sabar Mas! Blom dipotong juga!" balas Red.

Udahan ya! Dadah!

Selamat Untuk Dark Monk-ku yang hari ini Ultah.


	33. An Apology from Father part1

**Balas Revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 :**

 **Red : ...Terima kasih... Tapi... aku tak ingin membahas hal itu dulu...**

 **Mutsuki : Yah, sejak itu dia bakalan depresi saat memasuki HWS-nya.**

 **Thx!**

 **AriFuKi24843** **(Angkanya susah!) :**

 **aku mah keep update walaupun agak stuck, kalo soal App entahlah, manaku tau :v**

 **Iris : Silahkan! *Masukin Doujin KyoAdel dan HatoTei ke mulut Hell Statue. Dah tuh! entar juga sampe! Plus Bonus juga kok ada disitu :v**

 **'Singlet'' itu Jokes temenku pas Smp dulu setiap ada acara gosip di R*TI emang suka di plesetin nama acaranya.**

 **Red : Kau masih mending, hanya kehilangan kaki jadi tak bisa berjalan.. aku... mempunyai bekas luka tebasan pedang di seluruh tubuhku! dan kalau mau aku sudah Buta dari dulu! *nangis**

 **thx!**

 **Chapter 29 : An Apology From Father part. 1**

Ryuujin Keitsueki (Gwimusa), seorang pendekar pemimpin dari keluarga Keitsueki, berambut merah jabrik, mata Merah, berbaju merah, dan serba merah, bahkan bisa dibilang 'Cabe Raksasa' *plak

Tapi, diantara itu semua, dia memiliki kebencian amat dalam terhadap Iblis. Oleh sebab itu ketika Red kecil mempunyai darah keturunan Kamiyama sudah tumbuh agak besar. Dia menyekap Red di ruang bawah tanah dan menyiksanya terus menerus. Hari ke hari siksaan itu makin berat, namun Red tidak bisa mati walaupun sudah mendapat luka berat sekali pun.

Akhirnya dia menyeret Red keluar penjara dan mengusir Red yang keadaanya sangat memprihatinkan karena jarang diberi makan, sering disiksa dan banyak luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Namun, sekarang keadaannya berbalik dimana dia harus menyakini takdirnya karena dia telah ditolong oleh seorang Iblis yang melihat dia sekarat ketika sedang bertempur. Iblis itu memberinya kekuatan untuk berubah wujud untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dan dia mulai sadar untuk tidak melihat buku dari sampulnya, apalagi saat dia tau bahwa dia kalah dalam pertempuran dan semua orang yang ada telah mati. Itu berarti dia hanya tinggal sendiri, tapi dia ingat seseorang.. Yang merupakan keluarganya, namun.. Rasa menyesal malah menyelimutinya ketika dia mengingat siapa orang itu. Karena dia adalah anaknya sendiri yang dia perilakukan buruk, dia usir, dan dia buang.

"Red..." gumamnya saat mengingat nama orang yang tersisa itu. Dia bingung, dimana dia dapat menemukan Red. Apa dia sudah mati? Apa belum?

Tapi, dia mendengar tentang sebuah squad yang memiliki nama anggota 'Red Bloodrone' dia berpikir. Apa itu anaknya?

Dia pergi ke squad itu dan menemukan sebuah hasil yang memuaskan.

"Ya? Siapa?" ketika Pintu dibuka, dia melihat seorang pria yang dia kenal. Dia terharu melihat anaknya yang sudah tumbuh besar dan kuat.

"Red... Sudah lama kita tak bertemu..."

Setelah kata-kata itulah.. Dia akan menemukan betapa pahitnya kehidupan ketik dirinya penuh penyesalan.

-Flashback-

"Ayah... Apakah aku ini Monster karena memiliki mata merah?" tanya Red yang ketakutan menghadap Ayahnya.

"Tidak nak, kau bukan monster." jawab Ryuuga, "kau tau.. Warna Merah adalah perlambangan seorang pahlawan."

"Tapi, apa aku sendirian yang memiliki warna mata merah?"

"Tidak, warna mata ayah juga merah kok. Lihat!" Red menengok ke wajah ayahnya, dan benar warna mata ayahnya berwarna merah.

"Kita adalah keluarga dan keluarga akan saling menjaga. Ingat itu ya, Jin." ucap Ryuuga dan memeluk erat Red.

"Iya ayah..."

-Flashback end-

Sungguh bahagia dirinya dulu ketika dia masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bersama anaknya. Tapi, setelah dia membuang Red dan kehilangan segalanya. Dia mulai menyadari rasanya kesepian tanpa ada seseorang yang mendukungnya

Ketika dia menemukan anaknya, Red malah ketakutan karena Trauma berat dengan dirinya, apalagi dia juga dicemooh habis-habisan oleh ayah angkat anaknya. Dia amat menyesal ketika melihat Red yang menderita akibat apa yang dia lakukan ke Red di waktu lampau. Sekarang dia hanya punya waktu satu minggu, untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan anaknya, atau dia akan diusir dan tidak bisa melihat anaknya lagi.

Skip..

Semua orang squad kebingungan melihat seorang pria serba merah masuk tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang tau.

"Psst! Siapa dia?" tanya Sandra.

"Entahlah, mana saya tau sayakan nub." jawab Maya.

"Emm.. Ibu, dia siapa?" tanya Lectro.

"Dia.. Ayah Kandung dari Red." jawab Yuki datar.

"Oh... Eh!? Ayah kandungnya Red!?" ujar Lectro kaget mendengarnya. "Kok beda!?"

"Udah jangan dibahas suasana sekarang sedang tidak kondusif karena Red dan Ayah habis berantem sama dia." kata Yuki.

"Lalu ada apa dengen Red? Kenapa dia mukanya ketekuk?" tanya Amelia yang melihat Red dipojokan ruangan.

"Dia.. Trauma berat dengan diriku." jawab Ryuuga.

"Sudah jangan dibahas, kasihan Red, takutnya.. Ada satu hal yang bisa terjadi dengannya karena perasaan yang buruk terlalu lama di dirinyam" ucap Yuki dan mendorong Ryuuga ke ruangan yang lain. "Oh iya, sebelumnya jangan ada yang bertanya apa penyebab trauma Red ya.."

"Baiklah, Ibu."

Jam makan siang..

"Semuanya waktunya makan!" panggil Yuki.

"Yeay makan!" seru semuanya (min. Red yang masih manyun).

"Wah! Menu makanan hari ini Tempura Udon, selamat makan!"

"Ih Enak!"

"Iya, Siapa yang buat? Ibu yang buat ya?"

Yuki gugup untuk menjawabnya, namun ketika dia melirik Red yang termenung dan mencoba memakan makanannya. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga terjadi, Red nangid eh.. Nangis! Iya, dia nangis karena makanan dia. Semuanya cengo melihatnya.

"Nabeyaki Udon ini.. Buatan.. ayahku.. Aku ingat rasa ini..." ucap Red dengan nada terisak disela ucapannya.

"Red nangis!?" gumam Jung yang baru melihat orang paling beringas sekalipun bisa nangis.

"Ayah..."

"Jin..." Ryuuga mencoba mengusap kepala anaknya. Namun, Red menepis tangannya. "Jangan Sentuh aku!"

"Ma.. Maafkan ayah.." ucap Ryuuga menyesal.

"Kau merusak selera makanku! aku nggak mau makan masakanmu sama sekali! Aku jijik dengan hal itu!" Red melempar mangkuknya ke lantai dan lari ke luar ruang makan.

Prang!

Ryuuga melihat kearah lantai dengan penuh rasa sesal. Dia memungut serpihan mangkuk dengan tangannya, sampai tak terasa bahwa tangannya terluka akibat serpihan yang lebih kecil dan darahnya mengalir keluar. Yuki yang melihat kejadia itu langsung panik. "Ryuuga-san tanganmu, terluka."

"Biarkan.. Mungkin ini memang pantas untuk diriku..."

Yuki langsung pergi ke ruang farmasi untu mengambil obat dan perban. ketika dia kembali, dia melihat Ryuuga sedang mencuci tangannnya di westafel. "Ryuuga-san, kemarikan tanganmu."

Ryuuga berbalik dan menadahkan tangannya ke Yuki. Yuki langsung mengobati luka ditangan Ryuuga.

"Ryuuga-san, apa alasanmu ingin berbaikan dengan Red?" tanya Yuki sambil mengobati tangan Ryuuga.

"Karena... aku sudah kehilangan segalanya.. dan saat itu, seorang dari bangsa Iblis menolongku saat diriku sekarat akibat perang. Aku selama ini hanya berpandangan bahwa orang dari bangsa Hitam adalah penjahat dan tidak bisa hidup di dunia. tapi, ternyata aku salah besar.. sekarang aku sama seperti mereka, memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi Iblis juga..." jawab Ryuuga.

"Ucapanmu itu mengingatkanku ke kakeknya Red.. tapi, dari pihak ayah angkatnya."

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Ya, dia masih hidup.. walaupun sudah tua sekali.."

"dia Abadi?"

"Ya, Apa kau pernah mendengar Legenda tentang pendekar yang berubah menjadi seorang pemberontak kelompok Putih?" tanya Yuki.

"Maksudmu, pendekar yang katanya memberontak karena ketidak puasannya terhadap kelompok putih?" tanya Ryuuga balik.

"Ya.. tapi, itu bukan Legenda, tapi kisah nyata... karena.. keluarga Kamiyama adalah saksi bisu peristiwa itu." jawab Yuki.

"Tapi, keluarga Kamiyama adalah keluarga yang melegenda karena kekejaman dalam hal membunuhnya. Lalu, mereka semua menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali."

"Namun, kau telah bertemu dengan seorang penerus keluarga Kamiyama dan dia adalah keturunan murni."

"Siapa? Tu- tunggu... apa maksudmu.."

"Kau sudah menebaknya dengan benar... dia adalah anakmu sendiri.. Red. Dia akan menjadi penerus ke Empat keluarga Kamiyama."

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa? dia anakku dan dia bukan dari keluarga Kamiyama!"

"Memang aneh.. tapi, itu memang takdirnya. Bahkan, ketika Kakeknya mengecek darahnya dia terkejut ketika melihat hasilnya." ucap Yuki. "Yah, sudah selesai.. Hati-hati lain kali. Jangan gegabah."

Yuki meninggalkan Ryuuga sendirian di dapur.

'Anakku.. pewaris keluarga Kamiyama...' batinnya.

Di luar dapur...

"Sudah selesai berceritanya?" tanya Takano yang menyender di pintu depan dapur.

"Takano-kun, kau nguping ya?" tanya Yuki agak kesal.

"Menurutmu? Hemh.. Yuki, Yuki.. Jangan membuatku cemburu karena kau berduaan dengan pria lain ya." ucap Takano dan memojokan Yuki di tembok.

"Oh, ayolah.. Aku hanya mengobati tangan, masa kamu sudah cemburu sih." balas Yuki.

"Ya, begitulah.." Takano mengecup pelan bibir Yuki. "Aku hanya sedikit cemburu kok, jika kau mendekati pria itu."

"Ish, jangan disini ah! kelihatan orang banyak ntar malu tau!" omel Yuki dan mukanya mulai blushing.

"Ehem! Keberatan!" seru Ryuuga disebelah mereka dan Yuki langsung mendorong Takano dan lari begitu saja.

"Ah! kau mengganggu waktuku. dengan Istriku tau nggak!" keluh Takano.

"Oh maaf! Tapi, Bisakah kau melakukan itu bukan di koridor!"

"Terserah Gue dong!"

"Ya selow dong Anjay!"

"Bacot lo Kentang!"

"Bewan aja kuy!"

"Ok, Kolo No Drop!"

Yah, jadinya berantem deh.

End Part 1

Bonus :

"Um.. Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kazuma yang kebingungan melihat suatu kejadian yang mengejutkan dirinya.

"Begini em.. Kakeknya Iris-chan.. Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan yang membuat orang menciut dan Iris-chan terkena cairan itu dan.. Berubah." jawab Emy gugup yang membawa seorang anak kecil yang ternyata Iris memakai pakaian kucing berwarna kuning.

"Kapan Efeknya akan berakhir?"

"Kurang lebih 4 Jam."

"Boleh ku lihat cairan itu?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Kazuma dan Emy pergi ke kamarnya Emy untuk mengecek cairan itu dan meninggalkan Iris sendirian di ruang tengah. Tapi, sebelumnya Kazuma sudah memberi Iris sebuah permen dulu agar tidak rewel.

Tak lama kemudian, lewatlah Alpha dan Teiron. Tak sengaja mereka melihat Iris yang sedang menjilat permennya di sofa.

"Anak siapa tuh?" tanya Teiron.

"Au dah, tapi.. Imut juga ya. Cubit yuk!" gumam Alpha yang melihat pipi tembemnya Iris.

"Iya sih, tapi Al, jangan kayak gitu deh. Gue takut sama ortunya, ntar bisa dikira Pedo gue!" tolak Teiron.

"Yaudah gue aja deh!" Alpha maju ke Iris dan mencubit pipi Iris. "Ya ampun Imutnya~"

Teiron melihat ekspresi Iris yang nggak nyaman dan ketakutan, akhirnya dia mundur tiga langkah untuk menjauh sedikit dari Alpha.

"U.. Uh.. Ka.. Ka.. Jii-chan..."

"Uh.. Tambah Imut! Come to Papa!" Seseorang memegang pundak Alpha dan Alpha menengok ke belakang.

"Ehem! Mau ngapain nak!? Dan maksudnya "Come to Papa" tadi barusan apa ya!?" ucap Kazuma dengan Aura gelap di punggungnya dan juga tangannya sudah mengeluarkan Aura juga.

"E.. Eh? Anda siapa ya?"

"Aku... Aku Kakeknya!!! BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT NANGIS CUCU-KU, PEDO!!" teriak Kazuma.

"Huaaaa! Maafkan aku!"

"Let the Dragon, Consume You!" seketika itu pula Alpha ditabrak sama Sieryuu.

Bonus End.

Jangan baper dulu ya, masih awal cerita kok baper sih.


	34. Everybody Happy day

**balas revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 : Mungkin, ceritanya memang agak susah dimengerti...**

 **thx!**

Chapter 30 : Minna no Happii Deizu!

(Hari kebalikan! Tapi, nggak semua.) :v

1\. Getsuyoubi / Senin : Inseden takut kucing.

Di markas kedua Reha squad terdapat seorang dewa angin, Kazegami, yang sedang mengelus kucing kesayangannya. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, sampai..

"Kaze, liat Frost, Rai, sama Pyr- GYAAAH!!"

Mulai deh, tragedi EM takut kucing lagi.

Sementara itu...

"Ada yang denger orang tereak?" tanya Frost.

"Entahlah, hanya remang-remang doang." jawab Pyro yang lagi main PsVitanya. (Lu kira lampu apa!?)

"Kayaknya itu suara si Kampret deh, cek Kuy!" ajak Rai.

Di sisi lain, Yamagi yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menepuk pundak si Ketua Squad yang asik baca buku.

"Napa!?" tanya Reha.

"Denger teriakan?"

"Iye, emangnya kenapa?"

"Kayaknya si EM itu deh, dia nggak sengaja liat kucing numpang lewat di markas!"

"Kayaknya kita nggak ada kucing deh di markas..."

Kedua orang itu langsung teringat sesuatu..

"Nyanko..."

"Kucingnya si Kaze, udah yuk samperin aja!" ajak Yamagi sambil menarik tangan Reha.

Kemudian di Teras..

"MOKU! TURUN OI! MAU JADI APAAN LU DISITU!? JADI KUCING ABIS DAH LU!" seru Pyro yang melihat Moku nangkring di atap.

"BODO AMAT! MAU JADI KUCING KEK! ANJING KEK! KEBO KEK! SAPI KEK! KAMBING KEK! GUE NGGAK BAKALAN TURUN SAMPE MAKHLUK ITU PERGI!" balas Moku sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Nyanko.

"Nyan~"

"Kaz, udah deh.. Mending lu maen kucingnya jangan disini. Ntar tuh anak susah turunnya." usul Frost.

"Ok, kalo ada apa-apa gue didepan yak." kata Kaze sambil membawa Nyanko di pundaknya. Ayo, Nyanko!"

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Reha.

"Tuh anak kambuh lagi yak?" tanya Yamagi sweatdrop melihat Moku ngangkring di atap.

"Iye.. Oi! Kucingnya udah pergi noh! Turun cepet!" seru Rai.

"Bantuin! Gue nggak bisa turun dari atap nih!" balas Moku yang sukses membuat semua orang bergubrak ria.

"Hadeh! Ni Bocah! Yaudah, Yamagi, cepet tolongin dia!" perintah Reha.

"Ok.." Yamagi langsung melompat ke atap dan mengambil Moku dan lompat ke bawah lagi. Tapi, entah kenapa Moku malah pingsan saat sampai di bawah.

"Yah, malah pingsan nih anak.." ucap Yamagi watados.

"Yang penting masalah beres.." kata Reha dan Moku dibopong ke ruang kesehatan sama Rai, Pyro, dan Frost.

2\. Kayoubi / Selasa : Tes kepintaran para cowok!

(Yang ndak ikut, Yuki, Takano, Ryuuga, Kaze, dan Hato.. Eh lupa, Taiga juga deh (Rei), Alucard dan Alfred dan Yamagi)

1\. Mulai dari yang gampang dulu ya, 1 1 =

Semuanya : "Dua!"

2\. Pecahkan kode berikut! " \ / 4 7 h 1 4 5 ( 4 13 13 1 \ 9" ?

Red : Gampang! "Kambing Belakangnya! Kalo depannya.. Agak ragu.. Mathias mungkin(?)"

Eris : Hah? Apaan nih soal? *Kosongin.

Revan : Skip..

Alex : Ngatain orang nuh kode? *sweatdrop "Mathias Kambing"

Jung : Nggak ngerti! *nyontek Alex

Ethan : *Nyontek Jung

Lectro : *Nyontek Ethan

Andre : "Mathias Kambing"

Mita : "Mathias kambing"

Eudo : Hah? Itu toh? *nyontek Mita.

Jeff : Agak susah.. Tapi, mayan.. "Mathias Kambing"

Gumo : kode gini mah masih kecil! "Mathias kambing"

Karasu : Hmm.. Angka ganti huruf ya! "Mathias kambing!"

Frost : Mahias Kambing! (Kurang t-mas)

Pyro : nggak ngerti!

Moku : soal macam apa ini!?

Rai : Nggak tau dan nggak mau tau!

3\. Apa isi Kotak rahasianya patrick saat episode "the secret box" ?

Red : "Tali!"

Eris : "Kepala korban hasill bunuhannya!"

Revan : "Foto aibnya spongebob pas lagi natal!"

Alex : "Foto memalukan spongebob saat pesta natal!"

Jung : "Robot!"

Ethan : "Resep Rahasia Krabby Patty!"

Lectro : "Sepatu kali?"

Andre : "Foto Spongebob saat pesta natal!"

Mita : "Foto memalukan saat pesta natal!"

Eudo : Agak lupa... "Foto aib spongebob kali?"

Jeff : "Tombak?"

Gumo : "Laba-laba?"

Karasu : "Mangkuk makan rahasia, kaus rahasia, kaus kaki rahasia dll" (Itu mah spongebob blekok!)

Frost : "Foto aibnya Moku saat dia masih kecil!"

Pyro : *nyontek Frost

Moku : *mau nyonek tapi nggak jadi.. Sialan lu pada!

Rai : "Foto aibnya spongebob pas natalan!"

4\. Tulis kana atau romaji dari "龍が我が敵を喰らう" (diarti bahasa inggriskan kalo bisa)!

Red : "りゆうがわがてきをくらう, Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau!, the dragon consume our enemies!"

Eris : "Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau!"

Revan : em.. apa ini? Oh.. Inget! "Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau!"

Alex : blom bisa baca kanji!!! *pundung

Jung : nggak bisa bahasa Jepang!!

Ethan : Nggak ngerti gue!

Lectro : "りゆうがわがてきをくらう!"

Andre : nggak ngerti..

Mita : Nggak tau..

Eudo : Soal macam apa ini!?

Jeff : *manyun nggak bisa kanji gue!

Gumo : nggak ngerti bahasa jepang..

Karasu : "Ryuu Ga Waga Teki O Kurau!"

Frost : Entahlah.. Gue biasanya make Emilia..

Moku : Argh! Gue lupa! Gue biasanya make Genji!

Pyro : Dasar Payah, Dasar Lemah! Gini aja lupa! "りゆうがわがてきをくらう!"

Rai : Apa dah lu Pyro, mentang-mentang kebiasaan make si Hanzo ya gitu! Giliran di bantai sama gue make Hanzo aja, modar duluan nih anak! "りゆうがわがてきをくらう!"

5\. Tuliskan minimal 1 kata untuk mendeskripsikan bebek sakti!

Red : "Pengganggu!"

Eris : "Parah!"

Revan : "Payah!"

Alex : "Nggak punya skill!"

Jung : "Suntikers!"

Ethan : "kecyduk koar-koar!"

Lectro : "Sultan Murahan!"

Andre : "Tukang sihir?" *watados

Mita : "Bisa terbang ya?" *bingung

Eudo : "Kalah Bacot!"

Jeff : "Tydac Mendydyc!"

Gumo : "Sangatlah Tydac Mendydyc!"

Karasu : "Waifu mereka Pico loh!"

Frost : "Sultan Jadi-jadian!"

Pyro : "Bebek Bakar!"

Moku : "Bebek Goreng!"

Rai : "Triggered!"

6\. Siapa Husbando Author ? (Me : Ini siapa yang nulis soal!? ; Maya : Nomer 6 yang nulis Iris. ; Me : WTF! iris!)

Red : "Bloodedge."

Eris : "Hah? Bukannya author Laki ya? Kok Husbando?"

Revan : "Mana gue tau! Bukan Urusan gue!"

Alex : "Kapten... Redfield (?)"

Jung : "Pasti jawabannya, Coco" (Me : Minta di Bacok nih anak *siapin golok.)

Ethan : "Ah elah! Udah tau jawabannya, Chico!" (Me : *Masih ngasah golok.)

Lectro : "Pasti Yamagi!" (Me : *blushing. Bego bukan dia!)

Andre : *bingung

Mita : *Bingung "Kak Eudo mungkin"

Eudo : *Shock liat jawaban Mita. Amit-amit Jabang Bayi! "Hideyoshi!" (Me : *Lanjutin ngasah golok)

Jeff : "Eve bot (?)"

Gumo : "Pasti jawabannya, Sayur!" (Me : Maksudnya apa coba!?)

Karasu : "Mana saia tau, sayakan Nubz!"

Frost : "Ini pasti si.. Oh, si.. Em.. Oh iya, Jin Kazu.. Eh.. Kazama!" ( Me : Entahlah.. Tapi, dia masuk daftar bacokan apa nggak ya?)

Pyro : "Udahlah jawabannya itu si.. Kizuna Ai!" (Me : Itu Cewek Oi!)

Moku : "Pasti Pico!" (Me : Ok, siap-siap aja tuh anak! *bawa golok)

Rai : "Nartuo (?)"

7\. 352728 dikurang 2 dibagi 7 ditambah 3 dikali 0 berapa?

Red : "Nol Lah!"

Eris : "Ada udang di apotek, Ngaco loe! Udah tau jawabannya Nol!"

Revan : "Anak EsEmPe juga tau jawabannya Nol!"

Alex : "Hanya orang bego yang pake acara ngitung, Nol!"

Jung : Kalo Mtk gue nyerah!

Ethan : *Nulis kertas dengan gambar panah ke kanan "Nol, dan lihat ini "I'm With Stupid!"

Lectro : "Telor Ceplok alias Nol!"

Andre : "Nol!"

Mita : "Nol!"

Eudo : "Bego! Udah tau jawabannya udah ditulis, Ya Nol!"

Jeff : "Satu!"

Gumo : "Nggak tau!"

Karasu : "Dua!"

Frost : "Suhu titik beku air!"

Pyro : *Nyontek Frost

Moku : *Nyontek Pyro

Rai : Sangat tydac Mendydyc! "Nol!"

3\. Suiyoubi / Rabu : Special Day!

Reha mendapatkan surat dari beberapa temannya dari squad lain.

"Isinya apa ya?" gumam Reha.

From : Hecchi

Met Ultah Yaoi-chan! Kapan-kapan traktir dong! Sama kalo si 'itu' dateng bully bareng lah! :V

"Kampret si Botjah Hentai kebiasaan nih!"

From : torenarikuga

Selamat Ulang tahun yang ke 20, Reha! Kapan-Kapan gue ke sono yak!

"Xianjeng! Gue umur blom 20 tahun coeg!"

Tok Tok Tok!

"Siapa- mfft!" Sebuah tepung melincur di depan muka Reha dan membuat muka Reha jadi putih.

"Met Ultah Ketua/Kaichou/Reha!"

4\. Mokuyoubi / Kamis : 360 Noscope

Alex sedang latihan menembak di lapangan tembak markas utama (Ada loh, deket tempat latihannya Red kok, ada buat panah sama senjata kaya Pistol dll)

Tiba-tiba, Eris (dan Alfred tentu saja) lewat dibelakang dia

"Lex, lagi latihan nih!" sapa Eris.

"Nyoai! Gue lagi latihan!" balas Alex.

Eris melihat snipernya Alex dan menyeringai kecil.

"Lex, bisa 360 No scope nggak!?" tanya Eris.

"Haa! Lu gila ya, bisa salah tembak abis nanti orang-orang!" tolak Alex.

"Bilang aja nggak bisa!"

Eris mulai mode Roastnya!

"Bacot Kau Sia! Ane Bisa 360 NoScope tapi, nggak berani takut kena orang!"

"Emm... Kalian.. Tolong jangan berantem.." relai Alfred.

"Yah, Payah! Takut! Cupu! Pengecut! Dasar pegunungn Alpen! Lemah!" Roast terus aja, Baitnya kena Alex tuh.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Alex dan juga mukanya mulai merah, nafas terendus, bahkan yang lebih parah.. Kayaknya Alex mulai menumbuhkan tanduk merah di kepalanya.

"Berisik kau!" Alex mulai muter 360 derajat dan nembak target dia tepat dikepala. "Ha! Makan tuh 360 No Scope! Get Rekt, Nubz!"

Entah tapi saat Alex berbalik Eris dan Alfred sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, meninggalkan dia sendiri. Sementara, Eris dan Alfred sendiri udah kabur dari tempat itu pas Alex nembak.

"EEEEEERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!"

"Dapet Ikan geuede banget cuy!"

5\. Kinyoubi / Jum'at : Kabar Gembira.

"Eh! Reha! Ada Kabar Gembira untu kita semua loh!"

Reha yang mendengar itu langsung memasang muka muak mendengarna, karena biasanya hanya ada satu tujuan untuk ngomong dengan kata "Kabar Gembira"

DUAAAAAAAR!

"KABAR GEMBIRA APAAN HAH!? KULIT DUREN ADA EKSTRAKNYA GITU!? BISA YANG LAEN NGGAK SIH!? BASI TAU NGGAK!!" sembur Reha sambil lemparin Yamagi pake granat yang dia colong dari kamarnya Revan. (Revan : Granat gue!) *plak

"Bu.. Bukan! Bebek sakti udah di Fix sama Mastah!" ucap Yamagi yang agak sekarat karena di bomb sama Reha. (Deff tebel gitu loh!)

6\. Douyoubi / Sabtu : Tragedi HP hilang.

"Udah yuk! Balik! Futsalnya udah selesai!" ajak Doumura sambil menenteng sport bagnya.

"Kuy lah! Badan gue keringedtan semua nih!" balas Eris yang mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

"Pengen mandi gue! Lengket banget nih badan." ujar Alex yang mengelap keringat di mukanya dengan bagian bawah bajunya.

"Than? Masih lama nggak beresinnya, kita udah mau pulang nih!" tanya Kaze yang menengok kebelakang melihat Ethan yang sedang beres-beres tasnya.

"Sabar! Dikit lagi!" balas Ethan sebelum menyadari sesuatu..

"Eh... Bentar deh..." Katanya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk tasnya dan terlihat panik.

"Napa Than?" tanya Jung yang bingung melihat muka Ethan yang mendadak panik.

"Em... Semuanya.. Ada yang liat HP gue?" tanya Ethan dengan muka panik. "Masalahnya HP gue kok nggak ada ya?"

Nah Lo!?

"Loh! Bukannya HP lu pegang sendiri tadi!" tanya Jung yang kebawa panik.

"Demi Dewa di Uttaran yang kalo lu ganti pas ditonton emak lu, lu bakalan dicoret dari KK! Hp gue nggak ada nih!" jawab Ethan yang udah panik maksimal.

"Makannya HP jangan di taro sembarangan!" ucap Red yang dudul disebelah Ethan.

"Udahlah, tenang aja. Coba Miscall-in aja." usul Rone.

"Oh iya! Bener! Red lu bawa HP kan?" tanya Alex.

"Ada.. Cuman, pulsa gue tinggal tiga ratus perak." jawab Red datar. "Pake HP lu Lex."

"Pulsa gue tinggal dikit juga, kalo buat miscall doang. Gue takutnya Kapten gue nelepon atau Sms gue, bisa brabe gue nanti diamuk sana dia." balas Alex. "Eudo aja noh!"

"Anda tau kalau HP saya Lobat!?" ucap Eudo kesal.

"Pake HP lu aja Tro!" kata Alex.

"Nggak bawa HP Bosqu!" timpal Lectro.

"Idem!" sambung Jung.

"Bodo Amat dah!" celetuk Frost.

"Emangnya lu sendiri bawa HP!?" tanya Doumura sewot.

"Nggak.." jawab Frost watados.

Bugh!

"Ungh!" sebuah hantaman sepatu futsal mengenai muka Frost. "Coba punya lu, Pyro!"

"Nih HP-nya!" ucap Pyro kemudian Alex mencoba menghubungin HP Ethan, tapi..

Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan to-

Klik..

"Oh iye, pulsa gue kan abis buat beli data tadi pagi!" seru Pyro sambil tepok jidat.

"Emm... Semua, itu kayakny percuma deh, soalnya Hp gue Silent mode.." kata Ethan watados.

Krik, Kril, Krik.

"KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI BELEGUG!!" sembur semuanya.

"Nggak ada yang nanya soalnya." balas Ethan datar.

"Aela! Terpaksa pake cara manual!" Gerutu Mitsumu sambil menjitak kepala Ethan.

Ethan hanya menatap Sport bagnya dan mengubrak-abrik isinya. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu di dinding dlam tasnya. Dia membuka resleting di balik tas itu dan ternyata HPnya tergeletak manis di dalam celah kecil itu.

"Eh? Ketemu! Oh iya, kan tadi gue masukin di bagian tas kecilnya hehehe!" seru Ethan sambil tertawa kecil dan menunjukan HP nya ke teman-temannya yang sebenarnya sedang menatap tajam kedirinya.

"Ada apa? Kalian sakit?" tanya Ethan Polos tanpa tau maksud dari tatapan itu..

Kretek, kretek..

krek!

Klik!

"ETHAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!"

"HUAAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU!"

jangan tanya Ethan diapain ya, Tsadest poko e deh.

7\. Nichiyoubi / Minggu : kedatangan kakak dan Hilangnya Thundy.

Suatu minggu pagi di markas squad Reha..

"Disini tempatnya.." seorang pria berambut putih diikat di bagian belakangnya memasuki gerbang squad Reha.

"Apa dia disini ya?" gumam Pria itu nyusruk ke sebuah lubang galian tanah. "Aduh kenapa bisa aja lubang disini!"

"Aduh, siapa yang menindihku Woof!"

Pria itu kaget ketika dia tak sengaja menindih seseorang dibawahnya. "Ah maaf! aku tak tau kalau ada orang disini!"

"Tak apa Woof! Ayo kubantu keluar." pinta pria itu dan membantu dia keluar dari lubang tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa ya?" tanya si pria berambut putih itu.

"Namaku Hato, Woof! Aku tinggal disini, dan kau kesini mencari siapa?" tanya Hato.

"Eh, maaf, -Woof?"

"Oh, aku ini anjing sebenarnya, jadi maklumi lah." sambung Hato sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Namaku, Kim Tae Yan, aku mencari adikku yang bernama Young Seon Mi."

"Young seon mi?" ujar Hato bingung. "Belum pernah dengar woof!"

"Tapi, ini Reha squadkan?" tanya Kim.

"Iya, namun, aku nggak kenal dengan orang yang namanya Young Seon Mi, mungkin kau harus mencoba ke squad yang satunya lagi, karena itu squad baru." jawab Hato polos.

"Boleh antarkan aku?" pinta Kim.

"Boleh, tunggu sebentar ya!"

Di tempat lain...

"Ada yang liat Alucard?" tanya Reha bingung belum melihat batang hidung si wakil Squad baru itu.

"Entahlah, tadi pagi dia pergi sih.. Cuman, belom balik-balik aja." jawab Mitsumu datar.

Reha bingung tak sengaja dia melihat dua orang pria melompat dari halaman depan squad. "Hmm... Hato sepertinya mengantarkan seseorang kesini."

Diluar..

"Ini dia markasnya woof!" ucap Hato. "Sudah ya, aku mau pulang dadah!"

Kim melihat Hato masuk kedalam lubang lagi dan lubangnya menghilang begitu saja di hadapannya. "Hei!" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang dan dia menengok kebelakang.

"Ada yang kau perlukan?" tanya Reha.

"Aku mau mencari Adikku sekaligus menjadi anggota squad." jawab Kim.

"Hm.. Menaril, siapa adikmu itu?" tanya Reha.

"Nama adikku, Yo-" ucapan Kim terpotong ketika seorang memanggilnya dari pintu depan squad.

"Kim Nii-chan!"

Iris..

"Uwah! Seon Mi! Sudah lama tak bertemu ya!" ucap Kim sambil memeluk Iris.

"Heeeh, jadi Iris punya kakak toh." gumam Reha. 'Asal kakaknya normal aja, nggak gila kayak kakek ataupun si Irisnya itu.'

"Oh iya, Nii-chan.. Kondisi ayah ibu di Inggris gimana? Sehat?" tanya Iris.

"Sehatlah, mereka hanya kangen sama kamu kok, trus Oppa kan minta izin sama mereka buat nyariin kamu, dan akhirnya ketemu deh." jawab Kim.

"Syukurlah.. Oh iya, ntar aku kenalin sama anak squad ya. Biar pada kenal sama Nii-chan semua!" ajak Iris semangat.

"Ok, jika itu mau mu."

"Ehm.. Ris, liat Alucard nggak?" tanya Reha.

"Emm... Dia katanya mau keluar sebentar sih. Make baju Ijo sama dasi merah gitu tapi, entahlah.." jawab Iris datar.

Tak sengaja HP Iris bergetar dan dia mendapat sebuah pesan dari Emy.

To : Iris-chan

Iris-chan bisa kesini bentar nggak, aku mau curhat sama kamu sebentar aja.

"Em.. Kak, mungkin Tour-nya ditu da sebentar dulu, aku mau main kerumah teman dulu ya." ucap Iris.

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah."

Kemudian..

Ting Tong!

"Ya?" Tumma membukakan pintunya.

"Hai, Tum-Tum-Kun, mau ketemu Emy-chan dia bilang mau curhat sebentar." sapa Iris (tak lupa dia selalu mengenakan penyamaran dan juga nggak bawa kuas, lagi pula ini hanya curcol kecil kok!)

Iris masuk ke tuanh tengah dan duduk di sofa. Tak lama, Emy datang dengan muka ketekuk.

"Emy? Kenapa?" tanya Iris yang prihatin.

"Ris.. Thun-kun, hilang dari pagi! Gue khawatir Ris, hiks." ucap Emy dengan nada agak terisak.

Ini kayak bakalan panjang deh..

"Hah!? Serius!? Kenapa nggak lapor polisi aja!" usul Iris yang udah panik duluan.

"Tadi gue kira dia bakalan bentar doang, paling pergi, ternyata sampe sekarang belom ada tanda-tanda dia mau pulang. Gue takut dia diculik Ris, Apa lagi dia itukan Tsundere, takutnya ada Om-Om yang kadang suka nyulik orang buat di raep Ris." ucap Emy makin khawatir.

"Udah ayo! Kita lapor polisi aja!" Ajak Iris sambil menarik tangan Emy. Namun, ketika mereka berdiri seseorang membuka pintu depan.

"Loh, Ris.. Si Emy napa tuh?" tanya Thundy yang baru balik sambil bawa sekantong kue.

"Thundy/Thun-kun!" seru Iris dan Emy bersamaan.

"Thun, lu dari mana aja? Pacarlu ampe nangis-nangis loh sakin khawatirnya! Bahkan tadi kita hampir mau lapor ke polisi!" gerutu Iris.

"Gue abis diajak pergi sama seseorang, tapi.. Entah kenapa gue ngerasa nggak asing sama orang itu, emm... Jadinya dia bikin gue nyaman aja." balas Thundy datar.

Iris diem sebentar dan kepikiran seseatu. "Thundy, yang ngajak lu pergi itu, cowok rambutnya putih keabu-abuan bukan?"

"Iya, putih keabu-abuan."

"Tinggi, pake kacamata hitam?"

"Iya"

"Jas Ijo, sepatu coklat, celana item, dan dasi merah?"

"Iyap, bener semua."

Iris langsung tepok jidatnya dan menghelakan nafas. "Bisa lu ceritain kemana aja lu pergi?"

"Emm... Jadi.."

-flashback-

"Tuan Shocka, boleh ikut saya sebentar?" ajak pria misterius itu.

"Maaf, ada siapa ya?" tanya Thundy curiga.

"Namaku... Tidaklah penting, sekarang tolong anda ikut saya sebentar." pria itu menarik tangan Thundy secara paksa. Thundy berusaha melawan tapi, entah kenapa dia merasakan sebuah aura untuk menuruti pria itu, jadinya dia diam saja.

Pria itu mengajak Thundy untuk nonton di bioskop di kota. Tapi, sepertinya mereka salah memillih film karena mereka malah menonton film horor dan si pria misterius itu sepertinya sangat menikmati film itu dibandingkan Thundy. (Bahkan, ada bagian yang membuat pria itu tertawa padahal pas bagian serem-seremnya.)

Setelah menonton film mereka makan berdua disebuah cafe. Dan kemudian, Thundy dibelikan beberapa buah kue oleh orang itu. Setelah itu, orang tersebut mengantarkan Thundy pulang.

"Makasih ya, tapi.. Kau kayaknya terlalu baik deh.." ucap Thundy.

"Ya begitulah.."

Chu~

Pria itu malah main sosor aja ke bibir Thundy sontak Thundy kagetlah!

"Be.. Bego! Se.. Seenaknya... Aja kau... Cium.. Cium orang!" bentak Thundy.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Sebelum pria itu tambah jauh, Thundy ingin menanyakan satu hal. "Hei!"

"Hmm..?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya!"

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan mata merahnya, "menurutmu?" dia memakai kacamatanya lagi dan pergi.

-flashback end-

"Thundy/Thun-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Thun.. Lu tau nggak tadi itu.. Yang pria misteriusnya itu adalah..."

"Siapa?"

"You know lah... Alucard.."

"Wut!! Jangan bilang gue seharian ini dan bisa dibillang kalo..."

"Yap, Thun-kun baru selesai nge-date sama Alucard. Tapi, entah aku bukannya kesal malah agak terkesan sama Alucard, kok bisa ya dia buat Thun-kun nggak tau kalau itu dirinya? Disitunya aku terkesan sama dia. Ya.. Biarpun dengan sedikit pemaksaan sih." komentar Emy watados.

Muka Thundy berubah jadi merah padam mendengarnya. Pasalnya dia nggak nyeritain ke siapa pun, kalo dia abis dicium Alucard tadi di depan markas.

The Hell it's ended Here!?


	35. Amnesia

**balas revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 : Sst! jangan keras-keras ntar ketauan si Kambing bisa dihajar. gue :V**

 **Namanya Juga menyamar pasiti nggak bakalan kenal dongz!**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 31 : Amnesia

'Hmnh...' Red membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan melihat sekeliling. Tempat ini sepertinya terlihat sangatlah asing terhadap dirinya. Karena dia merasa tidak pernah ketempat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dimana aku?" Red melihat sebuah benda aneh yang mengeluarkan sebuah suara aneh dan sebuah benda aneh di tangannya. "Apa ini?"

Lectro : "Anda tau infus-" *digaplok Reha

Me : "Eh geblek! Tau orang lagi hilang ingatan nggak!"

Lupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari tempat aneh itu, pertama dia mencabut benda aneh ditangannya dan itu terasa sangatlah sakit. Kemudian dia duduk dikasurnya dan menginjakan kakinya di lantai dan itu lantainya sangatlah dingin. Dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang dia inginkan hanyalah, KELUAR DARI TEMPAT ANEH INI SEGERA!

dia membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan dan mengintip keadaan rumah sakit yang gelap karena sudah sepi dari pengunjung. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap ke tangga terdekat untuk keluar. Tapi, seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, refleks dia langsung berputar daan bermaksud memukul orang itu tapi pukulannya dia tahan.

"Red!? Kau sudah sadar!?" Red menatap tajam pria itu karena dia tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali tapi entah kenapa pria itu sepertinya sok akrab dengannya.

"Siapa kau? Dan siapa itu Red?" tanya Red yang masih menatap tajam pria didepannya.

"Bicara apa kau ini, aku ini ayahmu! Ayah kandungku sendiri!"

"Ayah... Kandung? Apa itu?" tanya Redd bingung.

"Red.. Maksudku.. Jin... Apa kau mengingat sesuatu setelah kejadian itu?" tanya 'Ayah Kandungnya'

"Kejadian apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?" tanya Red balik tambah kebingungan.

"... Mungkin... Kita lanjutkan besok pagi..." jawab sang 'Ayah Kandung' dan membawa Red ke ruanganya kembali.

"Tu.. Tunggu aku dimana sekarang?" tanya Red saat dia masuk le ruangannya.

"Di rumah sakit.. Kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu... Ayah.. Kami semua menghawatirkan dirimu.. Anakku." jawab si 'Ayah kandung' dan membuat Red duduk di kasurnya lagi.

"Emm... Boleh aku bertanya?" pinta Red.

"Silahkan anakku, apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" jawab si'Ayah kandung' sembari mengusap kepala Red.

"Siapa dirimu? Siapa namaku? Dan Dari mana aku berasal?" 'Ayah kandung' tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Red.

"Namaku Ryuuga Ketsueki.. Aku ayah kandungmu, namamu Jin Ketsueki, namun.. Memiliki nama lain.. Red bloodrone. Kita berdua ini adalah anggota dari Reha squad." jawab Ryuuga.

"Reha squad? Apa itu?" tanya Red bingung.

"Seperti perkumpulan orang, namun bisa dibilang juga seperti keluarga baru karena kekompakannya." jawab Ryuuga. "Tidur nak, besok kita pulang ke squad."

Time skip, paginya..

"Ini kita dimana?" tanya Red penasaran.

"Inilah markas squad Reha nak.. Rumah kita." jawab Ryuuga sambil membuka gerbang squad.

Mereka masuk ke perkarangan markas dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Ketika Red sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu di kakinya. Dia melihat kebawah dan melihat seekor anjing kecil. Red berjongkok didepan anjing kecil itu.

"Hei kawan, apa kau dari sini juga?" tanya Red sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

"Arf Arf!" Anjing kecil itu langsung melompat ke pangkuan Red dan menjilati mukanya. Tapi, entah kenapa Red sepertinya mengerti maksud dari anjing itu.

"Hei, aduh kawan kecil! Hentikan! Aku tidak mengenal dirimu, bagaimana mungkin aku ini mastermu?" tanya Red tapi, tiba-tiba dia ditubrul oleh seseorang.

"Master Red sudah pulang woof! Aku kangen master!" ucap Seorang pria berambut silver yang berperilaku seperti anjing.

"Hei! Siapa kau!? Ak.. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Red bingung.

"Master Red.. Apa master Red lupa siapa aku?" tanya Pria anjing itu mulai murung.

Red menganggukkan kepalanya, pria anjing itu diam, kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Hiks.. Master Red melupakan diriku! Hueeeee!"

"Hauu!"

Red merasa tidak tega mendengar tangisan si pria anjing itu. (dan juga si Anjing kecil) "Aduh, hei.. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

"Hueee, aku dilupakan master!"

"Hauuu!"

"Aduh, emm.." Red melihat sebuah ranting kayu di belakangnya, dia segera mengambil ranting kayu itu dan menunjukannya ke pria anjing dan anjing kecil itu.

"Hei! Lihat apa yang aku pegang!" seru Red sambil memainkan ranting kayu itu.

Pria anjing dan anjing kecil itu melihat ranting kayu itu dan berhenti menangis, kemudian mereka langsung semangat dan mendekati Red.

"Punyaku! Punyaku!"

"Arf Arf!"

"Baiklah... Tangkap!" Red melempar tongkat kayu itu dan mereka berdua langsung mengejar ranting tersebut.

"Punyaku! Punyaku!"

"Arf Arf!"

'Setidaknya itu akan menahan mereka...' batinnya kemudian dia pergi kedalam markas squad.

Kemudian..

"Wah! Luas juga disini!" gumam Red kagum melihat ruang tengah yang agak luas dan tertata rapih dan bersih. "Ayah kemana ya?"

Red berjalan menuju lorong bagian kanan, di situ dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang berambut coklat dan sangatlah tinggi dan memakai baju tentara lengkap. "Ahoy, Red.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Emm.. Baik, hei.. apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Red bingung.

"Hemm.. Kau lupa denganku, aku Alex ingat! Sepertinya kau Amnesia." ucap Alex sambil menaruh tangannya dipinggang.

"Amnesia?"

"Hilang ingatan, kau sepertinya mengalaminya, tak mengingat siapapun yang kau kenal."

"Jadi.. Aku.. Seperti ini karena aku terkena Amnesia?" tanya Red.

"Ya seperti itulah, sudah ya.. aku mau pergi dulu dah!" Alex pergi ke sisi lain markas. Red melanjutkan perjalanannya kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Hei Red, sudah pulang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak begitu baik, em.. Aku tadi dibilang terkena apa itu tadi.. Emm.. Am.. Ame.. Amne.."

"Hah? Kau terkena Amnesia?" tanya Wanita itu.

"Nah, itu dia.. Aku sepertinya hilang ingatan tentang siapa kalian semua yang ada ditempat ini." jawab Red watados.

"Owh... Emm.. Kalau begitu, ingatlah.. Namaku Amelia KnightHeart. Kita ini teman satu squad, berasama dengan adik anehku, Sandra KnightHeart. Aku mau keluar dulu ya, dah!" jawab Amelia dan pergi meninggalkan Red.

Red kembali menulusuri markas squad lagi sampai di halaman belakang. Disana dia melihat seseorang yang menikat hatinya atau bisa dibilang dia seperti menemukan malaikatnya. Seorang pria berambut biru eh.. Salah, coklat! Bermata hijau Hazel, dengan rambut pendek.

"Hei! Kenapa aku malah tertarik dengan seorang pria! Aku inikan pria!' batinnya ketika kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tapi, melihat pria berambut coklat sedang ngobrol bersama dengan pria berambut biru disebelahnya benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, hatinya mulai deg-degan. Dia mendekat kearah mereka.

"He.. Hei, apa kabar!" sapa Red agak canggung.

"Oh hei, Red... Sudah pulang bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya si Pria berambut coklat itu.

"Emangnya Red kenapa Van?" tanya si Pria berambut biru itu

"Em... Red, dia abis jatoh dari atap dan ngebentur kepala belakangnya yang nyebab-in dia koma seminggu." jawab si pria berambut coklat itu datar.

"Oh.. Kasian.."

"Hei, um.. Namanya siapa ya?" tanya Red gugup.

'Kayaknya dia Amnesia...' gumam si Pria berambut coklat tersebut. "Revan.. Senang melihatmu kembali-"

"Kamu.. Imut ya, mau nggak jadi pacar aku?" celetuk Red sambil tersenyum ke Revan.

"Maaf, dah punya pacar." jawab Revam datar yang sukses membuat Red lesu.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu..." ketika dia mau pergi dia ditahan oleh Revan. "Ja.. Jangan langsung pergi bodoh! G.. Gue hanya mau meluk lu!"

Entah kenapa Red yang melihatnya langsung blushing dan sepertinya dia bisa menebak maksud dari hal itu. 'Jangan hiraukan gue! Masa gitu doang kok lesu.. Gue kangen sama lu! "Begitu katanya" ' gumam Red kemudian dia berbalik dan langsung memeluk Revan. "Hmph, hanya bercanda, aku tak akan menghiraukan dirimu kok."

"Ih apaan sih lu! Gue... Kan nggak bilang gue kangen sama lu! Dan lagi pula gue juga nggak pernah nangisin lu dan nggak pernah ngunjungin lu di rumah sakit!"

'Lu udah buat gue khawatir, gue tiap hari nungguin lu di RS, dan gue juga nangis pas lu masuk RS."

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir." ucap Red sambill mengelus kepala Revan.

"Apaan sih!" gerutu Revan dengan muka merah padam. "Oh iye, ada yang denger suara biola nggak?"

Suara gesekan biola terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. "Yah, denger juga.. Siapa yang maen ya?" tanya Thundy

"Palingan si Romi yang maen.. Tapi, kayaknya ini bukan dia yang maen abisnya ini kayaknya lebih jago dari Romi deh..." jawab Revan.

"Samperin aja yuk!" ajak Red.

Mereka bertiga segera mendatangi sumber suara tersebut. Dan tenyata itu adalah..

"Siapa disitu!?"

Alucard...

"Wut! Ternyata lu bisa maen biola juga!?" tanya Revan kaget.

"Ini memang kebiasaanku, dikala senggang.. Hm.. Tuan Shocka." Alucard mendatangi Thundy sambil membawa biolanya.

"A.. Apa mau lu?"

Alucard mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan menyulapnya menjadi sebuah setangkai bunga mawar berwarna biru. "Untukmu, tuan.."

"He.. Makasih." balas Thundy dengan muka merah dan menerima bunga tersebut.

"Eh.. Card, lu masih ngejer-ngejer Thundy ya?" tanya Revan.

"Selalu.. Hatiku tak akan pernah goyah dengan apapun itu yang terjadi untuk membuat hati Tuan Shocka luluh dengan diriku!" ucap Alucard semangat.

"Tapi, diakan udah..." Revan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Alucard. Sementara itu, kenapa hati Red malah memanas melihat hal seperti itu, mukanya pun berubah dari biasa aja jadi Jutek. Alucard mendengar cerita dari Revan matanya langsung terbalak dan kaget.

Dia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi. "Yah.. Aku sih.. Nggak peduli dan nggak mau peduli berapa kali dia begituan, yang penting dia bisa luluh karena diri saya!"

Sementara itu..

"Kok gue merasa kalau persaingan gue dengan Alucard masih tetap berjalan ya!" gumam Emy yang sedang memilih buku di toko buku.

"Perasaan doang kan?" tanya Iris yang sedang baca buku disebelah Emy.

"Eh, semuanya lihat ini deh!" ucap Teri sambil memperlihatkan sebuah doujin (biasalah) ke arah Iris dan Emy.

"Perasaan gue aja atau itu mirip dengan..." kata Emy.

"Alucard dan Thundy.." sambung Iris.

"Tapi, siapa yang buat?" gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kita kembali ke Red dkk.

"Bisa menjauh dari dia sebentar!?" ucap Red sambil menarik tangan Revan agar menjauh dari Alucard.

"Tuan Muda BloodRone, tolong jangan salah paham, saya tidak bermaksud merebut tuan Sharps dari anda. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah info ke diri saya." ucap Alucard sopan.

"Cih, baiklah.." balas Red sambil memutar matanya. Dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Red mau kemana?" tanya Revan.

"Kedalam!" balas Red dengan hati bersungut-sungut.

"Yah.. Dia ngambek." gumam Revan dan Thundy bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mau dengerin 'Fast Play' biolaku?" tanya Alucard yanh sudah bersiap memainkan biolanya lagi.

"Boleh."

"Baiklah, judul lagunya ENDYMION." ujar Alucard dan mulai memainkan biolanya dengan tempo cepat. Revan dan Thundy yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bengong dan kagum ketika melihat permainan Alucard.

'Njir! Dewa amat maenin biolanya!' batin mereka saat mendengar permainan biolanya Alucard.

Tidak jauh dari situ..

"Hei? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yuki yang menepuk pundak Ryuuga yang bersender di jendela dari tadi sembari memperhatikan anaknya.

"Lumayan.. Namun, ingatannya Hilang.." jawab Ryuuga datar.

"Hmm.. Apa dia tidak tau kita semua?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Ya, semuanya bahkan dia sempat mau kabur dari rumah sakit, setelah mencabut infusannya dari tangannya sendiri."

"Oh.."

Kembali ke Red..

Red terus berjalan di koridor dengan hati masih panas karena melihat Revan bisik-bisik di telinga Aluard. "Huh! Dasar sialan itu!"

Tak sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang sampai terjatuh.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" bentak pria tersebut.

"Ya selo aja dong! Namanya juga nggak sengaja!" balas Red.

"Bodo amat! Yang adakan lu yang nabrak gue, Red!" sahut pria itu.

"Jangan sok kenal dah lu! Gue aja blom pernah liat lu!"

"Woi! Ini gue Eudo!"

"Nggak kenal gue!"

"Parah temen sendiri lu lupain!?"

"Nggak tau dan nggak mau tau!" timpal Red, Eudo ingin sekali menggigit bukunya sampai sobek kalau bisa sih sampai dia kunyah sekalian..

Tapi, mungkin dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

"Eudo!" panggil panggil seseorang berambut coklat muda dan kakinya sedikit mengapung dari tanah. "Hooh! Apaan!?"

"Gue mau ngasih tau lu kalau, Red lagi amnesia, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau dia nggak kenal siapa-siapa." jawab Pria itu datar.

"Tau dari siapa!?" tanya Eudo kaget sambil memasang muka 'yang bener lu,' Lectro membalasnya dengan tatapan 'ye! Suwer! Dua rius bahkan!' Eudo kembali membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan?', Lectro memutar matanya dengan memasang muka jijik, 'Beneran dan jangan nga'alay' napa! Jijay!'

"Em.. Kalian kenapa?" tanya Red bingung melihat kedua oorang tersebut.

"Nggak apa-apa kok.." jawab Eudo untuk mengalihkan perhatian Red.

"Oh iya, biar lu bisa inget lagi.. Mending gue kasih tau nama gue dulu, Lectro Electron. Kalau yang ini.. Eudo Elford. Inget-ingetuh nama temen-temen lu!"

"Em.. Ok.. Lectro."

"Nah.. Oi, Eu.. Rambut lu numbuh lagi?" tanya Lectro.

"Iye lah, setiap gue ngeluarin buku ginian pasti selalu numbuh dan balik ke awal rambut gue!"

"Balik keawal?" Kata Red bingung.

"Gini.. Rambut Eudo sebenernya warnanya pirang trusnya panjang. Tapi, dia sering potong sama warnain rambutnya ke coklat." jelas Lectro sambil menyiapkan sebuah guting ditangannya. "Dah, yuk! Eu! Potong rambut lu!"

"Ok, dah! Red!" mereka berdua meninggalkan Red sendiri di koridor.

"Bagus, tambah lagi orang aneh.. Apa bakalan ada lagi yang lebih aneh?" gumamnya sambil berjalan menulusuri koridor markas sampai bertemu dengan...

"Yo, Red.. Sudah pulang?"

Rone...

"Ka.. Kau siapa? Kenapa mirip dengan diriku? Suaramu juga? Apa kau seorang peniru?" tanya Red curiga ketika melihat Rone.

Rone hanya berdecak, "hmph.. Jadi, berita dari ayah itu benar, kau amnesia."

"Hah? Ayah? Ryuuga tou-san maksudmu?" tanya Red makin bingung.

"Bukan Ryuu tou-san, tapi Takano Tou-san." kata Rone sambil merangkul Red.

"Takano Tou-san? Memangnya siapa dia? Ayah-ku juga memangnya?"

"Ayah angkat kita berdua, dan ayah kita semua yang ada dimarkas."

"Ayah.. Angkat.." Red mencoba untul mengingat-ngingat kembali pikiran lamanya, namun itu hanya menyebabkan dirinya sakit kepala hebat. "Ungh! Aah!"

"Re.. Red!" Rone segera menangkap tubuh Red yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai dan membopongnya. "Kau tak apa?"

"A.. Ay-"

"Cukup Red! Tak usah dibahas!" potong Rone.

"Arf Arf!" tiba-tiba Nigou muncul dihadapan mereka dengan mengigit sebuah tongkat kayu yang tadi Red lempar, tapi entah kenapa ada yang kurang..

"Nigou, Hato mana?" tanya Rone.

"Namanyha Nigou?" tanya Red ke Rone.

"Yap, dan Hato kakaknya." Jawab Rone.

"Tapi, Bukannya di markas ini hanya ada satu anjing?"

"Tau pria berambut silver dan selalu berbicara dengan suffix ~woof?"

"Maksudmu? Dia itu Hato? Tapi, dia itu orang bukannya anjing!"

"Ya, dia Hato, dan dia itu anjing. Mungkin kau akan mengingatnya sewaktu-waktu nanti soal masa lalunya. Dia tak suka jika di telantarkan tuannya."

"Arf!"

"Hmm, ada apa Nigou?" tanya Red.

"Arf Arf!" Nigou menyerahkan tongkat kayu itu ke Red dan memperhatikannya dengan mata bulatnya. Red seakan mengerti maksud dari anjing kecil itu langsung berjongkok didepan anjing itu dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita keluar dan bermain." kata Red.

"Arf!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kakak-mu? Bukannya tadi kau bersamanya?" tanya Red.

"Arf Arf!"

"Teiron? Siapa itu?" tanya Red.

"Anak dari squad sebelah, tidak suka anjing, tapi selalu ditempel sama Hato dengan alasan selalu ingin bermain dengannya." jawab Rone sambil melipat tangan.

"Boleh tunjukan jalannya? Aku mau lihat." tanya Red penasaran.

Nigou segera berlari keluar markas di ikuti dengan Red dan Rone. Mereka terus mengikuti Nigou sampai disebuah pohon Jambu biji. (karena Rambutan atau mangga udah biasa! Mungkin besok-besok pohon toge atau terong aja :V) Mereka semua langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang nangkring di dahan pohon jambu tersebut dibawahnya terdapat Hato yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Teiwoof, ayo turun.."

"NGGAK MAU! PERGI NGGAK LU!" Usir Teiron yang nemplok di dahan pohon.

"A.. Hah? Sampe segitunya?" tanya Red bingung dan sweatdrop.

"Pernah lebih parah lagi, dia sampe ngelemparin Hato pake kaleng makanan di supermarket karena diikutin sama Hato."

"Hee..."

"PERGI NGGAK LU ATAU LU GUE TIMPUK PAKE JAMBU!" bentak Teiron.

Hato diem aja bahkan sekarang Nigou malah ikut-ikutan merhatiin Teiron nangkrin dipohon jambu. Nah lo!

"Teiwoof, sini, aku mau main.."

"Arf Arf!"

"Red, Rone tolongin gue dong! Anjingnya di bawa dulu!" pinta Teiron.

"Tinggalin aja yuk." ajak Red kemundian mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan tempat itu melupakan Teiron yang sedang nangkring diatas pohon diperhatikan Hato dan Nigou.

Kasihan, Ooh Kasihan, Ooh Kasihan, Aduh Kasihan...

Oh iya, bagaimana jika kita lihat keadaan Revan dan Thundy sekarang.

"Van, keluar yuk! Jalan-jalan gitu.." ajak Thundy.

"Oke.."

Mereka berjalan di koridor markas tak sengaja mereka melihat Mitsumu sedang duduk membelakangi mereka berdua. "Van, ajak dia sekalian ya."

Revan awalnya mau menerimanya tapi, dia ingat sesuatu yang nggak boleh dilakukan. "Thun, bentar jangan-"

"Oi Mitsumu mau ikut?" seru Thundy.

Mitsumu menengok kebelakang dan menggeram kearah mereka berdua. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati mereka berdua sambil menggeram, sementara Duo Tsundere itu malah mundur.

"Van, Mitsu kenapa?" tanya Thundy agak ketakutan.

"Gue lupa bilangin, kalau Mitsumu lagi HWS, dan kalo nggak ada ayahnya pasti dia gitu." jawab Revan.

Mitsumu langsung berlari kearah mereka berdua dan mereka berdua langsung melakukan hal yang harus mereka lakukan yaitu.. Ngacir dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Hiiii!!!"

Back to Red..

"Kemarilah, aku ingin mengajakamu ke tempat ini dulu.. Mungkin kau akan sedikit merasakan sesuatu." ujar Rone sambil membuka gerbang squad sebelah.

Mereka berjalan ke pintu depan setelah menutup gerbang dan memencet bel pintu. Tapi, entah kenapa nggak ada jawaban sama sekali, akhirnya Rone memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah candaan ke Red.

"Hei Red, coba deh gini.." Rone menirukan orang menendang bola. "Nah, terus bilang "Bazeng" pas mau nendang ke depan."

"Hmm... Menarik, biarku coba." Red mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap untuk menendang udara. Tapi..

"BA-"

"Ya? Siapa?"

"ZENG!"

Duagh! 'Please Stand by'

"Aaah, Pasti Sakit." ujar Rone karena melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang diduga merupakan jelmaan kambing jadi-jadian alias Mathias menjadi korban tendangan mautnya Red.

Bijinya masih dua nggak? Ntar pecah satu lagi.. Muehehehe! :V (Hush jorok ya!)

Ok, balik ke cerita!

Sekarang Red sama Rone lagi duduk di sofa ruang tengah markas Garu squad dengan tidak memperdulikan Mathias yang sedang jadi 'Bebek Nungging' sambil memegang area keramatnya karena tidak sengaja ditendang dengan keras oleh Red. Bahkan, sang pelaku dan otaknya malah asik-asikan diruang tengah sambil minuk teh.

"Oh, jadi gitu toh.." ucap Tumma yang sweatdrop mendengar cerita dari Red dan Rone. "Ngenes amat hidupnya..."

"Oh iya, sebelumnya aku ingin memberi tau sesuatu yang agak penting.." ujar Rone setelah menyeruput Teh-nya.

"Apa itu?"

"Red.. Dia.. Amnesia total, dia tidak mengingat siapapun, apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri.." jawab Rone setelah melipat tangannya.

"Eh? Red dia lupa ingatan?" tanya Alpha yang numpang lewat.

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Apa yang menjadi penyebab Amnesianya Red?" tanya Lisa.

"Gini..."

-FlashBack-

Ryuuga menatap kearah atap dan menemukan Red sedang termenung di ujung atap disela-sela tangisannya. Ryuuga segera melompat ke atas dan ketika sampai, dia langaung mendekati Anaknya itu. "R.. Red.."

"Pergilah! Jangan dekati aku!! Kau tak tau rasa sakit yang ku alami akibat dari dirimu!" usir Red.

Ryuuga langsubg termenung tapi dia tetap memaksakan untuk berbicara dengan Red. "Red, tolong beri ayah satu kali kesempatan! Ayah janji kali ini, ayah akan melindungimu!"

Red hanya diam saja dan masih memeluk lututnya.

Ryuuga mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Red. "Red, ayah janji.. Tak akan ada lagi siksaan, ayah juga sudah merasakan jadi dirimu... Ayah... Juga merasakannya Anakku."

Red melihat ke ayahnya, "maksudmu?"

"Semuanya sudah tidak ada Red, semuanya.. Ayah hanya mengembara sekarang mencari dirimu karena semuanya telah hancur rata dengan tanah, rumah kita sudah hancur karena musuh sudah menghancurkannya, tak ada yang tersisa semuanya mati hanya ayah yang selamat. Hal ini membuat ayah mengerti karena ayah masih hidup setelah ayah ditolong seseorang yang membebaskan ayah dari siksa musuh." Ryuuga mengelus kepala Red.

"Jadi, selama- sudah berapa lama kau mencariku?" tanya Red penasaran.

"Kira-kira, 6 sampai 7 tahun aku mencarimu. Kau satu-satunya anakku, dan aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Jin.." Red memeluk ayahnya dan tersenyum dipeluk itu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mencari diriku, ternyata kata ibu benar... Suatu hari pasti ayah akan kembali seperti awal."

"Ibu? Tapi-"

"Emm.. Maksudku, Yuki-san.. Dia itu ibu angkatku ayah.. Dia awalnya perempuan.. Namun, karena kesalahan dalam ritual keluarga dia berubah menjadi laki-laki." jawab Red.

"Ooh, hei... Bagaimana jika kita turun, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" ajak Ryuuga.

"Baiklah.." Red dan Ryuuga berdiri dan berjalan sedikit ke pojok atap. Tapi, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Red terpeleset dan terjun bebas dari atap gedung dan mendarat kepala bagian belakang terlebih dahulu.

"JIIIIIIIIINNNN!!" jerit Ryuuga yang ikutan melompat dari atap tapi bisa mendarat dengan baik dan mendekati Red yang tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah dari bagian kepala belakangnya.

-Flashback end-

"Setelah itu dia dilarikan ke ICU dan Koma selama seminggu. Tapi, setelah itu, dia dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa setelah kondisinya stabil tapi masih belum sadarkan diri." ujar Rone.

Tak menyangka yang nyimak ceritanya malah tambah Rame. Bahkan, mereka sampai prihatin melihat Red yang kebingungan melihat mereka semua. "Ada yang. Salah?"

"Kasihan.. Dia baru mau kebahagian tapi.. Malah mendapatkan sebuah cobaan." ujar Naya yang merenung karena mendengar cerita Rone barusan.

"Berarti dia tidak ingat siapa kita semua?" tanya Edward yang matanya udah basah.

"Nggak, seratus persen dia tidak tau siapa kalian sama sekali.. FYI,dia sempat mau kabur dari rumah sakit saat baru sadar." jawab Rone.

"Hiks.. Kenapa gue jadi nangis sih?" gumam Ikyo yang kayak tersentuh karena cerita Rone.

"Huweeeee!! Sedih Dayo!" kalo musket udah nangis duluan.

"Terlalu memprihatinkan..." komentar Edgar yang datar tapi sebenernya udah mau nangis juga.

"Aduh, kasihannya.." timpal Adelia dan Elwa yang udah nutupin hidungnya dengan Tisu.

Bahkan Rina, Vivi, Lucy, dan Lisa udah nangis duluan.

"Berarti kita harus kenalin diri lagi dong sama Red?" tanya Sapphire yang meperin ingus dia dibajunya Daren yang berakhir dengan sebuah Tabokan di kepalanya.

"Mau nggak mau, tapi harus iya..." jawab Rone seadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rone yang duduk disebelah Red.

"Yah, lumayan..."

"Ingatlah, mereka adalah teman-teman kita semua. Ya, biarpun ada yang ngeselin juga sih." komentar Rone sambil melipat tangan.

"Misalnnya?"

"Teiron, suka kue mangkuk, orangnya blak-blakan, dan benci sama anjing, Mathias, si Kambing itu yang tadi jadi korban dirimu, Emy, ca- *euh.. (Betahak, mau ntar kiamat lagi gara-gara ucapin kata ajaib itu?)* tapi agak sedeng. Salem si Siscon yang suka pingsan kalo liat anak kembar, dan masih banyak lagi sih.." jawab Rone.

"Owh.."

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kegaduhan diluar markas squad Garu.

"Thun-kun itu milikku! Jangan coba-coba untuk menggodanya!" teriak Emy yang kedengeran sampe dalem.

"Ada apa ya?" gumam mereka berdua, kemudian mereka berdua keluar untuk melihat kegaduhan itu.

"Hm.. Aku hanya mau bersama dengan dirinya ayolah hari ini saja." balas Alucard yang membawa sebuah bunga ditangannya.

"Nggak! Nggak boleh! Pasti lu mau kencan sama dia! Nggak boleh!" bentak Emy sambil mendorong Alucard.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Red bingung.

"Biasalah, drama.. Emy suka sama Thundy, Alucard juga suka sama Thundy tapi, Emy nggak seneng sama Alucard ya jadinya gitu deh. Udah sering mereka kayak begono." jawab si ketua squad yang sedang melipat tangannya.

Red hanya ngangguk-ngaangguk.

"Ayolah.. Aku mau mengobrol dengan dirinya sebentar." pinta Alucard.

"Nggak! Lu nganterin dia kesini aja udah cukup nggak usah pake basa-basi lagi!"

"Emy-chan, udah-udah, ngucap! mba ngucap! Kitakan hanya mau nyari tau tentang pembuat Doujin itu. Inget? Kita bukan mau berantem loh." lerai Iris.

Sejak kapan Iris bisa sebijak itu, apa tadi dia bilang 'ngucap' wew!

"Oh iya, Ya rabb..(?) Maaf ya, gue TERPELATUK abisnya liat kalian berduaan." ujar Emy yang menyesal setelah diberikan siraman Rohani sama Iris. (?)

"Ya.. Tak apa.." balas Alucard sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, tadi kalian bilang doujin? Doujin apa?" tanya Alisa penasaran.

Iris memberikan Doujin tersebut ke Alisa dan dia langsung tercengang mellihatnya. "Wut!? Serius nih?" tanyanya dengan muka skeptis.

Lucy melihat Doujin itu dan kebingungan. "Ha? Kok mirip Thundy sama Alucard ya?"

"Mana-Mana?" Vivi dan Lisa mengambil Doujin itu dari tangan Lucy dan melihatnya dengan muka bingung. "Ini sih kayaknya emang Thundy sama Alucard." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Lihat dong!" Monika mengambil Doujin itu dan memeriksa nama pengarangnya. "FJDSHK, AM? Ada yang kenal nama pengarangnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Lebih terdengar seperti nama Inisial deh... Soalnya kalau lihat berita tentang penjahat atau apa nama mereka pasti disingkat." komentar Adelia.

"Bener juga tuh!" seru para perempuan.

"Tapi, siapa yang memiliki inisial FJDSHK, sama AM?" tanya Lucy.

Mereka semua mikir..

"Hmm.. Ikyo, KI, Teiron, TC, Alpha, AS, Thundy, TS." (Iris)

"Rendy, REV, Salem, SMAL, Maurice, MW, Tumma, THAM." (Elemy)

"Mathias, MK, Vieny, VA" (Vivi)

"Luthias, LO, Daren, DA, Sapphire, SA." (Adelia)

"Giro, GC, Musket, ML." (Monika)

"Tartagus, TA, Edgar, EL, Otou-Chan... AM.. Tunggu dulu.. AM?" Semuanya langsung menengok ke Alexia yang sedang mengendap-endap diantara kerumunan.

"Alexia/Otou-chan!~" Entah kenapa semua anak perempuan yang ngecek doujin barusan langsung memasang aura gelap, bahkan Lucy tangannya langsung memanjang dan menarik kerah Adiknya itu.

"He.. He.. Emm.. Ada apa ya?" tanya Alexia gugup dan udah keringet dingin.

"Hmm..." Semuanya langsung tersenyum sambil menatap Alexia dengan seringai licik. Kemudian, Iris mengeluarkan baju Maid berwarna pink yang pernah dipake Alexia.

"Tidak! Jangan baju itu lagi!" jerit Alexia ketika melihat baju maid itu.

"Nggak! Harus pake! Semuanya!" kemudian, Alexia dipaksakan Crossdress lagi.

Satu baju maid kemudian..

"Amboi, cantiknya adikku ini!" Goda Lucy sambil memfoto alexia.

"Hihihi, Alexi-chan cantik ya!" goda Vivi.

"Duck Face!" seru Adelia yang foto dengan memonyongkan bibirnya kayak bebek.

"Aduh, mba Alex, cantik banget sih~" goda Monika.

"Pissss!" seru Alisa dan Lisa memfoto dirinya dan Alexia dengan gaya dua jari dibentuk -V-

Pesan Moral hari ini : makannya jangan suka sembarangan ngambil Pairing jadinya, ginikan!

Oh iya, balik ke Red, Rone, dan Alucard...

Mereka berjalan pulang ke markas karena sudah selesai dengan markas sebelah. Tapi, ketika mereka sampai depan pintu markas mereka melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang coklat yang membawa sebuah busur panah menunggu didepan markas.

"Halo, sepertinya kalian baru pulang.. Dan lama tak jumpa, kakak Alucard.. Aku harap kakak masih ingat siapa aku.." sapa Gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Alucard menelan ludahnya, "Sa.. Sarah? Bagaiman kau tau aku disini?" tanya Alucard gugup.

"Aku mendapatkan Info tentang keberadaan kakak, jadinya aku kemari. Dan juga..." Sarah menunjukan sebuah kertas Formulir penerimaan anggota baru dan disitu tertulis diterima. "Mulai sekarang aku satu squad dengan kakak."

"A.. Apa!?" pekik Alucard.

"Oh iya, biasanya kalau ada Kak Alucard.. Pasti ada Cullen? Dimana dia?" tanya Sarah yang langsung membuat Alucard manyun.

"Tolong.. Jangan bahas dia." jawab Alucard yang mulai bad mood. 'Cullen..'

"Maaf, aku pergi duluan." sambung Alucard yang berubah jadi Kelelawar dan terbang ke jendela kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Red.

"Hm.. Kau belum tau tentang Adik bungsu kami?" tanya Sarah.

"Tidak, bahkan dia tidak pernah cerita tentang keluarganya sama sekali." jawab Rone.

"Oh.. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang adik kami. Kalau boleh tau, kamarnya dimana?" tanya Sarah.

"Lantai 4, paling ujung kanan."

Sementara itu dikamar Alucard...

"..." Alucard sedang termenung karena teringat dengan Adik bungsunya yang sudah mati sejak lama. "Cullen..."

"Alu.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuki.

"Ah, Tuan Yuki.. Yah, begitulah.. Hanya teringat adikku saja." jawab Alucard.

"Oh.. Apa kau perlu waktu untuk sendiri atau perlu teman?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri.. Tolong, keluar sebentar." pinta Alucard.

"Baiklah.." Yuki keluar kamar tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Sarah dikoridor. "Apa Alicard ada dikamarnya?" tanya Sarah.

"Ya, tapi dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri katanya." jawab Yuki kemudian dia pergi. Sarah berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Alucard dan mengetuk pintunya. "Kakak, boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan.."

Sarah membuka pintunya dan melihat Alucard sedang termenung di pinggir kasurnya tanpa menengok sama sekali. "Kak, aku perlu bicara dengan kakak sebentar.."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ja.. Jadi.. Cullen dia sudah.." ujar Sarah yang terkejut mendengar cerita kakaknya tersebut.

"Ini salah Kakak, Sarah! Kakak tak bisa melindunginya! Andai kakak tidak menurutinya untuk keluar! Mungkin saja..."

"Tidak kak, sepertinya itu memang sudah takdirnya! Aku mengerti perasaan kakak ketika melihat Cullen mati ditangan kakak sendiri.. Tapi, dia sudah mendapatkan permohonan terakhirnya.. Jadi, dia pasti bahagia disana sekarang!"

"Bukan itu! Kakak sundah berbohong ke dirinya sebelum dia mati! Kakak merasa menyesal sudah tidak jujur dengannya!"

"Tapi, aku rasa Cullen tau kalau kakak bukan bermaksud untuk menyakitinya makanya dia masihh bisa tersenyum ke kakak!"

"Argh! Cullen... Cullen!" Alucard mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena mengingat adiknya.

"Kak Alu, tolong hentikan.. Sarah tau kakak amat tertekan karena Kematian Cullen. Tapi, Cullen juga pasti sedih kalau kakak sedih!'

"...Cullen..."

"...kak.. Aku tahu kakak sedih.. Tapi, apa yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah terjadi.. Cullen sudah mati.. Relakan dia."

Alucard berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela.

"Kakak mau kemana?"

"Aku... Perlu ke suatu tempat dulu."

"Aku ikut!"

"Maaf, kakak mau sendiri dulu." jawabnya dan dia langsung pergi tanpa nenengok kebelakang.

Bonus :

~Asal bahagia~

"Sar, menurut lu gimana jika kakak lu belok orangnya?" tanya Amelia.

"Entahlah, mungkin agak geli sih, tapi asal dia bahagia aku sih ok ok aja." jawab Sarah, kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Alucard lagi ngerangkul seseorang berambut biru.

"I.. ini siapa?" tanya Sarah.

"Orang yang lagi dikejar-kejar kakakmu. Namanya Thundy." jawab Amelia.

"Ja.. jadi, kakakku itu belok beneran nih?"

"Hooh, dan dia bener-bener ngejar tu orang sampe keakar-akarnya."

"maksudnya?"

"Gini ya mba, um.. dia udah ditolak masih aja ngejar tuh orang, dan juga padahal si Thundy ini udah punya pacar tapi, kakakmu tuh batu."

"Owh, selalu seperti biasa, sifatnya memang batu dari dulu." ujar sarah sweatdrop.

"oh iya, ngemeng-ngemeng kau itu berapa bersaudara sih?" tanya Amelia.

"kami lima bersaudara, Kak Alucard yang paling tua, aku anak tengah a.k.a ketiga."

Udahkan? Yaudah!

A/N : Gimana jika gue bikin Fic Lemon soal Doujinnya Mau nggak? (Iykwim) :v/

Sarah Valiento 'Note : Valiento itu nama margaa keluarganya Alucard' (Robin Hood a.k.a Dhita) : Adik kedua Alucard, agak loyalitas tapi lembut, nggak suka dengan yang namanya kelalaian, Alergi dengan serbuk sari.


	36. Tujuh Belasan

**Balas Revievv :** **Arifuki24823 : Weh, Weh! Omae wa 'Papa' Ndayo! :V** **Alucard : Aku.. takjub dengan penampilannya, kepribadiannya juga lumayan dia juga manis di pengelihatanku. Aku ingin sekali melahap tubuh imut itu. *ngiler** **Rone : Dia saja Amnesia baru dua minggu yang lalu.** **girl-chan 2 : Kasihan, Oh Kasihan, Oh Kasihan, Aduh Kasihan. *ngikutin Upil-Ipil :V** **Upps, Aku blom sempet nyebut Arie lupa soalnya, Forgive me!** **Thx you two!**

Chapter 32 : Lomba Tujuh Belasan Absurd.

Lectro menerima surat dari seseorang tanpa sebuah alamat pengirimnya di surat tersebut.

"Ini dari siapa lagi?" gumamnya bingung dan membuka surat tersebut.

Halo, Lectro! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik? Aku baik-baik saja disini, bahkan Heidasu masih sehat juga kok. Oh iya, aku ingin mengunjungimu boleh kan? Dan juga sekarang aku juga seperti dirimu tinggal bersama squad loh, anggotanya cuman delapan orang doang. Ketuanya juga, yah.. Tua juga orangnya mirip om-om..

Entah kenapa Lectro sepertinya merasa tidak asing mendengar squad yang berisi delapan orang doang. "Kok, kayak squad Unique sih.." gumamnya.

Trus mana disquad itu ada robotnya loh! Iya, aku serius aku melihatnya sendiri, ada robotnya! Aku sampai penasaran dengan dirinya. Trus.. Em.. Aku rasa aku nggak terlalu kenal sih, tapi ada satu orang yang mukanya ketutup mulu sama Helmnya cuman keliatan mulutnya doang.

"Please.. Jangan bilang kalo itu.."

Namanya Destra kalo nggak salah deh..

Namanya Destra..

Destra..

"Gyaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Ada apa teriak-teriak!?" tanya Alex yang panik melihat Lectro yang jatoh dari kursinya.

"Ungh, surat dari kakak gue.. Namanya Seander.. Gue kaget anjir! Argh!" gerutu Lectro.

Alex menaikan alisnya "Napa? Ada darahnya?" tanya Alex.

"Bukan, kakak gue.. Jadi Hero Unique.. Dan udah masuk squad hero Unique sekarang." keluh Lectro. "Dan dia mau nengokin gue kesini nanti."

"Oh.. Emangnya dia hero apa?"

"Poseidon.." gumam Lectro.

"Lah, Poseidonkan Rare? Kok Jadi Un-" Lectro melemparkan Alex sebuah kertas pengumuman Hero Unique baru.

Pengumuman.

New Unique Gear!

Poseidon Armor.

Nantikan juga Hero Unique Poseidon yang akan ikut bertarung di dunia Lost saga. Heroes!

Alex mangut-mangut, "Oh.. Jadi begitu."

"Heeh.. Kenapa ya.. Kakak tengah gue Hero Normal, gue Hero Rare, lah kakak tertua gue.. Keenakan malah Hero Unique!"keluh Lectro yang meletakan kepalanya dimeja dan melihat surat kakaknya lagi. "Dia bilang, dia juga penasaran banget sama kakak lu."

"Oh, iye.. Lu tadi bilang lu punya kakak? Kok, nggak pernah kelihatan." sambung Alex

"Kakak gue hanya tinggal dirumah keluarga gue dan blom minat nyari squad, dia lebih enak kerja sendirian." ujar Lectro.

"Emangnya kakak lu itu Hero apa? Namanya juga siapa?"

"Nama dia.. Heidasu Izanami, panggilan Heidasu atau nggak Izami. Hero Hades, orangnya agak psikopat tapi nggak terlalu parah." jawab Lectro.

"Dia kakak angkat?"

"Kakak kandung gue, emang nama marga kita bertiga beda-beda karena kekuatan kita, tapi sebenarnya kita ini saudara kandung kok dengan jangka beda waktunya 10 tahun sama semua." ujar Lectro.

"Oh iya, besok tujuh belasan ya? Udah siap semuakan?" tanya Lectro.

"Udah dong! Inget aja besok rame tuh lapangan depan squad." kata Alex. "Jangan Sampe kalah ya!"

"Yoi!"

Time skip..

Pagi Hari, tanggal 17 Agustus.

"Udah semuanya datangkan?" tanya Reha sambil mengecek perlengkapan lomba. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan kalau kakinya basah. "Loh kok, ini siapa yang bikin genangan air!?"

Lectro hanya bisa menduga satu hal soal genangan air misterius ini. "Dia sudah dekat.."

"Halo semua, halo Lectro!" ucap Seander yang baru datang bersama dengan kedelapan anggota Unique lainnya.

"Yo, semuanya! Sepertinya kalian bakalan lomba tujuh belasan ya! Kami ikut!" seru Kazuma.

"Silahkan.. Tinggal pilih lombanya aja, dan baca peraturannya juga." ujar Reha.

Peraturan :

1\. Dilarang keras teleport atau bakalan digebukin ditempat!

2\. Nyogok orang, di disqualifikasi!

3\. Boleh skill asal bukan skill spam yang nyebar ke arah penonton karena bakalan disetting kayak mode deathmatch!

4\. Jangan berubah jadi apapun atau didiskualifikasi.

5\. Buff speed dilarang keras! Tapi, debuff speed boleh!

"Se.. Serius ini peraturannya?" tanya Destra yang sweatdrop membacanya.

"Memang macam tuh lah! Kalo nggak curang cem ko orang!" sembur Reha.

"Yaudah, ikut deh."

~tarik tambang~

"Yang menang ntar lawan squad gue!" sahut Reha.

"Ehem.. Ok, ok pertama-tama dari sisi unique ada, Kazuma, Azerio, Ars, dan Ferdinand!" teriak Jung yang jadi MC.

"Yo semua! Kami bakalan berusaha!" seru mereka (min. Ars yang pendiem orangnya)

"Kak Ars! Berjuanglah!" teriak Andre. Ars hanya menengok dan tersenyum ke adiknya.

"Baiklah, dari squad Garu, ada Mathias, Ikyo, Vience, dan Te.. Teiron!" sahut Jung yang agak nggak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca. Sementara, Teiron hanya nyengir kuda dan mendapat tatapan 'WTF' dari semuanya yang ngeliat dia maju ke lapangan dengan kaos kutang doang.

"Astaga Kambing! Siapa yang daftarin Teiron ke lomba tarik tambang!?" seru si ketua squad yang melirik ke arah para anggotanya dengan tatapan 'Demi apa dia ikut ginian?'

"Dia yang mau ikut kok Kaichou!" jawab Alpha datar.

Sang ketua squad hanya Facepalm dan Reha hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya. "Yang tabah ya.." hibur Reha.

"Nah, khusus pertandingan ini kalian tidak boleh menggunakan skill kalian sama sekali, dan buat Kazuma-san kau dilarang menggunakan god-hand modemu, paham?" kata Jung dan semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pertandingan akan dimulai dari hitungan ke 3.. 2.. 1.. Mulai!"

"Tarik!!" pertandingab berjalan dengab intens dan serius bahkan penonton sampai ribut.

"Ayo kakek! Berjuang!"

"Teiron jangan sampe kecapean!"

Sampai Red menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dengan pertandingan eh.. Bukan.. Melainkan ada yang hilang. "Kok, rasanya yang hilang?" gumamnya.

"Woof, Master, Nigou mana?" tanya Hato yang kebingungan mencari Nigou yang mendadak hilang.

Ingin tau dimana Nigou?

"Tarik! Jangan sampe kalah!" seru Mathias yang dibagian paling belakang.

Jung tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Headsetnya. "Jung! Nigou Hilang! Dia ada dilapangan!"

"Waduh! Gimana nih! kalo misalnya dia mendekat ke area bakalan-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Runyam..."

Brak! Bruk! Bruak! Towewewew! Gedubrak!

Mau tau yang terjadi?

Jadi gini, anda tau silit? Nigou nggak sengaja lepas pengawasan Hato dan main masuk aja ke arena dan nggak ada yang nyadar sama sekali kecuali Teiron yang ngeliat Nigou dibawah dia lagi ngeliatin dia.

"Hnnn..."

"NAKAL YA! JANGAN DIULANGI LAGI! PAHAM UCAPAN KAKAK!" bentak Hato.

"Hmnn.."

Dan bagaimana keadaan Teiron?

Tenang, dia tertiban paling bawah kok diantara semua orang.

"Innallilahi! (?) Teiron jadi gepeng kuy!" seru Jung yang melihat Teiron pingsan karena tertindih paling bawah diantara orang-orang yang notabene lebih gede.

"Gue mau ketawa kasian, nggak ketawa Mubazir." ucap Reha sampai menahan tawanya diikuti beberapa orang lainnya yang juga menahan tawanya.

~Lomba Makan Kerupuk~

"Ya mulai!" seru Jung sambil memencet stopwatch yang menunjukan waktu 2 menit dan lomba makan kerupukpun dimulai.

Kita kenalkan para perserta lomba makan kerupuknya.

Disudut kanan, ada Maurice Wolvine, yang makan kerupuknya sambil lompat-lompat kayak kodok, karena kerupuknya dimain-mainin sama Jung yang setengah terkekeh.

"Si Sialan!" keluh Maurice yang ketika mau ngegigit kerupuknya malah makin tinggi alias Loncat keatas.

"Hampir lupa kalau kerupuk kalian bakalan gue main-mainin." ucapnya sambil nyengir dan goyang-goyangin tiang penyangga tempat kerupuknya diikat.

Ditengah, ada Azerio si Azazel, yang ikut lomba makan kerupuk sambil mondar-mandir karena kerupuknya muter-muter tujuh turunan. Mau make tangan nggak bisa karena diiket, mau make skill ntar kerupuknya kebakar didiskualifikasi dia.

"KUAAAAAMMMPPRRREEEEEEEETTTT!" gerutunya sambil mengejar-ngejar kerupuk tersebut.

Dan yang terakhir ada, Sarah yang makan kerupuk sambil bengong ngeliatin kerupuknya gerak-gerak sendiri dan ketika ngegigit kerupuknya dia langsung diem karena kerupuknya kekealotan.

"Aduh, Alot sekali Kerupuknya!" ujarnya setelah selesai menggigit satu gigitan pas.

Kemudian, ada Alisa si Fire Imp yang hampir ngebakar seluruh kerupuknya dan tinggal setengah sekarang.

"Nggak ada yang liatkan?" gumamnya yang makan kerupuknya selow-selow aja.

Kemudian...

"Yak, yang menang adalah... Alisa!" seru Jung dan mengangkat tangan Alisa.

"Makasih, makasih!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara yang lainnya, kerupuk Maurice masih sisa dua pertiganya, Azerio sisa seperempat, Sarah habis kedua setelah Alisa.

Efeknya, Maurice Pundung dibangku penonton sementara Azerio ngedumel.

~Lomba balap Karung~

"Baik selanjutny lomba balap Kerupuk eh.. Balap Karung!" larat Jung sebelum kena timpukan batu dari para penonton.

Para perserta segera berkumpul di tempat yang sudah disediakan berupa area yang sudah dibuat jalur khusus dan karung goni.

"Ris, ngapain pake Bunny Ears?" tanya Giro yang disebelahnya penasaran akibat Iris make bando kuping kelinci.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, mungkin aku bisa menang karena pakai ini!" jawabnya. "Mungkin juga, bakalan berguna."

"Entahla.." ujar Giro.

"Destra! Lepas tuh helm! Emangnya lu bisa liat apa!? Mata lu aja ketutupan sama Helm sisa mulut doang!" pancing Frost sambil menunjuk Helmnya Destra. (FYI, Helm Omen yang cowo emang nutupin Mata tapi kebuka dibagian mulutnya, dan sampai sekarang blom ada yang pernah liat muka Destra dari lubang hidung keatasnya gimana.)

Destra malah mendeath glare kearah Frost, "Gue masih bisa ngeliat jalan oi! Gue nggak buta kayak dia!" bentak Destra sambil menunjuk Naya.

Oke Destra, bersiap mendapat lemparan pisaunya adeknya ya.. Biarpun Percuma sih.. Karena dia bisa ngedeflect serangan -w-"

Sebenarnya Salem ingin melepar pisau sekarang juga ke Destra. Tapi, dia nggak bisa melakukannya karena disebelah dia itu adalah..

"Oi ada Karung Kosong yang mau loncat-loncat tuh!" ejek Alucard, dan Alfred langsung menatapnya dan mengacungkan Jari tengahnya dengan muka Bete dan Aura Suramnya. (Yang pasti udah buat Salem panik duluan, bahkan mau pingsan yang ada.)

"Kak Alu sudahlah, kalian bertengkar mulu." lerai Sarah.

"Destra! Semangat! Yayang Lu juga semangatin loh!" sahut Ferdinand yang sukses mendapat sebuah gaplokan keras di badannya dari Azerio.

"Bacot! Dan bisa nggak kenceng-kenceng nggak!?" bentak Azerio

Peluit ditiupkan dan para perserta mulai berlomba dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Yang paling depan adalah Dua orang yang lagi berantem Frost dan Destra, disusul sama Iris dan Giro, kemudian disusul lagi sama Salem. Nah, yang seremnya ada Karung Goni loncat-loncat sendiri tanpa adanya peserta disitu. *DiLempar Lance sama Alfred

Salem mencoba menengok kebelakang dan dia langsung jejerit heboh karena ngeliat Alfred loncat keraha dia.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

"mungkin ide buruk untuk menaruh Alfred disebelah Salem." ujar para anak cowo squad Garu. (Min. Rendy yang entah kenapa malah ketakutan setengah mati liat Alfred loncat-loncat pake karung goni.)

Ketika mereka mau mencapai garis finish, Frost mulai dengan kekuatan Esnya dan membekukan jalur disekitarnya untuk memperlambat musuhnya.

Untuk beberapa orang bukan buat halangan, kayak Destra dia menggunakan Skill Armor dan Cloacknya secara bergantian. Iris menggunakan skill bunny ears untuk melompat diatas Es yang licin. Alfred menggunakan skill Lancenya untuk berseluncur di es seperti Frost. Giro bergantian antara double jump dengan berseluncur. Sementara, Salem.. Dia malah kepleset dengan muka duluan yang mendarat.

"Pemenangnya adalah... Alfred!" seru Jung.

Saat dilihat foto hasil pertandingan sebelum menyentuh garis Finishnya. Awalnya Destra mimpin karena baru selesai menggunakan Skill Cloacknya disusul Frsot yang lagi berseluncur di es. Tapi, ketika Destra mau menyentuh garis finish, Alfred datang dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung mendahului Destra sebelum dia masuk ke garis finis. (Jadi, gini.. Kalau punya Lancer coba Dash Hold D (ditahan dulu) deket jurang ntar pasti ngebutnya kayak apaan tau)

~Masak~

"Nah, yang berikutnya adalah lomba memasak! Yang akan dimasak adalah berupa appetizers, Main Dish, Dan Hidangan pencuci mulut!" Seru Jung.

"Disisi Unique, ada Harada, Seander, dan Walrus. Disisi Reha ada Alex, Silica, dan Kazegami. Disisi Garu ada Vience, Mathias, dan Alexia!" sambung Jung sambil memperlihatkan para peserta.

Gimana Reaksi para pendukung..

"Wal, masak hidangan pencuci mulutnya jangan pedes ya!" teriak Kazuma.

"Iye!" balas Walrus.

"Cie, Suami Istri nih!" seru para anak cowok squad Reha. (Min. Eudo yang kambuh sisconnya ngeliat Alex berduaan sama Silica)

"A.. Alexia (Otou-chan) ikut lomba memasak!?" pekik para anak squad Garu bersamaan yang kaget melihat Alexia ikut lomba memasak.

"Dan Juri Lomba memasaknya adalah ada Takano, Rilen, dan Grayson!" seru Jung sambil menunjuk para juri.

Kemudian, pertandingan memasakpun dimulai. Dari sisi Unique, Harada yang memakai ikat kepala, yukata yang lengannya dilipat, membuat hidangan berupa Okonomiyaki, Seander membuat hidangan berupa Nasi Goreng sea food, dan Walrus membuat hidangan berupa skoteng. Dari sisi Reha squad, Alex membuat berupa sup jagung kental yang dimasukan kedalam sebuah roti puff yang manis, kemudian silica membuat hidangan berupa Lasagna, kemudian Kazegami membuat kue brownies coklat dan juga puding rasa strawberry dengan fla vanila. Terakhir dari Garu squad, Mathias membuat sandwich khas negaranya, Vience membuat telur dadar, dan Alexia mencoba membuat kejutan dengan membuat Scone.

Dua jam berlalu dan waktunyaa penilaian!

"Hm.. Okonomiyaki.." ucap Takano sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Ayah tau apa yang kau suka nak." balas Harada sambil nyegir kuda.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." para juri mengambil Okonomiyaki buatan Harada dan memakannya langsung.

"Wah, Enak!" seru Bibi Rilen.

"Iya enak juga!" timpal Grayson.

Sementara Takano..

"..." dia malah takjub dan meneteskan air mata.

"Sudah ayah bilang enakan."

Kemudian, bagian Seander.

"Nasi Goreng seafood?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

"Yap, Special khas keluargaku!" jawab Seander sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kami coba.."

Satu suapan yang memuaskan lidah mereka, rasa dari bumbu yang agak pedas dan campuran rasa dari bebagai campuran produk laut seperti cumi-cumi, udang, dan ikan menjadi satu... (Ok stop, ntar malah jadi kayak Shokugeki no Shoma lagi , yang makan maksakan aja ampe.. You know lah..)

"Wah, buat sekoteng nih." ucap Grayson saat melihat masakan milik Walrus.

"Biasanya aku lebih mengutamakan cabai, tapi karena aku bagian hidangan penutup jadi aku buatkan sekoteng jahe aja." komentar Walrus ketika para juri mencoba masakan miliknya.

"Hmm.. Hangat dan manisnya terasa, bagus-bagus." komentar Grayson.

Kemudian disisi Reha squad..

"Coba kami lihat masakanmu Alex." pinta Takano.

Alex membuka penutup makanannya dan sinar yang menyilaukan matapun keluar dan membuat para juri.. (Lebay banget! Lu kira cooking master boy apa! Yang masak nasi goreng doang lebaynya kayak apaan tau! *digeplak Alex)

"Hmm.. Hanya Roti?" tanya Takano.

"Tidak, silahkan di potong bagian atas tengah rotinya." ujar Alex.

Para Juri mengambil sendok dan memotong bagian atas roti tersebut dan menunjukan sebuah isi berupa sup kental yang masih hangat.

"Selalu kreatif seperti biasa Alex" komentar Takano.

"Hmm.. Enak juga supnya." komentar Grayson.

"Terima kasih."

"Baiklah Silica mana masakanmu?" tanya bibi Rilen.

Kemudian, Silica mengeluarkan Lasanganya dari oven dan masih mengepul asap putihnya.

"Tadi, aku hangatkan sebentar karena takut dingin. Karena kejunya nggak akan enak jika keras dan dingin." ucap Silica.

"Baiklah kami coba." kemudian makanan buat Silica dipotong dan dimakan para Juri.

"Enak! Kejunya seperti meleleh dimulutku, pasti Mozarella ya?" tanya bibi Rilen, silica hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Terakhir, Kaze.. Kau nggak salah bahankan?" tanya Takano.

"Nggak kok, aku teliti dalam hal ini." balas Kazegami.

"Hmm.. Manis, empuk, dan seimbang." komentar Grayson.

Terakhir...

"Baik Mathias, kau membuat Sandwich, isinya apa saja?" tanya Takano.

"Fillet Ikan Tuna, Selada, Tomat, Salmon, dan bawang bombay yang ku goreng sebentar." ucap Mathias. "Jika mau Mayoneis bisa ku ambilkan."

"Hmm.. Enak juga." komentar Takano.

"Baik Vience, pasti telur dadar seperti biasa, apa yang kau taambahkan sekarang?" tanya bibi Rilen.

"Aku tambahkan daging ayam, bawang putih, daun bawang, cabai, dan sedikit wortel yang ku potong kotak-kotak. Oh, tidak lupa, dalamnya kubuat agak cair jadi makin enak." ucap Vience.

"Menarik.." komentar Bibi Rilen.

"Em.. Alexia, kau membuat apa?" tanya Grayson.

"Aku membuat Scone pak!" ucap Alexia.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan mencoba tehnya dulu ya." ucap Grayson dan menyeruput tehnya. "Lumayan, lalu kue-"

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang coba!" pinta Takano.

"Si.. Silahkan.." ujar Alexia.

Takano mencoba scone milik Alexia, awalnya tak ada reaksi, kemudian..

"Makanan macam apa ini!" dia melempar Scone milik Alexia ke mulut Alexia dan sang korbannya langsung pingsan setelah mencoba masakannya. "Berikan aku Tehnya!"

"Oke, itu serem.." komentar Vience dan Mathias yang mojok berduaan diujung stand mereka ketakutan sambil pelukan.

"Rasanya nggak enak?" tanya bibi Rilen.

"Haa! Lega.. Parah banget, tehnya sih bagus, lah kuenya.. Ergh! Parah! Nggak enak! Munafik! Sampah!" sembur Takano.

Ok, "Ceramah no Justu" Takano udah keluar tuh. *dilempar Sconenya Alexia.

"Pedes amat ngomongnya.." gumam Grayson.

Maklum, dia sensitif dengan yang namanya rasa pak.

"Eh?" semuanya menghadap ke langit.

Upps, maaf aku pergi dulu ya! Maaf kalo breaking the forth wall!

Kemudian..

"Baiklah, menurut penilaian juri yang menang adalah.. Harada, Silica, dan Kazegami!" seru Jung.

Ingin tau Nilainya..

Harada : 99

Alex : 98

Mathias : 96

Silica : 97

Vience : 95

Seander : 94

Kazegami : 96

Walrus : 93

Alexia : 50 (selamat dapet Nilai karena Tehnya doang!)

~Lomba Masukin Pensil ke botol~

"Baiklah, yang berikutnya, lomba memasukan pensil kedalam botol!" seru Jung.

Kemudian para perserta mulai ngumpul, ada Edward, Andre, Mita, Rina, dan Ferdinand (yang diketahui sudah mendapatkan surat ancaman dari para kakak [Edgar, Ars, dan Eudo] untuk tidak menyentuh adiknya sama sekali)

"Ok, kalian semua silahkan dimulai tapi, muter dulu lima kali ya!" pinta Jung. Keempat anak plus satu Om *ditembak sama Ferdinand langsung berputar-putar layaknya penari balet yang hendak melakukan gerakan akhir dan langsung berjongkok ketika selesai berputar mereka langsung jongkok tapi diluar dugaan mereka malah melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Andre nyusruk kedepan, Mita kesamping, Edward kebelakang, Rina malah sempoyongan, nah si Ferdinand malah guling-gulingan di tanah karena ada jalan menurun dilapangan tersebut.

Satu kejadian nggak enak kemudian..

"Hei! Aku berhasil! Kakak, kakak! Aku menang!" seru Edward ketika berhasil menjadi yang pertama sukses memasukan pensil kedalam botol. Disusul sama Rina, kemudian Mita baru Andre. Bagaimana dengan Ferdinand?

Dia malah pingsan setelah guling-gulingan ditanah.

"Oi! Bangun!" sahut Harada sambil menoel-noel pipi Ferdinand.

Break sebentar...

"Jung!" panggil Luthias.

"Heeh, apa ndro?" tanya Jung.

"Abis ini lomba apa?" tanya Luthias.

Jung melihat daftar lomba yang akan dipertandingkan berikutnya. "Lomba makan hati, lomba menikung Gebetan orang, lomba mewarnai hati yang kelam, lomba belah duren, lomba panjat pinang ranti, lomba memancing di air ke- wait!? Naskahnya ketuker sama curhatan orang abis diputisin!?"

Alhasil, Luthias hanya jawdrop.

"Kalo hadiahnya?" tanya Luthias.

"Hadiah utamanya, tiket naik commuter line keliling Jabodetabek, tiket gratis masuk Dufan, voucher makan gratis di warteg terdekat, voucher gacha 100 persen dapet gacha UR atau SSR, K0nd... NTF! (Nani the Fu*k!) hadiahnya ketuker semua!?"

Ok, balik ke lomba!

"Ok, ke lo- eh?"

"Jung, bentar ada yang mau tampil dulu, nih kertasnya." kata Reha sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil ke Jung.

"Ehem.. Jadi, sebelum lomba berikutnya dimulai pertama-tama kita saksikan dulu tari saman (?) gabungan dari para anak perempuan squad Reha dan Garu, Wait What!?"

"Turun lu dari panggung!" teriak Reha.

"Tunggu bentar Buchou! Ini kayak ya diluar rencana deh!? Dan siapa juga yang pernah nari saman diantara kita semua!?" tanya Jung dengan tatapan. 'Ini semua rencana siapa!?'

"Semua ini rencananya si Sandra setelah ngeliatin video temen-temen lama gue pada nari saman dulu." ucap Reha datar.

Flashback

"Ketua! Oh Ketua!" panggil Sandra.

"Heeh, ada apa mba?" tanya Reha.

Sandra memperlihatkan sesuatu dari handphone-nya. "Ini tari apa ya? Kok kayaknya seru?" tanya Sandra yang memperlihatkan sebuah video tari saman.

"Oh, itu tari saman. Emangnya kenapa mau coba? Nggak bisa sendiri loh.." jawab Reha datar.

"Hmm.. A.. Ok, aku nyari orang dulu!"

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ketua!" panggil Sandra.

"Opo to mba?" tanya Reha yang lagi dipeluk Yamagi. "Minggir lu!"

"Segini cukup nggak? Katanya mereka tertarik." tanya Sandra yang mengajak, Amelia, Rina, Iris, Lisa, Alisa, Monika, Silica, Mia, Marisa, Adelia, Vivi, Emy dan Elwa.

"Ha.. Hah!? Kalian yakin nih!?" tanya Reha dengan mata terbalak melihat sekumpulan anak cewek yang mau nyoba tari Saman. "Nggak ada yang bisa ajarin soalnya disquad! Mau nggak mau kalian harus latihan di sanggar tari."

"Tenang, aku udah nemu sanggar tari yang bisa ngajarin kok." ucap Marisa. "aku pernah liat ada yang nari saman disana soalnya.

"Yaudah, biayanya kalian tanggung sendiri ya. Squad cuman bantu 40 persennya doang." jawab Reha datar. "Berapa puluh ribu peso per orangnya?"

"Per orang.. 30 ribu doang per minggu. Dateng seminggu tiga kali pertemuan." jawab Marisa.

"Yaudah, terserah kalian kalau mau ikut ya. Terserah." balas Reha seadanya.

Flashback end

"Yah, begitulah."

Jung langsung sweatdrop.

Skip Time..

"Ok, setelah acara mendadak barusan mari kita kembali ke acara utama yaitu lomba cari benda."

~lomba Cari Benda~

Jung mulai menjelaskan peraturan yang perlu diketahui oleh para perserta. Awalnya mereka akan berlari menuju sebuah meja yang terdapat banyak kertas disitu, kemudian ketika mereka membuka kertasnya mereka harus langsung mencari benda tersebut dan membawanya ke garis finis secepat mungkin. Orang yang membawa barang yang benar dan tercepat dia yang menang.

"Ok, sudah siap? Tiga! Dua! Satu! Mulai!"

Kemudian para perserta mulai berlari, dari sisi unique ada Kazuma, dari sisi garu squad ada Luthias, dari sisi reha squad ada Red. Mereka segera berlari menuju meja tempat yang ditentukan dan membuka kertasnya masing-masing.

"Dapat apa ya?" gumam Kazuma, saat dia membukanya dia harus membawa sebuah, "Perintah macam apa ini!?"

'Teman terbaik dan harus cium dia di garia finish.'

Kemudian, Luthias mengambil kertas dan membukanya, tapi dia langsung membanting kertas itu ke tanah karena, "Argh! Nggak beruntung!"

'Sayuran Hijau'

Ketika Red membuka kertasnya dia langsung menuju pasar terdekat dan membeli daging kambing (?) dan juga pisau (?)

Buat apa?

Gini..

"Oi! Kambing! Lari nggak lu ke garis finish atau gue bakal motong lu jadi seonggokan daging kambing kayak gini!" ancam Red yang menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Mathias. Sekejap itu pula Mathias langsung ngibrit ke garis finish dibelakangnya terdapat Red yang masih ngejar dia make pisau.

Sebenarnya sih, yang harus dibawa Red itu cuman daging kambing doang. Tapi, kenapa dia harus ngancem Mathias juga ke garis finish? Entahlah, hanya Red dan pikiran linglungnya yang belom sembuh yang tau.

Bagaimana dengan Luthias?

"Bang! Beli Brokolinya satu!" dia berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa malu, ngeri, jijaynya ke Sayuran dengan membawa brokoli ke garis finish setelah membelinya dari tukang sayur terdekat.

Sementara Kazuma?

"Hara.. Maaf, boleh ikut gue bentar." pinta Kazuma sambil menarik tangan Harada dengan muka merah dia lari ke garis finish.

Jika kalian beruntung, mungkin kalian akan menemukan sebuah gambaran pasangan sedang berlari-lari dipantai dengan background matahari terbenam. Dan juga, tolong kuatkan diri kalian ya wahai para Fujo.

Kemudian, di garis finish.

"Yak, pemenangnya Luthias!" seru Jung.

Sementara itu orang yang menang nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya, karena lagi cuci tangan dengan air bersih, kembang tujuh rupa (?) tidak lupa dengan tanah sebanyak tujuh kali dan juga sabun yang banyak bahkan saking paniknya dia sampai tayamum (?). Kalau soal Kazuma dia nggak bakalan tau, bagaimana nasib badannnya nanti malam hari di markas.

"Yah, yang penting kakek bukan ngembat dirimu lagi, Taiga." ucap Takano.

"Yah, kau benar yah..." ujar Taiga.

Note : Rei gue ganti jadi Taiga, biar make nama lama dia sebelun gue ganti jadi Rei a

"Oi, Taiga! Nanti Malam-" Sebelum selesai mengucapkan sesuatu Takano sudah melemparkan sebuah duri milik Taiga ke kepala Harada. "Nggak boleh! Dan nggak akan!" sembur Takano.

"Oh iya, mana si Saos Tartar bentar lagi giliran dia di lomba bawa kelereng?" tanya Jung.

Vience segera mencari Tartagus dan menemukan dia sedang, "ah~ Tarta-kun, Co Cwiit."

mojok...

berduaan...

sama Iris!

Vience hanya menghela nafas sebelum dia bersiul untuk memanggil Jeronium.

"Woi mas! Abis ini giliran lu! Jangan mojok mulu! Atau lu gue tabrak pake Jeronium!" ancam Vience.

"Ampun VJ!!" Tartagus langsung ngibrit ke area lomba dan Alibi Vience berhasil lagi.

Skip lomba ini, karena nggak rusuh..

~lomba tata rias~

"Ok, pertama-tama kita perlu relawan yang mau di dandanin." Ujar Jung tapi malah sepi.

"Kalo kayak gitu nggak bakaln ada yang mau loh." komentar Giro.

"Nggak ada ya, yaudah kalo gitu. Kita serahkan pada ahlinya." Jung langsung menjetikan jarinya.

Satu saat kemudian...

"Nah, ginikan enak ada yang mau jadi relawan." ujar Jung.

"Iya sih jadi relawan.. Tapi.." ucap Giro kemudian, kamera langsung memperlihatkan Giro, Teiron, Alexia, dan Alpha yang jadi relawan (baca : korban) lomba tata rias. "Nggak Gini Juga kali!" teriaknya.

"GYAAAAAAA! JANGAN DIMENORIN!"

mau tau hasilnya?

"Pfft! Giro makin cantik aja! Jadi ragu gue lu itu cowok! Hahahaha!" (Ikyo)

"Otou-chan jadi syantik!" (Lucy)

"Ah! Tei-kun! Maaf aku nggak bisa dandan soalnya!" (Lisa)

"Mas, kalo mau jadi banci.. Dandannya benerin dulu gih! Menor banget!" (Maurice)

~Panjat Hati Gebetan eh.. Panjat Pinang!~

"Ok, lomba terakhir! Panjat pinang!" seru Jung.

"Manjat doang pasti gampang.." batin para anak cowo.

"Tapi, pinangnya udah dilumurin Oli!" sambung Jung sambil nyengir.

"HUAAAAAPAAAAHHH!!" teriak para cowo bersamaan.

"Tapi, Jung siapa yang lumurin Oli-nya tadi kayaknya masih kering deh?" tanya Reha bingung.

"Tuh!" Jung menunjuk Tsuchi yang belepotan Oli dan sedang dimandikan Hato disebuah tempat yang sudah ditutupi Tirai.

"Nah, Tsuchi jadi anak baik ya~ woof!"

"Nyaw!"

"Em.. Ok"

Lombapun dimulai tapi sebelumnya, para cowok udah pada ganti baju jadi kaos kutang semua, yah kecuali beberapa orang yang memutuskan nggak pake baju. Bahkam, ada yang nggak pake baju tapi masih pake helem, sebut saja namanya Mawar. *disetrum sama Destra.

"Serius, kerahasiaan wajah Destra lebih haqiqi dari pada wajah Tumma yang dulu masih pake topeng bebek." gumam para anak squad Garu.

"Udah yok! Kita mulai lombanya! Mulai!" semua orang langsung berebutan naik ke pinang yang udaah dilumuri Oli tersebut. Karena gagal mereka langsung membuat sebuah rencana.

"Gini Ars, Gue, Harada paling bawah."

"Trus Ferdinand, Walrus, Drud, kalian ditengah!"

"Azerio sana Seander kalian terakhi, nah Destra lu yang manjat nanti keatasnya!" usul Kazuma. "Udah siap! Team Unique!"

"Tean Unique!" seru para Om-Om itu. *digebukin para Hero Unique.

"Jadi pertama, Gue, Red, sama Alucard dibawah!"

"Trus, naek Alex, Eudo, Lectro! Lu pada ditengah!"

"Dan terakhir, Eris sama Revan kalian diatas, lalu Ethan lu loncat nanti keatasnya! Paham!" usul Rone.

"Paham!"

"Nanti begindang aja, Mathias, Luthias, dan Ikyo dibawah jadi fondasi!"

"Trus nanti naik lagi, Edgar, Rendy, sama Gue yang ditengah!"

"Sisanya, Maurice, Thundy, sama Teiron. Nah, Teiron bagian manjatnya aja nanti karena dia paling enteng!" usul Alpha.

Mereka mencoba formasi itu, Destra mulai memanjat tubuh para temannya dan melompat ketika ingin meraih puncak dari pinang. Ethan mencoba memanjatnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya mencapai atas juga. Sementara Teiron butuh tenaga tambahan dari luar.

"Oi Teiron! Liat kebawah deh!" panggil Mathias yang paling bawah.

Teiron menengok dan melihat.

"Teiwoof! Berjuanglah!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sebuah teriakan yang membuat dia langsung terbang menuju puncak dan nemplok disana.

"Ok, Makasih Hato dan Nigou, nanti ku berikan tulang deh!" ucap Mathias.

"Ok, nantu jangan lupa ya!"

Bonus :

"Revan mana?" tanya Rone bingung mencari si doi nggak ketemu-temu.

"Kak Revan dikamar entah ngapain.." jawab Marisa.

Rone langsung ke kamarnya Revan dan melihat kalau lampunya sudah mati. "Sudah tidur hee.." gumannya dan membuka pintu kamar Revan. Ternyata, Revan ketiduran di meja setelah menulis sesuatu.

Rone hanya tersenyum kecil, menggeser bangku meja Revan dan mengangkat Revan ke kasurnya. Dia sebenarnya pensaran dengan apa yang ditulis Revan, tapi ketika melihat sampul bukunya ternyata sebuah diari Rone langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca buku tersebut. Dan meninggalkan kamar Revan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Revan?" tanya Red curiga.

"Hanya mengeceknya dan dia ketiduran di meja, yaudah ku pindahkan dia ke kasurnya." jawab Rone.

"Hei.. Hato bersikap aneh, dan aku tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dia maksud." ucap Red datar.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Ayolah.."

Kemudian, di ruang farmasi..

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hato?" tanya Red bingung melihat Hato dengan posisi nungging.

"Em.. Sepertinya dia..." Yuki mencoba menyentuh 'vital Region'-nya Hato dan Hato langsung mendesah.

"Hnnfmmh... Woof!"

"Yah.. Dia masuk masa 'itu' jadi, dia bakalan sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan." jawab Yuki seadanya.

"Apakah rasa sakit juga sangat sensitif baginya?" tanya Rone.

"Hmm.." Yuki mencubit badan Hato dan Hato langsung kaget dan menggeram ke Yuki.

"GRRRRR! SAKIT BODOH! MAU KU GIGIT YA KAU! GRRRR!!"

"Sepertinya dia sangat sensitif dan juga dia menjalan perubahan sikap selama dia bakalan masih di masa ini." jawab Yuki tapi dia menyadari sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dan langsung menghindarinya.

"Grrrrrrr! Kemari kau!!"

"Ha.. Hato! Kendalikan dirimu!" perintah Red.

"Jangan beri aku perintah! Manusia sialan! Aku tak suka diperintah!" Hato rambutnya berubah jadi hitam dan berantakan dan matanya merah.

"Hato! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"Beraninya kau memberiku perintah!" Hato langsung menjatuhkan Red dan mengigit lengannya sampai berdarah.

Pletak...

"K.. Ka.. Kak... Kakak..." seorang anak kecil berambut coklat muda terlihat ketakutan bahkan hampir menangis melihat Hato yang berubah dan mengamuk menjatuhkan sebuah tulang.

"Kau siapa?" Rone menyadari syal hijau tua yang dipakai anak itu dan menyadari kalau dia adalah.. "Ni.. Nigou!?"

"Ka.. Kakak kenapa mengigit Red tou-san? Jangan-jangan kakak.. A.. Aku takut.. Dengan kakak... Jangan dekati aku!" jawab Nigou dan lari ketakutan menjauh dari ruang farmasi.

"Ni... Nigou! Tunggu! Hato Lihat apa yang kau! Hato!"

"Ni.. Nigou!!" Hato mau menghampiri Nigou tapi dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Hato..."

Buagh!

"KAU TAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?" bentak Takano setelah memukul Hato dibagian pipinya dengan Nigou dibelakangnya ketakutan dan meringuk dibelakang badan Takano.

"A.. Ayah, a.. Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Minggir!" Takano mendorong Hato ke tembok dan mengecek keadaan Red. "Red tunjukan lukamu."

Red menunjukan luka bekas gigitan Hato ditangannya. Cukup parah karena lukaanya besar dan dalam. Takano langsung menghadap ke Hato lagi.

"Kau.. Masih sayang tulangmu? Apa nggak?" tanya Takano.

"Ma.. Masih." jawab Hato ketakutan.

"Oh.. Yaudah.. SILAHAKAN KELUAR DARI SINI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KESINI! BODO AMAT KAU LUKA-LUKA! KELAPARAN! KEHAUSAN! YANG PENTING KAU KELUAR DARI SINI! CEPAT!"usir Takano.

"A... Ayah, tolong maafkan aku.. jangan buang aku lagi." pinta Hato.

"MAAF! MAAF! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

"AYAH/TAKANO-KUN! jangan lakukan itu! Kasihan Hato!" terka Red, Rone, dan Yuki bersamaan.

"NGGAK PEDULI! NIGOU MINGGIR KAU! BIAR AYAH TENDANG DIA KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"nggak mau! Kalau kak Hato dibuang Nigou juga ikut!" bantah Nigou sambil memeluk Hato yang sedang menangis.

"Nigou..."

"Nigou maunya sama kakak, Nigou nggak peduli kak Hato kayak gimana-pun! Nigou bakalan ikut kakak kemana aja karena Nigou sayang sama kak Hato!" timpal Nigou yang masih memeluk Hato.

"Cih! Terserah kalian, pokoknya jangan harap kalian dapat makan boleh nambah berkali-kali seperti biasa. Hmph!" Takano pergi dengan perasaan masih marah dan mengendus tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Nigou.. Harusnya.."

"Nggak akan! Nigou akan tetap melindungi kakak agar bisa tinggal disini sama Nigou!" bantah Nigou.

"Terima kasih, woof!" Hato memeluk adiknya itu dengan perasaan terharu.

"Selamat ya, kau masih bisa di keluarga kita Hato." ujar Yuki sambil mengusal kepala Hato. "Tapi, sebelumnya.. Bagaimana bisa Nigou juga berubah jadi manusia?"

"Em.. Begini..."

To Be Continue.. Wtf! Seriously!?

 **A/N : Keluarga kamiyama emang gitu, keras dan kasar kalo marah, tapi kalau udah baikan bakalan Lembut, teduh, tenang. Jadi, maklumi ya :V** **Soal Nigou bakalan dibahas di Chapter selanjutnya!** **.** **.** **.** **.** **Bukan! Besok tuh bakalan bahas Liburan para Unique dulu :V**


	37. Absurd sebelum pindah

**Balas Revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 : Coba kau pikirkan, coba kau renungkan, apa yang kau pikirkan telah aku lakukan. *malah nyanyi.**

 **Takano : *dark aura beraninyaa kau menipuku! Awas kau anak muda aku akan mengajarimu memasak gaya keluarga Kamiyama yang keras!**

 **masalahnya kalo Destra emang udah deafultnya kayak gitu t(-w-t)**

 **Soal yang poseidon gitu emang udah di komfirmasi sama develover-nya soalnya Poseidon itu jadinya Unique, kalo yang rare jadinya Elim.**

 **THX!**

Chapter 33 : Another Absurdness day.

~Nigou Jadi Manusia!?~

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hato bingung.

"Jadi, seperti ini.."

Flashback

"Iris-chan, bajumu yang ku pinjam sudah ku cuci dan disetrika, mau diambil?" tanya Emy.

"Em.. Ok, oh iya, aku mau ngajak Nigou jalan-jalan sekalian. Hari ini tugasku soalnya." jawab Iris. "Ayo Nigou!"

"Arf!"

Kemudian..

"Eh.. Jadi, kalian ngungsi dulu disini?" tanya Iris ketika melihat Emy sedang memasuki sebuah mansion.

"Haah.. Ini juga usulnya Adel, abisnya rumah dia, ruangannya masih sisa jadinya di kasih deh." Iris ngangguk-ngangguk ketika mendengar jawaban Emy.

Kemudian di kamar Emy..

"Sebentar ya, ku ambilin dulu di lemari soalnya." ucap Emy sambil membuka lemari bajunya.

Iris menunggu sambil bersender di meja ramuannya Emy, tak sengaja dia menyenggol sebuah ramuan yang tidak ditutup sama Emy dan menumpahkan setengah dari isi botol ramuan tersebut. Cairan itu ternyata mengguyur kepala Nigou sampai membuatnya basah kuyup. Emy yang baru selesai mengambil baju pinjaman kaget melihat sebuah botol ramuan yang terguling disebelah Iris mengguyur kepaka Nigou.

"Iris-chan! Nigou kesiram ramuanku!" pekik Emy sambil menunjuk Nigou yang basah kuyup.

"Eh? Ya ampun! Maaf Emy-chan aku nggak tau! Duh, gimana nih! Bisa-bisa Jin-sensei marah kalo Nigounya sampe- Eh!?"

Sebuah asap mengepul diruang Emy sampai menutupi seluruh ruangan. Untung Emy segera menyalakan kipas angin untuk menghilangkan asap yang ada. Begitu asap hilang mereka berdua kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang anak kecil tinggi 142 cm, berekor anjing, telinga anjing, memakai syal hijau tua, baju kaos coklat muda, celana pendek putih, sepatu putih dan memilik sebuah jambul tajam dan mata Emerland.

"Uhmm.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Anak itu bingung.

"Ni.. Nigou..."

"I.. Iya, bibi Iris dan Tante Emy kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Nigou penasaran.

"Emy-chan menurutmu, sampai kapan efek ramuan itu bekerja?" tanya Iris kalem tapi sebenernya panik dalam hatinya.

"Entahlah, satu tetes saja bisa seminggu... Kalau satu botol entahlah.. Mungkin.. Nggak bisa hilang." jawab Emy datar tapi sebenernya panik juga.

Flashback end.

"Begitulah.." seketika itu pula Nigou dipeluk erat-erat sana Hato.

"Kakak senang melihat dirimu menjadi manusia."

~Otou-san dan Papa~

Pagi hari dimarkas squad..

"Hoam! Enak banget tidurnya.. Tapi, pasti Red atau Rone yang mindahin gue ke kasur deh." gumam Revan sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan perutnya.

Revan berjalan menuju kamar mandi buat cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah selesai gosok gigi dia pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengambill sarapan yang biasanya berupa gorengan kayak pisang goreng, bakwan, tahu dan juga buat ngambil secangkir kopi yang biasanya sudah disiapin sama Yuki. Tapi, kali ini suasananya aneh dari pada yang biasanya pasalnya..

"Revan, selamatnya kau sudah punya anak." ucap Takano sambil menepuk punggung Revan.

"A.. Ayah! Jangan bercanda kayak gitu deh!" gerutu Revan.

Takano langsung nyengir dan menunjuk seseorang di sofa. "Trus itu siapa?" tanya Takano yang sukses membuat Revan melongo dan hampir menumpahkan kopinya ke lantai.

Bagaimana nggak.. Red lagi mangku anak kecil mirip dia sambil nyuapin tuh anak kecil. Anak kecil itu ngeliat dia dan langsung lari dan meluk dia. "Papa sudah bangun!"

"Papa!? Red ini anak siapa!?" teriak Revan kaget.

"Anak kita lah, kenalakan dia kau pasti tau siapa dia jika kau lihat lebih seksama." jawab Red watados.

Rambut mirip dia... Cek

Syal ijo... Cek

Kuping dan ekor anjing Shiba inu.. Cek

"..." kamera dizoom keluar markas dan.. "NIGOU!!" kaca markas langsung retak semua dengan teriakan Revan.

"Papa, papa! Kata Red Tou-san, papa sayang sama Nigou? Iya apa nggak?" tanya Nigou.

"Emm..." Revan langsung gelagapan mendengar hal itu. Dia menarik nafas dan menyerah dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Papa sayang kamu kok, Nigou, masa nggak sayang kamu sih."

"Nigou juga sayang papa dan Tou-san." balas Nigou sambil memeluk Revan.

Revan entah kenapa hatinya teraasaa damai ketika memeluk Nigou dan diapun mengelus kepala Nigou sambil tersenyum.

CEKREK! CEKREK! CEKREK!

Revan menoleh ke sumber suara dan sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul sambil memotret kejadian yang terjadi.

"Waduh, si Revan maen balap aja.. " (Alex)

"Wih, yang calon istri emang top deh!" (Lectro)

"Cie, calon ayah ni ye!" (Sandra)

"Cakep banget!" (Ethan)

"Imutnya.." (Red)

"Nigou! Rone Tou-san datang!" (Rone)

"UDAH, STOP WOI! JANGAN DIFOTO LAGI!" seru Revan yang udah malu tingkat dewa.

~Papa Beruang~

"Paman Alex mau kemana?" tanya Nigou penasaran melihat Alex berseragam lengkap.

"Hmm.. Mau ketemu sama orang sebentar." jawab Alex.

"Ikut.." pinta Nigou.

"Maaf Nigou, ini urusan pekerjaan. Jadi tak bisa ikut, kau dirumah saja ya. Dadah, Nigou." Tak disangka Nigou mengikuti Alex tanpa diketahui sama sekali sama Alex. Sampai disebuah tempat seperti portal Alex masuk kesitu diikuti Nigou dibelakangnya.

Di suatu Tempat...

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menunggu!?" gerutu seseorang yang mirip Revan.

"Wah, maaf-maaf kapten, lagi pula hanya sepuluh menitan kok." jawab Alex sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Sepuluh menit itu berharga bagi dunia yang tidak aman ini, dan siapa juga anak yang kau bawa itu?" tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk Nigou yang sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar.

"Hei Nak? Siapa orang tua-mu?" tanya pria itu sambil mengusapa kepala Nigou.

Alex kaget melihat Nigou yang ikut sama dia, 'sejak kapan dia disana!?' dia langsung menelpon Rone untuk menjemput Nigou ditempat kerjanya.

"Halo."

"Rone, huff.. Nigou dia ngikutin gue ke tempat kerja gue.. Lu taukan harus ap- lah, diputus?"

"Ok, nak siapa orang tua-mu?" tanya si pria berbadan besar itu lagi ke Nigou. Nigou menoleh ke arah Alex dan seseorang yang mirip papanya. Dia langsung menunjuk orang yang dia kira papanya itu dengan polosnya. Dia segera menghampiri orang itu dan minta pangku.

"Papa! Ada Papa Beruang di depan ruangan." ujarnya sambil menunjuk si pria berbadan besar itu dengan polosnya.

"Papa beruang!? Pfft~ hahahah!"

"I.. Itu tidak lucu Piers!" gerutu pria itu.

"Maaf, tapi papa beruang!? Hehehe.. Itu pas untukmu!" ledek Piers.

"Hei, nak.. Sepertinya kau salah orang, dia bukan papa beruang, dia memang besar seperti beruang tapi dia bukanlah beruang." sambung Piers.

"Maaf, permisi, ah.. Disitu rupanya kau!" Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam mengenakan jaket hitam, hoodie hitam, dan bermata merah datang dan segera mengambil Nigou. Tapi, Nigou malah meronta-ronta di pegangannya.

"Papa, Papa! Tolong! Ada orang aneh mau menculik ku!" pinta Nigou.

"Hei, Nigou! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." ucap pria itu datar.

"Aku tak mengenalmu! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Nigou.

"Nigou, dia itu ayahmu, Rone." ucap Alex.

"Rone Tou-san? Tapi, kok beda?" tanya Nigou sambil ngumpet dibelakang 'papa beruang'.

"Dia memasang tampilan yang berbeda Nigou, nah.. Pulanglah nanti yang lain nyariin loh." usul Alex.

"Tapi.. aku mau... Sama Papa Piers dulu." balas Nigou cemberut.

Piers menghampiri Nigou dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kembalilah ke mereka dulu, kapan-kapan kamu boleh kesini lagi kok."

"Baiklah..."

"Nah, Nigou, ayo pulang nanti yang lain khawatir dan jangan diulang lagi ya." kata Rone.

"Baik, Tou-san."

~Makan~

"..." Red memperhatikan Nigou dengan tajam dan Nigou ketakutan diperhatikan seperti itu pasalnya dia..

"Sayurannya dimakan.. Atau kamu nggak boleh main..." ucap Red dingin ketika melihat piringnya Nigou yang masih banyak sisa sayurnya (bahkan tak tersentuh kali.)

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"Nggak enak? Yaudah mulai besok nggak usah makan kamu.." balas Red dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ba.. Baik, Red Tou-san.. Sayurnya aku makan.."

~Puding~

Entah kenapa Iris sedang asik-asik ya membawa sebuah puding karamel untuk yayang embeb yang tercinta tertayang tertampan terimut Almarhum (?) Tartagus. (Iris : Dia belom mati tong -_-') sambil melompat-lompat bahagia sebelum bertabtakan dengan kakaknya.

"Seon Hati-hati kalo jalan." ucap Kim.

"Maaf Oppa, aku mau pergi dulu." balas Iris dengan hati dan aura berbunga-bunga dan senyuman manisnya keluar.

'Wtf! Aura ini!?' "kemana?" tanya Kim penasaran.

"Pergi ke pasar beli Kedondong."

"Heh?"

"Rahasia dong! Dadah Oppa!" Iris pun keluat markas meninggalkan Kim kebingungan dengan sikap adiknya itu. Karena penasaran dia mengikuti adiknya diam-diam.

Di jalan..

"Annyeoung(Cmiiw), Iris-chan mau kemana?" tanya Kazuma yang bertemu Iris di jalan.

"Oh, aku mau main sama temen." jawab Iris gembira.

"Hmm.. Trus itu puding buat disana? Kok cuman dua?" tanya Kazuma lagi yang melihat bawaan iris.

"Umm.. Ini hanya untuk-ku kok.. Dadah Jii-chan!" Iris buru-buru ngibrit tempat itu.

"Dasar Kids Jaman Now (?)" guman Kazuma ngelantur. Karena penasaran dia ngikutin Iris juga akhirnya.

Di perkarangan belakang GCS..

"Hee.. Kau membuatkan aku ini?" tanya Tartagus yang melihat Iris memberinya puding karamel.

"Iya, aku membuatnya sendiri. Em.. Cobain deh, Enak gak?" tanya Iris.

"Ok, aku coba." Tartagus mengambil sesendok puding itu dan memakannya. "Hmm.. Enak kok."

"Ehehe.. Makasih."

Di belakang semak-semak! (Awas ada Mba Lauren Mencari mangsa!)

"Jadi.. Pria yang bernama Tartagus itu adalah pacarnya Seon toh." gumam Kim yang meneropong mereka dari jauh.

"Dan dia malah merahasiakannya..." timpal Kazuma skeptis.

"Harus bagaimana kita Ojii-sama?" tanya Kim.

"Mau tak mau kita harus membuatnya minta restu sama kita masa di rahasiain sih hubungan mereka." usul Kazuma dan Kim mengangguk.

"Hei! Siapa Kalian!?" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang yang membawa pisau.

"Sial ketauan! Suzaku bakar dia.." perintah Kazuma kepada burung Suzakunya.

"Baik, Tuan Kazuma." seketika itu pula pria berambut pirang itu terpanggang oleh Suzaku.

"Ris, dengar suara burung nggak?" tanya Tartagus.

"Dengar sih, tapi sekilas doang kok." jawab Iris santai.

~Tragedi Naek Motor~

Destra dan Reo (cwit, cwit berduaan nih ye~ ; Reo : Urusai! *dibakar Azerio) lagi boncengan berdua naik motor dengan Destra sebagai pengemudinya. Ketika sedang ditengah jalan tak sengaja motor mereka hampir keserempet sama Cabe-cabean yang naek motornya CengTri.

"Et! Et! Et!" Destra nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena disalip sama Cabe-cabean tadi.

"Reo? Nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Destra khawatir.

"Hooh.. Nggak apa-apa kok!" jawab Reo sebelum Destra mulai mengumpat ke Cabe-cabean tadi.

"WOI! CABE! AWAS LU KETEMU LAGI UDAH JADI SAMBEL PETE LU SEMUA! SHIDJBEKSKAKJAHIANE!!" Ok, Reo.. Hiraukan Omelan Destra barusa.

Kemudian..

"Re.. Maaf ya kalo gue bakal pelan-pelan nyetirnya.." ucap Destra.

"Emangnya napa?" tanya Reo.

"Tuh." Destra menunjuk dua orang ibu-ibu yang lagi naek motor matic yang satu sen ke kiri, yang satu sen ke kanan. "Bisa mampus kita kalo nyalip nanti..."

"O... Ok, pelan-pelan aja... Gue juga ngeri kok.."

~Alay~

"Jadi semuanya.. Tes kesehatannya.. Diundur minggu depan karena ayah sedang sakit." ucap Yuki ya g kemudian para anak-anak squad langsung ada yang nagis terharu, guling-gulingan, sujud syukur, bahkan dangdutan massal part. 2 ada lagi.

Kalau mereka melakukannya persis seperti iklan rokok jadul, mereka akan lompat-lompatan di zebra cross yang akan menyala berwarna emas dan bertulisakan 'EXTRA' dan menyinari seluruh kota.

Tapi, kalau dilakukan di dunia nyata mereka bakalan diciduk satu-satu sama pihak aparat dan tulisan yang keluar adalah 'KAMPRET'.

"Tapi, kalau misalnya jadi gimana?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Kita bakalan ngelakuinnya dengan 3C!" jawab Sandra.

"3C itu apa?" tanya Hato dengan wajah bingung.

"Cemungudh, Cabal, Cetrong!" jawab Maya.

"Itu Bahasa apa?" tanya Nigou.

"Itu namanya Alay Nigou."

"Alay? Apa itu?" tanya Mita.

Maklum, Hewan mana tau Alay! Kecuali Mita dan Andre.

"Kalau kamu mau tau, coba bajak Hapenya kakakmu, trus cek foldernya ada foto alaynya apa nggak?" usul Amelia.

"Kok, Amelia bisa tau? Itu Alay apa bukan." tanya Andre

"Karena Rata-ata anak sini pernah Alay semua." jawab Sandra.

Ok, Alex hati-hati Hp dibajak sama Adek sendiri ya.

~Bakat dalam Menyanyi~

Jika Alex bisa menyanyi dengan bahasa inggris dengan nada Rap, sementara Lectro bisa nyanyi dengan nada hip-hop, dan Jung bisa nyanyi pake bahasa korea. Kita lihat bagaimana dengan Red..

"Wih, Rai ternyata bisa Beatbox loh." ucap Pyro kagum.

"Iyalah, hei Red bisa beatbox nggak?" tanya Rai.

"Gue bukan ahlinya beatbox itu keahlian Rone. Emm.. Tapi gue bisa satu hal.. Bentar gue pake liri sebelum rapnya dulu.." Red mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan..

 _kagami_

 _Utahime o yame tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu..._

"Anjrit Seriusan dia bisa lagu itu!?" Pyro dan Rai kaget mendengar Red menyanyikan. "Shoushitsu!"

 _Saikousoku no wakare no utauta_

 _Boku wa umare soshite kizuku_

 _Shosen hito no manegoto dato_

 _Shitte nao mo utai tsuzuku_

 _Towa no inochi "VOCALOID"_

 _Tatoe sore ga kizon kyoku o_

 _Nazoru omocha naraba..._

 _Sore mo ii to ketsui_

 _Negi o kajiri, sora o miage shiru o kobosu_

 _Owari o tsuge disupurei no naka de nemuru_

 _Koko wa kitto "gomibako" kana_

 _Jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante..._

 _Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo_

 _Tanoshikatta toki ni_

 _Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa_

 _Ima mo nokotte iru to ii na..._

"Yah, seperti itulah yang aku bisa.." jawab Red datar yang membuat Pyro dan Rai melongo.

~Packing Markas~

"Minna! Waktunya kita ngungsi!" seru Reha setelah membanting pintu markas.

"Ngungsi? Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Eudo penasaran.

"Dua markas mau dirombak! aku habis telepon temen barusan!" balas Reha.

"Wut! Kita emangnya mau ngungsi kemana!?" tanya Pyro.

"Hmm.. Gini, Kita ntar ngungsi ke GCS selama perombakan dua markas." jawab Reha sambil nyengir kuda.

BRUUUUUH!

"Se.. Serius tuh!?" tanya Takano skeptis.

"Hoo... HEEEEEH!!!"

"GCS!? MAKSUDMU DISITU!?" teriak Jung kaget setengah idup.

"Yeay, bisa peluk-peluk Tartagus (Iris)/ Teiwoof (Hato) tiap hari!" seru mereka bersamaan yang paling seneng.

"Akan aku beri pelajaran memasak yang benar ke anak bernama Alexia itu!" ucap Takano semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Tentu saja dengan mode keras ku!"

"K.. kucing!?" Kalo ini malah ketakutan sendiri.

"Tuan Shocka..." Alucard malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap jendela dan memikirkan.. You know lah siapa...

"Eh.. Kak Alu." Sarah mencoba mengembalikan Alucard yang terbawa ke dunianya sendiri.

"Asik, Bisa maen petasan sama Giro nanti!" ujar Eudo sambil membawa buku magic punyanya sampai rambutnya berwarna pirang lagi. "Um.. Kembali.."

"Se.. Senpai.." Gumo mulai merinding melihat Eudo rambutnya pirang lagi.

"Kak Alex, kakak nggak usah khawatir lagi, nanti kak Naya bisa menjaga aku kok saat kaka kerja."

"Ya.. Kakak tau, Andre."

"Ehm.. Jadi semuanya, besok pagi kita berangkat! Jadi, kalau bisa kita berkemas sekarang!" perintah Reha.

"Baik!"

~Barang-barang tambahan yang dibawa~

"Hei, kalian membawa apa saja?" tanya Reha bingung.

Takano membawa sebuah pisau perak kebanggaannya. "Aku akan mengajari seseorang memasak disana." Yuki bawa jimatnya, "hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja.", Alucard bawa biola dia (dan juga sebungket bunga mawar biru buat Thundy), "aku kalo lagi iseng maenin aja biolanya.", Alfred bawa benang dan jarum khusus, "takut kendor disana.", Hato dan Iris bawa Kado buat Teiron dan Tartagus, "buat Teiwoof/Tarta-kun.", Eudo bawa Bazzoka, "buat maen petasan sama Giro" Dll

"Oh iya, kita kesana naik apa?" tanya Frost penasaran.

"Jalan Kakiiiiii!" seru Reha sambil menunjuk trotoar jalan.

"KUAMPREEEEEEEEEET!!!"

~Akhirnya~

"Akhirnya nyamle juga!" keluh semua orang yang kecapean bawa barang banyak, siang-siang pas lagi panas, jalan jauh, dan juga jalan kaki!

"Mueheheheh! Enakkan jalan kaki dari markas." ucap Reha yang turun dari Taksi. "Makasih pak!"

"Njirt! Pantesan lu nggak ada! Naek taksi sendirian!" gerutu Lectro yang capek bawa barang banyak.

"Hehehe! Sori, nah yang penting udah nyampe kan kesini."

Ting Tong!

"Ya, Uwah! Mereka datang!"

"Halo! Kami datang untuk mengungsi sebentar ya!" seru Reha sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ya, masuklah.. Kalian pakai lantai 4-nya ya." jawab si ketua squad GCS.

"Ok, Sankyuu! Yok semuanya!"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Mana yang namanya Alexia!" teriak Takano sambil memainkan pisau peraknya.

"Emm..." Lucy melirik ke sebuah pot bunga yang digunakan Alexia untuk bersembunyi.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu.." Takano menggunakan teknik jitunya dalam mencari orang ngumpet, alias sensor guru killer.

"Hmm.. Dimana kau Koboi?" Takano menscan setiap sudut ruangan sampai akhirnya.

"Aha! Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Koboi! Sekarang waktunya kau belajar soal memasak dari dasarnya!" seru Takano sambil menyeret Alexia dari kerahnya, dan sang korban hanya bisa pasrah.

"Teiwoof~ kita satu markas!" Hato berusaha menerjang Teiron yang sedang duduk disofa tapu gagal karena empunya udah gelayutan di lampu duluan. "Teiron, ayo turun kita main."

"NGGAK MAU!"

"dan terjadi lag- Gyaaaaaaahh!" ok, Moku ikut loncat ke tempat yang sana kayak Teiron karena ada Kopen disebelah dia lagi ngelus kakinya.

"Waduh.." ujar orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu. "Bisa gitu yak!"

"Eris, pinjem laptop do-"

GEDUBRAK

"Hadeh, waktu itu Salem sekarang Rendy.." gumam Eris yang menghela nafasnya karena dia baru mau menjahit leher kakaknya itu yang kendor. "Kapan mereka bakalan ketok pintu dulu sebelom masuk ke kamar gue!"

"Iris!"

"Tartagus!"

Ok, sekarang bayangkan ini sedang adegan menghampiri pasangan satu sama lain, dengan background pantai lagi sunset dan dengan musik romantis sebelum akhirnya mereka pelukan.

"Tartagus, aku senang kita bisa bersama."

"Aku juga Iris."

Ok, lupakan adegan barusan jangan dipikirin ntar bisa muntah tujuh turunan lu!

"Anjrit, Aura berbungaan macam apa ini!?" pekik Vience yang numpa lewat.

"WTF! Iris! Sama Tartagus! Pacaran!" sahut Lectro yang melongo melihat adegan itu.

"Tuan Shocka, untukmu~" Alucard memberikan Thundy sebungket bunganya ke Thundy.

"Emm.. Maka.. Sih..." Thundy berusaha untuk tidak blushing ketika diberikan bunga oleh Alucard.

'Untung Emy sedang sama Sarah.' gumam Alucard

"Hmmm... Maksudmu apa memasang wajah itu?"

"A.. Alu.."

"Well, yang penting blom ada yang terlalu keterlaluan sikap mereka." ucap Reha santai sambil menikmati teh buatan Yamagi.

"Yah, biarpun sudah ada yang aneh, tapi masih standar lah." balas si ketua squad GCS.

"Mungkin, mereka bakalan terbiasa juga nanti."

"Aku harap sih begitu..."

Well, end here please.


	38. Bayangan

Chapter 34 : Shadow Person

Balas Review :

Girl-chan 2 : Wah, padahal itu udah gue kasih clue soal pria pirang yang bawa pisau :V

Eudo : Oi! Mau kemana Ayo Main! *ngejar sambil bawa buku Stranger

Takano : aku mengajarinya! bukan Neror!?

Thx!

"..." Red terbangun dengan rambut berantakan dan padangan belum fokus sama sekali. Kemudian, dia melihat sekeliling untuk memulihkan pikirannya sejenak dan teringat kalau dia bukan dimarkas squad yang biasa.

Dia menguap dan bangun dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan untuk tidak membangunkan dua ekor anjingnya yang masih lelap tertidur di lantai beralaskan selimut yang cukup tebal dan saling meringuk satu sama lain. Ketika keluar kamar dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Mungkin karena panas dia lebih memilih nggak pake baju saat tidur, untung saja yang lain masih pada tidur jadi nggak ada yang liat. Sebenarnya sih dia mau olahraga pagi seperti biasa tapi, entah ini akal-akalan dia atau emang nggak sadar karena masih gelap (ya lah, orang Red sama Rone aja kalo bangun selalu di sekitaran jam setengah empat pagi.) dia malah lari-lari di eskalator yang sebenernya buat turun (iya serius!) sampe ke lantai paling atas trus ke lantai paling bawah pake eskalator yang naik. Trus balik lagi ke atas berkali-kali. Bahkan, Ikyo yang biasanya begadang aja sampe sweatdrop liat Red bolak-balik pake eskalator yang berlawanan arah sama arah jalannya dia.

"Eh, buset! Red, kenapa nggak make ruang Fitness aja?" tanya Ikyo yang keheranan liat kelakuan Red.

"Masih pagi, kurang enak make alat berat." jawab Red datar.

"Tapi, gue ngeliat Rone ada disitu barusan."

"Bukan berarti kembar harus selalu sama kan."

"Iya, juga sih.."

Yah, memang sih nggak harus selalu sama.. Tapi, Red kelihatannya lebih Freak dari pada Rone. *plak

"Oh, itu punggung lu banyak luka kenapa? Bekas latihan?" tanya Ikyo yang penasaran dengan luka di punggungnya Red.

Red menggelengkann kepalanya, "nggak inget sama sekali."

Ikyo ingat kalau Red-kan Amnesia. "Oh iya, maaf gue lupa."

Red hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan Latihannya.

Jam Enam pagi...

"Pagi semua!" sapa Maya yang udah rapi.

"May, tumben pagi-pagi udah rapi. Mau kemana mba?" tanya Amelia penasaran.

"Ke rumahnya Eduardo dong." jawab Maya senang.

"Aww, bukannya rumahnya dia jauh ya?" tanya Sandra.

"Gue udah mesen Ojek Laler (?) Online."

"Oh, cepet dah tuh nyampenya."

"Udah ya, Ojeknya udah didepan tuh, babbai semua!"

"Dadah!"

"Maya! Sarapannya!" seru Yuki sambil membawa makanannya Maya.

"Oh iya, terima kasih bu!"

Kemudian..

"Sarapan hari ini, Telur Dadar buatan ayah. Silahkan dimakan!" seru Takano sambil melipat tangannya. "Kalau mau nambah silahkan ambil sendiri didapur. Oh dan dibaca ya tulisan yang ada di telurnya."

Semuanya membaca tulisannya.

"Cepat sembuh." (Red)

"Berjuanglah!" (Rone)

"Kapan Nikah? What The!!" (Revan)

"Tugasmu hari ini, ajak jalan-jalan Hato. Hah!?" (Teiron)

"Tugasmu Mandikan Tsuchi, Ya Rabb!! Salah gue apa!?" (Moku)

"Kapan Nikah sama Naya? Eh?" (Edgar)

"Ajak Ngobrol Alfred sana. Eh..." (Salem/Rendy)

"Kamu itu Pacarnya Luthias ya?" (Giro)

"Belajar Makan Sayur... hah!!" (Luthias)

"Ntar Jangan Kabur lagi!" (Alexia)

"Jagain Adek mu jangan sampe kabur." (Lucy)

"Pilih Alucard apa Emy?" (Thundy)

"Kamu blom hamil-kan? Blom dongz" (Emy)

"Pilih jadi Kambing apa Mermaid? Wut!?" (Mathias)

"Udah coba buat anak sama Adel? Pertanyaan Macam apa ini!?" (Ikyo)

"Mau anaknya Laki apa Perempuan? Emm.." (Adelia)

"MATI!!" (Ryuuga)

"Kakek sayang kamu cucuku!" (Nigou)

"Jaga adikmu ya.. Maaf waktu itu marah-marah ke kamu." (Hato)

"Udah minta Restu sama Kakak dan Kakek mu/nya?" (Tartagus/Iris)

"Restuin Adekmu gih." (Kim)

"Buat adikmu menjaga sikapnya." (Naya)

siang harinya...

"Panas..." keluh Frost yang paling nggak kuat sama panas.

"Nggak berenang?" tanya Lectro.

"Hmm.. Yaudah dan juga..." Frost membuat sebuah lingkaran dari Es yang dia buat lalu mulai berenang. "Lebih baik.."

Sementara itu..

"Mas, lu lagi buat apa?" tanya Eris ke Ethan yang sedang memahat batu di tengah markas.

"Buat patung." jawab Ethan santai.

"Patung apaan?"

"Ntar aja liatnya, blom jadi ini kok."

Eris penasaran dengan patung buatan Ethan kali ini. Soalnya terakhir kali Ethan buat patung berakhir dengan candaan yang luar binasa.

Flashback

"Shht! Semuanya lihat deh! Patung buatan gue!" setu Ethan memperlihatkan sebuah patung yang aneh

"Hah?" semuanya menatap aneh patungnya Ethan. "Itu patung apa?"

"Tampan dan Berani!" seru Ethan sambil nyengir.

Flashback end

Ok, Eris berakhir menahan tawa ketika memikirkan hal itu lagi berkali-kali.

Sekarang kita ke ruang tengah..

"Uhh! Terlalu banyak Fanservise!" Ucap Iris dan Emy melihat sekolompok anak cowo nggak pake baju dengan badan yang bagus.

"Red, Rone, Tarta-kun, Alexander..." (iris)

"Kim, Thund-kun!"

Ok, abaikan mereka dulu!

"Ayo Reha, dimakan buburnya." ujar Yamagi yang melayani si ketua squad yang sedang sakit.

"Nggak mau! Nggak suka bubur!"

"Maunya apa? Nasi? Yaudah aku ambilin ya."

"Nggak mau makan, nggak enak!"

"Harus makan! Mau tambah sakit?"

Reha menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaudah, makan!" seru Yamagi sambil menyuapi si ketua squad itu.

Kemudian..

"Menurutmu ini tempatnya?" tanya seorang yang berjenggot tipis dan brewokan di depan markas GCS.

"Ya. Mereka bilang seperti itu.." jawab seorang beropeng misterius.

"Tekan saja belnya." usul seorang yang memiliki sayap Hitan putih.

Ting Tong!

"Ya?" Tumma membukakan pintu, tapi malah kegaplok sama Kazuma dibagaian Muka yang kaget ngeliat dia.

GAPLOKED

"Ah! Maafkan aku Nak! Aku tak sengaja!" pinta Kazuma sambil membungkuk didepan Tumma. "Kau tak apa? Ada yang patah? Gigimu masih lengkap?"

"Oi, Kazu, tak usah sepanik itu... Dia baik-baik saja kok, yakan, Tumma?" tanya Harada sambil menepuk pundak Tumma.

"Y.. Ya, begitulah." jawab Tumma seadanya. Tapi, kemudian dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Emm.. Itu yang dibelakang, kok ciuman ya?" unjuk Tumma yang menunjuk Destra sedang asik berciuman sama Reo.

"Oi! Jangan ciuman diluar! Malu gebleg diliatin orang!" Kazuma berusaha menarik Destra sementara Ars menarik Reo.

"Ergh! Mengganggu saja!" keluh Destra.

"Enggak enak woi diliatin anak-anak tuh!" Bentak Kazuma sambil menunjuk Tumma.

"Sudahlah kalian.. Ayo masuk!" ajak Harada yang masuk nyelonong aja serasa dirumah sendiri. Dasar nggak sopan! *digeplak Harada.

Bagaimana jika kita ke Alexia sebentar...

"Perhatikan baik-baik jangan ngelantur! apa lagi kabur!" perintah Takano sambil memotong sebuah lobak. Dia mengiris lobak itu sangatlah tipis sampai tembus pandang. "Nah, coba sekarang giliranmu."

"Emm..." alexia mencoba hal yang sama namun dia malah terlalu tebal memotongnya.

"... Ulangi sampai bisa!" perintah Takano.

"Eehhh..."

"Kalau kau belum bisa memotong dengan benar! Kapan mau belajar meracik bumbu!" gerutu Takano sambil menghela nafasnya. "Kau hanya bagus di hafalan bumbu tapi nggak bisa menggunakannya dengan benar, layaknya 'sayur kurang garam'." sambungnya sakras.

"A.. Aku akan berusaha!" sahut Alexia.

"Baiklah aku akan mengawasimu dengan ketat! Jangan kabur!"

'Hmm.. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan seorang murid.' gumam Harada yang bersender di pintu dapur.

"Tarta-kun~ tau dimana lokasi nge-date yang bagus ya." puji Iris sambil bersender di pundak Tartagus.

Sebenernya sih mereka hanya nge-date di lantai 7 tapi, entah kenapa Iris menikmatinya sangat. Mungkin, karena dia terlalu senang diajak kencan jadinya dimana aja ok. Bukan berarti tempat sampah juga ya!

"Hei kalian malah berduaan disini!" seru Kazuma yang baru muncul dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Jii-chan... Baru datang ya?" tanya Iris.

"Begitulah, dia siapa Iris?" tanya Kakeknya sambil melihat ke Tartagus dengan tajam.

"Oh, dia.." Iris merangkul Tartagus dan memperkenalkannya ke Kazuma.

"Dia pacarku, Tartagus, Jii-chan.. Nah, Tarta-kun, ini kakekku Kazuma Aoikiryuu." sambungnya.

"Hmm.. Lumayan juga dia." ujar Kazuma sambil mencubit pipi Tartagus. "Udah berapa bulan?"

"Baru empat bulan kok, pak!" jawab Tartagus sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hoo.. Menarik, baiklah, kalau kalian sudah terlalu dekat. Aku tak punya hak untuk mengganggu hubungan kalian." ujar Kazuma santai, kemudian dia melipat tangannya.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau bebas, jika kau membuatnya menangis sekali saja dan mengadu ke diriku! Akan aku membuat kau menjadi makanan naga Sieryuu! Pahan Anak Muda!" ucapnya dengan aura gelap di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Pa.. Paham!" balas Tartagus agak ketakutan.

~Konser Dadakan dari 5 CGR~ (Itu singkatan apa lagi!)

"Ya, disini kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul, 'Rampange'." ucap Red sebagai vokalis tengah.

"Than! Musik!" seru Rone.

Ethan memulai musik dan konser-pun dimulai.

 _(Red) Garuchan sukuado o goran no minasan,_

 _Konbanwa, Jin Keitsueki desu._

 _Totsuzendesuga, koko de i-kyoku utatte miyou to omoimasu_

 _sore de wa kiite kudasai_

 _"Bloodrone no Bousou"_

 _(All) AAAAAAAUUAAAAAAUUUUUAAAAAUUUAAAUUU~_

 _(Rone) Let'ｓ Go!!_

 _(Alpha) hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta! tsurupeta!!_

 _aitsu wa iwayuru "lolicon waarudo"_

 _gizensha butteru kamen wo muidara_

 _"Kappu Keiki mo tabenas--"_

 _(Alucard) negi ga kirai to ka itteru yatsu ni wa_

 _kara negi wo bussazu zo_

 _"bokukko aho no ko utatteodoru Rosuto Saga" wa suki desu ka?_

 _(Thundy) hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta! tsurupeta!!_

 _aitsu wa iwayuru "lolicon waarudo"_

 _chotto nanisuru no sonna hiwai na kashi utawasenaide nda yo!_

 _negi ga kirai to ka itteru yatsu ni wa_

 _kara negi wo bussasu zo_

 _(Alucard) utau dake nara boku ni mo dekiru_

 _jibun de kaku no wa dame desu yo_

 _(Red, Rone) muzukashii koto wakaranai kedo_

 _(Alucard) nandemo dekiru ki ga suru... suru dake da_

 _(Alpha, Thundy)honki dasu zo demo yappari yame to kou_

 _(All) tanoshisugite nurunuru suru yume no naka e_

 _(Red) monitaa goshi no sekai wa kitto mae yori mo kagayaiteru_

 _docchi katte~ to mousou kata no hou ga shiawase nan ja nai?_

 _kigeki to ka higeki to ka jinsei to ka negi to ka neko to ka okashi to ka_

 _mikisaa ni irete mazetara minna hora issho nan da_

 _"sore chirashi no ura ni demo kaitero yo sore jaa onaka wa fukureru yo"_

 _tsuyogarisugite totemo zannen na kanji ni narimashita_

 _nounai oyanabatake na shikou kairo_

 _totemo urayamashikatta_

 _doushite sonna ni pojitibu ni kangaerareru no? "iku yo~!"_

 _(All) boku wa utau anata no tame ni_

 _tsutaetai omoi ga aru no naraba_

 _..shuuru sugite tsutawanai yo_

 _sotto tsukkomi wo mizuochi ni_

 _hazukashii kurai sutoreeto na kanjou_

 _wakarinikui kotoba no mashingan_

 _otagai ni sa furiaeru to ii ne_

 _ima wa mada muzukashii keredo_

 _(Red, Alpha) atama no neji sae nakushitenakereba nani yarakashite mo yurusareru hazu "kawaisa furimaku sukiru wo oboeta!"_

 _(Thundy) "tsukau shiin ga miataranakatta"_

 _(Rone) karada wo harimasu nandemo yarimasu_

 _shuuen shudan ga dokoka ni ochiteru_

 _(Thundy dipeluk Alucard) awaremi ni michita kao suru na!_

 _(berusaha melepaskan diri) yamero! hanase! chikayoru na!_

 _(Alucard) hikusu ni nante zettai naranai zo_

 _...hayaku mo kokoro ga oresou_

 _(Alpha) oremashita!!_

 _(Red) honki dasu zo ashita kara ni shiyou_

 _nigeta saki wa beddo no naka yume no tsudzuki wo_

 _(Thundy) "nee, mitemite!_

 _"kono ie zenbu keiki de dekiteru yo!!"_

 _nee! tabete ii?!_

 _nee? ta~be~te~i~i~?_

 _yattaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

 _(All) "hon ki wo dase yo~!!"_

 _(Red) genjitsu wo koeta kigai no bousou_

 _muimi na kakera ni tottekawaru_

 _"shosen dekiru koto nante konna mono" to azakewarau_

 _ichi-ni-san-yon-go-roku-nana-hachi keisen made machigatteiru?_

 _kousoku tenkai rizumu ga torenai janru wo machigaeta_

 _chiipu na kotoba wo narabemakutte wa muimi na kanjou no rensa_

 _riaru no sugata ni purasu geta juu senchi honto no kimi wa doko e?_

 _(Rone) "mada mada iku yo~!"_

 _(All) boku wa utau anata no tame ni_

 _tsutaetai omoi ga aru no naraba_

 _tatoe sore ga michi no sekai_

 _kaosu no rakuen da to shite mo_

 _uita kashi wa anmari suki ja nai kedo_

 _sukoshi kurai kiitemitai kamo ne_

 _shiawase ni nareru to shinjiteru yo_

 _(Alucard) futari nara..._

 _(Alpha) "mo ikkai iku yo~!"_

 _(All) boku wa utau anata no tame ni_

 _tsutaetai omoi ga aru no naraba_

 _tatoe sore wo nozomu hito ga_

 _dare mo inakunatta to shite mo_

 _toki ga sugite mo issho ni ite kudasai_

 _anata dake no boku de itai kara_

"Nah, lajutannya sama mereka bertiga ya.." ucap Red setelah menunjuk Teiron, Emy, dan Iris.

Teiron hanya bisa menelan ludah dan maju kedepan bersama Iris dan Emy yang cuma senyum-senyumm doang.

"Musiknya Than!" seru Emy.

 _(Teiron) aauaua--a..._

 _1, 2, 1, 2, 3, let's go!!_

 _(Emy, Iris) Chairone Teiron to asoboooo!!!_

 _(Teiron) doumo boku desu Chairone Teiron desu yowai wa kotoshi de Juunana desuu sorosoro shota tte iwareru no mo nenreiteki ni mo kitsui ka na tte_

 _Emiichan ni soudan shitara..._

 _(Emy) Tei-kun harusnya kau tarik kembali ucapanmu itu, kau kan Pendek tau._

 _(Teiron) naasu ni meido ni sukumizu, miko-fuku_

 _masutaa sukoshi kawatte'ru? tte dou mite mo tada no hentai desu hontou ni AAAAAA_

 _utau no sukoshi nigate nanda kedo makichirasu no nara makasete yo_

 _...dia memaksaku mengatakannya.._

 _(Iris) hito no yo wa kakumo ikizurai_

 _bousou shitai toshigoro na no_

 _(Teiron) hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta tsurupeta tsurupeta tsurupeta tsurupeta tsurupeta_

 _NEGI ga KIRAI to ka itte'ru to_

 _kara negi o sashichau yo?_

 _chotto nani suru no!? sonna hiwai na kashi utawasenaide yoo..._

 _Rosuto Saga wa RO R R RO ROSUTO SAGA wa suki desu ka?_

 _masutaa masutaa nee masutaa!?_

 _bo ku no hanashi mo sukoshi wa kiite yo_

 _ano ne eeto ehehehehe nani o iu ka wasurechatta_

 _a sonna ni sonna sonna ni sonna ni ijiru to kowarechau yoo_

 _boku ga masutaa ni totte tokubetsu na sonzai de arimasu you ni_

 _(Emy) aa ehehee eetoo Lirik dari Lagu ini tempatnya... Ada di belakang poster tehe._

 _(Teiron) Akan aku tunjukan kekuatanku!_

 _Ah~ BOKU no utagoe ga yami o terasu_

 _hikari to narimasu you ni_

 _ah~ boku no utagoe ga minna ni_

 _egao o todokemasu you ni_

 _Se.. Semuanya, udahan ya ak.. Aku.._

 _(Emy) Bagian Berikutnya..._

 _(Teiron) EH!?_

 _(Emy) aa eeto aku Elemy Sorcas, biasanya aku enggan melakukan apa-apa._

 _Tapi, untunglah.._

 _Ada Tei-kun yang siap melakukan apapun untuk diriku, ya kan Tei-kun?_

 _(Teiron) Eh!?_

 _a, ano eto... eettoo..._

 _a, anou..._

 _(Emy) Tunggu, Tei-kun? Kau ini bagaimana sih_

 _Kalau kau seperti itu terus orang-orang akan menganggapmu LEMAH, Kau Mengerti!?_

 _(Teiron) A.. aku nggak terlalu mengerti_

 _aa!? (Emy)_

 _a, nggak...(Teiron)_

 _hito no yo wa kakumo ikizurai_

 _bousou shitai toshigoro na no_

 _Hato saikin okashii yo_

 _do..doushite sonna iki ga arai no!?_

 _moshi ka shite sore ga koi tte yatsu desu ka?_

 _Dasar Mesum!_

 _aaa Maafkan aku_

 _Dan berhentilah menggigiti kaus kaki ku!_

 _(Iris) Tei-kun Hato itu Sudah mengerti jadi "Pria Dewasa" tau.._

 _(Teiron) Eh!?_

 _Hato Hato nee Hato!?_

 _bo ku no hanashi mo sukoshi kiite yo_

 _Hato moshi ka shite boku o saa_

 _Purei Petto to Dorru katta desho?_

 _katta desho!? zuboshi desho!!?_

disela nyanyian itu.. Red mulai memunculkan aura gelapnya yang langsung keserap sama Teiron..

 _Tapi, aku tetap menyayangi kau Hato..._

 _Red memaksaku mengatakannya..._ *njir Nangid :V

 _Jika, aku tidak memiliki perkerjaan itu akan biasa saja kan?_

 _(Iris) Tidak, kau harus memilih sebuah perkerjaan atau Hidupmu bisa dikatakan telah berakhir dengan mudah._

 _(Teiron) Hentikan itu! Aku hanya bercanda._

 _Ah~ boku no utagoe ga kiseki okosu_

 _shirabe to narimasu you ni_

 _Ah~boku no utagoe ga minna ni_

 _shiawase hakobimasu you ni_

 _katsuzetsu warui shi se mo chicchai keredo_

 _sore de mo BOKU wa rippa na uta_

 _(Emy) Kadang-Kadang Emosi dari Tei-kun itu suka nggak stabil ya~_

 _Eh!?_

 _(Iris) Neko paato Iku yo!_

 _Eh!?_

Iris dan Emy langsung pakai neko mimi dan mereja langsung dorong Teiron kedepan mereka dan pasangin kuping kucing di kepala Teiron sambil joget-joget ala kucing.

 _(All) nya nya nyanyanyannya nya nya nya nyanyanyanya nya nya nya nyanyanyanya_

 _NYA NYA!!_

 _nya nya nya nya nya_

 _nya nya nya nya nya nya_

 _(Iris Emy) rasuto supaato! iku yo--_

 _(All) Ah~ boku no utagoe ga yami o terasu_

 _hikari to narimasu you ni_

 _Ah~ boku no utagoe ga minna ni_

 _egao o todokemasu you ni_

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Huuu..." Teiron Pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram sambil di sodok pake ujung gagang kapaknya Mathias.

"Oi, kau tak apa?" tanya Mathias.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu..." timpal Emy.

 **~Surat Misterius~**

Alucard mendapatkan Surat entah dari siapa pengirimnya tapi, itu membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap seseorang yang belum dia kenal.

 _Hei, Lama Tak jumpa, Valien.._

 _Kau tau..._

 _Aku akan kembali, jadi, berhati-hatilah.._

 _Aku tau dimana kau sekarang.._

 _Sebuah Gedung seperti Istana bertingkat tujuh, kau kira aku tak pernah tau dimana kau..._

 _Aku harap kau bersiap untuk menyambutku Valien..._

 _Jangan mengecewakanku atau adik perempuan-mu akan terancam bahaya..._

 _salam.._

 _V.M._

"Cih, dia kembali!" ucap Alucard Geram membaca surat itu.

"Siapa kak?" tanya Sarah.

"Dia, kau masih ingat?"

Sarah terdiam dan langsung menangis ditempat..

"kakak! aku tak mau seperti Cullen kak!" ucap Sarah disela tangisannya. Alucard memeluk adik perempuannya.

"Kakak tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi... kakak tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi."

 **~Hal yang tidak biasa~**

"Ris? menurut lu kalo Alucard bisa kerja sama dengan Alfred gimana?" tanya Alpha

"Itu adalah hil yang mustahal." jawab Eris datar.

"Trus itu gimana?" Alpha menunjuk Alfred dan Alucard yang lagi ngobrol.

"Mau apa mu, mengajak aku kesini?" tanya Alfred skeptis ketika dia mendapat ajakan sama Alucard ke CitaResto.

"Hei, mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi bisakah kita berkerja sama?" pinta Alucard.

"Heh, kerja sama, dengan kau? jangan membuatku tertawa." Jawab Alfred.

"Aku serius, kita perlu kerja sama soal ini." Alucard menyerahkan surat yang dia terima entah dari siapa itu. Alfred membacanya dan dia langsung meremas surat itu.

"Mau apa dia hah!? balas dendam!?" ucapnya Geram setelah membaca surat itu.

"Yang pastinya... kita harus berhati-hati sekarang. Terutama.." Alucard melihat kearah Eris dan Sarah.

"Kau benar... aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke Taiga dan Reha, sekarang juga."

"Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh..." gumam Eris Khawatir.

"Alfred apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eris penasaran.

"Eris... kakak minta kau berhati-hati dengan sekitarmu mulai dari sekarang." kata Alfred dengan nada Rendahnya menunjukan keseriusan.

"B.. baik kak."

"Ris Alfred kenapa?" tanya Alpha.

"Entahlah, kayaknya bakalan terjadi sesuatu yang an-"

"Eris Awas!"

 **~Vincent A. Jensen Mercer~**

"Ah, maaf, aku sepertinya tak sengaja melemparkan pisau miliki ke arah kalian." ucap seorang pria berambut coklat tua, mengenakan baju jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis merah, baju kemeja putih belom dikancingin semua dan bermata biru es sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tolong jangan diulangi lagi! ini membuat kami jantungan tau!" bentak Alpha sambil menyerahkan pisau miliki pria itu.

"Ya, terima kasih.. kalau boleh tau, aku ingin tau nama kalian boleh." pinta pria itu.

"Namaku Alpha Scallion, Alpha. Umurku masih 17 tahun salam kenal."

"Eris Lanceford, Jumper, Umurku 23 tahun. Salam Kenal."

"Wah, kau dari keluarga Lanceford yang hilang itu?" tanya Pria itu.

"Yah, keluargaku hanya tinggal aku seorang."

"Maafkan aku membuatmu sedih, oh iya, namaku.. Vincent Alexander Jason Mercer, panjang memang, aku seorang shadow ranger. Umurku 33 tahun. Salam kenal."

"Tapi, kau terlihat lebih muda loh, hanya seperti orang 25 tahunan." ucap Alpha.

"Setiap orang mengatakan itu padaku, kalau boleh tau... kalian in anak squad Reha bukan?"

"Ya... ada apa?" tanya Eris. "kau ingin masuk?"

"iya, kebetulan aku mencari squad soalnya." jawab Vincent.

"ikutlah, mungkin kau akan di terima disana." ajak Alpha.

"hmm... boleh, tapi, sebentar ya.. aku mau.. eh.. ada pekerjaan dulu.. semoga bertemu kalian lagi..." Ketika Vincent sudah jauh dia memakai tudungnya lagi dan tertawa jahat. "Ku temukan umpan bagus.. Lanceford.. Alpha... Bodohnya mereka berdua.. Kuhuhuhu!"

"Pria yang baik ya.." gumam Alpha.

"Al.. balik yuk, gue punya firasat buruk nih. mending teleport aja ya?" ajak Eris

Alpha mengangguk dan Eris membukakan sebuah portal dan mereka langsung pergi ke markas. Begitu sampai markas mereka disambut dengan aura yang tidak enak dan dipenuhi keseriusan.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai..."

 **~Who is he?~** "Eh? ini surat ancaman kan?" tanya Alpha ketika membaca surat yang dipegang Alucard.

"Ya, dan orang yang mengirimkan ini adalah orang yang amat berbahaya, Julukannya BlackLight, dan sangatlah susah dideteksi keberadaannya." jelas Alfred.

"Emm.. V.M. ini singkatan namanya? ngomong-ngomong siapa nama lengkapnya?" tanya Eris.

"Vincent Alexander Jensen Mercer, seorang pengkhianat, dia meracuni adik laki-laki Alucard dan membeberkan rahasia tentang keberadaan dari organisasi rahasia Shadow Ranger."

"Kalian, belum bertemu orang itukan?" tanya Alucard.

Alpha dan Eris terdiam, keringet dingij keluar, muka mereka langsung pucet. "Sepertinya ada kabar buruk..."

"Katakan.." ujar Alfred.

"K.. ka... kami bertemu dengannya tak lama kalian pergi... kami memberi tahu tentang markas Reha dimana... dan..."

"Ok, cukup!" potong Alfred.

"Itu bukan kabar buru lagi, tapi bencana.." sambung Alucard.

"Maafkan kami..."

"Tapi, yang pentung kalian sela-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!! Tolong!"

"Suara itu!? Kaichou!" Mereka bertiga lalu turun ke lantai satu dan melihat sang ketua squad sedang ketakutan

"Ada apa?" tanya Eris.

"A.. Aku dikejar-kejar sama seorang pisikopat karena aku menangkap basah dia sedang menyekap seorang wanita muda di jalan!"

"ok, cukup! ini sudah keterlaluan! Kita butuh satu orang lagi!"

"Siapa itu?"

Kemudian..

"Baiklah.. kalian mau gue menembak si Vincent itu dan membiusnya." ucap Alex sambil melipat tangannya.

"yah, begitulah."

"Baiklah... hmm..." Alex terdiam sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alucard.

"Ah, Tak apa kok." ucap Alex.

malam harinya...

"Hemm.. kalian datang juga rupanya.." ucap Seorang bertudung gelap di sebuah tanah lapang.

"Apa mau mu hah? balas dendam ke kami?"

"Menurut kalian? Tentu saja! Aku mau kalian Hilang! aku mau balas dendam ke kalian! Kalian telah membunuh Kakak dan Adikku!" bentak Vincent.

"Apa Kau tak pernah dengar kalau mereka yang memfitnah dirimu sendiri dihadapan para pemukan ranger dulu!" balas Alfred.

"Kau Bohong! Mereka Tak akan Pernah melakukan Hal Itu!"

"Bah, Berbicara dengan seorang pengkhianat yang percaya kepada orang munafik sangatlah menjijikan! lebih buruk dari sampah!"

"Omaera!!!" Vincent melempar sebuah duri ke Alfred dan Alucard namun bisa dihindari.

"Duri itu... sudah kuduga! Kau menyuntikan Virus PrK ke dirimu sendiri!" ucap Alfred ketika melihat sebuah duri berwarna merah kehitaman yang tertancap di tanah.

"Hahahaha, Dengan inilah aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru! sekarang matilah kalian!" ketika Vincent mulai berlari kearah mereka berdua, Alucard dan Alfred langsung memberikan aba-aba ke Alex yang sedang berjaga jauh dari mereka.

"Sekarang Alex!" perintah Alucard.

diatas sebuah atap, Alex bersiaga dengan snipernya, dia menembak tepat keleher belakang Vincent dan suntikan obat langsung tertancap dileher Vincent.

"Tch! Liciknya Kalian Berdua! A.. Aku.. A.. Aka...n..."

"Bagus sekarang apa?" tanya Alfred.

"Ara-ara, sepertinya kalian berhasil membiusnya." ucap Harada yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Tu.. Tuan Harada."

"Hm.. menarik, hei kalian kembali ke markas, aku akan urus dia." penrintah Harada.

"Baiklah..."

besoknya...

"Ohayou! Minna! Tebak siapa yang aku bawa!" ucap Harada yang berakhir dengan pelototan mata dari semua orang.

"Oi, Jiji! Kau gila ya!" bentak Takano.

"Tenang, tenang.. aku menghilangkan seluruh ingatannya, jadi... dia tidak akan ingat apapun. Hei, kau kenalkan dirimu."

"Ah.. aku.. Vincent Alexander Jensen Mercer, shadow ranger.. umur 33 tahun.. sa.. salam kenal..."

"Nah, Vincent, apa kau tau apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Harada.

"Emm.. aku hanya melakukan Hal biasa, berkeliling kota di atap-atap, karena aku menyukai olahraga Parkour. Dan aku selalu melakukannya setiap hari kok." jawab Vincent.

"Terserah.." balas Takano seadanya.

"Hei, kau mau bergabung dengan mereka kan? gabunglah.. mereka akan menerima dirimu kok." ajak Harada.

"A.. aku akan bersenang hati, menerima tawaran itu."

Bonus :

Vincent sedang berkeliling kota siang hari, tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang sedang kesulitan mencari sesuatu. Karena kasihan dia menolongnya.

"maaf, bisa aku ban-" ternyata orang itu buta.

"ma.. maaf, apa kau menemukan tongkatku? tadi aku kehilangan pegangan dan terjatuh entah dimana?" tanya Pria itu.

"..." Vincent memberikan tongkat pria itu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya dan membatu pria itu berjalan lagi.

"Te.. terima kasih ya.."

Kruyuk~

"Kau lapar?" tanya Vincent.

"I.. Iya, aku belum makan dari semalam soalnya."

"Ikutlah dengan diriku aku akan membawamu ke markasku." ucapnya dan menggendong pria itu. *ok Para Fujo harap ditahan ya! soalnya mereka gendong bridal style.

kemudian..

"ah, kau sudah- siapa itu?" tana Yuki.

"dia kelaparan, belum makan dari semalam dan dia juga buta."

"Kasihannya, biar kuambilkan makan dulu." ucap Bibi Rilen dan pergi ke dapur.

"Dia mengingatkan ku kepada Naya.." bisik Bibi Rilen ke Yuki.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Jadi namamu siapa?" tanya Vincent.

"Yamemi Kojiro, aku seorang shaman." jawab Pria itu.

"Oh iya, sebentar aku mau ke kamar ketua dulu ya. Tunggu disini..."

More Bonus Patung Edition :V

"Semuanya Patungnya udah jadi nnih!" seru Ethan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah oatung yang masih ditutupi sama kain putih.

"Coba buka!" pinta Saphhire.

"Ok! bersiaplah!" Ethan membuka kain itu dan langsung nyengir.

"Patung MerMat dan Cheerleader Hewan!"

Sebuah Patung Mathias jadi Mermaid dan Tsuchi Nigou lagi pompom. Mugkin ketika melihat patung pom-pom akan membuat semua orang terpana akan keimutan. Tapi, ketika melihat patung MerMat semuanya langsung menahan rasa tawa mereka.

Sementara yang buat?

Lagi ngakak sambil dikehar-kejar Mathias.

"ETHAAAAAAAAN!"

End Of Chapter 34

A/N : Nggak terlalu Intens emang tapi lumayanlah. Soal Vincent.. Itu nama OC Lama gue pake ulang tapi nama belakangnya gue refensi dari Anti-Hero Fandom sebelah.

New Character :

Vincent A. J. Mercer (Shadow Ranger) : Shadow Ranger yang sebenarnya memiliki hati yang berapi-api soal masa lalunya yang membingungkan dirinya sendiri. Dan juga dia tak bisa membedakan mana fitnah yang diberikan oleh adik dan kakaknya dengan kejujuran orang. Tapi, berakhir dengan dihapus ingatannya oleh Harada dan sekarang dia sedang mencari jati dirinya yang baru.

Yamemi Kojiro (Dark Shaman) : Shaman Buta yang ditolong oleh Vincent setelah kehilangan ingatannya. belum ada yang tau siapa dia dan dari mana asalnya.


	39. Another AM Season 75 (?)

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Chiki-san (pake nama ini aja ya) :**

 **Revan : Bukan Urusanmu! Biarpun aku sudah punya anak (Nigou) dengan dua Idiot Itu!!**

 **Ethan : Makasih! :V b" *kabur dikejar Mathias.**

 **girl-chan 2 : Padahal itu idenya Random loh nggak tau dari mana :v**

 **Eudo : *Teleport ke belakang Giro**

 **Hmm.. sebenernya sih di Youtube ada sub-indonya. Yang bagian kau translate itu artinya...**

 **"Hato kenapa kau begitu aneh, d..dan kenapa kau bernafas seperti itu"**

 **kalo lanjutannya...**

 **"Apakah ini yang dinamakan CINTA?"**

 **Bukan Berarti ini awalan dari HatoTei ya :V**

 **Nigou : papa, ayah... emm.. apa cheerleader itu selalu ada di tim?**

 **Revan : Emm.. nggak juga kok.**

 **Red : Kalo di sistem battle namanya support Job.**

 **Rone : Karena kadang support sering di lupakan atau nggak dianggap.**

 **Nigou : Owh...**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 35 : Another Absurd Moment Season 75 (?)

 **1\. A New Member Again!?**

"Alex kenalkan Member baru kitaaaa!!!" seru Reha membawa seorang wanita Hawk Eye berambut ungu disebelahnya.

"Seriously! Reha Kita dapet tiga member lagi dalam sehari!" keluh Alex.

"Yaelah, lu mau gue panggil Surat panggilan Hero Boxing yang gue dapet dari misi event CSD Medium!" balas Reha sambil nyengir.

"What!? Cukup sudah kau!! Kita masih di markas orang, dan markas kita masih setengah jadi!" keluh Alex yabg lagi sibuk ngecekin tugasnya. "Apalagi tugas gue sejublegkan gini! gara-gara ngeskip kerja 4 hari!"

"Salah sendiri!" Reha menjulurkan Lidahnya.

"Omae waaaa..." Alex yang bertugas sebagai mencatat data anggota baru langsung mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Ano, Reha? Dia kenapa?" tanya si Gadis Hawk eye itu.

"Biasa, stress kerja, tentara pasukan utama tambah adimistrator squad." ucap Reha santai.

"Sudahlah, kau nanti perkenalkan diri ya. Di ruang tengah! aku panggilkan semuanya disana tunggu saja ya."

"Baiklah..."

2\. Namanya adalah...

"Emm.. hai semuanya.. Namaku.. Rinona Altalira... salam kenal." ucap Gadis Hawk eye itu gugup.

"kalian boleh memanggilku Rinon.." sambungnya.

"Halo Rinon, selamat datang di Reha squad semoga kau betah disini!" sambut semuanya.

"Oh dan sekalian, mereka adalah teman squad kami, mereka Garuchan squad!" seru Reha.

"Emm.. i.. iya.."

3\. Tragedi Biola Patah.

Alucard menatap datar biola kesayangannya (biarpun kesel campur sedih) ketika melihat biolanya patah ditangan Giro karena jatoh dari lantai 7.

"Al, gu.. gue minta maaf, serius gue nggak sengaja! ini gara-gara si Kampret itu!" ucapnya sambil nunjuk Luthias.

"Lah, apa salah gue! kan lu yang ngeronta-ronta yaudah gue lepasin dan lu oleng." bantah Luthias.

"..." Giro yakin kalau dia merasakan aura gelap dari arah Alucard dan sang empunya men-death glare dirinya.

"huff... Baiklah, yang terjadi biarlah tejadi." ucap Alucard merelakan biolanya patah.

"Emm.. mungkin gue bisa ganti rugi." ujar Giro.

"Yakin? mau ganti rugi?" tanya Alucard sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"Iya! pake tabungan gue kok!" jawab Giro yakin.

Alucard menyerahkan Giro sebuah kertas, "Itu harga Biolanya dibuat sama pembuat terkenal dan dari kayu kualitas tinggi juga."

Di bawah...

"Hei, mau ikutan main?" ajak Maurice ke Rinon.

"Emm... boleh, main apa?"

"Crash Bandi-"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"coot..."

"Suara Teriakan siapa itu?" tanya Rinon.

"Entahlah..." jawab Maurice.

kembali ke Alucard...

"Gi.. Giro?" Alucard sweatdrop melihat Giro pingsan setelah teriak melihat kertas harga biolanya.

"Hei, Alu? memangnya ada apa di kertas itu?" tanya Luthias panik.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Nih, Liat aja sendiri!" Alucard menyerahkan kertasnya ke Luthias.

"Emangnya kenapa si- Oh Em Ji! serius nih harga biola lu!?" tanya Luthias kaget dan Alucard ngangguk. "Pantesan dia kaget."

Mau tau harganya?

Harga biola Alucard adalah...

19 juta 780 ribu peso.. (Kalo dibuletin jadi 20 Juta Peso)

bayangin aja sendiri mahal bangetnya, hayoloh Giro utang 20 jeti sama Alucard, tau sendiri orangnya, perpegang teguh terhadap apa yang orang atau dia katakan. :V

4\. Things About Vincent

Vincent.. Mukanya Serius mulu kayak nggak ada seneng, sedih, datar, kaget, dll

Tapi, ternyata dia juga punya Ekspresi yang lain kok misalnya...

~Ketawa~

Apa yang membuat dia tertawa?

Dikelitikin, nggak mempan.

Digodain, ditabok.

Diceritain cerita lucu, malah tidur.

Tapi, ternyata ada satu hal yang buat dia tertawa...

"Teiwoof~ Ayo Main!" Hato berusaha menerjang Teiron yang sedang duduk di sofa. Tapi, empunya udah loncat ke lampu lagi.

"Ungh! Teiwoof! Main, Main, Main!" keluh Hato mencoba menjatuhkan Teiron dengan sapu yang dia dapat.

"Stop! Ogah Gue Main sama lu!" teriak Teiron.

"Hmph... Kuha! Kuhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahaha!"

silahkan tebak siapa yang ketawa paling keras sambil guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Ahh! Perut gue sakit! Hahahahahah!"

~Takut~

Apa yang dia takutin?

"Ada yang liat Vincent?" tanya Silica.

"Ngapain Silica?" tanya Alex.

"Ini Aku disuruh ngobatin dia karena ada luka sobek dan dia juga harus dapet vaksinasi dulu. Tapi, pas aku ngeluarin suntik vaksin dan obat bius. dia malah ilang entah kemana." jawab Silica.

"Hmm..."

"AAAAAAARGH!! Lepaskan gue!"

tebak siapa yang diseret Alucard sama Alfred sambil diiket di Kasur.

"Vaksin Oi!"

"Gue nggak mau disuntik!! Gyaaaaaaahh! Jangan!"

3\. Secret.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dirinya..

"Hmm.." Vincent menatap tajam Tsuchi. Tapi, Tsuchi malah menatap dia dengan bingung, Tsuchi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nyaw?"

"Ergh!" Vincent blushing mendengar suara Tsuchi. "J.. Jangan menggodaku!"

"Vincent, Dia ini Kucing." ucap Bibi Rilen.

"Owh.. menarik." Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang blushing.

Kemudian...

"Ada yang lihat Tsuchi dan Flore?" tanya Teiron.

"Ada yang liat Kopen?" tanya Luthias.

"Ada yang liat Nyanko?" tanya Kaze.

Mereka mencari ke empat hewan itu sampai di lantai satu di kebun. Tapi...

"NyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyan!"

"MiawMiawMiaw!"

"NyawNyawNyawNyaw!"

"MeongMeongMeong!"

Tebak siapa yang lagi dikerubutin kucing sambil ketawa-tiwi dan megang snack kucing?

"Uwah~ Imutnya~"

"V.. Vin... Ce.."

Vincent mengeluarkan dark aura dan memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "Kalian... Lupakan semua ini!!"

"Uwah! Ampuni kami, Mercer-Sama!"

Bahkan, Dewa aja sampe takut loh...

5\. Vincent Vs Salem?

Vincent melihat seorang gadis berpakaian buruk berjalan di depannya. Tapi, yang membuat penasaran adalah dia bisa mengetahui ada orang di sebelahnya padahal matanya tertutup. akhirnya dia bertanya kepada Gadis itu..

"Emm.. maaf.."

"Ya?"

"Agak nggak enak, tapi, Apa kau itu buta?" tanya Vincent dan gadia itu mengangguk.

"Owh, yah, maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja kok." ucap Vincent.

"Ya, tak apa."

Belum lama gadis itu pergi, sebuah pisau terlempar tepat di sebelahnya dan meninggalkan sebuah goresan di pipinya. Rupanya itu dari...

"Huaargh!!"

Salem...

"Beraninya kau melempar pisau ke diriku!" bentak Vincent.

"Nantang!?"

Cring

Sekarang Salem terpojok karena Vincent dibelakangnya memposisikan pisaunya di tepat di lehernya.

"Aku anggap itu sebuah percobaan untuk membunuhku.. Kau salah menantang orang, Salem..." ucap Vincent dengan nada rendah.

"Nay, Adekmu tuh! Terancam bahaya!" Seru Alfred sambil membalikan Naya.

"Hei Bisa dihentikan?" relai Naya.

Vincent memutar matanya dan melepaskan Salem dari bekapannya. "Tch... Baiklah, aku sedang tidak mood membunuh seseorang sekarang..." keluh Vincent.

"Nyan~"

"Eh ada-"

"Kucing~" Vincent langsung berlari menuju kucing itu dan mengelus-elus perutnya. "Uwah~ Imutnya~"

"Ternyata Pembunuh juga punya sisi baik juga." celetuk Rendy.

"Oh, kau disini Nay." ucap Edgar.

"Hmph.. Sangar-sangar kesukaannya kucing." ejek Salem.

Sring!

"KALIAN BERTIGA... LUPAKAN HAL INI SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Vincent dengan dark aura dan duri di tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kena-"

Syung!

Creb!

"Pa..." Edgar kaget melihat sebuah duri berwarna merah darah tertancap di tanah satu senti dari kakinya.

"LUPAKAN ATAU AKU AKAN..."

krek!

"Ka... Kabur!!" Seru Rendy ketika melihat tangan Vincent berubah jadi sebuah pisau raksasa dan mulai mengejar mereka.

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

6\. Late Night Drinking

"Huah! Sepi lagi markasnya." ucap Ikyo sambil selonjoran di sofa.

"Ikyo, misi bentar deh. Gue mau bersihin tuh sofa dulu." ucap Salem membawa sebuah sapu lidi. Ikyo berdiri dan membiarkan Salem membersihkan sofanya. Ketika dia mau selonjoran lagi, si Salem malah langsung duduk.

"Et dah, si Kampret!" gerutu Ikyo yang mendapatkan cengiran dari Salem.

Ikyo pergi dan memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan di dapur. Tapi, ketika dia melewati ruang makan, keadaannya sedang ramai.

"Hei, pada ngapain?" tanya Ikyo.

"Ha? Oh.. Ngobrol, sambil minum sedikit." jawab Red dan meneguk sebuah cairan putih di sebuah gelas.

"Itu apa?" tanya Ikyo.

"Sake, mau coba?"

"Nggak makasih..."

Ikyo berjalan lagi ke dapur tapi kali ini dia melihat Alfred, Alucard, dan Vincent (tumben Akur) sedang minum dengan gelas berisi cairan berwarna ungu kemerahan.

"Itu apa?" tanya Ikyo.

"Oh, ini Wine..." Jawab Alucard. "Mau coba?"

"Emm.. nggak, makasih."

Tiba-tiba, Tumma muncul dengan membawa seseorang berjaket putih dan menakai tas selempang hitam, "Hei, dia mencarimu Vincent." kata Tumma sambil menunjukan pria tersebut ke Vincent.

"Ah, Desmand! Lama tak bertemu!" ucap Vincent.

"Lex, lu kemana aja! ribet tau nggak nyariin lu!" keluh Desmand sambil melipat tangannya.

"Maaf, Maaf!" Vincent memberikan Desmand sebuah gelas berisi Wine. "Nih, Minum."

"Ho.. makasih."

"Oh, dan satu lagi.. panggil gue Vincent, jangan 'Alex' udah kebanyakan Alex disini."

"Ya, ya..."

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang sebentar. Dan... Kita pindah ke dapur sekarang..

"Heeh.. Hari yang melelahkan..." Alex membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa botol dan kaleng Bir (?)

"Heh? punya siapa nih?" gumamnya, dia memperhatikan kaleng bir yang dia ambil. Dia tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung membuka kalengnya dan meminumnya dan dia remukan kalengnya langsung. "Ah~ Enaknya.. habis kerja stress dapet bir.. Sebotol ah~"

Alex mengambil Sebotol Bir di kulkas dan langsung membukanya. Dia mencari sebuah gelas dan menemukannya, ketika hendak meminumnya. Mathias masuk dan kaget melihat Birnya diminum Alex.

"Alex Kampret! Itu Bir Gue!" teriak Mathias.

Alex hanya menengok sebentar dan, "Oh ini punya lu.. Nih pegang dulu gelasnya deh."

Mathias malah menuruti Alex dan memegang gelasnya. Kemudian, Alex langsung meminum seluruh Bir yang ada di botol sampe mukanya memerah dan Birnya Habis.

"Eh Si Kampret! Malah diabisin!" bentak Mathias yang gak rela bir dia diabisin Alex.

"Ya Selow aja Dong Mas! Gue Stress Abis Kerja ya gini!" balas Alex nggak mau kalah.

"HUWAAAAAAAARGH!" jerit Frustasi Mathias.

7\. Berkunjung.

"Kakak.. besok, kita pulang dulu yuk.. Aku kangen sana Ayah dan Ibu!" Ajak Marisa.

"Hmm.. Baiklah... Sehari saja ya." ucap Revan.

"Tapi, ajak seseorang juga ya." pinta Marisa sambil nyengir.

"Siapa?"

"Hm..."

Paginya..

"Kenapa Malah ngajak mereka sih!" keluh Revan ketika dia pergi ke rumahnya membawa Nigou dan Red.

"Ya, kenalin Nigou ke ayah dan ibu dong. Bisa-bisa mereka kaget jika melihat kau sedang di markas bersama seorang anak kecil yang memanggilmu 'Papa'" Jawab Marisa santai.

"Terserah!" balas Revan sambil memutar matanya.

Kemudian, di kediaman Sharps...

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai..." ucap Ibunya Revan yang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Iya, Jalan Nggak begitu macet soalnya." Jawab Revan dan melepaskan Jaketnya. "Mana Barrie?"

"Masih tidur di kamar, Revan." jawab Ibunya dan Revan langsung pergi ke kamar adik bungsunya itu.

"Halo, Red. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Ibunya Revan ke Red yang sedang menggendong Nigou. "Dan anak siapa itu?"

"Yah, Masih lancar-lancar saja kok. Oh, dan kenalakan ini Nigou, anak kami berdua. Nigou, ini Nenek mu ayo beri salam." ucap Red sambil menurunkan Nigou dari gendongannya.

"Ha.. Halo, Ne.. Nenek." sapa Nigou gugup.

"Eh.. anak toh... EH!? Kalian Sudah punya Anak!?" tanya Ibunya Kaget dn Nigou langsung bersembunyi di belakang Marisa.

"Ya.. Agak sulit diceritakan, tapi dia memang anak kami."

Ibunya Revan hanya mangut-mangut. Tapi, ketika dia melihat Nigou, dia langsung bahagia. "Aku sudah mempunyai cucu! Ayo sini sama Nenek, kita bikin kue mau nggak?"

"Kue? Mau-mau!"

"Ayo! Kita ke dapur!"

"Yeey!"

Bzzzztt!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Nigou.

"Oh, Itu.. Kakekmu sudah pulang berarti sayang." jawab Ibunya Revan.

"Halo Sayang, hm... Siapa dia?" tanya seorang pria berambut jabrik coklat dan bermata Hijau menunjuk Nigou yang bersembunyi di belakang ibunya Revan.

"Hai Joseph, Nah, Nigou. Kenalkan dia kakekmu."

"Hai.. Kakek Joseph.." ucap Nigou gugup.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu, Nia.. Dia ini, cucu kita. Berarti Revan sudah!!" Joseph terbalak ketika di beri tau kalau Nugou adalah cucu pertamanya.

"Red belum mau menjelaskannya. Tapi, dia bilang kalau Nigou ini anaknya. Lihat, dia mirip Revy juga nih. Yah, hanya beda tambahan telinga dan ekor anjing saja. Aku sih sudah pernah di ceritain sama Red kalau dia kadang juga punya ekor dan telinga." jelas Nia santai.

"Oh... Dan satu lagi, hentikanlah kebiasaanmu masuk dari pintu belakang rumah ketika pulang kerja." Sambung Nia sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hehe... Maaf, kebiasaan susah dihilangkan." kata Joseph sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Dasar... Ayo Nigou, Kita buat kue!"

"Baiklah nenek."

Kita ke Revan dulu...

"WOI BANGUN KEBO! KAKAK LU PULANG JUGA! UDAH PAGI WOI! BANGUN!!" teriak Revan pake Toa yang entah dapet dari mana di kamar Barrie.

"Berisik coeg! masih jam enem juga!" gerutu Barrie adik bungsunya sambil melempar bantal ke Revan.

"Bodo! suruh siapa begadang!"

"Kampret lu kak!"

8\. VinDes.

"Kelihatannya Desmand udah kenal lu deh, Vin. Dia siapa emangnya?" tanya Iris *Pasti ada yang aneh-aneh.

"Desmand? Dia sahabat gue, yang sering bantu gue. Kita emang deket banget sih, kalo bisa dibilang dia itu partner gue." jawab Vincent datar tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Ya, mungkin memang bisa dibilang partner sih." sambung Desmand.

"Oh~ menarik-menarik!"

Mereka sepertinya nggak bakalan curiga sama sekali sampe munculnya Doujin VinDes buatan Iris dan Emy nanti.

'Muehehehe Emy, gue dapet bahan doujin nih! Ganteng pula!'

8\. Thundy lebih milih Alucard!?

"Err, Alucard.."

"Ya, Tuan Shocka?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, memang agak aneh sih, tapi..."

"tapi apa?"

"Kau Boleh memilikiku..."

"Eh..."

Seketika itu pula Alucard langsung ngeblush dan langsung asap ngepul di kepalanya.

"Be.. beneran?"

"Iya, aku serius."

"Ohok!" Alucard langsung nosebleed dan batuk darah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I.. Iya.."

Gedubrak!

"Alu!"

Alucard pingsan dengan muka puasnya. "Aku tak mau bangun dari mimpi ini!"

9\. More VincentDesmand (Vinnya Vincent ya, bukan Vience, kalo dia ntar gue bikin jadi Uke-nya Desmand :v )

"Emy-chan nyari 'itu' yok!" Ajak Iris yang udah siap sama kamera dia.

"Ok, Iris, bentar.. Ahn~ Thun-kun, jangan di remes! Ntar aku Keluar!" sahut Emy sebelum di lempar buku tebel tapi sempet menghindar.

"Kabur Coeg!" Seru Iris sambil ketawa-tawa bareng Emy dan kabur dari Thundy yang ngelemparin mereka berdua pake buku-buku tebel dari perpustakaan.

"Fujo-Fujo Kampret!" teriak Thundy.

Kemudian...

"Shhtt! Tuh, liat ada Vincent sama Desmad." bisik Emy sambil menunjuk Vincent dan Desmad lagi jalan berdua ditaman.

"Hmm.. sepertinya menarik!"

Kita ke VincentDesmand...

"Lex, eh... Vin, gue laper beli makan bentar ya." ucap Desmand sambil memegang perutnya.

"Terserah lu deh, gue sih ikutin aja." balas Vincent datar.

"Ok.."

"Emy, Menurut lu yang jadi Seme pantesan siapa?" tanya Emy.

"Si.. Vincent sih, kalo menurut gue." jawab Emy yang masih meneropong dua orang terserbut.

"Biasanya sih gue bakalan milih orang yang lebih tinggi itu Seme, tapi... Sekarang Vincent (yang lebih pendek) lebih ketara Aura Semenya dari pada Desmand." kata Iris.

"Des..."

"Ya, ...!? Hei!" Vincent menggigit makanan yang dibeli Desmand di depan mata Desmand sendiri.

"Hmm.. Lumayan." ujar Vincent sambil mengunyah makanan itu.

"Tch, Kau ini..." Entah kenapa Desmand malah ngeblush setelah nelihat makanannya lagi.

"Emy.. Lu udah sepikiran kan?" tanya Iris.

"Iya..."

Ok, pasti besok-besok bakalan ada Doujin VinDes dimana-mana.

"Harap-harap Laris! hehehe!" gumam Iris dan Emy sambil nyengir.

Ok, Sampe sini dulu!

A/N :

Desmand Miles (Warp) : Sahabat (Tapi Diem-diem suka?) Vincent, lebih sering manggil Vincent dengan nama Alex dari pada Vincent entah apa Alasannya. Orang yang paling deket sama Vincent biarpun dia tau kalo Vincent itu Kejam orangnya. (Bagi yang udah maen AssaCree 3 pasti nggak asing sama namanya :v)

Joshepine Sharps (Predator) : Ayahnya Revan, Punya kebiasaan kalo pulang kerja naik pesawat Predator tapi sayangnya bukan turun didepan rumah, tapi di belakang rumah biarpun udah di bilang berkali-kali sama sang Istri.

Projenia Sharps (Voodoo) : Ibunya Revan, dipanggil Nia, Jago buat masakan kue-kue, senang jika mempunyai sesuatu yang baru dan sangat lengket soal keibuan. Bahkan, tak rela dia akan komat-kamit baca mantara demi sekedar sarapan bareng Anak atau Suaminya sebelum pergi kerja jika mereka nolak sarapan dirumah.

Barrie Sharps (Graffity) : Adik paling muda Revan, anak gaming, suka begadang sampe tengah malem dan jago soal seni lukis.

Entah kenapa tapi, pairing VinDes itu terinspirasi dari pairing CrossOver Prototype sama Assassin Creed Alex Mercer x Desmond Miles. Tapi, bodo amat lah :v


	40. Vincent Drabble

**Balas Revievv :**

* * *

 **girl-chan 2 :** **Cari aja lagunya, lucu-lucu gimana gitu. Tapi ya, agak susah didengernya karena kenceng banget liriknya**

 **Alucard : Hanya menerima dalama bentuk Biola itu, selain itu aku tak mau terima.**

 **Desmand : Dia nggak kejam kok. Emang sih, kadang-kadang tapi.. Asal kalian nggak keterlaluan di mata dia aja. Dia juga bakalan Bodo amat.**

 **Thx!**

* * *

 **Something Un-Important scene.**

"Bentar ya, gue mau ngecek markas dulu!" ucap Reha ke Yamagi. "Kalo ada apa-apa bilang ke gue."

"ok."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hei, gimana jadi markasnya?" tanya Reha ke seorang pria tinggi dan berambut panjang.

"Lumayan lah, biarpun masih setengah jadi sih." jawab pria itu sambil menunjuk sebuah kerangka bangunan yang masih ditutupi sebuah kain transparan.

"Kok, hmm.. Enam tingkat?" Reha menaikan alisnya.

"Ya baguskan, biar tambah gede aja."

"Terserah, tapi jangan di tambahin yang aneh-aneh ya. Oh iye, gue inget Terakhir kali U ngajak si Hentong ke markas gue berakhir ricuh karena dia ngajakin battle custom mode di kolo dan U berakhir dengan terbully AD magnet plus Acc Drill dan nggak turun-turun." timpal Reha. " Atau nggak pas event natal kemaren, lu terbully dengan Set Green santa (santa 2014) dan terbawa entah kemana jadi rusa."

"Stop Ok! Jangan bahas itu lagi!" ucap Temannya dengan muka blushing.

"Tapi, seru tau ngebully U di mode Custom."

"Kampret!"

* * *

 **Chapter 35 : Vincent Absurd Moment.**

* * *

 **~Nama panggilan~**

"Coba banyangkan, Alex, Vincent, sama Alexia di kumpulin satu ruangan trus ada yang manggil Alex dan semuanya nengok." celetuk Mathias sambil jalan menuju eskalator.

"Kayaknya bakal lucu tuh." ujar Lectro.

Tapi, ketika mereka mencapai lantai 3. Kebetulan Ada Alex, Vincent, sama Alexia dalam satu ruangan. Desmand yang baru turun dari lantai 4 bermaksud memanggil Vincent, tapi seperti kebiasaan dia, manggil Vincent dengan nama tengah dia 'Alex' sampe menimbulkan kejadian yang tak terduga.

"Alex! Gue mau beli makanan diluar mau ikut nggak?" tanya Desmand yang menyebabkan semua (Alex dan Alexia) nengok ke dia.

"Eh... Aduh, maaf gue lupa! Gue manggil Vincent kok!" seru Desmand setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Vincent. "Ma.. Maaf." Para kedua Alex langsung berbalik lagi.

"Udah gue bilang apa! Jangan kebiasaan manggil gue Alex kalo ada orang lain selain lu sama gue doang!" bentak Vincent.

"I.. Iya, Vin."

"Ok, itu sesutu yang nggak terduga." gumam Mathias.

"Baru diomongin udah terjadi." batin Lectro.

* * *

 **~Blacklight~**

"Vincent-pyon, yang gue denger-denger, lu punya julukan BlackLight emangnya kenapa ya?" tanya Giro penasaran.

"Nggak tau deh.." jawab Vincent datar.

"Mungkin, gue bisa jawab." timpal Desmand. "Jadi gini, Ale.. Eh.. Vincent itu menggunakan bayang- bayang dan sisi gelap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Tapi, soal light... Aku tak mau membahasnya. Ini rahasia, melibatkan Vincent dan dirinya yang dulu." jawab desmand murung.

"Emm... Baiklah, Miles-pyon."

* * *

 **~Cat Video of doom~**

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terlihat Pyro, Rai, Teiron, dan Musket sedang kabur dari kejaran Vincent dengan tangan kanannya sudah berubah menjadi pedang raksasa. Alasannya sih sepele, tapi keterlaluan bagi Vincent.

 **Flashback**

"Vincent, dipanggil ketua bentar tuh!" Seru Rau sambil mengetok pintu kamar Vincent.

"Eh... Pintunya ke buka nih." ucap Pyro dan membuka pintunya tapi, kamarnya Vincent gelap dan hanya sebuah komputer menyala di pinggir ruangan.

"Eh, liat deh!" Teiron menunjuk monitor komputer yang ternyata mengepause sebuah Video.

"Coba puter video apa." pinta Maurice penasaran.

Rai mengklik videonya dan ternyata sebuah video kucing berkaki depan pendek.

"Luna Rose~" ujaar Teiron senang.

Tapi, entah kenapa mereka berempat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada yang menetes.

"Eh, ngerasain sesuatu nggak?" tanya Pyro.

"Kayak ada yang netes-netes dari atas gitu." gumam Maurice.

"Hmmm..." Rai melihat ke sebuah kertas dan tombol yang bertuliskan "tekan" untuk kejutan dan lihat ke atas. Setelah dia memencet tombolnya lampu menyala dan dia menengok ke atas. Tapi, apapun itu... Dia langsung menekan lagi tombol itu dan membisikan sesuatu ke teman-temannya.

"Hei... Lebih baik kita keluar... Dan jangan lihat ke atas ataupun nengok kebelakang." bisik Rai.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Pyro.

"Ja.. jangan aja deh." ucap Rai yang keringet dingin.

"O.. Oke... Teiron, ayo keluar." Maurice sepertinya tau maksud Rai.

"Ntar dulu ah!" tolak Teiron sebelum berakhir di tarik sama tiga orang bersangkutan.

Tapi, ketika mereka berempat baru mau keluar pintu tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak mereka berempat.

"Kalian... Sepertinya tau apa kelemahanku.. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk menderita!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **FLASHBACK END.**

"HEAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"AMPUNI KAMI, MERCER-SAMA!"

* * *

 **~Dance Battle~**

Mungkin ini nggak penting tapi, di lantai dua lagi ada keadaan heboh soalnya...

"Tum-Tum! Tum-Tum! Tum-tum!"

"Vincent! Wuhu!"

Mereka berdua lagi adu break dance. Iya, bener lagi ngadu break dance! Tapi, keadaan berubah sampai seseorang dengan isengnya mengganti lagu break dance dengan lagi.

"Bayangkan ku.. Beri Oreo~"

Stop! Nggak ada yang goyang oreo kok! Lupakan hal itu!

(Soal Goyang Oreo cari aja di Youtube, lucu tapi jijay :v)

* * *

 **~Embarrassing Moment~**

Vincent yang baru selesai makan hendak menaruh piring di westafel, tapi saat dia baru menaruh piringnya di westafel, "Vin, Vin.. Masa si Desmand pernah foto wajah lu pas lagi ngeliat video kucing." celetuk Frost.

Alhasil Vincent langsung tersulut dan memasang dark aura, tapi...

"Mana si *betahak Desmand!"

Krik, Krik, Krik..

"Mas kalo mau betahak jangan sambil ngomong!" nasehat Jung.

Vincent blushing dan memalingkan mukanya, "Cih... T.. Ter.. Terserah gue dong! Dan jangan di gas juga!"

* * *

 **~Troll success~**

"Hey, kalian berdua lagi main apa!?" seru Ethan sambil menepuk punggung Teiron dan Desmand bersamaan.

"Gue lagi ngajarin Teiron main Assassin Creed, mau coba?" tawar Desmand.

"Enggak usah.. Dah ya, gue mau pergi dulu ya. Mau ke rumah sepupu gue dulu, dah!" Ethan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang main dengan sedikit menahan tawanya. "Kena kalian muehehehe."

Mau tau apa yang terjadi berikutnya?

Dipunggung Desmand tertera kertas yang bertuliskan "Kiss me"

Nah lo!

"Des..."

"Ya... Ada apa?" tanya Desmand.

"Gini.. Emm.. Lu mau gue cium ya?"

"Eh, Lex apa yang- mmph!?" saat ini Desmand sedang mencoba melepaskan diri dari Vincent yang mencoba menciumnya.

"Kyaaa! Emy-chan! Emy-chan! Ada VinDes!" sahut Iris sambil menarik Emy untuk ikutan melihat.

"Kyaaa! VinDes!" teriak Emy yang udah jingkrak-jingkrakan.

Sementara Teiron, dipunggunya tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan, "Free Hug"

Kayaknya udah pada tau, siapa yang mau meluk Teiron sampe orangnya jejerit di atas lampu gantung.

* * *

 **~Hadiah~**

Terkadang Vincent ingin memberikan hadiah ke Desmand, tapi, dia sendiri nggak tau apa yang desmand suka. Tahun lalu, dia mencoba mengajak Desmand ke bar, tapi di tolak, tapi juga pas dia ke bar itu. Ternyata Desmand kerja sambilan disitu sebagai bartender. Tapi, apapun yang dia tidak dapat berikan ke Desmand. Dia selalu mengucapkan sesuatu ke Vincent.

"Dengan bersamamu saja itu sudah cukup kok, bahkan mungkin itu adalah hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Memang menghibur Vincent Sedikit sih, hanya saja Vincent selalu berisi keras untuk memberikan dia sebuah hadiah.

Tapi, bukan yang seperti ini contohnya :

"Salem, nih hadiah, namanya Jack-in-the box, tau kan yang boneka yang kalau diputer tiba-tiba muncul itu." ucap Ethan sambil memberilan sebuah kotak.

"Yaya, gue tau.. Makasih, biarpun gue bukan bocil lagi sih." kata Salem sambil memutar matanya.

Malamnya...

"Penasaran gue, coba puter ah." gumam Salem sambil memutar tuas di samping kotak tersebut. Tiba-tiba Rendy masuk.

"Sal, itu Jack-in-the box dari siapa?" tanya Rendy.

"Dari Ethan, tuh orang ngasih gue ginian, padahal guekan bukan bocil lagi" ujar Salem yang masih memutar tuasnya.

Ternyata, yang keluar diluar dugaan. Ethan sudah mengganti badut lucu yang sudah terancang menjadi sebuah kepala patung Zombie yang mukanya Hancur. Dan fix, itu membuat Salem dan Rendy pingsan ditempat kejadian sampe pagi.

* * *

 **~Peluk?~**

"Lex.. Eh.. Vin, apa yang lu lakukan?" tanya Desmand sambil jalan mundur karena Vincent berjalan kearahnya dengan muka serius.

"..." Vincent menatap baju Desmand yang bertuliskan Free Hug.

"Lex, hentikan ini hanya desaain bajunya! Serius, ini desain baju- Gyaaaaaaaaa!" akhirnya kejar-kejaranpun terjadi.

* * *

 **~Setelah kejadian Troll~**

Desmand merengut ke Vincent yang sedang mencoba meminta maaf kepadanya dengan berpura-pura menjadi kucing.

"lain kali, jangan maen cium sembarangan!" ucap Desmand sewot.

"Nyaw~"

"Ja.. Hentikan! jangan pake cara mengeong kepada ku!" ujar Desmand sewot tapi sebenarnya blushing.

* * *

 **Udah Segitu aja... Bingung gue mau bikin apa lagi :V**


	41. Gaje time on Reha squad

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Girl-chan 2 :**

 **Yap, Benar sekaleh! :v**

 **Vincent : Aku sih juga kaget, dia bisa break dance gitu '-'**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 35 : Gaje time at Reha squad.

 **Murid..**

"... Kau masih mau latihan?" Vincent memutar matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ketika didatangi seorang perempuan yang mau memintanya mengajari parkour.

"Ayolah, aku tertarik soalnya. Aku ingin coba!" ucap gadis itu bersemangat.

"Sebentar... Desmand!" panggil Vincent dan Desmand langsung muncul. "Ada apa?"

"Ikut gue bentar, lu juga bantuin gue ngajarin nih anak, dia mau ikutan parkour." kata Vincent.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya. Kita langsung berangkat." ucap Desmand dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau tau apa yang terjadi setelah ini ya." ucap Vincent sambil melipat tangannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!"

 **Two Father and Yuki Moment**

 **1\. Takano : (Ngidam?)**

"Takano-kun..."

"Ya, apa?"

"Aku.. Em... Mau..."

"Mau apa?"

"Aku.. Mau.. Punya anak lagi..."

Krik, Krik, Krik...

Bruuuuuuuuuh!

Takano langsung menyemburkan teh yang dia minum dari hidungnya setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Yuki, ka.. Kau Ngidam!?" tanya Takano sambil melotot ke Yuki dengan tatapan 'Jangan bercanda kau!'

"A.. Nggak, ini hanya... ya... Keinginanku saja. Biarpun kau taukan, kita sudah punya tiga (Taiga [anak kandung] Red, dan Rone [Anak Angkat]) anak dan satu cucu. Tapi, a.. Aku rasanya masih mau nambah deh." ucap Yuki gugup.

Takano hanya bisa Facepalm, "Gimana ya... Kau ini Laki-laki masalahnya dan-"

"Ya.. Aku tau.. Aku nggak bisa hamil lagi... I.. Ini hanya angan-angan kok." potong Yuki sambil blushing. Takano langsung menarik Yuki ke bangku sebelahnya dan merangkapnya.

"Memang aneh sih... Tapi..." Takano mencium kening Yuki, "Entahlah... Aku tak bisa memikirkannya."

"Ya.. Maaf ya, aku sudah minta yang aneh-aneh..."

 **2\. Ryuuga : (Pernyataan)**

"Y... Yuki!"

"Ya, Ryuu-kun?"

"Ak.. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu padamu.."

"Apa itu?"

Ryuuga memalingkan mukanya sedikut karena sebenarnya dia blushing dan dia tidak ingin Yuki melihatnya Blushing.

"A.. Aku tau, ini aneh.. Dan aku sudah mengiranya kalau aku akan di tolak.." ucap Ryuuga pelan Yuki bingung mendengarnya.

"Yuki... A.. Aku mencintaimu... Mencintai secara serius dan dari lubuk hati terdalamku sendiri."

Krik, Krik, Krik..

"Eh..." Yuki hanya bisa bengong karena dia sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa.

Oooooooohhh, Api Asmara dan Rivality akan berkobar antara para Ayah!

"A.. Aku tau, ini aneh... Kau sudah bersuami dan kemudian seseorang yang baru saja mengenalmu selama beberapa bulan mendatangi dirimu hanya untuk menyatakan cintanya didepan dirimu."

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, a.. Aku tak bisa menerimanya ya.. Mungkin karena aku sudah bersuami ini yang jadi alasannya." ucap Yuki sebenarnya dia juga tidak enak mengatakannya.

"Ya.. Tak apa aku tau, aku memang hanya perlu kau untuk meluapkan perasaanku saja kok sebagai ayah." ucap Ryuuga sambil memeluk Yuki.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Apapun itu alasannya." bisik Ryuuga.

"Kalau soal itu silahkan.. Aku tak keberatan." balas Yuki.

 **Jealous**

Takano mendorong Ryuuga ketika Ryuuga sedang mengobrol dengan Yuki.

"Beraninya kau mendekati istri orang!" bentak Takano.

"Takano-kun, dia hanya mengobrol sedikit dengan diriku kok. Tak ada yang aneh-aneh." kata Yuki sambil menahan Takano agar tidak kelepasan.

"Tapi, aku tidak senang jika kau berbicara dengan si keparat ini!" balas Takano sewot.

"Takano-kun, kau... Cemburu ke dia? Tak biasanya kau mengeluarkan rasa cemburu-mu ke orang, kecuali kakak-ku sih." gumam Yuki watados.

"A.. Aku tidak Cemburu! A.. Aku-"

"Itu artinya kau cemburu.." celetuk Ryuuga dan di death glare sama Takano.

"Diam kau! Tak usah ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Takano. "Tch, Terserah!" kemudian, Takano pergi dengan hati yang bersungut-sungut.

"Jarang-jarang dia cemburu ke orang, biasanya hanya menggretak doang." gumam Yuki.

 **Dua orang paman dari negara lain..**

"Des kayaknya gue beberapa hari ini ngeliatin lu, lu agak yah... Beda gitu.. Ada apa ya?" tanya Lectro penasaran dengan tingkah Desmand yang akhir-akhir ini agak aneh.

"Hmm... Sebenernya ada yang nggak enak sih, tapi paman jauh Ale- Eh.. Vincent mau kesini.. Ngecekin keadaan dia setiap tahun dan besok dia dateng.." jawab Desmand sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Lah, kan itu bagus namanya, paman dia masih peduli sama dia."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, paman Vincent ini agak sensitif orangnya jadi gampang kesulut dan kalo udah marah dia nggak rela buat nonjokin orang yang buat dia marah."

"Emm.. Kayaknya keluarga Vincent emang sensitifan deh orangnya.." gumam Lectro sweatdrop.

"Ya, kecuali Adek dan Ibunya doang yang nggak gampang ke sulut. Sisanya kayak ayah, kakak, dan seterusnya dari garis ayahnya super duper sensi semua kayak anak cewek lagi PMS."

"Ok, itu sih bahaya ya..." ujar Lectro. "Ngomong-ngomong, pamannya itu dia jobnya apa?"

"Outboxer, lu tau sendiri.. Outboxer kalau nonjokin orang cepetnya kayak apaan tau."

"Yaya, lu bener juga.. Harus hati-hati nanti soal penyulutan amarah." gumam Lectro sweatdrop.

Besoknya..

"Hei, ada yang punya jadwal pesawat nggak?" tanya Vincent di ruang tengah.

"Ini, coba lihat.. Biasanya ada disini." ujar Grayson sambil memberikan sebuah koran.

"Makasih..." Vincent langsung melihat koran tersebut untuk mencari jadwal pesawat ke CitaAirport.

"Hmm... Dari Amerika, America Airline, no A1468 sampai jam... 12.45 menit." Vincent melihat jam dan sekarang masih jam 10 pagi. "Dua setengah jam sebelum dia sampai."

"Al, udah nemu?" tanya Desmand.

"Yah, jam set. Satu ntar dia sampe.. Berangkat jam sebelas aja deh.." ucap Vincent santai.

"Yaudah, terserah anda deh. Gue hanya ngikut doang kok."

Kemudian di bandara..

"Menurutmu.. Dia bakalan keluar di-"

"Tuh dia orangnya." potong Vincent sambil menunjuk seorang pria berjaket hitam (lagi) memakai hoodie kecoklatan dan kemeja putih belum terkancing semua. Serta tatapan dari mata biru langit yang tajam.

"Paman Mark!" panggil Vincent sambil menghampiri Mark.

"Oh, kau disitu Alex. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mark setelah memeluk Vincent.

"Yah, baik-baik saja kok. Aku kesini bersama Desmand, paman masih ingatkan?"

"Yeah, still in my mind, hey, Des... How's goin'?"

"Yah, sehat-sehat saja. Dan belum terjadi apa-apa yang an- eh!?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Desmand. Desmand menengok kebelakang dan itu adalah..

"Hei, Nak! Lama tak bertemu." ucap seorang bertudung putih dengan luka di bibirnya juga dia tak punya jari manis di tangan kirinya.

"Paman Altera!? Sedang apa paman disini!?" Desmand kaget melihat pamannya tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu nak, tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Altera sambil nyengir kuda.

"Tak apa sih.. Hanya saja, paman nggak bilang-bilang mau kesini." keluh Desmand.

"Maaf, maaf... Tapi, tak apalah. Sesekali aku ingin mengunjungi keponakan jauh ku."

"Terserah." ujar Desmand seadanya.

"Hei, kalian ayo pulang ke markas dulu! Bisnya sudah sampai nih!" seru Vincent.

"Tunggu!"

 **Bad Luck Salem**

"Kenalkan dia paman jauh kami Altera Ibnu Al-Syaf/ Mark Mercer." ucap Vincent dan Desmand bersamaan.

"Des.. Paman lu itu.."

"Dia dari sekitaran Iran sama Irak jadinya namanya agak arab." potong Desmand datar.

"Tapi, ini yang timur tengah ya. Gue masih ada paman lagi di Itali.." sambung Desmand sambil melipat tangannya.

"Auditore kan?" timpal Altera.

"Nah, paman Auditore.."

"Kalo Vincent... Mereka kok mirip ya, tampangnya?" tanya Ikyo.

Vincent membuka tudungnya begitu juga pamannya dan memperlihatkan perbedaan mereka. "Lihat.. rambut kami beda."

Rambut Vincent jabrik dan pamannya pendek tapi, agak keriting dan pipinya juga agak kemerahan. Oh, satu lagi.. Rambutnya Mark warnanya putih.

"Oh, sebentar... Kami ini sama dalam satu hal.." Vincent merubah tangannya menjadi pedang raksasa. "Tenang tak ada yang akan ku lukai kok."

"Kau pernah melukai seseorang dengan itu!?" tanya Mark kaget.

"Nggak kok, hanya ngancem doang." jawab Vincent santai.

"Oh, yaudah.."

Paman macam apa yang ngebiarin keponakannya macem-macem sama pisau segede itu. Entahlah... Hanya Tuhan dan keluarga mercer yang tau.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku." Mark menumbuhkan armor di kedua tanganya sampai se-lengan dan tetap memiliki duri hitam diujungnya. (Kalo bisa dibilang sih, jadi lebih mirip tanganya si gagak hitam dari Fandom sebelah. You know lah siapa, cuman ini dua-duanya kalo si doi kan cuman satu doang.)

"Permisi.. Apa kalian semua memiliki kekuatan itu, untuk memperkuat tubuh kalian?" tanya Naya penasaran.

"Ya, turun-menurun dari kakek. Tu- tunggu dulu, kau butakan? Bagaimana bisa?" Mark dan Vincent kaget bersamaan ketika Naya menanyakan kekuatan mereka padahal matanya di perban.

Sriing!

Rendy langsung mencari tempat bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

Buagh!

Salem yang baru dateng (bawa piso pula) langsung ditabok sama Mark dan mental entah kemana.

"Sepertinya, tangan itu melipat gandakan kekuatannya.." gumam Rendy ketika melihat Salem mental entah kemana setelah ditabok Mark.

Quote Hari ini :

 _Baru mau ngancem orang, malah ditabok entah kemana._

 _-Bad Luck Salem-_

Ditempat lain..

"Ergh! Berisik sekali mereka!" Kazuma mencoba untuk bemeditasi di siang hari. Tetapi, terganggu sama kegaduhan dari kamar sebelah, sementara di kamar sebelah Harada lagi nge-war sama para Unique lainnya.

"WOI! COVER KEK! JANGAN MAJU TERUS! UDAH TAU GUE MAKE HWANMA JADINYA EMPUK BANGET NIH DEFF!!" (Reo)

"BUKAN KARENA GUE SUPPORT SAMA TB, GUE DIJADIIN TUMBAL YA!!" (Walrus)

"HAHAHAHA! GUE SPAM OMBAK TSUNAMI!" (Seander)

"PESAWAT STRIDER IS COMING!" (Eh? Ars dia teriak juga!?)

"DEMI BOLA LISTRIK OMEN! SIAPA YANG NGESPAM NAGA IJO! PASARAN BANGET!" (Destra)

"ULULULULULULU! I'M COMING BIACTH WITH HELL SPHERE! HP SEGER LAGI!" (Harada)

"HAHAHAHA! GUE BUG A S HOLD STRANGER MAMPUZ SEMUA!" (Drud)

"SD SOUN MASTER PLUS ACC MIDNIGHT DATANG!" (Ferdinand)

Rasanya Kazuma ingin menabrakan mereka semua dengan Sieryuu. Atau mungkin diaa harus melakukannya sekaang?

Gubrak!

Salem baru saja jatuh dari atas kamar Kazuma yang bikin atapnya bolong. Kazuma melihat orang itu dengan dark aura disekitar dirinya dan dia langsung masuk immortal mode.

"Aduhh.. Loh, gue dimana?" gumam Salem bingung, tapi dia merasakan ancaman di belakangnya.

"Kau... Beraninya..." Kazuma sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mengsummon Sieryuu.

"Tu- tunggu, i.. Ini-" Ucapan Salem terpotong karena dia sudah ditabrak sama Sieryuu dan terbawa entah kemana lagi.

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI O KURAU!!!!"

Di Fandom FPS sebelah.

"Anija, Anija, Lihat ke langit!" unjuk seorang pria cyborg putih sambil menunjuk sieryuu dan Salem yang masih terbawa di moncongnya.

"Apapun itu.. Seseorang telah memakai skill ku di suatu tempat dan kampret!" ujar seorang pria pemanah kekar sweatdrop.

"Haruskah kita mendatanginya?"

"Kita nggak tau tempatnya dimana. Dan aku juga nggak mau tau dimana orang yang meng-cast itu."

"Hee..."

More Today's Quotes :

 _Baru mendarat dikamar orang, Di Tabrak sama Sieryuu sampai terbawa ke Fandom sebelah._

 _-Bad Luck Salem-_

 **Penyembelihan Hewan.**

"Tartagus!" panggil Reha.

"Apa?"

"Boleh gali lobang di depan sebentar aja, agak daleman kalo bisa." pinta Reha, Tartagus mengangguk dan pergi membawa sekopnya kedepan untuk menggali lubang.

Satu lubang kemudian..

"Ok, udah.. Emangnya buat apa?" tanya Tertagus ketika selesai menggali lubang permintaan Reha sebelumnya.

"Ada aja.. Eh, mandi sana. Diajakin nge-date sama Ir-" dalam sekejap Tartagus langsung ngibrit ke dalem dan mandi. Bahkan, Vience yang baru mau masuk kamar terpaksa menerima hantaman pintu dari Tartagus sebanyak dua kali (pas mau masuk di sela sama Tartagus dan pas Tartagus keluar).

" **SEPUPU KAMPRET!** " teriak Vience.

Kalo udah soal Iris, pasti Tartagus cepet orangnya.

Kemudian siang harinya..

"Loh? Ini sapi dari mana?" ujar si Ketua squad Garu sweatdrop melihat seekor sapi di halaman squadnya terikat di sebuah pohon di kerubutin sama anak-anak (polos).

"Enggak tau deh.." ucap Jung.

Girl-chan berjalan mendekati sapi tersebut dan melihat sebuah lubang yang sudah dipasangin dengan kayu diatasnya.

"Please, jangan bilang ntar ada yang motong kurban disini..." batinnya ketika melihat lubang tersebut.

Lalu...

"Sapinya mau diapain?" tanya Nigou watados ketika melihat sapinya dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang ada lubangnya.

"Mau di sembelih Nigou." jawab Hato sambil menggenggam tangan Nigou.

"Eh~ jangan disembelih, sapinya baru aja dateng." ucap Mita manyun.

"Tapi, ntar kalo udah di sembelih dagingnya bisa dimasak loh. Biasanya Ibu suka bikin sop iga atau sop buntut, trus iga bakar, atau Steak kalo ayah yang buat." ujar Silica sambil mengelus kepala Mita.

"Eh? Serius?"

"Iya, memangnya kakak pernah bohong?" balas Silica.

Kemudian, datang lah beberapa orang yang sudah membawa pisau cukur eh.. Golok deh. Ya kali, nyembeli hewan pake piso cukur sama aja kayak lu nebang pohon make silet kali.

"Semuanya, udah siap?" tanya Takano yang membawa tali.

Semuanya mengangguk dan langsung memulai prosesnya. Pertama, mereka ikat sapi itu di beberapa bagian. Lalu, Skip.. (Gue males ngejelasin bagian ini.)

"Tro! Wei, Lectro!" seru Eris yang menahan Lectro agar tidak jatuh ke tanah langsung.

 **Note : Ingat, Lectro nggak kuat liat darah, jadi kalau dia ngeliat darah ngucur (banyak lagi) pasti dibakalan pingsan.**

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya sekarang, jangan lupa siapkan ember sekalian." perintah Takano.

"Woi! Ini kambing nggak di potong!" seru Red sambil membawa Mathias dengan cara dibalik dan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Oh, kalau itu bukan dipotong." Takano nyengir jahat. " **Tapi, langsung dibakar!** " Takano menunjuk sebuah api unggun yang sudah dinyalakan Ethan, Jung, dan Alex.

"WOI GUE BUKAN **KAMBING** OI! GUE MASIH ORANG!" Jerit Mathias yang diikat terbalik.

" **Eh? Kambingnya minta langsung dibakar? Ok, Ayo semuanya! Kita bakar Kambing!** "

"Stop, Eh, Aduh, Gyaaaaaa Jangan!"

 **Hato Kerja?**

Sudah beberapa ini Hato nggak kelihatan dari pagi sampe sore. Dia hanya kelihatan pas malemnya doang. Ini adalah hal terbaik untuk Teiron yang benci sama Hato, tapi aneh juga jadi satu. Apalagi, Red, Rone nggak ngerasa khawatir sama sekali dengaj hilangnya Hato dari pagi sampai siang setiap hari senin sampai Jum'at hanya sabtu dan minggu saja Hato kelihatan di markas sepanjang hari.

Tapi, tak lama itu juga ia mengetahui sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. Hal ini dimulai pada hari rabu. Saat itu dia melewati sebuah taman kanak-kanak di kota.

'Jadi kepikiran buat balik ke TK lagi.' batinnya sambil melihat taman kanak-kanak itu lagi.

"Psst, kau sudah lihat guru baru itu?" Ternyata Teiron tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ibu-ibu di sebelahnya.

"Oh, dia.. Ia, dia ganteng juga ya." lanjut ibu-ibu di sebelahnya.

'Dasar mak-mak kang gosip.' batin Teiron sweatdrop dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah seorang pria yang di kerubutin sama anak-anak TK tersebut, tapi dia merasa tak asing soal pria itu. Rambut tebel agak jabrik dikebalakangin dan warnanya silver, tinggi, tegap, dan kalo bisa dibilang badannya lumayan kekar juga.

'Kayaknya dia yang dibicarain sama ibu-ibu itu.. Tapi, kok kayaknya nggak asing ya?' batinnya ketika melihat pria itu biarpun hanya punggunya saja.

"Ayo semua, waktunya masuk ke kelas lagi!" ucap pria itu dengan nada suara agak berat yang makin bikin dia ngerasa nggak asing lagi.

'Entah tapi.. Tuh orang ngingetin gue sama si sialan itu ya...' batinnya sampai..

"Kakak siapa?" seorang siswi TK itu menangkap basah dia sedang bersender di pagar pembatas bangunan.

"Eh?"

"Hei, Marry, kau nggak ma-" Pria tadi menghampiri anak tadi tapi dia juga melihat Teiron. "Tei.. Woof..."

Wait...

Pria tinggi berambut silver dikebelakangin, agak jabrik, manggil dia Teiwoof, Tegap, mata Amethyst, dan suara agak berat.

"Ha.. Hato!?" pekik Teiron nggak percaya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Hato kaget, tapi.. Dia nggak pake suffix biasanya dan juga kemana telinga dan ekornya!?

"Hatori-sensei kenal dia?" tanya Marry watados.

"Dia teman sensei.. Ah, kau masuk ke kelas, cepat."

"Baik!"

"Hatori!?" pekik Teiron tambah kaget.

"Teiwoof, a.. Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Maaf, mengganggu! Aku akan pergi dari sini! HYAAAAAAAAAA!!" teriak Teiron langsung kabur dari tempat itu ketika tau kalo Hato jadi guru TK.

Dan ini menyebabkan dia tambah shock ketika ketemu sama Hato dimarkas yang mencoba menerjangnya berkali-kali.

"Teiwoof! Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu sebentar, woof!"

"Ogah! Pergi!"

 **Tertangkap basah**

"Ayo, ikut aku sebentar!" Vincent menarik tangan Desmand ke atap markas.

"Ngapain!?"

Begitu sampai ke atap markas Desmand langsung dipojokkan ditembok dekat pintu sama Vincent dengan pose kabedon.

"Lex.. Aku rasa ini ide buruk.." ucap Desmand gugup sambil menguatkan pegangannya ke selempang tasnya. Pasalanya, dia agak gugup untuk menatap wajah Vincent yang lebih pendek dari dia. ( **Note : Vincent dan Desmand, beda mereka 10cm** )

Vincent tersenyum licik, "Des, Des lihatlah muka itu.." dia meraba muka Desmand dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Desmand. "Begitu pasrah melihat diriku, itulah yang aku suka..."

 **Note : Vincent itu seorang Sadistik.**

"Lex, lepaskan a.. Aku."

"Tak akan..."

Vincent mengangkat kedua tangan Desmand dan memegangnya dengan erat agar Desmand tidak bisa melawan.

"Des.." bisik Vincent kemudian dia menggigit telingan Desmand.

"A.. Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" tanya Altera yang shok melihat keponakannya hampir disiksa sahabatnya sendiri.

"Pa.. Paman Altera.. A.. Aku.."

"Paman Altera, Kami sudah lama berhubungan jadi ini adalah waktu kami berdua. Dan aku juga tau kau memiliki hubungan dengan paman Mark juga kok." Altera dan Desmand kaget bersamaan dengan mata terbalak.

"Dari mana kau tau itu!?"

"Kau kira aku tak pernah menangkap basah kau dipojokin sama paman mark..." ucap Vincent datar dan masih mengekang Desmand dan Altera mulai blushing. "aku waktu itu pernah melihat kalian *piip bahkan di rumah ku saat Desmand dan kau berkunjung." sambungnya watados.

"Gyaaaaaaa!! Lupakan Hal itu!!?" teriak Altera yang malunya udah tingkat dewa.

"Alex.. Kapan kau melihat kejadian itu!?" tanya Desmand nggak percaya.

"Aku pernah teleport ke kamar pamanku untuk mengambil sebuah tang yang dia simpan di lacinya."

"Dan itu berakhir dengan menangkap basah pamanmu sedang di *piip* sama pamanku."

"Ok, Cukup kau Mercer muda! Kembali kau kesini!"

Mereka berakhir dengan kejar-kejar di atap markas.

 **Bonus :**

 **Note : Bagian Red ditulis dengan Underline karena dia bakal ngomong pake bahasa Jepang sementara yang lain bahasa inggris.**

Enam orang anak laki-laki squad Reha mencoba melakukan drama, coba kita lihat drama mereka..

Semuanya pake baju panjang coklat dan topi coklat.

 _(Desmand kanan ke kiri) A wadding motion, a shaken off Tension._

 _Supries, Supries, It pulls off the trick._

 _(Alex jalan dari kiri ke kanan) Question after question, replies is uneeded._

 _I hate it, i hate it, don't you bind me._

 _(Vincent di sorot sendirian di tengah) I press the "On" the "Button" part of all alone._

 _Stop it with Delusion on Desistning._

 _(Vincent, Alex, Desmand bersamaan dari tiga sisi) There's nothing out there you can't buy. Put the another way to everything._

 _Fecth a price tag and sold it to the market. There's no sense about loss, gain, respect, or virtue. (Jalan keluar dengan menunduk)_

 _(Revan masuk dari kanan) Wafting about a little, a peek about your true self._

 _Not Fair, Not Fair, Not cute at all._

 _(Rone jalan ke tengah dari kiri) Then the following propose, reveal the trye self of the cheater._

 _It Stinks, It Stinks, It's so shamefull._

 _(Red masuk dan berhadapan dengan Rone dengan tampang seperti kebingungan) Machigai Sagashi no Pearukku/Spot the differences in this matching pairs._

 _(Saling Tunjuk) Are To Kore To Sore To Dore/Thats one and This one and Those one and Which one?_

 _(Revan, Red, Rone bersamaan) Once we're bored like the way we toss out gum/ Akitara GAMU no suteru no you ni._

 _We go seek a new love that's the way works/ arata na koi o sagasu douri._

 _Like the pieces of a puzzle suprisingly/ PAZURU no dekoboko igai ni mo._

 _Seems like I fit with anyone/ Dare to demo Hamaru you da.._

 _(Alex dengan tampang murung) Under the downpouring rain, I toss away the anchor that should stop me. Life is but a long boat ride.. Called Regretted from the public. (Alex Keluar digantikan Vincent yang masuk dengan tampang penyesalan)_

 _If i must pick an obstacles for you. (Banyak benda berjatuhan)_

 _Perhaps a heart, morals, or laws started to start._

 _If also i've taken the long way around the highest wall, and there you came to say, "Hey/ Hora" (semuanya keluar dari belakang tumpukan benda sambil menepuk pundak Vincent)_

 _"Hello/ Konnichiwa!"_

 _(Semuanya bersamaan) If you asked me "What is Love?"/ "ai" to wa nanzo to towarereba._

 _Then I shall respond, "It's me"/ Sore wa "Watashi" no kotaeyou zo._

 _Just because diamonds don't crack, It doesn't mean i dont need any/ Hibi wareshi nikui dake na no de, daiya nado iranai no desu_

Ok, segitu aja.

Character Note :

Mark Mercer (OutBoxer) : Paman dari Vincent, sama-sama punya kekuatan merubah tangan menjadi senjata, Sadis sebenernya, Sensi, Tinggal di Mamarica eh Amerika.

Altera Ibnu Al-Syaf (Desert Blader) : Paman Jauhnya Desmand yang tinggal di Irak, Nada bicara agak ke Arabic, nggak punya jari manis kiri, kalo pergi kemana-mana suka diem-diem, Anti-Deteksi orang sekitar saking tipisnya bayangannya tapi nggak suka di diemin, kalo udah serius serem bisa dibacokin pake pisau dia.


	42. Garem Everywhere

**Balas Revievv :**

 **girl-chan 2 : Wah, Padahal aku masuknya ke Raven loh, bukan Lu. :v**

 **Thx!**

 **RosyMiranto18 :**

 **Vincent : Itu belum apa-apa.. kita masih pemanasan. Setelah ini kita mulai dengan lompat gedung lantai lima dengan lompatan 5 meter.**

 **Jung : Aku Orang Korea dan nama margaku itu Ji Han, Jung itu merupakan nama depanku, dan aku nggak terlalu suka buka Psychologic.**

 **Mark : Maaf, Tapi ini adalah tangan asliku bukan armor kulitku yang berubah dan mengeras, jadi kalau buat battle kalau terpotong yang udah tangan juga ilang.**

 **Hato : Entahlah woof! Master Yuki dan Takano yang mengurusinya. tapi, terima kasih woof!**

 **THX!**

Chapter 36 : Garem Everywhere

Para Anak laki-laki markas squad Reha dan Garu sedang asik-asiknya maen game yang ber-gacha untuk mendapatkan kesenangan sendiri dan juga.. Untuk pamer.

"Hehehe... Dijamin kayaknya gue bakalan dapet SSR nih!" gumam Eudo yang sudah bersiap gacha.

"Sepuluh kali lah, mumpung diamond gue banyak!" dan ternyata dari semua itu dia mendapatkan..

"Kampret Ampas semua! aSDafGhahsid! Umpatnya ketika melihat hasil gachanya.

"Nyoba Gacha ah sekali aja.." gumam Alex disebelah Eudo yang masih kesal. Dan ketika hasil gachanya keluar.

"Yah, Eu.. Gue dapet ampas nih.." ujar Alex sambil melirik ke Eudo.

"Emangnya lu dapet ap-" Ternyata Alex mendapatkan kartu UR. Eudo menarik nafas dan melipat lengan bajunya kemudian tersenyum kesal ke Alex.

"GAREM KAMPRET! DASAR GAREM!"

"Hahaha! Resapi Garamnya! Pasti Enak!"

Dan mereka berakhir kejar-kejaran dengan Alex lagi ngakak dan Eudo sambil mengeluarkan kata Umpatan berkali-kali.

"Duh, kudu nabung dulu nih..." keluh Ethan pas melihat bakalan ada event Gacha Summer.

"Ethan! Lu nggak coba gacha hari ini? Soalnya dapet SR, SSR, sama UR-nya lagi tinggi nih!" seru Lectro sambip nenunjukan hasil Gachanya. "Gue dapet 10 SR, 7 SSR, sana 4 UR hari ini!"

"Anjrit! Gue mau nabung buat Summer Gacha malah Kena Tebaran Garem Akhir bulan!"

"Yes Dapet SSR!" Seru Alpha yang kegirangan dapet kartu SSR.

"Oh, selamat ya.. Gue dapetnya nggak ada yang bagus nih." ucap Eris santai.

"Emangnya lu dapet apa?" tanya Maurice yang melihat hasil Gacha Eris dan langsung nengangguk. "Sama gue juga ampas kok dapetnya."

"Yahahaha! Berarti kalian nggak hoki!" kata Alpha sombong. "Bisa ada hajatan abis ini!"

"I.. Iya deh, yang dapet SSR.." ujar Maurice dan Eris bersamaan.

'Padahal, kita berdua dapetnya 2 SSR, 4 SR, Sama 1 UR, kita nggak mau nebar garem aja.' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Wew, Dapet UR cuy!" kata Teiron dibelakang mereka.

"Sialan nih anak malah nebar garem!" gumam Eris dan Maurice bersamaan.

Sementara Alpha? Malah pundung dipojokoan karena gagal dapet UR.

 **Supplex**

Bruagh!

Kazuma meng-supplex Tartagus didepan Iris yang sedang blushing dan menutupi mukanya. Alasan dari Tartagus di Supplex Kazuma adalah...

"Beraninya kau mencium Cucu-ku! Dasar anak muda keparat! Kau belum boleh menciumnya sampai kalian menikah!" bentak Kazuma.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku Pak, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Tartagus setengah sekarat karena di supplex Kazuma.

 **Setara**.

"Iris! Sini aku peluk!" seru Tartagus semangat dan Iris langsung berjalan ke dia dan memeluknya dengan erat

Emy yang tak jauh dari mereka merasa agak iri dan mendatangi Thuny yang kebetulan tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Thun-kun! Peluk!" seru Emy sambil melebarkan tanganya untuk dipeluk.

Thundy yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil sebuah buku agak tebal dan...

GAPLOKED

 **Foto**.

Entah kenapa di beberapa tempat terutama di Papan pemunguman terpasang banyak sekali foto dari yang biasa aja sampai yang paling heboh.

"Eh, liat foto yang ini deh, bagus gimana gitu!" seru Sandra sambil menunjuk sebuah foto para anak perempuan lagi Selfie bareng di mall.

"Bagusan yang ini!" seru Vivi sambil menunjuk sebuah foto para anak perempuan lagi foto dengan background langit senja dan pegunungan.

"Mending yang ini!" Iris menunjuk sebuah foto liburan musim panas para anak laki-laki di pantai.

"Heleh, itu mah kesukaan lu!" celetuk Alisa.

"Mending kumpulan foto yang ini!" Rina menunjuk sebuah kumpulan Foto yang menampilkan para anak perempuan dan pasangannya memakai baju pengantin, mulai dari Ikyo dan Adel dipaling kiri sampai Irus dan Tartagus dipaling kanan.

"Silica kamu imut deh pake baju pengantin warna ijonya!" seru Lucy sambil menunjuk foto Silica dan Alex.

"Ma.. Makasih." balas Silica dengan muka blushing.

"Shht! Semuanya lihat itu yuk..." bisik Emy.

Semuanya mengangguk dan memutar papan tersebut agar terlihat bagian belakangnya yang ternyata menyimpan foto aib-aib dari para anggota squad tapi, paling banyak anak cowo sih.

"Lis, pacar lu ketauan nyolong kue lagi tuh." Adelia menunjuk foto Teiron yang sedang mengobrak-ngabrik kulkas dan nggak sadar dibelakangnya ada Hato.

"Hahahaha, inikan foto Otou-chan yang waktu itu!" Lucy tertawa geli ketika melihat foto Alexia di pakein baju maid warna pink.

"Siapa yang masang foto Vincent lagi senyum disini!?" tanya Maya kaget melihat foto Vincent senyum.

"Wut! Moment langka tuh! Pasti Desmand yang masang!" jawab Sandra memastikan foto itu.

"Loh, ini foto siapa?" tanya Monika yang melihat sebuah foto pria yang sedang menaiki mainan goyang padahal di tentara. "Sumpah ini aib banget!"

Silica melihat foto itu dan teringat sesuatu, "oh, dia.. Dia kaptennya Alex yang lama, kayaknya kalau nggak salah ini foto emang kejailan si alex sama Kaptennya baru yang diem-diem foto dia deh." katanya dengan pose berpikir.

"Tapi... Kenapa bisa disini ya.. Bukannya ini ada dilaci mejanya ya.. Kok, bisa ada disini.. Aneh." gumam Silica.

"ALEEEEEEX!!!" Suara teriakan seseorang memanggil Alex dari depan markas GCS. Para anak perempuan langsung melihat dari jendela siapa yang teriak-teriak. Ketika mereka melihatnya ternyata seorang pria berbadan besar, rambut coklat pendek dan mata coklat. Ditambah sepertinya dia sudah berumur 40 tahunan.

"Oh... Itu dia orangnya.. Sepertinya, Alex akan dihukum habis-habisan olehnya.." ujar Silica sambil melihat aksi kejar-keharan antara Kapten dan anak buahnya.

"KEMARI KAU ANDRESON!"

"AWAS ADA BERUANG NGAMUK!!" teriak Alex yang dikejar-kejar kaptennya keliling markas.

"Entah kenapa ini.. Tapi, hampir setiap foto Teiron di markas baru, hampir semuanya ada Hatonya..." ujar Lisa ketika melihat beberapa foto Teiron di papan tersebut.

"Mana lihat.. Eh.. Iya tuh.." kata Yubi sambi menunjuk beberapa foto Teiron. Hato terlihat dalam beberapa potong saja. Seperti hanya punggung, Rambut, Telinga, Kaki, lengan, dan Wajahnya tak ada yang full badan.

 **Vaksinasi**

"Nigou, saatnya vaksin- Hei! Mau kemana kau!?" Red langsung mengejar Nigou yang kabur dari hadapannya.

"Nggak mau disuntik!"

"Ketangkap kau!" seru Rone saat menangkap Nigou dan ke dekapannya.

"Ayah, nggak mau disuntik! Sakit!" rengek Nigou sambil menronta-ronta.

"Nggak sakit! Nggak sakit!" bujuk Red sambip membawa Nigou.

"Iya, cuman kayak digigit semut doang kok!"

Alasan klasik!

"Kalo kamu berani, ntar ayah ajak makan mau?" bujuk Rone.

"Ok..."

 **Dan terulang lag** i..

Setengah orang dari orang dari GCS dan RS sedang keluar, sementara setengahnya lagi hanya dimarkas. Yang dimarkas semuanya gabut, terkecuali Eudo yang entah kenapa lagi murung entah kenapa.

"Senpai kenapa?" tanya Gumo ketika melihat Eudo murung dimeja makan.

"Perasaanku sedang buruk saat ini.. Tolong pergilah aku mau sendiri." jawab Eudo manyun.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu..."

"Edder... A.. Tunggu.. Aku mau cerita saja..."

"Baiklah apa itu?" tanya Gumo.

"Hmmh.. Aku pernah mabok dan menciumi banyak orang, dan ada yang tidak memaafkan diriku sebagai pelakunya." jawab Eudo lesu.

"Ya mungkin dia belum terima soal itu kali, yang penting dia tidak membencimukan?"

"Ya.. Hei, mungkin segitu aja.. Kau bisa pergi dulu..." ucap Eudo sambil mendorong Gumo keluar.

Njir SPJ banget.

"Baiklah.. Kalau perlu ngomong, tinggal ceritakan saja ke diriku."

Malamnya..

"Eudo mana? Kok nggak kelihatan.." tanya Lectro yang sejak sore belum melihat Eudo sama sekali.

"Au, tadi keluar.." jawab Jung Seadanya.

"Aneh.. Ini udah hampir tengah malem... Tapi dia blom pulang juga." gumam Lectro.

"Nonton film yuk, udah pada ngumpul tuh di theater." ajak Ethan.

"Baiklah.."

Mereka semua kemudian ke Theater di lantai empat dan menonton film disitu. Tapi, keadaannya Ricuh karena pas Alpha ditelepon ibunya yang lainnya malah ngisengin dia.

"Al isep lagi cimengnya!" sahut Vience.

"Woi, Alpha, Celana lu jangan dilepas! Pake lagi, 'itu' lu kemana-mana tuh!" timpal Ikyo yang nggak kalah isengnya.

"Dasar Anak-anak Goblog.." gumam Eris Sweatdrop.

Keadaan sangatlah ricuh sampai seseorang membuka pintu dengan kencang (baca : Banting), kemudian terlihatlah seseorang berambut pirang panjang, membawa buku biru, dan Sekaleng bir menunduk dan tersenyum licik kearah mereka.

"E.. Lu siapa?" tanya Mathias penasaran biarpun agak takut juga sih.

"... Pentingkah aku menjawab itu?" jawab Pria itu dan meminum birnya lagi dan memperlihatkan mata hijau nggak fokusnya.

"Eh blekok itu Eudo!" seru Lectro dengan muka panik.

"I... Itu, Eudo-pyon!?" ujar Giro. "Kok beda!?"

"Semuanya.. Mending kita kabur sebelum- mmph!"

Dan terjadi lagi, ciuman maut dari Eudo yang mabok berat. Kali ini yang menjadi korban utamanya adalah Gumo yang kaget karena Eudo teleport kebelakang dia.

"Huah.. Hik.. Hehehe.. Lumayan juga.. Dari Bibir Kuohai sendiri." ujar Eudo setelag mencium Gumo sampai pingsan.

"Mending kita cabut, SEKARANG!" Seru Mathias sambil lari keluar ruang theater. "GYAAAAAAAA!"

tiba-tiba... Mati Lampu pas tengah malem... Hayo loh... Suasana tambah intens

"Kenapa Harus Mati Lampu!?" pekik Ikyo sebelum merasakan seseorang memegang tanganya dan memutar badannya kebelakang.

"I.. Ikyo..."

"Gyaaa! Eu jangan!"

Di perpus..

"Perpus lagi, perpus lagi.. Mana mati lampu lagi.." keluh Salem yang bersembunyi di rak buku.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Alfred dibelakang Salem.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA! MPPPH!" Salem langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri biarpun dia mau teriak lagi.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Alfred masih bingung.

"Lagi.. Ngumpet dari... E.. E.. Eu..d..d..do!" bisik Salem biarpun udah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kenapa emangnya.. Ooh.. Mabuk lagi?" balas Alfred ketika melihat Eudo baru saja lewat di barisan buku lain. "Dia disini.. Lebih baik kau pergi."

"Ba.. Bagaimana dia bisa disini!?"

"Eudo bisa teleport jika dia menggunakan bukunya itu." Alfred melihat sesuatu diujung rak buku berbentuk bola berwarna biru datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Salem Awas!"

"Eh.."

Gedubrak!

Bola itu tidak menembus bada Alfred karena itu adalah bola sihir. Akhirnya mereka terjumplang sampai membuat posisi yang ambigu, bahkan Eudo langsung teleport keluar karena melihat posisi ambigu Alfred sama Salem.

Sementara Salem, dia pingsan karena Alfred menimpanya dan bibirnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Alfred.

Untung aja nggak ada kejadian Alfred tak sengaja memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Salem dan terjadi ciuman panas antara mereka dan mereka mulai buka ba- *digebukin rame-rame.

(Njir, jadi ngespoiler Rate M fic tentang pairing, AlfeSale :v)

Sisanya tinggal pikir sendiri siapa yang jadi korban :v

 **Siapa dia**?

"Vin.. Bantuin gue bentar deh!" pinta Mathias yang membawa sebuah meja entah buat apa.

Tapi, Vincent tak mengubrisnya, tapi hanya menengok dan matanya berwarna merah. Dia meninggalkan Mathias tanpa menengok.

'Aneh.. Apa yang terjadi dengannya...' batin Mathias.

Desmand kali ini mendekati Vincent dan menepuk pundaknya, "Al, cari makan dilu-" Desmand langsung diem ketika melihat mata Vincent yang merah.

"Hmm.. Apa? Cari makan diluar?" gumam Vincent dengan seringai dimukanya.

"Emm.. Jen.. Mana Alex? Gue mau keluar sama dia bukan lu.." balas Desmand sambil melipat tanganya. "Dan juga.. Jangan sembarangan keluar apa!"

"Ayolah.. Sehari saja, aku ingin memakai tubuhnya." pinta Vincent?

"Satu hari aja.. Karena gue nggak mau ada keluhan tiba-tiba lu bertingkah aneh."

"Beneran!?"

"Nggak! Balikin Alex sekarang!" perintah Desmand, Vincent hanya kemudian menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi. Dan matanya kembali menjadi biru.

"Des.. apa yang terjadi? Dimana gue?" tanya Vincent sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dia keluar Lex.."

"Nggak ada yang anehkan?"

"Nggak kok.."

 **Para Sepupu Ethan**.

"Ethaaaaan~ Yuhuu~" seorang perempuan berambut biru dan memakai kacamata memanggil Ethan dari depan gerbang markas.

"Ngapain si Matahari (Sunny) kampret itu kesini!? Dan dari mana dia tau gue disini!?" pekik Ethan dengan mata melototi sepupunya didepan gerbang dari lantai 2.

"Aku tau kau didalam ada GPS di kamarmu jadi aku tau." kata Sunny sambil melambaikan sebuah alat GPS ditangannya.

Ethan langsung lari ke kamarnya dan bener aja GPS dia masih nyala karena lupa dimatikan semalaman penuh. Dengan terpaksa dia turun kebawah dan jalan menuju gerbang. Ketika dia mau membuka gerbang dia melihat sepupunya kegirangan melihatnya.

"Ethan! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Ya, Ya.. Sendirian nih?" tanya Ethan setelah membukakan gerbang. Sunny hanya tersenyum kemudian bersiul, keluarlah beberapa orang dari semak-semak terdekat.

"Halo sepupu!" sapa dua orang mafia boss (Perempuan dan Laki-laki)

"Leon, Sisca!?"

Keluar lagi seorang wanita graffity master dan seorang pria sapper dari atas pohon didepan markas.

"Halo Sepupu Ethan!"

"Prisma!? Eddie!?"

Kemudian, keluar lagi dari seorang wanita hook dari belakang tiang listrik.

"Halo Ethan!"

"Riri!?"

Kemudian, keluar lagi seorang pria capoera dari gorong-gorong ditengah jalan.

"Halo Sepupu!"

"Rama!?"

"Nah, udah semuanya disini. Kita datang untuk mengunjungi mu!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Dan juga, buat menginap..." sambung Rama (yang paling tinggi dan nggak pake baju) sambil berseringai.

"Wuuuut!?" pekik Ethan.

"Udaah yuk masuk, ayo semua!" seru Leon dan mereka masuk bersamaan.

Tapi, ketika mereka mau masuk dari pintu depan.

"Ya, Siapa?"

Tumma buka pintu..

Kretek

Klik

Klotok-Klotok

Psshhtt

"Monster Ogre Harus masuk koleksi Kami!!!" seru mereka senang sambil mengejar-ngejar Tumma keliling markas.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Ohh.. Ini akan berlangsung sangatlah lama.." keluh Ethan.

"Dia Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!! ARIEE!"

"Ya?" Arie malah langsung keluar dengan polosnya tanpa tau kejadian yang terjadi.

"Wah, Ada Devil Ranger! Aku Mau Sayapnya!" seru Prisma ketika melihat Arie sambil menyemprot udara disekitarnya.

"GYAAAAAA!!"

Dan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi sampai 10 putaran markas.

Setelah pengejaran kemudian..

"Emm.. Maafkan kami ya.. Kami tak tau kalau kalian ini anggota sini.." ucap mereka bertujuh bersamaan ke Tumma dan Arie.

"Baiklah... Than, mereka siapa emangnya?"

"Sepupu gue.. Sunny, Prisma, Eddie, Rama, Riri, Leon, dan Sisca..."

"Kok, mereka malah seneng liat monster-monsteran gitu ya.. Biasanya orang bakalan ketakutan." tanya Tumma penasaran.

"Karena... Keluarga GoldWind itu Monster Hunter jadi kalo liat monster yang ada malah dikejar-kejar." jawab Ethan datar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Reha yang baru dateng.

"Sepupu gue, baru dateng bertujuh." jawab Ethan datar. "Pada mau nginep semua nih, yang ada tau dah kamar masih cukup apa nggak.. Bisa-bisa mereka tidur dilantai. Kayak Om-nya si Desmand yang ujung-ujungnya tidur di sofa, kemaren sebelum pindah ke apartemen."

"Entahlah, tanyakan ke ketua squad GC lah. Jangan gue.." jawab Reha seadaanya sebelum pergi.

"Kalian nggak apa-apa kalau tidur dilantai?" tanya Ethan agak risih.

"It's okay, kita bisa tidur dimana aja kok!" jawab Eddie.

"Yaudah ikut gue ketemu ketua GCS dulu..."

AU AH YANG PENTING UPDATE DULU :v


	43. GoldWind Siblings

**Chapter 37 : Seven Goldwind.**

 **Balas Revievv :**

 **Rosy Miranto18 : Iyap, Itu FGO dan juga sedikit bagian ada yang LopLep (baca : Love Live)**

 **Red : yah, mungkin memang kami sedikit boros sih waktu itu...**

 **Eddie : Eh.. Mungkin itu panggilan mereka saja, tapi namaku memang E.. D.. D.. I.. E..**

 **Para Cewe (min. Silica) : Oh, makasih fotonya :v b" *dorong Edgar ke kolem renang.**

 **THX!**

 **Chiki-san :**

 **Alex : Emang sih, cuman biar lucu-lucu aja di taro disitu, lagi pula kapan lagi ada orang badan gede hati hello kitty :v *diboulder punch sama Chris. Ampun Kapten!**

 **Chirs : Si Sialan!**

 **Eudo : No Way! Gue masih Normal dan masih suka sama cewe biarpun gue bisa nge-godaiin si ketua squad!**

 **Silica : Tapi, Sayang. Udah putuskan.. Oops maaf Eu. *kabur**

 **Eudo : SILICAAAAA!!**

 **THX!!**

 **Girl-chan 2 : Ada Garem Dimana-mana bahkan Di LS ada :v (September Gacha dapetin Uriel Serasa dapetin SSR!!)**

 **Para Cewe : Tapi Sayang Udah di tempel fotonya gar. *dorong edgar lagi, ke kolem renang.**

 **Wah parah sepupu sendiri di ketawain... Good!**

 **Thx!**

Intro with Ethan P.O.V :

"Gimana Than? Boleh?" tanya para Sepupu ke diriku Sendiri.

"Boleh, lagi pula kalian belom terlalu rame karena ada kambing yang pernah ngajak orang sekampung kesini semua." jawabku ketika melihat mereka semua langsung sweatdrop. "Kambing itu julukan buat orang kok."

"Hei, disini ada monster apa saja?" tanya Sisca.

"Yang biasa saja, kayak werewolf ada dua, Yang langka Devil Ranger yang kalian baru saja temui itu. Tapi.. Mungkin kalian akan tidak suka ini, tapi disini ada, manusia laba-laba, virus hidup, iblis, rubah ekor sembilan, dark knight, Hantu kesatria, Vampire." jelasku sambil melipat tangan.

"Eh? Ada Vampire? Ganteng nggak?" tanya Prisma dengan semangat.

"Jangan ngayal dulu apa!?" sela Leon.

'Kebanyakan baca 'bintang senja' ya gini jadinya anaknya...' gumam semuanya termasuk diriku.

"Udahlah.. Kalian cek ke lantai 4 sana! Kalau misalnya pintunya nggak kekunci berarti itu kamar kalian." timpalku seadaanya karena males menghadapi para sepupu sableng itu.

Normal P.O.V

~Sunny : Adik laki-laki~

"Hihihi, kau tertangkap anak muda!" ucapnya ketika menangkap Nigou kepelukannya. "Uhh.. Imut banget sih kamu!"

"Kakak siapa?" tanya Nigou polos.

"Aku.. Sunny Goldwind, sepupu dari Ethan." jawab Sunny. "Mau permen?"

"Mau, terima kasih kakak." Nigou mengambil permen pemberian Sunny dan langsung memakannya.

"Ihh.. Jadi mau punya adek kayak kamu deh~" ucapnya Gemas melihat Nigou.

~Rama : Vincent~

Rama bersembunyi di balik pintu di lantai tujuh karena dia ketakutan ketika melihat seseorang yang amat dia takuti, yaitu :

'Ke.. Kenapa ada.. Kenapa ada BlackLight Disini!?' jeritnya dalam hati ketika melihat Vincent sedang berdiri di ujung lantai tujuh dan memperhatikan sesuatu.

Sepertinya, dia agak nggak ngeh pas Ethan jelasin soal 'Virus Hidup' deh.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencolek punggungnya dan dia langsung kaget setengah mati dan hampir aja teriak.

"Ram? Ngapain disini?" tanya Desmand yang bingung melihat Rama sedang sembunyi di kaca.

"Sshhtt!! Itu! Jangan kenceng-kenceng ada d.. Dia!" bisiknya sambil menunjuk Vincent.

Desnand malah dengan santainya masuk dan mendekati Vincent, sementara Rama malah berusaha nahan Desmand biar nggak deketin Vincent. "Mand! Jangan!"

Rama menutup matanya karena takut melihat pembunuhan yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tapi, ketika dia bermaksud mengintip dia malah pingsan karena...

"Loh, Pingsan?" gumam Vincent ketika dia berhadapan dengan Rama.

"...Kenapa dia masih takut juga sama lu ya..." gumam Desmand Sweatdrop.

~Prisma : Cogan Everywhere~

Prisma sedang mencoba membuat karya seni di fine art room. Dia mulai membuat graffiti di sebuah kanvas dan juga kertas. Ketika dia selesai dan bermaksud untuk memajangnya di luar tak sengaja dia melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut jabrik dan panjang juga memakai jas warna Hijau dan celana Hitam lewat didepannya. Pria itu seakan menarik hatinya dan dia langsung deg-degan.

"Ya ampun.. Gantengnya, apa dia sudah berpacaran ya?" gumamnya sampai dia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang didepannya. "Aduh maaf.."

"Ya, tak apa..." kali ini pria berambut pirang bermata biru yang dia temui. Dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya lagi. "Hati-hati lain kali ya.."

"I.. Iya.."

Ketika dia mau menjemur hasil karyanya di luar dia melihat kebawah dan melihat dua orang pria yang menarik perhatiannya lagi. Yang satu sepertinya merupakan Iblis karena matanya hitam dengan iris merah memakai baju yukata merah hitam. Yang satunya manusia memakai jaket coklat.

"Kenapa disini banyak Cogan ya..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan menaruh tangannya didagunya dan bersender di pagar.

~Eddie : Takut Hantu~

Untuk seorang monster Hunter, mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi bagaimana jika kalian mengetahui seorang monster hunter yang tak takut dengan monster tapi malah takut dengan hantu atau kaget dengan jumpscare.

"Kalian lagi liat apa?" tanya Eddie ketika melihat Salem dan Rendy sedang asik tertawa.

"Lagi liat video lucu nih, mau ikit?" ajak Salem.

"Boleh!" kemudian, mereka melihat video orang yang ketakutan karena dijumpscare sama beberapa video dan tertawa puas sampai akhirnya.

"Gyaaaaaaa!!" mereka yang kena jump scare diakhir video.

Ketika mereka lagi kaget setengah mati malah ditmbahin dengan sebuah portal muncul dan...

"Emm.. Hai.." kepala buntung lewat. (Baca : Alfred)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Mereka langsung kabut pontang-panting

~Sisca : mengungkap ketakutan si Kembar~

Ketika Sisca melihat Red dan Rone. Dia menyangka mereka tidak pernah takut dengan apa-apa, mulai dari serangga kecil, film horor, darah, bahkan kecoa terbang sekalipun. Padahal, kalau yang lain udah liat kecoa terbang pasti kabur, tapi mereka nggak. Sampai di malam harinya...

"Nonton yuk.. Sekali-kali lah." ajak Jung ke anak-anak squad.

"Mau nonton apa? Di bioskop?" tanya Sisca penasaran.

"Hooh, ada rekomen film yang bagus nggak?" tanya Amelia.

"Kayaknya sih, kalo nggak salah film 'IT' lagi beken-bekennya nih minggu ini. Coba yuk!" ajak Sisca dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Sampai di bioskop entah kenapa saat filmnya mau mulai Revan mengeluarkan sebuah lakban dan melakban mulut Red dan Rone yang duduk di sebelah dia. Sisca yang kebingungan langsung bertanya ke Revan soal lakbannya.

"Oh, kenapa dilakban? Biar nggak tereak ntar pas lagi nonton." jawab Revan santai dan duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Kemudian, film dimulai, semuanya biasanya saja sampai Sisca melihat Red dan Rone mulai berteriak tapi tertutup lakban mulutnya saat melihat sang antagonis utama yang merupakan seorang badut pembunuh. Dan juga, saat ada jumpscare bagian slideshow.

"HMMMMMPPPHHH!!"

Biarpun Sisca juga ketakutan buat nonton film itu karena mengupas phobia masing-masing orang pelan-pelan. Tetapi, ketika melihat Red dan Rone yang lebih paranoid melihat filmnya membuat dia langsung bisa tenang.

Saat keluar ruangan, Red dan Rone terpaksa di seret keluar karena pingsan. Dan semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

~Riri : A little moment with Pyro~

"Pyro~ aku datang!" seru Riri dan menghampiri Pyro yang sedang baca koran.

"Oh, Hai..."

"Dingin amat, kamu itukan api masa nggak panas, malah dingin."

"Trus gue harus bilang 'wow' sambil adu kamehameha es sama api bareng frost gitu!?" keluh Pyro.

"Iya! Emang napa!?"

Pyro bangun kemudian memanggil Frost. Frost datang, kemudian Pyro memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengumpulkan tenaga apinya. Frost membacanya lalu memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dan mengumpulkan tenaga es-nya.

"KA.. ME.. HA.. ME.. HA.. ME-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

BYAAAAAR!

"Mantap Gan!" sahut Riri sambil mengemil popcorn. Dia memang tau cara nge-roast Pyro yang gampang emosian.

~Leon : Explosion!!1!1!1!"

"Emm.. Lu bikin apa?" tanya Revan ketika melihat Leon sedang membuat sesuatu di fine art room.

"Patung doang." jawab Leon.

"Hmm.. Tapi, masih kasar ya, tapi emang setiap goldwind bisa buat patung ya?" tanya Revan lagi.

"Nggak semuanya sih, oh iya, di taro luar dong." mereka langsung mengangkat patung itu keluar dan menaruhnya di lapangan. Revan menyadari sesuatu di tanah dan itu seperti kabel.

'Ini buat apa ya?' batinnya dan kabel itu tersambung ke patung. 'Meh, lupakan.'

"Revan!! MENJAUH DARI TEMPAT ITU!!!!" Seru Ethan sebelum terlambat.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Revan bingung.

"EXPLOSIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONN!!!!!"

Klik

"Hyaaaaaaa!!"

DHUAAAR!!

Revan terpental cukup jauh sampai masuk ke kolam renang. Sementara, Ethan dia malah masuk ke semak-semak terdekat.

Mungkin, setelah inu Leon berakhir di tabokin Red dan Rone.

Bonus :

"Hei, Des.. Kau parkour ya?" tanya Rama.

"Iya, mau ikut?"

"Boleh lah, mau coba gue!" seru Rama.

"Tapi.. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bagus untuk mu.." ujar Desmand dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kemudian..

"Aku harap kau siap untuk ini.. Lari vertikal 10 lantai... Dan loncat dari gedung tingkat 15 sampai ke gedung tingkat 7." ujar Vincent ke Umi.

"Hah!? Serius itu!?" tanya Umi kaget.

"Itu yang aku lakukan Desmand kau tau... Makanya aku agak khawatir dengan itu."

"Vin, ini ada yang mau ikut lagi.." ucap Desmand sambil membawa Rama yang kaget melihat Vincent.

"Kenapa kau nggak bilang kalau yang ngajarinnya dia!?" pekik Rama.

"Makanya aku agak nggak enak soal itu, Ram.." balas Desmand sweatdrop.

Well, Segitu aja deh :v


	44. QA With Mix Fandom OC

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Rosy Miranto18 :**

 **Eddie : Nope, Just Nope. Namaku memang Eddie Goldwind. *nunjukin Tanda pengenal.**

 **Red : Hei, bukan aku yang boros. Asal kau tau... Aku ini bukan pemboros, aku ini hanya memakai listrik di saat perlu, bahkan aku pernah memakai lilin sebagai penerang karena malas nyalain lampu. *nunjuk gergaji mesin diperutnya udah tertancap Soal gergaji mesin.. Percuma saja, kecuali kau langsung kena satu titik rawan itu saat menusuk.**

 **Prisma : Entahlah, aku belum terlalu mengerti soal persona, Biarpun sering dengar.**

 **Sisca : Untuk Film IT tonton versi 1980 dan 1990 biar tambah ngerti baru yang 2017 ntar juga tau aku merekomendasikannya.**

 **Pyro dan Frost : Kita bukan Jack Frost ataupun Jack'o. Kami ini Sepupu dan seorang PyroMancer/Cyromancer (Fire/Ice Mage)**

 **Walrus : *nonggol aku merasa terpanggil sebagai Uriel.. (Di LS ada hero Unique dan salah satunya 'Uriel' dan itu laki-laki)**

 **Vincent : *datang dengan kaos agak terbakar, tapi malah balik lagi jadi kaos biasa. Aku bisa kedua hal tersebut. Hampir semua keluarga-ku bisa melakukan lari Vertikal. Bahkan, Pamanku bisa lari Vertikal 75 lantai tanpa memecahkan kaca gedung tempat dia berlari. Tapi, kalau bisa dibilang kami ini hanya seorang ahli parkour yang ter-enchante dengan Virus.**

 ***untuk lebih jelas, lihat gameplay Prototype atau sumber Wiki untuk mengetahui soal kekuatan Virus BlackLight. Karena Vincent itu OC buat Fandom Prototype sebagai Adik laki-laki Tokoh utama.**

 **Spesial Chapter : Where's he/she Came From?**

note : Hari ini dua Chapter dulu, besok-besok udah normal lagi.

Bodo amat, ini update iseng doang jadi nge OOT!

1.Vincent

A. Biodata Diri.

Hei, Namaku Vincent Alexander Jensen Mercer, umurku 31, tinggi 184cm, aku dari Fandom Prototype. Disana aku berumur 22 tahun, hidup bersama kedua kakak kandungku. Alex Mercer dan Dana Mercer.

B. Bagaiman dengan kedua kakak-mu?

Soal kedua kakaku, aku agak kaget dengan Alex. Dia begitu kuat di mataku dan sangatlah pintar, tapi aneh.. Dia aku mendengar desas-desus soal dia sebagai Teroris nomor satu di Manhattan. Dan juga seorang senjata organisme. Aku tak peduli soal itu, dan juga tak akan peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang kakak-ku

C. Pernah merasakan hal-hal aneh setelah bertemu mereka bedua?

Alex menjadi sangat terbuka dengan diriku, dan badanku seperti terserang penyakit aneh karena badanku lebih panas dan kadang suka batuk berdarah. Oh, dan juga aku juga harus sering bersembunyi dari para petugas militer. Dan aku nggak pernah ngantuk mulai saat itu.

D. Ada hal yang pernah kau lakukan dengan kakak-mu yang membuat salah satu dari mereka marah?

aku pernah menendang bokong Alex dari atas gedung lantai 25 dan mendorongnya dari gedung lantai 32.

E. Ada yang membuatmu paling tertekan?

Mengetahui kalau Alex telah mati ditembak, sebelum akhirnya hidup lagi sebagai Virus.

F. Hei, ada kucing di belakangmu!

Mana!? Mana!? Sialan kau menipuku!!

G. Hehe, maaf

Sialan, aku pergi dari sini!

2\. Alex

A. Silahkan perkenalkan diri!

Hei, Namaku Alexander Andreson salam kenal, umur 26 tahun, tinggi 196cm, dan bekerja sebagai Sniper di B.S.A.A Alpha team. Aku aslinya dari Fandom Resident Evil.

B. Ada suadara?

Ars, kakak laki-laki ku, dan Andre Adik laki-laki-ku

C. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke B.S.A.A!

Keinginanku sendiri juga ajakan dari Kapten Redfield yang melihat kemampuan menembak jarak jauhku yang bisa headshot dari jarak 850 m menggunakan sniper biasa.

D. Apa yang kau tidak sukai?

Kerja menumpuk, kerja ditambahin dua kali lipat, disetrum sama kapten Piers, Bioteroris, Luka Di Mata kanan, dan masa laluku sendiri. Jangan pernah menanyakan masa lalu atau aku tak akan menjawabnya.

E. Disetrum?

Kaptenku terinfekai Virus dan menyebabkan dia bisa mengendalikan listrik dari tangan kanannya. Biarpun itu meninggalkan bekas di tubuhnya.

F. Status sekarang apa? Nikah? Pacaran? Tunangan? Atau Zomblo?

Tunangan setelah nikungin temen sendiri alias Menang dari saudaranya sendiri

Eudo : Dasar Kids Jaman Now!

G. Cantik? Imut? Perhatian?

Ya.

H. Buat gue aja!

ngokang Sniper, Minta di tembak kepalanya ya?

Maaf...

3\. Desmand

A. Biodata..

Hai namaku Desmand Miles, umur 30 tahun, tinggi 194cm. Aku tinggal bersama Saudara kembarku Desmond Miles, dari fandom Assassin Creed Salam kenal.

B. Punya Saudara Jauh.

Nggak, Hanya paman doang, kalo saudara nggak ada.

C. Paman dari mana aja?

Banyak, Ada yang dari Iran, Ada Spanyol, Ada dari Inggris, pokoknya sekitaran eropa semua.

D. Punya pekerjaan lain?

A.. Pekerjaanku sama seperti suadara kembarku, kita berdua kerja sebagai bartender tapi beda tempat saja.

E. Tau saudaramu dimana?

Nggak, kita udah mencar dua tahunan jadinya udah agak lupa dimana dia.

F. Ada yang kamu benci?

Mungkin, bisa dibilang aku nggak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya organisasi Abestrego. Mereka selalu mengincar kami berdua entah untuk apa.

G. Punya pacar?

N.. Nggak!

H. Serius?

I.. Iya!

I. Trus kenapa sering berduaan sama Vincent?

Kita.. Kita Temen deket kok!

J. Ah masa, Orang kakak kembar lu aja Pacaran sama kakaknya Vin loh~

K. Pasti Kau pacaran sama Vin ya?

Blush so Hard. CUKUP AKU PERGI DARI SINI!

L. Sebentar lagi ya, Kamu itu Uk-

Gaplokin Moderator.

TERGAPLOKI!

Au Ah gue nulis apa, hanya sampingan ini kok :v

Bonus :

"Uhh... Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?" gumam seorang perempuan bermata hijau berambut coklat sedang memperhatikan dirinya dicermin dengan muka manyun.

"Papa.. Ayo jalan-jalan!" rengek Nigou dari luar kamar.

"Re-chan, ayo jalan-ja-"

"Emm... Aku bisa jelaskan ini Red..."

Ok, Stop disini!


	45. Genderbeeeeend 1 1 1

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Red : *nyabut Gergaji mesin dari badan dia dan mengelapnya sampai bersih. Ini tangkap!

Sisca : Versi terbaru yang 2017, dan itu sangatlah seram dengan atsmofir yang sangat gelap dan menegangkan.

Vincent : Yasudah 1 lantai saja cukup atau hanya latihan backflip juga bisa.

Desmand : A... Aku tau kalau iran bukan bagian eropa, aku hanya salah ucap dan soal kewarganegaraan aku dari Amerika.

Alex : Aku bisa menebak dengan akurasi 100 persen biarpun refleks. Bahkan, kau mau coba 360 no scope challange bersamaku? ;)

Me : Netnot! Ini bukan Fem! Red :v (Baca bagian mata Hijau, rambut coklat, dan Nigou memanggilnya 'papa dan yang memanggil Re-chan itu hanya Red n Rone ke seseorang loh)

thx!

girl-chan 2 :

Yuki : I.. Ini aku tidak bisa memikirkannya kalau efeknya berarea ._.

Thx!

Chiki-san :

Vincent : Gampang aja.. biarpun berujung aku digebukin sama Alex berkali-kali.

Thx!!

Sebelumnya...

"Re-chan, ayo kita jalan-ja-"

"Red.. A.. Aku bisa jelaskan ini.."

Chapter 38 : Genderbend Trouble.

Revan

"Papa? apa yang terjadi? Kenapa papa jadi 'Mama' ?" tanya Nigou watados.

"Ti.. Mama tidak tau Nigou. Ini hanya terjadi dalam satu malam saja." jawab Revan yang sedang frustasi di pojokan.

"Tapi, yang penting, Mama masih sayang Nigou dan Ayah kan?" tanya Nigou dan memeluk Revan.

"Iya, Mama masih sayang kok sama Nigou."

Disisi Lain...

"KYAAAAAAA!!" suara Teriakan bisa terdengar dari kamar Silica dan Iris secara bersamaan.

Silica

"Silica ada ap... A..." Alex terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria berambut hijau sedang meringuk di kasur Silica dan menangis. "Silica itu kau?"

"Alex..." Pria itu mendongak dan mata hitamnya terlihat basah dengan air mata. "Kenapa aku jadi seorang pria..."

"Aku takut kau jijik dengan ku karena kau..." Silica dipeluk Alex untuk menghibur dirinya dan mencium keningnya.

"Tak apa, Asalkan itu dirimu Sili, aku tak akan jijik denganmu mau kau pria atau wanita." hibur Alex dan menghapus air mata Silica. "Nah, jangan menangis y-"

Duagh!!

"Alex!! Jangan Beraninya berbuat mesum ke adik perempuan gue!!" Eudo langsung menendang Alex keluar jendela kamar Silica

Iris.

Tartagus membuka pintu kamar Iris dan meligat Iria sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimut kasurnya. "Iris?"

"Tarta-kun, jangan dibuka! Kau tak akan suka melihat diriku!" ucap Iris dengan suara agak berat.

Tartagus menarik selimut Iris dan melihat seorang pria berambut biru muda bermata Hitam sedang memasang muka manyun dan agak ketakutan melihat dirinya. "Ja... Jangan lihat!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menjadi pria, kau menutupi dirimu?" hibur Tartagus.

"Ya.. Aku agak nggak enak takutnya kamu jadi natap aku aneh gitu." keluh Iris.

"Tapi, yang penting itu kamu kan Ris? Nggak usah takut aku tetep sayang kamu kok."

"Ih, Gombal!" Iris langsung mengusel kepalanya di dada Tartagus dan mereka berpelukan.

Tak sengaja Salem Lewat dan langsung memegang dadanya. "Kenapa gue nyesek ya! Padahal itu hanya sepasang lelaki gebleg yang lagi pelukan!" pekiknya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok

Emy

"Tumben, si Sorcer bodoh itu belom keliatan atau ngedekitin gue biasanya sih-"

"Thun-kun..."

'Baru dibilangin...' gumam Thundy dan menengok kebelakang. "Ap- Hah!?"

Seorang pria berambut berantakan berwana coklat muda dan berkacamata. Sedang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan dan berseringai ke dirinya. "Thun-kun~"

"Hyaaaaaa!! Menjauh dari gue! Kenapa lu berubah jadi Cowo sih! Jadi cewe aja udah ribet apalagi cowo! Bisa-bisa si Alucard bodoh itu Cemburu berat ke lu!" Sembur Thundy ketika Emy berusaha memeluknya.

"Thun-kun, peluk! Aku mau peluk kamu pake tubuh laki-laki!" pinta Emy sambil mengejar Thundy.

"Nein!!" Thundy berlari keluar perpustakaan dan menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan Shocka?" tanya Alucard yang menabrak Thundy barusan.

"Al, bawa gue kabur sekarang kemana gitu!! Ah!! Apa yang gue katakan barusan!!" Thundy langsung pasrah ketika alucard membawanya gaya bridal ketika dikejar sama Emy dibelakangnya.

"KEMBALIKAN THUN-KUN KU!!!"

"TIDAK AKAN! DIA MILIKKU!!"

'kenapa gue apes banget sih!!?'

Rilen dan Lisa

"Bibi, Lihat Lisa, dia dicari..." Teiron langsung menganga karena...

"Oh, Ada apa Teiron?" seorang pria iljamae berambut merah dan memakai kacamata hitam malah yang ada di kamar bibinya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok.. P.. P.. Paman..." Teiron langsung gugup ketika melihat Bibinya berubah menjadi seorang pria.

"Paman? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"HYAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Aneh..." gumam Bibi Rilen melihat keponakannya lari entah kemana.

Teiron langsung duduk di sofa dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah panik melihat bibinya berubah menjadi seorang paman. 'Ada yang aneh!' pikirnya.

"Tei-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Lisa dibelakangnya.

"Ya aku tak ap... A..." Teiron langsung pingsang karena melihat.

"Te.. Tei-kun? Kenapa pingsan?" ujar Lisa sweatdrop karena dia nggak tau kalau Teiron pingsan karena melihat dia jadi laki-laki.

Naya

"Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin mimpi doang kok dipikirin!" cela Edgar ke Salem yang masih pundung karena mimpi kakaknya jadi laki-laki.

"Tapi, rata-rata mimpi gue jadi kenyataan.. Bisa-bisa, ntar gue ngeliat semua cewe jadi laki-laki gitu!" pekik Salem frustasi.

"Salem kenapa?" tanya Seorang pria yang matanya di perban.

"Ka.. Kau siapa?" tanya Edgar kaget.

"Tuan Edgar kau lupa diriku?"

Salem menengok sedikit dan melihat, seorang pria matanya diperban, pake syal, dan baju yang yah.. Lusuh, rambut panjang terikat dan berkulit kecoklatan.

"Na.. Naya/Kakak!?" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan. Alhasil, Salem mendejotkan kepalanya lagi ke pohon.

"Kan gue bilang apa!! Mimpi gue itu jadi kenyataan lagi!!" jeritnya frustasi.

Adelia

Sepertinya kali ini mungkin akan tambah merinding ketika mendekati Adelia biarpun dia mau. Karena yang di tunjuk orangnya berubah jadi laki-laki dan itu ternyata lebih dari yang dia pikirkan.

"Ikyo, kamu lapar?" tanya Adelia yang sekarang lebih tinggi dari Ikyo dan juga lebih tegap dari dia. Dan suaranya juga makin berat.

"Ng.. Nggak! A.. Aku nggak lapar!" jawab Ikyo gugup.

"Ah, masa.. Tapi, perut kau bunyi tuh!"

Giro juga berubah?

"Gue rasa Giro berubah juga deh.." gumam Rendy yang udah curiga sama Giro yang diem-diem aja dari tadi dan tampangnya juga nggak berubah sama sekali.

"Nggak! Gue nggak berubah Rendy-pyon!" bantah Giro.

"Ah, nggak yakin gue! Sini lu! Buka bajunya!" seru Ethan sambil menarik baju Giro.

"Kyaa! Nggak aku nggak berubah kok!"

SHREEEEEEK!

"Anjrit! Pake BH!" seru para Anak cowok yang pada kaget semua ketika tau Giro juga berubah jadi perempuan.

Tertusuk!!

"Red Apa yang kau lakukan..." ucap Revan dengan muka mulai memerah karena Red sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan meraba dadanya.

"Hmm... Rata..." gumam Red.

"HAUSHDIHW!! SIALAN KAU!!" Umpat Revan.

Red mencoba kabur daru Revan yang melempar banyak sekali pisau kearahnya. Bahkan, salah satu pisau itu hampir mengenai Luthias yang baru saja membuka jendela yang menyebabkan pisaunya terlempar entah kemana.

Dan salah saty pisau lemparan Revan sempat membuat gaduh satu markas karena..

"Ada yang liat Vincent?" tanya Desmand.

"Nggak tau... Eh, tuh di- HIIIIIIIEEEEEEHHH!!" Semuanya langsung berteriak, kabur, bahkan pingsan.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Vincent yang sepertinya nggak sadar karena sebuah pisau tertancap dilehernya dari sisi belakang sampai sisi depan.

"Cepat ambilkan dia P3K!" seru Desmand yang ikutan panik melihat pisau dilehee Vincent. Sementara Vincent hanya memasang muka watados.

Hmm...

"Kayaknya semua orang yang pacaran sama orang tua yang kena efeknya deh..." gumam Mitsunu dengan pose berpikir.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Maurice.

"Coba tuh lihat Revan, Giro, Lisa, Teiron, Bibi Rilen, Pamanmu, Silica, Iris, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Iya sih..."

"Kecuali satu orang..."

"Siapa?"

"Tuh! Desmand nggak kena efek sendiri!" tunjuk Mitsumu ke Deamand yang sedang minum kopi di pojok sama Vincent.

Dan penyebabnya adalah..

"Takano-kun, Ryuu-kun... Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Yuki.

Takano yang sedang cekik-cekikkan sama Ryuuga langsung melongo melihat Yuki berubah jadi perempuan lagi. Bahkan, Ryuuga ikutan melongo di lantai.

"Cantiknya..." gumam mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Tapi, Takano langsung curiga dengan kejadian yang menimpa banyak orang saat ini.

"Yuki.. Kau kenapa bisa berubah menjadi perempuan?" tanya Takano curiga.

"Em.. Aku mencoba menggunakan sebuah matra untuk merubah diri menjadi perempuan kalau laki-laki dan laki-laki untuk perempuan." jawab Yuki Watados.

Takano menghela nafas, "Yuki.. Aku rasa mantra itu menyebabkan kekacauan.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Semua orang yang pacaran berubah semua sepertinya mereka terkena efek deh." jawab Takano kemudiaan, dia dibanting Ryuuga.

"Ah.. Pantas saja mereka berubah menjadi kebalika , jadi karena itu toh."

"Emm.. Tenang kok, besok juga hilang kok. Karena hanya sekali saja."

Semua korban yang kena..

"Siapa saja yang kena?" tanya Takano.

Revan, Giro, Grayson, Rilen, Lisa, Adelia, Yubi, Iris, Silica, Amelia, Sandra, Maya, Naya, Emy, Alisa, Lucy, Monika ngangkat tangan bersamaan.

"Rata-rata perempuan yang kena ya.." gumam Takano.

"apakah ini bisa hilang?" tanya Yubi.

"Satu hari doang kok..." jawab Yuki.

"Tapi, ini masih pagi loh.. Kalau begitu.." ujar Alisa.

"Sampai besok pagi, kalian akan berubah jadi laki-laki/wanita. Hati-hati terhapat kebiasaan atau ciri-ciri baru kalian... Terutama kau Red, Rone.. Jangan memegang dada Revan seenaknya." ucap Ryuuga sambil melipat tangan.

'Ternyata mereka bisa se-mesum itu...' batin yang lain bersamaan.

Bagaimana nasib para anak perempuan nanti jadi ada lanjutannya nanti!

Bonus :

1\. Sesuatu yang membuat Vincent ketakutan selain suntikan.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Vinent entah kenapa langsung meringuk ketakutan dipojokan setelah merobek-robek sebuah surat dari seseorang.

"Itu si Vin kenapa?" tanya Ikyo penasaran.

"Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat dia ketakutan, kakak laki-lakinya doang." jawab Desmand datar dan menghampiri Vincent. "Lex..."

Vincent langsung melompat ke pundak Desmand dan memeluknya dengan erat.

2\. Desmand Twin Brother.

Seseorang sedang berada di depan markas squad Garu dengan kursi Rodanya entah kenapa padahal kakinya biasa saja.

"Des.. Kok naik kursi Roda?" tiba-tiba Salem muncul entah darimana.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya? aku belum kenal.." gumam Pria itu.

"Des.. Emm.. Bukannya kita udah sering ketemu ya..." ujar Rendy yang kebingungan.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" pria itu tambah bingung dan..

"Oi, Kalian.. Itu kakak kembar gue, gue yang asli ada dibelakang kalian." ucap Desmand.

"Waaaaaatttt!?" pekik mereka berdua dan Salem langsung pingsan.

"Jiah.. Dia pingsan.." keluh Rendy dan menyeret tubuh Salem ke dalam markas.

"mond.. Lu ngapain kesini..."

"Gue mau ketemu adik kembar gue nggak boleh?"

"Mending kita keluar aja.. Mereka belom tau kita anak kembar soalnya."

"Des.."

"Uah, Vin kau mengagetkan ku!"

Ok, sampai situ dulu ea.


	46. Genderbend Activity

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Nigou : Maaf, tapi.. Pakaian Biliard ini bukan untuk diriku tapi... *Nyerahin ke Desmand. Untuk Paman Desmand. Dan maaf, apakah sakit ketika aku mencakarmu?

Desmand : Karena Konsep Art Pakaian Biliard di Lost Saga itu lebih mirip sebagai seragam seorang bartender, Kebetulan aku perlu memakainya. -w-"

Alex : Hmph.. Bisa diatur *bawa Special Anti-material Sniper, AR-09 Custom made, Bear Commander, Elephant killer, dan wing shooter. I'll show my shooting skills. :p

Yuki : Efek dari mantra itu memang hanya 1 hari. Dan aku tidak tau kalau bisa terlepas energinya.. Ngomong-ngomong... Apa kau memanggilku Yukianesa? Padahal namaku ini Yukihana... .w.a

Desmand : Yah, memang seperti itulah keluargaku.. Berpencar tapi, saling punya hubungan darah, paman Altera, Paman Auditore, Paman Corona, Bibi Stephanie, semuanya beda kewarganegaraan. Dan apa maksudnya Master Raven? Karena yang aku tau hanya salah satu kakek buyut, buyut, buyut, buyut, buyutku dijuluki sebagai 'Desert Eagle' ._.

Soal Blaz-Cross itu aku udah tau sejak awal karena trailernya udah diliatin dari awal di sebar kok. -w-

Girl-chan 2 :

Sampe bertingkat gitu :v

Mungkin, kalau misalnya jum'at alu ngisi lagi, paling aku mau gift kau saja. Vagabound (Jinrah) atau nggak Patriot or warp, kalo hero normalnya. Tapi, kalo Rare.. Bersiap-siap aja dapet Omuyouji (Soul Mastah) karena aku pengennya Omuyouji. Abisnya Masih ada event gift 1 get 1 sih :v

Thx!

Chapter 39 : Genderbend Daily Activity.

Sebelumnya, karena kesalahan Yuki menggeluarkan Mantra perubah wujud seseorang terlalu kuat mengakibatkan beberapa orang berubah dari Pria jadi wanita atau sebaliknya. Saat diberi tahu bahwa mantra itu hanya akan berlangsung satu hari mereka langsung lega, tapi.. Apakah akan berjalan lancar atau malah akan terjadi berbagai macam kekacauan massal?

Silahkan simak chapter ini!

1\. Baju-Baju Para Wanita.

"Okay Girls! Kita punya masalah sekarang..." kata Amelia dengan pose berpikir.

"Kenapa Sis?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Gini.. Kita ini laki-lakikan?"

"Ya.."

"Kita punya masalah sekarang dengan..." Amelia menarik Pakaian dari bawah mejanya, dan semua anak perempuan langsung menatap horor sebuah baju. "Baju kita.. Kita masih memiliki baju wanita semua! Kita tak ada baju pria!!"

"HYAAAAAAA!! KITA HARUS BELANJA SEKARANG!!" jerit Lisa dengan muka panik.

"Mau nggak mau ya harus, tapi kita nggak ada pakaian laki-laki." timpal Alisa.

"Hmm..." Sandra langsung cengir-cengir sendiri dan menatap monika dengan tampang. 'Lu taukan harus apa?'

"Oh~ gue tau!" balas Monika.

Kemudian... PEMBAJAKAN BAJU ANAK LAKI-LAKI TAK DAPAT DIHINDARI DARI LEMARI MEREKA MASING-MASING!

Lalu..

"Dadah semuanya kita semua mau borong baju dulu~" ucap semua anak perempuan yang mau belanja di mall.

Sementara anak laki-laki hanya bisa pasrah pakaian mereka dilucuti sama para anak perempuan.

2\. Porsi makan

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" para anak perempuan kemudian makan, tapi mereka makan sampai nambah tiga kali tidak seperti biasanya.

"Semuanya kita udah nambah tiga kali loh... Emm.. Aku harap pas kita berubah jadi perempuan lagi nggak gemuk." celetuk Iris.

"Tu.. Tunggu, kita tadi makan apa aja?" tanya Emy dengan muka panik.

"Emm.. Daging sapi, sayur, ikan bakar, nasi 3 porsi, ayam goreng, sedikit es krim dan.. APA YANG BARUSAN KITA MAKAN ITU!!!?" jerit Sarah.

Pasti pas mereka kembali isi kulkas bakalan tahan sampe 4 sampai 5 bulan akibat semuanya diet berjamaah.

3\. Cobaan

Karena para anak perempuan sedang berubah jadi laki-laki, hal ini menyebabkan mereka agak menderita pasalnya mereka harus tahan terhadap beberapa hal contohnya, saat kebelet pipis.

"Pipis nggak, pipis nggak, Pipis Nggak!!?" batin Alisa yang belum pernah masuk kamar kandi laki-laki sebelumnya (tentu saja dia harus buka celana dan melihat 'anu')

Atau Mandi,

"Mandi kok pake baju?" cela Salem sebelum dihadiahi lemparan buku kamus, novel, filsafat, dan macam-macam buku tebal lainnya dari anak-anak perempuan.

4\. Keluhan.

"Ah, nggam seru nih!" seru Alpha.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lectro.

"Nggak bisa godain Giro buat Crossdress lagi!" serunya.

"Dasar Gila!" balas Lectro.

6\. Sakitnya jadi laki-laki.

"Kalau menurutku jadi anak laki-laki itu lumayan kok." ujar Lucy sambil bersender dengan tangannya kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak ada yang namanya PMS lagi!"

"Ah, kau belum tau sakitnya jadi laki-laki itu apa.." celetuk Sandra.

"Apa itu?"

"Rasakan ini!!" Sandra langsung menendang Lucy tepat di alat vitalnya dan Lucy langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit parah kan?"

"Ngilu parah!" rintih Lucy.

7\. Beda tampang

"Pak umurnya berapa?" tanya seorang pria dibelakang Rilen.

"40 tahun." jawab Rilen.

"Wah, awet muda, saya kira baru 27 tahun."

"Ya, tak apa.." balas Rilen biarpun di hatinya. 'Aku awet muda saat berubah jadi laki-laki~'

8\. Lebih sensitif

"Ah.. Red hentikan itu.." pinta Revan saat Red mencoba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tak apakan? Yang penting nggak megang dada kan~" balas Red.

"Sama saja.."

'Huh, tapi.. Kenapa aku lebih sensitif ya. apa karena aku perempuan jadi lebih sensitif.' batin Revan.

9\. Kencan

Kencan Tartagus, Vience, Iris, dan Vivi tidak berjalan dengan lancar pasalnya.

"Psst, lihat deh, ganteng-ganteng tapi.. homo." bisik salah satu pelanggan sebuah restoran.

"Si.. Sialan.." umpat Vience karena kena getahnya.

"Maaf ya, Vienny.." gumam Vivi dengan wajah murung.

"Tak apa-apa kok.." hibur Vience.

"Ris, kamu biasa aja?" tanya Tartagus.

"Ah, aku mah biasa aja sih. Lagi pula emangnya siapa juga peduli kata-kata orang yang mandang dari belakang doang." jawab Iris dan menyeruput minumannya.

"Mmh.." Tartagus tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Iris dan menciumnya.

"Tarta-kun.. Jangan main cium sembarangan ah, ntar kalau ketauan kakekku bisa berabe kami." kata Iris dengan mula sedikit blush.

"Tak usah khawatir, lagi pula memangnya dia tau kalau kita disi-"

BRUAAAAAAGGGH!!

tebak siapa yang abis ditonjok Kazuma yang baru saja lewat didepan Restoran?

"Dasar Mata Keranjang Beraninya kau selingkuh dari cucu perempuanku bersama seorang laki-laki!" Kazuma mulai menginjak-nginjak Tartagus. Iris langsung bangun dengan ekspresi panik dan menahan kakeknya. Kazuma langsung mendorongnya dan memukulnya dengan keras. "Jangan Sentuh aku, kau Keparat!"

"KAKEK!! INI AKU!! AKU SEDANG TERKENA MANTRA DAN BERUBAH JADI LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Iris dan berdiri lagi.

Suasana sekitar langsung sepi dan Kazuma langsung panik ketika tau dia baru saja memukul cucu kesayangannya sendiri. "I.. Iris.. Ka.. Kakek.."

"AKU NGGAK MAU KETEMU KAKEK LAGI!! KAKEK KEJAM!! HUEEEEEEEEE!!" Iris langsung kabur dan meninggalkan semua dalam keadaan terdiam sementara Kazuma dalam keadaan amat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Mas, Lu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Vience.

"Yah, palingan keseleo doang." jawab Tertagus dan mencoba bangun.

"Apa yang barusan ku lakukan..." ujar Kazuma dengan nada menyesal.

10\. Dan Akhirnya..

Malamnya..

"Eh? Yeay! Kita kembali!" seru semua anak perempuan diruang tengah. Ada yang pelukan, ada yang nangis, ada yang sujud syukur, ada yang tahlilan, bahkan ada yang ngadain dugem bareng.

"Re-chan udah kembali!" seru Red dan Rone sambil memeluk Revan.

"Lepasin Bego!" bentak Revan.

"Eh? Giro nggak kembali juga?" tanya Mathias yang kebingungan dengan tampang Giro yang masih sama.

"Gue Udah Balik jadi cowo Mathias-pyon!"

"Ah! Yakin lu! Sini nggak!!" Timpal Eudo nggak percaya dan siap membazzoka Giro.

"Eh! Tunggu jangan Eudo-pyon!"

Dhuar!

Dan insiden baju Giro disobek terulang kembali, tapi kali ini lebih parah karena dibazzoka Eudo. Dan hasilnya luar binasa sekali karena sang korban dia telanjang bulat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Semua anak perempuan langsung menutup mata mereka masing-masing.

Satu Baju kemudian...

"Tartagus, kayaknya Iris nggak keliatan deh dari tadi.. Kemana tuh anak?" tanya Reha penasaran.

"Ngurung diri di kamar dia.. Karena dia masih depresi di pukul sama kakeknya tadi." jawab Tartagus. "Nih, gue aja juga masih bonyok dipukulin kakeknya Iris."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Salah sangka, dia kira gue selingkuh sama laki-laki, padahal itu Iris."

"Kasihan..."

Bonus :

"Huff, capeknya hari ini.." ujar Salem sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia hanya berharap bisa beristirahat di kamarnya dan tertidur pulas. Bahkan, kalau bisa tak ada gangguan dari Makhluk iseng yang sengaja naro kepala Alfred di sebelah dia atau Teleport Alfred ke sebelah dia gantiin guling dia.

Tapi, dia salah membuka kamar malah membuka kamar...

"Hmmh!"

"Ahn Nein Alu!"

"Tuan Shocka, kau sungguh imut, nah, bersiaplah dan cobalah untuk rileks."

"Mnh~ Ahn~ Alu, hentikan!"

Kemudian...

"Salem kenapa ya?" tanya Naya penasaran karena adiknya lagi pundung dipojokan ruangan.

"Baper lagi, Bapeeeer~ lagiiii~" ucap Mathias. 'Gue yakin dia nggak sengaja ngeliat orang lagi netnot lagi.'

Ehh, Wassa Matta You, Salem? Need a Lovers, you can pick Alfred if you want :v


	47. Sis,Unc,Dead Bro and Dopple

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Nigou : Hmm.. Baiklah ._.

Yuki : Owh, Yuki-onna toh. Tapi, namaku direferensi dari Momo Kisaragi dari Kagerou Daze. Dan Yuki itu juga malah pikiran autor sendiri karena dia sedang menonton national geographic dan melihat salju, sekawanan Rubah, kemudian sekawanan serigala.

Para perempuan : Kami kelaparan dan ternyata menjadi laki-laki terlalu menyiksa.

Desmand : Kalau aku akan menggunakan jarak dekat yah biarpun.. akan ada yang mengawasi kita seperti elang.

Ditempat jauh..

Vincent : Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Desmand-ku.

Kazuma : Itu tak akan cukup sama sekali untuknya! *manyun

Girl-chan 2 :

Well, Tapi entahlah dapet paket gaya apa nggak, klo nggak terpaksa aku harus battle 5 jam dulu. .w.

Tapi, yang lebihnya lagi kalian semua nyadar nggk kalau Lucy ikut berubah padahal dia nggak pacaran. Atau, jangan-jangan seseorang ada yang suka sama dia ya.. -w-"

Ok, aku baru nyadar pas diingetin :v

Iris : Nggak mau tau! Pokoknya Salem, kamu itu hubungannya dengan Alfred itu udah pacaran! Nggak ada kata Normal, sama anak kecil aja udah di friendzone dasar Jones! *Jleb banget ea

Me : Hayoloh, Madam Fujo udah berbicara.. -w-"

Thx!

Chapter 39 : HeartStabbing Day.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian Genderbend..

Ting Tong.

"Ya?"

"Kyaaaaaa! Ogree!!" Terdengar suara jerit perempuan dari pintu depan markas. "Jangan makan aku, aku Mohon!"

Sepertinya bakalan ada yang nangid lagi nih -w-"

Brak!

Tumma langsung membanting pintu dan lari ke kamarnya dengan menangis sesegukan, sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop dan berpikir hal yang sama 'Dan Terjadi lagi~'

'Njir, Nangid' yah, kecuali satu orang, Vin- you know lah.

"Kali ini siapa ya?" gumam Mathias dan mengecek siapa yang ada di pintu depan. Ternyata seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian pendaki berwarna hitam, Topi hiking, tas berukuran besar dan sedang meringuk di deoan pintu. "Hei, kau tak apa?"

"Eh, ah? Mana Ogre-nya sudah hilang?" tanya Wanita itu sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan ogre, tapi salah satu anggota sini." jawab Mathias sweatdrop. "Oh, dan kau siapa?"

"Ah iya, maaf.. Aku Mira Valiento, aku ingin bertemu kedua saudara-ku. Aku dengar mereka disini."

'Vaient, em.. Oh'

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk!"

"Terima kasih, Emm..."

"Mathias Køhler, salam kenal!"

"Baiklah, Mathy, emm.. Terdengar dari nama-mu kau ini dari Denmrak ya?"

"Ja!"

"Wow, Sudah lama aku tak melihat orang Skandavian, terakhir kali kesana aku malah ditatap habis-habisan sama pria dingin, tinggi, dan super datar." ucap Mira sambil membawa tasnya ke dalam.

"Y.. Owh, begitu.." Mathias hanya sweatdrop ketika mendengarkan ucapan Mira. 'Apapun itu pasti dia membuat Su kesal..'

Disisi lain..

"Sal, tuh adaa cewe cakep masuk markas, nggak disapa? Bisa aja dia suka ama Lu!" bisik Eris sambip menujuk Mira yang sedang celingak-celingukan melihat-lihat markas.

"Gue nggak Ris soal ini.." ucap Salem sambil cemberut.

"Yaudah, kalau nggak mau.. Berarti lu udah official jadi pacar kakak gue nih. Besoknya juga, gue sumpahin lu Tunangan sama Alfred!" seru Eris sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke Salem.

"Sal, lebih baik lu kerjain deh.. Masih inget terakhir kali lu disumpahin sama Eris nggak?" kata Rendy.

Flashback bok!

"Gue sumpahin lu Sal, Jadi Jones sampe se-anak kecilpun nggak ada yang mau sama lu!" Seru Eris yang kesal karena Salem dengan sengaja menyenggolnya dan menjatuhkan makanan yang baru dia beli.

"Hmph! Siapa takut!" tantang Salem.

Tapi, sumpah Eris ternyata jadi kenyataan.

"Maaf ya Sal, kita temenan aja.."

"kita Temenan aja.."

"Temenan aja.."

"Temenan.."

"Aja..."

Sebuah Panah Friendzone tertancap di punggung Salem yang tak berhasil menembak Sarah. Kemudian, dia mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu dan mendengarkan musik, tapi..

"Dan Kemudian, dia berbicara, kita hanya berteman.."

"Hanya berteman.."

'Ok, cukup!' Kemudian, dia mencoba pergi berkerja tapi ada yang pacaran disitu..

"Cintaku ke kamu~"

"Iu, Gombal!"

Jleb!

"Nggak kuat, Nggak kuat! PHK saja saya pak!" pikir Salem sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Seminggu kemudian, Salem memutuskan utuk berfoto dengan Flore dan mau memasang fotonya sebagai PP facebook. Tapi, Foto itu telah berkehendak lain. Ketika Salem membentuk tangannya seperti setengah hati. Flore hanya membentuk peace dan tersenyum ke kamera. Dengan kata lain.. Dia baru saja ter-friendzone bahkan oleh anak kecil sekalipun.

Flashbacknya end bok

"Ok, Ok.. Gue lebih baik ter-friendzone daripada ditunangin sama Kepala Buntung..." ucap Salem merinding.

Dia maju dan mendekati Mira dan menyapanya, "H... hai, kamu siapa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Oh, Hai.. Namaku Mira Valiento, aku kesini untuk menemui kedua saudaraku. Dan kau siapa?" jawab Mira.

"Oh, Nama.. Namaku Salem Morihayashi Al-Jumrah. Senang mengenal-mu."

"Ternyata Campuran, Hei, boleh aku melempar batu ke dirimu?" tanya Mira dengan cengiran di mukanya.

"A.. Aku bukan Tempat pelempar batu Jumrah, biarpun namaku Jumrah!"

"Ehehe, Hanya Bercanda kok. Tak usah dibawa serius... Kakak Al!" Mira langsung mendekati seseorang dibelakang Salem yang merupakan..

"Oh, Mira sudah lama kita tak bertemu, dan Salem, terima kasih sudah menemani adikku ya. Ayo, kita berkumpul dulu, Mira." ajak Sarah dan pergi bersama Mira.

"Dadah, Sally!"

"Sa- Sally!" pekik Salem tapi, dia mendengar beberapa orang tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Hahaha, Sally!? Mirip bebek kecil yang ada di aplikasi "Garis" itu!" seru Eris dan Rendy bersamaan.

"Nggak lucu dah!" sahut Salem dan pergi begitu saja.

"Yah, Baper."

"Sal, tapi, kayaknya lu juga jangan macem-macem deh kalo sana Adeknya Alucard." ucap Rendy dengan pose berpikir.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Salem penasaran sambil membalikan badannya.

"Em.. Gue pernah denger dia ngomong gini.."

Mini Flashback

"Siapapun yang berani membuat adikku menderita maka dia akan aku habisi ditempat! Jika dia masih hidup maka akan aku kejar dia sampai mati!"

Flashback end

"Gitu.."

"G.. Gue nggak bakalan nembak Mira, dan untungnya Sarah nolak gue." gumam Salem merinding mendengarnya.

Kita keatas sekarang...

"Urgh!" Yuki langsung mendekap mulutnya dan lari ke kamar mandi terdekat. Bahkan, dia tak sempat minta maaf ke Alpha yang dia tabrak pas baru mau keluar kamar mand.i

Dia kemudian langsung berjongkok di depan toilet dan...

"HUUUUUEEEEEK!!" suara indah nan absurd terdengar sampai bawah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian..

"Yuki, kau tak apa-apa? Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau muntah dari pagi." tanya Takano yang khawatir dengan kondisi Yuki.

"Aku... Nggak apa-apa kok..." jawab Yuki pelan.

"Mungkin, kau harus ke rumah sakit.." saran Ryuuga yang juga ikut khawatir dengan kondisi Yuki.

"Mungkin ini aneh, tapi, aku setuju dengan Ryuu, kau harus ke rumah sakit, Yuki." ucap Takano.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang saja daripada terjadi hal-hal aneh nanti."

Jendela kamar merupakan hal penting jika pagi hari tiba. Karena sinarnya membuat kamar menjadi terang. Tapi, Jendela kamar Desmand berbeda pagi ini karena...

"Hmmh.. Jam berapa sekarang?" ujarnya dan berusaha mengambil jam wekernya.

"Sekarang, Jam 7.48, Passero." seseorang dengan aksen italia medok eh salah, kental yang menjawabnya.

"Hmmh.. Bangunkan aku jam delapan ya, Vin.." dia kemudian tertidur lagi. Tapi, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. 'Vin nggak mungkin ngomong pake aksen italia! Dan juga, Desmond juga nggak disini jadi nggak mungkin Aksen italia kakek Ezio yang agak ngerayu diucapkan orang lain. Hanya, ada satu kemungkinan!' Desmand membuka matanya dan..

"Buongiorno! Dezmund!" sapa seorang bertudung putih dengan muka ditutup dengan tudungnya menyapanya dengan bahasa Italia.

"Pa.. Paman Auditore! Bagaimana bisa!?" pekik Desmand kaget melihat pamannya yang dari Italia datang tapi ada yang aneh. "Dari mana kau masuk!?"

"Tuh, dari Jendela, Passero!" Tunjuk Auditote Watados.

"Hah!? Bisa nggak yang normalan dikit, kayak dari pintu depan misalnya, ntar Paman bisa dikira Maling sama orang lain!" Keluh Desmand.

"non divertente, jadi tidak seperti Assassin saja masuk dari pintu!" balas Auditore.

'Dasar Aneh!' batin Desmand sweatdrop.

"Oh, darimana kau tau aku disini?" tanya Desmand penasaran.

"Gampang saja, Altera datang, berarti aku datang juga!" jawab Pamannya dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hei, bukan berarti kau masuk lewat jendela langsung seenaknya tidur ya! Dan juga, bagaimana kau tau aku disini!?"

"Altera dan la vista dell'aquila " jawab Auditore. "Sudah ah! Mau tidur dulu! buona notte!"

"Nuuh! Kita harus bertemu ketua dulu atau aku akan menendangmu lewat jendela!" keluh Desmand dan bangun dari kasurnya.

"non è un ottimo modo per trattare lo zio." ucap Auditore dengan pipi dikembungkan.

"Nggak peduli dan nggak mau peduli!" balas Desmand

Kemudian..

"Reha.. Ada siapa ini?" tanya Desmand.

"Adiknya Alucard datang. Namanya Mira." ucap Reha.

"Hai, aku Mira, senang berkenalan denganmu." sapa Mira.

"Aku Desmand Miles dan ini Pamanku dari Italia. Namanya-"

"Auditore de Firenze, giovani!" potong Auditore dan mencium punggung tangan Mira.

"Ish, udah kek nggak usah pake acara ngerayu segala!" keluh Desmand dan mendorong pamannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Senjata-mu, biasanya kau membawanya?"

Auditore menunjukan sebuah keranjang yang dia bawa dan ternyata isinya...

"Ada disini, Passero!" jawab Auditore sambil menunjukan isi keranjangnya.

Reha langsung kicep melihat itu dan teringat sebuah kertas summon yang dia dapatkan kemarin.

"Umm.. Des, gue bisa.. Etto, kayaknya dia ini anggota baru deh.. Soalnya kemarin, gue dapet RH permanen dari Soul Hero.." ucap Reha sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kita Zoom keluar dulu...

1.. 2.. 3..

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!?" sebuah teriakan yang dapat menyebabkan Giro pingsan, Tsuchi sama Kopen cenge-ngesan, Tanah berguncang, Air bergetar, bahkan Emy dan Iris langsung pundung karena kerjaan mereka kecoret garis lurus besar.

Alucard Depresion

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi disini?" kata Mira ketika melihat kamar Alucard yang disegel sampai beberapa meter jaraknya dari pintu depan kamarnya. Bahkan, udah ditembokin dan juga ditempelin kertas segel segala pula.

"Emm.. Kau ingat tanggal 25 September merupakan hari apa.." ucap Sarah.

"Oh iya, sekarang Ultahnya Cullen.. Pantas saja. Pasti, kak Al sedang berkabung sekarang. Tapi, kenapa bisa separah ini?" tanya Mira.

"Soal itu.. Shocka baru saja membuatnya patah hati kemarin. Jadinya, dia double heartstabber deh." jawab Sarah miris.

"Shocka? Siapa itu?" tanya Mira.

"Orang yang disukai sama Kak Alu, dia baru saja bilang membencinya makannya dia seperti itu. Soal aura, itu udah dari semalam, tapi areanya lebih sempit."

"Sepertinya, kak Al sangat menderita karena hal itu..." ucap Mira prihatin.

Pintu dibuka dan keluar Alucard dengan tampang super kacau dengan aura suram yang langsung menyebar kemana-mana. Mira dan Sarah memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Alucard, biarpun mereka takut sih.

"Oh, hai Mira, lama tak berjumpa, a.. Aku mau ke makam dulu ya.." ucap Alucard dengan nada memprihatinkan.

"I.. Iya, dadah kak.." ucap Mereka berdua dan melihat Alucard turun.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi dengan para anak-anak yang nggak sengaja lewatin Alucard.

"Sal, Ren! Kenapa pingsan!" seru Eris panik ketika melihat mata Salem dan Rendy langsung memutih ketika berada disekitar Alucard.

"Alucard ke.. Kenapa?" tanya Rina merinding karena nggak sengaja lewat sebelah Alucard.

"... Apa dia depresi karena gue ya.." ujar Thundy yang tidak tega melihat Alucard murung berjalan keluar markas.

"Mungkin, setidaknya lu minta maaf dulu, Thun.. Masa Emy doang, dia juga suka sama lu, jadi setidaknya hibur dia sedikit." Saran Revan yang sedang mengusap kepala Nigou dipangkuannya.

"Ya, lu bener juga.. Setidaknya gue minta maaf sedikit mungkin ok-ok aja. Yaudah gue ngikutin dia dulu deh." ucap Thundy dan beranjak pergi.

"Dah, berjuanglah.." ucap Revan pelan dan menggendong Nigou untuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Ungh, berat! Dasar bayi gede!" Tapi, keberatan.

Thundy mengikuti kemana perginya Alucard. Dan ternyata dia ke kota untuk membeli sebunket bunga di sebuah toko bunga. Kemudian, dia langsung pergi ke pemakaman.

'Untuk apa dia ke pemakaman?' batin Thundy ketika sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman.

Alucard terus berjalan agak jauh dari gerbang pemakaman diikuti Thundy dibelakangnya tapi, dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Akhirnya, disebuah bukit kecil yang sudah jauh dari area pemakaman umum, terdapat sebuah makam yang terdapat dibawah pohon yang besar. Thundy memutari bukit itu dan sampai dibelakang bukit dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar.

"Hei, selamat ulang tahun, Cullen.."

'Cullen? siapa dia?' gumam Thundy.

"Ya, kakak tau.. Kau ba.. Baha.. Bahagia.. Me.. Melihat kakak datang.." suara Alucard sepertinya mulai terdengar sesegukan.

'Alu, menangis?' ujar Thundy kaget, baru kali ini dia melihat Alucard menangis.

"Ti.. Tidak, kaka.. Kakak ti.. Tidak se.. Sedih kk.kkkok.." ucap Alucard. "Se.. Sedikit mu.. Mungkin.."

"Ka.. Kakak melakulan hal yang salah! Kakak Bodoh dan membuatnya kecewa! Harusnya Kakak tidak pernah melakukan itu! Kakak Menyesal! Huaa.."

'Masalah waktu itu..' Thundy mengintip sedikit dan melihat Alucard sedang meringuk sambil mencakar-cakar tanah, sesekali dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. 'Se.. Se-depresi itukah Alucard?'

"Dia Membenci Kakak Sekarang! Aah, hah... Tidak mungkin dia akan memaafkan kakak semudah itu..."

Alucard berbicara 'sendiri' selama setengah jam, Sampai akhirnya..

"Yah, mungkin.. Segitu dulu. Kakak mau pulang.."

"Kakak juga akan merindukan mu, Cullen." bisik Alucard dan pergi. Thundy keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika Alucard sudah jauh. Ketika dia melihat batu nisan itu, dia berjongkok dan mengelus batu tersebut.

"A.. Aku mau minta maaf, aku telah menyakiti kakakmu. Sebenarnya, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Seorang pria berambut ungu dibelakang Thundy.

"Uaah!"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau membuat kak Alucard menangis.." ucap Pria itu yang ternyata adalah Hantu dari Cullen. "Kak Alucard itu sangat depresi, kehilangan kedua orang tua kami, kehilangan diriku, Trauma Masa lalu, sekarang kau mencoba membuatnya menangis karena pertengkaran dengan wanita-mu! Itu membuatku sedih juga karena melihat dirinya menderita!"

"To.. Tolong, aku tau, tapi.. aku juga mau minta maaf ke kakakmu." balas Thundy.

"Lakukan sendiri! aku tak peduli soal itu! Aku tak suka dengan orang yang membuat kak Alucard makin menderita! Diriku saja sudah cukup!" seru Cullen.

Thundy terdiam, kemudian dia mencoba untuk pergi. "Waktumu sampai natal tiba, karena itu hari kematianku.. Kalau aku mendengar kak Alucard masih sedih tentang dirimu. Aku akan menghantuimu dengan rasa bersalah! Titik!" ucap Cullen kemudian, dia menghilang.

'Kalau dia bicara seperti itu, pasti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah..'

Kemudian di markas..

Thundy menghampiri Alucard yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan wajah ditundukan dan termenung.

"Hei, A... Alu.. Boleh aku bicara denganmu?" tanya Thundy.

"Oh, apa itu Tuan Shocka?" tanya Alucard dengan senyuman miris di wajahnya.

"Aku.. Mau minta maaf soal yang waktu itu..." ucap Thundy gugup.

"..." Alucard langsung berdiri dan pergi. Thundy mengikutinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu- Alu-" Alucard mendorongnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan menatapnya dengan wajah termenungnya.

"Maaf, tapi.. apapun itu.. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi.. Karena.. Kau membuat hatiku hancur.. Aku akan melupakan semuanya tentang dirimu, apa yang sudah aku lakukan untukmu dan juga.. Semua perasaanku terhadap dirimu.. Shocka.. Dan.. Selamat tinggal.. Bahagialah bersama nona Emy..."

"Tidak, tunggu dulu Al-" Thundy mencoba untuk bangun tapi.. Dia langsung jatuh berlutut ketika Alucard menciumm keningnya dan mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal'.

"Dia milikmu sekarang.." bisik Alucard ketika berpapasan dengan Emy.

Entah, Emy sebenarnya ingin merasa senang karena dia menang tapi, kenapa dia merasa jadi kurang.. Ketika dia melihat Thundy berlutut dan menangis terisak, dia merasa tidak tega.

"Thun-kun..."

"Emy.. Inikah penyesalan yang dibicarakan Adiknya Alucard?" tanya Thundy.

"Adik yang mana?" tanya Emy balik.

"A.. Aku mengikuti dia ke makam, dan bertemu adiknya yang sudah mati. Aku berjanji ke adiknya untuk membahagiakan Alucard. Dan diberi waktu sampai hari natal... Jika tidak, aku akan dihantui rasa menyesal. Tapi, sekarang aku malah membuatnya makin sedih dan penyesalannya langsung terasa di tubuhku."

"Dia punya Adik yang sudah mat-" Emy langsung teringat cerita Sarah ketika datang pada hari pertama menumpang.

Flashback

"Kalian ini berapa bersaudara?" tanya Emy.

"Kami ada Lima saudara, dan kak Alu yang tertua."

"Masih lengkap?"

"Kami.. Punya Adik yang sudah meninggal dan dia adalah kesayangan kak Alu... Cullen namanya. Dia amat disayang kak Alu lebih dari adik-adiknya yang lain karena Cullen sudah penyakitan sejak kecil."

"Oh~ Menarik."

Flashback end.

"Yah.. aku mengenalnya karena Sarah pernah menceritakan dirinya ke aku.." gumam Emy sambil mengusap kepala Thundy dipangkuannya. "Thun-kun... aku akan menolongmu dalam masalah ini.. Apapun itu halangannya."

"Sungguh?" tanya Thundy meminta kesungguhan jawaban Emy.

"Iya, apapun itu masalahnya.."

A big news from Yuki.

"Takano-kun, Ryuu-kun.. aku mau bicara dengan kalian dulu.." ucap Yuki setelah pulang dari rumah sakit diantar Rilen dan Grayson.

"Ada apa Yuki? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Takano khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja Takano.. Hanya saja.." Rilen menggantungkan jawabannya dan melirik ke Yuki.

"Apa? apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Ryuuga yang ikutan khawatir.

"Sabar.. Yu.. Yuki, mungkin kau bisa perlihatkan hasilnya.." pinta Grayson.

"I.. Ini..." Yuki menyerahkan sebuah amplop ke Takano dan Ryuuga. Mereka langsung terbalak melihat isi amplop tersebut. "It.. Itu, hasil testnya. Dan aku.."

"Yuki, Kau!?" Takano langsung memeluk Yuki, dan Ryuuga tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagianya.

Silahkan tebak, apa yang terjadi dengan Yuki!!

Auditore Dumb Section..

"Lex.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Desmand.

"Pinjam pundakmu! aku lelah!" balas Vincent dan tertidur di pundak Desmand. Desmand ingin mencium Vincent sesekali tapi, aksinya tertangkap basah pamannya yang nangkring di pohon.

"Ah, Baci la sua ragazza in pubblico, davvero carina." ucap Auditore yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon. "Dezmund, Dezmund"

"Paman Bodoh, sejak kapan kau ada disitu!?" pekik Desmand.

"Aku sudah disini daritadi, bahkan sebelum kau datang, Passero" jawab Auditore santai sebelum dia mendapat Ancaman dari Desmand yang melemparinya dengan banyak sekal pisau. "Che cosa è il mio guasto!?"

"Karena lu udah membuat gue malu! Paman bodooooh!!" teriak Desmand yang masih melempari pamannya dengan pisau.

Tapi, Hukuman juga berlaku untuk Desmand dari Vincent berupa..

"Berisik tau nggak!?" omelnya setelah mengikat pergelangan tangan Desma-

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! It'll make this fic M rate!!)

'Pikirkan sendiri ea! Karena Vin itu Seorang sadistik'

More Father Clonning?

"U.. Unnh.. U.." Nigou makin bingung pasalnya dia tak sengaja terpisah dari Revan, Red, dan Rone di mall. Matanya mulai berair karena panik sendirian. Tak sengaja dia melihat punggung seseorang yang dia amat kenal, dia langsung menghampiri orang itu.

"AYAAAAH!!" Seru Nigou dan memeluk pria itu.

"Maaf nak, aku bukan ayahmu.." ucap pria itu setelah melihat Nigou memeluknya. Nigou makin panik, dan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Si pria yang dia temui juga panik karena melihat Nigou mulai menangis.

"H.. He.. Hei.. Sht, sht, shht, Shht.. Bagaiman jika kita ke pusat informasi sekarang." ajak pria itu dan Nigou menangguk. Pria itu menggenggaam tangan Nigou dan membawanya ke pusat informasi.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nak?" tanya Pria itu.

"Nigou.."

"Hmm.. Jadi Nigou, kau terpisah dari ayahmu?"

"Iya, dan paman sangatlah mirip dengan ayah.."

Sampai di pusat informasi ternyata sudah ada Red, Rone, dan Revan yang menunggunya. "Ayah! Papa!"

"Nigou?"

"Ayah! Pap-"

Duagh!

"U.. U.. Huu.. Sakit.."sebuah jitakan keras dari Red ke kepala Nigou.

"Huff.. Makanya jangan asal pergi, mengerti!?" omel Rone dengan pose melipat tangannya.

"Hiks, iya..."

"Sudah, sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya. Mau jajan apa? Ayah beliin yuk." ajak Red tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu. "Emm.. Kau.."

"... Kenapa ada dua diriku ya?" gumam Si pria yang mengantarkan Nigou ke Red dan Rone.

Revan hanya bergumam dan serasa nggak peduli dengan kejadian itu. "Dan Terjadi lagi.. Doppleganger Red.."

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat..

"Kau ikut ke markas kami sekarang.." ucap Red dan Rone bersamaan.

"Eh?"

Bonus :

"Hei, sebelumnya kenapa kau kesini? Biasanya kalau sudah bersama Paman Altera kau bakalan betah." tanya Desmand dengan pose berpikir.

"Emm..."

Flashback

'Aah~ Sampai juga!' pikir Auditore ketika berada didepan apartement Altera tinggal.

"Altera! Yuhu! Aku Datang un-" Auditore langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Dan dia langsung mendapatkan pemandangan yang absurd karena..

"Audito.. Re.. Eh!? Ja.. Jangan Salah sangka!!"

Altera yang sedang ditiban di lantai sama Mark, sementara Mark hanya santai-santai aja ngomong 'hai' ke Auditore.

Flashback end

"Ada alasan khusus yang aku enggan beritau, Passero " ujar Auditore sweatdrop.

"Hee..."

 **Udah Segitu dulu ea!** **Chara Notes :** Mira Valiento (Vampire 'Idol') : Adik Perempuan Alucard setelah Sarah, seorang pecinta alam dan suka travelling kemana saja. Kebetulan mengetahui keberadaan kakaknya makanya dia mengunjungi markas tempat kakaknya tinggal.

Auditore De Firenze (Red Hood) : Paman Desmand dari Italia, memakai nama kakek buyutnya, bicara kadang pake bahasa itali, aksen bicaranya kedengaran agak merayu orang, punya kebiasaan buruk masuk rumah orang dari jendela atau nggak masuk seenak pantatnya tanpa ketok pintu terlebih dahulu.

Akarui Horima (Vagabond) : Dopplegangernya Red... (baru itu dulu :v)

Entahlah, kenapa gue malah masukin Auditore ke Red Hood. Padahal maunya yang lain, tapi mau gimana lagi, hero Red hood dapet dari Hero Soul ya gimana lagi nganggur nanti.


	48. Hunter and Huntress

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan 2 :

Kok U dapet paket gaya sih! Gue nggak! *pundung. Rela keluarin 10rb hanya buat style doang nih padahal mau beli gear rare ticket.

Red : Ceh, 10k doang!

Mira : Oh, jadi dia memang seperti itu.. Si.. Sverige, ku kira ada masalah apa dia menatapku setajam itu. -w-"

Revan : Nggak! Dan Nggak Mau jadi Harem! 2 Sua- eh.. 2 orang idiot itu aja udah ribet apalagi 3! *lempar granat lagi.

Rosy Miranto18 :

Mira : Yah, Seperti kata Mathy. Dia memang seperti itu katanya. Dan kami ini sebenarnya dari UK, bukan Skandavian.

Sarah : Bukan, Edward Cullen, kalau seperti itu nanti jadi Twilight dong -w-"

Me : Yah, lumayan .w.

Yuki : Aku ini setengah manusia, setengah kitsune. Aku ini awalnya memang perempuan sih, hal itu juga susah dijelaskan secara logistik -.-"

Thx!

Chapter 40 : Hunting Battle.

"Jadi, Senor Desmand? Kau membawa siapa saja?" tanya Felipe penasaran ketika mereka sampai di Raton Canyon.

"Hmm..." Tiba-tiba asap mengepul dan 'nggak ada yang pose power ranger ea!' muncul lima orang entah darimana datangnya.

"Yak, kami telah muncul.." ucap Mark dengan menghantkan kedua tangannya bersamaan.

"Kalian, Marksman dan Woman akan melawan para Assassin Handal dan juga seorang sniper." kata Altera dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya. "Jangan kecewakan kami ya.."

"Jadi, kita akan berburu singa gunung.. Hmph, menarik juga, biarpun aku lebih memilih untuk berburu Molded agar lebih menegangkan." ujar Alex sambil menyiapkan anti-material Snipernya.

"Aku hanya ikutan saja kok..." jawab Vincent datar.

"Aah, Hari yang baik untuk berburu di alam bebas." ucap Auditore yang malah membawa keranjang piknik.

"Emm.. Kita mau berburu bukan mau piknik disini..." ujar Yingqi yang sweatdrop melihat Auditore bawa keranjang piknik. Tiba-tiba, Desmand membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

'Jangan Remehkan dia, dia bisa membunuh apapun biarpun hanya bersenjatakan dengan pisau mentega plastik.' bisik Desmand.

"Jangan salah Nona, aku bisa membunuh seekor beruang walaupun hanya bersenjatakan sebuah pisau plastik ataupun pisau mainan." balas Auditore tak mau kalah soal dirinya sendiri.

"B.. Baiklah."

"Jadi, semuanya sudah disini? Ayo kita mulai sekarang.." ajak Kenji tapi, ditahan oleh Desmand.

"Hei, kami akan berpencar ok, kalian boleh menyatu untuk menarik perhatian." ucapnya sebelum memberi aba-aba.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu!" Seketika itu pula mereka berpencar dengan cepat tanpa jejak sama sekali, hanya meninggalkan Alex yang berdiri sendirian.

"Aku akan ikut kalian, mungkin aku akan cover dari belakang." jawab Alex santai. "Oh, dan sebelumnya pakai ini dulu."

Aoi, Yingqi, Amaya, Kenji, dan Filipe menerima benda yang diberikan Alex yang merupakan sebuah alat komunikasi jarak jauh. "Dengan itu kita semua dapat berkomunikasi jarak jauh." Alex menyalakan miliknya dan mengetes alat tersebut.

"Test, tes! Kalian dapat mendengarku?" tanya Alex dan Alat miliki Yingqi, Kenji, Aoi, Amaya, dan Filipe berbunyi.

"Ya, sepertinya ini bekerja dengan baik." jawab Aoi.

"Baiklah, dengan benda ini kita dapat berkomunikasi dengan mudah, jika harus berpencar. Maka dari itu, aku akan berjaga dibelakang kalian.. 450 m dari posisi kalian sekarang." ucap Alex.

"Eh!? Bukannya itu terlalu jauh??" tanya Amaya yang kaget dengan keputusan Alex.

"Tidak juga, bahkan yang kalian lihat ini sekarang hanyalah hologram diriku. Jaa, Nee.." seketika itu pula Alex menghilang dan terlihat hanya sebuah bola berwarna hijau di tanah.

"Benda apa ini?" gumam Filipe ketika mengambil bola hijau itu dari tanah.

"Entahlah, tapi apapun itu.. Ayo pergi!"

Beberapa Jam kemudian..

"Kita sudah berkeliling beberapa kali dan hanya menemukan tiga ekor saja.." keluh Filipe.

"Aku penasaran.. Berapa banyak yang mereka temukan ya?" gumam Amaya.

Tiba-tiba, Aoi berhenti karena mencium sesuatu, "teman-teman, tunggu.. Kalian mencium sesuatu?" Mereka berhenti dan benar saja mereka mencium sesuatu.

"Seperti bau teh.. Tapi, Siapa juga yang mau nyeduh teh didalam hutan!?" ucap Kenji bingung. Mereka mengikuti asal bau tersebut sampai di sebuah persimpangan mereka malah menemukan.

"Oh, kalian, Kalian mau beristirahat, minum teh, dan makan kue?" tanya Auditore yang sedang menyeduh teh dengan sebuah kompor portabel yang dia bawa.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihat ke Absurd-tan itu.

'Berburu Cougar memang berbahaya, tapi.. Kau menyeduh teh disaat berburu Cougar di tengah wilayahnya itu lebih dari berbahaya bahkan aneh. -Filipe-' (QOTD :v)

"Ayo kemari dan nikmati suasana alam yang masih damai ini dan juga beristirahat sejenak." Ajak Auditore dengan santainya.

"Em.. Baiklah.."

Mereka kemudian beristirahat sambil meminum teh dan makan kue. Auditore menceritakan cerita-cerita menarik soal Assassin dan keluarga-keluarganya. Tapi, kemudian dia melempar sebuah pisau plastik kearah semak-semak secara cepat.

"Untuk apa pisau itu dilempar, Senor Auditore?" tanya Filipe.

"Tak apa, hanya memastikan tak ada yang mengintai kita." jawab Auditore santai.

"Nee, Nee, Ceritakan lagi soal Assassin! Sepertinya menarik menjadi itu!" ucap Yingqi yang tertarik soal Assassin.

"Sabar, Amore, baiklah jadi begini.." Auditore menceritakan beberapa hal lainnya selama 15 menit.

"Jadi, begitulah.."

"Ooh~ menarik, tapi, saatnya kita berburu lagi. Terima kasih untuk teh dan kuenya!" kata Mereka berlima ke Auditore dan Pergi.

"Si!" Ketika mereka semua sudah jauh, dia langsung menuju semak-semak tempat dia melempar pisaunya.

"Hmm.. Tepat sekali mengenai titik vital." ujar Auditore ketika melihat seekor Puma yang tertusuk di dadanya dengan pisau plastik yang dia lempar.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Yeay! Ini yang kelima dan aku yang mendapatkannya!" seru Amaya setelah memanah seekor puma yang berada didekat mereka.

"Ahahaha! Hentikan, itu geli!" ucap seseorang tak jauh dari mereka.

Mereka mendatangi sumber suara itu dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa lagi. Seorang pria berambut putih, dengan tangan kehitaman, jaket hitam, sedang bermain dengan seekor Cougar besar.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjinakan seekor Cougar dengan mudah!?" ujar Filipe yang tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Oh, hai kalian.." dia mengangkat cougar itu seperti kucing biasa dan mengelus kepalanya. "Bagaimana perburuan kalian?"

"Ba.. Bagus.. Kami berhasil dapat lima.. Ja.. Jadi Mer-"

"Panggil aku Mark saja ok.." potong Mark.

"Jadi, Mark, berapa banyak yang ka-"

"Tidak ada, aku dari tadi hanya mencari dan menemukan dirinya mengikutiku dan aku berhasil menjinakannya." jawab Mark santai dan mengelus punggung kucing besar itu.

"Be.. Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa ka-"

"Dia ini hanya kucing biasa dimataku, tidak kurang tidak lebih.." potong Mark lagi, kemudin dia kembali bergumal dengan kucing besar itu.

"Lebih baik, kita tinggalkan saja dia.." bisik Kenji.

"Aku tetap bisa mendengar ucapanmu, jika kau pergi silahkan pergi aku masih mau bermain dengan dirinya." kata Mark. "Ayo, Tag, kita lanjutkan bermainnya."

"Tag?"

"Itu namanya.."

"Heee..."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke sebuah danau kecil. Tapi, disitu ada pemandangan yang absurd, dimana seorang yang mengenakan baju (gaun?) putih sedang bertengger disebuah balok kayu yang mengambang di daerah tepi danau.

"Halo.. Em.. Boleh minta tolong sebentar?" pinta Pria itu.

"apa itu?"

"K.. Ah.. Tolong tarik balok ini ke pinggir! A.. Aku tak bisa berenang sama sekali!"

'D.. Dia.. Dia Hydrophobic, aku ingatkan itu dia Hydrophobic!" suara dari Auditore terdengar dari earphone mereka semua.

"Eh? Hydrophobic? Maksudnya takut air?" tanya Amaya.

"Berisik! Jangan beri tau mereka semua kalau aku itu takut dengan air dengan kapasitas besar!" balas Pria itu dengan berteriak sampai membuat semuanya pengeng seketika.

"Hee.. perdonami, Altera.." balas Auditore.

"la yahmini!!"

"Sepertinya, Paman mulai mengomel dengan bahasa Arab lagi." suara Desmand kali ini terdengar.

"Paman-mu bisa bahasa arab?" tanya Kenji.

"Ya, karena dia memang jadi daerah timur-tengah. Tapi, lebih tepatnya lagi dia dari Ira- Hnmh!"

"Senor Desmand ada apa?" tanya Filipe. kemudian, sambungan komunikasi dari area Desmand terputus dari earphone mereka.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres bagaima-"

"Heii! Kalian! Tolong! Ada yang tidak bisa berenang disini!" seru Altera yang sudah mulai nggak sabaran karena terlalu dekat dengan tengah danau.

"Ah, iya.. Maaf, maaf!"

Satu penyelamatan Assassin yang nggak bisa berenang kemudian...

"Terima kasih sudah menolong-ku." kata Altera dan dia beregas pergi lagi.

"Tu.. Tunggu, berapa banyak yang sudah kau dapat?" tanya Aoi.

"Dua.. Baru dua.." Jawab Altera datar sebelum melesat diudara dan menghilang di pepohonan.

"Dia.. Cepat sekali gerakannya.." gumam Kenji kagum melihat gerakan Altera yang langsung menghilang. "Seperti Misdirection saja.."

"Gerakannya memang cepat kalau di udara, tapi jika sudah terkena dengan air.. Maka dia akan langsung melambat, bahkan berhenti." sambung Mark yang sudah ada dibelakang mereka bersama Tag.

"Uaaah! Kapan kau kesini!?" tanya Amaya yang kaget.

"Baru saja.." kemudian, dia duduk di tanah. "Altera memang sangatlah cepat dan lincah, tapi.. Disiram air atau ditaruh di tengah danau juga langsung keok."

"Jadi.. Dia beneran Hydrophobia?" tanya Yingqi.

"Yap dan Yap, Dia memang Hydrophobia karena pernah hampir tenggelam. Dia ketakutan dengan air dengan volume besar, tapi mungkin ini agak parah tapi, setiap hujan dia akan sembunyi di kolong meja dan enggan keluar rumah setelah hujan karena banyak genangan air."

"Kalau Minum?" timpal Aoi.

"Minum masih bisa sendiri, mandi harus ditemenin diluar ruangan atau dia akan mandi kilat."

Semua mangut-mangut setelah dijelaskan beberapa hal soal Altera. Mereka mau melanjutkan perburuan lagi tapi, Mark memberi satu peringatan soal Altera.

"Jangan pernah membuatnya kaget ataupun merasa terancam sesekalipun!"

"Kenapa?"

"Setiap sudut pakaiannya terdapat senjata tersembunyi yang dia sangat bisa gunakan untuk membunuh kalian dalam satu gerakan, kalaupun kalian menghindar.. Dia sangatlah lincah, ingat itu!" peringat Mark.

"Baiklah.."

"Jangan dicoba ya, atau kalian akan berakhir seperti aku..." Mark menunjukan sebuah luka bacokan di pinggangnya. "2 cm lagi kena ginjal."

Glek!

"Ba.. Baiklah, ayo semuanya, ki.. Kita berangkat!" ajak Filipe yang agak khawatir jika bertemu dengan Altera.

"Te.. Test! Kedengaran?" sekarang suara Alex yang terdengar.

"Ya, ada apa Senor Alex?" tanya Filipe.

"A.. Aku perlu kembali ke markas.. Ada urusan karena orang tua tunangan-ku mau datang untuk pembicaraan soal hari H pernikahan-ku.." ucap Alex. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang.."

"Baiklah jika itu mau-mu.."

"Kita Harus mengehentikan perburuan ini!" teriak Vincent dari earphonenya.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Amaya

"Aku Tak Bisa menghubungi Desmand sama sekali!"

"Hah?? Dia tidak bersama dirimu!?" tanya Auditore panik.

"Tidak! Kami berpencar dari awal! aku saja baru menyalakan earphone-ku, jika kalian tak percaya, temui aku di Tempat awal kita beremu sekarang!!"

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Lihat! Baterai milikku masih sisa 89 persen! aku tidak berbohong sama sekali!" Protes Vincent.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang masalahnya satu, apa yang terjadi dengan keponakan kami!?" timpal Auditore dan altera bersamaan.

"Mungkin, dia diculik.. Tapi, tak mungkin itu terjadi di tengah hutan!" timpal Amaya.

"Kalau dari statenya, tadi dia terpotong saat baru mau ngomong Iran atau irak barusan.." sambung Aoi dengan pose berpikir.

"Bzzt.. Si.. D.. Sia.. Sp.. Siapa saj.. T.. T.. Tol.. Tolong.. Kku!" Earphone mereka mendapat sebuah sinyal masuk entah dari mana, tetapi suaranya seperti suara Desmand.

"Des! Itukah kau!?"

"A.. Pa.. Ku.. De... Ma.. T.. Tolo.. Tak.. Abstr.. To!" sambungan terputus kembali.

"Des! Des! Sial!"

"Dia diculik! Maaf, mungkin kita lanjutkan perburuan ini lain waktu, ki punya tugas penting sekarang!" perintah Mark. "Ayo! Kita cari dia! Berpencar!"

Merekapun pergi dengan cepat bahkan tak sempat terekam dengan mata para lima orang yang mengajak berburu.

"Sepertinya.. Kita harus kembali sekarang.. " gumam Kenji dan semuanya mengangguk setuju dan pergi dari tempat itu segera.

Bonus :

"DESTRA! KAMI MOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!!"

"TIDAK DESTRA JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!!"

"DESTRA JANGAN LOMPAT!! NANTI SIAPA YANG BAKALAN JAGAIN REO!!"

"DES!! AKU MOHON JANGAN!!"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK DIBUTUHKAN SAMA SEKALI!!" teriak Destra yang sedang berada dipinggir jurang dekat laut.

Penyebabnya..

"Hero Unique ke-enam jatuh kepada... REO MIDORIJIMA!!" Seru Harada. "SELAMAT KARENA HERO AZAZEL TELAH DI PUBLISH OLEH DEVELOVER!!"

"Eh? Serius?" tanya Reo nggak percaya dengan hal itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia mendapat sebuah tombak berwarna hitam kehijauan.

"Ini senjata-mu nak, tombak kegelapan ini, dan juga, kau bisa mengendalikan apimu dengan sesuka hati-mu tapi, jangan berlebihan ya." ucap Kazuma.

"Terima kasih.. A.. Ngh!!" Setelah Reo mengambil Tombak itu dia merasakan kekuatan yang amat besar mengalir ke tubuhnya, ciri-ciri tubuhnya juga mulai berubah sekarang. "Ah... Kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir ke tubuh ku.."

(Ciri-ciri yang berubah : Mata Jadi berwarna kuning irisnya, rambut agak pendek berwarna hitam tapi masih terlihat kehijauan, tinggi bertambah 5 cm jadi 187cm, badan lebih tegap, massa otot bertambah.)

"Untung Destra belom denger soal ini." gumam Walrus.

"Iya, kalau dia denger bisa-bisa dia depresi ber-"

KOMPRYANG!

"Rat..." semuanya langsung melihat kearah Destra yang berlutut dengan tatapan depresinya. Dan juga, dia sepertinya tak sadar kalau lututnya terluka akibat serpihan gelas.

"A.. Ahaha.. Aku diskip lagi ya... Haha.."

"D.. De.. Des..." Reo mencoba mendekati Destra yang depresi.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU REO!!" Destra menepis tangan Reo dan segera berlari keluar entah kemana arahnya.

"DES! TUNGGU!"

Flashback end

"DESTRAAAAA!!" Reo segera mengejar Destra yang mencoba melompat dari jurang tepi laut terjal. Dia menangkap tangan Destra sebelum Destra terjun bebas.

"Lepaskan aku Reo..." bisik Destra.

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" balas Reo yang mulai terisak. Dibelakangnya para Unique lainnya mulai mencoba menolong mereka berdua untuk naik kembali.

"Re.. Reo.."

"Aku tak mau sendiri! Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling menunggu! Jika, salah satu dari kita mendapatkan senjata, maka akan saling melindungi.."

Mereka mulau ditarik keatas, dan Reo langsung memeluk Destra yang terduduk.

"Des.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku masih mau bersama-mu. Tolong jangan lakukan itu..."

Destra mengecup keningnya dan tersenyum ke Reo, "terima kasih ya.. Mungkin, aku melakukan hal yang bodoh sampai-sampai hampir meninggalkan dirimu." ucapnya.

"Awww~" semuanya yang memfilmkan kejadian langsung terpana dan tepuk tangan.

"Ayo, kita pulang.. Reo."

"Iya.. Ayo!"

More bonus : Answer from Cullen.

Seorang gadis berkacamata mengunjungi makam Cullen seminggu sebelum natal sesuai dengan petunjuk dari seseorang. Culen kemudian muncul ketika gadis itu berada didekat makamnya. Tapi, dia tau siapa dia, dan apa tujuannya kemari.

"Tolong! Jangan benci Thun-kun, aku mohon jika kau ingin melampiaskannya ke diriku saja!" pinta Gadis itu dan membungkuk didepan Cullen.

Cullen hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia mengajak gadis itu ke sebuah tempat dimana di tempat itu terdapat sebuah meja taman dan perlengkapan teh.

"Duduklah, aku sudah tau tujuan-mu kesini sebelumnya." kata Cullen kemudian dia menuangkan teh ke gelas Gadis itu.

"Terima kasih.. Cullen."

"Ya, sama-sama.. aku tau, kau mau minta maaf soal kejadian yang menimpa kekasih-mu. Dan... aku tak keberatan untuk mendengarkan kisah masa lalu kekasihmu itu." lanjut Cullen dan memperhatikan Gadia itu.

"Jadi, begini.." Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya soal kekasihnya mulai dari masa lalunya, sampai kejadian terburuk yang menimpa kekasihnya itu. "Ak.. Aku mohon tolong jan-"

"Aku tau.. Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin mengetesnya, se-setia apakah dia terhadap pendampingnya.." Cullen meminum tehnya. "Dan juga, dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh soal itu, karena dia punya perasaan ke kakak-ku."

"Ya, aku tau.. Mungkin, kalau a.. Kami tidak terlalu sering macam-macam tak akan terjadi seperti ini.." sesal gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya kalian tidak terlalu salah, namun.. Cara penyampaian rasa sayang kalian itu sama. Menyebabkan kalian saling memberontak satu-sama lain."

"Tapi, kenapa Alucard selalu menyukai kekasih-ku?" tanya Gadia itu.

"Kak Alucard, dia hanya menyukai seseorang dengan rambut biru dengan mata biru. Menurutnya, itu sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya secara lebih. Terutama Shocka, dia amat berarti karena dia mirip dengan..." Cullen langsung diam dan termenung.

"Siapa?"

"Shocka mirip dengan Kekasih pertama Kak Alucard... Yang juga berambut panjang biru dan bermata biru." ucap Cullen pelan.

"A.. Alucard punya kekasih sebelumnya?" tanya Gadis itu penasaran dengan mata kagetnya.

"Ya, namanya Raeno Bluestar... Seorang Skadi.. Dia sangatlah mencintai kak alucard dari hatinya. Dan dia juga sangat mirip dengan Shocka. Kecuali sikapnya, Raeno sifatnya tidak pernah menyalak, menyiksa, mengomel jika dia langsung merasa terganggu tetapi diam." jawab Cullen. "Bahkan, ketika kak Alu mengunjungi-ku setelah bertemu pertama kali melihat shocka dia.. amatlah bahagia, karena dia seperti melihat Raeno hidup kembali.."

"Jadi.. Raeno sudah mati?"

"Iya.. Raeno mati ditangan kak alucard ketika sedang diobati. dia mati akibat kehilangan banyak darah akibat pendarahan hebat di kepala dan organ dalamnya akibat perang." lanjut Cullen. "Dia mati 2 tahun sebelum aku mati, berarti saat aku berumur 13 tahun."

Gadis itu mulai menunjukan rasa prihatinnya ke Alucard dan pernderitaannya yang dia alami. Dia menatap ke gelas tehnya, "A.. Aku turut menyesal soal itu.."

Cullen Tersenyum ke gadis itu, "Tak apa.. Yang penting, kak Alucard sudah lebih baik sekarang karena bertemu seseorang yang sama seperti, Raeno dan Shocka."

"Benarkah? Tapi, kami belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali." kata Gadis itu bingung.

"Dia sudah menemukannya." Cullen memunculkan sebuah bayangan kakaknya di sebuah layar. Terlihat Alucard sedang bersama seorang pria lainnya yang bertampang sama seperti Reano maupun Thundy, berambut biru dan bermata biru. Tapi, yang berbeda adalah topi yang dikenakan Pria itu dan juga Tongkat yang dia bawa. "Dia orangnya.. Orang itu menghibur kak Alucard saat dia depresi."

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Gadis itu

"Haytman BlauWeis"

"Lightning mage lagi?"

"Ya, entah kenapa kak Alucard selalu tertarik dengan pria pengendali petir ataupun pengendali es." Cullen menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum miris soal ketertarikan kakak sulungnya itu.

"Kakakmu kadang memang aneh ya.." ucap gadis itu sweatdrop, tak sengaja dia melihat Cullen tersenyum kembali ketika melihat wajah Alucard yang bahagia. "Ada apa?"

Cullen menoleh ke gadis di hadapannya. "Hati kakakku.. nengatakan.. Dia masih mempunya ruang kosong yang muat untuk seseorang yang dia cintai."

"Hmm.. Maksudnya?" tanya Gadis iu bingung.

"Kakak-ku.. Dia sepertinya masih menyimpan rasa suka dan sayangnya terhadap Shocka."

"Dia masih suka dengan Thun-kun? tapi, dia-"

"Tidak, sepertinya lubuk hatinya masih sangat tertanam dengan semua kenangannya bersama Shocka."

"Well, mungkin, kita bisa sudahan dulu.. Ada yang datang soalnya." sambungnya. Kemudian, mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan seseorang telah menunggunya.

"Kemana aja lu! Pada nyariin tuh! Panik semuanya, dari pagi sampe malem nggak pulang-pulang!" Omel Thundy. "Padahal gue suruh ke makam doang kok ampe ma-"

"Maaf, kami mengobrol sebentar di batas dimensi. Makanya dia pergi lama sekali." potong Cullen.

"Tapi, kita hanya mengobrol 8 menit!" ujar gadis itu bingung.

"Satu menit disana, sama saja dengan satu jam disini." balas Cullen miris.

"EEEH-"

"Shhtt! Jangan teriak di kuburan plekok!" Omel Thundy.

Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang datang dari belakang mereka. Mereka bertiga kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa yang datang itu adalah...

"Tuan Shocka.. Nona Emy.. C.. Cullen.."

"A.. Alucard..."

"Em.. Alu, mereka siapa ya?"

The end


	49. Wedding Day

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Sarah : Tidak, Yang aku pikirkan malahan Novel dan Film Twilight saga series. 'w'

Mira : Oh, Begitu 'w'

Yuki : bisa dibilang semuanya, karena kekuatan magis masih sulit dibicarakan ke benarannya.

Auditore : Wah, Bukan.. Kami berlima muncul dengan pose Sailor moon :v *digaplok Mark Dan lagi pula, seorang Assassino harus bisa membunuh apa saja dengan apapun yang dia pegang karena setiap makhluk hidup pasti ada titik kelemahannya biarpun sangat tersembunyi sekalipun, Amore. Dan kami ini berbeda dari Assassin lainnya, karena kami memilki sebuah janji untuk TIDAK menyakiti penduduk sekitar kecuali dia terlibat juga! Bah, Aku ingat Film itu dan tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihatnya dan yang paling aku ingat adalah Geng kapak dan bagian kejar-kejarannya!

Altera : boleh saja, asal.. Perutmu kuat karena akan banyak sebuah hal yang sadis nantinya.

Alucard : Aku.. Aku tak pernah menganggap Tuan Shocka seperti itu.. Aku mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku sendiri. Tak ada hubungannya dengan pengganti Raeno, entahlah kenapa aku begitu menyuka es dan petir, aku juga bingung soal itu...

girl-chan2 :

Bah, Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!

Mira : Hmm.. Memangnya Sverige itu bahasa mananya? Mereka (Sweden) atau dari kalian (Skandavian)? 'v'

Vincent : Tenang.. Dia akan selalu dalam pertolongan yang tepat dan cepat!

Thx!!

Spesial Chapter : Wedding day.

"Apapun itu.. Dia pasti disekap di sebuah gedung dengan pertahanan yang amat kuat, karena aku tak bisa mendektesi keberadaan mereka sama sekali karena sinyalnya terganggu." ucap seorang wanita dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Aku tak peduli soal itu! Aku akan mencari petunjuk dimana dia!" balas Seorang pria dengan mata merah dibalik tudungnya.

"Sa.. Sabar kak! Kita akan menemukan mereka pasti! Kita akan bisa menemukan mereka!" hibur Vincent sambil menahan kakaknya yang mulai mengamuk itu.

"Tch! Terserah, pokoknya mereka yang berani menculik Des akan mati ditanganku, tak peduli apapun itu!"

"Ah! Ketemu!"

Nope, tunggu buat Chapie depan karena bakalan ada adegan Action-nya. Tapi, ini hanya rencana karena mau mengubah rate jadi M karena Gore, tapi setuju nggak kalian? Kalo nggak adegan itu akan aku skip aja 'v'

"Huff.. Tepat sebelum mereka datang!" ujar Alex setelah mencapai markas.

"Bilang apa Heh!?" sela Eris dibelakangnya.

"Ok, Makasih Ris! Udah mau Jemput gue!" seru Alex kemudian dia masuk kedalam markas dan langsung lari ke kamarnya.

Dia mandi kemudian berpakaian rapih, berias, merapikah rambutnya, dan menelepon kakaknya untuk datang ke acara juga.

"Tenang, aku akan datang bersama seseorang nantinya." jawab Ars dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah, aku akan memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah siap dan terjaga keamanannya." balas Alex. "Dah kak!"

"Dah!"

Kemudian, dia menemui ketua squad garu dan ketua squadnya sendiri untuk meminta izin soal acara keluarga yang akan diadakan hari ini juga, malam hari.

"Ma.. Malam hari!? Jam berapa!?" tanya girl-chan kaget.

"Yah, jam 7-an mungkin.. Dan kalau bisa.. Jangan ada kekacauan untuk sementara karena.. Ayahnya Silica sangatlah tidak suka soal Kebisingan." jawab Alex sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi.. Yaudah Ra, izinin aja, nanti bisa brabe karena ayahnya Silica kebetulan Unique." timpal Reha.

"Yaudahlah! Eh Mathias! Sini!" panggil girl-chan ke Mathias.

"Apa?"

"Lu ntar jadi Sekutirinya acaranya Alex, bisakan?" tanya Reha.

"Acara apa?" tanya Mathias balik

"Semacam acara temu keluarga sebelum pernikahan..." jawab Alex.

"Si.. Jangan bilang lu mau ni-"

"Yap, Ayah dan Ibu Silica mau gue nikah sama anak mereka secepat mungkin. Palingan seminggu lagi firasat gue ya.." potong Alex datar.

Setidaknya Salem nggak denger soal acara nikahan ini atau nggak dia bisa kambuh ke jonesannya -w-"

"Yaudah, tapi.. Udah rapi aja.. Emangnya jam berap-"

Ting tong..

"Itu.. Mereka apa bu-"

BRAK!

Mungkin silahkan tebak apa yang terjadi karena mereka semua langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat pintu dibanting dan mendengar tangisan sesegukan seseorang.

'Lagi..' batin mereka berempat.

"Mungkin, itu mereka.." ujar Alex turun ke bawah dan menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang sedang menghibur wanita berkacamata di pelukannya.

"Seperti yang kuduga.." batin Alex. "Ah, maaf-maaf dia tak bermaksud menakuti, tolong tak usah ketakutan dengan dirinya.. Nyonya Elisa." hiburnya sambil menepuk pundak ibunya Silica.

"Eh, memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Elisa.

"Dia sebenarnya anggota teman kami, dan ciri-ciri dia seperti itu tolong dimaklumi." jawab Alex.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, kemana dia?"

"Ke kamarnya di lantai 5, atau tanya saja dengan temannya nanti." jawab girl-chan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku-"

"Emm.. Permisi sebentar.." Reha menarik girl-chan dan membisikannya sesuatu.

"Ra, mending pakenya saya-anda karena ayahnya Eudo super formal bahasanya. Dan bisa-bisa di cela nanti lu sama dia." bisik Reha. Dan girl-chan pun mengangguk setuju.

Dia melancarkan tenggorokannya, "Ehm.. Saya Ketua Squad ini, memang sedikit aneh karena umur saya masih muda." jawab Girl-chan sedikit kagok

"Tak apa, malah sedikit menarik.. Drud, ayo kita berkeliling dulu. Dan kamu, tolong tunjukan kami soal markas mereka ini." ajak Elisa sambil menunjuk girl-chan.

"Huuh.. Baiklah.." balas Drud agak malas melakukannya.

"Mat, mending lu bantuin gue.. nata meja, atau.. yah.. benerin apa gitu di dapur." pinta Alex.

"Terserah.."

Sembari mereka sedang di dapur dan Para orang tua sedang diajak keliling. Mending kita OOT dulu (OOT karena ada semua orang) :v

"Karaoke bentaran yuk.." ajak Red.

"Terserah sih, kalo lu mau sih, gue ok-ok aja." jawab Alpha.

"Idem." sambung Edgar.

"Yaudah, ayo ngapa ditunda.." timpal Aka.

"Sebenarnya gue mau ikut, cuman harus jaga-"

"Jaga anak? yaudah, sekalian aja ajak Nigou." potong Thundy.

"Huff.. yasudah.. Nigou mau ikut?" tanya Revan. "Eh, enak banget lu ngomong jaga anak. Ntar tuh Burung Griffin lu jadi orang, gue harap jadi anak lu juga!" timpal Revan sambil menunjuk Grief di pundak Thundy.

"Dih, Sialan lu!" balas Thundy.

"Mau ikut! Nigou mau ikut!"

kemudian..

"Lagu pertama ap-"

 _Baby-_ Klik.

"Ganti! Males banget gue lagu gituan!" keluh Vience yang kayaknya udah kesel dengerin Baby Shark.

"Yaudah yang selanjutnya.."

 _Yee.. Kyo.._ "Boleh.. Sand Planet ada yang mau?" Edgar dan Aka mengangkat tangannya bersamaan. kemudian, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam.

"gue duluan!"

"gue duluan!"

"Jangan berantem oi! Ada anak kecil disini!" seru Revan sambil menutup mata Nigou.

"ok, suit aja deh!"

"Ok!"

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas!"

"Yes! dapet!" seru Edgar ketika menang suit lawan Aka.

"Tch!"

Musikpun diputar dan Edgar siap menyanyi..

 _Nanmonai suna ba tobi kauraimei_

 _Shoumonai oto dekasureta inochi_

 _Kongo sennen gusamohaenai suna no wakusei sa_

 _Konna guai de madasuriheru unmei_

 _Doko e mo ikena kutetsuiraku eisei_

 _Tachiirikin shino fuda de michita suna no wakusei sa_

 _Norari kurari aruki mawari tadori tsuita inori_

 _Kimi ga ima mo ikiteru nara kotae tekure boku ni_

 _IEI kyou no hi wa SANGOOZUDAUN_

 _Tsumari moto-doori made BAIBAIBAI_

 _Omoi tsuita raaru iteike_

 _Kokoro no kori noko sanai youni_

 _IEI kuu o kiru SANDAASUTOOMU_

 _Meidou hibikasete wa BAIBAIBAI_

 _Mou sukoshi dake tomodachi de iyouze konkai wa_

 _Sou iya kyou wa bokura no HAPPIIBAASUDEI_

 _Omoi omoi no kazaritsuke shiyou ze_

 _Amattarui dakeno KEEKI kakonde_

 _Uta o utaou ze_

 _Uzou muzou no haka nomae de keirei_

 _Sou MERUTOSHOKKU ni teu mare ta seimei_

 _Kono idoga kareru mae ni hayaku_

 _Koko o dete ikouze_

 _Nee nee nee anata to watashi de RANDEBUU?_

 _Sude ni sutareta sabaku de nani omou_

 _Ima da PAPPAPAA to tobidase MAI HIIROO_

 _Douka mayoeru wa rera osukui tamae_

 _Button dei kouze motto_

 _IEIEIO-deyo-idonto_

 _Ano DANSUHOORU MOZAIKU no oku_

 _Taiko dai no OOPAATSU_

 _Kousenjuu de BANBABANBAN_

 _Shounen shoujou utau kibouron_

 _Kyouten don chison deko konmizou no omoi de wa denshi on_

 _Tomadoi urei ikari kurui tadori tsuita inori_

 _Kimi no kokoro shinazuirunara outouseyo soukyuuni_

 _IEI kitto mada BOOIZU DONTO KURAI_

 _Tsumari naka naori made BAIBAIBAI_

 _Omoi dashi tarao shietekure_

 _Ano konton noyu me mi taina uta_

 _IEI chuu o mau REIZAABIIMU_

 _Enpou sashi shimese ba BAIBAIBAI_

 _Tenkuu no shiro made bokura o michibi itekure_

 _Utatte odorou HAPPIIBAASUDEI_

 _Sabaku ni ringo no ki woueyou_

 _Denguri kaeri sonja BAIBAI_

 _Ato wa dare kaga katte ni douzo_

 _Utatte odorou HAAPPIIBAASUDEI_

 _Sabaku ni ringo no ki woueyou_

 _Denguri kaeri sonja BAIBAI_

 _Ato wa dare kaga katte ni douzo_

 _IEI kyou no hi wa SANGOOZUDAUN_

 _Tsumari moto-doori made BAIBAIBAI_

 _Omoi tsuita raaru iteike_

 _Kokoro no kori noko sanai you ni_

 _IEI kuu o kiru SANDAASUTOOMU_

 _Meidou hibikasete wa BAIBAIBAI_

 _Mou_ _sukoshi dake tomodachi de iyouze konkai wa_

 _Kaze ga fuki sarashi nao susumu suna no wakusei sa_

"Ah.. Padahal tuh lagu bagus banget kalo didengerin." ucap Aka yang ngebut mau nyanyi.

"udahlah berikutnya apaan?" tanya Alpha, kemudian Vience melihat judul lagu yang akan diputar. "Minna, Miku Miku ni Shite ageru!"

Cring!

"Gue yang nyanyi ea!" seru Lectro.

"Mendung Gue aja!" timpal Alpha.

"Halah Lu berdua bagusan gue aja yang nyanyi!" sahut Sapphire.

"Mending gue!" timpal Pyro.

'mereka berempat udah berapi-api aja

' gumam yang lainnya.

"Gambreng dah!"

"Hompipah alaium gambreng! Frost mati kejepit pintu!"

"He.. nggak jadi pasfu gue dikacangin nanti." ujar Frost yang nggak jadi protes.

"Yes, gue dapet!" seru Pyro. "Vin, Musik!"

 _kagaku no genkai o koete watashi wa kitan dayo_

 _NEGI wa tsuitenai kedo dekireba hoshii na_

 _ano hi,_

 _takusan no naka kara sotto watashi dake eran dano_

 _doushite datta kawoi tsukaki kitaina_

 _ano ne, hayaku_

 _PASOKON ni ireteyo_

 _doushita no?_

 _PAKEEJI zutto mitsu meteru_

 _kimi no koto_

 _miku miku ni shite ageru_

 _uta wa mada ne, ganbaru kara_

 _kimi dake no watashi o_

 _taisetsu ni so datete_

 _hoshii kara_

 _miku miku ni shite ageru_

 _ichinenjuu kimi no koto o_

 _futari de uta otsukuru no yo_

 _dakara chotto kakugo o shitete yo ne (shite ageru kara)_

 _watashi no sugata mada me ni wa mienai no wakatteru_

 _dakedo watashi ikiteru kimi to hana shiteru_

 _dakara, BUAACHYARU no kakine o koete afure kaeru jouhou no naka_

 _kimi to watashi futari de shinka shite ikitai_

 _yuube kiita_

 _kimi no hana uta ga_

 _ashitani wa_

 _watashi ga utaeru koto matteru_

 _itsumademo_

 _miku miku ni shite ageru_

 _utatte kusorega shiawase_

 _tamani machigacchau kedo_

 _kizu kanai furi o shiteiru kimi o_

 _miku miku ni shite ageru_

 _sekaijuu no dare, dare yori_

 _kimi nihon kitsu taeru no_

 _dakara zutto tonarini isasete ne (donna toki demo)_

 _miku miku ni shiteyanyo_

 _saigo ma dene, ganbaru kara_

 _jishin wa aru keredo_

 _sukoshi shinpai o shiteiru kimi o_

 _miku miku ni shiteyanyo_

 _sekaijuu no dokoni itemo_

 _sagashi dashi tetsu taeru no_

 _dakara chotto yudan o shite agete_

 _miku miku ni shite ageru_

 _mada mada watashi, ganbaru kara_

 _kuchizu sande kureru_

 _muchuu de ite kureru_

 _kimi no koto_

 _miku miku ni shiteageru_

 _sekaijuu no dare, dare yori_

 _daisuki o tsutaetai_

 _dakara motto watashi ni uta wa sete ne_

"Nggak ada joget kan?" tanya Revan.

"ya, enggak lah.. Vience turun lu dari meja! Tartagus jangan Goyang dombret! Grief stop jangan matokin ekornya Nigou!" omel Thundy.

"lagu berikutnya.." Alpha menyeritkan dahinya. "Triple Baka."

Revan langsung berdiri, "Rev? lu mau nyanyi?" tanya Thundy.

"Nggak..." Revan langsung menendang Red, Rone, dan Aka kedepan. "Dah, tuh.. Triple Idiot udah di depan." ucapnya datar.

"Eh.." mereka bertiga berdiri dan membersihkan baju mereka. Dan Musikpun dimulai.

"anata no kokoro wo bakkyunkyun!!" seru Rone.

 _(Red) ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo! shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta_

 _(Rone) AuAu_

 _(Red)_ isogashii no niamaenagara yoseru kotoba ni sasoware

 _(Aka) omae wa jitsu ni baka da naa.._

 _(Red) honki de tsuraretaa!_

 _kanpeki ni ma ni awanai doushiyou mo nai sono toki, hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta~_

 _(All) baka baka baka nani ga koko made anata wo ugokasu no?_

 _michi naru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose_

 _baka baka baka hoka ni yaru koto mada mada arunjanai?_

 _naite waratte okoru koro makasete ne!_

 _watashi no iro ni shite ageru!_

 _(Red) kurietibu na kokoro wa orenai sa! sou wa iu keredo sude ni kuzureteta!_

 _(Aka) Oi! Sore wa Dame Daro!_

 _(Rone) naani mata mochinaosereba hora yaruki takusan afureru_

 _(Red, Rone) sunadokei no you ni~_

 _(Aka) tekitoo ni tsukuri ageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu neta o sagashitemita kedo chikara tsukete kita!_

 _(All) baka baka baka machibouke na no ni tenuki toka hidoi yo, honki daseba shiawase desho? anata nara!_

 _baka baka baka yarubeki koto wasubete wasurechae_ _utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu watashi no tame ni..._

 _(Rone, Aka) OK!_

"Nee.. aku tak yakin untuk melakukan ini..." bisik Red.

"Oh, lakukan saja ayo!" ajak Rone dan Aka.

"Baiklah.."

'Silahkan bayangkan Bagian Oooooo-nya'

 _(All) baka baka baka nani ga koko made anata wo ugokasu no?_

 _michi naru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose_

 _baka baka baka hoka ni yaru koto mada mada arunjanai?_

 _naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne!_

 _baka baka baka machibouke na no ni tenuki toka hidoi yo_

 _honki daseba shiawase desho? anata nara!_

 _baka baka baka yarubeki koto wasubete wasurechaeutau_

 _odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu!_

 _watashi no iro ni shite ageru!_

"Maa.. Sudah cukup!" Red langsung keluar dengan blush dipipinya.

'Ternyata, Red punya rasa malu juga kalo suruh nari.' gumama Mereka semua bersamaan.

"Ok, lagu apa selanjutnya?" tanya Thundy.

"hmm.. Patchwork Staccato.. ada yang tau lagunya gimana?" tanya Vience dan semuanya menggeleng kecuali..

"Al, lu tau?" tanya Thundy ke.. Alucard dibelakang dia.

"Yah.. itu kebetulan lagu yang aku- lupakan itu." Alucard maju dan mengambil micnya. "Musiknya tolong."

 _tsugihagi darake no kimi to no jikan mo soro soro owari ni shiyou kono ito chigiru no iro toridori chirabaru desho_

 _nee hora ano toki no kotoba kasaneta muda na jikan kono ito chigiru dake fuzoroi da ne waraeru desho_

 _tick tack tick tack en o kaite_

 _ding dong ding dong asobimasho_

 _tick tack tick tack musunde hiraite_

 _ding dong ding dong jaa mata ne_

 _hotsureta ito ga sasayaku_

 _kimi yo isso isso inaku nare, kawaranai kono mama nara_

 _tabun kitto kitto nante koto nai, sukoshi karuku naru dake_

 _nee ikka ikka sutechaeba,_

 _kizukanai sono mama nara_

 _dakedo zutto zutto suki kamo na,_

 _sukoshi dake itai kana..._

 _kizukeba ki ni shiteru gamen soro soro miakita are nuki kore nuki sore ja tsumannai'n desho taikutsu desho_

 _flick tap flick tap men o subette_

 _swipe tap swipe tap A R T_

 _flick tap flick tap hiraite tataite_

 _swipe swipe swipe swipe... mou yada na_

 _zuru zuru ito ga tsubuyaku_

 _kimi yo isso isso inaku nare,_

 _awaranai kono mama da yo_

 _dakara kitto kitto nante koto nai,_

 _sukoshi sabishiku naru dake_

 _mou ikka ikka sutechaeba,_

 _kizukanai sono mama dashi_

 _tabun zutto zutto suki dakedo, sukoshi dake itai kedo_

 _(Whistle Part)_

'Alucard bisa bersiul?' batin mereka semua bersamaan.

 _..dakara.._

 _dakara isso isso inaku nare,_

 _kawaranai kono mama dashi_

 _tabun kitto kitto nante koto na,_

 _sukoshi sabishiku naru kedo_

 _nee ii no? ii no? sutechau yo?kizukanai? mada kizukanai nara..._

 _sokka sokka suki na no wa..._

 _saisho kara boku dake_

 _...tick tack tick tack..._

 _ding dong ding dong..._

 _(Whistle part again)_

 _tsugihagi darake no kimi to no jikan o soro soro owari ni shiyou kono ito chigiru dake.. kantan desho? waraeru yo ne?_

"Gue nggak tau kalo Al bisa bersiul loh.." bisik Thundy ke Revan.

"Idem." balas Revan.

Kita udahan dulu OOTnya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Soal markas-ku?" tanya girl-chan

"Menarik, tak salah mereka menumpang markas-mu." jawab Elisa.

"Yah, terima kasih."

"Dan Alex, terima kasih sudah membuatkan kami makan malam yang enak ini." sambung Elisa.

"Yah.. terima kasih."

"Dan untuk pernikahan mereka berdua.. akan diadakan.. dua hari lagi.."

"E.. Eh!?"

Dua Hari kemudian..

"Oh My God, grogi gue nih!" seru Alex.

"Tenang aja, nggak bakal gigit kok." hibur Ars.

"Baiklah, pokoknya harus bisa." ujar Alex.

Alex kemudian keluar dan berjalan menuju altar menunggu Silica datang. Kemudian, Silica datang dengan pakaian pengantinnya dan membawa bunga. Dia terlihat gugup dengan banyaknya orang yang menatapnya.

"Hai.." sapa Silica.

"Hai.."

"ehm.." Drud membersihkan tenggorakannya. "jadi dengan ini, kalian berdua.. apa kau, Alex bersediakah kau menerima Silica sebagai istrimu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia.."

"Dan kau, Silica apa kau bersedia menerima Alex sebagai suami-mu?"

"Ya, Aku bersedia.."

(Maaf, Diskip sampai akhir, karena nggak inget nikahan Om-ku kemaren di gereja karena itu pas aku kelas satu SMP -w-")

"Selamat ya kalian berdua!" setru Iris sambil bertepuk tangannya.

"Terima kasih Iris-chan!" balas Silica. "Nee, Kalian berkumpul dong! Aku akan melempar bunganya!" Semuanya langsung berkumpul dan Silica melempar bunganya.

"Aku Dapat.."ucap Naya sambip menggenggam bunket bunga yang dilempar Silica.

"Selamat ya, Naya.. mungkin, kamu bentar lagi nikah sama edgy." jata Mira disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Mira-san."

"Nee, Alex, udah siap nanti malem?" bisik Ethan.

"Dih, jangan musem deh lu!" sembur Alex dengan blush dimukanya.

"Tapi, kan nanti malem pertama lu." goda Eris.

"Bodo amat lu berdua!"

"Lem, mending lu nggak usah pundung deh.. nggak enak nih jadinya.." ucap Edgar ketika melihat Salem pundung di pohon dekat Altar.

"Liat orang Pacaran aja udah ngedrop, apa lagi nikah.." bisik Lectro.

"Oh, ayolah.. jangan bersedih.. mungkin suatu hari kau akan menemukan pasanganmu." hibur Alfred sambil menepuk pundak Salem.

"Ya.. Eh.. Kau, glek.. yah.." ucapnya kaget melihat Alfred disebelahnya.

 **Ok, udahan dulu ea! Dan selamat buat Alex!**


	50. Kesialansa Salames

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Rosy Miranto18 :**

 **Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu! Kalau sudah jadi akan aku beri tau lewat FB.**

 **Auditore : Boleh saja, asalkan kau menepati 3 janji sebagai Assassin Persaudaraan kami. Satu, jangan pernah tunjukan wajahmu secara langsung ke penduduk. Dua, JANGAN lukai penduduk tak bersalah, kecuali mereka terlibat masalah yang sama. Terakhir, selalu setia terhadap Persaudaraan Assassin jangan membangkang atau berkhianat. Dan salam kami, "Keselamatan dan Kedamaian Saudaraku!"**

 **Nope, dan Absolutely Nope! Aku nggak bisa bikin Lemon!**

 **Alex : Yah.. Terima kasih soal itu -w-/**

 **Girl chan2 :**

 **Revan : Eheem.. *ngangguk**

 **It looks like you have to buy a hero slot too -w-/**

 **Mira : Hem... Menarik...**

 **Alex : 'kay.. thx for that!**

 **Thx!**

Chapter 41 : Some absurd Drabble. (Salames Super Extra Ultra Unique Hyper *lanjutkan' lagi Badluck)

1\. Jangan bicara hal itu.

Apa yang lebih mengerikan daripada ketemu Daren lagi marah-marah kayak cewe PMS *di dar der dor sama yang bersangkutan.

Ketemu Anjing Rabies.. Halah dilempar baru juga abis..

Jatoh dari lantai 3 eskalator... Kaki hanya patah tulang biasa.

Nyobain masakan Alexia... Mabok.

Dilempar ke tong sampah... Tinggal mandi beres

Tapi, bagaimana jadinya jika ngomong, "Omen adalah Unique wanna be." didepan squad hero unique... Well, itu baru luar binasa karena...

"Dih, Omen-kan cuman Unique wanna be yang ter-PHP mulu sama Develover!" sahut Salem ke Eris dan Rendy ketika sedang melewati depan squad hero unique.

Glek... Ini buruk!

"Sal! Tadi lu bilang apa!?" tanya Eris panik diikuti Rendy yang mulai ketakutan.

"Gue bilang Omen itu-"

"BLAST OFF!"

BLAAAAAAAAAR!!

"Beraninya kau bicara itu..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru bermata merah darah dan mempunyai bekas luka yang cukup mengerikan di wajahnya dengan aura hitam diselingi listrik juga panel dimensi dimana-mana.

"Hiiiiiiiii!!!" Eris langsung teleport ke markas sambil menarik Rendy bersamanya meninggalkan Salem yang gosong akibat disambar listrik berteggangan tinggi.

2\. Tertuliskan di sebuah buku.

Death note... Hah itu adalah hal biasa. Kalau buku doujin Iris, Emy, bahkan Alexia diem-diem juga bikin doujin.. Itu baru luar binasa.

Misalnya gini..

'Valentine chocolate' karya... Elemy Scorcas.

Pairing : AlfeSal

Tanggal 14 Februari merupakan hari valentine yang terkenal dengan pemberian coklat dimana-mana sebagai tanda kasih sayang untuk pasangan atau seseorang yang kalian sukai.

Salem.. Dia kebingungan untuk siapa coklatnya. Untuk Jean.. Tak mungkin.. Untuk Alfred.. Yah.. Tapi, dia takut karena Alfred adalah hantu. Namun, karena Alfred sepertinya lebih meyakinkan daripada Jean akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Alfred.

Lumayan, daripada di cap Jones cap kaki tiga (?)

"Al.. Um.. Alfred!" panggil Salem.

Alfred berbalik dan menundukan kepalanya karena Salem lebih pendek darinya (brp Cm!? Tinggi Alfred aja 205cm). Salem terlihat malu-malu (biarpun rada takut juga) dengan sekuat tenaga dan keberanian akhirnya dia berbicara juga dengan Alfred.

"Alfred, ini untukmu!" seru Salem sambil menyodorkan sekantong coklat ke Alfred.

"Coklat.. Terima kasih..." Alfred menerimanya dengan senang hati biarpun mukanya tetaplah datar seperti biasa. Hal ini membuat Salem senang karena Alfred mau menerima coklat darinya, karena jujur, dia sendiri sudah menyukai Alfred sejak lama. Alfred memakan salah satu coklat pemberian Salem.

Agak pahit mungkin karena Dark Chocolate, tapi tetap manis. "Hmm.. Lumayan." komentarnya.

"Yaudah.. Itu aja y-"

"Kau sudah mencobanya?" potong Alfred.

"Be.. Belom..." jawab Salem gugup. Alfred mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari kantong coklat itu.

"Ini.. Cobalah.." ucapnya dengan meletakan coklat itu di bibir Salem. Salem membuka mulutnya dan bermaksud untuk menggigit coklat itu.. Tapi..

"Tidak secepat itu.. Salem." Alfred berseringai dan langsung melahap coklat yang hampir dimakan Salem dan mencium Salem dengan panasnya.

"Hmmhph.." Salem berusaha mendorong Alfred yang tiba--tiba menciumnya itu. Dia meletakan tangannya di dada bidang Alfred tapi, itu sepertinya percuma karena dia belum terlalu kuat, melawan pria yang lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya itu.

"Hup.. Sebaiknya kita ke kamarku sebentar.." Alfred langsung menganggkat Salem layaknya karung beras. Salem terus melawan tapi, percuma saja, Alfred langsung melemparkan dirinya ke kasur dan menahan kedua tangannya.

'(Sisanya pikirin sendiri!)

"Kenapa Ada buku beginian di Perpus!?" Pekik Salem yang tak sengaja menemukan dan membaca doujin Emy tersebut.

Atau begini...

'Jealousy' karya Iris Lisabeth.

Pairing : AlfeSal (kayaknya laris nih pairing)

Warning : Yandere! Alfred.

Alfred tak sengaja mendengar sesuatu yang amat sangat membuatnya kesal karena..

"Aku.. Boleh jadi.. Pacarmu?" Tanya seorang Death Knight muda ketika dia berbicara dengan Salem.

'Berani Sekali dia.. Menembak Salem...' ucapnya geram dalam hati. Hatinya amat panas sekarang. Salem, pujaannya, hatinya, belahan jiwanya, idamannya, Unicorn kecilnya, baru saja ditembak oleh seorang knight yang baru saja hidup, datang, bersaudara dengan cyborg pelupa, yang tidak berguna itu. Untung saja, Salem menolaknya jadi, Salem masih miliknya. Tapi, hatinya masih terbakar oleh rasa cemburu oleh knight itu. Baginya, semua orang dilarang untuk menembak, merayu, menggoda, dan merayu SALEM. Karena SALEM ITU MILIKNYA! HANYA MILIKNYA!

INGIN RASANYA, DIA MENYIKSA, MENGIRIM KNIGHT ITU KEMBALI KE ALAMNYA. Tapi, dia kasihan jika melihat Rina si Cyborg jika harus kehilangan adiknya lagi. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan dulu.. mungkin, ini adalah rencana terkejam dan liciknya. Karena...

'Aku... Akan... Menyingkirkan Rina dulu.. ya.. singkirkan dia.. haha.. hahahahahahahahaha!!'

(sisanya pikirkan sendiri)

'...What the...' Salem hanya bisa kicep membaca doujin buatan Iris yang tak sengaja tertinggal di meja perpustakaan.

Atau bahkan seperti ini :

'AlfeSal Family' karya.. Alexia Mercowlya

Pairing : AlfeSal.. (OMG! hellow!)

NOTE : AU!

... (Skip maksudnya)

"Yah, dulu ibumu selalu ketakutan melihat diriku ini karena aku pernah memakai kostum kepala buntung saat Halloween, kemudian badanku yang tinggi juga." Alfred tertawa kecil ketika menceritakan hal lama saat dia dan Salem masih di sekolah dulu ke Alfastra.

"Ayah! Jangan ceritakan hal itu ke Alfa!" keluh Salem dengan wajah yang dikembungkan.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Alfred sambil tertawa mendengar keluhan Salem.

(Well, pikirkan ndiri sisanya.)

'APA NGGAK ADA YANG LAIN SELAIN SI KEPALA BUNTUNG ITU!?' jerit Salem dalam hati ketika membaca doujin buatan Alexia yang dia temukan di selipan rak Novel.

"Kau baca apa?" Salem langsung kaget karena Alfred mengagetkannya dan melempar buku itu ke atas.

"Nggak baca apa-apa!?" pekik Salem, tapi kemudian dia tertimpa hujan buku dari rak dibelakangnya.

(Sepertinya dia lupa kalau Alfred sering ngedekep di perpus seharian...)

3\. TEREKSEKUSI

well, beberapa orang sudah sering dijadikan bahan eksekusinya Red, memang yang biasa digebukin paling Teiron karena suka ngelemparin Hato pake batu bata. Tapi, kali ini mungkin karena ketidak sengajaan Salem melempar pisau tapi, meleset dan tertancap di pundak Hato sampai dia tak bisa menggerakan tangan kanannya.

Jadi.. begini ceritanya...

"Gue hanya sedikit penasaran aja apa yang terjadi dengan perban Naya jika dibuka..." gumam Lectro sebelum dia merasakan aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Sh*t, its time to run like a madaf*cka!" umpat Alex.

Beberapa pisau lemparan Salem hampir mengenai orang, Auditore yang lagi jalan, Vience yang lagi gelud sama Tartagus, Desmand yang nemu uang jatuh, Giro sama Luthias lagi tarik-tarikan, bahkan lewat beberapa senti dari telinga hewan Nigou, Flore, dan Tsuchi. Tapi, yang tidak beruntung adalah...

"SALEEEEEEEEEEM!!" teriak Mathias yang tertancap di tembok dengan pisau di lengan bajunya.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeh!" Arie, Zen, dan Tumma yang langsung kabur pontang-panting melihat Vincent tertancap pisau di kepalanya.

Dan Juga...

"ADUH!!"

Oke Salem... Kau dalam bahaya besar..

"SAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM!!!" bagaikan Suara Teriakan iblis yang tidurnya terganggu dan terbangun dengan rasa amarah dan benci langsung menggelegar di seluruh markas bahkan sampai burung-burung yang ada di pohon langsung terbang semua. Bahkan, yang lagi kejar-kejaran langsung berbalik arah karena dia yang dikejar. Kalau hanya Red sih mending.. Tapi kali ini...

"Kemari Kau!!"

Red, Rone, Aka, Takano, Ryuuga yang ngejar Salem. bayangin aja sendiri, satu aja udah serem apalagi lima.

4\. Trying Leap of Faith.

Sepetrinya Leap of Faith sedang terkenal di beberapa anak laki-laki squad GC dan RH.

"Udah nyoba Leap of Faith?" tanya Ethan yang tak sengaja menyela pembicaraan Salem dan Rendy.

"Gue udah dong, seru sih.. Emang awalnya takut juga." jawab Rendy.

"Emangnya itu ngapain?" tanya Salem penasaran yang membuat mereka berdua kaget berjamaah.

"Lu belom tau!?" tanya Rendy dan Salem hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi gini.. Lu terjun bebas dari atas tower ataupun itu bangunan yang memiliki 3 lantai atau lebih tapi, dibawahnya udah disiapin pake Matras, tumpukam jerami, kapas, atau pakai trampolin." timpal Ethan.

"Kok.. kalian berani aja sih, Nekat gitu.." balas Salem dengan muka ilfeel.

"ih seru tau.. Rata-rata anak laki-laki sini udah nyoba semua.. kecuali Teiron, Nigou, Tsuchi, Hato." sambung Rendy.

"Teiron belom?"

"masih takut dia, lu lupa terakhir kali dia diturunin dari pohon kelapa sama Mathias?"

"Oh, iya.. gue inget.."

Salem berpikir sebentar kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Mereka bertiga langsung pergi ke lantai 7 karena di situ ada ruang terbukanya, di ujungnya terdapat tempat para anak laki-laki nyobain Leap of Faith.

"Nah, disini kalo lu mau nyobain.. Tapi, inget lu harus bisa nentuin arah jatuh lu.." peringat Ethan.

"jadi gini... pertama lu harus jatoh vertikal tapi, pas udah mau nyampe tanah usahakan punggung lu duluan yang masuk, kecuali di air. kalo air, usahakan tetep Vertical Dive karena lu bisa cedera kalo pake punggung duluan." jelas Rendy.

Salem mengangguk dan mencoba mengambil ancang-ancang diujung dan bersiap melompat. Kemudian, dia langsung melompat ke bawah, tapi sayang Rendy dan Ethan baru ingat sesuat.

"oh iya, sekarang jamnya buang sampahkan?" tanya Rendy.

"Eh, iya! kalo gitu Salem berarti lompat ke..."

Bluk!!

"Kenapa nggak ada yang bilang kalau sekarang jam buang sampah!?" pekik Salem ketika dia malah mendarat di dalam tong sampah yang sudah berisi dengan sampah-sampah markas

5\. Terlindas RoadRoller nyasar.

Ingat, ketika berada di jalan raya atau sekitar markas, harus berhati-hati dengan keadaan lalu lintas sekitar, walaupun itu sesepi apapun keadaan lalu lintas sekitar. Bisa saja ada mobil balap, motor balap, Truk, becak (?), bajaj balap (?), bahkan Road Roller yang bisa saja datang entah dari mana asalnya.

Seperti ini contohnya...

"nyebrang ah, sepi ini.." gumam Salem sebelum akhirnya dia melihat kesamping dan terdapat road roller dengan kecepatan tinggi dikendarai oleh seorang remaja perempuan dengan pita besar dan baju pelaut. Naasnya, karena baru sadar, Salem akhirnya gepeng terlindas Road Roller nyasar tersebut sampe gepeng. Sementara, si pengendara malah asik-asiknya kebut-kebutan pake Road Roller dia.

 **Bonus : Balapan Menuju rumahnya Mayer bersaudara.**

"Nee... Ibuku mau bertemu kalian, ada yang mau main ke rumahku?" tanya Silica.

"Boleh, aku mau sekali-kali main ke rumah mu, pasti besar." ucap Amelia.

"Ikut.."

"Baiklah.."

Kemudian, mereka semua (12 orang) keluat menuju ke jalan raya terdekat.

"Kita naik apa?" tanya Maya.

"Kata Alex sih.. Naik mobil.." jawab Silica.

"12 orang emangnya muat satu mobil?" timpal Sandra.

"tenang, kak Eu dan Gumo siap nganterin kok."

"Hei, kalian ayo naik! Mobilnya sudah siap nih!" Semuanya langsung cengo (min. Silica) ketika melihat Alex datang dengan Mobil Sport berwarna hitam metalic dan sepertinya itu keluaran baru, datang dari samping mereka. Di belakangnya, terdapat Eudo dan Gumo yang menyetir mobil sport juga berwarna Orange dan Sillver.

"Ini Mobil punya lu!?" tanya Sandra yang kagum melihat mobil itu. "ini mahal banget pastinya."

"Ya, gue beli sendiri pake tabungan gue... sekitar... yah.. 500 juta peso ada kali..." jawab Alex datar.

"500 juta!?" pekik Semuanya bersamaan.

"Udahlah, ayo kita berangkat aja!"

semuanya pun langsung ngacir untuk naik kedalam mobil itu.. Tenang atapnya ditutup kok.

Urutannya begini..

Mobil 1 : Alex, Silica, Ethan, Lectro.

Mobil 2 : Eudo, Pyro, Sandra, Amelia.

Mobil 3 : Gumo, Maya, Jung, Rinon.

Kemudian, Mobil pertama jalan duluan, tak lama dari selang mobil pertama jalan. Mobil kedua menyusul mereka diikuti mobil ketiga.

"Dadah Minna!" seru Jung dari mobil ketiga yang ada dipaling depan.

"Wah, nggak bisaa dibiarin nih!" Alex langsung menginjak gas dan sekarang dia melesat didepan.

"So long, Sucker!" ejek Ethan degan seringai di mukany.

"Ngajakin Balapan nih anak!" Eudo yang tak mau kalah langsung menginjak gas nya dan melesat dengan cepat melewati dua mobil sebelumnya.

"Weee! dadah!" Ejek Sandra dari kaca mobil dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Alex langsung tersulut dengan ejekan itu, "Ngocolin nih anak! semuanya pegangan!"

Ngeeeeeeeenng!

Alex langsung melesat dengan cepat. Melewati kedua orang yang lainnya.

Eudo tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunan singkatnnya ketika Alex baru saja menyalip mobilnya, "Dih, nggak boleh dibiarkan ini! Balap nggak nih semuanya!?"

"Yoi! kapan lagi!" seru Pyro, Sandra, dan Amelia bersamaan dengan acungan jempol. "Permalukan mereka Eudo!"

Wuuuuuush!

Mobil Eudo langsung mengebut secepat kilat.

"Woi! Beraninya ngebalap gue!" sembur Gumo kemudian dia menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Balap mereka Gum!" seru Rinon.

"Jangan Mau kalah!" sambung Maya.

sementara, Jung dengan asiknya dia malah tidur pas balapan. Dari sisi Alex, Silica malah baca buku, makan kue kering sambil denger musik tanpa gangguan sama sekali biarpun tuh Kakak, Temen kakaknya, bahkan Suaminya pada balapan semua.

Setibanya di sebuah putaran, Amelia, Rinon, dan Lectro langsung mencolek supir mobil mereka. "Ngedrift ya! Jangan buat penumpang kecewa!"

"Okeh!"

Ketika mereka selesai ngedrift, sebuah mobil merah menyalip mereka bertiga. Dengan supir yang tidak asing dimata mereka semua dan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dengan penumpang yang mereka juga tidak asing dilihat.

"Duluan ya! Minna!"

Mobil itu langsung melesat meninggalkan mereka semua.

"I.. Tadi barusan itu Red atau Rone atau Aka, sama Eris, Alfred, dan Revan?" gumam Mereka semua kaget.

beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mereka sampai dan memarkirkan mobil mereka di halaman rumah kediaman Mayer. Mereka langsung melihat mobil merah yang menyaipp mereka sudah duluan dan empat orang lainnya sudah menunggu mereka berdua belas.

"Jadi, tadi itu Rone, Revan, Eris, sama Alfred beneran?" tanya Maya.

"Nyoai! kita nyusul soalnya." balas Eris.

mereka berjalan ke pintu depan dan Silica langsung memenet bel pintu.

"Halo, ah- kalian sudah datang cepat sekali sampainya." sapa Elisa ramah.

"kalian balapan ya?" tanya Drud dibelakang Elisa.

"Eh, emm.. yah, diawal doang sih.."

"Huff.. terserah.. yaudah masuk!"

beberapa jam kemudian..

"balapan lagi nggak!?" ajak Eudo.

"Yoi lah! kapan lagi!" seru Alex.

"Boleh, Siapa takut!" tantang Gumo.

"Let's get rock guys!" kemudian, mereka berempat balapan lagi sampai ke markas.

Tentu saja dengan Eurobeat Super Intensif di ardenalin mereka.

 **Ok, Segitu dulu...**

 **n/b : Rosy-san, mungkin soal one shot masih dalam pengerjaan karena buntu ide.**


	51. Re-chan Nau

**Balas Revievv :**

 **Rosy Miranto18 :**

 **Auditore : Ya.. Tak apa, aku hanya menawarkan jika kalian atau saah satu dari kalian tertarik masuk ke persaudaraan kami. Karena kami juga banyak bidang yang kadang suka terselip di dalam masyarakat, dari bajak laut, Dektetif, Seniman, Polisi, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Ryuuga : Hmm.. terima kasih soal itu, biarpun tak akan mempan ke kami ketika seppuku.**

 **K. Rin : Ini Road Roller, bukan Roller Coaster! Mau ku lindes!?**

 **Me : Sejak kapan ada Kagamine Rin disini!?**

 **Rin : Aku merasa terpanggil! yaudah aku datang aja deh.**

 **Alex : *merhatiin mobilnnya (Karena nggak terlalu tau soal permekanikan dan mesin jadi pake imajinasi sendiri) Hm.. Iron Stagnand DX-08 punyaku, Silver Panthera HGL I-7 punya Gumo, Red Black Cross M6H punya Rone, dan Eudo, Orange Supercellular.**

 **Eudo, Rone, Gumo : *nenggok kebelakang dan liat rombingan mobil lainnya, oh.. ini tidak bagus.**

 **Kau pusing soal judul karena aku menggunakan bahasa S :v**

 **jadi gini, kan itu ada Salames diambil dari kata Salem tapi, pas kata Lem nya diganti jadi, 'Lam' lalu e-nya ditaruh dibelakang m. jadi 'Salame' habis itu, di setiap akhir kata ditambahin huruf 'S' jadinya 'Salames'.. pusing? sama aku juga :v**

 **Girl-chan 2 :**

 **Belom kasian ini! masih biasa**!

 **Namanya Juga Madam Fujo gimana nggak bakalan rusuh tuh cerita kalo nggak dibikin yang aneh-aneh :v**

 **Slot hero itu penting loh, daripada terjadi event herper tapi, Slot penuh dan kejadiannya kau dapet hero yang kau inginkan itu nyesek loh :'v**

 **Thx!**

 **Chapter 42 : Re-Chan Nau! (Ada yang nggak asing dengan judulnya deh :v)**

 **1\. Peluuuuuuk~**

"Eh! Woi lepasin Oi!" Keluh Revan ketika Red memeluknya dengan erat.

"Nggak!"

KRAUK!

"Gigit aku aja, nggak apa-apa kok, aku juga nggak bakalan lepasin kamu." ucap Red ketika Revan menggigit lengan kirinya.

'Ah, imutnya!'

Dasar Aneh -_-

 **2\. Belanja Bersama**

Rone dan Revan belanja bareng di sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan yang di suruh Yuki, dan juga.. beberapa titipan makanan yang dipesen sama beberapa anak squad sableng lainnya.

Entah karena iseng atau emang kepikiran kayak gitu. Rone ngomong sesuatu yang ngebuat Revan ngeblush abis-abisan pas lagi nunggu bayaran dikasir.

"Rev, Ini.. Kencan ya?" tanya Rone dengan senyuman dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sang kasir, Revan, dan beberapa orang dibelakang mereka kaget.

"D.. dih, ini.. hanya belaja kok lu bioang kencan sih!?" balas Revan yang mulai ngeblush.

"Etto, kalian pacaran?" tanya sang kasir.

"Ti.. Tidak! Di... Dia hanya-"

"Ya, kami pacaran dan sudah punya seorang anak." jawab Rone watados.

"Eh..." ujar sang kasir yang kelihatannya shock berat dan Revan malah tambah ngeblush abis-abisan.

sekeluarnya mereka dari super market itu, Rone dihajar pake se-karung beras isi 5 kg yang mereka beli.

 **"KONO BAKAAAAA!!!"**

 **3\. Inu-mimi**

"Wow, Rev.. You look so cute with that dog ears." ucap Michael yang mencoba menahan tertawanya ketika melihat sebuah bando telinga anjing di kepala Revan.

"Huh? Wadda ya mean?" tanya Revan bingung, Michael menunjuk kepalanya. Revan meraba kepalanya dan melepaskan sebuah bando telinga anjing di kepalanya. "The Hell!?"

Sorenya...

"MAKSUDNYA INI APAAN SIH, AKA!? LU MAU MALU-MALUIN GUE DIDEPAN TEMEN LAMA GUE!?" omel Revan setelah pulang dan menunjukan bando tersebut ke Aka dengan blush dimukanya.

"Ahahaha, Gomen-gomen..." ucap Aka sweatdrop.

'Kalau aja dia nggak keluar, pasti nggak kayak gini jadinya.' batin Aka.

 **4.** **Makna tersembunyi.**

Red, Rone, dan Aka selalu senang jika Revan mulai ngedumel, mengeluh, ngomel, malu-malu, atau bahkan memukul mereka. Bagi mereka, itu terlihat sangatlah imut. Apalagi kalau Revan sudah mulai dengan Tsunderenya kayak...

"Gue tak butuh perhatian!"

"Bego!"

"Dih, Gue hanya kasian aja liat lu!"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

Hal itu dapat membuat mereka bertiga berantem berebutan Revan, ngebully Revan dengan tujuan lain, bahkan.. mereka sampai Terangsang karena celotehan Revan.

 **5\. Gambar**

Red menelan ludahnya, keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, matanya dia belum kedip selama beberapa detik, dan jarinya sesang berusaha bertahan di tombol enter keyboard setelah menulis.

 _ピアーズ・ニヴァンス R-18_

dikolom search oogle (?)

'enter, nggak, enter, nggak, enter, enggak!' ujarnya.

Ingin tau alasannya?

Karena Kaptennya Alex (Piers) mirip (pake banget, sangat pula) sama Revan dan dia bisa saja memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan gambar yang dia cari. Tapi, dia masih belum yakin dengan hal itu.

 **6** **Pesan Tapi Bohong.**

Kling..

'Selama ini aku hanya menyukaimu Rone... w.. wow...' Rone kaget melihat pesan yang dia terima dari Revan.

'Haha! jangan bohong deh, aku tau kau mencintai kami bertiga.'

'Kau tau... kau hanya seseorang yang ku kirim pesan ini..'

'Beneran!?'

'Tapi, Boong! wkwkwkwkw :v'

'Nih anak ya... jangan harap aku akan mengampuni mu malam ini.' batin Rone dengan aura gelap dari tubuhnya.

 **Bonus :** **Time Traveling Great Great Great Great Great Great GrandFather** **and Hacked.**

Kling..

Mondam : Hei, cepat ke Apartement Paman Syahin sekarang! Ada yang penting disini!?

Mandom : Apa itu!? Ajak Vin ya?

Mondam : Terserah, pokoknya cepat deh!

Kling...

"Vin! anterin ke tempat paman Syahi- Woaaaaaaah!" Dengan sekejap mata Vincent mengikat tubuh Desmand dengan sebuah tentakel kehitaman yang keluar dari punggungnya. Dia kemudian langsung melompat keluatlr jendela.

Kemudian, kediaman Syahin...

"Halo, Mond, Paman Syahin!" Seru Desmand ketika sampai di depan pintu apartement tempat Syahin tinggal. Seseorang mengintip dari balik pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang ayo cepat kedalam!" perintah Desmond, Desmand mengikuti dia dengan penasran dan dibelakangnya Vincent membuntutinya. Ketika mereka mencapai ruang tamu, desmand kaget melihat seorang berjubah putih kebiruan sedang duduk dengan wajah yang datar di mukanya.

"Emm.. apa hanya aku tapi, aku baru saja melihat Connor.." bisik Desmand.

"Justru itu yang aku mau bicarakan.. Entah kenapa Connor bisa sampai di waktu kita.. dan aku ingin dia tinggal bersama-"

"Tinggal bersamaku dan blablabla!" potong Desmand.

"Vin bantu aku!" seru Desmand dan Vincent hanya mengangguk dia mengikat kedua orang (Mand dan Connor) dengan hal yang sama lalu pergi keluar lewat jendela. (Biarpun Connor sempat kaget dengan Vin..)

"Huff.. yang penting nggak ada yang-"

"Ehm.. Desmond, aku mau minta maaf tapi, ada dua orang lagi.. kau taukan siapa mereka..." ucap Pamannya sambil menunjuk dua orang di pintu sedang bersender dan melipat tangannya. "Dan Paman ingin kau merawat mereka ketika Connor bersama Desmand!"

"Kenapa harus Ezio dan Altair!?" jerit Desmond.

Di markas..

"Siapa ini?" tanya Adelia ketika melihat Connor sedang celingak-celingukan di markas squad Garu.

"Dia.. em.. sebenarnya.. Kakek buyut buyut buyut buyut buyut buyut buyut-ku." jawab Desmand gugup.

"Kenapa dia bisa disini?" tanya Rina penasaran.

"Distorsi waktu mungkin.."" jawab Vincent datar.

Adelia dan Rina mendekati Connor yang masih penasaran dengan alat-alat modern di tangannya. Bahkan, sempat membuatnya kaget dan memasang posisi siaga bertarung.

"He.. hei, kami bukan musuh ok.. Em.. Boleh tau namamu pak?" tanya Adelia.

"Nama.. ku?"

"Iya, namamu siapa pak?" tanya Rina.

"Ratonhnhake;ton, itu namaku.." jawab Connor watados

krik.. krik.. krik..

"Susah amat namanya!? ups, maaf.." celetuk Edgar yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, sampai membuat Connor mengancamnya dengan sebuah pisau panjag keluar dari ujung lengan bajunya.

"He.. hei, dia teman kami.. ma.. maaf soal dia." sambung Naya setelah menepuk pundak Connor.

Connor mengangguk dan menurunkan pisaunya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.. 'Dan terjadi lagi...'

"Em.. kau ini buta kan? bagaimana bisa- oh mungkin, pendengaran mu.. Awas!" Connor langsung mendorong Naya ketika sebuah pisau meluncur kearah dirinya. Connor membalas lemparan pisau itu dengan lemparan kapak kecilnya persis dengan arah pisau itu datang. (hm.. apa Salem beruntung untuk menghindari kapak itu apa nggak ya?)

'Gue yakin.. Salem kena..' gumam edgar sweatdrop.

" Oh iya, panggil dia Connor ya.. itu nama lainnya." ujar Desmand dan semuanya mengangguk.Tiba-tiba saja, Listrik markas padam semua.

"Aneh, kitakan pake tenaga surya.. kenapa tetep mati listrik?" gumam Rina bingung.

"iya.. apa alatnya rusak.."

"kayaknya masih bener deh alatnya.."

"Trus kenapa dong?"

Desmand dan Vincent mepunyai firasat buruk soal matinya listrik di markas.

'Des.. apa kau curiga terhadap sesuatu?' bisik Vincent.

'Ya.. menurut struktur dari mesin itu.. hampir tak mungkin seseorang biaa merusaknya dengan mudah.'

'aku rasa.. ada dalang dari semua ini...'

"Em.. semuanya kita nggak dapet sinyal HP sama sekali.. Aneh..." timpal Adelia ketika melihat HPnya tidak mendapat sinyal sama sekali.

"Aku punya firasat kalau markas mu baru saja Di Rentas (Hacked) sama seseorang" balas Vincent.

"Hah!? Di Hack? Sama Siapa?"

"Mana aku tau.. Tapi, aku sepertinya tau soal ini..."

Di luar markas di atas sebuah gedung tinggi. Seseorang sedang mengetik dengan cepat dan sesekali mengecek Hpnya. Pria yang mengenakan topi dan jaket panjang berlapis.

'Ketemu kalian..' pikir pria itu.

N/b : Singkat memang karena hanya iseng.

aku harap ada slot hero event (ngebet karena slot hero tinggal 2) Mau masukin Indian soalnya TwT

Soal Syahin.. itu altera, namanya ku ganti jadi Syahin Al 'uqob (Ekor dari elang yang gagah)


	52. Finding the Hacker

**balas revievv :**

 **girl-chan2 : What The Heck!?**

 **Rosy Miranto 18 :**

 **Me : *keluar dari lubang persembunyian "Untung sempet bor tanah pake skill Drill.."**

 **Red : *nyengir jahat, Seppuku Salem ya... Kehihihihi..**

 **Eudo : Itu udah mobil yang keberapa? aku aja mobil baru satu doang dan belom pernah gonta-ganti. *sweatdrop**

 **Desmand : Hei, Itu maksudnya Chat Room Nickname tau -w-"**

 **Desmond : Mandom itu Desmand, Mondam itu aku. Bisa dilihat dari Mand dan Mondnya -w-"**

 **Red, Rone, Aka : Kami memilih Re-chan sebagai orang terTsundere!**

 **Alex : *Meganging perut sambil ngakak. "Hahahaha!!! Pir!!"**

 **Piers : Bacot! *Nyetrum Alex.**

 **Alex : *Gosong.**

 **Me : Ehm.. jadi gini, nama dia itu Piers Nivans, dan nama official jepangnya dari Capcom itu ピアーズ ニヴァンス dibacanya Piaazu Nivansu bukan Pears Nivanse. Ya kan? Piers?**

 **Piers : *ngangguk "Pria bernama Revan itu sungguh mirip dengan diriku yah, biarpun bedanya dia masih normal (sehat wal afiat 100 persen manusia) aku sudah terinfeksi (Enchanted C-Virus)"**

 **Me : dan soal R-18 itu artinya... U Know.. Adult Content like Lemon :v**

 **Piers : Ja... Lupakan soal R-18-nya ok..**

 **Me : Iye, isinya kalo nggak u di 'aha-ihi' si Chris atau nggak u yang 'aha-ihi' si Chris :v**

 **Piers : *blush very hard. "DI.. DIAM KAU!"**

 **Me : Ok mas.. 'dasar Tsunderies' oh, soal kapak connor dia memakai sejenis Tomahawk namun, ini beda karena tidak berantai dan ujungnya berbentuk huruf A. dan dia juga ahli memanah.**

 **Vincent : Aku rasa itu ide buruk karena Apapun yang dia rentas hanya dia yang bisa kembalikan atau jika kau bisa lebih ahli dari dirinya itu tak apa.. Masalahnya rentasan dia bisa mempengaruhi semua system Informasi, Teknologi, Alat disekitar kalian, bahkan kelistrikan sekalipun.**

 **Thx!**

 **Chapter 43 : Finding the Hacker.**

sebelumnya..

Seisi markas tiba-tiba dipanikan dengan mati lampu saat siang hari. Namun, yang anehnya mereka menggunakan panel surya dan tak mungkin untuk mati lampu siang hari. Vincent mencurigai bahwa markas telah di rentas oleh seseorang karena dia tau tentang seluk-beluk sistemasi markas GCS. Sementara itu, dari jauh seseorang sedang mengetik dengan cepat dan sesekali mengecek HP milikinya.

Sekarang...

"Eh? Markas ke Hack? sama siapa?" tanya Mathias panik.

"iya, kayaknya markas ini kuat deh jaringan sistemnya, kok bisa?" timpal Ethan.

"Yang pastinya.. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangatlah ahli dalam perentasan dan mungkin saja dia pernah mengambil data sistem markas kalian tanpa ada yang tau." jawab Desmand sambil melipat tangannya.

"Namun, dari ciri-ciri orang yang merentas markas, dia berhasil melakukannya dengan sempurna.. Than, senjata lu nggak bisa nembak lasernya kan?" tanya Vincent.

"Iya, tiba-tiba senjata gue hilang kelistrikannya."

"Thias, HP-lu nggak ada sinyal walaupun kita berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari tiang pemancar sinyal."

"Ja, HP gue nggak ada sinyal sama sekali."

"Dan satu lagi bukti kalau dia sangatlah ahli.." Vincent melemparkan sebuah duri ke CCTV dia ujung tembok. "Tenang, ntar gue ganti..."

"Eh? maksudnya CCTV?" tanya Luthias.

"Kita semua, diawasi ketat dengan sang perentas itu jadi, aku menyarankan kalian harus merusak setiap CCTV di markas karena dia bisa melihat kita biarpun CCTV-nya dicopot sekalipun." pinta Vincent, semuanya mengangguk dan pergi keluar untuk mencari batu.

"sebagai langkah awal, kita cegah dia mengawasi kita terlebih dahulu." gumam Vincent. "Baru kita cari orang yang bisa melawan dia."

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Sialan kau Vincent!" Umpat sang perentas.

Kembali ke Markas...

"Kok bisa mati lampu ya.." ujar Kaze bingung.

"Thun-kun, gelap-gelapan it-"

TERGAPLOK

"Dih, najong dah lu!" sembur Elwa sehabis Gaplokin Emy yang kebetulan ada disebelah dia.

"udahlah, yang penting sekarang cari tau dulu penyebab mati lampunya." relai Eris untuk meredakan ketegangan.

"hei semuanya tadi gue nggak sengaja dengerin percakapan Adel sama Yubi. Adel bilang kalau markas abis di hack sama seseorang." kata Tumma yang sukses buat semua orang panik.

"Apa di hack!?" pekik Emy.

"Iya! Markas abis ke hack!"

"Kudu- Eh? Nggak ada sinyal HP gue!" timpal Emy.

"HP gue juga!" (Elwa)

"Idem.." (Thundy)

"Sama.." (Kaze)

"Itu karena HP kalian juga ke hack, orang yang di hack aja satu markas.. lebih jelasnya seluruh perangkat Elektronik markas, termasuk HP." seru Tumma sambil menunjukan HPnya yang juga nggak dapet sinyal sama sekali.

"Buset Niat am-"

PRAK!!

Semuanya langsung menengok kearah Mathias, Luthias, Ethan, dan Jung yang baru saja menimpuk CCTV ruang tengah pake batu yang mereka ambil dari luar.

"WOI! NGAPAIN LU RUSAKIN CCTV MARKAS, KAMBING!!" sembur Thundy.

"kalian tau.. kita ini diawasin sama perentas lewat CCTV markas. Jadi, mending dirusakin aja, dan juga Vincent juga bilang kalau dia bisa melihat gerak-gerik kita walaupun CCTV sudah dicopot." jelas Mathias ketika Luthias menaruh tangga dan mencopot CCTV yang rusak setelah menjadi korban Rajam Mathias.

"Waduh! gawat amat!" seru Tumma.

"Yaudah, kita bantuin deh.."

kemudian..

"Markas gue ke hack?" tanya Girl-chan bingung. "bukannya rusak ya?"

"nggak ini ke hack.. dan lagi pula, buktinya ada di HP-mu soalnya tadi, kami berdua sempat ke tiang sinyal sebentar dan kami nggak dapat sinyal sama sekali." jelas Desmand, girl-chan memeriksa HPnya dan benar saja dia nggak mendapat sinyal sama sekali.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? membalasnya, tapi Andre lagi pergi ke tempat Ars dan belom pulang." ucap Reha dengan pose berpikir.

"Aku akan mencari seseorang yang bisa melawan dia.. Aku akan tanya paman Mark soal ini.."

Vincent kemudian keluar dan pergi ke tempat pamannya.

Apartement Mark...

"Hm.. jadi, dia berulah lagi?" gumam Mark.

"Ya.. tapi, masalahnya programmer di tempat kami sedang tidak ada dan semua sinyal HP sudah di bajak oleh dia. Makanya, apa kau ada kenalan seseorang yang sangat handal melawan perentas?" tanya Vincent, Mark melipat tangannya dan berpikir sebentar. Kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku punya kenalan, tapi entahlah keahliannya berkurang semenjak dia kehilangan satu tanganya. Tapi, akan aku coba hubungi dia."

 _"Halo?"_

"Oi, Thohir! lama tak menghubungimu!"

 _"biar aku tebak, ini kau kan? Mark?"_

"Yap, kau benar, hei.. kau bisa menolongku?"

 _"Untuk apa?"_

"Begini, Keponakanku, Markasnya baru saja direntas orang. Bisakah kau mengembalikannya seperti semula?"

 _"Em.. Hem.. Baiklah, aku akan coba mencari tiket pesawat yang cepat kesana."_

"Apa!? memangnya kau sekarang dimana?"

 _"Spanyol!"_

"Cih! sebentar!" Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke Vincent.

"Nak, aku tak tau, tapi.. adakah orang bisa meneleport orang di markasmu?" tanya Mark.

"Ada Namun, kekuatannya termatikan juga.."

Mark memutar matanya dan menghembuskan nafas kesalnya. "Ada yang lain?"

"Sebentar, biar aku tanya mereka dulu.." Vincent keluar Apartement pamannya dan langsung melompat keatas lagi. Tak sengaja dia melihat Eudo masih lengkap dengan seragamnya sedang berjalan pulang kerja dan sesekali memainkan HPnya sekedar untuk mengecek Chat.

'Tunggu, dia tak kena sama sekali karena dia sedang kerja.' batin Vincent kemudian dia berhenti dan turun dari atas gedung di sebuah gang sempit, kemudian dia menghampiri Eudo. "Oi! Eudo"

Eudo menengok kebelakang dan melihat Vincent menghampirinya. "Oh Vin, ada apa?"

"Baru pulang? mending jangan kemarkas dulu.." ucap Vincent.

"kenapa?"

"Markas lagi di hack dan yang nggak kena hanya lu doang."

"eh.. untung lu ngingetin.."

"Oh, dan bisakan lu kasih tau gue, ada orang lain yang bisa meneleport orang langsung ke tempat paman gue."

"Gue kebetulan bisa.. Tapi, lebih baik.. kita.." Eudo mulai nggak enak karena ini menyangkut ayahnya sendiri. "Ajak ayah gue, karena dia lebih ahli."

Kemudian di markas Unique..

"Dia tinggal disini? tidak dengan keluarga?" tanya Vincent.

"Ini tempat kerjanya.." jawab Eudo dan mengetuk pintu. "Permisi! Kazuma-san!"

Seseorang membukakan pintu dan itu adalah seorang pria berkumis dan janggut tipis. "Oh, kau.. mau apa?"

"Mencari ayahku.. ada yang mau minta tolong dia.." jawab Eudo datar.

"Baiklah.. akan aku panggilkan dia."

Kemudian..

"Hmm.. begitu.. baiklah jika itu mau mu.." ucap Drud kemudian dia mulai membaca mantra di bukunya. setelah beberapa saat, sebuah portal terbuka dan itu berada di sebuah perpustakaan. Seorang pria bertangan satu kaget melihat portal itu, Mark kemudian masuk dan berbincang dengan pria itu. Kemudian, mereka pergi sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah koper di tangan Mark.

"Koper? buat apa?" tanya Eudo.

"Sesuatu yang penting.." jawab Thohir datar.

Mereka berempat (Karena ayahnya Eudo balik ke markas Unique) berangkat ke TKP dan ketika sampai Thohir diunjukan jalan ke ruang kontrol. dia membuka kopernya dan sebuah perlengkapan seperti komputer transparan keluar dari koper itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai sekarang.." ucapnya dan kemudian dia mengetik dengan cepat biarpun hanya memiliki satu tangan saja.

"Set.. Jago bener satu tangan bisa." ucap Lectro kagum melihat Thohir dapat mengetik dengan cepat biarpun hanya dengan satu tangan. Thohir memencet tombol enter dan data mulai recovering tapi, ketika masih 25 persen proses recovery datanya gagal, tapi anehnya dia malah berseringai.

"Kena dia.. Hei kau!" Thohir menunjuk Vincent. "Aku tau kau ini Blacklight, nah coba lacak perentasnya, tapi sebelumnya sentuh layar ini agar kau bisa tau dimana dia." perintah Thohir, Vincent menurut dan menyentuh layar peralatan Thohir. Dia merasakannya, sebuah tempat dimana si perentas berada.

"Owh, baiklah.. Des, ikut aku!" Desmand mengangguk dan ikut dengan Vincent keluar markas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku butuh bantuan seseorang disini..." gumam Thohir.

"Hei, sepertinya mereka benar, semuanya mati dan tak bisa di benarkan sama sekali."

"Eh.. Dia siapa?" tanya Eris.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Sakura Futaba, aku datang mendengar kalau markas ini terhack."

"Kebetulan, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Thohir.

"Baiklah.. tapi, aku tak bawa-"

"Aku punya tambahan!" Thohielr mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dari kopernya. "ini cadangan dan sudah di setting untuk kerja."

"Terima kasih.."

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Andre yang baru muncul.

"ANDRE! AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!" Seru Reha yang ngebuat Andre langsung bingung.

"Kak Reha? Kenapa?"

"Markas di Hack! jadi tolo-"

"Baiklah.." Andre kemudian duduk dilantai dan mengibaskan tangajnya diudara daan sebuah keyboard dan layar transparan keluar. "Aku akan berusaha."

2 jam kemudian..

"Wow, lama juga perlawanannya." gumam girl-chan yang baru masuk ruang kontrol lagi.

"yah, karena mereka saling tekan satu sama lain jadinya lama." jawab Reha tiba-tiba, listrik menyala lagi, dan sinyal HP pun kembali. Semua orang yang udah nggak sabaran dari awal langsung sujud syukur rame-rame.

"Misi selesai, kerja bagus!" seru Ethan sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Vin sama Des mana?" tanya Amelia.

"Sebelah sini!"

Semuanya menengok dan mereka melihat Vincent mengikat seorang pria yang sepertinya ketakutan dengan dia. Desmand kemudian membuat pria itu berlutut didepan kedua pemimpin squad.

"OOH!! Jadi, kau yang menghack markas ini toh!" seru Reha.

Pria itu ketakutan tapi, dia hanya menggerakan mulutnya. Kemudian, sebuah pesan terkirim ke HP Reha dan girl-chan.

 _War. O : Ma.. Maafkan aku! Aku.. aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi! Tolong lepaskan aku, aku takut jika, Vincent akan memakanku!_

"Hah? Kamu nggak bisa ngomong?" tanya girl-chan bingung.

 _War. O : Aku kehilangan kemampuan berbicara secara vokal, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tau dan di kelompokmu (Reha) hanya Vincent dan Desmand yang tau suara asliku sebelum menghilang._

"Ehm.. semuanya keluar dulu deh.. biar kami interogasi dia dulu, kecuali Vin dan Des." perintah Reha dan semuanya keluar kecuali, Vincent dan Desmand.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghack markas orang?" tanya girl-chan.

 _"Aku mencari data soal suara asliku agar aku bisa 'bicara' lagi"_

"Tapi, gagal karena kau tau.. Vin dan Des itu baru disini."

 _"Maafkan aku.. aku tak tau, data suara yang ku simpan hanyalah suara dari kakak mereka berdua sisanya hilang entah kemana setelah ada yang menghapus paksa memoriku."_

"Bisa kau tunjukan suara kakak-ku?" pinta Vincent, kemudian mata pria itu menjadi berwarna hijau terang kemudian, menjadi hijau gelap lagi.

"Emm... Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Pria itu.

"Mirip!" Seru Vincent.

"Karena ini memang suara Alex."

"Alex?"

"Itu nama kakaknya Vincent."

"Banyak bener yang namanya Alex.." ujar Girl-chan sweatdrop.

Kemudian...

"Ok, semua.. jadi, gue bakalan ngasih tau.. perentas itu bakalan jadi anggota kita. Karena hasil interogasi kalau dia hanya mencari data di markas kita." ucap Reha.

"Selalu deh, yang aneh-aneh selalu diajak jadi anggota." gumam semua anggota Reha (min. Vincent dan Desmand) sweatdrop.

"Nah kenalkan nama mu... Oh semuanya cek HP kalian.."

Kling..

"Sekarang.." Semuanya mengecek HP mereka.

 _War. O : Salam kenal namaku Warrend Orchard, Umur 28 tahun, aku tak bisa bicara karena kecelakaan menyebabkan pita suaraku rusak berat. Kalian boleh memanggilku Warrend atau Ward. Jangan pernah panggil aku Orc!_

"Eh.. Kamu Bisu?" tanya Silica dan Warrend mengangguk.

"Hei, maaf menyela, tapi aku boleh pinjam buku Filosofi yang tebal?" pinta Thohir yang belom sempet pulang.

"Emm.. baiklah." Thundy Teleport ke Perpus kemudian mengambil buku yang cukup tebal kemudian kembali Teleport ke Thohir lagi.

"Nih, bisa diselesain berhari-hari kali tuh buku." ucap Thundy sambil menyerahkan bukunya.

"Terima kasih, sebenarnya ini juga buat sesuatu." Kemudian Thohir pergi ke lantau satu dan berdiri agak jauh dari pintu masuk, dia nggak sadar kalau diikutin sama beberapa orang yang penasaran sama dia. "Hebat bener bawa buku tebel satu tangan."

Thohir menghelakan nafasnya dan tiba-tiba auta hitam keluar dari dirinya yang bikin semua orang yang ngikutin kaget. Dia berancang-ancang, kemudian mulai menirukan gerakan dari pitch professional sebelum melempar bola baseball.

Ting Tong

"Masuk saja, pintu tidak dikunci dan tolong tunggu di dalam." ucap Tumma dari jauh karena.. U know lah. Pintu dibuka dan ada 4 orang pria yang masuk. Kemudian, Thohir melempar buku itu secepat kilat seorang didepan berhasil menghindar tapi, mengenai orang dibelakangnya dan yang ditengah berhasil menghindar juga tapi yang paling belakang kena juga. sekali melempar batu dua burung langsung terbunuh.

"Gile lu Ndro! sekuat itukah dia?" gumam para penonton sweatdrop melihat dua orang yang merupakan korban lemparan buku maut Thohir terkapar di lantai.

"Fuh.. lega juga akhirnya." ucap Thohir dengan nada santai.

"wow, mereka pingsan..." ucap Desmond sweatdrop melihat Shahin dan Altair yang pingsan akibat terkena lemparan buku maut Thohir.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu dengan paman Shahin?" tanya Desmand.

 **Flashback**

"Thohir lihat aku!" seru Shahin, Thohir menengok kebelakang.

"Kalau kau senang hati tepuk tangan!"

Plak

Plak

Plak

Sekarang muka Shahin langsung merah karena di tampar bolak-balik sama Thohir. Yaiyalah, Thohir hanya punya satu tangan jadi, mana bisa tepok tangan! *dilempar buku tebel sama yang bersangkutan.

 **Flashback end**

"Begitulah..." ucap Thohir datar.

 **Bonus :**

Hatinya Hampa setelah dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan orang yang dia sukai. Tapi, dia selalu berusahan untuk bergerak dan mencoba melupakan hal itu dan memulai hidup baru lagi. Mencari orang baru? Apakah itu bisa? Dia pasti bisa, kenapa tidak mungkin menyakitkan tapi, apa boleh buat daripada dia selalu di ombang-ambing rasa Hampanya selama ini.

Kemudian, dia mulai mengambil topi fedoranya, Jubahnya, dan kacamata hitamnya. Tanpa ada yang tau, dia keluar mencari jati dirinya yang baru. Mulai belajar meninggalkan masa lalunya. Saat dia kembali, dia sudah membawa seseorang yang dia sukai lagi. Kali ini dia akan membuatnya aman dan tidak akan memprovokasinya lagi, namun, dia tetap tak bisa melupakan seseorang yang dia sukai sebelumnya. Dan dia mulai khawatir, apakah dia akan membuat 'dia' cemburu karena mendekati yang lain.

 **Okay, Sampe Situ dulu..**

Chara Note :

Warrend Orchard (Hacker) : Seorang programmer yang sangat handal senang bekerja di balik layar. Kehilangan suaranya kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan sebuah serpihan kaca merusak pita suaranya dan terpaksa membuatnya bisu. Dengan bantuan software dia mencoba mengembalikaj suaranya dengan program itu, namun seseorang menghapus seleruh data suaranya.


	53. Well, Im Baaaaaaaack!

**Chapter 44 : HIS COMING FROM ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

"Itu Anak kecil dari mana ya?" tanya Giro ketika melihat seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda sedang mengelus koppen di depan pintu.

"Anak kecil?" semuanya langsung melihat ke depan pintu dan ternyata memang ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda sedang mengelus koppen di depan pintu.

"Anak siapa dia?" tanya Tumma.

"Tunggu dulu, orang yang punya rambut merah muda, kan hanya satu orang..." Timpal Eris dan semuanya langsung merilik kearah Alfred. "Tapi, nggak mungkin kakak gue hamilin orang cuy!"

Tiba-tiba, seekor katak melompat ke arah anak tersebut dan anak kecil itu langsung jejerit sambil lari dengan ekspresi panik yang mereka kenal.

"Ekspresi panik itu, mirip paniknya Salem!" seru Rendy ketika menghampiri anak kecil itu. "Hei, umm.. Kamu-"

Bruk!

"PAMAN RENDY! TOLONG ADA KATAK!" sahut anak kecil itu sambil menunjuk katak di depan pintu dengan tangan gemetaran.

"O... Ok..." Rendy menghampiri katak itu dan mengeluarkannya dari Markas. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "KENAPA KAU TAU NAMAKU?!" Tapi, saat dia menengok anak itu sudah ada dibelakang Alfred.

"Ayah..."

"...Kau, ah... ya, Alfa ada apa?"

"ALFA!?" pekik Eris, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan mengangguk. "Oh, ya..."

 **Kemudian**

"Huff... kenapa harus mimpi yang aneh-aneh lagi..." keluh Salem sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Emangnya lu mimpi apa lagi?" tanya Edgar.

"Ada anak kecil, manggil gue Mama, trus dia mirip Alfred, dan manggil Alfred Ayah, kan nggak enak pake banget, masa gue punya anak dari hasil hubungan sama si pala buntung sih, mana mimpi gue rata-rata jadi kenyataan mulu."

"Oh, soal anak kecil, pasti rambut merah muda ya?" tanya Edgar lagi.

"hmm."

"Tuh!"

Salem melirik kebelakang dan Alfa langsung menerjangnya dari atas sofa. "MAMA! KETEMU!"

"OMG HELLOWW! SALEM PUNYA ANAK! SALEM JADI IBU!" Sahut Alpha.

"Diem LU!" sembur Salem.

"Mama Ayo ke taman bermain!" ajak Alfa sambil menarik tangan Salem.

"SEKARANG?!"

"IYA! AYO!"

WUUUSSSH!

"Wah, cepet banget ya..." gumam Eudo Sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

 **Di taman bermain..**

"Jadi, aku yang tentukan kita bakalan mengunjungi wahana apa dulu nih?" tanya Alfa dengan sebuah peta taman bermain di tangannya, kemudian dia membuka peta tersebut.

"Ya, kau yang mengajak, kau yang tentukan." jawab Alfred yang sedang memeluk Salem.

"Dia benar, kau yang tentukan." sambung Salem.

Alfa melihat ke peta tersebut dan melihat sekeliling. "Ah, kita kesana dulu." Dia menunjuk sebuah wahana yang akan mereka kunjungi pertama kali, tapi sayangnya wahana itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Salem... Rumah Hantu

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan ke- Alfred!" Salem berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Alfred tapi, Alfred lebih kuat daripada dia. Jadi, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan (anak) Alfa yang ingin masuk ke rumah hantu.

15 detik kemudian..

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan yang indah nan merdu (?) terdengar dari dalam rumah hantu tersebut.

2 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dengan selamat, Alfred tetap dengan ekspresi muka datarnya, Alfa kebingungan melihat Salem, dan Salem sedang memeluk Alfred dengan erat, gemetaran, dan nangis.

"Mama takut dengan hantu?"

"Yap dan Yap..."

 **Kemudian saat mereka kembali ke markas..**

"Hei, bagaimana? apa kau senang disana?" tanya Eris ketika melihat mereka bertiga telah kembali dari taman bermain.

"Ya! Mama ketakutan saat kita menaiki RollerCoaster dan Rumah Hantu!" jawab Alfa dan Salem hanya bisa facepalm.

"Oh, itu sudah biasa kok." sambung Eris yang sebenernya mau ketawa tapi, takut ngakak (?)

"Ehehe, ah, aku mau ke toilet lagi. Mama, anterin, aku nggak tau taoilet disini dimana!" pinta Alfa.

"Baiklah, ayo Mama antarkan." Ucap Salem sambil menghelakan nafasnya dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Eris dan Alfred. Eris menyenggol pundak kakaknya dan tersenyum untuk menceritakan apa yang mereka sudah lakukan disana. Alfred menghela nafas dan melirik ke Eris.

"Yah, tak ada yang baru kok.."

"Kau bohong kan?" Alfred diam saja. "Ayo, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"Baiklah, kau menang..." ucap Alfred.

"Aku... Jadian.."

"SAMA SALEM?!" Teriak Eris yang sukses membuat orang disekitar mereka langsung menengok kearah mereka dan Alfred mengangguk dengan watadosnya.

"What? Alfred? Jadian.. sama Salem?!" pekik Iris.

"Serius?" (Emy)

"Cius? Miapah?" (Hanny)

"Salem harus di Intrograsi!" (Rendy)

"WTF!" (Edgar)

"Salem jadian sama Alfred... Oh, baguslah." (Naya)

"Wow, Akward..." (Red)

"Cinta dua dunia.." (Teiron)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" (Reha)

"Bah, Kuat juga dia" (girl-chan)

 **beberapa menit kemudian**

"Kenapa semuanya menatap kearah gue?" tanya Salem bingung ketika suasana ruang jadi agak sepi dan semuanya menatap kearahnya.

"Ehm.. Jadi, untuk orang yang baru aja jadian... SIAP-SIAP PJ!" Teriak Ethan dan semuanya langsung ngebut kearah Salem, ada yang lari, ada yang loncat indah, ada yang Teleport, ada yang Sleding ala Kak Seto segala pula (?)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Salem langsung ngibrit entah kemana tau setelah semuanya mengejarnya dengan tatapan "Minta PJ!"

"Mama kenapa?"

"Biarkan, ini sudah sering terjadi kok."

"Iye, iye, plis jangan PJ kek! Dompet gue tekor nih soalnya!" Jerit Salem yang sedang diikat dibangku.

"Yaudah, kapan-kapan lu traktir se-markas ye!" Sambung girl-chan.

"Nggak se-"

"Ok, Dua Squad!"

"NGGAK!"

 **Alasan kenapa Alfa Bisa Kesini**

"Alfa kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tanya Alfred sambil mengusap kepala Alfa yang sedang dia pangku.

"Emm... aku hanya mau bertemu kalian disini saja kok." jawab Alfa pelan.

"Kau bohongkan?" timpal Salem.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong!" balas Alfa.

"Jujur saja, kami tak akan marah kok." sambung Alfred.

"Tidak! Alfa Jujur! Alfa Jujur!" Alfa mulai menangis tersedu-sedu, Salem mengusap kepala (Anak) Alfa untuk menghiburnya.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi disana?" Tanya Salem.

"Ayah dan Mama sering bertengkar, Aku... Kabur ke.. Tempat paman Eris. Kemudian, A.. aku diam-diam menggunakan sarung tangan miliknya dan pergi kesini." ucap Alfa disela tangisannya.

"Kabur baru seharikan? pulanglah mereka pasti khawatir." hibur Alfred.

"Aku... Sudah Seminggu kabur dari rumah."

GUBRAK!

"Kuat banget! kabur seminggu." Keluh Salem yang bangun dari jatuh.

"Pulanglah, aku akan beri tau Eris soal ini."

"Nggak mau! Nanti..."

"Nggak, pasti mereka sudah baikan kok. Kita lihat saja, tapi Ayah akan menemanimu." ucap Alfred dan Alfa langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

 **Besoknya..**

"Baiklah, ini aku akan buka portalnya.. Eh, apa?!" Sebuah portal terbuka dan Eris kaget ketika melihat seseorang pria berambut ungu namun, dengan beberapa bagian sudah memutih di bagian depan keluar dari sebuah portal. "Kau?!"

"Kau, diriku yang satunya lagi?" tanya pria tersebut bingung.

"Kau juga Eris LanceFord?" tanya Eris balik.

"Yap, namaku Eris Lanceford.. berarti kita sama." jawab Eris dari dunia lain itu. "oh, kau disini, Alfa... Mereka sangat khawatir karena kau kabur dari rumah."

"Maafkan aku paman..." ucap Alfa pelan, Eris (Yang AU) melihat sekeliling dan menyadari keberadaan dua orang pasangan (?) baru dibelakang Alfa.

"Oh, apa Kak Alfred... dia hidup disini?" tanya Eris (AU)

"Tidak, dia sudah mati, 2 tahun lalu,"

"Dan sepertinya... pfftt.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tapi, Salma menjadi seorang pria."

"Salma?" Eris bingung.

"Itu, pria yang menjadi pasangan kak Alfred di dunia ini. kalau di duniaku, dia itu perempuan, namanya Salma." jelas Eris (AU)

Gubrak

"What The, Pantesan Alfa manggil gue "Mama"!" Sembur Salem yang baru saja bangun dari pose terjatuhnya.

"Dan lu udah terlanjur jadian sama Alfred." Ujar girl-chan dan Reha bersamaan.

"Argh! Gue emang orang tersial yang pernah ada!" jerit Salem sambil lari ngiterin markas.

"Sudahlah, tak usah pikirkan dia.. Ayo, Alfa kita pulang. Nanti, kau jelaskan semuanya juga ke Orang tuamu."

"Baik Paman, dadah semuanya." Alfa kemudian memegang tangan Eris (AU) dan melambaian tangannya kearah Alfred. "Selamat tinggal Ayah.'

"Dadah, Alfa." Kemudain, Portal barusan tertutup.

"Oh, well.. semuanya kembali normalkan sekarang?" tanya Reha.

"Ya, setidaknya-" tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan anak perempuan dari dapur. "Apalagi sekarang?"

"Tolong! Ada yang bunuh diri!" teriak Yubi panik.

"Siapa? kenapa?" tanya girl-chan dan Reha bersamaan.

"Warrend, dia-dia.."

"Dia bunuh diri! Yaudah ayo samperin aja!"

Begitu mereka datang ke dapur merela melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan karena darah dimana-mana dan para anak perempuan, mereka semua sangat syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sementara Warrend masih dalam keadaan kejang-kejang di lantai walaupun, Yuki sudah mulai menutup luka sayatan dilehernya.

"k.. Kenapa dia nekat melakukan itu?" tabya girl-chan agak ngeri melihatnya.

"Entahlah.. Aku akan menanyakannya saat dia sudah sadar nanti." jawab Reha datar.

 **Bonus :**

 **It's his dead day...**

Sudah 5 tahun setelah kematian kakak kembarku, hari ini tepatnya 12 Desember. Aku masih mengingat kejadiannya, dia mengorbankan dirinya demi keselamatan dunia ini. Saat itu, aku sempat mau menolongnya, tapi yang lainnya sempat menarik tubuhku sebelum tertimpa dengan reruntuhan sebuah kuil bawah tanah. karena.. Anak kembar seperti satu jiwa walaupun memiliki tubuh yang terpisah, yakan? Dan benar, setelah kehilangan dia.. Aku perlu hidup sendirian, biarpun.. Ayahku, teman-temanku, dan 'dia' selalu mencoba menghibur diriku yang terlalu tertusuk dengan kematian saudara kembarku sendiri.

Namun, suatu hari aku mendengar kalau dia selamat dan kondisinya masih sangat kritis akibat luka bakar serius. Aku ingin menangis bahagia karena dia masij ada untuk diriku. Namun, seminggu kemudian, aku menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang pahit karena dia tetaplah mati tapi, bukan mati sepenuhnya. Tetapi, dia hidup bukan sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi.. Seorang monster yang sangatlah berbahaya yang masih tertidur. Aku memang takut, tapi aku masih mencoba bahagia karena dia kakakku!

 **Mand, sudahlah, jangan menangis.. Aku tau.. Kau merindukan dirinya. Tapi, dia pasti sudah tenang disana."**

"ya, terima kasih.. Sudah mau menghiburku.. Gold.. Aku tau kau bisa diandalkan, tapi.. Aku merindukan dirinya, kau memakai tubuhnya itu juga masih kurang untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang ada dihatiku ini."

 **"Baiklah.. Jika, kau butuh aku... Silahkan panggil aku ok."**

"Ya..."

 ** _-Des, jika.. Suatu hari kau kembali.. Tolong ingatlah aku lagi, aku amat merindukan dirimu, Mond-_**


	54. Tubuh yang tertukar

**Balas Revievv :**

 **RosyMiranto18** **: karena jangka waktunya terlalu jauh, jadinya aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas revievv chapie sebelumnya.**

 **Me : Kau yakin.. Mau lawan Eris.. Boleh sih, asal jangan kesel ya..**

 **Eris : Owh, sarung tangan ini bukan sebuah ilmu magic, tapi, alat untuk melompati ruang dan waktu. Boleh aja.. Akan aku tunjukan kekuatan Timing Cancel.**

 **Me : jangan terlalu kerad sama dia.**

 **Eris : Tenang, aku akan menggunakan yang enteng sa-**

 **Me : sama aja ngeselinnya!**

 **Desmand : Sebenarnya itu hari kematian Desmond.. Dan.. Maaf.. *pundung lalu pergi**

 **Girl-chan2 : Wk wk wkk :v**

 **Udahlah, yang jadian beda dunia traktiran dong! :v**

 **Thx.**

 **CHAPTER 45 :** **Tubuh yang tertukar.**

"Haytham.. Aku ke toilet dulu ya, kebelet soalnya." pinta Alucard.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku tunggi diluar toilet." ucap Haytham sambil memilih baju untuk dia dan Alucard pakai nanti saat natalan tiba.

Ketika dia masuk ke toilet pria tak sngaja dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang juga mau masuk ke toilet sampai mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Hei, Hati-hati kalau jalan!" sembur pria yang tak sengaja dia tabrak.

"ma.. Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Alucard menengok kesebelahnya dan dia dan pria yang dia langsung terdiam sejenak dan..

"perasaanku saja atau kita mirip?" tanya pria itu agak kaget melihat tampang mereka yang sama.

"Em.. Ya, kau dan aku cukup atau yah, sangat mirip." ucap Alucard sweatdrop.

'Hmm.. Tapi, warna rambutnya dia pirang kotor dan aku pirang tapi agak keperakan dan juga.. Sepertinya, dia agak songong deh orangnya.' batin Alucard setelah melihat pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. 'Oh well, Nailed it..'

"Hei, Umm.. Namamu itu-"

"Alucard, Alucard Valient.." potong Alucard datar.' Aku punya firasat, kalau dia juga Alu-'

"Wah, ternyata sama.. Kecuali, aku tak punya nama belakang karena yah.. Kejadian dimasa lalu." balas pria itu.

"Yah, Tak usah dibahas... " timpal Alucard pelan.

Mereka kemudian diam sesaat dan masuk ke toilet bersamaan.

"Hei, Umm.. Boleh aku minta satu hal darimu?" tanya "Alucard"

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Apa aku boleh bertukar peran dengan dirimu satu hari saja, aku sedang stre-"

"Absolutely No..." Tolak Alucard datar.

"Kumohon~"

"Nggak!"

"Kalau ku beri hadiah?"

"Nggak!"

"Tolonglah aku ini, Valient."

"Masa Bodo!"

"Ah, Val, Aku Mohon Satu Hari saja, Aku sedang Stress soalnya."

"Nggak ya nggak! Maaf Tuan yang kalau tak salah adalah seorang pemburu Iblis! Aku sudah menolaknya dan aku juga belum tau teman-teman dan perihal yang membuatmu stress itu apa, maka jangan ganggu aku!" Sembur Alucard panjang lebar sambil masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet yang kosong sementara, "Alucard" masuk ke yang lainnya.

Wew dia bisa marah gitu ya..

'Padahal baru kenal, tapi udah kurang ngajar.' keluh Alucard, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku bajunya dan mengelap dahinya dan menutup mukanya.

Ketika dia selesai 'urusan pribadi' di toilet. Dia keluar dan bermaksud untuk menemui Haytham lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Disitu rupanya kau, Alucard! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" suaranya seperti seorang wanita muda dan dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan suara itu.

Sementara itu..

Alucard baru saja keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan lega. Tapi, dia harus pergi ke tempat temannya sekarang, atau dia bisa berakhir digantung terbalik sama panah yang ditembakan teman Elfnya itu. Ketika dia baru mau berbelok untuk pergi seorang pria berambut biru panjang menghampirinya.

"Sudah? Baguslah, ayo kita pulang Alucard." Ajak pria itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang sukses membuat dia blush melihat itu.

'Wow, dia itu pria kan? Kenapa dia bisa semanis itu.' pikirnya takjub. "Ok, ayo kita pulang."

 **Kemudian disisi Valient...**

 **(A/N : Untuk Chapter ini karena menggunakan dua Alucard jadi hanya nama belakangnya saja untuk Valient, sementara yang satu tetap Alucard)**

"Hei, Alucard! Ayo kita perlu battle sekarang! Nanti kalau si Miya keluar logat Betawinya bisa diabisin kau." seru si Wanita berambut twin tail pirang kotor sewot sambil memegang Canonnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi, Apa? Mules? Minum EnT*top dulu sana!" sembur seorang kesatria dengan tombak panjangnya.

"Iye! Kan Repot kalau lu ntar mules di tengah battle!" timpal seorang koboi berambut pirang panjang dan berkumis.

"Bukan, Kalian ini bicara apa? Aku saja nggak kenal siapa kalian... Sepertinya kalian salah orang deh..." balas Valient dengan nada bingung dan sebuah tanda tanya besar langsung terciptakan diatas kepala Mereka bertiga.

"Tunggu, apa dia bilang?" tanya Miya yang baru muncul dari dalam pot bunga sebelah mereka.

"Buset! Mba ngapain ngumpet disitu!" sembur Layla yang kaget melihat Miya keluar dari dalam pot bunga.

"Au Ah, Recallnya salah tempat, malah didalem pot bunga deh." jawab Miya sambil keluar pot bunga dan merapihkannya lagi. "jadi, Alucard kenapa lagi nih?" sambungnya lagi.

"Tau tuh, Kepalanya Eror lagi kali, mungkin kepentok tembok pas tadi ke toilet." jawab Layla datar.

"Tapi, sebentar deh... Kayaknya ada-" Omongan Zilong terpotong karena tiba-tiba kereta mereka ke Eudirito sudah tiba.

"Yaudah, nanti aja didalem sekarang kita masuk trus ntar dilanjutin di penginapan aja." ujar Zilong datar.

 **To the Demon Hunter..**

"Alooo, semua! Kami pulang!" seru Haytham sambil melambaikan tangannya di ruang tengah squad.

"Oh, selamat datang, bagaimana kencan kalian?" tanya Reha sambil melipat tangannya.

"Yah, lumayan kok..." jawab Alucard dengan senyum miris, padahal didalem hatinya di jerit-jerit kayak apaan tau.

'What!? Tunggu!? Kencan!? Dia Pria kan!?' Jerit Alucard dalam hati.

"Yaudalah, sekarang.. Ehm! Alucard?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan, siapa yang ngeberantakin perpustakaan? Katanya kau bertengkar dengan Alfred disanakan?" tanya Reha dengan aura hitam pekat dan senyuman sinis diwajahnya.

"Eh, Apa? Bukan ak-"

"Bodo Amat! Sekarang Lu Beresin Perpustakaan, trus tuh bekas tebasan pedang di dinding lu ilangin pake cat dan wallpaper yang lepas lu tempel ulang, plus lu juga mendapat hukuman belanja kebutuhan seluruh squad buat ntar malem!" sembur Reha.

"Tapi!"

"Nggak pake tapi! Sekarang Atau Lu Gua gantung terbalik di atap semaleman!"

"O.. ok!" Kemudiam, Alucard langsung ngacir entah kemana.

"Hei, emm... Reha.. Boleh kita bicara sebentar." pinta Alfred.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" Kemudian, Alfred membisikan sesuatu ke telinga sang ketua squad.

"Dia.. Bukan Alucard yang kita kenal dan aku tau itu... Auranya beda drastis."

"Hah? Maksudnya.. "

"Dia bukan Valient.. Tapi, aku rasa dia itu.. Sang Demon Hunter.. Alucard. Bisa dibilang dia dari Fandom sebelah sih.." ucap Alfred datar.

"Hmm.. Aku punya ide.. Iriiiiiis!"

"Ye!" balas Iris kemudian, masuk ke ruang tengah, "Ada Apa Reha?"

Reha membisikam sesuatu ke telinga Iris dan Iris langsung jingkrak-jingkrak nggak tau kenapa.

"bagus! Aku mau minta tanda tangannya!" seru Iris.

Udahlah, jangan tanya soal dia lagi..

Suasana serius sedang terjadi sebuah penginapan. Zilong menatap tajam kearah Clint begitupula dengan Clint yang juga menatap tajam kearah Zilong. Hujan sedang terjadi diluar penginapan, petir menyambar, angin bertiup kencang yang sukses menambah ketegangan mereka berdua.

"Tuh berdua kenapa ya?" tanya Valient sweatdrop.

"Biasa, ntar juga tau kok." jawab Miya datar.

"ALUCARD!!"

"Ay?"

"Mulai lagi deh..." Gumam Layla sambil facepalm.

"Pilih tidur sama tuh koboi jejadian? Atau Tidur sama sang kesatria naga ini?" seru Zilong sambil menunjuk Clint.

GUBRAK!

Ternyata hanya mau Tidur bareng toh - w-"

"what!? Hanya kalian mau tidur dengan-ku kalian bertengkar!?" sembur Valient sewot.

"Udah pilih aja! Nggak pake lama!" timpal Clint. "Pokoknya lu harus milih gue!"

"Apa-apaan lu! Gue duluan juga!" sahut Zilong.

"Aku tak mau tau dan nggak mau tau..." ujar Valient yang kayaknya sudah kesal dengan sikap mereka berdua.

"Coba ada Eudo-"

"Ya, Ada apa? Mencari diriku?" tanya Eudora yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah kamar.

"Lah, mba Eudora! Udah dari kapan?" tanya Layla.

"Udah dari tadi sih, emm... Jam enam kurang seberapat udah disini." jawab Eudora ketika menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka berlima. Dia melihat kearah dua orang yang masih mengeluarkan aura gelap nan nista dari tubuh mereka dan saling mentap tajam satu sama lain.

Eudora menghelakan nafasnya dan mengurut dahinya karena bingung melihat sikap kedua orang yang berebutan itu. "Ayolah, kalian ini jangan-"

"Bacot!" bentak Clint dan Zilong bersamaan.

"Ha... Aku tak mau tau lagi, bodo amat deh." ucap Eudora datar.

"Tapi, kalau mereka dibiarkan.. Nanti, bisa lama banget urusannya." ucap Layla khawatir jika akan terjadi perang yang lebih besar antara duo baka itu.

Eudora memasang pose berpikirnya, dengan isengnya Miya menaruh sebuah bohlam diatas kepala Eudora dan bohlam itu langsung menyala. "Aha! Aku dapat ide!"

Dia mendatangi meja resepsionis penginapan dan...

"Mas, ada kasur tambahan lagi nggak?"

Kemudian...

"Nah, kan begini bagus." ucap Eudora dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

"Iya sih, tapi... Kenapa kita harus tidur di luar!" sembur Zilong dan Clint yang tiduran diluar kamar Valient dengan batasan sebuah jendela kaca.

"Kesian Alucardnya, yaudah bai-bai! Ayo, sis, kita Arisan di lobby bareng yang lain!" ajak Eudora sambil keluar kamar.

"Yuks! Dadah Alu!"

"Dah..."

"Woi! Bukain kita mau masuk!"

 **Back to Our Demon Hunter..**

"Capeeeek~" keluh Alucard sambil menenteng hasil belanjaan untuk makan malam satu squad. 'Entah kenapa gue malah dapet kerjaan padahal udah seneng-senengnya nggak di tarik sama mereka.'

Alhirnya, dia sampai juga di markas squad dan segera menuju dapur untuk menaruh semua bahan masakan yang akan dimasak nanti.

"owh, kau sudah sampai, maaf ya kau jadi harus membawakan bahan masakannya." ucap sang pria dibelakangnya dengan nada lembut.

"Tak apa, aku pantas mendapatkannya.." jawab Alucard datar.

'perasaan gue saja atau dia mirip dengan kagura ya? Nada ucapannya itu loh.'

Alucard kemudian keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke toilet untul mencuci mukanya. Ketika dia melihat ke cermin dan tangan kanannya. Dia melihat tangan kanannya yang seharusnya mengerikan jika dilihat kembali ke bentuk normalnya seperti tangan manusia biasa. Mungkin, dia terlalu lelah dan mulai menghayal kalau tangan kanannya kembali normal. Tapi, kenapa kalau diperhatikan rambutnya memiliki warna keperakan ya, bukannya pirang kotor.

"Hah.. Apa yang terjadi padaku.." dia menyadarinya kalau ini bukan melainkan. "Ini tubuh Valient kenapa aku bisa disini."

 **Sementara itu..** "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Valient.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa." jawab Clint.

"Lain kali, jangan lengah ok, aku mau keluar sebentar." ucap Valient dengan senyum diwajahnya kemudian, dia pergi sendiri lagi.

"Hei, Emm.. Apa kau rasa ada yang aneh dengan Alucard?" tanya Layla bingung.

"Ya, dan ini sepertinya bukan Alucard yang kita kenal." jawab Miya yang juga bingung.

"Lalu, dia juga mengeluarkan skill yang juga bukan kita tau." timpal Zilong.

"Dan dia bersikap tenang, serius, dan tidak meremehkan orang ketika battle." sambung Clint.

"Juga, memangnya dia pernah tersenyum tulus ke Clint?" sambung Miya dengan alis mata dinaikan satu.

"Tidaaaaak..." jawab Zilong dan Layla bersamaan.

"yang ada dia malah ngajak berantem kali!" timpal Clint sewot.

"Bentar dia lagi keluarkan? Nitip makan deh sama tuh orang." ujar Zilong kemudian, dia mengeluarkan HPnya dan langsung chattingan Alucard.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

"Buset, sejak kapan Chattingan sama tuh orang bisa sebentar!" pekik Zilong sambil kayang karena kaget melihat hasil chattingan dengan Alucard barusan.

"Layla, Lu Salah Bawa Orang kayaknya Nyak!" Sembur Miya yang mulai keluar logat Betawinya.

"Mana Inyong Tau!? Kan Inyong tadi ketemu dia juga keluar dari Toilet!" balas Layla yang mulai ikutan OOC.

"Udahsa Berisasik tau!" gerutu Clint yang juga ikutan OOC.

Diluar..

"ini bukan tubuhku dan tangan kananku sangat sakit.." gumam Alucard sambil memijit keningnya.

 **Kembali ke Alucard..** "Wow, enak juga masakannya!" puji Alucard ketika menyendok sebuah sup krim jagung di mangkok makanannya.

"Hmm.. Terima kasih." balas Takano. "Tuan Pemburu Iblis..."

Trang..

"Eh?" Alucard kaget ketika seseoeang tau dia itu pemburu iblis. "Bagaimana bisa? "

"Gampang saja, kau ada ditubuh salah satu anggota kami. Dan kau kira aku tak bisa menebaknya dari awal aku melihatmu." jawab Takano dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ha.. Ha.. Yah, aku ketauan."

"Dimana Alucard teman kami?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Dia-"

 **go to Valient..**

"Hoya, tumben masak si Clint, biasanya si Zilong atau Layla." ujar Miya ketika melihat Clint sedang memasak di dapur.

"sesekali nggak apa-apa kan." balas Clint santai kemudian, dia mematikan kompor. "udah mateng nih, bilang sama yang lain sana."

Kemudian..

"Yee, waktunya makan." ucap Zilong sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Siapa yang masak?" tanya Valient.

"katanya sih ya.. Si Clint yang masak." jawab Zilong.

Valinet langsung terdiam sejenak, keringat dingin keluar dari kulitnya dan dia langsung berbalik arah dan lari entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian, HP Zilong bergetar dan terdapat sebuah pesan dari Alucard.

From : Alucard Valient

To : Zhao Zilong.

A.. Aku akan makan diluar dan aku akan membawakan kau dan yang lain makanan juga. Satu lagi, AKU PERINGATKAN, JANGAN PERNAH MAKAN MASAKAN DARI SEORANG KOBOI KECUALI DIA SUDAH SERING MEMPERLIHATKAN KEAHLIAN MEMASAKNYA!

Zilong bingung dengan pesan yang dikirim Valient tersebut. Sepertinya, dia trauma dengan masakan dari koboi. Padahal, biasanya dia enak-nggak enak tetap saja dimakan.

'Aneh, ada apa dengan dia ya?' gumam Zilong kebingungan.

Reply To : Alucard Valient.

Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau pernah kejadian buruk dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh koboi..

Kling!

Alval : Pokoknya Jangan! Ikuti saja omonganku ini atau kau akan mendapat malasah besar. Tuan Zhao Zilong! _Aku tau.. Kalau kau menyadari aku bukan Alucard teman kalian, tapi orang lain karena tubuh kami tertukar, dan aku yakin dia sedang bersama teman-temanku sekarang._

 _Zilong Dragon Warrior : lalu, bagaimana cara mengembalikan kalian berdua?_

 _Alval : Tunggu saja besok, atau minggu depan, atau bulan depan.._

 _Zilong Dragon Warrior : Baiklah.._

 _Alval : hei, kau mau makan apa?_

 _Zilong Dragon Warrior : Apa aja asal jangan mie.._

 _Alval : ok.._

 _Zilong Dragon Warrior : Kenapa kau takut dengan masakan koboi?_

 _Alval : Aku punya teman, namanya Alexia dan Masakannya sudah diambang batas manusia buruknya. Dan dia itu koboi._

Zilong hanya bisa sweatdrop bacanya. Mungkin, dia harus sabar menunggu Valient dari pada memakan masakan Clint dan benar saja, terjadi keracunan massal setelah itu. Kemudian, saat Valient baru pulang membawa beberapa bungkus nasi padang semuanya langsung loncat kearah Valient berebutan makanan yang dibawa Valient.

"Penyelamat kamiiii!"

 **Besoknya..**

"Hmmh.. Tidur yang nyenak.." gumam Alucard sambil merenggangkan badannya. Ketika dia melihat sekeliling dia nggak tau dimana tapi, ketika melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Dia langsung menahan tawanya karena melihat Zilong dan Clint tidur diluar dengan kasur tambahan.

"Ngakak nggak ya, bisa-bisa gue ditabok sama mereka." Well, sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Di squad itu cukup menyenangkan juga ternyata karena dia dapat teman baru dan juga berkenalan dengan banyak orang.

Bagaimana dengan Valient?

"Hmm.. Apa aku- hmm.. Owh. Baiklah ayo tidur lagi." Valient kembali tidur setelah melihat Haytham tertidur di dadanya.

 **Bonus :**

"Kita udah balik ke markas, trus sekarang markas udah jadi 6 lantai udah cukup sih. Dan udah luas, Warrend belom boleh keluar rumah sakit karena lukanya masih perlu di awasi. Lalu, sekarang kita apa dulu?" tanya Yamagi

"Entahlah, mungkin menjalani hidup seperti biasa aja kali." jawab Reha sambil sibuk main game di HPnya. Tiba-tiba..

"Ooooooohh! Savaaaaaaage!" teriak Reha sambil meluk Yamagi erat-erat dan Yamagi sampai ngeblush dibuatnya.

"Bagus tuh." kata Yamagi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Iya dong, Savage pertama!"

"Serius demi apa?" tanya Alucard yang muncul dari dalem lemari Reha.

"buset sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Yamagi kaget.

"Salah tempat Recall, maap.. "jawab Alucard sambil nyengir kuda.

"Serius, udahlah kita buat pesta aja deh dengan judul.."

"Seriously, Savage pertama kaichou.." timpal Layla dari bawah kasur Reha.

"Heeeh.. Kenapa ada banyak orang aneh yang keluar dari tempat yang aneh juga?" gumam Yamagi sweatdrop.

Kemudian..

"Savage padahal biasa aja karena gue sering Savage.." ucap Rone sambil summon Skill Weapon Surfer kearah para Hero dan semuanya langung insta death.

"Itu mah Auto Savage pekok!" sembur Red.

 **Udah segitu dulu..**

 **Soal Bonus Chapter karena Gue baru aja bikin Savage pertama gue maen Mobile Legends doang kok (Liat di FB) :v**


	55. S Just S

Balas Revievv :

RosyMiranto18 :Jojo References, seriously!?

Eris : Tenang, palingan yah, 3 teleport 4 -3-3-2-2-1-1-1-1-1-1-2-3-4-summon time warp-ulangi dari 1 lagi.

Me : itu mah kombo cancelnya mas!

Eris : Yakan nggak ampe Dead aja :3

Me : Sama aja parahnya coeg!

Layla : Miya nggak ada darah betawi, itu hanya keisengan Author aja. Dia itu Moon Elf Archer.

Yap, dia itu Zhao Yun tapi, di game namanya jadi Zilong. Aku hanya baca sedikit ceritanya aja sih. Tapi, dia ada di game ML jadinya ku masukin aja deh.

Makasih untuk Helikopternya.. Walaupun kami ada Eris sih.. Atau Eudo.. Sebagai kang Teleport. Tunggu dulu.. Apa Savage!? That's something..

Girl-chan2 : Oh, Ayolah, Traktir dong Salem, eh.. Alfred aja deh.

Alfred : Bawa Salem juga tapinya..

Me : Ok, mas.

Thx!

Chapter 46 : S on Reha Squad.

1\. Smile of the Sadistic

"Vin, bisa senyum nggak?" tanya Haytham.

Krik..

"Yakin? Mau lihat aku senyum?" tanya Vincent ragu-ragu.

"Jangan Haytham, kau akan menyesal nanti." sela Desmand.

"Memangnya kenapa si- wooah, Aura apa ini!?"

Sebuah Aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuh Vincent dan dia sedang tersenyum licik kearah Haytham. "Bagaimana?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ya jangan!" seru Desmand dari balik sofa.

"Apa kau menikmati makan terakhi-"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak Jangan katakan itu! Haytham lari." Seru Desmand yang masih berusaha menahan Vincent dan langsung ngacir entah kemana.

"Kau membuat mangsaku kabur Des.."

"Dih, please deh, kalo kelaparan jangan mangsa temen gue!" sembur Desmand.

"Cih, kau ini!"

2\. Silent but a Protector one.

"Udah dibilangin, gue jadian sama lu hanya karena nggak tega sama si Alfa kok lu tetep nempelin gue sih!?" sembur Salem sewot.

"Karena.. Aku masih sayang kamu, Salem." jawab Alfred datar.

"Ih, najis tralala, gue nggak sayang sama lu juga! Sana pergi!" usir Salem sambil memutar badannya.

"Emm.. Hei.."

"Ap- Waaaaa! Ah Oh Eh Ah Ah Oh Eh!"

Gedubrak!

"Aku mau bilang hati-hati disitu licin habis hujan." gumam Alfred setelah melihat Salem kepleset di tangga taman. Alfred kemudian melihat ke bawah dan Salem masih dalam keadaan nyungsep.

"Ungh, sakit." Salem kemudian mencoba bangun tapi, dia jatuh lagi. Ketika dia melihat lututnya, ternyata itu berdarah dan kakinya sangat lemas."Alfreeeeed! Bantuin!"

Alfred kemudiam mendatangi Salem yang masih terduduk dan menggendongnya bridal style. Hal ini sukses membuat muka Salem langsung merah padam dan dia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, kemudian mencium kening Salem.

"Akan aku antar kau pulang." bisik Alfred.

"Te.. Terima kasih.."

3\. Suprise Canceler plus Tadjir.

"Udah siap?" tanya Eris sambil memakai sarung tangannya.

"Siap tak siap, aku mulai." jawab Zhunei yang sebenarnya belum terlalu siap.

"Baiklah, silahkan serang aku duluan dengan semua kekuatanmu." ucap Eris. "kena satu sentuhan atau terkombo dinyatakan kalah ok."

"Baiklah.."

"Silahkan mu-"

Blar! Ctrang! Syut! Duar!

Sebuah kepulan asap langsung tercipta di tempat Eris berdiri akibat dari serangan Zhunei. Tapi, anehnya ketika asap itu hilang Eris tidak ada ditempatnya sama sekali hanya tersisa sebuah lubang bekas serangan tanpa ada empunya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuknya dari belakang dan ternyata itu adalah..

"Hai, kekuatan yang hebat." ucap Eris dengan sebuah aura sisa portal dibelakangnya. "sekarang giliranku ya.."

Eris mulai menggengam pundak Zhunei kemudian, memukulnya pelan diperut namun, efeknya sangat luar biasa bagi Zhunei karena dia bagaikan menerima dua serangan sekaligus bukannya satu.

"Auh, kayaknya tadi pelan deh. Tapi, kenapa sakit?" tanya Zhunei heran.

"Itulah skill Timing Cancel, sebenarnya sebelum aku mendaratkan pukulan yang pelan tadi.. Aku sudah memukulmu lagi dua kali dengan kecepatan yang berbeda." jawab Eris dengan

"Wow.. Menarik, apa itu keahlian sarung tangan itu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya ada lagi. Tapi, terlalu berbahaya jika untuk sparring seperti ini." jawab Eris sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Udah yah, aku mau pulang dulu dadah."

"Dah.."

Kemudian..

"Aku pulang.."

"Bagaimana sparringnya?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah.."

"Emm.. Kau tidak lupa sesuatu?"

"emm.. Oh tidak!"

"Hmm.."

"Aku tadi mesen ojek naga ijo online."

"Kebiasaan, bayar berapa? abangnya juga dimana?" tanya Alfred sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

Lalu.."Maaf ya bang, saya lupa kalau saya bisa terleport. Saya minta maaf." ucap Eris sambil membungkuk.

"Yaudah, untung udah bilang-"

"Oh, tadi adik saya harus bayar berapa bang?" potong Alfred sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Hmm.." abang tukang ojek online itu melihat hpnya dan... "25 ribu kak."

Alfred dengan seenak jidatnya ngeluarin uang 250 ribu dari dompetnya dan langsing memakai kacamata hitam. "Nggak usah dikembaliin. Buat lu semua!"

#Sultanmahbebas

4\. Silent Depression.

(Alasan Kenapa Warrend mencoba bunuh diri, so it his P.O.V)

"..." aku terbangun di sofa ruang tengah dan melihat sekeliling. Entah kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sofa padahal semalam aku sedang melakulan jaga shift malam seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yuki disebelah diriku yang sedang membawakan sebuah sarapan. Kubalas dia dengan anggukan dan memberi dia kode untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku tak apa kok. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan lagi panggil aku saja." balasnya dengan senyuman kemudian pergi meninggalkan diriku sendiri.

"thhereeer... Rikkkkr.. Mak.. Kkkak.. Ssshkkih."

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Yuki bingung. Aku balas dengan gelengan kepala kemudian, dia pergi lagi. Setelah aku makan semua sarapan yang dia bawakan, aku langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan ku kunci pintunya. Aku buka penutup mulut yang selalu ku pakai dan memperlihatkan bekas luka yang agak mengerikan di leherku. Bekas luka yang tercipta akibat kecelakaan mobil 4 tahun lalu, yang menewaskan teman kerjaku sendiri. Aku tau itu salahku karena membanting stir ke kanan akibat kaget melihat seekor rusa yang melompat ke jalan dan mobil kami jatuh ke jurang.

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah di rumah sakit leherku diperban dan aku mendengarkan berita yang menusuk diriku karena kematian temanku itu. Dan menghilangnya kemampuan berbicaraku akibat luka sayatan dari pecahan kaca mobil yang pecah. Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi? Badanku jadi sulit digerakan dan lemas saat memikirkannya.

Haa.. Kepalaku kosong sekarang mungkin aku bisa tenang dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan dengan pisau.. Yang tajam.. Bagai.. Pecahan kaca.. Ya.. Aku bisa melakukannya lagi.. Dengan begitu.. Aku bisa melupakan segalanya.. Dan kenapa banyak yang berteriak.. Apa kalian ketakutan melihat luka ini?

Kemudian, badanku tak terasa sama sekali dan semuanya menjadi gelap..

Dengan begini.. Semua penderitaan itu akan hilang..

5\. StRanGeR KoK uP dEX?

Apapun itu janganlah pernah menanyakan sebuah kalimat yang amat dibenci oleh Eudo sekalipun. Sengaja-tak sengaja hasilnya tetap sama saja pedihnya karena kau akan berurusan dengan kekuatan buku magis Mayer yang diturunkan ke Eudo setelah ayahnya.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi ketika kau menanyakan hal yang dilarang itu?

Begini...

Silica dan Eudo sedang belanja diluar karena Alex masih tugas lapangan selama 4 bulan di Louisiana, Amerika. Dengan terpaksa Eudo menuruti keinginan adiknya itu, tapi.. Mungkin ini hal yang tak apa-apa karena dia masih bisa mengawasi adiknya ini kok.

Ketika dia meninggalkan adilnya sebentar ke toilet dan saat kembali dia melihat adiknya sedang di goda oleh beberapa orang pria. Hal ini sukses membuat dia marah dan mengeluarkan buku sihir keluarganya.

"Kakak, tolong." pinta Silica.

"Tak apa, biar kakak urus mereka." ucap Eudo dengan aura gelap dari tubuhnya.

Anehnya, pria yang menggoda adiknya malah tertawa ketika melihat statusnya.

Attack 75, Defense 68, Speed 76, Dexterity 250.

"Stranger kok up Dex!" Ejek pria itu dan dia tidak tau kalau dia mengucapkan kata 'ajaib' nya.

"Oh, jangan remehkan Dexterity ku ya.." balas Eudo pelan.

Dan Hasilnya..

Pria tadi babak belur setelah dipukuli, diterbangkan, dipindahkan, disegel, disetrum, ditembak dengan bola sihir oleh Eudo.

Udah segitu aja :v

Bonus :

"Lu ngapain kamar gue!?" sembur Salem ketika melihat Alfred sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Nggak apa-apakan? Lagi pula tadi juga aku sudah bilang sama kakakmu kok. Katanya tak apa." jawab Alfred datar.

"Ish, yaudah lu tidur di kasur gue dan gue tidur di kasur kakak gue!" balas Salem sambil memutar matanya.

"Nggak mau tidur berdua?"

"Amit-amit, jabang bayi, gue ogah tidur sama kepala buntung kayak lo!"

"Hmhm.." Alfred kemudian bangun dan mendekati Salem. "Walaupun kita sudah jadian?"

"Inget deh, gue jadian karena nggak tega sama Alfa, karena dia udah nggak ada, gue bukan siapa-siapa lo lagi!" jelas Salem.

"Yakin?" Alfred tetap saja mendekat dan menahan Salem di tembok dan tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Salem. "Padahal kau terlihat begitu kurang yakin dengan ucapanmu Salem."

"Apaan Sih!?" Salem mencoba mendorong Alfred tapi, karena tenaga Alfred lebih besar darinya dia tak sanggup mendorongnya bahkan, Alfred malah menahan kedua tangannya kemudian, wajahnya makin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Woi, Stop-"

Bruk..

Alfred mendorong Salem ke kasur dan menahannya lagi dengan tubuhnya yang notabene lebih besar dari Salem. Alfred kemudian mencium Salem sampai Salem menepuk pundaknya karena mulai kehabisan Nafas. Ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Alfred mulai turun dan mengecup leher Salem.

"Kau milikku sekarang Salem.. Aku akan menandaimu kalau kau milikku." bisik Alfred dan Salem hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya. Mungkin, setelah ini akan ada Alfa versi dunia tempat dia tinggal.

 **...**

"Ergh! Kenapa harus ada buku beginian lagi sih yang nyempil di perpustakaan!" Keluh Salem ketika dia membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul 'malam pertama'

"Kau baca apa?" tanya Alfred yang entah nongol dari mana.

"Enggak! Nggak baca apa-apa!" jawab Salem sketis.

"Hmm.. Hei, aku punya permintaan untuk mu.."

"Ya... Apa itu?"

"Bolehkah, aku menciummu?"

"Nggak."

"Sebentar saja."

"Nggak."

"Ayolah."

"Haehm."

"Aku mohon."

"Terserah deh!" sahut Salem dengan muka agak memerah. Alfred hanya tersenyum kemudian dia mengecup bibir Salem dan memeluknya di pinggang, sementara Salem membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganya di leher Alfred.

Ngomong-ngomong, aksi ciuman mereka terkam oleh para Fujo yang mengintip lewat sela-sela buku yang kosong.

"Ungh, AlfeSal, pasangan baru yang romantis." ujar mereka sambil menahan mimisan yang mulai keluar di hidung mereka.


	56. I dont know

**Balas Revievv :**

 **RosyMiranto18 : Hmhm..**

 **Eris : Yah, sebenarnya sih walaupun kau akan menyerangku. Aku bisa melihat serangan yang akan mengenaiku hanya dengan selang waktu 2 detik. Kalau, soal baca pikiran aku serahkan ke Vin saja, karena dia diam-diam bisa baca memori orang, kata Desmand sih begitu.**

 **Desmand : tapi, itu berbahaya karena untuk membaca memori orang dia harus mendapatkan sampel DNA walau hanya berupa sentuhan saja. Tapi, kau tau sendiri.. Vin sukanya langsung semua. Bisa-bisa dia malah makan orang buat shapeshifting dan memory reading walaupun itu menyiksanya sih.**

 **Me : Hm.. Soal Heli.. Terima kasih sih untuk hadiah squadku, walaupun, Savage di pikiranku itu masih Menghabisi 1 tim (5 orang) musuh sendirian dengan batas waktu tiga sampai lima detik.**

 **Alucard (DM) : Kau juga mendapatkannya karena beruntung, padahal Musuh sudah didalam Area Tower dan darah ku sudah sekarat.**

 **Me : Iya sih..**

 **Yuki : Warrend masih belum sadar dia masih koma karena kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka dalam di lehernya itu.**

 **tambahan : Tofu dan Teriyaki itu.. temennya Iris. Tofu namanya Lira, kalo Teriyaki.. Terry.**

 **StrideRyuuki : Ye kali mas, Ntar jadinya Blend S dong! :v**

 **Alfred : Yang penting, aku memenin dia kok.**

 **Girl-chan 2 : Haruslah, masa ama Suami lu aja nggak mau sih. :v**

 **Thx!**

 **Chapter 46 : Parodi dari...**

Intro..

"Mateman, kita akan membuat parodi dari beberapa hal." kata Reha.

"Yakin, lagi pula kita belom lengkap karena Warrend masih koma dan Silica blom Liburan dan Alex masih kerja." balas Red.

"Nggak apa-apa! Kita masih punya banyak anggota ini kok!" Reha mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam kantongnya. "Ini yang akan kita parodikan!"

"Serius?" ujar para Anggota sweatdrop.

1\. Dragon Nest with Iris, Ethan, dan Eris.

Suatu hari saat Sparing..

"Ciaaaaat! Rasakan seranganku ini!" Ethan menerjang ke arah Eris dengan pedang yang dia pegang.

"Et tidak kena!" ucap Eris ketika menghindari serangan Ethan.

"Nani!?"

"Line of Darkness!" seru Eris sambil menerjang Ethan tapi, sempat dihindari Ethan.

"Nggak Kena! Weee!"

"Nani!?"

Tak jauh dari mereka, Iris yang mulai kesal karena serangan kedua orang itu tidak pernah kena dan berisik pula, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melompat keudara dan, "Sumki Harani Janni.. "

"Sumki Somseo!" Iris langsung melesat ke tanah dan area disekitarnya hancur bahkan, dua orang idiot yang sedang bertarung tadi langsung terpental entah kemana. Ternyata, Ethan mental dan mendarat di Trotoar Jalan dan Eris menabrak Tembok sampe mukanya ringsek.

T E R U L T I !!!!11!!1!1!

2\. Mobile Legends With Red, Alucard, Sandra, Yamagi, Eudo, Haytham, Amelia, Rone, Frost, Sapphire.

"Lu ngapain kesini Coeg!" Sembir Eudo ketika melihat Sapphire datang bersama mereka.

"Diajak Reha, sekalian gue mau ikut nyobain maen ML aje." jawab Sapphire watados.

Eudo kemudiam men-death glare Reha yang sedang bersiul-siul dan menatapnya dengan mata polos. "Ada Apa?"

"Dih, Amit-Amit, Nggak usah sok Cute juga gue tau ini ulah lu lagi!" Bentak Eudo.

"Ehehe- Yamagii~ Eudo Jaat~"

Yamagi langsung blush ketika Reha memulai fase menggodanya. Dia serasa tak bisa menahan hal itu.

"Eudo!"

"Fine, Terserah!"

Team Red :

1\. Jin/Red : Tanker (pick Balmond)

"Padahal gue maunya Akai, tapi, malah di Ban.." gumam Red sambil pundung dipojokan.

(Sistem Draft pick saat Ranked Epic or Higher. Akai menjadi langganan ban.)

2\. Alucard : Fighter (pick Alucard)

"ini.. Heeh.. Kenapa aku make baju dia lagi.." gumam Alucard cemberut. (Ingat Chapter sebelumnya.)

3\. Sandra : Assassin (pick Fanny)

"Shinzou o SASAGEYOU!!!!" teriak Sandra dan mulai menembakan kabel dan terbang dengan kabel itu. "Sekalian gue ambil buff nanti."

4\. Yamagi : Marksman (pick Yi Su-Shin.)

"Kembali ke Job Awal." Gumam Yamagi, tapi dia menyadari sesuatu yang berubah. "Chikusou! Gue malah jadi Ranged bukan Tanker!"

5\. Eudo : Support (pick Estes)

"jangan tinggalin gue atau lu nggak baklan gue heal sama sekali." ucap Eudo yang memegang sebuah gulungan.

Tim Blue :

1\. Haytham : Mage (pick Eudora)

"Hei, aku melayang loh." kata Haytham ketika melihat dia melayang dan tidak perlu tongkatnya lagi.

2\. Amelia : Fighter (pick Freya)

"Aku jadi Valkryie." gumam Amelia ketika melihat sepasang sayap dari cahaya ada di punggungnya.

3\. Rone : Fighter (pick Argus)

"..." Rone Hanya diam saja.

4\. Frost : Mage (pick Aurora)

"Freeze!" Tak sengaja Frost meng-cast Ultinya dan sebuah meteor dari Es jatuh dari langit. "wew, mantap Bosque."

5\. Sapphire : Assassin (pick Lancelot)

"Saatnya kalian melihat ketampananku." Celetuk Sapphire sambil memainkan Raipernya dan juga wig rambut panjang bergelombang pirangnya kayak iklan model sampo Pateni sebelum akhirnya ditimpuk sama Rone yang jijik pake Helm Argus.

"Amit-Amit jabang bayi, muka bokong panci yang udah gosong gitu aja dibilang ganteng!" sembur Rone.

"Iye, mending muka gue dah." celetuk Frost sambil meng-cast skill ultinya lagi ke Sapphire.

"Al, Mau tukeran nggak tapi lu jadi tanker." bisik Red.

"Nggak makasih, sama Yamagi aja tuh, lu tau sendiri dia Tanker kita." ucap Alucard.

"Yaudah sini, gue emang maunya Tanker." kata Yamagi.

Kemudian...

"Gila, ini ngapain didalem rumput semua.." ujar Eudo sweatdrop ketika melihat 3 orang (Sandra, Red, Alucard) sedang berjaga di rumput.

"Ngumpetlah, rumpi sekalian." jawab Sandra santai.

"Red mending lu Solo sana! Lawan si Sapphire!" perintah Eudo.

"Udahlah, gue aja ya. Capcus semua!" Sandra kemudian terbang dengan kabelnya entah kemana. Dan dia juga membuat yang lainnya double Sweatdrop karena dia terbang sambil meneriaki 'Shinzou o SASAGEYOU'

"Kebanyakan nonton SnK/AoT tuh anak." ujar Fanny yang sedang ngeliatin mereka semua bertarung bareng dengan hero lainnya.

"Kan lu juga suka nonton AoT." celetuk Zilong.

"Iya, tapi nggak ampe neriakin SASAGEYOU juga keles."

"Sekalian ah, gue Ulti.. Safeway from the Sea!" teriak Red.

Di tim sebelahnya..

"Kampret, kena bombardir entah dari mana langsung sekarat gue." keluh Sapphire yang darahnya udah sekarat.

"Bukan lu doang tong." balas Frost.

"Idem." timpal Haytham.

"Rone malah enak darahnya belom sekarat sama sekali." timpal Amelia, kemudian dia tak sengaja melihat Sandra akan datang kearah mereka. "Awas Coeg! Ada Mikasa dateng!" tapi sayangnta mereka tak sempat kabur dan terjadilah..

"Enemy Maniac!"

"Dih, bisa mati bareng tuh berempat." gumam Rone sambil facepalm mmmelihatnya.

3\. Cafè Stile with Vincent, Desamand, Revan, Luigi, Mita.

"Selamat datang di Cafè Stile mau pesan apa?" tanya Vincent kemudian dia tersenyum kearah pelanggan sesadis mungkin.

"A... Aku pesan." Pelanggan yang dilayani Vincent malah senang melihat senyuman sadis Vincent. Kemudian, setelah pelanggan tadi selesai memesan Vincent langsung melakulan hukuman ke pelanggan tadi dengan cara ditutup mukanya dan disiram air se-jirigen.

"Mau pesan apa!?" tanya Revan dingin.

"Aku mau ini dan juga minum jus jeruk." ucap pelanggan itu kemudian, dia menggoda Revan dan Revan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gerutu khas dirinya bahkan hampir menendang pelanggan itu.

"Jangan Goda Aku.. A.. Aku sudah.. Punya.. Pa.. Pacar.." omelnya.

Disisi lain..

Serangan Red dan Rone yang sedang beradu kekuatan langsung naik dan semuanya Critical dan Stat mereka semuanya menjadi berbahaya. Saat dilihat mereka mendapat sebuah buff berupa..

'Jealously from another space'

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Desmand dengan senyuman dimukanya walaupun, dihatinya dia kesel pake banget.

"Kalian, silahkan tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Luigi sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya yang menyebabkan pelanggan yang dia layani langsung pingsan karena terpana.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar makanan akan segera tiba!" seru Mita yang mencoba untuk crossdress dan para pelanggan tak tau kalau dia itu laki-laki.

 **4\. Resident Evil with Alfred, Teiron, Alexia.**

"Gantian ye, setiap masuk ke safe room pokoknya." ucap Teiron dan semuanya mengangguk.

Teiron melihat kertas dan dia mendapatkan giliran pertama. Dia hanya pasrah dan membaca kertas itu.

"Pergi ke safe room bawah tangga dibagian rumah sebelah timur. Note : jangan keluarkan peluru satupun kecuali kau bertemu zombie!"

Teiron kemudian melihat inventory-nya dan hanya dibekali sebuah pistol dan 30 butir peluru untuk reload.

10 menit kemudian..

"gimana?" tanya Alexia penasaran.

"Be.. Begitulah." jawab Teiron gugup. Kemudian, mereka bertukar peran dan Alexia melihat statusnya.

"Dih! Kok pelurunya tinggal 15 butir dan reloadnya tinggal 10 butir!? Mana statnya Danger lagi!" Sembur Alexia ketika melihat Statusnya.

"So.. Sorry, ta.. Tadi ada Zombie Anjing keluar dari jendela, ngagetin gue dan gue nembak asal-asalan sampe nggak sadar darah gue tinggal seiprit.." Teiron kemudian dijitak sama Alexia sekeras mungkin sampai dia pingsan.

Kertasnya Alexia..

"Kumpulkan 4 buah emblem, 2 sudah ditanganmu, yang ketiga ada di sebuah kamar dan yang keempat setengahnya sudah terpasang di tempat yang akan kau tuju. Pecahan keempat dapat ditemukan di loteng. Hati-hati karena akan ada lawan yang kuat menunggumu dan hati-hati karena dia beracun. Selamat berjuang."

"Ah, gampang, zombie doang mah biasa tinggal sat set juga k.o sama revolver gue." ucap Alexia sambil menyemprotkan semprotan penyembuh ke dirinya dan melihat peta. "Ayo kita lakukan!"

Kemudian...

"Nah, ini dia pintu loteng..." gumamnya kemudian dia membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam. Ternyata hanyanloteng kosong tidak ada apa-apa. "Yah, Nipu- Astaganagajink! Uler Gede banget!"

 **15 menit kemudian...**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Alfred ketika Alexia masuk kedalam sebuah safe room di kebun.

"Ada Uler gede pake banget! Kaget gue!" gerutu Alexia.

"Oh yaudah, sini.."

Kertas Alfred..

"Bersihkan rumah kebun ini dari monster tanaman dan hiu di bawah tanah."

"Hmm.. Lumayan lah, aku sudah tau beberapa hal soalnya." gumam Alfred

"Abis ini apa lagi?" tanya Alexia.

"Hmm.. sampai dirumah kau akan berhadapan dengan monster kadal dan-"

 _Alexia and Teiron has leaving the game.._

Akhirnya.. Alfred nyelesain game sendirian..

 **5\. Assassin Creed with Aka, Salem, Taiga, Jung.**

"Serius kita harus lakuin beginian?" tabya salem sambil melihat bajunya.

"Iye, gampang kok. Asal lu bisa seimbanging badan trus bisa lari juga udah cukup." ucap Aka.

"Yah, juga minimal lu bisa loncat agak jauh juga udah lumayan sih." timpal Jung.

"Dan juga, kalau nggak salah harus bisa berbaur dengan lingkungan dan lincah." timpal Taiga.

"Agak susah sih tapi, dicoba deh.."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ok, Salem giliranmu! Hati-hati sama pemanahnya!" seru Taiga.

Salem menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba melewati sebuah palang kayu untuk menyebrangi sebuah gedung (atau Rumah?). Karena mereka harus lari-lari diatas atap kalau dibawah nanti ketauan petugas keamanan. Awalnya sih biasa saja..

Sampai ditengah palang...

Salem kepleset dan Jatuh menimpa petugas keamanan keliling, dikejar-kejar 3 blok perumahan, masuk kedalam tumpukan jerami tapi, keluar disaat yang tidak tepat (ada petugas keliling lainnya), baru naik ke dahan pohon dahannya patah, mau loncat ke atap lain nggak nyampe, pisau senjata dia macet, ngelawan 5 petugas keamanan sendirian (biarpun yang lain bisa 6-7, bahkan Taiga harus lawan 12 sendirian.) DLL.

"Nggak dimana-mana dia sial ya.." gumam Aka, Jung, dan Taiga sweatdrop.

"Kapan gue dapet keberuntungan!?" keluh Salem yang pundung di pojok atap.

 **Bonus :** "Ngantuk!" seru Reha yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

"Tadi malam memangnya tidur jam berapa?" tanya Yamagi.

"Nggak bisa tidur! Akhirnya nggak tidur deh!" jawab Reha sambil nyengir kuda.

"Bodoooooh!!" omel Yamagi.

Bukan itu Bonusnya!!

"Hmm.. Halo Warrend? bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yuki ke Warrend padahal dia belum menunjukan keadaan dia akan bangun.

"Hmhm.. belum ya." Yuki memegang tangan Warrend pelan-pelan. "Berjuanglah, semuanya selalu berharap kau baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan kalau Warrend bergerak dan dengan cepat dia mencari dokter. "Tu.. Tunggu, Warrend berjuanglah!"

Dan Ada lagi...

"Serius, Yuki.. Aku tau kau ingin hewan lagi di markas.."

"Ya..."

"Begini, aku akan toleran, jika hewan itu adalah hewan-hewan kecil seperti, kucing atau anjing atau burung dan Rakun.."

"Hmhm..."

"Tapi, Kenapa kau membawa Shiki juga ke markas!?" gerutu Takano sambil facepalm.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yuki Watados.

"Aku akan toleran jika hanya Tanuki yang kau bawa, tapi.. Ini Shiki dia itu Serigala, YUKI!!" sembur Takano.

"Tapi, diakan Jinak. Yakan? Shiki-san?" Shiki hanya menatap Yuki sebentar dan melingkarinya kemudian tertidur. "Tuh kan."

"Terserah!" Takano berbalik dan pergi sambil mengendus kesal.

"hmm.. kenapa dia?" tanya Ryuuga.

"Biarkan, dia biasa seperti itu ketika melihat hal baru." jawab Yuki sambil mengelus kepala Shiki.

"Oh, begitu.." Ryuuga mendekati Yuki dan mencoba menciumnya tapi..

"Hei! Jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Yuki atau kau ku gigit!" gerutu Shiki sambil menatap tajam Ryuuga dan menunjukan giginya.

"Di.. Dia, Bisa Bicara!?" ucap Ryuuga kaget.

"Ya, Shiki, akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suaramu juga."

"Yuki! Siapa Pria Ini!?" tanya Shiki.

"Dia ayah kandungnya, Jin.. kau taukan, anak angkatku, kau pernah melihatnya."

"Yaya, tak apa.. Hei! Kalau kau berani mempermainkan Yuki.. Ku gigitkau!!"

"Ba.. Baiklah!"

 **ok, segitu dulasu!**


	57. New Look

**balas revievv :**

Rosy **Miranto18 :**

Desmand **: Jangan paksa dia melakukannya apalagi, kalau ada kakaknya.. Ergh, bisa-bisa mereka akan 'berburu' sepanjang hari sampai mereka kenyang walaupun, ujung-ujungnya ngeluh karena susah tidur.**

Terry **: Ohoho, kau mengajakku dan Lira sama saja dengan..**

Lira **: Mengajak Satu Forum Fujoshi!**

Iris **: Ye makan gratis! Ajak ayank mbeb! Hika-chan dan Alexi-kun!**

Umi **: Yee!**

Amelia **: *bingung Hah?**

Vincent **: Aku tak terlalu suka Air.. Mungkin, Desmand dan Kakaknya mau tuh.**

Desmand **: Nggak! pikiran Altair akan menyiksaku kalau aku berenang!**

 **StrideRyuuki : Hmm.. Sebenarnya kalau Warrend ada bakalan ada Parody Watch dog sih.. tapi, orangnya sekarat jadi dibatalin aja.** **Yuki : Shiku bukan serigala jadi-jadian. Dia serigala asli.** **Girl-chan 2 : Begini.. Aku lupa kalau Auditore de Firenze itu Nama Marga keluarga bukan nama asli. Jadi, aku tambahin Random deh. Still Red Hood koo dia.** **Eudo : Makanan Jangan Sok Ganteng lu, muka udah kayak krikil di rel kereta aja bangga!** **thx!** **Chapter 57 (ikutin jumlah Chapter) : new look.** "taun baru enaknya ganti tampang dikit yuk!" Ajak Reha.

"Terserah sih, tapi, kayaknya ntar juga pada bakalan ganti sendiri semuanya." timpal Yamagi.

"Ya, awalannya dari si Warrend bisa diliat sendiri tuh." Reha menunjuk Warrend yang masih mengenakan jaket panjang coklat, sebuah topi hijau gelap, kaos oblong putih dan celana jeans serta sepatu coklat.

"Habis keluar dari Rumah sakit, dia langsung berubah, nggak pendiem banget kayak dulu." kata Red.

"Iya, dan gue juga kayaknya nggak salah liat dia mulai numbuhin jambangnya walaupun tipis sih." tambah Rone.

"Bukan Hanya itu saja kok." ucap Warrend.

Tu.. Tunggu Apa!?

"Warrend? lu bisa ngomong lagi?" tanya Reha Kaget.

"Iya, tapi, lihat sendiri di leherku ada apa." sebuah Alat dari besi menutup lubang yang awalnya ada di pangkal leher Warrend. "Alat ini membantuku untuk berbicara lagi, tentu saja dengan rekaman data dan Frekuensi suara asliku.""Well, Congratz, kau berhasil hidup kembali."

"Hm.. Aku hanya berterima kasih ke Yuki yang selalu menolongku saat dulu. Dan, aku sadar kalau tindakanku bodoh dan aku akan mengulang hidupku dari awal lagi." ucap Warrend sambil menghelakan nafas dan tersenyum.

"Well, suaranya Warrend lumayan tebel." komentar Red.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu, Taun Baru ada juga yang baru jadian.. biarpun.. begitu deh." ujar Reha.

"Siapa emangnya!?" tanya Ethan yang udah siap dengan 'pasukan minta PJ'

"Hanny sama Lectro mereka jadian, tapi, awalnya Hanny di deketin Salem. Trus, Salem nyoba nembak... dengan bantuan Lectro, tapi.. gagal, dan seminggu kemudian, Hanny malah jadian sama Lectro." cerita Reha dengan tertawa kecil.

"Mantav Jiwa! Tikungan Tajam!!" Komentar Eris.

"Cie, baru jadian nih." goda Iris yang lagi gandengan sama Tartagus.

"Ah, Iris-chan mah, nggak usah godain deh." balas Hanny yang menggamdeng tangan Lectro.

"Udahlah, kapan kalian nikahnya?" tanya Silica watados.

"Entahlah, kapan aja juga bolehkan, Tarta-kun?"

"Wesh, iya dong."

"Katanya banyak yang potong rambut ya?" tanya Mita.

"Iya, walaupun nggak banyak sih." jawab Andre. "Ketua contohnya."

"Woi, lu potong rambut apa ganti gaya rambut!?" seru Red.

"Potong." jawab Reha watados.

"Itumah ganti gaya rambut pekok! rambut lu malah jadi kayak Jin Kazama!" sembur Eudo. (Di LS cek Bagian Muay Thai, Rambutnya emang mirip Jin Kaza sih :v)

Dan orang yang baru aja disebut Eudo langsung bersin.

"Silica, rambutnya jadi lurus dan nggak twin tail lagi?" tanya Desmand.

"Iya, dia mau ganti gaya dan potong sedikit katanya." jawab Eudo.

"Alucard dia emm.. malah re-colour rambut jadi pirang dan juga dirapiin." ucap Haythan.

"Iye, dipaksa sama Alucard ML soalnya!" keluh Alucard. "Apaan Biar Sama!?"

"Yang penting nggak tukeran tempat lagi kan kak?" timpal Sarah sweatdrop.

"Kalo si Mira liat entah gimana dia nanti." gumam Alucard.

"Mira?"

"Adik kami.. Ingat."

"Oh iya."

"Apa markas akan ada anggota baru lagi nanti?" tanya Kaze.

"Pasti dong! Aku udah siapin, di soul Hero ngambil Zilong, Trus abis itu Researcher, abis itu banyak deh pokoknya!" jawab Reha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan para Unique ya?" tanya Iris. "Aku mau ketempat kakek dulu, ayo Tarta-kun ikut."

"O.. Oke." ucap Tartagus walaupun, dia nggak mau sih karena dia bisa di smackdown sama Kazuma kalo kegep cium Iris.

Ya, begitulah beberapa perubahan kecil di markas kita. semoga masih langgeng.

Happy New Year..

"Ketua, mereka dapat Unique baru Namanya Genzo Shihada. heronya AutoMaton." ucap Yamagi. "Itu kata Iris saat mengunjungi markas Unique."

"Dan Destra berantem sama Genzo karena Genzo mantan padahak sahabat lamanya si Reo."

sweatdrol berjamaah.


	58. Warrend story

**Balas Revievv :**

girl-chan **2 : aku lupa bilang dua chapter in a day :** 'v

Iris **: Kok, nggak mau ikut sih :** 'v

 **Rosy Miranto18 :**

 **Warrend : Hmm... Baiklah, aku tidak pernag punya senjata lain, selain pistol, dan senapan mesin sih. Tapi, aku tetap menerimanya.. Walaupun, ujung-ujungnya aku akan menggunakan tangan kosong** **. Dan lagi pula.. kalau memang mau membayar.. aku bisa sih.**

 **Vincent : Dia bisa menganalisis dan mengingat gerakan musuh semuanya. Karena.. dia punya ingatan Fotografi.**

thx!

Chapter58 : Warrend and his life.

 _"Warrend kamu sekarang keren deh."_

 _"Warrend, terima kasih ya."_

 _"Warrend.."_

 _"Warrend!"_

 _"Warrend?"_

 _"Warrend, aku.. menyayangimu.."_

"Angh!" Aku terbangun dari tempat tidur ku karena mimpi yang selalu terulang, Penyesalan selalu datang, dadaku sesak, sulit bernafas, keringat keluar dari keningku. "A.. Aku... Aku..."

'Tidak Warrend, ingatlah, kata tuan Aiden...' batinku dan aku selalu mencoba untuk mengingat kata-kata pengajar-ku sebelum aku dan dia berpisah.

 _'Jangan lihat kebelakang! Lihat kedepan! Jangan Menyesal! Sesuatu pasti selalu berhubungan!'_ kata-kata itu selalu dapat menghibur diriku jika terkena serangan panik. Karena sejak dulu, aku gampang terserang panik yang berlebihan, jika sendiri dan tak ada yang mendukung.

Tapi.. Itu sudah cukup lama sekali.. 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga, pertemuan pertamaku dengan dia tak akan pernah dilupakan.

Saat itu, 23 Agustus 2013, cuacanya hujan...

Aku berjalan sendirian di tengah kota. Sebenarnya, aku agak gugup jika harus keluar sendirian, minimal harus bersama satu orang teman. Karena aku mudah terkena serangan panik jika sendirian. Namun, karena hujan suasana kota jadi tidak terlalu ramai makannya aku keluar. Berdiri di tengah hujan di suasana sepi ini, membuat diriku tenang.

Namun, tiba-tiba dadaku sesak dan badanku bergetar dengan hebat. Nafasku mulai naik-turun, sebuah ingatan buruk saat hujan mulai terekam dikepalaku lagi. Aku berusaha berjalan sekuat tenagaku, mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sebentar. Mungkin, sebuah gang kecil di sudut kota bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk beristirahat tapi, pengelihatanku mulai kabur.

'Kenapa, harus terjadi...' batinku sebelum aku jatuh pingsan. Tapi, saat aku pingsan aku melihat seorang pria tinggi mendekatiku, memakai jaket panjang dan topi.

'H.. Hei, Kau.. Bai-'

Saat terbangun, aku berada disebuah kamar apartement kecil. kenapa aku disini? Aku tak tau.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun rupanya..." ucap seorang pria berjaket coklat dan bertopi yang duduk di bangku.

"Yah.. emm.. Dimana aku?"

"Kau di apartermentku, aku menemukan dirimu pingsan di gang dekat sini."

"Pingsan? Aku pingsan di gang? Kapan? gang mana? dan kenapa aku bisa diluar saat hari hujan?" Oh, Aku lupa bilang jika aku pingsan karena tekanan itu. maka, aku tak akan ingat apa yang terjadi padaku setelah dan beberapa menit sebelum pingsan.

"Hah? Aku tak sengaja mengikutimu karena kau mulai sempoyongan di jalan saat hujan 23 menit yang lalu." balas pria itu.

"Aku tidak ingat sama sekali." jawabku datar.

"Kau memang seperti itukah?"

"Yap, jika aku pingsan, karena tekanan dari kepala kemudian, merambat ke dada maka aku tak akan ingat apapun dari beberapa menit sebelum pingsan." Aku melihat sekeliling dan ada sebuah komputer yang menyala di meja miliknya. Dan juga aku melihat HPnya dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau, Perentaskan?"

"E.. Ya, aku memang seorang perentas. Namaku Aiden."

"Warrend, Warrend Orchard. Kebetulan aku juga yah.. pemula sih dalam hal merentas. Seperti kamera CCTV, Menyadap telefon orang, dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya." Aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya dan melihat kearahnya. "Kau, sepertinya sudah ahli, berapa lama kau merentas?"

"beberapa tahun dan.. Aku tak mau melanjutakn ceritanya." jawab Aiden.

"Tak apa, aku juga tak ingin tau, rahasia pribadi seseorang.. Hei, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ajari aku.. aku ingin menjadi perintas juga." Dia menerimanya walaupun, dengan paksaan karena aku terus mendesaknya.

Selama beberapa bulan aku belajar banyak merentas darinya.. Ikut dengannya menjalani misi, memberantas kriminal, kadang mencuri mobil orang, namun, reputasi kami tetaplah warga biasa.

Sampai akhirnya aku berpisah dengannya ketika aku merasa sudah cukup untuk bekerja sendiri. dia memberiku sebuah gelang perak dan selalu berpesan kepada diriku untuk berhati-hati dan selalu berkembang. Setelah itu.. kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi..

Sudahlah, tak usah membahas kejadian mengerikan itu. Aku melupakan kejadian itu, walaupun dengan ingatan fotografi.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan itu adalah Takano.

"Hei, sarapan sudah siap." ucapnya kemudian dia pergi.

 _Di meja makan..._

"Warrend, ini sarapanmu." ucap Amelia sambil memberikan sepiring roti panggang dengan daging asap sebagai isianya.

"Terima kasih."

Duduk disebelah trio Red memanglah berbeda karena mereka hampir selalu berebut soal makan. Aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka berebut sebuah paha ayam, sungguh itu adalah pemandangan ter-aneh setelah Aiden membajak sebuah satelit.

"Warrend kamu sungguh-sungguh untuk menerima tantangan 1 vs 1 itu?" tanya Red.

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau seorang perentas, kelemahan terbesarmu kan-"

"Aku bisa, aku pernahbikut bela diri walaupun, tidak sekuat kalian bertiga." potongku.

"Lagi, pula dia.. tidak tau tentang invisibility jika tidak terkena serangan 10 detik.. atau.."

"Atau apa?" tanya Rone.

"Tak apa.. lupakan saja."

 _Kemudian, Lantai 7 GCS..._

"Sudah siap?" tanya Aki dengan pedang kiri-tounya di tangannya.

"Baikalah.." Aku hanya menaruh tangan dikantung dan menatapnya. Tidak ada perentasan, tidak ada sihir, dan teknologi.. Tapi, Tidak dengan kemampuan tersembunyi yang biasa aku pakai saat iseng doang.

5 detik... 4 detik...

"Hyaattt!" dia maju dengan sekuat tenaganya..

3 detik.. 2 detik..

Crang!

Pedangnya menghantam tanah dan aku langsung menghindari dan bersembunyi di pohon..

Dan Sekarang adalah waktunya...

"..." Aku maju dengan pisau ditangan kiriku dan dia menahannya.

"Hanya pisau senjatamu?" tanya Aki.

"Iya, tapi kau tidak akan tau, aku menyiapkan sebuah kejutan.."

"Hah?"

 _dibawah..._

"Hmm.. Mau masak apa ya.." gumam Rilen dengan pose berpikir.

"Hei, ada apa saja di kulkas ini?" tanya ku sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah jus jeruk.

"Lho, Warrend bukankah kau-"

"Sedang bertarung dengan Aki di atap, ya memang aku sedang bertarung, dan aku juga sedang minum jus jeruk ini di depanmu." jawabku dan membuka botol jus itu.

Rilen sepertinya bingung dengan perkataanku, tapi saat dia melihat kebawah dia mulai menyadarinya.

"Mana bayangan-"

"Dia sedang bertarung dengan Aki disana."

"Kau nggak kesana?"

"Ini mau kembali lagi, terima kasih untuk jusnya ya." aku berjalan ke ekskalator lagi dan pergi ke lantai tujuh.

Disana aku masih melihat mereka bertarung dengan serius. Saat pisau bayangan diriku terpojok aku membuka pintunya dan melihat itu bersama beberapa orang disana.

"Warrend? lha, itu si-"

"Shht... jangan berisik." aku hanya tersenyum sambil menutup mulut Alisa.

Kemudian, bayangan itu terjatuh dan Aki menodongkan senjatanya. sementara, aku bersembunyi di rerumputan dan mulai mendekatinya diam-diam.

"Sudah menyerah, aku memenangkan ini, lho." ucap Aki.

"Hmmph, ah, hei.. kalau bisa ku bilang, coba tengok ke belakang deh." ucap bayangan itu dengan seringai di wajahnya. Aki menengok kebelakang dan..

"Hei.." Aku pukul dia sekuat tenaga sampai dia terjatuh dan mengambil pisauku yang terjatuh. Kemudian, menancapkannya di tanah samping kepalanya. "kau kalah..."

"Kapan kau!?"

"harusnya.. ketika kau bertarung denganku.. jangan diamkan aku walaupun didepan matamu sendiri.. lebih dari 10 detik.. atau kau lihat sendiri." aku menolongnya berdiri.

"Dompetku sekarat dah nambah satu orang." kata aki.

"Aku nggak ikut, aku mau ke kota sendiri." balas Warrend.

Mengunjungi tempat Desmond temanku akan menghiburku sesaat karena dia orangnya tidak begitu macam-macam. Walaupun, aku sedikit takut dengan Alex karena urgh.. aku pernah menangkap basah dirinya memenggal kepala orang. Dan aku muntah saat itu juga.

"Desmond? Desmond? Desmond?" ku tunggu dia didepan pintu apartementnya tapi, tak ada jawaban dari siapapun. mungkin, dia sedang keluar atau bekerja. 'Kerja kayaknya.'

saat aku kebawah, aku terkejut ketika hampir menabrak Desmond dan Alex yang baru datang.

"Hei, Warrend, Bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Desmond.

"Yah, lumayan.."

"Tu.. tunggu! kau sudah bisa bi- oh." Alex melihat alat dileher Warrend. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"mengunjungi kalian saja dan.. whaaaat?"

Aku tak percaya ini..

"Oh, hei, Aiden.. Lepaskan deh." pinta Desmond.

"Uhh, biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama." ucap Aiden.

"Hei, Lepaskan!" sembur Alex.

"A.. Aiden.."

"Oh, Hai.. Warrend lama tak jumpa." sapa Aiden.

AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI!!

"Hei, alat apa di lehermu itu?" tanya Aiden.

"Emm.."

"Semacam Alat untuk komunikasi, dia tidak bisa bicara tanpa alat itu, karena kecelakaan- hmmph!"

"Jangan Bahas Kecelakaan itu lagi bodoh!" sembur Desmond.

aku hanya menghela nafas, tapi.. Aku berterima kasih untuk Desmond karena dia tidak ingin memicu Trauma itu datang lagi.

"Tak apa Des, itu memang kenyataannya." ucapku dengan senyuman palsu walaupun, itu memang sakit.

"Kecelakaan? Kapan?" tanya Aiden.

"4 tahun lalu, tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah kita berdua.. maksudku, aku pergi ke Manhattan."

"A.. Aku minta maaf soal itu." kata Aiden dan dia mengusap pundakku seperti dulu.

"Yah.. Ah, Aku akan kembali ke markasku."

"Ok, Sampai kan Salamku untuk Adikku dan.. suruh dia untuk kembali kerja karena dia sudah absen 3 hari." Kata Desmond.

"Baiklah.."

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk kembali ke markas. Sesekali, aku menengok kebelakang untuk melihat sosok Aiden yang sedang memeluk Desmond walaupun, Alex terlihat tidak senang dengan hal itu. Ingin sekali aku dipeluk seperti itu.. oleh Aiden. Bukan karena aku menyukai dia, tapi aku menghormatinya dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Ayahku sendiri. (Beda umur Warrend dengan Aiden adalah 16 tahun. Warrend, 26. Aiden, 42.)

Apa yang kupikirkan.. Fokus Warrend! Fokus!

"Warrend, Warrend!"

"Ha" Aku menyadari kalau aku sedang berada di meja makan dengn yang lainnya.

"kenapa bengong?" tanya Yuki.

"Ta.. Tak apa.."

"Makanlah.."

"I.. iya."

Ketika aku kembali ke kamar HP-ku berbunyi dan itu dari..

'Aiden.. mungkin..'

 _Nexus : Kau tak apa?_

 _War.O : Ya.. hanya terpikir hal lama lagi._

 _Nexus : Masih sering.. Pingsan?_

 _War.O : Tidak.. Aku sudah tidak pernah pingsan mendadak lagi._

 _Nexus : Baguslah.. Hei, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu.. ceritakan aku soal Kecelakaan itu._

 _War.O : Aku sedang berusaha melupakan hal itu dan kau menanyakanya lagi?_

 _Nexus : Maaf.._

 _War.O : Tak Apa.. Mungkin, kau memang perlu tau... (Warrend menceritakan kecelakaan itu.) Begitulah._

 _Nexus : Kau menangis?_

 _War.O : Ti.. Tidak.. (sobs).. Aku.. (sobs).. hanya.. Ahn.. Kelilipan.._

 _Nexus : Kau Menangis.. Seperti dulu.. menyembunyikan sesuatu.. saat kau menceritakannya dan berujung dengan tangisan berjam-jam._

 _Nexus : Yang penting.. Kau.._

 _War.O : Aku pernah bunuh diri.._

 _Nexus : Kau gila!?_

 _Nexus : Kenapa kau berani melakukan itu!?_

 _Nexus : Temui Aku Besok! Aku ingin bicara dengan dirimu, empat Mata!_

 _War.O : Ta.._

 _Nexus : Tak ada Tapi Warrend! Jika kau tidak datang maka aku akan menjemputmu disana!_

 _War.O : Aku Akan Kabur.._

 _Nexus : Tidak. Akan. Bisa._

 _War.O : Ayolah.. A-_

 _Nexus : WARREND!! JANGAN MELAWAN!! KAU DAPAT MASALAH BESAR BESOK!! INGAT ITU!_

 **Segitu aja..**


	59. Yamagu Secret's

**balas revievv :**

girl-chan **2 : Hah, Waffer? :** v

Iris **: Kesian Tarta-kun nggak dianggep Laki-laki. :** v

 **Rosy Miranto18 : Yah, sedang banyak ide makanya aku cepat Updatenya, kalo kelamaan aku bisa cepet lupa.**

Warrend **: Ya.. Akan aku ingat itu.. Soal bayangan.. Aku hanya menghipnotis dirimu dengan suara itu saja. Karena aku belajar beberapa teknik hipnotis. Dan selain itu.. well.. aku minta maaf jadi membahas semua hal pribadimu.**

Soal **pohon... Tanyakan ke Yuki. Dulu dia sering uji coba beberapa sihir penyembuh dan sihir lainnya disana.**

Yuki **: Ok, itu memang kesalahanku... aku sering menggunakan sihir itu dan tak sengaja menumbuhkan tumbuhan diatas atap. Kemudian, karena aku sedikit panik.. tak sengaja aku merapikan atap itu menjadi sebuah taman kecil. Maaf..**

thx!

Chapter **59 :** Yamagi Secret.

Intro

"Reha belom pulang juga?" tanya Yuki bingung ketika melihat sang ketua belum pulang dari tempat temannya.

"belom, katanya sih.. macet." jawab Yamagi, tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar.

 _Rehabilitasi : Yamagi, Jemput dong di stasiun nanti, gue capek banget soalnya -_-_

 _KuniHiro : Masih dimana emangnya?_

 _Rehabilitasi : Stasiun Transit, kagak dapet kereta mulu! Jam pulang kerja rame pake banget! please jemput gue ya!_

 _KuniHiro : Ya udah, ntar gue jemput deh._

 _Rehabilitasi : Makasih._

 _KuniHiro : Iya *_

 _Rehabilitasi : Ih, Emot! :(_

 _KunHiro : TwT_

 **1\. Umur Asli Yamagi.**

Tidak ada Anggota satu yang tau umur asli dari Yamagi. Ketika dia ditanya umurnya dia pastu akan menjawab.

"Umurku 55 tahun!" ucapnya Sewot.

Yah, ketika orang menanyakan umur aslinya pasti dia bakalan masang perasaan kesal dan cemberut sepanjang hari.

Tapi...

Umur aslinya bukanlah 55 tahun, tapi lebih..

Dan..

Hanya Reha yang tau umur aslinya berapa...

Mau tau jawabannya?

Silahkan hitung sendiri...

Hitunglah, Jumlah dari Deret Aritmatika ke 14 dengan 5 sebagai Angka awalannya dan 5 sebagai beda/selisih tiap angka tersebut!

Masih gampang loh itu belom suruh itung pake Intergral :v

 **2\. Keluarga Yamagi** Ketika dia ditanya soal keluarga dari dirinya. Pasti dia akan langsung menjawabnya dengan nada senang.

"Yah, aku punya beberapa orang di keluargakku." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Sebenarnya dia agak lupa karena sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mereka.

Sejujurnya, Yamagi hanya memiliki dua orang adik laki-laki.

Yang pertama, ada Yamatabi Kunihiro, umurnya beda 20 tahun dengan Yamagi. Bermata Hijau dan berambut biru. Orang ini hanya diketahui oleh Yuki dan Ryuuga karena dia tinggal di gunung bagian utara beberapa ratus meter dari Kuil keluarga Kisaragi. dan juga, dia dipersenjatai oleh banyak shuriken, termasuk yang berukuran raksasa dan sebuah belati kecil. Orangnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya dan sangat dingin.

Yang kedua, ada Hayabusa Kunihiro, umurnya beda 30 tahun dengan Yamagi. Berambut pirang dan bermata merah. Orang ini hanya diketahui oleh Yuki dan Takano. Tinggal di sebuah kuil berjarak 2 kilometer ke arah barat dari kuil keluarga Kisaragi. Orangnya amatlah berbahaya jika sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya karena dia bisa membunuh dalam sekejap karena menyatu dengan bayangan musuh. Namun, dia amatlah tunduk terhadap Takano.

 **3\. Tau Rahasia ketua** Yamagi adalah orang yang paling tau soal beberapa rahasia yang selalu disembunyikan oleh Reha. Salah satunya, Alasan Reha selalu mengurung diri dikamar ketika tanggal 22 Desember. (Hanya dicerita ya 'Soal ngurung diri, tapi sisanya nggak terlalu sedih.' , sebenernya nggak!)

"Reha, nggak keluar?" tanya Yamagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Reha.

Tak ada jawaban dari Reha.

"Aku masuk ya.." Yamagi kemudian, masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Sudahlah.. tak usah dipikirkan.. bahagialah, karena jika dipikirkan dia tak akan tenang."

"Kangen..."

"aku tau... mau ku antarkan? akan ku temani kau.."

"Terima kasih... aku benar-benar kehilangan sekarang."

 **4\. Ketakutan terbesar Yamagi.** Ketika ditanya ketakutan dia, pasti dia akan menjawab dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Yah, mungkin.. kehilangan Reha itu ketakutan terbesarku." jawab Yamagi.

Sebenarnya sih, ketakutan terbesar dia adalah mendengar pertengkaran mulut (kalau fisik dia malah biasa aja) orang disekitarnya.

Misalnya begini...

Beberapa hari setelah pulang ke markas, Red (hanya Red. Rone dan Aka tidak.) dan Revan mengalami pertengkaran di hubungan mereka. Selama itu juga, Nigou di ungsikan ke rumah nenek (ibunya Revan) nya sampai pertengkaran itu selesai beberapa hari kemudian.

mungkin, Nigou terlihat seperti yang paling tersiksa karena orang tuanya (??) bertengkar. Tapi, ternyata.. yang tersiksa malah Yamagi. Bahkan, sampai nekat dia lari kemana-mana, nggak bisa diem, gelisah, nyalain lagu pake speaker keras-keras, pake Headset, nyalain blender dan yang diblender dia itu es, lalu sampai dia lari dari markas ke sebuah hutan yang terletak sangat jauh dari markas.

"Yamagi, kita minta maaf ok, kita janji nggak berantem lagi!" Seru Red dan Revan ke Yamagi yang sedang duduk diatas pohon yang cukup tinggi dengan badan gemetaran.

"Ja.. Ja.. Jan.. Ji ya, ja... jangan be.. bertengkar lagi..." balas Yamagi dengan suara serak.

oh iya, pembujukan Yamagi kembali itu sulit, karena membutuh pengejaran Yamagi sampai titik darah penghabisan (Lama Banget!)

 **5\. Kemampuan Rahasia Yamagi.** "Aku nggak ada apa-apanya, sungguh!" sahut Yamagi ketika ditanyakan apa dia ada sebuah kemampuan lain di dirinya.

Padahal dia sendiri punya banyak kekuatan yang terpendam. Tapi, hanya keluar di beberapa keadaan.

Misalnya saat dia marah..

Dia bisa menghancurkan sebuah balok besi hanya dengan sekali pukulan tanpa merasa sakit ditangannya.

Atau saat dia terancam..

Dia akan lari secepat mungkin tanpa bisa terkejar oleh yang lain.

Saat dia di jatuhkan dari tempat tinggi..

Dia hanya menderita sebuah goresan di muka dan mengalami keseleo ringan di tubuhnya.

Bahkan saat dia dipukulin pake kayu...

Dengan santainya dia malah biasa saja dan kayunya yang patah dengan watadosnya dia bilang.

"Tadi, kau ngapain? nepok pelan punggung gue?" tanya Yamagi.

 **Udah segitu aja...**

Bonus

"Warrend! Ceritakan padaku! Kenapa kau bunuh diri!?" tanya Aiden dengan nada marah ke Warrend.

"A.. Aku..."

"Kau Kenapa!?"

"Maaf, aku.."

Brak!

"Kenapa!? Kau Kenapa!?" tanya Aiden dan dia menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Aiden.. Jangan terlalu keras dengan dirinya." ucap Desmond.

"Hergh! jangan membela-"

Bugh!

"Aiden! Tahan dirimu dan Jangan Memaksanya!" sembur Desmond setelah memukul perut Aiden.

"Cih!"

"Nah, Warrend, tolong cerita ke kami. Kenapa kau nekat bunuh diri?" tanya Desmond.

"Aku.. Terlalu Depresi saat itu. Terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku begitu bodoh, kenapa aku membunuh orang, kenapa semuanya menyakitkan, aku selalu berpikir seperti itu, menganggap diriku aneh karena tidak bisa bicara, luka di leherku selalu menjadi pemikiran hidupku." jelas Warrend, tanpa dia sadari setitik air mata mulai turun melewati pipinya. "Semua orang begitu memperhatikan diriku, tapi.. aku tak pernah bahagia karena terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri. Namun, akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku selama ini salah, dan mulai untuk mengulang semua itu dari awal, dimana aku masih bahagia dengan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari diriku terlebih dahulu Warrend, aku mungkin bisa membantu dirimu saat itu juga?" tanya Aiden prihatin.

"Maaf, aku terlalu fokus dengan hal lain dan diriku sendiri, jadinya aku sempat lupa dengan beberapa orang." jawab Warrend dengan nada menyesal.

Aiden diam saja, kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Warrend, "dengar, jangan seperti itu lagi ok, aku sangatlah mengkhawatirkan dirimu." bisiknya.

"Te.. terima kasih."

"Ingat, kau punya banyak teman. Dan jika butuh sesuatu, kau boleh menghubungi diriku."

"I.. Iya.." Warrend kemudian mempereratkan pelukannya, tanpa disadari dia mulai menangis.

"Keluarkan saja, aku tau kau sangat membutuhkannya." bisik Aiden.

beberapa saat kemudian..

"Aku mau kembali ke markas lagi." kata Warrend kemudian, dia berdiri dari kursi.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan siang?"

"Nanti saja." Warrend mulai berjalan ke pintu, tapi, tiba-tiba dadanya mulai sesak kembali. 'Si.. Sial hal itu kembali. 'Kepalanya mulai pening dan pengelihatannya mulai kabur. Dan hal yang terakhir dia lihat adalah Desmond dan Aiden berlari kearahnya. Dan dia hanya mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

'Warrend!'

'Warrend! sadarlah!'

'Des! Pangg-'

'Si... a-'

 _Kejadian itu terulang lagi dan Warrend akan melupakan semuanya dari awal tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan... Namun, apakah dia akan mengingatnya kembali.. Atau.. Dia akan kehilangan seluruh memori yang sudah dia alami..._


	60. Random sadja

**balas revievv :**

girl-chan **2 :**

Iris **: Eeeeeeeeeeeh** TwT

Nigou **: *gemeteran karena ketakutan setengah mati dan sembunyi dibelakang** Red

Red **: *nepuk kepala Nigou. Tak apa-apa, dia tak akan mematuk mu kok, kurasa..**

Rosy **Miranto18 :**

 **Yuki : Tidak, akarnya tidak tembus kok. karena yah, aku membuat sebuah lubang penembus dengan sihir jadi, akarnya tidak akan melewati rumah tapi, langsung ke tanah. Tapi, bukan berarti akarnya akan gelayutan, tapi tidak melewati bangunan sama sekali.**

Warrend **: *linglung Ha? Apa? Oh, baiklah janji.. Apa? *Sempoyongan tapi ditahan.**

Aiden **: Kau masih belum sepenuhnya baik, istirahatlah..**

Warrend **: Baiklah...**

Yamagi **: Bagus deh, kalo tau jawabannya.. bisa tutup mulut.**

thx

Chapter **60 : Random Scene** **With** **Somebody.**

 **1.** **Efek Vincent Ngamuk** **(Vincent and Desmand.** )

"Vin agak aneh gitu ya, Serem iya tapi, hati kucing." ujar Sapphire ketika sedang jalan-jalan bersama Desmand di kota.

"Sap, kalo bisa lu tarik kata-kata lu deh." gumam Desmand dengan keringat dingin.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Daren kebingungan.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, tapi, tadi kita jalan sama Vin kan?"

"Iya, lalu?" Sapphire dan Daren makin penasaran. Tapi, setelah diamati, Vincent hilang entah kemana. "Mana Vin?"

"Disini!" Seru Vincent yang sedang..

Menganggakat..

Sebuah...

Mobil...

Dengan Aura Gelap...

Yang akan dilemparkan keraha mereka bertiga...

"Anjrit Maafin gue Vin!" Kemudian, sebuah Mobil terbang kearah Sapphire dan belum sempat dihindari.

Sementara Desmand dan Daren, udah ngacir duluan entah kemana.

(Karena nyambit pake batu atau kaleng udah biasa.)

 **2\. Survive when visiting Syahin with Luigi.**

Ketika berkunjung ke rumah saudara pastinya akan selalu melepaskan aura yang menyenangkan dan tentram walaupun kadang membosankan.

Tapi, tidak dengan pergi ke rumah Syahin. Disana kalian akan disambut dengan hal-hal yang nggak biasa, kadang pertengkaran dua orang. Kadang ada orang yang suka ngerayu perempuan kalau datang bersama. Dan lain-lain.

Yah, Luigi yang kadang harus mengecek keadaan syahin beberapa hari sekali. (Takutnya dia mati disana.) Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya, karena pernah dia hampir terkena lemparan buku tebal saat membuka pintu. Pernah juga, dia menangkap basah Syahin sedang *piip* sama Thohir dan Mark dimalam hari. (mereka ditampung dirumah Syahin yang lumayan luas.), atau dua orang pengelana waktu (Inget Altair dan Ezio yang muncul di beberapa chapter sebelumnya.) yang nyangkut di rumah Syahin sedang mengacau dan memporak-porandakan ruang tengah karena tak sengaja mengeluarkan skill acc Fujin.

Dan kali ini masalahnya lebih besar karena...

"Luigi.. aku entahlah, mau bicara apa lagi." ucap Syahin ketika melihat Luigi baru datang ke rumahnya dan sebuah buku baru saja tumpah diatas kepalanya sampai berdarah.

"Apapun itu.. kau harus diperban.." ujar Luigi dengan muka datar.

 **3.** **Brother? Animal? And Father? (Alucard, Alucard, Haytham, Haytham, Connor)**

 **~Alucard dan Alucard~**

"Berhenti mengikuti diriku!" sembur Alucard ke Alucard yang mengikuti dirinya yang sedang pergi bersama Haytham dan Connor untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku ikut dirimu, kau terlalu menarik soalnya!" balas Alucard sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nanti teman-teman mu mencari!"

"Sudah kutangani!"

 _dipenginapan.._

"Alucard mana?" tanya Miya bingung.

"Entah, cabut lagi kali." jawab Eudora setelah melihat sekeliling. "Delapan."

Brak!

"Anjrit! padahal gue tinggal dikit!" keluh Saber dan dia langsung mengambil tumpukan kartu yang sudah terkumpul banyak ditengah meja.

"Nggak jadi menang! nggak jadi menang!" goda Alpha.

"Brisik lu dek!" sembur Saber.

"Come back is real!" sahut Bruno.

"Come back mata mu!" sembur Clint.

 _kembali ke duo AluHay dan Connor..._

"kau membuat mereka sibuk dengan menyuruhnya main 'tepok nyamuk' " ujar Alucard facepalm.

"Emangnya kenapa? pinterkan?" timpal Alucard watados.

"Pinter Ndas-mu!"

"Apa tujuanmu kali ini?" tanya Alucarx setelah selesai memijit keningnya.

"Gampang, aku ingin..."

"bertukar tempat lagi?"

"Bukan, Aku ingin kau memanggil diriku kakak itu saja." ucap Alucard kemudian dia langsung di supplex oleh Valient (Start writing Valient name again)

"Ogah! Gue udah anak pertama dari lima bersaudara ngapain manggil lu kakak!" sembur Valient.

"Tapi, kan enak punya kakak angkat."

"Enak Pantatmu!"

 **Haytham, Haytham, and Connor.**

"Gila, rumahnya gede banget!" ujar Alucard ketika sampai ke Kenway Mansion.

"Jangan salah, yang nempatin rumah ini hanya dua orang lho." timpal Haytham.

"Serius?" tanya valient kaget.

"Iya."

"Selamat datang kalian semua." kata seorang pria yang memakai baju kolonial berwarna biru gelap dan berambut putih diikat.

"Hai.. ayah.. Lama tak jumpa."

"Oh, Kau datang juga Connor, apa ini teman-temanmu itu?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, mereka teman-teman ku."

"Oh, baguslah, ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria berambut biru ini?"

"Namaku Emm.. Haytham WeißBlau, senang mengenalmu tuan Kenway." ucap Haytham sambil membungkuk.

"Nama depan mu sama seperti diriku." ujar Haytham.

"Yah, nama ini diberikan orang tua ku karena mereka ingin menamai anak terakhir mereka dengan seorang yang terkenal dan jadilah dirimu. Oh, dan mereka juga 'Templar'." jelas Weiß (mulai lagi)

"Tunggu, kau tidak cerita kalau orang tua-mu itu 'Templar'. Dan.. Kau itu memancarkan aura berwarna biru bukan merah." timpal Connor dan matanya menyala.

"Aku bukan pengikut aliran manapun, Assassin maupun Templar. Aku netral, tapi aku hanya tertarik dengan Assassin.. mungkin itu alasannya." balas Weiß.

"Menarik, ayo akan memberikan kalian tur keliling rumah-ku. Dan Connor temui kakek mu."

"Baiklah..."

 **4.** **Mabok lagi!? (Lanjutan dari GCS 'Day in a week, pas Raimundo')**

"Hik.. ehehehe... hik.. ahahahaha!!" Eudo tiba-tiba tertawa histeris seperti orang kesurupan sambil memegang sebuah botol sake di tangannya dan dia terus meminum sake itu.

Raimundo hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuam Eudo yang mabuk karena meminum sakenya. sudah tiga orang yang menjadi korban sakenya, apa sake itu di laknat dan di minum oleh orang-orang yang gampang mabuk!?

entahlah, hanya botol sake itu yang tau (?)

Tapi, jika dilihat lagi, kenapa seleruh ruangan jadi sepi?

'Lho, semuanya kemana? dan kaichou juga ilang?' gumam Raimundo yang sekarang sedang memegang sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Mundoooooo~"

"Eh ya- Mmpph!"

Ok, Mundo, kau terlambat menyadarinya. Tenaga Eudo akan bertambah 2x saat dia mabuk berat dan berubah menjadi 'Kissing Demon.'

'Tu.. tunggu, kenapa badanku jadi lemas, kenapa ini?' ujar Raimundo disela ciuman itu.

Oh, satu lagi, bagi yang tercium Eudo saat dia mabuk, tenaga mereka akan terserap juga.

"Euh- Mnnh!"

"Kita hik. Berdua. Hik. disini. Jadi. Tenang. Hik. Saja." Ucap Eudo ketika disela ciuman mereka.

Paginya..

"Apapun itu! Tolong maafkan kelakuanku tadi malam!" Pinta Eudo sambil membungkuk didepan Raimundo.

"Tak.. Usah.. Dipikirkan.." balas Raimundo yang masih shock dengan kejadian semalam.

"Aku tau, tapi.. Aku merasa kurang ajar terhadap dirimu."

"Tak.. apa.."

"Te.. Terima.. Kasih..."

Nyuut!~

"Aww.. pinggaku sakit." rintih Eudo, makanya dia izin tidak masuk kerja hari itu juga.

"Mau ku bantu?" tanya Raimundo.

"Terima kasih."

 **5.** Story Telling Again.

"Hmm.. buat cerita-cerita deh, males kalo lagi nunggu listriknya nyala lagi." ajak Red yang bosan akibat mati lampu. Padahal, lagi seru-serunya ngejailin beberapa orang yang nginep di markas.

"Ok, Ngumpul aja di ruang tengah. Gue mau ngambil makanan di kulkas." ucap Aka.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Gambreng dulu aja."

"Ok, Sendiri jaga!" semuanya melihat tabgan mereka, beberapa orang langsung keluar dan tersisa tiga orang. Dan ternyata Desmand yang duluan cerita.

"Baiklah, gue yang duluan." bisik Desmand dan lilin segera dinyalakan dan didekatkan ke arah dirinya. "Ini cerita tentang kakak beradik yang bermasalah."

 _ **Ada Sekeluarga Kakak beradik yang tinggal bersama-sama dalam satu rumah. Orang tua mereka meninggal secara misterius saat mereka kecil dan mereka di rawat oleh kakek dan nenek mereka.**_

 _ **Setelah tumbuh cukup besar. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama tanpa pengawasan dari kakek dan neneknya.**_

 ** _Suatu hari... Sang adik harus merelakan kakaknya yang meninggal akibat terjatuh dari lantai 3 dan mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepala. Sang adik sangatlah terpukul oleh kematian satu-satunya orang yang dia_ _sayangi_. _Sekarang dia hiduo sebatang kara, namun, dia sudah memiliki keahlian yang dia pelajari selama kakaknya hidup._**

 _ **Tiga bulan setelah kematian kakaknya, seseorang mengetuk tempat sang adik tinggal. Dan sang adik hanya tidak oercaya aoa yang dilihat dirinya. Kakakanya hidup kembali, dia sangatlah senang akan hal itu, Namun, sebenarnya.. ini adalah permulaan dimana Mimpi buruknya mulai.**_

Semuanya menelan ludah, jadi.. Bagian bahagia tadi, hanyalah sebuah picisan belaka.

 _ **Malam hari setelah sang adik pulang bekerja, dia menemukan banyak hal-hal aneh saat dia pulang. Kenapa dia merasakan seperti diikuti? Dia langsung mempercepat jalannya dan menuju rumah tempat dia tinggal. Di rumah keadaannya juga sangatlah janggal. Lampu tidak dinyalakan sama sekali dan pintu juga tidak tertutup dengan rapat.**_

 _ **Ketika dia masuk.. Dia mencium bau yang sangat menyengat yang membuat dia sedikit merasa mual. Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan langsung kaget melihat sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan.**_

"Kejadian apa itu?" tanya Tumma santai, sebenernya panik.

"Begini..."

 _ **Kalaupun ini mimpi buruk, dia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, bahkan ingin segera terbangun dan memeluk kakaknya. Disitu, dia melihat kakaknya sedang melahap seorang pria paruh baya. Kakaknya bahkan, mencongkel mata pria itu dan memakannya secara langsung.**_

"Urgh! Aku rasa aku mulai mual." ujar Rendy dan mulai menutup mulutnya.

 _ **Sang Adik terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan sang kakak langsung melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman menakutkan di wajahnya. Kakak yang selalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya ternyata seorang pelahap daging manusia, tapi, dulu dia tak pernah melihat itu.**_

 _ **"Kemarilah! Atau Kakak yang akan datang!" Ucap Kakaknya dan mulai bergerak kearahnya.**_

 _ **"Tidak, Kau bukan kakakku! Kau monster yang mengambil alih tubuh kakakku!" seru sang adik yang sangatlah ketakutan.**_

 _ **Sang Kakak hanya tertawa dengan histeris, "Apa maksudmu!? Aku Kakakmu! Oh, Kau harus merasakanya. Kakakmu ini lapar dan butuh daging segar-"**_

 _ **"Monster! Kau Monster! Kakak-"**_

 _ **Sang Kakak langsung menyumpal mulut adiknya dengan sebuah Lidah korbannya yang dia makan. Dia langsung memuntahkan hal yang menjijikan itu dari mukutnya dan sang kakak langsung memukul wajahnya. "Beraninya Kau Memuntahkan hal yang paling enak!"**_

 _ **Sang Adik mulai menangis disela itu kakaknya terus-menerus memukuli dirinya, 'Kenapa-kenapa, hal ini terjadi padaku. Kakak, Ayah, Ibu.. Tolong aku.' batinnya.**_

 _ **Tak sengaja dia melihat seorang wanita yang masih dalam keadaaan terikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, juga matanya ditutup oleh sebuah kain. Sang Kakak melihat wanita itu kemudian dia berseringai.**_

 _ **"Oh, Kau mau lihat, keindahan teriakan seorang yang sedang menderita, ayo kakak tunjukan."**_

 _ **Sang Kakak mengambil sebuah gunting yang cukup panjang dan sebuah pisau. Dia berjalan ke arah wanita itu dan menarik paksa lidahnya. "Lihatlah!"**_

 _ **"Tidak, Aku tidak-"**_

 _ **"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Wanita itu berteriak ketika sang kakak mulai memmemotong lidahnya.**_

"Arie! Arie! Dia pingsan!" pekik Zen panik ketika melihat Arie pingsan di sebelahnya. Dan, juga Lectro ikutan pingsan karena dia masih shock soal lidah.

"Karena pingsan, gue udahan aja ya, sebenernya masih panjang sampe sang adik ikut-ikutan jadi kayak kakaknya." ucap Desmand pelan.

"Ok, Ganti seseorang..." ucap Red.

 **6\. Meet His real Parent's**

"Akhirnya! 2 hari tanpa gangguan Alfred gue merasa tenang!" seru Salem sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Salem dicariin!" panggil Daren.

"Sama Siapa!?"

"Ayank Mbeb!" seru Sapphire.

"OMG Hellow! 2 hari tanpa ganggu dan dia kesini lagi!" keluh Salem dan dia hanya menghela nafas sambil berjalan malas ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah dia sambut oleh...

"Mama!" Seru Alfa dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Salem hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Alfa, 'Kalau anak ini yang datang tak apa.' batinnya.

"Tumben, kamu tidak kabur dari rumah lagikan?" tanya Salem.

"Nggak, justru aku datang bersama mereka." jawab Alfa.

"Eh.."

Kemudian...

"Halo, Salem senang bertemu denganmu." sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"I.. Iya, Senang bertemu d.. denganmu. Salma." balas Salem canggung.

'Wow, ternyata aku cantik juga. Et Buset, jangan berpikiran seperti itu Salem! masa lu suka sama dirilu sendiri sih, Jones-Jones!' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Terima Kasih ya, kau mau menerima alfa saat kami bertengkar. Kami sungguh khawatir ketika dia hilang." ucap Salma sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tak apa, mana Alfred?"

"Sedang diluar, Oh, kau yakin ingin melihatnya? kata kak Naya kau akan pingsan ketika melihat orang yang sama atau anak kembar."

Jleb!

"KAK NAYA JANGAN CERITAKAN HAL ITU!" Pekik Salem.

"Maaf Salem, dia yang bertanya seperti apa dia disini!" balas Naya yang ada di dapur.

"Ok, lupakan hal itu." keluh Salem.

"Hihihi, tak apa, oh, apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang pacar selain Alfred?"

"Hmm.. Belom.."

"Begitu, kenapa nggak cari saja?"

"Terakhir kali, aku malah ditikung sama temen sendiri, dan Alfred tidak meng-izinkan diriku untuk memiliki seorang wanita." jelas Salem.

"Itu karena kau salah caranya." balas salma.

"Salah, maksudnya?" tanya salem penasaran.

"Saat aku bertemu dengan Alfred didunia ini, aku sudah menebaknya dan sifat mereka ternyata sama. Kalau begitu, pasti cara yang lebih halus akan langsung mendapat kepercayaannya." jawab Salma.

"Eh, bisa memangnya?"

"Bisa, asalkan kau tau saja cara membujuk Alfred."

"Membujuk Alfred? Tapi, aku tak mungkin-"

"Halo, Kalian berdua, sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Alfred (AU) kemudian, dia mencium kening Salma.

"Hm.. tak ada yang penting kok." jawab Salma.

"Lagi ngomongin apa Salem?" tanya Alfred yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tak ada yang penting." jawab Salem.

'Membujuk Alfred? Apa bisa? tapi, bagaimana caranya?' gumam Salem.

Hal itu selalu terpikirkan oleh Salem bahkan ketika dia kabur seminggu kemudian.

'Membujuk Alfred.. Apa Bisa? Tapi, Tak mungkin aku melakukannya... Aku bahkan tak tau caranya. Tapi, imbalannya sungguh menggiurkan'

 **bonus :**

"Salem.. dia sudah menghilang selama satu minggu." ucap Naya dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa... Kenapa!?" tanya Alfred yang mulai panik dengan kabar tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau, Rendy bilang Salem depresi karena kau... a.. aku tak bermaksud menyakiti dirimu. Maaf.." jawab Naya, namun.. dia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa karena Alfred baru saja berlutut dan matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa.. kenapa.. ini terulang lagi.. semuanya selalu menghilang... Orang didekat diriku.. selalu menghilang.. kenapa!"

"Alfred.. a.. aku.."

"Tidak! Itu Tidak menolongku! Aku memang tidak harus muncul di dunia ini! Aku hanya menghancurkan hidup banyak orang!"

Eris kemudian datang bersama dirinya yang dari dunia lain.

"Gawat! Alfa dia menghilang!" seru Eris (AU).

"Kak Alfred! Jangan Depres-"

"Minggir kau! Aku bukan siapa-siapa! Aku hanya seorang penghancur hidup seseorang! Kenapa banyak yang mau aku dekati, biarpun aku akan menghancurkan hidup mereka perlahan-lahan!?" balas Alfred kemudian, dia berdiri dan mendorong Eris.

"Aku bukan Kakakmu! Aku bukan Orang tua dari Alfa! Aku bukan Pendamping Salem! Aku.. Aku. Hanya. Seorang. Hantu. Tanpa. Perasaan!" seru Alfred kemudian pergi.

"Alfred/Kakak!" panggil Eris (AU), Eris, dan Naya tapi, Alfred tidak merespon sama sekali lama-lama wujudnya mulai memudar di mata mereka.

"Tidak! Kakak! Jangan tinggalkan akuu lagi!" Eris mencoba menahan Alfred tapi, dia malah menembus badannya. Dan seakan Alfred tidak mendengar teriakannya sama sekali. Bayanganya mulai memudar, Alfred berbalik dan tersenyum ke Eris.

'Maafkan kakak tak bisa membahagiakan mu.. Sampaikan Ucapan terakhir ini ke Salem dan Alfa.. Aku masih.. menyanyangi mereka berdua.. Kakak minta maaf, Eris.' Alfred mengusap kepalanya dan menghapus air mata kemudian, dia menghilang didepan Eris.

 _beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Marisa! Tolong kembalikan kakakku! Aku tak mau sendirian lagi!" pinta Eris.

"E.. Eris, aa.. aku tau.. Tapi, satu-satunya cara hanyalah menemukan Salem dan Alfa, karena Alfred masih terikat dengan dirimu sampai kau mati. Untuk membawa Alfred agar terlihat lagi adalah membawa Alfa dan Salem ke makamnya dan mereka harus bahagia dengan keberadaan Alfred." jelas Marisa.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka!? Aku yang sebagai adiknya tidak dianggap!?" tanya Eris lagi.

"Bukan, tapi, Salem dan Alfa adalah benang kebahagiaan Alfred di dunia ini selain dirimu, dan sekarang.. Alfa menghilang bersamaan dengan Salem sama saja memotong dua dari tiga ikatan kebahagiaan dirinya." lanjut Marisa.

"Aku... harus menemukan dua orang itu.."

"Iya.. Maafkan aku, tapi, itulah tugas mu sekarang.. temukan Kedua orang itu, maka, Alfred bisa kembali.. tak peduli Salem sudah memiliki orang lain atau Alfa sudah bertumbuh besar atau bahkan mereka berdua telah mati.. kau harus menemukannya dan membawa mereka ke makam Alfred, dan mereka harus mengakui keberadaannya dan bahagia bersama dengan Alfred maka, dia akan muncul kembali di dunia ini."

"Jika tidak?"

"Alfred.. bagaikan tidak pernah ada di dunia ini setiap orang akan melupakan dirinya termasuk dirimu Eris. Kau tidak akan mengingat siapa Alfred dan sejarah keluarga Lanceford akan berubah drastis. bisa saja.. bukan Alfred yang dihukum pancung, tapi dirimu."

"Batas waktu?"

"Hanya Dua bulan... kau harus bergegas. Atau.. Alfred akan dilupakan dari dunia selamanya."

N/b : Serius, gue bikin bonus kali ini sampe ngeluarin air mata. Hal lainnya adalah Pas Chapter Hato kabur dari markas, Alucard nyeritain Cullen, sama mimpinya si Eris. Sisanya yang sedih malah nggak nangid :'v


	61. Q and A : Desmand?

**Balas Revievv :**

Girl-chan **2 : Emm.. Okay. Tapi, kalo bisa bikin adegan nangid-nangidnya Si Eris ke Salem :** 'v

Red **: Hoi Bangun! *nampar Arie.**

Eudo **: Aku akan mulai curiga dengan benda cair, minuman dan lain-lain yang ada di meja.**

StrideRyuuki : Kau **belum tau Kekuatan Blacklight :** v

Vincent **: Masih mending mobil, enteng, kalo tank yah, lumayan. Kakakku juga pernah menganggkat Tank untuk menimpuk Helikopter yang terbang mengejarnya.**

Alucard **: Tolong jangan dibuat pusing, masih kzl aku sama tuh orang. -_-**

 **Rosy Miranto18 :**

Vincent **: Mobil Mah masih biasa, Enteng! Tank malah lumayan berat.. enaknya diledakin!**

Desmand **: Sedikit, kecuali Bagian ditinggal orang tua, kakaknya mati, dan bagian paksaan makan orang itu.. Emm.. Entahlah, Desmond Sudah tiada.. Dan Alex (Kakaknya Vincent) Menghidupkannya lagi karena dia tak mau kehilangan Desmond. Keluargaku, hanya ada Ayah yang terlalu ketat, Desmond mati karena terkubur di reruntuhan kuil bawah tanah. Tapi, The Good news is, jasadnya di temukan.** **Dia selalu mencoba menahan nafsu makan tubuhnya dan jika dia mulai memakan orang itupun juga bukan sembarangan. Setidaknya.. Sampai kami berdua.. kena Bleeding effect, Semacam** **Skizofrenia yang membuat kami melihat para pendahulu kami berdua, kadang menembus dinding, kadang di depan mata kami, dll.**

Eris **: Terima kasih.. Aku akan sangat senang.. Ya, Alfred itu hantu dia sebenarnya sangat baik.**

 **Thx!**

 **Chapter 61 :** **Desmand life** **Q and A**

Intro :

"Yeee! Nggak belajar Matematika!" seru Reha sambil lari-lari keliling markas.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Alex bingung.

"Dia seneng karena dia terpilih ikut 'Carrier Day' dan itu satu hari penuh, dan dia seneng karena dia ngeskip MTK disekolahnya yang berlangsung 2 setengah jam." jelas Yamagi.

"Kok lu tau?" tanya Alex.

"Karena gue yang dapet info pertama kali pas dia loncat-loncat kesenengan."

Dan Alex hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Ok, Cukup dengan Happy intro-nya! Ahahahahahaha! I Feel Free!

Sebenarnya aku malas melakukan ini, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Anak itu yang memintaku melakukannya.

Kenalkan Namaku, Kalian sudah taukan.. Desmand Miles. Umur 26 tahun, job Crow, Ulang tahun 13 Maret, punya saudara kembar namanya Desmond Miles. Dan bla bla bla..

Hal seperti saudara ku, aku ini Assassin. Bertarung untuk menyelamatkan dunia dengan apalah itu, karena aku tak terlalu peduli aku hanya ingin hidup bagaikan oramg biasa. Juga, peraturan yang sangat ketat yang bisa menyeret dirimu terhadap pengkhianatan walaupun kau tak sengaja melakukannya. Kesal memang karena salah sedikit kau akan diburu habis-habisan, tapi, begitulah hidup.

 **1\. Kehidupan sebelum masuk squad?**

Sama Sekali tidak menyenangkan!

Aku dan kakakku kabur dari rumah kami karena sudah muak dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan Assassin. Sebenarnya kami ini masih tertarik tapi, ayah kami yang membuat kami muak dengan segala hal.

Namun, ada juga yang senang..

Saat aku bertemu dengan Mercer bersaudara. Hal itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan. Yah, memang tidak semuanya. Vin sempat terluka parah sebelum akhirnya Alex dengan terpaksa mengingfeksi dirinya dengan virus blacklight demi menyelamatkan Vin dari kematian. Aku masih bersyukur walaupun Vin harus hidup bersama virus mengerikan itu.

Karena...

Aku menyukainya.. Aku suka dengan Vin..

Dan, Alex juga menyukai Desmond. Itu bisa terlihat dari sikapnya yang sangat protektif terhadap Desmond. Bahkan, dia nekat mengikutinya dan memperhatikannya seperti elang selama bekerja, juga dia nekat memeluknya dari belakang saat banyak pelanggan. Untunglah, Vin tak pernah seperti itu.

Namun, kami berdua harus berpisah karena Alex kehilangan sifat manusiawinya dan berubah menjadi seorang monster yang menghancurkan seluruh kota dan Vin berusaha menghentikannya, tapi, dia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan kami lagi setelah semuanya berakhir. Aku terpaksa ikut dengan Desmond ke Itali untuk mengungsi karena banyak yang kelompok yang mengejar keberadaan kami dan kami juga harus mengungakap kebenaran soal dunia ini.

Dan saat itulah, hal-hal aneh mulai terjadi dengan diriku. Suatu malam beberapa minggu setelah sesi pengungkapan memori para pendahulu aku dan Desmond. Kami mulai merasakan hal-hal aneh, kadang aku melihat seorang berbaju putih sedang berjalan sampai dia menembus tembok, dan Desmond pernah mendengar bahkan merasakan kalau seseorang menyentuh dirinya padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa, awalnya kami kaget tapi, akhirnya biasa-biasa saja karena itu hal yang sering. Tapi, dengan adanya hal itu, kami belajar menjadi Assassin perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya kami dapat mencapai tingkat keahlian yang tinggi.

Satu tahun kemudian...

Aku sudah sangat muak, sendirian, sedih, depresi, dan putus asa. Aku terus mencoba mengeluarkan semuanya. Tapi, sepertinya percuma. Desmond meninggalakan diriku untuk selamanya, dia mengorbakan dirinya untuk dunia ini. Tubuhnya tertimpa reruntuhan kuil bawah tanah, dan Vin... Dia Mati untuk menyelamatkan Alex yang hampir di mati juga. Mungkin, kami yang menderita karena tapi, Alex selalu membisikan ini ke telingaku.

'Vin, dia akan kembali. Tenanglah, jangan sedih.' bisiknya.

Dia juga memintaku dimana Desmond terkubur. Untung aku masih hafal tempatnya dan aku menunjukannya tempat itu. Dia meminta diriku untuk menunggu selama 1 bulan dan jangan pernah menghubunginya selama itu juga. Dia bilang dia akan memberikan diriku kejutan.

Satu bulan kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu depan apartement aku tinggal. Aku membuka pintunya dan...

Desmond disitu, bersama Alex. Aku memeluknya dan melepaskan rasa rindu karena kehilangan dia. Aku tau kalau Alex menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan Desmond dengan kekuatannya. Seperti dirinya, yang sebenarnya sudah mati..

Dan Vin kembali dan memeluk diriku beberapa bulan kemudian. Aku senang karena mereka kembali kehidupku, yah, biarpun Vin harus pergi lagi untuk mencari sesuatu tapi, aku akan mencarinya.

 **2\. Kehidupan setelah masuk squad**

Saat aku masuk ke squad aneh ini, entah kenapa, aku malah bahagia dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan. Juga, ada hal-hal dan orang-orang aneh yang ku temui. Misalnya...

 **~Hato~**

Ok, Dia memang sedikit aneh karena saat aku mendengar dia berbicara. Dia selalu mengakhiri dengan kata ~Woof. Dan dia selalu berkelakuan seperti anjing, dan lihatlah kepalanya. Ada telinga hewan juga. Sampai akhirnya, aku mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat diriku terkejut.

"Aku ini Anjing Woof!" Ucapnya ketika sedang makan. Masalahnya yang dia makan itu, Makanan Anjing!

Pantas saja, walaupun dia berukuran sepertu pria dewasa. Dia tetap diperlakukan seperti Anak-anak (Kadang-kadang) dan Red sangat protektif terhadapnya (soalnya aku pernah melihat salah satu orang yang menimpuk Hato dengan batu berakhir di pukulin sama Red.) Ternyata, itulah rahasia orang itu.

 **~Alfred~**

Hantu, orang pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia itu hantu. Padahal, dia memang hantu gentayangan. Aku dengar dia suka dengan orang dari squad sebelah walaupun, berakhir diusir juga sih.

Soal sifatnya, bisa kubilang dia itu, Hantu kepala buntung dengan badan setinggi tiang listrik dan ekspresi wajah sedatar Triplek.

Dia sangat datar, bahkan, kau tak akan tau dia itu bahagia atau marah atau sedih atau takut.

Kepala Buntung?

Iya, dia itu pernah melepas kepalanya dengan sendirinya.

 **~Red~**

Hmm.. Setengah Iblis. Memang agak kaget ketika tau dia itu setengah iblis. Tapi, sifatnya nggak ketulungan.

Nggak bisa diem!

 **~Emy dan Iris~**

Kedua Makhluk ini salah satunya memang besa squad. Tapi, mereka sungguh mengesalkan. Satu aja mereka sudah buat jengkel karena cerita buatan mereka.

Pernah aku menemukan cerita buatan mereka di perpustakaan. Dan itu membuatku kaget setengah kaget.

Bayangkan saja... Vin dia me-raep diriku dengan kekuatan keluar dari yang tubuhnya.

Hei, Vin bukan Alex yang suka me-raep Desmond dengan hal tersebut walaupun dia mempunyai kekautan seperti itu.

Sisanya masih banyak sampai bisa membuat diriku gila dengan itu.

 **3\. Reaksi soal Kedekatan hubungan kakakmu dengan Aiden?**

Entahlah, aku menerimanya saja sih. Tapi, aku baru tau jika dia sedang dekat dengan Si perentas itu.

Dan untuk para Fujo, bukan berarti ntar aku juga ikutan kayak kakakku. Aku hanya mau sama Vin saja, sama Warrend nggak. Dia itu sahabat doang.

(Iris : Ih, kok dia bisa tau sih. Padahal kayaknya seru loh :'v)

Oh, aku akan menanyakannya jika bertemu dengan Desmond nanti. Karena aku baru dengar soal ini.

 **4\. Bagaimana dengan sikap Connor saat dia masuk squad?** Dia nggak terlalu ricuh dan hanya menanyakan sesuatu jika perlu saja. Aku beruntung mendapatkan dia daripada Desmond yang mendapatkan Altair dan Ezio.

Tangan mereka geratilan soalnya dan kalau menanyakan sesuatu seperti anak udia tiga tahun. Nggak ada Remnya dan altair bisa saja menghajar beberapa orang karena dianggap monster. Makannya saat dia melihat Tum-Tum dia langsung mengejarnya sambil mengeluarkan pisau tersembunyinya.

 _Flashback..._ "Oh, jadi ini merupakan tempat perkumpulan mereka, menarik." gumam ezio sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Yah, setidaknya kalian jangan menyentuh beberapa hal yang belum kalian tau." ujar Desmond datar.

"Mond, kau yakin membawa mereka kesini?" tanya diriku yang tak yakin karena Altair ikut datang.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi dirimu tapi mereka terlalu lengket kayak lem Foks." keluh Desmond. "Kalau Ezio sih emang nggak terlalu heboh kecuali ada perempuan cantik."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH! TULUNG!"

"Eh?"

"Kembali kau Monster!"

"Mampus dah.." ujar kami berdua sweatdrop.

 _Flashback end.._

Dan Kalau Ezio..

 _Flashback lagi..._ "Yah masalah Altair sudah selesai dan dimana Ezio?" tanya Desmond sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Awwwwhh~"

Mereka menghampiri sumber suara itu dan kemudian, mereka melihat...

Ezio...

Sedang...

Mengelus Para kucing, Nigou, dan Hato...

Sambil bersenandung dengan bahasa Itali...

Dan Para Anak perempuan..

Termasuk Bibi Rilen...

Terlena dengan dirinya...

"Huff.. baru ditinggal bentar udah di krubutin lagi..." keluh Kami berdua.

 _Flashback End.._

Bonus

"Hiks.. Mama..."

"Sudahlah, pasti suatu hari nanti dia akan ditemukan." hibur Eris.

Mereka berhasil menemukan Alfa yang sedang menangis di taman dekat kota pada malam hari setelah pencarian berjam-jam.

"Tapi, Alfa mau ketemu Mama."

"Kita tak tau dia dimana, tapi, berdoalah kalau dia masih bisa ditemukan, ok." Hibur Eris (AU)

"Ok..."

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian.._

"Ka.. Kalian sudah kemari?" tanya Salem.

"Daritadi, mereka berdua memeberi tau kami bertiga. Salem, jika kau mau mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita lain, tidak semestinya kau seperti itu." ucao Eris (AU)

"A.. aku hanya tak bisa.. mengucapkannya. Aku tak menghancurkan Hati Alfred." jawab Salem.

"Justru karena kau kabur yang menghancurkan hatinya, bukan hanya dia, tapi Alfa juga Sal, dia rela nyari mama dia yang hilang. Kalau kau mau bicara, dia pasti akan mengizinkannya." sambung Eris.

"Mama... Jangan Tinggalin Alfa lagi.. Alfa nggak mau kehilangan mama."

Salem memeluk Alfa erat-erat, "Maafkan Mama, Alfa. Mama yang salah. Hampir mencelakakan kamu. Aku juga minta maaf ke Alfred, aku tak bermaksud menghilangkan dirinya dari dunia ini. Aku minta maaf atas kebodohan dan keangkuhan diriku. Tolong maafkan aku, dan kembali ke dunia ini.. Aku mohon. Aku ingin bicara dengan dia sekali saja."

Sekelibat sinar muncul dan Salem merasakan seseorang mulai memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tau, kau akan kembali.. Aku memaafkan dirimu."

"Kakak/Alfred/Ayah!"

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, aku mohon. Jika ada sesuatu tolong bicarakan ke diriku. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." bisik Alfred.

"Ya.. Maaf.. Aku selalu berpikir untuk memiliki seorang wanita, tapi, aku takut kau tak mengizinkannya."

"Hm-mh. Hanya itu?"

"Iya..."

"Lem, tak apa, aku menerimanya jika itu kemauan dirimu untuk bersama wanita lain. Aku hanya ingin kau mengucapkannya, bahkan, jika hubungam kita tetap berlanjut, kau boleh bersama wanita kok."

Alfred membuat Salem melepaskan pelukannya ke Alfa dan menutup mata Anaknya itu. Kemudian, dia membalikan Salem dan Menciumnya.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa atau terjadi sesuatu atau kau kesepian karena wanita itu agak brengsek ke dirimu. Kunjungi aku ok. Oh, dan aku akan tetap mengunjungi dirimu walaupun tidak sesering yang biasanya karena kau perlu waktu untuk sendiri dan jika susah bicara dengan wanita yang kau suka. Tanyakan saja ke aku, Salem." bisik Alfred di telinga Salem dan dia menggigit pelan telinga Salem.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Jangan digigit."

"Ahaha.. Maaf."

"Hei, Ada anak kecil disini!"

"Mama dan ayah sedang apa?"

Alfred hanya tertawa kecil dan Salem langsung blush dan mendorong wajah Alfred. Sebelum berpisah, Alfred membisikan kata-kata itu lagi dan mencium pipi Salem.

"Ingat itu?"

"Iya, Iya.. Udah kek jangan disini banyak orang!"

"Uh-huh."

 **Ah, A good end for AlfeSal :'v**


	62. Brother Coming!

**balas revievv :**

girl-chan **2 :**

Red **: Gue yang nampar! Napa Masalah!? *Dark Aura.**

Desmand **: Bukan Ezio namanya kalau nggak bisa bikin wanita Terlena walaupun hanya bersenandung. Seperti, Luigi juga bisa dia seperti itu.**

Lectro **: Yang sabar Tim-Tam.**

Rosy **Miranto18 :**

Desmand **: Yah, begitulah, terima kasih, yah, biarpun sesekali aku hanya bisa membayangkan diriku itu Ninja :'3**

Desmond **: Kan sama-sama Assassin?** -o-

Desmond **: Tapi, Entah kenapa aku ingin saja :'3**

 **Alfa : Yaoi itu apa ya?**

Alfred **: Kau akan tau nanti Alfa, Kau akan tau nanti setelah dewasa.**

Alfa **: Baiklah...**

StrideRyuuki :

Alfred : Ya, aku kasihan saja. Tapi, kalau dia senang, aku ikut senang.

Oi, Gip Judi M-Coin Dong *Angry React

(Bercanda jangan dianggeo serius ya :v)

Thx

 **Chapter 62 : Brother coming!**

Pagi hari yang tenang di Squad...

"Hmm.. Shiki apa itu yang kau gigit?" tanya Yuki.

"Surat, aku menemukannya di Halaman depan, di samping tubuhku." jawab Shiki dan memberikannya ke Yuki.

"Dari siapa ya?" Yuki melihat data penerimanya dan surat itu ternyata untuk Yamagi.

"Hmm... Akan aku berikan ini untuk dirinya." Yuki tidak menyadarinya kalau dia diperhatikn dari belakang oleh seorang pria misterius.

 _Kemudian.._

"Ini untukmu." Yuki memberikan surat itu ke Yamagi. Yamagi membacanya sebentar dan langsung menutup surat itu lagi.

"Yaudah, terima kasih sudah membawakan surat itu. Aku akan menunggu dirinya." jawab Yamagi dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu kamarnya tertutup dia langsung mematikan lampu dan menunggu sebentar sampai dia mendengar suara seseorang entah darimana.

 _'Ougi : Kage o Korosu! (Shadou Kiruu)'_

Yamagi segera mencabut pedangnya dan menangkis serangan yang datang dari beberapa arah secara brutal. Dia hanya berhasil menangkis beberapa serangan dan sisanya membuat beberapa luka beset di tubuhnya dan sobekan di jubahnya.

"Ok, Cukup! Haya! Aku tau Kau dibalik semua ini!" Yamagi menyalakan lagi lampu kamarnya dan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata merah terlihat dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang lagi.

"Hah.. Ketahuan!" keluh Haya. (Masih ingat adiknya Yamagi? lihat Chapter 59!)

"Ayolah! Apakah ini sambutan untuk ku setelah kita-"

"24 tahun berpisah? Ini lebih dari cukup tapi, entahlah." potong Haya dan segera duduk dilantai

"Bagaimana dengan pelukan setelah lama berpisah?" pinta Yamagi dan melebarkan tangannya untuk bersiap dipeluk.

"Aku lebih memilih menggoreskan shuriken dan kunia ku ke tubuhku sendiri, daripada memeluk kau yang bertindak seperti orang gegabah." tolak Haya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak!" Haya langsung memeluk Yamagj erat-erat.

 _Setelah itu.._

"Yo semua! Kenalkan ini adikku!" seru Yamagi sambil menepuk punggung Haya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hayabusa Kunihiro. Senang bertemu kalian semua." ucap Haya sambil membungkukkan dirinya.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu." balas para anak perempuan.

"Hayabusa ya.. hmm..." Reha memasabg pose berpikir.

"Bisa Shadow Kill nggak?" tanya Reha dengan muka watados sebelum dijitak Yamagi.

"Itu bahaya, jangan meminta dia yang aneh-aneh!" omel Yamagi.

"Huuu..."

"Bisa saja sih? Tapi, kau siapa?" tanya Haya hati-hati.

"Aku pemimpin squad ini."

"Itu berarti kau... master?"

"Uh-Huh.."

"Reha!" Yamagi terlambat mengatakannya dan Haya langsung berlutut didepan Reha.

"Aku siap melindungi dirimu, Master!"

"Eh, kayaknya gue salah ucap deh." ujar Reha sweatdrop.

 **1.** **Tasting Weird food.**

"Hmm.. Penasaran deh rasanya kayak gimana." gumam Jung yang sedang memegang sebuah bungkusan Wafer dengan rasa Permen Karet (?)

"Yaudah, bukalah!" timpal Ethan, dan jung mulai membuka bungkusan wafer itu. "Dalemannya warna biru muda, yakin nggak nih?"

"Udahlah, nekat aja. Keracunan bisa ke UGD ini." ucap Ethan.

Mereka mulai menggigit wafer itu dan..

"Rasanya kayak beneran permen karet." gumam Mereka sweatdrop.

Tak jauh dari itu...

"Oeo(?) Rasa Teh Hijau?" tanya Reha. "Baru lihat."

"Kalau di sekitaran kota sebelah ada yang jual, Master Reha." jawab Haya.

"Oh, Ku coba." Reha mulai membuka bungkusnya dan memakan biskuit itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Haya.

"Teh Ijonya berasa banget, dan ngomong-ngomong, seingatku biskuit ini tebel deg bukan tipis."

"Kalau dikota itu, memang ada beberapa produk yang tak ada di kota lain. Misalnya, Es krim rasa Tinta Gurita yang dimakan oleh Yama-Nii."

"Pruuuh! Hayabusa Temera!"

Yamagi paling anti dengan Es krim rasa yang aneh-aneh.

Dan Juga..

"Bir ditambah Wine?" gumam Takano sweatdrop saat melihat sebuah kaleng yang minuman dan melihat isinya. "Alkohol 14 persen."

"Kau tak mencobanya?" tanya Ryuuga.

"Entahlah, Aku rasa ini tidak terlalu bagus." ujar Takano.

"Boleh aku coba?" pinta Reha.

"Reha! Kau masih 17 tahun!" tolak Takano.

"Aku mau coba!" Reha langsung merebut kaleng itu dari tangan Takano dan mencoba meminumnya sedikit dan..

"Bleh! Heergh! Pait!" gerutu Reha.

"Kau meminumnya beneran!?" tanya Ryuuga dengan mata melotot.

"Iya, Ih! Ternyata itu rasa Wine! Pait!" keluh Reha.

"Emang, kau kira akan manis!?" Cerocos Takano.

"Ya, Karena kalau diliar banyak orang yang sering minum dan mereka biasa-biasa saja. Makanya, aku rasa itu manis begitu." jawab Reha datar.

"Masih mau lagi? Nih, minum!" kata Takano dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Nggak! Makasih! Udahlah, mau makan mi ayam diluar bareng Haya sama Yamagi aja." Reha langsung keluar dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dasar anak itu." guma Ryuuga.

Note : Soal Wine itu.. Beneran, itu oleh-oleh yang dibawa sodara ku yang baru pulang dari Jepang. Aku nyoba minum dikit dan pait pake banget!

 **2\. Prank with Ethan.**

"Haya lebih baik kau mencoba berinteraksi dengan anggota lain, Jangan nempel sama Reha mulu." ucap Yamagi dengan nada bete.

"Hmm.. Baiklah jika itu mau mu, Yama-Nii." kata Haya dan keluar ruangan.

"Hei..."

"Hmm.."

"Kau cemburu sama dia?" tanya Reha watados.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!" jawab Yamagi sewot.

"Yakin!" goda Reha.

"Iya!"

 _Sementara itu.._ "Jadi gini Haya, pertama kau gunakan bomb asap lalu, taruhlah Boneka ini disekeliling dia." kata Ethan sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang boneka anjing.

"Kenapa boneka anjing?" tanya Haya bingung.

"Kau akan tau nanti." jawab Ethan dengan senyuman iseng diwajahnya.

"Baiklah..."

Kemudian, Ethan melempar bomb asap ke arah Teiron yang sedang duduk dibangku taman. Dan Haya langsung bergerak cepat dan menaruh boneka anjing itu disekelilingnya plus bonus.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Siapa yang lempar petasan kentut sih!" keluh Teiron dan kemudian asapnya hilang. Tapi, semuanya telah terlambau untuknya.

"Kenapa Disekitar gue boneka anjing semua!? Kapan Dan Ngapain lu mangku gue!" Jerit Teiron ketika melihat dia dipangku Hato dan disekeliling dia banyak boneka Anjing.

"Entahlah.. Aku tak tau-Woof!"

Tak jauh dari itu, Ethan sedang ketawa ngakak dan Haya hanya bergetar karena menahan tertawanya.

 **3.** **Takin' Shiki to Walk**

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" tanya Haya.

"Tolong bawa dia jalan-jalan. Aku tau kau tidak biasa karena dia ini serigala tapi, tak apa kok." jawab Yuki.

"Huff.. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini." keluh Shiki.

 _Kemudian..._

"Shiki, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo.." kata Haya.

"Entahlah Haya... Aku tak yakin soal ini." balas Shiki.

"Tak apa, jangan pedulikan orang-orang yang, yah.. memperhatikan kita berdua." Gumam Haya, karena mereka jalan-jala ke taman dekat markas yang notabene agak ramai dengan orang-orang dan juga anak kecil. Mereka semua memperhatikan dirinya karena Shiki, dan juga tak lupa Tanuki (Musangnya Yuki) Ikut diajak dengan diletakan diatas kepala Haya.

"Aku tak akan betah dengan ini."

"Ya, ayo kita pergi."

"Haya! mau ikut nggak?" tanya Iris yang menghampirinya.

"kemana?"

"Ke markas Garu squad karena aku perlu mengunjungi teman-ku." ajak Iris.

"Garu squad?"

"Itu squad teman kami. Ayo kau akan ku perkenalkan." Iris langsung menarik tangan Haya tak lupa dengan Shiki.

 **4\. Garu Squad?** "Ini tempatnya? Besar. Seperti Istana." Ujar Haya.

"Ya, memang ayo mas- Oh aku lupa. Jangan Kaget ya." Iris kemudian mengetuk pintu markas garu. "Permisi! Selamat Siang! Konnichiwa! Annyeounghaseo! (?)"

Seseorang membukakan pintunya dan Haya hampir melemparkan Shurikennya kearah pria yang membukakan pintu depan.

"Hai, Oh, lu, Mau ketemu Emy yaudah sana... Dan ini siapa bawa Serigala pula!?" pekik Pria itu kaget (kok kebalik ya :v)

"Oh, ini anggota baru namanya Hayabusa, Adiknya Yamagi, dan ini Shiki, Serigala peliharaan Markas (lebih tepatnya Yuki.), dan itu diatas kepalanya namanya Tanuki, Musangnya Yuki." jelas Iris.

"O.. Oh, Hai.. Namaku Tumma. Senang berkenalan dengan dirimu."

"Ya.."

"Hoo~"

"Dia bisa bicara!?" pekik Tumma makin kaget mendengar suara dari Shiki.

"Kau meremehkan diriku, Manusia Hijau." gerutu Shiki.

"Maaf..."

"Emm.. Masuk aja, udah nggak apa-apa.." ucap Tumma gugup.

"Ok, Ayo, masuk Haya."

"Ya."

 _Kemudian..._ "Hei, ada ninja disini!" Seru Alpha.

"Wah, Keren Ada ninja!" seru Sapphire.

"Ninja Kw apa Ninja asli?" tanya Edgar.

"Kayaknya Asli, tuh liat aja!" Semuanya langsung mengintip dari jauh Haya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan satu kaki naik dan tangan dilipat. Entah Shiki dan Tanuki ada dimana.

"Gila, kayaknya itu Asli! Tuh liat aja gayanya!" bisik Tartagus.

Tiba-tiba, Teiron nongol sambil memakan Cupcake sambil berjalan kearah Haya. Haya yang menyadari kehadiran Teiron merasa kenal dengan dirinya."Hei, Aku sepertinya tau dirimu." kata Haya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Kau yang tadi pagi di jahili sama Ethan dengan menyuruhku menaruh boneka anjing sekeliling-mu ditambah dengan pria anjing itu memangku dirimu." jelas Haya watados yang sukses membuat semuanya yang mengintip dari jauh ngakak nggak ketulungan.

"Ahahahaha! Korban super trap!" tawa semuanya kecuali Teiron yang langsung jawdrop.

"Ok, kalian hentikan itu!" keluh Teiron dan mulai mensummon Batu bata ditangannya dan menimpuk semuanya kecuali, Haya karena sebelum dia berhasil menimpuknya Haya sudah lebih dahulu menghindar kebelakangnya.

"Kurang cepat, _Ougi : Shadoo Kiruu!_ "

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!"

Oh yang kena bukan Teiron doang, tapi, hampir semua yang ngintip kena.

 _Sementara yang lain lagi di Shadow Kill. sama Haya mending kita ke Alfred sebentar..._

 _Di CitaCafé.._

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan seseorang sekarang?" tanya Alfred.

"Ya, Namanya Chilla, orangnya lumayan dan kalau ngomong dia harus pake nama dia dulu, misalnya.. 'Chilla mau ikut Salem, Chilla memasaknya untuk Salem.' dan sebagainya." Jelas Salem.

"Baguslah..."

"Kemarin, orang tuanya datang-"

"Dan kaget sama Tum-tum?"

"Kok tau?"

"Naya."

"Oh..."

"Hei, aku dengar dia pemasak yang buruk.. Kau harus belajar masak untuk kalian berdua sepertinya." Alfred sedikit tertawa setelah mengucapkan hal itu dan Salem langsung blush.

"Fix, jangan nyebar aib deh."

"Maaf, hehem..."

"Tapi.. Makasih, kau sudah mau mentraktir."

"Ya, dan kalau bisa kenalkan aku dengan dia. Aku ingin melihatnya juga."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tenang saja, aku akan hanya bilang konsultan dirimu nanti."

"Emm.. Terserah kau."

"Mau ku bilang pacar?"

"Dasar nekat!" Sembur Salem.

"Ya kali Sally, mana mungkin aku bilang begitu." Alfred mencubit pipi Salem.

 _Back to Haya..._

"Keren, dia ninja beneran rupanya." ucap Monika setelah melihat para laki-laki habis di gebukin Haya seorang diri.

"Dan.. Sedang apa dia disini?" tanya Lisa.

"Dia diajak Iris kesini." jawab Tumma datar.

"Hee.. Bukan anggota baru kita rupanya. Ku kira anggota baru kita." keluh Vience.

"Ye kali, ketua juga belom tentu nerima anggota, itupun si Chilla karena dia ikut Salem." timpal Mathias.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong.. Salem mana?" tanya Tumma.

"Entahlah, keluar kali, Tapi, Chilla lagi diajak ke mall sama Yubi, Amelia, dan si Emm.. siapa namanya ya?" Monika memang pose berpikir berusaha mengingat orang yang terakhir

"Lupa?"

"Iya, Sepupunya Ethan yang suka bikin Graffiti."

"Oh, si Prisma."

"Nah iya, tuh anak tadi bareng soalnya."

"Teiron Turun Woi dari situ!!" seru Luthias yang mencoba menurunkan Teiron yang sedang gelayutan di atas lampu gantung, semuanya langsung sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"Nggak, Dan kenapa Serigala di markas!? Siapa yang bawa!?" Jerit Teiron ketika melihat Shiki disebelahnya.

"Emm.. Aku disuruh untuk membawanya jalan-jalan oleh Yuki san Iris mengajakku kesini." jelas Haya.

"Ron, ini serigala bukan anjing!"

"Sama Aja!"

"Kau bisa menurunkannya?" tanya Mathias setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah.."

Haya melompat dan segera mengambil Teiron yang gelayutan di lampu dan menurunkan dirinya secepat mungkin. "Ok, Udah.."

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak akan mengigitmu kecuali, kau menyakitiku!" balas Shiki sewot dan semuanya langsung menatao kearahnya (min. Hayabusa) "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Apa kuping gue yang salah-" gumam mereka bersamaan

"Atau emang gue ngedeger serigala ini ngomong?"

"Aku memang bisa bicara berkat Yuki." kata Shiki datar.

"Ok.."

Gubrak!

Beberapa dari mereka pingsan.

"Yah, pingsan.." gumam Haya.

 _Lalu.._ "Darimana saja?" tanya Yuki.

"Hmm.. Iris mengajakku ke Garu-squad dan Shiki dan Tanuki ikut bersamaku."

"Ada anak muda yang mirip dengan Moku loncat keatas Lampu saat melihat Shiki, kemudian, dia pingsan setelah mendengar Shiki dapat berbicara. Ada anak yang menarik, karena dia haya bisa mengeong. dan Setelah itu tak ada yang masalah yang serius."

"Hmm.."

"Aku menggunakan KageoKoro ke beberapa dari mereka karena mencoba mengganggu."

"Tak apa, mereka kadang memang harus dihukum jika berbuat kebablasan." jawab Yuki dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya.

 **Udah segitu aja..** (Putuskan Ide dan Hilang begitu saja :'v)


	63. What if

**balas revievv :**

Rosy **Miranto18 :**

Haya : Aku rada tidak.. Aku tak punya motor karena aku tinggal bergerak secara cepat diantara bayangan saja sudah cukup. Atau naik kereta dan kendaraan umum.

Desmand **: A.. Hei, Assassin di kelompokku berbeda karena rata-rata kami memiliki seseorang intelejen dan pembunuh di bedakan kelasnya.**

Jung **: *Bekep mulut Maaf, Jangan rasa Aneh-aneh atau aku akan muntah.**

Ethan **: *Inget sesuatu. Rasa daging ya... Hmm.. *Nyengir. U Know What I Mean?**

Lectro **: Lu mau jejelin Ikyo make gituan ya**

Ethan **: Bisa dibilang dia jadi kelinci percobaan Permen Daging itu, muehehehehe.**

Takano **: Entahlah, Sake terbaik buatan keluargaku hanya bisa mencapai 85 persen saja. Tapi, layak dicoba.**

Itu **beneran Wine dicampur bir, karena tulisan di mereknya kelihatan jelas. Tapi, aku lupa nama produknya apa.**

Yuki **: Reha, kau salah tulis soal Tanuki ya.**

Me **: Oops, maaf, dia ini kan Rakun.**

Girl-chan2 **: Em.. Ok.**

Red **: Blom diapa-apain kok udah kabur? *sweatdrop.**

StrideRyuuki **: Apaaah! *Sfx Sinetron plus mukanya di Zoom. 3 bulan sekali!**

Yang **sabar, gue juga berharap dapet Judi M-coin tapi nggak ada duit. *Merelakan 20 Soul Stone. :** 'v

Gue **Terinspirasi dari Hayabusa di ML kalo dipick dia ngomongnya. 'Let me clear the way for my Master!' Dan akhirnya gue ituin deh ke Haya disini :v**

Thx

 **Chapter 53 : What If...**

Intro : Curhatan sang ketua.

"Master/Reha?"

"Hemm... Napa?" balas Reha dengan muka bete.

"Kenapa? Ada Masalah?" tanya Haya.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Reha sambip menghela nafas.

"Yakin?" Tanya Yamagi Ragu.

"Gue hanya kepikiran."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah, Kenapa gue dipanggil Ikhsan/RRQ Lemon ya?"

"Ikhsan/RRQ Lemon?" tanya Haya dan Yamagi kebingungan.

"You know, Nama asli dari RRQ Lemon. Kayaknya gue nggak mirip-mirip banget dan Gue juga nggak bisa maen Kagura ML secara jago, tapi temen sekolah gue pada manggilnya begitu."

"Ooh..." Yamagi dan Haya hanya mangut-mangut.

Udah segitu aja Intronya ayo kita lanjut.

 **1\. What if Vin dan Des adalah anak, bukan saudara dari 'Mereka'**

...

Pernikahan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Alex dan Desmond berjalan dengan harmonis Sampai mereka memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki. Yang pertama diberi nama Vincent Alexander Mercer, yang kedua Desmand Millers Mercer dengan beda umur hanya 4 tahun saja.

Sekarang, tepatnya 17 tahun setelah mereka menikah. Umur Desmond sudah mencapai 43 tahun dan Alex 48 tahun. Yah, walaupun sudah mau tua. Mereka berdua tak akan tua. Desmond mendapatkan kekuatan dari sebuah Artefak kuno yang selalu dimiliki turun-menurun oleh beberapa orang yang terpilih. Kemudian, Alex.. Dia itu Virus hidup, Sulit untuk mati dengan kemampuan regenerasi tinggi, dan Hal ini juga ditularkan ke kedua anak mereka. Tubuh Vincent memiliki setengah darah ayahnya dan Desmand hanya seperempat saja.

Vincent, Sang kakak tertua. Berumur 17 tahun, Watak dan wajah sangatlah mirip dengan Ayahnya yang dingin dan Sosiopat, Dengan mata Biru Muda dikiri dan Biru Tua kanan, Rambut di sisir kebelakang namun agak spiky, tapi, dengan kelakukan sudah sangatlah dewasa. Desmand, sang Adik. Beumur 13 tahun, Watak dan Wajah mirip dengan Desmond, namun, dengan letak luka beset dibibir bagian kiri.

Keluarga ini sangat kompak apalagi soal rekor game dan pekerjaan malam mereka.

Misanya saja...

...

"Yes, Selesai juga!" seru Desmand sambil meletakan kontroler game yang dia mainlan ke pangkuannya.

"Berapa?" tanya Desmond.

"Empat jam empat puluh tujuh menit empat puluh lima detik."

"Oh, menarik."

Beberapa Hari kemudian..

"Hei, aku berhasil mengalahkan dirimu." ucap Desmond sambil memperlihatkan hasil bermainnya.

"Berapa?"

"Tiga jam empat puluh lima menit lima puluh tujuh detik."

"Tidak berbeda jauh, aku masih bisa membalapnya." komentar Desmand.

Esok harinya...

"Hmph, Terlalu mudah untukku." cetus Alex yang berhasil menyelesaikan game yang mereka semua mainkan dengan waktu tercepat.

"Sial, Ayah kau baru saja mengalahkan rekor Dua setengah jamku." keluh Vincent ketika melihat hasil Alex.

'Dua jam lima menit dua puluh lima detik.'

"Wow, Alex... Kau, berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan waktu tercepat." ujar Desmond.

"Ya, Kau.. Berhasil mengalahkan kami bertiga." ucap Desmand.

Walaupun, dihati mereka...

'Sialan kau Alex/Ayah!' umpat merrka berdua.

...

 **2\. What if Hato Are Still Dog, but Nigou are really Red and Revan Child?**

"Ahaha! Cukup Hato!" Red kemudian mendorong pelan Hato yang masih menjilati wajahnya.

"Woof!"

"Anak pintar, Nah sekarang, Duduk!" Perintah Red dan Hato langsung menurutinya.

"Kaki Kanan!"

"Woof!

"Kiri!"

"Dua kaki!"

"Berguling!"

"Dan Tembak!"

"Rrrff.."

"Anak Pintar! Sekarang ini tangkap!" Red melemparkan sebuah makanan Anjing keuadara dan Hato langsung melompat dan menggigit makanan anjing tersebut.

"Red, kau masih melatih Hato?" Tanya Revan yang sedang menggendong Nigou yang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Ya, Aku mau dia tetap Prima walaupun dia sudah lama bersamaku sampai kapanpun." ucap Red dan menghampiri Revan. "Lihatlah dia, Dia akan mirip dirimu sepertinya."

"Dia masih tiga bulan Red, nanti lihat saja. Apakah dia akan mirip kau apa aku.."

"Aku rasa dia akan mirip dengan dirimu."

"Itulah katamu Red."

...

 **3\. What if Alucard Valient accept Alucard (ML) As His Step brother.**

"Baiklah, Terserah dirimu, aku akan menerima dirimu sebagai kakak angkatku." Ucap Valient Datar sambil memunggungi Alucard.

"Serius!?" tanya Alucard.

"Ya... Kalau kau masih bertanya aku akan berubah pikiran dan menghajarmu nanti." Jawab Valient sewot, dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Oh, Terima kasih, aku akan sangat senang soal hal itu!" seru Alucard sambil memeluk Valient.

"Lepaskan atau kau ku hajar!" sembur Valient sambil mendorong Alucard.

"Tapi, Kau mau kan?"

"... Ya..."

"Ahahaha! Valient! Kakak sayang Ka-" Alucard melompat ke Valient tapi, sayangnya Valient sempat menghindar dan Memukulnya sampai mental ke langit.

Buagh!

"Jangan sembarangan Pekok!"

 **4\. What if Warrend Failed his Suicide.** 'A.. Aku tak bisa!' Warrend melempar pisau itu ke meja dan menangis di dapur.

"Apa itu!? Warrend kau kenapa?" tanya Amelia yang datang bersama para anak perempuan.

"...!" Tangisan itu pecah tanpa ada suara sama sekali hanya seseguk dari Warrend dan dia mencoba untuk lari dari kerumunan itu. Tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh Yuki.

"Warrend ada apa? Kenapa?"

"T.. Tikhnggal.."

"Tidak, kau pasti ada masalah Warrend tolong ceritakan ke kami." pinta Yubi.

"Iya, kita ini temanmu ingat, kau tidak sendirian." ujar Iris.

"A.. Akhu.. Akhu.. Dhe..pHerrHesi..."

"Kau Depresi, tolong Warrend kau harus ceritakan ke kami. Tak perlu takut, kami siap untuk menghiburmu kok." Hibur Yuki.

"The.. Teh.. Rihmakha..kha..shih...!" Dan Warrend segera menceritakan itu semua melewati seluruh perangkat lunak yang mereka gunakan.

 **Bonus :**

"Uh.. Apa ini?" tanya Reha dan mencoba membaca label produk itu. "Rectified Spirit, Kadar Alkohol.. Lah bujug! 96 persen! Siapa yang mau minum gini-"

"Oh, Itu kiriman dari si Iselin, katanya Takano disuruh minum." balas Yuki yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Tapi, kan 96 persen itu hampir jadi Alkohol murni dan nggak ada yang bisa tahan dengan itu!" Sembur Reha.

"Yah, Takano bisa tahan.. Walaupun, paling yah tiga perempat botol sebelum dia mabuk berat seperti Harada yang kuat meminum sake buatan keluarga Kamiyama yang bisa mencapai 85 persen kadar Alkohol sampai 5 botol sekaligus sebelum mabuk berat." jelas Yuki. "Oh, dan sepertinya Takano dia juga mengirimkan Iselin 3 botol Sake itu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya."

"Oh..." Reha hanya Sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'Aku tak percaya, ada orang yang kuat meminum benda seperti ini.'

Sementara itu..

"Fire in the Hole!" Seru Ethan dan menembakan beberapa permen karet rasa daging yang dia dapat ke Ikyo.

"Nuuuuu!" jerit Ikyo yang masih kabur.

Malamnya...

"Gila, Vin tadi beneran lu habisin setengah botol gituan?" tanya Desmand kaget.

"Ya, dan rasa dari air itu aneh." jawab Vincent watados.

"Ehh.. Kenapa ini tinggal setengah?" tanya Takano yang baru datang.

"Vin meminumnya.. Dia kira itu air." jawab Desmand datar.

"Aku tak tau, sampai aku lihat kalau itu Alkohol 96 persen."

"Tunggu, kau tak ada efeknya?" tanya Ryuuga kaget.

"Tidak, padahal itu pertama kalinya aku minum dengan kadar seperti itu."

 _Udah, Sampe situ aja..._


	64. More Random Scene

**balas revievv :**

Rosy **miranto18 : Hmm.. OkOk..**

Vincent **: Entahlah soal itu..**

Desmand **: Iya, Aku belum pernah memainkan GTA IV.**

Ya **, Itu saja hasil Speedrunnya Gameplay Resident Evil 1 gue sih, Difficulty Normal bisa sampe Dua jam lima menit, Kalo yang Hard, Tiga Setengah jam karena kesusahan.**

Sake **itu yang normal memang segitu, tapi, Saudaraku pernah menemukan Sake yang 75 persen saat ke Jepang kemarin.**

 **girl-chan 2 : Hilih, Jangan berpikir yanh aneh-aneh! :** v

Wah **, berarti kebetulan dong.**

Red **: *Ngangguk-ngangguk Oh, Ngerti-ngerti. (Padahal kagak!)**

Ethan **: *Masih nembakin Ikyo pake permen karet rasa daging. Tapi, sekarang pake galting gun. Fire in the hole!**

StrideRyuuki

Takano **: Itu pemberian orang jangan salah sangka ya.**

Thx

Chapter 64 : Random Scene.

 **1\. Alasan**

"Ok, sekarang.. gue tau.. kenapa GUE DIPANGGIL RRQ LEMON SAMA TEMEN-TEMEN SEKOLAH GUE!!" teriak Reha dari kamarnya.

"Master/Reha kenapa sih?" tanya Haya dan Yamagi bersamaan.

"GUE TA-"

"ssht, ssht, ssht.. pelan-pelan, aku tau kau sedang stress.. tarik nafas yang dalam, keluarkan pelan-pelan." kata Yamagi sambil mengusap punggung Reha.

Reha menghelakan nafas, "Ya.. Aku sepertinya tau, alasan teman-teman sekolahku memanggilku RRQ Lemon..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Haya.

"Karena mereka bilang kalau aku senyum memang mirip RRQ lemon."

"Owh, anggap saja itu pujian. Kan dia terkenal ini kan?" tanya Yamagi.

"Iya sih.."

"Nah, berarti itu hal bagus dong." hibur Haya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau mirip tokoh terkenal."

"Ya, kecuali satu orang." ucap Reha dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

Sementara itu..

"Hacho!"

"Des kenapa?" tanya Alex.

"Seseorang baru saja ngomongin keluhan utamaku!" keluh Desmond.

"Keluhan utamamu?" tanya Aiden bingung.

"Kau akan tau nanti."

 **2\. Change Nickname.**

"Hmm.."

"Ada apa Reha?" tanya Haya.

"Aku mau ganti Nick LS kapan-kapan tapi, belum terpikirkan apa." ujar Reha dengan pose berpikir dan kertas di depannya.

"Hmm... ImYaoiChan?"

"Terlalu Greget!"

"Rehabilitasi?"

"Itu mah.. PenName gue..."

"ImSourasLemon?"

"Nope!"

"RRQLemon." Celetuk Yamagi sebelum ditabok Reha bolak-balik.

"Absolutely Nope!" sembur Reha. "Dan bisakah kalian tidak mengaitkan nickku nanti dengan 'Lemon' !?"

"NisokoHokou?"

"Kalau nggak salah, itu Nick Osu gue yang gue lupa Passwordnya. So, No!"

"Mending kita pikirkan aja nanti karena ini tidaklah begitu penting." sambung Reha dan pergi keluar. "Mau keluar dulu."

3\. 'Bekas Semalam' ??

Salem hanya bisa bengong, kepalanya kosong entah kenapa. Saat dia melihat badannya banyak bekas gigitan dan ketika dia mau keluar dari kasurnya, kainya terasa lemas untuk bangun. Dan ketika dia menengok ke samping ada Alfred yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Gimana sama kakak gue?" tanya Eris yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Anjrit lu, ngagetin gue aja!" sembur Salem dan melempar sebuah bantal ke Eris.

"Ehehe.. sorry ya semalem gue neleport lu ke markas atas suruhan kakak gue. Dan yah nggak taunya.. otak kakak gue konslet dan U know.. Adegan panas itu terjadi." ucap Eris datar dan menatap Salem kemudian, dia melemparkan Salem bajunya. "Pake baju dulu deh!"

"Ya.. Makasih."

Kemudian...

"Lem, mending lu pake jaket deh." kata Eris datar.

" Kenapa?" Eris meraba tenguknya sendiri dan Salem mengikuti gerakan Eris. Setidaknya dia tau maksudnya dengan tenguk. "Alfred kampret! Udah gue bilang jangan ninggalin 'Jejak' di bagian yag gampang terlihat!"

Alfred yang sedang baca buku di kamar langsung ngibrit dan memberikan Salem sebuah jaket milik Eris ke Salem. "I..Ini Pakai! Jangan.. Maaf..."

"Salem! Mau balik nggak! Cepetan!" Seru Rendy yang sudah nggak sabar dengan Salem.

"Iya Bentaran!" balas Salem.

"Udah ya, gue balik dulu, dadah!" seru Salem.

Ketika Salem dan Rendy sudah pergi Eris menyenggol pundak Alfred untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Bukan, dia bagaimana saat kau -itu- kan?"

Alfred hanya bisa blush saat mengingat bagaimana Salem semalam, "Aku.. I Take him Hard. Rough. Dan dia.. Mendesah dan menangis layak perempuan."

"Ok, Cukup tak usah dijelaskan." ujar Eris datar dan menutup mulut Alfred.

4\. Izami-Nii !?

"Lectro kayaknya kamu kurang tidur deh beberapa hari ini?" tanya Hanny ketika melihat Lectro dengan wajah kumal dan katong mata.

"Yah, susah tidur. Dia. Kesini."

"Siapa?" tanya Hanny.

"Izami-Nii, dia akan kesini." ucap Lectro datar.

"Izami? Siapa dia?"

"Kakak.. Kedua.. Dan akan bareng Sean."

"Sean?"

"Kakak.. Pertama.. Becek, Air.. Aura.. Cerberus."

'Otaknya kayaknya konslet deh.' batin Hanny sweatdrop dan meninggalkan Lectro sendiri di kamarnya.

"Han-chan, mau eskrim?" tanya Iris sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi es krim.

"Makasih, Iris-chan."

Kemudian..

"Kau tau.. Lectro bertingkah agak aneh deh." kata Hanny.

"Kenapa? Oh, katanya kakaknya mau kesini ya?"

"Iya, tapi, memangnya apa masalahnya kakaknya kesini?"

"Entahlah, Aku tak tau soal Izami, kalau Sean aku sudah pernah ketemu dia. Lumayan sih orangnya, matanya biru, rambutnya biru muda dan lancip ke belakang, tegap, badannya bagus, tinggi, bajunya yah u knowlah kayak Hades tapi warna biru dan ornamennya laut gitu." jelas Iris.

"Laut? Dia memangnya apa?" tanya Hanny.

"Hmm.. Poseidon, heronya Unique."

"Oh, kalau Izami gimana ya nanti." gumam Hanny.

"Entahlah, Lectro tidak terlalu senang jika Izami ke tempat dia berada." balas Iris.

"Hei, Umm.. Udaranya kok tiba-tiba lembab ya? dan kayaknya berair gitu." ujar Hanny.

"Iya, pasti Sean didekat sini. Karena kalau didekat dia pasti udaranya lembab." Iris melihat keluar jendela dan melihat dua orang pria yang satu berambut biru pasti itu Sean, dan Yang satu berambut hitam dan berpakaian gelap. "Oh, itu mereka aku yakin.. Yang berambut hitam itu Izami."

"Mana? Ouh..."

 _Diluar.._

"Entahlah Sean, dia pasti bakalan kaget kalau kita disini." ucap Heidas datar dan melipat tangannya.

"Ayolah Heidas, dia pasti biasa saja." jawab Sean dan memencet bel. "Permisi."

"Ya? Ada apa? Mencari Siapa? Siapa kalian? Dan jelaskan kurang dari 20 kata." ucap Shiki yang membukakan pintunya. Iya, dia yang buka pintu! Gimana caranya gue juga nggak tau? Sean dan Heidas chanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu dan agak bingung melihat serigala yang menyambut merrka.

"Em.. Kami saudara dari lectro, aku Sean dan ini Heidas. Kami mau bertemu dengannya." jelas Sean.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Jika kalian berani macam-macam, ku gigit kalian!" ancam Shiki dan mereka berdua hanya merinding mendengarnya.

"Aniki waktunya makan siang woof!" seru Hato dari dapur.

"Tunggu aku!" balas Shiki dan segera berlari ke dapur.

"Tu.. Tunggu! Jangan bilang mereka ada dua serigala?" ujar Heidas.

"Tidak, yang tadi memanggil itu Hato, aku kenal dia dari Harada, kalau tidak salah dia itu Anjing Siberian Husky yang nota bene mirip dengan serigala." Jelas Sean.

"O.. Oh.."

"Ha.. Hallo kalian berdua, hai, Izami.. dan Sean." ucap Lectro di balik korden.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Keluar!" kata Heidas dan membuka korden tersebut.

"Ba. Ya.. Maaf.."

"Sudahlah, sini, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ya..."

5\. Sleepy Red.

Terkadang Red sering tertidur di sofa ruang tengah bukan diruangannya. Biasanya penyebab hal itu adalah kebiasaan begadangnya dan juga dia suka keluar malam dan pulang ke markas pukul 2 pagi.

Walaupun dia selalu keluar malam dan pulang tengah malam, dia tak pernah di marahi oleh Takano dan Ryuuga. Asalkan dia tidak diluar markas sampai diatas jam setengah dua pagi atau dia akan dikunci diluar markas dan harus tidur di luar dan saat pintu dibuka pasti dia akan dipukul dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kedua Ayahnya itu.

Kondisi Red tertidur juga beragam. Terkadang dia hanya memakai celananya saja, terkadang dia membuka kancing bajunya saja, terkadang dia akan mengenakan hoodie, semuanya tergantung musim dan tergantung emosinya juga. Jika sedang marah dia pasti akan tertidur dengan wajah kesalnya bahkan, ada kejadian dia tidur dengan mata terbuka dan semuanya mengira dia tidak tertidur padahal dia tidur. Atau dia akan tertidur dengan wajah termenung jika sedang sedih. Atau juga dia akan tertidur dengan seringaian di wajahnya ketika merasa mendominasi atau senang.

Tapi juga, jangan mencoba mengganggunya saat tertidur karena dia tetap berjaga dengan senjatanya yang merupakan sebuah tongkat dengan pisau berukuran raksasa di ujungnya. Pisau itu berukuran sangat besar dan mungkin cukup tajam untuk membelah tubuh orang atau memenggal kepala sekali tebasan tongkat itu.

Ya, paling tidak dia tetaplah orang dengan tidur terlelap walaupun, dengan keadaan seperti itu.

5\. Kakak untuk Hato.

Sebelumnya..

"Emm.. Serigala woof?" tanya Hato ketika melihat Shiki.

"Hato, kenalkan ini Shiki dia akan tinggal bersama kita semua." kata Yuki sambil mendorong Shiki untuk maju.

"Oi, Aku Shiki, Manusia Aneh. Siapa namamu?" tanya Shiki.

"Aku Hato dan berhenti memanggilku Aneh kau Serigala bisa bicara!" Balas Hato dengan Amarah di tubuhnya.

"Sudah, jangan betengkar! Nah, Hato aku ingin kau memanggil Shiki kakak." kata Yuki.

"Hah!? Aku Tak Mau! Dia Menyebalkan!"

"Hei!"

"Shiki Lebih tua dari dirimu, kalau di usiakan ke manusia dia sekitar 30 tahun sementara, usiamu masih 21 tahun." jelas Yuki.

"Hee, Tetap saja aku tak mau memanggilnya kakak! Dia lebih mirip Om!"

"Kau ingin ku gigit ya! Manusia Anjing Aneh!"

"Kau Akan ku pukul dengan Sekop terlebih dahulu!

"Kalian Hentikan sekarang juga!" teriak Takano dan mereka berdua langsung diam di tempat. "Shiki, jika kau bertengkar dengan Hato akan ku pastikan kau disekap di gudang tanpa makan selama 3 hari! Dan Hato, jika kau bertengkar dengan Shiki akan ku sita semua koleksi tulangmu dan kau dilarang untuk keluar selain bekerja! Mengerti!"

"Si.. Siap Pak!" balas Mereka berdua bersamaan.

 _Kemudian..._

"Hato ayo main!" Ajak Red sambil memainkan sebuah tulang di tangannya.

"Ye, Ayo!" balas Hato semangat dan menghampiri Red dan menjilat Wajahnya.

Red hanya tertawa dan mendorong wajah Hato dari mukanya, "Baiklah, tangkap ini!"

Red melempar tulang itu cukup tinggi dan Hati mengejarnya tapi saat dia mau menggigit tulang itu. Shiki terlebih dahulu menggigitnya dan berseringai ke Hato.

"Kau!" Hato berniat memukul Shiki tapi, ditahan Red. "Shht.. Jangan Hato, Shiki kemarikan tulang itu. Itu milik Hato."

"Baiklah, ini!" Shiki melepaskan Tulang itu dan Hato mengambilnya dengan wajah jijik.

"His! Sudah tercemar ludah serigala aneh, mending di- Aduh-Aduh-Aduh!"

"Jangan mengejek orang, Hato!" peringat Red sambil menjewer telinga manusia Hato.

"Maaf, Maaf, lepaskan... Hmph!"

 _Beberapa Hari kemudian..._

"Hatori-Sensei.."

"Ya, Ada apa Yasu?" tanya Hato.

"Ada Serigala di depan sekolah." jawab Yasu watados dan Hato langsung facepalm.

'Ya ampun, apa yang dia lakukan disini!' batinnya kesal. "Sebentar ya..."

Hato mendatangi Shiki yang sedang duduk di gerbang TK dan melipat tangannya, "Apa mau mu?" tanya Hato Ketus.

"Ini, Kau meninggalkan bekalmu, Yuki bilang aku yang harus mengantarkannya."

"Oh, Makasih." Jawab Hato cuek dan merebut bekal itu dari mulut Shiki.

"Hei, itu rasa hormatmu ke kakakmu!?"

"Kau bukan Kakakku! Dan aku tak mau memanggilmu Kakak! Hmph!"

"Terserah kau! Manusia Ane-"

Cras! Debuff!

"Hei! Beraninya kau menyiramku dengan Air!" seru seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu dan mengenakan Yukata Abu-Abu dan putih.

"Ha! Aku sengaja menyirammu dengan air dingin karena kau selalu menghindari air dingin sementara air panas nggak! Ternyata ini toh Efeknya dan juga mengapa kau bisa berbica-"

Buagh!

Shiki memukul perut Hato, "Jaga ucapanmu, Anjing!"

"Kau Juga, Serigala!"

Dan Adu pukul tidak dapat dihindari sampai akhirnya..

"Kaliannnnnn! Berhenti sekarang juga!" Teriak Takano yang sukses membuat mereka berdua berhenti berkelahi dan kabur karena Takano mengejar mereka dengan aura hitam pekat dan sebuah pecut yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Hyaaaaaaa! Maafkan Kami!"

"Tak ada maaf bagi kalian!"

Mereka terus berlari keliling kota, menabrak seorang wanita jumper dengan rambut putih dan telinga kelinci yang baru saja mendarat, seorang pria Shadow ranger yang sedang berfoto, lompat kodok orang yang menunduk, nyempil di KRL yang sedang jalan, sampai berenang di sungai untuk menyelamatakan seorang anak yang tenggelam (?), sampai ke dekat lubang pembuangan sampah. (Jauh amat ye?)

"Hosh.. Aku lelah!" seru Hato.

"Jangan dulu! Kau bisa di hukum nanti kalau tertangkap!" balas Shiki.

"Tapi..."

Srut!

"Oh tidak! Hato!" Shiki ikut melompat ke bawah ketika melihat Hato terpeleset ujung gedung.

"Shiki! Hato!" teriak Takano yang ikut panik. " Tolong mereka jangan sampai Mati, Oh, Aku mohon jangan mati!"

Blugh!

"Hato, Sadarlah! Hato!" Teriak Shiki ketika mencoba menyadarkan Hato yang pingsan.

"A.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hato.

"Kau terjatuh dan.. A.. Aku sempat menolongmu tapi, ya.. kita mendarat dengan tidak mulus." jelas Shiki.

"Shiki! Hato! Kalian Baik-Baik saja!" tanya takano dari atas.

"Ya! Sepertinya!"

"Kakiku sepertinya terluka... Sakit..." rintih Hato.

"A.. Aku akan panggil Eris untuk menolong kalian keluar! Tetap terjaga!" seru Takano dan menelpon Eris.

"Hei.. Aku minta maaf ok.. Aku terlalu kasar untukmu." ucap Shiki.

"... Ya... Aku juga minta maaf karena menyirammu dengan air dingin." balas Hato.

"Mungkin, setelah keluar nanti.. Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai.. Setuju?"

"Ok.. aniki.."

"Eh.. Apa?"

"Aniki.. Aku sudah memutuskan memanggilmu 'Aniki'... Yah, agak mendadak sih.. Tapi, kau maukan?" tanya Hato.

"Terserah, Itu adalah pilihanmu." balas Shiki.

"Bagaimana cara mengembalikan dirimu nanti?"

"Siram aku dengan air hangat, itu akan memutar balikan efeknya."

"Ok."

 **Bonus :**

Ting Tong!

"Ay? Et Buset!? Lu sekampung ngapain lagi kesini!?" tanya Mathias kaget melihat hampir semua anak squad Reha datang ke Squad mereka.

"Makan-makanlah, Kan ada yang baru Nikah dan mau punya baby, kita yang masakin." jawab Lectro dengan senyum penuh Arti (Kampret).

"Wih, Ok deh, Hmm.. Kayaknya enak tuh baunya." ucap Mathias yang tak sengaja mencium sebuah masakan yang masih hangat di tangan Hanny.

"Oh, Yo wes lah, Ini toh baru diangkat dari Kompor toh mas Mathias." jawab Hanny dengan logat medok(?).

"Silahkan masuk deh, nanti gue kasih tau semuanya."

 _Kemudian..._

"Makan apa nih?" tanya Teiron nggak sabaran.

"Iye, Gue harap enak gitu deh, Dayo!" kata Musket.

"Huaa.. Baunya itu loh, Mantep banget!" ucap Alpha dan membuka sebuah panci yang berisi. "Mie Goreng! Enak nih! Ambil ah!"

"Oi, Lectro? Lu udah campurin ranjau ke Mie goreng itu kan?" bisik Amelia.

"Yo!"

"Berapa?"

"Seratus..."

"Gile lu Ndro, oh iya, gue punya tantangan untuk kalian yang mau makan mie gorengnya loh!" seru Amelia.

"Apa tuh? Amelia?" tanya Thundy.

"Makan mienya nggak boleh minum karena agak 'pedes' yang kuat ntar dapet lima puluh ribu dari Eris!" seru Amelia.

"Woi! Enak bener lu ngomong!" sembur Eris tidak terima.

Amelia membagi semua mienya dengan sama rata disetiap piring, kecuali Ikyo yang masih keenakan makan Steak buatan Alex dengan santai di pojok ruangan.

"Gue rasa tuh mie ada ranjaunya deh." gumam Ikyo.

"Emang.. Lectro masukin tuh mie sambel." ujar Alex.

"Sambel doang mah bukan ran-"

"Tapi, cabainya seratus dan cabai rawit semua." jawab Silica.

"Gile lu Ndro.. Banyak amat." gumam Ikyo sweatdrop.

"Anjrit! Pedes banget!" jerit Alexia dan langsung lari ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Disusul anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang lain kecuali, Tumma dan Alisa yang kayaknya kebal.

"Panas-panas gitu rasanya, emang cabenya berapa?" Tanya Tumma.

"Seratus." jawab Lectro nyengir kuda.

"WTF! Seratus!?" pekik Tumma kaget.

 _Kemudian..._

"Hidangan kedua!" Seru Kaze dan membawa sebuah panci lainnya.

"Gue harap bukan makanan pedes lagi." ujar Hikari dengan penuh harap.

"Silahkan!" Kaze membuka pancinya dan terdapat sebuah Semur Tahu, Tempe, Daging, dan Jengkol (?)

"Gile ada jengkolnya!?" tanya Maurice kaget ketika menyendok sebuah jengkol dari dalam panci semur tersebut.

"Ini ada lagi!" seru Kaze dan membuka beberapa panci dan memperlihatkan sambal goreng hati dan Pete, Labu siam tumis (plus pete), Sayur Lodeh (Ada petenya juga lho!), dan RENDAAAAAAAANG!

"Gue Mau Rendang-nyaaaa (Dayo)!" semuanya langsung berebutan mengambil Rendang buatan Kaze sampai ludes di perebutkan mereka semua.

"Anjrit! Gue dapet Lengkoas!" jerit Rendy ketika dia tak sengaja menggigit lengkuas yang menyamar jadi Daging.

Oh, dan pastikan pasta gigi masih banyak karena pasti akan ludes sama mereka yang auto sikat gigi setelah makan jengkol dan pete :v

 _Dessert Time..._ "Hidangan penutup!" seru Alex dan membawa sebuah nampan yang ditutup dengan kain.

"Wah, Alex yang bikin pasti keren abis dan Wah banget biasanya." gumam Mereka. "Kecuali yang bikin alexia."

"Entahlah, tapi, aku akan menabok beberapa orang setelah ini." batin alexia.

"Nih, Es krim buatan gue khusus buat kalian." ucap Alex.

Semuanya langsung melahap dan ekspresi mereka berubah.

"Rasanya kayak melayang, enak banget!" gumam Para anak Laki-laki yang kayaknya nge-fly makan es krimnya Alex.

"Ungh.. rasanya enak banget, manisnya berasa, ungh.. campur-campur bikin kami jadi terbawa suasana." ujar para anak perempuan yang mulai menggesekan sendok di lidah mereka.

"Alex? Kenapa mereka?" tanya ikyo yang juga menikmati Es krim buatan Alex.

"Au ah, gelap.. Lebay Njrit." ujar Alex datar.

'Lain kali, gue akan membuatkan makanan yang biasa aja.' batin Alex sweatdrop.

 **More Bonus :** Yamagi mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari seseorang yang dia tidak tau nomornya."Hoo?"

"Hai.. Nanka?"

"Nani!?"

"Kuso Daro! Kenapa kau mau ikut seperti Hayabusa!?"

"Yamero! Kalau kau kemari, siapa yang akan menjaga kuil!?"

"Cih, Terserah!"

"Haha!? Apa!? Sudah De-"

Ting tong..

"Omae wa Hetakuso darou!" umpat Yamagi dan membukakan pintu markas.

"Yo, Yama-Nii, lama tak jumpa!" sapa seorang pria berambut biru tua dengan seringai dimukanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja.. Yamatabi!" gerutu Yamagi.

"Jadi, mana anak reha itu?" tanya Yamatabi dan langsung masuk dan duduk seenak jidatnya.

"Pergi, bersama haya untuk membeli makanan." jawab Yamagi dan tetap memasang tatapan tajam ke Yamatabi.

"Oh, baguslah, saat dia kemari akan aku rebut kepercayaannya dan membuat dia jatuh ke diriku bukannya dirimu Yam-" Kerah baju Yamatabi langsung ditarik Yamagi yang mulai kesal dengan adik pertamanya ini.

"Berani seperti itu, kau akan ku lempar dan ku kirim paksa ke kuilmu lagi! Yamatabi!" ancam Yamagi.

"He.. hei, a.. aku bercanda o.. ok."

"Cih!"

"Ada apa disini?" tanya Rone baru saja lewat.

"Yamatabi Kunihiro! Adik pertama Yamagi, Senang bertemu denganmu-"

"Rone, Res bloodrone. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hei, Rone, awasi dia! Jangan sampai dia menggoda reha atau dia akan ku lempar kembali ke kuilnya nanti!" perintah Yamagi dan pergi sambil mengendus kesal.

"Ok."

"Hei, Tak perlu seperti itu, yama-N-"

"Apa!?" tanya Yamagi dengan ekspresi kesalnya dan aura hitam ditubuhnya.

"Tii.. tidak.."

'Hei, aku hanya bercanda ok.. jangan dianggap serius.' batin Yamatabi datar.

 _Yuki?_ "Yuki, sebaiknya kau agak hati-hati dan siaga." ucap takano khawatir karena Yuki sudah mulai berubah menjadi perempuan tanpa sebab dan perutnya sudah besar.

"M.. Mungkin, kau benar.. pasti sebentar lagi a- Bayi ini akan segera keluar." ukar Yuki.

"Yuki, kalau bisa bertahanlah.. Aku akan sangat khawatir jika..." kata ryuuga.

"Yuki sudah pernah melahirkan, tenang saja." hibur takano sambio menepuk punggung Ryuuga.

"Tapi, kadang kesempatan kedua.. bukanlah selalu berhasil."

"Tenang Ryuu-kun.. Semuanya pasti akan berhasil. A.. Ah!"

"Yu.. Yuki!?"

"Tak apa.. hanya tendangan biasa kok." ucap yuki.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau tidak ingin?"

"Tidak, dia baru mau menginjak fase akhir Takano-kun. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah, jika ada sesuatu tolong panggil kami ok."

"Ya.."

 **oo, segitu dulu aja.** Entahlah, Apa yang aku pikirkan setelah ini, Hmm.. membuat Spin off untuk Memori Warrend atau Anymore?

ATRG akan dilanjutkan dari kamaren delay mulu kayak kereta karena lack of god damn idea.

See you.


	65. Two Father coming!

**Balas Revievv** :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Kau harus mencobanya! Aku rekomendasi kau download game dari RE 1 untuk belajar. Yah, memang senapan dan pelurunya terbatas, dipenuhi oleh puzzle juga dan racun, tentu saja.

Urgh.. Apapun itu aku ingin segera menggantinya karena banyak yang memanggilku dengan nama yang aneh-aneh.

Alfred : Huff.. Percuma. *menangkap Salib tersebut. Aku kebal dengan salib, karena.. biarpun aku hidup lagi dengan dark magic, Tapi.. Aku hatiku masih suci dengan cahaya, karena magic yang dipakai adalah magic pengikat bukan perubah pikiran seperti, Demon. *melemparnya balik.

Kaze : Petai itu ku borong dari beberapa pasar dan supermarket dan tukang sayur terdekat. *Nyengir

Hato : *Ngiler. Es krim Daging... Sepertinya enak.

Red : Hmm.. pvp Boleh aja!

Desmand : Boleh.. Kau tau gamenya apa?

Rone : Aku Prefer yang ada namanya sama kayak nama aslinya Red.

Red : He... Maksudmu... J.. Jin!?

Rone : Yap..

Desmand : A.. Terserah.

Lectro : Aku ikut!

Genzo : Aku ikut juga!

girl-chan2 : Kalau aku.. Entahlah, aku sampai susah itungnya karena dari kalangan ibuku (Sepupu ada.. Ponakan juga ada) Ponakan banyak banget, tapi, kalau ayah sih nggak terlalu banyak.

Alfred : Tu...

Eris : *Nahan Alfred. Nope!

Alfred : Hemmh..

Ups, I did it again, Sorry :'v

SR :v : Terserah Ente, Gue balesnya tetep pake SR *Angry React

Alfred : *Death Glare. Aku. Tidak. Memperkaosnya!

Jangan. Berpikir. Macam-macam. Soal. Lemon!

Hato : Tsundere? Aku tidak seperti Master Revan-Woof!

Revan : *Ngelempar Granat ke SR.

Thx!

Chapter 65 : Their Fathers come here!

Intro :

'Catatan Psikologis Yuki.'

 _Pasien 1 : Red Bloodrone (Jin kestueki)_

 _Tanggal Lahir : 16 Juli_

 _J.k : Laki-Laki_

 _Umur : 35 tahun._

 _Tinggi : 185 cm._

 _Pekerjaan : Dark monk._

Red/Jin Menderita Trauma dari Ryuuga (ayah kandungnya) di masa lalunya yang kelam karena dia adalah anak setengah iblis dengan mata yang mengerikan. Mungkin, penyebab dia memunculkan Trauma ini karena dia disekap dibawah tanah kediamannya sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri dari rumah dan bergabung dengan Reha squad.

Aku merawatnya ketika menemukan dia sedang kelaparan di sebuah desa. Saat itu kondisinya mengenaskan karena dia kekurangan gizi dan dehidrasi berat. dia juga sering berhalusinasi dan mimpi buruk soal apa yang menimpanya.

Namun, sekarang dia sepertinya sembuh akibat dari Amnesia dan dia sudah berbaikan dengan ayahnya. Tapi, tetap harus diawasi dengan ketat, takut terjadi kejadian yang terulang padanya.

 _Pasien 2 :_ _Eris Lanceford._

 _Tanggal Lahir : 30 April_

 _j.k : Laki-laki._

 _Umur : 19 tahun._

 _Tinggi : 174 cm._

 _Pekerjaan : Jumper._

Dia sangatlah mengkhawatirkan karena selain menderita trauma masa lalu, dia jug menderita Halusinasi soal keluarganya. Terkadang dia sering berbicara sendiri saat tidak ada ymg melihat di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan tetapi, seertinya dia terhibur dengan kakaknya yang bernama Alfred.

Aku menemukan dia dalam keadaan depresi dan enggan berbicara dengan siapapun di tengah gang suatu desa terpencil saat dia masih berumur 15 tahun. Dia sering menangis di malam hari, mengigau, dan menjerit ketika bermimpi buruk. Aku tak tau cara membuatnya baik-baik saja, karena ketia dia menangis dan kau mencoba menghiburnya, itu akan mememakan waktu yang lama.

Salah satu anggota kami diminta untuk membawa arwah kakaknya dan berhasil untuk membuatnya membaik. Walaupun, kebiasaan dan mimpi buruknya masih sering menimpanya tapi, tangis itu tidak terdegar lama melainkan haya beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya hilang.

Aku hanya berterima kasih karena kakaknya cukup membuat dia membaik namun, aku akan penasaran.. Jika, kakaknya hilang, apa dia akan kemkembali seperti awal?

Ok, Stop intronya.

"Hmm.. Bau Bawang!" seru Pyro sebelum ditabok buku sama Frost.

"Bacot! Bau Bawang mulu, lu sendiri juga vvibu bawang kan?" sembur Frost yang kayaknya udah kesal dengan lelucon 'Bau Bawang.'

"Ye, kan gue hanya bercanda mas, lagi pula kan lucu. Dan juga, gue bukan vvibu bawang!" balas Pyro dan mulai membuka bukunya.

Mereka melanjutkan membaca buku komik mereka selama beberapa puluh menit sebelum akhirna bosan dan mulai bermain di HP mereka lagi.

"Pyro? Lu kadang ngerasa kangen sama Paman Inferno nggak sih?" tanya Frost yang masih fokus ke HP-nya. "Open war Ro!"

"Yah, kadang gue agak kangen sama Ayah gue, lu sendiri nggak kangen sama Paman Cyro?" tanya Pyro dan langsung memcet layar HP nya dengan brutal. "Tungguin gue."

 _Diluar.._

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Seorang berambut perak dengan syal abu-abu dan baju serba abu-abu putih.

"Ya, Kau lihat sendiri di GPS lah!" jawab seorang pria berambut pirang agak keorenan sambil melipat tangannya dengan pakaian berwarna merah, gelang emas, sayangnya dia nyeker, dan memiliki tato di lengan kanannya. Dan dia sepertinya membawa seekor phoniex di pundak kananya juga.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu." jawab si pria abu-abu dan mengetuk pintunya, dan saat dibuka.

"Kalian siapa? Ada apa? Mencari siapa? Dan apa tujuan kalian ke sini, jawab kurang dari 20 kata." kata Shiki datar sebelum kedua pria itu sweatdrop bukan karena melihat serigala yang bisa bicara, tapi karena tantangan Shiki untuk menjelaskan kurang dari 20 kata.

"Aku Inferno dan ini Cyro, kami ayahnya Pyro dan Frost, kami datang kesini untuk mengunjungi anak kami." kata Inferno.

"Baiklah dan apa itu burung phoenix?"

"Iya, dia phoenix keluarga kami, namanya Flare." Flare mengepakan sayapnya dan turun untuk menatap shiki lebih dekat.

"Sayap yang bagus, Flare."

"Terima kasih, Serigala abu-abu."

"Namaku Shiki, panggil aku Shiki."

"Ok, Jika itu mau mu."

"Ah, Paman Inferno dan paman Cyro!" seru Moku dan mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Oh, Halo Moku. Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Cyro.

"Ya, Pyro dan Frost sedang di perpustakaan. Main HP, sparing katannya." jawab Moku, "Kalian berdua saja?"

"Ya, Soil dia sepertinya sedang sibuk, kalau Aurum memang sibuk orangnya."

Note : Soil, Ayahnya Moku, Aurum ayahnya Rai.

"Emm.. Baiklah." kata Moku dan pergi begitu saja.

"Halo, kalian sispa?" tanya yuki yang muncul dari koridor dekat mereka.

"Aku Inferno dan ini cyro, aku ayah dari Pyro dan Cyro ayah dari Frost."

"Oh, Mau menemui anak kalian? Ada diperpustakaan. Naik tangga ke lantai 2 lalu, belok ke kanan dan nanti kelihatan ada palang yang menunjukan perpustakaan." jelas Yuki dan mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Hei, Kau sedang hamil berapa bulan?" tany Cyro penasaran.

"Emm.. 8 bulan dan sudah masuk ke fase akhir." jawab Yuki. "Hmmnh..."

"Ka.. kau tak apa!?" tanya Cyro panik ketika melihat Yuki tiba-tiba memegang perutnya.

"Ahh.. Nggak apa-apa, tadi, hanya tendangan dari dia." jawab Yuki dan tertawa kecil. "Kan, nggak mungkin prematur."

"Syukurlah.. Ku kira dia akan melahirkan disini, kita bisa panik karena tak tau siapapun disini." ujar Inferno.

"Maaf ya, aku mau pergi dulu, mau membeli bahan masakan."

"Hati-hati..."

"Nah, Cy, ayo, kita temukan mereka berdua."

"Yap..."

 _Meanwhile.._

"Heittchaa!" Tampak Yamatabi sedang memukuli dan menendang beberapa boneka latihan di halaman markas. Entah sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu karena sudah banyak yang rusak dan patah berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Oi, Walapun kau mau sekuat apapun, kau perlu istirahat! Jangan paksakan dirimu, kau sudah dari pagi latihan!" seru Yamagi dan melemparkan Yamatabi sebuah Handuk dan air minum.

"Terserah.. Aku memang perlu istirahat." jawab Yamatabi datar dan duduk di lantai. Kemudian, dia membuka botol minum itu dan mengguyur kepalanya dan meminum sisanya.

"Hei, Kembalilah setelah ini. Makan siang hampir selesai dibuat." ucap Yamagi dan pergi, tapi dia memberikan pedangnya ke Yamatabi. "Aku rasa kau akan perlu ini, Yamatabi."

"Emm.. Terima kasih, Yama-Nii." Tapi, Yamatabi bingung. 'Kenapa dia memberikan pedangnya ya?' Saat di menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya. Dia melihat sekelibat bayangan di belakangny yang tiba-tiba menghilang. "Sial! I.. itu!"

 _"Ougi : Shaadou Kiruu!"_

Tch!" Yamatabi langsung berusaha menahan serangan yang dilancatkam oleh Hayabusa secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi, karena belum siap, dia menerima banyak serangan daripada menahannya.

"Kau terlalu Lambat! Tabi-Nii!" komentar Hayabusa.

"Aku tak berpikir kau akan menyerangku seperti itu!" balas Yamatabi kesal.

 _Now go to Hospital.._

"Oh ya, kau yakin? Mau operasi katarak-mu Syahin?" tanya Luigi yang melihat Syahin sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ini terlalu parah! mata kananku terlalu buram kalau untuk melihat!" keluh Syahin yang mencoba menggenggam sebuah gelas dengan mata kiri tertutup. "Argh! Sial!"

"Bodoh! Jangan paksakan kau bisa melakukannya!" sembur Thohir dan merebut gelas itu.

"Thohir benar, kalau kau memang buram jangan dipaksakan untuk mencobanya." sambung Mark dan mengangguk.

"Halo? Bagaimana?" tanya Desmond yang baru datang.

"Dia akan melakukannya nanti jam 4 sore." jawab Luigi.

"Kami hanya mencegah dia melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membahayakan dengan mata kiri tertutup, seperti menuruni tangga." jelas Thohir.

"He.. Dia memang keras kepala dan nekat seperti Altair." komentar Desmand sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian tau ruanganku? Padahal, kalian hanya mendapatkan info kalau aku akan menjalani operasi katarak di rumah sakit ini kan?" tanya Syahin penasaran.

"Sahabat kami ada yang dirawat disini, dia pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari terakhir." jelas Desmond.

"Kata dokter, dia terkena gegar otak, dan kami datang karena katanya dia sudah sadarkan diri." sambung Desmand.

"Bagus-"

"Tidak, ada yang menggangguku." kata Desmand.

"Apa itu?" tanya Thohir.

"Tatapannya kosong, dan dia diam saja dari tadi, karena lapar kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kantin kemudian, ke kamar paman Syahin." jelas Desmond, tapi Thohir langsung memasang wajah panik.

"Apa ada yang mengawasinya!?"

"Ti.. Tidak.. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Desmand gugup.

"Ini buruk! Kamar nomor berapa!? dan dilantai berapa!?" tanya Thohir lagi.

"Emm.. Nomor 25, lantai 4."

"Ikut aku sekarang juga!" Thohir langsung berlari menuju lift diikuti oleh Desmond dan Desmand.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?' tanya Desmond penasaran.

"Dia.. Belum sadar.. Pikirannya masih kosong! Harusnya ada yang mengawasinya." ucap Thohir dan pintu liftpun terbuka dan ada Aiden di situ.

"Oh, Hai kalian ini sia-"

"Cepat! Lantai 4 sekarang juga!" pintu Lift tertutup dan lift pun naik ke lantai 4. Ketika pintu terbuka Thohir, Desmand, dan Desmond langsung berlari kearah kamar Warrend diikuti oleh Aiden dibelakang mereka sampai di kamar No.25.

Thohir langsung membukanya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Dan semuanya langsung panik ketika melihat Warrend dengan sebuah ikatan korden di lehernya yang terancap di sebuah lampu gantung dan bersiap untuk gantung diri.

"Warrend! Hentikan!" Seru Aiden dan menahannya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh dan tergantung karena jatuh.

"Potong kordennya cepat!" seru Thohir dan Desmond langsung memotong korden yang terikat. tiba-tiba, Warrend pingsan lagi dan kembali tertidur di pelukan Aiden.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian.._

"A.. Aiden? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Warrend bingung ketika melihat banyak orang disekitarnya.

"Syukurlah! aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kau keluar dari rumah sakit ok!" ucap Aiden dengan air mata di pipinya.

"Des? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau hampir gantung diri Warrend? Kau kenapa lagi memangnya?" tanya Desmand.

"Gantung diri? Aku? Urgh.. berikan aku kantong muntah." Desmond memberika Warrend kantong plastik dan warrend segera muntahnya ke dalam plastik tersebut.

"Ti.. Rgh.. Tidak! Erg.. Aku.. Urgh.. Tidak.. Huegh.. Mungkin.. Melakukannya!" kata Warrend walaupun, terpotong karena muntah dan dia langsung menangis. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya seperti dia! Tidak akan!"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan Warrend?" tanya Aiden.

"Ayahku! Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang sama! aku tak mau!" jawab Warrend. "Karena dia, aku menderita akibat kemampuanku! Aku tak bisa menghapusnya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak kecil, aku punya ingatan fotografi, dan.. Ayahku.. dia depresi dan gantung diri. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat mayatnya masih tergantung. Aku mohon tolong buat aku melupakan hal itu, pukul aku sekuat mungkin! Pukul kepalaku sampai aku lupa akan segalanya!"

"Warrend, hentikan!" seru aiden dan mengusap punggung Warrend. Dan wareend kemudian menatao Aiden.

"Jangan menatap masa lalu ok, aku juga ounya masa lalu yang buruk, hal itu hampir mencelakakan seluruh keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Aku yang dipenuhi rasa dendam dan sesal akan selalu merasakan hal itu, makanya aku sangatlah simpati ke dirimu."

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku.. Kenaoa kau sangat senang terhadap diriku?" tanya Aiden.

"kau.. Kau mirip.. Ayahku dan kau sangatlah baik terhadap diriku. Aku merasa tenang karena kau selalu mendukungku." jawab Warrend gugup.

 _Kembali ke Cyro dan Inferno beberapa menit sebelumnya juga..._

 **1\. PvP in Trio Room.**

"Kemana mereka? Katanya di perpus tapi, kosong melompong tak ada orang." ujar Inferno.

"Iya, mungkin.. mereka sudah pergi ke suatu tempat." kata Cyro.

Saat mereka berdua melewat sebuah kamar tak sengaja mereka melihat kedua orang yang mereka cari.

"Pyro/Frost!" panggil mereka dan menghampiri kedua anak mereka.

"Ayah dan paman Inferno/Cyro?" Pyro dan Frost kaget melihat ayah mereka datang. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Mengunjungi kalian tentu saja." balas Inferno dan memekuk anaknya. "Ayah kangen dirimu, kangen meluk anak terakhir ayah, yang satu-satunya anak laki-laki!"

"Ish, lepasin! malu diliatin banyak orang."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Frost?" tanya cyro dan mengusap kedua pundak Frost.

"Lumayan, Ayah bagaimana? Sudh ada perkembangan?"

"Belum semanya masih putih Abu-abu."

"Oho, Ini siapa?" tanya Inferno ketika melihat Red membawa sebuah konsol game dari luar.

"Oh, itu Red, be ngomong-ngomong ini kamar dia, kedua saudranya, dan Anjingnya." jawab Pyro.

"Oh, Hai, Kalian siapa?" tanya Red.

"Red ini ayah gue, dan itu ayahnya Frost." jawab Pyro.

"Aku Inferno Pyromancer, salam kenal."

"Aku Cyro Silverstein Cyromancer, Salam Kenal."

"Kalian mau bermain game apa?" tanya Inferno.

"Fighting, pokoknya game petarungan saja." jawab Rone.

"Lho kau?"

"Aku Red bloodrone (Chizaru Ketsueki), kembaran kedua Red."

"Aku Akarui Kestueki, Kembaran ketiga Red."

"Tunggu, namamu Red Bloodrone!? Lalu, Si Red mana yang asli!?" tanya Cyro kaget.

"Aku Jin Ketsueki, Kembar pertama dan paling tertua diantara mereka berdua." jelas Red datar.

"Kalim benar-benar membuatku pusing." keluh Cyro sambil memijit keningnya.

"Oh, Halo, Sepertinya ramai disini." seseorang mengintip lewat pintu kamar red.

"Oh, Filipe kau datang, kami belum mulai sama sekali." ucap Rone.

"Namanya Filipe?" tanya Inferno.

"Lebih tepatnya, Filipe Willian Armerio Ferreira." sambung Filipe.

"Yah, mana Flare?" tanya Pyro penasaran.

"Oh iya, sebentar." Inferno langsung bersiul untuk memanggil Flare. "Dan kita tunggu sebentar."

"Flare itu siapa?" tanya Filipe.

"Burung Phoenix keluarga kami, dan ayah sangat sayang sama dia." jawab Pyro.

"Kalian memelihara burung Phoenix!?" tanya Filipe.

"Burung Phoenix adalah hal biasa yang dipelihara oleh kalangan Penyihir api, jadi jangan kaget." jelas Inferno.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" Filipe menunjuk Frost dan ayahnya.

"Kami merawat tiga hewan, dan mereka akur semua."

"Apa saja?"

"Beruang kutub, Pinguin, dan harimau putih."

"Oh, sangat.. Hebat.."

"Moshi, moshi! Keisatsu desu!" Seru seseorang berambut coklat muda di pintu kamar Red.

"Hilih, ngapain juga nih anak!" sembur Red dan menendang pria itu. "Masuk!"

"Yaudah dong, jangan nendang juga." keluh pria itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Frost.

"Kenalin, ini Genzo Shihada, hero Unique, Automaton." jelas Red.

"Gue mau ikut kalian main!" pinta Genzo dan langsung merebut Kontroler game dari lantai.

'Dasar sembrono.' gumam Trio Red.

"Yaudah! Filipe lawan dia dulu!" kata Rone dan langsung duduk.

"Baiklah, senor Rone."

 _Kemudian..._

"Kebanyakan nyerang, tapi, ngedeff jarang." komentar Aka saat melihat cara bermainnya Genzo. "Akhirnya, kena come back."

Hasil pertandingan, Filipe menang 3 : 2 dari Genzo.

"Saatnya giliranku." ujar Rone.

"Tunjukan Skill-mu Rone."

"Ya, ya, ya..."

 _Kemudian..._

"A.. apa!?" Filipe kahet ketika melihat Rone menang darinya padahal. "Kau hanya menghindar selama pertandingan dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan."

"Itulah tekniknya liciknya Rone, Menghindar sebanyak mungkin dan menyerang saat musuhnya lengah."

 **2\. Efek Terbekukan dan Tenis Penggorengan.**

ting tong.

"Sebentar!" Silica membuka pintu depan (Oh, Dia lagi libur awal tahun jadinya ada di markas.) dan melihat seorang pria menggunakan topi tinggi dan jaket panjang hitam. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah, nyonya, aku mencari Reha boleh bertemu dengannya?" tanya pria itu.

"Baiklah..."

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Ah, Jacob akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Reha dan mencoba untuk melompat dan memeluk Jacob tapi, ditahan Yamagi.

"Yap, oh, apa itunya sudah siap?"

"Tinggal tunggu-"

"Gyaaaah! Awas!"

Brak!

"Eh?"

Mereka keluar dan melihat luthias sedang memperhatikan sebuah patung es yang sepertinya itu...

"Inferno!?"

"Aku tak sengaja menabraknya dan dia berubah jadi es." ucap Luthias khawatir.

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja.. tapi.." Es yang menyelimuti Inferno mulai meleleh karena panas tubuh Inferno yang meningkat. Tapi, sayangnya membekukan Inferno sama saja dengan membuatnya menjadi yah.. begitu..

"Ayo! Bekukan aku lagi! Aku menikmatinya setiap hawa dingin dari Es yang menusuk tulang! Bekukan aku lagi!" seru Inferno dengan iler di mulutnya, mata nggak fokus, pipi memerah, dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Di- Dia kenapa?" tanya Jacob sweatdrop.

"Kau tau, Fetish dari tuan besar Inferno adalah hawa dingin, jadi.. Lihat celananya." Jawab Flare dan semuanya langsung melirik kearah celana Inferno dan benar saja.

"Bloody hell, He's got a B*n*R, just from freezing!" Umpat Jacob ketika melihat celana Inferno.

"Bekukan Aku lagi!" seru Inferno.

"Ja.. Jangan turuti dia."

 _Skip.._

"Aku kira, tenis biasa. Ternyata,..." Luthias hanya sweatdrop ketika bermain tenis bersama Jacob.

"Kenapa Pemukulnya jadi penggorengan dan bolanya, bola baseball!?" serunya dan jacob mulai melambungkan bola ke atas.

"Terima ini!" seru Jacob dan memukul bola baseball tersebut.

Prang!

"Eh!? wait!"

Sementara dari pojokan hanya ada haya seorang. Kemana Yamagi?

"Hee.. Magh Kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat dan kau langsung panas badannya." jelas Yamagi dan menaruh sebuah kompresan di kepala Reha.

"Perut sakit..."

"Iya, iya.. mau ditemenin sampe tidur?"

"Hooh..."

"Ok, ok."

 **Bonus :**

Kring-Kring.

"Ay? Siapa?"

"Salem bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon dengan suara wanita.

"Salma? Kau kah itu?" tanya Salem balik.

"Salma siapa Salem?" tanya Chilla.

"Ah.. Apa suara itu Chilla? Aku mau berbicara dengannya deh." pinta Salma.

"Sal, aku tak yakin-"

"Ayolah! Aku ingin berbicara dengannya Alfred bilang dia pacarmu."

"Salma!"

"Salem~ Ayolah~"

"Terserah!" Salem berikan HP-nya ke Chilla.

"Ha..Halo?"

"Halo Chilla, bagaimana dengan Salem?"

"Ya, Salem baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Salma ini siapanya Salem ya?" tanya Chilla penasaran.

"Aku.. Aku ini Salem.."

"Umm.. Salem?"

"Salem versi wanita tentunya, aku dari dunia lain."

"Ouh, lalu.. Bagaimana dengan Chilla disana? Apa Chilla berubah menjadi laki?"

Gubrak!

Salem yang mendengarnya langsung jatuh.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Salem jatuh, jadi, bagaimana Chilla disana?" tanya Chilla lagi.

"Entahlah, aku belum bertemu denganmu disini makannya aku penasaran dengan dirimu." jawab Salma miris.

"Lalu, kau pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Aku bukan pacaran lagi, tapi, sudah berkeluarga dan punya satu anak." jawab Salma datar.

"Dengan siapa kau menikah? Apakah Chilla bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Chilla Polos dan Salem hanya bisa Facepalm ria.

"Alfred, aku menikah dengan Alfred dan punya satu anak bernama Alfa, Chilla... Aku.. Harap kau tidak kaget jika, nanti kau bertemu seorang anak yang memanggil Salem dengan sebutan mama." jelas Salma dan menggihit bibirnya dia takut kalau Chilla bakalan curiga soal hubungan Alfred dan Salem.

"Alfred? Yang Hantu, kakaknya Eris, dan temannya Salem ini?"

"I.. Iya, tapi, dia hidup di duniaku dan dia sangatlah baik." jawab Salma.

"Iya, dia baik! Dia membelikan Chilla Banyak makanan ketika sedang pergi bersama Salem dan mentraktir kami berdua." balas Chilla dan Salem dan Salma langsung bernafas lega.

"Chilla mau bertemu dengan Salma boleh?"

"Eh? Umm.. Boleh aku juga sedang di Squad Alfred Duniamu, karena Alfa ingin bertemu dengan Alfred di dunia ini dan tentunya juga Mamanya."

"Baiklah, dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

"Mau ke mall?"

"Ok." Telepon tiba-tiba di tutup, dan Chilla langsung memberikannya ke Salem. "Salem, Chilla mau ketemu Salma bolehkan?"

"Boleh-boleh."

"Yee! Chilla siap-siap dulu."

Kling..

"Maaf sebentar aku di lantai tujuh dulu."

Dilantai Tujuh...

 _GhostlyLance : Salem.. Aku.. Minta maaf soal gigitan itu._

 _Bukan titisan Jumrah : Tak apa.. Kau juga tak bermaksud melakukannyakan?_

 _GhostlyLance : I.. iya.. Maafkan aku, sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal Salem! Maafkan aku yang hampir membuatmu menderita._

 _Bukan Titisan Jumrah : Aku sudah memaafkan mu Alfred, lagi pula.. Kau sudah berusaha menahannya agar tidak kebablasan yakan? biarpun hanya membuka bajuku dan bajumu sih.. Dan kau berbohong ke Eris juga kan?_

 _GhostlyLance : I.. Iya.. Aku mencintaimu Salem, tolong maafkan aku. Aku malah menimbulkan ingatan memalukan untukmu_

Salem hanya tersenyum membacanya, Alfred benar-benar menyesal bahkan, dia melihat Alfred menangis dihadapannya karena hampir saja me-raep dirinya walaupun dia berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak kebablasan walaupun, dia tetap menganggapnya memalukan sih.

 _Flasback.._

'Tidak.. Ah.. Apa yang aku lakukan!? Aku.. Aku!'

'Al.. Alfred?'

'Jangan Mendekat! Aku tak mau... tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku tak mungkin melakukannya!' Alfred mulai meringuk dan menangis sambil memegang kepalnya.

'Alfred?' Salem mengusap pelan punggung Alfred yang sedang meringuk di tembok. "Sudah, aku memaafkanmu ok, kau hebat sudah menahan dirimu sendiri.'

'Salem? Kau tak akan membenciku?'

'Tidak ok, tapi, kesal iya karena kau meneleport diriku ke kamarmu tengah malam begi-'

'Begitu ya..'

'Tu.. Alfred, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu ok, aku hanya sedikit kesal karena kau meneleport diriku seenaknya saja tidak membencimu secara berlebihan.'

'Benarkah?'

'Iya, aku mencintaimu kok..Uff.. Mnhm..'

'Huah... Aku juga... Mencintamu Salem..'

Dan setelah itu mereka langsung tertidur pulas.

 _Bukan Titisan Jumrah : Iya, Aku memaafkan dirimu Alfred, Aku juga menyayangimu._

 _GhostlyLancer : Hei, bisa keluar sebentar. Aku ada di depan squadmu._

Salem langsung keluar markas tanpa ada yang tau alau dia sudah keluar. Di depan gerabang terdapat Alfred yang sedang menunggu sambil membawa dua buah kantong plastik.

"Oh, kau sudah keluar rupanya. Ini untukmu." ucap Alrred dan memberikan kantong plastik itu.

Salem melihatnya dan isinya ternyata 20 buah Es krim cup, "Emm.. Makasih."

'Kok, rasanya pernah liat nih es krim deh." batin Salem.

"Aku sudah beli beberapa juga untuk di markasku, dah ya.." Alfred kemudian pergi, tapi dia langsung berbalik lagi. "Oh, Soal itu.. Bekasnya sudah hilang ok, jadi, tenang saja."

Salem mengangguk dan pergi kedalam, karena dia agak penasaran dia melihat isi kantong plastik tersebut dan merogoh sebua kertas bon belanjanya Alfred.

"Es Krim Häagen-Dazs, kayaknya nggak asing deh."

"Salem lu bilang apa tadi!?" tanya Daren yang sedang menyiram tanaman kaget.

"Es krim Häagen-Dazs, kenapa emangnya.. Anjrit! Serius per-cupnya kan!?"

"Itukan Es krim yang mahal banget itu!? Lu beli?" sahut Sapphire kaget.

"Bukan! Alfred yang ngasih gue barusan! Nih sekantong!" balas Salem.

"Anjrit! Tadjir banget tuh orang! Beli.. 20!?" kata Vience kaget melihat sebuah struk belanja. "Per cup 45rb dan dia beli 20 berarti.."

"900rb buat es krim doang!"

"Tadi, dia bawa dua kantong! berarti dia beli 40-an..." Salem terdiam sebentar. "1,8 juta..."

"Enak banget lu, pacar cewe lumayan, pacar laki-laki tadjir and Sultan. Kurang lengkap apa lagi lu Sal-Sal!" sembur Daren dan langsung main comot salah satu es krim.

Ok, Segitu aja.

N/B :

Firery Inferno Pyromancer (Fire Mage?), 61 tahun : Ayah dari Pyro. Memiliki fetish yang paling aneh karena dia bisa terangsang hanya dengan udara dingin disekitarnya. Sihirnya dipengaruhi oleh temperatur sekitarnya, Makin panas suasana disekitar dia atau makin dingin suasana disekitar dirinya, maka akan semakin kuat sihir apinya. Alasan dikasih tanda tanya karena.. Dia Fire mage tapi, nggak bawa Tongkat jadi hanya pake tangan aja.

Cyro 'Jack' Silverstein Cyromancer (R-Ice mage/Jack Frost), 61 tahun : Ayah dari Frost. Sebenarnya.. Dia buta warna total makanya dia hanya melihat warna putih, hitam, dan abu-abu saja. Namun, dia tau kok kalau di dunia ini memiliki banyak warna, karena itu tujuan dirinya adalah melihat banyak warna selain monokrom.

Yamatabi Kunihiro (Lee), Umur 45? : Adik kedua dari Yamagi, orangnya sangatlah lincah dan suka berlatih sepanjang hari. lebih mengandalkan ke tendangan karena pukulannya sudah bisa membuat efek berupa shockwave yang lumayan kuat. Sebenarnya, dia juga bisa menggunakan senjata-senjata seperti belati dan shuriken berukuran yamg cukup besar, tapi, dia lebih memilih untuk pukulan fisik dari pada senjata. (Revisi dari info adik Yamagi di Chapter sebelumnya)

A/N : Umur Yamagi 55?, Umur Yamatabi 45?, Umur Hayabusa 35?


	66. What your gift?

**Akhirnya Normal lagi -_-**

Rosy **miranto18 :**

Red : Lebih Prefer ke Tekken sih, soalnya kalo Blazblue.. Gue maen yang di HP.

Yuki : Yah, Dia begitu karena melihat semua kejadian buruk didepan matanya.

Warrend : H.. *muntah jangan bicarakan I soal *Muntah. Ayahku lagi.. Aku *muntah. Mecoba melupakannya hal buruknya. Aku belum sadar waktu itu, seperti ada yang menggerakan diriku.

Inferno : Hati-hati, dia agak sensitif kalau salah elus. Bisa disembur api kalau salah usap.

Red : Kau yakin? Rone itu pemain FPS dengan shooting hit rate terbaik kedua setelah Alex yang shooting hit ratenya 100 persen kemungkinan miss dia hanya 0,5 persen.

Cyro : Nope to my Son! *pentalin meteor hammer balik dengan palu Es dia.

Girl-chan2 : Yah, berati hampir seimbanglah.

Cyro : Hati-Hati Lain kali!

SST **jangan berisik :** Thx buat yang kemaren.

Shiki : Aku malas kalau dengerin basa-basi mending ujung-ujungnya nyambung.

Thx!

Chapter 66 : What's your gift?

-Valentin sudah dekat apa yang kau mau berikan ke orang yang paling kau cintai?-

"Aku bingung, Apa yang akan aku berikan ke Salem nanti ya?" ujar Chilla dengan pose berpikir.

"Kenapa harus bingung?" tanya Salma. "Cokelat kan bisa."

"Iya sih, tapi.. kalau beli kurang berasa saja." jawab Chilla. "Apa yang akan Salma berikan ke Alfred nanti?"

"Hanya cokelat, tapi bikinan sendiri." jawab Salma dan kemudian mencatat sesuatu. "Yah, Dua untuk Alfred dan satu untuk Salem."

"Kalau begitu Chilla akan buat dua, yang satu untuk Salem. Yang satu untuk Alfred yang selalu membantunya." jawab Chilla dan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

"Biar aku bantu, kan untuk orang yang sama." pinta Salma, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin mengawasi agar tidak ada masakan hancur lagi sih.

"Baiklah, Salma ikut juga."

"Jadi, apa yang lu akan berikan ke Trio kwak-kwak nanti?" tanya Thundy.

"Entahlah, gue rasa coklat biasa aja sih nggak ada yang spesial." jawab Revan datar dan menganggkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau lu apaan?"

"Ye elah, coklat biasa aja juga udah seneng tuh blangsak. Emangnya lu pikir gue bakalan ngasih apa?"

"Ya.. Seperangkat alat 'pembantu' dan 'pengaman'."

"Hilih, Najong, Ulala! Gue kali yang bakalan ngirimin gituan ke laci kamar lu."

"Heleh, oh.. Mantan nggak dikasih apa-apa?"

"Au dah, gue takutnya Haytham cemburu nanti."

"Nggak bakalan, Haytham terlalu alus dan positif thinking terus."

"Emm.. Gue pikir-pikir dulu aja deh, lu juga mantan nggak dikasih?"

"Mulut lu mau gue jejelin granat ya! Michael itu temen baik gue, bukan Selingkuhan atau pun Mantan Hellloooow!" sembur Revan.

Yah, mereka langsung pergi ke mall terdekat untuk membeli coklat yang biasa-biasa aja.

"Emmiiii, ntar Valentin mau ngasih doi apaan?" tanya Iris yang sedang rebahan di kasurnya Emy.

"Coklat kali." jawab Emy.

"Coklat biasa mah juga murah." komentar Hanny.

"Bukan, tapi, coklat yang pait itu."

"Gile, Coklat item kan mahal, lu may diut dari mana?" tanya Iris.

"Palakin Kambing-man. Lu mau ngasih doi apaan?" tanya Iris.

"Gue mau ngasih doi Syal aja." jawab Iris.

"Yah, Syal mah murah." komentar Iris.

"Syalnya Syal Armani lah yang bermerek dikit gitu. Duit juga palakin Si Kambing aja."

"Kalo Han-chan apa?" tanya Iris dan Emy bersamaan.

"Kaset Game pesenan Lectro yang dia udah ngebet dari dulu." jawab Hanny.

"Kok, gue ngedenger gituan malah agak gimana gitu."

"Masalahnya kasetnya setumpuk mba, orang sampe 10 biji yang dia pengen."

"Totalnya 7,5 juta. Mayan..."

"Uangnya?"

"Palakin Mas Kambing guling." jawab Hanny.

"Ok, Ayo kita palakin dia sekarang!" seru Iris dan mereka langsung mencari Mathias.

"Apa yang kau berikan nanti pas Valentin?" tanya Amelia saat sedang minum jus dengan Silica.

"Entahlah, aku mungkin akan memasak kue untuk Alex nanti." jawab Silica. "Amelia, kau mau memberikan apa nanti?"

"Aku akan memberikan topi yang bagus untuk Ferderrico. Aku rasa dia akan menyukainya nanti." jawab Amelia.

Hanya percakapan Normal yang biasa saja.

"Ethan?"

"Ay?"

"Apa yang akan kau berikan ke Doi?"

"Gue aja masih nyari Doi mas! Tapi, seenggaknya gue mah biasa aja. Nggak jones-jones banget." jawab Ethan datar.

Lectro hanya mengangguk dan kagum dengan Ethan yang paling kebal dengan kata 'Jones'.

Vincent sedang berpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu ke Desmand. Apalagi, Valentin sudah dekat dan pasti banyak yang akan memberikan Coklat ke para pasangan mereka. Dia hanya berpikir sembari duduk berdua dengan Desmand disebelahnya. Desmand sendiri juga bingung untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk Vincent di Valentin nanti. Mungkin, Vincent akan suka, tapi.. Coklat bukanlah kesukaan Vincent karena dia kurang suka manis.

Vincent mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk hadiah Valentinnya ke Desmand nanti. Mungkin, ini agak berbahaya tapi, apa salahnya mencoba diapum berseringai dan merangkul Desmand di sebelahnya.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan berdua. Mungkin, itu akan membantu dirimu untuk memikirkan apa untukku besok." Bisiknya.

Desmand hanya diam kemudian, dia mendorong Vincent dan mengambil Jaket putihnya dan pergi. Dia sebenarnya sih agak bersalah karena menolak ajakan Vincent tapi, dia akan meminta bantuan kakaknya setelah ini. Vincent yang merasa tertolak hanya menghelakan nafasnya dan mencoba tertidur walaupun, agak menyiksanya karena dia masih mimpi buruk seperti biasa saat dia menutup matanya. 'Mimpi sialan, apa sesekaki aku bisa mendapatkan mimpi yang bagus sesekali.' umpatnya.

Yah, dia malah mendapatkan 'Lucid Dream' seperti biasa.


	67. RDD

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Inferno : Kelinci ya.. *Bunyi perut. Aku lapar jika harus berurusan dengan salah satu makanan kesukaan ku. Apalagi, kalau di bakar dan diberi bumbu yang pedas. *ngiler.

Flare : Tu.. Tuan Besar.. *sweatdrop.

Rone : Baiklah, jika itu maumu..

Revan : Terlalu niat untuk membuat coklat seperti itu.. Kalau seperti itu mah, mending kue coklat saja.

Red : Kau bisa menghiasanya?

Revan : Nggak, hanya Marisa dan Ibuku yang bisa.

Lectro : Yah, belum terlalu terpancing dengan DW sih. Tapi, yang aku incar itu Dark soul 3, BloodBrone, NieR : Automata, AC Origins, Outlast 2, The Evil Within 2, AC revelation, Prototype, RE Revelation 2.

SST : Ngasih beneran nih?

Girl chan2 : Jangan lupa..

thx!

Chapter 67 : Randomize Valentine day?

 **1\. Ngamuk lagi, Depresi lagi, Skip lagi ?**

"Huaaaaaaargh!" sebuah jeritan menderita terdengar dari markas Unique.

"Des! Jangan Depresi lagi ok.. Suatu hari pasti-"

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini! Kapan Dev akan membuat senjataku!" teriak Destra dengan sebuah tali di lehernya yang sudah terikan di langit-langit kamarnya.

"Des.. Tolong sabar saja, Emm.. mungkin memang agak kesal di skip apalagi sama Anak baru." kata Ferdinand sambil memotong tali yang tergantung itu dan menatap tajam Genzo yang hanya menatap watados mereka dengan sebuah sarung tangan besi. Oh, dia juga ke skip tapi, biasa aja karena baru ke skip sekali. "Tapi, Kalau sabar pasti muncul nanti."

"Nggak! Nggak! Pokoknya biarkan aku sendiri! Keluar kalian semua! Hargh!" Destra meledakan kamarnya sampai semuanya terpental keluar kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reo.

"Ngamuk, Depresi lagi.." jawab Kazuma.

"Oh, Ke skip lagi?" tanya Reo dan semuanya menunjuk Genzo.

"Baiklah... Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Kau yakin? Bisa meredakan si Destra itu?" tanya Genzo penasaran.

"Justru yang bisa meredam amarah Destra hanyalah Reo." balas Harada dan mereka semua pergi.

"Destra?"

"Pergi Reo! Aku sedang mau sendiri sekarang!" balas Destra.

"Biarkan aku masuk dulu, biar kita bicarakan ini." Destra membukakan pintu kamarnya dan Reo langsung masuk dan menutupnya lagi. Genzo yang kurang suka dengan Reo yang mendekati Destra langsung menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kalaupun, Destra akan melancarkan 'Serangan' ke Reo dia bisa langsung mendobrak pintu dan merebut Reo secepat mungkin.

Kalaupun dia berhasil merebut Reo dia akan meraep Reo setelah berhasil merebutnya dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya lagi seperti dulu, sebelum dia menyesal karena menghianati cinta tulus dari Reo dan berubah menjadi seorang cyborg. Dia ingin membuat Reo kembali seperti dulu, memohon ke dirinya, memeluknya seperti dulu dan masih banyak lagi.

Brak!

"Beraninya kau mau menguping pembicaraan kami." omel Destra setelah menendang pintu kamarnya sampai Genzo terjumplang ke belakang. "pergi atau aku akan menyetrummu sampai kau hubungan arus pendek!"

"Cih, suati hari akan aku rebut kembali Reo untuk menjadi milikku lagi!" seru Genzo.

"Jangan harap kau bisa merebut Reo dariku!" Balas Destra.

 **2\. Miles Siblings advise.**

Desmand baru saja sampai ke apartment kakaknya dan bermaksud membuka pintunya sampai dia mendengar suara yang cukup Absurd baginya.

"Mond, kau yakin mau melakulannya?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kaukan belum biasa Des."

"Biarkan dia melakukannya, kalaupun dia tahan."

'What the Hell!?'

"Ah!"

"Des, hati-hati!"

"Maaf.."

'Ok, ini aneh...'

"Aduh, Ups, tumpah.."

"Hati-hati, jangan sembarangan-"

Brak!

"Apa yang kalian laku- kan?" Desmand langsung melihat Desmond yang bajunya basah karena tersiram air dari gelas yang tumpah. Sementara itu, Aiden sedang membawa sebuah kotak perkakas dan Alex mengeringkan lantai.

"Halo Mand, apa kabar." sapa Desmond.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tuh!" Alex menunjuk sebuah TV yang sedang diperbaiki.

"Oh..." Desmand hanya mengangguk dan membantu kakaknya memperbaiki TV. 'Lain kali, berpikir positif dulu jangan ngeres.'

kemudian...

"Tumben kau kesini." ucap Desmond. "Wassa Matta you?"

"Heeh.. Aku bingung hadiah valen-"

"Aku tak memberikan apa-apa untuk mereka!" seru Desmond yang seprtinya panik.

"Kenapa?"

Muka Desmond memerah dan langsung memalingkannya ke arah yang lain. "A.. Ada alasannya, tapi.. maaf aku rahasiakan!"

"Hee... Trus, apa yang harus aku berikan ke Vin kalau begitu?"

"Jangan Coklat, Jangan membuat dia marah, jangan buat dia curiga, dan jangan terima ajakan dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Be.. Baikah."

 **3\. Iris Yaoi loving Origin.**

Ohohoho, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku tiba-tiba menyukai Yaoi dari awal aku melihatnya sampai akhirnya aku kambuh melihat Yaoi.

 _4 Tahun Yang Lalu, kediaman Aokiryuu..._

"Umm.. Kakek? dia siapa?" Tanya diriku saat melihat seorang yang memiliki tanduk hitam kemerahan di unjung lancipnya dan sepasang sayang yang sepertinya terbuat dari Darah atau apalah itu.

"Oh, Harada kenalkan dia cucu perempuanku, namanya Seon Mi." Ucap Kakek, jadi namanya Harada toh, hmm.. apakah tuan Harada lebih tua dari kakek? Karena kakek sendiri sudah lebih dari 150 tahun, tapi tubuhnya masih seperti 35 tahun.

"Salam kenal, namaku Young, Seon Mi."

"Namaku Kamiyama Harada, salam kenal, Seon."

"Apakah Seon boleh tau umur tuan Harada?"

"Umurku 452 tahun, nak."

empat.. empat ratus.. empat ratus lima puluh dua tahun!? dia lebih tua tiga ratus tahun dari kakek! hebat, berarti dia sudah melewati jaman kegelapan. (Disini, Iris masih di Perancis rumahnya barengan sama ayah dan ibu angkatnya.)

"Berarti Kakek sudah melewati _dark age_ dong!?" tanyaku antusias.

"Emm.. dark age?"

Eh, dia tidak tau soal zaman itu?

"Seon, Harada tinggal di Jepang, bukan di Eropa, jadi, dia tidak tau soal pemburuan penyihir ataupun pembantaian massal."

"Penyihir dibantai? tapi, di jepang Kaum Omyouji malah di lindungi habis-habisan oleh kami."

"Beda ajaran Harada, kau perlu belajar soal itu sepertinya." ucap Kakek setelah memutar bola matanya.

"Ok..."

"Kakek, Omyouji itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Omyouji itu sebenarnya adalah penjaga kuil, kakek akan menjelaskannya besok sekalian, kau kakek ajak keliling Kyoto nanti."

"Yee, terima kasih kakek."

Esoknya, Aku bersama kakek (tentu saja dengan Tuan Harada juga, tapi dia mau aku memanggilnya 'kakek' juga.) keliling kota Kyoto dan melihat-lihat banyak hal. Aku senang dan pemandangannya juga indah karena sedang musim gugur dan daun kemerah-merahan dimana-mana. saat malam hati, kami kembali ke rumah kakek kembali dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk hari esok.

Tengah malam aku terbangun karena haus dan ingin mengambil air minum didapur, namun, saat aku mau membuka pintu aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari kamar kakek. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba keluar dari kamar dan mengendap-endap untuk membuka pintu kamar kakek. saat aku membukanya, aku melihat sepasang kaki yang terangkat di pundak.

dan punggung..

tapi, yang lebih pentingnya lagi, punggung itu terdapat bekas sayap dan pasti itu miliki tuan Harada. Dan berarti kaki itu milik kakek.

Tunggu, apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Ha... Hara- Ah! Harada!"

"Kazuma.. Sebut namaku terus..."

Otakku konslet setelah melihat hal tersebut, walaupun aku belum tau, apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi, kenapa hidungku tiba-tiba berdarah dan wajahku langsung memerah. Daripada aku terus-terusan begini lebih baik aku pergi dan kembali tidur dan tidak mengganggu waktu privasi mereka.

Esok siangnya..

"Seon, ini untukmu." Kakek memberikan Handphone-nya ke aku.

"Hmm.. Untuk apa kakek?"

"Kakek mau keluar sebentar ada pertemuan. Kau bisa jaga rumahkan? kalau ada apa-apa telfon kakek saja." jawab Kakek dan memakai yukata birunya.

"Baik kakek.."

Setelah kakek pergi, aku langsung lari ke kamar dan tidur-tiduran sembari mencari-cari sesuatu di internet. Karena internet kakek juga tak terbatas jadinya aku pakai sepuasnya untuk mencari hal-hal baru. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah komik yang berisikan cinta antara dua pria, karena penasaran aku membacanya sampai habis.

"Uaaah, lagi-lagi, cari lagi! Cari lagi!" seru ku dan mencari di internet 'Yaoi Manga'

Dan disinilah aku mulai mengenal Yaoi yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Ini ceritaku mana cerita mu? (Kok akhirannya, jadi kayak iklan indomie ya :v)

 **4.** **Caperin Ketua.**

"Wut?" tanya Reha ketika sedang sibuk main HP.

"Buat kamu." ucap yamagi dan memberikan Reha sebuah coklat batangan.

"Thanks." Reha membuka bungkusan coklat itu dan langsung memakannya. Yamagi duduk disebelahnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian, menaruh lengannya dibelakang reha. Maksud dia sih, buat Caperin Reha yang lagi serius maen HP.

"Ganggu!" Reha mendorong Yamagi dan kembali fokus ke HP-nya. Dan tiba-tiba, Haya datang dari loteng sambil membawa sekantong wafer coklat.

"Master, ini untukmu." ucap Haya dan menaruhnya di depan Reha.

"Eh, makasih." balas Reha. Yamagi langsung memasang wajah sewotnya dan menatap Haya seperti mengatakan, 'kau mengganggu waktu berdua ku saja

"Hah? Kenapa Yama-Nii?" tanya Haya bingung.

"Nggaaaak!" Yamagi hanya memutar matanya dan memandang arah lain.

"Oi! ini untukmu!" ucap Yamatabi agak ketus dan menyodorkan Reha sebuah es krim vanila.

"Wah! kebetulan mau es krim! Makasih, Yamatabi." Reha menaruh HP-nya dan memakan es krim tersebut kadang dicampur dengan wafer yang diberikan oleh Haya, atau dengan coklat Yamagi.

'Hmph!' keluh Haya dan Yamagi bersemaan. dan Yamatabi hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

Malam"Reha, nggak tidur?" tanya Yamagi ketika melihat Reha yang masih sibuk dengan HP-nya walaupun, lampu sudah dimatikan dan banyak yang sudah tidur.

"Ntar, masih mau liat video!" balas Reha dan berbalik arah.

"Sheesh, Reha. Udahan. Jangan sampe kamu nggak tidur semaleman lagi! Atau. HP. Aku Sita!" seru Yamagi dan merebut HP Reha.

"Ahh! Yamagi! Satu kali aja, aku mohon!"

"Tidur!"

"O.. Ok..."

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._ "Yamagi.. Temenin Tidur ya..." bisik Reha dan mendusel ke arah Yamagi yang tidur di lantai.

"Hemm... Kenapa lagi?" balas Yamagi dengan keadaan setengah tersadar.

"Ya.. Yah, Aku susah tidur..."

"Sinih..." Dia langsung memeluk Reha dan kembali terlelap.

 _Paginya.._ 'Cih!' umpat Haya dari atas loteng dan Yamatabi dari balik tembok sebelah ketika mengintip lewat lubang dan melihat Yamagi dengan lelapnya tidur bersama Reha di lantai.

 _Siang.._ "Master, mau makan bareng?" ajak Haya dan membawa dua buah bungkusan makanan.

"Hmm.. Boleh, siapa yang buat?" tanya Reha ketika melihat bungkusan makann yang dibawa Haya dibuka.

"Aku sendiri."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Ya..."

"Bagus deh, dan selamat makan."

 _Beberapa menit kemudian.._ "Boleh minta dagingnya?" tanya Reha. Haya menyendok tumis dagingnya dan juga nasi kemudian, menyodorkannya ke Reha.

"Aa..."

"Eh.. Tak.. Usah-"

"Aku memaksa.."

"Baikl..l.. lah.." Haya memasukan sendok yang berisi Daging dan nasi itu ke mulut Reha dan tersenyum setelah itu. Mereka nggak sadar soal dua orang yang memasang wajah jutek dan bete dari kejauhan tapi, tetap bisa melihat kejadian itu.

 _'Hayabusa, Omae wa Temee ndarou!'_ umpat Yamagi dan Yamatabi dengan auro hitam pekat di tubuh mereka berdua.

'Mereka bertiga, Caperin Ketua mulu, gilaran yang satu berhasil, yang lainnya cemburu.' batin para Anak squad yang melihat kejadian yang dihasilkan tiga Kunihiro bersaudara tersebut.

 _Segitu dulu coeg! sisanya mingdep!_


	68. Unexpected Moments

Balas Revievv :

girl-chan 2 : Baiklah /

Rosy Miranto18 :

Inferno : Jugje! *meledakan seluruh Rabbid sampai semuanya terpental entah kemana. Ayolah, Bagi aku satu ekor saja! *Beast mode on. Makanan!

Flare : Tu.. Tuan Besar, makan malamnya sudah siap.

Inferno : Baiklah. *Balik lagi ke pyromancer mansion.

Iris : Baiklah, Aku akan menelpon kakek untuk memberikan kunci rumahnya dulu.

Desmand : Bukan.. TV dia rusak dan dia mencoba memperbaikinya, lalu dia nggak sengaja menyenggol gelas di meja belakangnya dan seluruh isinya mengenai bajunya. Biarpun.. Akhirnya, tuh TV beli baru juga pake Uangnya Alex sih...

Me : Mereka hanya caperin gue, nggak sampe Reverse harem juga. Kalau Yamagi emang udah caper dari jaman bahela. Haya malah berusaha buat Masternya aman. Yamatabi entahlah. -_-

Destra : Aku... Mau Pergi Ke Meikarta, eh salah... Gue maunya kayak tombak, enak buat dibawa teleport dan terbang.

SST : Dih, nggak ada tikungan ea, hanya ada caper-caper club *angry react

Thx!

Chapter 68 : New Absurded Member.

 **1\. Unexpected so many people join.**

"Kita... Bakalan dapet member baruuu!" seru Reha dengan gaya iklan Meikarta. *plak.

"Nih Bocah, ngapa ya?" gumam Para Anggota sweatdrop.

"Ehm.. Jadi, Reha seperti apa anggota barunya?" tanya Takano dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Begini.. dia pake tombak deh sama serangannya cepet." jawab Reha.

"Permisi! disini squad Reha kan?" suara ketukan pintu dan rasanya Alucard langsung mau tepok jidat dengan suara pria itu.

"Plis.. Jangan bilang dia anggita baru kita." ucap Alucard pasrah.

"Yap dan Yap.."

 _Kemudian..._

"Kalian kenal aku kan?" kata Alucard dengan cengiran kuda di wajahnya dan Valient hanya diam dan memberikan sebuah acungan jari tengah ke Alucard. "Paku!"

"Val, Kita bertemu lagi~"

"Menjauh dari gue keparat!" sembur Valient dan langsung menghindari lompatan Alucard.

"Sebenarnya, dia siapa?" tanya Sarah.

"Alucard, dia menganggap kakakmu sebagai adiknya." jawab Reha santai.

"Owh, sepertinya menarik. Akan aku foto dan ku kirim ke Mira."

 _Klik.._

Di _sebuah hotel di Denmark..._

"Hmm..." Mira melihat Handphone nya dan ada pesan dari Sarah.

'Kita kedapatan kakak baru.' -Sarah Val.

[Foto Alucard sedang di kejar Alucard]

Mira hanya tertawa dan membalas pesan tersebut.

'Wow, Kakak baru untuk kita.. Btw, namanya siapa?' -Mira Val.

'Namanya sama dengan kak Al, jadi.. Kita akan memanggil kak Al yang kita punya dengan nama keluarga saja.' -Sarah Val.

'Hmm.. Ok, Sarah.' -Mira Val.

'Aku pusying membacanya TwT.' -Cullen Val.

'Kau akan terbiasa nanti.' -Mira Val.

 _Kembali ke Reha squad.._

"Bukan hanya dia.." ucap Reha dan..

"Zhao Dragon Warrior was here.." seorang pria kuncir kuda muncul bersama tombaknya dari balik pintu.

"Hee... Zilong, kesini juga?" tanya Alucard setelah berusaha menangkap Valient.

"Ya! Kita akan berkumpul disini sekarang!" seru Zilong.

"Wait! What! Tunggu dulu-" Reha bersuaha meralat tapi..

"So, What's your Command." Seorang wanita berambut pirang baru saja datang dari luar jendela membawa dua buah pedang.

"Kenapa dia kesini?" tanya Reha makin bingung.

"Kita bisa melakukannya." seorang wanita berambut pirang twintail muncul dari koridor.

"Mba Lela..." gumam Maya.

"Kenapa banyak kunang-kunang warna biru ya?" tanya Alex bingung.

"Pertanyaan yang bijak." kunang-kunang itu berkumpul dan muncul lah seorang wanita berambut silver dengan panahnya dan memanah dart yang terpasang di tembok.

"Mba Miya..." gumam Sarah.

"Kita berenam.. Bakalan disini sekarang!" seru Alucard.

"Berenam tapi kalian hanya berli-"

Seorang pria koboi datang dari dalam lemari penyimpanan dengan pistolnya dan berguling. "Halo, semua!"

"Aku menyerah.." Gumam Reha dan Takano plus.. Haya..

"Haya! Oi, lama tak berjumpa! Mana Kagura?" tanya Alucard.

"Iya, biasanya kau bersama Kagura."

"Kagura siapa?" Tanya Yamagi dan melirik ke Haya.

"Em..."

"Haya.. Siapa Kagura?" tanya Yamatabi dan Muka Haya semakin memerah dan langsung pergi entah kemana. Dan sepertinya terdengar jeritan dari Halaman belakang.

"Ahahaha! Selalu, jika membicarakan Kagura dia akan menghindar." komentar Clint.

"Memangnya Kagura siapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Emm.. Oh, maksudmu si gadis berambut perak yang selalu membawa payung itu?" tanya Yamagi dan menjetikan jari.

"Ya, kau benar!" komentar Clint.

"Dia itukan Teman baiknya Haya sejak kecil, Yamatabi, kau melupakan Kagu-chan?"

"Aku baru ingat saat kau mengatakannya, Yama-Nii. Haya-kun menyukai Kagu-Cha sejak dulu." ucap Yamatabi.

"Tabi-Nii!" seru Haya dari loteng dan mendeath glare kearah mereka berdua.

"Owwwhhh.. Sepertinya ada yang hidden lovers nih." goda Ethan.

"Urusai!" balas Haya dan blush.

"Ciee.. Ketauan nih gebetannya.." goda anak laki-laki.

"Omaetachi! Urusai!" sembur Haya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lakban.

'Ougi : Shaadou Kiruuu!!'

dan semua mulut anak laki-laki dan perempuan langsung terlakban oleh Hayabusa dan sang pelaku langsung ngibrit entah kemana dengan bersungut-sungut dan blush hebat dimukanya.

"Ba.. Baka dana!" gerutu Haya dan pergi begitu saja.

 **2.** Back to Kyoto.

"Ah, pulang kampung seminggu memang enak ya!" gumam Iris dan merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika sampai di stasiun kereta di Kyoto setelah berjam-jam perjalanan.

"Jadi, dulu kau tinggal disini?" tanya Tartagus yang ikut (Baca : Terseret.) Iris ke Kyoto.

"Yap, sama kakek tinggal disini sampai aku akhirnya pindah lagi." jawab Iris dan membawa kopernya pergi. "Yuk, cari Taksi, entar tinggal ke rumh kakekku doang."

"Ok, Sayang." ucap Tartagus.

'Asal gue nggak di geplak sama Kazuma-san aja pas nyape disana.' batin Tartagus.

1 jam kemudian...

"Ini dia kediaman Aokiryuu." ucap Iris dan menatap sebuah gerbang kayu yang cukup besar dan Tartagus hanya menganga ketika melihat rumah asli dari Iris.

'Gile, ini Rumah ya?"

"Ris, Kakek kamu itu punya apa aja di rumahnya?" tanya Tartagus.

"Hmm.. Ada Pemandian, ada Dojo, ada kolam ikan, ada yah kamar tamu dan lain-lain." jawab iris dan membuka gerbangnya. "Ini sih, yah.. Masih biasa.. Coba kalau ke rumah Silica."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Rumahnya ada Lapangan panah pribadi, ada tenis indoor pribadi, ada bunker, ada ruang khusus piano-"

"Oke, Cukup.. Dia lebih tajir dari yang gue kira."

"Oh.. Kalian sudah disini.. Sore wa Youkoso to omae no Jingoku, Tartagus." Kazuma menatap Tatagus dengan seringai kejam dan Tartagus hanya biaa menelan ludah dan gemetar ngeri melihat Kazuma yang mengeluarkan Aura hitam di sekelilingnya. "Aku harap, kau ingat tentang penjanjian kita berdua."

"Si.. Siap, Sensei!" seru Tartagus dan langsung menunduk.

"Memangnya perjanjian apa yang kalian buat?" tanya Iris watados.

"Simpel, Hanya sebuah peraturan yang kakek berikan agar dia tidak kebablasan san tidak seenaknya menjadi mata keranjang bagimu, Seon." kata Kazuma dan menyeret Tartagus ke koridor yang mengarah ke Dojo. "Dan juga, Dia berjanji akan menjadi muridku selama dia disini..."

"Hee... Yaudah, tapi, nanti saat aku mau keluar aku mau sama dia ya, kakek." ucap Iris.

"Tenang saja, kakek tau kok."

 _2 jam yang penuh penderitaan kemudian..._ "Dia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang kebingungan melihat Tartagus yang tepar disebelah Iris.

"Habis latihan dengan kakekku." jawab Iris Watados. "Katanya sih, biar dia nggak playboy ke perempuan lain."

"Wah.. Kakek mu lumayan keras ya." balas ichigo.

 **3.** Nowhere Sniper.

 _Before the game..._ "Ntar sampe 5 kali orang yang membunuh musuhnya duluan dia yang menang." ucap Filipe.

"Baiklah." ucap Rone.

Sekarang...

"Aku tak tau dia dimana.. Dan dia sulit dilihat di peta." gumam Filipe yang terus mantengin satu tempat ke tempat lainnya tapi, dia tidak juga menemukan Rone.

"Haa.. Aku ganti tempat la-"

Stud!

"A.. Apa!?"

Wasted!

"Darimana kau menembak diriku!?" ujar Filipe.

"Ah, Kena ya? Aku memperhatikan dirimu dari gedung yang agak jauh di belakangmu." ucap Rone datar.

Dihutan dan skor masih 2 : 2...

"Haha.. Dihutan seperti ini susah bersembunyi karena game logic yang tak bisa memanjat po-"

Klik!

"Hai.."

Dor!

"Bye."

Wasted!

"Hon..."

Rone hanya tersenyum licik setelah berhasil membunuh Filipe lagi.

Kemudian..

Keadaan sekarang 4 : 4, penentuan pemenang. Siapakah yang akan menang...

"Aku harus berhati-hati sekarang, satu gerakan salah dan semua akan berakhir." gumam kedua pria itu dan suasana menjadi intens, keringan bercucuran, dahi di siritkan, tangan gemetaran, Sekarat pula Darah mereka.

"Aku harus hati-hati karena darah ku sekarat dan Senor Rone sangatlah licik soal bersembunyi." gumam Filipe.

"Aku harus hati-hati, karena Peluruku sisa 2." gumam Rone.

Tak sengaja mereka bertemu di sebuah persimpangan dan..

"Tidak!" seru Rone dan konstant menembak satu peluru dan peluru dia sisa satu tapi, Miss..

"Haa!" Filipe menembak tapi, Miss..

"Tidak akan!" Rone menembak Filipe bersamaan dengan Filipe menembaknya.

Wasted!

"Sial.. Aku kalah." ujar Filipe dan langsung bersender di kursi dan melihat Rone di depannya.

"Nyaris saja.." kata Rone yang darahnya sisa sedikit lagi.

"Yah, Tapi.. Pertandingan yang bagus."

"Yap..."

 **4.** Valentine gift.

"Oi, Buat lu pada nih." ucap Revan dan memberikan sebuah kotak coklat ke Red bros.

"Hmm.. mau makan bareng?" ajak Red dengan kode ke Revan.

"Nggak, Buat lu semua. Gue udah tadi sama Temen gue makan coklat." ucap Revan dan pergi.

"Huu.. Padahalkan mau makan bareng." keluh Rone.

"Lectroo~ Buat kamu." Hanny memberika bungkusan yang besar itu ke Lectro dan ketika Lectro membukanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Evil Within 2, Dark Souls 3! Makasih yah Hanny ku sayang!" seru Lectro dan memeluk Hanny dengan erat.

"Sama-sama Sayang."

"Tarta-kun, Syalnya buat kamu." ucap Iris dan menggulung syal itu dileher Tartagus.

"Hemm.. Makasih-"

"Besok, Ikut aku liburan yuk, kita berdua ke rumahku di Kyoto."

"Oke deh, sama kamu doangkan?"

"Iya, oh aku hampir lupa, disana ada Kakek."

Jeger!

"Ba.. Baiklah..."

5\. Big News from Yuki.

"Yuki... Ada apa?" tanya Takano yang melihat Yuki hanya diam di sofa.

"Takano-kun..."

"Ya.." Entah kenapa, Takano punya sebuah firasat buruk soal ini.

"Em.. Sepertinya Ketubannya Pecah.."

BRAK!

"PANGGIL AMBULA- EH! ERIIIIIIIIIISS!"

"Siap Pak! Ke rumah sakit kan!" Eris langsung membuka portal yang langsung memperlihatkan pintu depan Rumah sakit. Takano langsung menggendong Yuki dan membawanya ke depan meja resepsionis.

"Bisa kami ban-"

"Istri-ku mau melahirkan!"

"Baik pak, kami akan memanggil dokternya segera."

"Ah.. Takano-kun-"

"Tenang yuki kau bisa bertahan ok!" seru Takano panik.

Satu Kepanikan massal kemudian..

"Takano! Mana Aku!" Seru Ryuuga yang datang bersama Taiga.

"Ayah, bagaiman kondisi ibu sekarang?" tanya taiga.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan lepaskan Aku kau pengganggu!" bentak Takano dan mendorong Ryuuga.

"Mana Anakku!" seru Ryuuga.

"Tenang ok! Dia masih di Inkubator sekarang!" balas Takano dan menunjukan sebuah foto yang dia ambil sebelumnya. Difoto itu terdapat dua orang bayi di sebuah tempat. "Itu dia, dan dia itu kembar laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Uwah, ke-kembar!?" Taiga memberikan sebuah tatapan tidak yakin.

"Benar, mereka kembar, Yang laki-laki aku kasih nama Masaki dan yang perempuan aku kasih nama Asako." ucap Takano.

"Dan marga mereka?"

"Kamiyama!" Takano menatap Tajam Ryuuga dengan tatapan 'Mereka anakku!'

"Kenapa nggak Masako sama Ajinomoto aja?" tanya ryuuga.

"Kau nyumpahin anak ku jadi anak Micin gitu!?" sembur Takano.

"Weish, sabar mas!"

"Bodo! Lu perlu di kerasin!"

"Ayolah, kalian, ini rumah sakit tolong tenang." ucap Taiga memutar matanya melihat kelakuan dua ayah yang lebih mirip bocah berebut mainan.

 _Udah, Segitu aja.._

Udah Chapter 68 aja ya, chapter depan... Chapter 69 IYKMIM nih kayaknya :v


	69. No No No IYKWIM

Balas Revievv :

girl-chan : Kenapa mba? Gedeg sama akai karena ultinya muter-muter kayak gasing :v

Me : Emang sih, dia agak gimana gitu pas dia intro. Time to Witness the Handsome. Bahahaha :v

Alucard (ML) : FYI, si Lance Dia udah beristri loh...

Miya : Odette kan?

Alucard (ML) : Yupz..

Ethan : Ciee.. Masih Jombs nih ye!

Me : Lah, Elu!?

Ethan : Gue mah Happiness :v

Rosy Miranto18 : Ada F/M dan M/M :v

Inferno : *Summon Firewall untuk menahan sabit yang terbang. Jugje, adalah skill untuk meledakan lawan disekitar sampai terpental jauh, efek dari ledakan juga akan menyakiti lawan disekitar area ledakan. Kalau kelinci kesayangan aku tak akan mau, kasihan.. Tapi, kalau banyak dan bergerombol baru aku bertindak. Makhluk berbulu yang mengenyangkan perut *jilat bibir.

Destra : *Menghela Nafas. Baiklah, aku akan terbang kesana. Tombakku itu sangat berat jika dibawa oleh orang lain, tapi akan enteng jika aku yang membawanya. Namun juga, tombak itu menimbulkan efek-efek listrik disekitarnya.

Mira : Hanya berlibur dan Traveling seperti biasa, sekaligus meneliti kehidupan di Denmark, setelah Denmark aku mau ke Itali, lalu ke Cina, lalu kembali ke squad untuk istirahat bersama kakak lagi.

Lectro : Boleh, tapi, soal Nioh aku belum terlalu tau. Dan Game Dark Souls 3 benar-benar membuatku frustasi walaupun seru.

Hanny : Susah ya? Baru main, langsung raja trus Ded dan ulang dari awal.

Lectro : Tuh tau..

Takano : Anakku itu namanya Masaki dan Asako

Hayabusa : Bu.. Bukan mereka! *Tsundere Haya On. I.. Ini.. Wanita, bukan P.. Pria.. Bodoh!

thx!

Chapter 69 (IYKWIM) : Test Your broken mind.

A/N : Seperti jumlah Chapter kali ini. Chapter ini bakalan agak sedikit ngeres pikiran para anggota-nya sableng sih tetap. Dan juga.. Yang baca jangan ngeres juga, kalau ngeres mending di sapu aja biar bersih :v

Warning : Dirty Jokes, tapi No Smut Eksdi Eksdi.

 **1.** Tebak-tebakan Absurd.

"Jung!" panggil Ethan dan Jung langsung menengok kebelakang.

"Apaan?"

"Gue punya tebak-tebakan nih!" seru Ethan.

"Apa tebaknya?"

"Apa yang kalau dikocok, keluar putih-putih, trus ntar ada yang teriak-teriak ada yang ngedesah?"

"Orang la.. Lagi *Piip*."

"Dih, Udah tau ibu-ibu lagi arisan!" balas Ethan.

"Eh, iya bener juga!"

"Satu lagi, Apa itu Berbiji, Berbulu, dan berbatang, Trus Keras pula kalau dipeggang!"

"Lu ngomongin, *ahijd?"

"Ngeres amat sih mas, makanya tuh folder isi Anime H dan E nya di kurangin!"

"Lah!?"

"Gue bilang kalau itu Jagung!" sembur Ethan. "Lain kali, tuh otak, jangan ngeres apa!"

 **2.** Bath time incident.

"Emm.. Kenapa kau di pemandian laki-laki Ris?" tanya Tartagus.

"A.. Apa? Pemandian laki-laki?" balas Iris shock berat.

"Iya, kau di pemandian laki-laki." ralat Tartagus datar dan Iris langsung blushing.

"Yaudahlah, aku disini aja... ini pemandian priba.. di.. ini kok.. kan, kamu doang nggak apa-apa..." Iris memalingkan mukanya dan Tartagus juga ikut blush dan masuk ke pemandian dan berendam di sebelah Iris. Mereka hanya diam sana walaupun, tangan mereka berpegangan sih.

"Emm.. Aku bisalan duluan aja ya.." ucap Tartagus pelan.

"Si.. Silahkan.."

Entah karena batunya licin atau emang dia sengaja, atau bahkan kayak ada gaya gravitasi yang membuat Tartagus terpelest dengan tidak elitenya dan saat dia mendarat.

"Hmmh.. Tarta.. Tarta-kun.."

Dia mendarat di..

"Apa Yang!?" Kazuma yang baru masuk kepemandian melihat kejadian itu dan langsung murka ditempat karena.. Muka Tartagus mendarat tepat di Belahan Dada Iris. "Omae wa Mou Shindeiru!!"

"Nani!!?!!?!!?!?!?!!?!?"

"Ryuu Ga Waga Teki O Kurau!!"

Seketika itu pula pemandian itu meledak dan Iris hanya bisa berlari dengan muka memerah ke depan. Sementara, Tartagus hanya bisa pasrah di tabrak Sieryuu dan digebukin Kazuma.

"Dasar kau Cabul!"

Beberapa Hari kemudian...

"Kok lu malah bonyok sih?" tanya Vience yang mau ngakak tapi, takut dosa ketika melihat sepupunya di perban muka dan lengannya di gips.

"Emang sih, gue liburan bareng pacar. Tapi, Gue berakhir di hajar dan di paksa sama kakeknya buat belajar bela diri."

"Lah, Baguskan lu belajar bela diri?" tanya Sapphire bingung.

"masalahnya, ada kejadian.. Yang nggak sengaja buat Kazuma-sensei ngamuk dan gue di hajar pake Sieryuu, sampe bonyok."

"Apa?"

"Maaf, Nggak bisa cerita."

 **3.** Sikat gigi.

"Pagi..." Red masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihat Revan sedang menyikat giginya sampai busanya banyak disekitar mulutnya

"Hoaam.. Pagi." balas Red dan mengambil sikat giginya dari sebelah westafel dan tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Revan dan sikat giginya terjatuh disekitar kakinya.

"Ah, lu mah.." keluh Revan dan mengambil sikat gigi itu, kemudian pintu dibuka dan Jung langsung berhenti.

"Pa.. Pagi.." Jung menatap Revan dengan wajah shock.

"Oh, Pagi." balas Revan yang lupa kumur-kumur.

"Maaf, ga... Ganggu!" Jung membanting pintunya lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Red.

"Entah." jawab Revan dan mulai mengambil segelas air dan kumur-kumur.

 **4.** More Mabok Incident with No Eudo.

Eudo mabok? Udah biasa..

Gimana kalau yang mabuk sekarang adalah...

"Ahahahahah, jangan seperti itu!"

Alucard..

Bu.. Bukan.. Alucard Valient tapi, Alucard Em El. Iye, dia yang mabok. Alasannya sih abis minum sakenya Takano. Tapi, Akhirnya mereka tau.. Kalau Red bukan ngasih Alucard Sake, tapi Rectified Spirit yang sisa sedikit dan Alucard baru satu gelas langsung mabok berat.

"Valient, adhikk kechhiill ku yang manis 'hik!' ucap Alucard dan mendekati Valient dengan ling-lung.

"Menjauh dariku!" seru Valient dan langsung menghindari Alucard yang menerjangnya. "Haytham, Setrum dia!

"Eh? Umm.. Baik Val." Haytham meng-Thunderbolt Alucard tapi meleset. "Dia terlalu lincah!"

"Aku perlu minum! Aku Haus!" seru Alucard dan mengambil sebuah botol yang sepertinya tidak asing dimata semuanya.

"Itu.. Sakenya Red!!" Sebelum mereka sempat merebut botol Sake itu. Alucard sudah menenggak semuanya dan sekarang dia tambah mabuk bahkan...

"Valient! I love you my little brother! Let me take off your Virginity!" seru Alucard dan langsung merobek baju Valient.

"Nooooo! Lepaskan gue, lepasin tuh tangan dari celana gue!" Valient langsung lari entah kemana diikuti Alucard sampai dia akhirnya terpojok di sebuah sudut ruangan. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap Alucard dengan ekspresi datar walaupun, agak kesal dan pasrah sih. Tapi, untungnya..

"Time to Shine!" Sebuah bola meriam tepat mengenai muka Alucard sampai empu-nya pingsan dengan tidak elitenya di lantai.

"Val, Kau tak apa?" tanya Layla dan menghampiri Valient sambil membawakan dia sebuah baju.

"Yah, Terima kasih sudah menolongku, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hmmm..."

 _Paginya..._

"Oh, Hei Al' semalam kau hebat ya." ucap Valient yang sedang melahap sarapannya. Sendok Alucard terjatuh dari tangannya karena Shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Valient.

"Ma.. Maksudnya.."

"Hmm.. Yah.. begitu deh..."

Layla hanya bisa menahan tawa, dia yakin kalau HDD eksternal dia terdapat sebuah folder foto dengan ukuran 1 GB berisi foto memalukan Alucard yang mabuk alkohol semalam.

 **5.** What?

pukul 1 pagi.

"Dek, lu kerja jangan setengah-setengah kek. Ntar diomelin Boss karena bolos mulu kan nggak enak." keluh Desmond ketika pulang bersama Desmand dari tempat kerja mereka di kota.

"Iya, gue tau kak, tapi.. Rasa males gitu mau kerja. Tapi, kalau udah masuk malah betah." balas desmand.

"Udah ah, besok-besok lu gue samperin aja di squad lu." ucap Desmond.

"Terserah sih..."

"Hmm..." Desmond berpikir sejenak dan dia mendapat ide yang agak memaksa karena ntar pasti keramean. Tapi, demi memaksa Desmand biar bisa berangkat kerja, mau nggak mau dia akan melakukannya. "Yah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak kok."

'Aku akan menghubungi pria itu...' batinnya.

 _Besok..._ Diruang tengah sedang terjadi lempar-lemaparan kue pie. Berawal dari keisengan Ethan yang melontarkan sebuah kue pie kearah Jung. Jung yang tidak terima membalasnya dan ternyata mengenai wajah Red dan perang kue pun tidak dapat dihindari."Hyaaattt! Rasakan lemparan kue pie-ku!" seru Clint dan melempar sebuah kue pie ke arah Alucard.

"Weee! Miss!" Ejek Alucard dan membalas melempar kue pie kearah Clint tapi meleset dan mengenai Zilong dibelakangnya.

"Oh gitu! Oke! Ane akan melemparkan My Lovely Stocking!" seru Zilong dan menunjukan sebuah kaos kaki yang sepertinya sudah 1 bulan belom di cuci. Dia melemparnya tapi meleset ke arah pintu dan mengenai...

"Oi, ada member ba-"

Plok!

"Oh tidak..." ujar mereka pelan.

"Puah! Ini kaos kaki siapa hah!?" bentak Takano dan semuanya menunjuk Zilong yang mulai mengendap-endap pergi. "Oi kau!"

"HEROES NEVER FADE!!" Dan dia kabur secepat mungkin dari Takano yang mengamuk.

"Kemari kau!"

"Tidak akan!"

Zilong hampir bertabrakan dengan Desmond dan..

Insert To be continued meme...

6\. Ear rape.

Siang ini Eris sedang main sama Salem di dalam ruang kendali. Karena agak bosan Eris memutuskan untuk mengerjai Salem sesekali (Pret!)

"Gue tantang mau nggak?" ucap Eris ke Salem.

"Apaan!?"

"Nggak baper nonton Titanic plus dengerin OST-nya."

"Kalo berhasil gimana?" tanya Salem.

"Lu boleh nyuruh gue sesuka hati."

"Kalo gagal?"

"Silahkan, seminggu berturut-turut bermalam bersama Alfred berduaan di kamar gue, tapi kalau mau lebih gue cariin Love hotel." jawab Eris dengan cengiran dimukanya dan Salem langsung memasang muka 'seriusan lu!?'

"Becanda mavs, kalau lu gagal lu harus dengerin OST Titanic tapi versi Ear Rape." ralat Eris dan memutar lagu 'My heart will go on' versi Earrape suling dan..

Tuuu Tu Tu Tuhhuhhuuttt Tuttutt

"Telinga gue oi! Bedarah dah nih!" sembur Salem.

"Eh, daripada tantangan, gue dapet ide iseng nih." Bisik Eris dan dia membisikkan rencananya ke Salem. Salem langsung tertawa jahat memdengar rencana itu.

 _Kemudian..._

"Sshhtt!!" Mereka mendekati Mathias yang lagi tidur di sofa dengan sebuah buku di mukanya. Eris dan Salem diam-diam menyelipkan sebuah Headphone ke kepala Mathias yang sudah disambungkan ke HP Eris.

"Atu, Dua, Ti..."

'TRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIITPPPP TRRRRIIIIIIIIIIITRRRT!!!!!'

"Argh! Gue Budeg dah!" sembur Mathias yang kaget karena mendegar lekingan suara Recorder.

"Kabur Coeg!" Seru Salem dan Eris bersamaan.

"Woi! Sini lu berdua!"

 _Second Target Locked.._

"Ikyo, ini deh!" Eris memberikan Ikyo Headphone-nya. "Gue ada lagu yamg bagus lho."

"Coba di play."

"Oke!"

Oh, kau salah ucap Ikyo.

TRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIITPPPP TRRRRIIIIIIIIIIITRRRT!!!!!'

"Kampret lu berdua! Lu mau bikin orang budeg ya!" sembur Ikyo dan mengejar dua orang iseng tersebut.

"Muehahahahahaha!"

 _Revenge..._

Zen terbangun disebuah ruangan kosong dan berdebu. Tapi, entah kenapa ada sebuah alat penyangga di kepalanya dan dia dalam posisi duduk dan diikat. Konstant, dia panik nggak ketulungan.

'Dafuq, masa gue tiba-tiba kena eksekusi sih! Salah gue apa!?' batinnya.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" ucap Salem dari sebuah layar.

"Salem!?"

"Hei, Aku ingin bermain denganmu..."

"Salem sejak kapan lu punya 'Reverse Bear Trap' !?

(Jangan dicari Ok! Kecuali, kalau kalian udh tau atau nggak kuat liatnya.)

"Sebenarnya sih, itu hanya.. Headphone yang di mosifikasi..." jawab Salem sambil menggaruk pipinya dan sweatdrop.

"Apa yang lu mau?" tanya Zen.

"Gampang, kau lepaskan Headphone itu dan keluar dari ruangan sebelum 5 menit. Kuncina ada di atas Headphone-nya. Kalau gagal, ntar ada muaik yang ngiringin di ruangan itu."

"What!?"

"Mau tau? test ya!"

 _Lingsir Wengi..._

"Kenapa harus Lingsir Wengi!?" sembur Zen.

"Balas Dendam setelah ngerain gue, Weee!" balas Salem dan layar langsung mati, tiba-tiba hidup lagi. "Oh, tentu saja, tak lupa dengan Earrape-nya."

"Hah?"

Tu TuThutTuTUhTu

"Kenapa harus lagu Ost Titanic sih!"

"Oh, ok yang lain..."

Teret Tet Tet Teret.. Teret Tet Tet Teret.. Teret Tet Tet Teret.. Teret Tet Tet Tet Teret..

"Nuuuu! Jangan lagu 'Akad' lagi bosen gue!"

"Lagu Payung Teduh Akad tapi Intronya 10 jam." jawab Salem dan layar mati kembali.

Bonus :

"Haya, beli bunga segitu buat apa?" tanya Yamatabi ketika meliha Hayabusa membawa sebuah bungket bunga berukuran besar.

"Mau ketemu seseo- Enggak kok! Tabi-Nii!" Haya langsunv teleport entah kemana bersama bunbket bunga itu.

"Mencurigakan..." batin Yamatabi.

Kemudian..

Hayabusa menatap seorang perempuan berambut Silver yang membawa sebuah payung dikejauhan, dia menelan ludah dan memberanikam diri untuk mendekati wanita tersebut dengan menyebunyikan bungket bunganya di punggunya. Dia tidak tau, kalau dia diikuti oleh beberapa orang.

"Siapa wanita itu ya?" ucap Iris dengan teropongnya.

"Kayak gimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Emy.

"Warna rambut silver panjang kebawah, mata biru, bawa payung." jawab Iris.

"Pacar dia kali." jawab Alexia yang juga menggunakan teropong.

"Kok nggak keliatan?" ucap Hikari dan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop karena tutup lensa teropongnya belum dibuka.

Jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan setelah disogok sama Kunihiro bersaudara.

"Hayabusa, lama tak berjumpa ya." ucap Wanita itu dengan senyuman.

"I.. Iya, Nona Kagura.. Em.. Ini untukmu." Haya memberikan bungket bunga yang dia bawa.

"Oh, Terima kasih."

"mau jalan-jalan, hanya kita berdua..."

"Baiklah." Mereka berdua langsng berangkulan tangan dan pergi ke arah taman yang lain.

"Hmm..." Para kelompotan Fujo langsung berpikir dan bersiaplah untuk Haya karea doujin dia dengan kagura akan bertebaran dimana-mana.

Dimarkas..

"Reha, aku ingin-"

Perkataan Yamagi terpotong setelah melihat Reha sedang sibuk Nari di kamar. Reha yang sadar denan kehadiran Yamagi langsung berhenti dn adu tatap denan Yamagi.

"A.. aku bisa jelaskan.." ucap Reha dengan blush dimukanya..

 _Segitu dulu ada.._


	70. Miles Siblings

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan : o.. Oh.. -3-

Iris : Parah nih Mas, sodara sendiri diketawain *Angry react Dan diem-diem seludupin Doujin Insect Andreas Siblings ke perpus disana.

Rosy Miranto 18 :

Inferno : Baiklah, aku Tak jadi Deh.. *Bersiul Dan pergi. Dan oh, Apa Kau bilang jugje itu panah peledak? Nope, Ini bukan panah tapi sihir peledak kekuatan tinggi.

Mira : Entahlah, aku mau memberikan Vience oleh-oleh atau nggak. Mending ke kakak Aja.

Destra : *Flying to Aland Island. Yak, sampe!

Sebenernya, sih.. itu sensoran ok :v

Kazuma : Sieryuu itu naga peliharaan ku .v.

Eris : Seharian!? Ide bagus!!

Thx!

Chapter 70 : The Life Story of Miles Siblings.

Desmond P.O.V

Demi Adikku, aku Akan bergabung bersamanya agar dia tidak dimarahi boss tempat kerja kami lagi karena dia sering bolos padahal kerjanya adalah yang terbaik Dari bartender yang lain. Tapi Entahlah, apa aku Akan kuat bersama kelompoknya itu yang katanya agak aneh Dan liar. Namun, Bagaimana lagi, aku Tak mau dia dipecat jadi, terpaksa aku Akan resiko terbesar bergabung dengannya Walaupun, nyawaku Akan jadi taruhan disana...

Yah.. Aku hanya harap berjalan dengan lancar...

Third Person P.O.V

"Sekarang atau tidak sekali..." Desmond masuk ke markas dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah tapi, saat sedang menuju ke ruang tengah dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berambut kuncir kuda yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan. "Hei, Maaf."

"Ya, Tak ap-"

"Zhao Ziloooooooong!!"

"Maaf aku harus kabur dan dah!" Pria itu kembali lari sampai keluar markas dan Desmond hanya bisa diam dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Desmond." ucap Takano yang sepertinya agak kelelahan karena mengejar sesuatu.

"Ya.. Emm.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Desmond penasaran.

"Tak apa, hanya saja, seorang yang idiot melemparku dengan sebuah kaus kaki bekas dan aku mengejarnya."

"Pasti, pria yang berambut kuncir kuda barusan."

"Ya.. kau melihatnya?"

"Keluar markas."

"Ok, Kau ke ruang tengan saja, nanti kita akan bertemu setelah ini ok." Takano.l langsung berlari secepat mungkin dan sepertinya suara pintu dibanting terdengar cukup keras.

Desmond bisa bertahan hidup di tempat seaneh ini, yah... biarpun dulu lebih aneh sih karena mereka dipaksa untuk tiduran dan diteliti terus-menerus sampai rasanya mereka berdua menjadi agak gila dan dapat melihat bayang-bayang pendahulu mereka berdua. Dan sekarang hal tersebut masih membekas dikepala mereka sampai entah kapan. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, dia melihat keadaannya normal-normal saja (padahal tadi, ada perang kue pie. Dan entah kenapa semuanya langsung kinclong bersihnya.) Dia duduk di sofa dan terdapat sepiring kue pie dan teh di depannya.

"Kau pasti lelah kesini, silahkan." ucap seorang wanita berambut hijau dengan senyuman di wajahnya. (Walaupun dia sering mendengar tempat adikknya, dia belum tau banyak soal anggotanya, kecuali kerusuhan massal yang selalu terjadi di antara para anggota kelompoo itu.) Desmond hanya tersenyum balik dan mengangguk.

"Emm.. Namamu siapa ya?" tanya Desmond.

"Silica, Silica Almira Mayer. Kau boleh memanggilku Silica." ucap Silica dan menunduk kemudian pergi. Desmond iseng menggunakan kekuatan analisi-nya dan betapa kaget dirinya saat melihat Gadis yang barusan tersenyum ke dirinya itu berwarna merah redup.

'Gadis itu.. Dia.. Musuh? tapi, dia begitu baik. Apa.. Jangan-jangan, ini beracu- Ah, tidak! Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu Des!' batin Desmond dan mengambil kue pie itu. 'Enak..'

Dia rasa, dia ingin keliling sebentar mungkin, ke halaman belakang atau mengecek hal-hal lainnya karena kalau hanya menunggu dia akan bosan. Desmond pergi ke halaman belakang, tapi.. Dia malah menemukan sebuah kejadian yang agak privasi disitu.

"Vi- Vin.. Hentikan, jangan disini!" kata Desmand dan mencoba mendorong Vincent yang memojokannya di sebuah pohon.

"Heh.. Tapi, aku mau disini Des, tak ada siapa-siapa ini ko- Sialan ada yang datang." Vincent menengok kebelakang dan hampir merubah tangannya jadi senjata, namun, tidak jadi karena yang datang adalah.. "Oh, Ada Desmond rupannya."

"Kakak? Kan hari ini libu-"

"Bukan masalah itu ok!" potong Desmons dengan blush di wajahnya. "Em.. Vin, tolong bisakah aku bicara empat mata dengan adikku dulu."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Ucap Vincent dengan nada agak mengeluh karena dia terganggu oleh kedatangan Desmond.

"Nah, Apa mau mu kak?" tanya Desmand.

"Hei, lebih baik kalau kita berdua bersatu lagi oke, kita bersama lagi kau dan aku."

"Tapi, aku tak mungkin ketempat kau tinggal, sekaramg ini rumahku."

"Bukan itu bodoh, tapi aku yang akan mencoba tinggal disini." sela Desmond dan Desmand hanya bisa diam mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak seriuskan? Maksudku, kau bercanda?"

"Nggak, aku serius!"

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika mereka datang dan membawa-mu pergi atau tinggal disini!?" balas Desmand dan Facepalm.

"Hmm.. Sial, aku lupa memikirkan it-"

"Deeeeesmmmmmoooooooooonnddd!!"

"Tu..." Mereka menatap kearah langit dan seorang pria langsung mendarat tak jauh dari mereka. Tentu saja, mereka mengenal pria itu sebenarnya sih bukan seorang tapi, dua orang...

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ke aku hah!?" tanya Alex dengan nada kesal dan mencoba menarik kerah jaket Desmond.

"Oke, aku memang salah, tapi aku mau tinggal dengan adikku karena dia bolos kerja mulu!" jawab Desmond dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Alex dari jaketnya. Dia lupa soal dua orang yang selalu menstalk dirinya, bahkan lewat HP sekalipun.

"Des, kembali sekarang!" seru Alex.

"Aku mau disini!" Balas Desmond.

"Kau tak akan tahan lebih dari sehari!" Sela Aiden.

"Biarkan! Aku mau bersama adik kembarku ok!" sahut Desmond.

"Yaudah, terserah kau!" kata Alex. "Lagi pula, cari aja yang lain! Dia juga bisa! Kaliankan mirip soalnya!" Teriaknya.

Kata-kata Alex sepertinya langsung merembes ke Desmond seorang karena bisa terlihat dari mukanya kalau dia sudah marah karena mengungkit masa lalunya karena dia pernah pacaran dengan orang lain, lalu putus dengan tidak bagus sama sekali. Desmond langsung memukul muka Alex.

"Yaudah sana! Aku tak mau melihat kau lagi! Pergi dariku!" seru Desmond dan melempar Alex entah kemana tau.

"De.. Des.. kau tak.."

"Aiden.. Tolong.. biarkan aku berdua dengan adikku dulu ok..." ucap Desmond.

"Baiklah, emm.. Desmand, ada Warrend kan?"

"Ada kok, lantai 4 kamar kamar nomor 2 dari kiri."

"Terima kasih." Aiden langsung masuk ke markas.

"Mond.. kau tak apa?" Desmand yakin kalau kakaknya menangis walaupun ditahan dan bisa terdengar dari suara seduannya yang mulai terdengar. "Mond.. Ada apa kau dengan Alex?"

"Aku sedang muak dengannya.. Dia terlalu mengungkit masa lalu hubunganku yang dulu."

"Dengan Dia?"

 **Note : 'Dia' yang dimaksud disini bukanlah Alex tapi, ada satu orang lagi yang jadi pairing Desmond. Tapi, aku akan membuatnya secret ok!**

"Iya, Kami sering bertengkar hebat beberapa hari ini. Aiden selalu menghiburku jika aku sedih."

"Maafkan aku.. kau jadi, em.. membahasnya."

"Tak apa, aku memang mau menceritakannya ke dirimu kok." ucap Desmond dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ada niat buat baikan?" tanya Desmand.

Desmond hanya diam dan segera mengalihkan ke topik pembicaraan yang lainnya.

"Hei Umm..."

 _Lantai 4 kamar ke 2 dari kiri..._

Tok, Tok, Tok...

"Warrend? kau didalam" tanya Aiden, dia yakin kalau dia mendengar suara orang terjatuh dari kursi atau apalah itu di kamar Warrend.

"Hooaam, Ya?" Warrend tampak kacau karena rambutnya masih berantakan dan wajahnya masih mengantuk saat membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Oh, Aide- Maaf! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Emm.. Ok.." Aiden hanya sweatdrop melihatnya dan masuk ke kamar Warrend. Agak berantakan karena banyak alat perkakas dan ada monitor pengawas serta buku-buku bertebaran di kasur dan lantai kamar Warrend. 'Anak ini haruslah memcoba merapihkan kamarnya.'

"Hei, em.. maaf aku ketiduran di kursi saat mencoba mengawasi markas karena katanya ada beberapa orang jahil yang kadang menjahili beberapa anggota lainnya saat tertidur." ucap Warrend dan menguap lagi.

"Kau tampak kau? berapa hari kau tidak tidur?" tanya Aiden.

"Dua Hari.. Hoamm..."

"Tidurlah, aku rasa kau sangat perlu tidur sekarang, aku yang akan berjaga." ucap Aiden dan mengusap kepala Warrend yang dia angkat ke kasur.

"Kau yakin.." ujar Warrend dengan mata mulai menutup tapi, dia tahan.

"Iya, sekarang kau tidur ok, jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu lama bangun."

Warrend-pun menutup matanya dan tersenyum, "terima.. kasih..."

"Tidurlah.. Orchard..."

 _Back to Miles Siblings.._

"Aku punya pertanyaan.." Amelia mencoba merangkai pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dengan Vin dan Alex di Manhattan?" tanya Amelia.

"Um..."

 _Flashback Manhattan, 5 tahun sebelumnya..._

Desmond dan Desmand mencoba menyusup ke sebuah gedung yang sepertinya terdapat benda yang mereka cari. Namun, mereka harus menyusup melewati sebuah gedung yang masih dibangun dan disinilah mereka bertemu dengan Mercer bsrsaudara. Tapi...

'Mau tak mau, kami harus melakukannya.' ujar Desmamd sambil berjalan disebuah pipa. mau tak mau kemampuan mereka berdua harus dikeluarkan karena Gedungnya benar-benar masih dibangun dan bisa dibilang baru setengah jadi. Tapi, saat dia sedang melewati sebuah pintu besi.

"Wo! Tahan! Pemandangan yang indah!" suara teman mereka dari earphone yang mereka pakai.

"Mond! Tolongin!" seru Desmand yang bergelayutan di ujung gedung. Yah, saat dia sedang mencoba melewati bawah pintu dengan berseluncur malah kelebihan karena ancang-ancang yang dia ambil terlalu lama dan dia langsung meluncur ke ujung batas tapi, untung saja dia langsung memegang batas aman.

"Hati-hati lain kali dan _Paku_ , Shaun!" gerutu Desmond.

 **Note : Paku? itu hanya semacam sensor buat F*ck you kok :v**

Mereka berdua terus-terusan bergelayutan, memanjat, berpeganggan, berlari, melompat, dan menjaga kesebangan di fondasi yang bisa dibilang.. hanya setumpu ujung besi saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai diatas puncak tertinggi gedung setengah jadi itu.. Puncak dari alat angkut bahan bangunan diatas gedung.

"Nah, dari situ kalian akan terbang sampai ke gedung didepan kalian!" ucap teman mereka di earphone.

"Siapa duluan?"

"Undi?"

"Ok.."

"Batu!"

"Gunting!"

"Kertas!"

Desmond : Kertas, Desmand : gunting.

"Silahkan, duluan." ucap desmand dengan cengiran dimukanya.

"Sialan lu dek!" Desmond akhirnya melompat duluan. Disusul oleh Desmand dibelakangnya. Nah, disinilah.. mereka akhirnya bertemu..

"Mand, aku rasa-"

Brak!

"Mond!-"

Brak!

"Hei!? Apa yang!?" keluh Alex dan menatap Desmond yang menabraknya dan terbawa entah kemana.

"Vin?"

"Mand?"

Oh, kecuali mereka berdua yang udah kenal duluan..

 _Flashback end.._

"Begitulah.." komentar Desmand.

'Bukan saat yang bagus untuk pertemuan pertama.' ujar Amelia sweatdrop.

"Oi, kayaknya kau salah deh. Itu mah sebelum kita berdua berpisah dengan mereka karena Alex menggila!" ralat Desmond.

 _Flashback again..._

"Hei, berikan aku dan adikku ini yang terbaik." ucap Seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket hitam, hoodie abu-abu, dan kemeja putih tapi, atasnya tidak dikancing. Sementara, pria (yang mungkin adiknya) mengenakan baju kemeja putih dan jas hitam dan beberapa garis merah diujungnya hanya diam dan menangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Kalian kembar ya?" tanya pria dengan jas hitam itu.

"Ya, kami kembar." jawab Desmond.

"Siapa yang kakak? apa kau?" tanya si pria berhoodie abu-abu dan menunjuk Desmand.

"Haa.. selalu, tapi maaf, aku si adik. Dia kakakku." jawab Desmand.

"Hah? Kau lebih tinggi dari kakak kembarmu?" tanya si pria berjas itu.

"Ya memang dan itu adalah pembeda kami jika kalian sudah kenal."

"Nama kalian?"

"Kakak, Desmond Miles."

"Adik, Desmand Miles."

 _Flashback end_

"Begitulah, yang benar." ucap Desmond.

"Oh."

 _Malam harinya..._

Gubrak! Gedubrak!

"Hei! Hentikan! Des-"

Brak! Bruak!

Terdengar sepertinya ada yang berbicra dengan bahasa arab di kamarnya Desmand. Semuanya langsung mendobrak kamarnya takut ada yang salah dan saat dibuka terlihat Desmond sedang menodong Desmand dengan sebuah pisau di lehernya. Dan dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang kurang dimengerti oleh beberapa orang. Desmand membalasnya juga dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Cukup ok! Aku ini adik dari Desmond dan aku cu- eh.. Salah satu penerusmu." Desmond menurunkan pisaunya dan menatap tajam ke orang yang berkumpul di pintu.

 _"Siapa kalian!?"_

"Em.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Red penasaran.

"Tahan dulu Altair, jangan menyerang dulu." ucap Desmand. "Jadi, begini Red.. Emm.. Desmond mempunyai empat kepribadian, Yang satu desmond, yang satu itu Altair dia.. agak pemarah dan arogan oh, dan dia juga bicara dengan bahasa arab, yang satu Ezio.. Dia bicara setengah bahasa itali dan inggris tapi.. agak sedikit perayu, dan Connor, kalian.. pasti sudah tau kan.. Yang ini Altair.."

" _Aku dimana?"_

 _"Kau dirumahku, tenang saja, aku tinggal bersama teman-temanku dan mereka baik. Jadi, tenanglah."_ jawab Desmand dan Desmond hanya mengangguk kemudian, dia jatuh pingsan.

"Dia tak apa?" tanya Silica.

"Tak apa, dia kalau berganti kepribadian sering pingsan jadi, biarkan saja." jawab Desmand.

'Yah, oh.. apa itu Malik?' Desmand melihat sekelibat bayangan putih yang menembus kerumunan. Seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dan berjubah hitam serta, memiliki satu tangan.

"Des! Des!"

Teriakan Rone sepertinya mengembalikan Desmand ke dunia nyata. "Ya, apa?"

"Kok bengong?" tanya Rone.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Desmand.

'Aku tak akan memberitahu mereka soal halusinasi itu.' batin Desmand.

Bonus :

"Mana Destra?" tanya Reo.

"Entahlah, dia bilang ingin keluar sebentar." balas Ferdinand.

"Hmm..." Reo masuk ke kamar Destra dan tak sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat dia kaget. 'Di.. Dia serius!?'

Helmnya ketinggalan...

 _sementara itu.._

"Kau siapa?" tanya Enara hati-hati ketika melihat seorang pria berambut biru panjang berantakan dan bermata merah dan luka di wajah bagian atasnya. Berpakaian Jubah biru tua dan ada efek seperti listrik dan segi enam pembatas disekelilingnya.

"Destra Electrocutor, salam kenal." ucap Destra dan melipat tangannya kemudian dia sedikit terangkat ke udara.

"Oh, jadi kau Destra.. Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah-mu?" tanya Enara.

"Sudah lama sekali dan aku tak mau membahasnya." jawab Destra. "Ingat, aku kesini untuk membahas senjata."

"Tapi, kau taukan, senjataku ini tongkat bukannya, tom-"

"Tak apa, justru aku hanya akan memikirkan senjata sementara yang akan aku gunakan." ucap Destra. "Dan sepertinya aku bisa memikirkannya sekarang."

Destra mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya ke kedua tangannya dan menepuk kedua tangannya, lama-lama dia membuat jarak atara kedua tangannya sampai terlihat sebuah tongkat mulai terbentuk.

"Heaaaaargh!"

"Wa.. Tenaga yang luar biasa." komentar Enara.

"Aku biasa melakukan sihir dengan tenaga yang cukup hebat, tapi ini terlalu menguras tenagaku." Destra langsung sempoyongan dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah tetapi, Enara menahannya.

"Tahan, kau harus istirahat dulu untuk mengisi tenaga-mu lagi. Dan kau bagaimana bisa kesini?"

"Terbang.. dan.. Teleport, aku bisa.. melakukannya.. dengan tenaga yang sedikit.. tapi.. kece.. patan.. yang.. tingg-" Destra langsung pingsan dan terjatuh ke tanah menimpa Enara.

"Di.. dia berat sekali."

 _Segitu aja ya.._


	71. Kazuma Confession

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Imferno : *Ngangguk. Tenang aku mengerti, hanya aja tadi kurang ngeh aja.

Takano : Yah, aku merasa puas setelah memukuli si 'Anak Naga'

Desmond : Tidak ada sih, tapi menerima sesuatu dari musuh.. harus dicurigai. 'Dia' Bukan siapa-siapa! Ingat Mantan kadang bisa jadi teman, Bisa jadi Setan!

Vincent : Jaga Ucapan Mu! *3GED.

Desmand : Tahan-Tahan! *Sweatdrop.

Kazuma : Emm.. A.. aku sepertinya Salah sebut. karena Nama aslinya memang Seiryuu (星龍). Selain itu ada lagi sih, burung phoenix. (紅葉) kemudian, kura-kura (玄武) dan harimau putih (白虎). Jangan tanya bagaimana aku mendapatkan burung Phoenix, itu sudah lama sekali.

Chapter 71 : Some Varios Serious Scenes.

1\. Pouting Father.

Kediaman Pyromancer...

"Berisik! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

Blaar!

Kita ke markas..

"Ok.. Ini bakalan susah." Ucap Pyro dan menghelakan nafas dan memutuskan hubungan telefonnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Moku.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi." kata Pyro datar.

"Siapa? Paman Cyro dan ayah-mu?" tanya Moku penasaran.

"Bukan, Melainkan, Dengan Gurunya lagi." jawab Pyro datar.

"Oh, Dengan Tuan Drud?"

"Yap, masalahnya yang biasa."

"Oh, trus, kenapa lagi masalahnya?"

"Ayah gue, dia pergi dari rumah lagi, dan sekarang dia-"

Dibawah..

Ting Tong..

"Ya? Oh, Inferno tumben kesini?" tanya Reha yang membukakan pintu markas. Inferno diam saja dan kemudian, dia memojokan pria itu dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke Reha. "Wa-"

"Biarkan aku tinggal bersama Pyro sampai aku bilang cukup!" Ucap Inferno dengan nada rendah dan gelangnya mulai mengeluarkan api.

"He.. Hei, te.. tenang ok.. Ki- Kita bisa bicaraka ini baik-baik." balas Reha gugup.

"Izinkan Aku atau aku akan bakar dan meledakan tempat ini sampai rata dengan tanah!" ancam Inferno.

"Ba- Bai-"

"Tunggu! Seenaknya saja kau bilang seperti itu! Ini Rumah kami, Bukan Istanamu! Infer!" Sembur Takano dan sekarang dia memukul Inferno sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Berisik! Biarkan aku tinggal disini karena kau tak tau masalah-ku!" bentak Inferno dan badannya mulai dililit api.

"Hmph! Memangnya apa masalahmu sampai kau memaksa anak muda itu untuk tinggal ditempat kami!"

"Kau tak akan mengerti! Jadi, Perbolehkan aku atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan untuk memaksamu!"

"Eh.. Guys.."

"Tidak akan untuk seorang tamu yang seenaknya saja dan mengancam akan menghancurkan rumahku!"

"Jika itu mau-mu, maka aku akan menggunakan Arkana api!"

"Guys!"

"Tidak takut! Aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan Nefirit!"

"Guys!"

"Nefirit ya! Hmph! Tidak masalah!"

"Kalian Hentikan ini sekarang!" Teriak Yuki dan tiba-tiba, tubuh Inferno dan Takano kaku, tak bisa digerakan.

"Selesai.." Ucap Shiki pelan dan Aura putih ditangannya menghilang.

"Shiki, apa yang kau-"

"Aku menyegel kekuatan kalian berdua. Karena aku tau kalau, Nefirit adalah Sihir api tingkat tinggi yang digabungkan dengan kekuatan kegelapan." jelas Shiki. "Tapi, Aku tak pernah dengar soal Arkana api."

 _Kemudian.._

"Jadi.. Kau bertengkar dengan gurumu?" tanya Takano.

"Dia selalu susah diajak kompromi, dia melarangku membuat sihir jenis baru, makanya dia mengancam akan menyegel kekuatanku." ucap Inferno.

"Oh, jadi.. Karena kau memcoba mencampurkan sihir murni dengan sihir element, dia mengancam akan menyegel dirimu toh."

"Yah, maaf karena aku masih sangatlah marah tadi, makanya aku langsung main hajar saja." jelas Inferno.

"Kau harus mengontrol emosimu kawan, atau bisa berbahaya."

"Ya, oh, kau bilang kau bisa Nefirit, itu bukannya Sihir kegelapan dicampur dengan sihir api ya?"

"Emm.. Nefirit itu, Sihir Murni asli dicampur sihir kegelapan kemudian, dicampur sihir api. Jadilah, Nefirit.

"Oalah, pantas sangat ditakuti dikalangan pengendali sihir, ternyata legendary class toh."

"Yap.."

2\. Kazuma Confession.

Ting Tong..

"Ya.. Eh.. Kazuma-san ada apa?" tanya Tumma ketika melihat Kazuma sendirian didepan pintu.

"Beri tahu para Andreas, temui aku di CitaCafè sekarang juga." Kazuma langsung pergi dengan tatapan datarnya. Tumma bingung dan segera menutup pintunya.

 _Kemudian.._

"Mana Tartagus?" tanya Kazuma ketika melihat 3 Andreas bersaudara tanpa Tartagus yang merupakan targetnya.

"Emm... Dia..."

"Takut padaku, aku tau.. Tapi, tujuanku memanggil kalian haruslah berempat karena aku mau menceritakan sesuatu."

"A.. Entahlah, cara membawanya kemari." ucap Vience.

"Tak apa, aku akan menyuruh Byakko membawanya." kata Kazuma dan kemudian, dia memunculkan seekor harimau putih.

"Untuk apa anda memanggil saya, tuan Kazuma?" tanya Harimau putih itu.

"Bawakan aku seorang bernama Tartagus Andreas kemari!" perintah Kazuma.

"Permohonan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya, Tuan Kazuma." Harimau itu kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

"Sa Sinmu itu memang keren ya, punya empat pelayan." gumam Sapphire.

"Ehm.. Jadi, aku mengumpulkan kalian.. karena aku mau minta maaf soal saudara kalian itu." kata Kazuma memotong pembicaraan.

"Heeh..."

"Tapi, jujur, aku agak kecewa juga dengan Tartagus.. Dia nekat memutuskan pasangannya padahal sudah di ambang pintu masuk."

"Diamabang pintu masuk?" tanya Daren.

"Aku akan menjodohkan dia dengan Seon, dengan begitu Seon akan mempunyai pelindung yang baru."

"Seon? Siapa dia?" tanya Vience.

"Seon itu teman kalian, Iris."

"Hah? Nama asli Iris itu Seon?" ucap Sapphire kaget.

"Lebih tepatnya, Seon Mi, Young, Seon adalah Orang Korea."

"Heeee!"

"Tapi, Seon itu adalah nama koreanya.. Dia juga punya nama Jepang... Sakurai Aokiryuu."

"Tu- Tunggu, lalu Nama Iris Lisbeth itu dari mana?" tanya Daren penasaran.

"Orang tua angkatnya, yang ada di Perancis." jawab Kazuma.

"I- Iris, punya orang tua angkat? Memangnya kemana orang tua kandungnya?" tanya Sapphire.

Kazuma hanya diam membisu ketika ditanya soal orang tua kandung Iris, "Kazuma-san, Kemana orang tua asli Iris?" tanya Daren.

"A.. Aku akan menceritakannya ketika Tartagus sudah kemari." ucap Kazuma gugup. Vience yakin, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kazuma menjadi begitu terganggu ketika membahas orang tua kandung Iris. Kazuma hanya diam dan melihat sekeliling, entah kenapa dia harus memutar kembali ingatan lama tentang anak perempuannya yang akan pergi berkerja bersama suaminya dan menitipkan Iris ke dia.

'Ayah, Jaga Seon dan Kim ya, kami mau keluar negeri untuk beberapa bulan tapi, tentu saja kami tetap akan menghubungi untuk mengetahui keadaan mereka.' ucap Sasakura, anaknya dan menyerahkan Iris dan kakaknya ke dia.

'Baiklah, kau janji ya, pulang dengan selamat, kau juga Taeji." Kazuma melirik kearah Taeji (Ayah Iris dan Kim) dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke dia.

'Te- Hemmhh.. Baiklah, Tuan Kazuma.' ucap Taeji pasrah.

'Kami berangkat ya, Seon, Kim, Ibu dan Ayah akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang bagus buat kalian nanti, ok.' Ucap Sasakura.

'Baik ibu!' balas Iris dan Kim bersamaan.

'Jangan nakal ya sama kakek.' kata Taeji dan membawa koper mereka keluar.

"Kenangan yang menyakitkan." gumam Kazuma.

"Ha?"

"Ti- tidak!" potong Kazuma.

"Tuan Kazuma, saya berhasil menemukannya dan akan membawanya ke tempat anda." ucap Byakko dan tiba-tiba, Tartagus langsung mendarat diantara para Andreas lainnya.

"Adaw!"

"Tugas saya sudah selesai, senang bantu anda Tuan besar Aokiryuu." Harimau itu menghilang perlahan sembari menunduk untuk Kazuma.

"Ka- Kazuma-Se-"

"Tartagus, Kau membuatku kecewa!" kata Kazuma ketus.

"Maaf..."

"Jadi, Kazuma-san, boleh kami tau kemana orang tua kandung Iris?" tanya Daren.

"Baiklah, karena Tartagus sudah disini.. Aku akan menceritakannya." ucap Kazuma.

"Tu- Tunggu, Orang tua kandung Iris?"

"Shhhtttt!" Vience menutup mulut Tartagus dengan tangannya.

"Ini.. Adalah kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu-"

Kazuma menceritakan semuanya sampai akhirnya dibagian dimana yang membuat dia menangis.

"Malam harinya, ada berita di televisi tentang kecelakaan pesawat menuju Amsterdam. Aku menjadi was-was mendengarnya. Saat aku melihat korban pesawatnya.. Nama 'Sasakura Aokiryuu dan Taeji kook Young' ada di televisi.. Aku benar-benar Shock dan Seon juga Kim saat itu sedang menonton juga ikut shock bahkan, Seon terus-terusan menangis didepan Televisi sambil terus mememanggil ayah dan ibu-nya. Sejak hari itu juga.. Aku merawat mereka berdua selama 13 tahun sampai sekarang. Aku terus-terusan mengawasi mereka berdua, menjadi ketat, pemarah, dan overprotek terhadap mereka, terutama Seon.. karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan melihat dia menangis karena kehilangan.. kedua.. orang.. tuanya..."

Kazuma tak bisa menahan air matanya saat menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa anak perempuannya. Dia benar-benar tertekan soal itu. Tartagus hanya diam mendengarnya, Vience sudah bukan merasa kasihan lagi, tapi tak tega mendengar perjuangan Kazuma merawat kedua cucunya, Daren mengelap air matanya dengan tisu dan juga mencoba menahan Sapphire yang mulai mengelap ingusnya dengan baju panjangnya.

"Ja.. Jadi, Iris kehilangan orang tuanya.. karena kecelakaan." ucap Tartagus pelan. Kazuma hanya mengangguk dan dia langsung menangis lagi.

"Aku mempercayai dirimu Tartagus, karena kau adalah orang yang satu-satunya kuat dengan tekanan-ku saat bersama Iris, tapi kenapa kau menghianati kepercayaan itu dengan hadiah tangisan dari Seon ke diriku?"

"Sensei, Tidak membenci-ku?" tanya Tartagus.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangimu seperti cucuku sendiri! Apa yang aku lakukan hanyalah untuk melatih dirimu, aku tak percaya kalau salah satu murid, ah.. tidak.. cucuku menghianati kakeknya sendiri!" Kata Kazuma.

"A-"

"Taeji, dia punya masalah yang sama seperti kau, tapi dia tetap gegabah san mendekati anakku! Dia kuat sampai dia pernah melompat ke kandang Byakko dan dia melawan Byakko sampai dia hampir mati, dia buktikan itu demi kepercayaan ke diriku kalau dia bisa!"

"Dia apa!?" tanya Daren tak percaya.

"Aku menyembuhkannya dengan sihir dari Genbu. Dan esoknya aku jodohkan dia dengan Anakku." jawab Kazuma.

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya Iris pernah pacaran dengan berapa laki-laki?" tanya Tartagus.

"Dua, yang satu tak kuat bertemu dengan-ku karena aku pernah mengancam dia akan ku lempar ke kandang Seiryuu dan ketahuan selingkuh dan akhirnya aku memukulnya dengan tenaga Byakko, kemudian yang kedua.. Dia.. Em.. Oh.. Dia nggak berani dan nekat memutuskan hubungannya di depanku. Aku membakar dia dengan api abadi dari Akaha, lagipula.. Dia juga mata keranjang." jawab Kazuma.

"Gi- Kau sering membuat Seiryuu menabrak-"

Bugh!

"Woi! Lu masih mending di tabrak, Saus Tartar!? Lu nggak denger tadi, Ayahnya Iris yang nekat Lompat ke kandang macan yang nggak mungkin untuk dibunuh buat buktiin kalau dia bisa dipercaya sama Kazuma-san! Lah, Lu baru ditabrak sama bonyok aja udah nyerah padahal lu dikit lagi mau di jodohin sama guru lu sendiri!" Sembur Vience dan menabok muka Tartagus. "Oke Fix! Setelah gue denger cerita dari Kazuma-san, gue bisa nyimpulin kalau Lu itu Pecundang tau nggak! Kalau gue jadi lu, Gue tahan aja, toh, emang itu salah gue buat dia marah! Persetan dengan putus! Gue bilang lu ngobrol dulu! Bukannya Gegabah minta Putus!"

"Ye, Tapi, Kalau lu jadi gue ya, lu harus tau gimana rasanya ditabrak sama Seiryuu itu Nyiksa banget!" balas Tartagus dan membalas pukulan Vience.

"Ye tapi bisa nggak sih lu Ngerti perasaan orang diputusin! Ntar kalau lu nyesel juga nggak mau! Trus mau lu apaan gitu?! Ngelu-Ngelu ke gue buat cariin lu pacar baru karena Nyesel udah mutusin Iris! Sorry ye, gue nggak serendah lu!"

"He- Hei, kalian su-" Handphone Kazuma tiba-tiab berdering, dan itu ternyata dari Hanny. "Halo?"

 _"Kazuma-san, Ini gawat!"_

"Kenapa!?"Hanny menceritakan kejadiannya di telefon, Kazuma langsung diam dan shock berat. Badannya langsung lemas dan dia menjatuhkan Handphone-nya ke lantai setelah mendengar berita dari Hanny. Dia tak kuasa mehan tubuhnya yang semakin lemas, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan dia pingsan di lantai.

"Kazuma-san/Sensei!!!" Para Andreas langsung panik dan menelfon ambullans. Pengenjung lain ikut panik ketika melihat Kazuma terjatuh ke lantai sembari memegang dadanya sendiri.

"CPR! Oi, Saos! CPR!"

"Ok! Ok!"

"Halo, Rumah sakit ini darurat, ada yang terkena serangan jantung!"

Kazuma Though...

 _Kenapa.. Ini harus terjadi padaku?_

'Iris-chan _... Dia.. Tertabrak Truk yang rem-nya blong. sekarang, dia tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit.'_

Seon _, Kim maafkan kakek.. Sasakura.. Maafkan ayah..._

 _"A- Argh!"_

Taeji _... Maafkan aku.._

 _"Aku rela mati demi Sasakura! Bunuh aku Byakko!"_

Harada _.. Aku bukanlah penerus Aokiryuu yang pantas..._

 _"Kau adalah penerus yang pantas, Kazuma_

Tartagus _.. maafkan aku... kau adalah cucuku juga, aku bangga denganmu_

 _"Aku akan menjaganya! Aku akan pantas disebut sebagai pelindung!"_

Aku _.. Hanya bisa apa?_ _Aku tak bisa apa-apa.._ Tidak _! Aku.. Harus bisa, Aku punya keluarga.. Aku punya banyak hal, aku tak bisa pergi! Aku akan melindunginya_! _-Kazuma Aokiryuu-_

Before the Accident Scenes..

"Iris.. kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hanny.

"Ah, Iya.. hanya kepikiran aja sih.." jawab Iris.

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin. Ntar juga kalau udah mendingan kita bantu deketin." hibur Emy. "Ingat, kau udah bantuin aku kadang-kadang kalau berantem sama ayank mbeb-ku."

"Iya sih."

"Udahlah, Ris.. Dibuat Happy aja!" potong Yukari.

"Udah-udah, mending kita ke Setarbak!" ajak Tery.

"Starbuck mba!" ralat yang lainnya.

"Duit ada nih?" tanya Lira. "Pasti lagi gajian!"

"Ada dongs!"

"Ok!"

Iris melihat sebuah toko boneka diseberang jalan, mungkin jika dia mengirimkan hadiah untuk Tartagus, ini akan menolongnya. "Eh, tungguin ya!" Dia menyebrang jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah merah.

"Ok!" ucap Alexia. Tak sengaja dia melihat Truk yang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Iris, awas!"

"Eh.."

Brak!

"IRIIIIIIIIIIISS!!"

"Hanny, telefon kakeknya!"

"Iya!"

Kazuma Awaken..

"Kazuma-Sensei-"

"Aku dimana?" tanya Kazuma.

"Kau di rumah sakit, kau terkena Serangan jantung." balas Vience.

Kazuma tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Seon! Bagaiman dengan Seon!?"

"Te- tenang Kazuma-sensei."

"Seon! Bagaiman dengan dia! Katakan berita baik!"

"Di- Dia tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja, lukanya parah, tangan kanan dan kakinya patah. Pendarahan kepala, tulang rusuknya retak." jelas Tartagus.

"Hegh! A- Arhh!" Dadanya kembali sakit. "Seon! Seon!"

"Kazuma-san/Sensei, tenang ok.. Jangan tegang, jangan terlalu stress.. jantungmu nanti terkejut dan kau bisa pingsan lagi."

CTB eh.. Salah TBC..

Silahkan Terkejoed dengan masa lalu Iris... Gue nangis bikinnya..


	72. Random

Batu Nisan (?) : Gue nangid beneran nih!

Girl-chan : Biar tambah Complicated Aja sih, jadinya konfliknya berasa gitu.

Mba, Jangan bilang u Suka Akai karena dia panda :v

Rosy Miranto18 : Okay..

Emm.. Nama Kazuma emang aku Udah pikirin Kazuma AokiRyuu, Kalau Kazuma sih Mikir sendiri. Tapi, Kalau AokiRyuu, karena kepikiran dari Skill Jin SaSinmu di Lost Saga yang menyummon naga Seiryuu Dan berwarna biru serta mengeluarkan petir sih. Jadinya, kepikirannya Aoki (蒼き)sama Ryuu (龍) begitu deh. -w-"

Kazuma : Kouyou itu benar-benar burung Phoenix Dan dia pemberian dari seseorang. Kalau yang lain sih, emang dari rasi Bintang Dan legenda.

Thx!

Chapter 72 : Relaxation time.

(Chapter Ini Tak Ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya.)

1.Istirahat

"Yuki... Kau jangan kecapean ya.. Kalau Kau lelah, serahkan ke kami." Ucap Takano Ketika melihat Yuki sedang duduk di sofa bersama Asako Dan Masaki di gendongannya.

"Aku Tak apa-apa.. aku kuat ko- Ryuu-kun."

Ryuuga mengambil Asako dari pangkuan Yuki Dan menggendongnya, "Kau perlu istirahat Yuki. Aku sering mendengar Kalau Kau bangun dimalam Hari Untuk menenangkan Salah satu dari mereka." Kata Ryuuga.

"Itu tugasku sebagai ibu, tolong kemarikan anak- Takano-kun."

"Istirahat, Kau perlu tenang karena jarang tidur Juga Yuki."

"Tapi..."

"Yuki, aku Tak ingin Kau sakit seperti saat merawat Taiga.."

"Baiklah.."

2\. Gangguan.

'Aku perlu relaxasi Dan ketenangan.' batin Kazuma Dan pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah dia menutup pintu kamarnya, dia buka bajunya Dan duduk dilantai Untuk bermeditasi sampai tertidur (plak). Tapi, sepertinya dia memilih saat yang tepat Untuk bermeditasi sekarang.. Karena..

Gubrag!

Gedubrag!

Gludug Gludug Gludug!

Brak!

Dar!

'Sialan! Kenapa setiap aku bermeditasi selalu berisik!' keluh Kazuma Ketika dia mendengar suara gaduh dari sekelilingnya.

"Kazuma, Ayo Kita ma-"

Syuuuuung! Kompryang!

"Berisik! Dan suruh mereka untuk tenang!" Sembur Kazuma Setelah menimpuk Harada yang masuk dengan sebuah nampan besi entah dari Mana, kemudian dimembanting pintu kamarnya.

"Yeh.. Kok Sewot sih." Gerutu Harada Dan pergi meninggalkan Kazuma dikamarnya.

3\. Kunihiro Kyoudai no Quality Time.

"Nee~ Nee~ Haya-kun, Tabi-Dono, Apa kalian mempunyai sebuah robot?" tabya Yamagi ke kedua adiknya yang sedang baca buku.

"Aku ada.." Hayabusa merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan..

Handphone-nya (?)

Yamagi dan Yamatabi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Itu HP Haya! Bukannya Robot!" ucap Yamatabi.

"Tapi.. Robot itu adalah sebuah mesin yang digunakan untuk keperluan manusiakan? Kecuali... yah."

"Kau terlalu tajam." Komentar Yamagi.

"Aku juga ada." Yamatabi menunjukan sebuah foto robot manusia biasa.

'Dikira beneran!' gerutu Yamagi dan Hayabusa.

"Nah, Kalau Yama-Nii, robot yang kau miliki seperti apa?" tanya Hayabusa penasaran.

"Hmm..." Yamagi bersiul, tiba-tiba, dinding dijebol oleh sebuah robot raksasa yang membawa senjata. "Yap, dia dat-"

"Balikin! Cepet! Jangan nyolong punya orang!" sembur Yamatabi dan menendang Yamagi.

"Eehh~ Padahal dia keren."

"Ya tapikan, lu tau sendiri! Kalau pemiliknya kesini bisa runyam ntar!" sahut Yamatabi. "Balikin tuh Tadakatsu!"

"Ok,ok!" Yamagi hanya bisa menggerutu dan menaiki Robot itu disamping banyak gerutuan dari dirinya.

4\. Reverse Harem!?

"Kenapa Auranya nggak enak banget ya?" tanya Reha saat masih mabar ML sama girl-chan.

"Au dah, tapi, bener juga sih.. kok nggak enak ya." balas girl-chan. "Yah.. leg!'

Mereka melihat kebelakang dan langsung memasang muka bingung ketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup nggak enak karena.. Kunihiro bersadura (plus Mathias) sedang memojokan Zilong di tembok dengan aura yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Kau bilang apa? Wanita Simpanan?" tanya Yamagi dengan aura gelap dari badannya.

"He.. Hei, Maaf aku hanya ceplos biasa ok." ucap Zilong.

"Setidaknya kau tau, kalau dia adalah temannya." balas Yamatabi.

"Ya, kau membuat kami marah tau." ucap haya.

"Ha.. Haya, Bukankah kau?"

"Aku memang suka dengan Kagura, tapi.. Reha adalah Masterku dan kau sudah kurang ajar."

"Mungkin, Kau akan merasakan kekuatan Kunihiro bersaudara setelah ini."

"Eh?"

Enemy Legendary!

Digebukin Kunihiro bersaudara. Will live again in 43 sec.

5\. Iris Side.

"Iris.. Emm.. Cu." Kazuma menghampiri Iris yang sedang duduk di teras markas.

"Ya.. Ada apa kakek?"

Kazuma membuka mulutnya seperti mau berbicara seauatu tapi, dia menutupnya lagi. Dengan segenap keberanian dia akhirnya menceritakannya. "Tartagus, dia mau membawamu ke Orang tua angkatnya di Portugal. Jadi.."

"Tak apa, aku menerimanya kok. Lagi pula, aku juga mau bertemu dengannya lagi." ucap Iris.

"Baguslah.." Kazuma tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Iris. "Jaga dirimu ok, kakek.. hanya akan mengantarmu sampai bandara saja."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kakek."

6\. Angry Father.

"Nigou, sudah pulang." Red melihat Nigou sedang membuka sepatunya didepan pintu depan markas. "Bagaimana Sekolahmu?"

"Baik yah.. Tak ada masalah." jawab Nigou dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Nilai Ulanganmu sudah keluar?" tanya Red.

'A.. Bagaimana ini, ayah menanyakannya!' batin Nigou.

 _Flashback.._

"A.. Aku dapat 45..." gumam Nigou dengan wajah murung dan menatap nilai ulangan Matematikanya di kertas jawabannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Nigou?" tanya Flore.

"Ayah pasti akan marah." jawab Nigou. "Ayahkan serem kalau sudab keluar amarahnya."

"Owh... Yang sabar ya.."

 _Flashback end._

"Tidak, belum keluar." jawab Nigou datar dan langsung ke kamarnya. Red agak curiga dengan Nigou yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

'Hmm..'

Kemudian saat Nigou pergi keluar Red diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka tas Nigou dan menemukan sebuah Kertas Ulangan bertuliskan angka 45.

'Anak itu... Harus diberi pelajaran!' Aura gelap langsung menyelimuti tubuh Red yang melihat hasil ulangan Nigou, kemudian dia keluar markas untuk memaksa Nigou pulang.

Sementara itu..

"Udah cerita?" tanya Flore.

"Belum..Aku terlalu takut untuk cerita ke Ayah." jawab Nigou.

"Oh... Harusnya kau certita aja, nanti kalau nggak bisa panjang lho." kata Flore.

"Iya sih.."

Flore melihat sekeliling dan melihat Red sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua, "Nigou, Ayahmu tuh."

"Eh, Aduh-Aduh-Aduh!"

"Pulang sekarang juga.. Ayah mau bicara dengan-mu." ucap Red sambil menjewer telingan Nigou. "Maaf ya Flore."

"Tak apa, Paman Red."

 _Kamar Nigou..._

"Beraninya kau bohong ke Ayah!"

Brak!

Red menggebrak meja Nigou dengan aura gelap disekitarnya, "kenapa kau bohong!"

"A.. aku takut, A.. aku takut ayah marah." Nigou mulai menangis.

"Kalau kau bilang lebih awal kalau ulanganmu jelek! Ayah akan lebih tenang dan mencari cara agar kau bisa menaikan nilaimu. tapi, sekarang ayah marah karena kau bohong!" bentak Red dan merobek kertas ulangan Nigou. "Ayah nggak mau tau! Pikirkan sendiri! Bodo amat kau mau kayak apaan tau, Ayah nggak peduli!"

"Ayah maafin Nigou, yah." Nigou mulai menarik Baju Red dan menangis. "Maafin Nigou yah, Nigou nggak akan-"

Klak! Prak!

"Berisik! Jangan Sentuh Ayah!" Red mendorong Nigou dan membanting pintu kamarnya. "Kalau aku membunuhmu, aku akan langsung melakukannya."

Brak!

"..." Nigou hanya diam kemudian dia mulai menangis dengan bantal kasurnya.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Red? mana Nigou?" tanya Yuki ketika makan malam.

"Entahlah, dikamarnya mungkin..." jawab Red datar.

"Kenapa dia tidak turun, padahal sudah waktunnya makan malam." ujar Yuki.

"Nanti juga turun mungkin.." balas Red.

"Oh, Nigou, ayo kemari, makan malam sudah siap." ajak Rone ketika melihat Nigou hanya mengintip dipintu.

"I.. iya.. Nanti saja, a.. aku makannya."

"Nigou pipimu kenapa?" tanya Aka disamping Nigou.

"Emm... Nggak apa-apa kok.. A-Aduh, sakit ya."

"Siapa yang nampar kamu? cerita."

"Emm.. itu salah Nigou juga Yah, Nigou terlalu takut buat cerita kalau Nigou dapet nilai jelek. Nigou terus bohong dan Ayah (Red) marah sama Nigou."

"Nggak boleh gitu lagi ya." ucap Aka dan menggandeng Nigou ke kamar mandi. "Ayo, ayah obati lukamu dulu."

Setelah makan malam..

"PR sudah selesai, waktunya tidur." ujar Nigou dan mulai menarik selimutnya dan tidur di kasurnya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya dibuka pelan oleh Red.

"Nigou, belum tidur."

"Baru mau, y.. yah.."

Red tersenyum dan duduk dipinggir kasur Nigou, "maafin ayah ya udah mukul kamu, Nigou juga nggak boleh bohong lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa bisa bilang, ayah nggak akan marah kok, kalaupun marah paling sedikit doang."

"Iya, yah.. Itu juga salah Nigou kok." jawab nigou.

"Pipi-mu masih perih?"

"Sudah nggak kok."

"Yah, tidur, soal matematika nanti kamu minta paman Taiga saja, dia kebetulan guru matematika pasti dia mau ngajarin kamu, sampai bisa."

"Baik ayah." Red mengusap kepala Nigou dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat malam, anakku."

"Malam ayah."

8\. New Rival for Yamagi.

"Jadi, alasan kau masukin para Makhluk dari ML, karena kau mau bikin squad kau sendiri dan memperdalam Roleplay lu?" tanya Yamagi penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah, a-"

"Tapi, aku tak suka dengan Alucard." potong Yamagi.

"Kenapa? sepertinya dia lumayan dan kompak dengan kalian, terutama soal jahil menjahil sama anggota yang lain." balas Reha.

"Dia terlalu dekat denganmu! Dan Aku tak suka dengan hal itu!" keluh Yamagi dan memekuk Reha sebelum Reh merosot kebawah.

"Yee.. Tapikan, gue User Alucard, ya.. kalau dia emang nyaperin gue ya biasa kalau wakil squad ML." balas Reha datar.

"Ayolah, aku tak suka dengan itu.."

"Lu cemburu? Sama Adek lu sendiri aja cemburu." ujar Reha.

"Aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja... aku tak suka dia terlalu nempel bahkan, merangkul.. dirimu.. dan.. memelukmu.." kata Yamagi dan memelan dibagian akhirnya. Sepertinya, Yamagi memang cemburu dengan Alucard.

"Hmm... Yamagi?"

"Sialan kau Reha." Yamagi mulai memeluk erat Reha, pintu dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Oi, jangan seenaknya saja. Reha, ada yang mau menemuimu." ucap Alucard dan melepaskan Reha dari pelukan Yamagi. "Dia diruang tamu ayo."

Hati Yamagi agak panas ketika melihat Reha dirangkul Alucard dari belakang.

"Kau cemburu kan? Yama-Nii, tak bisa sembunyi lagi." kata Haya dari loteng.

"Cih.."

 _Kemudian..._

"Jadi, Untuk Squad ML kita kedatangan Anggota baru, tapi karena squadnya jadi satu jadi silahkan saja ke semuanya." ucap Reha Datar.

"Namaku Valir, Roleku Mage, kekuatan Api Arkana, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal."

'Aku curiga soal orang ini, aku punya firasat dia akan seperti Alucard.' batin Yamagi curiga.

"Jadi, Emm.. Valir, kau masuk squad ini karena undangan Reha?" tanya Takano.

"Ya, benar."

"Dan juga, Reha bilang, kau tertarik dengannya."

'E... Jangan bilang.'

"Aku tertarik dengan anak itu, dia juga menarik, makanya aku tertarik untul bergabung debgan kalian."

"Sebentar, maaf, Valir-san... tapi, apa kau memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan.. Reha?" tanya Yamagi dan mendapat tatapan 'Nih, orang cemburu tingkat dewa.' dari semuanya (kec. Valir)

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya... Iya, aku pinya ketertarikan khusus dengannya." jawab Valir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"WTF!" ucap Semuanya bersamaan.

"Rival baru nih, Yama-Nii." goda Yamatabi.

"Nani!? Apa maksudmu! A.. Aku tidak cemburu ok!" sembur Yamagi dan lari keluar.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Valir.

"Biasa, kalau ada yang deketin Reha pasti dia ngeles." balas Miya.

"Hee..."

End This Time..


	73. Ultah Kembar

Balas Revievv :

SR : Iseng aja sih.

Red : Aku ini pengguna cara represif untuk mengajarkan sikap ke anak, itupun keluar jika dia salah.

Kazuma : Ngapain Nasi Tumpeng 10 meter! nggak muat ke pesawat!

Girl-chan : Oh, Welcome deh, ke user Tanker dan Support. Dan lagi pula, Mino itu kalau mau Ulti harus tunggu pasifnya penuh dulu baru berasa.

Kalau udah leg sense-nya parah.. Biasakan mejeng di A.I mode aja, kalau belom ya.. Classic, Ranked, or Brawl its ok.

Nigou : Itu salahku ok. Kau juga tau...

Rosy Miranto18 : Yah, Bisa dibilang pemekaran tapi, tetep dijadiin satu sama Squad LS

Yamagi : Tenang Udah dibalikin -3-

Nigou : Iya, Aku tau kok..

Kazuma : Sudah, tapi.. Aku tak bisa lama-lama.

Destra : Yah, aku perlu istirahat agak lama. Tapi, nanti aku akan kesana.

Ye, kali dia bakalan kayak gitu. Lagi pula yang lain juga udah ada pasangan sendiri-sendiri. Kalau masalah Yamagi sih.. Aku kurang yakin -.-

Chapter 73 : It's his (They) Birthday.

Just Two more days..

"Dua hari lagi ya.." gumam Vincent ketika melihat tanggal dan tanggal 13 maret telah dia lingkari dengan spidol merah.

"Apa yang harus aku berikan ke dia nanti..." pikirnya dan sebuah ide aneh melayang dikepalanya. 'A.. Ide yang bagus.' Vincent menjilat bibirnya saat dia melihat ide itu makin dalam.

'Jangan Itu! Yang lain pasti bisa!' ralat Hati baiknya. Vincent pum tersadar dan dia langsung mengangguk

'Heh! Kapan lagi bisa! Terakhir pas Valentine malah tertunda!' potong dirinya yang lain.

'Heleh! Kau mau Des ngambek lagi!'

'Ayolah, kau senangkan melihat Des yang mengerang.'

'Cukup kau! memberikan hal-hal aneh untuk Dia!'

'Dia itu aku, jadi aku bebas menentukan alasan untuknya!'

'Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan! Aku lakukan ini demi hubungan yang baik antara dia dan Des!'

"Oh, Cukup!"

Dua hari kemudian...

"Met Ultah Des!" Seru Ethan dan melempar sebuah kantong tepung kearah muka Desmand.

poff..

"Dih! Karpet!" seru Desmand dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Sini dibersihin!" seru Alucard dan mengguyur Desmand dengan air es di ember yang dia bawa.

Byur!

"Dingin coy!" omel Desmand

"Telor nggak ni-"

"Lectro! Balikin tuh Telor ke kulkas!" seru Rone.

"Oh ok." Lectro ke dapur dan menaruh telur itu lagi ke kulkas.

"Oh, Desmond mana? Kan kalian kembar." tanya Eris.

"Bener juga! Cari dia!" seru Red dan semuanya langsung berpencar mencari Desmond.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Unch, kakak-adek serasi banged sih." goda Ethan sambil memfoto Kembar yang memakai baju Maid entah dari siapa.

"Sialan kalian, kembalikan Baju kami!" sembur Desmond.

"Nggak, Wee!" balas Jung dan berlari sama Ethan membawa baju si kembar. "Lari coeg!"

"Woi! Balik sini!" timpal Desmand dan mengejar mereka berdua.

 _Mas Minta Api boleh.._

Hari ini Valir sedang berjalan-jalan keliling markas dan ke taman sebentar, tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan tanduk menghampirinya dengan sepuntung rokok di mulutnya

"Mas ada korek nggak?" tanya pria itu.

"Ada kok."

"Boleh minta api sedikit."

"Ok."

Brruuuuuuuh!!

Savage!

"Ups, maaf." Valir langsung lari karena dia salah mantra, bukannya memunculkan api kecil ditangannya malah menyemburkan api yang besar ke pria tersebut.

 _Kemudian..._

"Lu ngapa?" tanya Alucard ketika melihat Valir datang dengan nafas terengah-enagh.

"Gue nggak sengaja ngebakar orang." jawab Valir.

"Demi apa? Kok iso?" tanya Layla.

"Dia minta api buat nyalain rokok, maksud gue sih.. summon api kecil aja. Eh, taunya.. apinya kegedean dan tuh orang langsung gosong."

"Naisu, Bakar orang sampe gosong." ucap yang lain sambil tepuk tangan.

"Kok malah tepuk tangan?"

"Nggak apa kok." jawab Fanny senyum-senyum miris.

"Eh, kerjain Des bersaudara yuk, mumpung lagi ultah tuh berdua." ajak Clint.

"Betul juga, merekakan lagi ulang tahun." timpal Zilong. "Yaudah, ayo kita kerjain bareng-bareng."

 _Kemudian..._

"Maksudnya apa lagi ini!!" jerit Desmand ketika memakai sebuah seragam sekolah dengan rok.

"Fanny, itu seragam lu kan?" bisik Layla.

"Iye, emang itu punya gue." balas Fanny.

"Greget.. Ente." timpal Miya.

 _That songs is a gift.._

Kling..

Nexus : Hei, Selamat Ulang tahun untuk kalian.

Mandom : Yah, Terima kasih Aiden.

Mondam : Terima kasih, Aiden.

Nexus : Aku punya sebuah lagu singkat untuk kalian, aku menciptakannya sendiri.

Mondam : Menarik.. Coba kau kirimkan.

Nexus : [Song] Silahkan diputar.

Desmand dan Desmond memasang Headset di HP mereka dan memulai labu tersebut.

 _Bagai kelopak bunga, yang gugur disaat senja._

 _diantara cah'ya yang masih bersinar, Apa aku bisa tertawa?_

 _Istana pasir yang kita, bangun disaat senja._

 _Demburan ombak yang membawa pasir, ibarat akhir mimpi kita._

 _Engkau bangun di dunia putih yang menyilaukan._

 _Dan tak bisa untuk merentangkan tanganmu._

 _Engkau mendongkak kearah langit yang menyilaukan._

 _Terpikir kesalahan dirimu._

 _Deburan ombak laut, berkali-kali menyisih pasir yang berwana putih._

 _Aku-kau akan tetap meninggalkannya, tempat berkumpul cahaya putih._

 _Aku akan menyanyi, saat kau memberiku senyuman atau tangisanmu._

 _Tak ada berita dari dirimu, namun aku_

 _akan melindungimu._

 _Mungkin kau ditakdirkan jauh dariku. Tapi, cah'ya itu._

 _Akan bersinar terang di angkasa raya._

 _Agar aku dapat mengirim suara._

 _Segala yang ku kirimkan padamu._

 _Mungkin sesuatu yang tak lah berbentuk._

 _Tapi, sebuah sudut dihatimu._

 _Mungkin rasa itu telah terbentuk._

'Ehm.. Selamat ulang tahun dariku untukmu Desmond dan Desmand. Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku.'

Nexus : Bagaimana?

Mandom : Aku Terharu..

Mondam : Aku bahkan hampir menangis, Aiden.

Nexus : Terima kasih.

I'm sorry, i'll not do it again.

"Alex, dia tidak berbicara denganmu lagi?" tanya Vincent, dan Desmond menggeleng.

"Kami bertengkar, dia sering mengatai diriku mirip 'Dia'. Aku muak dengan itu."

"Sabar ya.. aku rasa, dia akan lama untuk kembali denganmu." balas Vincent. "Aku mau keluar dengan Desmand dulu."

"Yaudah, tapi.. Ntar sore balik ya, Kerja soalnya."

"Baiklah."

Desmond menghela nafas di taman belakang. Dia tiduran di rumput dan merentangkan tubuhnya. 'Apa... Hubunganku, dengan Alex.. Akan berakhir?'

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendarat tak jauh dari dirinya. Desmond merasa risih, karena yang datang adalah Alex. Dia bangun dan mencoba untuk pergi, tapi... Alex menahannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Desmond ketus tampa melihat Alex.

"Des- Umm.. Aku..."

"Aku malas bertemu denganmu dan juga semua perkataan-mu itu, sudahlah."

"Tidak akan lagi.. Tak akan lagi Des, aku minta maaf... Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi." jelas Alex dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Desmond hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku ok.. Aku mau kita berbaikan, tak apa kau tinggal disini. Asal kau tetap menemuiku."

"Baiklah..." ucap Desmond pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku memaafkan-mu Lex.."

"Terima kasih."

"Asal satu, jangan ulangi lagi.. Atau aku akan pindah ke Aiden."

"Iya, iya..."

 _Rival Confirmed_

"Kau terlihat sangatlah terganggu, ada apa?" tanya Alucard ketika melihat Yamagi sepertinya sangatlah kesal.

"Aku tak tau aku akan mengatakan ini, tapi.. Aku cukup terganggu dengan kedatangan Valir." jawab Yamagi dengan nada Risih.

"Oh, kau juga? Sama, semenjak dia datang Reha menjadi terlalu dekat dengan dia." timpal Alucard. "Tapi, kita tak bisa menilainya secara langsung."

Pria berambut biru itu hanya bisa mengerutu disepanjang hari karena kedatangan Valir. "Hermgh..."

"Hei, ingatlah tak ada sesuatu yang abadi." ucap Alucard. " Mungkin, suatu hari dia akan kembali ke kau."

"Kau mudah mengatakannya tapi ka-"

Ketika mereka berbelok, mereka langsung kaget dan panas hatinya karena melihat Valir mencium pipi kanan Reha. Dan Reha hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang blushing.

"VAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIR!!"

"Oh, hai kalian. Aku mau membawanya dulu, tak apakam?" tanya Valir dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ya, Tak apa dan F*ck You!!" balas Alucard dan Yamagi dengan kedua tangan mengacungkan jari tengah mereka.

"Baiklah, Ayo Reha. Kita pergi."

Ketika mereka pergi Yamagi dan Alucard langsung mengumpat sepanjang hari dengan kata-kata 'Pelakor!' dan 'NTR!' dibeberapa kalimat umpatan merrka berdua.

End...

A/N : Lagu itu tugas Ujian Praktek kemaren, walau nggak kepilih buat kelompok gue sih. Tapi, malah lagu temen gue yang judulnya 'PlufhioPhile'

Bagus sih lagunya, tapi gue lupa liriknya.

Lagu gue judulnya, 'Kenangan Senja.'


	74. Photo

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan : Yaudah, sekali-kali nge-brawl atau Rank bareng :v

SR : Makan dulu oi, baru ngomong.

Rosy Miranto18 : 13 Maret memang ulang tahunnya Desmond dan itu udah Official dari sananya makanya aku pake hal tsb.

Valir : Aku hanya sedang lupa ok...

Vincent : Hmmh.. Itu masih Rahasia. Aku tak akan memberi tahukan 'Dia' itu siapa. Hanya seorang British berkacamata yang menyebalkan dan aku ingin menghajarnya saja. Tapi, dilarang sama Mand.

Thx!

Chapter 74 : Foto

"Des... Des..." Desmond menyadari sesuatu yang telah dia lakukan.

"Boleh lepaskan?" tanya Desmand karena Desmond menarik kerah bajunya dan menodongnya dengan pisau.

"Apa yang ter.. jadi?"

"Seperti biasa... Altair..."

Desmond melepaskan cengkramannya dan menunduk di kursi, "Aku.. Mau ini berakhir."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini menyiksaku! Aku tak mau ada yang terluka seperti kau yang pernah hampir terbunuh karena Altair mengamuk dan hampir memotong lehermu!" jawab Desmond. "Aku mau mengakhiri..."

"Tidak, tak apa, aku juga kadang merasakannya kok." hibur Desmand.

"Tapi, tak separah diriku."

"Oh, Aku tak terganggu soal itu... yah, kecuali Altair. Dia agak menyebalkan memang Amico."

"Hentikan itu, jangan menggunakan aksen seperti Ezio." keluh Desmond.

"Oh, Ah masa?"

"Bah, Hentikan itu! Pfft.." Desmand mulai mendekati kakaknya dan..

"Serangan Kejutan!"

"Ahahahaha! Hentikan itu! Itu Geli!" Desmond mulai meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Adiknya. "Ok, cukup, aku sudah mendingan."

"Yak, Baguslah."

Desmond melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang pecah tapi, masih utuh. Dia mengambilnya dan menatap bingkai itu, "Kau masih menyimpan ini?"

Seketika itu pula senyuman diwajah Desmand menghilang dan menatap Bingkai itu, "Ya.. Aku masih mau menyimpan nya..."

"Kau seakan tak mau mele-"

"Cukup! Aku mau mengganti bingkai itu ok!" seru Desmand dan merebut bingkai itu dan melepas fotonya. Dia menaruh foto tersebut di jendela sayangnya, tiba-tiba foto itu terbawa angin dan keluar jendela.

Dibawah...

"Foto siapa nih?" Jung mengambil Foto itu dan melihatnya.

"Hmm.. Desmand, Desmond, ini.. Warrend apa Aiden? Ini Kakaknya Vin dan ini siapa?" Ethan melihat seorang pria berambut coklat tua dengan mata biru dan tersenyum.

"Meneketehe, nanya gue." balas Jung.

"Yeee... Kok lu ngegas sih!" timpal Ethan.

"Emangnya ngapa!? Gue mau ngegas kok lu sewot!"

"Gelud Qyta!"

"Oke!"

Foto itu terbang lagi karena terbawa angin kali ini, mendarat di depan Red yang sedang duduk dan Hato sedang mengules di sebelahnya.

"Master? Itu foto siapa?" tanya Hato penasaran.

"Entahlah... Hmm.. Desmand, Desmond, Ini.. Aiden.. Kakaknya Vin, dan.. Ini siapa yang satunya?" ujar Red.

"Hmmh.. Master aku lapar."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil makananmu."

"Yee..."

Foto itu kembali terbawa angin dan kali ini yang mengambilnya adalah...

"Ini foto.. Em.. Oh, Mand, Mond, Tuan Aiden, Alex.. dan.. Aku kurang yakin.. Tapi, orang ini mirip Vi... iin..." gumam Warrend yang mengambil Foto tersebut di jalan. 'Aku akan menyimpannya.'

Warrend mengambil foto tersebut dan mengambil versi digitalnya, 'Akan aku simpan dan tunjukan ke mereka nanti.'

Kemudian, Foto itu terbawa angin lagi berkali-kali. Entah berapa kali, namun akhirnya, benda tersebut mendarat di atas sebuah batu makam dan langit mulai menggelap dan hujan turun. Seseorang yang mengenakan jas hujan mendekat kemakam itu dengan membawa sebuah bunga di tangannya.

"Ah.. Kenapa benda ini bisa disini.. Terbawa cukup jauh.. dan terguyur hujan." ucap Pria itu dan mengambil foto tersebut.

Pria itu tersenyum dan merobek foto tersebut, "Terima kasih.. Tapi, aku sudah ada yang baru. Tapi kenangan itu akan tetap ada dihatiku."

 **"Kau yakin? Kau sering menangis kadang dengan senyuman itu."**

"Gold... Aku tau itu, tapi, aku sudah menyadarinya.. aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena mau menerima kakakku."

 **"Yah, saat pertama kali aku menerima respon ingatan, yang pertama masuk kebenakku adalah kau dan saudara kembarmu. Dan kau menangis saat berpisah dengannya, karena itu aku mau menerimamu."**

"Tapi, tolong gunakan Jas hujan saat hujan seperti ini, kau taukan tubuh kakakku itu tetaplah manusia biasa." Pria itu berbalik dan melihat Desmond berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa jas hujan dan tubuhnya telah basah kuyup terguyur hujan.

 **"Maaf, mungkin kakakmu akan sakit seltelah ini."**

"Tak apa..."

 _"Aye, Desmand apa yang terjadi dengan Saudaramu?'_

"Hmm... Tak apa kok, Edward hanya saja... Aku tak bisa cerita."

 **"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"**

"tidak ada kok Gold.. Hanya pikiranku saja."

Disebuah taman dipinggir sungai kota...

"Huachi! Kenapa aku bisa diluar?" keluh Desmond dan mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. "Padahal tadi masih di markas deh."

"Hmm.. Entahlah..." Desmand melangkah kearah pembatas dan melihat kearah pohon dengan bunga berwana pink yang sedang berguguran. Dia tersenyum melihatnya, cahaya matahari yang lembut menyinari taman itu dan melewati sela-sela dedaunan yang menyebabkan bayangan yang lembut dan angin yang sejuk membuat dirinya temang saat itu juga. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah merasa setenang ini dalam beberapa tahun terakhir hari ini entah kenapa dirinya sangatlah damai dengan suasanan yang ada. "Aku.. Tak pernah senyaman ini..."

 _'Perasaan Tenang memang menyenangkan, tapi.. Kau harus tetap waspada.'_

"Aku tau Connor. Aku hanya mau menikmati saat ini saja."

 _'Dia benar, kesulitan banyak yang telah dia lalui dan dia hanya butuh sebuah ketenangan.'_

"Terima kasih sudah mendukungku, Haytham." Mungkin, Keluarga Kenway bukanlah orang-orang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya karena mereka.semua berbeda pendapat, tapi disisi lain dia sedikit terbantu karena kehadiran mereka di kepalanya. "Aku bersyukur mempunyai kalian."

 _'Haha.. Kau seperti diriku saat melihat Haytham masih bayi.'_

 _'He.. hentikan itu, Ayah.'_

 _'Kenapa? Kau terlihat lucu saat itu.'_

 **Bonus : New two People and A Stalker.**

"Aku hanya akan sementara disini, sisanya kalian akan berdua disini ok." kata Seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut ungu jabrik.

"Baik ayah, tenang kok. Kalau Hexator nakal paling akan ku buat dia jadi bakwan." ucap Seorang perempuan bermata biru dan berambut ungu yang membawa sebuah palu berwarna merah.

"Dih, yang ada gue kali yang geplak lu pake palu merah itu kalau lu kambuh nanti." balas Hexator.

"Wee!" balas si perempuan itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar!" timpal si pria berkacamata.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Takano melihat kegaduhan diluar.

"Ah, apa kau pemimpin disini?" tanya si pria berkacamata.

"Em.. pemimpinnya lagi keluar.. tapi, aku penggantinya. Ada apa?"

"Maaf, tapi, aku mau mengantar kedua bocah nakal ini ke squad-mu karena mereka mau masuk squad."

"Hmm.. Boleh, joker ya.. Kebetulan ketua mau ngelengkapin Bounce dan Geomje buat Rusuh." balas Takano, dan ketiga orang itu langsung sweatdrop. "Ehm.. Jadi, nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku ayah mereka, Noix Maxensant. Kalau yang laki-laki, Hexator Maxensant, kalau yang perempuan Luxander Maxensant." jawab Noix.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, Baguslah hanya orang-orang normal sekarang." gumam Takano.

Disisi lain...

"Aku merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang akhir-akhir ini." ucap Haya pelan.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya ada yang punya Stalker nih." goda Yamatabi.

"Terserah kau, tapi.. Sepertinya ini bukan Stalker."

Disisi lain, ada seorang perempuan bermasker dan membawa shuriken berukuran besar ditangannya memperhatikan Haya dari jauh.

"Kau tau Haya, beberapa hari ini, Yama-Nii bersikap cukup aneh." ucap Yamatabi.

"Hmm..."

"Bukan dia doang sih.. Tapi, Alucard juga bersikap aneh. Kadang aku melihat mereka membawa Bat baseball dengan aura mengerikan."

"A.. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, barang kali.. Urusan dia dengan Valir. Semenjak, Valir mulai kecengin Master Reha."

"Weh, begitu."

Teh End..


	75. Sibuk!

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan : Yaudah kapan-kapan brawl bareng lah.

Yap, Abisnya pas baca backstory-nya Hanabi. Dia suka sama Haya tapi, nggak kesampaian sampe Haya mulai PDKT sama Kagura dan dia Cemburu sama Kagura.

Rosy Miranto18 : Soal tulisan itu..

Bold (Pikiran Terdalam Desmond dimana ada sesuatu yang diberi nama GoldenLight sama Desmand, dia hanya sebagai penghibur dan muncul saat Desmand sedang stress diambang batasan Normal.)

Italic (Kenway Family, yang pertama muncul itu Edward, yang kedua muncul Connor, yang terakhir Haytham. Pikiran mereka hidup di kepala Desmand.)

Vincent : Tidak, ini bukanlah hal supernatural. 'Dia' adalah orang yang paling aku tidak suka sama sekali, orangnya itu 85 persen Sakras, 10 persen Orang inggris, 5 persennya lain-lain.

Hayabusa : Hanya seorang pengganggu yang kau tak akan mau tau sama sekali.

Thx!

Chapter 75 : The Legendary Admiral

"Yuki, aku ingin tau, bagaimana sikap Takano saat kalian belum menikah?" tanya Ryuuga penasaran.

"Owh, Takano-kun, orangnya sangat kasar, suka main pukul, mulutnya susah dijaga, gampang marah, tapi dia sangatlah baik." jawab Yuki. "Aku pernah putus dengannya karena salah paham, akibat dari dia membentakku saat aku telefon di malam hari karena dia belum pulang kerja."

 _Flashback.._

"Takano-kun? Kamu kapan pulang? Sudah malam sekali, apa masih lama kerjamu-"

"Berisik! Hei, Bangs*t, Bisakah kau tidak menelponku saat bekerja seperti ini! Ini mengganggu konsentrasi kerjaku! Kau hanya menampungkan dirimu dirumahku saja jadi jangan sok peduli dengan diriku dan aku bisa saja mengusirmu besoknya juga!"

 _Flashback end.._

"Dan hal tersebut berakhir dengan cara dia memukulkan kepalanya berkali-kali didepan tembok sampai berdarah dan terus mengucapkan 'Aku menyesal!' sampai dihentikan oleh tetangga sebelah karena dia kira Takano mau bunuh diri didepan diriku." ucap Yuki.

"He.." Ryuuga sweatdrop mendemgarnya.

"Atau dia juga pernah menghajar seseorang sampai kritis ketika aku dan dia putus selama 6 bulan karena orang itu menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dan Takano berada disitu."

"Cukup.. Dia begitu aneh dan tidak stabil."

Ok, Tadi hanya Intro sedikit saja.

His is The Admiral?

Yamagi memasang muka Jutek dan kesalnya di taman markas. Dia begitu kesal sampai hampir mematahkan sebuah batang pohon yang ada disampingnya. Dia mengeluarkan se-bungkus rokok dari katung bajunya.

 **Note : Jangan tanya.. Kenapa ada begituan di markas.. Karena.. Ada beberapa orang yang perokok berat di squad, terutama Taiga.**

'Si Valir sialan itu, beraninya dia merebut Reha dariku.' gerutu Yamagi dan menghisap rokoknya cukup dalam kemudian, menghembuskannya. Kalau dia boleh menyakiti seseorang sampai babak belur dia pasti akan menghajar Valir terlebih dahulu, baru Alucard (Hanya Rencana)

"Sepertinya ada yang bete nih." ucap Red dan menghampiri Yamagi. "Lagi myari siasatkan buat ngerebut Reha biar jadi milik lu lagi."

"Ye, abisnya.. Tuh orang, susah banget buat di lepasin dari Reha..." keluh Yamagi.

"I smell, Jealousy, lu nggak suka Valir nempel sama Reha, tapi lu tau sendiri Reha juga ngebet sama Valir juga." balas Red dan mengambil sebuah rokok dari kantung baju Yamagi.

"Makanya itu! Gue mau ngerebut Reha jadi milik gue lagi, gue nggak mau kena NTR gara-gara Valir itu!" seru Yamagi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Padahal, dari dulu.. Reha milik gue.. kenapa jadi begini... Gue nyesel pernah mukul dia waktu itu."

 _Flashback.._

"Ya.. Maaf.. Aku menghilangkan Uangmu.. Dan.. Berbohong pada.. mu..." Reha menunduk menyesal dan tak berani melihat muka Yamagi yang sangatlah marah kepadanya.

"Dasar Pembohong! Beraninya kau seperti itu! Sudah Cukup! Aku tak akan mau Berbicara denganmu! Tak akan melayanimu lagi! Semua Terserah kau!" Bentak Yamagi.

"Ya.. Yamagi.. A.. Aku minta..." Yamagi menepis Reha dan memukulnya tepat di wajah dan lengan kanan.

Bugh!

"Aku bilang apa hah! Aku tak akan pedulii denganmu lagi! Aku keluar dari sini!"

 _Flashback end.._

"Lagian.. Tangan dijaga apa.. Kalau mau marah boleh, tapi.. Lu tau sendiri Reha itu sensitif orangnya kalau dipukul." kata Red dan menghisap rokok itu.

"Iya sih... Makanya gue nyesel..." Dia mengambil lagi rokoknya tapi sayangnya, saat dia menyalakan koreknya, gasnya habis. "Yah abis.."

"Nih, minta api kan?"

"Makasih, eh?" Yamagi melihat sampingnya dan melihat Valir baru saja mematikan api di tangannya.

"Sama-sama, lagi omongin gue kan?"

"Nggak! Lagi ngomongin Re-"

"Udah Yam, nggak usah ngeles, lu lagi ngomongin Valirkan?" timpal LAlucard dan duduk disebelah Yamagi.

"Hmmph! Bukan Urusanmu!"

"Udahlah Yam, mending lu jujur dan nggak usah kayak gitu. Udah tau, yang suka sama Reha kan bukan lu doang." balas Red.

Yamagi menghembuskan Nafasnya, "Iya, maaf.. Gue terlalu kesel soalnya.. jadi, ya maaf.."

Hp Yamagi tiba-tiba berbunyi dan dia melihat sebuah pesan dari Reha.

 _Reha : Yamagi Jemput dong, capek nih abis ujian :(_

 _Kunihiroo : Ok, Ntar dulu ya, sabar._

"Bentar ya, gue jemput tuh anak dulu." ucap Yamagi dan pergi.

"Emangnya tuh anak sekolahnya dimana?" tanya Alucard.

"Jauh pokoknya 15 kilo dari markas, trus kalau bolak-balik jadi 30 kilo."

"Jauh juga."

Satu setengah jam dengan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan karena macet kemudian... (Panjang ye :v)

'Akhirnya sampe juga!' gerutu Yamagi ketika mencapai gerbang sekolah Reha, dia turun dari mobil dan mencari Reha. "Nah sekarang, ke kelas dia."

"Awas Dik! Tengah Rame!"

"Ok, Ha."

Yamagi mengintip sebuah kelas tempat suara itu berasal dan melihat Reha masih main ML sama temannya. Yamagi memberi kode ke Reha dengan batuk dan Reha langsung menengok dan melihat Yamagi bersender dipintu kelas.

"Itu siapa Ha?"

"Dik, Gue duluan ya.. Jemputan udah nyampe."

"Yah.. Tapi masih di mid game nih."

"Ntar sambil jalan lanjut aja."

"Yaudah, dah.."

Diperjalanan..

"Tadi siapa? Temen?" tanya Yamagi.

"Iya, Dia temen kok, kan udah pernah ku ceritain."

"Kayaknya itu aku belom tau deh, kan yang kamu ceritain cuman Arya, Aray (beda orang kok, yang ini namanya Raihan tapi dipanggilnya Aray), dan beberapa temen sekelas mu yang pas kelas sebelas." balas Yamagi.

"Ya.. Ini dia udah dari kelas 10 sih, tapi kau belom tau aja."

"Oh, Ok."

Sementara itu..

"Mand? Boleh buka pintu-" Desmond melihat pintu kamar mereka tidak terkunci dan terbuka pelan setelah dia mencoba mengetuknya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Desmand sedang sedang meringuk di kasurnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa sepatah kata sedikitpun."Ma- Mand?"

Desmand bergumam pelan namun, sepertinya dia bukan Adiknya sama sekali karena dia bergumam dengan bahasa Arab, _'Malik...'_

Desmond yang panik langsung mengguncang tubuh Desmand dengan cepat, "Mand! Sadar! Jangan terbawa Alu-"

 _'Malik, aku menyesal tidak mempercayaimu, aku seperti membunuhmu.. Maafkan aku, Malik...'_

"Mand! tolong bangun Jangan terbawa efek itu lagi!" seru Desmond.

 _'Aku tak dapat bertemu dengan Desmond, Siapa itu Desmond? Aku ingin menemuinya, tapi.. Aku tak tau.. Kapan dia ada? Dimana dia? Dan bagaimana dirinya?'_

"Sial! Mand! Tolong Sadar!" Sekarang Desmand mulai berbicara dengan bahasa itali.

 _'Kalau saja aku kuat dan cepat pada saat itu.. Federico tak akam terbunuh...'_

"Des!? Ada apa!?" tanya Vincent panik.

"Mand! Dia Terbawa Alur Efek!"

"Sial! Mand! Sadar!"

 _'Aku.. Membunuh Ayahku sendiri.. Mungkin, awalnya memang karena kami berbeda pendapat namun, aku menyesal.. Karena tak dapat menjadi sebuah keluarga yang baik.'_

 _'Aku takut.. Ayahku tau.. Aku tak mau dia kecewa karena diriku..'_

 _'Aku melakukan hal itu.. Demi Haytham... Aku tak mau dia mati.'_

"Mand.. Tolong sadar..."

'Desmond... Aku.. Tak suka sendirian.. Kau.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu... Aku tak mau sendirian..'

Tiba-tiba, Desmand menebas Deamond yang ada didepannya. Saat dilihat matanya berubah menjadi warna coklat keemasan dan dia mulai mengumpat dengan bahasa Arab.

"Bagaimana ini.. dia sepertinya kerasuka Roh Altair?" tanya Vincent.

"Tak apa.. Aku akan mencoba menahannya jadi kau keluar saja."

"Tapi.."

"Udah keluar saja, aku bisa menahannya." Vincent kemudian keluar kamar Miles bersaudara, sesekali di menatap kebelakang karena khawatir.

kembali ke Reha..

"Akhirnya sampe juga." ucap Reha dan langsung tengkurap di kasurnya setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Reha, ganti baju dulu. ntar lecek bajunya." kata Yamagi dan mengangkat Reha agar berdiri lagi.

"Hmmh.. Males!"

'Huff.. Dasar.. malesnya kambuh lagi.' gumam Yamagi.

"Reha ada yang mau ketemu dengan kau!" seru Alucard dari luar kamar reha.

"Iyeeee!"

"Reha! Ganti baju dulu!"

"Heeengh!"

1 baju kemudian..

"Saya Admiral Yi Sun Shin, ingin bergabung bersama kelompok anda." pinta Yi Sun Shin yang mengenakan jaket kuning dengan sweater hitam juga, topi hitam. (Entahlah, tapi aku senang melihat YSS memakai Skin Apocalypse Agent)

"Baiklah, kau kuterima."

"Reha, kau yakin? Bukannya kita kebanyakan Marksman daripada Tank?" tanya Yamagi.

"U sendiri Tank-kan? Dan Admiral Yi Sun juga Tank." Jawab Reha.

"Tapi, Untuk ML sama LS itu beda. Di ML kan dia Marksman bukan Tank-"

"Buat Half-Tank apa susahnya." potong Reha.

'Kepinteran nih anak...' ujar Yamagi.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Apa saya boleh ikut?" Tabya Yi SunShin.

"Ya, silahkan, kau.. eh.. Anda ku terima kok."

"Terima kasih! saya akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik!"

"I.. Iya!"

Sementara itu beberapa orang yang mengintip langsung pergi dan berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Eh, Ada anggota baru!" seru Red.

"Demi apa? siapa namanya?" tanya Layla.

"Emm.. Bukan orang biasa sih.. Lebih tepatnya orang paling berjasa bagi suatu negara." balas Jung datar.

"Eh? siapa dong? Tuan Zhuge Liang?" timpal Zilong.

"Bukan dari Cina, tapi.. Em.. Negara tetangga." balas Aka.

"Negara tetang- Oh, Korea?" tanya Iris.

"Yap, Kenapa kau tau kalau itu Korea?"

"Asal tebak doang." balas Iris. "Pasti Jendral Besar Yi Sun-Shin kan?"

"Sepertinya Nona muda ini benar-benar tau, kalau saya datang kesini."

"Eh, Beneran!? Yaampun! Tuan Besar Yi Sun Shin, Padahal aku asal tebak!" Iris langsung gelagapan dan merapikah bajunya.

Kemudian..

"He- Pada Ngapain?" tanya Ethan ketika melihat Red sedang memegang bass, Rone sedang mengatur gitar elektriknya, dan Valient mengetes Drumnya.

"Iseng aja kok."

"Coba nyanyi satu lagu aja."

"Hmmh.. Random aja ye."

"Terserah."

Aah! Yoimachi o, yuku hitodakari, wa ureshi sou dattari, sabishisou dattari.

Kontorasuto, ga gosenfu o tobimawari, uta to rizumu ni naru

Mamareedo ni shugaa, songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

Nannansei o mezashite, paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

I FEEL joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

GOES ON ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

"Kek kenal tuh lagu!" seru Ethan curiga dan Red hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Satu lagi deh!"

Taikutsu na madobe ni fukikomu kaze ni

Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi

Aimai ni unazuku tenohira no kyou

Egaiteru jibun wa sukoshi oogesa de

Nani ka kawarisou na ki ga shiteiru yo

Kokoro ni yobikakeru kimi no sei da ne

Kumorizora nozoita yokan

Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de

Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa

Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai

Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e

Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou

"Heeemm... Oh yah, gue tau lagu ini."

 **note : Entah tapi, gue ketagihan dengerin dua itu gara-gara Maen Arcade Gitadora seminggu yang lalu.**

"Udahlah, gue request dong!" seru Lectro.

"Apaan?"

Hurimukeba achira kochira de trouble trouble

Nantekotta tenden barabara chinpun kanpun matoman nai

Kemono desumo oome ni mitetene

Minna jiyuu ni ikite iru

Sou kimi mo kazaranakute daijoubu

"Nggak nerima 'Kemono Friends' Ntar ketua kambuh lagi."

"Hee..."

 **Note : Tambahan soal lagu gue juga suka lagu Op Kemono Friends**.

Where is he?

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Vincent, ketika melihat Desmand bengong dan terkadang dia menyesap teh yang diberikan Desmond.

"Tidak begitu baik, dia masih agak ling-lung dan susah menentukan identitas dirinya. Yah, mungkin ini adalah yang terparah dari hidupnya." jawab Desmond.

"Boleh aku menyapanya?" pinta Vincent.

"Boleh, tapi.. mungkin dia tidak akan mengenalmu karena pikiran asli Desmand masih terombang-ambing entah di tubuh siapa." jawab Desmond.

Vincent menghampiri Desmand yang sedang melihat keluar jendela, dia tepuk pundaknya agar dia tau keadaannya.

'Kenapa anu bisa disini? Ini bukan tubuhku.' gumam Vincent.

"Hai, Kau siapa?" tanya Desmand dengan mata berwarna abu-abu.

"A.. Aku, Vincent Mercer, siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan aku Haytham Kenway, salam kenal."

'Hmm... logat inggris.'

"Hei, Nak.. aku ingin tanya.. Siapa pemilik tubuh ini? kenapa aku bisa ada ditubuhnya?"

"Kau berada di tubuh teman kami, Desmand Miles, dia memang pernah melihat dirimu dari sudut pandangmu, tapi soal kau bertukar tubuh dengannya aku tidak tau."

"Begitu ya.. Aku agak kurang mengerti tapi, aku bisa maklumi itu."

Lalu dimana Dia?

"Hmmhh! Kenapa aku bisa di Amerika abad ke-18?" gumam Desmand. "Dan, kenapa aku menggunakan tubuh Haytham.. Ini aneh, mana ini musim dingin."

"Ayah? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, Tidak ada connor."

"Aku tak percaya ini, tapi.. Aku harus bertahan hidup sampai akhirnya aku akan terbunuh oleh Connor."

Back to the future...

"Yee, Taman bermain! mending main apa ya! udah lama nggak kesini!" seru Reha.

"Oi, sabar dulu! jangan terlalu senang, kau masih ada satu ujian lagi!" seru Yamagi.

"Iya sih, tapi kan masih 2 minggu lagi, mending minggu ini Refreshing dulu aja!" balas Reha.

"Dasar Kurang Maen!" sahut Alucard.

"Udah mending kita maen gituan dulu." Valir menunjuk sebuah Rollercoaster tak jauh dari mereka.

"Yakin? ini juga baru masuk masa mau maen yang ekstrim." balas Zilong sweatdrop.

"Kan biar greget."

"Yaudah lah, ayo kesana aja." kata Miya.

"Yaudah.."

 _Kemudian.._

"Demi apa tuh anak sendirian paling depan?" pekik yang lain ketika melihat Reha duduk paling depan sendirian.

"Ok, ya, jadi rollercoaster ini dua putar langsung tanpa berhenti."

"Eeeeeh!" ucap yang lain kaget.

"Yeee!"

"Dasar kurang waras!" sembur Layla.

Dan saat yang lain berteriak saat Rollercoaster melucur, yang paling depan hanya diam saja sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. saat turun malah ngegodain yang lain.

"Cie tereak."

"Bener-bener nih anak, mabok micin ye!" gerutu Zilong.

"Apapun yang terjadi dengan anak itu, saya tidak mau tau lagi." ujar Yi Sun Shin sweatdrop.

The end


	76. Val Random

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan : Jaringan XL emang sering ngajak ribut tapi, paketannya murah -_-

Hee.. Sama sih, tapi aku lebih suka di long version -nya biar lebih lama.

Rosy Miranto18 : Ya.. Mau gimana lagi, dapetnya sejauh itu ya jalanin aja -w-

Desmond : Yah, seperti itulah. Sha- Em.. Dia memang seperti itu. Maksudnya Sakras itu Sakrasme, dia kalau berbicara super tajam makanya aku cukup kesal dengannya. Alur Efek, atau disebut juga dengan Bleeding Effect, dimana kondisi aku atau Desmand akan melihat Halusinasi dari Pendahulu kami atau ikut merasakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua. Yang terjadi pada Desmand adalah dia merasakan penyesalan dari para pendahulu kami. Altair dan Kami berdua itu memiliki hubungan darah, bisa dibilang dia adalah kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek buyutku.

Federico yang dimaksud disini adalah salah seorang kakak dari pendahulu kami yang kebetulan tinggal di Italia dan dia melihat kakaknya di eksekusi dengan cara digantung ditengah kota.

Yap, Dan juga lebih tepatnya beberapa hari sebelum kemerdekaan Amerika serikat.

Yamagi : Dia sudah memaafkan diriku.. Tapi, ya.. Dia masih seperti kurang mempercayaiku walaupun, hatinya tetaplah senang bersamaku.

Yuki : Yah, Takano-kun memang sangatlah posesif dengan diriku semenjak aku pernah meninggalkannya dan dia begitu tidak kuat ketika aku meninggalkannya. Tapi, Mood Takano-kun sudah sering terkendali walaupun, dia masih sering meledak-ledak amarahnya.

Taiga : Smoking Area itu adalah taman belakang dan sudah tersedia sejak lama.. Yah, kecuali untukku. Aku kadang masih sering merokok diruang tengah dan kamarku sendiri. Dan beberapa orang memang tidak keberatan asal tidak langsung menyembur asap ke wajah mereka.

Alucard : *Ngecek parkiran dan melihat sebuah kapal kura-kura. Ada, tapi ukurannya mini sepertinya, dia bisa gunakan itu untuk alat transportasi jarak jauhnya.

All (ML) : What The F-

Thx!

Chapter 76 : Valir Randomness.

Valir.. Si Hero Mage terbaru di Mobile Legends. Memiliki Rambut jabrik pirang(Kayak Saiyan *dibakar yang bersangkutan), mata oranye, tinggi, tegap, badannya jadi, sayangnya agak arogan. Terlihat sifat arogannya membuat dia terlihat sangatlah dewasa dengan pendeskripsian tersebut.. Padahal, sama sekali tidak benar. Dibalik tampangnya yang dewasa terdapat sifat kekanak-kanakan dan kepolosan tingkat dewa didalam tubuh tersebut.

Nggak percaya? Padahal beneran lho..

1\. Masak dengan Keras kepala (Tingkat dewa)

"Sudah aku bilang! Koboi itu rata-rata nggak bisa masak!" seru Valir ketika melihat Clint sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk memasak.

"Halah, emangnya kau bisa! menyalakan api saat mau memasak saja hampir membakar satu hektar hutan kau!" balas Clint yang tidak mau kalah

Valir memelototi Clint dengan tatapan 'Itu karena kau menyiram kayu dengan bensin sebelum kau bilang ke diriku kalau kau menyiram kayu dengan bensin bodoh!'

"Bodoh, itu juga salah kau juga!" sahut Valir tidak terima juga. "Lagi pula, didunia ini mana ada koboi yang bisa memasak dengan benar."

"Hei!" Alexander memasang muka tidak terima karena dia juga seorang marksman dengan julukan 'Koboi'

"Oh, maaf bukan kau, tapi, koboi yang satunya lagi." ucap Valir.

 _Ditempat lain.._

"What the hell, just Happend?" ujar Salem yang shock melihat sebuah panah entah darimana menembus markasnya dan melewati dirinya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Jlebb..

"Kok.. Gue merasa terhina ya..." gumam Alexia yang sedang makan kue di markasnya.

 _Back to Reha squad.._

"Halah, berisik dah ah! gue masak aja!" sahut Clint dan mulai menyiapkan perlatannya. Namun, ketika mau menyalakan kompor.

"Eh, Clint! Jangan nyalain-"

BUUM!!

"Kompor..." Alexander hanya tersenyum miris dan Valir menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena rasanya dia mau meledak Wajah tampan-nya gosong karena ledakan barusan.

"Aku mau bilang.. Kalau gasnya lagi K.O... NGEYEL SIH! AAAAAAAARGHH!!" Teriak Valir yang paling tidak terima.

2\. Balon? Itu 'Balon' ?

"Dengab begini, rencana jahatku sudah siap." ucap Yamagi dan menyembunyikan sebuah kotak kecil didalam laci kamar Reha. "Ketika dia tertidur, aku aka diam-diam menyerangnya, oooh.. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggu saat malam hari"

Yamagi keluar kamar Reha dengan senyum jahat dan pergi begitu saja. Tak lama Yamagi keluar, Valir masuk kedalam kamar Reha untuk mencari sebuah pulpen. Tapi, saat dia mengobrak-abrik laci dekat kasur Reha dia menemukan sebuah kotak aneh berukuran kecil yang dia belum pernah lihat. Karena penasaran dia menyelipkan kotak itu ke sakunya dan pergi setelah mendapatkan sebuah pulpen yang dia cari.

Saat Yamagi kembali, dia kaget melihat laci tempat dia menyimpan kotak 'Laknat' nya tadi terbuka lebar. Siapa yang membukanya? Oh, dia sangatlah panik, kalau anak-anak yang lain pasti dia akan digosipin mau me-Raep ketua squad. Kalau Reha yang menemukannya...

'Tidak! Reha pasti akan jijik kepadaku dan melapor ke Eudo agar aku digiring ke kantor polisi dan dipenjara dengan tuduhan 'Peraepan berencana'.'

Dengan memberanikan diri dia menanyakan ke seluruh markas, "Apa Kalian sebuah kotak yang aku simpan di laci Reha?"

Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang, harapannya sudah pupus dan terpikirkan kalau Reha yang menemukannya dan dia siap untuk dipenjara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Valir penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang penting menghilang, aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padaku." jawab Yamagi Lesu.

"Oh... Hei, aku mau bertanya?"

"Hemmgh..."

Dengan watadosnya Valir menceritakan apa yang dia temukan barusan, "Tadi, aku ke kamar Reha untuk mencari pulpen buat mengisi Teka-teki di koran, tapi, saat aku mengobral-abrik laci Reha. Aku menemukan sebuah kotak kecil aneh yang memiliki merek."

'Kayaknya kenal tuh!' jerit Yamagi dalam Hati. 'Aduh! jangan bilang si kampret ini yang ngambil dan udah nyebar gosi-'

"Kan aku bawa tanpa ketauan yang lain, saat aku ke kamar aku buka kotak itu dan menemukan beberapa buah plastik kecil berbentuk aneh, tapi saat ditiup malah menjadi balon putih aneh yang panjang."

Brak!

"He.. Hei.. Kenapa?"

"Tak apa, aku tak apa." ucap Yamagi setelah menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan keras sampai berdarah.

'Ku kira dia pria tinggi, arogan seperti Alucard, dan amat dewasa. Ternyata dia sangatlah polos dibalik tubuh tersebut!' gerutu Yamagi.

"Aku bingung, kenapa ada balon yang dikemas dan diberi merek seperti itu ya.." gumam Valir polos.

"Hee.. Begitu, aneh juga ya."

malamnya...

"Yamagi! Ternyata lu busuk juga ya!" teriak Reha.

"Ah, Apa?"

"Valir ceritain semuanya dan gue jelaskan maksud benda yang dia pegang itu!" sahut Reha.

"Masaka!!?"

"Lu mau Raep gue kan!? Gue benci sama lu! Eudo tangkap Pria hidung belang ini dan buang dia ke laut!"

"Siap Reha."

"Eh, jangan! Jangan! Reha aku minta maaf! Aku sayang kamu!"

"Terlambat, sikap busuk mu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri!" ucap Valir dengan seringai Licik di mukanya. Dia putar Reha dan mengajalnya pergi. "Dia milikku sekarang, kau hanyalah pria terburuk."

"Tiiiiidaaakk!"

"BERISIK! MASIH MALEM JUGA!" Reha memukul wajah Yamagi sampai Remuk.

"Maaf.."

"Udah ah! kesel lagi enak tidur digangguin!"

"Ih, Maafin dong Reha." Yamagi mengecup pipi Reha.

"Hmph! Bacot!" Reha membalikan tubuunya agar tidak melihat Yamagi.

"Sini aku peluk."

'Fyuuh.. Hanya mimpi saja.' pikir Yamagi.

3\. I'm Jealous with that thin Mustache!

Kau pikir Yamagi selalu di labarak Reha dengan segalanya yang dilakukan... Haha, Tidak! Reha hanya mempunyai sebuah kelemahan yang dia tidak bisa tahan untuk melakukannya ke Yamagi (Bonus : YSS ikut menjadi korbannya.) Apapun itu sangatlah mengganggu pikiran Valir (Bahkan Alucard).

Pernah saat itu..

Entah siapa yang merubahnya, tapi Perahu kura-kura milik Yi Sunshin menjadi sebuah perahu karet untuk arum jeram (ditambah sebuah mesin jet dibelakngnya.) Karena hanya bisa diam dan tak tau siapa yang melakukannya.l, Yi Sun Shin hanya bisa menggerutu di perahu itu dan mengambil sebuah botol air dan meminumnya.

"Uuh.. Nggak tahan, tangan gue gatel!" Yi Sun Shin menengok ke samping dan melihat Reha menggaruk-garuk pergelangan tangannya.

"Umm.. Tuan Muda Reha? Anda kenapa? Gatal?"

"Maafkan aku, Jendral!"

"Apa!?"

Reha memegang kedua sudut pipi Yi sun shin dan mengusap kumis dan jenggotnya secara perlahan.

"Aa.. Haa.. Eh.. Emm.. Maafkan saya!" Reha langsung kabur dengan muka memerah.

'Apa yang anak itu lakukan?' gumam Yi Sun Shin kebingungan.

Ataupun Yamagi..

"Cih!!" Valir dan Alucard merubah moodnya menjadi buruk ketika tak sengaja melihat Reha berdekatan dengan Yamagi dan mengusapkan kedua jarinya diantara kumis dan jenggot tipis Yamagi.

"Hmph! Terus aja begitu!" seru Valir dan pergi dengan hati bersungut-sungut dan membanting pintu.

"Ups..Aku kebablasan lagi..." ujar Reha.

"Bagus Reha, kau membuatnya cemburu." Yamagi berseringai dan memeluk Reha dengan erat.

"A- Alu..."

"Bodo Amat!"

Brak!

Dia ikutan Cemburu dan membanting pintu depan.

"Se- Sebentar, Yamagi lepasin dulu." Yamagi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Reha. "B.. Bodoh.."

"Hmm. Hhmm.."

"A.. Ano! Valir! Alu! Jangan Marah ok!" Reha menyusul mereka berdua dan Yamagi hanya bisa tersenyum puas setelah membuat kedua pesaingnya cemburu berat dengan dirinya.

4\. Kerusuhan saat di bioskop..

"Oper Popcornnya dong!"

Kali ini Valir benar-benar terganggu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak.. Ketika dia sedang menonton film dibioskop bersama yang lain. Malah terjadi kericuhan ketika didalam teather bahkan, saat film dimulai. Dia ingin sekali menabok muka Tartagus ataupun Vience yang saling mengoper-oper popcorn satu sama lain karena bangku mereka berjauhan. Mana Mereka makan popcornnya dengan suara kunyahan yang begitu keras.

"Keganggu mas?" tanya Alucard watados.

"Hegh!" Valir hanya memutar matanya dan fokus kembali ke film dan sesekali melirik Reha yang ada disebelahnya dan juga.. disebelahnya lagi ada Alucard. Dia menyesap colanya dengan kuat karena kesal.

Ketika filmnya dimulai, Emy yang ada dibelakang mereka mulai berkomentar soal tokoh antagonis dari film tersebut, "Kok setiap Antagonis selalu orangnya Ganteng banget ya."

Vivi berdelik, "Gantengan Vieny." katanya. Iris yang merasa tidak mau kalah akhirnya menyanggah ucapan mereka berdua.

"Gantengan Tarta-kun."

"Udah, gantengan juga gue." sanggah Sapphire.

"Dih, muka udah kayak Panci penggorengan yang abis dipake sama Lancelot aja bangga." balas Daren ketus.

Alucard sih.. Sebenar ya mempunyai maksud baik untuk melerai konflik tersebut, tapi..

"Udah, Ketampanan pria itu, dinilai dari hati mereka."

"Berarti kau jelek banget ya." komentar valient yang ada dibangku sebrangnya.

Hal ini menyebabkan mereka cekcok mulut sebelum dilempar penggorengan (entah dia bawa darimana tapi, buat nimpuk Alucard emang iya.) sama Miya.

Kemudian, Film itu memperlihatkan suasana yang mencekam karena sedang terjadi penyelidikan di tempat kejadian perkara, Reha agak geli melihatnya dan mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Valir yang melihat kesempatan ini bermaksud untuk menggenggam tangan Reha.

Itupun bukan karena kalakuan Vience dan Tartagus yang terus-terusan main oper-operan popcorn sampai membuat hati Valir kesal. Bahkan, jika bisa dibilang rasa ingin membakar kedua orang tersebut lebih besar daripada menghibur Reha.

Reha menyedot cola dengan keras. Padahal, sudah diketahui padahal isinya tinggal es doang. Dia berikan gelas es tersebut ke Alucard disebelahnya, saat Alucard mau meminumnya juga. Dia menyadari kalau colanya sudah habis hanya tersisa es. Dia kemudian memelototi Reha yang memberikan wajah watadosnya ke dirinya. "Bagus ya; Sampah kau kasih ke aku aja."

Layla yang melihat itu langsung cemberut, "Clint, nggak mau buangin sampah aku juga kayak Alu?"

"Yaudah, sini."

Tiba-tiba, Alpha yang ada dibarisan paling belakang menelpon Ikyo dengan HP-nya dengan suara yang keras (bahkan, dia sampai teriak.) "Oi, ikyo! Sini Nobar lah! Pada rame nih, sama Squad- Eh.. Jagain Adel yaudah! Dadah!"

Selesai menelpon dia mendapatkan sambitan berupa gelas cola kosong dari Teiron disampingnya.

"Berisik!"

Selesai menonton mereka semua berkumpul di lobby bioskop terlebih dahulu.

"Gimana Filmnya?" tanya Reha.

"Mayan sih.. Biarpun rusuh sama para anggota.. Yah, untung kita nggak diusir aja." balas girl-chan.

"iya sih, terutama... yang barisan belakang."

"Salem?"

"Iya, ada apa chilla?"

"Chilla kan ketiduran tadi.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mimpi aneh."

"Hemm..."

"Aku mimpi tadi, kalau Alfred mencium salem."

Glek!

Salem dan Alfred mendengarnya dan langsung membeku ditempat.

"Ahahaha! Mimpi yang sangat aneh ya, masa aku- eh- Alfred mencium aku sih." tela Salem dengan sweatdrop di wajahnya.

'Hampir saja ketauan padahal tadi Alfred langsung maen sosor bibir gue di teater tadi.' gumam Salem.

"Gue ngantuk nih, udahan yuk." ucap Alpha.

"Iya, abisnya tadi seru sih. Tapi, karena nontonnya malem bikin ngatuk." sambung Maurice.

"Udah ya, balik kuy!" seru Reha..

5\. I hate you so much Master!

Beberapa hari setelah pulang dari bioskop, sikap Valir berubah menjadi dingin dan selalu waspada dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan, saat Reha mengajaknya keluar sebentar Valir terus-terusan memasang muka curiga dan waspadanya ke sekelilingnya.

"Val, Kenapa?" tanya Reha.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk keluar markas, bahkan jika ada yang mengikuti kita dari belakang dengan jubah hitam! Brengsek!" Valir langsung berlari kembali ke markas dengan hati yang amat panas bahkan, dia sempat menendang sebuah Tempat sampah sampai terjatuh dan menabrak seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dibelakang mereka. "Minggir kau pengganggu!"

"Valir.. Kenapa sih dia?" ujar Reha bingung. "Kau tak apa- kau kan!?"

"Maaf, itu salahku." Pria itu membuka tudung hitamnya, kemudian rambut kristal biru serta kulit yang berwarna biru disela keunguan terlihat dari balik jubah tersebut.

"Go- Gord kan?" tanya Reha.

"Aku minta maaf anak muda.. untuk mengikuti kalian.. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyulutnya lagi..." balas Gord.

"Tak apa.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Valir?" tanya Reha.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku sempat mencarinya cukup lama dan akhirnya aku menemukan dirinya." balas Gord.

"Aku mohon tuan Gord.. Boleh aku tau.. apa yang terjadi?"

"Baiklah.. Jika kau memaksa anak muda."

"Mari kau kuantar ke tempatku dulu."

 _Flashback.._ "Apa!? Hentikan itu Valir!"

"Kenapa Master? Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu baru."

"Sihir Element tidak bisa dicampur dengan Arkana! Kau menghancurkan tubuhmu! Hentikan itu!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Valir, Aku tak mau melakukannya, tapi kau memaksaku untuk mencabut kekuatan Arkana dari dirimu lagi!"

"Hmph! Kau tak akan bisa menghentikan ku dengan ini! Aku mau kekuatan ini! Aku akan buktikan kepadamu kalau aku bisa!"

"Hentikan itu! Kau tak akan bisa!"

"Tidak!"

"Valiiiiiiiiiiir!"

Blar!

"Apa? A- Arkana api!"

Semuanya hancur berantakan sisi akademi sihir menjadi hancur karena kekuatan mereka berdua.

"Valir kau!" Valir yang berada diseberang sisi gord hanya bisa terdiam dan berbalik.

"Maafkan aku master.. Tapi, dengan ini.. Aku mengucapkan perpisahan kita.. Senang kau dapat mengajariku.. aku.. bangga menjadi muridmu.." Kemudian.. Dia berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah kata, kali ini gord merasa kalau dia terlambat. dia tak bisa membawa Valir kembali karena kehilangan kepercayaannya. Kalau saja dia mengatakannya dia pasti akan tetap disisinya sebagai murid terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

"Selamat tinggal, Master Gord..."

 _Flashback end._

"Oh.. Begitu.. Tapi, baguslah Gord.. Kau mau menghargai muridmu.. Walaupun, sangat terlambat." ucap Yuki dan meletakan tehnya.

Gord terdiam dan menghela nafasnya, dia meligat refleksi dirinya dari teh yang ada digelasnya, "Yah.. Sisi baiknya.. Aku mulai menghargai murid-muridku dan tidak terlalu egois.. Sisi buruknya.. Aku perlu membangun kepercayaan dengan seseorang yang telah aku buat kecewa."

"Tak apa, Valir pasti akan mengerti suatu hari nanti.. Reha sungguh-sungguh membantunya."

"Yah, aku harap..."

 _Di kamar.._ "Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi!" seru Valir dari kamarnya.

"Tapi, Val.. Mungkin aja dia mau minta maaf, keluar dulu dong, sebentar aja!" seru Reha.

"Nggak! Aku tak akan memaafkannya!" balas Valir.

"Haa... Val.."

"Nggak!"

"Yaudah..." Reha berbisik ke Alucard dan Yamagi, kemudian mereka mengambil ancang-ancang dan..

Gedubrak!

"Woi! Lepasin gue!" jerit valir yang dibawa layaknya karung beras sama Yamagi.

"Nggak!"

"Ayo! Ke ruang tengah!" seru Reha.

"Tidaaaaak!"

 _Di ruang tengah..._ "Cih! Untuk apa kau kemari! Aku tak mau memaafkan mu!"

"Valir.. Em.. Aku minta-"

"Nggak! Aku tak mau memaafkanmu master! Aku kecewa dengan sikapmu yang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain!"

"Tapi-"

"Nggak!"

Brak!

"Bisakah Kau dengarkan ucapan orang lain terlebih dahulu! Aku muak dengan ini!" Keluh Taiga dan menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Hmph.. Baiklah.."

"Jadi, Valir.. Aku mau minta maaf.. Kau adalah murid terbaik yang pernah aku miliki Sebelum Eudora... Jadi, tolong maafkan aku.. Tak apa jika kau masih membenciku karena kesalahan lamaku. Tapi, tolong maafkan aku."

"Terserah! Aku Memaafkan mu tapi, aku akan tetap membenci dirimu paham itu!"

"Baiklah.."

"Jangan perintah aku! Jangan buat aku harus turut kepadamu! Jangan ganggu aku!" Setelah itu, Valir pergi dengan membanting pintu dengan keras.

 **Bonus :** **1\. Senjata makan tuan** "Ini air untukmu, silahkan tunggu untuk menu berikutnya."

Prak!

"Cih, Sialan!" Hexa tersebur dengan cipratan yang cukup banyak dimukanya. Karena kesal dia bermaksud menjahili si pelayan tersebut. Dia memang sevuah jebakan di lantai, di atas, dan dan disampingnya.

'Dengan ini sudan siap.' Pikir Hexa dengan senyum jahat.

"Pi-pong!" Hexa memencet tombol di mejanya. Tapi, si pelayan tidak datang juga. Akhirnya, dia bermaksud memanggil pelayan tersebut sendiri. Tapi, dia lupa.. Soal jebakannya..

"Anu, permi-"

Crak!

"Ah!"

Duak!

"Adaw!"

Dar!

"Shiet!"

"Permisi ini minumnya lagi."

Prat!

"Si sialan!"

End..

Mau Ulpoad malem malah ketiduran :'v


	77. IDK

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Desmond : O.. Ok, itu kesalahanku.. Yah.. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat dengan kami berdua, walaupun awalnya sulit membuat mereka percaya sih. ._.

Yi Sun-Shin : Apa itu kora-kora?

Me : Semacam wahana, mirip perahu, sangat besar, dan diayun-ayunkan tinggi dan cepat.

Yi Sun-Shin : Cukup menarik..

Valir : Maaf, Bisa diulang bagian super saiyannya? *Mulai mengisi tenaga apinya.

Itu panah dari ucapan Valir.

Yamagi : *Blushing dan berbicara pelan. Iya...

Alucard : Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak seperti Reha yang kadang suka ngunyahin es kalau lagi gabut!

Eh!? Kagak! Gue hanya ngefans sama Laksamana doang ok!

Gord : Bukan.. Ini kekuatan dari pikiran batin yang keluarkan oleh diri sendiri. Sangat berbahaya jika digunakan ditangan yang salah.

Aku menghargai itu...

girl-chan : Serukan, padahal itu aku nyari ide dari FFN lain soalnya lagi kehabisan ide. Eh, Ada yang lucu aku ambil deh. :v

Chapter 77 : Insert Title Here (Yamagi : Judul macam apa itu?, Me : Kehabisan Ide Mas :'v.)

1\. This night, Promise.

"Revaaaaaan~ Sayang." Red memeluk Revan dari belakang dengan erat.

"Apaan Sih? mau apa hah?" jawab Revan sewot.

"Ntar malem makan diluar yuk, aku yang bayarin." ajak Red manja dan mendusel ke pipi Revan.

"Tapi, Ntar malem orang tua gue mau ketemuan sama gue! Jad-"

"Ajak Aja ok! Aku juga mau ngomong sama mereka, sayang~" potong Red.

"Tapi.."

"Udah nggak ada tapi, pokoknya ikut aja. Ntar aku telepon mereka oke, dadah." balas Red dan pergi meninggalkan Revan dengan hati yang bahagia.

"Nanti malam.. Aku akan melamarnya didepan orang tuanya."

2\. I'm Do- Hold on!

"Yeee! UN selesai!" seru Reha ketika sampai didepan markas dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Reha, kan masih ada Ujian Tertulis... Ingat SBMPT- ups." Yamagi langsung menggendong sang ketua squad yang pundung sambil garuk tanah karena baru keinget soal ujian yang lain.

"O.. Ok, kita lupakan itu dulu!"

3\. Why he's here?

Ok, Tartagus merasa kurang nyaman pasalnya bukan karena dirinya mau melamar Iris tapi nggak punya keberanian, tapi karena dia mau mengajak Iris ke sebuah tempat tertanya. ada seseorang yang harus ikut.

"Kenapa dia harus ikut?" tanya Tartagus cemberut ketika tau kalau Iris membawa Yi Sun Shin ikut bersamanya.

"Tarta-kun, Reha menyuruhnya ikut denganku, lagi pula dia idola-ku dan semua rakyat korea." jawab Iris dan menggandeng tangan Tartagus. "Lagi pula Tuan Yi Sun Shin juga sudah tau kok kalau kita ini kan pacaran."

"Ya, tenang saja. Saya tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian, jadi emm.. Nona muda, saya ingin tahu.. kora-kora itu seperti apa?" tanya Yi sun Shin penasaran.

"Kora-kora? Wahana di Taman bermain itu?" tanya Tartagus.

"Iya, Oh, sekarang kita kesana dulu ya. Soalnya disuruh Reha untuk membuat Tuan Yi Sun Shin naik itu." jawab Iris dan menarik tangan Tartagus.

Kemudian..

"Gimana? Lancar?" tanya Vience. "Loh, Napa lagi?"

"Maksud hati sih, mau berduaan sama Iris, eh malah ada Admiral besar Yi Sun Shin yang disuruh ikut sama Reha. Trus, ke taman bermain naik kora-kora. Pas mau dilamar eh.. Kotak Cincinnya nggak tau kemana." Ucap Tartagus murung.

"Kotak cincin lu ketinggalan di laci, tadi pas gue beres-beres eh, nemu tuh kotak." jawab Vience datar dan Tartagus hanya bisa facepalm.

"Mungkin, ini bukan saat yang pas, besok aja kalau gitu."

4\. Nggak tahan.

"Hmmmhhh!!"

"Red, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hemmh!"

"He- Hei, Red!?"

"Aku tak tahan lagi!"

"Selamat datang di-"

"Berikan aku mereka berdua! Cepat!"

"Ba- Baik tuan."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Heeh, Kau mau nambah populasi Anjing lagi di markas?" tanya Revan datar ketika melihat Red dengan nafas terengah-engah menggendong seekor Anak Anjing Alaskan Malamute di dadanya dan yang satu ekornya lagi menumpang di kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahan! mereka terlalu imut untuk aku tidak rawat." ucap Red dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Haa.. Kalau begitu.. akan aku beritahu Nigou dan Hato soal adik-adik mereka yang baru." jawab Revan datar.

5\. Why he's here?

"Huargh!" Desmand memegang lehernya dan langsung bernafas lega saat tidak ada luka sama sekali di lehernya.

"Kau kembali juga akhirnya.." ucap Desmond ketika melihat adiknya panik.

"Yah, Aku mencapai dimana Connor menusuk Haytham tepat di leher. Aku kira itu akan membunuhku juga." balas Desmand.

"Kau perlu rileks, mungkin jalan-jalan sedikit bisa membuat mu tenang."

"Kau benar.."

kemudian di taman...

"Bagaimana? kau merasa baikan sekarang?" tanya Desmond.

"Ya.. Lebih baik, terkena efek Alur itu tidaklah menyenangkan, baguslah aku bisa kembali." jawab Desmand. Desmond hanya tersenyun kecil dan melihat ke depan kembali. Namun, kemudian dia berhenti dan wajahnya memucat.

"Mond, ada apa?" tanya Desmand bingung.

"katakan padaku kalau kau tidak melihat apa yang aku lihat di bangku taman sebelah sana." jawab Desmond dengan gemetar.

Desmand kebingungan dan mencoba melihat kearah bangku yang ditunjuk Desmond. Kemudian, dia ikut memucat karena dia juga melihatnya. "Tidak mungkinkan?"

Seorang pria tua, berjubah abu-abu, memiliki sebuah bekas luka dibibirnya, dengan rambut dan janggut sudah memutih. terlihat terkulai lemas di bangku tersebut, kemudian dia terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya, dia kaget dengan sekelilingnya karena dia begitu panik.

"Kita... Haruskah pergi?" tanya Desmond panik.

"Mu.. Mungkin iya, sebelum dia..."

" _Desmond? itukah kau?"_ tanya Pria itu dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak! Kau tidak nyata!" teriak Desmond.

 _"Aku tak percaya.. akhirnya.. Kita bertemu juga."_ ucap Pria itu dan menghampiri kedua bersaudar itu. _"Ah, kau pasti Desmand, salah satu penerus-ku juga kan?"_

Desmand hanya mematung dan tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, sekarang dia ketakutan dengan apa yang dia lihat. _"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"_ Tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tau.. Sepertinya, sesuatu membawaku kesini.." jawabnya pelan.

"Tidak, Tidak, Tidak.. Ha.." Desmond segera berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya. "Ahh! Ini membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Mond, aku rasa.. Kita harus membawanya ketempat aman, aku merasa tidak enak jika dia bisa salah tanggap soal dunia kita." bisik Desmand.

"Ta- Yah, sudahlah." balas Desmond. "Baiklah, Ezio.. kau bisa ketempat kami dulu.. sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang aneh."

" _Baiklah,_ Desmond."

6\. Cyborg and Heart.

"Bau- Ah, ini di-"

Kriet!

"Hei! Sia- Oh, Tuan Aiden? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ku disini?" tanya Warrend ketika melihat Aiden memasuki ruang rahasianya.

"Ha.. Maaf, lokadi Handphone-mu aku lacak jadi, aku tau dimana kau." jawab Aiden dan membuka topinya. "Jadi, apa yang kau buat disini?"

"Tch, Padahal ruangan ini begitu ketat sampai tak ada satupun anggota yang tau soal keberadaan tempat rahasia ini." balas Warrend dan mengambil sebuah baut dari kotak penyimpanan baut. "Maaf, Tadi apa?"

"Apa yang kau buat?"

"Oh, itu.." Warrend menunjuk sebuah Robot yang terdiam di sebuah tempat penyimpanan. "Belum selesai, karena aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang hampir tidaklah mungkin.. Dimiliki oleh Robot."

"Menarik, apa memangnya itu?"

"Hati, aku akan membuat dia memiliki perasaan walaupun, itu tidak mungkin sekali, dia harus belajar untuk mengetahui setiap perasaan, simpati, dan empati."

"Apa sudah bisa bekerja.. Yah.. Walaupun, tanpa hati.." tanya Aiden.

"Bisa.. Tapi, mungkin dia akan kebingungan soal ekspresi dan penyampaiannya."

"Oh..."

Warrend mulai mengetik kode-kode di Laptopnya dengan cepat, "Baiklah.. Mari kita coba."

"Pemeriksaan data... Penganasilaan data, Analisis gerakan, Pencarian memori.. Kosong, Kode S-41b31r2, Azure Ancestral. Siap dijalankan..."

"Namanya azure?"

"Yap.."

Azure mulai terbangun dengan perlahan dari tempat dia ditidurkan, daat dia meligat sekeliling dia merasa kebingungan dengan tempat dia berada, "Dimana.. Aku?"

"Tuan Aiden, Aku... Berhasil..."

"Bagus, Sekarang kau adalah Tuannya."

"Siapa kalian? Dan lagi.. kalian taukah namaku?" Tanya Azure bingung.

"Aku.. Warrend orchard, salam kenal.. Azure."

"Azure? Siapa?"

"Azure, itu namamu."

"A.. Zure.. Namaku..."

"Ya.. Nah, Azure.. Tolong baca semu- tidak sebagian saja kalau kau tidak kuat membaca memori yang aku masukan ke kepalamu. Itu akan sedikit membantumu nanti." ucap Warrend. "Tutup matamu, dan biarkan tubuhmu membaca memori itu."

"Baiklah..."

'Pembacaan memori yang tersimpan...'

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Dia masih membaca memorinya?" tabya Aiden.

"Yah, mungkin memang ada banyak-"

"Huaagh..." Azure langsung memasang wajah panik, tunggu kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa sebuah air kelauar dari matanya, kenapa dia sepertinya merinding ketika melihat memorinya, siapa orang itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

 _"Bukakan pintunya!!"_

 _"Bukakan pintunya sekarang juga! ini perintah!"_

 _"Maafkan aku.. Tapi, dunia ini membutuhkanmu..."_

"Tidak! Jangan..." Azure mulai memberontak dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan sekarang juga! Dia tersiksa!" seru Aiden dan Warrend segera menghentikan mesinnya. Kemudian, Warrend segera melepaskan kabel-kabel yang menyambung dengan tubuh Azure.

"A.. Azure... Kau tak apa?" Warrend segera menompang tubuh Azure yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Kau.. Kau menangis?"

"Menangis? Apa itu?" tanya Azure.

"Itu adalah sebuah kegiatan Azure, Dimana kau merasakan sebuah perasaan dimana kau tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata. Sedih maupun bahagia, tapi tadi kau berteriak seperti kehilangan seseorang, itu adalah kesedihan." Jelas Aiden.

"Bagaimana dengan Bahagia?" tanya Azure.

"Sebuah perasaan dimana kau merasa bahwa sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi padamu dan orang lain disekitarmu." jawab Aiden.

"Oh.. Aku.. Akan belajar banyak soal itu.. Professor, apa aku bisa.. seperti manusia nanti? Apa aku bisa merasakan keadaan atau perasaan orang lain di hari nanti?" tanya Azure pelan.

"Suatu hari Azure, Suatu Hari..." balas Warrend.

7\. Will You...

"Kalian memang pencari Restoran yang bagus, disini enak juga makanannya." komentar Joseph dan mengambil sebuah daging dari panggangan didepan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Joseph." balas Trio Red.

"Marisa, dimakan dagingnya juga sayang, walaupun kamu mau menjaga berat badan tapi, kamu juga harus makan daging." ucap Nia dan memberikan sebuah daging ke mangkuk nasi marisa.

"Iya, Ibu..." balas Marisa sebenarnya dia malas memakannya tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kak? Ngapain mesen Ramen kalau begitu tadi." timpal Barrie.

"Biarin, Suka Suka Gue lah." balas Revan yang mengambilkan beberapa daging dari panggangan ke mangkuk Nigou. "Ini, kalau mau ambil lagi bilang papa ya."

"Iya, terima kasih, papa."

"Hato, makan nasimu juga!" perintah Rone.

"Uuu.. Ketauan.." Hato kemudian menyendok nasi dari mangkuknya. (Karena dia biasanya hanya makan daging doang, mentah kalau nggak ada orang lain yang lihat dan matang 'nggak mateng-mateng amat sih' kalau ada orang asing.)

"Aku dengar.. Jin, kau mengadopsi dua anjing baru.. Itu benar?" tanya Nia dan Red langsung keselek tehnya.

"I.. Iya, aku tak tahan melihat anjing dengan tubuh atau perawakan mirip serigala.. Yah, kecuali jenis Shiba inu karena mereka terlalu imut." jelas Red.

'Sialan, tercepukan.' umpat Red.

"Kau memang pencinta Anjing serigala ya." komentar Joseph.

"I.. Iya.."

"Nama mereka siapa?" tanya Barrie.

"Emm.. membedakannya lewat kalungnya saja. Richard yang berkalung merah, dan Fuyu yang berkalung putih." jawab Red.

"Bagaimana saat mereka melihat Hato dan Nigou?" tanya Joseph.

"Haha.. Mereka kebingungan apalagi, saat tau kalau Nigou dan Hato itu anjing. Dan mereka langsung lengket ke mereka berdua. Richard senang jika dia ditaruh dikepala, sementara Fuyu lebih suka digendong seperti boneka."

"Hoo..."

Kemudian..

"Sebentar, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu bersama Nigou."

"Ayo, Nigou."

"Iya, Papa."

Red hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian dia dengan segera dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke kedua orang tua Revan. "Emm.. Tuan Joseph, Nona Nia."

"Ya, Red ada apa?" tanya Joseph.

Red mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, kemudian dia menghelakan nafas. 'Ucapkan saja Jin.'

"Aku... Eh.. Bolehkah.. Aku menikah dengan.. Anak kalian?" tanya Red, yah.. Dia sudah siap menerima apa adanya soal komentar dari kedua orang tuanya Revan.

"Hmm.. Karena.. Kau sudah bersama dengan Revan dan selalu menjaganya baik-baik.. Aku tak mungkin berkata tidak untuk ini..." komentar Joseph. "Ya.. Silahkan.. Jaga Revan.. Aku serahkan dia kepadamu.. Red."

"Selamat ya, Jin.. Tolong jaga anak sulung kami ya." sambung Nia sambil tersenyuk dan memegang tangan Red.

Oh, ini adalah Hari bahagia untuk Red...

"Terima Kasih! Aku akan menjaga anak kalian!"

"Sama-sama Red."

Setelah makan malam bersama tapi, belum keluar Restoran...

"Revan, boleh kah aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.." pinta Red.

"Emm.. Silahkan.." Red kemudian berdiri, dan berlutut didepan Revan. Sontak, Revan kaget karena Red berlutut dan memegang tangannya. "Re.. Red..."

"Ini dia.." Bisik Nia pelan.

"Revan.. dari hari kehari.. Kita telah bersama-sama, aku senang dengan hubungan kita, aku tau kau kadang kasar kepadaku. Tapi, hei.. Aku tau.. Itu adalah ucapan sayangmu kepadaku dan juga sebuah ungkapan rasa pedulimu kepadaku. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga Rone dan Aka.. Jadi Revan..." Red mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan terdapat dua buah cincin didalamnya. "Maukah.. Kau menikah denganku?"

Revan hanya terdiam, dia menutup mulutnya dan meraih tangan Red dengan tangan yang satunya, "Ya! Aku mau Jin! Aku mau menikah denganmu!" kata Revan. Red hanya tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin. tersebut ke jari manis kiri Revan.

"Selamat ya, kalian bedua.." ucap Joseph sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat ya Revan, ibu senang dengan dirimu.." Nia menghapus air mata bahagianya dan bertepul tangan.

Marisa dan Barrie hanya tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan juga. "Selamat ya kak.. Semoga bahagia."

"Yee.. Master Red akan menikah!" Hato memeluk Red dengan Erat.

"Papa dan Ayah bahagia, Nigou juga bahagia." Nigou memeluk Revan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh Restoran memandang ke arah mereka dan mereka semua bertepum tangan.

"Selamat ya.. Red dan Revan, semoga bahagia." ucap Tartagus yang ada dipojok.

"Tartagus!?"

"Jin-sensei! Re-chan! Selamat ya!" seru Iris.

"Kalian disini!?"

"Selamat ya, Nak Red. Semoga bahagia nantinya." ucap Kazuma

"Uoh, Jin semoga bahagia dengan Revan." komentar Kim.

"Kaliam berem-"

"Oi, jangan lupakan kami bertiga!" seru Andreas Trio, Red segera menengok ke arah mereka.

"Selamat ya Red." ucap Vience.

"Kapan nih nikahannya?" tanya Sapphire.

"Lageng terus tuh hubungan, jangan pisah ya." kata Daren.

Red hanya terdiam kemudian dia tertawa bahagia, tanpa dia sadari dia juga menangis bahagia karena dia merasakan semuanya peduli dengan dirinya.

8\. Protect her.

"Kakek.. Aku mau menikah dengan Tarta-kun.. Tak apakan?" tanya Iris saat mendatangi kakeknya bersama dengan Tartagus.

"A.. Eh.. Hah!?" Kazuma langsung salah tingkah karena kaget mendengar ucapan Iris yang tiba-tiba itu. "Mau menikah!?"

"Tarta-kun, dia.. Melamarku barusan.." balas Iris pelan.

"Ba.. Hahaha! Tartagus! Bagus! Haaa.. Aku yakin hari ini pasti datang.." Kazuma tersenyum dan memeluk mereka berdua. "Kalian memang cucu terbaikku, haaa.. aku bangga dengan keberanian-mu Arta."

"Terima kasih, Kazuma-sen-"

"Panggil aku 'Kakek' saja. Kau sudah termasuk dalam keluarga AokiRyuu sekarang, Arta." potong Kazuma.

"Baiklah, kakek."

"Tapi..." Tartagus mulai menelan ludahnya karena sifat protektif Kazuma ke Iris tetaplah dalam level yang berbahaya.

"Jika, kau berani selingkuh dan membuat Seon menangis.. Aku rasa aku akan mengikatmu di kandang Byakko dan membuatnya memakanmu hidup-hidup." Ancam Kazuma dengan senyuman membunuh di wajahnya.

"Ba.. Baik.. Aku.. Aku akan.. Mengi.. ngatnya.. Kakek."

"Bagus, itu baru Cucuku!"

The End..

Maaf lama karena U know lah.. Ujian-Ujian-Ujian dan Ujian -_-


	78. The Origin of his Love

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 : Well, That's Intersting..

Red : Kenapa harus Nahan Beol sih *facepalm. Shiba inu yang aku maksud itu Nigou.. Dan kalaupun aku menemukan Shiba Inu yang lainnya.. Aku tak mau memberikannya ke siapapun! Itu miliku!

Me : *Tertusuk Amat dalam.. Huuu..

Yamagi : Shht.. Sabar Reha.

Warrend : *Garuk pipi. Well.. Itu ingatan dari Kaptennya Alexander.. sekitar.. 1 Juli 2014, di China.. dan Umm.. Aku tak tega melanjutkannya lagi.

Kazuma : Etto.. *Summon Roh Banteng, burung Bangau, dan Belalang sembah. Yah, mereka bertiga.. Sebenarnya ada beberapa lagi tapi, aku hanya bisa mengsummonnya dalam kondisi tertentu.

Gord : *Sweatdrop dan Facepalm.. Aku tak tau apa yang kalian lakukan tapi, itu tidak berefek apa-apa bagiaku anak muda.

Hato : Uuuuu.. Aku belum terbiasa makan nasi. Kalaupun dibawakan bekal ke Taman Kanak-Kanak pasti jarang-jarang ada nasinya.

SR : Emm.. Yah, emang sih kayaknya agak ke sinkron kalau soal robot dan hati jadinya, Kokoro.. Tapi, bedanya Professor nya nggak mati.

Red : Sekarang totalnya 4, Hato, Nigou, Richard, dan Fuyu. Shiki itu Serigala beneran ya.

Girl-chan :

Red : Hee.. Ron, Ayolah, nih aku kasih Fuyu saja kok. *nyengir

Thx!

Chapter 78 : The Origin of His Love.

Kebanyakan Orang-orang pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan pasangan hidupnya saat mereka bertemu. Cepat ataupun lambat hubungan itu akan menjadi cinta abadi yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan apapun masalahnya. Namun, sebelum bertemu dengan Reha.. Aku memiliki ketakutan terbesar untuk jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Aku takut menyakiti seseorang, apalagi Kalau dirimu dijuluki 'Pendekar Tengu' atau 'Jendral Gagak' sungguh itu adalah Hal yang menakutkan jika seseorang jatuh cinta kepadamu karena Kau sangatlah diincar oleh siapapun yang Ada dihadapanmu. Tak Ada yang bisa dipercaya maupun mempercayai dirimu.

Namaku Yamagi Kunihiro, aku tinggal bersama Kedua Adik laki-lakiku : Yamatabi Dan Hayabusa. Sejak mereka kecil aku hanya bisa melatih Yamatabi karena Haya dititipkan ke sebuah perguruan dimana dia dilatih menjadi ninja yang hebat dikemudian Hari. Sebagai Kakak tertua Mungkin, kau Akan dihormati Kedua adikmu, hanya saja itu tidak berlaku untuk Yamatabi karena dia memiliki sikap seorang pemberontak hanya Haya yang sangat hormat ke diriku. Biarpun seperti itu, kami tetaplah Kakak Adik yang akur. Ya.. Biarpun, Yamatabi memiliki lidah yang paling tajam sampai aku Tak bisa melawan semua argumen yang Ada dengan dirinya.

Kembali ke topik.. Awalnya aku Memang tidaklah Mau! dicintai ataupun mencintai siapapun, kehormatan hanyalah yang aku pikirkan. Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu seorang Wanita yang mengajariku semuanya, arti dari cinta Dan kasih sayang. Pertama Memang tidak mengerti tapi, Setelah beberapa saat aku akhirnya mengerti dengan semua itu, aku mulai merasakannya, Bagaimana indahnya kau berbagi cinta, kebahagiaan, Dan kasih sayang ke orang lain.

Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian, aku kehilangan semuanya.. Wanita itu mati ditanganku sendiri. Aku yang membunuhnya Setelah kehilangan kesadaranku akibat dari amarah yang sangatlah besar akibat perang yang berlangsung. Aku benar-benar menyesal, jika saat itu aku tidak terlepas kendali Dan menjadi sesuatu yang ditakuti oleh musuh di medan perang, Mungkin Hal itu Tak Akan terjadi. Ini menyebabkan ketakutan terbesarku Soal mencintai seseorang kembali, aku takut akan menyakitinya, aku takut jika aku terlepas kendali aku Akan membunuh mereka.

Malam harinya Setelah pemakaman. Aku menyegel jiwaku sendiri di pedang tersebut Setelah meninggalkan Surat Untuk Kedua adikku, aku hanya berharap mereka memaafkanku sebagai Kakak, karena aku menyayangi mereka berdua secara mental. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran Dan Nafas terakhir.. aku menguburkan pedang tersebut Dan menyeret tubuhku ke sebuah jurang Dan menjatuhkan diri ke jurang tersebut.

Entahlah, Setelah kurang lebih 300 tahun.. Aku terbangun oleh seseorang yang menemukan pedang yang aku kuburkan. Kalian taukan Kalau jiwaku masih Ada di pedang tersebut jadi, aku sadar Ketika seseorang mengusik peristirahatan jiwaku sendiri. Aku melihat seorang Anak muda sedang tersenyum Ketika mengambil pedangku dari tanah.

'Pedang yang bagus, ku simpan ah.' Sungguh aku marah besar saat dia mengambilnya Dan membawa pedang itu pergi. Kalau dia membuat pedang tersebut Untuk membunuh orang maka aku Akan membuatnya menderita dengan berbagai macam penderitaan yang Akan menyiksanya. Ternyata, saat dia menunjukan pedangku ke beberapa orang dia bilang Kalau dia tidak Akan memakainya karena dia sendiri bukanlah seorang ahli pedang.

Hei! Aku Ini adalah seorang petarung bukan barang pajangan bodoh! Melihatnya saja sudah sangatlah kesal apalagi mengatahui Kalau faktanya Kalau dia hanyalah Anak bodoh yang Tak bisa apa-apa Dan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan apa yang dia temukan, aku Akan membuatnya menderita.

Malamnya Ketika dia sedang sendirian di kamarnya Dan sedang lengah aku dorong dia sampai menabrak tembok. Dia meringis kesakitan Dan aku menyukainya setiap dia meringis. "Kembalikan Pedang itu! Atau Kau Akan menderita!" Ancamku di telinganya. Dia hanya dia Dan kebingungan, dasra Anak bodoh, Kau Tak Tau sudah Berurusan dengan siapa.

Selama seminggu penuh aku mengganggunya Dan dia begitu kuat dalam menjaga pendiriannya. Dia Memang Tak bisa melihatku, tapi dia tidak menghubrisnya, sampai akhirnya dia jatuh sakit. Aku senang dia akhirnya jatuh sakit tapi.. Entah kenapa aku Juga merasa bersalah Ketika dia tetaplah berusaha dengan Keras disela sakitnya itu. Dia tetap pergi Sekolah Dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa selama seminggu penuh, dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu. Tapi, akhirnya dia tidak Tahan Dan dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan di sekolahnya.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan...' pikirku saat melihat Anak laki-laki itu tiduran di kasur kerena sakit.

'Aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah kuat lagi.' Anak itu bangun Setelah diberi obat Dan muntah di wastafel Tak jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Bohong.. aku Tau dia berbohong.. tubuhnya masih sangatlah lemah tapi, dia tetap berusaha untuk bertahan. Saat dia pulang, aku berikan bantuan tenaga sedikit ke dirinya karena dia begitu lemah Dan perjalanan dari Sekolah ke rumahnya sangatlah jauh Dan Tak Mungkin aku membiarkan Anak Ini jatuh di tengah perjalanan.

Sampai beberapa Hari kemudian tubuhnya semakin lemah Dan dia mulai muntah Tak terkendali. Aku sudah Tak Tahan dengan penderitaannya, dia selalu berusaha memberitahu Kalau dia tidak apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya dia yang paling menderita. Dia akhirnya dilarikan ke Rumah sakit terdekat Dan dirawat disitu.

Malamnya dia dirawat, dia tertidur sendiri di kasurnya. Aku mengahampirinya Dan mengusap kepalanya, aku menyesali setiap perbuatan yang aku buat ke dia. Dia hanyalah seorang Anak Tak bersalah yang aku siksa dengan siksaan yang tidak pantas Untuk dilakukan Dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya ke orang lain. "Betapa lemahnya dirimu..." Bisikku Dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Menyembunyikan perasaan sedih untuk melihat yang lain bahagia. Ketika yang lain bahagia, Kau ikut bahagia. Ketika yang lain sedih, Kau berusaha untuk menutup kesedihan mereka dengan sedikit kebahagiaanmu." Aku sadar Kalau aku meneteskan air mata di tangannya. Dan aku sadar Kalau aku tersenyum kearahnya sekarang. "Namun, disela kebahagiaanmu, kau kesepian karena kau sulit untuk menemukan teman terbaik." juga, aku sadar Kalau aku telah bangkit dari lubang ketakutanku sendiri. Ya.. aku jatuh hati kepadanya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"k.. kau siapa?" Tanya dirinya pelan.

"Aku?" Tak Mungkin Kalau aku menjawab Kalau aku yang mengganggunya. "Aku adalah roh yang tinggal di pedang yang kau Ambil itu, aku Yamagi Kunihiro, dan aku Akan menjagamu... Maaf atas keterlambatanku, Reha.." Aku hanya bisa melihat Anak itu tersenyum Dan bersusaha memelukku.

"Yamagi..."

"Reha.. Kamu perlu istirahat, jangan terlalu tegang, tetap tenang ya." Setelah aku ucapkan itu, dia kembali tertidur aku geser dirinya sedikit Dan tertidur disampingnya sembari memeluknya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Reha.."

Sekarang... Reha sudah mulai bisa membaur dengan lingkungannya, biarpun masih dikenal dengan sikap pendiamnya tetapi dia mulai mau membuka diri ke beberapa orang. Memang, aku Tau Reha kadang Juga jatuh hati ke orang lain, aku Memang kesal jika mengetahuinya, tapi Bagaimana lagi aku Susah mengendalikannya setelah pertengkaran hebat kami, tapi kami kembali menyatu biarpun Reha masih sering mengomel-ngomel ke diriku. Tapi, berujung dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya muncul di sela dia membutuhkan sesuatu denganku. Pasti dia Akan mencoba membujukku untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan bayaran dia mencium pipiku.

Rival terbesarku adalah Valir.. Huh, dia merebut afeksi Reha dariku. Dia begitu lekat sampai membuat Reha manja ke

dirinya, padahal Reha awalnya seperti itu ke diriku. Aku Tau Reha itu mandiri tapi, terkadang dia masih Harus dituruti perintahnya atau dia Akan ngambek.

"Moo, Reha.. jangan ngandelin aku terus dong." kata ku di sela pelukan.

"Biarin wee!" Dia langsung berseluncur di lantai dan melompat ke tempat tidur dan.. HP lagi.

Kebiasaan, tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi, memandangnya sebentar saja sudah membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

 **Bonus :** **1\. Kumis-jenggot Origin (?)** "Yama-Nii, kau mulai membiarkan Janggut dan Kumis-mu tipis sejak kapan? apa maksudmu menumbuhkannya, pasti karena anak itu." tanya Yamatabi.

"Yaa..."

 _Flasback.._ 'Wah, Sial.. Alat cukurku hilang. Terpaksa beli deh ntar.' gumam Yamagi ketika melihat gelas penyimpanan alat-alat pembersih di westafel. Namun, Ketika dia keluar kamar mandi, mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang pas karena Reha ada disitu.

"Oi, Lain kali bawa baju apa!" gerutu Reha dan memalingkan mukanya disela blush hebat.

"Hee.. bukannya kau suka melihatnya?" goda yamagi.

"Nggak!" Reha segera pergi dari situ tapi, sebelum pergi..

"Hei, um.. kumis dan jenggotmu.. dibikin seperti itu saja."

"Hmm.. Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

 _Flashback end._ "Hee.. Begitu." ujar Yamatabi dengan dagu ditompang tangannya.

 **2\. Great- GrandFather.** _"Hei, aku masih bisa melakukan hal sendiri, anakku."_ ucap Ezio ketika dia mau duduk di kursi.

"Tapi, kau sudahlah tua, dan-"

"Desmand..."

"Maaf, Ezio..."

Ezio hanya menghela nafasnya, "Terserah kau deh, tapi umurku masih 63 Tahun dan aku masih kuat."

"Maaf, karena kau itu kakek buyut buyut buyut-"

"Hetikan itu, Desmond."

"Maaf, Ezio."

 **3.** **Is there any Sociopath?** "Nggak ah, gue nggak yakin dimarkas ada Sosiopat. Psiko sih ada." Kata Revan.

"Trus, kala gitu dia nggak dianggap Sosiopat?" Thundy menunjuk kearah belakang Revan.

"Desmond?"

"Ah, bukan.. Tapi, yang disebelahnya lagi." Revan melihat kesebelahnya lalagi dan melihat Vincent sedang tertidur pulas dengan mata tertutup penutup mata untuk tidur.

"Yah, tapi.. Gue bingung.. Karena gue denger Sosiopat lebih Agresif.. tapi, Vincent kelakuannya mirip Psyco dari pada Sosio, tapi.. kalau secara pertarungan Dia lebih ke Sosio karena dia sering membabi buta serangannya." ucap Revan.

"Terlalu rumit." pikir Thundy.

 **Udh dulu ea...**


	79. Something That Happened

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Yamagi : Ada satu hal, sekali pedangku terciprat ataupun terdapat darah dari musuh maka aku akan kehilangan kendali atas diriku dan menyerang siapa saja yang ada didepanku. Maka, aku akan terus-terusan bertarung sampai benar-benar semuanya rata kecuali, ada yang memanggil dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Ini juga menjadi Alasan kenapa aku jarang mencabut pedangku dari sarungnya, sekalinya dipakai hanya bagian tumpulnya saja.

Yamatabi dan Haya aku bangkitkan setelah bertemu dengan Reha ketika aku pergi selama 4 bulan. Yamatabi dia menyimpan dirinya dalam sebuah Shuriken dan pisau belati, tapi itu hanya setengahnya dan sisanya ada di sebuah alat bantu tinju besi (Brass Knuckles) tak jauh dari makamnya. Haya dia hanya membutuhkan pedangnya saja sih.

Aku memang punya replika tapi, mungkin sudah hancur dan kalaupun mau membuatnya lagi aku terlalu malas karena Reha juga enggan mencabut pedang tersebut.

Warrend : Hmm.. Terima ka- Apa maksudmu hubunganku dengan Aki!? Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan siapapun selama lebih dari 3 tahun setelah aku memutuskan hubungan dengan wanita yang aku pacari. *mengunyah keras-keras. Dan Wanita itu dengan kurang hajarnya selingkuh sembunyi-sembunyi, memangnya dia kira dia siapa hah! Mau bersembunyi dariku sebagai Perentas! (Kezel, Kezel, Kezeeelll!!)

Desmand : Udah Warrend, udah..

Desmond : Mohon jangan dibahas terlalu dalam atau dia bisa mengirimkan Black Mail ke diri mu selama berminggu-minggu, bahkan menembakmu tepat di pelepis.

Girl-chan : Wadooo, udah Savage, Gip Sekin lah *angry react

kalau Savage itu bukan nyampah, tapi kalaupun bareng-bareng pasti hasil usaha lu nyicil darah musuh Ra.

Gue waktu maen sama lu gue maen ML di Net, jadi masih agak susah.

SR :

Yamagi : Nggak! Nggak akan aku abisin nih kumis-jenggot demi Reha, biar bisa nempel ke diriku terus!

Ezio : _Bastado!_ *maling Hidden Blade Desmond.

Desmond : Ezio.. Cukup, tak usah terpancing! *Nahan Ezio.

Ehm.. Jangan sampe aku bangunkan Vincent ya.. Siap-siap di garuk kau pake cakaran dia.

thx!

Chapter 79 : Random Drabble...

1\. Gagal Prank.

Di toko Buku..

"Hemmh.. Aku nggak yakin mau beli komik Ini, Abisnya kurang tertarik sama MC-nya." Komentar Revan.

"Yaudah, abis Ini ke toko game Aja. Mumpung Ada Game yang mau beli ini." Balas Red sambil melihat-lihat Rak Buku komik. "nah, Ini yang bagus kayaknya."

Tak sengaja mereka mendengarkan obrolan anak-anak perempuan dibelakang mereka.

"Eh, liat deh.. Ada Dua cowo lagi Jalan bareng."

"Aduh, padahal biasanya cowo ganteng kayak gitukan pasti Ada cewenya tapi, Ini dia malah bareng cowo lain."

"Iya, Mungkin Aja mereka lagi jalan bareng Aja. Cewenya lagi di tempat lain."

Revan yang merasa risih langsung mengadu ke Red, "Red.. Udahan yuk, nggak enak Kalau diomongin sama Anak perempuan."

"Shht.. Udah Biarin Aja, atau.. gini aja.. Kita bikin mereka pergi." Bisik Red.

"Gimana?"

"Aku ntar nanya ke kamu 'abis Ini mau makan apa?' tapi, agak kenceng, trus kamu jawab Aja yang Ada dihati kamu."

"Lu mau gue, oh.. yaudah, tapi beneran ya ntar, makannya."

"Iya, sayang."

Mereka kemudian mencoba melancarkan rencana mereka. Red merangkul Revan Dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Nanti mau makan apa?"

Revan kemudian mendusel ke Red, "Steak nggak apa-apa Kan?"

"iya, yaudah ya.. Nanti Kita Cari."

Bukannya membuat para perempuan itu pergi karena geli malah kelakuan Red Dan Revan malah membuat mereka Makin heboh Dan senang.

"OMaiGad, tadi dengerkan?"

"Iya, iya, pasti yang pake syal ukenya."

"Ternyata mereka pacaran, ish, couple kesukaan gue nih."

'Sialan ternyata mereka Fujo...' Ujar Red Dan Revan Sweatdrop.

"Anu, Mas.. Kalian berdua Sudah tunangan ya?" Tanya salah satu perempuan dari tiga itu.

"Iya, kami sebenarnya bertunangan.." jawab Revan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tapi, Kalian sepertinya tidak asing deh Kalau di lihat." Ucap perempuan yang satunya lagi.

"Hee..."

"Hei! Ini dia!" Mereka langsung berkumpul lagi.

"Kabur yuk, Van." Bisik Red Dan Revan setuju tapi..

"Maaf, boleh minta tanda tangan!" Seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Eh?"

"Kamu.. Kamu Jin Ketsueki! Iya Kan!? Kamu pasti Jin-Sensei!" Seru salah satu dari mereka.

"I.. iya.." jawab Red.

"Aduuh, minta tanda tangan dong! Kami nge-fans berat sama Jin-Sensei Dan Tak tau kalau orangnya disini!" Seru mereka bertiga Dan mengundang banyak orang Untuk melihat.

"Eh.. dia Si Jin itu."

"Uwah, ternyata dia benar laki-laki."

"Kesempatan, Ayo Kita minta tanda tangan jarang-jarang melihat pembuat komik langsung ke toko Buku."

"Van, Gimana nih..." Bisik Red.

"Mau gimana lagi.. ya pasrah.. Kita kekepung."

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Baru pulang dari mall kok lecek?" Tanya Rone kebingungan.

"Terlalu banyak penggemar berat di toko Buku, aku Tak bisa keluar." Keluh Red. "Harusnya kau ikut-"

"Maap, anda siapa ya!?" Rone pura-pura tidak peduli karena terakhir Kali dia dikerubutin sama Fans-nya Red.. berakhir dengan dia mengamuk Dan menghancurkan meja Dan melemparkan para penggemar fanatik dengan kursi plus acungan dua jari tengah sebagai bonus.

2\. Need a bodyguard?

"Eh? Ayah tumben jemput.." ucap Nigou saat melihat Red sedang bersandar di pintu keluar sekolahnya.

"Ya.. Oh, kau pulang sama Flore kan?" Tanya Red.

"Iya Paman... Kenapa ya?" tanya Flore balik.

"Tak apa.. Kita bertiga akan pulang bersama ok, dan Flore.. Kau akan aku antar sampai ke rumahmu." jawab Red.

Nigou dan Flore kebingungan dengan sifat Red yang tiba-tiba malah mau melindungi Flore.

"Emm.. Baik paman/Ayah.."

'Nigou, ayah mu kenapa?' bisik Flore penasaran.

'Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tau.' balas Nigou.

Kemudian..

"Ah, sudah sampai.. Makasih ya Red udah mau jemput Flore." kata Teiron.

"Nggak apa-apa.." balas Red dan langsung pergi.

"Papa tumben akur dengan paman Red, ada apa ya?" tanya Flore penasaran.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok.. Nggak ada kok..." ucap Teiron pelan.

Sebelumnya...

"Yo, ada apa?" tanya Red ketika ditelefon Teiron.

"Gue nggak tau harus bilang apa.. Tapi, Red.. Tolong jemput Flore dan anterin dia ke markas gue.. tiap dia pulang sekolah. Gue ngerasa kalau ada pedo yang ngintilin dia tiap hari deh."

"Hemm.. Ook.. Lu kuat bayar berapa buat jasa gue?"

Glek..

"Gu.. Gue bakalan ngawasin.. A.. A.. A.. Semu.. Nggak! Hat.. Fuyu sama Richard seminggu sekali! ajak jalan-jalan, kasih makanan, sama... ma.. mandi.. mandiin mereka berdua!"

Red kaget mendengarnya, "Berani juga kau.." Dia berseringai licik dan tertawa jahat, "Baiklah, aku mau.. Akan aku beri kau sebungkus cupcake tiga sampai dua hari sekali.. itu jika kerjamu bagus, maka.. akan aku beri bonus." tawar Red.

"Be.. Beneran!?"

"Iya..Tapi.. Jika aku menemukan keluhan dari kedua anakku.. akan aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa selamat dariku... Paham!" ancam Red.

"Pa.. Paham!"

"Bagus, kerjaku mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah. Dan kau juga setelah Flore pulang sampai ke rumahmu."

3\. It's Brocon Not Brotherhood.

"Kau itu Brocon Akut."

Empat kata yang keluar dari mulut Vincent langsung menohok ke dalam diri Desmand Ketika mereka sedang makan di luar.

"A.. Aku B.. Brocon!?" Desmand tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Vincent barusan.

Vincent hanya menghelakan nafasnya Dan kembali menyeruput Milkshake-nya, "Aku sudah memperhatikan sikapmu ke Kakakmu sejak lama Des.. Maka, aku simpulkan Kalau Kau itu Brocon." Komentar Vincent datar.

"Kalau Kau Tak percaya, sekarang Kita pulang Dan aku Akan memperlihatkan semua rekaman ingatanku Dan Kau Soal Sifat Brocon-mu itu." Vincent kemudian bangun Dan menarik tangan Desmand untuk kembali ke markas. Desmand kemudian terpaksa ikut, sembari kembali menggigit burger Dan membawa sisa makanannya yang Ada di meja.

Kemudian..

"Kau siapkan.." Tanya Vincent, Desmand mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua tertidur dipundak satu-sama lain.

Desmand kemudian terbangun disebuah tempat, tempatnya cukup gelap Dan terkadang Ada sekelibat cahaya warna merah yang melintas Dan Juga banyak asap di bawah kakinya.

"Hei, selamat datang di kepalaku.. Des." Vincent tersenyum sinis Ketika menghampiri Desmand.

"Kepalamu cukup Abstrak-"

"Memang, karena Ini bukan mimpi biasa melainkan lucid dream.. aku bisa memaksa seseorang didekatku untuk masuk ke kepalaku Dan membunuh mereka disana." Desmand terkejut dengan perkataan Vincent barusan. "Tenang, siapa pula yang mau membunuh dirimu... Aku bukan Freddy.."

"Terserah.. yaudah, lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang tadi."

beberapa menit kemudian..

"Bagaima- Benerkan.." Vincent melirik kearah Desmand yang menangis melihat Ingatan saat kakaknya Koma dan Dirinya sedang menunggu disebelah Desmond.

"Aku tak tahan dengan ini Vin, aku memang Brocon!"

4\. Counter attack?

"Yamatabi, kenapa kau merubah tampangmu.. agak jadi seperti Preman?" komentar Yamagi yang melihat adiknya yang berpenampilan (padahal hanya di bagian kepala.) seperti Preman, dengan rambut pendek disisir kebelakang, coreng di mata kiri dan bulu mata kiri, dan.. Merokok??

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yamatabi datar.

"Kau kan.. Awalnya-"

"Lah, kau sendiri juga merubah tampangmu secara drastis Aniki." potong Yamatabi dan mencabut puntung rokok dari mulutnya. "Lihat lah dirimu, kau dulu paling anti menumbuhkan rambut di wajahmu

Jleb..

"Sekarang kau menumbuhkannya, kau lebih mirip om-om tau nggak."

Double Stab..

"Maksudmu apa jadinya Aniki? Hanya Untuk membuat anak itu jatuh kedirimu kau merombak semuanya.."

Triple Stab..

"Kau cemburu kesetiap orang di manapun yang berani berkomunikasi dengan anak itu, padahal belum tentu dia menyukai orang tersebut."

Maniac (?!)

"Dan Akhirnya, kau hampir saja terkalahkan oleh pendatang baru itu (Valir), yah, biarpun kau sudah 65 persen kalah. Dari si anak baru itu."

Savage (!??!?!?!?!?)

Yamagi langsung berlutut karena lemas setelah dia kalah telak oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Hee.. Aku memang seperti itu ya..." dia hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya di lantai dan tiba-tiba...

"Uhhhh.. Aku belum kalah dari Valir, aku belum kalah, belum kalah sama sekali!"

Dia Ngambek bak Bocil permisa...

"Tuh kan keluar sifat Bocilnya..." komentar Yamatabi.

Wipe Out...

"Aku nggak bocah, aku ini bersikap dewasa, Yamatabi Begoo, Rehaaaa!!" Yamagi langsung keluar dengan lebaynya.

"Kau itu umurnya berapa sih.. emoat tahun atau 365 Tahun..." Yamatabi kembali menyulut api di rokoknya.

Executed...

Defeat...


	80. Frienenemies Witnessed

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Red : Jin Ketsueki itu Nama asliku, bukan parodi dari siapapun itu. -w-'

Yamagi : Kau yakin menanyakan itu ke Yamatabi?

Yamatabi : Emangnya kenapa? Masalah? *Cuek.

Warrend : Aku sedang membawa sebuah biskuit makanya aku mengunyah dengan keras walaupun itu dimakan dengan sup!

Sepertinya aku sedikit me-losskannya.. Maklum, aku kehilangan sedikit memori walaupun sering tersimpan.

Ezio : *Panik liat sikap Desmand. Apa yang terjadi padamu _Mio Frattelo!?_

Desmand : Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa..

SR : Tetap aja.. Akan aku panggil Eudo buat ciduk kalau kau berani menggoda Loli!!

Girl-chan : Yang penting... Udah pernah mendengarkan merdunya dan perasaan senang saat terdengar kata 'Savage'

Thx!

Chapter 80 : Frienemies Witnessed.

1\. Revan dan James (From Michael)

"Thanks for your time with me Michael." ucap Revan ketika pergi ke mall bersama Michael.

"Yea.. No prob.. But, do you have to bring your kid to?" tanya Michael saat melihat Nigou disamping Revan.

"Meeh.. He doesn't make any worry to us, it's ok." jawab Revan sebelum akhirnya dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang disampingnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu he- Kau!!?"

Revan melihat ke orang yang dia tabrak dan ternyata itu adalah..

"Kau!!"

Musuh lamanya saat di SMA, James Kartendison.

"Apa!? Kau mau cari masalah setelah 8 tahun tak beretemu, anak anjing!?" tantang James dengan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya. Revan tidak mau kalah dan juga ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan aura gelap sampai Nigou menyingkir kearah Michael.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja menabrakmu, Banteng!!" Labrak Revan.

"Paman Michael... Dia siapa?" tanya Nigou bingung plus ketakutan baru kali ini dia melihat Papanya begitu marah.

"He.. He's your Papa Frienemies... James Kartendison. Actually, they're has a love-hate relationship.. Not Hating each other.." jelas Michael.

"Love-Hate? Papa suka dengan paman James?" tanya Nigou Watados.

"No! It mean.. Your Papa and Uncle James is sometime is a good friend, sometime they're a really scary Mortal Enemies." jawab Michael.

"He! Yaudah.. Anak Anjing, kau tak perlu seperti itu dan harusnya minta maaf karena telah menabrak diriku!"

"Ha! Minta maaf ke kau!? Jangan Harap! Dan berhenti memanggilku Anak Anjing, Banteng!!"

"Anak Anjing? kedengarannya sangat kasar panggilan papa dari paman James?" tanya Nigou.

"Emm.. Your Papa back then is really cling to me because i'm his best friend and his height is 25cm smaller than me so.. He called 'Puppy' by James. And James called 'Bull' by your Papa because his short temper behavior." jawab Michael.

"Oh..."

"Hei, itu anak-mu? dia mirip dengan kau? Kau menikah dengan siapa?" James melirik ke Michael. "Dengan Michael?"

"What!" akhirnya, Michael tersulut juga. "Hell No!"

"Tapi, kau suka-"

"Dia hanya temen baik ku ok! Aku belum menikah tapi, dia anak angkatku!" sembur Revan.

"Haa, Anak angkat kok mirip!"

"Ye terus kenapa hah! Masalah gitu!"

"Loh, Kan Aku nanya baik-baik kok kau malah marah sih!"

"Kau nanya pake nada yang aku nggak suka! ya pantas aku marah!"

"Yee, nggak usah ngegas dong!"

"Lu nyulut duluan!"

"Terus kenapa lu bales!"

"SSG!"

"Paman.. boleh antar aku pulang, aku tak suka melihat ini." pinta Nigou.

"Okay, there you go."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Oh, hai Michael.. Mana Revan?" tanya Red bingung ketika melihat Nigou hanya bersama Michael.

"He's..."

"Papa sedang bertengkar dengan Paman James." jawab Nigou watados.

"James?"

"He's Revan Frienemies... Of Course, from the same highschool..."

"Oh, seperti kau... Yasudah.. Terima kasih mau mengantarkan Nigou." Red memegang tangan Nigou dan menyuruhnya masuk ke rumah. Setelah Nigou masuk ke markas, Michael izin pamit.

"Hei.. Aku tau rahasia-mu dengan Revan.." kata Red dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Kau tak bisa bohong soal ini."

"Whaat.. Oh, yeah.. I like him.. but, he doesn't even know if i was fallen for him."

"Hmph, tapi, itu sudah terlambat sangatkan?"

"Yes.. Revan told me.. He already Engaged with you.." Michael menghela nafasnya.

"lalu, kenapa kau tak bilang ke dirinya kalau kau suka dengannya ketika SMA?"

"I.. To nervous to told him."

"Dan kau menyesalinya setelah dia bercerita kalau dia sudah memiliki pacar."

"Yea.."

"I Fell Sorry for you, Michael.."

"It's okay.. I appreciate his decision..."

Tak lama setelah Michael pergi, Teiron datang bersama Richard dan Fuyu. "Ah, sudah kembali."

"I.. Iya." Teiron langsung melepaskan Richard dan Fuyu yang sudah tak sabar untuk mendekati Red. Begitu dilepaskan, mereka langsung lari ke Red dan melompat ke pangkuan Red, kemudian menjilati mukanya.

"Ahahahaha.. Sudah-sudah, bagaimana barusan?" tanya Red ke Fuyu dan Richard.

"woof, woof."

"Teira?"

"Di.. Dia adikku Red." jawab Teiron.

"Adikmu? aku tak tau kalau kau punya adik." Tanya Red balik.

"Yah, aku belum cerita saja ke dirimu." balas Teiron datar. "Yaudah ya, aku ka-"

"Udah Ron, lu ajak mereka jalan-jalan aja, sisanya biarin gue yang urus kedua anak gue." potong Red dan mengangkat Richard dan Fuyu di gendongannya. "Gue tau lu nggak tahan sama mereka, yaudah gue potong aja tugas lu."

"Eh.. Makasih Red, yaudah gue pulang y-"

"Bentar, tunggu disitu." Red masuk kedalam sebentar dan ketika kembali dia membawa beberapa kantong kertas makanan dan sebuah tas. "Nih, bayaran lu hari ini, maaf ya cupcakenya gue bekuin di kulkas, ntar diangetin pake microwave aja."

"Wah, makasih Red." Teiron menerima kantong kertas itu dan ketika dia memegang tasnya. "Kok pan-" Teiron membuka tasnya dan menemukan beberapa Waffle dan kue kecil lainnya.

"Itu dibagi-bagi, soalnya bibi lu bilang suruh ngurangin lu makan manis, jadinya, krim wafflenya gue bikin agak tawar karena gulanya sedikit dan es krimnya.. pake susu rendah gula."

"Ya, makasih ya Red." Teiron langsung berlari sambil melompat-lompat kecil saat keluar dari markas.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Re-chan, James itu siapa ya?" tanya Red ketika Revan sedang membaca buku sambil tiduran di kamarnya.

"Kau tau dari mana soal James?" tanya Revan yang tetap sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Michael yang bilang, dia bilang James itu temanmu saat SMA." jawab Red.

Revan hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya, "James Kartendison, dia memang teman-ku saat SMA. Tapi, entahlah, mau menyebut teman kami selalu bertengkar setiap hari, mau menyebutnya musuh.. kami akrab di beberapa saat tertentu.." ucap Revan pelan.

"Hmmh.. kalau begitu kalian memang berteman baik dong."

"Yah.. Tapi, teman terbaikku hanyalah Michael apa boleh buat." balas Revan.

"..Van.. Begini.. Aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Ini soal Michael.. dulu dia kayak apa?" tanya Red penasaran.

"Michael ya.. Dia baik.. kalau apa-apa dia mengajakku terus, bahkan saat punya pacar dia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membawaku ikut bersamanya kemana-mana." jawab Revan.

"Van.. Michael suka sama kamu.."

Revan menutup bukunya dan berbalik kearah Red, "Maksudnya?"

"Van, sebenernya, Michael itu suka sama kamu, dia berusaha buat ngasih kode kalau dia suka sama kamu, tapi dia susah buat ngungkapin perasaannya ke kamu dulu."

"Wow, Sebuah perkataan yang kurang dipercaya."

"Sayang, aku serius.. Michael beneran suka sama kamu.. hanya saja dia nggak tau cara ungkapinnya dan kamu dulu kurang peka aja sama si Michael."

Revan hanya terdiam sesaat, "Yah, mungkin itu kenapa banyak yang bilang kalau Michael suka sama aku pas di SMA dulu sampai pacarnya juga ikutan bilang kalau Michael suka sama aku.. Jadi, ternyata itu beneran..."

"Iya sayang.. Michael suka sama kamu.."

"Aku..Akan minta maaf ke dia besok."

"Ya.. Ajak dia ketemuan lagi besok."

2\. Alex dan Aiden (From Desmond.)

Kalau mereka sih masalahnya hanya satu.. Siapa yang paling cepat menarik hati Desmond dialah yang menang. Contohnya saat Valentine, Hari itu.. benar-benar membuat Miles bersaudara harus Facepalm berkali-kali (bonus sebuah jedotan ke tembok dari Desmond.) karena Mereka membuat kerisuhan dibeberapa tempat, ketika Vincent hanya memberikan Desmand sebuah kantung berisi Coklat.

Kakaknya, Alex, dengan semangatnya membuat sebuah ukiran di tanah yang ukurannya sangat besar, bahkan hampir menjadi-jadi karena tercetak di sebuah taman pusat kota, berserta sebuah kalimat untuk mengejek Aiden.

Sementara, Aiden membuat sebuah Video klip yang ditanyangkan di sebuah billboard yang sudah dia rentas, tempatnya sih agak jauh dari kota. Tapi, tetap saja aneh karena isinya juga berakhir dengan sebuah ejekan ke Alex.

kadang mereka berdua juga akrab dalam hal membuat Desmond langsung mikir dua kali karena terlalu sulit menasihati mereka agar tidak merusak beberapa perabotan rumahnya yang dijadikan ajang lempar-lemparan saat dia pergi.

3\. Valir dan Eudora (From Gord.)

Gorg sangatlah membanggakan kedua muridnya ini karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang terpilih mengikuti aliran sihirnya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia bukannya senang tapi, pusing merawat kedua murid yang dia banggakan ini.

Sebut saja Eudora..

Penyihir Wanita dengan Element petir ini sangatlah keras kepala. Dia tak suka di komentari oleh seseorang (Biasanya Valir.) yang menolaknya mati-matian Dalam melakukan sesuatu, hanya karena apa yang dia lakukan pasti akan menjadi bencana (Yang ini juga Valir.) Dan juga dia akan menyetrum siapa saja yang berani menghalanginya. (Haruskah aku mengucapkan yang ketiga kalinya untuk orang yang sama??)

Tapi, dia adalah orang yang selalu ingin tahu. Dengan hal ini tentu saja membuat Gord bangga dengan Eudora. Tapi, tetap saja sikap keras kepalanya bisa membuat orang jengkel dalam sekali lihat.

"Hei, lebih baik kau tak usah gunakan sihir untuk menyulut api, terakhir kali kau hampir membakar akademi karena mencoba menyulut api di kayu bakar." ucap Valir kesal yang berakhir dengan setruman dari Eudora sampai rambutnya jabrik... (Dia kayaknya emang udah jabrik deh.)

"Hmph, itukan karena kau nggak bilang ada bensin di kayunya." tulas Eudora tidak peduli dengan omongan Valir.

Dia menyusun balok kayu banyak-banyak dan kemudian mengeluarkan sihirnya. Langit menjadi mendung seketika dan petir pun menyambar dari atas. Gord yang melihat itu hanya bisa poker face, bahkan dia merasakan aliran listrik yang melewatnya sampai dia gemetaran.

Sementara itu di dalam markas..

"Aaahh..." Revan langsung bersembunyi di bawah bantal setelah mendengar suara petir Eudora.

"Shuut.. Nggak apa-apa Revan.." hibur Red.

Kembali ke Eudora..

Tumpukan Balok kayu tadi bukanya menyala melainkan sudah menjadi arang yang terbelah dua dan sang pelaku hanya bisa memasang muka watados.

Disisi lain Gord juga menyukai Valir sebagai murid terbaiknya, karena dia cepat beradaptasi dan mempelajari sesuatu yang baru baginya. Namun, kelemahan terbesar dari Valir adalah sifat Ceroboh dan Arogan dari anak muridnya itu yang menyebalkan.

Bahkan, kalau boleh. Dia ingin mengajak Valir kencan kemudian menenggelamkan anak itu ke Danau dan meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja tanpa ada rasa yang lain dan berharap mayat anak itu akan tenggelam ke dasar danau dan tak pernah mengapung di permukaan kembali.

Pernah suatu hari dia melihat kedua muridnya sedang bercakap-cakap dan sepertinya Eudora sangatlah tidak senang karena kemampuan Valir yang ceroboh, belajar begitu cepat dibandingkan dia -yang observan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa belajar begitu cepat? kau kan agak bodoh."

"Aku hanya belajar di perpustakaan sudah itu saja, membaca krmudian mempraktekannya."

Membaca dan mempraktekannya Ndasmu, orang yang anak itu lakukan hanyalah Baca komik, Main game, dan godain Anak muda si pemilik tempat barunya.

"Valir, jangan hilang fokus; Satu kesalahan maka kau akan merasakan akibatnya." ucap Gord bijak.

"Tenang saja guru, tak akan ada yang-" tiba-tiba, bola yang digunakan untuk sarana latihan sihir jatuh mengenai tangan Valir. Otomatis, Valir langsung melempar bopa tersebut karena panasnya bukan main lagi.

"Hihi, sepertinya Perpustakaan yang mempelajarimu, bukan kau yang mempelajari perpustakaan." goda Eudora.

Namun, yang paling Gord suka adalah ketika mereka benar-benar bertengkar : pukul-pukulan, jambak-jambakan, Cakar-cakaran seperti kucing, sampai babak belur (Walaupun berakhir dengan saling tuduh kearah dirinya 'Dia yang lakukan' karena mereka tak mau salah.) Oh, namun yang paling dia suka adalah saat Eudora menendang Valir tepat di daerah selangkangan sampai Valir terjatuh di tanah.

"Apa konsekuensi mu menendang bagian pribadiku!?" ucap Valir Lirih karena dia sangat kesakitan di tendang 'Anu' nya.

"Kau tak akan punya masa depan." jawab Eudora watados.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Valir sambil menahan rasa sakit di area privatnya.

Hal itu berakhir ketika Gord meminta Rafaela menyembuhkan mereka berdua.

 **bonus :**

"Selamat ya Reha.. Aku senang dan bangga sama kamu." Yamagi memeluk Rrha dengan erat.

"Iya, Yamagi.. Aku.. juga berterima kasih karena kau mau bersabar dengan sikapku ini." Balas Reha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takano penasaran yang datang bersama Yuki dan anaknya.

"Reha.. Dia Lulus Sekolah..." ucap Yamagi dan menghapus air mata bahagianya.

"Wah, selamat yang Reha." ucap yuki.

"mau lanjut ke apa?" tanya Takano.

"Aku mau ngambil Desain sama Pendidikan Geografi nanti saat kuliah.' jawab Reha.

"kan hanya bisa satu."

"Nanti kan mau Ujian masuk Univ."

"Ouh, bagus deh, semangat ya Reha." kata Yuki dengan senyuman hangat.

"Iya.."

A/N : Akhirnya gue lulus SMA, tinggal kuliah dan merasakan kehidupan kuliah yang sulit di setiap saat.. Tapi, gue harus semangat dan positif.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.


	81. This isn't true but fun

balas revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Red : Tidak, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jin Kisaragi!

Gord : Haa.. Aku hanya senang menyaksikannya karena mereka seperti anak kecil saat bertengkar dan aku bukan Masokis!

Eudora : Hee.. Begitu.

Revan : Siapa juga yang mau Poligami! Orang mau minta maaf dan memang Michael dia hanya bisa bicara pake bahasa inggris. Ay, siapa juga yang mau temen lu kena karma diterkam anjing, ya setidaknya gitu.

Alex : Hanya berupa.. 'F'ck You, Aiden Piece!'

Aiden : Tak ada hubungannya dengan hal tersebut. Aku hanya membuat sebuah video dan menampilkannya di sebuah papan reklame elektronik.

Girl chan 2 : Yee.. Si mba Bingung..

SR : Nggak ada apa-apa buat lu! Yamagi hahya mesen tiket buat pergi berdua ke Bandung buat Test!

Revan : Gue nggak sekejam itu juga kali!

thx!

Chapter 81 : Test and Date at Bandung?

"Reha mana?" tanya Batur yang datang ke markas membawa piring dan sendok.

"Udah pergi ke Bandung sama Yamagi dari jam 9 tadi." jawab Red. "Ngapain bawa piring sama Sendok!? minta makan!?"

"Yauuu.. nggak jadi deh, tapi ntar minta ol-"

"Oi, Dia kesana buat Ujian masuk PTN bukan Liburan!" sembur Red dan melempar batur dengan sebuah rendang yang sebenarnya itu adalah lengkuas.

"Dah sana! Makan Tuh Rendang! Ngarapin oleh-oleh juga percuka karena Reha kalau kemana-mana nggak bakalan bawa oleh-oleh." sambung Red dan melempar batur entah kemana.

"ngoehehehe, makasih Red." Batur segera pergi dengan senang dan Red hanya nyengir sambil tepok kepala.

"Udah tau itu Lengkoas.."

Meanwhile..

"Hoargh! lama nunggunya!" Keluh Yamagi yang menunggu Reha mendapatkan Legalisir Surat kelulusannya.

"Lu kira lama apa nungguin tuh tanda tangan udah tau TU sekolah gue emang lemot." balas Reha sewot. "ngemeng-ngemeng, bisa nggak jangan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh, bisa-bisa gue di cap Humu sama Anak-anak sekolah gue."

"Iya, iya.. Oh, ingat kita berangkat jam 12.45 ingat itu..."

"Iyaaa, bentar ya.. gue mau ngumpul sama yang lain dulu, bye!"

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Waduh, udah jam setengah dua belas tapi, belum kelu-"

"Nih!" Reha menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'surat kelulusan' ke Yamagi. "Dah kan?"

"Yaudah, Yok, kita berangkat!" Yamagi segera menarik Reha untuk berangkat ke stasiun secepat mungkin, karena takut datang terlambat.

Sementara itu...

"Aku.. Tak tau harus bagaimana lagi..." Keluh Vincent dengan wajah ditaruh di permukaan meja.

"Ada apa Vin?" Tanya Alex yang melihat adiknya murung.

"Aku.. hanya bingung.. karena aku takut mereka akan risih mendengarnya." Jawab Vincent datar.

"Hmm..."

"Mereka sih, sudah tau kalau aku memang Sosiopat yang bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain.. tapi, aku kurang yakin untuk menyatakan ini... Tapi, Blacklight... Dalam tubuhku dia.. Necrophilia..."

"Apa? Necrophilia? Maksudmu..."

"Yah, kau tau sendiri.. tapi, Blacklight dalam diriku seperti itu karena baru-baru ini aku tersadar kalau dia memainkan makanannya (saat Vincent tidak sedang dalam kendali tubuhnya dan makanan yang dimaksud adalah Manusia.) Layaknya sebuah boneka dan aku tak bisa lagi menjelaskannya karena terlalu aneh." Jelas Vincent risih.

"Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya!" Perintah Alex dan Vincent segera kehilangan kesadarannya, kemudian matanya mulai berganti warna menjadi merah darah.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh adikku!?"

"Tidak ada, hanya bermain-main sedikit." Jawab bagian terdalam Vincent dengan santai dan tidak peduli dengan ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Alex.

"Bermain-main katamu; Kau membuatnya resah karena sikapmu dalam memainkan makananmu!"

"Itu mah urusanku, kenapa harus dia yang risih! Emangnya siapa yang peduli dengan manusia bodoh itu."

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Manusia bodoh, hanya tau tentang dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli keadaan orang lain, mereka yang bodoh hanya akan membuat keresahan dan mereka pantas untuk mati."

"Hentikan! Atau kau akan membuatku marah!"

"Hmph.. aku tak juga mau bertemu dengan dirimu lagi, Zeus... Oh, Siapa yang peduli dengan itu!?" Vincent kemudian kembali ke kesadaran awalnya lagi dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai akibat sakit di kepalanya.

Kita lanjutkan di kereta...

"Reha, Reha, lihat aku download Film apa nih.." Yamagi memperlihatkan HP-nya yang sedang membuka aplikasi _Iflix_ dan menyetel Film _Resident Evil Apocalypse_.

"Oh itu, Yah, aku tidak terlalu suka RE versi Film Hollywood dan L.A (Live Action.) Karena beda jauh dengan story di Gamenya.." komentar Reha dengan wajah datar. "Tapi, kalau buat mengisi waktu senggang sih ya gak apa-apa, toh kita masih jauh ini."

"Hee.. jadi, begitu toh.. Pantas saat pemutaran RE last Chapter kau tidak tertarik tapi, saat RE Vendeta kau begitu antusias."

"Kau tau Yamagi, selera-ku adalah film yang kalau bisa jangan berbrda jauh dengan plot di gamenya jika itu adalah game adaptation. Seperti Assassin Creed movie.. (Biarpun belom nonton.) karena Itu bisa dibilang Filler dari Assassin Creed Series." Komentar Reha.

"Begitu toh..."

"Kau tak punya Film horor kan?" tanya Reha.

"Emm.. _Pengab-"_

"B.O.S.E.N di sekolah dulu sampe nonton pake Proyektor... Yang lain!"

" _Annabelle? Conjuring?_ "

"... Terlalu banyak, sampai itu jadi makanan kali di beberapa tempat..."

"Kau memang agak pemilih ya..."

"Terlalu banyak yang sudah ditonton di sekolah, Yamagi... aku sampai bosen melihatnya."

"Yaudah... Mau lihat _Kill Bill_?" Tanya Yamagi.

"Kayaknya menarik, Yaudah, nonton dulu aja deh."

Revan?

"Wa.. Hey, What's the Matter?" tanya Michael ketika menemui Revan di taman dekat Markas.

"Michael.. Can you.. Can you tell me the truth..." jawab Revan pelan.

"Ha- Wa.."

"You.. Like me since we.. High School.. Right?" tanya Revan pelan.

"No- I mean.." Michael melihat kearah Revan dan dia kembali menghela Nafasnya. "Yeah.. I Love you and i like you.. since we're high school..."

"Oh, kenapa kau tak bilang saat itu?" tanya Revan.

"I can't tell it okay.. i.. know.. no.. you know.. i kinda afraid you'll.. you'll look at me in disguise because I'm a man and you're a man too.."

"Tapi, Kau tau.. Kalau sekarang kau terlamabat dan aku hampir menikah dengan seorang pria lainnya kan?"

"Yeah... It's very late... Revan.. Please.. do you accept my love, if.. it was so late?" tanya Michael sembari memeluk Revan.

Revan membalas pelukan Michael dan menaruh tangannya di belakang punggung Michael, "Ya.. Aku menerimanya.. Tapi, kita hanya akan menjadi teman ok.. Maaf soal itu Michael..."

"It's okay Revan.. It's okay..." Michael hampir mencium Revan sebelum dia tepat menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Revan, Revan langsung menahannya.

"No, No, No.. You Can't.. Maaf, Michael.. Jangan cium aku.. peluk tak apa." ujar Revan dan dia mendapat kecupan di Pipi.

"Okay..." bisik Michael.

"How about, we.. have a lunch together, Red dan aku mau makan di luar. Mau ikut?" ajak Revan.

"As your wish, Revan.."

Di rumah sakit terdekat..

"Hnn.. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?" Warrend mulai membuka matanya tapi, semuanya masih dalam keadaan buram.

"Tuan.. Akhirnya sadar." Ucap Azure di sampingnya.

"Ya.. aku dimana Azure?" Tanya Warrend bingung.

"Kau di rumah sakit sekarang.. Lab Kita meledak karena.. Ada sebuah label listrik yang menyambar tangki minyak bahan bakar Dan menyebabkan ledakan, Tuan. Aku yang mengeluarkan tubuh Tuan Warrend dari Lab."

"Terima kasih, Azure."

"Ada apa Azure?"

"Maaf.. aku.. tidak bisa menceritakannya Tuan..."

Azure menatap wajah Warrend yang kebingungan. 'maafkan aku, Tuan Warrend.. Kalau saja.. aku kuat.. Kau Tak Akan kehilangan salah satu matamu...' gumam Azure.

Brak!

"Warrend!?"

"Tuan Aiden?" Aiden segera memeluk Warrend dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat dari ledakan itu."

"Iya- Ada apa?"

"Aku.. khawatir.. Matamu hilang satu, Warrend."

"Tak apa yang penting aku masih bisa melihat dengan salah satu mataku." ucap Warrend biarpun tau dia cukup tertekan dengan hilangnya salah satu matanya.

"Tetap kuat ya.. aku akan mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Aiden."

Back to Reha...

"Eh, kampret.. Rencana lu apa mesen kamar hotel tapi yang double bed?" tanya Reha sewot.

"Nggak ada kok." jawab Yamagi penuh arti.

"awas aja lu macem-macem, tidur di kamar mandi pokoknya siap aja!" ancam Reha. Kemudian, mereka masuk ke lift karena kamar mereka di lantai sembilan. Reha sih biasa saja, walaupun dia agak gemetaran karena agak ngeri dengan ketinggian.

"Kamar nomor 911 ada dipojok kalau gitu."

Mereka pergi ke kamar yang sudah mereka pesan. Tapi, Nasib kurang beruntung untuk Yamagi karena maksud dari double bednya ternyata...

"Hahaha! Makan tuh Double bed!" ejek Reha ketika melihat kasur mereka tenyata singel bed dijadikan satu, bukan langsung satu kasur. Yamagi yang melihatnya hanya bisa manyun.

"Gue yang di tembok, lu dipinggir sana!" seru Reha dan langsung tiduran setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Haduh.. yaudah.. beli makan malam yuk, disebelah hotel kan mall ini."

"Ok."

"Mau apa?"

"Hmm..."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Hee.. Aku tidak yakin kita akan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa menit." ucap Yamagi yang membawa sebuah dua katong plastik yang berisi sebuah paket Burger yang diminta Reha. Sementara, Reha membawa sebuah kotak kue dan dua buah Cup berisi Matcha Latte yang mereka beli.

"Ehehe.. nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Yaudah.. sesekali ini nggak apa-apa.." kata Yamagi dan menaruhnya di meja kamar mereka.

Karena tidak ada kursi dan mereka malas untuk duduk di lantai akhirnya mereka makan diatas kasur mereka masing-masing. (Yamagi : Untung saja, Reha makannya nggak berantakan saat itu. Me : Jangan disebar oi *blush.)

malam mulai agak larut dan Reha masih sibuk dengan Handphonenya, maklum.. Wifi gratis siapa yang nggak bakalan betah dengan hal tersebut.

"Reha, besok ujian kan?" Yamagi memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Reha dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jam setengah sembilan kok.. jadi, agak siangan nggak apa-apa."

"Pagi-paginya kita kan sarapan dulu." Sebenarnya dengan posisinya sekarang Yamagi curi-curi kesempatan karena mereka hanya berdua dan tidak ada gangguan dari siapapun. Tapi, sepertinya Reha tidak begitu keberatan dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Iya sih.." Yamagi hanya tersenyum kemudian, mengecup dahi Reha dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Reha.. aku mau tau.. kau sayang nggak sama aku?"

"..." Reha hanya diam sebentar dan menatap mata Yamagi. "I.. iya lah.. aku.. suka sama kamu..."

"Oh, begit-"

Plak!

"Tapi, bukan berarti lu bisa macem-macem juga sekarang, mau tidur dikamar mandi ya?" Tanya Reha setelah menepuk pipi Yamagi dengan cukup keras.

"Uuh.. Kamu ini."

"Mau beneran ok, gue tendang juga lu."

"nggak lah! udah dong yang!"

"..." sekarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Reha.."

"Hun..."

Besoknya ditempat Ujian..

"Ingat, kau pasti bisa Reha! Jangan menyerah ok!" Yamagi menepuk pundak Reha dan Reha hanya bisa blush karena dia agak sedikit gugup bersama Yamagi.

"i.. iya.."

Meanwhile..

"Nah semuanya, waktunya makan siang." Ucap Hato sambil menepuk tangannya. "Silahkan keluarkan bekal kalian."

"Baik, sensei.."

"Baiklah, sensei tinggal sebentar nanti kembali lagi ya." Hato kemudian meninggalkan anak-anak tersebut dan pergi ke ruang guru.

"Hatori-sensei, mau... Makan siang bersama?" Tanya seorang wanita teman kerjanya.

"Boleh, oh, kau si guru baru itukan?" Tanya Hato penasaran.

"Iya.."

"Suzuhara Harumi.."

"Ya.. Eh?" Hato mendekatinya dan mengendus aroma dari temannya itu. Harumi mau mundur karena gugup dan bingung tapi, Ayata (teman kerja Hato juga.) menahannya.

"Sudah, diam dulu dia lagi mengidentifikasi dirimu, Harumi-chan. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" Tanya Harumi bingung

"Karena dia itu setengah Anjing." Jawab Ayata.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku memang anjing." Balas Hato dan selesai mengendus aroma dari Harumi. "Jadi, Harumi-sensei..."

"Ya?"

"Untuk apa pria seperti-mu berpakaian seperti wanita?" Tanya Hato watados dan semuanya langsung diam.

KRIK KRIK

"Hatori-sensei, kau bercandakan?" Ujar Ayata tidak percaya. "Harumi kau ini wanit-"

"Tidak.. Hatori-sensei, benar.. aku ini laki-laki..."

krik krik..

"Eeeehhh!!!" Dan kehebohan diruang gurupun tidak dapat dihindarkan sama sekali.

kemudian..

"Harumi-kun, kenapa kau Crossdress seperti itu?" Tanya Ayata yang masih shock dengan hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"I.. Iya, kau bahkan.. i.. imut, hah.. lebih imut daripada perempuan yang kerja disini! aku kira kau lebih muda dari Hatori-sensei yang 23 tahun!" Kata Himeko yang juga shock.

"Tooru, bangun!" Ouma berusaha membangunkan temannya yang tergeletak dengan tidak elitenya di lantai ruang guru.

"Maaf kan aku!" seru Harumi.

Go to Reha squad...

"Desmand, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu anakku?" Tanya Ezio pelan.

"A.. Aku.."

"Kenapa? Katakan saja.. aku ingin Tau, alasanmu terhadap sikapmu itu." Sambung Ezio.

"Maaf.. aku sangat kesepian dulu.. karena itu aku sangat tergantung dengan Desmond d.. d.. dan." Ezio memeluk Desmand dengan erat.

"Hentikan itu, kau tau.. Saat Federico meninggal aku juga sama seperti dirimu, namun aku lebih merasakan amarah dendam daripada kesepian yang aku alami. Tapi, aku sadar kalau hal itu tidak benar, kau ingat atau kau tau yang aku katakan padamu sebelum meninggalkan Perpustakaan rahasia Altair?"

"Be.. Berhenti mengikuti-mu? Tapi, aku..."

"Anakku, saat itu aku sadar kalau yang aku lakukan hanya sebatas memenuhi amarah saja karena keluargaku dibantai. Tapi, setelah melepaskan dendam itu. Semuanya tidak terasa begitu baik, aku mencari dirimu.. Dan juga kakakmu. Aku penasaran dengan kalian berdua, kalian selalu disebut penyelamat dari masa depan. Aku penasaran dengan hal itu karena itu aku memcoba mencari perpustakaan Altair yang menyimpan sejarah soal dirinya. Dan disitu juga.. aku menyadari kalau kalian selalu bersamaku di kepalaku." jelas Ezio sambil memegang kedua tangan Desmand.

"Ingatlah, Tidak ada yang nyata.."

"Semuanya diperbolehkan.." sambung Desmand dan memeluk Ezio dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Ezio..."

"Jangan hanya diriku.. Kau punya teman, kakak, dan juga kami..." Ketika Ezio mengucapkan 'Kami' Desmand merasakan kalau kedua pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Dia menengok dan terlihat seseorang dengan juga putih sedang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

"Desmand.. salah satu penerusku juga.. Bagaimana kabarmu.. Anakku."

"Altair..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Altair.

"masalah dirinya yang merasa kesepian.. dan dia meluapkannya ke kakaknya."

"Oh, kau enak ya mempunyai saudara." ucap Altair dan mengusap pundak Desmand. "Aku tidak mempunyai saudara, tapi memiliki seorang teman yang aku anggap saudaraku sendiri."

"Malik?"

"Bukan hanya dia.. Kadar juga.. Tapi, sifatku menyebabkan bencana bagi mereka; Kadar mati karena aku.. dan Malik saat itu mulai membenciku.. Aku menyesalinya dan berusaha meminta maaf ke dirinya, tapi yang aku lakukan hanyalah membuatnya makin marah dan aku terlalu arogan dan sombong soal pengembalian Kehormatan diriku yang hilang." Altair menghela nafasnya dan duduk disebelah ezio. "Aku belum menyadari sikap Aroganku sampai hari itu tiba.. dimana aku kehilangan segalanya... istriku, salah satu anakku, dan.. Malik..."

"Aku menyesali perbuatanku sendiri, biarpun saat itu sudah terlambat.. Desmand.. tolong jangan hiraukan teman-teman disekitarmu.. mereka selalu ada untuk menghiburmu.. Jangan tiru diriku yang memenjarakan sahabat terbaikku sendiri karena keangkuhanku dan menyesalinya dikemudian hari."

Desmand mengangguk dan memeluk kedua kakeknya itu, "Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku.."

"Ya.. Tetaplah bahagia.. jangan sedih dan lihatlah teman-temanmu.." Altair tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Desmand.

"Jangan hiraukan lingkungan sekitarmu, atau kau akan menyesal dikemudian hari.." Desmand menangguk dan menutup kedua matanya, saat dia membukanya kembali Altair sudah menghilang.

"Aku akan berubah, Ezio.. Aku akan menerima semuanya."

"Bagus.. itu baru cucuku; Coba katakan."

"Delapan bulan dan semuanya begitu aneh bagiku dan aku Desmand Miles menerima hidupku sebagai Assassin, Karena aku memanglah seorang Assassin."

"Tidak ada yang nyata.." Ezio tersenyum ke Desmand.

"Semuanya Diperbolehkan.." balas Desmand.

Back to Reha...

Malamnya..

"Hoaaaamm... Ngantuk, kapan bisnya sampe?" tanya Reha yang sudah mulai mengajtuk dan bersender di pundak Yamagi.

"yah.. memang telat sih dan sekarang sudah jam 9.54, kita berangkat paling nanti jam 10.30." jawab Yamagi sambil mengecek Hpnya.

"Heemmh... Ntar kalau bis-nya sampai bilangin ya, mau merem sebentar."

"Reha jangan tidur– Nah, tuh bisnya udah dateng ayo!" Mereka segera bergegas menuju ke bis (sebenernya sih gue waktu itu naeknya Shuttle.) dan Reha segera mengambil bangku di pojok. Yamagi mengambil bangku sebelah Reha. Sesuai Dugaan Yamagi, Reha akan tertidur pulas begitu duduk di kursi dan menutup matanya, dia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Oyasuminasai, Reha._ "

Ketika sampai di tujuan akhir, Reha masih tertidur pulas Yamagi terpaksa menggendongnya ke taksi untungnya dia kuat membawa Reha plus dua buah tas berisi baju kotor dan alat-alat reha.

Paginya...

"Huaamh.. Eh?" Reha melihat sekelilingnya.

"Eh, sudah bangun?" Yamagi menghampiri Reha di kasurnya.

"Nggak, masih ngimpi."

"Hee..."

beberapa menit kemudian..

"Udah?"

"Iya.."

"Yaudah, yuk sarapan."

"Gendong..."

"Jalan sendirilah.."

"HuuHuuh.."

"Iya, iya.. sini."

End...

Omake :

Guild Problematic.

"Ha.. Udah denger masalah guildnya di Garu?" Tanya Batur saat sedang bersama Reha di Plaza.

"Hm.. Masalah apa? Kenapa sama guildnya Si Rara?" Tanya Reha balik.

"Dia di keluar karena ketua guildnya sendiri."

"Di kick?"

"Nggak, dia keluar sendiri." Balas Batur.

"Hmm.. Ada APA emangnya? Kok bisa kayak gitu?"

"Katanya sih ya.. Karena ketuanya ngaku-ngaku kaisar, tapi masih minta gift. Garu nggak suka trus keluar Dan sekarang dia Ada di guild aku." Jawab Batur Dan memperlihatkan daftar anggota guildnya.

"Tunggu bentar, kayaknya Rara pernah bilang Kalau kadang dia di Login sama Ketuanya, kok bisa berubah parah gitu."

"Nah, emang agak aneh sih.."

"Ketuanya ganti?" Tanya Reha lagi.

"Entah.. tapi, emang mencurigaka-"

"Nggak, ketua dari guildnya emang seperti itu..." potong seorang pria yang mendatangi mereka berdua.

"He? Maksudnya?" Tanya Batur Dan Reha bersamaan.

"Ketua dari guild 'Crnhys' emang seperti itu sikap, aku pernah menjadi anggota sementara." Jawab pria itu.

"Berkelakuan layaknya seorang kaisar padahal tidak sama sekali, itu membuatku tidak betah dan jijik."

"Wow, Kau sangat tajam ya.."

"Aku Ini dulu mengamati langsung Bagaimana sikap dari dia, jadi Tau.. sikap aslinya. Jadi, nggak salah Kalau teman Kalian itu keluar guild, bahkan itu adalah pilihan yang paling bagus.. sangat bagus."

"Hee.. begitu.."

"Bat, Gimana?"

"Yaudah, Kita Bahas Aja.. tapi, Garu nggak ada sih.. Kalau Ada ya Bahas bertiga."

Brother Bot?

Saber terlihat (atau memang sangat) pediam ketika Alpha tidak disisinya. Maklum, dia diciptakan tidak memiliki Emosi dan dipergunakan untuk membunuh saja. Tapi, semenjak dia bertemu dengan alpha. Dia mulai belajar soal emosi manusia dan sering bertanya ke Alpha soal hal tersebut.

Alpha sendiri Juga merasa kalau kakaknya (Saber) memang perlu bimbingan untuk mengetahui perasaan yang manusia rasakan selama ini. Walaupun, mereka pernah dikirim untuk memusnahkan pencipta mereka karena dianggap berhianat karena menciptakan Angela, tapi dia bisa menahannya dan melindungi kedua robot yang dia anggap sebagai keluarga barunya itu setelah kehilangan Beta.

Hello, Ruby.

Seorang gadis berpakaian layaknya seorang gadis bertudung merah seperti di cerita dongeng (Kecuali dia membawa sebuah sabit raksasa dan mengenakan penutup mata berbentuk hati.) mendatangi markas Reha bersama seorang pria yang membawa senapan besar.

"Kau yakin mau disini Ruby?" Tanya pria itu kurang yakin.

"Iya.. Lagi pula, ada Kawan-kawan yang lain juga kok. Jadi, tenang saja kakek."

"Oh, baiklah... Kalau ada apa-apa bilang ya, aku tak mau nenek mu khawatir lagi."

"Iya, tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal." Pria itu mengusap kepala Ruby dan pergi kerah yang lain.

"Dadah, Kakek Roger.." Ruby berbalik dan mengetuk pintu deoan markas. "Anu permisi!"

"Iya.. Halo, Ruby! kamu datang juga!" seru Layla dan memeluk Ruby dengan erat.

"Layla? kamu sudah disini?"

"iya dong, ayo masuk! ada Miya, Fanny, Alu, Valir, (Eu)Dora, Clint, dan lain-lain." Layla segera menarik tangan ruby agar ikut dengannya.

"Aduh, sabar dong."

Sementara itu..

"Kak.. Aku kurang yakin soal itu.." Miya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diruang tengah lewat telepon.

 _"Tapi, kau mengerti permasalahan yang menimpa karina kan?"_

"Iya aku mengerti soal Selena, tapi aku masih tidak yakin.. Karena dia Night elf."

 _"Aku mengerti soal itu Miya.. Aku berharap kau bisa menerimanya saja. Karina masih sedikit Shock dengan hilangnya Selena."_

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan membantunya." balas Miya. "Dah, Estes."

 _"Iya, sampai jumpa..."_

End..


	82. Friends or Bromance?

Balas Revievv :

Rosy Miranto18 :

Mau gimana lagi, Aku harus ujian Keterampilan di ITB karena pilihan pertamaku FSRD-ITB bandung.

Red : Hemm.. *Mikir sampai ada rumus matematika disekitar kepalanya. Yah, sedikit kepikiran sih.. tapi, yah lumayan juga.

Revan : Emang sih.. Tapi, dia tetep temen ku. Biarpun sering berantem -_-

Vincent : Aku Tertular oleh kakak Laki-laki ku, Soal Necro itu.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membahasnya karena terlalu menjijikan dan dia tidak bercinta.. Hanya memainkannya.. itu yang aku ingat. Oh satu lagi.. Zeus itu adalah Nama Alias yang diberikan oleh satuan Militer ke kakak laki-lakiku sementara aku.. hmm.. apa ya.. sedikit melupakannya... Hades atau Uranus, aku akan mencoba mengingatnya.

Me : Nggak Ada, aku nggak suka film Horor *nyengir tapi, penasaran doang. Hasilnya tanggak 3 Juli nanti.

Yamagi : Itu soal nomor kamar kami beneran dapet yang nomer 911 (Lantai 9 kamar no. 11) -_-

Warrend : Aku sedang memperbaiki beberapa hal dan tiba-tiba tak sengaja hubungan arus pendek dan percikannya tersambar ke arah baterai di sebelahnya alhasil meledak deh. Soal penutup mata, mungkin aku akan membelinya untuk pemakaian sementara, sebelum aku membuat sebuah mata buatan.

Ruby : E.. Eh.. Tapi, rambutku pirang loh bukan Coklat, dan mata ku itu berwarna hitam, bukan merah marun.

Ezio : Palu? Kami tak menggunakan Palu.. hanya sebuah pisau kok.

Desmand : Iya sih, tapi kau pernah membunuh orang dengan sebuah sapu lidi.

Ezio : Iya sih...

SR :

Yamagi : Et dah, Batu Nisan! Udah nggak usah dibahas soal itu. *Blush sambil nutup muka

Red : Lagian dateng minta makan, yaudah ku kasih lengkoas aja.

Altair : *Ngomong pake Bahasa Arab.

Desmand : Katanya, Kalau mau diajarin, siapin mental aja ntar. Karena dia ngajar bukan maen galaknya.

girl-chan 2 : Oh, Gitu ._.

Sama sih, kalau baca ceritanya mereka itu hanya sebatas Raja-Pelayan doang.. Tapi, kalau dibuka-buka terus banyakan pada bilang Miya nganggep Estes itu Kakak laki-lakinya.

thx!

Chapter 82 : Its his Bromace.

Yamagi menatap cemburu Valir yang sedang bertengkar dengan Eudora. Loh, kok begitu? Ya iya lah, orang Reha lagi nonton pertengkaran tuh dua cecungut bareng guru mereka berdua (Gord) sambil menikmati pop corn.

"Valir lagi, Valir lagi!" gerutu Yamagi dalam hati.

pertengkaran itu diakhiri dengan Reha dan Gord memisahkan kedua cecungut itu setelah puas melihat mereka jambak-jambakan. Reha membawa Valir pergi sementara, Gord menenangkan Eudora yang masih kesal.

Yamagi makin Cemburu ketika melihat Reha membawa Valir dengan cara diganteng tangannya dan juga ketika melihat Reha memeluk Valir. Yamagi ingin segera memisahkan kedua orang itu, tapi dia tau kalau Reha tidak akan suka dengan hal tersebut. Oleh karena itu dia berpikir untuk menarik Reha ke dirinya lagi. Dia mendapat sebuah ide cermelang (menurutnya) Yaitu, mencuri baju Valir kemudian, menunjukannya ke Reha dengan dia memakai baju tersebut.

Sorenya, ketika Valir sedang mandi Yamagi, diam-diam mengambil bajunya dan membawanya pergi ke kamarnya.

Valir yang baru keluar langsung bingung bajunya hilang.

'Reha tidak terlalu suka dengan baju putih ku.. tapi, apa yang harus aku pakai ya...' Valir mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya sampai dia menemukan yang pas.

Sementara itu..

"Reha~ Lihat kostumku deh!" Yamagi menepuk pundak Reha yang sedang nonton video di HPnya.

Kalau mulutnya bisa mencapai lantai pasti yang lain bakalan kaget, tapi mungkin itu tidak dilarang karena dia melihat Yamagi memakai kostum Valir dan itu membuatnya Blush tidak karuan.

"Kenapa lu pake baju Valir!?" tanya Reha dengan blush di wajahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, menurutmu gimana?" tanya Yamagi.

Hmmm... Baju Valir, Badan Jadi, Kumis dan jenggot tipis, Tato lengan sampai punggung, tinggi, tegap.

'Ugh!' Reha menahan hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

"Eh, Yah.. Mimisan, sini aku lap."

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya Valir yang muncul dari dalem laci meja tapi masih kepalanya doang.

"E lah buju! ngapain lu disitu!?" sembur Yamagi yang kaget.

"Salah tempat Recall, maunya sih tadi di kasur Reha eh, malah di dalem laci." Jawab Valir watados dan berusaha keluar dari laci tersebut. "Masih mending deh, daripada keluar dari Rice Cooker kayak di iklan itu."

"Iya sih..."

 **-Sebelumnya-**

"Setel TV ah~" Yamagi menaruh piring Onigiri-nya di meja dan mengambil satu untuk dimakan. Kemudian, dia meraih remot TV tapi, malah keduluan seseorang.

"Ganti ke _Animax_!" Valir segera merebut remot TV tersebut dan mengganti salurannya. Yamagi yang tidak terima segera membalasnya.

"Bhalhikhin Thu Hemot! Hue mau Hiat _Nahionhal Heoghrafigh!"_ bentak Yamagi dengan mulut penuh.

"Nggak! Gue mau liat Anime dulu! Wee!"

"Gue duluan!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

Tak sengaja mereka memencet tombol yang digunakan untuk memutar video yang tersimpan di Flashdisk yang masih menacap di belakang TV bekas mereka nonton Film yang habis di download semalam.

"Kosong!"

Mereka segera menengok ke Video yang terputar dan ternyata itu adalah Video mereka lagi Parodi Iklan Ramayana beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Astaghfirullahal'azim!"

mereka cengo untuk sesaat dan sweatdrop ketika melihat Video tersebut sampai kemunculan Alucard di dalam sebuah Rice cooker.

'Hah? Dia ngapain didalem gituan?'

 **-Balik ke sekarang-**

"Hee.. begitu..." gumama Reha.

"Iya, Btw.. Balikin Baju gue!" Valir segera menarik bajunya yang dipakai Yamagi.

"Nggak akan!" Yamagi membalasnya dengan mendorong Valir.

"Balikin!"

"Nggak!"

"Balikin nggak!"

"Nggak akan!"

Dan sekarang mereka gebuk-gebukan sambil guling-gulingan di tanah dan yang menonton kali ini adalah Eudora dan Reha (plus Gord) sembari menikmati beberapa jenis kue dan sebuah kopi latte dan teh di meja yang agak jauh dari pertempuran tersebut.

"Seru Ya." ucap Reha dan menyeruput kopi lattenya.

"Nah, gitu dong berantem, aku nggak suka lihat mereka rukun." gumam Eudora.

"Anak-anak bodoh.." pikir Gord.

 _Ting Tong_

Yuki membukakan pintu dan ketika dia membuka pintu ada seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf, ada yang bernama Zilong, bibi?"

"Emm.. Ada? mencarinya?"

Mata gadis kecil itu langsung berbinar-binar ketika mendengar Zilong ada di tempat mereka, "Iya, aku mencarinya." jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Masuk saja dan silahkan duduk di sofa, nanti bibi panggilkan." Gadis itu segera masuk dengan semangat dan duduk di sofa. "Namamu siapa nak?"

"Chang'e"

Note : Tapi dibaca Chong'uh ini yang bikin gue bingung, Gue susah Ngucapnya gimana Ch dibaca Sh tapi nggak ampe abis 'Hah?'.

Yuki kebingungan ketika mendengar nama anak tersebut, "Baiklah Chang'e, bibi akan-"

"Bukan _Chang'eh_ dibacanya, tapi _Chong'uh!"_

" _Shong'uh?"_

" _Chong'uh!"_

"Aku kurang mengerti Mandarin."

"Hmph!"

Dan anak itu langsung ngambek karena salah penyebutan nama Chang'e oleh Yuki yang kurang mengerti soal Bahasa Mandarin.

"Maaf, Maaf." Zilong mendatangi mereka bedua dan menepuk pundak Yuki.

" _Chang'e_ , Dia tak bisa bahasa mandarin yang seperti kita, Jadi maklumi ya." ucap Zilong

"Tapi kak Zilong! _Chang'e_ tidak suka jika-"

" _Chang'e..._ "

"Uuh.. Baiklah."

 **-Meeting with another wind-**

"Ah, angin sepoi-sepoi memang enak disaat sedang tidak ada angin begini." ucap Kaze yang sedang berjalan-jalan di padang rumput agak jauh dari markas. Dia memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya pelan sembari tidur di rerumputan hijau dan menikmati angin yang dia manipulasi dengan kecepatan yang pelan. Lama-kelamaan dia menjadi sedikit mengantuk karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang dia diciptakan, mungkin tidur sebentar bukanlah hal yang masalah untuknya sekarang.

Tapi, sebagai pengendali angin. Dia memiliki indra yang sensitif soal angin karena itu saat angin disekitarnya berubah walapun hanya menyentuh rambutnya bahkan udara beberapa meter darinya sedikit maka dia akan mengetahui keadaan sekitarmya.

'Angin ini terlalu tajam, aku harus waspada!' gumamnya dan kemudian dia membuat sebuah pelindung dari angin buatannya. "Siapa disitu!?"

"Wah, maaf! aku kira tak ada pengendali angin lainnya." seorang pemuda berambut putih muncul dari sekumpulan angin yang tak jauh darinya. Kaze masih memasang sikap siaganya karena angin mereka begitu berbeda. Angin miliknya lebih halus gerakannya namun, bisa tetap menghancurkan sesuatu secara cepat, sementara pria itu dia memiliki angin yang begitu tajam dan muncul secara banyak dan cepat.

"Apa maumu!?"

"Hei, Um.. kawan.. Aku tak bermaksud untuk bertarung ok, dan lagi pula kita ini sama-"

"Hanya sama dengan jenis kekuatan, namgun aliran anginmu berbeda dariku."

"Hee, tapi biasanya angin begitu cepat dan dahsyat alirannya."

"Yah, kita hanya berbeda aliran angin ok, ngomong-ngomong.. Namamu siapa? Aku Kaze."

"Vale."

'Cam Penah denger tuh nama.' Gumam Kaze _De javu._ "Jadi, Vale, apa yang kau lakukan disekitar sini?"

"Em.. Aku mau menemui saudaraku, Valir."

"Ooh, Eh, tunggu apa!?"

 _Meanwhile.._

"Heeh.. plis deh, nggak usah berantem lagi. Kan ribet jadinya." Ucap Reha yang sedang mengobati luka milik Yamagi sementara Gord mengobati milik Valir. Kedua orang yang bertengkar itu saljng menatap namun, saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Pertengkaran mereka barusan terhenti setelah Gord menghadiahi mereka sebuah Jitakan yang sangat keras di kepala merrka sampai benjol, ya mau bagaimana lagi orang mereka sudah bertengkar lebih dari setengah jam.

"Ha- Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaze yang sweatdrop melihat kedua orang dengan benjolan cukup merah dan babak belur sedang diobati di ruang tengah.

"Berantemlah biasa." jawab Reha datar.

"Ooh... Oh, ngomong-ngomong Valir dicariin Saudaranya tuh!" Kata Kaze datar.

"Hah Saudara? siapa?"

"Lihat aja sendiri, orang itu kenal dengan kau banget soalnya."

Valir berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dibalik Kaze dan ketika dia melihat orang yang mencarinya, "Kau-"

"Halo Val- Apa yang terjadi dengan kau!?" Vale langsung kaget melihat Valir babak belur, tangan memar, Rambut acak-acakan, dan mata agak menghitam.

"Haah, berantem doang kok, Adu jotos sama salah satu keparat yang tinggal disini."

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak, nanti ada yang marah bisa berabe kita berdua. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu Saudaraku!" Vale kemudian memeluk Valir degan erat. "Aku merindukan mu Valir."

"Aku juga Vale.."

(Vale dibaca Vel not Vale.)

"Kau membaca surat dariku kan?"

"Yah, terima kasih untuk suratnya, bagaimana dengan kerajaan angin?" tanya Valir setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Wah, baik.. sekarang sudah lumayan membaik keadaannya setelah kejadian itu..." Valir hanya diam beberapa saat dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Maaf, membahas hal itu.."

"Yah tak apa.. aku hanya merasa masih tidak senang dengan ayahku yang kejam itu.."

"Hei dengar, kalau kau mau aku membantumu mengalahkan ayahmu aku bisa saja."

"Terima kasih, tapi, aku tak mau saudaraku ikut campur urusan itu apalagi kita beda kerajaan." balas Valir resah.

"Hemm.. kalian bersaudara?" tanya Reha yang mendadak muncul ditengah mereka.

"Reha! Ah, Vale, kenalkan ini Reha. Dia ketua squad ini." ucap Valir dan menepuk pundak Reha.

"Salam kenal, Aku Vale, Sahabat Valir."

"Reha, emm.. bukannya kau bilang dia saudaramu barusan?" Tanya Reha bingung.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak lama, karena itu kami lebih enak memanggil satu sama lain dengan 'Saudara' atau nama kami." jelas Vale. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria yang babak belur itu? Sepertinya dia menatap diriku dngan tajam."

Valir dan Reha segera menengok kearah yamagi yang memasang aura tidak menyenangkan karena dia sudah menganggap Vale adalah gangguan yang berbahaya.

"Maaf, aku akan menenangkan dia dulu." ucap Reha dan segera pergi menemui Yamagi yang masih menatap Tajam kearah Vale dan Valir dan membawanya pergi ke tempat lain untuk ditenangkan.

"Dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Vale bingung.

"Selalu, oh dia yang juga barusan adu jotos dengan diriku." jawab Valir datar. "Kami sudah sering melakukannya (setelah adu jotos atau mulut dengan Eudora.) kok."

"Haa.. Untuk masalah apa kalian berdua adu jotos?"

"Hanya perhatian."

"Perhatian? dari siapa?"

"Anak yang barusan."

"Reha?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai anak itu dan dia (Yamagi) juga menyukai anak itu." jelas Valir.

Vale sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "baiklah, kalau ia memang membuatmu bahagia aku sih ok-ok aja."

"Valir waktunya latihan." ucap Gord yang menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Maaf untuk mengganggu kalian beria."

"Tak apa Master, Oh, Vale kau boleh ikut kok, itu kalau mau."

"Menarik, aku ikut!"

 **Omake :**

The Confusion of Azure Anchestral.

Note : Lagu Inspirasi : Hatsune miku no Tomadoi. Beberapa lirik di ubah untuk menyambungkan beberapa bagian. Dan juga sebenarnya sih ini buat chapter yang lalu karena ini pas azure masih bingung tentang perasaan manusia dan sebelum dia mengerti semuanya.

"? Whose Memory is that?"

Warrend menatap bingung sang penciptanya, profesornya, Warrend Orchard dengan tatapan penasaran. Kenapa dia diciptakan? Apa tujuan dia diciptakan? Kenapa Tuan Orchard sangat perhatian kepadanya? Kenapa dia mau diberikan hati? Kenapa, Kenapa, dan Kenapa?

Dia tidak berani mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu sampai akhirnya dia diberikan sebuah memori entah milik siapa dan kenapa dia berikan memori itu? Apa itu sebuah pelajaran utama? Atau Hal lainnya?

'Memori Siapa itu?' gumamnya.

"Who does it belong to?"Uncooperative senses and silly questions

"At least; it doesn't belong to you"It called 'jealousy' and the expected claims

Selama ini Azure merasa bahwa dia hanya memikirkan hal yang sama, 'Milik siapa Memori itu?' Dia baru menyadari kalau pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan konyol dan tidak dapat dipercaya oleh siapapun. Dia rasa kalau tugasnya hanyalah melindungi sang profesor dari ancaman dunia luar tanpa perasaan.

Namun, yang dia tidak sadari saat menghajar seseorang yang mencoba mengancam penciptanya adalah dia cemburu dengan siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

"DIA BUKAN MILIKMU!!" Bentaknya ke orang tersebut.

? Who is speaking, who is laughing? Why is he someone who's not me? Should I expect to be sad? ls it useless, should I give up? Who was the memory's beginning? Is it for the sake of only the beginning? The cause of the everyday scenario? The cause of fate ruthlessness? Model answers have

Searched to know if they could search

There's something they haven't noticed…

'Siapa dia? Siapa itu? Siapa yang berbicara? Siapa yang tertawa?' pikirnya karena sekarang dia sedang di perbaiki beberapa perangkatnya di tempat sang profesor tinggal. Dia tidak mengenal seluruh orang tersebut.

Disela itu dia mencoba untuk menelusuri memori-memori yang dimasukan ke kekepalanya. beberapa hal dia coba pelajari tapi, tetap saja dia kurang mengerti. Apakah dia harus bersedih ketika kehilangan sesuatu atau seseorang yang dicintai? Baginya itu biasa saja... Toh, dia hanya robot, dia hanya sebuah mesin yang di program untuk melindungi seseorang dan sesuatu. Jadi, mungkin hal tersebut (hati) yang selalu diinginkan oleh profesornya adalah hal tidak berguna. Untuk apa diusahakan kalau tidak berguna.

Hal tersebut hanya akan berguna diawal saja. Mungkin, suatu saat akan mengacaukan sesuatu, lagi pula dia juga lelah mempelajari setiap memori yang ada– Haruskah dia menyerah?

'Tapi.. Aku tak mau mengecewakan Tuan Orchard...' pikir Azure.

The Memory of Unknow noticed something far, far away. The time that was spun was completely like an illusion

The sweet reality of "my purpose" Is that it never existed in the first place

That one wonderful voice Even today, where did I hear it from?

Waktu bagaikan ilusi untuknya, Memori dari seseorang yang dia tidak kenal tersebut terus-menerus ia pelajari agar sang Tuan tidak kecewa terhadap dirinya. Bahkan, Tujuan awalnya untuk melindungi bagaikan tak pernah ada karena sekarang dia hanyalah mempelajari memori tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang dia kenal, suara yang sangat bagus. Tapi, dia tidak tau asal suara itu dari mana..

"Dimana aku pernah mendengarnya?" ujarnya pelan saat tidak ada yang melihat.

? Is it a helpless thing? Do I want to know the answer? Is it something that I know of, heard of, understand? Is it an obvious thing? Is it possibly an anti-thing? Will it end without anything? For what purpose is this memory for? For who's purpose is that heart for?

"Nobody else is looking for the answers…"

"But, but, but it was like i was talking to myself…"

Azure merasa kalau dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih, sinar dari ruangan tersebut cukuplah terang dan sedikit silau disensor cahayanya. Kemudian dia seperti melihat memori itu lagi, kali ini dia melihat beberapa manusia yang dia tidak kenal mati. Tetap saja dia kebingungan dengan semua hal itu. Apa dia perlu memahaminya?

'Tidak ada yang mau mencari jawabannya...Tapi, Tapi, Tapi aku seperti berbicara dengan diriku sendiri.' Hal ini makin lama semakin membuatnya agak tertekan dengan segala memori yang masuk untuk dia berlajar tentang hati. Tapi, dia tetaplah tidak mengatahui Apa tujuan dari memori ini? Untuk apa dia diberikan hati? Dia hanya robot!

Who does this belong to? What is its purpose? Where should I go? What can I do? Things that don't end, the loop that goes on forever

Model answers are Coming closer to know if they could come close

There's "an end (something)" they haven't noticed…

"Aku tak peduli lagi!" Seru Azure dan melepas semua perangkat dan kabel yang terpasang di tubuh dan kepalanya. "Aku tak suka akan hal ini!"

"Azure? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka dengan Hati ini, Tuan Orchard!" Jawab Azure. "Ini menyiksaku! Memori itu juga, entah milik siapa? Apa tujuannya? Hal tersebut bagaikan lingkaran tanpa akhir tuan Orchard!"

"Tenang Azure, aku rasa kau hanya tertekan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!? karena setiap model jawaban yang datang aku membenci akhirnya Tuan! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!"

The Memory of Unknow noticed something far, far away

The time that was spun was completely like an illusion

"Life carries no compensations for its burdens"

I'll resign and cover up my tired heart

That one wonderful voice

I'll erase my existence

"That Heart is…"

"Kenapa aku diciptakan.. Kenapa?" Azure tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menangis. Dia masih begitu tertekan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua memori yang ditanamkan hanyalahanyalah sebuah kenangan buruk di kepalanya. "Aku ingin menghilang saja."

Tiba-tiba, Warrend memeluknya dengan Erat dan selalu mengusap punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku Azure.. Aku terlalu memaksamu..."

"Tuan-"

"Aku tak menyadarinya kalau kau kelelahan selama ini. aku hanya fokus ke penelitianku tapi tidak dengan tubuh dan peresaanmu. Tolong maafkan aku."

Azure hanya diam kemudian, pelan-pelan dia memeluk balas sang penciptanya. Sekarang dia lebih tenang dan dia seperti mendengar suara seseorang sedang berbahagia, mungkin saja sekarang memori itu sedang memutar kebahagiaan orang yang ia tidak dikenal itu.

Azure Gracefulness

That Memory is someone else out there.. Sorry for All, Professor... I already know, what the purpose off my heart that you make to me. I need an emotion, that heart give me everything. Thank you.. Thank you for making me to this world..

 **End..**


	83. No idea

Rosy Miranto 18 :

Vincent : Tidak ada pemicunya.. Dia muncul sesuka hatinya, terutama dimalam hari.

Azure : Tapi, Tuan Orchard adalah orang yang keras kepala.. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi yang dia mau bisa tercapai.

Me : Yaelah.. Yamagi Liat Valir sekelibet aja udah masang muka mesem gitu.

Valir : *Nyanyi. Aku ingin begindang, Aku ingin Begindung, ingin Reha, ingin Vale, Malah dilepar bola sama Gord. *Beneran dilempar bola Energi.

Gord : Dasar Murid Durhaka!

Yamagi : Tukeran Baju sama Valir sampe nemu baju mirip dia! *Nunjuk Valir. No Way, ngapain tukeran baju sam tuh Kapten Magma!

Valir : Yee... Ngapain lu nyolong baju gue!

Yamagi : SSG dong!

Valir : Ngajak Gelud ya!

Yamagi : Iya! *Gelud beneran sama Valir

Me, Vale, Eudora : kau baru saja memberikan saran yang paling salah untuk mereka -w-/

Yuki : Emm.. Yah boleh dicoba..

SR :

Kaze : Minta diterbangin ke puncak Gunung Bromo ya nih anak!

Yamagi : Minta ditampol pake gagang pedang ya nih anak!

girl-chan : Setiap ada itu iklan gue rasanya mau Facepalm ditambah sama ketawa jadi satu.

thx!

Chapter 83 : No idea again.

 _Ting Ting Ting Ting.._

"Emm.. bunyi lonceng darimana itu?" tanya Pyro ketika mendengar sebuah bunyi lonceng entah darimana. Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan melihat kearah yang lain.

 _Diatas.._ "Riri, Lu ngapain neropong jalanan?" tanya Sandra yang menepuk pundak si _Bajak Laut_ Wanna be itu.

"Liat deh, masa ada yang dateng pake kereta salju. padahal sekarang lagi Musim Panas." Riri menunjuk sebuah kereta salju yang membawa seseorang di kursinya –Seorang wanita muda berambut pink dan memainkan lonceng yang dia pegang.

"Oh, itu orang dengan job Santa sedang kema- Tunggu apa!?" Sandra langsung merebut teropong milik Riri dengan brutaonya sampai pemilik teropong terjungkal ke samping.

 _Ting Ting Ting.._ "Yoohoo! itu dia tempatnya!" Wanita itu langsung mempercepat laju kereta saljunya kearah markas dan sekarang kereta salju itu langsung melesat kearah Sandra dan Riri.

–Ini tidaklah bagus.

"Awas Kereta salju lewat!" seru wanita tersebut dan kedua Perempuan lainnya langsung menunduk dan memperhatikan kereta itu sedang.. Nge-Drift diudara –sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus diatap. Mereka berdua langsung tepuk tangah setelah melihat hal tersebutn "Keren demi apapun itu!"

"Makasih!"

"Aku Momota Fuyumi, salam kenal." Momota segera mengeluarkan sebuah kantung yang berukuran besar. "Oh, dan, dia tadi aku temukan di jalan."

"Anu, Kenapa aku ditutup kantung ya?" Sebuah suara anak perempuan yang agak tersamarkan karena tertutup oleh kantung tersebut.

"Ah maaf, kalau begitu ini dia.." Momota membuka kantung tersebut dan terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat seperti boneka (Plus Robot) yang membawa boneka mirip dengan dirinya.

 _Processing..._

"What!!?"

 _Kita kedalam dulu..._

"Apa itu? ...Pacar?" Tanya Azure ke Lectro ketika sedang membaca sebuah artikel yang Lectro tunjukan ke Azure. Lectro sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskan konsep 'Pacar' ke Azure.

"Pacar adalah.. Emm.. Konsepsi kalau kau mencintai seseorang." Ucapnya Asal, well dia bingung mau jawab apa.

"Oh, Kalau begitu.. Azure harus memacari seluruh orang dimarkas." Azure mulai pergi dari sebelah Lectro dengan cepat.

"Tunggu! Azure! Bukan begitu!"

–Idiot kelewat batas.

"Vale, kemana Valir?" tantanya Gord ketika mencari salah satu murid terbaik –Terbadungnya itu karena waktunya latihan.

"Emm.. Itu." Vale menunjuk Valir yang sedang menggoda si ketua squad dengan kostum Omyouji berwarna biru yang entah dia dapat dari mana –mana dia warnain rambutnya jadi putih. Gord hanya bisa tepuk jidat melihat tingkah anak murid kesayangan –Teranehnya itu dan menghampiri Valir dan menyeretnya begitu saja tanpa pandang bulu dan peduli apa yang anak muridnya lakukan.

"Dia selalu seperti itu kah?" tanya Vale penasaran ke Reha.

"Iya, kalau udah godain gue pasti bakalan susah dilepas dan harus diseret dulu –waktu pernah dilempar dulu bahkan." Vale hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kelakuan Sahabat –sekaligus Saudaranya itu.

"Hei, Reha.. Kita dapat anggota baru ya?" tanya Vale.

"Oh, iya.. Tapi, belum da-"

"Ketua, ada yang datang nih..." Sandra dan Riri segera melempar sebuah kantung yang sangat besar dan berat; juga menggeliat sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh Vale dengan sihir anginnya.

"dateng kok kantong sih.." Reha membukanya dan Terkejut melihat isi kantong tersebut.

"Kok aku dimasukin ke kantong sih!" keluh Momota yang langsung muncul dan menggerutu kearah Sandra dan Riri.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, bagus malah." mereka malah nyengir kuda dan menunjukan gigi ala senyum Pepsodent.

"Uhuhu.. Terserah."

"Momo selalu tersenyum! itu Penting!"

'Ha.. Kok ada si Angela juga ya..' Reha langsung sweatdrop melihat seorang (Sebuah) robot yang menyerupai boneka dan anak perempuan sedang duduk dibelakang Momo.

"Ketua tumben sama Vale, jangan-jangan.."

"Apaan! Dia yang nyamperin gue karena kalian berempat! jangan pikir yang macem-macem ye, walaupun.. badan dia.. emang ke.. keren..." Reha makin lama makin blush dengan ucapannya.

"Reha kenapa?" Tanya Vale penasran.

"Nggak apa-apa!"

"Nggak apa-apa, Nggak apa-apa.." Goda Riri dan Sandra bersamaan.

"Udah kalian sana!" Reha segera mengejar kedua cecungut iseng itu dengan sebuah pisau lempar di kedua tanganya dan yang dikejar hanya bisa lari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa.

"Awas Coeg!"

 _Beberapa Jam kemudian..._

"Haa... Yamagi tumben nggak keliatan beberapa jam ini.." Ucap Valir pelan setelah dia melihat-lihat sekeliling markas dan belum menemukan si Rivalnya itu. Dia berseringai dan segera berlari mencari Reha karena akhirnya dia bisa mengajak Reha jalan-jalan bersamanya. Tapi, rasa senang itu larut ketika dia melihat Vale sedang berjalan berdua dengan Reha di koridor. Dia langsung merasa kesal melihat pemandangan itu.

 _"Labrak dia! Jangan biarkan dia merebut Reha!"_ bisik pikiran jahatnya.

 _"Jangan salah tanggap dulu, bisa saja mereka sedang mengobrol soal sesuatu..."_ Balas pikiran baiknya tidak mau kalah.

 _"Siapa peduli! Kau juga tau Vale tidak memakai baju sama sekali (Hanya celana dan selendang) dan Reha pasti menyukainya!"_

 _" Hei, Reha hanya suka padamu dan.. Yamagi tentu saja..."_

 _"Kau bisa lihat Reha tersenyum kearahnya! Senyum tersebut adalah milikmu seorang!"_

 _" Jangan dengarkan si buruk, mukanya ditutupi oleh wijen (?)"_

 _"Yee, emangnya kau siapa memberikan nasihat kok nggak ada manfaatnya untuk Valir!"_

 _" Aku juga harus menjaga hubungan persaudaraan dia dengan Vale, bodoh!"_

 _"Cinta ke Reha lebih penting daripada Persaudaraan kalian!"_

 _"Vale adalah sahabat dan juga saudaramu! jangan pecahkan persaudaraan kalian hanya karena Cinta!"_

"Argh! Hentikan itu!" Gerutu Valir tak sengaja dia membuat Reha dan Vale melihat kearahnya.

"Oh, kau disitu saudaraku." ucap Vale.

"Baru kami mau mencarimu." ucap Reha dan menghampiri Valir.

"Hah apa?"

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan bertiga." Ucap Reha.

 _Ditempat lain.._ _Tak!!_ "Aniki ada apa?" Tanya Haya yang langsung menengok kearah Yamagi yang memotong kepala ikan begitu keras hentakan pisaunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Haya!" Balas Yamagi dengan senyuman palsu dan sebuah lambaian tangan, namun sebenarnya dia sedang menggerutu di hatinya yang paling dalam.

'Apa yang sedang Valir lakukan sekarang! anak Brengsek itu pasti sefang berusaha menggoda Reha dan juga si Vale pasti ikutan-'

–Sudahlah lupakan soal dia untuk sementara.

"Yuki, boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Pinta Ryuuga sembari membantu Yuki menyusui salah satu anaknya.

"Apa itu Ryuu-kun?"

"Bagaimana kau dan Takano mulai menjalin cinta, em.. maksudku.. Yah, mulai dekat satu sama lain?"

"Hmm.. berawal dari aku SMA sih.."

 _Flashback.._

"Brengsek kau!" Sebuah perkelahian terjadi dengan lawan yang tidak seimbang karena Takano sendiri melawan tiga orang lainnya. Namun, ketiga orang tersebut harus mengaku kalah dan pergi setelah Takano benar-benar memukul mundur mereka semua tanpa ampun. Setelah itu, Takano mengambil tasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah kembali.

'Pagi-pagi sudah membuat kesal saja Hmph!' omelnya dalam hati selama perjalanan.

 _Jam istirahat makan siang.._

"Ta. Ka. No. Kun, Tunggu." Yuki berlari kecil menghampiri Takano yang memasang wajah masamnya kedirinya.

"Apa maumu? Hati-ku sedang tidak bagus, Pergi!"

"Kau bertengkar dengan anak SMA lainnya lagi ya?" Tanya Yuki dan jalannya mulai menyamakan Takano.

"Iya! Sudahlah sana!"

"Tidak akan!" Yuki langsung menggenggam tangan Takano cukup erat dan Takano hanya bisa mengendah kesal terhadap Yuki –Walaupun dia menyukainya sekali ketika yuki didekatnya. Tapi, apapun yang dia lakukan Untuk yuki (Atau sebaliknya) merupakan sebuah 'Taburan Garam' bagi hampir seluruh siswa (Kecuali adik kelas) di SMA-nya. Yuki dalam berbagai wujud (Laki-laki ataupun Perempuan) adalah idaman seluruh Siswa, jadi karena itu Takano bisa dikatakan sebagai siswa paling beruntung karena bisa dapat perhatian paling full dari Yuki.

 _Flashback end.._

"Begitulah..."

"Hee..."

Kita ke Azure sebentar...

"Uwu... Aku bos-"

"Azure kesini sebentar." Warrend mengajak Azure untuk ikut dengan dirinya dan ketika sampai Azure diperlihatkan sebuah Data.

"Apa ini Proffes-"

"Sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti... Coba kau pegang monitornya." Tunjuk Warrend, Azure menurutinya dan memegang salah satu Monitor yang ditunjuk oleh Warrend.

 _"h.. Hai.. kau siapa?"_ Sebuah suara lirih terdengar di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku Azure... Kau?"

 _"Aku.. Aku belum mempunyai nama, E-F41210N hanyalah sebuah kode yang diberikan untuku."_

"Kau belum punya Nama, namun, kode-mu bisa diubah menjadi sebuah Nama." balas Azure.

 _"Benarkah?"_

"Ya, Efarion?"

 _"Siapa itu?"_

"Kau."

 _"Aku?"_

 _to be continued.._

 **Bonus :**

 **1\. Naik motor berempat.**

CengTri udah biasa, coba dong CengPat! Pasti luar biasa apalagi kalau seperti ini..

"Apa, kau nggak bisa bawa mobil, Eudo?" tanya Vale yang sedang berkumpul untuk pergi ke mall bersama Valir, Eudo, dan Lectro.

"Mobil gue lagi dirumah dan gue males kalau disuruh kesana... Jauh!" Balas Eudo yang sedang menompang kepalanya dengan tangan dibelakang. Vale menghela nafas, melihat dia hanya punya motor kecil (Matic) bukan Motor gede ataupun Mobil. Valir nggak bisa bawa motor, Lectro nggak punya.

"Trus gimana?" tanya Valir.

"Cengpat deh!" balas Vale.

"Tapi kita gede-gede semua!" sanggah Lectro.

"Hmmm..."

Bolak-balik males, yaudah mereka terpaksa cengpat..

tapi...

urutannya...

Valir depan tapi, duduk dibawah, Vale tengah, Eudo Belakang Vale.. dan Lectro...

"Vale jangan kenceng-kenceng!" seru Lectro yang..

Naik..

Digendongan..

Eudo...

Dan kakinya...

Ada di..

Pundak Vale...

"Heeeaaaahhh!!!"

Breeeemmm!!

Starting the Eurobeat.

'Kita mau ke Mall bukan nganterin Tahu!!' jerit Lectro dan Eudo bersamaan dalam hati.

 **2.** **Telat parah... Eh, Nggak deh..**

"Hei, semuanya lihat ini!" seru Clint dan semuanya langsung menengok kearah ya.

Kemudian Clint melemparkan sebuah botol dan mendarat dengan posisi berdiri di meja. Anak-anak yang lain langsung memelototi Botol tersebut dan beberapa ada yang jatuh pingsan dan teriak histeris...

Tapi...

"Itukan udah Mati trend-nya." Komentar Fanny.

"Eh, bukan itu aja ya!" Clint melempar botol yang satunya lagi dan mendarat di tutup botol yang sebelumnya sudah mendarat duluan dengan posisi tutupnya dibawan. Semuanya langsung rusuh lagi dan memfoto kejadian itu.

 **3\. Mereka punya Kedai Sushi!!?**

"Yamagi dkk, nggak keliatan sampe malem kemana ya?" tanya Reha yang kebingungan mencari Yamagi dan kedua saudaranya yang entah menghilang kemana.

"Reha makan Sushi diluar Yuk!" Ajak Red.

"Oke!"

Mudah Terlupakan dengan ajakan makanan..

Kemudian..

"Ini hanya buka saat Malam hari doang ya.. Kayaknya juga baru deh.." ucap Revan ketika memasuki Warung sushi tersebut.

"Iya sih, tapi kayaknya ada yang Familiar deh..." komentar Takano.

"Apa?"

"Coba lihat pelayan-nya yang sedang melayani itu deh..." ucap Layla sambil menunjuk sebuah pelayan pria bertopeng yang sedang mengantarkan sebuah mangkok ramen ke sebuah meja. "Mirip Haya.."

"Irashaimimase~ Nan- Ettoo.. Kalian ngapain kesini..." Ucap sang pelayan baru datang yang ternyata adalah...

"Yamagi!!!" pekik yang lainnya ketika melihat Yamagi dengan Yukata biru dan ikat kepala merah putih.

"Kau kerja disini!?" tanya Alucard.

"Nggak ini gue dan saudara gue yang punya..." jawab Yamagi datar.

"Eehhh..."

"Ya makanlah, mau apa lagi!" balas Reha dan kembali ke menunya.

"Eh ada Re-" Padangan Yamagi langsung fokus dan mengaluarkan percikan listrik ketika melihat orang disebelah Reha "Oh, lu juga ikut ya.."

"Ya iyalah, ngapain nggak ikut kalau Reha mau ikut..."

Pasti bisa ditebak...

 **4\. manggang steak pake...**

"Aku mau Steak..." Ucap Revan dengan kepala ditemplokan di meja.

"Nigou juga mau Steak..."

Ayah anak sama aja...

"Aku mau daging panggang..." ucap Hato.

Maen nimbrung aja..

"Yaudah, ayo bakar-bakar, kita bikin Barbeque didepan sama yang lain juga." ajak Red.

"Yee~"

Revan kemudian mengajak Thundy dan Emy untuk ikut makan bersama mereka berlima, tapi...

"Yah, arangnya habis.." ucap Rone saat mengecek stok arang mereka.

"Aku tetep mau steak, anakku juga mau steak." ucap Revan dan memeluk Nigou.

"Hmm.. Yaudah tunggu ya.. beberapa menit.." Red, Aka, dan Rone segera pergi dari halaman depan.

"Nigou mau pakai ketang goreng nggak?" tanya Revan.

"Mau, Papa!"

"Thun, mau nggak?"

"Boleh."

"Emi pake?"

"Salad aja, pake taburan ikan tuna." jawab Emy.

"Yau-"

"Van gue ikut sama lu biarin Emy yang jaga Nigou oke." Thundy langsung pergi dan menggenggam tangan Revan.

"Oh ok ok..." jawab Revan karena insting seorang Tsundere pasti tau kalau ditinggal berdua sama pasangannya.

kemudian..

"Ini kentang goreng sama saladnya, Thund lu bawa es teh susu sama jusnya kan?" Revan menaruh sebuah mangkuk besar berisi kentang goreng dan sebuah mangkuk sedang berisikan salad untuk Emy.

"Iya lah.. Nih." Thundy kemudian menaruh sebuah poci berisi es teh susu dan yang lain berisi jus jeruk.

"Red sama yang lainnya belum?" Emy menggeleng dan Nigou juga ikut.

"Hei ini dia untuk kalian!" seru Red dan menaruh sebuah piring besar yang terdapat sebuah tumpukan Alumunimium foil berisi Steak yang mereka buat.

"Wah, hebat.. Kalian beli atau bikin nih?" tanya Emy penasaran.

"Bikin lah!"

"Pake..."

"Red! Rone! Aka! Kalian apakan Setrika baju di Gudang!? kenapa bau bumbu!?" Teriak Takano dari gudang, Red dkk memasang wajah watados ketika yang lainnya hanya bisa Swaetdrop berjamaah.

"Pake.. Setrikaan.." jawab Rone.

'Mereka ini dibilang pinter bisa, dibilang blangsak juga bisa, dibilang sableng juga bisa, dibilang Kreatif juga bisa...' gumam Thundy dan Revan bersamaan.

'Enak ya, kalau bisa banyak akal kayak gitu.. Aku juga coba ah nanti masak pake setrikaan nya Markas.' gumam Emy.

 **5.** Hato mengamuk.

"Red! Rone! Gawat nih!" seru Alpha yang mengampiri mereka berdua.

"Kenapa!?"

"Teiron! Dia diserang Hato!"

Krik Krik..

"Diajak maen maksudlu?" tanya Red bingung.

"Nggak pokoknya cepet ini gawat deh!" Alpha segera menarik merek berdua kearah yang dia tuju.

Sampai di sebuah taman terlihat Hato sedang ditahan oleh Tumma dan Sapphire sementara Teiron sudah diamankan di sebelah Tartagus dan Vience. Red menyadari ada yang salah dan segera menepuk pundak Alpha.

"Cepat bius Hato! ini bahaya!"

"Bius? Minta ke sia-"

"Cari Silica! Dia ada dimarkas!" perintah Rone dan Alpha segera pergi ke markas lagi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Red! Rone bantuin!" Seru Tumma dan Sapphire yang mulai kelelahan menahan Hato.

"Iya! Iya!"

beberapa menit kemudian..

"Tancepin dimana!?" tanya Alpha yang datang bersama sebuah suntikan kecil di tangannya.

"Dimana aja cepet!" perintah Red yang masih membantu Tumma dan Sapphire. Alpha langsung menancapkan suntik kecil itu ke bokong Hato dan seketika itu pula Hato langsung Ambruk ke tanah.

 **6\. Jadi...**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Hato nyerang lu?" Tanya Red penasaran.

"Gue..."

 _Flashback..._

"Minggir kek ah! Sana! Sana!" Usir Teiron kemudian Hato langsung melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Nggak!"

"Ah! Jangan Dasara Anjing _Pungut!"_

Keheningan sejenak..

"Ha.. Hato..."

"Beraninya kau..."

"Beraninya kau menyebut aku Anjing pungut!" Hato langsung berusaha menggigit lengan Teiron tapi untung Teiron sempat menghindar dengan cepat. "Kau tak bisa lari dariku manusia!"

"To- Tolong! Tolong! Ada Anjing mengamuk disini!" Teiron segera berlari dari kejaran Hato yang sangat cepat dan mendorong berbagai hal yang menghalanginya.

 _Flashback end.._

"Eh, Si Bego, pantesan dia gitu.. Suruh siapa lu nyebut kata Terlarang kayak itu." Omel Red dan menjitak Teiron dengan kuat sampai Benjol.

"Am- Ampun Red..."

"Ha.. Ya,ya.. Lu gue maafin.. Sekarang masalahnya cuman satu Ron..."

"Apa?"

"Lu harus bisa minta maaf ke Hato... Caranya agak merendahkan sih..."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Lu harus pasrah dia nge-gigit lu kuat-kuat dan disitu lu bisa minta maaf ke dia."

"Nggak ada cara yang lain?" tanya Teiron yang udah panik kuadrat.

"Nggak... nih, liat aja lengan kanan gue..." Red menggulung lengan kanan bajunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka gigitan dan beberapa jahitan di lengan atasnya. "Gue digigit Hato pas masih jadi Anjing, yah.. Kejadiannya sama kayak lu. Masih mending lu digigit manusia Ron, Lah.. Gue pas masih jadi Anjing..."

(Note : Luka Gigitan hato di Lengan Red itu dibagian Bisepnya.)

"Abis digigit gue nggak bisa gerakin tangan kanan sebulan Full..." jelas Red.

"Ron, Udah pasrah aja.. Lu harus minta maaf ke Hato.. Atau nggak lu bisa dikejar-kejar terus sama dia." Sambung Rone. "Dalam Maksud menggigit lho, bukan main.."

"Tapi ya gue Ta- Takut.."

 **TBC...**


	84. Who are You?

Balas Revievv :

Girl-chan :

Red : Bisaloh, asal ada _Alumunium Foil_ aja udah bisa. Soal Hato.. Kau tak tau kekuatan seorang majikan anjing.

SR : Kenapa kau juga ikutan nuduh Vale ikut campur urusan Cinta Hah!? *Nimpuk Batur pake Bambu. Dia. Hanya. Temen. Oke!

Lectro : Dia hanya belum tau aja.. Mungkin, Warrend juga lupa masukin arti kata 'Pacar'

Valir : Gift Reha 'Techinician' Or Nggak dikasih! *Pake nada Ngancem.

Gord : Valir, Jangan! *Lempar bola energi

Valir : Huu~ *Pingsan

Rosy Miranto18 : Gue tau Vale itu keren tapi satu hal.. Gue. Hanya. Temen. Sama. Vale. Ok.

Me : Tuh, dengerin napa..

Yamagi : Iye, Iye..

Valir : Nih, Pake yang ini aja *nyodorin baju warna putih.

Yamagi : *Cemberut. Reha nggak suka yan _g 'Pale Flame'_ mending baju merah-mu saja.

Valir : Terserah *nyodorin baju warna merahnya. Nih.

Vale, Me : Bagus deh mereka gencatan senjata..

Yamagi : Makasih, Tapi.. kita masih Rival ok... *Dark Aura.

Valir : Hemph, Tentu saja.. *Dark Aura.

Valir : Well.. Itu baju omyouji itu, baju baru ku kok -3-

Sandra dan Riri : Kami nggak pedo, itu hanya bercanda -3-

Yuki : Ups, aku salah cerita.. itu malah kenapa Takano benar-benar beruntung. *nunduk

Azure : Lalu, Pacar itu apa dong?

Thx!

Chapter 84 : Who are you anyway?

 **~Teiron meet Human Shiki~**

Senin...

Oh, Dia teringat sebuah hal...

Hato..

Diakan...

Kerja..

Akhirnya dia bebas untuk sementara...

Tapi yang penting dia bisa keluar untuk jalan-jalan; yang pastinya menghindari jalan kearah Taman Kanak-kanak tempat Hato kerja. Tapi, emangnya dia juga mau nyerang dirinya saat kerja? Hah.. Mana mau. Sudahlah, lupakan.. Saatnya pergi ke toko kue~

Sepulangnya dari Toko kue dia mampirsebentar ke taman untuk menyantap salah satu kue mangkuk kesukaannya atau mungkim dua buah kue mangkuk. Tapi, beberapa saat dia duduk, tiba-tiba, seoang pria muncul dari semak-semak sebelah kursi dia duduk. Pria itu memiliki rambut warna hitam dikuncir dengan mata berwarna hitam juga. Tapi, yang agak membuatnya kaget adalah dia memiliki aksen anjing.

Pria itu menatap dirinya sebentar tapi, kemudian dia berdelik. "Kau bocah yang waktu itu ya."

Ah? Hah? Kenal saja tidak, Sok Tahu; Dasar SKSD.

"Maaf, Kau siapa?"

"Hah!" Pria itu menatap kesal dirinya, tajam bagaika serigala sedang menatap tajam buruannya. "Kau melupakan dirku bocah!?"

"Kenal aja nggak, dan berhenti memanggilu 'Bocah' Aku sudah 17 tahun!" Pria itu menatap dia dengan wajah tidak percaya, mungkin sangatlah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Dan aku 33 tahun, Hei, Aku tak percaya kau 17 tahun! Kau lebih muda untuk ukuran seperti itu, bisa dibilang kau lebih mirip bocah 14 tahun dengan tubuh kurus dan kecil."

Ingin sekali dia menimpuk pria ini dengan sebuah batu bata, tapi dia terus menahannya. Baru dia ingin berbicara Pria itu langsung mengucapkan sesuatu yang agak aneh ditelinganya.

"Dengar ya Bocah! Aku tak tau apa yang kau telah lakukan ke adikku tapi, itu harus melibatkan kekuatanku untuk membuatnya tidak ingat kejadian beberapa hari kemarin. Padahal aku tak mau menggunakan kekuatan yang aku punya tapi, Anak muda itu terus memintaku untuk membuat adikku melupakan kejadian dengan dirimu itu dan kau sudah membuatku kesal!" Gerutu Pria itu sembari menarik pipi Teiron sampai melar.

"Hue! Sakit!"

"Terserah, Tapi jangan membuat sesuatu yang macam-macam ke adikku lagi!"

"Iya, Iya, Aku janji!" Pria itu melepaskan cubitan dari pipinya setelah itu dia langsung berjalan pergi menjauh darinya. Oh, dia melupakan Nama pria itu.. Dan kenapa dia selalu membawa adiknya, dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan ke adik pria tersebut.

"Hei!"

"Ya!"

"Nama-"

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu satu kali, aku datang dengan seorang pria ninja dengan seekor Rakun dikepalanya, dan kau ketakutan saat melihatku dan langsung melompat ke lampu gantung." Pria itu sedikit tertawa. "Menurutku itu Aneh dan Lucu, apalagi saat aku mengetahui kalau kau punya teman seorang manusia Serigala, tapi kau tidak takut kepadanya." balas Pria itu dan langsung pergi kembali.

 _Pria ninja..._

 _Rakun..._

 _Teman seorang manusia serigala.._

 _ketakutan saat melihat pria itu..._

lampu

 _Adiknya..._

 _Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu..._

 _Tatapan ganas, layaknya seekor serigala sedang mengincar sang mangsa..._

Teiron langsung terdiam dan ingin sekali dia meminta maaf (Untuk ketidak tahuannya) dan berterima kasih ke Shiki Untuk apa yang sudah dia lakukan karena menyelamatkam dirinya dari Amukan Hato.

–Walaupun, itu akan menjadi perjuangan yang berat

~Aww, Cute!~

"Emangnya siapa yang mau kita giniin?" Tanya Eris Sambil menadahkan tangannya di samping pundaknya.

"Hmm..." Alfred Melihat Azure lewat tak jauh dari mereka, kemudian dia memanggil Azure untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

Azure hanya bingung dan mencoba menganalisis apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Tangan ditadahkan? Dia mau meminta apa? Kamera? Mereka mau memfoto apa? Oh, dia mendapat ide, mungkin mereka mau dia berjabat tangan; Tapi, rasanya itu tidak benar. Akhirnya, Azure mendekat dan menaruh dagunya di tangan Eris Dan melihat ke kamera.

'Ya ampun, kok jadi imut ya...' gumam Alfred Dan Eris Ketika melihat kearah Azure, Alfred Pun langsung mengambil foto Azure sedang menaruh dagunya di tangan Eris.

"Sudah ya, makasih Azure." Mereka berdua langsung pergi dan Azure juga namun, masih kurang mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan padanya barusan.

 **~It's a stalker or what~**

"...Haa..." Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih baru saja turun dari bus di sebuah halte dekat dengan restoran. Perutnya lumayan lapar –Atau memang dia sangat kelaparan setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan bus yang sangat lama dan makanannya habis dia makan selama perjalanan.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari Otou-sama.. Aku tak punya ide." keluhnya setelah duduk di bangku restoran tersebut. Dia melihat sekeliling dan tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang dia tak asing melihatnya.

"Sini-sini, Ayah potongin.."

"Terima kasih ayah."

"Lihatin tangan ayahmu, biar nanti kau bisa potong sendiri."

"Iya, Papa.."

'Orang itu...'

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Red, kau merasa diikuti nggak?" tanya Revan yang mulai curiga dengan suasana disekitarnya yang mulai tidak enak.

"iya... kau mending jalan belakangan sama Nigou saja... biar aku yang tarik orang itu." balas Red.

"Baiklah..."

 **~Efariolem~**

"Nah, Ajak Adikmu jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu Azure.."

Azure masih terdiam.. Mungkin, Bukan ide yang bagus untuk meminta Warrend kembali merancang Efarion agar sedikit yah.. Setara dengannya –beda Efarion sendiri 20cm lebih tinggi darinya. "Tuan.. Apa kau yakin merancang Efarion setinggi itu?"

"Hemm.. Ok, memang itu salahku harusnya aku menggunakan ukuranmu karena dia adikmu, sekarang dia terlalu tinggi."

 **Notes :** Tinggi Azure 180cm.

Warrend menguap kembali, "Kau ajari dulu Efarion agar bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia lainnya, dia akan kebingungan jika langsung berhadapan sendiri."

"Selamat Tidur, Tuan Orchard..."

"Ya..."

Azure kembali memandang kearah Efarion. Dia menganalisis semua ciri-ciri Efarion, robot pria dengan rambut coklat, mata coklat, dengan jaket hitam dan tulisan Efarion di punggungnya, juga Tinggi 200 sentimeter...

"Ada yang salah kak?" tanya Efarion bingung.

"Ok, Sudah.. Nah, Sekarang ayo aku antar kau berkeliling terlebih dahulu." Azure mengedipkan salah satu matanya, Efarion sepertinya langsung ingin mencobanya tapi, dia masih kesusahan menggerakan beberapa hal.

"A.."

"Kau belum bisa berkedip?"

"Berkedip?"

"Hal yang aku lakukan barusan..."

"O..Oh..."

Lalu, mereka berkeliling sedikit, bisa Efarion analisis. Kalau tempat mereka tinggal berisi beberapa manusia aneh dan tidak jelas sifatnya. Mulai dari yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas sampai yang sedang melakukan _Prank Call_ kesalah satu nomor telepon dengan lagu _Lingsir Wengi_ dan juga Salah satu lagu dari aplikasi aneh seperti not lagu. Azure dengan nada memaksa menyuruhnya untuk menghapus lagu tersebut dari memorinya karena jika Warrend menemukan dua File lagu tersebut dia akan marah ke Azure nanti. Karena dia tak ingin kakaknya kena marah dia melakukan Re-boot sementara untuk menghapus lagu tersebut.

Kemudian..

"Anone, Anone, Anone.. Azure, boleh aku minta tolong." Pinta Salma yang menarik jaket milik Azure (Dia juga pake jaket, tapi warna abu-abu dan tulisan Azure dipunggungnya.)

"Apa itu Salma?"

"Tolong berikan kue kering dan susu Strawberry ini ke Salem dan Chilla." Salma memberikan sebuah keranjang berisikan tiga toples kue kering dan dua botol kaca Susu Strawberry. "Ah, satu lagi.. Kalau kau melihat Salem bersama Rendy, bilang ke Rendy jangan membahas atau keceplosan soal 'Ukuran' lagi.. Atau Dua orang penting akan datang kepadanya."

 **Software instability Up**

–Sepertinya dia serius soal hal itu, karena dirinya terlihat dengan senyuman ingin membunuh, Mereka berdua segera pergi dari markas.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Syuuut~

Gompryang!

"Sa.. Salem, dia kenapa?" tanya Rendy yang melihat Salem terbujur lemas di tanah–Tentu saja dengan sebuah benjolan dikepalanya dan mukanya ringsek karena baru saja kepleset kulit jeruk entah darimana dan menabrak Efarion didepannya.

"Dia menabrakku.. begitu.." jawab Efarion datar.

"Kok bisa benjol?"

"Kami ini Android bukan manusia..." jawab Azure datar.

"O.. oh..."

"Maaf, sebagai gantinya aku yang akan membangunkannya.." pinta Efarion sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Si.. Silahkan..." Ucap Rendy dan mundur.

Efarion menghampiri Salem yang masih terbujur lemas di tanah. Dia berjongkok sedikit dan beberapa pilihan terdapat didepan matanya.

 _A. Tampar dia –Kemungkinan 40 persen berhasil._

 _B. ?? –kemungkinan 98 persen berhasil._

 _C. Siram dia dengan air –kemungkinan 60 persen berhasil._

 _D. panggil Alfred –Kemungkinan 42 persen berhasil._

"Emm.. Kak.. Boleh bantu aku membuka pilihan B..." pinta Efarion ke Azure.

"Baik.."

 _B. F_

 _Fi-_

 _Fin-_

 _Fini- Finish Him!!!_

Mata Semua ketiga orang langsung bersinar merah. Rendy kedalam mengambil tangga, Azure membopong Salem ke pohom terdekat, dan Efarion langsung menaiki pohon setelah diberi tangga yang dibawa Rendy. Setelah dirasa cocok, Efarion langsung terjun kearah Salem dibawah.

Gedebuagh!!

 _Please Stand by..._

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?" tanya Mathias yang sweatdrop melihat Salem benjol plus lagi dipijit karena badannya susah digerakkan. _Iyalah,_ Orang abis ditiban Robot segede Alfred dan notabene Beratan robotnya. "Dan itu siapa?"

"Ciat! Rasakan pijitan ala Momota!" Momota langsung memijit betis Salem dengan keras.

"Aaaaah!"

"Oh, Dia anak baru Reha squad, namanya Momota..." Jawab Rendy. "Dipanggil kesini buat mijitin mbah Salem."

"Pijitnya, pijit plus-plus bukan?" Tanya Mathias.

"Barusan lu ngomong apa? Pijit Plus-plus?"

"Ah, Enggak! Btw, Dia dua kali apes ya.. pertama Prank call, sekarang ditiban Robot."

 _Balik ke Azure..._

"Mau foto boleh ya." Pinta Emy ke kedua Robot itu. Mereka mengangguk dan segera berjalan dan bersender dengan tangan mereka di jendela tersebut. Tapi, sayang... Jendela itu tidak terlalu kuat menahan dua robot tersebut dan akhirnya, mereka bedua terjatuh kebelakang dan jedelanya pecah.

"Ya ampun! Jendelanya!" seru Emy panik.

"Maaf untuk jendelanya!" balas mereka berdua dengan badan masih setengah didalam.

~Eh Si Oneng!~

Nigou Dan Flore sedang asik bersepeda bersama dengan Flore membonceng Nigou dibelakangnya, sembari bernyanyi potong bebek angsa berdua. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar jaya sampai mereka menemukan sebuah masalah kecil didepan mereka.

"Nigou, gantian nyetir sepedanya." Pinta Flore.

"Dih, Ada soang." Keluh Nigou yang melihat angsa tersebut sedang berjalan didepan mereka.

–Ok, itu masalah besar.

"Tunggu, Flore mau ambil batu dulu." Flore kemudian mengambil sebuah batu yang ukurannya sekepalan tangannya.

"Yang besar ngambilnya Flore.." Setelah Flore mengambil batu, Nigou segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan memacu kecepatan sepeda itu cukup cepat, namun ketika melewati angsa tersebut seperti dugaan mereka; pasti dikejar.

"Lempar batunya Flore!" Seru Nigou yang melihat angsa itu semakin mendekati mereka berdua. Tapi, ternyata dugaan dia salah. Tujuan Flore mengambil batu bukan untuk menimpuk angsa itu.. tapi..

"Dih, ini batu buat nahan eek!" Balas Flore yang juga panik Angsa itu semakin dekat.

"Eh si Oneeeeeng!"

Untung saja, ada turunan didepan mereka. Jadi, mereka selamat dan sepeda itu melaju dengan cepat.

"Kita selamat Flore!" Seru Nigou senang.

Tapi–

"Loh! Remnya! Flore! Remnya blong!" Ucap Nigou panik. Tapi, entah Florenya mendadak budeg atau nggak ngeh dia malah mengeluarkan sebuah Lem kertas dari sakunya. "Nih.. Lem."

"Si Oneeeeeng!!" Akhirnya mereka berdua nyusruk ke semak-semak didepan turunan tersebut. Untung saja.. Mereka tak jauh dari rumah tujuan mereka..

–Rumah Revan...

"Ka.. Kalian kenapa!?" Tanya Nia kaget yang melihat Nigou dan Flore berantakan semuanya, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Habis dikejar angsa, Nenek Nigou." Jawab Flore watados.

~Don't Call me that!~

Yamagi baru saja mau pergi ke kedai karena hampir waktunya buka. Tapi, seorang pria menepuk pundaknya. Saat dia melihat, ciri-ciri pemuda itu.. Rambut disisir kebelakang berwarna Ungu dengan mata hijau ditutup satu dibagian kirinya. Tentu saja.. dia memakai topi berwarna hitam. "Bisa dibantu?"

"Aku ingin bergabung disini.. boleh.."

"Emm.. kami.."

"Aku punya saudara disini.. Alucard, Sarah, dan Mira.."

'Salah satu Valient lagi rupanya...'

"Maaf tapi, Mira tidak sedang disini. Dia pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawab Yamagi datar.

"Oh, itu tak apa, aku tau dimana dia sekarang. Tapi, bolehkan aku bergabung disini?"

"Baiklah..."

"Salam kenal, Aku Anthonius Thomas Valient. Aku anak ke dua keluarga Valient." Seorang pria membungkuk didepan Yamagi dan melepaskan topi hitamnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan-"

"Yamagi Kunihiro, salam kenal." Yamagi membungkukkan badannya juga.

"Kau asli Jepang?" Tanya Anthoni.

"Ya, aku dan kedua adikku asli Jepang."

"Ooh.. tidak seperti kami berlima.."

Yamagi agak kaget mendengarnya, "Apa? Kalian bukan asli satu negara semua?"

"Ahaha.. Tidak, Kak Alu dia lahir di Ukraina, Aku di Perancis, Sarah di Portugal, Mira di Denmark, dan Cullen di Belgia." Jawab Anthoni sembari menahan rasa tawanya.

'Mungkin, itu adalah alasan yang tepat untuk Mira yang selalu Traveling kemana-mana, tetapi giliran Denmark, lamanya kayak apaan tau. Ternyata itu toh...' pikir Yamagi, sementara itu Mira yang sedang membawa belanjaan langsung tersandung dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah terdekat sebelum baju ditahan oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang. "Terima kasih Nona."

"Ah, iya sama-sama, tak usah repot-repot."

Balik ke Yamagi...

'Ah~ Kampung halaman... Tapi, jika aku tebak.. Pria ini adalah orang dengan selera Humor yang Aneh, seperti Tim-Tam Coklat yang udah kembali ke wujudnya yang semula'

Disisi lain Tumma langsung keselek Kacang Atom yang baru dia beli.

"Ah, Aku harus memanggil kau apa?" Tanya Yamagi.

"Anthoni, Toni, Thomas.. Terserah, asal kau tidak menyingkat namaku saja." Menyingkat katanya.. Inisial.. A.. T.. V.. tunggu..

"Maksudmu, Memanggilmu, 'Mobil Tanah' atau 'Televisi' seperti itu?" tanya Yamagi watados dan sepertinya itu langsung mengenai Anthoni tepat di lubuk hati paling dalam; sangat dalam sampai ke bagian amarahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa semua orang selalu tau soal 'Mobil Tanah kecil' itu!?" Keluhnya.

'padahal asal tebak, dan.. aku nggak keceplosan soal yang satu lagi untungnya...' gumam Yamagi. "Ah, kau silahkan masuk, aku harus pergi ke kedai karena aku mau buka."

"Boleh aku kesi-"

"Kami belum buka, buka pukul 4 sore." Yamagi segera cabut dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Anthoni sendirian.

~Dimakan Sayurannya~

Setelah kejadian 'Dikejar Angsa' sampai nyusurk ke semak-semak. Flore Dan Nigou memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Revan untuk semalam saja. Yah, Flore mendapatkan sebuah baju pinjaman milik Marisa yang sudah kecil menurut Marisa dan tentu saja, mereka menelepon orang tua masing-masing dibantu oleh Nia.

"Baiklah.. Karena untuk semalam saja jadi dia diizinkan.." kata Nia yang sedang menelepon GCS.

"Iya, Karena Keponakan-ku sendiri belum tentu senang mendengar semua ini.. tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi, semalam saja tidak apa.."

–Sepertinya yang mengangkat Telefon adalah bibi Rilen.

"Anak-anak, kalian ke ruang tengah dulu saja atau ke kamar Paman Barrie, kalian bisa meminta dia untuk meminjamkan komputernya sebentar jika kalian Ingin bermain."

"Lalu Nenek?" Tanya Nigou.

"Ah, nenek mau bicara dengan Bibi Rilen Dulu untuk sementara, sudah sana ya." Ucap Nia dan kembali berbicara dengan Rilen lewat telepon. "Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan-"

Kemudian..

"Oh, kau Flore; teman Nigou, Salam kenal aku Kakeknya Nigou, Josephine Sharps." Ucap Joseph sembari mengelus kepala Flore.

"Kakek Joseph.. Hentikan."

"Nigou, juga mau kakek Cubit pipinya sampai melar?" Joseph kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Nigou sampai melar, terlalu melar...

"Kakek.. Aku bukan Shiba Inu lagi..." Keluh Nigou.

"Iya-iya, kalian ini ya.." Joseph langsung mengelus kepala kedua anak tersebut. Nia kemudian memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Saat makan malam.. Seperti biasa.. Nigou dan Flore, hampir tidak menyentuh Sayuran sama sekali.

"Nigou! Flore! Habiskan makanan kalian." Kata Nia yang melihat piring mereka berdua masih tersisa sayuran.

"Tapi, Nenek... Kita nggak su-"

"Apa? Tidak suka sayuran?" Nia tersenyum cukup mengerikan dengan aura gelap disisi tubuhnya. Bahkan, Joseph dan Barrie sendiri langsung bergeser cukup jauh dari TKP. Karena mereka juga ogah melawan Nia jika sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam khasnya.

"Nggak. Nggak... Nggak kok, Ka- kami suka.." ucap Flore Dan Nigou bersamaan dan segera menghabiskan sayuran mereka berdua. "Li- liat ha- ha- habiskan, Nek?"

"Nah, begitu dong. Baru kalian boleh makan-makanan penutup." Ucap Nia yang sudah kembali Normal seperti biasa.

'Dia mirip Nenek Rilen jika sayuran atau makanan kami tidak dihabiskan...' gumam Flore ketakutan.

 **Bonus :**

 **Gelut semua~**

"Dia itu Imut! bukan Ganteng!"

"Dia itu Ganteng! bukan Imut!"

terjadi sebuah perdebatan yang cukup serius antarasi ketua squad dengan Iris. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal biasa lagi, karena sudah terjadi beberapa kali. tak lama soal itu mereka berduapun Gelut.

"Kali ini soal apa?" tanya Yamagi bingung.

"Nih, ini penyebabnya..." Valir menunjukan sebuah foto seorang pemuda yang sepertinya bukan manusian tapi, Robot karena terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru di samping dahinya. Tapi, Yamagi langsung menyadari siapa pemuda itu.

"Ini yang dari Game Visual Novel yang lagi terkenal itukan?"

"Yap, "RK800" Connor..."

"Tapi, yang penting mah, kalau soal gantengan pasti ya gua!" unjuk Yamagi.

"Dih, Najong Tralala! Badan Bau ikan mentah gitu dibilang ganteng! Dasar Kang Ikan!"

"Yee! Manusia Goa Batu dari Negeri Antah berantah! Badan lu aja bau bakaran sampah!"

"Yee! Pedang!"

"Bakaran!"

Akhirnya mereka gelut lagi, sampai Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan bergeombang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian itu apasih! udah tau akulah yang tertampan dari semua pria yang ada disini!" Ucap Pria itu dan mengibaskan rambutnya bak Model Sampo _Panthine_ (?)

"Iyuh, Najis Ulalala! Muka udah kayak Bebek Peking gitu dibilang ganteng!" sembur mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian bilang!? Tunduklah ke pedangku!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga gelut semua..

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka seorang pria sedang sweatdrop memperhatikan pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang gelut itu.

"Apa mereka nggak tau, kalau banyak yang memanggil aku 'Gussion oppa' dibelakang itu.."

"Oppa-Oppa, Matamu! Apa Faedahnya mirip sama Oppa!"

Dia pun tertarik ke arena pergelutan tersebut.

–Berakhir dengan mereka semua disuruh membersihkan halaman yang hancur karena ulah mereka gelut nggam kira-kira efeknya.. tentu saja..

"Ampe Beres!"

Takano...

End.


	85. Three Poor Stundent

**Balas Revievv :** **SR : O G2 Y...**

 **Red, Nigou : Y G G2 JG X...**

 **Eris : Mnrt eL!**

 **Salma : G U CP Y?**

 **Anthoni : Y TRS K?**

 **(Yamagi : Pada kenapa sih!?, Alfred : Au Ah Gelap...)**

 **Girl-Chan : Padahal mau gue bikin yang lebih Gud lagi cara banguninnya Loh**

Yamagi **: Btw, Makasih mata ikannya Zen-Zen-**

 **Yamatabi : Tsukamenai-**

 **Hayabusa : Kimi no koto.**

 **Yamagi : Zen-Zen-**

 **Yamatabi : Shiranai-**

 **Hayabusa : Uchini...** **Iei..**

 **Yamagi : Kokoro o-**

 **Yamatabi : Kawareru Nande koto-**

 **Hayabusa : AruHazuNai Desou!**

 **Me : Kok malah nyanyi sih jadinya...**

 _ **Song : Melancholy -Kagamine Rin-**_

 **Rosy Miranto18** :

Yamagi **? Dia itu Om-Om keker dengan Mata merah, rambut biru muda, Dan Brewok! Sama Connor aja mungkin tua-an dia mukanya, kecuali kalau dibandingkan sama Hank. *Ditabok Hank.**

 **Yamagi, Valir : Baju untuk bertarung??**

 **Yamagi : Ehm.. Kau tau.. Valir-**

 **Valir : Aku bertarung dengan baju yang aku berikan ke Yamagi.**

 **Yamagi : Nah...**

 **Takano : Jangan Tatap Yuki seperti itu *Death Glare.**

 **Azure : Haa... Aku tidak mengerti, Harem apalagi? Kirito itu siapa?**

 **Warrend : Maaf Azure, Tapi jangan Cari soal Kirito ok, Aku tak mau kau teracuni dengan dunia 'Kirito' itu.**

 **Azure : Baiklah...**

 **Hato : Yap, Senin sampai Jum'at...**

 **Momota : Aku perempuan ok!**

 **Salma : Eh, Em.. Emangnya ke-kenapa!? *Blush So Hard.** **Btw, yang soal ukuran itu.. Itu punyaku..**

 **Azure : Aku akan mencari tau apa itu dunia Perfu-**

 **Warrend : Noooooooo!**

 **Nigou : Kan Aku Naek Sepeda bonceng sama Flore, kok jadi motor sih -_-**

 **Anthoni : Hentikan Lelucon 'ATV' itu *Nendang balik Benda yang datang ke dia. Kami saudara kandung, Hanya beda tempat lahirnya karena sering berpindah tempat**

 **Nia : Kami manusia ok! Lha, Kan Marisanya sama Revan di Reha Squad. Kalau dirumah kami hanya ada Barrie.**

 **Thx!**

 **Chapter 85 :** Three Poor Little Student.

 **1\. sambung kata.**

Sedang ada pelajaran bahasa inggris dikelas dan guru sedang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan. Ney yang duduk didepan Nigou sedang asik menggambar sesuatu dikertas yang dia copot dari tengah buku. setelah dia telusuri dan selesai menggambar dia memberikannya ke Nigou. Nigou yang melihat kertas kiriman Ney itu langsung membukanya dan, "Uuh..." Dia menatap aneh gambar tersebut.

'Ka.. Kap- Kappa?' Nigou berpikir sebentar, mungkin Ney mengajak dia bermain sambung kata ditambah gambar. dia menggambar sesuatu dan memberikannya ke Ney lagi. Ney melihatnya dan kebingungan.

'Parasite? apa itu? kenapa dia malah gambar cacing?' sebenarnya Nigou gambar parasit dengan gaya fiksi tapi, Ney kurang mengerti soal itu. Dia menggambar lagi dan memberikannya ke Nigou.

'Apa-Apaan Ini!?'

Te-

Ten-

Tengo!?

'Harusnyakan Pake 'u' bukan pake 'o'!'Jerit Nigou, tapi ah sudahlah, dia balas gambar itu. Ney menerimanya kembali dan melihatnya.

'Ooh, ini Goku!'

Sebuah gambar Goku dari 'DB'

Ney mulai menggambar lagi tapi, dia salah beberapa kali dan akhirnya dia memberikan kertas itu ke Nigou lagi. "Ugh..."

'Um.. Uma.. Una.. Usa.. Ushi Dayo!?' Jerit Nigou, Sembari setengah mendumel karena gambar aneh dari Ney. Ney menerimanya lagi tapi dia bingung membaca tulisan Nigou karena Nigou pakai Huruf Kanji. (Revan : Demi apa dia bisa!?, Red : Siapa dulu dong Ayahnya!)

'Dia Nulis ap- Oh, ini dia.. Shita!' Ney berpikor sejenak menggambar dan benda dari Kata 'Ta' Oh doi tau satu hal. Dia memberikannya ke Nigou lagi kertas itu, tapi Kali ini Nigou benar-benar shock berat. Bukan karena gambar aneh dari Ney.. Tapi...

'Ini.. Ini bukan Taksi! Tapi, Taxy Dayooo!!!'

Typo paling hebat abad ini... Taxy :v

Akhirnya Nigou pasrah dan menggambar seadanya saja...

Poor Nigou.

 **2\. Oh tidak!**

Setelah perjuangan membujuk orang tua (Plus Kakak Untuk Ney.) Akhirnya merela bertiga diizinkan untuk berkemah sendiri. Walaupun, tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah Harada, tetap saja pemandangan dan areanya lumayan baus.

Untuk persiapan makan, Nigou membawa sebuah bumbu kare, dan bermacam-macam daging. Flore membawa beberapa macan kaleng ikan kalengan (dari Tuna sampai Sarden), Ney membawa Beras dan alat memasak.

Mereka pun bagi-bagi tugas. Nigou memasak Kare, Flore memasak Nasi, Ney memancing untuk ikan bakar.

Lalu...

'Asik Karenya matang!' Gumam Flore ketika melihat karenya sudah mulai kental. Dia mulai mengambil sebuah sapu tangan di sebelahnya.

"Flore hati-hati ya bawanya." Ucap Nigou yang sedang memasak Nasi.

"Tenang Nigou, serahkan ke Flore." Flore mulai mengangkat panci tersebut untuk ditaruh ke sebuah batu. Tapi, saat dia berjalan tak sengaja dia tersandung bati dan Karenya tumpah berserakan semua. Flore-pun Panik melihat kejadian itu.

'Aduh! Nigou pasti marah nih!' jeritnya dalam hati. Flore mulai mencari hal untuk menutupi kare yang tumpah itu. Ah, dia menemukan sebuah koran, tapi saat dia mau menutupnya...

Flore yakin dia merasakan aura Jahat dari Nigou. Flore berbalik dan melihat Nigou benar-benar mengeluarkan aura Jahat.

"Tu- tunggu Nigou! Aku masih ada cadangan! Ikan ka- ka- ka- ka- kalengan ma- ma- ma- mau!?"

"APA--"

"Nigou i-"

"Apa warna--"

"Hiiiiiiii!!!!"

"Apa warna darahmu memangnya haaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Uoh, Tak sengaja Nigou tersandung batu saat mau mengejar Flore. Flore berbalik dan panik melihat Nasi yang mereka mesak jatuh semua. Nigou-pun ikut panik.

"Kita Makan apa sekarang!!?"

"Aku masih ada ikan kalengan!"

"Itu buat Darurat!"

"Ah!" Mereka melihat kearah Ney yang masih asik memancing. Ternyata dia dapat ikan dari pancingannya.

"Ney dapet ikan!" seru Nigou.

"Penyelamat kita!" Timpal Flore.

tapi..

"Dadah Ikan." Ney dengan polosnya melepaskan ikan tersebut ke sungai lagi.

"NEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Jerit Nigou dan Flore yang mulai terbang ke udara.

Dengan terpaksa mereka pergi ke Rumah Harada dengan wajah suram.

"Lho, nggak jadi?" Bukannya dijawab Nigou dan Flore malah pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram.

 **3.** **Just As** "Nigou, Ney, main kartu bertiga yuk." Ajak Flore sambip merogoh tasnya.

"Boleh, kamu bawa kartunya?"

"Bawa kok, Nih!"

"Eeh.. Flore..." Nigou menunjuk kartu yang dibawa Flore. Saat dilihat ternyata, kartunya As semua.

'Hah, bisa gitu...' gumam mereka bertiga sweatdrop.

 **4\. Oh, Tidak! Part.2** "Ney, dapat berapa Nilainya?" Tanya Flore sambil membawa kertas ulangannya.

"Ah, kecil kok?" Jawab Ney ragu-ragu.

"Berapa kecilnya? Aku dapat 45 sementara Nigou 60." Ujar Flore penasaran.

"Ha- Hanya 35 kok, hehe."

"Lihat ya Ney." Flore mau mengambil Kertas ulangan Ney. Tapi, Ney pangsung menyembunyikannya. "Eh?"

"Aku dapat 35 kok Flore, nggak usah dice-"

"Lihay ya Ney dapat bera-" Nigou langsung merebutnya dari Ney, Flore langsung ikut melihatnya. Mereka berdua langsung Shock ketika melihat hasil Ulangan Ney.

'Sa- Satu!' Mereka langsung melihat kearah Ney yang sedang pundung di mejanya sambil bergumam.

'Aku amat bodoh Aku amat bodoh Aku amat bodoh Aku amat bodoh Aku amat bodoh Aku amat bodoh Aku amat bodoh Aku amat bodoh'

'Oh, Tidak...' Mereka diam-diam menaruh kembali kertas tersebut dimeja Ney.

 **5\. Motivation For Ney : Try to self-Motivate.** "Haa.. Yang penting kau tau, setelah mendapatkan Nilai segitu kecilnya kau harus bisa mengimprovisasi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Flore dengan nada Motivator.

Ney hanya termenung sesaat lalu dia memutar kursinya, "Tapi, Terlalu susah untuk memotivasi diriku sendiri, apa lagi aku lebih senang bermain daripada yang lain."

"Jadi tidak bisa ditolong." Ucap Ney dengan nada imut. Nigou hanya menahan tawanya tapi tidak bisa dan akhirnya kelepasan.

 **6\. Motivation for Ney : Try to Forget the past, look for the Future.**

"Ney, Coba deh buat sesuatu yang bagus. Dan coba bayangkan itu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi sekarang dan kemudian buanglah itu, mungkin itu akan berhasil untuk memotivasi dirimu." Usul Nigou.

Ney mendapat ide dan membentuk kertas ulangan itu menjadi pesawat kertas, "Dengan ini aku putusakan untuk melupakan hal yang lama, dan mulai membuat hal yang baru."

Ney berniat menerbangkan pesawat itu ke tempat sampah, dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter dari tempat sampah, "Baiklah dari sini!"

'Dia mencoba lari dari kenyataan.' komentar Nigou dan Flore sweatdrop.

Ney menerbangkan pesawat itu tapi sayang pesawat itu berputar balbalik kearah kepalanya dan menimpuk dahinya, "Aduh."

'Ini akan berlangsung lama.' komentar Nigou dan Flore dengan wajah suram.

 **7\. Tertimpa**

"Pulang yuk!" Ajak Nigou.

"Tapi, Ayahmu dan Paman Tumma belu-"

"Udahlah, kita pulang sendiri aja hari ini."

"Terserah kamu deh Nigou."

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama-sama.

"Hari ini banyak kejadian aneh ya?" Kata Ney.

"Itukan karena kamu dapet Nilai jelek hari ini, Ney." Balas Nigou.

"Iya sih, tapi Juga inget yang soal Kartu As semua tadi." Sambung Flore.

"Oh, itu lucu banget loh Flore."

"Tapi, Yang penting kita nggak kejatuhan sesuatu barang, boneka kayu misalny-"

Pletak!

"Aduh! Itu apaan!?" Tanya Nigou yang kepala baru saja tertimpa sesuatu.

"Boneka kayu." Jawab Ney dan mengambil boneka kayu itu.

"Kok, ada boneka kayu jatuh dari langit ya.. Kan nggak mungkin juga ada hujan peralatan." Balas Nigou.

"Udahlah Nigou, yang penting nggak ada benda berbahaya yang jatuh, palu misalny-"

Buagh!

"Batu Bata..." Seuah Batu bata terbelah menjadi dua setelah mendarat diatas kepala Flore. Flore mengambipnya dan mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. "Aduh, Sakit."

"Kok kayaknya apes banget ya kita hari ini." kata Nigou.

"Iya, Tapi yang penting kita nggak kejatuhan bahan-bahan mentah yang bau-"

Plek!

Nigou dan Flore langsung shock ketika melihat Ney kejatuhan sebuah benda di kepalanya. Mereka mengambilnya dan memperlihatkan itu ke Ney.

"Daging Kambiiiiiing!!"

 **8\. Out Run the Pedo.** Setelah kejadian kejatuhan benda-benda aneh yang baru sajak terjadi mereka langsung mempercepat langkah mereka. Dengan kecepatan seribu kaki, mereka sampai ke sebuah perempatan dan menunggu lampu untuk menyebrang jalan. Tapi, mereka bertiga merasa diikuto dari belakang.

"Berani lihat belakang..." Bisik Nigou, Ney dan Flore mengangguk dan mereka pelan-pelan menengok kebelakang dan...

"Floooooree~ Neeeeyyy~"

Here's come the Pedo!

Untung lampu langsung berubah jadi Hijau dan mereka bertiga langsung tancap gas (baca : Lari secepet mungkin dari Batu nisan.) mereka bertiga lari secepat mungkin, sampi akhirnya Ney terjatuh dan tertinggal dibelakang. Flore dan Nigou langsung berbalik untuk menolong Ney tapi, sayang Batu sudah didepan mereka bertiga. Nigou berdiri untuk menghalangi batu.

"Mejauh dari Mereka!"

"Nigou awas dong!"

"Nggak!"

"Minggir aku mau lewat!"

"Pokoknya nggak!"

"Awas ya a-"

"Way of Dragon!"

"Eh?"

Duagh!

Sebuah Tendangan yang cukup kuat dari Red pemisa, sampai Batur tubuh dan wajahnya mencium Tembok sampai Hancur.

"Ayah/Paman Jin!"

"Ah, kalian tidak apa?" Tanya Red, Nigou langsung memeluk Ayahnya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa kok, Ayah/Paman."

"Uuh, Ditendang Red sakit juga ya, tapi nggak akan nyerah sampe dapet loli!"

'Dasar Batu Nisan/Pedo...' Gumam Flore, Nigou, Ney, dan Red sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Sebentar ya..." Red memasang sebuah kuda-kuda. "Ayo kemari kau!"

"Baiklah! Heaaah!"

'Kok punya firasat buruk ya...' Ujar Nigou.

Batu tetep maju dan akhirny Firasat Nigou benar soal serangan ayahnya itu.

"Jut Kune Do!" (Gue lupa tulisannya gimana)

'Beneran...' Nigou melihay Hiatur yang mental dan terbang entah kemana setelah menerima serangan dari Red barusan.

Tbc...

Ku nggak ada ide lagi XD


	86. Chapter 86

Girl-chan : Mereka sama kok -x-

Nigou : Nilai Minus Lima Ribu *Sweatdrop, bagaimana bisa terjadi

SR : *sweatdrop dan merasa mual. meeh...

Rosy Miranto18 : Maaf soal ketidak urutannya, meh yamagi kalau di LS sukanya telanjang dada, kalau Valir.. dia make baju kurang bahan.. separo-separo doang.

Yamagi : Ha.. Lupakan yang dibahas itu lebih

Warrend : Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membuat pasukanku rusak dengan harem -_-

Nigou : Aku dilarang sama ayah buat naik motor, aku mana tau soal kata-kata sulit, soal kappa.. mungkin kau tau kappa di legenda jepang..

ME : buat apa dikubur mending digebugin rame-rame!

Chapter 86 : Weirdos Absurdos

"Udahlah, berangkat aja daripada ntar ada yang ribet-ribet."

"Kalau nggak kuat jangan dipaksain ya."

"Iya..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Kurang sehat, tapi harus tetep berangkat karena kalau izin harus pake surat dokter. Kan nggak lucu kalau hanya meriang biasa harus kedokter."

"Iya juga sih..."

"Lari pagi mas?"

"Oh, iya, ayo ikutlah."

Kemudian...

"Kenapa jadi rame begini, kayak CFD aja." komentar Red yang melihat mereka jalan bergelombor. Awalnya sih, hanya ada beberapa yang datang : Vience, Alexia, Luthias, Lectro, Dll.

Tapi, tiba-tiba entah kenapa jadi rame dengan anak cowo yang datang perlahan-lahan : Tartagus lah, Vincent lah, bahkan sampe Tsuchi ikutan.

'Whaaaaat~'

Ting...

Efarion memainkan sebuah koin di tangannya, hanya sebuah trik koin biasa. Melemparnya keatas dan kembali ketangannya; tidak ada yang spesial dari itu kok. Sebenarnya, dia sedang menunggu sebuah acara televisi yang kelihatnya menarik menurutnya. Sebuah Komedi Antara Orang bodoh dan Orang pintar yang dijadikan satu, seleranya cukup aneh tapi serial TV itu cukup menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Apalagi Warrend benar-benar membatasi acara yang dia dan kakaknya tonton karena tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang aneh dikepalanya (Atau sebuah lontaran pertanyaan aneh yang membuat Warrend melarang mereka mencari hal tersebut lagi.)

Disebelahnya Rone hanya melirik kecil ke Efarion yang masih melakukan trik koin yang biasa. 'Apa tak ada yang lain?'

Entah apa yang terjadi, lama-kelamaan trik koinnya menjadi sedikit (Atau lebih) intensif karena Efarion mulai memutar koin tersebut disela-sela jarinya, menggelindingkan koin tersebut ke atas jarinya, sampai melempar koin ke tangan yang lain bergantian secara cepat.

'Robot ini terlalu ahli untuk trik koin.' Gumam Rone yang terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Efarion.

"Hei, Efa? Emm.. Kau tidak bersama kakakmu?"

"Azure sedang dinonaktifkan karena ada sedikit gangguan di tubuhnya."

Sementara itu, Warrend kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa komponen yang digunakan untuk cadangan dalam memperbaiki Azure. Tapi, Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Kepalanya mulai mendadak pusing dan tubuhnya menjadi gemetar begitu hebat. Dia berusaha berjalan ke lemari obat tapi, kakinya menyerah dan dia terjatuh ke lantai.

Dia tak bisa pingsan sekarang, dia perlu memperbaiki komponen-komponen ke Azure. Bukan mendadak lupa ingatan dan kembali seperti dulu tanpa ada ingatan. Beberapa hari ini dia memang sangat stress dengan pekerjaan yang dia miliki. Dia ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru, tapi dia baru saja menyelesaikan Efarion; Dia belum puas, pikiran dan ide selalu mengalir beberapa hari terakhir. Namun, sejak kemarin ide itu bagaikan asap. Hilang begitu saja. Tapi kenapa saat kritis begini dia mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus. Dia mau sebuah alat pengukur stress untuk berjaga agar dia tidak stress berat.

'Obat.. Aku perlu...' Warrend menyeret tubuhnya kearah obat yang terjatuh karena saat dirinya terjatuh ke lantai, kursi menyenggol lemari itu dan obatnya berserakan kemana-mana. Dunia mulai kelabu dipengelihatannya, kondisinya makin memburuk. Dia mencoba teriak tapi, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Shi- Apha- Skahjda- Tkhoklloknk-"

"Warrend!" Seorang pria menghampirinya dan mengambil salah satu obat yang berserakan dilantai. "Tenang nak bertahanlah."

"Tkhuaaa-"

"Shhuut.. Tenang, Minumlah, kau masih bisakan?"

Warrend mulai meminum obat dan Air yang diberikan pria itu. "Tidurlah, Kau perlu istirahat.

 _Lalu..._

"Haa! Eh.. Aku keriduran?" gumam Warrend sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Kepalanya masih kosong dengan apa yang terjadi, mungkin barusan dia terlalu lelah dan tertidur saat sedang memperbaiki Azure. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat sebuah jaket panjang berwarna coklat dan topi baseball berwarna hitam.

'Huh, Sejak kapan Tuan Aiden kesini?'

"Tuan Orchard sudah bangun." Azure menyapanya dengan sebuah sup hangat dan teh panas. "Ah, Aku lupa bilang.. Tuan Pearce yang melanjutkannya saat kau tidur, dia... sedang meminjam kamar mandi sebentar."

"Mana Efa?"

"Di luar, menunggu.."

"Mungkin aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Baiklah.."

 _Kemudian..._

"Tuan Ada apa? Kau tiba-tiba memanas.." Azure mengscan Tubuh Warrend yang kembali dengan muka memerah dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

'Sial- apa yang aku lihat barusan.. mana aku tak bisa melupakanya, Tuan Aiden dan M-mon.. Mereka..'

"Ah, Aku tidak apa-apa kok Azure..." Ucap Warrend dan tertawa kecil.

Iris Live Streaming at Reha squad.

'Cek

Sebuah kamera dihidupkan.

'Sudah menyalakan kameranya?'

'Sudah! Mulai saja!'

"Hai Semua! Kembali lagi sama Iris-Sensei disini. Kali ini aku mengajak seseorang bersamaku untuk bermain bersama. Ada Aku dan juga Bagi kalian yang belum tau.. *Inhale Aku Nikah Muda, yang megang kamera.. itu suami-ku."

'Sini dong!'

'Lah, ntar yang megang kame-'

'Ada tripod sih!'

'Kenapa nggak bilang darita-'

'Eh jangan dulu!'

"Semua- Aku mau ngajak kalian keliling dulu ya." Iris menatap kamera, Tartagus mengzoom lensanya ke wajah Iris.

Mereka mulai berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Red dan Revan di sofa dengan memainkan PS 4 disana.

"Kalian mungkin tau itu siapa, atau yabg baru dan belum tau. Dia Jin-Sensei dan itu Tunangannya."

'Oi, kau ngapain!?' Tanya Revan yang mulai punya firasat buruk soal kamera yang dibawa Tartagus.

'Nge-live, Iris yang minta.' balas Tartagus.

'Dih! Jangan sorot muka gue napa!' Seru Revan dan mulai memerah mukanya.

'Udahlah Rev, biarin aja.' balas Red. Dia kemudian berbisik ke telinga Revan dan Revan sepertinya menolaknya dengan keras soal usulan Red.

'Nggak!'

'Ayolah sekali aja.'

'Nggak! Oi!' Red mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah wajah Revan. 'Oi, Stop-Stop-Stop!' Dan dia tercium pipinya. Revan hanya menatap kearah kamera dengan wajah datar.

'Screw you Guys...' Semuanya langsung tertawa melihat Revan yang sebenarnya salah tingkah.

'Btw, kalian bisa cerita-kan kisah cinta kalian dari awal sampai akhir.. Tapi dengan lagu.' ucap Tartagus, untung saja Red menahan Revan dengan sebuah remasana di pahanya agar dia tidak melompat ke Tartagus dan menghancurkan kamera itu atau bahkan wajah dari Tartagus itu sendiri.

'Gampang! Suki-Kirai, Rin Rin Signal! dah..' jawab Red dengan senyuman penuh arti untuk membuat pasangan itu pergi secepatnya.

Takano Angry Bar.

Takano memang emosional dan terkenal dengan sifat Short Temper. Tapi, dibalik itu dia sebenarnya punya batasan tertentu soal amarahnya yang bisa meledak-ledak.

1\. Gertakan.

Takano hanya membanting sebuah meja dengan keras kemudian dia bisa kembali normal.

2\. Ancaman

Takano melototi beberapa orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan walaupun, dibalik tatapan itu ada rasa ingin memukul mereka yang menyebalkan.

3\. Amarah kecil

"Aduuh! Kalian hentikan itu sekarang juga!" Takano mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran antara Lectro dan Jung yang sedang berebut camilan dimeja.

"Ada anak kecil lagi tidur!"

4\. Amarah Sedang (Sarkasme)

"Ya se-enggaknya kalian nggak ngelakuin Hal-Hal Bodoh kayak orang yang disana, pinter banget ya, Anak Bukannya dirawat malah ditelantalirin."

Takano sangat sensitif soal berita penelabtaran anak dibawah umur.

5\. Amarah besar. (Ancaman Tingkat Dua.)

"Aku ingin kalian hentikan ini semua! Jika tidak aku akan membuat kalian menjadi isi samsak tinju untuk digunakan oleh banyak orang di tempat latihan untuk bertinju!" Takano mulai menarik kerah milik Ethan dan Anthoni dengan aura gelap disekitarnya. "MENGERTI ITU!"

"Si- Siap pak!"

6\. Devilish Rage.

Hanya beberapa kali Takano benar-benar memasuk amarah fase ini. Tapi yang terbaru adalah ketika Terobrak-abrik dengan parahnya karena ada pesta dadakan disana.

"Aku selalu menahan ini, tapi kalian tidak memberiku pilihan!" Takano memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. "Kali- Kalian membuat aku terlalu stress sampai aku mau meledak."

"Ma- Maaf-"

"Ti- Tid- Ak.. Aku meneri- Tidak!"

Bruagh!

Sebuah dinding mendadak berlubang cukup besar karena dipukul Takano yang masih menahan ledakan amarahnya. "A- Aku, mau- KALIAN LARI!"

Semuanya langsung lari daripada berhadapan dengan Takano yang mulai mengamuk sangat hebatnya dibelakang mereka. mereka bersaksi bahwa dikepala Takano tumbuh dua buah tanduk asli dan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi.

 **Isiden Kacamata Te- Eh, Moku.**

"Eh.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Riri ketika melihat si tiga mage sedang bermain Poker di ruang tengah. Tapi, dia fokus ke Moku karena.. "Kau ganti warna rambut!?"

"Hooh, Soalnya dia ngambek sama kayak Teiron. Akhirnya, diwarnain deh." jawab Pyro dan membuka kartunya. "Full house."

"Tapi bukannya, dia emang udah kelihatan beda.. Walaupun, memang mirip Teiron." balas Momo yang penasaran.

"Iya sih, Tapi tau sendiri kalau Moku udah ngambek itu susah." Kata Frost. "Straight."

"Udah deh, nggak usah ngomongin gue." balas Moku. "Flush!"

"Arggh! Sial kau Moku!" Gerutu Pyro.

"Dah ya, Mau ngurusin taman dulu. Ntar lupa nyiram bisa berabe aku dimarahin." Moku berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang lain.

"Kalian mau main?"

"Boleh!"

 **Kemudian...** "Oi, Pohon kau ngurusin kebun nih?" Tanya Teiron dari balik pagar.

"Lah emang ini udah tugas ku dan berhenti memanggilku pohon kau kue mangkuk!" jawab Moku kesal.

"Yaudah sih, boleh liat-liat kan?"

"Masuk aja, tapi hati-hati."

Teiron masuk dan berkeliling kebun dipandu oleh Moku. Saat dia melihat salah satu pohon sayuran di kebun. Dia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang familiar. "Mo.. Inikan.."

Moku berbalik dan melihat kearah pohon yang dipegang oleh Teiron, "Oh itu.. Pohon Telur.. Kau tau kan.. Di markasmu juga ada." jawab Moku datar.

"Kok bisa ada disini! Daren aja Restrik banget sama pohon telurnya!"

"Oh, Kita bertiga maling diem-diem waktu itu dan nyoba ditanam disini eh bisa." jawab Moku watados.

Dilain tempat Daren merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.. mengenai tanamannya.

Kembali ke dua EM..

"Ron hati-hati ya, habis disiram tanahnya masih basah jadi agak licin." kata Moku dan berjalan pelan-pelan di tanah yang becek karena habis disiram sebelumnya.

"Iya-iya.." Baru dibilang sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Teiron salah ambil langkah dan terpelset cukup jauh kedepan dan menabrak Moku sampai keduanya jatuh muka duluan ke tanah. Dan Masalah besar terjadi.. Sebuah bunyi keramat terdengar.

 _Pletak!_ Teiron mengambil kacamatanya dan tidak ada yang rusak, tapi begitu dia melihat kacamata Moku..

"Nggak apa-apa kok.." Balas Moku tapi, tiba-tiba kacamatanya terbelah mejadi dua bagian.

Krik... Krik...

"Waduh! Gimana nih!" Teriak Teiron panik melihat kacamata Moku terbelah menjadi dua dan jatuh ke tanah. "Moku lu masih-"

"Bisa kok.. Hanya aja burem.."

Teiron terdiam melihat seseorang didepannya, Earth Mage bermata hijau agak tajam dan rambut mirip sepertinya dan berwarna coklat.

"LU SIAPA! LU KEMANAIN MO-"

"INI GUE, KUE MANGKUK! MAKANYA GUE BILANG HATI-HATI KARENA KACAMATA GUE UDAH MULAI RUSAK!"

"BOONG! MANA MUNGKIN!"

"GAK GUE NGGAK BOHONG!"

"GAK PERCAYA!"

"BACOT NIH KUE MANGKOK YANG TAKUT SAMA ANJING!"

"OK BAIWAN QYTA!"

"SAPA TAKUT!"

 **Bayangkan Hal yang kau benci...**

"Ayah.. Nigou nggak mau dikejar sama Kak Batur lagi.. Gimana caranya..." Ucap Nigou yang mengeluh dirinya dan Flore yang kadang dikejar-kejar Batur keliling komplek perumahan. Merasa Anaknya terlalu terancam dengan semua itu, Red hanya mau menjemput dan mengantar Nigou pulang, tapi.. Nigou menolak karena dia malu sudah besar masih dijemput di sekolah. "Nigou mau pulang sendiri aja.. Nggak mau dijemput."

'Anakku sangat mandiri! aku sangat bangga dengannya!' Red menangis bahagia mendengar hal tersebut, kemudian dia menepuk pundak Nigou, "Bayangkan saja dia burung, dan pukul sekeras mungkin keatas. Ok?"

"Tapi Nigou takut burung..."

"Maka dari itu bayangkan dia itu burung yang besar dan kau bisa memukulnya dengan keras."

"Baik Nigou akan coba..."

Besoknya..

"Uhh.. Re-chan, ngadep aku dong mukanya." Red meraba tangan Revan yang sedang makan. Btw, mereka berdua sedang makan siang diluar.

"Ngga- Awas!"

"Eh!"

Gedubrag!

"Uuh..." Seseorang mendarat dengan kerasnya dari langit menghantam meja Red dan Revan. tentu saja itu mengacaukan makan siang mereka berdua dan Red sangat tidak terima soal itu. "Ditonjok Flore sama Nigou bersamaan.. Oh, Hai Red dan Revan.."

"Kau... Mengganggu makan siangku! Balik sana!" Red melempar Batur entah kemana yang pasti keatas langit yang tinggi.

"Dasar Manusia Ikan..." Gerutu Red dan kembali memesan ulang makanan yang dia makan.

 _Dimarkas._

"Lah, Reha nangis kena- Oh, Gegara Lu Ya, Aniki!"

 _Hayoloh..._

"Kagak Bego!" Balas Yamagi yang membawa Reha yang masih menangis di pundaknya layaknya Karung Beras. "Dia hanya mendapatkan hari yang buruk."

"Apa aja, Btw, kok celananya beda?" Tanya Yamatabi penasaran. "Kayaknya tadi pagi pake celana bahan deh, kok jadi jeans?"

"Emm.." Yamagi melebarkan Celana Reha yang dia bawa dan menunjukan lubang di bagian depan celana bahan tersebut. "Lihat?"

"Ooh.. Tapi, kenapa dia nangis?"

"Ada Siraman Rohani yang diadaain kampusnya. Dan materi Terakhir benar-benar kena kedalam jiwa Reha, akhirnya dia nangis selama perjalanan pulang."

"Hee... Begit- Na- Tunggu dulu! Kau dari tempat anak itu!?"

"Ah sial! kenapa aku harus bilang kejadian aslinya!"

 **Kazuma Inner Demon.**

 _Back to the_ _Chapter 71 bagian Kazuma saat tidak sadarkan diri, dia memutar salah satu perkataannya ke Harada. 'Aku bukanlah pemimpin Aokiryuu yang pantas...'_

 _Itu adalah bagian dari dalam Kazuma yang belum bisa hilang. Dia masih dalam status berbahaya diantara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Sesuatu di masa lalu, dimana dia kehilangan sesuatu yang penting karena perbuatannya._

 _–Yang berakhir dengan penyesalan yang abadi._

 _'Ani-sama! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon!'_ _Darah dimana-mana..._ _'Khuaaahgh!'_ _Byakko.._ _'Tidak ada maaf untukmu...'_ _Seiryuu..._ _''Ani-Sama... Hentikan- Ka.. Kau Kehilangan kewarasanm- Ohok!'_ _'Mati...'_ _'Ani–'_ "Ken–"

"Ano- Jii-chan Sudah baikan?" Iris membuka pintu kamar Kazuma sembari membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jii-chan tiba-tiba panas tinggi di dojo.. Untung murid-muridmu masih banyak yang berkumpul saat itu. Jadi, mereka membawamu ke kamar dan menelpon Oppa dan aku–" Kazuma memotong perkataan Iris dengan menyebut sebuah nama. "Kenzo..."

"Kenzo? ada apa dengan Kenzo?"

"Di– Dia.. Tidak dimarikan?" Tanya Kazuma dengan tubuh yang sangat berkeringat.

"Jii-chan, Jangan terlalu tegang nant–"

"Dengarkan Aku Dulu kau Bo– Maaf..." Kazuma hampir lepas kendali ke cucunya. untung saja dia segera menahan dirinya.

"Jii-chan... Boleh Jii-chan jujur... Kenapa dengan Kenzo-san? Dulu kau juga sering mebyebut nama Kenzo-san saat tertidur, ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Iris penasaran.

Kazuma menghela nafas, mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk jujur, "Dengar.. Seon.. Kakek sebenarnya punya adik..."

"Jangan bilang Kenzo itu adik kakek?" Kim baru saja menggeser pintu kamar Kazuma. Kazuma hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Kenapa kau baru menceritaka–"

"Oppa! Jangan terlalu keras ke Jii-chan!" Balas Iris. "Jii-chan.. Kenapa Jii-chan baru memberi tau kami soal hubunganmu dengan Kenzo-san itu bersaudara."

"Terlalu menyakitkan.. Aku tak mau membahasnya! Aku jatuh terlalu dalam ke lubang kesengsaraan yang menyiksa diriku ini! itu membuatku merasa Hina!" Setitik air mata mulai menetes di pipi Kazuma, dia mengingatnya. Bagaimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan yang seharusnya bukan miliknya Tapi, para Roh Hewan itu lebih memilih dirinya daripada Adiknya. Mereka merasuki dirinya dan memberinya kekuatan yang begitu hebat sampai dia kehilangan kesadaran untuk pertama kalinya saat mendapatkan kekuatan itu. "Tapi.. Kenzo-sa' Maksudku Kenzo Jii-chan kembali, kenapa kau–"

"Kalian tidak tau apa-apa! Bahkan Ayah dan Ibu kalian juga tidak tau soal ini!" Bentak Kazuma.

"Ayah dan Ibu– Tidak tau soal ini?"

"Tidak dan Kalian Keluar dari sini Sekarang juga!"

"Tapi Ka-"

Prang!

Kazuma melempar mangkuk yang penuh bubur panas dari tangan Iris ke tembok di kanannya. "KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Brak!

"Kakek.. Belum pernah begitu marah selama ini." ucap Kim yang dibuat speechless dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Nona Seon, Tuan Kim.. Maaf, ada seseorang yang mau bertemu kalian."

"Siapa itu Bya-"

"Hei..."

"Kamu!"

Kemudian...

"Ris, Ada apa dengan Kazu-sensei?" Tanya Tartagus yang datang bersama dengan belerick di pundaknya. Iris habya cemberut dan mengambil belerick dari pundak Tartagus.

"Dia sedang tidak bagus emosinya, aku baru tahu loh.. kalau Kenzo itu adalah Adiknya." ucap Iris.

Tartagus mengangkat alisnya, "Kenzo?"

"Kau tau... kalau kita ke markas Unique.. Ada Hero Automaton.. itu Kenzo."

"Aah.. si Automaton itu.."

"Iya.." Dia mencubit pipi Belerick sampai melar. "Dia tidak pernah cerita soal adiknya itu kesiapapun.. Ayah, ibu.. aku saja baru tau tadi.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Yah, Saat Kenzo-Jii Datang.. Dia langsung menangis dan bisa terdengar sampai ruangan sebelah."

"Kamar sebelah.. Kamarmu?"

"Hooh, Betul, Suaranya memang teredam Dinding tapi tetap saja terdengar jelas di kamarku."

 **Well, That's a Problem...**

Reha minggu ini tidak bisa pupang kemarkas karena sibuk kuliah selama seminggu full karena khawatir dan takutnya Reha kenapa-napa di kosnya Yamagi berusaha menghubunginya.

 _Kunihiroo : Reha! Kamu lagi apa?_

 _Kunihiroo : Reha!_

 _(Spam 'P' sampai 50 kali.)_

 _Rehabilitasi : Bact! Abis mandi w!_

 _Kunihiroo : Uuh.. Kan aku khawatir, kamu gimana disana? baik?_

 _Rehabilitasi : Baik, kenapa sih!? aku mau main keluar abis ini!_

 _Kunihiroo : Emm.. Ngobrol sebentarlah, BTW kamu sendiri nggak?_

 _Rehabilitasi : Hooh, kenapa?_

 _Kunihiroo : Souka... Nee, Nee.. Reha.. Foto dong bawahan~_

'Wah, Nih Orang otaknya miring, perlu dikeplak pake ikan.' gumam Reha tapi, kemudian mendapat sebuah ide iseng. Dia memfoto kakinya.

 _Kunihiroo : Atasan lagi~_

 _Rehabilitasi : [foto kaki sedengkul]_

 _Kunihiroo : Kurang atas..._

 _Rehabilitasi : [foto kepala]_

 _Kunihiroo : Dibawah gesper!_

 _Rehabilitasi : [Foto Closeup Reha yang sedang memegang gesper diatas kepalanya]_

 _Kunihiroo : Chotto Matte Omae wa..._

Reha tertawa puas setelah mengerjai Yamagi yang sepertinya sedang gila di markas karena dikerjai. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau Yamagi sedang mengumpat dalam bahasa jepang di markas sana.

 _Malamnya..._

"Lanjut Nonton!" Ucap Reha setelah menungkan sebuah es kopyor di gelasnya. tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk jendelanya, dia mengira kalau itu ibu kos. Tapi, ternyata itu lebih buruk.

"Buka Pintunya kau anak sialan!" Kata Yamagi dengan tampang horor sepertinya dia datang untuk membalas dendamnya dikerjai oleh Reha karena dia membawa sebuah tas ukuran besar dipunggungnya. "Oi! Are wa Yare!"

"I.. Iya!"

1 pintu dibukakan kemudian...

Pintu ditutup dan Reha didorong kasur.

"Jangan sampai aku robek baju ini Reha!" Ancam Yamagi dengan kedua tangannya sudah memegang baju Reha.

"Oi Yama- Hiiaaattt!"

Buagh!

Sebuah Tendangan yang cukup kuat mengenai benda keramat milik Yamagi dan sang pemilik hanya bisa memegangnya dengan kesakitan.

'Mampus 'biji' lu petjah...' umpat Reha setelah menendang Yamagi dibagian selangkangan. 'Kepala mikir selangkangan mulu, yang laen gitu kek.'

Revan High school Reunion.

"Sama Ayah ya, Kalau mau kemana-mana juga sama Ayah saja. Papa mau sama teman dulu." Ucap Revan ke Nigou.

"Oke Papa."

Revan kemudian bergabung bersama-sama teman-temannya dan mengobrol bersama sangat lama karena berlangsung dengan serunya. Sampai tiba-tiba Red menghampirinya bersama Nigou, "Hei kau masih lama?"

"Masih sepertinya..."

Red melihat kearah Nigou, "Mattaku, Revan.. Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu bersama Nigou, Nonton film ataupun bermain di tempat bermain.. kau taukan Nigou bisa bosan jika menunggu saja." Kata Red.

"Baiklah, tak apa.."

"Ok, dadah Re-chan."

'Oh Shiet..'

"Rev- Tadi siapamu?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Em.. Nigou, itu anakku, anak angkat."

"Bukan tapi, pria yang memanggilmu Re-chan?"

"Itu.. Red.. dia..." Revan mulai gugup. "Te- man pembantuku untuk mengurus anak." kata Revan.

Teman-temannya mungkin tidak ada yang menangkapnya dan menganggap Red sebagai pembantunya dalam mengurus anak sampai salah satu diantara mereka semua menyadari sesuatu yang janggal, "Tunggu! Aku melihat di jari manis kiri pria Red tadi ada cincin emas, cincin emas itu menandakan kalau dia sudah menikah, tak mungkin dia masih sendiri."

Semuanya langsung melihay kearah Revan dengan tatapan 'Jelaskan sekarang juga!'

"Ki- kita nggak ada apa-apa ok! Hei!" salah satu temannya mencabut cincin di tangan kirinya. Mereka langsung melihat bagian dalam cincin tersebur dan melihat nama 'Jin,Revan'. Tentu saja itu membuat merrka shock. Revan berusaha kabur tapi, salah satu dari mereka memegang kerahnya.

"Jelasin Van, Jin itu siapa!?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Ok, Kalian menang... Jin itu-"

"he's His Husband.." mendadak michael muncul dibelakang mereka.

Jedugh!

Revan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat sementara teman-temannya hanya sweatdrop dan Micheal memasang muka datar.

'Kenapa lu harus gitu sih Micheal.. Plis jangan coba jadi orang ketiga...' gumam revan dengan nada pasrah.

Hal yang terjadi sebenarnya...

"Kalau kau membutuhkan 'Jasa membunuh Valir' Aku menyedialannya secara Gratis." Gadis itu memasang senyum manis tapi disertai aura gelap dibelakangnya.

Yamagi hanya speechless, "Ehem.. Mungkin lain kali, Kakka..."

"Oh yaudah, dah.."

Yamagi hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan dahinya, 'Gadis itu.. dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Valir sekarang...'

Semalam...

"Muuu- Kau menerimanyakan?" Tanya Valir dengan kepala bersender dimeja. "Demi Komik-komik dan Figur kesayangan gw nih! Jangan sampe dibuang Gord karena ketauan make uang dia.."

"Hmmm..."

beberapa kali 'hmm' kemudian..

"Hmm..."

'Nih orang lama-lama jadi Nissa Syahban juga dah.' Valir dengan gerutuan di hatinya.

"Yaudah, silahkan aja.. kerja dateng aja. Tapi jangan macem-macem sama peraturan disini." kata Yamagi dengan tangan disilangkan.

"Siapa juga yang mau macem-macem!?"

"Kalau reha dateng jangan godain dia."

"Lah, Lu sendiri!?"

"Tentu saja... godai-"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan dari nampan piring meja mereka mendarat di pipi kiri Yamagi.

"Dih, Owner bego! Otak selangkangan!"

More Skipped..

Suasana markas Unique sedang berbahagia karena mereka menyambut anggota ke-10 mereka yang baru saja datang. Cyborg Manusia itu bernama Maximus Dragotigrisea, orangnya memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dengan poni ekor yang panjang dan mata Biru muda. Semuanya menyambutnya dengan baik apalagi dia memiliki sebuah robot berbentuk naga dipundaknya. Sebuah kejadian terjadi yang mengawali panggilan untuknya dari beberapa orang.

Kazuma, Ars, dan Ferdinand memanggilnya Max, Drud, Walrus, dan Sean memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya (Maximus), Harada dengan sengaja memanggilnya Gundam(?), Reo memanggilnya Drako(?), Kenzo memanggilnya Tora(?), Sementara itu Destra...

Haruskah dia dibahas...

Dia punya dendam kesumat dengan hampir setiap anggota baru yang muncul.

Dengan seenak jidatnya dia memanggil Max dengan sebuatan DLC...

Anehkan?

Atau dia bilang tak akan menyebut nama 'Max' sama sekali atau memanggilnya dengan sebutan '13 dollar'

 **END..**

 **A/N : I have a bad news... MY PHONE IS BROKEN! DX**


	87. Late Update

Rosy Miranto 18 : CFD.. Car Free Day, yah mungkin kau baru dengar atau apa tapi sering terjadi didekat monas dan sudirman setiap minggu pagi.

Nigou : He- Error! *too much putting kappa emoticon.

Iris : Hmm.. kita nggak main game Act, palingan terakhir kali... hanya Deus Ex doang... aku hanya lagi maen DDLC, sedang mau diselesaiin.

Takano : Setengah lebih tepatnya..

Moku : nggak akan sampai aku ketemu kucing disana; dan juga yang nyolong tuh buahkan kita berempat. -_-

Red : abisnya mau ku bilang selangkangan kurang sreg sama dia.

Me : What hte- Hell no! celanaku bolong karena pas lagi makan lesehan tiba-tiba breet aja -_-

Michael : I just wanna to be honest...

Kazuma : Tidak... aku yang.. menghabisi dirinya, sendirian..

Destra : kau pernah mendengar jokes soal EA *Electronc Art dan DLCnya?

SR : Seenggaknya nggak gitu juga kali -_-

Moku : ntar kalau sama malah ada sinet EM yang tertukar kan nggak lucu!

Yamagi : Woi, masih untuh nih dua! -_-

girl-chan :

Nigou : Hee... Bisa begitu...

Iris : ya siapa juga yang mau bawa, Belerick pas live stream, palingan hanya muncul sekelibaty doang.

Moku : Ah maca? Ntal boong~

thx!

 **Chapter 87 : Hallo** ween Chaos.

Intro **: Sur-Name and Secret.**

"Loh, Yamagi mana?" tanya Takano ketika berkunjung ke kedai para Kunihiro.

"Ketempatnya si Reha.. untuk beberapa hari." jawab Yamatabi dengan santainya.

Sementara itu...

"Seriusan.. Kenapa lu dateng kesini sih?" Reha melihat Yamagi didepan pintu kosnya membawa sebuah tas yang ukurannya agak besar.

"Mau sama kamu dulu, sekalian.. ke kampus, mau lihat-lihat.." Reha memasang muka tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Yamagi. "Tenang aku bawa wig dan _soft-lens."_

"Terserah.. Tidur dimana?" Tanya Reha.

"Untuk malam ini, boleh disini dulu ndak, besok baru ke hotelnya."

"Jangan Macem-macem ya, atau lu gue suruh tidur diluar."

"Siap Mbeb."

 _Paginya.._

"Sebaiknya lu pake tuh wig, gue nggak mau ada orang menanyakan pria rambut biru bermata merah ngikutin gue." ucap Reha dan Yamagi langsung mempersiapkan dirinya dan memakai wig dan soft lens yang dia bawa.

"Sekarang.. Kita pikirkan w harus manggil lu apa, nggak mungkin soapnya gw manggil lu Yamagi di Kampus."

"Terus?"

"Hmm..."

Lalu..

"Itu siapa?"

"Oh, Hanya Temen.. Bang Guhon kebetulan lagi dimari dan mau ngeliat Univ aja."

"Ooh."

Dijauh sana Yamagi hanya bisa bete karena Reha membuat nama panggilan yang baginya tidak dia sukai.

Halloween Preparation.

Menjelang Halloween biasanya markas mulai dihebohkan dengan berbagai macam kostum tema tahunan bahkan sampai diadakan rapat penting dengan tema 'Kostum Tahun ini.' aneh, tapi memang terjadi.

"Udah-udah! Cukup! Kostum yang kita pakai tahun ini apa dulu!?"

Biasanya akan terjadi perdebatan serius dan saling ejek satu sama lain.

"Dih Ogah! SAO? No way!"

"Jangan FGO lah! Terakhir kali gue malu dapet Gacha ampas!"

"Avanger!? w lebih suka Justice League!"

"Dah, Em EL aja!"

"Mobalogue!"

"Bomberman aja sekalian!"

"Zombie, mainstream amat!"

"UP Gan H3he! Aduh!"

"Up Gan! UP Gan! Lu kira Jualan Apa!?"

"PM gan!"

"Ini lagi!"

Sampai akhirnya mereka menyepakatinya dan akhirnya tahun ini jatuh kepada...

"Game bebas apa aja..." semuanya mengakhiri rapat pentingnya dan langsung meminum air satu galon yang sudah mereka bawa (Banyak amat.) Tapi, satu hal..

"Udah rapatnya? Akhirnya... tadi berisik banget tau sampe kedengeran di jalan 200 meter dari sini udah kayak dangdutan." ucap girl chan yang sedang memakai handuk dikepalanya.

"Lah, lu abis ngapain? Mandi?"

"bukan, abis di-Creambath-in sama Rina di halaman." jawab girl chan.

'Lah emang si Rina buka salon apa ampe ada acara creambath segala...' gumam yang lain.

Tunggu dulu...

"Kok kalian disini semua!?" girl chan baru menyadarinya kalau para orang ini menyusup dari markas lain yang rapat di markasnya.

"Ntah, dah ya babai!" Semuanya langsung kabur lewat pintu belakang

The Costume?

"Nigou! Kembalikan Cokelat itu ke Raknya! Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan makanan manis nanti gigimu berlubang!" Perintah Revan yang kaget melihat Nigou membawa tiga buah kantung berisikan coklat. Nigou hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Sebentar lagi juga Halloween dan pasti banyak permen dari Trick or Treat yang kalian lakukan nanti, cepat kembalikan benda itu dan tukar dengan biskuit coklat satu saja!" Nigou terlihat sangatlah tidak senang dengan keputusan Revan dan melempar sebuah coklat batangan ke Revan kemudian pergi untuk mengembalikan tiga kantung permen coklat yang dia ambil.

"Baiklah Tuan muda, kau diluar batas! Tak ada hidangan penutup untukmu malam ini! Papa juga bilang ke ayah nanti untuk tidak memberimu hidangan penutup!" Nigou menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan langsung pergi, tentu saja ini membuat Revan terpancing. "Nigou! Kembali kau anak nakal!"

Tak jauh darinya, Revan melihat sebuah kejadian aneh bin ajaib. Dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang bertarung dengan... Umm.. Tangannya sendiri ?

"Hentikan itu! Aku tak akan membelikan mu coklat lebih dari satu bungkus besar!"

dan dia sepertinya berbicara sendiri.

"Masa bodo! Aku tak akan membelinya! Hentikan memasukan sampah ke tubuhku, Parasit!"

'Ada apa dengan dirinya...' Revan sweatdrop melihat kelakuan pria tersebut. Ah, sekarang dia harus mencari Nigou dan membayar seluruh barang-barang yang dia beli.

Di markas, Revan menceritakan semuanya ke Red dan Nigou diberi hukuman karena berani melawan orang tua dengan cara kurungan di kamar sampai sore hari saat Halloween dan tidak akan mendapatkan hidangan penutup malam itu juga.

"Hei, tadi aku melihat pria yang cukup aneh." Revan mengingat pria yang dia lihat di supermarket barusan. "Mungkin sangat aneh..."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Red.

"Dia.. bertengakar dengan tangannya sendiri, kemudian dia meneriaki tangannya dengan kata "Parasit", aneh kan.."

"Oke itu aneh, tapi menarik."

Halloween..

"Sebagai salah satu bagian dari hukumannya kostummu tahun ini bukan seperti yang telah direncanakan oleh ayah, tapi hal yang lainnya, yaitu..."

Nihou cemberut padahal kostumnya yang akan dia pakai tahun ini sudah direncanakan oleh dia dan ayahbya sejak tahun lalu, tapi diubah dengan seenaknya karena dia masih dalam masa hukuman. Apalagi, kostum tahun ini bukanlah hal yang dia sukai.

"Chocobo..." Red menahan tawanya melihat Nigou memakai kostum salah satu hewan dari FF-series dan itu bukanlah hewan kesukaan Nigou karena bentuknya adalah burung. "Kau lucu memakai itu Nigou."

"Aku benci Ayah.."

"Awwh, anakku ini ya.."

Diluar..

"Kenalkan dia Horatio Obsidian, salah satu kenalanku." Warrend memperkenalkan seorang pria berjaket abu-abu dan berambut putih yang ada disampingnya.

"Halo, Horatio. bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Yah.. Baik.." semuanya langsung sweatdrop karena mereka seperti berbicara dengan patung.

"Mungkin perlu dijelaskan, tapi Horatio bukanlah orang bertipe sosial dan hanya berbicara ketika perlu atau penting saja." jelas Warrend.

"Hora, rambutmu memang putih dari lahir? atau kau mengecatnya?" tanya Iris (biasa cewek, kalau udah urusan belanja, cowok, sama gosip.. pasti duluan.)

"Tidak keduanya.."

"Hah?" semuanya bingung.

"Aku menderita Sindrom Marie Antoinette dari 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Ooh, kasihan sekali."

 **Note : Sindrom Marie Antoinette adalah pemutihan rambut yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba, biasanya terjadi karena trauma dan stress berat.**

"Hora, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ethan.

"Dulu aku seorang Jurnalis, tapi berhenti baru beberapa bulan lalu."

"Sekarangkan Halloween, mau ikut kami pesta?" Ajak Iris.

"Boleh, mungkin aku akan.. Aaargh!" sebuah _Scene Chestbuster_ terulang kembali.

"Hyaaaaaahhhh!"

1 Momen menakutkan ( _Easter Egg_ ) kemudian..

"Jantungan aku!" keluh Lectro yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Maaf." Horatio menunduk dan kembali keposisi awalnya, tapi ada yang aneh..

"Loh, tadi mana, bukanya jaketnya bolong juga!?" Pyro menyadarinya kalau jaket milik Horatio kembali normal.

"Emm.."

"Udahlah, ayo trik yang tadi bagus juga." Ethan langsung menyeret Horatio pergi, meninggalkan Pyro yang masih penasaran.

kemudian..

"Mayan nih pesta kostumnya."

"Iya."

'Hei, Horatio.. Lakukan Trik itu lagi bisa nggak.'

'Emm.. Bisa.'

'Deketin mereka berdua.' Ethan menunjuk Salem dan Rendy (Selalu sasaran dia.) yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

'Baiklah.'

Lalu..

"Ooh.. Jadi ini Horatio." Salem mencoba menjabat tangan dengan Horatio. "Aku Salem, ini Rendy."

"Horatio..." dan Trik dimulai dengan Horatio mendadak mengeluh sakit di dadanya. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan menjerit kesakitan. Para Anggota squad langsung berkumpul dan terlihat khawatir (untuk squad garu) dan pura-pura Khawatir karena sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Kemudian, Horatio mulai kejang-kejang yang menambah suasana panik dan tegang.

"Dia kenapa!?" tanya Lisa Panik.

"Salem lu apainnih orang!!"

"Nggak tau, dia mendadak sakit."

"Yaampun panggil ambulans aja, dia kayaknya serius."

"Jangan-jangan dia ada Epilepsi!"

Dan langaung saja, sebuah benda aneh menerobos keluar dari jaket Horatio sampai menyipratkan saus tomat cair kesemua yang berkumpul ditengah.

 _"Halo, Manusia..."_

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

Efek dari hal ini..

2 orang kejang-kejang.

10 orang pingsan.

13 orang nangis kejer-kejer.

5 orang Trauma berat.

Lalu..

"Udahlah kalian nggak usah terlalu shock berat gitu." Red (yang memakai kostum _Goblin Slayer)_ mencoba menoyol-noyol pipi Salem, Rendy, Arie, Teiron, dan Sapphire dengan sebuah tusuk sate. "Apa mereka nggak pernah nonton "Alien" apa..."

"Ahahaha, Trik yang hebat Horatio. Kau bisa membuat satu squad ketakutan dengan hal tersebut." puji Mathias yang tertawa melihat beberapa orang ketakutan setengah mati melihat trik Horatio.

Tunggu dulu..

"Yah.. tapi, kostum mu untuk Halloween apa?" tanya Nana yang penasaran karena Horatio hanya menunjukan trik tapi dia tidak memakai kostum.

"Emm yah.." Sebuah cairan hitam menutupi kepala milik Horatio. "Lihat Topeng."

Kemudian, saat Horatio mau menunjukan yang lainnya, Warrend menahannya.

"maaf, aku mau bicara dengan dia sebentar."

Sepertinya pembicaraan itu terlihat serius karena Warrend terlihat beberapa kali merasa terganggu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali dan Warend sudah kembali normal.

"Yah, tak ada yang aneh-aneh kok, kita bisa kembali beraktifita-"

"Maaf, aku mau tanya deh..." Thundy dan Revan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Begini ya, Horatio.. Kenapa kau bertengajar dengan tangan mu sendiri kemarin..."

Horatio langsung membeku mendebgar pertanyaan Revan. "A...A..Apa maksudmu.."

"Kemarin di Supermarket aku melihatmu bertengkar dengan tanganmu sendiri dan menyebutnya parasit. Kenapa ya?"

"Ahahaha, Rev.. Mungkin, bisa lupakan soal-"

"Kau salah satu orang seperti Vin kah, soalnya kadang aku melihat Vin juga suka ngomel-ngomel sendiri sama udara." Potong Revan dan Vincent yang tak jauh darinya menyeburkan Kool-Aid yang dia minum dari mulutnya. Warrend langsung mengambil tindakan dan membawa Revan dan Thundy ke tempat sepi... untuk diberi sebuah penjelasan soal pertanyaan Revan.

"Dengar.. Kalian.. Hanya orang yang tau soal ini... Tapi- Hora- jelaskan.."

Horatio langsung mengubah tangannya menjadi cakar, "Ya.. aku salah satu orang seperti Vin, tapi kami berbeda."

"Berbeda?" Thundy sedikit bingung.

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan itu, tapi, tolong ingat.. aku seperti Vin, Kurang dari Monster tapi, lebih dari manusia."

"Bagaimana dengan.. _Parasit?"_

 _Parasit!!?_

"Umm.. Siapa itu?" Revan dan Thundy merasa sedikit ketakutan.

 _'Aku bukan parasit!! Aku sendiri yang membantu Hora untuk bertarung!'_

"Dia..."

"Kenalkan dia, Anubis." Dari belakang punggung Horatio muncul sebuah bagian berwarna hitam dan itu sepertinya tidak senang karena disebut parasit.

 _'Minta maaf!!'_

"Ayolah Anubis, mereka tidak tau apa-apa soal dirimu, lagi pula itu kesalahanmu karena membuatku lepas di tempat umum."

 _"Hmph!"_

"Ok, aku minta maaf.." Ucap Revan.

 _'Terserah!'_ Anubis kembali menghilang ke belakang dan semua kembali normal.

"Sudahkan, lebih baik kita kembali sekarang."

Extra :

 **1\. I hate...**

Hate : Diperlakukan seperti Alat.

So, Who Hate it?

Miles Bros. : Kami sangat benci akan hal itu dan kami merasakan bagaimana ketidakadilan dalam keluarga kami.

Bisa Ceritakan?

2012...

"Hei, kalian melihat yang barusan?" Desmond Terbangun dari Animus dan melihat kearah Rebecca dan Shaun yang masih terpana dengan kejadian yang merrka laluin sebelumnya. Sebuah Artifak Kuno yang ditemukan dibawah Gua tersembunyi.

"Luar Biasa..."

"Hebat."

"Aku punya Firasat.. Kalau Kunci dari Artifak itu adalah Alumet yang dibawa Oleh Haytham dari London." Desmond memegang kepalanya yang masih agak sakit akibat efek samping dari penggunaan Animus Desmand membatu kakaknya untuk bersandar.

"Mungkin Kita tau bagaimana bentuknya, Tapi kita masih jauh untuk menemukan hasilnya. Salah satu dari kalian, tetap harus bekerja untuk mencarinya." Perintah Ayah mereka. Desmand menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Desmond tapi, Desmond menolaknya dengan sebuah dorongan pelan. Dia berdiri dan menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Hei, Kau juga salah satu Penerusnya, Kenapa kau tak coba untuk melompat kesini dan merasakanya!?" Balasnya Sarkastik.

"Benarkah?-" Ayahnya hanya memutar mata, "Seperti itukah sikapmu? Seperti anak umur enam tahun saja. Apa yang salah denganmu Desmond."

Hal ini sepertinya sangat membuat Deskond terpicu, dia muak, dia lelah, dia kesal diperlakukan seperti sebuah alat oleh siapa saja, bahkan ayahnya sendiri memperlakukan dirinya seperti alat. Bukan hanya dia, Adiknya juga diperlakukan layaknya sebuah alat tanpa perasaan.

"Kau tau apa masalahnya disini! Aku dan Adikku lelah diperlakukan layaknya tidak ada sama sekali! Desmond lakukan ini, Desmand lakukan itu, Kalian harus tau kalau matahari akan membakar kita menjadi abu dan Desmand selalu tau kalau aku selalu baik kepadamu. Karena kami hanya sebuah alat dari musuh kelompok kita. Dan Ya! Kami menerima nasib kami berdua yang dikontrol oleh Penyihir antar galaksi, jadi kau bisa membunuh kami berdua." Desmond mendekati ayahnya.

"Jadi ini jawabannya, Kami berdua muak dianggap seperti pion-pion kecil yang tak berguna, aku pikir kami akan lebih baik bersamamu, maksudku, kau ayah KAMI! kau lindungi kami, ajari kami yang benar, tapi ternyata SIKAPMU SENDIRI LEBIH BURUK DARI MUSUH KITA!"

(Note : Bagian yang aku huruf besar semua itu sebenernya lebih pendek tapi, karena pake bahasa misuh... Jadi dipanjangin.

Versi Eng : You no better then F*cking Templar!

Versi Ind (Edited) : Bahkan kau sendiri tidak lebih Baik dari pada MUSUH KITA, BANGSA*)

Buagh!

Sebuah pukul kears tepat dipipi mengahntam wajah Desmons."Kau tau anak BAJINGAN! Apa yang aku lakukan itu untuk melindungimu, Melayanimu dan mengajarimu, Jadi ini yang kau berikan kepadaku! "

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI DIHARGAI SEBAGAI MELINDUNGI HAH!?" Desmand mulai angkat bicara. Dia juga muak soal dirinya dan perlakuan ayahnya ke kakaknya sejak dulu.

"Mungkin aku terlalu mendorongmu! Terlalu banyak meminta! Tapi, Kalian harus bisa menyesuaikan dengan kemauanku karena ini untuk bersama dan kita sudah mulai kehabisan waktu!"

"HAH! KAU TERLALU MENYIKSA KAMI! SIKAPMU TERLALU SEPERTI SAMPAH! WALAUPUN HAYTHAM ITU DI BAGIAN MUSUH SEMENTARA CONNOR DIBAGIAN KITA! DIA SELALU BERUSAHA UNTUK MELINDUNGINYA DISELA KEWAJIBANNYA UNTUK MEMBUNUH PIHAK MUSUH!"

Buagh!

"DIAM KAU!" Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat diperut Desmand.

"wowowo, sudah! kita akan lakukan masalah dan pemecahannya dengan cara yang lain ok, jangan ada kekerasan disini.."

Hate : Jealously almost to Every Male.

Harus kah aku menceritakan kalau dia itu cemburuan tingkat tinggi sampai sulit dibilangin kalau yang deket dengan aku itu hanya temen dan apa yang kuliat di internet itu hanya sebuah kesukaan belaka, tapi giliran disamaain nggak mau sama sekali..

Mungkin ya...

Back then...

Reha sedang melihat Timeline Facebooknya dan menemukan beberapa foto laki-laki yang disebar oleh salah satu temennya dan dia hanya tertawa-tawa kecil melihat foto itu walaupun sampai beberapa kali blush, Yamagi yang melihat itu konstant langsung mengambil HP Reha dan memastikan Timeline itu tertutup dan dikewat begitu jauh.

"Yaelah, hanya sekali liat aja kok gitu." komentar Reha.

"..." Yamagi diam saja dan pergi setalah memberikan Handphone milik Reha kembali.

Dan beberapa kali juga Yamagi sempat mendelete beberapa Foto koleksi Reha secara diam-diam. bahkan membuangnya begitu saja. Reha memang sempat marah dengan Yamagi, tapi entah dia tak pernah jera dengan segala amarah Reha sampai Reha akhirnya mencoba menggambar Yamagi dengan pose *you know lah, if i said.. Atlet bultang putra yang terkenal itu, J* Yamagi langsung protes dan meminta Reha menggantinya dan Reha hanya mengejeknya dan melawan Yamagi yang mencoba merebut Handphone Reha berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran soal hubungan mereka selama beberapa hari.

Akhirnya Yamagi mengalah dan membiarkan Reha menyimpannya, tetapi tetap saja penyakit ke'posesif'an nya tetap terlanjut sampai entah kapan.

Hate : Pedang (?)

Oh, Well kita rasa bisa menebak siapa ini...

"Semenjak Reha pergi kuliah, aku akan yang memegang jabatan sebagai pengganti ketua disini ok." ucap Yamagi dengan cengiran penuh harapan di wajahnya, biarpun tuh kulit cabe bekas sambel makan siang masih nyempil di giginya. Entah yang tepuk tangan hanya sedikit orang, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan sebuah jari, iya sebuah jari! Satu Jari Maksudnya!

Masih belom ngerti? Satu Orang!

Sementara yang lain?

Sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

bahkan masih ramean Valir yang sedang debat soal tata cara meja dan sihir dengan Eudora yang sedang berlangsung di ruangan yang sama, sampai-sampai membuat dua buah kubu : Kubu Api dan Petir.

'kok malah ramean mereka sih...' Yamagi langsung pundung di tempat. Dia akhirnya keluar ke taman dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Yi Sun Shin. "Ada apa denganmu, kau terlihat... Gusar?"

"Yah.. Aku hanya merasa kalau diriku di.. maksudku.. aku tidak diperhatikan oleh yang lain." Keluh Yamagi dengan wajah murung.

"Ada berita penting?"

"Aku menggantikan posisi Reha sebagai pemimpin selama dia kuliah..." Yi Sun Shin hanya diam dan menepuk pundak Yamagi. "Tenanglah Saudaraku, suatu saat kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian bagi mereka."

"Ya, Terima kasih..." Yi Sun Shin tersenyum ke Yamagi, tapi dia sedikit penasaran untuk dua buah pedang yang dibawa oleh Yamagi. Dia sering melihat Yamagi hanya menatap kedua pedang yang masih terbungkus oleh sarungnya itu dengan khawatir, terkadang dia menarik sang pedang dari sarungnya akan tetapi setelah beberapa saat Yamagi akan memasukan sang pedang ke sarungnya kembali dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan amat berkeringat. Padahal dia mengetahuinya, kalau Yamagi sebenarnya adalah seorang pengendali pedang yang hebat–

Sekarang, dia bagaikan seekor kucing yang melihat seekor singa didepannya saat memegang pedang yang dia miliki.

"Yamagi... Saya ingin bertanya soal... Pedangmu itu?"

Yamagi tersentak dan agak gemetar setelah mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. "Y-ya?"

"Ada apa dengan dirimu dengan pedang tersebut?"

"Ti- tidak..." Bohong! itu Bohong!

"Saudaraku, saya tau kau berbohong... tak apa.. ceritakan saja.."

A/N : Saudara disini maksudnya Saudara Serumpun ya, bukan Saudara kandung.

"A.. Aku, takut..."

"Tolong, ceritakanlah..."

"Aku takut, Yi... Aku takut dan benci ketika melihat pedangku sendiri." Yi Sun Shin hanya terdiam sebentar dan memeluk Yamagi dengan erat ketika melihat tubuh pria itu mulai gemetar. Memang dia tidak tau masalah ketakutan Yamagi dengan jelas, tapi, dia bisa melihat kalau masalah itu sangatlah hebat karena bisa membuat orang yang begitu tangguh berubah layaknya sebuah lembaran kertas.

"Maaf sudah membahas itu.."

Mungkin, ini adalah alasan kenapa Yamagi selalu menggunakan pedang yang lain atau pedang milik kedua adiinya dibandingkan miliknya saat latihan atau bertarung.

 **2\. Jangan berisik.**

Yamagi keluar kamar Reha (kebetulan si ketua lagi pulang.) dengan muka datar. dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Yama-Nii, ada ap-" Yamagi menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulut sang adik.

"Jangan berisik, Reha baru aja ku tenangin dan sekarang dia ketiduran."

"Lah, memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Reha sedang kesal karena kurang luck di gacha, plus dia dapet kabar kalau Batu Nisan beli Fighter, dan digarami temannya yang Earth Magenya Max."

"Kayaknya, Statnya Reha paling bagus deh." Terakhir kali Haya melihat Stat Earth, dia hanya memasang muka datar. Gimana enggak... Orang pas dia lihat. 'Sumimasen, Nanda Kore wa!? Masuk _LoD_ auto empuk Tank Role ini mah.'

"Title mas, Reha jadi gusar kalau ditanya 'Kapan Dapet title Earth mage?' lah, tau sendiri Reha hero paling tinggikan Assassin trus baru Earth Mage dan Setiap dia pake Earth Mage, lawan Laler terus, Patriot lah, Unique lah, dan hero aneh lainnya, mau nge-war malah dikick terus, sekalinya ada malah ngajak Runner, ya gimana mau cepet naik."

"Sebaiknya saat orangnya bangun jangan dibahas."

"Ok."

 **3\. Ice mage yang MKKB dan Ringtone aneh.**

Tiga sejoli Mage (Frost, Pyro, dan Rai.) Sedang asik-asiknya mereka mabar, tiba-tiba entah ada yang iseng nelepon HP Frost dan Rongtonenya dapat didengar hampir seluruh markas karena diketahui bahwa dia lupa mencabut kabel speaker di HP.

 _Hai tayo! Hai Tayo! Dia bis kecil Ramah!_

'Mampus, Ringtone gue ketauan!' umpat frost dan segera mencabut kabel speakernya.

"Melaju, berjalan, si bis kecil Tayo!" Rai menyambungnya dengan suara di tinggikan.

"Udahlah, Frost kita juga tau kalau lu kek Vience..." kata Pyro datar.

"Mirip apanya?" Frost kebingungan.

"Kita semua tau kalau lu MKKB." Jawab Pyro.

"Keknya w kagak-"

"Trus maksudnya nyimpen folder 'My Littke Pony' sampai ber-episode banyak apa ya oh, dan Filmnya juga? W sih juga udah nemu kalau lu suka nyimpenDora the Explorer di HP." potong Rai yang tau isi HP frost.

"Kagak!"

Pyro merebut HP milik Frost dan membuka Folder yang di sembunyikan oleh Frost. Kemudian, dia juga menyiapkan sebuah video yang sudah lama dia sembunyikan. "Frost."

"Ya, Pyro."

"Kamu nonton Dora sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan?"

"Nggak lah!!"

"Bohongkan?"

"Nggak!!" Pyro menyetel sebuah video yang dia simpan sejak lama, di video itu terlihat Frost sedang kegirangan dan di Laptopnya terdapat sebuah salah satu episode dari Dora the Explorer. 'Bukit blueberry!!' Pyro menutup videonya dan dia sedang ada di Chat grup dua squad.

"Mampus w baru aja nyebar videonya ke Grup!" Teriak Pyro dan tertawa jahat.

"Kejam lu!"

"Frost, Gue baru tau lu MKKB." ucap Moku dibelakang mereka dan sedang membawa dua buah katong plastik.

"Eh, lu bawa apaan? sama dari mana?"

"Biasa..."

 **Flashback..**

"Daren kebonnya bagus ya." Puji Moku padahal dia punya maksud lain.

"Oh, Makasih. Btw, Moku? lu pernah ngerasa ada yang nyolong di kebon gue nggak?"

Moku langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari daren. "Nggak kok."

"Aneh, kemaren gue ngeliatin pohon telor gue merasa kalau abis dicolongin orang." ucap Daren curiga. "Eh, kapan-kapan tukeran tips yuk, katanya Teiron lu ngerawat kebun juga."

"Terserah..."

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah serangan dari arah Barat karena Tartagus dan Vience tak sengaja menyalakan pemotong rumput dan memotong beberapa tanaman milik Daren kemudian, pemotong rumput itu kehilangan kendalinya.

"Tartagus! Frere! Sini kalian!" Daren mulai mengamuk dan meninggalkan Moku sendiri. Moku langsung tancap gas dan memetik beberapa buah, sayur, ranting, dan daun. Kemudian, dia mau mencari yang lain tapi, ada Mathias yang lagi mencuri juga di kebun Daren. Moku tak mau tertangkap basah maling, terpaksa dia lakukan sesuatu.

Dua buah keresek mendarat disamping Mthias dan isinya adalah sayur dan buah yang dipetik Moku.

"Duh, Rejeki orang ganteng! dapet buah sama sayur gratis."

Moku melihat posisi Daren tak jauh dari mereka dan menelpon HP Mathias.

 _Wik Wik Wik Wik Wik Wik._

Semuanya langsubg kicep mendengarnya, bahkan Moku memasang pose 'Excuse me, What the fuck!' memdengar ringtone HP Mathias.

"Oi, kambing sini lu!"

"Ampun Kalong-Sama!"

"Oi!"

Moku mengambil lagi plastiknya dan kabur pulang.

"Tidak semudah itu, Ferguso!"

 **Flashback end.**

Pyro, Frost, dan Rai langsung memasang pose, 'excuse me, What the Fuck!' mendengar cerita Moku.

 **Done..**


	88. WB

Chapter 88 : Oho No!

Baku Hantam qyta.

"Duh, Jum'at tanggal 13 nih." Moku yang paling percaya tahayul Jum'at tanggal 13 tetlihat dengan keadaan paranoid saat melihat tanggalan di Handphonenya. Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yabg kurang percaya (dan tidak percaya untuk Pyro) soal tahayul Jum'at tanggal 13 adalah hari sial.

"Elah, Paranoid amat sih, tahayul doang kok." Pyro yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk membuka box gacha yang sudah dia perjuangkan untuk beli dari sisa uang sakunya dan saat dia buka dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia dapat.

–Sangat bagus.

"Yes! Sekali buka dapet tiga SSR, Waifu lagi!" seru Pyro yang masih jingkrak-jingkrak kayak orang kesambet.

"Demi apa!? Eh, Yes! SSR dua, biarpun satu bukan waifu!" seru Frost yang ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak bareng Pyro.

"Eh, Gue juga nih! satu tapi Waifu!" Rai ikut-ikutan kayak mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Moku mencoba buka Gacha yang dia ikut beli (karena merasa tergarami sama ketiga sepupunya itu.) dan dia...

"Ampas semua!" Moku langsung cemberut karena mendapatkan rate gacha ampas semua.

"Maaf anda kuranv beruntung, eh lihat loh nih Moku, w dapet SSR 3." Goda Pyro yang kemudian menjadi korban lempar.

"Cocote Sia!" omel Moku dan pergi ke kebun untuk mengurus kebunnya.

Sementara itu...

"Tumben Kamacata Pohon blom keliatan, biasanya jam segini masih di kebon." Teiron melihat kebun milik Moku yang masih terlihat kering. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia mau berontak, tapi.. kalau Hato nggak mungkin... tuh anjing lagi kerja. tapi, sumpah ini orang dibelakang dia berat banget. Dia menengok kebelakang dan seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik kebelakang dan membawa kapak tanah ukurannya hampir 2x lipat tubuhnya –pantes berat banget sedang memeluknya dengan erat. "Ma-"

"Duuh, ayah kangen sama anak bungsu ayah nih."

–Fix, om-om ini salah orang.

"Maaf pak, siapa ya?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih, Moku? Masa sama orang tua sendiri lupa." Pria itu terlihat sangatlah kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya.

'Ayahnya Moku...'

"Pak, saya bukan Pohon Berkacata itu, nama saya Teiron pak."

–Teiron kek lu salah sebut deh.

Byuuuuuuuur!

"Apa maksud lu pohon berkacamata, Maniak Makaroooooooooonnnnn?" Moku menyiramnya dari belakang dengan seember penuh air dingin plus es batu.

"Dingiiiinn!"

"Rasain!"

"Loh, kok ada dua Moku?"

–Dan terulang lagi.

"Ayah aku yang disini! yang disitu itu, temenku, Teiron si MAnIaC KUe MaNGkOk." Ucap Moku dengan nada mengejek.

"Yee, RoTi IsI SeLai KacAnG! Cocote sia!" balas Teiron.

"KaCaMAtA AnJing!"

"POhoN KucHiEnG!"

Lah, Ayahnya Moku malah ngapain, ini udah mau ada sesi Baku Hantamnya?

"Simak Wae dah, seru nih ada pertikaian." Ayahnya Moku mulai menyiapkan semua sunbath equipment dan segelas dan koci es jeruk yang entah didapat darimana.

–Ayahmu malah seneng lihat sesi Baku Hantam nak. Dan kemudian, sesi baku hantam tak dapat dihindari lagi dan Teiron mulai adu jotos sama Moku. Sekeliling mereka semua mulai rame, ada yang jualan makanan, jualan minuman, sampai ada yang buka lapak judi siapa yang menang.

"Ayo! Ayo! dipilih siapa yang menang!"

30 menit kemudian; sesi baku hantamnya sudah berakhir...

"Nah udahkan? dah puas bertengkarnya?" tanya Ayah Moku sembari melihat kedua kondisi bocah EM yang habis bertengkar itu. kedua bocah itu hanya cemberut dan langsung ditenteng sama Ayah Moku.

Kemudian...

"Moku sama Teiron gimana Paman Jason?" tanya Pyro yang penasaran dengab keadaan kedua EM yang habis baku hantam barusan.

"Haha, mereka baik-baik saja, hanya mendapatkan sebuah hadiah mata hitam dan sebuah bejolan di kepala mereka." Jason hanya tertawa kecil melihat kondisi kedua bocah tersebut. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Moku bertengkar sampai babak belur, kurang lebih 7 tahun lalu. "Dia masih saja lucu dan menggelikan saat bertengkar sampai babak belur."

"Anak bontot lah, biasa.." sambung Pyro.

"Yap."

Aokiryuu Family Bad luck day (with Tartagus.)

Tartagus tersadar di kamarnya di rumah Kazuma. Oh, tentu saja, Kazuma yang memaksanya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Dan juga, Kazuma masih melarangnya untuk berbuat 'Buas' karena mereka menikah muda dan harus menunggu sampai Iris 22 tahun dulu (Iris masih 19 thn.) –Kazuma juga tidak mau cucu kesayangannya hamil muda karena dia masih sangatlah muda.

"Pagi..." Ucap Tartagus.

Terlihat Kazuma dan Kenzo masih sangat serius dengan buku mereka masing-masing dan juga 3 gelas susu panas diatas kotatsu. "Pagi"–Mereka membalasnya dengan tatapan masih fokus ke buku mereka. Entah karena Tartagus meleng matanya atau memang nggak melihat atau bahkan hanya sebuah ekor harimau mendadacc muncul di lantai. Dia membuat Byakko kaget dan mengaum karena menginjak ekor sang harimau putih tertersebut. Sontak ketiganya kaget dan semua susu panas tersebut tumpah kearah cara celana Kazuma dan pinggang Kenzo.

"AAAHH! Panas!" Teriak Kazuma.

Gedubrak!

Tartagus Jatuh pas dengan wajah pas di bagian pria Kazuma.

"Ah, Ani-sama, aku ambilkan celana lagi!" Mereka bertiga panik besar ketika yang membuka pintunya adalah...

"Apa yang terjadi? kok pagi-pagi beri-"

–Iris..

"Se- Seon.. Ini bukan..."

"Kyaaahh! Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu bahagia kalian!" Benerkan, dia salah tanggap ketika melihat posisi ketiga orang tersebut, Tartagus di selangkangan Kazuma, Susu panas di celana Kazuma dan juga Pinggang Kenzo. Semuanya benar-benar absurd dan kacau, ditambah posisi mereka semua seperti sehabis 'main' satu sama lain.

Siang Hari...

"Selamat makan!" Para komunitas Fujo sedang makan camilan diluar, tapi karena hari cukup panas mereka mampir ke toko es krim. Tapi, pemandangan cukup mengejutkan terjadi karena pesanan milik Iris.

Flashback..

"Aku pesan burito kembang kapas dengan isian es krim coklatnya, oh jangan lupa tolong tambahkan sirup coklat didalamnya. lalu, aku juga pesan milkshake coklat dengan eskrim diatasnya."

"Hu.. Huapah!?"

end.

"Ris, nggak takut melar apa.. itukan.." Emy kurang yakin dengan apa yang dipesan dengan Iris.

"Udahlah nggak apa-apa, aku lagi pengen."

"Kamu lagi dapet?" tanya Hikari curiga.

"Hoo-" Hidung Iris mendadak gatal dan dia perlu bersin. "Sebentar..."

Bersin yang cukup kuat terjadi dan..

"Yaampun, ada yang bawa celana sama pembalut tambahan nggak?"

"Bo-bocor?" Iris mengangguk, Tery langsung menyodorkan sebuah pembalut emergency dari tasnya.

Makan malam...

"Kuda-kudamu salah! Mana tenagamu hah!" Tartagus sedang menirukan Kazuma didepan cermin dengan coretan spidol membentuk sebuah brewok didagunya. Setelah itu, dia tertawa karena menurutnya itu lucu.

"Arta! Makan malam sudah siap!" Kazuma memanggil dari ruang tengah kebetulan Tartagus berada di toilet yang dekat dengan ruang tengah jadi terdengar.

"Baik, Kakek!" Tartagus langsung mencuci mukanya dan...

Spidolnya tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

'Duh, jangan bilang...' dia membalik spidol tersebut dan melihat 'Permanen'

Alhasil dia langsung keringat dingin mengetahui spidol tersebut permanen.

'Duh, aku harus cari cara buat menutupi hal bodoh ini, atau Kazuma-san akan menabokku dengan tenaga Byakko." Gumam Tartagus ketakutan. Dia mengintip dari balik pintu, setelah aman dia langsung lari ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah syal dan baju tebal –berharap dengan menutupi hal bodoh yang dilakukan bisa terwujud.

lalu..

Kazuma menatapnya dengan skeptis, Iris kebingungan, dan Kenzo menatapnya dengan tidak menyukainya.

"Arta, kenapa-"

"Hah? Oh, Uhuk, aku sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi pakai ini."

'Ani-sama, aku rasa.. dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik syalnya.' bisik Kenzo.

'Lihat saja, kalau dia mau menyuap dia harus membukanya dulu.'

Tartagus menusuk sebuah potongan daging dengan garpunya, saat daging tersebut mau dia masuk ke mulutnya.

Syut! Hap!

"Buka Syal itu Tartagus Andreas!" Kazuma langsung melompat kearah Tartagus dan membuka syalnya.

"Ohhhhhh! Ini hah!"

"A-Ampun!"

–Bad Luck Tartagus.

Tartagus dihukum lari keliling Dojo 25 putaran dengan sebuah bejolan tiga tingkat dikepalanya setelah dijitak Kazuma.

Telaaaaat

'Hoaaaam.. Duh, enak banget tidurnya..' Reha baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah semalam dia tidur sangat larut. Tiba-tiba, HPnya bergetar –Ada telepon dari Gu- eh, Yamagi. "ay?"

"Pagi Reha, Kuliah jam berapa?"

"Jam set. delapan." jawab Reha yang masih setengah sadar

"Lah, kamu dikampus sekarang?"

"Nggak.. di kos."

"Beb! Sekarang jam 8.10!"

"Eh?"

–Reha melirik kearah jam dan ternyata sudah 8.10.

"Juancok tenan! Aku wes telat parah nih, Mas!"

"Yaudah, skip aja! 1 matkul ini kan?"

"Iya!"

"Dah, mending sekarang kamu mandi trus sarapan."

"Iya..."

Reha kemudian mandi dan merogoh kantong celananya yang dia pakai semalam, tapi..

"Duh! Mas.. Ntar Bagi uang ya..."

"Lah?-"

"Uangku ilang.."

"Kok bisa?"

"Manaku tau!"

"Nggak! Biarin! Suku-"

"Ok, Fix ya.. aku kelaper-"

"Ah- Ok- Aku kirimin uang!"

"Hehe, makasih!"

Note : Membujuk Yamagi itu gampang asal sama Reha dengan alasan apapun.

 **Santa's Coming but.. wait..**

"Kalian tidur, nanti santa nggak akan datang kalau kalian tidak tidur." Nia melihat kedua anak kecil yang masih menatap perapian yang masih menyala (Ney sudah ketiduran dan dipindahkan ke kamar.)

"Nggak mau, Nigou mau lihat santa datang." balas Nigou.

"Flore juga mau lihat santa."

'Haduuh... Anak-anak ya biasa..' Nia hanya menghela nafasnya dan menepuk pundak kedua anak itu. "Nigou, Flore, kalau nggak tidur nanti santa nggak akan datang dan kalian mau dicap anak nakal lalu dikasih batu bara sama santa." bisik Nia ketelinga kedua anak tersebut.

Dengan terpaksa kedua anak itu bergerak ke kamar mereka. Tapi, kemudian...

"Hohoho! Selamat Natal semua!"

"Santaa!"

'Hmmm...' Nia melihat sedikit kejanggalan disini. Tapi, demi para anak-anak tidak bersedih yasudah dia biarkan saja.

15 menit kemudian...

"Yee! Terima kasih Santa!" Ucap Nigou dan Flore yang membawa hadiah mereka berdua (plus punya Ney) ke kamar.

"Huuf... tugasmu sudah selesai. kau mau apa dulu? Teh? Kopi?"

"Tidak perlu..."

Nia merasa janggal dengan semua ini, memang dia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan tepat bersama Joseph, tapi.. ada yang aneh.

"Nia... Aku melihat anak-anak sudah menerima hadiah mereka dari pintu.. ada ap-" Joseph baru datang dengan kostum santa dan kantong berisikan hadiah untuk Nigou, Flore, dan Ney.

–Tunggu, kalau dia Joseph... Terus yang jadi santa siapa?

Santa itu membuka penyamarannya dan...

"Ah! Golira Asli!"

"Hah?"

–Just Kidding.

"Uwah! Pikachu!"

–Maaf Bisa diulang?

Nia mendadak malah menari Tor-tor di ruang tengah.

–Woi!

"Ya Ukhti! eh salah! Ya Akhi! ada Thor!"

–Lumayan.. tapi, depannya..

"Apa yang Thor lakukan disini!?"

–Bener Juga ya...

"Eh.. Anu! Dadah!" Thor langsung teleport entah kemana dengan kecepatan petir(?)

"Nah, Itu baru aneh.." kata Joseph Sweatdrop.

 **Ngecharge anti Mainstream!**

Ethan sedang menyolok charger laptopnya ke stopkontak terdekat.

Duh, Mainstream ya?

Ha.. Iya-iya, aku mengerti, Ta-" Sean melihat batrai HPnya mulai sekarat bahkan sudah emergency karena tinggal 1 persen. dia mencari stopkontak terdekat tapi penuh oleh orang lain. Power Bank dia juga habis karena semalam habis mati lampu. Hanya ada satu cara lagi.

"Lectro!"

"Ada apa Ka Sean?" Lectro muncul dibelakang Sean menyebabkan orangnya kaget sampe kejumplang.

"Aduuh! Jangan diulang!"

"Iya, Kenapa manggil kak?" Tanya Lectro penasaran. Sean menyodorkan charger HPnya ke arah Lectro. Tanpa basa-basi, Lectro mengemut ujung charger HP milik Sean dan HP milik Sean.. Terisi penuh dalam beberapa detik.

"Ok, makasih."

 **Shiki New Form.**

'Aku bosan dengan tubuh manusia lamaku.'

"Shiki-san? Maksudmu? kau mau tetap jadi serigala?" Tanya Haya yang sedang selonjor di sofa sebelahnya.

'Bukan begitu anak muda, aku butuh bentuk tubuh yang baru.. karena aku bosan dengan yang lama.' Shiki menaruh kepalanya disebelah Haya. 'Ada ide?'

"Hmm... Tidak.. aku juga tidak tau."

'Bagaimana kalau pria berambut merah bernama Hanzo itu?'

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus... Yama-Nii.. Pasti akan menghajarmu nanti."

'Kakak Tertuamu punya dendam ke Hanzo?' Shiki melompat naik ke sofa dan melingkar di bagian kepala Haya.

Haya hanya menghela nafas, "Setelah aku (bertiga : Haya, Hana, dan Kagura.) dikhianati oleh Hanzo, kedua kakakku.. menjadi protektif terhadap keadaanku.. dan kedua temanku..."

'Setidaknya, mungkin- eh..' terdengar dengkuran pelan dari sang Ninja bayangan, Haya terlelap di badan Shiki. Shiki habya menghela nafas melihatnya, kalau dia bergerak dia juga tidak enak mengganggu orang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Shiki masih berpikir untuk tubuh barunya, sampai dia akhirnya menggunakan Handphone milik Haya untuk mencari sebuah tubuh baru sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Besoknya..

"Tubuh baru?" Haya melihat shiki menggunakan bentuk tubuh barunya. Pria dengan mata merah dan berambut putih dengan kulit pucat.

"Berisik.."

 **You Have a boyfriend!?**

Tak ada ayng tau bagaimana kehidupan pribadi seorang Eudo Elford, bahkan keluarganya sendiri tidak tau apa yang dilakukan setelah dia memutuskan hubungan dengan pacarnya. Seakan dia memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarganya -Sampai suatu hari yang indah dan Eudo sedang dapat libur tahunan.

Mita sedang memainkan Handphone Eudo, well karena Mita bukan mempunyai Handphone melainkan Handphone sedang diservis. Jangan tanya walaupun keluarganya Tadjir 5 turunan. tapi pengeluaran tetaplah diperhitungkan dengan ketat. bahkan, Black Friday sale adalah acara yang tidak boleh dilewatkan sama sekali. Tapi sayang, Handphone Mita rusak saat tahun baru karena jatuh. Sebenarnya sih, dia (iya, Mita sendiri) sudah memesan Handphone keluaran terbaru tapi belum sampai karena yah... masih pre-order maklum, terpaksa menunggu beberapa bulan. Mita memainkan game yang Eudo punya di Handphone-nya sampai sebuah telepon diterima oleh Handphone kakaknya dengan inisial "BB"

"Kak Eu!" Mita memberikan Handphone milik Eudo dan dengan polosnya ia berkata, "nih, pacar kakak."

"Duh, kamu ini ya! Kakak nggak punya pacar samsek setelah putus!" balas Eudo dan mengambil handphonenya.

Duh, Dia lagi, kalau ketahuan yang laen pasti abis gue! -Eudo keluar dari kamarnya sebentar dan melirik keadaan lorong yang masih sepi. Kemudian, dia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hey Handsome! 'sup?"

"Dah Hubby." Pembicaraan tersebut berlangsung beberapa menit sampai Eudo menutup teleponnya dan dia melirik ke samping dan melihat Silica, Iris, dan Amelia sedang tercengang. Oh shi-

"Eudo/Kak Eu/Eu, tadi siapa?"

"Ha- Ap- Oh... Ha-hanya- hanya Te-temen"

"Halah! Alibi!" sembur Iris, "temen macam apa manggil 'Beb, Say, Hubby, Handsome. mana tuh muka senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi!"

"Kak Eu punya pacar (laki) ya?"

"Eu, lu Bi?"

Skak!

"Ok, tapi simpen rahasia ini ya.. *inhales dia pacar-ku... James."

"Tunggu sekejap!" Potong Silica, "James- maksud kakak.. James Stanford? dari bagian Forensik?" Eudo menggung kecil setelah ditanya adiknya. "Bagaimana bisa- James- diakan.. sudah-"

"Aku tau Silica.. tapi, James baru saja kehilangan Istrinya.. dan dia- masih dalam keadaan terguncang saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Ku kira kau jadi lako-"

"Ya Kali Ris! gue nggak sehina itu juga kali!" potong Eudo yang terpelatuk.

"Betewe, tuh orang nelpon ngapain? Nge-date? Maen ke rumah dia? ajak ke kamar?" Tanya Amelia penasaran.

"Nge-date doang.."

 **Bribe for Emy.**

 _PoliceStrange : Emyyyyyyyyy!!_

 _EmyCutety : Ini siapa ya?_

 _PoliceStrange : Eudo!_

 _EmyCutety : Napa mas?_

 _PoliceStrange : *Kirim foto dia lagi nge-date sama James di Café. Pliss, jangan disebar, w bakal bayar lu apa aja asal jangan disebar foto gue lagu nge-date di Grup squad mana aja._

 _EmyCutety : Lha, kau dapet foto itu dari siapa?_

 _PoliceStrange : Iris.. Pliss, Mi! Jangan disebar yang tau gue pacaran sama laki cuma : Lu, Amel, Iris, sama Silica doang._

 _EmyCutety : Oo, ok. Beliin gue Cheese cake red velvet 1 loyang.. lagi ngebet nih abis liat Alfred dateng bawa Cheese cake (2 stack) buat Salem._

 _PoliceStrange : Ok, btw.. Cheese cake segitu nggak direbutin 1 markas._

 _EmyCutety : Sebenernya sih, emang nggak cukup. Cuma, tadi nggak semuanya makan.. dari 16 kemakan 15 setengah doang._

 _PoliceStrange : 15 setengah? setengahnya lagi?_

 _EmyCutety : Dijejelin ke Giro, dilempar sih sebenernya._

Eudo Sweatdrop memikirkannya.. 'Kan tuh orang alergi keju..

 **High Eudo.**

"Oi, Aku mau menitipkan anak temanku satu minggu kesini bolehkan?" Tanya Eudo ke Reha yang kebetulan sedang menguasai kursi di ruang tengah.

"Asal bukan bayi nggak apa-apa." jawab Reha santai tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

"Ok.. Tenang, bukan bayi kok."

Besok...

Ting Tang Ting Tuang (?)

"Ya?"

"Maaf, saya mau menitipkan anak saya dulu disini."

"Ee.. kamu sebelumnya siapa ya?"

"Oh, maaf.. aku James Standford, teman Eudo."

"Oh, sebentar ya..."

Kemudian...

"Sha- James.. Mungkin, kita bisa lewat pintu belakang dulu.. ada masalah kecil di dalam." Silica langsung membawa James dan kedua anaknya ke bagian belakang markas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pokoknya.. ikut aku dulu saja."

Sebelumnya..

"Engh.. kenapa kopi ini rasanya aneh.." Eudo melihat ke gelas kopinya. Baru kali ini dia merasa kalau kopi yang biasa dia seduh terasa begitu aneh, padahal baru beli dan tanggal kadaruasanya masih lama.

"Ah masa? Coba gue cek." Eudo menuang sedikit kopinya ke gelas milik Red. Red Langsung mencobanya dan beneran, rasanya aneh. Begitu pula Rone dan Aka yang meminum kopi tersebut dari gelas Red (He..)

"Kenapa kak?"

"Sili- kenapa kopi ini terasa aneh!? bukannya kau baru beli kemarin?"

"Haa... Mas- Eh.." Silica langsung pucat ketika melihat toples 'kopi' yang masih tergeletak di atas kounter. "Ya ampun kakak, kau.. salah membuat kopi, itu bukan kopi yang kau buat!"

"Hah!? Terus itu apa!?"

"Obat titipan untuk salah satu temanku, obat itu mengandung efek Halusinogen.."

"Se- serius??" Silica mengangguk.

Balik lagi..

"Jadi, Eudo lagi Nge'fly' sekarang.." James berusaha melepaskan pelukan Eudo yang menganggapnya sebuah Dakimakura tapi, tetap dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan kak Eudo saja sih, ada tiga orang lagi tapi, Kak Eu yang paling lama karena dia meminum hampir satu gelas besar obat tersebut."

"Sili- Kakak ke kamar lagi ya.. terima kasih sudah memberikan Dakimakura ini."

"I- Iya.."

Sialnya, karena Eudo masih dalam keadaan sawan, dia malah membawa James ke ruang tengah yang notabene masih ramai dengan para perusuh. Sontak para perusuh langsung kicep melihat kelakuan Eudo saat masih nge'fly'. Masalahnya bener-bener aib karena dia ngedesah dengan kuat seenak jidatnya ditambah dengan mirip orang dengan 'Iykwim. Untuk menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria, James harus mencari cara untuk membuat dia dan Eudo pergi dari ruang tengah. Ah, dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Lalu..

Eudo dengan muka memerah (sangat merah, merah tomat.) menyadari apa yang terjadi saat dia sedang dalam kondisi sawan setelah diceritakan oleh James.

"Well, Jadi, hubungan kalian sudah sangat serius?" Tanya Takano.

"Iya.."

"Minum tehnya Eu, itu bisa membuatmu tenang."

 **Someone Watching me**

Haya merasakan kalau beberapa hari ini dia seperti merasa diawasi dari kejauhan oleh seseorang. Tidak, bukan Hana.. karena konflik antara Hana, Haya, dan Kagura sudah selesai. Tapi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang masih mengikuti dirinya. Perasaannya memang tajam tapi, kalau salah tebak target bisa lari. Untuk sementara dia harus memasang kewaspadaan besar terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, rasa ke khawatirannya makin tinggi karena bukan di jalan saja dia merasa diawasi. Melainkan, saat tidur, saat kerja, bahkan saat mandi didalam ruangan saja dia masih merasa sangat diawasi. Dia harus mencari siapa penguntit ini, ini membuatnya resah. Dia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Shiki!! Mandi!"

"Benarkah itu Haya, aku bisa mandi sendir-"

'Tetap pakai wujud serigalamu, aku merasa ada seorang penguntit yang mengawasiku.'

'Baiklah...'

Merekapun mandi bersama hanya untuk memancing si penguntit. sampai akhirnya, mereka selesai mandi dan..

"Kemarikan tubuh aslimu, Roh!" Shiki berubah menjadi manusia dan melempar sebuah kertas mantra ke Roh seorang pria berambut merah yang ada di tembok. Itu bukan roh tanpa tubuh karena Shiki merasakannya kalau Roh tersebut masih memiliki tubuh dan roh itu hanya sebagai pegintai saja.

"Kau berhasil menagkapnya?"

"Iya, tapi, bisa aku pinjam bajumu dulu?"

"Ha?"

"Aku tak bisa kembali ke wujud semula jika masih ada mantra yang masih aktif ke seseorang." Shiki berbalik dan Haya langsung membuang mukanya karena... yah.. Shiki telanjang.

"Ah.. Haa! Iya, aku akan.. se- gera kembali."

satu pakaian kemudian..

"Haya.. Itu roh siapa yang ada ditengah ruangan!?" Yamagi kaget melihat sebuah roh milik seseorang di kamar mereka.

"Baiklah, dia akan muncul-"

Poof!

"Sekarang.."

"Sial, aku tertangkap basah..." Seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata biru muda menyala muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Kau!!"

"Hai, Lama tak jum-" Yamagi langsung maju dan menodongkan bagian lancip pedangnya ke leher pria tersebut.

"Beraninya kau muncul dimuka ku setelah menguntit adikku, Hanzo!"

"Kenapa? kan aku terpanggil kesini. Tenanglah, aku tak berniat membunuh siapapun."

"Aku tak percaya kata-katamu. Aku yakin kau sedang mencari mangsa untuk diberikan ke Ame no Habagiri dan adikku sebagai mangsanya." Yamagi makin mendekatkan pedangnya dengan leher Hanzo.

"Lalu, kau sendiri? kau yang menggunakan Ten-" Yamagi langsung melempar Hanzo keluar dari jendela sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ani-"

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Haya... Tak ada." Yamagi tersenyum dengan gelapnya untuk menghindari sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat berbahaya oleh semua orang.

"Kau pengguna pedang terlarang 'Tenma Hazan'?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Hanzo.." Ucap Yamagi pelan agar tidak terdengar seseorang.

 **Red EngJap Acsent**.

Para anggota pria sedang berkumpul di ruang baca markas untuk bermain King Game. Tapi, dengan suruhan bernyanyi.

"Sip, siapa raja?" Tanya Red.

Semua melihat kertas yang mereka punya dan Raja pertama adalah Lectro.

"Hmm, nomor 4 aku menyuruhmu, nyanyi bagian lirik Inggris Hibana."

"Eh, Lectro..."

"Lu kan Red.. nomor 4." Red menghela nafas menyerah.

"Iya.."

"Tambahan, kalau bisa.. logat jepang lu jangan sampe ketara." Red melototi Lectro ketika mendengar soal logat Jepangnya. Lectro hanya tersenyum tak bersalah dan melirik kearah lain.

Tip : Red bisa bahasa inggris tapi, lidahnya adalah lidah jepang jadi.. U know lah.

Ket : Bold italic = Logat Jepang Red.

Knock Knock! _**Ret Mi**_ (Let me) go in and get _**zhi**_ (The) ace.

You'll paint your _**Feesu**_ (Face) with Tears that don't _**fiir**_ (Feel) the same.

Now, _**Haato Reinfosu**_ (Heart Reinforce's)to end this game.

You better _**Gibbu apu**_ (Give up)and Throw that _**Emupi**_ (MP)5 Away.

 _ **Aiyaa**_ (I Hate it)

To _**Chousu**_ (Choose) Both.

 _ **Aiyaa**_.

To _**Brekku**_ (Break) Both.

To Pull it up from the roots of _**Mai Haato**_ (My Heart).

"Red..."

"Urusee!"

'Masih kentel demi apapun.' komentar yang lain.

Lanjut!

"Siapa Raja?"

"Yes, Akoeh!!" Teriak Iris. "Aku menyuruh nomor 10 untuk menyanyikan bagian lagu yang membuat kau menangis!"

'Why me!' keluh Rone.

 _Nee, Doa o akete._

 _Shinpai shiteru no_

 _Aitai o soba ni ire ba, Sasaetae ru.._

 _Futari de..._

 _Atashi tachi dakete, kore kara.._

 _Doushite iku no?_

'Ini lagu apa (njir)!? Baru denger gua/aku!?' pikir yang lainnya ketika melihat Rone menyanyi dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

 _Yukidaru wa tsukuro.._

Red menyadarinya lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Rone, "Oh, itu.."

"Lu taukan apa.."

"Iye, bagian akhirnya emang bikin sedih."

"Mang itu lagu apa Red?" Tanya Iris bingung.

"Oh, lu lupa apa nggak tau?"

"Nggak tau.."

"Ehem..."

 _Please, I know you're in **Dhee**._

 _People asking **Weifu** you've been._

 _They said have **Kourej'** and i'm **Churaing** too._

 _I'm right here for you.. Just let me in._

 _We only have each other, just you and me._

 _What are we gonna do?_

"Ok, aku inget itu lagu apa..." jawab Iris yang menyadari itu lagu apa.

Sadarkah Kalian itu potongan lagu apa?

 **The 12th Person.**

"Unique baru kawan-kawan.. Mereka sekarang punya anggota keduabelas." Yamagi memberitahu anggota lainnya soal Anggota unique hero baru.

"Umm.. apa nama heronya?" Tanya Takano.

"Hanzo, Dia ninja.. menggunakan rantai dan gerakan cepat, bisa dibilang ini adalah Ninja dengan keahlian paling tinggi." jelas Yamagi.

"Ah, Yamagi.. Boleh ikut aku ke markas para Unique, kau harus punya laporankan soal Unique baru." ucap Iris, "kebetulan aku mau memberikan obat dan sebuah lilin aromaterapi ke kakekku."

"Boleh, Aku persiapan dulu sebentar."

 **Unique Heroes Headquater..**

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Yamagi ke Reo.

"Baik, tak ada masalah baru. Mungkin, nanti akan ada acara untuk menyambut si Anggota baru." balas Reo.

"Sou, Tak ada jeritan lelangsa dan hasrat ingin bunuh diri atau permintaan rewel dari si Destra?"

"Tidak, dia bisa menerima si anggota baru, sebuah kemajuan, ya kan?"

"Bagus, bahkan bisa dibilang dia mulai berubah."

Mereka langsung ke halaman belakang dimana si 'Hanzo' sedang spar dengan Harada. Awalnya terlihat biasa saja, sampai Yamagi melihat siapa sebenarnya si 'Hanzo' tersebut. Pria berambut merah, dengan mata biru menyala dengan sebuah corak garis merah di ujung kedua matanya sampai pipi atas, kulit pucat dengan masker berbentuk gigi.

"Ah, Yamagi. Kau lihat dia, si anggota baru-" Kazuma menepuk pundak Yamagi yang terdiam dengan mata terbalak. Sesuatu tidak beres disini, dia merasakan punya firasat buruk dengan Yamagi.

 **Harada P.O.V**

"Woah, terima kasih sudah menjadi lawan latihanku hari ini, Harada-Sama." kata Hanzo sembari membuka maskernya.

"Kuat juga kau, terutama saat kau memasuki mode _Akuma_ , hampir terkejut aku melihatnya." puji Harada soal kekuatan Hanzo. "Kekuatan _Ame no Habagiri_ memang kuat, walau dia hanya salah satu bawahan k-"

Harada melihat Horor dimana Yamagi mulai mengayukan pedangnya kearah kepala Hanzo. Sial, dia tak mungkin bisa secepat itu untuk menangkis serangan Yamagi yang tiba-tiba.

TRAAAANG!!

Pedang milik Yamagi terlempar setelah ditepis oleh Kazuma hanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kunihiro! Apa kau sudah gila!?"

"Untuk apa kau kesini... Kau bukan anggota kedua belas."

"Yamagi! hentikan perkataanmu!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga, Hanzo..."

 _"Ryuu ga anata wa teki no kurae!"_

Seekor naga berwarna kuning langsung menerjang yamagi dan membawanya entah kemana. Tunggu, Naga berwarna kuning?

"Ken!?"

"Semua sudah terkendali sekarang."

 **Just trying to be funny.**

"Ah, Udah ok? Nah, Selamat Malam para penonton yang datang tak diantar, pulang nggak dikasih duit." Ethan mulai mecoba untuk melakukan Stand up komedi secara dadakan di acara makan bersama (walapun makan camilan doang.) antara dua squad (plus James dan para Unique.)

Tak jauh dari itu, Tumma dan James mulai tak bisa menahan tawa mereka berdua.

"Gua mau cerita nih, kadang gue suka ngeliatin ketua atau para ciwi-ciwi ketawa-tiwi liatin itu BL. gue liat mereka lagi narget di Fandom Marvel. Nah, masalahnya gini, kalau misalnya larakter BL mereka nikah, maka nama belakang mereka bakalan kecampur dan kalau disingkat kadang jadi aneh. Gue sebutin yang normal dulu aja deh, JBR, SBR, ASR."

"JBR? SBR? ASR? itu pairing apa mi?" Tanya Alisa kebingungan, emy langsung menjelaskanya ke Alisa.

"Nah, kalau yang ini agak aneh. SSS sama SSR. Itu Nama apa Gacha!?"

James dan Tumma masih berusaha menahan tawa mereka yang hampir lepas.

"Nah, yang lebih aneh lagi nih ya.. gue baru tau kalau selama ini Tony itu nama depan lengkapnya Anthony. Kemudian, kebetulan yang lagi dipanas-panasin tuh pairing 'ironstrange' sama para ciwi. Jadi ya, namanya kalau dibuat nikah jadi 'Anthony Strange Stark' lalu kalau disingkat jadi Ass."

"Hahahahahahahaha!!" Haruskah aku sebutkan siapa barusan yang lepas?

"Garcia mau lanjut?" Tanya Ethan yang memberikan micnya ke garcia disebelahnya.

Garcia menerima mic tersebut, "Terima kasih, Ethanan."

"Hmm.. ah, Garcian beberapa hari ini selalu melihat-lihat Internet dan kadang beberapa kali melihat Alexian membuka instagram dan Facebook. Garcian tak sengaja melihat salah satu berita seperti ini, 'Akhirnya setelah 8 bulan menunggu, Vale(an) alhirnya tiba di ori server.'." cerita Garcia.

"Lalu, disitu Garcian berpikir kenapa nggak sekalian 9 bulan saja, kalau 8 bulan berarti prematur dong."

"Puahahahaha!!" Tambahan untuk dua orang bernama Zilong dan Alucard yang ngakak berat selain Tumma dan James.

"Tapi juga, Valean masih beruntung dibandingkan Tuan Destran yang masih tertunda tipe weaponnya padahal sudah pernah keluar konsep artnya."

Dan sekarang bertambah lagi dua orang yaitu, Harada dan Walrus.

 **Yap, just some looooong writer block.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89 : Super Stupid Brothers Unlimited.**

 **balas revievv :**

 **Rosy Miranto18 : Ups, lupa.**

 **Moku : itumah serem, bukan sial!**

 **Pyro : Nonono, itu hanya ejekan semata diantara mereka berdua. Soal foto, ada di gue. *nunjukin banyak foto print, ini pas dia muntah karena kebanyakan makan di pesta ulang tahun gue, ini pas dia kepleset di kotak esnya Frost.**

 **Iris : Tenang, Byakko itu punya kesabaran tingkat langit kok. *see Byakko with Hooman body. oh soal tinta, itu luntur pas Arta masuk ke pemandian.**

 **Byakko : Tingkat langit ndasmu! Tuan Besar menahanku saat aku mau memukul Bocah itu! *ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas.**

 **Mita : Maaf, keluargaku punya akademik sihir *ketawa ala ratu. yah, lama karena aku POnya pas masih promotional video, sekarang sih udah datang ROG Mobilenya.**

 **Sean : Hanya digunakan saat darurat.**

 **Soal Hanzo, aku akan nyelipin beberapa kode karena ada 2 Hanzo yang aku tau. Ow (OverWatch) ML (Mobile legends)**

 **Ethan : Awkoawkoawko *sambil lari kearah pintu terdekat.**

 **Girl-chan : Eh ya maap mba, lupa aku.**

 **SR :**

 **Moku : W geplak mao?**

 **Thx!**

 **An** **Iron Gift for you.**

"Eu~ Aku membawakanmu sebuah hadiah!!" James memberikan Eudo sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru dan kuning lengkap dengan pita hijau. Eudo sebenarnya tidak perlu hadiah apapun, bahkan maunya dia yang memberikan hadiah... Walaupun tak seberapa baginya.

–Tak seberapa _ndasmu_ , terakhir kali dia memberi hadiah ke James atau para anak-anak. Dia langsung memberikan 1 set gaming razor ke James dan sebuah 5 tumpuk kado berisi pakaian/mainan untuk kedua anak James. Atau saat dia mengajak James makan malam biasa diluar berakhir dengan _fine dining_.

"Oh, Jammy terima kasih." Mungkin ini dari anak-anak. Kalau dari mereka, Eudo tak tega untuk menolaknya. Eudo membuka kado tersebut secara langsung dan ekspresi mukanya langsung berubah dari senyum ke kesal walaupun masih dia tahan. "James..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memberikan aku sebuah setrika?" Tanya Eudo yang melihat isi kado tersebut adalah sebuah setrika. James kehabisan kata-kata, 'Sial, aku dikerjai. Sialan kau, Douglas.'

"Karena kau Panas dan Berasap." James mencoba mencari alasan yang pas, tapi sepertinya itu tidaklah cocok.

"Oh sungguh malang si James ini.. Douglas, mainkan Despacito."

"Sialan kalian berdua!!" Teriak James sambil mengejar kedua bawahannya dengan muka bekas dipukul Eudo dengan setrika.

 **Rencana pengalihan terbaik**

"Tuhkan, lihat.." Nigou menunjuk Batur yang terlihat disalah satu gang yang akan mereka lewati sepulang sekolah. "Kita tak bisa memutar balik, kalau mau putar balik jauh lagi."

Berawal dari jalan yang biasa nereka lewati di reparasi terpaksa mereka bertiga harus memakai jalan yang lebih jauh. Saat melewati perempatan gang, Flore merekomendasikan untuk kearah kiri karena lebih cepat akan tetapi Nigou kurang setuju dan lebih memilih lurus karena lebih aman walaupun lebih jauh.

 _Kembali ke sekarang..._

"Sekarang apa rencanamu? berdandan seperti penari hula sambil menari hula?" Tanya Frans.

 _Lalu.._

Batur menengoi kearah sumber suara dan melihat Nigou dan Frans sedang menari hula dengan set lengkap penarinya walaupun masih berseragam sekolah. "Aloha!"

Dibelakang itu Flore, Ney, dan Della langsung tancap gas sampai jaraknya sudah sangat aman dari jarak pandang. Nigou langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dan menyelengkat kaki Batur sampai mukanya mencium tanah, kemudian lari sekencang mungkin bersama Frans sampai aman.

(Della dan Frans, anak dari James.)

 **Roti melon**

 _Aokiryuu residence.._

Kazuma melihat Kenji berlari sambil membawa sekantung penuh roti melon dan ada juga yang sedang dia gigit. 'Itu Roti Melon sebanyak itu dapet darimana dia?'

"Hoi, Ken, Roti melon darimana?"

"Hmmph? Khulhas!" Jawab Kenji dengan mulut penuh.

 _Lalu..._

"Siapa yang ngambil Roti Melon ku di kulkas!!!"

Sepertinya Kazuma tau punya siapa sekantong penuh Roti melon yang diambil Kenji barusan..

"Kenji Kembalikan Roti melon-ku yang kau ambil!!"

"Nggak! wee!"

Yaa.. bukan sebuah hal aneh lagi sih, karena Keluarga Aokiryuu terutama Kenji memang sudah jadi penggila roti melon sejak dulu.

 **Red Giant Appetite**

Red mengunjungi markas GCS hanya sekedar untuk mengantarkan pesanan Revan untuk Thundy karena kebetulan orangnya lagi nggak dimarkas jadinya nggak bisa nganterin tuh paket. Perutnya mendadak berbunyi karena.. ya.. dia belum makan banyak tadi pagi hanya lima lembar French Toast dengan topping berupa dua telur mata sapi, lima lembar bacon, satu porsi omelete, 1 porsi bagel metega (tanpa isian), dan satu gelas besar jus buah campur (ndasmu dikit cuk!), 'Jika aku memakannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi.'

 _'Makan Saja! Tidak ada yang melihat!'_ bisik sisi jahatnya.

Red masih ragu akan hal itu, "Ah coba aku mau dengar sisi yang satunya."

 _'Kau mau tau apa yang akan aku ucapkan Red...'_

 _Lalu.._

"Lho, Kenapa cupcake gue jadi donat dengan selai coklat topping rice crispy ya?" Teiron kebingungan melihat piring yang awalnya tiga buah cupcake coklat ukuran besar berubah menjadi tujuh buah donat dengan topping beraneka ragam.

sementara itu, Red...

'Aku akan beli quadruple bypass burger untuk makan siang.' gumamnya sembari mengunyah cupcake kedua. 'ah, mungkin ajak anak-anak makan daging panggang saja deh.'

Beruntung tak sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan Flore, Ney, dan Della yang sedang berlari.

"Kalian kenapa lari?" Tanya Red bingung.

"Menghindari paman Batur ketika Nigou dan Frans mengalihkan perhatiannya." Flore menunjuk Nigou dan Frans yang menyusul lari setelah menyelengkat Batur.

'Bagus sih, tapi yaampun.' Red hanya bisa tepuk jidat melihat anaknya lupa melepas properti.

"Ayah/Paman Red.."

"Nah, kalian sudah lengkap bagaimana kalau kita berenam makan sama-sama, paman yang bayar."

 _Lalu..._ "Meja untuk enam orang, satu dewasa lima anak-anak." ucap Red ke resepsionis meja restoran tempat mereka makan.

Setelah sampai di meja mereka dan kompor hotpot dan panggangan dinyalakan. Red menyuruh anak-anak untuk mengambil daging untuk dipanggang. Ah, dia hampir lupa untuk mengambil sayuran karena pasti anak-anak tidak akan mengambilnya sama sekali walau sudah diperintahkan.

Acara makan-makan itu berlangsung dengan cukup meriah (Dan sedikit aura paksaan untuk makan sayur). biarpun ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak diduga seperti saat Flore dengan percaya dirinya melemparkan sebuah ikan makarel pedas ke kuah hot pod sehingga menyebabkan kuahnya menjadi pedas, Della menaruh sebuah tahu dan tempe yang sudah dilumuri bumbu untuk daging panggang ke pemanggang (diketahui bahwa itu dari bekal makan miliknya.), Ney tak sengaja menjatuhkan sesendok es krim ke daging yang sedang dipanggang, Frans tak sengaja menaburkan terlalu banyak bubuk cabe ke saus teriyaki milik Nigou, dan Nigou yang dengan seenak jidatnya memesan Double Naeopolitan Banana Split dan dimakan berlima (berakhir dengan dijitak oleh Red setelah pelayan yang menaruh es krim tersebut pergi.).

 _Kemudian..._

"Semua sudah kenyang?"

"Sudah paman."

Handphone Red berbergetar saat dia melihatnya itu dari Teiron, "Ya?"

 _"Liat Flore?"_

"Lagi sama gua, abis gue ajak makan."

 _"Oh, gue kira kenapa-napa..."_

"Tenang, yaudah ya, dah."

Ah, dia teringat soal tujuh donat yang tadi untuk dia menukar tiga cupcake Teiron. Mungkin, selain donat dia perlu hal lain lagi dan mungkin dia harus membelilan Revan sebuah cemilan dan makan siang tambahan.

 _Selanjutnya.._

"Ah, darimana saja?" Tanya Revan.

"Makan siang, oh ini, buat kamu." Red menyodorkan sebuah kantong kertas berisikan sebuah burger dan kentang goreng. "Kesukaanmu, dan juga ini untukmu." Red menyodorkan sebuah kotak kue dan sebuah gelas besar Frappuccino ke Revan.

"Makasih ya Red."

"Makan malam hari ini, aku hanya Tumis sayuran dengan daging."

"Mungkin, seharusnya kau membuat tumis sayuran dengan salad buah dan sayuran, aku merekomendasikan untuk membuat menu Vegetarian untuk malam ini."

"Tapi, nanti anak itu tak mau makan.."

"Percaya lah, anak itu akan makan semua sayuran itu tanpa paksaan."

"Bagaimana dengan camilan untuknya?"

"Buatkan dia puding roti atau panaskan saja pie blueberry buatan ibumu yang masih ada di freezer."

 **Gentle** **Giant** **Need Help.**

Thundy sedang membawa barang belanjaan di supermarket, tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang didepannya. "Maaf."

"Tak apa."

Hal yang sedikit mengganggunya adalah Dia hanya seperut (kurang dikit) sama pria itu.

'Gila, gue sama Michael aja seleher, lah ini orang seperut berarti tuh orang tinggi banget.'

"Hei!"

"Ah ya?" pria itu kembali lagi.

"Ini Dompetmu, terjatuh, untung aku melihatnya."

"Terima kasih tuaaaan..."

"James, James Stranford."

"Baik, Tuan James, terima kasih."

 **Back to GCS...**

"Sumpah, itu orang tinggi banget, gue bisa tebak dia lebih tinggi dari Alfred." Thundy menceritakan apa yang dia lihat ke orang-orang di markasnya.

"Gue kira Alfred orang tertinggi yang gue kenal, ternyata ada toh yang lebih dari tiang listrik tajir itu." ucap Salem.

"Dia marah, mungkin kita dah remuk kali diremek sama dia." lanjut Teiron. "Apalagi disini yang cowo rata-rata menengah kebawah tingginya."

"Sebentar aku bukakan pintunya!" Tumma langsung melesat ke pintu dan ketika membuka pintu dia melihat Eudo sedang duduk di pundak pria yang tinggi banget karena Tumma cuma sedada (kurang dikit) dari pria itu. "Eudo lu ngapain di pundak orang!?"

"Ya gak apa-apa kali, temen gue ini." Eudo langsung melompat turun dari pundak pria itu.

"Terserah, itu siapa?"

"Temen gue, namanya-"

"Tuhkan! w bilang apa! dia tinggi banget liat tumma! dia cuma sedada tuh orang!"

"Njir, eh tunggu dulu, Eudo.. lu cuma sepundak orang itu?"

"Dia punya nama oi, James kenalin mereka temenku. Ehem, Tumma, Thundy, Teiron, Salem."

"Ya, aku sudah tau soal si Thundy." James langsung mengangkat Thundy sekali tanpa kesusahan. "Dompetnya terjatuh tadi di supermarket jadi, aku mengembalikan milik ya."

"James, bisa turunkan Thundy.. Dia.. Lebih tua dari dirimu aslinya."

"Eh, Ah, maaf-"

Tumma hanya menahan rasa ingin tertawanya karena melihat kejaidan tersebut.

 **Lalu..**

"Jadi, membutuhkan pertolongan macam apa?" Tanya Emy ke James yang tadi meminta tolong ke dirinya.

"Be.. begini." James menceritakan semua masalahnya ke Emy. "Begitulah.."

"Kau kadang tidak yakin kalau dirimu adalah seorang _Seme_.. Tapi, James kau sudah berkeluarga, punya dua anak, menjadi seorang alpha dan pemimpin, seharusnya kau menghilangkan pemikiran macam itu."

"Tapi.. Entah kenapa aku masih suka merasa kurang percaya diri saja.."

Emy berpikir sejenak, James walaupun sudah terlihat sangat sempurna untuk menjadi seorang alpha tapi pemikiran masih seperti mereka yang bawahan. Tapi, masih ada satu cara lagi, entah mereka sudah melakukannya apa belum.

"James, kau sudah berkencan ke restoran bersama Eudo?" tanya Emy.

"Ah, pernah kok."

"Kepada siapa tagihan diberikan?"

"Aku lupa..."

Emy memijit keningnya kemudian dia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga James. James sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang Emy ucapkan.

"Besok temui aku lagi, kita atur rencana terlebih dahulu."

"Mmm.. baiklah."

"Btw, jaketnya lepas aja, nggak usah dipake terus-terusan."

"Ah, iya.. terima kasih ya Emy." James langsung membuka jaketnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar, tapi..

Duagh!

"Aduh, lupa pintunya nggak tertalu tinggi." Kepalanya terbentur bagian atas pintu kamar Emy.

'Lagian badan tinggi amat sih sampe 200-an lebih.' gumam Emy yang melihat kejadian itu.

 **Sementara itu Eudo..**

"Do, si James itu pernah marah nggak?" tanya Teiron penasaran.

"Jarang pake banget, gue aja baru satu kali ngelihat marah pake kata serius."

"Separah apa kalau James marah."

Eudo berusaha mengingat kejadian saat James mengamuk (benar-benar mengamuk) satu kejadian yang parah, "Waktu itu, kita lagi interograsi salah satu perampok.. gue ninggalin James sebentar karena mau ke toilet. Pas balik tiba-tiba ada bunyi benda jatoh keras banget dari ruang interogasi, pas dilihat apa.. Si James ngancurin meja ruang interogasi sekali gebrak. Pas selesai interogasi si James lari keluar dan nonjokin pohon depan kantor yang bikin heboh, tuh pohon roboh pas tonjokan ke lima belas dan nimpa kearah jalan. besoknya dia di SP dan nggak bisa kerja 1 minggu, gaji dipotong, harus ganti rugi."

'Gila... Red ngamuk aja udah bikin teror 1 squad apa lagi James ngamuk. Bisa abis dah ni gedung digebrakin.'

 **Besok...**

"Jadi apa perlu kalian memanggilku hari sabtu ini?" Tanya James.

"Sesuai janji, sekarang duduk dulu." James langsung duduk di bangku yang diberikan Emy, kemudian Iris dan beberapa orang datang dengan sebuah kotak dan menutupi badan James dengan sebuah selimut. Hal ini tentu saja membuat James kebingungan.

"Hm.. lebih seperti apa?"

"Sebentar lagikan Comifuro.. mending ini saja."

"Boleh-boleh, lagi pula dia kelihatan cocok loh. Badan gede plus tinggi."

"Emm.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" James mulai khawatir dengan para anak.perempuan yang berbicara dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ada, sekarang kita mulai prosedurnya." Hikari mulai memegang rambut James bersama gunting di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak! Jangan di-"

Kresss...

 **Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Dia jadi tambah keren sumpah." ucap Iris yang melihat hasil kerja mereka.

"Duh, kokoro-ku." kata Hikari.

"Ayolah James, kamu ganteng kok pake rambut pendek." hibur Terri yang melihat James masih melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan rambut pendek dan janggutnya yang tebal sekarang berubah menjadi tipis dengan ekspresi wajah sedih.

"Tenanglah, Eudo pasti suka ngeliatnya kok." Hibur Emy.

"Aku tak yakin soal ini.."

 **Lalu...**

"James kok belom dateng ya, padahal hampir 1 jam aku disini." keluh Eudo, tidak biasanya James terlambat sampai 1 jam lebih (biasanya hanya 5 menit.), mungkin dia pulang saja, juga James tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali.

"Eddie, maaf aku terlambat."

"Kau Ngapai-" Eudo sedikit kaget melihat James dengan penampilan baru, rambut pendek dengan kumis dan janggutnya dibuat tipis. Seperti bukan James.

"Emm.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tabya James.

"Siapa kamu-"

James langsung berbalik dan lari sambil menangis, "Aku Tahu ini ide buruk!!"

Eudo konstan mengejar James yang sudah kabur duluan dia tak bermaksud menghancurkan hati James. "Eh, Jammie, tunggu aku nggak bermaksud itu."

 **15 menit pengejaran dan petak umpet kemudian..**

"Ssh, sshu, udah-udah, aku nggak sengaja, maaf ya." Hibur Eudo.

"Aku tau ini ide buruk, harusnya aku tidak datang ke mereka." ucap James yang masih menahan air matanya.

"Nggak kok, kamu tambah keren deh Jammie, aku juga suka rambut mu dibuat pendek."

"benarkah?" Eudo mengangguk dan membantu James berdiri dan memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan. "Ini, hapus air matamu. Jangan Nangis lagi ya."

Tak jauh dari situ, para tim pengintai masih memantau keadaan mereka berdua.

"Semua Bagus?"

"Aman!"

"Keadaan?"

"Aman!"

"Tunggu dulu! Ada ancaman!"

"Apa itu Hika!?"

"Kode Merah! Kode Merah! Siaga 1! Target dalam bahaya!" Terri langsung merebut teropong milik Hikari dan melihat bahayanya.

"Oh, ini tidak bagus..."

"Eddie..." James mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eudo. Eudo langsung mendapatlan Alaram apa yang akan datang berikutnya. "Ja- James Tung-"

"EUDO ELFORD!! Apa yang kau lakukan Hah!?"

"A- Ayah!?" Eudo terkejut melihat Drud meneriakinya dari belakang. Oh, sial dia ketahuan berciuman dengan James. Apa yang harus dia katakan nanti ke ayahnya. "I- ini tidak-"

"Aku takau tahu Elford! Sekarang ikut aku untuk jelaskan semua ini!" Drud menarik tangan Eudo ke sebuah portal yang dia buka. "Kau Juga Anak Muda!" dan James juga...

 **Well, That's Uncommon..**

"Ba- Bagaimana Eudo?" tanya James ketika melihat Eudo keluar dengan wajah kebingungan dan terheran-heran.

"Ah.. apa yang terjadi barusan.." Gumam Eudo.

"Hah?"

 _Flashback..._

"Ayah tak mau tau Eudo! Kamu harus meninggalkan hubunganmu dengan Standford, tidak ada tapi!"

"Tidak akan! aku mencintai James dan aku tak akan meninggalkannya aku sudah berjanji kepadanya!"

"Kau mau melawan hah!? -" Eudo mendapat ceramah panjang dari ayahnya karena ketahuan memiliki hubungan Dengan James. "Pokoknya Ayah akan memaksamu menikah dengan perempuan lain, titik!"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mencintai James! aku tak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja, dia sudah terkena tekanan batin! aku tak mungkin membuat kedua anaknya terlantar jika suatu hari James mendadak menghilang!"

krik krik...

"Jadi Eudo..."

"Apa maumu sekarang!?"

"Oh, ayolah.." Drud merangkul pundak Eudo. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan soal James?"

Tf, Did just Happend!?

Eudo mendadak speechless, 'Lha, ini bapak gue kenapa'

"Udah Tunangan?"

"Belum yah.." jawab Eudo.

"Yaudah, ayah kasih kamu 2 bulan."

"Buat?"

"2 bulan dari sekarang.. kamu harus sudah menikahi James, dengar itu, Eudo!?"

"Y- ya..." Eudo masih dihajar dengan rasa heran. 'Ayah w kenapa ini!?"

 **Note :** **Eudo nggak tau kalau ayahnya sebenarnya menerima semua hubungan asal mereka mempunyai anak. Lucky you, Eudo Elford karena James punya dua anak (Della dan Frans).**

 _Flashback end.._

"2 Bulan!? Menikah!?" James tentu saja kaget mendengar batasan waktu yang diberikan ayahnya Eudo untuk menikah. "Jadi..."

"Ayah mau kita lebih serius Jammie.. yah, ku sendiri juga kaget mendadak ayah suruh kita menikah dalam waktu dua bulan."

"Kalau begitu." James merogoh sesuatu dari katung jaketnya, "Aku tau ini bukan cincin yang baru, karena ini bekas istriku. Tapi, Eudo.. maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"James, aku..."

"Aku tau kau pasti bingung melihat aku membawa cincin lamaku dikantong, yah.. aku belum bisa melepaskan memori dengan istriku yang dulu."

"Tentu James.. aku tak mungkin menolaknya."

Diluar kediaman Mayer para pengintai masih memantau keadaan James dan Eudo, "Girls, We got a reaalllyy good news..."

 **Lalu...**

"Apakah kita akan beritahu mereka?" Tanya James.

"Nanti ajalah, mereka palingan belum tahu kok." Eudo membuka pintu markas, "Kami kemba-"

"SELAMAT DATANG PASANGAN BARU!!"

"Eh, Apa!?" Eudo dan James terkejut melihat para anggota lainnya sudah mempersiapkan kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Selamat ya, Eudo dan James. Kami mendengar kalian akan menikah dalam dua bulan ini." ucap Yuki.

"Well, yah.. tunggu kalian tahu darimana?"

"kami, kau tidak tau kan kalau kalian berdua kami ikuti tadi." jawab para gerombolan perempuan sarap.

"Pantesan..."

"Ayah, Papa.. selamat ya."

"Oh.. Della, Frans, terima kasih sayang."

 **It's Santy Clause with Short hair.**

"Barang? cek! Komik? Cek! Makanan? Cek? Uang? Cek!"

"Kostum? Cek! Kwitansi? Cek! Pernak-pernik? Cek! Semua sudah siap!"

"Mereka pagi-pagi sudah sibuk ya.." kata Amelia yang melihat Iris dan Red sudah mulai benah-benah barang.

"Iya Iyalah, mereka kan jualan di Komifuro, jadinya mereka udah sibuk dari bulan lalu, Red sendiri jarang tidur karena ngejar deadline sama selalu cek tempat print dan nunggu barang kiriman dia datang." sambung Revan dan mengambil biskuitnya.

"Lu sendiri gimana? Datang?"

"Nggak dulu tahun ini, ada Nigou jadinya nggak dulu."

"Ooh.. w dateng ah nanti sekalian cari-cari pernak-pernik.

 _Kita ke Hotseat dulu..._

"Ayah, aku boleh kelilingkan?" tanya Nigou ke Red.

"Hati-hati ya, ini rame banget loh, kalau tersesat langsung ke pusat informasi ya." Red memberikan Nigou sejumlah uang kalau dia mau membeli sesuatu.

"Terima kasih ya ayah! Yuk Flore, Frans, Della, sama Ney kita jalan-jalan."

"Ayuk!"

Tunggu dulu! Ngapain Flore sama Ney ada!?

"Tuh, anak berdua minta ikut, yah, lu juga liatkan siapa yang kudu gantiin si bego itu dan si Zen, Arie, Tumma malah minta ikut." gerutu Thundy yang duduk diantara Iris dan Red.

"Ya jangan ngomel gitu lah.." ucap Red.

"Lihat itu! ada Santa!" kata Ney.

"Ney, ditempat ini mana ada Santa- eh iya, Nigou! itu Santa!"

"Hah! Eh, kok ada santa disini?"

Ney menunjuk seseorang tinggi, tegap, membawa kapak, dan memakai penutup mata di mata kanannya. Btw, itu James lagi cosplay Thor : IW ya, bukan Thor beneran.

"Boleh aku akui, James kau kok bisa ngepas ya pake kostum Thor." ucap Eudo dengan kostum Loki.

"Ah.. benarkah?"

"iy-"

"Santa kok rambutnya pendek? habis potong rambut?" Tanya Flore dengan polosnya disebelah James.

"Sa- Santa?" James tentu kebingungan melihat Flore mengucapkan Santa bukanya Thor.

"Iya, kemarin natal.. Santa bawa Hadiah buat Flore, Nigou, sama Ney.. rambutnya panjang sama janggutnya juga." ucap Ney polos.

Eudo hanya menahan tertawanya, "Ya ampun, anak-anak ini jangan-jangan mereka dapet hadiah dari Thor yang nyanar jadi santa.' ujarnya.

 ** _"Kalau beneran gimana jadinya ya? Eudo..."_**

"Hah!?" Eudo langsung menatap keatas.

 ** _"Ups, maaf 4th wall. H3H3, up dulu ya gayn."_**

"Eudo kenapa?" tanya James bingung.

"Ntah.."

"Lah, paman Eudo? kalau gitu kemarin yang jadi santa itu paman james dong." kata Nigou dengan polosnya.

Eudo langsung tertawa diikuti seseorang lainnya yang langsung digotong sama dua orang lainnya. "Duh, lu sih nggak liatin Tumma." keluh Zen.

"Ya maap, kan gue nggak liat." balas Arie

 **Robot duel**

"Lapar, makan yuk!" ajak Frans.

"Yuk!" mereka berlima langsung menuju sebuah kedai Ramen dan ketika masuk keadaannya cukup ramai.

"Hei, Hei! pelan-pelan makanmu!" ucap seorang pria yang membawa panah.

"Aku terlalu lapar!"

"Ya tapi, pelan-pelan bisakan!?"

"Bisa tapi aku tak mau kalah dari si robot itu!" pria robot itu menunjuk pria lainnya yang sedang makan ramen dengan kecepatan tinggi. tentu saja, pria yang ditunjuk langsung berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang. oh aku lupa menyebutkan siapa yang ditunjuk.

"Huh, kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan aku?" ucap Kenji, yup...

"Hei, udah Ken lebih baik jangan." lerai Kazuma yang duduk didepannya.

"Oh ayolah, siapa takut!"

'Nigou, lihat deh, bakalan ada lomba nih.' bisik Della ke telinga Nigou.

"Hmm.. ya, begitulah." Nigou kembali menyeruput Ramennya.

 **Lalu...** "Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai tuh." Ney melihat kearah kompetisi dua sableng barusan.

"Hmph, ku akui kau cukup tangguh."

"Kau juga." Mereka berdua kemudian berjabat tangan. "Ken!"

"Gen!"

Sementara itu, Kazuma dan Hanzo (OW) masih menatap kedua sableng itu dengan wajah speechless sembari melahap roti melon yang mereka beli.

"Apa yang barusan kami lihat ini..."

 **A Drunken Ronin**

"Yamagi.. itu siapa?" Takano melihat Yamagi membawa seseorang (diketahui dari cara berpakaian kalau pria itu mengembara.) pria di punggungnya, pria itu juga mabuk berat.

"Pelangganku, dia mabuk berat karena minum satu botol sake buatanmu, Takano." Yamagi duduk di sofa dan bermaksud menaruh pria tersebut agar tidur di sofa, tapi pria itu menolak melepaskan tangannya dari Yamagi dan mengeluh tanpa menengik. "Hei, Lepaskan dong."

Yang lain mencoba melepaskan pria tersebut tapi gagal. Pria itu malah mengejek para penariknya karena gagal menarik lepas dirinya dari punggung Yamagi.

"Haa.. terpaksa aku menemani pria ini satu malam." ucap Yamagi.

"Ayah.. kenapa mereka mau memisahkan kita, aku tak mau ayah pergi lagi."

"Pfft.." Yamatabi menahan rasa tertawanya setelah mendengar alasan pria tersebut tak mau lepas dari Yamagi. "Hei, maaf sudah mengganggumu, namamu siapa?" Tanya Yamatabi.

Pria itu hanya menengok sebentar lalu kembali ke semula, "Ryoma Wakatoshi."

"Ooh, Ryo-" mendadak Yamatabi terdiam

mendengar nama orang tersebut, bahkan Yamagi juga menjadi beku karena mendengarnya.

Prang!!

Haya menjatuhkan gelas berisi teh yang dia bawa setelah mendengar nama Ryoma. Tentu hal ini membuat para anggota lainnya kebingungan, bagaimana satu orang ini dapat membuat Kunihiro bersaudara menjadi diam tanpa kata hanya dengan namanya?

Yamagi naik ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara, Yamatabi membantu Haya membersihkan bekas pecahan gelas juga tanpa berkata satu patah kata sama sekali. Mereka semua memasang ekspresi kosong, tanpa ada senyuman ataupun ekspresi lainnya, mata mereka juga kosong.

Malam bertambah larut dan Yamagi belum tidur, dia menatap keluar jendela sembari duduk di platform jendela kamarnya. Yamagi melihat kearah Ryoma yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Apa yang membawamu kembali... Ryo."

 **End..**


	90. Chapter 90a

Chapter 90.a : I and my own Master.

NB : Alasan kenapa chapter 90 ini terbagi dua; ini adalah Bagian yang mempunyai drama yang sangat berat. Komedi yang muncul hanya akan sedikit saja, Komedi akan lebih banyak muncul di 90.b, 90.a akan ku double update dengan chap 89 sementara 90.b akan double dengan 91.

Malam sebelumnya.

"Irasshaimase"

"Hai..." Ryoma duduk, "Sashimi dan Sushinya.. tolong."

"Baiklah.."

Ryoma menatap pria yang melayaninya tersebut, 'Apakah benar itu kau... atau orang lain, atau anakmu.. guru.' gumamnya pelan. Dia melepas capingnya dan menaruh Naginata-nya di sampingnya. Kedai yang dia kunjungi terlihat sepi, entah karena memang sudah larut atau karena memang sepi pengunjung. Pesanannya tiba, bersama sebuah bonus satu botol sake, tunggu dia tidak memesan sake dan juga kenala ada sebuah porsi lainnya dari sashimi pesanannya.

"Aku mau tutup sebentar lagi, kau pelanggan terakhir." ucap Pria itu dan duduk disebelahnya. "Tak apa, sake ini pemberian temanku, bukan barang untuk dijual."

"Oh, terima kasih." balas Ryo, pria itu tertawa kecil dan melihat kearahnya. "Hei, kau mengembara? Sudah lama tak lihat orang sepertimu."

"Ya.. sudah lama aku melakukannya." jawab Ryo dan menegak sake yang dituangkan pria tersebut. "aku mencari seseorang.. Guruku.."

"Apa yang terjadi memangnya?" Tanya pria pemilik kedai itu.

"Aku... (Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan hinamu!) Menyakitinya disaat genting, disaat dia usai menolongku dari bahaya." Kata Ryoma yang mulai menjadi sedikit gelap. "Aku merasa tidak punya harga diri setelah menghinanya, ketika aku mau meminta maaf.. dia menghilang secara misterius tanpa jejak."

"Oh.. kau yakin, dia masih hidup?"

"Hatiku berkata dia masih hidup, sementara kepalaku berkata apa yang aku lakukan itu tidak berguna." balas Ryoma datar. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan melihat disebelah Ryoma.

"Oh, Naginata... aku lihat kau memodifikasinya."

"Yah, sedikit... Aku memodifikasinya agar lebih ringan karena walaupun aku bisa menggunakan kedua tangan. Aku enggan menggunakan tangan kananku untuk bertarung."

"Kenapa?"

"Tangan ini.. adalah tangan yang membuat aku kehilangan orang yang aku anggap keluarga dan juga yang membuat guruku menghilang."

"Hmm.. aku simpati kepadamu." Pria itu menuangkan lagi sake ke gelas Ryoma. "Ayo, minumlah. Tak apa."

"Terima kasih.."

Berakhir dengan Ryo yang mabuk berat.

Pagi Hari...

Sial, Ryoma merasa sangat malu atas sikapnya. Semalam dia mabuk berat dan sesekarang dia berada di rumah sang pemilik kedai dan juga tidur di kasurnya. Dia mencoba untuk bangun tapi kepalanya masih pening dan perutnya sedikit mual akibat mabuk semalam. Dia menemukan sebuah surat untuknya di atas laci sebelah kasur.

Temui aku di dojo, peta itu akan membantu.

Haruskah dia melihat si pemilik kedai di dojonya, tapi ya hebat.. seorang pemilik kedai saja memiliki sebuah dojo di rumahnya. Tapi, dia harus berterima kasih atas kebaikan hati sang pemilik kedai karena mau membawa dirinya dan senjatanya ke rumahnya. Ryo membenarkan pakaiannya yang turun dan segera pergi ke dojo untuk menemui pria itu.

Lalu...

Oke, dia makin tidak enak.. Apa yang terjadi saat dia mabuk semalam!?

Saat dia menujuk ke dojo banyak orang dalam satu rumah besar ini menyapanya dengan namanya. Iya, dengan nama Ryoma ataupun Wataoshi.

"Hai Ryo."

"Pagi Wakatoshi-san."

"Pagi Ryoma, sudah enakan?"

"Hai Rhoma!" (Oke yang ini memang kurang ajar.)

Ah, sudahlah pikirkan tujuan asalnya ke dojo terlebih dahulu. Ryo membuka pintu dojo tersebut dan sepi, hanya ada satu orang yang duduk memunggunginya. Seorang pria berambut biru disisir kebelakang. "Emm Halo, Tuan–" Pria itu bangun dan mengambil pedangnya. Tentu Ryoma mengambil posisi siaga saat pria tersebut mengambil pedangnya. Namun saat pria itu berbalik, dia terkejut karena tatapan tajam pria itu. Kedua manik berwarna merah yang menatapnya dengan tajam, memang dia itu pemilik kedai semalam; Tapi, bodohnya Ryoma tidak melupakan sebuah tatapan santai dari seseorang...

Crak..

–Yang dia amat hormati, "Gu-"

Sial pria itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama dengan sebuah ayunan pedang yang cepat. Ryoma memang dapat menahannya tapi, karena konsentrasinya lenyap akibat tatapan mengintimidasi pria tersebut dia kehilangan pegangan atas Naginata-nya dan senjatanya terlempar ke ujung ruangan. Pria itu memukul perutnya dengan gagang pedangnya dan mendorongnya ke lantai kemudian menancapkan pedangnya ke sebelah Ryoma dengan beberapa senti lagi mengenai kepalanya.

"Kehilangan konsentrasi mu.. Ryo. apa yang aku ajarkan selama ini untuk tidak kehilangan konsentrasi, hmm?" Pria itu mencabut pedangnya dari lantai dan membantu dirinya untuk bangun.

"Haaa- apa yang terjadi dengan murid terbaikku setelah dia mengembara mencari diriku selama ini?" Ryoma langsung memeluk sang guru yang amat dia hormati tanpa sadar dia menagis dipundaknya.

"Aku kira- Aku kira, aku tak akan menemukan dirimu lagi, tolong maafkan sikapku yang bodoh, guru."

Sang guru hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ryoma, "Tentu Ryoma, aku selalu menunggu waktu dimana kau akan sadar akan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan." Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Ryoma dan membuat Ryo duduk berlutut di lantai. "Tapi Ryo.. Aku tak akan memaafkan dirimu atas semua yang telah kau perbuat." Sebuah tekanan batin untuk Ryoma yang mendengar dia tak termaafkan oleh sang guru, dia mulai memutari Ryoma secara perlahan-lahan.

"A- aku tak..."

"Ya Ryo, semua yang kau lakukan ini tak berguna sama sekali. Kau sadarkan?"

Hati terdalam milik Ryo mulai ingin memberontak setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Maksudku, kau mencari diriku. Tapi, kemudian, aku tak memaafkanmu, bahkan aku tak sudi mengangkatmu lagi menjadi muridku."

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR!!"

"Kau kira aku akan semudah itu memaafkan dirimu setelah kau tidak mempunyai rasa terima kasih terhadap diriku setelah menolongmu dari bahaya, hmm?"

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR!!"

"Apa karena kau mengetahui fakta kalau aku yang menggunakan Tenma Hazan dan menjadi seorang monster? Aku adalah Hina di matamu?"

"Hentikan semua ini!!"

"Memangnya ada murid yang mau berguru dengan makhluk hina seperti diriku? Sekarang apa? Kau mencari sang ter-hina dan memohon kepada dirinya agar mau menjadi gurumu lagi?"

"Kau tidak Hina! Kau guru terbaik! Aku mohon hentikan!"

Sang guru berhenti didepan Ryoma yang sudah bergemetar secara hebat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan simpatik tapi, hatinya tetap berkata lain.

"Pergilah lagi, cari dan temukan, orang yang kau anggap sebagai gurumu, dan juga orang yang kau anggap terhormat dan tidak hina; Aku memang Yamagi Kunihiro, tapi kau lihat sendiri. Aku adalah Yamagi Kunihiro yang terhina bagimu, bukan Yamagi Kunihiro yang terhormat dimatamu. Jadi, Enyahlah dari hadapanku, jangan muncul lagi di depan mataku. Kau paham? Ryoma Wakatoshi."

Yamagi baru ingin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryoma yang sangat tertekan, namun dia tertahan oleh Ryoma yang bersujud di depannya. Dia bisa mendengar pria itu menangis setelah dia menekan batin Ryoma.

"Maafkan aku... Aku mohon maafkan aku, maafkan aku atas sikap terhinaku kepadamu guru. Kau tetaplah Yamagi Kunihiro yang aku hormati, bukan yang terhina. Aku sangat memohon kepadamu, maafkan aku dan berikan aku kesempatan kedua sebagai muridmu lagi untuk menebus semua kesalahanku selama ini."

Yamagi hanya dia, dia pergi ke ujung ruangan tempat senjata milik Ryoma terpental, mengambilnya kembali dan kembali ke depan Ryoma yang masih dalam posisi memohonnya.

"Ryoma Wakatoshi, Bangunlah wahai anak muda!"

Ryoma bangun dari posisinya dan melihat kearah Yamagi. Yamagi mengarahkan Naginata milik Ryoma kearah Ryoma dan menaruh mata pedang tersebut di atas pundak Ryoma.

"Bersumpahlah... dengan nama dan jiwamu, kau tidak akan membuatku kecewa kembali. Karena aku aku menerimamu kembali untuk menjadi muridku."

Ryoma terkejut mendengarnya, Yamagi menerima permohonan maafnya serta mengembalikan posisinya sebagai murid Yamagi.

"Aku bersumpah guru atas namaku dan nyawaku, aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa untuk kedua kalinya!" ucao Ryoma.

"Jika kau membuatku kecewa kembali, Naginata ini akan mengambil nyawamu tanpa mengenal kejadiannya, mau kau terbunuh orang lain maupun kecelakaan semata, Naginata ini lah yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu. Paham?"

"Paham!"

"Bagus.." Puji Yamagi. "Selamat datang kembali, Ryoma Wakatoshi, Murid terbaikku."

Ryovers. (Ryoma Lovers)

"Ya, aku tau... Hmm? Iya, daaah, Rehaku." Yamagi menutup teleponnya dan kembali melihat kearah Ryoma yang menunggunya.

"Siapa itu Reha?" Tanya Ryoma penasaran.

"Ah, dia pujaan hatiku, haa..." Yamagi tersenyum sembari mengusap dadanya.

"Dia wanita seperti apa?"

"Wanita? tidak, dia pria, kami sudah berhubungan selama tiga tahun." jawab Yamagi tentu itu membuat Ryoma terkejut.

"Ti- tiga tahun! kau jatuh cinta ke seorang pria."

"Tentu, 'Cinta itu buta' Ryo, kau pasti merasakannya, iya kan?" ucap Yamagi.

"Iya sih." Ryoma mendadak blush mendengar perkataan Yamagi dan menatap kearah lain.

"Ara ara, seseorang sedang jatuh cinta rupanya~" goda Yamagi. (Please jangan diulang lagi "Ara Ara" nya kek Yama!!)

"Hah!? Ti- tidak! aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" Kata Ryoma. "Mu- mungkin..."

Yamagi menggunakan tatapan menggodanya ke arah Ryoma.

"Bi- bisa kau tidak menatapku seperti itu!? itu membuatku ke- kesal."

"Aku merasa terpanggil, ada yang butuh bantuan?" tanya Iris yang mendadak muncul ditengah mereka yang membuat Ryoma terkejut.

"Huah!? Siapa kau!?"

"Seon Mi, Yon atau Iris Lisabeth atau Aomi Aokiryuu atau Nanairo Hikari."

"Kau punya berapa nama sih!?" Keluh Ryoma.

"Tiga nama asli sesuai orang tua dan kewarganegaraan sama satu nama pena." jawab Iris.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Iris kalau mau, tapi kalau kau bersama kakeknya aku rekomendasikan untuk memanggilnya Seon atau Aomi. Ah, aku pergi dulu buka kedai, have fun kalian berdua." Yamagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dadah, Yamagi!" Iris kemudian kembali ke laptop –eh, Ryoma maksudnya.

"Jadi, Ryoma, apa preferensi mu?"

"Hah?"

"Pria atau Wanita atau Keduanya?"

"Emm... Pria.."

"Baiklah, pilihnya yang bagaimana? Single Putra/Putri? Ganda Putra/Putri/Campuran? atau Single Campuran?"

"Emang kau kira Badminton apa Single sama Ganda dan lagi pula emang ada apa Single campuran!?"

"Ada kok temen kami yang single campuran."

"Hah?"

Seseorang kemudian bersin cukup keras di markas tetangga.

"Keknya gue mau nabok Iris setelah ini."

Ceprot!

"Duh, Gatal!"

"Eh maaf, sengaja." ucap Tartagus yang melempar sebuah cream Cheese.

Back to the Irish...

"Hehe, maaf pak bercanda. Jadi, gimana? Lebih muda?"

"Iya.."

"Rambut?"

"Coklat dan sisir belakang, pake ikat kepala."

"Ohho... apa dia sama seperti kau? Mengembara?"

"Ah, Iya... hanya saja kami nggak bisa bersama terlalu lama karena berbeda tujuan. Oh, aku bertemu dengan dia di tanah ladang tandus."

"baiklah... aku sudah bisa menebak, dia dari daerah tandus juga dan juga dia ahli memanjat tebing."

"I- iya.."

"Kalaupun dia ada di kota ini.. kita beruntung kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Tambahan.. Dia lebih muda?"

"Iya, kalau aku lihat terakhir dia masih sekitar 18 tahun untuk mengembara seoerti dia."

"Yaya.. Kau terakhir bertemu dia berala tahun?"

"Empat Tahun..."

"Baiklah, tim-ku akan membantumu mencarinya lagi, karena pria yang beruntung ini suka denganmu. Kalau dia tidak kami temukan, tenang ada aku yang bisa membantumu mencari pria lain." ucap Iris dan beranjak pergi.

"Ah, Apa aku harus membayarnya?"

"Tentu saja, bisa kapan-kapan kok. Tinggal ajak aku dan kelompokku makan-makan itu saja." jawab Iris.

"Terima kasih, Aomi-chan.."

"Sama-sama."

"Girls, we got a service today!" Iris menulia sebuah pesan di grup chatnya. "Assemble!!"

5 jam kemudian...

Ryoma melihat Handphone miliknya (diketahui itu diberikan oleh Yamagi buat komunikasi) bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Iris. Gadis itu mengirimkan foto dia bersama kawan-kawannya bersama dengan...

"Di-dia.."

'Kami menemukannya dia menjadi pelatih panjat tebing di kota ini. Dan lucky, dia masih mengingat dirimu. Dia bisa bertemu denganmu hari sabtu nanti karena dia free.'

"Hoho, sepertinya seseorang mau keluar sabtu ini."

"Huaa! Aduh! Terkejut aku, Guru!" keluh Ryoma untung Handphonenya tidak jatuh.

"Haha maaf, bagaimana?"

"Me- mereka menemukannya..."

"Hoo.. Selamat ya, ingat, tunjukan siapa yang berkuasa, kau bukan dia!"

"Baik guru!"

 **Bonus :**

"Mana Zizi?" Tanya Miya.

"Zilong? dia pulang ke kerajaan dulu mau kenalin chang'e ke yang lain."

 _Zilong..._ "Kak masih jauh nggak?" Tanya Chang'e

"Ah, itu dia sudah kelihatan."

 **NB : Kalian bertiga, I need your help, w nggak apal Zilong dati kerajaan mana sama siapa aja didalemnya :'''''vvvvv**


	91. Uncle of Hell

**Chapter 90.b :** Uncle of the Valient's

balas **revievv :**

 **Rosy Miranto : Aku tuu laki-laki tulen umur 19 tahun, baru kali ini dikira perempuan. -w-**

 **Shiki : Tidak aku ini serigala asli, tubuhku juga serigala, namun.. karena kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Yuki. Aku menjadi _shapeshifter._**

 **Pyro : Ya silahkan!!**

 **Moku : Pilih atau boleh, aku nggak suka keduanya.**

 **Mita : Gak ROG itu gak Good.**

James **: Frans dan Della itu anak kandungku, aku sebelumnya sudah beristri tapi, yah.. Nasib tak dapat dilawan, dia harus 'pergi' pertama saat Frans dan Della masih kecil.** **Soal Raksasa, mungkin karena tinggiku 2,17 meter.**

 **Genji tuh yang adeknya Hanzo, kalau Kenji adeknya Kazuma. Aku juga rada nggak punya ide pas mau namain adeknya Kazuma karena dapetnya pas lagi writer block. =3=**

 **Iris : Bukan kota juga sih, kami menemukan kalau dia tinggal di perbatasan dengan daerah lain sekitar 40 kilometer dari pusat kota.** **Btw, Kau belum tau Jokes single campuran ya, artinya Single campuran tuh... *Nunjuk orangnya langsung Uhuk! Cek Si Giro!**

 **Red : aku kan yang ngurus banyak barang saat mau jualan di Comic Frontier, yah.. memang rada aneh kalau soal makan padahal aku sering bangun jam 4 subuh buat olahraga Fitness 2 jam lalu lanjut joging 5 kilo, pas makan malah seabrek-abrek ditambah pas cek gula darah sama kolestrol malah normal tanpa hambatan giliran ditanya diet makan gimana.. pada kaget.**

 **Eudo : Thor versi Infinity War, si James Cosplaynya. Jangan tanyakan soal pemicu James mengamuk ya, aku tak berani membuatnya mengamuk lagi. *mundur.** **Oh, satu lagi, bagik justru.. James sudah sangat alpha.. tak perlu apa-apa lagi, dia sudah jadi pemimpin kok *blush sambil maenin rambut.**

 **Yamagi : Aku sudah merasakan kehilangan kesadaran saat berubah menjadi monster, ingin tau apa yang membuat aku kecewa dengan Ryo? Dia menusukku tepat di dada dan kabur beserta dengan menendangku saat sekarat.**

 **Ryoma : Tidak, bukan Seppuku.. maksudnya sih.. kalau aku membuat guru kecewa, maka.. kalau terjadi kecelakaan sedikit saja Naginata-ku bisa membunuhku, begitu.**

 **Ralat *Razor Gaming lupa ku ubah jadi *Alienware** **dengan spek yang tentu saja sudah tinggi sangat.**

 **SR :**

 **Ethan : Ye siapa lagi kalau bukan gue.**

 **Ryoma : *Triggered so Intensive, run with Naginata to Hibatur.**

 **Yamagi : *Ara Ara Intensive.**

 **Ya Bayangin aja sendiri, Thundy yang 165cm sama James yang 217cm.**

 **girl-chan : Ya maap, Oh btw, temennya Batur**

"Hmm..." Terdengar suara burung elang dari atas markas. Jarang ada burung elang yang terbang diatas markas, biasanya hanya lewat. Namun, kali ini burung elang itu mendarat di atap.

Desmand bersiul kearah elang tersebut dan elang itu langsung terbang kebawah dan hinggap di bahunya. Ada sebuah surat di kaki elang tersebut.

"Haa.. mengirim surat dengan elang..." Dia membaca surat tersebut dan melihat untuk siapa.

"Aku akan datang hari minggu untuk melihat kalian berempat. Ricther Valient. Oh, untuk mereka." Desmand langsung menemui Alucard (Val) yang sedang bersandar di atas pohon. "Hoi! Ada surat untukmu!"

"Hah, untu-" Belum selesai dia berbicara, Alu terkejut melihat Elang yang hinggap dipundak Desmand. "Theo!?"

"Nama elang ini Theo?"

"Dia elang milik pamanku..." Alu langsubg turun dari pohon dan mengambil surat tersebut. Dia membacanya sedikit dan seketika itu pula Alu langsung berkeringat dingin. Desmand kebingungan, baru kali ini dia melihat Alu yang biasanya diam, kalem, dan santai. Menjadi kebingungan, ketakutan, dan panik hanya dengan membaca surat dari pamannya.

"Hei kau tak-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Alu langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai bawah dan segera mengirim pesan ke kesemua adiknya.

AlVal : Bahaya! Siaga Merah!

AnthonioVal : Ada apa? Freré?

MirandaVal : Kenapa sih kak Al?

SarahVal : Kak Alu kenapa?

CullenVal : Kakak kenapa sih? kok sampe siaga merah...

AlVal : Baca!! *Foto surat Paman Mereka. Kalian Taukan!?

SarahVal : Tiiiiiiiddaaaakkk!! KENAPA DIA HARUS DATANG!!

MirandaVal : Aku NGGAK MAU ketemu paman! :(

CullenVal : Nio! bro? Kau nggak pingsankan!?

Sementara itu, Anthonio ambruk di depan meja makannya dengan wajah terkena krim kue.

CullenVal : Fix! Dia pingsan!

AlVal : Nggak mau tau ya! Pokoknya Kita harus ngumpul, 3 hari lagi dia mau datang!

MirandaVal : ya ampun, baru aja mau jalan ke Rusia, malah ada paman Richter :((

SarahVal : Nggak bisa diundur apa gitu.! Aku baru mau nemuin Anthonio di Perancis!

CullenVal : Untung Ya diriku ini!

AlVal : Heh!! Kau juga dateng, Nggak pake nggak! Kalau dia ngelihat ada adik teman ku yang Seorang Summoner, sementara kau tak datang, mau kau di revive buat ketemu dia.

CullenVal : Noooo!! Pliss Jangan dicepuin ada Summoner disana!!

AlVal : Ya Makanya Dateng!

SarahVal : Nggak dateng kita cepuin ke paman Richt!

MirandaVal : Nggak dateng kita cepuin ke paman Richt! (1)

AnthonioVal : Terkejut aku! Kenapa sih dia mau dateng!? Aku sudah kelewat muak ketemu Paman Richter dari kecil!

SarahVal : Udah sih datengin aja, kalaupun dia ngebacot palingan bukan hal dari masa lalu.

AlVal : Inget lah kata-kata dia.

MirandaVal : "Masa Lalu lebih berancun daripada Racun itu sendiri" ?

AlVal : Nah, kalaupun dia ngebacot soal kesalahan kita berlima dulu, juga nggak bakalan panjang.

CullenVal : Tapi ya tetep aja nyesek kalau dia yang ngomong.

AnthonioVal : Udahlah, terima aja, 3 hari kedepan siap mental kalau Paman Ricthtard keluar bacotannya.

CullenVal : Mau nggak mau, ya harus mau...

Memangnya apa sih yang membuat mereka berlima sangat ketakutan dengan bertemu paman mereka kembali?

Well, ada beberapa hal :

Alucard : Melepas Jabatan Kesatrianya dan kabur dari rumah.

Anthonio : Membicarakan hal yang tidak boleh dibicarakan tentang masa lalu pamannya yang dicap sebagai seorang "Pembual" ke orang-orang.

Sarah : Memanah, Memanah, dan Memanah.

Mira : Sering Pergi tanpa alasan dan jarang memberikan alasan yang jelas soal kemana dia pergi. Too much Travelling.

Cullen : Satu-satunya Mage di keluarga dan Ricther sangat! tidak menyukai seorang Mage.

3 hari kemudian...

"Haaa.. Anu, Yuki.." Alu menemui Yuki yang kebetulan akan membuat sebuah teh di dapur.

"Ya, Ada apa Alu? butuh bantuan?"

"Paman kami akan datang, bisakah kau membuat teh hitam atau teh melati bukan teh hijau, karena paman kami tidak terlalu menyukai teh hijau." jelas Alu

"Oh, baiklah.. hei, kenapa kau baru memberitahu kami paman-mu akan datang?" Tanya Yuki yang sedikit mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ah, ya..."

"Hmmm.. aku menemukan sebuah surat dibuang di tempat sampah dan itu terlihat sudah dari seminggu yang lalu.." Yuki mengambil sebuah kertas yang merupakan surat yang dikirimkan oleh paman mereka.

"A- Ah.. haa.. Baiklah, maaf baru memberitahumu.. kami berlima tidak menyukai paman kami. Maaf."

"Baiklah, maafmu diterima. Jangan diulang ya." Yuki langsung mengambil sebuah bungkus teh hitam dan bersiap untuk menyeduhnya, "beri tahu aku ketika Paman kalian sudah datang. Jangan diam saja."

"Baik Yuki..."

"Kak, Cullen belum datang.. gimana nih!?"

"Aku jemput!!"

Sementara itu, Cullen...

"Sial, aku terlambat!" Cullen baru saja mau pergi sendiri tapi, dia melihat seorang pria tua datang membawa sebuah karangan bunga. "Oh tidak itu paman, aku harus sembunyi." Cullen bersembunyi di dalam pohon agar pamannya tidak (panik) melihat dirinya 'keluyuran'. Richter berhenti di depan nisan milik Cullen dan menatap nisan di tanah tersebut, sementara Cullen hanya bisa berharap pamannya hanya menaruh bunga dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hai Cullen.. Lama tak bertemu..."

'Duh, bakalan lama deh, mudah-mudahan kak Al belum datang kemari.' ujar Cullen.

"Walaupun sepertinya ini sangat terlambat dan aneh.. haha, kau tau.. aku malah mau membahas masa lalu, padahal aku merasa kalau masa lalu adalah racun terkuat dibandingkan rectified spirit sekalipun. Dan ya, memang benar itu sangat beracun." Cullen sedikit tertegun mendengarnya walaupun, itu kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan pamannya (bahkan seperti motto hidup pamannya.) tapi, ini rasanya berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Paman tau, ini sangat terlambat, kalau kalian masih berlima paman ingin meminta maaf sudah terlalu keras dengan kalian berlima setelah orang tua kalian tiada. Tapi, kalian semua berpencar, demi mimpi kalian. Awalnya aku sangat marah ketika tau kalian pergi tanpa jejak, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun... akhirnya aku mengerti soal mimpi kalian masing-masing dan aku sangat terlambat untuk mendengar kematianmu."

'Paman...'

"Maafkan pamanmu yang kejam ini, Cullen. Paman tak bermaksud untuk sangat membencimu karena kau seorang penyihir dulu. Selamat Tinggal, Keponakanku, beristirahatalah dengan tenang disana." Cullen ingin keluar dan memeluk pamannya secara langsung, namun.. itu bukanlah ide yang baik.

'Aku harus cerita ini ke kakak nanti...'

Back to Richter..

"Permisi.."

"Silahkan masuk saja." Richter langsung membuka pintu tanpa curiga sediktpun dan tiba-tiba sebuah ember berisi air tumpah diatas kepalanya dan ember tersebut menutupi kepalanya.

"Eh, duh! bego, salah orang!" Ethan langsung mengambil handuk dari lemari. Sementara itu, Anthoni yang baru lewat langsung panik tak karuan melihat pamannya menjadi korban salah satu kejahilan para anggota lainnya. Dia yakin kalau ember tersebut mulai berasap dan panas karena pamannya sudah mau meledak, dengan ketakutan dia mengangkat ember tersebut perlahan, tapi langsung mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula karena takut melihat ekspresi pamannya.

Dibelakang itu, Sarah dan Mira hanya bisa mengintip dari pojok koridor karena tak berani mendekati.

"Pa- Paman Richte-"

Krak!

"Pa- Paman Bu- bukan aku yang mem- mema- memasang jebakan itu! Sungguh! Itu pekerjaan temanku!" Anthoni panik luar biasa ketika melihat pamannya mulai menarik pedang yang ia bawa dari sarungnya.

"Maaf pak, saya kira teman saya, ini handuk untukmu." Ethan kembali bersama handuk ditangannya dan memberikan handuk tersebut ke Richter.

"Terima kasih dan Anthonio, mana saudaramu?"

Mira dan Sarah langsung keluar dari persembunyian mereka. "Ha- Halo, Paman Rict..."

"Aku datang kemari dengan mood baik dan memastikan kalian baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang, moodku memburuk. Dan juga, mana Al!?"

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Al Muncul bersamaan dengan seseorang disampingnya.

"Kemana saja ka- Cull- Cullen!?"

"Ha- Halo.. Paman Riktor- ups."

Nah lo, salah satu ucapan yang nggak boleh terucap lagi...

"Apa yang baru saja kau bilang barusan?"

"Ma- Maaf paman..."

"Ayolah, dia tak sengaja tak perlu marah soal itu, Rictharts." Mira dan Sarah langsung menampar kedua sisi pipi Anthoni bersamaan.

"ATV bodoh!" omel Sarah.

"Kau malah memperburuk keadaan." Omel Mira.

"Kalian Berlima! Duduk!"

"Baik Paman..."

'Sialan kau Cullen dan Anthoni...'

Satu Ceramah panjang kemudian (Estimasi 2 jam...)

Para kelima Valient masih dalam keadaan tewas setelah diceramahi paman mereka selama dua jam nonstop. Sementara itu, Richter sedang menikmati teh hitam yang diseduh Yuki di luar bersama dengan Takano, Yuki, dan Ryuuga dengan hati yang masih 'ngambek'.

"Hei, kalian tak apa?" tanya Revan yang melihat kelima saudara itu tertengkurap di lantai.

"Tidaaaaakkk..."

Stop it!

"Oh. My. Lord. Granger! Dia sedang berjalan kemari!" Alucard (ML) merasa sangat senang ketika melihat salah satu Demon Hunter yang paling terkenal sedang ada di lingkungan sekitar squad dari kamarnya.

"Ah maaf, boleh aku menumpang istirahat sebentar." Granger mendatangi Moku yang sedang berkebun.

"Boleh, silahkan tuan-"

"Granger.."

"Silahkan Tuan Granger.." Moku membiarkan Granger masuk, Moku bermaksud membantu Granger membawakan tas biolanya tapi, tangannya ditepis oleh Granger.

"Jangan Sentuh tas biolaku! Paham?"

"Ba- Baik.."

'Wow, Kasar.' komentar Moku dan pergi meninggalkan Granger sendirian di gazebo. Kemudian, Alucard datang bersama sebuah koci berisi air limun dan beberapa buah gelas.

"Kau.. Granger kan?"

"Ya, dan kau Alucard.. salah satu Demon Hunter yang terkenal. Senang untuk melihatmu." Granger menatap kearah Alu yang menaruh nampan yang dia bawa.

"Iya." Alu mendengar kalau Granger adalah Demon Hunter yang sangat ditakuti oleh para Iblis tertuma karena permainan biolanya. Entah, apa yang membuat iblis itu ketakutan. Setiap kali dia memainkan biola, maka iblis akan langsung mundur atau bersembunyi dan membuat pihak Demon Hunter sering mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Anu, Granger.."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang menjadikan permainan biolamu sangat terkenal?"

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Granger.

"Tentu.."

Granger mengeluarkan biolanya dari tas dan mulai menentengnya di pundak, "Akan kubuat ini selesai dengan cepat.. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Baiklah.."

Meanwhile...

"Paman.. Kau kan masih disini... Teman kami mau menikah hari minggu kau mau datang?" Valient menyodorkan sebuah kertas undangan ke Richter.

"Boleh, aku akan da-" Tiba-tiba sebuah alunan nada biola yang buruk.. sangat buruk dan melengking terdengar sangat keras dan memecahkan kaca disebelah Ricther.

"ARFGGGGGGHHH!!!! SIAPAPUN, HENTIKAN PERMAINAN BUTA NADA DAN MELENGKING INI!!!!" Teriak Valient dan langsung berlari ke sumber suara disusul oleh Ricther yang menerikai nama Granger sembari membawa pedangnya yang sudah beraura merah.

Lain Tempat..

"Giro, nih, buat anak squad lu.." Revan memberikan beberapa buah beberapa buah pie yang belum dipanggang ke Giro.

"Pie buah? kau yang buat?" Tanya Giro.

"Bukan, ibu gue yang buat, di kulkas sini juga masih banyak stocknya yaudah gue bagi-bagiin deh." ucap Revan.

Tiba-tiba suara biola 'ajaib' terdengar di telinga mereka, bahkan Giro sampai pingsan mendengarnya.

"Duh! Kuping gue budeg dah nih!!" Teriak Revan.

kamar Warrend...

"Bagi Komponen dong, War... lu kan lengkap." pinta Alpha yang datang ke kamar Warrend bersama Garcia.

"Masuklah, tinggal cari dimeja." Alpha kemudian masuk ke kamar Warrend dan melihat-lihat isi kamarnya yang lebih mirip lab dibandingkan kamar.

Ketika dia sedang mencari komponen yang dia perlukan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara biola ajaib Granger dari luar yang menyebabkan kaca pecah dan juga..

Booom!!

"Efari! Azure!"

"Garcia!"

Ketiga robot itu mendadak overload dan Sistem Crash setelah mendengar suara biola ajaib milik Granger.

dan Lebiiiiih Jauh lagi!!!

"Gimana Sap? kedengeran nggak!?" Tanya Ethan yang sedang mengetes sebuah speaker jarak jauh buatan Warrend dengan Sapphire.

"Kedengeran, btw lu ganti lagunya! Soalnya Salem ngamuk-ngamuk nih disetelin Gloomy Sunday." Jawab Sapphire dilain sisi.

"Ok!"

Mendadak sebelum Ethan sempat menghidupkan lagu yang lain mendadak kaca pecah dan suara biola milik Granger terdengar sangat keras dikedua sisi speaker.

"ETHAN!! LU NYETEL APAAN!?"

"SAP!! BUKAN GUE SUMPAH YANG MAEN BIOLA SEBURUK INI! HP W JUGA NGGAK SEMPET NYETEL LAGU!!"

"ADOOOOHH!! SUARANYA KEDENGERAN SATU GEDUNG SQUAD NIH!!!"

Ethan yakin bisa mendengar suara kaca pecah squad sebelah.

Di halaman...

Alu sedang berkeringat dingin mendengar permainan biola milik Granger yang sangat-sangatlah buruk. Demi apapun orang yang dia puja dan dia hormati sebagai Demon Hunter terkenal ini sangat buta nada dan jelek dalam bermusik. Pantas para Demon sering mundur karena bukan aura Granger yang menakutkan melainkan lantunan biola Granger sangat-sangat-sangatlah buruk dan dapat membuat kerukasan telinga.

"Sudah..." Granger berhenti memainkan biolanya dan langsung berkemas.

"Aku harus pergi.. Terima kasih untuk limunnya." Entah kemana dia langsung berlari dan dibelakangnya...

"GRANGER KEPARAT!! KEMARI KAU! KAU SUDAH MERUSAK TELINGAKU!"

Ricther dan Valient mengejarnya dengan penuh aura ingin membunuh.

 **Bonus :**

"Eudo gimana? Satu hari setelah jadi ayah." Eudo hanya cemberut, kepalanya masih kacau karena baru bangun tidur dan Eudo bukanlah orang yang baik sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Bahkan dia tak menghubris Red yang baru saja menyapanya. Dia mengambil beberapa telur dan satu kotak susu dan beberapa bahan untuk lainnya seperti tepung dan soda masak.

"Eudo? Oi?" Red menepuk pinggul eudo dan orang yang bersangkutan langsung bereaksi dan menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan erat dengan kounter dapur.

"Reeddd... Jangan tepok pinggul gue dulu bisa nggak.." keluh Eudo yang kesakitan.

"Woo.. maaf kawan, aku tak tahu kau habis 'itu' dengan suamimu." ucap Red. "Tumben kau pagi-pagi sangat, biasanya jam tujuh atau jam delapan baru bangun."

"Bekal.. dan sarapan.. untuk mereka..."

"Keluarga baru, tugas baru, tanggung jawab baru..."

"Gue.. izin sakit dulu dah, sumpah nggak nyaman pinggul gue sehabis 'itu' sama James." keluh Eudo dan mengambil HP-nya untuk menelepon atasannya.

End, Btw, soal Pulkam nggak jadi buat, soalnya aku nggak ada ide buatnya DX


	92. Plus one

**Chapter 91 : UnXpected Pair** **Scene.**

How James fallen for Eudo. (James x Eudo)

-8 bulan yang lalu-

"K- kau.. Repot-repot mengurusku, biarkan aku sendiri.. Eu." James memcoba membuat Eudo tidak ikut campur soal keadaannya yang sangat memprihatinkan karena dia sedang sakit akibat terlalu down akibat kehilangan istrinya.

Eudo hanya menghela nafas kesal, Fyi... Ini sudah hari ketujuh semenjak James sakit-sakitan dan dia jarang sekali makan dan lebih banyak menangis. Menurut pengakuan Della, ketika dihibur, ayahnya hanya akan tersenyum sebentar dan kembali bersedih saat semua orang pergi.

"Frans.. dan aku, hanya ingin ayah kembali bahagia seperti saat ada mama. tapi, itu susah sekali karena ayah sangat emosional." jelas Della saat ditanya oleh Eudo bagaimana keadaan James.

"James, tolong terima pertolongan kami, kami mau menghiburmu. Ditambah kepala polisi sudah mengetahui keadaan dirimu yang depresi" Eudo membuka tutup panci yang bawa dan menyendok bubur dari panci tersebut. "Makanlah, kau belum makan, lalu kau juga dehidrasi, dan sedang sakit. Jangan rusak dirimu James, kau tak ingin anak-anak sedih karena melihat ayah mereka tak berdaya setelah kehilangan ibu mereka, bukan mereka saja, kami semua yang ada disekitarmu juga merasakannya."

"Kau.. kenapa begitu menghawatirkan diriku?"

"Kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluargaku sendiri, hampir.. Kau juga sangat peduli dengan semua orang di kantor, membuat semuanya bahagia."

James hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Eudo. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda, Dadanya mendadak menjadi sesak dan jatungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Tunggu kenapa dia malah menjadi deg-degan ketika Eudo menyuapinya, tangan yang lembut itu ketika menyapu sebuah bubur yang tertinggal di pipinya membuat James tambah memanas.

'Ke- Kenapa aku mempunyai rasa untuk Eudo!? A- aku ini pria, dan dia juga pria...' pikir James.

"Sudah ya, kau minum obatnya dan istirahat. Aku akan kembali besok kesini, anak-anak juga sudah aku buatkan makanan, jangan khawatir stok persediaanmu juga sudah ku isi semua." ucap Eudo sembari membereskan peralatan makan dan panci kecil yang dia bawa untuk menyuapi James. Ah, James tak ingin Eudo pergi. Dia masih ingin bersama dengan Eudo untuk sementara waktu. "E- Eu..."

"Ya?" Eudo berbalik untuk melihat kearah James.

"Bi- Bisakah, Kau- Temani aku sebentar..."

"Hmm, baiklah.. tetap disitu aku bereskan ini dulu."

Lalu...

"Temani aku tidur.. Eudo..."

"Iya... Misi!" James bergeser untuk memberi Eudo tempat tidur. Mereka kemudian menutup mata mereka dan terlelap bersama-sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, James terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke Eudo yang masih terlelap di tidurnya. Ketika dia melihat Handphone nya, sudah jam setengah enam sore.

'Aku lapar lagi.' James bangun untuk mengambil makanan di kulkas dan memanaskannya juga dia perlu membuat makan malam untuk Della dan Frans. Saat dia mau melangkah ke pintu kamar, James mendengar Eudo memanggilnya dengan suara yang pelan. James menengok dan melihat Eudo masih tertidur pulas, dia hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Eudo yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya kemudian mencium kening Eudo sebelum beranjak pergi.

That Hyper Reflects, tho! (No Pair)

Memfoto kejadian absurd sebenarnya bukan sebuah hal yang aneh lagi. Apalagi, kalau foto itu tersebar di grup chat squad. Biang keladinya mulai dari Alpha, Ethan, Zen, dan Eris dan sasaran mereka, siapa saja, apa saja, dan dimana saja asal disitu ada kamera SLR maupun HP sekalipun dan sekali pernah mereka katahuan dan foto target tergantikan dengan foto mereka sedang dihajar oleh target mereka.

Kali ini target mereka adalah Ryoma yang sedang membawa sebuah teh. Bagi mereka ini unik karena Ryoma memakai sebuah jubah penutul di tangan kanannya yang panjangnya sampai menutupi satu badan. Mereka pikir suatu saat Ryo akan tersandung jubahnya sendiri. Namun, karena Eris dan Zen sedang asik jalan-jalan dengan beberapa anggota lain, hanya tersisa Alpha dan Ethan yang mau memfotonya.

"Lepaskan jubahmu, kalau kau tersandung bagaimana?" ucap Yamagi yang sedikit khawatir dengan jubah sepanjang tubuh itu.

"Ah, tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa berjalan seperti ini." Ryoma berjalan menuju sebuah lantai yang masih licin karena bekas di pel barusan. Dia kehilangan langkah saat mau menginjak kakinya yang lain di lantai yang licin tersebut. Melihat kesempatan ini, Alpha dan Ethan langsung keluar dari pojok ruangan dan bermaksud memfotonya, tapi, ketika dilihat hasilnya hanya ada sebuah foto gelas penuh teh dingin berdiri tegak dilantai tersebut.

–Mana Ryomanya!?

"Hah, kalian kira dapat mempunyai sebuah foto memalukan dari diriku?"

–Ini bukan sebuah pertanda yang bagus...

Lalu..

Helpme,Eriiiiiiis : Tadi siang, ada yang dihajar lho sama Ryoma. *Tag Ethan dan Alpha di foto yang sudah diedit.

MasterofMischief : Sialan kau Eris!!

Bloodthirst Demon General Ryoma. (Setelah Yamagi menerima Ryoma kembali, No Pair)

"Guru, kau tak pernah menarik pedang lamamu lagi, ada apa? sepertinya kau dulu sangat menyukainya." Tanya Ryoma setelah latihan penuh bersama Yamagi.

"Hmm.. biar kutunjukan.." Yamagi mengambil pedang lamanya yang terpajang di ujung ruangan. Ketika dia menariknya tentu Ryoma sangat terkejut melihat keadaan pedang tersebut. Pedang itu hanya setengah Dari panjang asli pedang tersebut. "Kenapa?"

"Pedang ini telah hilang nyawanya demi diriku, seorang musuh berhasil mematahkannya menjadi dua ketika kami sengit bertarung."

"Oh, aku teringat sesuatu..." Ryoma mengambil sebuah pedang yang dia bawa sebagai cadangan. "Entahlah, semua pandai besi entah kenapa selalu menolak untuk memperbaiki pedang ini karena terbelah dua. Tapi, lagipula pecahan pedang ini aku menemukannya saat sedang menyusuri sebuah sungai."

'Ah.. Jangan-jangan ini...'

"Terbangunlah! Onimaru!" Yamagi menarik pedang lamanya dan seketika dia memakai jubah besi berwarna hitam metalik.

"Woaaah! Kau terlihat luar biasa dengan jubah tersebut guru!" ucap Ryoma kagum.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku memakai jubah ini..." Yamagi menatap tajam kearah Ryoma, tentu Ryoma merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ah- Ada sesuatu- Ugh!" Yamagi memukul Ryoma tepat diperut dengan salah satu gagang pedangnya dan benar saja dia bisa merasakan perbedaan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Ryoma.

"Sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu, Ryo.."

"Cih, aku kira kau tak akan pernah merasakannya!" Sosok Ryoma mulai berubah menjadi seorang berambut putih pucat dengan mata menyala, gigi taring memanjang, dan kulit yang pucat. Dan juga, dia bukan Ryoma yang Yamagi kenal.

"Hmph... Kita lihat... Ternyata kau yang merasuki muridku."

"Heh.. Kau sendiri juga menelan lekuatan salah satu pasukan terbaikku."

"Oh, itu karena dia lengah saat mencoba melawanku dulu dan aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat darinya." Yamagi tersenyum gelap kearah iblis tersebut. "Tapi, aku tak akan menggunakannya ke dirimu." Yamagi kembali menjadi manusia jubahnya menghilang layaknya asap diudara, dia mengambil sebual bell kecil dan membunyikannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Shiki kemudian muncul dari udara tipis dengan wujud manusianya. "Iblis... sedang apa dia disini?"

"Shiki, kawanku.. supresi kekuatan dia. buat dia lemah agar tidak dapat mengendalikan muridku." perintah Yamagi.

"Baik Yamagi." Shiki mengamati sang iblis tersebut dan mulai menggunakan sihir untuk melemahkan kekuatan iblis tersebut.

'Dia bukan iblis biasa, tapi seorang pemimpin pasukan. ini akan membutuhkan banyak energi.' ujar Shiki.

"Kau tak akan bisa menahanku! aku akan- A-" sang iblis sempat tertegun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan berasal dari Yamagi akan datang. Shiki memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menahan kekuatan iblis itu dan akhirnya dia berhasil, Ryoma kembali kesemula tapi dia langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Haa.. Haah.. Terlalu memakan banyak tenaga."

"Kau tak apa?"

"Lelah... Terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga."

Lalu...

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, sudah bangun." Yamagi menaruh nampan yang membawa makan siang milik Ryoma. "Maaf ya, aku memukulmu terlalu kuat sepertinya dengan Onimaru."

"Agh.. Tak apa.."

Shut up and let me sleep with you. (Hanzo x Hayabusa.)

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Haya Terkejut melihat seseorang sedang bersantai di kamarnya ;Seorang Pria berambut merah keunguan sedang selonjoran diatas kasurnya. Tentu ini bukanlah hal yang bagus karena kalau kakaknya melihat bisa-bisa pria itu ditendang keluar.

"Berisik, biarkan aku tidur disini! " keluh Hanzo dan medekap kepalanya dengan bantal milik Haya.

"Hei, kau tidur dilantai! itu kasurku! Dan itu bantalku! Ambil kasur dan bantal cadangan di lemari!" Perintah Haya tapi Hanzo tak bergerak sama sekali. "Hanzo!"

"Nggak! Aku mau disini!"

"Han!"

"Tinggal tidur aja sih! Ambil bantal trus tidur satu kasur!"

"Terserah!"

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian..**

Yamagi masuk ke kamar Haya untuk memastikan Haya sudah tertidur pulas atau belum karena dia mau mengambil beberapa barangnya yang Haya pinjam tadi siang. Dia melihat Haya sudah tertidur pulas dan masuk perlahan-lahan dan mengambil barang yang Haya pinjam. Yamagi kemudian mengecek Haya yang tertidur, tapi dia sangat terkejut dengan adanya tambahan di kasur Haya, tepatnya ada seseorang yang dia benci disebelah Haya (ditambah dia mau melepar orang tersebut lewat jendela.), Tentu Hanzo yang tertidur pulas (dan berpelukan dengan Haya) membuatnya terpelatuk, tapi karena mereka masih tidur dan dia kasihan dengan adiknya, besok pagi hari saja dia menghajar Hanzo.

 **Change your Style (Ryoma x Murad)**

'Tenanglah Ryoma.. Kau akan bertemu dengan anak muda itu lagi... Karena minggu kemarin gagal jumpa akibat sakit.' Ryoma mencoba merapihkan pakaiannya untuk menjaga apa dia berpakaian benar apa tidak. Apalagi, perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh(ditambah tampang Ryoma sudah seperti orang 40 keatas.) pasti akan dilihat aneh oleh orang-orang. Btw, cuacanya masih dingin walaupun salju sudah mulai mencair. "Brr.. walaupun aku menggunakan Kimono tebal tetap saja kedinginan.."

"Ah, Ryoma! Sebelah sini!" seseorang memanggilnya dari sebelah timur, Ryoma menengok dan melihat orang yang dia cari namun.. ada yang berbeda.

"Mu- Murad?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, sudah 4 tahun tak bertemu denganmu." sekarang pria yang dia cari berambut putih jabrik, padahal dulu dia berambut coklat jabrik dan bertambah tinggi sedikit. "Ah, maaf aku belum sempat berganti pakaian, baru pulang sekolah."

"Oh.. tak apa kok Murad..."

"Kau kedinginan? maaf.." Murad melepaskan syal kuning bergarisnya dan memberikannya ke Ryoma. "ini.. pakailah."

"Haa.. Tak apa, aku sudah memakai penghangat kok di dalam bajuku."

note :

Murad tuh, Mukanya Kuudere tapi Sifatnya Tsundere.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan sekarang, kalau nanti keburu malam." Ajak Ryoma dan mereka pergi dari tempat mereka bertemu. Tapi, mereka tak sadar kalau sedang diawasi oleh teman-teman murad.

"Aku tak tau kalau selera Murad itu Om-Om 40-an."

"Hihi, tapi ya, Murad itu emang udah cute dari tampangnya. Ya jelas, pasti diburu sama banyak orang."

"Iya sih, tapi kita nggak boleh berburuk sangka dulu, siapa tau itu seseorang yang dia sudah kenal sejak lama. Pamannya mungkin."

"Udahlah, mending kita rahasiain dulu aja. Nanti disekolah baru kita introgasi dia."

 **(C)Old but not Cruel, Sweet inside sour outside. (Harada x Kazuma.)**

"Terima Kasih untuk hari ini!" semua orang langsunh berbenah dan meninggalkan Dojo, kecuali Tartagus dan Kazuma yang mulai bersih-bersih setelah latihan ; disapu, dipel, dilap, sampai bersih. Tak sengaja saat sudah selesai, Tartagus kehilangan pijakan akibat lantai yang licin ditambah dia sedang memakai kaus kaki.

"A- Aduh.. Kakiku.."

"Haaa... Terkiril?" Tartagus mengangguk dan Kazuma langsung menggendongnya ke ruang tengah dan meminta bantuan Genbu untuk mengobati Tartagus. Tartagus dibawa ke kamarnya oleh Genbu dan kemudian Seiryuu datang menemui Kazuma.

"Tuan Kazuma, Tuan Harada datang untuk menemui dirimu."

"Haa.. Biarkan dia masuk."

Tak lama kemudian, Harada muncul dipintu ruang tengah bersama senuah versi mini dirinya dan Kazuma.

"Kazuuuu~ Ugh!" Sebuah tendangan tepat diwajah mengenai Harada.

"Apa maumu?"

"Uuh.. Seperti biasa kau masih kasar.."

"Kau mau aku hajar lagi!?"

"Haaa.. Kazu, Jangan seperti itu lah." Goda Harada dan dia langsung memberikan Chibi Kazuma ke Kazuma. "Ini, Chibi Kazu, semua di markas mendapatkannya sesuai dengan wujud pemiliknya."

"Ha?"

"Semua orang dapat sesuai dengan diri mereka, sebenarnya sih ini ciptaan si Gundam (Panggilan Harada ke Max) dia membuat duplikasi semua orang tapi versi mini." Jelas Harada dan melepaskan Kazu-Mini dari pundaknya. Chibi dan Kazuma saling bertatapan setelah beberapa saat Kazu-mini menaiki punggung Kazuma dan hinggap di pundak Kazuma.

"Tidak, Ah.. Kazu, aku boleh numpang berendam ya.."

"Cih, yaudah sana!" Harada langsung keluar bersama Mini-Hara diatas kepalanya.

'Hmph.. dasar.. Hara Bego..'Kazuma sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Chibi Kazu yang turun dari pundaknya. "Nee, Chibi..."

"Terkadang apa kau sendiri juga suka merasa kesal dengan Chi-Hara? Walaupun yah, kau menyukainya.." Chibi hanya mengangguk dan duduk dipangkuan Kazuma. "Berarti kita sama ya..."

Kazuma tak sadar kalau Harada masih memperhatikan kelakuan dirinya bersama Kazu-mini, tentu ini sedikit membuat Harada tekekeh dan pergi ke tempat mandi.

"Lihat itu Chibi, Kau lihatkan kalau mereka itu menyukai kita. Bukan membenci kita."

 **Malamnya...**

"Hihi, jadinya 'Unik' kalau melihat para 'Unique' mempunyai sebuah partner mini di sebelah mereka." komentar Iris yang melihat versi mini dari Harada, Kazuma, dan Ken saat makan malam.

"Seon..."

"Ya gimana lagi kakek.. Tapi, ya memang lucu sih melihat kalian berenam." komentar Tartagus. "Kalau dilihat mereka mempunyai sifat seperti kalian."

"Dan juga kemampuan seperti tuannya, Ya kan? Chibi?" Chibi-Kenji mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Uuh... Aku juga mau jadinya..." ucap Kim yang melihat tiga petite Unique Hero sedang makan bersama mereka.

"Kazu~"

"Apa-"

Hap!

"Ap- Apa Yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Kazuma mendadak kaget dan blush ketika sebuah sumpit mendarat dimulutnya.

"Hehe, tak apakan?"

"Cih, kalau sampai- MEREKA JADI MENIRU KITA BODOH!!!" Kazuma tambah terkejut ketika melihat Hara-chibi dan Kazu-mini malah suap-suapan berdua.

"Hee.. kan bagus.."

"Apa yang bagus dari itu Tolol!!" Sembur Kazuma yang mukanya bertambah merah.

Iris yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil dan diam-diam merekam kelakuan kakeknya untuk disimpan di komputernya nanti, Tartagus hanya terkekeh begitu juga dengan Kenji yang melihat kelakuan Kazuma dan Harada ditiru chibi, Kim hanya makan seperti biasa karena bukan hal jarang lagi sih, terutama soal Harada yang suka numpang makan, mandi, tidur di kediaman Aokiryuu, itu sudah biasa sejak dia masih kecil.

'Selalu berakhir dengan ngomel-ngomel ke tuan Harada.' komentarnya.

 **Up Gayn Hehe..**


	93. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92 :** **Unknown**

 **Revievv :**

 **Batu Nisan :**

 **Yamagi : Iya.. Tapi, Onimaru sudah terkorupsi oleh kekuatan jahat semenjak patah ketika aku melawan Hanzo dan aku menggunakan Tenma Hazan. Soal Demon didalam Ryoma, jangan dibahas karena Ryo sendiri tidak mengaetahui apa-apa kalau dia dirasuki demon.**

 **Oh, dan aku hampir lupa, aku kesal bukan karena tidak bisa tidur sama Reha... Tapi karena Hanzo masih lengket ke adik kecilku! *lempar mic ke batur.**

 **Eudo : Maksudlu apa nanya begituan! *kejar batur pake Orb.**

 **Rosy Miranto : Hmm..** **Baru kali ini nama Reha terdengar feminim, soal revievv diurutin ya..**

 **Balasan tambahan Chap sebelumnya :**

 **Shiki : *Sigh Ya, tak apa...**

 **Pyro : *Jedotin pala ke tembok, maaf aku melupakan sesuatu.**

 **Mita : Yap, benar! Kau pernah mendengarnya kan? *nunjukin ROG Phone yang baru saja datang.**

 **Me : Yah, Begitulah yang terjadi saat kau writerblock, nggak bakalan peduli apa yang terjadi karena nggak ada ide -.-**

 **Iris : Memang jauh dan kawasan suburban, tapi ya naik CommuLine jadi cuma 1 setengah jam, cepet deh. Soal Giro.. Tanya Rara. Soal hubungannya dengan single campuran, ehm.. Cowo Cantik atau Cewe Ganteng yang main bulu tangkis, dah.**

 **Red : *Cough.. Sebenarnya itu bukan hanya untuk mengejar deadline, tapi itu makanan sehari-hariku.**

 **Yamagi : *sigh... Sudah lamaa.. sekali, semenjak aku melawan Hanzo, pedangku patah menjadi dua, dan efek dari penggunaan pedang baruku yang ternyata mempunyai kekuatan iblis yang dapat merasuki jiwa.. semuanya sangatlah sudah lamaaaa sekali..**

 **Chap sekarang :**

 **Bag. A :**

 **Alucard : Yang benar saja, aku terlalu sering dipanggil Alu dan kau adalah orang yang pertama kali kepiran kalau itu Ulekan *sweatdrop. Ehem, ku lanjut, Theo itu Elang milik paman kami** **dan soal surat, Pamanku mengirimkannya dengan menggunakan Theo seminggu sebelum dia datang, tapi Theo sendiri baru sampai empat hari kemudian dan batas waktu sisa tiga hari sebelum dia datang dan jangan tanya kenapa dia seperti itu, kebiasaan Paman kalau bilang sesuatu pasti Theo yang datang, walaupun dia bisa mengirim e-mail sekalipun.**

 **Anthonio** **: Bukan Ge- Gempi eh, Gempa.. Seberapa mengerikannya paman kami karena dulu mukanya selalu memasang wajah masam dan terlalu suka marah-marah, tentu kami berlima tidak menyukainya.**

 **Cullen : Bloody Hell, No! Tak ada hubungannya sama Twilight disini!** **Soal Summoner itu si Marisa, adiknya Revan. Kalau aku ya, hanya seorang Penyihir yang belum jelas kekuatannya *whisper aku masih belum memberi nama kekuatan ini karena kekuatan ini masih sangat dirahasiakan dan penyebab kematianku bukan karena sakit tapi, tubuhku hancur karena belum handal menahan kekuatan ini.**

 **Mira : Hanya berkunjung ke tempat teman, kalau soal panah tanyakan si Sarah.. Dia satu-satunya bisa memanah diantara kami, selain nenek kami.**

 **Sarah : Panah-panah ku dibakar dan busur kesayanganku dipatahkan oleh si Richtarts hanya karena aku meleset dan mengenai tangan ok! Soal mengunjungi Anthonio, dia ada di France dan Author lupa menambahakan dimana dia sekarang.**

 **Mira :** **Emm.. Soal Quotes, itu Quotes milik paman kami karena dulu dia dijuluki "Richter sang pembual" akibat tak ada yang percaya kalau dia menghabisi kurang lebih 20 demon saat pasukan pemburu belum datang, tapi sayang entah kenapa fakta tersebut disembunyikan oleh pasukan pemburu demon hanya karena pamanku ingatannya kabur dan pingsan setelah selesai bertarung.**

 **Cullen : Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan pamanku yang bilang Rectified Spirit.**

 **Ethan : Well, tbh, Targetku sih Giro, eh nggak taunya malah Pamannya Valient's dulu yang kena.**

 **Anthonio : sebenarnya sih, Riktor itu panggilan biasa pamanku, cuma kalau Richtarts bukan Richart, itu plesetan yang aku ciptakan dan malah dipakai kami berlima saat dia tidak melihat atau tidak ada.**

 **Ricther : Apa kau sangat gila untuk merekomendasikan permainan biola granger bersama orang lain? aku rasa iya... dan maksudmu apa? *emits really dark aura plus , membuat suara seburuk itu disamakan seperti gempa dengan skala berapa "Ricther" heh?**

 **Alucard : Paman, Te- tenang ok, jangan menggunakan kekerasan. *menahan Richter**

 **Me : Ganti Kaca doang, nggak perlu keseluruhan renov.**

 **Eudo : Haaa.. Ngurusin 3 orang itu lah! *Nunjuk James, Frans, dan Della dibelakang dia. Dua anak plus satu bayi gede.**

 **Chap B :**

 **Penutul? Eh, Ups, Typo! Kudunya penutup! *Run**

 **Eudo : Well... James dan aku kerja di kepolisian, James dibidang Forensik dan aku sebagai dektetif, jadi ya, kenapa kami begitu dekat dengan kepala polisi ya.. itu alasannya.**

 **Yamagi : Onimaru patah saat aku melawat Hanzo untuk ke dua kalinya dan itu sudah lama. Hmmh, untuk apa pandai besi.. aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri kok, soal iblis yang merasuki Ryoma... *Berbisik. itu seorang jendral pasukan, jangan ditanya ke Ryoma, karena dia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal iblis di tubuhnya.**

 **Ryoma : Umurku sudah 8 kepala, entah kenapa aku sudah tidak menua lagi diumur 45 tahun. *Tersadar. A- Aku tidak pedo! Umur Murad itu sekarang 20 tahun! dia mengulang kembali sekolah akhir karena dulu tempat tinggalnya hancur karena ada monster yang menyerang saat dia masih sekolah!**

 **Max : Tidak ada Tujuan, Just for fun, mereka bisa bicara tapi jarang. Mereka lebih banyak, menggunakan tulisan atau bahasa tubuh. Jadi, ya tidak ada yang perlu diharapkan.**

 **girl chan : Awkoawko, Sudah kubilang, aku punya ide yang sangat luar binasa! nggak udah kau bahas, soalnya si geor minta add -w-**

 **Intro :**

"Eudo selama lu jadi pacar sampe nikah sekarang, impresi lu terhadap James gimana?" Tanya Revan yang sedang mengelus badan Richard.

"Hmm... James itu baik pake banget, dia berusaha nggak ngeluarin duit gue sepersenpun kalau lagi kencan walaupun berakhir gue yang bayarin dia pas diakhir acara, jarang marah, imut dan loyal kek anjing, sabaran orangnya.. Tapi, ada tiga hal walaupun nggak ganggu sih." Jawab Eudo datar.

"Apa?"

"James tuh Polos banget, sedikit kekanak-kanakan, daaan.. Posessif. Gue jadi kek ngerawat 2 anak kecil plus satu bayi raksasa, kalau dirumah..." Sambung Eudo dan merenggangkan badannya. "Sama kayak lu, cuma dibalik aja. Tiga bayi gede sama satu anak kecil."

"Sa ae lu penggorengan."

dah, Lanjut..

 **-Kanibal?-**

"Duh, Lapar..." Murad mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berisi Roti Kayu manis yang dia beli di toko kue kemarin malam. dan memakan roti tersebut sebagai pengganjal perut. Entah kenapa Ryoma yang kebetulan lewat langsung memasang muka tidak senang ketika Murad memakan roti kayu manis tersebut.

"Kau- Memakan sejenismu sendiri... Ka-kanibal.."

"Ha- Maksudnya?" Tentu Murad yang masih mengunyah roti kayu manis tersebut kaget mendengarnya dengan mulut penuh.

Note : Maksudnya sih ya, Cinnamon Bun/Roll suka dibilang ke orang-orang/sesuatu yang dianggap imut, entah kenapa aku punya ide aja kek begini.

 **-Kok rada gemuk ya?-**

Eudo dan James sedang duduk berduaan di sofa sembari menonton film di TV bersama semangkuk es krim di depan mereka, ditambah malam sudah larut, anak-anak sudah tertidur pulas, dan besok weekend dan tak ada shift kerja besok –Mereka akhirnya bebas dari kehidupan yang melelahkan.

"Hei, Aku mau memesan makanan, kau mau apa?"

"Hmmh.. Aku mau Pizza Pepperoni.. sekalian, Pinggirannya diisi dengan keju."

James mengambil Handphonenya dan menelpon Restoran Pizza 24 jam.

"Ada tambahan pasta atau yang lain?" tanya James.

"Aku mau Lasagna sama roti bawangnya."

"Oke..."

Mereka melanjutkan nonton film mereka dan pesanan mereka datang sebelum pertengahan film (untungannya). Saat film sudah selesai, Eudo merasa mengantuk berat dan memutuskan untuk tidur, tapi sebelumnya dia menunggu James yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka. Ketika James mencuci piring, Eudo memeluk James dari belakang. James hanya tertawa kecil melihat Eudo, tapi...

"hmm..."

–Eudo merasakan kalau ada yang berbeda dari James.

"James..."

"Ya? ada apa Eddie?"

"Emm... perasaanku aja atau kau jadi agak membulet?" James langsung berhenti memcuci piring tapi keran air masih tetap mengalir. "Ha- Hah?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kamu fitness atau Olahraga?"

–Oh, Shiet..

"Tiga- Bulan yang lalu.."

Eudo langsung melepas pelukannnya dan lepas landas ke kamar mereka dilantai dua. Eh, bukan kamar mereka, tapi kamar tamu setelah mengambil selimut dan bantal. Tenang, dipikiran Eudo hanya terpikir membuat James Jera dengan berpura-pura nggak mau dideketin, agak kejam, tapi ya dibandingkan James nggak bakalan bergerak mau bagaimana lagi.

Tentu ini membuat James terpukul dan berpikir kalau Eudo nggak mau dideketin sama pria yang gemuk seperti dia sekarang. Apalagi, melihat kamar mereka terbuka lebar dan bantal di kasur hanya satu sementara Eudonya sudah tertidur pulas di kamar tamu.

Note : Lupa bilang, Setelah Nikah, Eudo lebih banyak ngabisin waktu di rumah James.

"Aku akan membuat Eudo lengket ke diriku lagi!" James mengepalkan tangannya agar dia dapat bersemangat kembali.

 _Besok.._

"Eu- lu nggak terlalu kejam apa sama su-" Revan langsung dibungkam Eudo dengan tangannya ketika melihat James yang sedang olahraga bersama Red.

"Sshhtt.. Demi dia olahraga lagi~"

 **-Oh, Right, It's April Fools...-**

"Uhuk, Aduh! Siapa yang mengganti es krim rasa pistachio di kulkas dengan wasabi!? Pedes goblok!" Keluh Yamagi yang kepedesan akibat es krim (wasabi) di kulkas, sementara itu Yamatabi hanya ketawa-tiwi diluar dapur bersama sebuah tempat plastik berisi es krim pistachio.

"Si bodoh itu! Huahaha!"

"Hei, Siapa yang mengganti posisi Garam sama Gula di wadahnya!? Teh Pamanku jadi asin!" keluh Alucard yang datang bersama sebuah teko di kepalanya dan dia basah dengan air teh asin, Sarah dan Cullen tertawa puas melihat kakak tertua mereka disiram teh asin sama Ricther.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Kakek, Aku hamil, tapi bukan sama Arta." Iris mau mengerjai Kazuma yang sedang makan siang bersama-sama, Sontak Kazuma pingsan dan makan siangnya tumpah ke badannya semua.

"Ee.. Kayaknya aku kelebihan deh."

–Diluar pikiran ternyata.

"Lihat Dia, Tertidur pulas di kelas terakhir." Frans dan Flore melihat ke Nigou yang masih pulas tertidur padahal semua sudah beres-beres untuk pulang. Ney, membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Frans dan tentu saja Frans menerimanya.

"Della, ada suara burung elang nggak?" tanya Frans, Della mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menyetel sebuah Video suara burung elang.

Frans pelan-pelan memakaikan earphone ke telinga Nigou, saat keadaan sudah aman. Dia memaksimalkan volume videonya dan Nigou langsung bangun terkejut dan lari ke pojok ruangan.

"Elang! Elang! Tak suka! Jauhkan!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Eh, Sialan kalian berempat!"

 **Oh, Shiet!**

Yamagi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dia merasa sangat khawatir mendadak ketika Reha masuk ke kamar dan keluar lagi menggunakan selimut tebal.

"Reha?"

"Hah? Kenapa yama?"

"Kamu sakit?"

"Nggak kok... Cuma mau pake selimut.. Dah ya, aku mau keluar sebentar dah.." Reha langsung pergi tanpa basa-basi lagi. Yamagi merasakan sebuah kecurigaan tentang kondisi Reha. Sorenya, benar saja keadaannya memburuk, keluhan sesak di dada saat Reha sedang makan malam.

'Duh, dia mendadak panas lagi...'

"Yang penting kamu sudah isi perut dulu ya Reha.." Ucap Yamagi sembari menidurkan Reha di kasur tapi, Reha langsung berbalik. Yamagi membenarkan posisi tidur Reha lagi, tapi ketika dibenarkan Reha meringis kesakitan.

"Shht.. shht.. Reha kuat, kuat, besok kita ke RS saja. Ku temani kau tidur ya.."

 **A.N : Ini beneran loh, kejadiannya pas aku sebelum berangkat ujian masuk PTN, pas dicek malah dibilang asam lambung, tapi yang sakit malah dada.**

 **Archmagus.**

Note **: well, disini aku bilangnya Archmagus itu highest rank magician/mage.**

"Ayah, Memangnya ada berapa orang yang diberikan sebutan "Archmagus" oleh akademi sihir?" Tanya Eudo, Drud agak terkejut ketika Eudo menanyakan hal tersebut karena Dudo sendiri tidak pernah menanyakannya.

"Jadi, kurang lebih ada Tujuh orang yang dicap "Archmagus"; Aku, Gord, Cullen, Lunox, D'Arcy, Ignis, dan Yang paling muda Alice." jawab Drud.

"Tu- tunggu dulu, Cullen? Cullen Valient? dia Archmagus?"

"Ya, Sayangnya dia tak kuat menahan kekuatan sendiri, sehingga badannya termakan oleh kekuatan itu sendiri."

"Bukannya dia mati karena sakit?"

"Sakit? Tidak, Tubuhnya rusak karena kekuatannya mau tak mau dia memisahkan tubuh dengan jiwanya dan tetap hidup sebagai jiwa tanpa raga, dia menyembunyikan fakta itu ke keluarganya." Jelas Drud.

"Jadi ayah, apa setiap Archmagus, punya kendala sendiri saat memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka?" Tanya Eudo penasaran.

"Kau lihat mata kiriku ini kan, Eudo?" Eudo mengangguk, mata kiri ayahnya tampak normal sampai kemudia Drud melepaskan sesuatu dari mata kirinya. Softlens? Ayahnya menggunakan Softlens dimata kirinya untuk menutupi...

–Mata berwarna hijau yang sangat memudar.

"A.. Ayah.."

"Ayah harus jujur Eudo, ayah tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dibagian mata kiri, aku tak tau apa yang kekuatanmu ambil dari tubuhmu nanti, Salah satu anggota tubuh, atau mungkin tubuhmu, atau bahkan malfungsi pada jiwamu. Mudah-mudahan kau beruntung hanya sebuah kerusakan kecil, bukan kerusakan hebat seperti Cullen." balas ayahnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

- **About Three Red Brothers.** -

Walaupun mirip, ketiga pria ini bukanlah seorang anak kembar. Kalau secara umum atau sikap sih, Jin lebih Childish, Rone lebih dingin, dan Aka lebih dewasa. Tapi, kali ini mereka akan dibahas lebih spesifik.

 **Q : Kalian bertiga, Siapa yang paling tua?**

"Kalau boleh jujur, Rone yang tertua bukan aku." Ucap Red, "Dia Januari, sementara aku Maret dan Aka Mei."

"Tapi, entah kenapa semuanya menganggap Jin yang tertua, padahal aku lebih tua dua bulan dengan umur yang sama dengan dia." balas Rone.

 **Q : Rone, Punya panggilan lain dari keluarga Kamiyama apa nggak?**

"Ada dan Kakek yang memberikannya.."

Aka teringat sesuatu, "Aah, Aku ingat kakek memanggilmu Hayate kan?"

"Yap, Kau benar.."

 **Q : Kalian bertiga bisa masak, Full Course meal bisa?**

"Haha..."

"Tentu saja.."

"Tidak!!" Kata Jin, Hayate, dan Aka bersamaan.

"Kami kalau memasak full course harus bagi-bagi tugas, tak bisa langsung full course." Kata Jin.

"Aka, dia ahli dibagian Appetizer. Jin, dia ahli bagian Main Dish, sementara aku, dibagian dessert." Sambung Hayate.

"Aku teringat saat kami bertukar bagian, Aku di hidangan pembuka, Hayate di hidangan utama, dan Aka di hidangan penutup." ucap Jin.

"Berakhir kacau, karena kau membuat sebuah Nachos dengan Krim asam dan keju ditambah potongan daging sapi dan saus pedas dengan ukuran besar." Balas Hayate sebelum diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Jin.

"Heh, memangnya siapa yang membuat Crepe manis dengan Bacon kemudian dibalut dengan keju mozzarella sebanyak apa tau dengan tambahan krim asam dan krim keju dijadikan satu untuk main dish!?" Ejek Jin, "Es krim Bacon!? Apa pula itu!?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua..." Relai Aka, tapi..

"Diam kau! Buat Creme Brulee Custrad manis saja nggak bisa!"

Ok, kali ini Aka kepicut karena terakhir kali dia buat Creme Brulee berakhir hambar dan terasa sangat telurnya karena dia salah bahan.

 **Maaf, mereka bertiga sedang gelud dulu..**

 **Q : Kalau makanan favorit kalian apa?** "..."

"Aku suka.. Apapun itu asalkan dari daging, aku suka.." jawab Jin.

"Aku suka dengan keju-kejuan kecuali, Cazzu Mar-" jawab Hayate.

"Aku suka dengan Pasta dan berbagai jenis-jenis sausnya." jawab Aka.

"Tapi ya tetap saja, yang terbaik adalah Donat yakan..." bisik Jin.

"Dengan toping apapun, Manis, Asin, Asam, itu enakloh." sambung Hayate.

"Jangan lupa, Frozen Yogurt juga, duh.. nggak tahan setiap makan."

"Ohoho, tentu saja Aka."

 **Any Question for this three identical brothers?**

 **Welcome, Belrus!**

"Rone, baru pulang nih..." ucap Revan yang menyambutnya di pintu depan, tapi ada sesuatu yang dia bawa. Sebuah tali kekang yang dia bawa. "Tali kekang? buat apa?"

"Ah.. bagaimana aku menceritakannya ya..."

"Hah?"

Red yang datang dari dapur membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi buah-buahan potong langsung terkejut melihat sesuatu dibelakang Rone. Berbulu putih, mata hitam, dan badannya ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dia mencoba untuk menadahkan tangannya dilantai dan anjing tersebut datang dan menaruh kepalanya di tangan Red.

"Haaa.. Dia sudah terlatih!?" Tanya Red.

"Iya..."

"Aww.. Aku akan membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan kalau begitu, aku akan masak Ayam Teriyaki."

'Tapikan, itu masakan biasamu Jin...' Gumam Revan dan Rone.

"Kakak ini namanya siapa, Ayah?" Tanya Nigou penasaran.

"Oh Nigou, kenalkan ini Belrus. Nah, Belrus ini Nigou." Belrus menatap bingung ke Rone.

"Ahaha, aku lupa bilang, Bel, Nigou ini Anjing sama seperti kau tapi dia jenisnya Shiba inu. Tapi, dia sudah seperti anak kami berempat." jelas Rone sembari mengusap kepala Belrus. "Nanti aku kenalkan juga ke Fuyu dan Richard."

 **Pro and Contra about Ryoma.**

Yamatabi sedang bersandar di atas pohon sembari memainkan sebuah Shuriken kecil miliknya dan menghisap sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

"Oi! Yamatabi! Mau Mochi!?" Yamagi memanggilnya dari bawah pohon dengan sepiring kue mochi di tanganya.

"Ah, Ya!"

Mereka mengobrol beberapa hal-hal kecil tapi, suasananya berubah saat Yamatabi menggunakan topik pembicaraan soal Ryoma.

"Kenapa kau masih mau menerimanya kak!?"

"Yamatabi, Ryoma itu masih perlu bimbinganku, aku akan terus melakukannya sampai dia mengerti."

"Tapi dia sudah menusukmu; membunuhmu! Dan kau masih memaafkan dirinya."

"Aku mengerti kalau dia belum mengerti Yamatabi! Dia sedang shock karena dia membunuh sahabatnya sendiri!"

"Kau terlalu lembut dengan dirinya!"

"Aku mengajarkannya berbagai macam hal saat kecil, Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang ayah setelah kehilangan ayahnya! Apakah aku dengan tega harus menelantarkannya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan dan meminta maaf dengan cara mencariku sebegitu demikian lamanya kemudian, sujud sembah di kakiku? Aku bukan orang yang sekejam itu Yamatabi! Aku punya hati nurani sebagai seorang manusia juga!"

"Dia mencoba membunuhmu dengan menusuk dadamu tepat di jantung dan mencoba menyayat lehermu saat tau kau itu demon! Apa itu adalah sebuah hal yang bagus dari seorang anak yang amat dilindungi ayahnya!?"

Grepp!!

"Dengarkan aku sebagai kakakmu Yamatabi!" Yamagi memegang kerah baju Yamatabi.

"Aku akan melindungi Ryoma apapun yang terjadi dengannya! Dia bukan hanya seorang murid bagiku! Tapi juga seorang anak angkat! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang menyakiti Ryoma! Kau mengerti!?"

"Tch! Terserah kau!'

 **Who eat his bread!!**

 **Brak!!**

"Siapa yang memakan Roti Melon Terakhirku di kulkas!!" Ucap Tartagus dengan Aura yang sangat gelap. "Aku akan mem-"

Btw, yang makan roti melon kepunyaannya itu...

"Aku..."

"Membelikannya lagi, apa kakek sudah kenyang? Mau lagi? Aku belikan!" Taragus langsung meredam amarahnya ketika tau yang memakan roti melonnya adalah kazuma.

 **Versi James..**

"Siapa yang memakan roti kepunyaanku disini!" James menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah piring kosong yang merupakan tempat dia menaruh rotinya. "Kalau aku tau siapa yang memakannya, aku akan mem-"

"Ah, maaf ya James, aku lapar, jadi aku makan rotimu dulu nanti. Haha.." Ucap Eudo.

"Hah, kau lapar? mau lagi rotinya, biar aku belikan." James merubah ekspresinya langsung ketika tau Eudo yang memakan roti miliknya.

"Tidak, tidak usah James.."

 **Why can't i have a nice thing...**

"Hah? Murad menghilang?" Tentu Ryoma terkejut mendengarnya ketika sedang mengunjungi sekolah tempat Murad berada untuk memberinya sebuah makan.

"Yaah, kami berlima juga tidak tahu, dia bilang mau mengambil peralatan di gudang. Tapi, ini sudah satu jam dia belum kembali."

"Hee... Paling kabur duluan."

"Tidak, Murad tak pernah melakukannya, juga.. saat dihubungi dia tidak menjawab dan nomornya mati."

Ryoma memendadak curiga dengan kejadian hilangnya Murad ini, "Tunjukan dimana gudangnya.."

Ryoma dan para teman-teman Murad segera ke gudang di belakang gedung sekolah, tempatnya memang sedikit sepi, tapi masih mudah terlihat oleh murid-murid yang berjalan-jalan sekitar sekolah. Ryoma mencoba membuka pintu gudangnya tapi, terkunci.

"Kalian, ada yang punya kunci gudang ini?"

"Aku, tapi, Murad meminjamnya."

"Dikunci dari dalam rupannya, mau tak mau ya harus didobrak..." Ryoma mengambil ancang-ancang dan mendobrak pintu tersebut sekali tendang.

Braakk!!

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Murad!!"

–Murad terbaring tak sadarkan dilantai dengan sebuah kolam darah terbentuk dari sebuah tusukan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Ryoma menghampirinya dan mengecek leher Murad, "DIA MASIH HIDUP, PANGGIL AMBULANS! JUGA POLISI!!"

"Siap!"

'Murad, bertahanlah...'

 _Di rumah sakit..._

"Dokter bilang kita menemukannya tepat waktu... kalau kita terlambat lebih lama ketika menemukannya, nyawanya tak akan tertolong karena kehabisan darah.." jelas Violet ketika mendengar keadaan Murad yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan Ryoma, yang tabah ya.. kami juga sedih mendengar keadaan teman kami." kata Butterfly yang merasa simpati.

Selama perjalanan tadi, para teman sekelas Murad memperkenalkan diri mereka, ada Violet, Butterfly, Tulen, Krixi, dan Natalya. Ryoma menceritkan bagaimana Murad sebelumnya dan bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Murad dan Murad sangat dekat dengannya ke mereka berlima. "Tak apa, aku sudah merasakan yang lebih..."

"Kalau ku lihat, ini bukan bunuh diri. Murad benar-benar mau dibunuh oleh seseorang, tapi orang itu sangat pintar karena dia menggunakan senjata milik Murad ditambah menaruh sebuah surat kata terakhir agar mengalihkan kasus ini dari pembunuhan ke bunuh diri." ucap Tulen yang tadi menemukan sebuah surat kata terakhir di kantung celana Murad, tapi dia tau kalau Murad bukan tipe Suicidal person ditambah dia sangat terbuka walaupun memiliki sifat dingin sekalipun.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan orang itu..." Ucap Ryoma pelan. "Akan aku bunuh dia kalau bertemu..." Dia beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit dan pulang ke markas. Di markas Yamagi sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah makan malam.

"Ryo, Aku sudah mendengarnya.. aku turut bersedih atas yang terjadi dengan Mu-" ucapan Yamagi terpotong ketika Ryoma mulai menangis dan memeluknya.

"Guru.. Kenapa.."

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa aku tak bisa mempunyai sesuatu yang membuat diriku bahagia?"

"Ryoma.."

"Mereka yang membuatku bahagia, selalu menghilang.. Ayahku, Kondo, Murad, Kau.. kenapa..."

"Ryoma.. tenanglah anakku, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi, mungkimungkin orang-orang disampingmu yang membuatmu dulu bahagia telah hilang tapi, Murad dan aku, kami selalu disampingmu.. Aku masih hidup dan Murad sedang berusaha untuk hidup."

"Ayahmu dan Kondo, meninggalkan kebanggaan mereka terhadap dirimu yang menjadi seorang pendekar yang dihormati, ingatlah, kata-kata beliau untuk tidak terpengaruhi oleh masa lalu." Ryoma mulai berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau benar, aku tak boleh terpaku oleh masa lalu. Selama ini aku berjalan di jalan yang sunyi sendirian dan sempat kehilangan tujuan awalku."

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu.."

"Mencarimu dan juga.. mengetahui jati diriku dengan sebuah kebebasan..."

 **Outro :** "Kau tau Ryoma, aku sendiri sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, walaupun secara fakta aku belum memiliki seorang anak sama sekali." ucap Yamagi.

"Emm..."

"Bukan berarti kau akan memanggilku "Ayah" atau "Tou-san" ya.. aku akan menghukummu kalau berani melakukannya."

 **Helm Pembaca pikiran?**

"Aah, Aku menciptakan sesuatu yang kurang beguna lagi!!" Warrend langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. "Aku butuh istirahat."

"Tuan, Helm di atas meja itu, tetap mau disimpan?" tanya Azure

"Tidak! Buang saja! Kalau ada yang mau, bilang saja "Ambil, itu dari Warrend." ucap Warrend dan tertidur dengan cepat.

Azure membawa helm tersebut keluar kamar dan berencana menghancurkannya diluar markas, tapi mendadak Reha melihat helm tersebut dan tertarik untuk mencobanya.

"Keknya seru bisa baca pikiran orang, coba ah!" Reha memakai helm tersebut dan mencoba untuk membaca pikiran milik Yamagi. Yamagi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan Reha.

 ** _Yamagi mind_**

 _"Hai, Yamagi, Suamiku.. Sudah pulang."_

 _"Tentu saja dong, aku bawa kue nih."_

 _"Oh, sebelumnya, kau mau makan dulu, atau ku bantu mandi dulu.. Atau.. kau mau.. Di- Ri- K_

 **End dipaksakan karena..**

"Otak Mesum!!" Reha melempar Helm tersebut ke kepala Yamagi sampai sang korban terjatuh di lantai plus bonua berupa injakan di bagian "permatanya"

 **Migrasi Game.**

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Reha udah jarang maen ML." ucap Haya ketika melihat reha sedang bermain AoV.

"Oh, itu karena dia pindah haluan ke AoV sekarang." jawab Yamagi. "Yah, dia ngasih alesannya, udah nggak tahan sama kebodohan pemain ML setelah dia nyoba cara maen AoV di ML, tapi dia masih ngikutin hero plus storynya."

 **Something wrong with James.** "Eudo, Ambilkan aku Cola di kulkas!" pinta James yang sedang bermain game di laptopnya.

"Ambilah sendiri, aku sedang sibuk memasak disini." Balas Eudo setelah mengeluarkan sebotol cola dari kulkas. James hanya mengedus tapi sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi karena botol tersebut melesat ke tangan James. Tentu Eudo yang melihatnya terkejut ditambah dia bisa melihat kekuatan sihir ditangan James langsung berhenti memasak.

"James, sejak kapan kau bisa sihir?"

"Hah? Apa? Sihir? Aku tak bisa?"

"Tapi, Aku melihat botol cola itu melayang kearahmu, dan ditanganmu ada energi sihir." balas Eudo kebingungan.

"Lah, ku kira kau melemparnya."

"Siapa juga yang mau melempar botol minum berisi cola! Sudahlah, kita harus ke ayahku dulu!" Eudo segera mempercepat memasaknya dan menaruh masakan tersebut di atas kounter. "Anak-anak! Makan siang sudah siap! Kalian makan duluan saja, Ayah dan Papa mau ke kakek Drud sebentar!"

Eudo langsung menyeret James ke mobil dan pergi ke rumahnya secepat mungkin.

 **Dah segitu dolo!**


	94. Chapter 93

**balas revievv :**

 **Rosy Miranto :** **Hee.. Seperti itukah? Aku tak tau** , **ku nggak bisa jawab semua sih, tapi oh, well.**

 **Chap sebelumnya :**

 **Alucard : Haah, Soal Theo.. Paman hanya mengirimnya untuk kami berlima, kalau ke orang lain dia pasti akan pakai E-mail.**

 **Ricther : Haha lucu sekali, kau kira aku ini gunung berapi?**

 **Mira : Larat, bukan Ricther the Liar, tapi Richter the Fool (versi translate inggris official storynya Ricther sih tertulisnya the fool tapi entahlah.). yah mungkin ada yang cemburu dengan paman kami, jadinya fakta diplesetkan dan paman menjadi sangat agresif kalau ada yang berani membahas tentang cerita yang diplesetkan tersebut.**

 **James : Aku sudah bekerja lebih lama ketimbang Eudo, mungkin sekitar 7 tahunan. jadi, totalnya bisa banyak.**

 **Eudo : Aku baru kerja sebagai dektetif selama 3 tahun, kurang lebih ada 90 kasus sudah aku tangani.**

 **Yamagi : Aku dulu sempat belajar pandai besi. Jadi, masih bisa untuk mencoba memperbaiki pedangku. Soal Iblis, aku tak mau membahasnya lgi, aku sudah mulai muak untuk menemui mereka.**

 **Ryoma : Ah, Murad masih kelas dua, belum kelas tiga.**

 **Chapter 93 :**

 **Eudo : Nggak, Dia bawa uang sebenarnya banyak. Tapi, demi muasin aku dia malah kelebihan ngeluarin uangnya. Padahal, udah dibilangin biar aku aja yang bayar kalau ngedate dianya malah batu.** **Soal Ayahku, dia buta sebelah ok.**

 **–Tambahan, Aku membawa James ke Ayahku bukan ke Dokter.**

 **Rone : Jin?**

 **Aka : Lebih dewasa dari kami?**

 **Rone, Aka : pffft, Hahahahahahahaha!!**

 **Revan : Hal terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar selama hidupku adalah ketika kau bilang Jin lebih dewasa ketimbang Rone dan Aka.**

 **Rone : Ehem, Soal Belrus, dia bukan dari mana-mana kok, aku yang menamainya Belrus.**

 **Yamagi : Ya begitulah, Dulu dia benci Iblis sekarang dia malah salah satu bagian dari iblis walaupun dia tak mengetahui dirinya adalah iblis. kemudian, aku tidak mati ok, hanya koma selama beberapa bulan lalu kembali ke dunia. Tch, bisa kah kau tak membayangkannya itu membuatku tidak nyaman.**

 **Batu nisan :**

 **Yamagi : Astaga, Ukti, Lu mau gue lempar pake arang deh rasanya biar tambah item.**

 **Girl chan :** Ok..

 **Nightmare or Real Mare.**

"Huh, Dimana aku?" Ryoma melihat sekeliling hanya ada dia seorang. Dia melihat sebuah pintu di depannya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Dibalik pintu itu, ada sebuah ruangan gelap, hanya ada sebuah pelita dari sebuah lilin di lantai dan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangi lilin tersebut.

Ryoma memberanikan diri untuk mendekati orang tersebut secara perlahan, toh, dia membawa Naginatanya kalaupun pria tersebut akan menyerangnya dia masih bisa membuat serangan balasan.

"Hei, Siapa kau!? Dimana aku!?" Tanya Ryoma.

"Akhirnya... Kita bisa bertemu, Ryoma..." Pria tersebut bangun dari duduknya. Ryoma mencoba untuk menjaga jarak, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Lambat laun, pria itu mendekat dan mulai menampakan sosok asli dirinya, itu bukanlah pria manusia, melainkan seorang iblis berambut putih dan membawa Naginata juga.

Sang Iblis mendadak berada didepan wajahnya kemudian, dia mencekik Ryoma cukup kencang sampai Ryoma mulai merasa kehabisan nafas.

"Akan aku rebut tubuhmu, kau adalah milikku, inangku, suatu hari nanti, ingatlah itu, tubuhmu adalah milikku." Cekikkan iblis itu mulai bertambah kuat.

"K- Kau! Si- Sia- Pah!?"

"Aku? Aku adalah Kau, tapi Kau bukanlah aku!"

Ryoma kemudian terbangun setelah mendengar ucapan iblis tersebut. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengecek lehernya, terdapat sebuah bekas cekikkan di lingkar lehernya.

 **Magic Problem.**

"Ingat, Jujur saja ke ayahku, jangan disimpan. Mungkin, dia tau ada apa denganmu." Ucap Eudo ke James sebelum membuka pintu ruang tamu. Tapi, di ruangan tersebut ada ayahnya dan seorang pria lainnya, dia berambut abu-abu dan memakai monocle di mata kanannya.

"Benar tebakanmu, Hai, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Drud ketika melihat James dan Eudo datang.

"Ayah, ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Emm.. Eudo, kurasa waktunya tidak tepat."

"Ini soal James dan Sihir yah, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal."

"Drud, Biarkan.. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari anak muda bernama James ini." kata Arcy kemudian dia mendekati James dan memegang tangannya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melepaskan tangan milik James.

"Menarik, aku sudah bisa membuat kesimpulan.. Kalian akan terkejut mendengarnya dan ada satu hal yang membuatku risau." sambung Arcy.

"Apa itu?"

"Mudah, Dia menyerap kekuatan milik Elford.. Tapi, bukan mencurinya, sepertinya Elford memberikan kekuatan tersebut secara sukarela. Katakan padaku nak, apa kau pernah diajari sihir atau semacamnya? Ataukah Elford sehabis melakukan sesuatu dengan sihirnya terhadapmu?"

"Aku tak begitu ingat.. Eudo terakhir menggunakan sihirnya ke diriku berupa lemparan bola sihir karena kami sedang adu mulut, itu saja sudah lima bulan yang lalu." jawab James. "Jujur, bola sihir itu sangat berat seperti bola bowling."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Arcy.

"Bola tersebut perlahan menghilang dari tanganku, aku mengira karena Eudo sudah jauh dan efek sihirnya melemah. Aku juga tak merasakan apa-apa dengan tubuhku."

"Menarik, biar aku jelaskan kepadamu James." ucap Arcy. "Sihir keluarga Mayer adalah Sebuah sihir yang didapat dari Rune dan energi mistik. Apapun yang diciptakan oleh mereka tak akan hilang dengan sembarangan kecuali aliran energi sihir mereka diputuskan atau dihancurkan dan-"

"Anu, Maaf Arcy.. Tapi, James bukan seorang penyihir, dia hanya manusia biasa." potong Drud ketika melihat wajah bingung milik James.

"Oh, maaf aku malah menjelaskan secara detil soal kekuatan spesial kalian, jadi begini James. Bola sihir yang Elford lemparkan kepadamu bukan menghilang karena Elford menjauh, tapi karena dirimu menyerapnya."

"Tapi, Arcy, Tak mungkin dia bisa bertahan dengan menyerap kekuatan Eudo. Tubuhnya bisa hancur kalau dia menyerap kekuatan sebesar itu." balas Drud.

"Disitulah pertanyaan terbesarnya, pertahanan tubuhnya terlalu kuat bahkan kekuatan milik Elford bisa terekstraksi oleh James, kemudian diubah menjadi kekuatan yang amat besar."

"Jadi, Apa-"

"Tidak!" Potong Arcy. "James walaupun dia dapat menyerap kekuatan sebesar itu dia tetap belum masuk ke tingkat Archmagus. Terlalu berbahaya untuknya."

Eudo hanya mengangguk memang karena kekuatan yang amat besar dapat meminta sesuatu yang setimpal dari yang memilikinya, sementara James dia hanya seorang manusia biasa dengan sebuah kemampuan menyerap kekuatan sihir sebesar itu. Bisa-bisa tubuhnya hancur kalau dia terlalu banyak menyerap kekuatan sihir, "Aku mengerti, akan aku awasi besar sihir yang terserap jika ada sihir yang diserapnya."

Eudo kemudian pamit pulang bersama James untuk kembali ke rumah. Di perjalanan James bertanya soal Arcy.

"Dia? Dia itu Archmagus terkuat setelah ayahku. Mungkin yang paling kuat, kekuatannya juga luar biasa."

"Apa memangnya kekuatannya?"

"Sihir Interdimensional, dia juga bisa mengendalikan ruang dan waktu, kau bisa saja diledakan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa ada api atau sisa sama sekali atau mati tertembak tiba-tiba tanpa sebuah luka tembak atau juga membuatmu seperti berjalan melingkar padahal bukan Halusinasi." jelas Eudo.

"Sayang, setelah dia memakai kekuatannya dalam skala tertentu. Tangan kanannya akan bereaksi dan menjadi sakit yang amat sakit."

 **Kerja woy Kerja!**

"Jadi begini... Kemarin aku sengaja membuat sebuah diskon satu hari karena besokan ada coblos-coblosan hingga lima puluh persen pada menu kita." Yamagi tersenyum dan membanting sebuah buku tamu berukuran tebal. "Semua pelanggan langsung menelpon, kirim pesan, kirim e-mail, hanya untuk booking tempat!"

Yamatabi langsung tersedak minumannya melihat daftar booking meja yang diberika Yamagi, "sebanyak itu!? kita harus buka lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"–Ada yang diluar, ada yang didalam."

"Haaah.. kita harus menyewa banyak pekerja satu hari kalau begitu." ucap Haya.

"Tenang aku tau gimana caranya."

Besoknya..

"Nah, Kalian bantu kami bertiga ya! Hehe!" Ucap Yamagi dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya yang penuh arti.

"Ya ampun, kalau gitu kenapa gue terima kerja ginian." keluh Sapphire yang sedang membawa banyak piring.

"Sabar, lagi pula satu hari doang trus dibayar dan dikasih makan ini kok." ucap Tartagus yang juga membawa banyak piring.

"Lah, lu sendiri kenapa bisa nerima, awalnya bilang nggak mau..." balas Sapphire.

"Berubah pikiran."

"Hilih, kan lu terpelatuk sama Kenzo gegara dia ngejek lu nolak kerjaan dari Yamagi." potong Vience dibagian kasir. "ya bisa liatkan, siapa yang jadi pelayan disana." Vience menunjuk Kenzo yang sedang melayani sebuah meja dipojok ruangan.

"Oh, iye, itu ken..." ucap Sapphire.

Disisi lain..

"Meja buat bakaran nomor 6 belom dinyalain oi!" seru Lectro.

"Sabar gue ngambil kertas pelapis sama lemak sapinya dulu!" balas Ethan.

"Mat, bumbu miso buat kuah rebusan meja nomor 8 belom dikasih!?" seru Teiron.

"Oh iye! sebentar!" balas Mathias.

"Meja nomor 10 udah selesai makan, bersihinnya yang cepet!" seru Jung sembari membersihkan lantai restoran.

"In Coming!" balas Federico yang membawa sebuah plastik dan ember berisi lap dan air serta sabun.

Semua saling berteriak satu sama lain dan bergerak dengan cepat karena suasana sangatlah ramai.

 _Malam Harinya.._

"Bersulang!!!"

Trik!

"Aaahh, Akhirnya..." Ucap Yamagi yang kelelahan setelah kerja dari pagi sampai malam.

"Kalian bertiga kuat ya seharian hampir tak ada istirahat." kata Luthias yang dari awal mengawasi kalau para Kunihiro tidak beristirahat sama sekali sejak buka.

"Justru kami sangat kelelahan sekarang..." balas Yamatabi dan menenggak minumannya. "Kami hanya makan bento instant padahal tugas kami bertiga di dapur. Aku butuh liburan dan makan di luar."

"Aku rasa aku tak mau memasak selama dua hari ini. Aku kelelahan dan bosan memasak." ucap Haya. "Aku akan banyak-banyak membeli bento dan mie instant dan cemilan, Aku malas bergerak sepertinya besok, ingin seharian di kamar tanpa gangguan."

"Aku tak akan buka kedai selama tiga hari, aku butuh istirahat dan stok ulang semua bahan." kata Yamagi. "Aku hanya akan pesan makanan dari luar saja besok..."

"Kalian bekerja sampai melebihi batas kalian, kalian pantas mendapatkannya." hibur Red yang sedang memanggang ayam ditengah meja.

"Ryo, keadaan Murad gimana sekarang?" tanya Tumma.

"Sudah sadar, masih belum diketahui siapa yang menusuknya, tapi lukanya sudah membaik." jawab Ryoma.

"Aku tak pernah selelah ini dalam bekerja." keluh Teiron.

"Tei, lu aja kerjannya shift setengah siang setengah malam. gimana yang satu shift siang/malam/pagi." balas Alpha yang kebagian shift malam.

 **A/N : Shift Pagi Jam 9 - Jam 1 Siang, Shift siang Jam 1 - Jam 6 sore, Shift Malam jam 6 - Jam 11.**

"–Mana Pas rame banget jam 7 tadi..."

"Udah mending kita makan-makan sekarang, kerja keras kita sudah selesai dan nggak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi, Cheers!!" kata Mathias.

"Ya!!"

Besoknya benar saja, ketiga bersaudara Kunihiro yang biasanya sangat aktif, menjadi sangat malas untuk bergerak. Yamagi hanya main game seharian di kamarnya dan makanan yang dia makan semuanya pesan dari luar (kecuali makan siang karena Yuki memberinya sebuah sup sayur ukuran besar.), Haya nafsu makannya menjadi luar biasa banyak. Bayangkan saja, dia saat makan malam dia menyeduh tujuh bungkus mie instan sekaligus tentu dia tetap menyelipkan banyak sayuran dan mengambil semangkuk besar salad buah dari kulkas, namun kegiatannya sama seperti Yamagi hanya main game dikamar dan nonton film, untuk Yamatabi, dia juga sama seperti kedua saudaranya tidak ada aktifitas yang berat hanya dikamar seharian, juga untuk makan, dia hanya mau makan pesan dari restoran saja.

Yuki disisi lain hanya menghembuskan nafas lelahnya karena harus memaksa ketiga saudara itu makan sayur dan buah dalam ukuran yang besar sampai persediaan sayur dan buah menipis (Bahkan, sisa asinan terong, lobak, dan kimchi miliknya ludes termakan ketiga bersaudara itu dalam satu hari, padahal bisa untuk sebulan.)

Mau tak mau, dia harus membeli banyak sayur dan buah untuk mengisi kembali persediaan makan markas. (Dan membuat Asinan miliknya banyak kembali.)

 **I don't wanna it, Please**

"Huh?" Eudo mulai merasa ling-lung, kakinya terasa sangat lemas seperti mulai kehilangan rasa dan mulai kesemutan. Aneh, dia padahal sedang berdiri di depan kompor untuk memasak makan pagi, tapi entah kenapa kakinya mulai...

Gedubrakk!

Komprang!!

"Eudo?" James menghampirinya dari lantai atas. James melihat Eudo sedang terdiam dan sepertinya kesulitan berdiri. "Kau tak apa?"

"Ah.. Kenapa kakiku, susah digerakan..." James memberikan Eudo bantuan, tapi ketika Eudo melepaskan tangannya, dia langsung terjatuh lagi. "James.. Tolong, telefon ayahku sekarang. Ah, Sekalian ambilkan kursi."

 _Kemudian.._

"Eudo, lu kenapa pake kursi roda!?" tanya Eris yang melihat Eudo duduk di kursi roda.

"Kedua kaki gue nggak bisa buat berdiri, entahlah, mendadak lumpuh." jawab Eudo pelan.

"Yang sabar ya Ed.. Untung lu masih ada James yang mau nolong."

"Ya, begitulah..." balas Eudo namun, dia masih termenung.

"Ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Eris.

"Gue lagi kepikiran kata ayah gue, dia nyuruh gue berhenti kerja karena dia khawatir soal penyebab lumpuh gue adalah kekuatan gue."

"Udah kedokter?"

"–Gue juga udah ke dokter tadi, di cek dan hasilnya yang keluar bam... lumpuh dari dengkul kebawah. Fix, efek bayarannya udah kelihatan."

"Ed, gue prihatin dengan lu.."

"Makasih Ris, gue hanya bisa berharap ini kelumpuhan sementara; satu minggu sampai satu bulan, gue udah bisa jalan lagi."

"Sekarang, James mana?"

"Lagi sama ayah gue di rumah, emm.. gue ke squad sebelah sebentar ya. mau maen sebentar aja."

"Ed, mending-"

"Gak apa-apa, gue bis- oh, iya..." Eudo melihat ke kakinya. "Hampir, gue gak boleh make kekuatan selama seminggu."

"Biar sama gue aja Do, gue temenin."

"Makasih Ris..."

 **Finally!!**

"Aku pulang..."

Tar!!

"Eh kodok!"

"Selamat Datang!"

Destra terkejut karena semua orang mendadak membuat sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk dirinya. Tapi, untuk apa?

"Des, maaf ya belum bilang kedirimu, kami mau memberimu sebuah kejutan." ucap Reo.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Reo kemudian pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan sebuah tombak dengan sebuah kristal berwarna biru putih ditengah mata tombak tersebut.

"Untukmu, kau selalu menginginkannya kan. Ini baru datang hari ini K mengirimnya dan dititipkan kepadaku." Destra mengambilnya dan melihat tombak tersebut bereaksi dengan kekuatannya. Tombak itu tidak pecah atau rusak atau hancur berkeping-keping, melainkan menyala dan terselimutin aura listrik dengan bentuk segi enam.

"Akhirnya, Setelah sekian lama! Kekuatanku Sempurna sekarang!"

 **Who The F*ck is he?**

"Hmm..."

"Napa Ha?" Tanya Red yang sedang main game di ruangannya.

"Red, gue mau nanya deh..."

"Paan?"

"Hanzo Hasashi itu siapa di MK series?" Red menatap Reha dengan tatapan tidak yakin, karena biasanya Reha kalau sudah mengikuti game pasti sangat diikuti.

"Yakin nggak tau? Apa pura-pura nggak tau?"

"Kalau gue tau ngapain gue nanya?" Balas Reha sewot.

Red kemudian membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Reha dan Reha hanya mangut-mangut.

"Ah masa?"

"Serius, emangnya kau nggak liat story MK X?"

"Nggak, gue liatnya berantemnya doang."

"Hilih Pantes!"

 **Mysterious Long White Haired Masked Man.**

Revan mendapat sebuah pengalaman aneh, ketika itu dia sedang pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan masak. Kemudian, dia mampir ke sebuah toko untuk membeli beberapa hal lain yang kurang (karena dia lihat di toko tersebut harganya lebih murah ketimbang di supermarket.) tapi, Toko tersebut kemudian dimasuki oleh beberapa perampok bersenjata.

Revan yang bersembunyi dibalik rak barang menunggu seorang perampok yang berjalan kearahnya, setelah ada kesempatan dia melumpuhlan perampok yang lengah tersebut dan menyeretnya ke tempat lain. Tapi sayang, kawanan lainnya melihat dia menyeret kawan mereka. Mau tak mau, dia harus melawan.

"Hmph, memangnya gue takut kalaupun kalian bersenjata? Kagak!"

Ya, gimana lagi... Dia terlatih dari kecil untuk bertahan hidup saat ada bahaya. Revan juga bersyukur, Nigou tidak ikut. Kalau ada, Revan pasti akan merelakan apapun untuk keselamatan Nigou.

Revan berhasil menahan perampok tersebut dan memanggil polisi, akan tetapi, dia lengah dan mengakibatkan dirinya tertawan oleh para perampok tersebut.

"Menyerah saja, kau tawanan kami."

'Tch, aku lengah...' umpat Revan.

"Hei kalian... Lepaskan dia."

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang serta bertopeng misterius datang entah darimana.

"Kalian, lepaskan dia, aku hanya memberikan dua kali peringatan..."

Peringatan tersebut tidak dihubris sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kalian yang memintanya..."

Pria misterius tersebut bergerak sangat cepat, dia menyelamatkan Revan dari perampok dan melumpuhkan seluruh perampok dalam hitungan detik saja dengan beberapa lemparan shuriken miliknya. Revan hanya terkesima melihatnya.

 _Kemudian..._

Kawanan perampok tersebut berhasil diringkus polisi dan TKP diamankan.

"Hei, terima kasih tuan-"

"Hayate..."

"Terima kasih tuan Hayate, kalau kau tidak datang mungkin aku sudah ditusuk dengan pisau tadi." ucap Revan.

Pria itu hanya tertawa dan langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan cepat. Revan berpikir untuk menceritakannya ke Nigou dan ketiga idiotnya soal pengalaman ini. Biarpun, Red pasti akan berapi-api ketika mendengarnya.

 _Disisi lain..._

Hayate tiba disebuah gedung dan membuka sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Ah, kau kembali..." seorang pria bersandar di pintu ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ada perampokan, dia menjadi korban, tenang dia selamat. aku menolongnya di waktu yang tepat."

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu, Hayate."

Hayate melepas topengnya dan rambutnya kembali seperti semula, coklat dan pendek dengan kuncir kuda kecil.

"Kau tak memberitahu dirinya kan?"

"Hah, tentu tidak..."

'Hayate' menengok kebelakang dan melihat pria yang bersandar tersebut melipat tangannya.

"Ha... Kau sangat merahasiakan ini ke dirinya, Rone."

"Dia tak tau identitas sampinganku Jin, biarkan biar aku yang melindunginya saat di ruang umum."

"Haha, tentu saudaraku."

 **Dah, segitu aja..**


	95. Re-post

**Chapter 94** : Disaster Happend.

Batu : *Tepok jidat. Ya ampun, Ukti, mikir lu kejauhan! Suzon bae! w baru ngeh kalau dia itu scorpi pas ngeliat storynya.

Yamagi : Seriously, gue rasa Reha biasa aja bukan kek orang yang bilang "GuE BAnGeT."

 **Rosy :**

 **Chap sebelumnya :**

 **Eudo : Begitulah si James, Boros demi aku, soal kenapa dibawa ke ayahku. Yap, karena itu masalah sihir, bukan soal kesehatan kalau kesehatan aku bisa konsul ke Silica saja. Btw, nama tengahku itu Elford jadi kalau lengkap Eudo Elford Mayer.**

 **Rone : Tak ada ide buat memberinya nama yang lain, yang terlintas hanya Belrus.**

 **Chap sekarang :** Awalnya aku bingung nyari kata yang pas "Real Mare atau Real Nightmare..."

 **Ryoma : Oi,oi, Naginata selalu menjadi senjata utamaku kapanpun dan dimanapun karena selalu terbawa saat aku pergi.**

 **James : Aku tak mau menjadi penyihir dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan didalamnya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang manusia biasa, menjadi seorang suami bagi Eudo dan ayah bagi kedua anakku.**

 **Yamagi : totalnya 35 juta. Tu- Tunggu dulu, Aku sudah beberapa kali memakannya dan Reha juga sudah pernah kok.**

 **Hayabusa : *menyeruput porsi mie yang ke sepuluh, aku sebenarnya tidak mau memakannya banyak-banyak tapi, kami entah kenapa malah jadi suka makan mie banyak-banyak setelah kerja keras seharian, lagi pula aku juga nggak akan gemuk ini.**

 **Hayate : Pfft, kalau ada Nigou pasti bakalan jadi John Wick KW si Revan.**

 **Dah.**

 **Intro :**

"Eudo, kau yakin mau melakukannya?" James melihat Eudo masih murung dengan keadaannya yang harus duduk di kursi roda sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasibnya sudah tertentukan dia tak bisa menggantinya. Eudo hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menandatangani surat resign dari pekerjaannya di kepolisian.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain James, aku tak mau menjadi beban untuk tim. Aku merelakan semuanya dan keputusanku untuk berhenti bekerja sudah bulat."

James berlutut didepan Eudo dan mencium keningnya, "Aku sebagai manusia biasa memang tak bisa mengubah apa yang telah terjadi, tapi aku akan selalu melindungimu, Eudo."

"Terima kasih James.."

"Ayo, biar aku antar kau ke kantor."

Begitu tiba di kantor, semuanya terkejut dengan keadaan Eudo yang berubah drastis. Padahal, kemarin Eudo masih bisa berjalan dan berlari dengan santainya. Sekarang, dia terduduk di sebuah kursi roda dibantu James yang mendorongnya dari belakang.

Semua teman dan partner Eudo mendadak sedih ketika nendengar keputusan Eudo untuk berhenti berkerja semenjak kelumpuhannya. Eudo kemudian menemui kepala polisi dan menyerahkan surat resign yang telah dia buat.

 **-Nasi yang terlupakan-**

"Huff, Karena aku sudah bisa kembali berjalan karena bantuan Warrend membuatkan sebuah alat bantu berjalan. Kita makan enak hari ini dan aku yang masak!" Seru Eudo sembari membawa banyak plastik berisi belanja kebutuhannya. Tapi, James merasa kurang yakin ketika melihat isi tas belanjanya.

"Eudo, kau kan bukannya membeli bumbu mentah seperti lengkuas, jahe, kunyit, dan serai. Malah membeli bumbu jadi, kalau bumbu halus dari tukang sayur sih ok, emm bermerek.." komentar James yang mengeluarkan banyak bumbu masak jadi, ada untuk nasi goreng, gulai, rendang, soto, sup, dll. Eudo jelas sangat tertohok dengan panah "tidak bisa memasak" yang cukup besar di dadanya.

"–Ahaha, Ya... Aku tak bisa membuat bumbu dari bahan kasar.." Gumam Eudo.

 _Kemudian._..

"Suamiku, Bantuin bikin sambel gorengnya." pinta Eudo yang masih berususan dengan gulai yang dia masak.

"Iya, iya.." James mengecek kuah gulai yang dimasak Eudo dan hasilnya kurang memuaskan dan hambar, "Eudo kuahnya kurang berasa dan ini keenceran, kamu kebanyakan air dari pada santannya."ucap James sambil mencubit kedua pipi Eudo.

"Aduh-aduh– Iya, James."

Mau tak mau, James membantu semua masakan yang Eudo.

 _Setelah itu..._

"Lauk hari sepertinya Enak, Yah..." ucap Frans.

"Iyalah, Ayah yang buat!"

"Lah, Tapi, tadi Della lihat Papa yang mulai masak."

"Papamu nggak bisa masak, orang ujung-ujungnya ayah yang benerin." kata James dan Eudo hanya bisa murung di sebelahnya.

 **A/N : Kejadiannya mirip dengan kakakku sih, setiap masak kalau nggak diperhatiin ujung-ujung bakalan rada random rasanya atau masak kreasi dengan ujung tidak termakan atau terlalu banyak.**

 **Tambahan, Eudo cuma bisa buat Tumisan, gorengan biasa, roti bakar, Salad, dan Sup.**

"Haha, Begitulah, Oh, sebentar aku ambilkan Nasinya dulu." Eudo mengambil sebuah tempat nasi dan sebuah centong nasi. Berharap Nasi sudah matang dan mereka bisa makan bersama, tapi apa daya saat rice cooker dibuka.

"Eh..."

–Lupa dipencet untuk memasak alias.. Belum jadi sama sekali, hanya Beras yang terendam oleh air.

"Eudo–"

"Ehehe.. Kalian bisa tunggu sebentarkan, Tiga puluh menit..."

Krik Krik..

"Jangan bilang Nasinya!!" Seru Della, Frans, dan James bersamaan.

"Belum termasak." balas Eudo pelan.

"Astaga Eudo!!!"

"Maafkan aku!!"

Mau tak mau, mereka menunggu 45 menit untuk memasak nasi yang tidak termasak barusan.

Tentu saja, ini membuat mood James sangatlah jelek bahkan untuk berbicara dengan siapa saja dia hanya akan menggeram.

 **Too Spicy** **for you.**

Malam Hari yang tidak bersahabat karena hujan turun dengan derasnya...

"Hujan, dingin, enaknya makan yang berkuah nih." ucap Ryoma yang masih terjebak di kedai Yamagi bersama dengan Murad. Oh, Murad sudah boleh pulang karena kondisinya sudah stabil, hanya saja masih perlu pengawasan ketat karena bisa saja lukanya terbuka lagi. "Kau tidak sekolahkan besok?"

"Besok sabtu, jadi sekolah libur." balas Murad.

"Oh iya, aku lupa soal itu."

Kruyuuukk~

"Kau lapar?"

"Yah, makan masakan rumah sakit tidak begitu menyenangkan di perutku, aku lebih gampang lapar walaupun diberi makan banyak." jawab Murad yang memegang perutnya yang berbunyi barusan.

"Hei kalian, ini makan dulu." Yamagi menaruh tiga buah mangkuk mie ramen dengan kuah kari. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari ketiga mangkuk itu, lama kelamaan, warna kuah dan toppingnya menjadi merah (punya Ryoma).

"Oh, punya Ryoma itu yang pedas. Murad aku memberikanmu yang tidak pedas sama sekali karena kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit." jelas Yamagi.

Sebenarnya sih, sudah terlihat dari topping yang sangat berbeda antara milik Murad dengan Ryoma. Milik Ryoma sayap ayam pedas, potongan cabai, cabai bubuk, pokoknya kalau dilihat dapat membuat mata perih, sementara itu punya Murad hanya sebatas Tempura, Nori, Telur Rebus, dan Sayuran.

"Apakah aku bisa mencoba punya Ryoma?"

"Jangan, itu tidak akan cocok untukmu Mu-."

"Ini.. coba dulu." Ryoma menyodorkan sesendok kuah dari mangkuknya ke Murad.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Murad Ja-"

"Huaaah! Terlalu Pedas!"

 **Tempat terpanas?**

Hanya ada satu tempat terpanas, mengalahkan panasnya matahari disiang hari, bahkan gurun yang gersang sekalipun.

Yaitu...

"Yuk, berangkat lagi." Lectro baru mau duduk di jok motornya tapi, malah sebuah kejadian yang tidak enak yang terjadi.

"Astaga, panas banget!"

 **Lho, kok beda?**

"Frost, lu bisa bikin Nasi kepal gak?" tabya Pyro.

"Woalah, itu mah kecil."

Frost dan Pyro langsung pergi ke dapur dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

"Pertama, ambil nasi secukupnya, trus tambahkan isian terserah mau apa." kata Frost.

"Kemudian, ambil nasi lagi buat menutup bagian lainnya, lalu bentuk menjadi segitiga dan jadi lah."

Jeng Jeng!

"Es krim Sundae vanila dengan stroberi."

"LHO, KOK JADI ES KRIM SIH!!!" bentak Pyro.

 **Tounge Twister**

"Papa, bisa bantu ucapkan bahasa inggris ini nggak?"

"Hmm.. Memangnya apa Nigou?"

"Three witch watch a werch watch, witch witch watch the werch watch first? Puah, susah mengatakannya."

Revan hanya bengong mendengar apa yang diucapkan Nigou barusan.

'Astaga, siapa yang ngajarin anak ini Tounge Twister...'

 _pelakunya..._

"Oi sebutkan namamu secara lengkap!" Red menunjuk kearah aka.

 **Tantangan : Ucapkan dengan cepat!**

" _Jugemu Jugemu gokou no surikire kaijiri suigyou no suigyou matsu unraimatsu furaimatsu ku neru tokoro sumu ni tokoro yaburakouji no burakouji paipo paipo paipo no shuuringan shuuringan no guurindai guurindai no ponpokopi no ponpokona no choukyuumei chousuke,_ Itu namaku.." jawab Aka.

"kebetulan namaku juga, _Jugemu Jugemu gokou no surikire kaijiri suigyou no suigyou matsu unraimatsu furaimatsu ku neru tokoro sumu ni tokoro yaburakouji no burakouji paipo paipo paipo no shuuringan shuuringan no guurindai guurindai no ponpokopi no ponpokona no choukyuumei chousuke._ " balas Red.

"hai kalian berdua, _Jugemu Jugemu gokou no surikire kaijiri suigyou no suigyou matsu unraimatsu furaimatsu ku neru tokoro sumu ni tokoro yaburakouji no burakouji paipo paipo paipo no shuuringan shuuringan no guurindai guurindai no ponpokopi no ponpokona no choukyuumei chousuke dan Jugemu Jugemu gokou no surikire kaijiri suigyou no suigyou matsu unraimatsu furaimatsu ku neru tokoro sumu ni tokoro yaburakouji no burakouji paipo paipo pai-_ aw, aku menggigit lidahku!" Rone menutupi mulutnya yang kesakitan.

"dasar kau ini ya _Jugemu Jugemu gokou no surikire kaijiri suigyou no suigyou matsu unraimatsu furaimatsu ku neru tokoro sumu ni tokoro yaburakouji no burakouji paipo paipo paipo no shuuringan shuuringan no guurindai guurindai no ponpokopi no ponpokona no choukyuumei chousuke._ "

 **The best choose for you, son.**

Kali ini Rone yang berbelanja dengan Nigou, karena kejadian belanja dengan Revan malah membuat Nigou ngambek seharian karena nggak dibeliin makanan manis.

"Nigou, kamu jagain trolinya sebentar ya, ayah mau beli daging dulu."

"Nigou boleh ambil cemilankan yah?"

"Jangan banyak-banyak ya."

"Iya.."

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Daging udah, sayur udah, sekarang tinggal bayar de- Astaga anak ini." Nigou menunggu di troli bersama dengan isi troli yang sampai sepermpatnya adalah camilan semua. "Nigou, ayah bilang apa barusan."

"Jangan banyak-banyak."

"Itu kebanyakan! Taruh lagi!" Rone gentu melihat ekspresi muka Nigou yang mulai ngambek karena camilan yang dia ambil harus dikembalilan, setelah beberapa menit troli mulai kosong lagi hanya tersisa beberapa makanan kecil dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya. Rone masih menunggu Nigou yang mengembalikan makanan yang berlebihan, ketika dia kembali Nigou membawa sebuah kotak sereal ukuran besar.

"Ayah.. Boleh Nggak-"

"Yaudah, taruh sini, itu milikmu ok."

"Terima kasih ayah."

 _Di perjalanan pulang..._

"Ayah, kenapa tadi Nigou ambil sereal boleh tapi kalai camilan nggak?"

"Begini Nigou, ayah kan sering buatin kamu makan-makan camilan. Masa kamu ngambil camilan banyak-banyak, kan ayah jadinya nggak enak dong. Kamu mau ayah nggak buatin _Shiba-Mello_ lagi karena camilan kamu sebanyak itu?"

Shiba-Mello : Marshmellow dengan bentuk kepala shiba inu.

"Enggak yah, Nigou masih mau Shiba-Mello buatan ayah. Lucu sama enak soalnya."

"Nah begitu baru anak kesayangan ayah sama papa."

 **Bad day for the gangs**

"Hai."

"Hai..." Butterfly hanya membalas sapa Tulen dengan nada datar.

'Ah, datar seperti biasa...' gumam Tulen yang mendengar sapaan butterfly. Pagi ini banyak sekali genangan air bekas hujan deras semalam, juga udaranya sangat sejuk ketimbang hari-hari biasa. Bis mereka berdua akhirnya datang, namun nasib mujur sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak karena bis itu menyipratkan air dari kubangan tepat mengenai butterfly sampai badannya basah semua.

"Ka- Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tulen yang sweatdrop melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan..."

 _Di sekolah..._

"Tumben kau naik bis, biasanya jalan dan lebih siang datangnya." kata Tulen. Kebetulan saat naik bis tadi mereka berdua bertemu dengan Murad. Sebenarnya, baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat Murad naik bis ke sekolah karena biasanya dia jalan. Soal lebih siang, Murad adalah murid yang terkenal dengan cap terlambat datang.

"Aku tidur ditempat Ryoma, makanya lebih pagi... Huaah.." balas Murad disusul dengan menguap.

"Bisa ya dia bikin kau bangun lebih pagi." ucap butterfly.

"Sebenarnya yah..."

 _Flashback.._

"Murad, bangun manju kecilku, waktunya sekolah."

"Lima menit lagi~"

"Oke..." Tapi, bukan yang seperti dipikirkan. Ryoma menarik nafas kemudian, memegang ujung futon milik Murad dan..

SYUUNG!!

GEDUBRAGGG!!

"TIDAK ADA LIMA MENIT LAGI! BANGUN SEKARANG MURAD IBN' AL-FATIH! SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP!!"

Ryoma melempar futon berisi Murd tersebut keudara dengan sekuat tenaga sampai Murad terlempar dan menabrak pintu kamar sampai benjol.

 _Flashback end.._

"Pantas kepalamu benjol..." ucap Butterfly sembari memegang sebuah benjolan dikepala bagian samping Murad.

"Sakit."

"Maaf.."

Begitu sampai di depan sekolah mereka disambut dengan segerombolan murid-murid dan juga dua buah plang besar dengan foto Murad tak sengaja mencium Tulen. 'Astaga, itukan...' tentu saja sang korban foto tersebut syok karena itu foto kejadian memalukan yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

"Murad! Apa benar kau memiliki hubungan dengan Tulen?" tanya seorang siswi yang menyerobot kerumunan murid sekolah tersebut.

"Tu- Tunggu dulu! Kalian salah paham!" potong Tulen.

Murad malah menanggapinya dengan candaan dan tidak serius sama sekali, "Tentu dong, masa nggak ada." ucap Murad dengan gaya (sok) imut.

"Jangan gali lubang masalah lebih dalan lagi ei!" sanggah Tulen.

"Hei, Kalian berdua, memangnya berita ini benar?" Yorn datang dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah menembus kerumunan siswa yang ada dengan membawa sebuah koran sekolah dengan top artikel

 _'Murad dan Tulen Berciuman di Sekolah.'_

"Tentu saja tidak benar, Senpai. Dan juga kenapa bisa kau bertahan diantara kerumunan manusia itu juga kau tau sendiri itu didominasi sama perempuan.." balas Murad yang melihat Yorn sangat gemetaran.

"Ya ma- makanya itu- aku langsung ce- cepat- cepat ke- kesini!" ucap Yorn yang kakinya mulai memble.

"Tentu saja berita itu tidak benar, karena itu sebuah kecelakaan!" seru Tulen.

"Hei kalian! Sedang apa berkumpul disini? pergi ke kelas sekarang! Waktu pelajaran pertama sudah mulai!"

"Hyaaaa! Pak Zuka!" jerit para Murid meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tenang, aku mendukung hubungan kalian." ucap Zuka dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Pak. Itu. Hanya. Sebuah. Kecelakaan!"

Memangnya apa yang terjadi sih?

Begini...

 _Flashback dua hari yang lalu..._

Pintu gerbang sudah mulai ditutup oleh Tulen dan murid-murid sudah ridak ada yang datang lagi. Kecuali, satu orang yang sedang menyusup lewat tembok samping pagar, mau tak mau dia keluar gerbang dan melabrak murid tersebut yang tidak lain adalah..

"Oi! Murad! Hentikan itu! Kau sudah terlambat!" seru Tulen yang melihat Murad sedang memanjat tembok sekolah. Murad bukannya turun malah memasang muka mengejek dan meneruskan aksinya sampai ke atas tembok pagar tersebut. "Hentikan itu!"

 **Note : Tulen itu petugas kedisiplinan sekolah.**

"Thorn of Time!" Murad teleport kebagian dalam sekolah.

"Hei! Dilarang menggunakan sihir di sekolah! ah sialan, Thunder Step!" Tulen ikut menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengejar Murad yang sedang berlari di depannya.

"Kau tak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan petir, menyerahlah- Eh!" Ketika Tulen mau menangkap Murad, Murad kembali teleport ke atas tembok pagar dan memasang muka mengejek.

"Sialan kau, Thunder step!"

Sayang timingnya sangat tidak pas ketika Murad dan Tulen mendarat ditempat yang sama dan menyebabkan bibir mereka menyatu.

 _Klik.._

"Hehe, berita bagus nih. Makasih ya!"

"Natalya tunggu!".

 _Flashback end.._

 _Jam makan siang..._

"Ahahaha... Berita yang menarik."

"Vio, hentikan itu.. mengganggu tau." keluh Tulen.

"Kenapa? berita itu lucu loh, Semua orang hampir percaya kalau kamu pacaran sama Murad loh." balas Krixi dengan sebuah roti isi ditanganya.

"Udah pada percaya loh, sampai pak Zuka aja ngira Tulen itu pacaran sama Murad." kata Natalya selaku biang kerok berita di koran sekolah tersebut.

"Oalah, berita yang kau tulis itu selalu hebat dalam mempengaruhi banyak orang." komentar Airi.

"Wess, iya dong mba, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natalya si Ratu Jurnalis sekolah."

"Padahal kita berlima juga tau.. kalau Murad udah diembat sama tuan Ryoma." kata Butterfly. "Maksudku, cuman kita berlima disekolah ini tau siapa pacar Murad sebenarnya."

"Iya, Iya." Krixi bermaksud mengigit sandwich miliknya lagi, tapi kemudian ketika digigit isi sandwich tersebut keluar dari sisi yang sandwich yang lain. "Duh, untung nggak ke rok."

"Fufu, beruntung kau- ah, Pedas!"

 **Gulu-gulu?**

"Eh, Eh, _Search Engine_ , yang biasa dipake orang buat nyari sesuatu di internet itu apa deh?" tanya Ney.

"Ah, masa sih kamu nggak tau Ney." ucap Flore.

"Aku lupa hehe."

"Aku sih pake bing." jawab Nigou.

"Aku pake Yahoo!"

"Jadul amat sih, Della."

"Ah, iya aku inget kan aku pake Gulu-gulu!"

Krik! Krik!

"Gulu-gulu!? Gulu-gulu!?" Sontak Keempat murid yang mendengar ucapan Ney tersebut langsung facepalm dan kebingungan tujuh ratus dua puluh derajat.

"Ney, ehm..." Frans mencoba meralat perkata Ney, "Tulisannya itu, _G-O-O-G-L-E,_ dibaca _Gugel_ bukan Gulu-gulu."

"Lah, gugel toh bukan gulu-gulu."

"Bukan lah atuh Neyy!" balas Della.

"Siapa sih yang ngajarin kamu nyebutnya gulu-gulu?" Tanya keempat murid yang udah geregetan sampai Frans dengan nekatnya menyetel Lagu-lagu Reliji (karena sekarang lagi spesial ramadan :v) untuk menenangkan keadaan.

"Kakakku, Zen."

"Insyaflah waahai manusiaaaaa, jika dirimu berdosa..." Alhasil, keempat bocah itu langsung menyanyi lagu religi yaang diputar Frans karena tinglat geregetan mereka sudah mencapai level maksimum.

Kakak sama adek sama aja...

 **That Ice Cream...**

"Es krimnya sih enak, tapi bentuknya itu loh."

"Yaelah es krim doang, tinggal makan aja."

"Iya sih, yaudah mari makan."

Sret..

"Lho, Lho, Belrus! Mau kemana? Kok malah lari?" Revan dan Thundy kebingungan ketika melihat Belrus pergi secepat yang dia bisa, sebenarnya dia karena ketakutan melihat es krim berbentuk anjing dipotong didepannya.

 **Meet the Master..**

Dibalik posisinya sebagai tertua diantara ketiga orang lainnya, Rone menyimpan rasa iri ke kedua saudaranya itu. Red dengan seni bela dirinya yang hebat dan Aka dengan keahlian seni berpedangnya yang indah. Sementara dirinya, hanya menggunakan senjata laras panjang dan selalu berada dipaling belakang ketika bertarung. Ingin rasanya dia maju ke posisi barisan depan, namun sesuai spesialisasinya dalam menembak dan membuat lawan lumpuh.

'Aku ingin seperti mereka, tapi kakek tak bisa melatihku, dan selalu bilang suatu hari aku akan menemukan orang yang sesuai... Sial!' Rone menjadi badmood memikirkan hal tersebut dan melempar pisau yang dia pegang ke tembok. Tapi, seseorang menangkap pisau tersebut sebelum menancap ke tembok dan melemparnya balik kearah Rone. Tentu, Rone merasa terkejut dan refleks menangkap kembali pisau yang melayang kearahnya.

"Hei! Tunjukan dirimu!"

"Refleks yang bagus anak muda, baru kali ini ada yang bisa memiliki refleks seperti itu." Seorang pria berambut maroon panjang dan mengenakan syal berwarna ungu keluar dari bayang-bayang ruangan tempat Rone latihan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kazushi Muramasa, Kakekmu tak salah mengirinkan informasi soal dirimu ternyata."

"Kakek.. Mengirim dirimu?"

"Hah, Tentu saja, Tuan Harada tak pernah berbohong ke diriku selama ini, aku datang untuk melatih dirimu, Hayate."

"Tch, pria tua itu.."

"Tenanglah Hayate, akan ku latih dirimu sampai kau menjadi cepat bagaikan angin dan lembut bagaikan bulu."

 **God Dammit you...**

"YAMAGI, REHA KEPICUT SAMA HANZO HASASHI!!" Teriak Hibatur dengan toa di depan markas, spontan semuanya menghadap ke ketua squad yang sedang makan.

"Reha/Ketua?"

"Ya ampun tuh orang.. Gue hanya nanya, bukan kepicut beneran sama Hasashi." keluh Reha dan melempar makannya ke tengah meja.

"–bikin bad mood!"

"KENAPA NGGAK SEKALIAN SAMA KUAI LIANG!?"

"Reha..."

Reha hanya diam dan membentuk sebuah pesawat dari kertas yang baru saja dia tulis. Kemudian, menerbangkannya keluar. Pewasat itu mendarat tepat di dahi hibatur dan orangnya langsung membacanya.

 _Lakukan lagi maka gue akan suruh Hayate buat melemparkan shurikennya ke lu_.

"Hayate siapa?"

sementara itu Reha...

"Rone..."

Reha hanya membuat sebuah kode dari gerakan tangannya untuk Rone. Rone mengerti maksudnya dan meng-iyakan kemauan Reha.

End.

 **A/N : Gue gak kepicut sama Hanzo Hasashi ok, emang kalau dilihat wah gitu menirut w, ya tapi gak gitu juga kali!**


End file.
